Random Tales of Drakgo
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Over 200 chapters focusing on our favorite baddies; Drakken and Shego. From their ups, downs, schemes, chaos, family, friends, and enemies. Its going to be a long ride. Will span following the series and well beyond. For adventure, foils, danger, romance, chaos, and Dragko (Drakgo). This is for you! (Frequent Updates!) Edited by bcbdrums.
1. Before

Well over a 200 Chapters and Tales to come. Focusing on our favorite baddies and their up and down relationship throughout the years. This is a Drakken x Shego filled with the ups, downs, and in-betweens of their relationships. From failed schemes, late-night chats, domestic insanity, fallouts, and fall ins. Everything Dragko is here. (Drakgo)

This started off as a drabble type story with a background plot line but has developed into drabbles/archs/ AND a background plot story. It will be around 200 chapters upon completion. It will span PASSED Graduation and into roughly the year equivalent of 2025.

Big thanks to **bcbdrums** for editing! PLEASE check out their stories as well.

* * *

**Random Tales of Drakgo**

* * *

_Before_

* * *

Shego slammed her empty glass down in anger, flipping through her magazine again. There she was—a full article mind you—but still as vague as ever for _**Villains Weekly**_. She should be flattered but she was furious. They made her sound like she was a group versus a single person, so when she got any job offers and she arrived for the interview, they seemed shocked. She rolled her eyes and groaned. It was a male-dominated field she was in, so would it kill them to at least put words like, '_She_' or '_Her_' in the article? She supposed they were trying to not make it seem sexist, but it would help her out a lot more if the moment she showed up to meet with a new job, she could avoid all the inappropriate jokes and references.

"Another, Shego?" asked the female bartender at the _Villain's Inn_. Shego had become a regular, which wasn't Shego's goal.

"Yeah," said Shego with a sigh. "Did you see this crap?"

"Hey, don't complain, at least you're getting recognition. Most hench-women end up turning into 'villain hoppers' just to get a foot into decent villainy. Sure, there're a few villainesses who didn't have to. You're lucky, you are getting your name out there without having to crawl into bed with anyone," said the bartender…what was her name? Lisa…Deena…Mina.. Gina?

"True," said Shego with an eye-roll. "Not that most of the villains I've done a few jobs for haven't tried. The last one was the worst. He acted like it was in my job description. Uh, no, my contract was for one job. Steal some sort of graphite laser out from someone else. Done. End of the mission."

"How long did it take you?" asked the bartender—maybe it was Deena?

"Knowing Shego, an hour, tops," said the male bartender as he brought over clean glasses. Kyle... Conner... They really should wear name tags.

"Half," smirked Shego, then groaned. "You know, you can be a villain without being a creep."

"Someone send them a memo," said…Casey? "So any new contracts?"

"I haven't decided. I was going to look through the want ads and see who tickles my fancy this time," said Shego as she held up the magazine. "I removed my contacts from here. The magazine did do one thing—it got my name buzzing, so now I have choices. Though I am hoping to find one that pays for a room this time. No offense, but this place is an overpriced dump."

"We know," said the two casually, before they attended the other bar patrons as the regulars arrived.

Shego sighed and flipped through the articles, smirking as she saw Dementor's face on the '**Busted**' list. Whoever this Kim Possible was, she was taking out villains left and right. _Good for her. _Shego smirked, glad for once it wasn't some Global Justice punk who was poorly trained or Team Impossible—a bunch of showboating guys trying to act like a GI Joe. She looked at the hiring ads. Housekeeper. _Nope_. Side-Kick. _Nope._ _Too long term._ Accountant. _Yeah, no._ Henchman. _Could be something quick._ Jewel Heist. _Easy money._ Assistant. _No, that means long_…_wait. _Shego looked at it again. It had short-term and long-term listed. Benefits. Room. Vacation. That implied more than a month, but it said negotiable. She read the short article and shrugged. There was an asterisk by the article, she flipped back through and found herself reading Dementor's article.

"Dr. Drakken?" asked Shego, so that's who she'd had to out-steal under for Dementor. The name sounded familiar; a past article she was sure.

"Did you say Dr. Drakken?" asked…maybe it was Gina. "I hear he's a bit of a contract nut, really over-complicated at times. Conner, didn't Paulson and Wayne work for him?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess he's the mad scientist type, you know. Keeps to himself, kind of a loner, crazy schemes, odd inventions. Though I guess he's got really good healthcare, he's super picky," said Conner as he filled someone's drink. Shego looked at the clock.

"Hmm," she looked at the article again. "Resume?"

"Yeah, he's old school," said Conner, and Shego tapped her nails against the bar in contemplation.

_Negotiable?_

* * *

**→ _Onwards _**→


	2. Begginings

**A/N:**Many Thanks to **bcbdrums** who is editing this for me! Please go check out their amazing stories.

* * *

_**Beginnings**_

* * *

Drakken spun his triangle ruler on his workspace for what had felt like hours. He was looking at his new plan to take over the world. Or rather, his revised 22nd plan, but who was counting?

…His last assistant, that's who. He rolled his eyes. Peters, Pauls, whoever… He forgot their name now. Assistant number four was a total bust, and making a robot to do his work hadn't gone over well. He rubbed the scar on his eye—no not well at all. He'd put an ad in Villains Weekly, but the reality was, good help was hard to find. He'd given thought to just hiring a mercenary, but he didn't like the idea of competing with other villains and most mercenaries weren't exactly secret keepers, contract or not. Besides, all the good ones were always booked.

He spun around in his chair. He supposed attempting to get the things he needed on his own wouldn't be the worst thing. In his beginning of villainy, he'd been able to scrape by.

"Yeah, no," he grumbled to himself and grabbed Villains Weekly's new issue and flipped through it. It had all the latest successful schemes and failures. He'd managed to get in the magazine once or twice, mostly just mentions and shade thrown by Dr. Dementor.

Drakken glared at a picture of said villain and grinned. He'd been defeated by some teenager. The humiliation brought a little joy to Drakken.

He flipped to the ads again and stopped as he glanced past the 'Featured Hench' section—yet another mention of the up-and-coming Shego, who got a whole page this time. Drakken glanced over it. This person had more mentions in the magazine than any other mercenary, hired hand, or henchman than most had had in the last year or so. Whoever they were, they were no longer listed in the 'Hiring' group—probably booked for the next few years. He found his own article and re-read it.

* * *

Assistant Needed

Looking for a Full-Time Assistant.

Competitive Pay and Benefits.

Looking for general villain assistance; combat, stealth, theft, and general villainy.

Short term or long term acceptable; one year contract required.

Vacation Pay for longer terms.

* * *

Drakken kept reading. Perhaps he should have spent the extra and just made it more detailed. He only had a few more sentences, mostly talking about himself in a briefing and then his contact information to send the resume.

He noticed an asterisk near his name and frowned as he flipped back through the magazine. He growled and closed it. Of course Dementor had to throw shade at out-swindling him in getting the graphite laser he needed for his latest magnetization plan.

He grumbled. He needed to figure out something else for his hovercraft in the works. He tossed the magazine and looked around his lab. Several unfinished projects lay around, and he'd started looking more and more at Henchco products—speaking of which, he should go get the mail for his latest recipes.

"Something to look forward to, at least. I hope it's banana nut muffins this week. I need a better recipe," said Drakken. He was used to talking to himself or to his tools. Perhaps he should make something that could respond.

As Drakken mused he was even more excited to see he had been sent resumes for two new applicants in the mail. His excitement turned to bitterness rather quickly. Just two henchmen trying to find work, one a former agent of Dementor's. Drakken tossed it in the trash. Dementor would find a way out of lockup and that henchman would most likely run back squawking all the details about Drakken's devices.

He stopped as he came across a package with a signature request. He hadn't ordered anything, and he had a P.O. Box for anything from his mother. And he was not dealing with her with the mood he was in—it was bad enough he spent his Sundays mocking-up fake clients and radio static. He then remembered this week was a theme-week for that. He groaned; why had he done this to himself? He could have simply told his mother he was working with orphans or something in a country far away. She wouldn't have known.

He picked up his phone and dialed the number for the package.

* * *

"Are you sure this is mine?" asked Drakken as the delivery person handed him a clipboard. A large box sat in his entryway now.

"You're Dr. Drakken? This is your address?" asked the delivery man. Drakken nodded. "Then, yes, it's yours."

"Thank you for your astute observations," glared Drakken as he shoved the clipboard at the man as he left. He turned and looked at the box. "What is it?"

Drakken shrugged and opened it. There was no return address on it, nor any note. He watched as the cardboard fell away and just stared. He felt like this was some sort of joke, or... He was so confused. There stood the graphite laser that Dementor had taken out from under him.

Drakken was a mixture of excited and nervous. This seemed like some sort of trap. What if it was a trick from Dementor or another villain? He walked into his lab and froze at yet another surprise.

There sitting at his lab table was a woman, her legs crossed and her face looking a mixture of bored and smug. Drakken had a series of questions filter through his head as he stood there. Where did that laser come from? Who's she? How had she gotten in? Is she green? What do I say? His mind ran a mile a minute, and he kept his face as neutral as he could.

"May I help you?" asked Drakken, keeping his distance as he walked around his lab.

"I believe you're looking for help?" asked the woman as she held up a torn out page of Villains Weekly.

"I am," said Drakken, and he took a few steps closer. The woman was, in fact, a pale green. "Did you send in a resume? How did you get in here?"

"It's kind of my thing," shrugged the woman. She took a drink of his coffee. "Is this Colombian? I think a resume never does a person justice; actions speak louder than words. Did you get my package? First one's always free."

"You... You sent me the laser?" asked Drakken with a raised brow, and she shrugged. "Why?"

"Well I saw Dementor's little statement about it, and he's not using it. Honestly, it was like taking candy from a baby." She shrugged and stood. "That is the graphite laser you need for magnetization, correct?"

"Yes, it is," said Drakken. He wanted to thank her for it, but he was well aware he had to be skeptical of gifts in the villain world. "How much?"

"As I said, the first one's a freebie," said the woman. "After that, I'm rather fond of green."

"I see that," he smirked, as she indicated to herself. "I usually require a paper resume...but, terms?"

"I don't do long term, normally a standard one-month, one-job deal. But depending on the benefits I may be swayed," said the woman.

"Health. Vision. Three paid sick days. One week vacation, depending on term length," said Drakken. He moved around the desk and opened a drawer and pulled out a copy of his standard contract. "In case you care to read it over."

"Always," said the woman. Her eyes were fixed on him as she took it. Drakken noticed her gloves had claws on them.

"Titanium?" he asked, and she smirked. "Combat?"

"Fashion," she grinned in return. Drakken raised his brow, but by her expression it was a joke.

"Experience?" asked Drakken, and she rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, did you send a resume?"

"You expect me to steal a laser, ship it, break in here, and type up a resume in the five hours the magazine has been out?" asked the woman. Drakken opened his mouth to agree that was a bit much, but she spoke first: "Because I did."

"Really?" asked Drakken as the woman handed him a thin black folder.

"Hope a functional-grade resume is what you are looking for. I find my skills to be more of an attribute than who I may or may not have worked for," said the woman. "Just to make sure we're clear—I have worked for Dementor in the past. Unfortunately for him, he's a leech, and I don't work for pond scum."

"Hmm?" Drakken looked at the woman and then at her resume. He thought about the laser, and then his eyes fell to her name. "Shego? I'd assume someone of your caliber would be booked with mercenary work."

"I'm very picky," said Shego. "Meaning, I choose who I work for. No one calls me."

"How did I get so lucky?" asked Drakken. He was skeptical, but a part of him wanted to re-read that article in Villains Weekly again.

"I happened to be free, you made a post, I had access to a laser," said Shego. She raised a brow. "Also, I hear you're a stickler for contracts. Not many villains are."

"There are guidelines for a reason..." Drakken glared. He'd been getting crap for his contracts for years, but a written contract, unless amended... He shook his head. "Contracts are often ignored nowadays. We are villains, but we are not savages."

"Six months," said Shego after a minute. Drakken raised a brow. "I don't do a year contracts. In fact, it's normally a month. But I would be willing to do six months."

"I suppose I could work something out," said Drakken. He tapped his fingers on his desk where Shego still sat in his chair. "If I could get to my papers, Shego?"

* * *

**Keep Going →**


	3. Awkward

**Awkward**

* * *

Shego walked around the lair trying to familiarize herself with her new temporary place of employment. The island was isolated and it was a reality that besides the postal boat, she and Dr. Drakken would be the only ones on it for a majority of the time. The place was also massive, with a series of long halls with secret doors and chambers. Typical villain overcompensation; she added to her list for figuring out her new boss.

Shego found herself in the lab as she heard a noise that turned out to be the graphite laser. She watched as Drakken fiddled with it, muttering away to himself. Perhaps he'd forgotten he'd asked her to start today.

"Dr. Drakken?" asked Shego. Drakken dropped the tool he was working with and hit his head as he stood up. Shego covered her mouth to hide the grin.

"What?! Oh, Shego." He looked shocked to see her there, and his apparent anger faded as he rubbed his head. "When did you get in? I said 7 am, it's..."

"6:58," said Shego. She'd been there longer but why bother?

"Oh, so it is," said Drakken. Shego noticed he looked a little uneasy compared to the other day, but he seemed to shake it off. "Have you had a chance to look over the final contract then?"

"Yes, signed and dated," said Shego. She indicated to his desk where she'd dropped it. "For the next six months, I'm all yours."

"Ah, yes," said Drakken. Shego watched him closely. He hadn't made an inappropriate comment. Point to him. "Well we should get you settled then. It shouldn't take long to get the laser polarizing the metal for my hovercraft. I will need a few things yet, though."

"Am I following you?" asked Shego as Drakken drifted out of the lab. He was still muttering to himself. "Guess so."

Shego followed behind him as he seemed to be ticking things off verbally, things he would or wouldn't need she supposed. She wasn't sure this salary-based pay was going to be better or worse than a single job, as he seemed to be saying a long list of things. She walked casually behind him, waiting for him to say something specific to her. She rolled her eyes as he prattled, but said nothing.

"Right, so here you are," said Drakken as he indicated to a door. They had walked to the other side of the lair. "I had it cleaned, so all you have to do is fill it."

"What?" asked Shego, as Drakken messed with the door handle of the room.

"I will have the handle replaced, sorry," said Drakken as he tinkered with it. Shego gestured for him to move and he did so. "I can get—"

"I got it," said Shego and with a small plasma blast the door came loose. "It needs a new knob now."

"Did you...? Well that's rather...fascinating," said Drakken. Shego saw him look at her hand. "Is that natural or induced by a power source?"

"Natural," said Shego with a shrug. Well as natural as it could be. He didn't look terrified like most—something she would have to work on later.

"I'm sure that's very useful," stated Drakken. She noticed his grin, which he quickly shook off and looked in the room. "Well I'll get this changed tonight then, but here you are. Mi casa es tu casa."

"Mi casa su casa," corrected Shego. She smirked, he raised his brow as she looked in the room. "Is this an apartment? In the lair?"

"Yes, it makes commuting far easier and in case of emergency...I find it gives more privacy as well. There is your own entrance and exit too," said Drakken. Shego noticed him shift a little like he was trying to remain on topic or avoid saying something. She frowned. "Is… Is this okay?"

"Depends. Are you a creep?" asked Shego. She gauged his response: shock, confusion, and then an eye roll.

"No," he said firmly. She shrugged and walked inside her new apartment. "Have you run into many?"

"Unfortunately," said Shego as she looked around. The room held a dresser, single bed, television, and lamp; standard.

"I assure you, I have far too many things to do than harass my assistant," said Drakken. Shego smirked and nodded. "Once you get settled, I'll be in the lab."

* * *

Drakken made his way back to the lab and let out an audible breath as he relaxed. Or, tried to. Why was he so nervous around her? He hadn't been the other day.

He went back to his laser and rolled his eyes. He knew why. Having a bumbling assistant wandering around was one thing, but she was not an idiot. She was a sought-after mercenary and he'd managed to secure her for six months as his assistant. The last thing he wanted to do was have her think he was a creep and book it, and he wasn't one. Evil megalomaniac, twisted, conceited, and petty at times. He wasn't delusional about being those things, but a creep he was not. He also didn't need that gossip in the villain community. He smirked as his laser began to glow the proper color.

"Finally, took long enough," said Drakken as he twisted the laser spectrum and placed a test metal under it. "Won't be long now and the hover car will be running flawlessly. I do need a couple of parts, but first the metal. How much fuel do I have from the first test? Uhg! None? How, but when? That idiot Piers or Paul or…doesn't matter, he's gone."

"Do you talk to yourself a lot?" came Shego's voice. Drakken spun around. She sat in his chair watching him.

"I find myself to be great company," said Drakken with a shrug. He waited for her to say something, but she only sat back in the chair. "Unpacked already?"

"I travel light," said Shego. "Anything I can assist you with?"

"I'll have to move the hover car closer after I've stabilized the laser, so if you could get the pallet, that would start the process," said Drakken. He indicated to where the pallet sat. "Do you know how to use one?"

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Shego. Drakken saw her brows furrow.

"Well, I ask, because my former henchman and assistants did that," said Drakken, indicating to a large dent in the wall. He watched her un-stiffen. "It's automatic, but it has a kick to it."

"I can handle it," said Shego as she got up and walked over to the area he indicated.

"All right, so let's test this... Oh...okay, that's not good," said Drakken as the piece of metal seemed to vibrate. With a loud shuffling sound, the round test metal flew and connected with his belt. "Oh come on... Nope... Ow. Are you kidding me? This is not what it's supposed to do."

"Where do you... What's happening?" asked Shego as she halted with the hover car on its temporary lift.

"I seemed to have reversed the polarization on the laser," said Drakken. He attempted yet again to remove the large circular plate.

"Have you tried clipping your belt off?" asked Shego, tilting her head as she walked over to him.

"Can't reach it at this angle. Shego can you turn that laser head and switch the knob to yellow? I'll just have to neutralize it," said Drakken. He saw Shego's eyes go wide. "What?"

"You're going to have me fire a laser at your crotch? Is this some sort kink or something?" asked Shego. Drakken froze in horror. "I mean, it's not the first time I've come across it, but most slide this in at the end of my contract terms...except that one time."

"No, this is not—what?" asked Drakken. He had a serious concern about other members of the villain community at that moment. "I just want this thing off of me so I can finish working."

"Just checking. At least you don't have to go to the bathroom," said Shego as she fiddled with the laser.

"...Why?" asked Drakken. The mere mention of not having to go made him remember the four coffees he'd had that morning.

"Hmm, this isn't going to work," said Shego, flipping the switch up and down. "The toggle is broken."

"Oh, just great," scoffed Drakken. He went to kick a nearby stool but found his leg could only move so far with the plate.

"Calm down," said Shego. "I'll get your belt. You know I usually charge extra for this."

"Excuse me?" asked Drakken. He felt a wave of discomfort hit him.

"I'm kidding." He rolled his eyes as her hands reached around him from behind. "So does it latch or clip?"

"Both," said Drakken. He grabbed the plate. "If you can clip the top and bottom, I can pull this and it will let go."

"Uhm hmm," said Shego. She was attempting not to touch him, but if anyone walked in it would look like she was hugging him from behind. "Hey Dr. Drakken? Fact. I have gold in my claws."

"Why is that... Your claws are titanium with infused gold? So they're magnetic and you're stuck then," asked Drakken taking a deep breath. "May I ask why?"

"I liked the sheen and they were out of diamonds," said Shego with a sigh. "So, how fond of this belt are you?"

"Not too much, but I'd rather we'd fired the laser than you using your nifty powers near my lower half," said Drakken. He knew that was what she was going to do because her shoulders slumped. "Can your gloves come off?"

"Can you pull the release switch for them? It's under the flap of the sleeve," said Shego. Drakken looked down and began fiddling with her wrist armor. "Hey Dr. Drakken?"

"Yes?" asked Drakken, as he felt the clip on her wrist.

"This is awkward," said Shego.

"I agree," said Drakken. He felt shaking. "Shego? Are you...are you laughing?"

"No," but she was.

"I'm glad you find this funny," Drakken grumbled, but he smirked a little.

"Is this going to be a normal day around here?" asked Shego.

"I hope not."

* * *

**Follow the Arrows **→


	4. Observations

**_Observations_**

* * *

Shego walked through the large shared kitchen of the lair. It was late—really late. But tomorrow was Saturday.

Officially her second week with Dr. Drakken was over and she didn't have to work till Monday morning. Apparently, they would be initiating his new device or something. Something about a tick or whatnot. She rolled her eyes. She'd just stolen the plans, she didn't ask why or how it would take over the world. She was sure he'd shared it when he was ranting and muttering to himself.

She looked in the fridge. Not a single thing quick she could pilfer.

He hadn't said anything about food to her and she'd yet to have time to do shopping. That was a lie, she had loads of time. Most of her time was spent sitting around, and watching him work. A few errands here, steal a plan there, jack a circuit, and run to the hardware store for bolts. She shrugged. This assistant work was cake honestly, but a little lackluster.

She opened the freezer and smirked. Frozen yogurt galore. She yanked one out and grabbed a spoon, debating on heading back to her apartment before sitting at the small table instead. On her way there she hadn't seen Drakken in his lab working. So she expected he might be sleeping, for once.

"About time," she muttered to herself.

She honestly didn't know when he slept. When she left he was in the lab every night and when she got there in the morning he was already working on his projects. He was definitely unusual, even for a Mad Scientist or Evil Genius as he claimed. She'd only worked for two others who were labeled like that in the villain world, but they were both weird in their own ways: overly chatty, uncomfortable talking to her, no boundaries for personal space, and normally much...much older.

Drakken was chatty, but mostly to himself. On the off chance he remembered Shego was there, he'd get quiet and mostly mumble. He had no problem barking orders at her or giving her lists of things to do, and occasionally he tried to make a joke about something she had no idea about. He seemed pretty aware of boundaries. In fact if she got too close, he'd take a step or two back.

She realized he kept to himself more than seemed typical. Most villains at least went out and socialized—that's how she had met most of her early clients. Villain parties, clubs, lounges, social events... In two weeks, she'd yet to see him leave the lab let alone the lair. And she noticed that he tended to forget the days, like today. When she said she would see him Monday, he looked confused and then looked like he wanted to say something, but nodded and went back to the...nano-tick thing.

She rolled her eyes and ate her frozen yogurt. She heard the sound of a wave runner from outside.

"It's three in the morning," muttered Shego as she left the kitchen and went to the large balcony on the side of the lair.

In the moonlight she could in fact see the light of a wave runner headed towards the lair. Her brow rose and she put down her frozen yogurt. She was glad she opted to stay in her normal attire when walking around the lair outside her apartment; it felt too casual and uncomfortable otherwise. It was part of her job description to be a bodyguard when needed, so off for the weekend or not, if she wanted to get paid...she needed Dr. Drakken to be alive.

She wondered then...apart from Dementor, did Drakken have any other villain rivals? Most villains did, but only a handful were actually plotting each other's deaths—something she herself was not going to partake in. That's what henchmen were for.

She scaled the side of the cliff with ease, getting close to where the wave runner pulled into a tunnel to the inside of the lair. She didn't know there was an entrance there, and she followed.

She made it just for the door to close in front of her. Now she was a little annoyed that Drakken hadn't told her about this entrance; she'd had to take the stairs, and frankly, they were tedious.

It wasn't hard to figure out it was her boss on the wave runner, so she casually walked the rest of the way as she saw him getting off of it. He was muttering to himself as he did so, seemingly in a pleasant mood. She walked up behind him as he began taking bags off the watercraft, still humming away with delight.

"Do you like piña coladas?" asked Shego as she recognized the song. Drakken yelled and jumped, his apparent purchases flying out of his hands. Shego caught a few things before they fell.

"Shego! What...what are you doing up? Doing here? Why?" asked Drakken as he caught the rest of his almost-falling bags. "I mean, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't know there was a ground entrance," said Shego, deciding to ignore his anger as she gestured to the door.

"It's on the cameras," sighed Drakken. He took a deep breath and began walking up the stairs, then turned noticing Shego wasn't by him. "Are you coming?"

"There are cameras?" asked Shego, a little agitated and a little annoyed.

"...I forgot to show you that," said Drakken. He nodded. "Monday morning, first thing."

"You went grocery shopping in the middle of the night?" asked Shego, walking up the stairs behind him.

"No, I went shopping earlier. I went out in the middle of the night," said Drakken. He gave Shego a strange look. "You know I've yet to see you leave apart from missions. You should get out more."

Shego shook her head in shock as Drakken shrugged and walked up the stairs casually. I need to go out? Her last two weeks played back in her head. Had she pegged Drakken wrong? Did he have a social life? Was he playing her? Where had he gone? He didn't smell like alcohol, so clubbing hadn't happened. His clothes weren't a mess; a little wet from the wave runner, but that meant no casual evenings with someone. She was both intrigued and confused.

"I will figure you out," said Shego with a smirk, "Dr. Drakken."

* * *

**Moving Forward →**


	5. Music

_**Music**_

* * *

Drakken drove the hover car in deep silence. This was not supposed to be how the day ended, and honestly, he felt like he had embarrassed himself in front of Shego. They'd only been working together for three weeks now, and their first big plan had been foiled by a teenage cheerleader and her bumbling sidekick, who apparently couldn't even remember the name 'Dr. Drakken.' He glared at that even harder. How hard was it to remember that? He knew their names: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable. Well, two could play at the game, Stoppable...

His thoughts fell flat as Shego shifted awkwardly in the seat to his left. Maybe putting the steering column in the middle wasn't the best idea, but it was the only way they could keep the craft balanced.

"So, that didn't go as planned," said Drakken. Shego's eyes flared and she nodded as she looked over the edge. "How's your eye?"

"I'm fine," said Shego as her hand reached for her eye.

"You..." Drakken was cut off.

"You don't have to fill this awkward silence with chatter," said Shego. Drakken nodded.

He drove on. It was probably one of the most awkward drives of his life. He wanted to get to know her a bit better considering they resided in the same lair; her apartment was on the other end of the living quarters, but they would be working together for six months. Six awkward months. They were strangers, and she seemed hell-bent on keeping it that way. At least the distance between him and his past assistants had been from his end. More often than not, they shared far too much about their lives with him. So much so, he'd banned them from the lab. Something was unsettling about living with a stranger, working with a stranger... He was starting to see why she only did one month contracts. She seemed to not like company at all.

"Mind if I turn on some music?" asked Drakken. He was being courteous. She shrugged.

"Knock yourself out," said Shego through a grumble.

"Thank you," he said and turned on the radio.

* * *

Shego idly watched the landscape as Drakken bumbled with the radio. What had she been thinking... A six-month contract? Really? Just because he didn't come off as a creep... She glanced at him and shrugged. At least he wasn't a creep. Too many villains had turned out to be just that: over-egotistical, dramatic, creeps. She could live with egos, with drama, with whiny demands, and with full-blown temper tantrums...but she couldn't deal with creeps. It was hard enough being in a male-dominated field. Your boss making sexual advances and suggestions was not something she could tolerate. She kept her distance for that reason. No ties, no connections. Job done. Gone. She heard music and sighed. At least the radio was working. She found her foot tapping to the beat; she knew this song. She was almost going to hum along, but instead, she heard the music go up a bit more and then the person next to her began singing.

**"It's my life. And it's now or never..."** Drakken sang along as if he'd forgotten she was even there. Normal, really.

She looked at her blue boss next to her, singing without a care in the world to _Bon Jovi._ She was waiting for him to remember she was there, so she turned. He glanced at her in mid-verse. Her raised brow did nothing to discourage him. In fact, he shrugged and nodded to her still-moving foot, as if indicating that she should join in. Shego shook her head and looked back over the edge. He sang on, and she just stayed silent. The next song came and she thought he'd stop, but he sang on... Her brow shot up. Was he rapping? She spun in her seat and just stared at him.

**"We ain't nothing but mammals, well some of us are cannibals…"** he sang.

"Are you seriously singing Slim Shady?" asked Shego as Drakken continued the verse.

"It's not singing Shego, it's poetry to a beat and tempo," he said before continuing on. **"Will Smith don't gotta cuss in his raps to sell records..**."

"This is happening," said Shego. She heard herself snort, and didn't miss the smug grin on Drakken's face. The signal changed.

"Oh," said Drakken and he fiddled with the buttons. A different song started. "Well this will work... "**This is the story of a girl. Who cried a river and drowned the whole world…"**

"You know, you're actually pretty good," said Shego. Drakken shrugged and kept singing. He nodded towards her tapping foot again.

**"Your clothes never wear as well the next day. And your hair never falls in quite the same way…"** he sang confidently. Shego listened a little bit more and found herself muttering.

**"This is the story of a girl…"** Shego sang quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Drakken. Shego glared at him, but sang louder.

**"Who cried a river and drowned the whole world,"** said Shego loudly, **"And while she looks so sad in photographs. I absolutely love her, where she smiles."**

Twenty minutes later and Shego could barely keep it together as Drakken finished singing a Backstreet Boys song with as much dedication as a band member. She'd been on board for half the song, but her fighting laughter had gotten in the way of continuing to sing along with the radio. At one point two songs had blended and in a moment of weakness she sang the other song, and he matched tempo. She was actually a little let down as they pulled into the underground of the lair.

"You know Shego, you should consider going to a Friday night karaoke with me," said Drakken. "It's a blast, and there's always free appetizers."

"Karaoke," said Shego. She looked at the grinning man next to her and scoffed. "That's where you go? You go to karaoke."

"Ohm, when I get around to it," said Drakken. She saw his smile fade quickly and he frowned. "Not every Friday or something."

"I'm not the karaoke type," said Shego with a shrug.

"Nonsense, Shego. Everyone can karaoke. Some shouldn't...but they do. Karaoke on Friday is not a competition," said Drakken with a smirk. As the moment drew on, his grin broadened. "But I would win if it was."

"Someone's a little conceited," said Shego with a smirk. She shrugged. "Maybe."

"Free appetizer, entertainment, half-off drinks," said Drakken. She shrugged again. "You're a decent singer so..."

"Decent?" asked Shego with wide eyes. "I think I'm better than _d__ecent._"

"I mean, you're better than most there," said Drakken. She saw him smirk as they headed inside. "But not me."

"Did you just throw shade?" asked Shego as Drakken casually walked in the lair. He turned around and shrugged.

"Slim shade..." He walked out of view.

"Oh my..." Shego scoffed and smirked. "Okay, I see how it's going to be."

* * *

_**Onwards -**_


	6. Messy Days

_**Days**_

* * *

Shego walked by Drakken's lab on her way to their shared kitchen. It was after hours for her, which meant free time. She could go out and do something and familiarize herself better with the island or the surrounding ones, but she just wasn't in the mood. She was becoming more comfortable in this longer contract. She could go out, and there was no looking for her next job. Still, she wasn't about to become too comfortable. She glanced in the room expecting to see the lights off and Drakken gone, but instead he was tinkering away at his table, the only light from the lamp that was on. She shrugged and continued on her way. His mind was still lost on his current project.

Three days. It had been three days now. When Shego returned from the kitchen she leaned in the doorway of the lab and sipped her soda in thought. He had been working on this thing for a solid three days. She had come into the lab this morning and had helped tinker around with a few things, but he had nothing really for her to do. She'd gotten some scrap metal the other day and basic things. He'd asked her to get the mail, but that was it. She didn't care too much. She was getting paid either way, right? She took a drink again, wondering if he ever slept. He obviously did, but he was in the lab at night, and there before she arrived in the morning. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was eight in the evening. She saw him crumple up something and toss it. Piles of papers were littered around a trashcan.

Another failed mission, another new plan. Shego had watched as for days Drakken tinkered away at yet another toy of his. She wondered if he even knew she was there, as he hadn't asked for anything. In fact, she'd actually had lunch and offered him something and he'd only muttered to himself as she'd left him a sandwich. She assumed he wasn't exactly used to someone being there. It was sad really. She rolled her eyes and looked at her watch.

"Dr. Drakken, I'm going to head out," said Shego. She hesitated as he nodded. What was he stuck on? "Hello?"

"Uh, what? Yes, 'night," said Drakken, but he made a frantic motion. He looked as if he wanted to ask her something, but shrugged and went back to his project.

Shego left, but found herself back in the lab an hour later with food and sitting in her chair. She was annoyed now. What on earth was he working on that she had to sit around all the time? She wondered if he could make an amendment to the contract so that she could do other missions. She was getting restless. She put her food down and walked over to his desk and looked over his shoulder. She saw an elaborate completed plan and a bunch of notes.

Her eye twitched and she bit her lip. She turned on her heel and began walking away. She was going to keep it to herself. She left. She walked back in. She left. Walked back in and grabbed her food. Left. Stormed back in and up to his desk. She was getting paid, what did it matter? She was a foot away and was about to leave again before he crumpled up another paper, and she finally snapped.

"Have you been wasting all this time, choosing a color?" asked Shego. Her voice came off sharper then she had honestly meant. "A color?!"

"Color is important, it sets a precedent!" he snapped back, confused momentarily at her being right behind him. "I'll have you know, I've only been thinking about that today. I finished the design last night!"

"You're telling me...if I go through that trash bin, I won't find colors written down all over?" said Shego, her finger pointing at the trash bin.

"It's a process Shego, not everything is instant," said Drakken, though she saw his eyes darting to the bin.

"I'm not sure, but...I think it's going to be, wait for it...blue," said Shego indicating to his other projects, some unfinished.

"...Maybe I don't want blue this time," he said defiantly. He shook his head. "Does it matter how long it takes? You're getting paid."

"Well...yes, but why would you want to waste time instead of taking over the world," snapped Shego. She crossed her arms and sat down. "Apparently you need to be babysat."

"I am not a child, and I don't need a nanny," snapped Drakken. "I am capable of picking out colors on my own and managing my time."

"I'm sorry, how long have you been trying for world domination?" asked Shego. She may have pushed too far going by his angry expression, but he sighed and spun around in his seat. It was silent as she sat there.

"I'm making it white," he said casually as he got up and began to walk out of the lab.

"White gets dirty too fast," said Shego. His fists clenched and he spun around as if to yell. "Try red."

"Too overdone," sighed Drakken. He sat down. He glared. "Blue."

"Blue it is," sighed Shego as she picked up a magazine.

* * *

_**Messy**_

* * *

"Now what are you doing?" asked Shego as she looked up from the new comfy chair she'd purchased.

"What does it look like I'm doing," asked Drakken as he poured a pile of parts all over his work table.

"Making a mess," said Shego. She rolled her eyes and looked back at her magazine.

"If you must know Shego, I had an idea..." said Drakken. He saw Shego take a deep breath and shake her head. "You'll see."

"Yup," said Shego as she aggressively flipped the page.

Drakken began putting pieces of discarded parts together. Every once in a while when he was struggling with putting together a Henchco product or couldn't find the right source for his new plans, he liked playing with puzzles as a break. Seeing what could fit together, and making something new... It was therapeutic; some sort of control when things weren't working right. He glanced over at Shego, wondering how many other villains' work she compared his to. He shook his head and focused on putting something together. Time seemed to drift away as he tinkered absently, his small welder joining in as he played.

"What's that?" asked Shego. Drakken nearly jumped at how close her voice was. He cleared his throat.

"I am making a portable laser pistol," said Drakken proudly.

"Like, from a science fiction movie?" asked Shego with a raised brow.

"...Yes," said Drakken. He felt embarrassed now.

"That's...pretty cool," said Shego, and he saw a smirk on her face. "What kind of power source, electric? Battery? Self-powered?"

"I was thinking about it being charged for now, but maybe solar-powered," said Drakken. He grinned as Shego nodded and looked at it.

"Okay, I get it. Sometimes messes are best," said Shego and she went and sat back down in her seat."I hope you're not expecting me to clean up after."

"Actually..." said Drakken looking at all the parts on the floor.

"For crying out..." she scoffed and threw her magazine down and began picking up the discarded parts.

* * *

**So it Continues →**


	7. Bonding

_**Bonding**_

* * *

Shego looked at her hands, watching the glow as she leaned against the bar's outer wall. She let the glow fade and let out a deep sigh. She glanced down at the ground where her date lay unconscious. Perhaps she overreacted a bit. So she kicked someone's ass for grabbing hers and trying to fight her date. She wasn't a freak. Well she was, but there was no need to call the woman who just saved your hide one. She debated on checking on him, but he would be fine. She'd only hit him once with barely a tap. It wasn't the first time a date had ended like this. It was… unfortunately pretty standard.

She kicked off the wall and began heading to the docks. She hoped someone had left a jet ski unattended because she really didn't want to call Drakken to get a ride back to the island. She looked in her wallet. Perhaps she could just rent a room somewhere for the night. The last thing she needed was even a slight pitying look from someone like Dr. Drakken.

She felt a mixture of rage and depression hit her. The guy was hardly the only guy to freak out about her powers. Even when she went on dates with others in the villain community, it always ended up being with a creep or someone just hoping to get a free mercenary mission done. She growled to herself. Had she honestly forgotten her card? She had thirty dollars. She would have to call Drakken, and that was the last thing she needed right...

"Shego?" Of course... She nearly kicked the ground as she heard Drakken's voice. She looked up at the karaoke bar and then down to where Drakken stood in the doorway.

"Hey Dr. Drakken." She spun around and gave her best confident smirk. "Nerding it up?"

"Nice," he said and rolled his eyes. "No, karaoke night was a bust. Someone had too many drinks and a lot of things needed to be cleaned. You look...amazing."

"I...uh...thanks," said Shego. She pulled her jacket a bit closer. She smiled a little. "Nice tie."

"Uh, yeah," he shrugged. "I'm sure you have somewhere to be, don't want to keep you. I'm just going to grab supplies and head back to the island."

"Yeah, plans for sure," said Shego. She walked the opposite way for a few feet.

She turned around and watched as Drakken headed into the small local grocery store. She looked around and sighed. She could have just made something up. She was going to call him anyway. She looked upwards and sighed. She didn't have to tell him anything. She nodded to herself. She changed her mind, that's all he needed to know. However, there was a part of her that really wanted to vent. A bar would be nice... But with thirty bucks, and one bar on vomit patrol, and the other sheltering her unconscious date, her choices were limited. She looked at her thirty bucks and headed towards a restaurant in the distance.

* * *

"You should get some wine," said Shego. Drakken nearly dropped the basket he held as Shego stood behind him holding a bag of food and a bottle. "Or three."

"I thought..." Drakken trailed off and she waited for him to prattle on, but he shrugged and grabbed the bottle. "Ever had a wine float?"

"No, but I am intrigued," said Shego as Drakken grabbed another bottle off the shelf. "Hope you like what is supposed to be Chinese food, but I don't think it is."

"I've had it. It's not. But we will need hot sauce," said Drakken. He moved down an aisle.

* * *

"So then, I left the guy on the side of the bar," said Shego as she took another bite of her frozen yogurt wine float. It was in fact, intriguingly delicious.

"Sounds reasonable," said Drakken as he added more hot sauce to his bowl.

"I may have overreacted," shrugged Shego. "I mean, it's not like the first time it's happened or something. I once went on a date with a guy who knew who I was, and turned out he had a particular kink and wanted me to zap him."

"Please tell me you didn't give him that satisfaction," choked Drakken as he rolled his eyes.

"No, I kicked him through a wall instead," said Shego. She poured more wine in her frozen yogurt.

"Ever been on a date...where they steal your car to go on a crime spree, without you?" asked Drakken. Shego snorted.

"I'm usually the one who does that," she replied, and they both laughed. "Oh, I want to hear that story."

"Year one villainy," Drakken began. He put down his dish and began his elaborate tale.

* * *

**We Keep Going **→


	8. Lines

_**Lines**_

* * *

Drakken rummaged through his bathroom angrily. He had been searching his room and even the guest bathroom's all morning. His mind was racing, where had he last seen it, it had to be somewhere. Yesterday... Where had he seen it? He tore apart his room and then stormed down the hallway. Today was World Takeover Day, he had everything in order with his newest brainwasher device and he knew that Possible and her sidekick would try and stop him no doubt. There was just one simple thing stopping him from executing his plan. He needed that stupid... He looked around his lab to where Shego stood going over the plan again.

"What are you doing?" asked Shego as Drakken began looking in his drawers. "Did you forget a part? Because I told you to make a list of what..."

"No I did not forget a part," snapped Drakken in a childish voice. As he glared at her, he froze. "Shego?"

"What?" she rolled her eyes and looked back at her list.

"Shego?" he asked nicely as he walked over to her, his arms behind his back. "You look nice..."

"Thanks," said Shego with a raised brow. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she turned away with the paper again.

"I mean, your eyes..." he began as she blocked her face with the paper. "There's something different about them...than yesterday."

"Is there?" she asked holding up her magazine instead as she sat down. "I got some sleep."

"No, that's not it," said Drakken, looking around her magazine. "They really...pop, today."

"Do they now," said Shego. She got defensive and stood, her eyes closed as she faced away from him. "I find this conversation very uncomfortable."

"Do you?" asked Drakken. He moved to look at her and she moved her head again. "My Shego, what lovely wings you have on your eyes today."

"I was feeling festive. You know, what if you take over the world today," said Shego, her hand blocking her face.

"Interesting as I remember you blatantly saying yesterday that you ran out of eyeliner," said Drakken. "You know what's funny...is mine is missing today, and your eyes look...fly."

"What an odd coincidence," said Shego. He glared and she sighed. "Fine, I took it. It's not like you wear it properly anyways."

"Grunge smudge is a style," snapped Drakken. He held out his hand.

"I don't have it... It...it fell in the toilet when I was trying to put the cap back on," said Shego. Drakken glared. "Did you want pink eye?"

"Uhg," groaned Drakken. He looked around. "Great, do we have any markers?"

"Are you serious," said Shego as Drakken began digging in his desk. "No. No... I'll get my makeup kit."

* * *

"All right, Drakken's been building a new mind-control device from what Wade calculated, so keep on your toes Ron," said Kim as they snuck into Drakken's lair.

"Got it, Kim," said Ron. He held up Rufus. "Keep alert buddy, we might need you to do some switch-hitting."

"Grrreat," mumbled Rufus and the three spun into the lab doorway, Kim in the lead.

"Stop right there..." Kim froze as did Ron.

"Ohm," Shego and Drakken froze and looked at the intruders. Ron raised a brow. "This is weird."

"What a surprise," said Drakken nervously.

Ron and Kim stood in silence taking in the scene in front of them. There stood the large mind control device in question, but in front of it was the most alarming scene. Drakken sat on a stool with wide eyes as Shego stood very close to him...as she applied eye-shadow to his eyes. Kim and Ron exchanged a look, not sure how to deal with this situation. Shego put down the makeup palette and stood there in a partially defensive stance. Drakken's hand moved to cover the eye she had yet to get to, and he stood defiantly.

"Kim Possible." He tried to gain his normal momentum back, but Ron spoke.

"We could come back," said Ron. Kim looked at him with wide eyes. "Like in three minutes or so."

"Ron..." Kim began.

"Kim, do you remember the conversation you had with me about me interrupting your makeup time?" said Ron sternly. Kim nodded and sighed.

"You want to finish?" asked Kim as she looked at Drakken, but Shego spoke.

"I really do," said Shego. She grabbed her brushes again.

"By all means," said Ron making a gesture.

"We never speak of this," said Drakken sternly.

"I'm putting it on my blog," said Ron with a smirk. Drakken glared.

* * *

**Forward! →**


	9. Dancing

_**Dancing**_

* * *

Drakken sighed as he sat at the bar of a trendy villain's night club. He hadn't gone there for good reasons; the drinks were overpriced yet watered down, there were far too many people, it smelt disgusting, and he always ended up sitting at the bar alone. He and Shego had gone there hoping to find the location of a particular metal Drakken needed for his new mind-control device. Apparently, Henchco only sent parts they had in stock. He rolled his eyes. That had been a bust and Shego had decided to take it as a sign that the shift was over. She'd had a few shots and had wandered off to dance with one of the guys in the club. So Drakken sat waiting for his assistant to finish her night off. He wanted to just leave, but he was also worried by the amount of drinks she'd been consuming. He looked towards where she was currently dancing with some beach gorilla in black. He scoffed and drank his watered-down beverage. Drakken didn't drink really, so it was probably best it was not at its fullest impact.

"Hit me," said Drakken as he shoved his glass towards the bartender. "Make it stronger this time."

"We're running out of milk sir," said the bartender, holding up the nearly empty chocolate milk jug.

"Give me the rest," said Drakken. "In fact, pour the bottle of peppermint schnapps into the jug. I'll drink the jug."

"Wow, Dr. Drakken, bit much." Drakken's eyes shot up as Shego plopped down next to him, her hand on his shoulder. "Someone has to drive. Besides, you said you don't like drinking."

"Done dancing with your gorillas?" asked Drakken. He could taste the bitterness in his voice. Shego's arm drifted off his shoulder lazily.

"Gorillas?" asked Shego. She looked at the guys she'd danced with and then back to Drakken. She gave a half smirk. "Feeling left out, are you?"

"No," said Drakken with an eye-roll as the jug was placed in front of him. Shego grabbed the jug. "Excuse you."

"Ew," coughed Shego as she chugged it. "Is this watered-down Peppermint Patties? It's not even good milk."

"Rude," said the bartender as he took the empty bottle and glared at her.

"Agreed," said Drakken with an eye-roll. "Aren't any of your men buying you drinks? Or is there another reason you're pilfering mine?"

"You're in a bad mood," said Shego with a scowl. She leaned against him. Drakken tensed as her arm went across his shoulder and her face got close to his. "You're still here, so you can't be that mad Dr. Drakken."

"I can be whatever I want to be," said Drakken. He felt his face go hot as Shego's breath hit his ear. "Are we done here?"

"Hey, if you wanted to dance with me, you could have asked. Stop being so moody. You do need to go out more than just Friday nights once in a while," said Shego with a scoff. The tint to her face showed the alcohol was slowly sinking in.

"Nehn, whatever," grumbled Drakken as he stood up. "Let's go then."

"Fine," snapped Shego as she got up. Drakken went to pay the tab but his arm was yanked towards the dance floor. "You know you catch more bees with honey."

"Excuse me...Shego, what?" asked Drakken as Shego yanked him on the dance floor as a fast-paced dance song played. "You have to be joking?"

"You said, let's go," said Shego as she began to dance to the beat. "Come on, loosen up Dr. D."

"I... Dr. D?" Drakken felt uncomfortable as he stood there. Shego was a very good dancer, and while he knew how to dance, he didn't find this very professional.

"Come on, I'm sure you're a better dancer than those...gorillas," she smirked. She placed his hands on her hips. "Follow my lead if you're not sure."

"I know how to dance, Shego." Drakken wasn't sure if the alcohol had started to kick in, but he spun her to the beat of the music, his hand firmly on her hip as they continued moving to the beat.

"So you do?" she smirked, her arm on his. "Surprise, surprise."

"Please, you should see my other moves," said Drakken as they danced to the rhythm.

"Noted," said Shego with a smirk. She moved along with him, a devious look in her eyes. "Why don't you go out dancing?"

"Not my scene," said Drakken, though he was having a great time at that moment. He spun her again.

"Could have fooled me," said Shego. Drakken noticed her brow rise. "Come on, you have to have some game. Are you too shy to ask a woman to dance or what?"

"I thought we **were** dancing," said Drakken. His face fell and he slowed. He tensed up at the conversation shift he had caused.

"Hey, I'm trying to help," said Shego. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, just lighten up. You're a genius, right. Come up with something. Dazzle me."

"Did you know that most cultures and animal kingdoms use dancing as a mating ritual?" said Drakken. Shego stopped dancing. "I made it weird didn't I."

"Yeah, we're going to have to work on that," sighed Shego. She looked at her watch. "Come on, it's late and that Peppermint Patty is not holding too well right now, if you get my drift."

"That's nice," said Drakken with a grimace. "Is that how you end a dance with the gorillas?"

"No, normally I challenge them to a shot contest and then rob them when they black out," said Shego. She gave a devious smirk. "Drinks are on them by the way."

* * *

**Dance this way →**


	10. Crush

_**No Names, Only Feelings (Crush)**_

* * *

He watched the ceiling of his room intently, his eyes tracing their dark crevices around the room like a map. His mind was a mess. More than normal. More than it had been in a very long time. It was always chaos, voices, numbers, madness... Always in scrambles. Scrambles of sanity here and there, but it never stayed. However, this time was different. It scared him. These feelings, something he fought to keep at bay... Life made sense when feelings like this were locked away in the depths of all the madness. It only led to pain. The pain of failure was something he was familiar with, something that pushed him farther each day. It was second nature if he was honest. But this...this would only lead to unfathomable pain he'd kept away only through years of locking it away. He was never lucky, and things seldom went in his favor. This would be no different. Honestly, a part of him had thought feelings like this had died completely. Seeing others have these emotions only fueled him in his quest to destroy them.

He glared. Then she came. Waltzing into his life as if she wasn't about to turn it upside down. With confidence and lips of venom, she had shown up without a warning and in a whirlwind of skills and beauty. The idea of having someone so useful at his disposal, well...he'd jumped. Somehow in the twists and turns of a few short months, things had begun to shift. He was aware of her watching him, of her sound, of her floral musk, of the bitter annoyance in her voice. Everything that should be a warning to his brain, to his quest, had ignited other feelings that had been dormant.

Crushes were like poison. Slow, unexpected, and quick all at once. He kept his distance like anyone in his shoes should. Then the wine, the dancing, the inclination she had to touch him... It sent signals to his already foggy and skewed mind and made it clear and dense all at once. He tossed and turned in the night and every night thinking about it. He felt bitter anger and resentment at himself. How dare he feel again. This was not supposed to happen. Evil shouldn't feel like this. No, evil shouldn't feel at all.

* * *

**To the Darkness, We Follow →**


	11. Dumpling

_**Dumpling**_

* * *

"Is it sad that I'm kind of getting used to this stuff?" asked Shego casually.

She ate the last eggroll if one could call it that as she and Drakken sat in his office.

"I told you to grab something on the way back from getting the neuro-compliance chip from Bortel's lab," said Drakken as he ate his noodles. "Since given the array of choices you chose not to...this is it."

"Yeah, about that whole swiping thing... Did you just decide to give up on making your own stuff?" asked Shego with an eye-roll.

"Mind control devices aren't easy," said Drakken. "And if you were under a mind control chip, wouldn't you want it to be a top-notch one versus something that hasn't been tested yet?"

"First. This hasn't been tested yet," replied Shego, nodding her head over to the box in the corner. "Second. That's what henchmen are for."

"Interesting," said Drakken as he slowly ate his noodles in contemplation. "That would be technically in their job description, correct?"

"Obviously. I mean, you're working for an Evil Mad Scientist, what do you expect?" shrugged Shego. She made a move for the dumplings.

"So... Hey, those are mine. If you wanted dumplings, you should have got your own," snapped Drakken. He snatched the box as Shego glared at him.

"Come on, I would have had to wait another fifteen minutes for more," complained Shego. She clicked her chopsticks at him. "Gimme."

"No," said Drakken. Her hands glowed. "I will not be intimidated by your threats... Hey!"

His chopstick burst into green flame.

"There's like, twelve. You can spare six," said Shego. "I gave you the last egg roll, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't. You ate mine," said Drakken. She clicked her chopsticks again and he sighed. "Fine... Here you go...Dumpling."

"Why...thank you. You made the right choice," smirked Shego, taking a few from the box. Her expression changed to confusion. "Did you just call me...'dumpling'?"

"Did I?" asked Drakken with a shrug as he went to finish eating his noodles with his fingers.

"I'll let it slide," replied Shego holding up her dumplings. "But if you start calling me Honey or Sweetheart...I'll blast you to the nearest jail cell and save Kimmy some time."

"Hmm...what about Babe?" he asked for the sheer purpose of annoying her. She put down her dumplings and glared. "I'm joking, I would never."

"That's what I thought," stated Shego. She finished her dumplings and looked at the box in the corner. "So after we make sure this thing works...we start finding a way to duplicate it and then boom, instant obedience?"

"That's the plan," said Drakken. He looked at the box and stopped chewing. "Ethically, should you tell the henchman before you test it on them?"

"I don't think it matters," yawned Shego as she stood up. "After running around for your little whims...I'm beat. Besides, I have to get up early to make sure you don't get sidetracked in finding out how to test it."

"I do not need a babysitter," glared Drakken.

"Don't you?" asked Shego. He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Kimmy will be busting in here any day now since we got that device. Did you make sure the cameras are all on this time?"

"Yes, I made sure...will you stop nagging me?" barked Drakken. Shego stood and sighed. Drakken scowled. "I'll double-check them."

"I mean, don't I do enough around here?" asked Shego. Drakken smirked. "What?"

"You know if we had just cloned..." Shego glared and Drakken laughed. "Only joking, I know. No cloning. Not like it worked out anyway."

"'Night Dr. D," said Shego with an eye-roll. She patted his shoulder and walked out of the room.

"'Night...Dumpling." He smirked as he saw her freeze. She did nothing and continued walking with a slight backhanded wave.

Drakken watched as Shego vanished in the dark and sighed. Despite all her sass and sarcasm, he was glad she was back. Even though cloning Shego would in fact make their lives much easier, the system was too flawed and it was the main part of the contract she was avid about. He pondered if a former boss of hers had tried it once before.

Still, she'd acted as if he'd asked her to clean the lair and cook or something. He'd only asked her to do what an assistant or henchman would do... He sighed and leaned back in his chair. His mind began racing as usual, and he smirked. He'd gotten away with calling her dumpling with no problem. Perhaps there was something there after all? He shook his head. This little crush of his was getting in the way and making him more susceptible to her snarky comments.

If he could get rid of those feelings, her comments wouldn't distract him so much. The alternative was...she could be a little nicer... Maybe a bit more encouraging... Helpful, even. His eyes shot to the box, and he grinned. It was easier to change someone else than yourself, wasn't it?

* * *

**Oh No →**


	12. Lost in Thought

**_Lost in Thought_**

* * *

Drakken groaned as he rubbed his head, the tingling feeling of his whole body aching keeping him alert and numb at the same time. He looked up at his beautiful and very angry assistant. He really couldn't blame her. Her face was contorted in a way that would make the strongest man alive beg for mercy. Her hand grabbed him by the jacket and yanked him up to face her. He could pull away or fight back, but what was the use.

He slammed his eyes shut and mentally yelled at himself, she was about to destroy him. What had he been thinking, honestly? Using a mind-control device test on her to make her nicer to him... All because he had a crush on her. What was wrong with him? He'd roll his eyes right now, but she'd probably just kill him without warning, thinking it was geared towards her rage. Why didn't he think about this, had he really thought she'd not remember being under mind control? It wasn't like he'd done anything, he would never do anything odious. No. But he supposed making her cook, clean, and be sweet to him against her will was definitely an issue. He looked at her angry eyes. Definitely.

"Shego, I'm very sorry..." he was cut off, her eyes narrowed at him and there was something else behind them, "I never..."

"THIS is why I don't do long term," she growled and shoved him away from her, glow extinguished, she looked on edge, her body language was off, "Do you even know... uhg. No. No. I'm out."

"Shego, I was just testing..." he stopped as her hand ignited, "I'm sorry, and it will never happen again."

"You're right, it won't," said Shego as she turned on her heel and left.

"Shego?" asked Drakken weakly, but he heard her slamming her apartment door.

Drakken slumped against the wall, his body still aching from her plasma blasts, but his head hurt for a whole other reason. He wasn't very good at empathy sometimes, so he tried his best to look at it through her eyes. He'd simply used her to test a new invention. _Without her consent. _Scientists did that all the time. _To strangers. _She was his assistant and essential henchman. _You are her boss. _He may have overstepped boundaries. _No shit. _He heard Shego returning and got up slowly, prepairing for more words and violence, but he froze as he saw her large bag over her shoulder and holding papers.

"I'll send for my things," said Shego, she held up papers, "Section 12, Item 6. No experimentation are to be done on a person without direct consent. If you try and say that testing and experiments are two different things. So help you..."

"Wait. Shego! I'm sorry, it won't happen again," he darted as a blast flew at him, "Can't we talk about this. It was a silly little mistake, and nothing happened..."

"Good luck taking over the world, Dr. Drakken," replied Shego, Drakken darted towards the door and blocked her.

"Wait. Wait. I'll give you a raise, more money, better vacation pay. Just... can we talk," said Drakken, he felt a surge of panic, his mind was a mess of thoughts and chaos as she looked at him, her eyes were different some how.

"I don't work with creeps," said Shego and with a swipe, he was tossed into the wall.

* * *

Shego walked behind her new boss. Big Daddy Brotherson. He liked games, smelled of bratwurst, and it was an easy month long contract. All she had to do was nab a few things for him and keep his new henchmen in line while he found someone more permanent. She was glad this was a quick job, she had gotten to comfortable with Drakken. That had been the mistake. Trusting someone. She'd started to let her guard down, and look what happend. They were walking through his '_Collection Room'_ where he kept all his high priced thefts and swindles. He was talking to one of his henchman when she noticed a flowing green crystal.

"Is this a carbon sealed ultraviolet gemstone?" asked Shego, she looked at it in shock, "Are you working on a light bending laser?"

"What? That? I don't know. I acquired it because it gave a nice light in here," said Brotherson, "Come Shego, I have a list of things for you to gather."

"Do you know what you could do with that?" asked Shego, her mind fell back to one of Drakken's personal scrapped designs, "Those are so rare, you could sell it and make a killing."

"I have no need for that, but thank you for your statement," said Brotherson with an agitated look.

"I know someone who would..." she trailed off and glared, she was not thinking about him today.

"You talk a lot more than I thought you did," said Brotherson, Shego fought the urge to snap at him, but she resumed her silence, "As I was saying my team has made a list of needed things for trade and Henchco has been looking for new inventions."

"You make the inventions for Henchco," Shego was impressed.

"Oh, no my dear Shego," scoffed Brotherson, "I hire people to do that."

"So, you don't sell or trade, or invent. What is it you do?" asked Shego a raised brow, he looked annoyed.

"I employ. Like I employ you to get the things I need and not ask questions. I thought ninja's were silent," said Brotherson, Shego slammed her mouth shut and bitterly followed her new temporary boss.

* * *

Three weeks in and Shego was counting down the days until she could be done with this contract. The pay was good, the suite she stayed in was probably one of the nicest she'd ever stayed in, the missions were quick and painless, best of all; she had her free time back. She was no longer babysitting someone to make sure plans were completed, no longer listening to whining, she got paid a lump sum versus full time, she didn't clean anything, she didn't... do anything. She slumped in her seat and looked out over the beach of her balcony. She could go down to the casino, that might be fun.

If she was back at the lair she would be stuck sitting in her chair and monitoring some hairbrained scheme she herself knew was going to fail. Trying to convince Drakken to give up and listen to her suggestion. Or better yet, listen to a great plan and stop listening to the flaws because it was interesting... or eating horrible Chinese food... She shook her head and grabbed her purse. Casino it was.

* * *

She tossed her purse down on her bed and headed to the kitchen angrily whilst hanging up on the delivery man she had called for food. She looked over her contract again in the light, blatantly stating that while underemployment she was not allowed to be seen on any property of Brotherson's. She felt like she was under some sort of house arrest. _It wasn't like it wasn't standard. _She grumbled, it was the usual. Most mercenary jobs had to be discreet, no villain wanted any ties to who might work for them. _Drakken didn't care. _She shook her head. _He also put me under mind-control. Creep alert. _She opened her freezer and was glad she had ice cream at least.

"You got too comfortable," said Shego to herself as she pulled out the ice cream, "This is why, month contract tops."

Shego began pacing her room, she could go somewhere else and take one of the many cars provided to her. She could go shopping, maybe a new outfit for dancing. She rolled her eyes, she wasn't in the mood for dancing right now. Nor was she in the mood for shopping, she was bored. Her mind played the past few weeks over. Brotherson liked games. He liked meat. He liked people to stay silent unless indicated too. She had no problem with that, she could talk to other people. It wasn't like they were teammates, she was a hired hand, her opinion didn't matter. _He could at least listen, some of those things Drakken would pay big money for. _She thought of the glowing green stone. He would have probably asked her to swipe it if he knew it was there.What was the light-bending laser for... a Doomsday thing... she should ask him. _No! _She was mad at the idiot.

"He put you under mind control," she stated out-loud as she took a bite of her wine float, she glared at it, "He made you look for a DoDo bird."

She stabbed at the float angrily and sat at the bar of her hotel room. She needed to focus, she'd worked for creeps before, she just needed to shake it off. _He didn't try anything. _That was beside the point, she poured more wine in her float. _He only did what you suggested. _She was not a henchman, she was his assistant, big difference. She sat in silence and pondered what she should do, she only had less than two weeks left and then she could find another contract, it wasn't hard to do. Though she'd have to list her contacts again as she had changed them to prevent Drakken from reaching her. She pondered if she should have at least heard him out, but she shook her head and heard a knock at her door, Chinese Food was here.

"One order of Spicy Low mien and two dumplings and rice?" asked the delivery person, handing her the bag, she gave him the money and wordlessly closed the door, she wasn't in the mood.

She sat down and opened up her food in silence, she should put on music or something, but she didn't. She let her mind wander to her next move, a little annoyed how slow her mind was working on it. There were plenty of options to choose from, but it was a matter of getting her name back out there. Sure she hadn't worked for Drakken too long and it would be easy, but the fact was she couldn't choose where to go next. Only a few months ago it would click without question.

"This is exactly why I have to keep moving," sighed Shego to herself, she dumped out the dumplings and stared at them, it turned to a glare, "I ordered two?"

She tossed out her float and the dumplings, she wasn't hungry anymore. It wasn't late, she could still go to a club and go dancing, the last time she'd gone was when she and Drakken had been looking for a metal... it was Friday night, which meant Ladies Night. _Drakken's probably at karaoke. _Shego felt a hint of rage at herself, what did she care where he was. The greenstone came back to her mind and she smirked, she would love to waltz into the lair and quote him an obscene amount for it, and then not give it to him. She looked at the trashcan and smirked to herself.

* * *

"What is with you and that stone," snapped Brotherson as Shego inquired about selling it, he sighed and looked at his watch, "I have a meeting with someone of interest shortly. I need you to act as my voice."

"Excuse me?" asked Shego, looking confused.

"You don't seem to have trouble talking, just say only what I tell you," said Brotherson, Shego sighed but stood still as a grubby looking man came in.

Shego stood as stoically as she could as the man prattled on about needing a loan or something, she didn't care. Her mind was on that stupid stone and finding a way to stick it to Drakken, this man talked forever anyways. She zoned in on the man talking, he wanted to make a robot assistant or something. _Sex bot. _Shego smirked a little to herself, this man didn't seem like he needed an assistant, he was a cashier or server? Did he work for Brotherson? He needed it for household things? _Oh yeah, sex bot for sure. _The fact the man was here asking Brotherson for finances for it, took all her strength not to make a snide comment. Brotherson waved his hand and she leaned towards him.

"Ask him how he plans to repay me?" asked Brotherson, Shego wanted to say he wasn't, but sighed.

"How do you plan on paying him back?" asked Shego, she bit her lip as the guy eyed her up and nervously looked at Brotherson.

"After I make my Assistant. I know other's will be in need of one, and it won't take long to get other's to pay twice as much for custom ones," said the man, he glanced over at Shego and back to Brotherson, who made another gesture.

"Ask him what function will it serve?" asked Brotherson, Shego rolled her eyes so hard it actually hurt.

"Okay," Shego looked at the man, he looked uncomfortable and she smirked, "He wants to know what functions apart from being a sex toy will it serve?"

"I... I..." The man looked bright red and looked at his feet, Brotherson glared, but Shego smirked.

* * *

Drakken doodled away on his papers, he had no idea what he was drawing right now. He had loads of sketches for the idea of a new cloning device, or using it to create a series of synthetic humanoids or robots... he wasn't sure. He could maybe make a decent assistant if he programmed them right this time. Who was he kidding, he spun in his chair. He had tried calling Shego, but she'd blocked his number or was screening his calls maybe. Perhaps she had actually got a new phone, he didn't know. Despite all her snarky comments, digs, sass, eye rolls, and plasma threats... she did keep him focused. _I don't need a babysitter! _He internally yelled at himself, but as he looked around his still in disarray lab, maybe he did. He sighed and rested his head on his desk, he missed her. He lightly hit his head against the table trying to figure out what to do next.

"This might be why you have trouble focusing... brain damage," Drakken nearly fell out of his seat as he looked at Shego's normal chair, there she sat, idly flipping through a magazine, "But by all means, don't let me interrupt your _process_. Don't tell me you're stuck on the color again?"

"Shego?" asked Drakken, he was confused as she drank her soda and turned another page, "When? What? I thought..."

"I got bored," she shrugged, and flipped the page.

"But..." Drakken looked around as if waiting for her to blast him, he cleared his throat, "So you're back?"

"I want a new contract," said Shego, closing her magazine and crossing her arms.

"Okay," said Drakken, he wasn't about to miss an opportunity, "Office?"

"Office," said Shego as she got up and waited for him, "I'm still angry by the way."

"Naturally," said Drakken as they walked, but he felt a smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

**Contracts you say →**


	13. Ink and Paper

Ink and Paper

* * *

"I am not a henchman, get that straight. I was your assistant!" snapped Shego. "If you wanted henchmen, then I can get you a deal on some more, but I was not a henchman. Since your little mind control stint, I want a title increase."

"Side-kick," said Drakken. Shego glared as he continued. "It's a step up and you can have more say in the schemes."

"Partner..." said Shego with a smirk.

"You know, other villains wouldn't be so accommodating," said Drakken as he tapped his pen, his eyes locked with Shego's.

"If another villain had put me under mind control, he wouldn't have gotten a chance to rewrite a contract," replied Shego, arms crossed and smirking. The look faltered as she saw something ghost over Drakken's face.

"You enjoy working with me, don't you?" She could see the smug grin forming. "Why else would you be willing to rewrite the contract then. You said it yourself, others wouldn't get this chance."

"No, it's the fact that despite your huge misstep, you're not a creep...and you're not lazy like other villains... Though I could debate that sometimes," said Shego. She rolled her eyes at his smirk. "Fine, side-kick. But I want it in the contract I can take side missions at my leisure when you're in your head too long."

"Fine," said Drakken, writing it down.

"I can veto a plan that I know is crap," said Shego. Drakken put down his pen and glared. "Three a month," she continued.

"A year," said Drakken. Shego raised a brow, and he scowled. "One a month."

"Fine. Finances?" asked Shego. Drakken was tapping out something on the desk as she watched him mentally count. She took a breath. "As side-kick—"

"Thirty percent," said Drakken. Shego opened her mouth and Drakken slid over a piece of paper with a number on it. "It is only to be used for joint evil schemes, Shego."

"Hmm," she looked at the number and then to him, "If this is thirty percent I think I should get a raise."

"Are you serious?" asked Drakken. Shego crossed her arms, and he frowned. "Fine. Ten percent increase and that's it."

"Taking over the world ratio?" asked Shego. Drakken sighed. "Forty-sixty?"

"Uh, no," said Drakken with wide eyes. "Twenty-eighty."

"After all the work I will put in, I'd only get twenty percent of the spoil? No. Try again," said Shego. He growled and nearly broke his pen. "I have all night."

"Thirty-seventy."

"Thirty-five-sixty-five. I get Iceland and New Zealand," said Shego. Drakken huffed.

"Iceland."

"Both."

"Forty-sixty and Greenland," said Drakken.

"Forty-five-fifty-five, Iceland," said Shego.

"Forty-sixty... Iceland... Second-in-command. Final offer," said Drakken.

"Deal," smirked Shego as Drakken wrote it down. That worked even better then she thought it would.

"Glad we worked that out," sighed Drakken as he finished writing the contract and slid it over to her. "Well?"

"Side-Kick, raise, equity, world take over clause, no cloning, no mind control...secondary consent on all projects and plans?" asked Shego. She looked at him and he made a sour face at the desk. She smiled a bit. "One veto a month. Iceland. Six months...pen?"

"Here," said Drakken. He looked as Shego wrote something down in the amendment section. "Now what?"

"Changed it, that's all. There you go, all signed," said Shego. He glared at her. "Just read it. It's in your favor."

"I seriously doubt that," said Drakken as he looked at the amendment. He stiffened. "Open-ended?"

"I told you before, I choose who I work for. Besides, it would be my luck that the six months end and then you take over the world. You're stuck with me unless one of us breaks the contract. Sign it," said Shego and handed him the pen. He raised his brow as he signed it, then grinned.

"You like working with me," he muttered in a sing-song voice.

"The mock window's opening early today, good to know," said Shego as she shook her head.

* * *

Contractual Obligations Await →


	14. Food

Food

* * *

Drakken loved cooking. Apart from evil and taking over the world, it was his favorite pastime. Baking especially, but he never found the time. That was a lie. It was just depressing cooking for himself. Making a single steak and potatoes, or pasta for one with fresh pasta, even making a single cupcake... It wasn't very good for the ego. Sometimes though, it was what he needed. He seared the steak and made sure the oven was on and ready. He saw Shego out of the corner of his eye and looked at his side-kick. Normally she kept to her apartment at this hour or was out and about. She opened the freezer and glanced towards Drakken. He looked back down at his steak.

"What are you making?" asked Shego, looking at him curiously. He smirked to himself.

"Steak with rosemary butter, seasoned sweet potato medley, fresh peas, and if the oven doesn't fail me...pineapple upside-down cupcakes," said Drakken casually. He glanced at Shego as her hand retracted from the freezer handle and her brow rose.

"Really?" asked Shego. She thought a moment, but before she could ask—

"Care to join me?" asked Drakken. He saw her brow quirk and her expression flicker. "For dinner, in a completely professional and contract abiding way." She snorted.

"Wow, one would think we attended a sexual harassment seminar," said Shego as she sat down. "Anyway, it beats frozen dinners and taking a jet ski to get questionable Chinese food again."

"How do you like your steak?" asked Drakken, simply glad to have someone else to cook for.

* * *

Shego casually strolled into the kitchen as she smelt food again. This time, something sweet caught her senses. Drakken had been particularly stressing about whatever it was he wanted her to steal, but she said it would have to wait till after the holiday; that she had plans. She had plans; it was New Year's after all. But she could sneak a quick snack before heading to the Villain's Inn for drinks and dancing. It was early anyway, and even taking one of her newly-made travel hoverboards, courtesy of her boss...or a small joyride in the hover car, she'd still get there in no time. She watched as Drakken put frosting on a cupcake, blue of course. She rolled her eyes. They smelt as good as they looked.

"What you got there?" asked Shego. Drakken must have known she was there because he didn't jump or startle and finished frosting the cupcake.

"Dog food," said Drakken. Shego furrowed her brows. "Obviously it's cupcakes, Shego."

"Geesh, I was just asking," said Shego. She walked closer. "Any special occasion?"

"Well, we have more henchmen now, and I think it will give them a boost of morale if once in a while..." he indicated to the few dozens of cupcakes he made. "Just trying something new. It's very competitive out there and I want to make sure they can't be swayed."

"With cupcakes?" asked Shego, rolling her eyes.

"Do you want a cupcake, Shego?" asked Drakken, holding one up to her.

"Yes," said Shego as she grabbed it. "This doesn't mean that if I was a henchman, I wouldn't want more money instead."

"More money doesn't give you delicious cupcakes and snacks for work," said Drakken. Shego rolled her eyes."I am aware they could buy them, but it's not the same."

"There's going to be game nights and stuff, isn't there?" asked Shego as she ate her cupcake.

"I have so many plans," said Drakken. He looked giddy. "But this is for the night crew... Ah there you are."

Shego snatched another cupcake as the night henchmen came in. Really they were glorified maids, cleaning the place, which was nice, and making sure everything was in its place. She'd actually been surprised that Drakken had hired them, simply because she said the floors were way too dirty. He'd made a crack about her cleaning them then, and she'd made a crack in one of his chairs with a plasma blast. She was liking this new dynamic they had going.

As she watched him talk to the new night henchmen about future plans for parties, bowling, and more, she felt herself shift uncomfortably. Apart from karaoke...this was it. This was his social life. Full extent. It bothered her, though she didn't know why. It dawned on her that maybe he'd just never had the push to be social outside of his comfort zone. She wondered when the last time was that he'd even had a little night time fun with someone. She smirked.

"Drakken, are you almost done?" asked Shego as he finished instructing the new henchmen.

"Well, yes," said Drakken. He looked confused. "Why?"

"Get changed, we have plans," said Shego confidently. Drakken looked almost terrified.

"I don't think we do," said Drakken, "unless you're forgoing your plans and we can work on..."

"No, you are coming with me," said Shego, taking a bite of her cupcake.

"I am not," said Drakken. He looked concerned for his safety. "There is too much to do and..."

"I'll be in the hover car," said Shego. He opened his mouth to argue and she shut it down. "Grab a cupcake for the ride."

"Shego I don't want..."

"Grab me a cupcake," yelled Shego. And she was out the door.

* * *

Sparkle On →


	15. New Years

_**New Years**_

* * *

"Really Shego, for someone who says I procrastinate..." snapped Drakken as they walked into the Villain's Inn—a hot spot for social villains.

"Chill out, Dr. D, it's New Year's," said Shego, indicating towards the festive bar scene. "I didn't force you to come. If you had really wanted to be left with your new...whatever it is, you would have stayed."

"Yes, well it didn't feel that way when you made a scene in front of the new henchmen," said Drakken, rolling his eyes.

"That wasn't a scene," said Shego. Her hands flared. "When these are involved, it's a scene."

"Normally a crime scene," he retorted, and she smirked.

"Majority," she agreed, and they made their way to the bar area. "Please. No Peppermint Patties or Shirley Temples."

"I'm the one driving us back to the lair," said Drakken as he sat down.

"I'm thinking if we play our cards right, we might not need to go back to the lair," Shego grinned deviously.

"I'm not getting a hotel room," said Drakken. "It's New Year's, the prices will be ridiculous."

"No... I meant," Shego indicated to the sea of people around them, "New Year's is a great time to find other singles. Because everyone wants someone to kiss at midnight. I'll be your wing woman."

"No thank you Shego. I'd rather not form a relationship in the bar scene," said Drakken with an eye-roll. Shego could tell he was uncomfortable with the idea.

"Not a relationship Dr. Old School. New Year's, along with Valentine's Day and St. Patrick's Day is the hook-up season. It's easy. You point to a woman you like and we'll see where the cards fall," said Shego. Looking around, she saw a blonde with a few single girlfriends who had glanced over towards them. "What about her?"

"I'll have a Mint Soda," said Drakken. Shego groaned. "I'm not interested, Shego. If you continue to harass me, I will embarrass you."

"**You**'**re** going to embarrass **me**?" asked Shego. She rolled her eyes. "What else would be new?"

"Go trolling, I will be here when you're ready to leave," said Drakken. She watched as he pulled a notepad out of his pocket.

"Really? Come on. It's one night of fun, just pick someone and I'll help," said Shego. Drakken ignored her and began scribbling in the notebook. Shego sighed. "Never-mind."

Shego spent most of the next few hours dancing with various guys and a few women. She'd gotten a majority of her drinks free, and it was getting closer to midnight when she finally drifted over to the bar where Drakken sat. True to his statement, he hadn't moved, but instead he'd made his way through his notebook and many glasses of various non-alcoholic drinks. Shego sat at the stool next to him and spun to slide his notebook away.

"Do you mind," snapped Drakken. He slid it back towards him.

"You're so pathetic you know. I'm offering to help you get a girl and you're not even interested." She saw him tense up. "Wait. Maybe I got it wrong. Are we at the wrong type of bar?"

"What?" he looked confused and then he glared. "No we're not at the wrong type of bar. I'm just not interested in this one-night stand mentality of today's generation and I'm perfectly content by myself. If I wanted a woman, I could get one."

"You mean build one?" asked Shego. The Bebes came back to her mind.

"Oh, because that worked out well last time," said Drakken with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes. "I don't need any help... Why? Do **you**?"

"Excuse me?" sputtered Shego as she grabbed her drink. She felt warmth on her face.

"Well, I see you here on your own, so," Drakken indicated to the sea of people. "Being picky or no bites?"

"I'll have you know, I can get any guy in here," snapped Shego. Though she knew that wasn't true, she felt attacked.

"Yeah, well, so could I," said Drakken. He paused. "I meant women... Actually, you know what? I take that back. I could get both."

"Pfft, okay. You know what-." Shego began to rant, her temper rising.

"Hey, wanna dance?" asked a man behind Shego. She looked at him and then back to Drakken, who was already writing in his notebook.

"Sure," said Shego. She felt the anger drip from her lips with her last statement. "Have fun with **yourself**."

"I will," snapped Drakken. She watched him suddenly realize his statement before glaring.

* * *

Shego looked at the handsome guy she had been dancing with. Noodles for brains, but you can't have both sometimes. The countdown would begin shortly and she at least had someone to kiss, unlike some people. She looked over to where Drakken sat doodling as the bartender slid him another drink. He was currently talking to the bartender and the waitress about whatever he was working on. Just her luck, even without alcohol he couldn't shut his mouth. Did he ever? She shook her head. It would probably be a stupid plan anyway. Though, this **was** a villain hangout and would be a great place to steal some ideas or get information. She looked at the guy she danced with.

"Who do you work for?" she asked. His build indicated he had to be a henchman at least.

"Right now I'm in-between hench jobs. Though I start a new one next week. Otherwise I am an underwear model," he smirked. Shego grinned.

"Really, anywhere I might have seen you?" asked Shego with a smirk.

"Nothing too big," he replied, then smirked. "I mean ads, the rest is."

"Oh," said Shego. She snorted, "So who do you start working for?"

"A, Dr. Drakken, seems like a good gig," said the guy. Shego stopped dancing and the guy looked confused. "What?"

"You start henchwork with Dr. Drakken?" asked Shego. This was not going well anymore. She could not make-out with a guy she would see again. "You know, I'm going to go."

"What? Why?" asked the guy. He looked confused for a second before shrugging and dancing with another girl.

Shego headed back through the dance floor. The last thing she needed was to be a gossip topic with the henchmen. Because Drakken would hear about it too, and that would just be...she didn't know. Weird. She heard the countdown start and rolled her eyes. Figured, she could have just stayed in or gone out on her own. She glared. This was Drakken's fault. She was going to blame him for her not having a New Year's kiss.

She froze and thought about the repercussions. She could kiss Drakken, it was just New Year's. She weighed the odds as she got to the bar area. The rational side of her head said it was not a good idea but the other side that still had liquor in it begged to differ. She looked up at the bar and froze as the countdown ended. She froze because Drakken was kissing the waitress he'd been talking to, briefly and just for a second, but still. The bartender and Drakken laughed as the waitress did a fake swoon.

"Gina, I called dibs," said the bartender—Kacey wasn't it?—as the waitress and Drakken laughed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know," said Drakken, moving and indicating to the waitress, only for the bartender to kiss him.

"Holy shit," said Shego standing in shock as confetti flew around the room. "He **can** get both."

* * *

**Well Then, Now We Know - **


	16. Sticky

Sticky

* * *

Shego filed her nails lazily as she watched Drakken spin in circles in his new chair. She glared. She knew that thing would be a distraction. She watched him slump dramatically over the desk and groan, clearly wanting attention from her. She rolled her eyes. She'd allotted him time to get over his Destructo Bots' destruction and no longer having Freeman around. She rolled her eyes. Honestly she'd been waiting for them to skip off into the sunset with the scientist. Her watch flashed, and she put her file down. His mourning allotment was up.

"Are you done pining over your boyfriend now?" asked Shego with crossed arms as she walked over to Drakken slumped over his desk.

"Excuse me?" asked Drakken. The pathetic look on his face faded to confusion.

"Freeman?" said Shego with an eye-roll.

"He was... Excuse me for longing for more intellectual conversations," snapped Drakken as he pouted.

"I know I do," responded Shego. He scowled at her.

"Oh, haha, very clever Shego," said Drakken as he crossed his arms and looked around the lair. "Shego, have you seen my Erector?"

"Excuse me?" asked Shego, nearly falling as she went to sit back down. "Your what?"

"My Erector, I told you I was making a shrink ray and an erector ray. I had half of it finished," said Drakken.

"Rename it," said Shego. Drakken looked confused. "I'm serious, rename it now. I am not having you run all over the place calling something the Erector, especially in my presence."

"...I suppose you're correct," said Drakken with a sigh as he got up and started looking around. "It's small, silver... I used your lipstick case."

"You used my what?" asked Shego. She glared. "Which one."

"The nearly empty one," said Drakken, still looking. "It was silver, gold, and black...the black lipstick."

"My Chanel Vintage?" asked Shego, her eyes wide. "Do you know how much that is?"

"It was almost gone," said Drakken, waving his hand dismissively as he looked under the desk.

"Almost... It was almost gone," said Shego. She was furious. "I can only get that in Paris. They only make a handful."

"I got you a new one, calm down," said Drakken with an eye-roll. He opened his drawer and tossed her a lipstick.

"Are you serious?" asked Shego with a glare. "This cheap thing you got from the drug store no doubt."

"It was in a checkout line," said Drakken. He sighed. "What's the difference."

"The difference? I have a date this Friday, and this stuff is like tar," groaned Shego. "Like actual tar."

"Wear a different color," shrugged Drakken. "Help me find my Ere— ...Enlarger."

"It's so sticky and... Enlarger? Try again, genius," said Shego as she put the lipstick on. "My lips are actually sticking together. My Chanel was like butter...and... Oh god is this flavored. Black licorice?"

"It was that or cola," said Drakken. He tapped his chin. "Enhancer?"

"You spent a thousand on a crappy office chair that is just a distraction, but you spent what...three dollars on this crap?" asked Shego. She was fuming. "Enhancer? Are you making a shrink and growth ray or an erectile dysfunction device?"

"I think you're overreacting to a lipstick Shego, and you're taking it out on my missing invention," said Drakken as he sighed and crawled on the floor looking for it. "Why did I make it so small?"

"Irony I suppose... Why did you use my lipstick... Look at this crap," said Shego, practically shoving the lipstick into Drakken's face and pointing to her own lip. "You're a genius, right? Make a better product."

"Do I look like I make...actually that's not a bad way to get more funds... But first...Giganta-Ray?" said Drakken as he swatted Shego's hand away.

"Now you're just being silly," said Shego. She crossed her arms and glared as Drakken searched. "We're going to Paris and getting my lipstick...before Friday."

"I'm silly? You want us to fly all the way to Paris for a lipstick," said Drakken, standing up and sighing, "because it's...sticky?"

"Yes, what if I want to kiss my date? It's sticky..." Shego froze as Drakken kissed her for a split second and stood back away and held a grimace.

"Okay, so it's sticky... I still don't think that warrants a Paris trip," said Drakken with another sigh as he went back to looking for his device. "If you can't find a better one at the store tomorrow, then you can take the hover car. Hmm, the last time I saw it was when Possible busted through our wall... Where was it..."

"What the fuck..." muttered Shego under her breath as Drakken wandered out of the room, black still on his lips.

* * *

Pucker up this Way →


	17. Sheet Happens

_**Sheets Happen**_

* * *

"I can't believe you punched me," said Drakken, looking in the mirror at his even darker eye. "I said we can go to Paris."

"I'm not going in there," said Shego. She was bitter, and her arms were crossed as she sat in a van with Drakken.

"What? But...and you're here...and...seriously?" asked Drakken, looking at her with wide eyes.

"I only came to watch you fail," said Shego. Drakken stared at her, and she sighed. "I'll guide you with the thermal cameras, but that's it."

"But...what if I get caught?" said Drakken. Shego shrugged, and his brow furrowed. "Shego, what am I supposed to do, sneak around in a sheet and pretend to be a ghost to try and find it?"

"You do what you think is best," said Shego, patting his arm before shoving him out the van door. "Have fun!"

"I pay you too much," muttered Drakken under his breath.

"Run that by me again?" came Shego's voice in his earpiece.

"I said...you have such a soft touch," said Drakken. He rolled his eyes at himself and hurried to the front door of their target.

"Yeah...okay that was worse," said Shego. He knew she had rolled her eyes. "There's no one home, so just hurry it up. I'm sure there's an alarm code, so don't... You opened the door, didn't you."

"Well...yes," said Drakken. He looked around. "I don't think there is one."

"It's Possible..." said Shego with a sigh. "Look on the wall."

"There's a pad... They didn't set it," said Drakken. He smirked. "Simple, trusting Possible. Idiot."

"Bit rude," said Shego. "I mean, it's not her job..."

"I was referring to the other Possible," scoffed Drakken. He rolled his eyes and made his way to the stairs. "You're certain she's not on a mission."

"Negative, Dr. D, " said Shego. He could hear filing. "She's babysitting someone's brat. Seems like the only way to distract her, really."

"Noted," said Drakken. As he made his way up the stairs, he froze. "Shego, I don't feel right looking around a teenage girl's room."

"You want the device or not?" asked Shego. "Oh no.."

"Oh no? What's 'oh no'?" asked Drakken. He heard a car as Shego continued. "That's oh no."

"Pumpkin is in the patch, I repeat, Pumpkin..." Shego said loudly.

"Thanks Shego, I got it." Drakken looked around frantically, and as he decided the hall closet was his best option for hiding, he heard Kim come in.

"Yeah, Ron, so they came home early." Kim was on the phone. She paused. "Dad forgot to set the alarm again. How many notes does Mom have to leave him... I'm probably just going to do some homework and call it a night... You can always come over Ron."

"What's going on with Kimmy and the sidekick?" came Shego's voice. Drakken glared. "I mean good for him, but way to settle, right Dr. D.?"

"Shh," he said under his breath.

"Yeah, I... Sorry, I thought I heard something," came Kim's voice as she walked up the stairs. "You know I should probably sort out my bags. I think I have some old broken mission stuff in the one... I said you can come over... Yes... Bring your bag too... No Ron, I won't do it for you... You can't have Rufus help you with algebra, did last month mean anything?"

"Mole-rat still got brains then," said Shego. Drakken bit his lip.

"Okay, see you then." Kim was off the phone. Drakken could hear her finish going up the stairs. He began trying to figure out his next step as he stood in the linen closet.

"Dr. D?" said Shego. Drakken tossed his hands up in the air. He couldn't respond, why was she... "Don't make that gesture at me. I can see you, remember... Well, thermal-wise. She's in her room, you could sneak out if you're silent enough...never-mind, side-kick alert."

Drakken wanted to hit his head against the wall, but that wouldn't work out in his favor. He heard the downstairs door open again and the sound of Ron yelling up to Kim that he was there, and then the sound of Kim heading downstairs. Drakken felt relieved as she heard their muffled voices. He opened the closet cautiously and bit his lip as he could see them just beyond the stairs.

"Fine, one movie and then we're sorting the bags," said Kim with a laugh. Ron held up a movie with a wide grin. "You make the popcorn, I'll grab two throws."

"Booyah!" yelled Ron as he vanished towards the kitchen.

Drakken panicked and looked around. Of course he was in the very closet she needed. In a moment of genius and panic, he grabbed one of the sheets and yanked it over himself, laying on the floor and hoping to look like some of the other discarded laundry on the ground. He heard the door open, and a small stream of light dimly entered. He nearly yelled as Kim stepped on his hand. He clamped his eyes and mouth shut as she grabbed blankets and then with a click the door closed. He shook his hand and sat up. It was definitely a bruising kind of day. He went to stand up but he heard the door again and dropped.

"KP, I'm grabbing another one, Rufus spilled soda on the one on the couch." Drakken felt a slightly damp blanket fall on him and a light click on. Ron was muttering to himself. "I hope it was soda."

The door closed again and Drakken sat up and threw the throw blanket across from him and grabbed at the laundry and wiped his face with it. The idea of— He froze and stared at what he'd wiped his face with. Men's boxers. He gagged, physically gagged and threw them, grabbing the clean sheets from above to both muffle himself and try to wipe away the horror of the last few seconds. He needed a bath of sanitizer when he got back to the lair.

"Are you okay in there?" came Shego's voice. He glared, and made a gesture for the thermal camera. "Rude."

Drakken took the clean white sheet he'd had and clicked off the light, sneaking out of the closet and dashing up the stairs as quietly as he could. He heard something drop downstairs, but he sprinted into the room and didn't look back. He needed to find Kim's bag and see if it was in there. It was hardly the first time the teen hero had accidentally taken something by mistake. He heard a commotion and feet on the stairs. He dove under the bed as he heard Ron look around.

"Ron? What are you doing?" came Kim's voice.

"KP, I thought I saw... I... Nothing," said Ron, and Drakken heard him retreat, hesitantly by the sound.

"Nice, pfft," came Shego's voice in his ear. He glared. "So how's under the bed?"

"Not as bad as the laundry," he whispered and slid out from under the bed.

"So how's looking for your Erector... I mean Enhancer... Wait, was it Enlarger?" asked Shego. She sounded jovial.

"Stop being so smug, I need to find that bag," whispered Drakken as he began looking around, opting for the closet.

"The bag? Her bag of mission stuff? That bag? The bag that she keeps everything in?" asked Shego. He heard her filing again. "Kim Possible's bag?"

"Yes," said Drakken. Was Shego trying to quote something?

"The one she's sorting with Stoppable after the movie?" asked Shego with a sigh. "That one's downstairs."

"Feeling smug, are we?" asked Drakken as he glared.

"Oh yeah," said Shego.

Drakken snuck out of the room, sheet firmly placed around him as he did so. It was easy to drop to the ground and be a lump of blankets, then stroll casually around the Possible house. He slowly crept down the back stairs, only to hit his knee on a door-frame with a loud _smack_ and then fall head-first to the ground.

"Fuck," snapped Drakken, clutching his knee.

"What was... Who's there?" came Kim's voice with a panicked yelp from Ron.

"No one!" yelled Drakken, and he slid into a nearby room with his sheet.

"You're an idiot," came Shego's voice in his ear.

Drakken heard Kim and Ron as they begin frantically searching around the house. He took the opportunity to slide behind the pillows of the master bed and blend in with the white sheets. When the door burst open, he remained silent and didn't move. He could hear them opening the closet, looking under the bed, and behind curtains. He was grateful he hadn't hid in those places. Then it was silent.

"Kim, I think your house is haunted," said Ron. Kim groaned. "I saw a white figure dash upstairs and now this."

"My house is not haunted, least of all by one that swears and snarks back to questions," said Kim. "The voice sounded familiar."

"Drakken. It sounded like Drakken. He has a distinct voice," said Ron confidently. "Kind of like Bender from Futurama, just saying. Ghosts mimic people you know, Kim...or is that demons... Kim! What if..."

"Enough Ron," said Kim. "Let's check the attic."

"That's how all paranormal horror movies end, they always check the basement or the attic," said Ron in distress.

"Good idea, you check the basement, I'll check the attic," said Kim. She left the room.

"Why don't I just stop talking," groaned Ron, and he left.

Drakken waited and then slid out from behind the pillows and onto the floor as stealthily as he could. He fiddled with the sheets and made holes to wear it, making sure to hold it up as he walked. As he heard the basement door and the steps in the attic, he slinked down the stairs and into the living room. He was just going to run, just leave...but the bags were right there. He looked around him and then began rifling through Kim's bag. It held gadgets galore, but he just needed...

"Yes!" yelled Drakken as he held up the lipstick.

"Kim!" Ron yelled, or rather screamed as Drakken glanced up to see him in the doorway.

Drakken ran. He sprinted, lipstick in hand as he scurried through the door, not caring that the sheet was lost in the closing door behind him as he ran to the waiting van and dove in. Shego was already driving as he did so. He managed to close the door in mid-turn and they were gone.

"Ron, what is it?" asked Kim. She came running down the stairs as Ron stood in the open doorway looking at a sheet. "What's that."

"A ghost stole your lipstick and then...vanished," said Ron, his eyes wide and shocked.

"Ron... I don't..." Kim looked at the sheet again, and the fact that not a car was anywhere to be heard or seen. "No more horror movies."

"Agreed," said Ron. He gulped.

* * *

"I got it, Shego! Now with a few more adjustments... Oh no," said Drakken as they got back to the lair and he looked at the lipstick case.

"It's lipstick, isn't it?" asked Shego with a smirk. She looked him up and down. "How's your knee and hand?"

"Yes, it's lipstick and...Shego?" asked Drakken as Shego held up a lipstick tube casually. "Is that my device?"

"I found it under the seat," said Shego with a devious smirk. "But thanks for the lipstick."

"Shego!" yelled Drakken angrily. "So all that was for, what?"

"For taking my stuff without asking," said Shego. Her smirk grew. "We're still going to Paris."

"Uhg..." he glared and sighed. "Fine."

* * *

**More Lesso****ns** **Await →**


	18. Payback

Payback

* * *

"This is a complete waste of my evil genius talent!" snapped Drakken as he mixed chemicals. "Do you know what I could be doing right now? Working on my Shrink Ray 2.0!"

"2.0? It hasn't even been finished yet, you can't redo what hasn't been done," scoffed Shego as she sat on his desk while he worked. "You're the one who made a big deal about not going to Paris because you were tired."

"You could have gone without me," snapped Drakken as tinkered with the Bunsen burner.

"Just finish making my new lipstick," said Shego. It was silent, and then, "Why did you take a shower in sanitizer?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" snapped Drakken. He glared. "You're lucky I'm making this for you after the stunt you pulled."

"Don't touch my stuff," said Shego casually. He stared at her. "What?"

"It was a nearly empty lipstick; I hardly think that warrants the mental scarring I endured. Let alone all the bruises." He indicated to his eye, hand, and knee. "I don't make a big deal about you taking my stuff."

"I don't..." she trailed off and seemed to be mentally counting down. Drakken waited. "You may have a point."

"Thought so," said Drakken. "I want an apology."

"...Okay." Shego rolled her eyes and looked at the clock. "Listen, hurry this up would you, I have to leave in an hour."

"Shego, you overreacted and I want an apology," said Drakken, his arms crossed, "or I'm not finishing."

"Excuse me?" snapped Shego. Her eyes narrowed. Drakken sighed and sat back down.

"Fine, don't apologize," muttered Drakken. As Shego headed out of the room an idea struck him, and an evil smirk crossed his face.

* * *

Drakken relaxed in his chair, a large bowl of popcorn in his lap as he watched a movie. He had decided to ditch karaoke that night, as he was tired from the previous night and making makeup. Though if it worked out, they could turn a nice small profit for their evil plans to take over the world. Mind control eye-shadow? Drakken smirked to himself, then shrugged... Shampoo? He filed it into the later plans in his head.

He heard the lair door slam loudly, and the sound of the henchmen in the downstairs kitchen scatter. Drakken felt a rush of sheer euphoria hit him, before the sudden panic that he was in his pajamas and armed with only popcorn. He should have thought this through. He shook off his nerves as the door flew open with a green blast. He had the sudden urge to dash behind his chair for cover, but his smugness made him turn his chair around to face her. Shego stood in a leggy black dress and neon green heels, one of which was broken. Her normally thick waves were a wiry disaster and she was covered in something shiny like water or oil. Her eye was twitching, her lips a smudged black mess, and when she spoke only the side of her lip moved.

"Drakken!" she yelled, as loud as she could. "What the hell?"

"Did you have a nice date?" asked Drakken, taking a bite of popcorn.

"Did I... Are you serious... What did you do?" asked Shego, pointing to her lips.

"I see the date must have gone well, what with your 'shocking' look." Drakken bit another piece of popcorn as henchmen gathered in the doorway.

"You think it's funny?!" she asked. The fact her lips barely moved was humorous to Drakken, but he shrugged. "I did have a nice time for once. Thanks for asking. Until this! He went to kiss me and we were electrocuted...stop laughing!"

"That's all?" asked Drakken. The henchmen sat with popcorn of their own in the doorway.

"This! This!" she held up the lipstick tube, covered in black tar. "Last I saw my date he was covered in this tar oil and running down main street."

"Poor tar-covered gorilla." Drakken shook his head and fought the laugh at the scene in his head. "It washes off, he'll be fine."

"I don't care if he's fine, what the hell is this?" asked Shego, pointing to her face. "It won't stop shocking me every time I move my lips."

"Is that why you're practicing ventriloquism? I thought they were tarred together," said Drakken. He felt a little concerned now. "Have you tried wiping it off?"

"Are you..." she indicated to the mess on her face. "What do you think!?"

"Maybe you're a messy kisser, I don't know," said Drakken. He dodged a purse swinging at him. "Hey! Aw, my popcorn."

"Your popcorn—ow!" She jolted as she moved her lips, small sparks surging. "Make this stop, now!"

"Have you tried a makeup wipe, the oil...why are you covered in oil?" asked Drakken with a raised brow. She held up an empty bottle of makeup oil, "Oh. You travel with that?"

"Drakken..." she growled. He sighed and smirked.

"You see Shego, now your actions earlier would have been warranted by this," said Drakken casually as he stood. "If I had taken your lipstick and done this, then that little ruse of yours would have been good payback."

"What twisted logic is this," said Shego. "Is this because I didn't apologize? This is...this is..."

"Insane, psychotic, mad?" smirked Drakken as he handed her another lipstick. "It should have worn off on its own, but this should deactivate the ingredients."

"Yes, all those things," her face was expressionless, and then she smirked. "Can you make more? In a different color?"

"Can I make...well yes," said Drakken with a raised brow as Shego looked at the clear lipstick he'd given her.

"I have an idea. Possible has a date next weekend and it would be a real shame if her lip gloss gets replaced," smirked Shego deviously, her eyes narrowing. She looked at the clear lipstick and pulled out what remained of her contaminated black one. "Do me a favor next time you decide to be devious."

"What's that?" asked Drakken as he sat back down in his seat and Shego put something on her lips.

"Don't try it on me," glared Shego. And with that, electricity surged through him as she kissed him angrily. "'Night, Dr. D."

"Ow," Drakken twitched in pain on the floor as Shego applied the clear lipstick to her lips and walked to her room. "'Night."

* * *

Muah! →


	19. Confusion

Confusion

* * *

"So we just...ignore the knowledge of aliens then?" asked Shego as she sat in Drakken's lab chair. "I mean, Area 51, your little flight you won't talk to me about that left me with a giant poodle sitting on me, and then the whole Hawaii thing..."

"Hmm?" asked Drakken. He was spacing out, sitting in Shego's usual chair. "Wait, you're shocked?"

"Well, a little, yeah," said Shego as she sat up. "You're not? By the way, what happened in the flying saucer?"

"I'm not talking about it," said Drakken as he began pacing the lab. "The holiday seasons are approaching soon, and by New Year's this year, the world will be mine."

"So...on a scale of Possible's boxers on the face, to probing...what happened?" asked Shego.

"I'm not... Right around being sat on by a giant dog," said Drakken, shaking his hand to indicate a middle ground. "I have an idea. I'm going to need a rocket, or to build one."

"So we've given up on earth and what, is this a new galactic quest?" asked Shego. "Again though, no comments on aliens. There was a giant shark-man thing... No comments? Really?"

"Shego, I don't ask questions. I mean, you're green," said Drakken with a shrug.

"You're blue," said Shego. "How is this... Do you think I'm an alien?"

"You don't like to talk about your past, so I just assumed," Drakken muttered to himself.

"I am not an alien. At all. This...this is... You're blue!" said Shego. She crossed her arms after gesturing to herself and then to them both.

"I wasn't always blue," said Drakken. "This was a latent side effect of my experiment."

"What exactly were you doing?" asked Shego. She had actually assumed Drakken was just blue.

"It's an interesting story actually. It was a Tuesday..." Shego waved her hands.

"I'm not in the mood. You thought I was an alien?" asked Shego. She sighed. "Okay... Rocket ship?"

"It's an interesting story," Drakken grumbled under his breath, but then he grinned. "Yes I am calling it operation Drak-Force One."

"You were watching Star Trek again, weren't you?" asked Shego. She stood up. "What does it do?"

"With the combined knowledge from those alien ships, we should be able to construct it no problem. We should have multiple escape pods, just in case with run into trouble... And we need a date that Possible will be too busy..." Drakken ranted through his pacing.

"Fine, whatever," said Shego. She looked at his sketches. "Really, just no comments on aliens? Because are there different ones, are there planets full of advanced life? Do they know about us?"

"Us as people or us as a species?" asked Drakken, breaking from his rant.

"If an alien shows up, knowing who we are personally...we should not trust them, because they have more knowledge on us than we have on them," said Shego. Her eyes widened. "We should figure out a way to access files on this."

"It's called the internet Shego, you should spend a little time on it," sighed Drakken. "But how do we power the source of my ship? Rocket fuel? Battery? Solar energy?"

"If aliens exist, what else exists," said Shego, looking around the room. "Do ghosts?"

"There's actually theories about that." Drakken rubbed his chin. "One of my favorites is a dimensional layering of time. Meaning they're not ghosts, they're still there, but we're here. So we'd be haunting them and vice versa."

"So, wait. We're here, but they're here... But time is in the way?" asked Shego. "So in that theory you could be haunted by a grandparent, but they don't know you're their grandchild because you don't exist yet? Okay, you know, I'm going to bed."

"Okay," said Drakken. He reclaimed his seat and began working on his new project. Shego came back into the room. "Yes?"

"Where did you hear this theory?" asked Shego. Drakken shrugged.

"College...boredom," responded Drakken.

"Okay, I learned normal stuff in college," said Shego. "Why?"

"I thought my dorm was haunted," Drakken glared. "Damn Possible."

"There's a whole sub-story there isn't there?" asked Shego. Drakken's glare intensified.

"You have no idea," said Drakken. It was silent. "Did you want me to tell you?"

"Listen, this last few weeks, and aliens... Ghosts... I'm going to get some sleep," said Shego. "Vacation can't come soon enough."

"It's a really interesting story," mumbled Drakken with a sigh as he began doodling. "But no one ever asks."

* * *

Bit Random but... Moving On →


	20. Moments

_**Moments**_

* * *

Shego sighed in relief as she arrived at her resort hotel. She really needed this. Her neck cracked as she moved to the check-in counter. Her luggage was light as usual, as she fully intended to spend the next week care-free and in her swim wear and maybe a wrap or two. The front-end staff person was a friendly woman who when Shego gave her name and confirmation number, grinned wider.

"There was an upgrade placed for you. Our Solitude Special, is that right?" asked the woman. "Are you here with someone special?"

"No, just me, and upgrade? How much is it?" asked Shego. The room for the week was already pushing her budget.

"No additional," said the woman and Shego shrugged and took her room key.

It didn't take long to reach her room—a spacious secluded room with its own balcony over the water that included a gorgeous hot tub. Shego threw her bag to the ground and looked at the room, a little smug to have it for no extra charge. It held a massive California king bed, a fully packed mini bar and fridge, a lavish living room style lounge with a fireplace, and a bathroom she would love back at the lair. She fell on her bed, feeling the aches of her bones settle as she drifted off to instant sleep.

* * *

Shego sighed in relief as she leaned in her lawn chair. This was what she needed. It was hard to believe she had officially been working with Drakken for a little over a year now. It was her longest consistent gig since Team Go. She frowned at the thought, but not because she was worried about getting too comfortable anymore. That was unlikely by the amount of times they'd had to relocate, and the series of failures she'd gotten used to in regards to Drakken. She was starting to doubt his quest for world take-over ever succeeding... But he was persistent, she'd give him that. She looked at the time on her phone and looked up at the sky.

Drakken's new scheme would be commencing soon, but she wasn't too worried. If worse came to worse, he had an escape pod and food. Not that she would have worried if there weren't escape pods. She shook her head and stretched in the sun. She tried to clear her head and think of nothing, just letting the sun and sound of the waves take her away from her everyday life. It was blank for only a few moments when her mind began being plagued by other thoughts. What was she gaining in the partnership, apart from failure? What were her brothers doing? What were her future plans? Shego sat up. She was going to need a few drinks. These were not the thoughts she wanted. She wanted blank thoughts, anything but those thoughts.

"Hey, have any holiday specials?" she asked the resort server.

"The usual, but we have our Frozen Hot Cocoa and Mint Bailey," said the man. Shego stared. "It's like a Peppermint Pattie but...a little more smooth."

"I'll take it, actually load me up. I'm on vacation." Shego sat back again as the man left. Just as she was drifting to sleep her phone went off. She groaned.

* * *

Of course Drakken was in trouble, what else was new. She'd been gone for less than a handful of hours, had a small nap, and boom. He was starving and freezing to death in the North Pole. She honestly had to wonder how the man had survived before she started working with him. She had so many questions, but the wave of panic wasn't allowing them to flow. It honestly would be her luck that the blue idiot would be dead by the time she found him. She snowboarded down the alps, looking for anything Drakken-like to catch her eye.

Then there was Possible. Naturally!

* * *

"This is weird," said Shego as Drakken walked around singing.

"Yes, it is," said Ann, sipping her cocoa. "Shego, right?"

"That's correct, you're..." Shego was cut off.

"Ann, it's nice to meet you. I mean I know your one of my daughter's arch nemeses...which sounds weird," said Ann. Her expression was moving between one of concern and one of cheer. "What's it like being a villainess?"

"Ohm, it's nice I guess," Shego shrugged. "You do your own thing... There's a lot of down time."

"Cookies, ladies?" asked Drakken as he held out a tray.

"Thank you," said Ann loudly. Shego raised a brow as Ann shot a look over to James.

"Of course," said Drakken. He cringed a little at Shego. "Sorry about the vacation, we'll leave first thing."

"Uhmm hmm," said Shego with an eye-roll as she took a cookie, but her eyes fell back to Ann as Drakken left. "What was that?"

"Hmm," Ann smirked and rolled her eyes. "Fuel for future disagreements."

"Interesting," Shego nodded for her to continue and crossed her leg as she shifted to face her. "Do tell."

"Well, I sort of told James that Dr. Drakken hit on me once. Kimmy assured me he didn't, but it helps me wins loads of arguments. He can't stand to be out-shined sometimes," Anne said nervously. Shego grinned.

"Oh, really? What if I can get you better fuel?" asked Shego. She shrugged. "In the spirit of the holiday and all?"

"I'm listening," said Ann after shaking her head no at first.

* * *

"Dr. D?" said Shego, causing him to jump. Especially when he saw the devious grin on her face. "Want to have a little fun?"

"Shego, I am serious. In the spirit of Snowman Hank, I will not do villainy for the holiday season," said Drakken defiantly.

"It's not villainous, it's more deviously manipulative," said Shego. "Besides, I think you'll like it."

"What?" asked Drakken. He was curious due to the look on her face.

"Apparently Kim's mom uses you to get back at your most-hated person," said Shego, nudging him.

"How does she know Dementor?" asked Drakken. It was shocking, but by the current state of the room, not unlikely.

"The other one," said Shego. She rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"James Possible?" said Drakken. Yeah that made more sense.

"Apparently she suggests that you have a thing for her and mocks him for it," said Shego. "To win arguments. I must say, I'm kind of liking her."

"Really?" asked Drakken. He smirked. "Well then, allow me to add something to that fire."

* * *

"That's more like the Christmas I imagined," said Shego as they sat on the plane back to their lair.

"It was worth it," said Drakken, ice on his lip. "Knowing it will bother Possible for years, I'm okay with a fat lip for a few days."

"The flirting was very good, apparently you have the ability to do so" smirked Shego. She raised a brow. "The kiss on the cheek was a nice touch."

"Nice thinking with the parsley mistletoe," smirked Drakken, leaning back in his seat. "I'm sorry I bothered you on your vacation."

"It's fine... Wait, this isn't the flight to the lair," said Shego, looking over to see a familiar tropical island. "I told you it was fine."

"No, it's not. I really do appreciate all you do, you deserve a vacation," said Drakken, his eyes closed. "I took the longer flight, this is a stop."

"Thanks," said Shego. For a moment she debated on asking him to join her on vacation, but she shook her head. "I'll be back for New Year's."

"Looking forward to it," he muttered as he started to drift off to sleep.

"Merry Christmas, Dr. D.," smiled Shego, leaning back as the island grew closer.

* * *

**There's a Party Waiting →**


	21. Nightmares and Promises

**Nightmares and Promises**

* * *

_Everything was green and dark__. S__ounds of muffled voices and yells seemed to fill the air. Familiar but distant voices, arguing, fighting... Her hands ached__. H__er body hurt as hands held her briefly. Something was wrong with her__. S__he didn't know what it was__. S__omething felt like it was tugging at her core. She needed something__. S__he needed to hold something. It was like pressure to not have what it was. Was she cursed? It felt like an unquenchable thirst. The fogginess subsided. Green lights flared from a device__._ _Drakken was fighting someone. Possible. Was it them? __The vision_ _switched__. S__omething was broken. She felt sick, like poison was flooding her veins__. S__he felt fear rush over her. Then a dizziness in waves of pain._

* * *

Shego sat bolt upright. The nightmares were back again. They'd subsided by the holiday season, but now they were back. She didn't understand them. Everything felt so lived... Like the pain she felt, the fears, the longing. What was worse was the cold and empty feeling she'd wake up with, like it was something she wanted but would never want all at once. Shego felt the itchy ache she always did with the nightmare or ones like it. She rubbed her face and decided to venture to get something to drink.

This new lair wasn't like the old ones. There were two shared kitchens—one for the henchmen, and one reserved for she and Drakken on the upper level. She didn't bother getting dressed but grabbed her robe, the days of caring about being seen outside her battle suit long gone. She froze outside the doorway of the kitchen. The small stove light was on and Drakken stood lazily near it stirring something on the stove.

"What are you doing up?" asked Shego. Drakken glared at her.

"I... Nightmare," he sighed, the anger leaving his face.

"Same," said Shego as she went to grab a cup from the cabinet for water.

"I'm making some delicious cocoa moo," he offered with a shrug. Shego wanted to be annoyed, but she was too tired and shaken.

"Hit me with some," said Shego, switching her cup to a mug. "Nightmare any good?"

"Forced genetic experimentation," said Drakken. He nodded towards her.

"No idea, a lot of weird foggy things. Then I think disintegration," said Shego as she grabbed the whipped cream from the fridge. "I've had it before."

"Same here," said Drakken. "On and off since last September."

"About the same, actually," said Shego as she took her drink from Drakken and began spraying the whipped cream.

"I... That's good... Shego...really?" asked Drakken as Shego put nearly enough cream to fill another glass on his. She smirked. "Ever since that whole Time Monkey plan of Fist's turned out to be a bust."

"That was such a stupid idea." Shego rolled her eyes and took a drink and sighed as the chocolate seemed to sooth her ghost-aches.

"I blame you," said Drakken as he drank his. Shego raised a brow. "You made me go to that party."

"I didn't make you socialize with them," said Shego. "I was just trying to get you to branch out. Besides myself and the henchmen."

"Look how well that worked," said Drakken with an eye-roll.

* * *

_**Months Earlier...**_

Drakken walked around the lair in his pajamas, glad to be able to do as he pleased and take a much-needed break from villainy while Shego was away. He flopped in his chair and turned on the television. This was going to be a nice peaceful weekend. Quiet. Silent... The door burst open and he screamed in shock. Shego stood in the doorway with a raised brow over sunglasses.

"Shego! You're back soon," said Drakken as he got up and started cleaning up his popcorn.

"I got bored," said Shego as she dropped her bags by the door and checked her watch. "Okay Blue Boy, let's get you in your villain best. We have a party to go to."

"Wait? What?" asked Drakken. He didn't remember agreeing to this. "Shego, I don't remember agreeing to that. I am not going to a club or bar or..."

"No, no. You got an invite months ago to a villain party, and we're going. You need more people to hang around with other than the henchmen and me," said Shego. "Not that the bowling league idea isn't still interesting, you should get on that."

"Villain party? The one in Scotland? Shego, can we go to the next one..." said Drakken. He really wanted to finish watching his show.

"Nope, you need more villain friends," said Shego as she started guiding Drakken towards his room. "Find your best lab coat, I know you have way too many, and let's get flying."

* * *

"Uhg, Dementor's here," scoffed Drakken. He glared. "Shego, I don't want to."

"Aye, Dr. Drakken, about time you got your arse to a party," came the deep Scottish voice of the host, Duff Killigan. "I was thinking about not sending an invitation, good thing I did."

"Uh, well," Drakken cleared his throat, "busy with world take-over plans, very important."

"Pish, you're just being a tosser," a voice sounded from the lanky frame of Monkey Fist, walking over with a large glass in his hands. "Shego, nice seeing you again."

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. She nudged Drakken and went over to socialize with other villains. Drakken could handle this, she hoped.

"Shego?" came the loud cheerful voice of Junior. "You're just in time for a limbo round."

"Let me grab a drink, and you're on," grinned Shego as she made her way to the bar.

* * *

"So, working on anything good?" asked Duff. Drakken recoiled a bit as the man patted his back as if they'd been friends for ages. "I've fallen a bit into mercenary work myself, just for the time being. Got to get my funds back up for new equipment."

"Ohm, not particularly," replied Drakken. He looked at Monkey Fist. "You?"

"Actually—" Monkey Fist began.

"If it isn't Drakken." It was Dementor. Drakken cringed and glared at him. "Finally crawled out of your failure-hole to socialize with your betters."

"The only better you are is at being an ass," said Monkey Fist. "Do use some manners, we were in the middle of a conversation."

"Remember the rules," said Duff. "No trash-talk till New Year's."

"Fine, I'll save it for after, there's plenty," laughed Dementor as he and his goons walked away.

"Ohm, as you were saying?" said Drakken looking at Monkey Fist. He felt a little less uneasy about being there now.

* * *

"So any plans this year?" asked Senior as the night grew later and drinks fewer.

"Utilize my time better," smirked Shego. She thought about it. She was certain she could get Drakken on board with her plans if she worked at it. "You?"

"I want to find my true villain purpose," said Junior. Senior patted his arm.

"That's the spirit, Son," smiled Senior. "We should get going. It was nice seeing you again, Shego."

"Likewise, see you two around," said Shego as she drank her shot and began looking for Drakken. "Now where is he..."

"SHEGO!" There he was. Her eyes shot open. Clearly someone had decided to partake in a few drinks...or twenty. "I have a new plan Shego, and it's going to be a good one!"

"Whoa there, someone's had a few," laughed Shego as he threw his arm around her shoulder. "Having a good time?"

"Great time!" said Drakken. He waved to where Duff and Monkey Fist stood, who were equally as intoxicated. "I'm so glad you made me come. I know you were just annoyed about me interrupting your vacations. No worries, if that ever happens again...I have two new friends."

"That's good... How many drinks have you had?" asked Shego. Drakken stumbled a bit.

"A few or twenty," laughed Drakken. "Fist does this thing with his feet and Killigan and I tried. It didn't go well."

"Okay, I'm so glad you're making friends," said Shego, opting to talk to him like a child for how giggly he was. "We have to go home now."

"No. No, we... No. Killigan said we can stay here," said Drakken. He gave her a wide grin. "Aren't you happy? Now if I'm in trouble, I don't have to call you."

"Well, still call me," said Shego. She felt uneasy now. "I mean, that's my job."

"Not when you're on vacation," he snorted. A devious grin appeared on his face. "Monkey Fist has a plan to take over the world. We're going to work together."

"You're going to...what?" asked Shego. She looked wide-eyed towards the two. "Dr. D... You don't know them well enough yet to collaborate on a scheme... I mean, you need to gauge your double-cross likelihood and..."

"But I know about it, and we can do it together," grinned Drakken. He waved his hand. "You can even finish your vacation."

"Finish my... I'm not included?" asked Shego. She narrowed her eyes and Drakken looked confused as he stepped away from her.

"Shego, you can help if you want, but I'm going to have to ask them. It's kind of a villains' agreement. Just the three of us," said Drakken. He patted her shoulder. "I'll go ask."

"You'll...what?" asked Shego as Drakken stumbled over to where Monkey Fist and Duff laughed around a table of drinks. "This is not going to end well."

* * *

_**Present...**_

"I was not that drunk," said Drakken. "I don't giggle."

"Have you ever seen yourself drunk, because I did," said Shego with a small chuckle.

"Maybe my nightmare subconsciously picked up on your jealousy," said Drakken with a sigh. Shego raised a brow.

"My jealousy? Of those idiots," said Shego with a scoff, though her smile fell. "More like anger if anything. We'd just fixed our contract and you were making new ones with complete strangers."

"That's called jealousy," said Drakken. "I thought you would have liked having a break. Bet you wished I would have called them last week."

"Pft, yeah," she looked at her cup. "What did you mean it inspired your nightmares?"

"It's nothing," said Drakken. He was silent and then, "You double-crossed me in the dream. I don't know how or why, but you knew things before they happened. You tricked me into making something to control people, and then me. It jumps around a lot to various strange nightmares. Always ends the same, fog, green, familiar voices, and..."

"A burning itchy pain," said Shego. He looked at her, a look of concern on his face. "That's how mine ends."

There was a strained awkward silence between the two, neither saying a word, but dwelling on the meaning of their discovery. Shego's mind was racing, trying to pull anything from her nightmares other than the blurs. It was hard because she always felt like she was in and out of whatever was happening. Like she was her, but she wasn't. Something pulling her, pushing her... A madness she wasn't familiar with.

"You know...do you think something happened but we don't remember, because...it never happened, but it did?" asked Drakken. Shego stared at him, but for once she followed his odd logic and word jumble.

"Do we want to know?" asked Shego. She and Drakken fell silent again.

"It's getting late...early...something," said Drakken. "I'm going to head to the lab."

"You're not going back to bed?" asked Shego. She herself was gearing that way.

"No, I've got some cleaning to do. There's a lot of junk cluttering the lab," said Drakken with a smirk. "If you remember there are now three doomsday devices."

"None work," she added with a nod. She looked at her cup and felt like she needed to say something, but she didn't know what.

"Shego, do me a favor," said Drakken. Shego looked up at him. "If you do betray me, make it for a good reason?"

"Same," said Shego. She felt like it was the only thing warranted. He looked at the ground for a split second, then back at her.

"That won't ever be a problem," said Drakken, and something in his manner caught Shego off-guard when he gave her a genuine smile and retreated to the darkness of the hall.

* * *

**Let's get Rolling →**


	22. Bowling Night!

_**Bowling Night**_

* * *

"All right, let's get this going," said Shego as she walked down the alley in the basement, cracking her knuckles as she jumped the last steps and landed gracefully in front of her team.

This was their third official bowling night, as relocating, failed schemes, and the holiday season had put too much on their plates. But now that everything was straight, it was back to 'team bonding' as Drakken called it. Shego preferred to call it, 'wiping the floor with losers,' but that was a minor disagreement. Shego smirked as her team wore green and black, shirts courtesy of her new access to the funds. Drakken had gotten a little miffed, but as his team now wore blue, he'd stopped complaining about 'misspending.' There were four teams all together. Shego's team in green, Drakken's team in blue, Henchman Lucius's in purple, and Henchman Davis's in red.

"All right Shego, as I remember last time, my team won," said Drakken as he walked down the steps. Shego rolled her eyes at his classic bowling attire. At least her team looked stylish.

"Barely, just because Mitchell got two strikes," said Shego, indicating to a thin henchman on Drakken's team. The other henchmen high-fived him.

"Yeah, well, not today Dr. D.," said Shego, crossing her arms.

"Ohm, Dr. Drakken?" said Henchman Lucius with a raised hand.

"Oh yes. Shego, no plasma-blasting when you lose," said Drakken. Shego glared at Lucius who took a step back. "People or items!"

"Uhg, fine," scoffed Shego. "Let's get started, bunch of whiners."

* * *

"Take **that** Shego, don't hate on my mad bowling skills, yo," mocked Drakken as a strike appeared on the screen for his team.

"Mad bowling skills, my ass," scoffed Shego as she took a drink. "You turned to make a snide comment and dropped the ball. Your accidental strike does not a mad skill make."

"I'm sorry, what's your score?" asked Drakken, indicating where she blocked it with her hand. "Barely double-digits, right?"

"Go to your own board," said Shego as she shoved him away from her and rolled her eyes. "My team's still up above Lucius's team."

"Sabotage," muttered Drakken under his breath. Shego's hand flared. "I didn't say anything."

"There's nothing to say," said Shego. She watched as Drakken casually strolled a few feet away to his seat.

"Someone better start getting their scores up," said Shego to her team. They all looked at each other and then to her. "Anyone have a comment?"

"No," said one henchman as they all looked at each other again.

* * *

"Who has mad skills?" asked Shego, spinning around from her strike.

Drakken's and Shego's teams were facing off against each other now, and Shego had managed to make a comeback on her own team. In fact with her strike, they were above Drakken's team. She watched him roll his eyes as he took a drink of his root beer. She rolled her eyes back and took his drink as she sat down. He scoffed but she saw him smirk. She watched as he went to bowl and tapped her foot. She looked around them and had an idea. A villain party of their own. In that setting there would be more control over the guests, and it would give them a little more notoriety in the villain social community. She knew Drakken would not be swayed by the idea, based on something she'd mentioned a few weeks back.

"Care to make a wager, Dr. D.?" asked Shego. Drakken raised his brow as he waited for the ball to return.

"Of?" asked Drakken, as the ball made its way through the chute.

"My team wins, you have to do something I want to do," said Shego. He looked confused. "Even if it's something you don't want to."

"Anything in mind?" asked Drakken. He held the ball and waited.

"That's not important if I win," said Shego, crossing her arms and smirking. "What do you say?"

"I say, only if the same applies to me. I win, then you do something I want." He looked at his ball and then to her.

"Have anything in mind?" she mocked him. He gave her an extremely devious smirk.

"Oh, yes," said Drakken. "Well?"

"Deal," said Shego. Whatever strange mission he was going to send her on if he won, was nothing.

"Excellent—" Drakken rolled a strike with ease, then turned and smirked at her, "Dumpling."

* * *

Shego's leg shook as she watched Drakken bowl again. Now she was wondering what he had in mind. In the past thirty minutes he had made no less than four snide remarks about the two of them going somewhere secluded, and if Shego wasn't mistaken, had actually dropped a few pickup lines on her. Suddenly the idea of winning seemed a lot more pertinent. She knew Drakken well enough that it wasn't something salacious or perverse, but she was definitely pressing for more info.

"So this favor you'd get if you win, would I enjoy it?" asked Shego, sitting next to him now.

"I would hope so," he smirked, taking another drink.

"Will there be others involved?" asked Shego.

"Nope, just us," said Drakken. He looked at Shego. "Yours?"

"Yes," said Shego. Drakken nodded and stared at the scoreboard. Shego leaned forward. "What is it?"

"Nope, not telling you till I win," said Drakken with a smirk. Shego frowned but grinned.

"Is it...private?" she smirked. She could gauge how uncomfortable he was, leaning against him. Drakken's brow rose as if assessing her reaction as he grinned.

"Very," said Drakken. He took a drink and winked.

Shego sat back in her chair, curious and a little shocked at this game of his. He knew her too well now, knew she was trying to gauge his comfort level... She felt a wave of something streak over her at the smug look he gave her as his team got another strike. She felt her breath catch as he leaned very close to her and whispered.

"I'm winning, Shego." It was sing-song and his smirk was one of pure smugness. "I can't wait for tonight."

Shego's eyes shot open as his hand brushed along her shoulder as he stood up to get another beverage. She nearly choked on her own drink as her mind swam. He had to be kidding, right? There was no way he was suggesting something could happen between them that night. Honestly, she contemplated kicking his ass just for the idea. And yet, there was another part of her that weighed this odd suggestion, doubting the fact he would propose such a thing...and still another part of her wondering, why not? The why not was the most surprising one, and she glared at herself.

"You all better get your act together," said Shego, scowling at her team. They all nodded.

Despite their nods, the scores started to plummet and Shego was ready to call foul play. She would claim that if Drakken won and asked for something obscene, although she seriously doubted that... Knowing Drakken, it would be something completely opposite of where her mind was going. _Shame. _She choked on her drink at her own thought and glared. Clearly...she'd had enough. Shego got up and picked up her ball, glancing at where Drakken waved to her from his seat, the same smug look on his face. She rolled her eyes. There was no way he was suggesting anything... It was probably just some lame mission. _Maybe not. _Where were these thoughts coming from? She really needed to go out and get away from being in the lair all the time; her new homebody-thing since vacation was getting to her.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" asked Drakken. He tapped his watch. "It's getting late, Shego."

"What, do you have a date?" asked Shego, hand on her hip.

"You could call it that," smirked Drakken. Shego stood straight up and stared at him. "Depends on this roll."

"Really?" asked Shego. She smirked and looked at the ball. "Shame then..."

Shego's ball glowed a brilliant green as she threw it into the lane with a large blast, sending fiery green haphazardly over the adjacent lanes. The henchmen booked it, as they had learned to do whenever something like this occurred. Shego smirked at Drakken who simply gave her a deadpan look as he finished drinking his root beer, completely unfazed by the chaos. Then she saw a smirk slide across his face and it turned into complete smugness.

"Looks like you need to work on your aim, Shego," smirked Drakken. Shego looked to see two pins still standing in a split.

"You can't be serious... You know what, the henchmen stopped putting in any effort," said Shego. Drakken shrugged.

"It's fine, Shego. No need to blow up the alley over it," said Drakken. "We'll call it a tie."

"...Uhg, just... No, what do you want?" asked Shego.

* * *

**Let us See →**


	23. Messege Recieved

**Message Received**

* * *

"We're what?" asked Shego as she looked over the edge of the hover car, her arms crossed and still wearing her bowling attire.

"Going to karaoke," grinned Drakken. Shego stared at him.

"Are you serious?" asked Shego. A wash of relief came over her but with great annoyance following. "Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because if I had asked you to sing karaoke with me, you would have bailed," said Drakken. He was right. Shego shrugged and then her eyes flared.

"I am not singing," said Shego.

"Yes you are," said Drakken with a smirk. "I won."

"We tied, remember," said Shego, pointing at him. "I changed my mind. I'm not going."

"We're already here," said Drakken as he pulled the hover car to a familiar island.

"If I had known this, I would have bailed," said Shego. She looked around.

"Don't try to run away. I'll do whatever your little thing was," said Drakken. He rolled his eyes, and she weighed the odds.

"Why me?" asked Shego. Drakken looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"Why not?" he shrugged.

"Uhg, fine, how many songs?" asked Shego, her arms still crossed as she got out of the hover car.

"Three?" he asked. She said nothing but walked into the karaoke bar.

Shego sat at a small table near the front of the bar. It was packed in there. She hadn't expected so many people to be into karaoke, but there they were, all different types of people. Most surprising was the warm greeting Drakken had gotten. A few, _'Long time no, see_!_'_ and some, _'How's villain work?'_ Apparently he had been a commodity at island karaoke. She sighed but was taken aback as a large drink was placed in front of her.

"On the house," smiled the waitress as Drakken sat down and she placed another drink down. "Your usual?"

"Thank you, Stacey," said Drakken. He looked giddy as he looked at Shego. "We're going on after Sven...so it's going to be a while."

"We? What are **we** singing?" asked Shego. She felt uneasy, nervous...

"If you want, I can go first," said Drakken. "Shego you have nothing to worry about, trust me... Wait until Sven. Have you honestly never done karaoke? School recital? Or were you too busy stealing lunch money?"

"I had a sheltered youth," she said with a glare, but sighed. "Fine...one song though."

"We'll see," said Drakken as Sven went on. "Should have brought my ear plugs."

"Why... Oh no," said Shego as 'Total Eclipse' began to play, "Isn't this normally a duet?"

"It will be... it will be," said Drakken, taking a large gulp of his drink.

_"Every now and then I get a little bit lonely, and you never come around_," sang a horribly off-pitch man, and then his voice changed. _"Turn around!"_

"What is happening?" asked Shego, not looking away from the scene.

"Sven's happening," said Drakken with a sigh. He slid over a sheet of paper. "It's going to be a long night. Choose your poison."

* * *

_"Shot through the heart and you're to blame. You give love a bad name,"_ sang Shego. A few drinks and two songs later, her one song statement was gone.

_"A bad name,"_ sang Drakken, the grin on his face never leaving.

_"I play my part and you play your game. You give love a bad name,"_ sang Shego. Confidence wasn't even the word anymore.

_"__B__ad name,"_ sang Drakken, joining her, _"You give love a bad name."_

_"Paint your smile on your lips,"_ sang Drakken. The two danced in circles on the stage. Shego's smirk was like electricity. _"Blood red nails on your fingertips. A schoolboy's dream, you act so shy. Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye."_

* * *

"Any more drinks?" asked the waitress, Stacey, as Drakken sat at the table while Shego sang a dramatic rendition of 'A Whole New World' with Sven.

"I think we're good," said Drakken as Shego let Sven spin her.

"Okay, now which one?" said Shego as she flopped in her chair and looked at her empty drink. "Stacey, can I get..."

"Are you hungry?" asked Drakken. "Because I think you should eat something."

"Hey, you wanted me to have a good time, so I am," said Shego. She took his drink instead. "Which one do you want to sing next? How about 'Ain't No Mountain'?"

"You still want to sing?" asked Drakken. He looked at his watch. "Or we could go get crappy Chinese."

"Chinese?" asked Shego. She smirked. "Only if you share your dumplings."

"You could get your own," said Drakken. She nodded.

"Hmm, if I must. Let's go Dr. D.," said Shego. As they got up, she gave a thumbs-up to Sven as he sang 'Sweet Dreams' very badly. "Sing it Sven!"

"Yeah, we can't come back here," said Drakken as Sven dramatically dropped to the ground in his final song.

* * *

A short while later the two sat on the beach eating Chinese food and talking about their latest fails at world take-over. Shego's buzz had worn off somewhere between what was supposed to be spicy lo mein and Drakken's eggroll that she jacked. She rolled her eyes at the scene as the waves crashed against the rocks. It was late, and the moon was really the only light they had as they ate. Here she sat on the beach with Drakken, wearing bowling clothes, eating questionable Chinese food, and feeling they needed a wine float to complete the evening. It was a flashback, save for the attire and not sitting on a wonky balcony.

"So there's this very rare serum that I think... Shego?" asked Drakken, as she'd been staring at him. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" she smirked. "I'm fine, just thinking about the fact... I'm pretty sure I would have actually won had I rolled the ball."

"Really? Maybe we should re-match, oh wait...there's no more lanes," said Drakken. Shego snorted. He looked at his watch. "We should probably get back to the lair."

"Okay," said Shego. They began walking back to the hover car with the remains of their food. Shego suddenly reached over and grabbed his container of dumplings and sprinted up the hill.

"Very cute, Shego," said Drakken with an eye-roll, but she saw the flicker of a smile as he shook his head and hopped in the car.

* * *

"So, did you have a good time?" asked Drakken as he parked the hover car, Shego yawning as he did so. She shrugged. "Really?"

"Yeah, okay. Karaoke isn't that lame... Side note, I'm not going again," said Shego. Drakken rolled his eyes.

"Sven will be so disappointed," said Drakken, and he smirked. "So if I asked you to go singing with me again, you'd say no. Odd, since you sang more than I did tonight."

"We'll see," said Shego. She rolled her eyes at herself. "You know when you made all those comments, I thought you were planning on taking me on a date, not karaoke bonding."

"Oh?" asked Drakken. Shego walked beside him down the hall. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. It freaked me out. It was so cryptic; I had all these thoughts racing in my head even on the drive. Like, it would be horrific," said Shego with a shrug.

"Hmm, interesting," Drakken responded. "Horrific?"

"Well, yeah. I mean one, it would mess with our dynamic. Two, you're my boss. Three, it would just be..." Shego searched for the words.

"Reason enough to blow up a bowling alley to avoid?" She rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Well, yeah. Besides, could you imagine if you and I dated? My reputation would be destroyed. Last thing I want is to be labeled as a villain hopper," said Shego. She looked at Drakken for the first time in her rant, she couldn't read his expression.

"It would have been horrible, especially if you'd had a good time," said Drakken with a nod.

"Yeah, it would have been..." said Shego. She didn't like not reading his expression. Finally he gave a lazy smirk.

"No worries Shego. I mean honestly, you're right. It would mess with our dynamic. Besides, the destroyed alley speaks for itself. Message received if I ever feel inclined to ask you on a date." He patted her shoulder. "'Night Shego."

"'Night Dr. D..." said Shego. She stopped at her door as she watched him walk off towards the lab instead of his own room.

Shego leaned against the doorway in thought. She was sure she could see him talking to himself under his breath... Pretty normal actually. Something about his demeanor during their night and the jokes from earlier didn't set right with her, but she didn't know why. She sighed and rolled her eyes—a habit that was becoming an hourly activity working there—but this time the gesture was directed at herself. It was silly to even think Drakken had intended a date with her... It was Drakken. It was never that clear-cut with him. Of course he just wanted someone to go with to karaoke.

* * *

**How Sad... Anywa****y** →


	24. The Truth of Tequila Part 1

_**The Truth of Tequila Part 1**_

* * *

Drakken was working in his lab. It was fairly late, but that was when he worked best. He'd actually forgotten that Shego was taking off early for the weekend, which he was frustrated by at first, but she had seemed off since the incident with her brothers. She'd explained everything about how she'd gotten her powers from a rainbow comet. He would have made a remark about aliens again, but chose to let it go. Besides, he'd been too intent on piecing together what had happened with Avarius, her brothers, and with Possible to make a crack about a rainbow comet. Instead, he'd made a crack about her being a marshmallow... The ride home had been far too breezy for him... But not so breezy that he didn't leave bags of marshmallow candies outside her door as both a skewed apology and a dig. He smirked to himself at the thought, but it was pulled back as he pinched his finger trying to loosen a bolt.

"Son of a... Shego!" he turned to where she normally sat, and groaned as he got up to get a different socket. "I have issues with my family too, don't see me taking extra time off."

Out of habit, he glanced around him quickly, expecting Shego to jump down from the rafters and make a smart remark, or...considering her mood of late, toss a few blasts his way. She'd been withholding information when she'd told him about the comet, though it was probably to avoid him sharing stuff about his past again. He wouldn't without being asked, because the eye-rolls would not be received well. He heard a knock at the door and glanced up as he worked on yet another cheaply made Henchco product. Hector, one of the henchmaids—Drakken rolled his eyes as he quoted Shego in his head—night henchmen, came in.

"Ohm, Dr. Drakken?" asked Hector. He looked uneasy. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Sir."

"What is it?" asked Drakken, continuing to fiddle with the bolt that still wasn't turning.

"There seems to be an issue in your office with Shego, and we didn't want to disturb her," said Hector. "Mostly because she told us not to and blew up our trash can."

"Then don't disturb her, grab a new one from the storage room. The office can wait till next weekend," said Drakken. He continued working.

"Right, so, okay," said Hector, but Drakken saw him shift out of the corner of his eye and make no moves to leave.

"What is it?" asked Drakken, throwing down the ratchet and rubbing his wrist, his eyes narrowed.

"It's just that...our stuff's still in there and..." said Hector. Drakken glared.

"Are you kidding me?" snapped Drakken, his aggression at Henchco's faulty design turning on Hector.

"It's just that..." Hector glanced back down the hall as a loud noise sounded. Drakken got up with a groan and began walking out of the lab. "She's scary."

"Of course she is, that's why I employ her," scoffed Drakken. He grumbled to himself as he marched past the henchmen who fled towards Hector. Drakken rounded the corner into his office, ready to start yelling at his side-kick for causing him to be interrupted.

The scene was different then he thought it would be. He imagined a moody Shego just causing issues for the sake of boredom. Not the complete mess that had been his office. Drakken kept a liquor cabinet in his office for the sheer purpose of aesthetics. If another villain and he had a meeting, it looked more suave in his eyes. The bottles were always left untouched, and that's what confused him. The cabinet was open, scorch marks on what had been the lock and handle. A shame really, because it didn't really lock so there was no need. Shego was in his chair, legs draped over the arm as she drank from what looked like a third bottle of tequila. She seemed not to notice him standing there, as the chair was turned slightly and she was staring at the fire, which she'd clearly lit with her powers, scorch marks aplenty upon the hearth. Mail was scattered all over the ground, along with his papers, and a blasted trash-bin sat in the doorway.

Drakken felt a wave of anger wash over him all over again. It was one thing to terrorize the henchmen, but quite another to dismantle his office for no good reason. He slammed the office door in an attempt to get her attention, but she didn't even flinch at the sound. He rolled his eyes and started picking up the stuff on the ground. He wasn't in the mood to engage in conversation with a drunk Shego, who was clearly in a violent mood. He glanced at the mail. One envelope was addressed to a Sheila Go, and it held an elaborate wax seal that had 'Go' in it. Drakken raised a brow and looked at it again. Clearly a letter from her brothers, and unopened.

"So, it's Sheila," said Drakken, a faint smirk on his lips. He looked up at her. His smirk fell.

"Who knows. Maybe," said Shego. She spun in the chair to look at him, her face tinted a color that looked like the cause wasn't just alcohol. "Maybe it was a long time ago, until a meteor fucked up my life... You know what? No... Until my parents fucked up my life. 'Cause you know, they had to be all goodie goods and decide to get killed because helping a stranger seemed like a good idea."

"Shego?" Drakken began, but froze as she threw an empty bottle in the fire and began pacing the room.

"Then you know what... Left us alone...alone! Five kids, alone. But we weren't going to be split up... No, they could try. Even the meteor tried to split us up when we hid, you know. Like, what are the odds... Oh, I'm sorry. I meant comet... Comet my ass, it was space shit with radiation." She looked in the cabinet again and pulled out another bottle. "Sorry I didn't introduce you to my brothers, Dr. D."

"It's fine," said Drakken, though he felt like he wasn't actually being addressed, more just a side note.

"Hego, the blue idiot that Possible had powers from... He's a real piece of work, you know. After Go City took pity on us and we saved its sorry ass all the time, they let a sixteen year old muscle-bound jock raise a bunch of kids with superpowers. The ignorant, stupid, idiot. You know what his idea was... We're **super** heroes now...so like a comic book... Train, train, fight, fight. Oh, a social activity...school...prom... Who needs that Shego, we're heroes!" She stumbled a bit. Drakken grabbed her for a second to steer her back to a chair as she continued. "Shego this, and Shego that... Shut up Henry, you didn't even know how to tie your shoes until twelve. Idiot. He's an idiot."

"Got it," said Drakken as Shego flopped down. He made a motion to take the drink from her, but her hands flared.

"Don't you..." Shego looked at her hands. Something in her expression worried Drakken, not sure what was racing in her intoxicated head. "Do you think these powers are a good thing?"

"Well..."

"They're not," said Shego. She took a swig of the tequila. "Sure, they're useful, but they're cursed... Oh, Mego! Mego, he's my other brother. Purple, you saw him. He shrinks, which is weird, like how is that even a power?"

"Sneaking into a top secret Area 51 would have been much easier," said Drakken in his own lament. Shego didn't hear him.

"He never cared about getting out of the tower, like the Wegos," said Shego. She rolled her eyes. "They have names you know, they're actually two people... So stupid... Speaking of stupid, you know our villains could see in the tower? Seriously, that's like..."

Drakken watched as Shego began pacing again. He was trying to piece her rants together, but with her constant moving and muttering, he was more focused on making sure Shego didn't throw a tantrum like she clearly had earlier with the henchmen. She wasn't making any sense at the moment, muttering about her brothers, about Go City, about riding a bike and scraping her knee, about going fishing and Hego falling in because he was, as she stated, a clumsy idiot.

"We had a curfew," said Shego. "Not like a kid's curfew. Hego said 9:00 p.m. because early mornings to save the city from villains. It doesn't look good in the papers, teenage hero out at night. Pft, see...see Drakken, this is why villains are better... We don't have curfews... We don't have to do anything we don't want to."

"True..." Drakken took a step back as Shego came uncomfortably close to him, causing him to fall back in Shego's normal chair. "Shego?"

"You know I couldn't go to school. And dating? Pfft yeah right... Wait, did I tell you that I dated the chief of police? Shhh, don't tell Hego." Shego burst into a fit of laughter. "Well, dating is a loose term, you know... He was a creep though."

"Shego, I think you're good," said Drakken, his hand on the bottle as it was loose in her hands.

"I don't listen to anyone!" snapped Shego. Her hands flared and Drakken slammed back into the chair to avoid how close the glow was. "Not Hego, not Go City, **no one**!"

"Shego!" yelled Drakken. He heard the concern in his own voice, but he didn't know if it was for his own safety or the redness in Shego's eyes that caused it.

"That's right... That's right," she muttered to herself, and took another swig. She lingered and circled the chair he sat in. "They tried...even the other day. No one locks me inside, no one tells me where to go and what to do... Scripts... We wrote scripts so we knew what to say and to whom. Kids don't do that... Normal kids don't have to do that, do they? No...just us... It wasn't always like that though... We were happy once, you know. I think."

"I'm sure you were," said Drakken, glad she seemed less aggressive, but her face was sullen now. "Shego, you're not stuck at Go Tower, you know..."

"Before the comet...before the funeral...we went fishing where Go Tower is now... I hated it, I complained about wanting to go home, wanting to go ride my bike with my friends. We stayed longer because I made a scene... We made s'mores..." Shego sat down on the arm of the chair Drakken sat in, a dreamy look in her eyes. He was finally able to slide the bottle away from her without notice. "That's why I can't be around them... I think of that time...and I can't always remember."

"Shego... " Drakken froze as Shego began to cry. What had triggered it, he had no idea.

Drakken looked around the room, uncertain what to say or do. He feared the wrath she might inflict if her mood shifted, but he hesitantly moved his hand to rub her back in comfort. Suddenly a new problem occurred as she turned towards him, sliding off the chair arm and to squeeze halfway onto his lap and half in the chair, crying on his shoulder now. He was glad more than ever he'd closed the door, because the henchmen would gossip like mad and Shego, when she got sober, would be livid at him.

"I ever tell you how I left?" She gave a tearful grin and Drakken wondered what exactly was in that tequila, "College. Years ago. I graduated and my brothers came... And you know what? Go City was in danger. They came because we needed to save the city...not because I bettered myself. Oh no...no...no... Not for me. So I saved the city... And I...never...looked...back."

"They didn't come to your graduation?" asked Drakken. His brow furrowed, a tinge of anger hitting him at the idea of it. "Years ago?"

"Yeah," she said with a deep sigh, nestled into sitting half on his lap now. It was silent and Drakken wondered if Shego had passed out, until a new sound came out of her. "Heh heheh."

"Ohm, okay," said Drakken as Shego laughed. In a swift movement she shifted to look at him, her face uncomfortably close and overwhelmingly tequila scented. "Are you okay, Shego."

"You want to know a secret?" she grinned wildly.

"You've told me a lot already," said Drakken, and he was both confused and concerned at the moment.

"But it's a good one," said Shego. She suddenly froze and went silent, looking at him. "You came to save me?"

"Huh... Well...I thought you were in trouble." Drakken was taken aback by the sudden topic change. He suddenly felt put on the spot as her brows furrowed.

"Where did you get that armor?" asked Shego. "Where is it now...are you keeping secrets?"

"No...no." Drakken was about to rant, but Shego shrugged and flopped back to her spot leaning against him without any more questions, staring at the fire.

"You know why the chief was a creep, Dr. D.?" asked Shego. Her voice didn't make it easy to figure out his emotion. "I looked like a child when he put the moves on me. I wasn't... No, no... The comet did that too. You know my brothers... Westley and Wheaton... They look like they're ditching gym class to try to save the city. There nineteen. Creep. Creep... Creeper. I was old enough, but I didn't look it... Chief of pedos more like it... He was my first you know... We arrested Electronique and Hego was having a moment so Chiefy and I... It was horrible... It was in a cell... I wasn't stupid, but I felt like it... Have you ever scaled a fish?"

Drakken sighed as he listened to her begin to rant about catching a fish and how to cook it. Drakken's mind wandered on its own now, trying to piece together Shego's rantings and story. He also was trying to scoot away from her as she was half-sitting on him. Despite Shego's many drinks, she always seemed to sober up fast. Based on her rant, he wondered what that comet had actually done to the siblings on a physical level. The scientist in him began mentally listing tests that should have been run on them, but he doubted it ever occurred. Because Shego's blurry accounts made it seem like anyone who could have never got a chance to.

The image of a violent and emotional little green girl with plasma blasts flashed in his head, especially violent if social workers might have tried to separate the orphans. He had so many questions... What other effects did the comet have... Why was Shego snuggling up to him again? He'd just made leeway in getting enough room to get off the chair. As he tried to paint a picture in his head...grieving children...two life-changing events back to back... No socializing outside of being heroes...curfews...a child taking care of children... It sounded like chaos. He could have lived without Shego's account of her first lover, and was glad it was a drunken vague overshare instead of a detailed one because...he had a lot of concerns about her description of the event. But his mind fell on something else. He'd glimpsed Wes...the Wegos...at the tower. They looked like teenagers.

"Shego?" asked Drakken. She started. He cringed as her hands glowed. Apparently she'd been about to pass out.

"What? Who? Possible...no... I don't feel good," said Shego. She made no movement, but instead fell back against his shoulder, her hands diminishing as she did so.

Drakken sat there, unable to move in fear of startling Shego again, but as she drifted off, he sighed in defeat. He clearly was not making it back to the lab that night. His office would remain in shambles, and when a hungover Shego woke up, he was going to deal with a whole new level of chaos. He moved a little just to make himself more comfortable. He could be doing worse things with his evening than being a drunk Shego's pillow.

* * *

**Curious... Very Curious →**


	25. The Truth of Tequila Part 2

_**Truth of Tequila Part 2**_

* * *

Shego's head was throbbing. Not badly, but enough to let her know she'd had too much last night and she should get her shit together. She kept her eyes shut, not wanting to open her eyes and start her day with the dull moving aside of her mental fog. But she did. It was dark in the room, the embers of a fire taking their last breath. She squinted. Why was she in Drakken's office? A foggy memory of running out of alcohol, and going to the one place she knew there was a full bar came to her. That's why she was in there... Drakken's chair was flipped over on the ground, and there were scorch marks judging by the dim light. He was going to be livid when he saw everything. She internally groaned. First the whole Team Go annoyance, now she'd have to apologize... She couldn't even think of a valid reason to avoid an apology. He had stopped her from taking her brother's powers...but he'd also come to what he thought was her aid. _Damn it. _

She could get some of the henchmen to clean it before he saw it? Her thoughts were skewed as she suddenly became aware of the fact that she was half-sitting on someone just as the embers finally died. She hoped to whatever deity there was that she hadn't ended up making out with a henchman. The horror of the thought made her physically ill. She could feel an arm around her waist, lazily as the person slept, his other arm over her legs that were curled up and over the arm of the chair. She heard a groan from the figure and knew what she had to do: scare the henchman. It was the only way to make sure this didn't get back to Drakken. Heck, maybe she could get them to clean it up. Her hand flared green and her eyes shot open.

"Shego...? Shego!" Drakken stirred awake and then his eyes saw the green. "Now what?"

"Dr. D..." said Shego. She jumped off his lap, a swirl of broken images coming back to her, and also the dizzy feeling of the sudden movement. "Oh...uhg."

"Shego...oh that's nice," said Drakken as Shego doubled over behind his desk, and a retching sound began. Drakken took the moment to leave the room.

Shego felt a mixture of emotions as she finished purging herself of the three bottles of Tequila she'd drank. At least, that's what she remembered. She felt angry at the fact she'd been so stupid to drink that much, then concerned over what she might have said or done, and then was hit by a whole tidal wave of embarrassment at waking cuddled up to her boss and throwing up in his office. She jumped as she felt a cold rag on the back of her neck, but the soothing coolness took hold of her as Drakken knelt beside her and placed a glass of water on the desk.

"How's your regular morning routine going?" asked Drakken after a moment. Shego snorted.

"Asshole," she breathed, but she heard him chuckle. The glass of water made its way toward her. "Thanks."

"Uhm hmm," said Drakken. "Do you think you're done?"

"Yeah...no," said Shego as she lurched forward. She felt her hair pushed aside and a wave of thankfulness rushed over her, and also annoyance because now she really had to apologize.

Drakken helped her up after she said she was done, though she tried her best to remove herself from the situation. She felt her head spinning for a different reason. She felt weak, stupid, emotional, and worst of all she had no clear idea of what she may have said or done the previous night. She was worried she'd been aggressive, clingy, chatty... Tequila did weird things to her and was one of the only alcohols that seemed to last in her system long enough to have any real effect. She rolled her eyes.

Apparently she was more upset then she'd let herself believe when she'd opened that bottle. She sat down in her usual chair in Drakken's office, her chair really. No one besides her sat in it; there was another for guests. Her body betrayed her again as the cold sweats began from now having purged herself. She closed her eyes, getting ready to make an excuse to lock herself in her room for the weekend, when her eyes shot open. Drakken had placed his lab-coat on her, and it was...surprisingly soft inside.

"How's the hangover going?" asked Drakken. Shego rolled her eyes as he continued. "This is exactly why I try to avoid it."

"Yeah, yeah, lecture heard loud and clear," she sighed, but she looked down, finding herself pulling the fabric closer. "Sorry."

"For?" asked Drakken with a raised brow. She scoffed and indicated with a general motion. "Many things?" he asked.

"Choose." She sunk back in her chair and rubbed her head, sliding her hands inside the sleeves of his coat. "Who was I last night?"

"Social Sheila," said Drakken. His smirk fell as Shego looked wide-eyed at him. What had she told him?

"Did you...what...what did I say?" asked Shego. She felt the spinning again. She never talked about that, never... Why would she?

"A lot and a little all at once," said Drakken. He looked like he was trying to choose words in his head as the idea terrified her. "Shego, I meant what I said you know... I think of you as family and if you ever need to...talk...or vent...so long it doesn't interfere with my own venting... You can talk to me versus...this situation."

"I don't need to talk... I sure as hell don't need pity. Listen, whatever I said... I was just dealing with..." Shego felt unsure of her words, but she felt her anger flare—a defense for embarrassment.

"No pity here," said Drakken. His hand rested on her arm, trying to be soothing, but her reaction was to stand up and walk away from the chair. "Shego..."

"Clearly, I don't have a good track record with family, so trust me when I say... You really don't want to put that label on me," said Shego. She felt like she needed to put distance on this. She didn't want him to see her like this. Hell, her brothers had never seen her like this and she'd lived with them the majority of her life.

"The family we are born into is different from the one we choose, Shego," said Drakken. "If you want to talk... I mean I have questions about what you said last night... But I don't want to push you..."

"What? What questions do you have, because I don't know exactly what I said, but fire away," said Shego. She felt defensive. She couldn't have said too much; even drunk-her had boundaries about that.

"Your parents..."

"I don't want to talk about it, next question," said Shego. She felt her body tense up. She'd mentioned them? Now she was terrified. She sat back down and Drakken slid away from the chair.

"What happened after the comet, apart from the powers?" asked Drakken. Shego looked at him for a second.

"We went to a hospital where they pretended everything was fine...despite that we were the only survivors in a few-block radius. Plenty injured... But they were shocked that we only had a few scrapes. Nothing happened then... We just stayed in our room...until some bitch from social services tried to take Mego and the Wegos... I snapped... Rather, her arm snapped when my powers made their debut... Luckily, Hego could restrain me... We fled...went into hiding...Hego playing the eternal leader," said Shego. Her foot was shaking rapidly. "We played hero, the city decided to essentially 'adopt' us, and we became Team Go."

"Adopted?" asked Drakken. Shego rolled her eyes.

"It's a lot of legal mumbo jumbo that to be honest was more like being indentured bullshit. We were children of the city... Dangerous...powerful...kids. They built us Go Tower... Hego said for us to have a home base... I think it was to keep the freaks in one spot," said Shego. "Any more questions?"

"Many, but...you mentioned something a little sensitive that leads to another question." She watched as Drakken looked uncomfortable. She rolled her eyes. What else had she said? "Chief Pedo?" he asked.

"Oh no... No...no, I did not... I am never drinking tequila again." Shego sat up. What had she said? She couldn't have possibly told him everything. A wave of panic washed over her. "What did I say? What other question would you have...oh my god. No one knows that... No one is supposed to know that."

"Wait did..." Drakken had a confused look and then a flash of anger. He shook his head. "You know... I don't want that answer, but I do have one more... You said your brothers are nineteen?"

"The Wegos, yeah," said Shego. She felt a rush of emotion at her younger brothers, but she caught on to the question. "Oh, yeah that."

"Yes, that. Apart from your hue, powers, and insanity..." Drakken rambled and Shego rolled her eyes but smirked.

"Come on Dr. D., do the math. I became a hero at twelve, went to college at twenty, got a masters which took an extra year because...hero stuff... Took two years to find myself...became a criminal and worked my way up to mercenary...and now I'm here. What do you get?" She smirked. He'd never once asked her age and she never told anyone, but he seemed to be working very hard on it now. "You're going to be forty, right Dr. D.? Make it easier for you, I look like I'm what would you say, twenty three?"

"Yes," said Drakken, a concerned look moving across his face before he looked back at her. "Twenty five?"

"Up," said Shego, making a clicking noise with her tongue. "Closer than you think."

"Twenty eight?" Click. "Thirty." Click. "Thirty?"

"Ding, ding," said Shego. He looked perplexed, and she smirked. "Most people peg me closer to Pumpkin's age, but I was out of high-school before she was even in school."

"So have you stopped aging or..." said Drakken. Shego's eyes flared.

"Do I have to put it in a contract about you trying to use my DNA for regenerative purposes?" said Shego, her hand aglow. Drakken's confusion extinguished it, and she saw hurt flash through his eyes before he rolled them and she answered. "No, it's just slower."

"You know, DNA excluded, that would actually be an interesting thing to see, tissue-wise." Shego flared her hands. "Theoretically...just saying."

"Clear that from your head, I just age well, that's what you'll tell yourself," said Shego with a slight glare, but he smirked. "Unlike some others in this room."

"Please, have you seen me versus my peers? Villainy has done me well," smirked Drakken confidently, his hand stroking his hair.

"You mean that little box of dye from the drugstore, Dr. Going Gray," said Shego. Drakken glared, and she rolled her eyes.

"Once! I asked you **once** to get it," snapped Drakken. Shego chuckled a bit.

"Are we done with the Q & A session here?" said Shego. "I need a shower and you need to have henchmen clean this office."

"I'll call Hector," said Drakken, a devious smirk on his face before it fell to seriousness. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. Seeing them after so long...well it brings back a lot of memories that I don't want to revisit," said Shego. She got up and handed him his coat. "Here you go, old man. Thanks."

"Your welcome...old maid." He snorted, and she shoved him as she walked by him.

"Be careful, you might throw out a hip there," she smirked playfully. She felt like she needed to say something. "Oh Dr. D., if you weren't certain before, let me make it clear... The whole hero thing."

"Not a single word leaves this lair... I mean, my reputation would be ruined. Employing a former hero? No thanks," scoffed Drakken as he followed her out of the office, holding his coat away from him.

"Glad we're clear on that," said Shego. She paused and sighed. "Thanks for trying to rescue me, I suppose I should have said that sooner."

"Anytime Shego," said Drakken.

"I mean, I do save your ass all the time, really," she said.

"Why do you have to ruin the moment," said Drakken with an eye roll. "Can't you just let things be?"

"Really, I ruin the moments? There's a bag of marshmallows in my room that begs to differ. I can't let things be," said Shego in retort.

"Okay, we'll both agree that you can't let things be," said Drakken as they reached their separate doors.

"Fine," said Shego. Drakken smirked. "Wait a second..."

"You said it," said Drakken. He darted into his room and as he closed the door, "old maid."

"You know what, when you're old and in a wheelchair, I'm pushing you down stairs," snapped Shego as she opened her door. She heard him laugh.

"I'll take you and your walker with me," was the only retort she heard before she closed her door.

Her mind was a mess of tangles and frustration at herself...and something else. Relief, a sense of calm? It was unfamiliar. She would have dwelled on it more, but suddenly her own room came into view. Apparently she'd gone looking for any spare bottles in every corner. She groaned. Perhaps Drakken had the right idea about avoiding certain substances. She thought for a moment and then opened the door and yelled across the hall.

"Drakken!" She heard a thump and the door opened. "Can you make Hector clean my room?"

"Do it yourself." He rolled his eyes and closed the door, and she groaned.

"Fine... Hector!" yelled Shego as she saw the night henchman getting ready to leave.

* * *

**Poor Hector the Henchmaid →**


	26. Online

_**Online**_

* * *

Shego was enjoying her weekend off. She'd gone out, got some shopping done, caught a movie, and it was only Friday. She tossed her bags in her room and began rifling through them for her new clothes. After a giant dinosaur wreaking havoc on the last caper, she'd needed some retail therapy. Although it was nice to have someone else occupying Drakken's attention for once—well sort of; she rolled her eyes—she hadn't minded DNAmy.

Although she minded how mopey Drakken had been since Wednesday; another reason she needed to get out of the lair, and for once her taking off on a Friday hadn't been stopped. She heard the familiar wheeled carts of the henchmaids at their job early this evening. She opened the door.

"Hey, there was a mess in the entryway. Don't know what happened, but make sure not to forget it," said Shego. They froze.

"Uh, yeah we got that. Dr. Drakken had an incident with a router earlier," said Hector. The other henchmaids kept their heads down.

"What do you mean, 'incident'?" asked Shego with a raised brow. "He said he wasn't working on anything this weekend."

"I don't know. All he said was the router blew and it was a small fire," said Hector. He looked at the other two. "Come on guys."

"Now what is he doing?" sighed Shego as she left her room and walked to the lab.

* * *

Drakken wasn't in the lab—a first honestly. He wasn't in the kitchen either, and it was starting to annoy her. She looked at the time, shrugging. Perhaps he was at karaoke early tonight...though...she had the hover car, so what had he drove? She heard a wheeling sound from one of the rooms that was left unused for various storage purposes at this new lair, and also because more henchmen lived nearby instead of at the lair. She opened the door cautiously, and froze.

Drakken was wearing a strange get up of mesh and wires over his normal attire and several large screens were around him. She had a flashback and rolled her eyes. Was he trying to control a fake Wade again? Then her vision caught something else; the screens were set up to show terrain.

"Are you gaming?" asked Shego. Drakken jumped. The goggles he wore obviously obscured his senses. The screen paused.

"Actually, yes Shego, I am," said Drakken. He looked annoyed rather than excitable, which was the usual. "If you don't mind."

"Someone has an attitude today," said Shego. She leaned against the door frame. "What are you playing?"

"...It's called Questopia," said Drakken, an edge to his voice as he crossed his arms. "I am currently on my way to meet my hoard, so...I need to leave."

"Is this one of those games where you're like an elf or something?" asked Shego with an eye-roll.

"You can be. I'm a necromancer," said Drakken. He looked agitated as a message popped up. "I have to go on a quest for world domination, so can you..."

"Excuse me. Are you...wait what?" asked Shego. She looked at the screen.

"The point of this particular game is to grow your ranks, conquer areas and teams, and turn it into your own utopia... Then prevent others from trying to ruin it."

"So...you're doing in the game, what you're failing at in life?" asked Shego. Drakken stared.

"What do you think games are for?" scoffed Drakken. He put his headgear back on. "Drakill300 is back on. RDog6, where are you at, yo?"

"Drakill300...RDog6... Wow bunch of losers," muttered Shego, but she watched as Drakken's character was joined by a blue character with blonde long hair and wearing armor. "Who's that?"

"That's RDog6. He's my head monk for my crew," said Drakken. Shego raised a brow. "Martial artist."

"Oh my god," said Shego. She watched as they were joined by others and she watched as a fight took place. "You know if you used those moves in real life, we could actually get that little utopia of yours going."

"Hold on I got a griefer," said Drakken. He sighed and paused the game and looked at Shego. "Can you not? I thought you had plans this weekend."

"You know I'm a better fighter than him," scoffed Shego, indicating to RDog6 on the screen.

"...Leave," said Drakken, an authority to his voice. She smirked and tossed her hands up.

"All right, go ahead and live in your little world. I'll be in reality," said Shego. She scoffed and walked away.

* * *

Shego stretched on her bed as she flipped the page of her book. A nice, relaxing, evening it was. She had music playing on her speaker and for once, there were no bangs or interruptions from the lab down the hall. Normally, even on her days off, she'd have run into Drakken asking her questions or running ideas past her, but not today. In fact he hadn't said much to her since the whole dinosaur thing and DNAmy flop.

She wondered what had transpired between them before she'd yanked him out of his fry trap. She pulled out her computer and began typing away. He was obviously deflecting from something and trying to escape reality... It bothered her that his normal escape of schemes wasn't where he'd landed. She didn't get the whole VR thing. She'd played video games once or twice with Mego, but he was a sore loser... She smirked. She was a sore winner so it worked.

"Questopia, game..." said Shego. Clicking through it, she could see the appeal.

Can't take over the world in real life, do it virtually and with unlimited abilities if you know how to gain the right attributes. She glared. Drakken's setup was easier; full body gaming. She rolled her eyes. He'd probably spent a fortune on it. It didn't seem hard to play... She shrugged. Why not give it a try and see what apparently captured millions of people's attention? She entered Drakken's usual login information. She wasn't about to spend money on a game when she could just piggy back off his account for a small fee.

* * *

Drakken unplugged his gear to run and grab something to drink, his emotions running on wires, literally. It was easy to be yourself when you weren't. He wished Shego would get that, for all the interruptions she'd given him since Friday night. He wondered if he could take more time off and maybe get back to planning on Tuesday instead. It was Sunday, but he and RDog6 had gotten a decent team together and were just about to take on a kingdom for their own. If Shego spent even a fraction of the time following his lead like RDog6, they would— Shego appeared as he closed the fridge door.

"Uhg, damn it Shego... What have I said about sneaking up on me," snapped Drakken as his water rolled away.

"Let me borrow your staff. You're not using it and I can," said Shego. She glared. "But apparently I can't raid inventory until I can get your character to release it. So lame."

"What?" asked Drakken. He picked up his water. "Wait, are you playing Questopia?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't make a big deal about it. I decided to give it a shot. It's not that lame, actually... But I have a quest and your staff...you're not using it. Put it in inventory," said Shego.

"Are...are you piggybacking my account?" asked Drakken, his eyes narrowing. "Shego, get your own hobby."

"I did. I have a group of hostile virgins following me around like lost puppies and I'm about to destroy the kingdom of Impossible Deviance and take it as my own," snapped Shego.

"No, we are," replied Drakken with a glare. "Find a different kingdom."

"You," snapped Shego. "It's the biggest and I want it."

"You can't possibly have leveled up that fast," said Drakken. Shego glared and held up her character stats. "Wait? How...what?"

"I haven't slept since Friday night, unlike some weaklings with blue skin," said Shego. Her tired eyes narrowed. Suddenly Drakken noticed she wasn't wearing eyeliner.

"You need to sleep," said Drakken with a sigh.

"Not until the kingdom is mine," said Shego. "Give me the staff."

"No," said Drakken. He drank his water and then crossed his arms. "Not until you get some sleep."

"So you can get the kingdom, hah, I'm not falling for that," snapped Shego. She stormed off back to her room. "Don't make me your enemy, Drakill300. GreenGoddess1 doesn't leave them alive."

"Well...oh, okay," snapped Drakken as she disappeared in the shadows. "It's on!"

* * *

"All right, make sure everyone is powered up, we're going to have to battle before takeover begins," said Drakken in his ear piece. "There is another hoard trying to take over."

"So, we can take them, right boys!" came the jovial voice of RDog6. "We'll wipe the floor with them and take this kingdom as our own!"

"...Kill the cackle, it needs work," came the gruff accented voice of 2KillAgain. "What's the plan?"

* * *

"Listen up, we're about to take out another team," said Shego. "This kingdom will be ours. HermesG3M, I thought you said your friend was joining us."

"She's busy," said their mage. Shego groaned.

"All right. Wade4Bkup, S_SquaredJ1, Rufus. Let's do this... Also Rufus you need a better headset," snapped Shego. "Let's defeat Drakill300 and his hoard."

"There are other kingdoms... My father said I could buy one of our own," came the cheerful accented voice of S_SquaredJ1. Shego rolled her eyes... Why did she invite Junior?

"I should have never double-crossed and killed my first group," sighed Shego as she covered her ear piece. She smirked as she saw the oncoming team. "Let the battle begin."

* * *

Drakill300 wielded his sword against S_SquaredJ1, who kept attempting to hit him rather than wield any of his weapons. GreenGoddess1 was angrily fighting RDog6, whom she was furious to find had more stamina stats than her and was at an advantage. She needed that stupid staff that was on the back of Drakill300, not even in play. There had to be a way to cheat inventory and get that thing. There had to be a button or a control... They were on the same account. She gave it a shot, and grabbed it. She laughed maniacally into the microphone.

"Suck it, I got the staff!" laughed GreenGoddess1. She used it to fling RDog6 and do mass damage.

"Drakill300, how did she do that?" asked RDog6.

"She's piggybacking my account," said Drakill300 as he swung the sword at her.

The two began battling it out while the others slowed their own fight. Drakill300 gave a frustrated yell and swipe-kicked GreenGoddess1, causing her damage to go up and him to grab the staff. She kicked him back and used her own magic to shoot him and his team. She was going to defeat them and get the kingdom.

"Fine, if you think you're leveled enough, go for it. Try to take on the castle," snapped Drakill300, stepping aside.

"I will," said GreenGoddess1. "Come, let's load up and take them out."

"GreenGoddess1, he's right, that castle is too strong and you need at least four to fight," said Wade4BkUp.

"Hear that, they're going for a slaughter," laughed 2KillAagain, his tank crossing his arms.

* * *

"Join me!" yelled Shego as she busted into Drakken's gaming room, a look of forced apology on her face. "Let's take it down. Ditch your guys and join me."

"Nope," said Drakken, arms crossed the same as his character. "I'm sorry you're just not on my level."

"Come on," groaned Shego. She gave a playful smirk. "We could rule the utopia together?"

"I'd rather not. I have no intention of sharing my kingdom with you," scoffed Drakken.

"Forty-sixty," said Shego, arms crossed. Drakken glared.

"Real life is a different story," said Drakken, rolling his eyes.

"With your staff I'm stronger than RDog6," snapped Shego. She crossed her arms.

"Fine...but I'm in charge," said Drakken. Shego rolled her eyes. "I'm serious."

"Damn, fine," said Shego, taken aback as she sat down with her laptop.

"New plan guys, we're going in together," said Drakken, as he put it back into play. "Let's take down this place."

* * *

"Not so fast," came another voice as three players exited the kingdom gates. TPKing101, Jpro3000, and JTPRuthless joined the game.

"No one's taking over my kingdom," said JTPRuthless, a large battle sword swinging.

"Yeah," said TPKing101.

"Make your own," finished Jpro3000. Both held their own weapons.

"All right, let's... Where's HermesG3M and Rufus?" asked GreenGoddess1, looking at her team.

"He had to go while you two argued," said S_SquaredJ1. "He gave his love. Rufus disconnected."

"Oh great," scoffed GreenGoddess1. "All right—"

"What did I say?" asked Drakill300. GreenGoddess1 groaned. "Okay, man your battle stations, let's tango."

"God you're bossy," scoffed GreenGoddess1.

"Did I stutter?" snapped Drakill300. GreenGoddess1 walked to where he indicated in the game.

"Yes, sir," said GreenGoddess1, sashaying to her spot.

The battling began, marked by an array of over-dramatized sounds, hits, and smack talk. While there were only three of their enemies, they had more damaging weapons than the others. Still, the group was gaining momentum until Wade4BkUp signed off abruptly. TPKing101 took too much damage and his character was defeated with a whining groan. Drakill300 and JTPruthless battled it out with a few helpful hints from GreenGoddess1, as she was the only one with a healing ability around.

"Ah man!" yelled Jpro3000 as his bar dropped.

"Take that wee one," laughed 2KillAagain as his character faded.

"You've been defeated, your kingdom is ours," said Drakill300 as JTPruthless's stats dropped from a hard hit.

"I'm only a guard," laughed JTPruthless. Two others signed on. "They're the rulers."

"Sorry it took me so long; patience," came one of the two characters, QueenAnneKi33.

"All right, let's do this," said the other character, WtstheSitch1. "I have to get to New York."

"On a school night," came JTPruthless, just as Drakill300 swung his sword for a final hit. "Hey!"

"RDog6, are you seriously attacking our kingdom?" said WtstheSitch1. RDog6 gave a nervous laugh.

"I didn't think we'd get this far," came the nervous reply of RDog6.

"You're part of our guards," said QueenAnneKi33 as she swung her sword at Drakill300. "You chose the wrong kingdom, sweetie."

"We'll see about that," replied Drakill300 as they began a sword fight.

"All right Princess, it's on," snapped GreenGoddess1. As she began fighting WtstheSitch1, RDog6 shot a blast at her. "What?"

"Oh come on, I was going to double cross **you**," snapped Drakill300. He took a hit from QueenAnneKi33. "One second Your Majesty."

"Of course," said QueenAnneKi33 as Drakill300 sent a hit to RDog6.

"I expected this," sighed RDog6 as his character took a critical hit.

"As we left off," said Drakill300 as he and QueenAnneKi33 continued their battle.

"You know, I could use more guards," called QueenAnneKi33.

"Hey! Don't even think about it!" snapped GreenGoddess1 as she used her staff on WtstheSitch1. "Where's our backup! 2KillAagain, S_SquaredJ1, what are you two doing?"

"So what exactly is Haggis?" asked S_SquaredJ1. "Does it truly smell?"

"It has a kick to it, yes," said 2KillAagain.

"Great. Like always, it's just us," snapped GreenGoddess1 as she and Drakill300 fought. Drakill300 defeated QueenAnneKi33.

"Sorry Your Majesty," laughed Drakill300. He moved to assist GreenGoddess1 in fighting WtstheSitch1.

"Hold on," came WtstheSitch1 as a beeping sound could be heard through the earpieces. "What's the sitch?"

"Possible?" asked GreenGoddess1 and Drakill300.

"Yeah... Okay...wait... Drakken? Shego?" asked WtstheSitch1. "How do you like them odds."

"Uh, bye," said S_SquaredJ1, and he and 2KillAagain disconnected.

"All right, now we have to defeat her," said GreenGoddess1, and the fight began.

"Listen you two, I've got a robbery to take care of, so this is going to have to be fast," sighed WtstheSitch1 as she swung a large flaming sword.

"Where did you get that?" asked Drakill300. "That's not part of the game."

"Oh, I know the creator. Kind of a favor for saving his lost data on a lost submarine," responded WtstheSitch1, "Normally I don't use it, but I'm in a hurry...and it's you guys."

* * *

"Quest Over. You lose," read the game as Drakken tossed down his goggles and glared.

"Even in the game, defeated by Kim Possible! All I want to do is take over the world! My team double-crossed me or was no help at all...uhg!" yelled Drakken as he threw his gear down. "Just once. Once! I just want... The betrayal of RDog6 is personally hurtful. We've been through the swamps together, the volcanic city, the...why are you laughing Shego?"

"Because of all the odds..." said Shego. Drakken glared. "Oh don't get in a huff at me. I didn't leave you... Mostly because she defeated us both at the same time."

"It's not just... Never mind, you wouldn't understand," said Drakken as he stalked out of the room, leaving Shego to watch him depart.

Shego crossed her arms and looked after him, her mind trying to piece it together. She looked at the screen and then at her laptop. In the game he seemed more confident, more assured...more social, even. She smirked and followed after him. Drakken was in their shared kitchen getting something to eat out of the fridge and giving her a hostile look.

"You know, we still haven't had that party," said Shego. Drakken put the plate down. She continued. "What? Who knows, there's lots of people I know and maybe they play the game?"

"That's...why? What?" asked Drakken, apparently both confused and annoyed.

"Clearly, you're escaping your loneliness with a game. So if you're lonely...let's have that party," said Shego. Drakken rolled his eyes.

"I am not lonely," scoffed Drakken, grabbing his sandwich again. "How could I be? You're always here. Even this weekend."

"You love me being around," smirked Shego. She watched Drakken give a shrug. "I'm your favorite person and you know it."

"You are not...my favorite person," said Drakken. Shego felt a little hurt by his declaration. "I'm not yours either."

"How do you know?" scoffed Shego, crossing her arms and taking half his sandwich.

"Am I?" asked Drakken with a raised brow, passing her a pickle.

"...So this party," said Shego.

* * *

**PARTY TIME! →**


	27. Villain Party

A/N: Thanks to the Villian OC borrows, ideas, and concepts.** Bcdrums** (giraffe) and the wonderful** sweet-or-sarcastic** for our Pandora and Hermes.

Sorry it's a bit late, and a bit choppy. This is important for a longer term story. Promise!

* * *

_**Villain Party**_

* * *

"I don't know about this Shego," said Drakken, as he looked around the lair's third floor, the Henchman were currently stringing up lights, "I've never really thrown a successful party before."

"Hard to believe," said Shego with an eyeroll, "Too late Drakken, because all the guests are coming tonight."

"We could move," said Drakken, Shego stared at him, "Fine, guess were doing this... wait."

"Yes, you have to be there," said Shego, she pointed at him, "Listen, we agreed we tied. So my win is a Villain Party. It's not hard, everyone drinks a little too much, there's stupid plot shares, more often than not the plot turns up with a naked villianess, a henchman spin the bottle, and Global Justice running around in tears trying to figure out who did what. You'd know that from the last one, you know... if you hadn't run off with Killigan and Monkey Fist all night."

"There coming, right?" asked Drakken quickly, Shego rolled her eyes.

"Dr. D... there are more villains than those two," said Shego, clearly she was annoyed with him, Drakken rolled his own eyes.

"I am aware of... you didn't invite Dementor did you?" asked Drakken quickly, sudden agitation.

"Obviously not, but I can't believe you invited DNAmy," said Shego, Drakken felt a wash of panic, he'd forgotten about that, Shego smirked, "Going to try and whoo her away from Fist?"

"No, Amy and I agreed to be friends," snapped Drakken, he looked at the Henchman stocking the bar, "Am I going to have to sway you away from the bar tonight."

"No, I'm good," said Shego, she cringed at the result of her last intoxicated incident, "Okay, here's the deal. No drinks for me and no running and hiding from you."

"This is going to be a long night," said Drakken, he was regretting this more and more.

* * *

Drakken wasn't sure who everyone was in his lair, in fact a majority of the guest list was all Shego's old contacts. Okay, it was all her's. He'd only added Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, and DNAmy. He would have invited 6 from Questopia, but he felt betrayed by his former co-leader. Honestly, they'd already been on the list, he just wanted to feel like he contributed. Though he had a sneaking suspicion his bank account was going to take a pretty big hit from this weekend. He jumped as Shego's hand touched his shoulder out of no where.

"Okay, so here's the down-low. I told everyone to bring a guest so that way we could meet some new people. The both of us. If you don't know someone, don't pretend to, it's lame," said Shego, Drakken rolled his eyes, "Oh god he came."

"Who?" asked Drakken, his eyes widened as an extremely tall man in what could only be described as a giraffe patterned suit came in, "Who is.. is that the Giraffe?"

"Of coarse your going to know that one?" sighed Shego, "I met him at a mixer once... I may need to find Junior soon."

"Anything going on there?" asked Drakken with a raised brow and a smirk.

"No," said Shego with an eye roll, "Giraffe brought a friend..."

"How nice," said Drakken as a women in an overly dramatic frilly attire walked with him, "Do they work at the circus?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask Amy about her zipper friend and see if she knows them," said Shego, with an eye roll, she waved to a women near the door, "I'm going to start greeting out guests. Hey Adrena!"

* * *

"Yeah so then I got my talisman back," said Jackie the Jackal, "I've gotten it all handled now. I mean wrestling is a no-go now, but you know..."

"Fre-AKY," laughed Adrena, she and Shego were listening to Jackal recount the loss and gain of his power talisman, "If I had someone like that on my show, the ratings would have killed. Right June?"

"Sure," said the melancholy voice of Adrena's skater cousin, June Key.

"So what do you do now?" asked Shego to Jackal, "Adrena and June apparently rig networks and sabotage high clientele for extortion."

"It's a lot more exciting then it sounds," said Adrena, June smirked.

"At the moment I am trying to work on a network revenge plot," said Jackal, rubbing his muzzle.

"Looks like the three of you have something in common," said Shego, she took the moment to leave, "Have fun scheming. Drakken?"

"Yeah?" laughed Drakken as he stood talking to The Giraffe and the women who'd come with him, "Oh Shego, have you met Carmella and Cleopatra?"

"No, I haven't," said Shego as she looked at the pink laden women with candy buttons and the women with dark hair in a slinky gold outfit and jewels.

"This is Cleopatra, she just recently stolen a collection of high priced cursed jewelry," said Drakken, the women gave a haugty chuckle.

"It was sheer childsplay," said Cleopatra, swiping her hair, "You must know how it is, dear. Bat a few lashes and no one notices a few trinkets or millions missing. Besides, people are afraid of supposedly cursed items, peasants."

"This lovely women is Carmella, she's been working on mind control candy," said Drakken, "So delicious."

"Your such a charmer Doctor," giggled the overly pink women, "It got a lot of trash talk in my previous profession, but nothing's better than obedient children to do your bidding."

"Isn't she delightful," said Drakken, Shego was taken aback as she looked at Drakken, "She was a professor."

"Oh, your so sweet, it wasn't much. Just neurobiology, what better access then to mind controlling substances," she giggled, "But I've always fancied owning a bakery, so it was a perfect match. People don't always see my vision."

"It's such a sweet vision," said Drakken, Shego looked to see if he held a drink in his hand.

"Interesting, what about you Giraffe? Anything new?" asked Shego, the Giraffe gave an overly throaty laugh and his wheezy voice responded.

"Why yerss, actually," he laughed, "I recently found my niche in villainy. Turns out people tend to avoid you if you talk too much. I've been swiping high powered parts for quite a few villains. Mercenary work was calling my name. Though my fiancee does encourage me to still keep making my mark on my own."

"Fiancee?" asked Shego, she looked around.

"Oh, Summer couldn't be here today. She's working on a new project of her own," said Giraffe, he grinned widely, "Her weather machine was destroyed by that pesky little brat with the side kick."

"Possible," said all of the other's, he nodded.

"I've yet to meet her, most of my things were stopped by Global Justice," said Carmella.

"You'll meet her, everyone does," said Shego with an eyeroll, she looked towards the entrance, "Hermes is here... I told you about him right?"

"Appraiser you met while working for Brotherson? Yeah, you mentioned him," said Drakken, Shego rolled her eyes but smiled, he was currently too focused on Carmella.

"Hermes?" asked Cleopatra, she grinned, "Haven't seen him in ages. Should have brought my rubies for him to look at."

"What kind of rubies?" asked Drakken, "Rubies that could be used in a high intensity laser perhaps."

"Cursed, supposedly. Apparently you go blind if you stare at them too long. I'm fine.. thought a few of my henchman have had some eye troubles lately," she shrugged, "It comes with the job."

Shego walked over to an older man, a bit shorter than her, and in a crisp nice suite. Though he did come off a bit stuffy at times, he was great at getting to expensive and unique items with many not batting an eye. An appraising villain was where it was at as he'd put it. Not many appraisers turn a blind eye to where there clients acquired rare and expensive items so casually.

"Hermes, long time no see," said Shego, "Especially since you bailed online."

"Been too busy with my new partner," said Hermes with a shrug, he dug in his jacket pocket and pulled out a box, "It took longer then expected."

"New partner? So your really going into competition with all these choice villains," Shego dramatically indicated to a few of their guests, "Yeah, you'll do fine. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, I'd save it for a new entrance light... Shego?" asked the women behind him, dramatically dressed in a white dress and jewelry, "What are the odds."

* * *

"So if I use sulfur hexaflouride..." came the high pitched voice of Falsetto, "Do you think it would effect my voice?"

"He sounds like I imagine a balloon animal to sound," came Paulson, an older man with dark hair and former Assistant to Drakken, "It be interesting to hear."

"The question is, would it make his voice normal or abnormally low," said Monkey Fist sipping the drink in his foot.

"Ay, Drakken, you got any?" asked Duff, drinking his third mug.

"I don't know..." said Drakken, trying mostly to figure out how his former Assistants had gotten invited; Dwayne was off dancing with Cleopatra at the moment.

"You do, I remember cleaning the bottles," said Hector the night Henchman, he and the others were all over the room with many other Henchman.

"You should go get it Drakken," smiled Carmella, "I'm curious to see it's effects."

"Do you think it might damage my vocal chords more?" asked Falsetto.

"Can it be any worse than sounding like that," said Monkey Fist, his eyes shot open, "Oh no, I have to go."

"Monty, there you are," giggled DNAmy as she headed their way, "Hiya Honeybunny."

"I'll be right back," said Drakken with a start, he felt a wave of discomfort wash over him as he saw DNAmy follow Monkey Fist into a crowd.

"Would you like some company?" asked Carmella, Drakken was in such a hurry he didn't actually catch her suggestion until he had already declined and was down the hall.

"You idiot," scoffed Drakken at himself, of coarse he'd missed that.

He shook his head and made his way to his lab, he tried to keep positive, he was certain he'd have plenty of opportunities with the candy sweet Carmella, as sweet as she seemed, he found her twisted humor very enlightening. He made his way around his lab looking for the particular gas he needed, this could prove to be a disaster or humorous for all.

"Dr. D?" said Shego, he nearly dropped a vial of Methol Propel Ethor.

"What is it Shego?" asked Drakken as he grabbed the container he needed.

"I knew you'd run off an hide. Listen I am currently dealing with an awkward situation of my own. My pal Hermes, who I had hoped to get to know a little better tonight, is here with an ex of mine. If I haven't run away from that, you can deal with whatever made you hide," said Shego, practically shoving him out of the lab.

"I wasn't... really? Oh, what a dilemma," said Drakken, he said with amusement, he saw Shego glare, "Perhaps a Menage a trois? Not judging."

"...Shut up," said Shego, but he saw the smirk on her lips as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Shego stared at the bar longingly as Adrena danced with Jackal on top of it, music was loud and the party had officially started. What she wanted was a drink, or perhaps some poison for herself. She'd officially ditched Hermes and his partner Pandora, who had nothing kind to say about the lair's décor. Shego was suddenly remembering one of the many reasons it had ended. She took a deep breath, she'd been talking to Dwayne, a former Henchman of Drakken's... but that had fizzled fast when he'd bailed because his ride got kicked out. Shego had no idea what had occurred between Drakken and the guy.

"Do you want to dance?" asked Junior, leaning over Shego, she smiled.

"Sure," said Shego with a sigh as she took his hand.

"Avoiding the bar I see?" asked Junior as he spun her causing her to actually smile.

"Last drink I had didn't end well," said Shego as they danced to the tempo.

"You're alive, so all in all, I'd say it was fair," said Junior, he raised a brow, "Do you need a wingman?"

"No, I'm good," Shego smirked, "But, how about next weekend you and I go clubbing in Madrid?"

"You know, I am always up for dancing," grinned Junior, he shrugged, "And attractive people."

"Sounds like a date," replied Shego, her eyes caught sight of Drakken as she danced, he was at the bar with Duff.

* * *

Drakken spun his empty shot glass, he'd only had two and it was not doing him any good. So far this night was a bust. He'd come back from the lab to find Carmella and Hector on the dance floor, and the excitement of the gas had really faded for him. To top it all off was Monkey Fist dodging DNAmy all night, so there he sat, alone, and listening to Duff tell tales of Nessie. Duff was three sheets to the wind right now and the only thing keeping Drakken from drinking honestly.

"Nessie was a good cat you know," said Duff, "Always ate me Mom's cooking that I didn't want..."

"Hey, soo... hey. FreAky fun idea," laughed Adrena crouching in front of them on the bar, "Whose in on messing with Possible?"

"I think you've had too much," smirked Drakken as he took the drink away from the young women.

"Besides, it's too far," laughed a drunk Giraffe.

"I know someone who can get us into Global Justice," yelled Jackal.

* * *

"That's nice," said Shego as they watched the television screen, "Looks like Carmella got to meet Possible after all."

"Good for them," said Drakken, Shego raised her brow and nudged Drakken.

"Everyone had a good time," said Shego, she drank her water, "More than I had."

"Pft, funny how that works," said Drakken, Shego saw his tired smirk.

"So you know Hermes, care to elaborate on that?" asked Shego, Drakken choked on his drink and waved his hand.

"Long time ago, not important. I'm going to retire," said Drakken hastily, he looked to his left, "After I help Killigan find his room."

"What are you deflecting there Dr. D?" asked Shego, she smirked, "I want the story."

"Come on Killigan, let's get you to the guest room," said Drakken, he swung off his stool to

"I know my way," said Duff, as he stumbled off his stool.

"Don't worry, we'll help him find his way," said Senior with a smile, "We appreciate to accommodations."

"Of coarse," said Shego, as they left the room, she grabbed Drakken's arm and whispered, "He called you Drew?"

"That's my name," he whispered back, though he had annoyance in it, "Good night."

"Uh huh, this conversation isn't over," said Shego, she watched as Drakken walked out of the room.

* * *

**Bit Late... Bit Sorry →**


	28. Moments Missed

_**Moment's Missed**_

* * *

Shego combed her hair idly as she sat in her room. Her mind was turmoil, tonight had been both a huge success in getting them more villain allies, but a total disaster socially. A room full of exes, bosses, lovers, and love interests. What had she been thinking? She knew why she'd invited some, it had been a while and she'd hoped dancing would have led somewhere else, yet here she was... alone.. in her room.. after, according to the guests, a fantastic party. She felt pathetic as she looked at herself; she was attractive, strong, witty... but times like this reminded her she was only human... and with it came doubt and loneliness. She threw her brush down and got in bed.

"Don't be so pathetic," said Shego as she stared at the ceiling, "Loads of people are probably feeling like that right now."

Her own comforting words did little to help her. Plenty of people had gone to their respective homes and lairs alone, so it wasn't like she was the only one. Her mind fell on the person a few doors down from her in particular. He'd had a similar rough night to hers, exes, former colleagues, and rejection. She narrowed her eyes as she thought about it. Carmella was an idiot, she hoped one of her candy treats broke Hector's fillings. Then DNAmy, following Monkey Fist like a lost puppy who he didn't even acknowledge... in fact he'd been chatting up Cleopatra most of the night until Jackal cut in. Poor, pathetic, obnoxious DNAmy. Shego felt hostility towards her when she knew she shouldn't. It was mostly due to the fact Shego felt no self-respecting villainess should act like that for any other man or woman. It was also partly out of anger she was sure, anger that she'd rather follow a genetically altered monkey man around then actually be respected and cared for. Compared to her current situation, Drakken was a prize for sure. Sure he could be whiny, annoying, arrogant, petty, and obnoxious. He could also be witty, caring, confident, and honest. Monkey Fist was just... she rolled her eyes.

"She's an idiot," scoffed Shego as she rolled over on her side and looked at the door.

It figured that the two hosts of the party were spending the evening alone. She imagined Drakken must be feeling similar to her right now. Alone, bitter, and petty. It made her smirk, wondering what names he was calling people in his head right now or out-loud. Her smile faltered, she always felt like he seemed lonely, though he never once indicated he was. Even before the party, he'd said he was never lonely with her around... did that mean he was when she wasn't there. _Wow._ She was reading a whole lot into things, even not having any drinks this evening. She was glad she'd decided to stay sober tonight, there was no telling what she would have done with a chemical push.

"I would have made a fool of myself," she laughed to herself and stared at the door.

Her mind wondered over what she would have done in an intoxicated state. She would have told off DNAmy for sure, caused a scene perhaps. She would have done something wicked to Carmella she was sure of that. She would have probably tried to make out with Pandora, and that would have been a whole can of worms that didn't need to be opened. Drakken would have witnessed all of that, and he'd already seen her in terrible states before and she didn't need another one added. There it was again, Carmella and DNAmy had no idea what they were passing up. She could make a fool in front of him and he'd shrug it off. Monkey Fist and Hector probably wouldn't.

She rolled her eyes at herself at what she would be doing right now under the influence. In her self doubt and pitty she would have marched over to Drakken's room... Her eyes shot open and she shook her head. Great, next time she drank it was going to go there, might as well dedicate her life to sober living right now. She tried to close her eyes and get some sleep. _Would it be the worst thing? _Yes... Yes it would, don't ruin an already shitty night. _Maybe it wouldn't change anything... It didn't the last time I did something stupid._ Shego sat up and shook her head now. She was feeling emotional that was it, rejection and being ignored does that to a person. She would spend the next ten minutes tossing and turning before she made what was probably the stupidest destitution of her life, and she was completely sober no less. She walked out of her room and smoothed out her hair and nightgown, she'd forgone the robe because.. well.. who cares. She knocked on his door and tried to keep her nerves down.

"What... Shego?" asked an angry and the concerned Drakken, "What is it?"

"Ohm," said Shego, her mind racing she had nothing, so she gave a nervous smile, "The heat seems not to be working in my room... and our stay over guests are in the guest rooms..."

"Oh," said Drakken, he seemed unsure of what to say.

"Maybe, I could stay in here?" asked Shego, she'd said it, she'd done it, she felt her stomach twist.

"I... yeah," said Drakken, stepping aside to let her in, "It's fine."

Shego felt a wave of both relief and panic as she walked passed him into his dark room. The sound of water from in fall and stream also gave a faint glow to the room. It wasn't like she hadn't been in this room before, this was just for a whole different reason. The round bed had music playing in it's built in speakers, soft and calming. It was a reality that she had come in here, completely sober, and was still walking over to the bed as if it was nothing. She should really contemplate her actions more... _no.. no reading into this._ This was just.. it was just a night.

"Thanks," said Shego as she slid under the silken covers, it felt thick and rich, she wondered where he'd bought them.

The faint glow of the water showed his silhouette around the room as he closed the door and walked to the back of the room. She waited for him to join her, the whole while her nerves making way for annoyance at how long it was taking him. She made herself comfortable, but he still hadn't come into bed, and she didn't see him in the water's glow anymore. She sat up and looked around, where was her.

"Drakken?" she asked a little urgently, she jumped as his voice came from behind the bed.

"Yes, Shego?" he asked with a sigh, "Do you need another blanket?"

"Where are you?" asked Shego, leaning over the bed-frame, her hand lit a green glow.

Drakken squinted his eyes from a couch behind his bed where he had a small lounge set up for himself. He covered his eyes slightly as it adjusted to the intrusion to his corneas. Drakken lay on a black couch, snuggled up with blankets and looking slightly agitated at his guest's need to find him. Shego looked at the situation and sighed. What had she been thinking? She should just go back to her room, nothing was happening... well.. maybe.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch," she said softly, she felt the nerves again, "Your bed is huge."

"I.. I think it's best," said Drakken, he gave a slight smile, "Night Shego."

"Oh.. Night Drakken," said Shego as she diminished her hand and slid back into bed, she gave a deep sigh before closing her eyes and attempting some sleep.

* * *

"Morning Killigan," said Drakken as he entered the shared kitchen, he and the Seniors had stayed over in the guest rooms the night before.

"Morning Drakken," smirked Duff, Drakken couldn't place his mischievous expression.

"What's with the look, did someone make an acquaintance last night?" asked Drakken, he rolled his eyes, it would figure.

"No such luck on my part, same can't be said for you, ay," smirked Duff as he drank his own beverage as Drakken sat with coffee.

"I don't follow," said Drakken, perhaps Duff had mistaken what he said, "I meant..."

"I know what you meant, but I didn't have a beautiful lass sneaking out of my room at the wee hours of the morning," sighed Duff, he rolled his eyes, "How long has that been a thing, can't say I'm surprised."

"Wait.. Shego?" asked Drakken, he nearly choked on his coffee and glared, "Nothing happened."

"Really?" asked Duff with a chuckle, "It's none of my business what goes on in your lair."

"Before gossip starts, I'm ending it here. The heat in her room went out last night so she stayed in my room. I slept on the couch in my private lounge," snapped Drakken, a sudden panic of Shego hearing gossip, last thing he needed was for her to blow up at him and bail.

"Really?" asked Duff, he seemed to look at Drakken longer then normal and then sigh, "I believe it. Your as daft as they come you know."

"Excuse me?" asked Drakken, he was confused by the statement.

"The only time a women comes to a man's bedroom late at night in a attire like that and asks to come in, it ain't the heat she's fretting over," said Duff, sipping his drink again and shaking his head, "If she was cold, she'd grab another blanket, not another bed."

"That's not how it is between Shego and I," said Drakken, he felt his stomach flip at his words.

"How do you know she didn't want to change what was between you last night?" asked Duff, winking at him.

"No," said Drakken with a deep sigh, the bowling alley in cinders flashed in his head, "Those cards are definitely off the table."

* * *

**The Tables Turned →**


	29. I'm Fine

_**I'm Fine**_

* * *

Shego coughed as she walked down the many stairs of their lair, she felt miserable. She'd even thought about calling in, but after the chaos of last time, she really couldn't deal with the aftermath again. She sneezed so hard she saw stars as she reached the final platform and had to lean against the railing for a few seconds. She blamed Junior this time. After putting off their Madrid weekend because of catching Possible's miserable cold, she'd finally felt well enough to go a few days ago. Lucky her, he was just starting his own cold via Stoppable and the two's night of dancing had ended up with her getting sick on the good looking person she'd been dancing with and having to drag a sick and crying Junior all the way home. She'd booked it home in hopes of getting rest. Turns out Junior was even more dramatic and demanding then a sick Drakken had been. She leaned against the doorway of the lab and took a deep breath.

"Morning Shego," said Drakken, not looking up from the high density laser she'd helped him swipe before Madrid, "Have a good weekend."

"Sure," she breathed as she sat down in her chair, "It was fine-d."

"That's good, because with these borrowed rubies we will be able to …. Shego?" asked Drakken, "Shego!"

"What?" asked Shego, she'd drifted off, "I'm listening.. go.. rubies.. yeah."

"Shego? Are you sick again?" asked Drakken, he stood up quickly and reached in his drawer for a mask.

"I'm fine-d... besides I'm only contagious the first 48 hours. Lucky you. I wasn't here then," said Shego, she waved her hands, "Continue. World take over. Ruby laser."

"As I was saying," Shego rolled her eyes as he put the mask on anyways, "With the cursed rubies that Cleopatra borrowed us, we should be able to break down any metal..."

"Why... don't... we... use... the... curse," said Shego in between each word she sneezed and blew her nose after, "Because... huh... does this look okay?"

"... I will not look at your tissue," said Drakken, she looked up at his raised brow and squinted eyes, he shook his head, "Because we don't know if the curse is factual or how to tap into it. I'm not calling Monkey Fist before you suggest it."

"Trouble in Bro-adise?" she chuckled at her own joke and then coughed, "Uhg."

"Shego, can you make it through today or do I have to call a replacement again?" asked Drakken with a dramatic sigh, "Honestly as much as I enjoy Killigan, three weeks in a row is a bit much. This time he'd have to fly here too because before he was still here from the party and.."

"I said I'm fine-d," snapped Shego, she waved her hand, "Let's do this."

* * *

"I'm fine-d!" snapped Shego as she stood in Drakken's office, Cleopatra sitting across from him reading a contract, "We can take over the world without help."

"Is she always so... charming," said Cleopatra as Shego began coughing into her tissue.

"This cold has really mellowed her out," said Drakken, "So, co-villains it is?"

"This is quite interesting, I've never tried the whole world take over thing, but if your certain the rubies have that much power. I wonder what else I have in my Tomb lair that could be as dangerous."

"Well this seems like a delightful partnership then, so just sign there," said Drakken, handing her a pen.

"Stop... trying... to... uhg," Shego felt dizzy again with her sneezing, she waved her hand for a tissue, and was given a box.

"Excuse us one moment, Cleopatra," said Drakken, Shego felt his hands on her back as he hastily stirred her from the office, "Shego, your sick. Get some rest. I'll have a henchman bring you soup."

"I said.. I am.." Shego began.

"Say fine without a D on the end I dare you," said Drakken, hands on hips.

"... fine..d... Fine...d.. I'm okay," said Shego with a glare, Drakken rolled his eyes and went back in the room.

"So, you get Egypt in the event of world take over with your rubies or any cursed items used from your... tomb?" asked Drakken, he raised a brow, she smirked.

"You'll have to come see it sometime, made of gold because well," she indicated to herself, "I have an aesthetic... Hello again, Shego."

"I thought you were getting rest," said Drakken with agitation as Shego sat in her usual chair.

"I'm good," said Shego, she crossed her arms and gave a smile at Cleopatra.

* * *

"We have to be very silent..." said Drakken as he set the laser settings.

"Achoo!" sneezed Shego, almost causing Cleopatra to drop the rubies she held in gloved hands, "Sorry."

"Shego, could you... maybe not stand so close to us," said Drakken, Cleopatra had joined him in wearing a mask earlier.

"You two look like idiots, I'm not contagious," said Shego as she sniffed, she attempted to saunter away but ended up having a coughing fit.

"We'll play it safe, dear," said Cleopatra, she handed over the rubies as Drakken tightened the laser settings.

"In no time..." Drakken began.

"Phew!" Shego blew her nose, and sniffed.

"In no time, our laser will be ready to break into the most guarded volt of high powered..."

"Phew!" Shego blew her nose again, Drakken threw his arms in the air, "I'm done."

"As I was saying, once we..."

"Phew!" Shego tried to be quieter, but Drakken's expression was blank.

"Let's just do this," said Drakken with a sigh as they began to wheel the laser towards the vehicle, or rather him, "Ohm, a little help here."

"Oh, I don't do that," said Cleopatra waving in a vague gesture, "I hold things, swipe things, flirt. I don't do.. pushing and lifting."

"...Shego," sighed Drakken, Shego smirked as she walked over to help him push.

"Aren't you glad I'm here," said Shego with a loud sniff, though this was heavier than she thought, "How much does this weigh. A ton."

"No," said Drakken, Shego groaned and looked to see him not even moving it but looking at her, "Not even close."

"More," said Shego, she pushed again, it barely moved, "A little help here... Hey!"

"Just.. just stand there," said Drakken as he moved her away from the laser and pushed it himself, mumbling all the way.

"I'll have to try that sometime, feigning weakness to get a man to do something for you. I mean, it is a classic," said Cleopatra, "Dated but I do like it."

"Once I get this loaded, it's just a drive away and the world will... Cleopatra, at least get the door..." groaned Drakken as he pushed it halfway up the ramp.

"Allow me," came a response, Drakken let go of the laser as Ron closed the door, it rolled over his foot.

"Ow! Kim Possible!" yelled Drakken, he looked around in his jump.

"Just me," said Ron, he looked confident, a sound came from his pocket and Rufus ran up his arm, "And Rufus. Sorry to say Dr. Drakken, I can't let you take over the world today. I mean I really am because it would get me out of my English test tomorrow."

"What are you doing here?" asked Shego, she sneezed, and blew her nose.

"Someone... nevermind," sighed Drakken as he took a fighting stance.

"This is different," said Ron, he made a noise and took a martial arts stance.

"Isn't this your thing?" asked Cleopatra, gesturing to the fighting stance.

"I kind of want to see where this goes first," sniffed Shego, her ear made a popping noise, "Ow, my ear."

"I'm really reconsidering this team up," said Cleopatra as Drakken and Ron began missing each other in their attacks, "Uhg, I hate getting my hands dirty."

"I've noticed," said Shego, she was about to interrupt when a familiar voice came from the entrance way.

"I was going to say that," sneezed Kim as she slid in the room, she looked at Ron, "I told you I was fine-d."

"If there's a D at the end, your not," said Ron, as Drakken landed a punch, "Ow!"

"Oh, I'm sorry were you not trying to stop me from taking over the world," responded Drakken.

"Yeah, but it was witty banter time," said Ron, as he kicked Drakken in in the stomach, "Rude."

"Someone got the sniffles, Kimmy," laughed Shego as she and Kim took a fighting stance.

"Won't stop me from wiping the floor with you," coughed Kim, giving her best smirk.

"I think we all need lysol wipes," said Cleopatra, she saw Rufus on the laser, "Hey, get off those rubies!"

Drakken and Ron continued to fight it out, but it seemed to be the only fight making any headway. Shego's powers seemed to be on the fritz and her aim wasn't as good when fighting Kim. Who, in the same sense, was mostly just moving a beat to short to keep up with Shego's fighting. Cleopatra was wrestling with Rufus over the rubies, and the laser was rolling away down the ramp. As Drakken and Ron wrestled, the sound of a splash caught their attention. His nose was bleeding, the laser had fallen into a small pond, Cleopatra was running away from Rufus, Shego and Kim were both having a coughing and sneezing attack, looking miserable, and Ron slapped him in the face.

"That's it. I'm canceling it!" yelled Drakken as he got up swiping at Ron as he did so, "World take over day is ruined. Everyone go home."

"What?" asked Ron, thought as he looked at the scene, "We're taking the stolen laser..."

"Fine, sure, whatever," said Drakken, rubbing his head, there was a definite migraine coming on.

"Dr. D, I'm fine-d," said Shego angrily, her hand fizzled, she looked at it, "I am a little tired."

* * *

Drakken sat in his office watching the fire in bitter annoyance. Today had been a complete waste of time. Turned out, the laser wouldn't have worked either way, the rubies were fakes after all. Cleopatra was furious, and was going to be making a nasty housecall to Hermes later on. He'd decided to end their contract when she attempted to sway him to be her.. and quote.. Strong Arm. Yeah, her flirting and batting eyelashes may work with some, but it irritated him to no end. Perhaps, the laser falling in the water, and the punch from Stoppable had pushed him to that point.. never the less. His mind began mulling over the idea of what would Cleopatra or other's do if they had to be honest in their intentions. He was no better mind you, he'd flirted with DNAmy to get help with his monstrous creations, but he hadn't really not been forward with what he wanted. Monsters. Stupid idea really, it was the Syntohdrones all over again. He should give them more personalities, he could cut back on Henchman costs really. An idea for later. He sneezed and groaned.

"Great," scoffed Drakken, which only was made worse when his nose started bleeding, "Stupid Bafoon."

Drakken groaned as he finally got his nose to stop a few minutes later and began heading out of his office. He walked passed his lab and glared in it, maybe he should start working on his own projects again, though they had little results either. Some of the materials needed, even Shego and he many contacts couldn't track down a steady surplus of. He began walking up the dark metal stair case, they really needed a lair with less steps honestly. He nearly tripped on something the dark stairwell, he heard a groan.

"Watch your feet," came the groggy reply of Shego, Drakken clapped his hands and the lights sprang on.

"We... have.. a clapper?" asked a bleary eyed Shego looking around, she coughed into her arm, a litter of tissue lay around her, and Drakken saw a trail from one landing to another, "How far did I make it."

"Not even half way... have you bee here all night?" asked Drakken, he was concerned, the laser incident was hours ago, "I thought you were going to bed."

"I did... there... and there... and here," said Shego, indicating to the platforms, her breathing seemed off, "I'll eventually make it... why do we have so many stairs."

"The elevator cost too much," said Drakken honestly, he watched as Shego pulled herself up and began making the steps, he slowed his walk to match hers, his hand found her back but she swatted it away.

"I can make it," said Shego, her brows knitted together as she took slow steps up the stairs, her breath hitching each time, and Drakken becoming more and more concerned.

"I don't think you have a cold Shego," said Drakken, "Your powers not even working."

"It does that when I'm sick sometimes, not a big deal. It's just a cold," said Shego, "I'm fi.. good."

"Your fine?" asked Drakken with a smirk, she glared, but it wasn't as effective as normal.

"Yeah," she muttered, but as they reached the next platform, she sat down, "I need a small break."

"Uh huh," said Drakken, he looked up the two more flights of stairs and then to Shego and sighed, "Come on, let's go."

"I just need to take... a small break," she took deep breaths as she leaned back against the stairs and then began coughing, "I hate these stairs... and I hate Junior.. and Madrid. And the fact I can't breath without wanting to die.. I'm not fine-d."

"Clearly," sighed Drakken, he leaned down and prepared himself to ger a verbal whip-lashing as his arm slid under her legs.

"What are you doing? No, put me down. Your going to fall and the Henchman are going to find us dead at the bottom of these shitty, ridiculous stairs. We need an elevator," said Shego as she shoved him away from her, though probably not with as much force as she intended, "I just need a moment... okay, I can do this."

"Shego," said Drakken as she stood again, she took two steps and leaned against the railing, "I'm tired and I don't really want to spend the next two hours trying to get up stairs."

"Go to bed," said Shego, "I got this, I'll make it."

"Fine," said Drakken.

He walked up the stairs and down the hall to his room. He made it all they way in before turning around and heading back to the stairs again. He stood at the top and watched as Shego sat only two more steps up from where he'd left her. She was having a coughing attack and blew her nose on another tissue. He rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs towards her again. It wasn't like she could blast him really, she could barely make it up the stairs. He walked down and stood next to her, she was leaning against the railing and just looking at the ground.

"Fine-d, I need help," she breathed, she held up her hand.

Drakken slid her arm over his neck and began walking beside her up the steps. He said nothing but aided Shego in their slow pace up, but as they reached the next landing, Shego withdrew and leaned against the railing, taking a breather. Drakken held a mixture of annoyance and of concern at seeing her so out of it. Even when she'd been sick last time, she'd only been miserable and less snarky, not like this. Drakken knew this might come back to bite him or very well get them both killed as he looked down the stairs, but he didn't want to spend all evening here.. or deal with leaving her here. He put her arm over his neck again and when she went to take a step, he took the chance and swung his arm under her legs.

"Put me down," said Shego in a quick panic, "Before you trip and take us both out."

"If you keep wiggling we will," said Drakken, and as he was about to put her down, Shego stopped moving and groaned.

"I think... I need... a doctor," sighed Shego, her breath weezy.

"I am a doctor," said Drakken.

"You dropped out," said Shego, he didn't have to look to see the eyeroll.

"I have a degree," said Drakken, he glared, and he heard Shego open her mouth, "Yes, it's real."

"I'm not a robot," said Shego after they reached the final step.

"Clearly, you'd be less lippy," said Drakken under his breath.

"The Bebe's were lippy," he looked at her smirk, "What?"

"Do you have a roster of comebacks?" asked Drakken as they made her way to her door, "Want me to put you down."

"For you.. Yes," she smirked, and made no effort to move, her breathing more labored as they walked through her door.

"Get some sleep. I'll call the doctor in the morning," sighed Drakken as he helped her into bed.

"No need, I have one," sighed Shego as she sniffed and pulled her blankets close, "His credentials are questionable, but he's free."

"Who said I'm free?" asked Drakken with a raised brow, he smirked, "It might be pricey."

"Bill my boss, it's work related," said Shego with her eyes half closed and a half smirk on her face.

"I'll make sure to do that," said Drakken with an eye roll, "Good night Shego."

"Night Dr. D."

* * *

**Patience for the Patient →**


	30. Mother Knows Best

**Mother Knows Best**

* * *

Shego smirked across the dinner table where she, the Henchman, Drakken, and his mother sat. She'd been loving this all day long. She had gained so much fuel to annoy Drakken with for months if not longer. Drewbie? She fought a laughed as she heard it in her head. The glare he shot her was like he was reading her mind. Another helping of casserole found her plate mid-bite of her last one. She looked at the smiling women as she put out more helpings of her food. Shego shot a look at Drakken who had a smug smirk on his face.

"I'm actually pretty full Mrs. Lipsky," said Shego, "I'm sure Mitchell would love some more."

"Oh yeah," said Henchman Mitchell as he and Lucius high fived as more food found their plate.

"Nonsense dear, there's plenty, and as active as you were today, you need to eat. I still don't understand what an unusual treatment those women needed," said Mrs. Lipsky as she sat down again, "Mrs. Lipsky? No need to be so formal dear. You can call me Estelle or Mama Lipsky. Drew talks about you all the time. I feel like I've known you for ages."

"Does he?" asked Shego with a raised brow, the henchman snickered, "Should I be worried?"

"All work related things, Shego, all work," said Drakken, he seemed more agitated as he stabbed his food, "Mother, how long are you staying today?"

"Well, I was planning on calling and getting a hotel. I don't want to impose on you and your work today... even though it's still Mother's Day," said Estelle, drinking her beverage and giving a squinty smile.

"A hotel, that's a good idea. Let me call and find you the best room," said Drakken, confidently, ignoring the guilt in her voice best he could.

"Drew, how rude," said Shego, Drakken glared, "Your mother shouldn't be in a hotel room. There's plenty of guest rooms here."

"Guest rooms?" asked Estelle, Shego didn't hesitate to respond.

"Some of Dr. Drakken's patients need more intense treatments, so we have spare rooms," said Shego, she shot a look at Drakken, who was tapping his fork angrily.

"Oh, Drewbie, your such a caring doctor. Letting your patients stay at your home... oh, Shego, you live here as well?" asked Estelle, Drakken took over.

"She stays here from time to time... when it gets to late and patients are double booked," said Drakken, he shot Shego a look, and Shego rolled her eyes, she could have done better.

"From time to time?" asked Shego, Drakken was doing his best to smile at his mother and give Shego a death glare, she got an evil idea, "Sure, if every night means time to time. I live here."

"Maybe," said Drakken, Estelle raised a brow.

"Drew Lipsky are you keeping secrets from me. What have I told you about secrets!" snapped Estelle, waving a finger at her son.

"Secrets are poison and they can kill, especially if someone might have the cure," he mumbled, Shego raised a brow, she watched Estelle nod.

"That's right. So why are you lying about Shego living here... oh.. wait... are you two?"

"No," said Drakken and Shego at the same time, the Henchman all gave various looks to each other.

"Shego, as I've told you, is my Assistant, Mother. Nothing more. She does live here, I just didn't want to alarm you..." said Drakken, he was glaring at Shego even more.

"Alarm me? Alarm me to what? So your Assistant lives in your massive home. If you have patients who stay over night it makes sense. She has her own room, doesn't she? I... oh don't go anywhere dears. I made apple pie for desert. I'll be right back," said Estelle as she quickly exited and the Henchman sat back down.

"Yes Mother... what are you all doing?" asked Drakken, the Henchman jumped and Shego shrugged, "It's not funny. The sooner we get her out of here, the sooner we can get back to working on taking over the world. Shego, what was that."

"You we're going to try and stick me in a crummy hotel room for the night," said Shego, she was guessing but his expression proved her right, "I knew it. Besides, your Mother can stay here for one night."

"You told her we have guest rooms, she's going to want to stay all the time," said Drakken in a low quick grumble as his Mother's voice came back into the room.

"Here you go dears,... oh you two aren't fighting are you?" asked Estelle looking between the two.

"No, no..." said Drakken shaking his head, "We were having a discussion about patients..."

"Meaning we have a full booking of overnight patients tomorrow and he was worried about rushing you out the door in the morning," said Shego, "I told him, that one of the patients isn't coming until the night time, so there's no worry of rushing you out the door."

"E-Exactly," said Drakken, he raised a brow.

"Oh, it's no trouble. I'll be out of your hair by morning. I have a flight back to New York in the afternoon," said Estelle, happily.

* * *

"You know dear, that Shego has a pretty good head on her shoulder's," said Estelle as they sat in his living room part of the lair, "You really should think about setting up roots, you move so much I can barely keep track."

"Oh well... my show needs to do... that.. for... sponsors," said Drakken quickly, he laughed nervously but cleared his throat, "Mother, Shego is my Assistant. Besides, I am far too busy to ohm.. settle down."

"Oh, your just like your father's family. Work, work, work. Honestly, if they didn't have strong women in their lives, the Lipsky line would have died off ages ago," sighed Estelle, she opened her mouth to keep talking when she saw Shego walk passed the doorway, "Shego, dear."

"Mother, I'm sure she has places to be," said Drakken as Shego stepped back into the doorway.

This day was a nightmare. He could already sense the amount of snarky remarks and jokes that Shego was holding in her deck for the next few weeks. The less time she spent with his mother, the better.. for both of them. He hoped Shego would just excuse herself and avoid the chatter that would follow. Instead, he noticed Shego's expression seemed... softer? As she looked at his mother. That was different.

"Yes Estelle," said Shego as she came in, she shot a look at Drakken.

"Would you mind showing me to my room?" asked Estelle as she got up and moved swiftly near Shego.

"Mother, I could have..." Drakken began, a wave of panic hit him, he was trying to isolate Shego, "I'll take you."

"I can show her," said Shego with an eyeroll, it turned into a smile as she took Estelle's arm, "It's next to mine."

"Shego..." Drakken muttered, but Shego gave him a confident smirk and vanished, "Great... just great... Wonder if I can get away with taking off and hiding for a week."

He slumped in his chair, thinking about following the two, but there was nothing to do there now. If his mother was going to vent and rant and attempt at marrying him off, there was no stopping her. He was less worried about Shego freaking out, the women could handle her tongue much better than people might think. No, he was more worried about what Shego might ask, and she really didn't need more fuel for her lippy cut downs. The idea of him settling down and having a family, it was laughable really. Him. He. No. He found his mind become blank for a moment and then a counter argument in his head return. Curse his mother, why did she have to put these thoughts in his head. This was why he preferred mail with her, he could skip over those parts in the letters. He needed a drink. _Who am I, Shego. _He shook his head, he needed his lab.

* * *

"I don't mean to pry dear, but was your skin a chemical accident as well?" asked Estelle, her arm still tight around Shego's as they walked.

"Sort of, environmental," said Shego, she wasn't lying.

"Not that it matters, but do you think that would effect your future children?" asked Estelle, Shego's eyes shot open.

"Ohm.. never.. really thought about it," said Shego, she honestly hadn't, and the random question threw he off, "Maybe. None of my brother's have children so I guess we won't know until then."

"Are you brother's the same shade of pale green?" asked Estelle, Shego saw her shocked look fade to curiosity.

"No, we're all different colors... a pastel rainbow really," said Shego with a shrug.

"Really? So what if the pastel colors continue. I mean if your all different colors, then perhaps it would continue in shades," said Estelle, she shook her head, "If it's a family trait, what about your parents?"

"Ohm, they were normal. The environmental thing happened later," said Shego, and she had an overwhelming wave of panic at Estelle prying, she was not going through that again, one person a decade was quite enough.

"Oh," said Estelle, but she didn't press, but her hand patted Shego's as they reached the door of the guest room, "Such a big place, no wonder it get's filled with patients. It'd be awfully lonely without it. I'm glad you live here dear, I know my Drew. He says he doesn't get lonely, but he does. He gets stuck in his head far too long. He got like that after he left college. Before you could barely get him to stay home, he was always out and about. Mr. Social. The older he get's the more he reminds me of my Theo."

"Your husband?" asked Shego, Drakken had never mentioned his father before, "Drakken doesn't mention him."

"Oh, that's because he passed away before he could remember him," said Estelle, there was something in her eyes that made Shego want to inquire more, but she didn't, "He had a good heart, Theo. I'm just glad my son is a doctor and I don't have to worry about him in dangerous situations somewhere. Although, some of your patients seem a bit extreme."

"Yeah, they can be," said Shego, they stopped outside a door, "If you need anything, my room is right there."

"Your such a nice girl, bit of a silver tongue, but any good women should have one," said Estelle, giving a wink at Shego who she let her arm go, "I appreciate you looking after my Drewbie, I know how he can get sometimes, but his heart's in the right place. I just wish he didn't work so much, he's missing out on what's important in life you know. It's late dear, I'm sorry to keep you."

"It's no problem. Good night Estelle, and Happy Mother's Day," said Shego, she felt a mixture of emotions at the women's look and words.

"Good night dear," said Estelle, she grabbed Shego's hand, "As I said, you can call me Mama Lipsky, no need to be formal."

"Good night then, Mama Lipsky," said Shego as Estelle shut the door and she let go of a deep sigh.

* * *

"If I can connect this..." Drakken was working on a very delicate wire for a new hand held laser gun, something in his panic, he'd decided to rework on.

"Dr. D?" he watched the wire melt away as Shego's voice made him miss.

"Yes, Shego," said Drakken, he prepared himself for the onslaught of one liners and digs as he sat up and pulled his magnifying goggles up, "Come to toss a few digs before bed. Let's hear them."

"Oh, no... Those are for much later," said Shego with a smirk, it faltered as she sat on his desk, "What are you working on?"

"... a laser gun?" asked Drakken, what was Shego up to, her expression seemed unreadable, "Everything okay."

"Your mother thinks you work too much," said Shego, she was playing with his papers, "Got me thinking."

"You want to go on another vacation?" asked Drakken, that would solve the problem of him avoiding her comments.

"No, just thinking. Maybe because you do work all the time, your missing the big picture," said Shego, she moved his papers in front of him, "Maybe stepping back for a few weeks, might help you come up with a better scheme."

"Are you telling me to take a break?" asked Drakken, this was... this was new, "You tell me I procrastinate all the time... you've literally sat in that chair and told me I'm not working fast enough."

"I changed my mind," said Shego, he saw her look of agitation float passed her eyes, "You need a break."

"... If you want to take on a mission, I'm not going to stop you. It's in the contract, that if you feel I'm taking too long..." He was cut off physically by Shego shoving a crumpled up paper in his mouth and covering it.

"No, Do-Do brain. I'm telling you to take a break and can it," snapped Shego with an eye roll, "Do you need me to sign it to you."

"whyfh didd ustj wayhs it," came his muffled reply and Shego rolled her eyes and removed her hand, he spit out the paper, "Why didn't you just say that."

"I did," said Shego, she looked around, "I'm kicking you out of your lab."

"Excuse me," said Drakken, he felt a wash of panic, she had to be joking.

"Eventually," said Shego, as she got up and walked out of the room, "Night... Drewbie."

* * *

**Lab Restrictions? →**


	31. Grounded

_**Grounded**_

* * *

"SHEGO!" came the yell of Drakken from down the hallway.

Shego relaxed in the cozy chair in her room, reading a large book instead of her usual magazine. It was Saturday and her day off, but as she heard Drakken's voice call her name she closed the book and waited. She'd left her door open, expecting this very reaction. She waited as and irate looking Drakken stood in her doorway. For a moment, it actually startled her. His eyes were pure fire, his brow furrowed, and a darker hue to his blue skin would have made her take a step back if she wasn't already sitting down. She shook off the odd feeling in her gut and chose to re-open her book and not look at him.

"Shego?" he asked, and she could hear him trying to calm himself down.

"Uhm hmm," said Shego, he didn't come in her room at first, but then he walked over to her chair, she watched his boot tap in front of her, she took a drink of her lemon-aid and flipped a page, "Need something?"

"Shego.. conniving, insane, malicious, lovely Shego," she could feel the venom in his voice, but the smirk spread across her lips, "May I interrupt your reading?"

"Well, after the compliments, how can I help you?" asked Shego as she closed her book and smiled up at him, his eye twitched, "You okay Dr. D? You look flustered."

"Shego, where.. is... my lab?" asked Drakken, Shego fought the smile that wanted to spread on her face.

"Other side of the lair," said Shego, "Big metal door... you know the one that we just HAD to have."

"Shego, my lab is empty. So. Tell me.. WHERE IS MY LAB?!" he growled at her, his arm above her head and his face close.

"Morning Bagel? You got cream cheese on your lip," said Shego, and without telling herself to do so, she wiped her finger over his lip, the anger in his face fell to confusion, "So.. your labs missing?"

"Uh.. yes," he stood up and she watched as he took a large step back, his anger returned but not as strong, "Shego, where is my lab?"

"I told you last weekend, you needed a break," said Shego, she shrugged, "Then you continued to come up with a new plot. I helped you, it failed. I said take a break. You were in the lab last night until three in the morning. So this is me... not giving you a choice. Take a break."

"What? How? Why?" he spun in place, as if processing was too much, "Your telling me. You moved my lab... in three and a half hours."

"I think you need more sleep," said Shego, she groaned and got up, forcing him to sit in her chair, "It's not the end of the world. Honestly, this could help you come up with a better plan. It's one week, you will live."

"One week... a whole week. Your hiding my lab for a week?" asked Drakken, he stood up and pointed at her, "I'm finding my lab."

"No you wont..." muttered Shego as he stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Okay, where is it?" asked Drakken, he stared at Shego as she drank her coffee and ate her breakfast, "I have been in every room of this lair. The Henchman aren't talking and are running and hiding on me. I can't sleep. My head hurts. I don't feel good."

"It's called detoxing," said Shego, not looking up from her paper, "No Internet either."

"... why do you hate me?" asked Drakken, he felt his lips quiver and a sudden urge to cry, he took a deep breath, "Shego, did my mother put you up to this?"

"She suggested you need to slow down, and she's right. Though hers was a different reason then mine. I think you need to clear your head and get back on track. You have the drive to take over the world... and maybe genius. You just have too much going on," said Shego, "One week without distractions and noise will do you good."

"Five more days isn't going to kill me, your right," said Drakken, he took a deep breath and sat down, taking the toast Shego offered him a cup of coffee she'd had sitting there for him already, "I can do this. Never taken a vacation before... Hey Shego.."

"If your plan is to annoy me until I cave and give you your lab back. Remember I can leave, and you wont find it," said Shego as she flipped the page of her paper, Drakken threw down his toast and stood up, angrily leaving the kitchen.

* * *

"What do you mean seven more days! It should be four days!" yelled Drakken as he followed Shego out of the kitchen with his sandwich, "You said one week!"

"Yes, but you spent three days tearing this place apart and you hacked back into the server yesterday to join a chatroom with Killigan and Monkey Fist," said Shego casually, she handed him a notebook, "If you want to scheme and write, this is it. But seven days, Dr. D."

"Who told you? Was is Williams?" asked Drakken, he glared down the hall.

"No, I have my connections," said Shego, she shrugged.

"Killigan?" asked Drakken, Shego shrugged, "Damn him."

* * *

"How's that vacation notebook going?" asked Shego, she leaned over Drakken as he sat at the coffee table writing away, "Do you want to give it a break... go catch a movie... shower maybe?"

"I have four more days Shego, and I want my lab back," he said, staring at her, "This is cruel by the way."

"Is that a picture of me... being eaten by a snake in a kilt?" asked Shego as she looked at his work.

"No. It's a witch being eaten by a serpent monster... in a kilt," said Drakken, covering his notebook and sliding it away.

"Okay," said Shego, she smirked, "That's a pretty witch."

"It's a bad day for her," said Drakken looking at Shego, she glared and with a blast his colored pencils were gone, "Hey! Great now I have to go to the store."

* * *

"What's happening?" asked Shego as she walked into the kitchen, piles of cupcakes and snacks littered the room where Henchmen ate happily.

"Enjoying my vacation," said Drakken, he held a plate of cupcakes up to her, "Cupcakes?"

"Sure?" said Shego as she looked around the room.

* * *

"Did we get new night Henchmaids?" asked Shego, looking around the spotless lair as she came out of her room and had walked to the kitchen, "It smells good too?"

"No, I cleaned it. I couldn't sleep," said Drakken, he had his notebook again and was sitting cross legged on the counter, "We need more Synthodrones... Maybe we could give them personalities."

"Okay? What did we talk about working?" asked Shego, she raised a brow.

"Not," said Drakken, "Just thinking... thinking."

"Are you okay?" asked Shego as Drakken stared off into space for a solid minute, "Drakken? Dr. D?"

"Hmm, what was that?" asked Drakken, he looked at his watch and jumped up, "Karaoke! Let's go!"

"I'll pass... HEY!" yelled Shego as Drakken grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

* * *

"Two more days, two more days," hummed Drakken, his grin wide as he looked at Shego, "Two more Shego. Come on tell me how you did it? Where is it? Is it in the lair?"

"Nope, that's my little secret. Remember this the next time I tell you to take a break, just do it and you wouldn't have had to deal with this," said Shego, as she ate her dinner, "This is delicious by the way."

"I know, but seriously where is it?" asked Drakken, Shego watched his fingers rap against his notebook, her brow raised.

"Did you spend your whole vacation scheming?" asked Shego, her hand swiped at the notebook, but he was faster for once, she blinked rapidly, "Dr. D?"

"No, but the majority of the start of this notebook.. well it was a dark time and... you shouldn't look at that," said Drakken, "The witch thing was the mildest."

"How many deaths do I have in there?" asked Shego, she smirked, curious to see them now.

"I don't know off the top of my head," said Drakken, he put the notebook in his coat and looked at the time, "I'm going to retire early, so.."

"One less day," said Shego, she rolled her eyes, "You know I should extend it. Day two and three you took sleeping medication and slept through them."

"You can't tell me how to spend my vacation Shego. Being in a coma was my relaxing," snapped Drakken, he glared at her the whole way out the door, "Two days Shego... Two. You can't keep up this... grounding thing. Two days left!"

"Fine, whatever. No forced comas, Drakken!" she yelled after him.

She rolled her eyes, glad this vacation was actually ending, she was starting to get worried what he might do next. He'd started getting a little more odd than normal, talking about Synthodrones, which he'd disbanded trying due to malfunctions in the fluids. When he'd gotten back from the store the other day, he also had a series of magazines and romance novels. She thought maybe getting him out of the lab and off the internet had finally made the evil megalomaniac snap. She'd been forced to go to Karaoke, and hadn't even been able to have any drinks because every one she'd ordered, Drakken had indulged in. Which meant she dragged his intoxicated ass back to the lair and all the Henchman were gone and there was no lab, so she had to deal with him the whole night. Her only godsend was that stupid notebook, which she really wanted to see. There was more than doodles in there, she knew that. She'd seen sketches, graphs, numbers.

"What are you up to Drakken?" asked Shego as she looked down the dark hallway.

* * *

Drakken sat in his bed, his notebook and notes strewn about. Magazines and novels all tagged and torn, it was like the giant puzzles in his head now had a visual outside it and things were making sense. Perhaps Shego had the right idea, he'd needed time away to rethink his plans. Without his many unfinished projects and sketches in the way, he'd been forced to concentrate on his new one. He didn't need to get rid of Kim Possible and her stupid side kick to take over the world. He needed a distraction, a big one. He also needed to stay under the radar, which meant this plan was going to take more time than normal, less things to track, less things to ruin, more distractions. Yes, in two days he would be able to start.

"First step, synthodrones. Then the real fun begins. You wont stop me this time Kim Possible, because no one will know what's coming. Not even Shego," Drakken began to laugh at his own genius, deep an maniacal.

"You better be on vacation in there!" came a yell from Shego outside the door.

"I'm working on my evil laugh!" he yelled back, "You should too because yours needs work."

"... whatever," came a snappy reply and then a door closed.

"Soon.. the world will be mine," grinned Drakken.

* * *

**Aw Man... →**


	32. Family Matters Part 1

**Family Matters Part 1**

* * *

Shego woke with a start the next morning, not because of anything she was used to. The sounds that would pull her from sleep besides an alarm were Drakken in the lab, Henchman arguing, or Drakken as a general noise. The sound she heard was a loud melody that she couldn't place. It was five in the morning, and unless Drakken had taken up musical theater, there was no need for this. She physically paused at her door, because if he had, she needed to mentally prepare herself. The sound stopped as her hand touched the knob. She waited before giving a sigh of relief and turned back to bed. Unfortunately, just as her leg touched the frame, the sound began again. She growled, she didn't know what he was doing but she was going to kill him. She yanked open her door and marched to his, but before she could begin pounding on it, it was ripped open. Drakken's narrowed eyes directed at her.

"What the hell are you doing now?" asked Shego, she flipped her wild hair out of her face to glare at him in question.

"I was going to ask you the same question," retorted Drakken, his angry eyes softened to confusion and Shego took a step back mentally.

Shego looked at him, clearly, he had just been woken by the same noise, so she couldn't blame him for her disturbance. Neither of them were in their lair wear pajamas either. He was only wearing bottoms and he'd clearly not shaven, well he hadn't since vacation actually started, and his hair was not tied back. Something about it, seemed to throw her off her normal need to say something snarky in the morning. Before she could open her mouth or he could say something as well, the sound stopped again. They both looked around and then at each other, a mirrored look of utter confusion on their faces. She watched his eyes glance over her quickly and then at himself, she actually wanted to laugh as he realized what she already had. He suddenly looked uncomfortable and she saw his hand moving to the door handle.

"That's what you normally wear?" asked Shego with a raised brow, she smirked, "I have a question..."

"You look like Medusa," said Drakken, Shego's eyes shot open.

"How do you know it wasn't something nice," snapped Shego, "Right away insulting me."

"... She was the most beautiful gorgon," muttered Drakken, trying to backpedal.

"... alright," sighed Shego, the sound started again, "What is that sound?"

"You'd think it was a doorbell," said Drakken, both looked around and then at each other, "Do we have a doorbell?"

"I don't know. Who rings a villains doorbell at five in the morning," said Shego, her eyes narrowed and hands flared green.

"Someone with a death wish," scoffed Drakken, his eyes narrowed again.

They both made their way to the entrance of the lair, Shego turning on the camera as she did so. No alarms had been tripped and the camera showed nothing but the start of a sunrise over the horizon. They both looked at each other in confusion again, this was more unusual than normal. Shego's mind was racing and she was sure his was too. Drakken shrugged and scratched his head before heading to the door, there was only one way to solve this problem. Shego's immediate reaction was to grab his shoulder and stop him, per usual when he was about to do something stupid.

"What are you doing?" whispered Shego with a glare, her hand slid off his shoulder and lit, "You don't know who it is."

"If it's someone dangerous, you shoot," said Drakken after a moment's hesitation, his hand on his own shoulder now.

"Fine," shrugged Shego, she readied herself as he opened the door.

No one stood there, it was just a blank doorstep on the side of a cliff. They both looked at each other and Drakken waved his hand around outside the door, trying to see if someone was invisible. Just as he was about to close the door a small figure jumped from the where the doorbell normally would be on a house, one would have thought it was an animal at its size. But in a matter of seconds a full sized man stood there. Mego stood with a box, maskless, in a black and purple zip hoodie, skinny black jeans, and purple converse, a cocky bored smirk on his face.

"Morn...AHCK!" yelled Mego as Shego blasted him.

"Shego?" yelled Drakken, but Shego's expression was blank.

"You said shoot if it was dangerous," she shrugged, but sighed as she went to check on her brother, she glared, "Mego, what are you doing here?"

"How did you find us?" asked Drakken, they'd been to two... three lairs?

"Real sweet, sis," scoffed Mego with an eyeroll as he walked in, he paused and looked at the two, his brow quirked, "Did I disturb you two?"

"Yes... yes you did. Now apologize by leaving," said Shego, pointing out the door, she felt a mixture of emotions, anger was winning right now.

"Cute," said Mego as held up a box, "I brought doughnuts ... some might be squished... or burned now, thanks, Sis."

"Listen, what are... are those Kasey Creams?" asked Drakken, Mego looked at the box and smirked as he handed it over.

"Drakken? Uhg, whatever, what are you doing here?" asked Shego with a groan, she hoped it wasn't something she needed to be involved again with, Mego shrugged.

"Haven't heard from you in a while and we got worried," said Mego, Shego looked at the door, "It's just me. I really needed a break from Hego and so I took a vacation. Decided to come visit you."

"Well nice seeing you, thanks for the doughnuts. I'm fine, you can go," said Shego, shoving her brother towards the door, "We have villain things to do and we don't want heroes getting in our way."

"Shego, we're taking a break remember," said Drakken, eating a doughnut, she glared and she saw the devious smirk on his lips as he put the doughnut down and walked over, "Mego, right? How nice of you to come all this way from Go City to visit your sister."

"Yes, well, vacation is over today remember. Your lab will be back in an hour," said Shego quickly, she patted Mego's shoulder, "I don't want to corrupt you. You need to leave. Because if you remember. I'm evil, so don't make me force you. I wont be nice."

"Hey, I'm not a hero right now. I am on vacation from Team Go. Right now I am not Mego the most amazing of all the Go Team. I am Maverick visiting my lovely sister Sheila... or whatever name your going by now adays. You'll always be Sheila," said Mego, "Besides I came all this way for a fun vacation. No mask. No Hero. Just me."

"Drakken doesn't like uninvited guests, and neither do I," glared Shego, pointing at the door.

"Shego. He's family and he's brought us breakfast. That's no way to treat your favorite brother," said Drakken, Shego could feel the revenge plan weaving in his head, "Stay as long as you'd like... so long as it doesn't interfere with our plans."

"It's so nice to have that confirmed," smiled Mego, his hand on his chest, "I always knew I was your favorite."

"Okay, then do me a favor.. leave," said Shego, her hands clenched.

"Fine, I'll leave. But know that you sending me a way in such a hurry.. well it will make the other's wonder if your actually okay. Since.. as I said, you stopped writing us again.. and who knows. Hego might want to stop by and check for himself," said Mego, casually looking at his nail and smirking at his sister.

"So how long are you staying?" asked Shego with a forced smile.

* * *

"Why?" asked Shego as Drakken hummed happily at his new clean lab, "I gave you your lab back, make him leave. Turn into an evil boss and demand it."

"You and I both know even if I faked it, he'd never believe you'd listen," said Drakken drinking his coffee, "Now, I have work to do Shego. Go spend time with your brother."

"Dr. D, come on. This is not me making you take a break... this is.. this is.. Mego," said Shego, he could sense her discomfort.

"Hey, we all have our baggage when it comes to family... right now yours is in our guest room for a week," said Drakken, closing his lab door, "Have fun."

"Drakken... Drakken... Drew Lipsky, you open this door," Shego hit the door but it was disturbed by Mego.

"So, since you haven't written and your mail kept coming back, let me tell you what I've been up too," said Mego, Shego rolled her eyes and glared daggers at the lab door, "Finished Med school, not that you ever asked. I start my residency at Go City General when I get back."

"That's nice Mego... Drakken?!" Shego knocked on the door, she really hadn't heard her brother, something about a medical.

"Yeah it is," said Mego, he leaned against the door and looked at her, "I had better options, but you know Team Go. Go city, felt like I should stick around now that were doing that again."

"Yeah, Go City..." Shego tried entering her pass-code to get in but it was denied, "He changed the pass-codes. Asshole."

"I think Hego's hiding a secret," said Mego, he crossed his arms and stood on the otherside of the pin-pad, so he was in her view, "Wesley has a girlfriend. Weaton's decided to stalk Hego, we'll keep you updated. Personally me becoming a doctor is far more interesting then that, but pick your topic."

"Mego can... wait, what?" asked Shego, as she finally caught up with what he was saying, "You're a doctor? You? This you? Mego? Miguel? Mego you're a doctor? Like a helping other's kind of doctor. Not like the one I live with?

"I can use a scalpel and everything," said Mego, the sarcastic shock on his face faded, "Yes, an actual doctor... Wait, I thought Drakken was a doctor?"

"So he claims.. yeah he is," said Shego with an eyeroll, but her mind was stuck on this new information, "So you, the most self centered person I know... is a doctor?"

"Trying to be a surgeon so I don't have to deal with as many people," said Mego, he gave a look of annoyance, "They can get better and live happy lives, I don't need to be a part of it. Just the person who saved their lives. Me."

"There's Mego," said Shego with an eyeroll, she looked at her brother as he stared at the ground.

Shego tried to remember the last time she spent time with any of her brother's personally. Freshman year in college... that was it. It felt exhausting to remember it, the arguments, the chaos, the pointless wasting of their youth. She shook her head, a mix of anger a depression washing over her. She was about to tell him to buzz off again, but something pinged as she saw his brows furrow at the ground. She wanted to punch something, she hated this feeling. _At least it's just one of them. _Shego crossed and uncrossed her arms, the internal struggle was almost suffocating. She could suck it up for once week if it meant getting her brother's out of her hair for another few years.

"Want me to show you around the lair?" asked Shego, she felt her nerves bundle, but Mego's eyes lit up, "Don't make a big deal about it. This is not a welcome party thing. You can stay a week, but this is not a regular vacation spot. Got it."

"Loud and clear," smirked Mego as he kicked off the wall, his brow rose, "Trust me, you're not that fun to be around for more than one week a decade."

"Good, keep it that way," smirked Shego, she watched Mego reach over to the pin-pad, "What are you doing?"

"The Wego's installed a new one of these at Go Tower. Hego kept locking himself in. Default pin is 00110011 and the pound key," said Mego, and the pin-pad flared green.

"Access Granted," said the device and the door opened.

"Hmm," Shego felt a small smirk fade into a slight smile, "Well then, let's start with the lab."

* * *

**Sibling Fighting Ahead →**


	33. Family Matters Part 2

_**Family Matter 2**_

* * *

"So what does this do?" asked Mego, tapping a large cylinder item, "Is it like a death ray."

"No," said Shego, crossing her arms.

"An electrical submerger?" asked Mego, Shego rolled her eyes.

"No," sighed Shego, "Mego... it's an espresso machine."

"Oh... so.. nothing villain related," said Mego, he huffed and looked around, "I've yet to see anything apart from a lair. Are you sure you're villains?"

"Mego, you said you weren't going to interfere," said Shego, her patience was already running low and it'd only been two hours.

"I'm not. Just wondering about what my sister does for a living," said Mego, he flopped on the couch next to her, "So do you kidnap, extort, rob banks. Apart from world domination, what does that entail directly."

"All of that, and death threats... chemical warfare... general stuff," said Drakken walking through the living quarters, Shego shrugged, "Shego, we need to... get something."

"Is it knockout gas?" asked Shego, Drakken rolled his eyes, "What and where?"

"It's an artificial intelligence enhancer that I need for... the synthodrones... in a..." Drakken looked uneasy and Shego looked to see Mego intently listening, his head rested in his hands.

"Mego, do you mind?" asked Shego, looking at him, he shook his head, "Kind of things heroes... even on vacation... should not be privvy too."

"Hey, whatever is said here, stays here," said Mego, sitting up, "I am in no way involved. Simply a spectator."

"Right," said Drakken, "We both need to go... and.. ahem."

"You want me to lock him in a closet?" asked Shego, indicating to her brother, she sure hoped so.

"No," said Drakken, he raised his brow, and gave her a smirk, "Mego, do you want to go on a break in with us."

"Uh, yeah I do," said Mego jumping up and grinning, "Now we're talking. I was starting to wonder if you guys were just posers."

"I assure you, were not," said Drakken, giving Shego a smug look as Mego grabbed his jacket.

"What are you up too?" asked Shego, grabbing Drakken's arm as they walked towards the door, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm simply inviting your brother along with us. He wants to see what you do, let him," said Drakken, he shrugged.

* * *

"Can I drive?" asked Mego, looking at the controls, his arms crossed.

"I don't know," said Drakken, he caught Shego's look and smirked, "He knows how to fly doesn't he?"

"Yes," said Mego, he was quite for a second and then, "Do you ever make your own inventions or do you outsource?"

"Both," said Drakken, Shego scoffed, "What's that supposed to mean."

"I can count on one hand the amount of completed inventions you've actually made and completed yourself," said Shego with an eye roll.

"That's because whenever I need certain materials, someone is conveniently on vacation," said Drakken, he shot her a glare.

"Hmm, why then, when I come back... there not a priority?" asked Shego, she smirked at his disgruntled face as he went back to driving.

"Back to me," said Mego, they both looked at him, "Is that a yes or no on driving?"

* * *

"So you two are breaking into a top secret defense facility for AI update components? Couldn't you just hack it?" asked Mego, he snapped his finger's, "Remember Electronique did that once... what did she want. Mind control devices right. She made her own and took over half of Go City."

"Yeah, classic Electronique," smirked Shego, she raised a brow, "I wonder what she's doing in her high security prison cell."

"Plotting revenge probably," suggested Drakken, he watched as the two siblings nodded in agreement with him, "Anyways, back to to our current plot."

"Okay, you stay here and do nothing, we'll be back," said Shego, pointing at Mego and before she jumped off, she took the keys.

"I wasn't going to go for a joy ride, I'm not the Wego's," Mego scoffed as the two sprinted into the facility, he looked at the Hover car and smirked, "Before I leave, I will drive this thing."

* * *

"Okay, so you download the software and I'll grab some of the chips," said Drakken, rubbing his hands together, step one of his longer plan was taking place and all under the rouge of new Syntho upgrades.

"You know, Mego's right. We should have hacked the system for the software. We could have rerouted the servers even. You could easily pick up chips from... wait can't you order the upgrades from Henchco?" asked Shego as she began downloading the software.

"Not these one's Shego, I need these ones," said Drakken as she held the chips before putting them in his pocket.

"You shouldn't touch was isn't yours, Drakken," came Kim Possible's voice from the doorway, "Didn't your Mom ever teach you that?"

"Perhaps, but she also taught me this," smirked Drakken as he kicked a robotics display to fall towards where Kim stood, "I mean she used manikins and it was a local mall, but still. Shego!"

"Flying solo today, Kimmy?" asked Shego as she sent a blast at the teen.

"No... wait.. Ron?" asked Kim, but she didn't look much longer as she and Shego began fighting as Drakken casually finished downloading the information.

"You should really keep better track of your side kick, Kimmy," said Shego, as she blasted the robots so they fell on Kim, "Dr. D?"

"This was easier than normal," said Drakken as the two ran out and back to the Hover Car.

* * *

"So then I was like, let's go visit Shego and see what she's doing," said Mego as stood outside the Hover Car, Ron nodding.

"Don't you feel conflicted about being here and villainy?" asked Ron, he sighed, "But I bet it's fun."

"Not really. Mostly been chilling and then here, Drakken says he might let me drive," said Mego with a shrug, "Hey aren't you supposed to be doing something."

"Yeah, Kim, sorry we should... Kim?" asked Ron looking behind him, he groaned, "Crap!"

"Bye Ron," said Mego as Ron ran towards the facility, "Remember what I said about the sixteenth."

"Alright, let's... did you distract for us?" asked Shego with a wide grin as she watched Stoppable disappear and Mego jump in.

"No, I'm completely neutral," said Mego, he looked at his watch, "That was fast."

* * *

"Whatchya doing?" Drakken jumped as Mego's voice hit his ear.

"Mego! What... what are you doing up?" asked Drakken, he looked at the time, it was three in the morning.

"I got thirsty and walked passed the lab," shrugged Mego, he leaned over Drakken's shoulder, "Is that supposed to be a person?"

"It's clearly a person," snapped Drakken as he held up his sketch.

"They make books that teach you how to draw the human form," said Mego, he smirked, "Normally it's for people who haven't seen one."

"... Okay then," said Drakken, he as starting to see the similarities in Mego and Shego, "Did you need something?"

"No," said Mego and Drakken sighed in relief when Mego left.

He began working away on his master plan but making a small list of other plans for his many distractions. Once the drones were complete, his regular Henchman could begin working on some of the sub-plans. The idea of taking over the world without even Shego figuring out the plan made him giddy. He would show her, he began to chuckle darkly and then begin a maniacal laugh.

"That's a little cliche, don't you think?" Drakken nearly screamed as Mego's voice came from behind him, he spun around to see Mego reading Shego's magazine's in her chair and giving him a concerned look.

"I.. I thought you left," Drakken took a deep breath and glared.

"Oh, I just thought you were practicing," said Mego with a shrug, he smirked, "Shego used to do it to mock other villains."

"Yes, well, it's a key part of being a villain. Just like a proper monologue," said Drakken, he looked between his work and then Mego, he shrugged and went back to working on a sub-plan.

"Shego said you dropped out of medical school. Can't blame you really. I'm assuming the blue skin made you a huge target for people. It's a form of Methemogobinemia, right?" asked Mego, Drakken dropped his pencil and spun around in his seat, "I studied it in medical school."

"Really? Shego never mentioned that?" asked Drakken, his grin betrayed any mystique he had, "You know, no one ever asks why I'm blue. It was chemically induced versus genetic but close. It's a form of it, there were other side effects, but there normal to me now. It happened after I left school, actually. Medical school was a horrible time for me."

"I shrunk down once to help fix a beaker and they put me in a jar," said Mego casually, "I saved them on a weekly basis and yet... jar."

"I tried to shrink myself once to get into Area 51," said Drakken, he shuddered at the memory.

"I did that for my twenty fifth birthday," said Mego, "Saw some weird stuff. No one ever listens when I tell them this stuff. I mean, I am an interesting person, but does anyone ever want to listen to me?"

"Well, do tell," said Drakken, putting his pencil down completely.

* * *

**Okay so, no Sibling Bonding but... →**


	34. Family Matter Part 3

_**Family Matters Part 3**_

* * *

Shego walked down the hall the next morning, she'd mentally prepared herself for the next six days with Mego. All she had to do was keep him occupied, unfortunately unless it was something for himself, he'd avoid it. She looked at the papers she'd printed off and smirked. She'd picked up her old degree for this. Simple. She'd made a bunch of one sided questions for him to answer and write. Every few he'd tell her, so he would think it was actually relevant. But for the most part, it would keep him quite and away from bother her or Drakken. She'd actually been woken in her sleep just in pure panic, the memory of Drakken's mother visiting came back. She had gained fuel from that, but if Mego, even for a moment decided to talk about something other then himself.. well there were just things that she didn't want others to know, let alone Drakken.

"Going to nip that right in the..." Shego paused as she looked in Drakken's lab, "What the..."

The lights were off and no Drakken sat behind his desk. She looked at the time, he normally would have been up hours ago. While it had been a little over a week, she'd been sure he'd fall right back into his normal routine. She shrugged it off, until she realized she hadn't seen him in the kitchen either. She couldn't fathom why he would be in his office, but she headed there anyways. She froze as she was a few feet from the door, she heard laughing. This confused her for a split second before she remembered Mego, she'd been certain he would sleep late like he always had. She spun into the doorway.

"Yeah, so then... hey sis," said Mego, sitting in her normal chair, feet resting on the desk, the grin on his face became mischievous.

"Good morning, Shego," said Drakken, he cleared his throat and she could tell he was giving his best poker face but she saw the corners of her lip twitch.

"What's happening here," said Shego, her eyes narrowed, she didn't like the looks of their expressions.

"Mego was regailing me with tales of a young Team Go," said Drakken, he sipped his coffee and smirked at Shego.

"He better not be," said Shego, a wave of utter panic coming over her.

"Relax sis," said Mego with an eyeroll, "It's not always about you. I was telling him about the time we we met Avarius. It's not like I'm telling him about Dweller or something."

"Mego," said Shego, she could feel her body react, and she swallowed hard.

"Earlier he told me about... the Doll Maker?" asked Drakken, his smile faultered at her unease, but it was still there, Shego's eyes shot open and her hands flared.

"Oh she's angry," said Mego, taking a drink of his own coffee, his eyes rolled, "Don't be so dramatic, sis. So a crazy villain was obsessed with you and made an army of dolls that looked like you. If you remember, I stopped him and he's now getting the mental help he needed," said Mego confidently, she looked at Drakken, "trust me, one of my sister is enough. Imagine dozens dressed in cutesy attire and frills."

"It answers so many questions," said Drakken, "Mego mentioned that you had case files even, where you dressed up as one to infiltrate his Doll Factory."

"Mego, since your so talkative, would you like me to share some stories about you," said Shego, she needed to shut... whatever this was.. down.

"We've been talking all night," said Mego with a shrug, "Did he ever tell you about how he turned blue. I've never heard of a chemical case... I mean those side effects you told me about are really interesting. I never asked, have you done blood tests?"

"Naturally," said Drakken, he rolled his eyes, "Weirdly enough it doesn't show as clearly as the only other documented cases. Those were genetic though."

"Do you have slides?" asked Mego, "I should show you mine."

* * *

"Officially, this is hell," said Shego as day three of her brother being there had turned into some sort of bonding between Drakken and Mego.

"Did you say something, Shego?" asked Drakken from where he was showing Mego the new Synthdrone upgraded plasma suits.

"Nothing," she mumbled from where she sat in her chair, she should be grateful they were both out of her hair, but she was worried about Mego talking too much, she'd been vigilant since the other day.

So far, it had been in their own little world. She's actually learned something new, all anyone had to do was engage Mego in talking about himself, and eventually he would start inquiring about someone else... though it could be because he managed to turn to conversation back to him pretty quick. Same could be said for Drakken, they had been going over the same thing for an hour before the delivery had come. The world may never know who had the best maniacal laugh because she sure as hell was not about to play judge. She supposed she could go do something else since they were caught up in the drones right now.

"So what exactly is it made of? Is it chemical byproducts? Life source of radial energy? How does it work?" asked Mego, looking at the large tubs of green resin.

"Ohm, it's a... something," Drakken froze and picked up the manual, "Its... it just makes it work."

"Electrical or chemical thought. Mixture?" asked Mego, he shook the tub, "Gross."

"Don't you bust into cadavers?" asked Drakken, "I'm sure there are more unappealing items in bowels."

"Mostly chucky undistinguishable..." Mego was cut off.

"Okay, that's it. I'm taking off early. I need to get some shopping done, because this... this is disgusting... and stressful," said Shego jumping up, she shook her head, "Both are equally disgusting."

"Since when is the goo disgusting. It was your idea to use it with Norbert even," said Drakken with a confused look.

"Whose Norbert?" asked Mego, a raised brow.

"The robot baby we made," said Drakken casually, Mego choked on his soda.

"Robot baby? You two have a robot baby?" asked Mego, eyes wide, Shego rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retort.

"Not anymore, Shego lost the battery charger," said Drakken, his eyes narrowed as he went back to measuring out the goo.

"I was the only one taking care of it," said Shego, she was not having this argument again, "No. No. This is not coming up again. I will be at the mall."

"Hey, wait up, I hear the local Mall around here has some great buys," said Mego, and Shego fought the groan wanting to break out as Mego walked beside her.

* * *

"It's so hard finding things that go with me besides purple and black," said Mego as he held up a jacket, "Besides green. It's such a weird color."

"Gee, thanks," said Shego with an eye roll as she tossed down another top, she looked at her brother, "What are you really doing here Mego?"

"Being disappointed in the deals and selections here," said Mego holding up a pair of jeans with an eyeroll, "Same thing at Go Mall for half the price."

"I mean here, as in my home," said Shego, "are you here to pry? Keep tabs on villains? Find leverage to get me back on the team?"

"You know, I may be ME-go, but sometimes your really self centered yourself," scoffed Mego, he crossed his lanky arms, "I told you, I took a vacation."

"You could go anywhere in the world, why bother me?" asked Shego, visitng family was not her idea of taking a break.

"Where would I want to go?" scoffed Mego, he didn't look at her directly.

Shego was about to go on a rant, when she saw a flash over Mego's eyes, nerves. They were gone in an instant and he rolled his eyes and grabbed the few tops he'd been looking at and headed towards the dressing room. She rolled her eyes and looked at the jacket again, she had not idea what Mego was implying. He could go anywhere... Madrid.. no not there... she shuttered. A beach, France, Italy... the whole world was an option. Hell, he could even hang in the simulator room at Go Tower and be everywhere. Sure, Hego might bother him, but he had the Wegos. As she looked at a pair of boots, something struck her. _Hego's hiding a secret. Westley has a girlfriend. Weaton is devoted to stalking Hego._ She physically groaned, Mego was lonely. Why else would he spend hours talking to Drakken and why he was, as close as Mego could come, trying to show interest in others.

"Great, now he's emotionally needy instead of verbally," she looked upwards and asked for strength from something.

* * *

"Why didn't you ask Weaton to go on a trip with you?" asked Shego as she at her gelato.

"He's focused on Hego and whatever he's hiding. It feels lame to say it, but I've never left Go City. The idea of traveling alone somewhere, well it doesn't feel right. But anywhere I go in Go City is like a press conference. I used to feel like a rock star, but now I just feel.. I don't know."

"Suffocated. Lost. Drowning. Secluded. I felt that at first too, you know, towards the end. I felt like I didn't know who I really was even... then," Shego was cut off.

"Shego, we're talking about me right now, okay. I know why you left," said Mego with an eyeroll, "I don't want to leave. Things are finally going well again. Even with you not there... it feels like it used to. When it first started you know."

"Terrifying. Draining..."

"Are you just phoning this heart to heart in with word play?" said Mego with a raised brow.

"Possibly," her smirk matched his, "So if you don't want to leave, why are you on vacation?"

"I don't know. I mean I've always felt like the outsider, but at least I had the Wego's to notice me. Now there off doing their own thing. About time really, there going to be twenty seven soon, but with my new job and Team Go again... The only one who came to mind was you. Sure your a 'villain' and all but, you were always okay with being alone... so check up on you and get some advice."

"First of all, I am a villain, so stop with air quotes and second of all, what makes you think that I'm okay with being alone?" snapped Shego, she felt a mixture of shock and anger at his statement.

"Oh, okay... so far you stolen something you can download and ordered stuff from a magazine," said Mego with an eyeroll, "So not feeling the villain vibes from that. As far as alone, well, you've always kept to yourself. We all just assumed you liked being alone, that's what you always told us. We used to joke we'd all get settled down and over-stressed jobs and you'd be the one wealthy and happily living alone in luxury.. even before... you know, we became super heroes. You even told us that once, saying you were going to be rich and powerful. That you would do whatever you wanted and no one to answer to."

"Well, yeah," said Shego, she felt her stomach knot, "I mean I want that. Doesn't mean I planned on being alone forever. Besides... I was ten when I said that. You also said you wanted to be a villain when you grew up. That still a plan?"

"I don't know, you offering a job?" smirked Mego, his expression so blank, she actually thought he was serious, until he winked.

"Well, I could use someone to distract Drakken when I go shopping," shrugged Shego.

"Nah," said Mego with a shrug, but he smiled, "It was a nice offer though. Not sure I could morally join your ranks."

"Yeah, you have to have the drive to be bad," she smirked, her phone went off and she rolled her eyes, "Alright, time to head back, Drakken's run out of distractions... we need to stop at Henchco and pick up a replacement part. You know I told him last time those things are just a migraine. Anything I can destroy with just my nails... trash."

"Hey Sis, how much does Drakken know about your past?" asked Mego as he followed her.

"Enough," said Shego, the tequila incident came back to her.

"Does he know about our fist villains?" asked Mego, Shego shot him a look, and he nodded, "Understood."

"No, and he doesn't need too. I wish I didn't know them," said Shego, her skin crawled.

* * *

"Soo, your just going to stand there?" asked Monique as she looked to where Mego sat in Shego's chair.

Currently she, Ron, and Kim were restrained after having broken in to try and regain the AI softwear and programming chips from Drakken and Shego. Unluckily for them the new drones were operational and already partially upgraded. Monique, in her attempt to help, had actually botched their landing and they'd fallen right into a trap of knockout gas. Mego looked up from his spot and closed his book, raising a brow.

"Ohm, I'm on vacation. I don't get involved in this," said Mego, he looked at Ron, "She is?"

"Monique," snapped Monique.

"She helps us out from time to time," said Ron with a nod, "Mostly when she wants to get out of class."

"Barkin has it in for me, every sense I skipped one gym class," said Monique, she looked towards Kim, "I thought you said he was supposed to be a good guy."

"Apparently he and Shego share the same, 'If I'm on vacation don't call' dynamic," sighed Kim, she glared at Mego who returned it.

"Listen to female Hego," said Mego, he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, only time I've ever seen Shego call off a vacation was when Dr. Drakken and I were dying in the north pole," said Ron, he sighed, "That was a good time."

"Quick, Ron, flirt us out of here," said Monique, Mego rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Not even close," said Mego, he picked up his magazine, "Just because I call someone Cutie doesn't imply I have an interest. Just like wearing a Banana Republic tulip sleeved tank doesn't mean someone has style."

"Oo, boy, was that a dig," snapped Monique, "You wait until I get out of this."

"Come on Mego. One hero to another, how about a little help," asked Kim with a sigh, she was trying to reach her pocket, "Just kick my bag over and I'll do the rest."

"No can do. I promised my sister and Drakken I would not get involved," said Mego, he looked up at them, "I am not about to ruin what's been a pretty good vacation visiting my sister and her man by helping you guys."

"What if... wait.. what?" asked Ron, he and Kim's eyes shot open, "Did you just... wait... what?"

"He said he's not ruining a pretty good vacation by helping us," sighed Monique, she looked at Mego, "I can get you a discount at Banana Republic."

"I already have one," said Mego, he paused, "How much?"

"I'm sorry, circling back... You think... you think that there's... that Shego and Drakken," Ron was at a loss for word, "What?"

"Please Ron, are you saying you didn't know they were a thing?" asked Monique with an eyeroll, "I've only met them a handful of times."

"But there... Kim?" asked Ron, she glared at him as she was too busy focusing on getting her laser lipstick out of her pocket.

"Kind of busy Ron," said Kim with a shake of her head.

"What would make you think..." Ron looked puzzled.

"Think about it," sighed Monique, she looked back at Mego, "30%."

"Pass," said Mego, he flipped a page of his Medical book.

"Discount on Medical supplies," said Monique with a smirk, he raised a brow.

"I just don't understand," said Ron under his breath, Kim hung her head.

"Rufus?" the naked mole rat popped out and Kim sighed, "Get me my lipstick please."

"Where do you get discounts of medical equipment?" asked Mego, closing his book.

"We all have connections," said Monique, she looked at Mego's nails, "I'm sorry, where did you get that color? Is that Obsidian Lilac?"

"I know people," said Mego casually, he looked at Kim, "Looks like your all good anyways."

"Yeah, thanks so much by the way," said Kim as she used her lipstick to free the other two, she rolled her eyes, "Enjoy vacation."

"I didn't feel the sincerity," said Mego with a shrug.

"Have fun at the new job," said Ron, with a thumbs up.

"There it is," said Mego with a smile.

"You and I need to talk," said Monique, pointing at his book and nails before the three were off.

"I like her," said Mego as he kicked his feet up and continued reading as he heard fighting going on in the background.

"Ohm, HELLOO," said Shego as she landed in front of Mego, she was livid, "What the hell happened? You didn't tell us they escaped?"

"Shego, he's not involved remember," came Drakken's reply as he held a hand over his eye, "Besides, I saved the format, so it really doesn't matter."

"Yeah, it's fine, listen to Drakken," said Mego, he flipped a page and his book burst into green flame, "Hey! That wasn't mine."

"Explain it to the owner," snapped Shego in aggravation.

"Fine. Drakken," said Mego looking over her shoulder, Shego groaned.

"Shego. Uncool," said Drakken, "That book was the only good memory I had from college."

"What about Jasper?" asked Mego with a smirk, Shego saw Drakken's eyes widen, "I'm sorry... Hermes is it now."

"What?" asked Shego, "You told him but not me?"

"... so sorry your leaving tomorrow," said Drakken looking at Mego.

* * *

"Hey Mego, welcome back," said Hego as Mego flopped down in his normal chair, "How as vacation."

"It was pretty good actually. Saw a break in, a robbery, artificial intelligence, a few fights, ran into Stoppable and Possible, made a new friend, bonded, went shopping, shared stories," said Mego, he shrugged, "Not a bad first time out of Go City."

"I thought you were visiting Shego?" asked one of the Wego's.

"I did. No worries guys, everything's fine," said Mego, Hego sighed in relief and patted Mego's shoulder.

"That's good to hear, you know how Shego can be," said Hego, he clapped his hands together and stood up, "Your certain."

"Yeah, he's fine. How on earth Drakken puts up with our sister is beyond me," said Mego, "But he didn't seem in distress, a little insane though... but he'd have to be."

* * *

**Plot Twist →**


	35. The Heist Part 1

A/N: OKAY so I have been really excited to write this next Drabble fest. I'm not going to lie, this is probably the #1 reason I decided to do this fic series. If you have yet to review on here or tumblr, this is probably the next part I would appreciate it. There are going to be a minimum of three parts to this if not more. Please enjoy! Side note, this is another part that involves a lot of villains. So if you want any of your villains in here, let me know.

* * *

_**The Heist Part 1**_

* * *

Drakken used the tiny microscopic laser to put the finishing touches on his decoy. If everything went... well at least decent.. he could get access to his long running plans bigger players and key parts for his new project. The Doom-V. He hadn't told Shego he was taking a break from creating a new Doomsday device or world domination plan... this was more a land version of the Hover Car. He'd already finished another backup for the Hover Car. He'd told Shego the plan a few days ago, but she'd yet to really make a comment about it, well until now.

"So, just a refreshed. Someone in your little villain chat contacted you and I guess a few others. That if we get our hands on this ridiculously expensive necklace at this Ball.. they're willing to trade something you need for something... why?" asked Shego as she watched him finish the duplicate necklace.

"It's important Shego, and it's something that isn't exactly in easy access," said Drakken as he took of his goggles and looked at Shego, she indicated to herself, "Not even your skills could get this."

"Okay, why are you being secretive?" asked Shego, she picked up the necklace, "Whoa, nice job."

"Shego, are you vetoing this plan?" asked Drakken, he certainly hoped not, she'd yet to use any this month.

"... no," said Shego, she gave him a questioning look, "I'll let it go, but only because I have to go pick up what you told me to get for tonight."

"Shego, you stayed on budget didn't you? This is a one night thing, no need to blow our funds," said Drakken quickly, she waved her hands in a dismissive manor, "Shego?"

"I got what you told me to get," sighed Shego, she smirked, "Meet you in a few hours, don't forget what you need."

Shego looked at herself in the mirror of the temporary city lair they had acquired for the weekend. The dress she wore was probably one of the most stunning dresses she'd ever seen, and costly. It was green silk, long and flowing, a slit in the leg; classy but sexy like she loved. The dress plummeted enough not to be sleazy but to distract just the right amount. The long green sleeves would soon hold silk black gloves. She finished putting her hair up and smirked at herself. If this wasn't enough to distract people, she didn't know what was. She looked at her alarm clock and started heading to the work room they'd had set up prior to this evening. `

She still wasn't sure what Drakken needed that she couldn't acquire for them, but she wasn't that annoyed at him being secretive, not yet anyways. Besides it meant a nice budget to splurge on a new look, a fancy limo ride, and an evening at an extremely expensive and exquisite event. She ran over the whole thing again in her head.

Tonight she and Drakken were stepping out of their usual criminal activity and attempting to steal the Obsidian Diamond. A one of a kind black diamond necklace worth billions. She was a little bitter they weren't keeping it for themselves, but Drakken had stuck up a deal with another Villain. Trading the diamond for some machine Drakken needed for his latest plot. She'd planned on breaking in somewhere and then just taking it, but Drakken had actually formed a plot she couldn't resist. A Heist. Now if his plan backfired, she would just take it, but she had been intrigued by the plan enough to actually not mock it for once or veto it. The plan was to go to a fancy ball where the diamond would be worn by some socialite of coarse, snag it, and walk out like nothing happened. It sounded too simple, but as Drakken kept talking about it and adding more details... well who was she to turn down an evening of fine dining, the best wine, and her favorite; crime.

She smirked as she saw Drakken adding what must have been last minute touches for the decoy necklace, it was probably the most focused she'd seen him on anything not destructive. He was dressed in a well fitting designer pants, a white crisp shirt, and his hair was slicked back and tucked in that you didn't even see his pony tail and his spikes were gone. Step one, dress to impress and to distract. He'd been adamant that they should blend in enough not to cause too much attention, but enough to be noticed by the right people. She picked up his jacket that was hung on the doorknob and looked closer at it, double breasted, deep navy, and with a intricate design on the one button. She rolled her eyes, of coarse he couldn't resist blue for one evening. She hung it back up and looked at her dress again before looking back at him. She leaned against the door frame and struck a seductive pose, she was going to love this, she couldn't wait for a reaction.

"Well Dr. D, distracting enough for you?" she asked, doing her best casual and sultry voice.

"Hmm?" he looked at her, his brow rose slightly as he looked her over and turned back to the necklace, "Perfectly distracting. Nice job, Shego."

"Oh, that's real convincing as the man goes back to his necklace," Shego groaned and stepped out of her pose, "Are you serious?"

"It's great, Shego," he nodded, "I'm sorry but as beautiful as you are, I'm not easily distracted by your... gifts."

"A plastic bag stuck on the roof bothered you for three days until I finally moved it," said Shego, she felt a wash of anger come over her, and a little insecure if she was honest, what was he playing at, "But this isn't even remotely a factor? I'll have you know...""

"Shego, you look stunning, and if you were anyone else, I assure you I wouldn't be able to focus in the slightest," said Drakken, turning around to look at her, "But you are you, and I've become immune to your... well.. Distractions."

"Immune..." said Shego, her anger fell slightly as she raised a brow.

"Yes," said Drakken and he held a serious look, "As breath taking as you look. You will always be the same women who blows her nose and stares at it for far too long."

"I what... excuse me?" asked Shego with wide eyes.

"We've worked together for.. two years this June. Being honest, since you seem like your going to punch me right now.. At first there were times I was distracted enough... but then... I watched you blow your nose and stare at it and on another occasion... I saw you pick your nose," said Drakken as if he had been holding in a dark secret, "And moments like these, those images come back."

"I have never... what?" asked Shego, she felt her face go hot, "Okay I may glance at it, like any normal person. I don't stare and I don't pick my nose."

"One, Two, Three... that is an appropriate time to look at ones snot to assess if something is off, not 45 seconds, Shego," said Drakken turning back around, "You've even asked me to look at it."

"You know what... you bite your nails," snapped Shego, she felt embarrassed, agitated, and hostile.

"Lots of people..."

"Toe nails," said Shego sternly, Drakken fell silent and she smirked.

"Let's just agree we have habits," said Drakken, she saw his face darken in tone and smirked, "Did you get the makeup?"

"Yeah, I still don't know why you don't just invent something to alter our appearance instead of makeup," said Shego with a sigh.

"There wasn't enough time for that Shego," said Drakken, looking in the bag, "Did you get the puddy."

"Yes, but why?" asked Shego, she held up a small jar, which he snatched.

"Part of the disguise," said Drakken as he grabbed it and headed to the bathroom, he ducked out again, "Did you get the brushes?"

* * *

Shego sat across from Drakken in the limo, just staring at him. His skin was a nice tan color, the light makeup only covering his hue but not the shade. The puddy had been used under the makeup to hide his scar. It was unsettling knowing that Drakken was sitting there but wasn't. It felt so weird to her, like there was a stranger that looked familiar. This was the Drew Lipsky from pictures of Mother Lipsky's visit, all grown up. The makeup had smoothed out his skin, and his eyes were less dark around the edges, and his jaw line was slightly different even with the makeup. He fidgeted his black gloved hands, fighting touching his face. By the glances he kept giving her, he must feel the same unease looking at her.

"It's creepy, right?" asked Shego, indicating to both of them.

"Yes," said Drakken who sighed, having it being voiced, "You look so unnatural not being pale green. I mean couldn't you have worn at least green lipstick."

"Wouldn't you think that would look out of place at a fancy event?" asked Shego, she had contemplated it, "We don't look like us."

"Were not us tonight Shego," said Drakken, he looked serious, "We're a young wealthy couple at a formal event. Before you argue, couples are less likely to be suspected of a heist. We look as much the victims as anyone else and you don't stand out as much."

"Young?" asked Shego with a raised brow, "Your forty."

"Forty's the new thirty, Shego," said Drakken with a scowl, "Like you're far behind."

"Whatever," said Shego with an eyeroll, she smirked, definitely still Drakken.

* * *

Drakken fixed his collar and the silver medallion button on his coat and took a deep sigh. He had stopped in the bathroom before they entered the ball. He was staring at himself, he felt like there was a ghost looking back at him. He gulped, it felt so... so wrong to him and yet.. He smoothed his jacket and checked his hair, a smirk across his face of how much time he used to spend on his hair alone, in his youth. He yanked the door open, probably with more aggression then he intended and darted out past others to find Shego.

"Dra.. Drew," came Shego's voice as he rounded a corner, he looked towards the voice.

It was, like she'd stated, weird. Her skin being a fair beige in tone just seemed off to him, he'd actually been avoiding looking at her as much as possible on the ride over. She didn't look like Shego without her green hue and dark lips, this was... this was Sheila, not Shego. It probably bothered him more because of that stupid dress, it was hard imagining her with the habits that kept certain thoughts at bay. That's when he made the decision to avoid looking at her as much as possible. That was key.

"Took you long enough, I thought you fell in," scoffed Shego as they began heading into the gala, they walked behind many other couples, all arm and arm and laughing.

Drakken hadn't really noticed, he was running over the plans in his head. This should be simple with Shego's skills at swiping things quickly and flawlessly. He padded his pocket to make sure the fake necklace was secured in there, he felt a bit of nerves. He'd never done this sort of thing before, a heist. This wasn't even his normal window, he suddenly began breaking down the whole plan. What had he been thinking? He didn't even know who this villain was, it could all be a set up for all he knew. Shego was right, he could be too trusting sometimes, it made for a lot of mistakes. He began to mentally give himself a pep talk and remind himself, how hard was it to swipe a necklace off a spoiled, dimwitted socialite. He slid his arm through Shego's as they approached the entrance, mirroring the other's around them.

"We have three fall backs remember, so you tell me which one we do," said Drakken, as they smiled at the entrance guards, "Dr. Lipsky and guest."

"Have a good evening, sir," said the man as they let them walk in, Drakken felt Shego's hands tighten on his arm.

"What?" he looked at her, keeping a fake smile, but rubbing his arm as she let go a little ways from where she pulled him from the entrance.

"You used your real name," she hissed and looked around, giving an annoyed growl, "You idiot, that is the..."

"Lipsky is a common surname and I'm Dr. Andrew Lipsky," said Drakken with a glare, Shego held no expression on her face, "What?"

"Oh, because Andrew is so much different than Drew," said Shego, she shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, it's your plan."

"Hmm," said Drakken, it was his plan, though he had to question his own thoughts now, he shook his, "Too late, besides since my name hasn't been legally used in ages, it passed the background to get in here."

"Seriously?" asked Shego in shock, "Are you telling me that you don't have a record under Drew Lipsky?"

"Only for an illegal motorcycle street race, but that should be off the record when I turned eighteen," said Drakken, he shrugged.

"Motorcycle... street race?" asked Shego, Drakken shrugged and they finished walking in to the Ball "Excuse me, but you... wow."

"Wow, indeed," said Drakken with wide eyes.

The event was held in an extensive ball room, delicate paintings on the walls, lined in real gold and crystal chandeliers gave a brilliant glow. Live music played as everyone gathered yet, the evening still young. There were hundreds of people there, and the ballroom was big enough. Drakken was pretty sure he'd never been in a room with this many people in his life, he tried thinking of any sporting events he'd gone too to do the math, but he didn't go to sporting events so that was zero. He glanced at Shego, she looked more fixated on the music than the people, he was certain, given her youth, she'd been to Balls and Galas plenty of times. He tried to calm his own nerves at how complicated his plan might have gotten as he'd grossly miscalculated the amount of witnesses, by asking Shego which plan worked best.

"There's more people than I thought," said Drakken, that had not been what he'd meant to say.

"Pretty normal for a Ball," said Shego with an eyeroll, "No more than a Villain Masquerade."

"Well.. what?" asked Drakken, there was a Masquerade, Shego raised a brow.

"Are you serious... oh my god. We'll go this year," she scoffed, "Honestly, did you live under a rock before we met?"

"I did live inside a mountain lair," he smirked at his own joke, and Shego's eye roll was lessened by the slight snort she gave, "How many Balls have you gone too?"

"The Villain one, once... a few back in the day," said Shego with a shrug, she glanced at him and Drakken nodded, "This is different though."

"How so?" asked Drakken, hoping for something to level the field.

"Never gone with someone before," smirked Shego, Drakken was shocked and it must have showed on his face, she elbowed him slightly and looked at their invite, "Come on Doctor, we should find our table before we start causing a distraction."

* * *

**Let the Ball begin →**


	36. The Heist Part 2

_**The Heist Part 2**_

* * *

"Our table should be over here," said Drakken as they walked through a maze of seating, but it was an essential spot to his plan.

"Oh, nice thinking. Perfect for keeping an eye on little Miss Heiress and that necklace," said Shego as they found their name cards, she rolled her eyes again, who uses their real name undercover.

"Exactly... She-la," he raised a brow and she shrugged, "We'll be able to keep on eye on Ms. Leon and that necklace and none of her guards will be none the wiser.

"Mmmhmm," said Shego, she listened to Drakken repeat the plan for what felt like the millionth time, and like always he hadn't figured out the final part, that was her job.

She listened to him mutter under his breath as he pulled out her seat for her and she sat down. She began wondering what possible way this was going to go wrong. It always seemed to happen no matter how well the plan, or how informed they were, so she was planning on making the most of this evening before it came to a screeching halt. A waiter came over with several wine choices and so the evening was about to truly begin.

"Choices sir and madam," said the waiter, Shego didn't get a chance as Drakken answered.

"Pinot Noir and Ziphindel," said Drakken, and Shego raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Nothing," said Shego as she took her glass of Pinot Noir and took a sip, "Oh yes, this is a good one. I'm already impressed."

"Only the best for you... dumpling," smirked Drakken as the waiter smiled and left, Shego rolled her eyes, "Okay, so we need to make sure we have our story straight, as these are shared tables we can't be unsociable all night."

"Why not?" asked Shego, "Why can't we be the couple who makes snide comments in the shadows... that's my aesthetic."

"It's mine too, but for tonight we need to be a likable, under the radar, simple, couple," said Drakken, he grimaced, "But check out her hair over at table fifteen."

"Is that a fucking pigeon," chocked Shego as she saw a women with a large pigeon like orngament, she snorted, "Please let's sit in the shadows and judge."

"Another time," said Drakken, he took a drink of his wine and grimaced, "Sheila..."

"Tastes different when it's not poured in frozen yogurt, doesn't it?" smiled Shego, she looked at him and shook her head.

She couldn't help but smile at his reaction, he didn't like wine much, why he even took a glass was beyond her. Especially not a sweeter wine at least. He slid the glass over to her without looking at her, she raised a brow. Come to think of it, he hadn't even made eye contact with her since he got out of the bathroom. She knew it was unsettling for both of them looking so... so.. boring, but she at least looked at him. She wanted to kick him out of the chair, first he insults her by saying she doesn't distract him anymore, and now he was avoiding looking at her like she was some sort of troll. Figured, the first time actually having a 'date' to a fancy ball, and he couldn't even look at her. She began staring at him, waiting for him to glance, he had to eventually look her way. It was still so off seeing Drakken so.. not Drakken? She noticed something else, his edges weren't blended fully from the makeup, she rolled her eyes and used her napkin to do so.

"What are you doing?" asked Drakken with a raised brow, his hand grabbed hers.

"Your edges aren't blended, you can see some blue," said Shego, she swatted his hand off and fixed it, "I told you to watch your jawline."

"Well I'm sorry," said Drakken with annoyance, "Someone hoarded the brushes."

"Yeah, well, do you think this," she gestured to her neck and chest with an eyeroll, "Was easy without them."

Shego tossed the napkin down and looked over at the appetizer table, wondering what they may have. It dawned on her, what had Drakken said was their dinner options tonight? She looked towards him as she was about to ask and froze. He was looking at her, or rather looking at where she'd last indicated. Her mind told her to punch him in the face, but the majority of her thoughts were focused on the fact that she'd caught him checking her out. Her small ego dip from his comment earlier vanished and she smirked, she was going to give him hell for this.

"Like what you see there, Doc?" asked Shego, Drakken's eyes shot open and he looked up towards the chandelier, reaching for his drink, "I thought you said I didn't distract you?"

"I was merely admiring your blending," said Drakken, she knew his face would be darker if not for the makeup obscuring his normal coloring.

"Oh, you were admiring, alright," said Shego, she smirked and scooted closer, "So, what's the dinner options, Drew?"

"It's Chicken Kiev or... why?" asked Drakken with a groan as she leaned against him, he didn't look at her, "You know what, you were the one who pointed it out."

"Am I bothering you?" asked Shego, she pulled his arm against her, anyone looking would just see an attentive partner getting attention, but she knew Drakken was getting annoyed now, so she let go and fell back in her seat, "Fine, I'll stop... you still ogled me."

"I did not... nevermind, we need to focus," said Drakken, he got up and Shego raised a brow as he walked around the table, "We need to know whose sitting here, what connections they have, where... you've got to be kidding me."

"What?" asked Shego as Drakken held up the name cards, she choked on her wine, "No way."

"How in the world, of the hundreds of people here, did we get seated with Possible and Stoppable?" asked Drakken, his eyes darted around the room as Shego got up and looked around as well, "We need to move tables. Even in disguise, it's too close for comfort."

"Yeah, and you can't shut up. Stoppable will know it's you on your first sentence," said Shego, grabbing her purse and looking for another table with similar view points, "Honestly it's a little weird her knows your voice."

"I know right, why is he so obsessed with me," said Drakken with an eyeroll.

"I don't know, maybe it's your little thing... about not remembering his name," said Shego with a scoff, "By the way, how long is that going for?"

"Until I give up on world domination," said Drakken as they walked towards where Shego indicated.

"So this is a lifelong grudge then?" said Shego, "Good to know."

* * *

"The Pullman's can enjoy Possible's company for the evening," sighed Drakken in relief, that could have been catastrophic and an early end to their evening.

His mind was focused on his plan now, he was just on the fence if they should act quick or prolong it like he originally intended. A lot of his plans sometimes were quick action, but this was not only essential to his longer plan, it was practice. If his plan was to work and no one was to figure it out, he needed to keep a cool head for once and keep focused. Though the idea o the laser cannon was a nice trade, he shook his head, a future distraction plan for Shego to swipe, she really wanted too anyways. Shego made a clicking noise, clearly she'd been talking to him and he'd zoned out. He looked upwards and then directly at her eyes, the beige color was unsettling, still. It was making it harder to remember that this was Shego and his normal aversion tactics to her, were dwindling.

"I said, did you look to see whose at this table?" asked Shego, holding up a card, "A Dr. Sweets and a Lady Gold? Anyone we should avoid?"

"She-la..Sheila, normally you're the one with the Intel," said Drakken, it made him nervous that she was asking him.

"This is your plan and you were adamant you were handling it," said Shego, taking a drink of wine, her nose squinted, "Uhg, this is a terrible year."

"Oh yes, right," said Drakken, he had to remember to do that if he was going to avoid Shego knowing his plan, more research on people. Noted, "Doesn't ring any bells."

"Why hello there," came a posh and sultry voice of a women in gold as she sauntered over, Drakken and Shego looked at each other, "Huh, you two look familiar."

"Ohm, perhaps we've met," said Shego as Cleopatra sat down beside her, they knew they weren't the only villain's here, but what were the odds.

"Dr. Lipsky," said Drakken, Shego smirked as he stood an offered his hands, this was a perfect way to test their disguises.

"Lady Gold, call me Cleo," she smiled with a nod as he took her hand, "Lucky me, at a table with multiple doctors. Good time for an ailment."

"This wine will cause that," said Shego, looking at the glass, Cleopatra raised a brow, "Sour."

"Thanks for the warning," she snapped her fingers and the waiter came over, "The wine is bitter. Fix it."

"Yes ma'am," said the waiter as he took the glasses away.

"So, you are..." asked Cleopatra as she turned her attention to Shego, she raised a brow, "I'm sorry I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"Ever been to Egypt?" asked Shego, Drakken saw her smirk, the tales were about to begin.

"Of coarse, I'd live there if I could," said Cleopatra, which was a play on her statement, as they both knew she did.

"Perhaps Fayium?" asked Shego, Cleopatra's eyes shot wide.

"Many times, that makes sense, I must have seen you there," said Cleopatra, she shook her head, "Small world."

"Seems to be," said Shego, she shot Drakken a look, but he was preoccupied at their next table guest.

"Ah, Carmella, did you lose your date on the way over," said Cleopatra, "This is Dr. Lipsky and..."

"Sheila," said Shego as wine came.

"Pleasure," said Drakken, of coarse these were there table guests, and Carmella was wearing an obnoxious pink and white dress.

"Oh, lovely, another doctor. Tell me, what do you do?" she asked, but before he could answer, there attention all drifted towards a women in a slinky leopard gown walking by, the shine of the necklace hit the table.

"Can you believe they let her wear that necklace," muttered Cleopatra to Carmella, "I hear her Daddy isn't too please with how much she spent on Dior."

"Your friends are gossips," said Carmella, her pink gloved hand patted Cleopatra's shoulder, Drakken saw the squeeze, "Let's not ignore our company."

"Oh, is that what all the buzz is about, that necklace?" asked Shego, she glanced towards it, "Bit gaudy don't you think?"

"It's worth millions," said Cleopatra, the sound of want in her voice, "Not only that, it's the only black diamond of it's size and cut. Some believe good luck falls to all who wear it."

"Ahem," coughed Carmella, and Cleopatra jolted, she'd kicked her under the table, she looked over Drakken's shoulder, "Ah there you are."

"I went to get some of those puff you wanted, sweety," came a man's voice as he came around the table.

Shego and Drakken looked up to see Hector, their night henchman... henchmaid. He was dressed in a sickeningly lilac colored tuxedo, obviously to match Carmella's odd attire. Shego and Drakken glanced at each other and then smiled at Hector. His cheerful expression slowly faded as he looked between the two. Drakken saw his shoulder's slump and he took a deep gulp. Looking between them and Carmella, his smile flitted back up and he sat down, sliding some sort of sweet puff to her.

"We have table guests," said Hector, "Nice to meet you."

"This is my lovely escort Hector Ortez, he's such a darling," said Carmella as she ate a sweet puff, "Mmm, just like candy."

"Only the sweetest for you," said Hector, he was avoiding looking at Shego and Drakken.

"So, what do you do... Hector," said Shego, Drakken smirked at her as she drank their new glasses of wine.

"I, ohm. I'm in between jobs at the moment," said Hector, clearly he knew exactly sat across from him.

"Sorry to hear that," and Drakken smirked and looked at Shego, an idea hit him, "I'm certain things will turn around for you. It's all about choices, you know."

"Interesting," said Shego, she glanced over towards a fountain, "You know dear. I really wished we'd gotten a seat closer to the fountain. It's so beautiful."

"You know, that table hasn't showed up yet. You could.. switch the tags." said Hector casually, Cleopatra and Carmella raised a brow, but Carmella nodded.

"I would be sorry to see you go, but if there's an option," said Carmella, clearly worried about the fact Cleopatra had started to say too much from earlier.

"You know, let's break some rules for once," grinned Shego, giving him a playful look, her acting was on point and he fought a smirk.

"Oh, anything for you, dumpling," he saw her brow flicker down, but she shook her head and smirked.

* * *

"What was that with Hector? Are you really thinking about re-hiring him. Grant it, you only fired him because you were made he and Carmella hooked up," said Shego as they sat at their new seat.

"We'll see... I told you Shego, I wanted a work environment that held onto it's workers. So, let's see what choices he makes tonight," smirked Drakken.

"If he betrays her for a chance to work with us again, you know we'll have to give him a promotion?" smirked Shego, she almost back tracked at the word 'we' she'd said, but Drakken ignored it.

"Head Hench-maid?" asked Drakken, Shego snorted, "Too much."

"Can I put it on his name badge?" asked Shego, he shrugged, "We'll finally make use of your laser engraver."

"I've used it," said Drakken, Shego saw his eyes narrow and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think using it to write _'Dementor sucks'_ and then your name, on Dementor's lair in a 12 inch section, is good use," said Shego as she drank her wine.

"It was on his entrance door. The battery ran out. I only got the D on," said Drakken sadly, Shego choked and nearly spit out her drink, "You okay? Too much wine?"

"You wrote... _Dementor Sucks D. _On Dementor's lair," she regretted not going now, "Okay, I take it back, good use. Very middle school, but nice."

"I don't... oh," Drakken grinned, and laughed, "I hadn't even thought about that."

"Well, this sounds like a lively table," came the clumsy voice of a very tall figure, "Summer, were in luck."

"Nope," said Shego as the Giraffe and Summer Gale came to the table.

* * *

"This is our fifth table and dinner's going to start," said Shego, she scoffed, "How many people we know are here? Hey? You? Dr-Drew?"

"Hmm," said Drakken, he rolled his eyes, "I can't believe Monkey Fist and Amy are here together."

"He needed a date," she rolled her own eyes, "Are you still hung up on her?"

"No, just... really, how desperate," said Drakken as they were about to sit down.

"I know, it makes me..." Shego felt angry at the decapitation of DNAmy, honestly it gave villainesses a bad name.

"Ah, our table acquiescence have arrived," came the accented voice of Dementor as he and two other's came with him.

"Nope," said Drakken, turning on his heal before Shego could even finish realizing who it was.

"Wrong table," said Shego, putting the name cards back and following Drakken.

"Well that's great. Dinner is about to start and we need to be seated before then," said Drakken, "We're just going to have to settle. We should have stuck with Giraffe and Summer Gales. They were the least problematic."

"I can't believe you blew off Killigan," said Shego, "I thought that was going to be our table."

"Killigan is too boisterous, he'd cause too much attention," said Drakken, looking around at the remaining empty tables.

"You two wouldn't shut up is what your saying?" asked Shego, Drakken sighed.

"Yeah," said Drakken, he muttered under his breath, "That's it. This is the table. No matter who seats here. We're just going to have to suck it up."

"That's fine, I can handle myself," said Shego, Drakken pulled out her chair again and she smirked, "You know I can get used to this."

"Running from place to place on some sort of musical villain table game?" asked Drakken as he sat next to her.

"No... nevermind," said Shego, just glad they'd settled on a spot.

It was a little but farther than they would have liked, but it was for the best. Too many other villains were close to that table, which meant it wouldn't be long for Possible to start picking them off one by one. She was certain that they were hired as extra guards as this wasn't a teen social atmosphere. She scoffed internally, remembering to many in her teens she'd attended, not that she'd complained at the time. It was one of the few things she'd enjoyed about being a Hero. She watched the dancing and smirked, glancing at Drakken. She opened her mouth to inquire what plans were going to be after dinner and attaining the necklace, but he choked on his drink again and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't drink it then. Get some water," she scoffed, "Your wasting good wine."

"How can you drink this," scoffed Drakken, "It tastes like fomented fruit."

"It is..." said Shego, Drakken gave her a bored look and she smirked, "Just drink the water."

"I'm sorry we can't all have the extensive palette of a youth filled with balls and expensive liqour," said Drakken, he took the water glass.

"I'll have you know, my first drink wasn't until my twenty first birthday, at a college party I had to leave to go save the mayor," said Shego, Drakken choked on his water.

"You.. You didn't have a drink until your twenty-first birthday," asked Drakken, Shego blushed at his shocked look, "Seriously? You? I mean even I had a few well before then."

"I had a reputation to maintain. Had to keep my nose clean you know. Well weren't you the bad boy," smirked Shego, he rolled his eyes but she saw his smirk, "What other devious things did you do? A motorcycle street race. Any parties? Your Mother said you were a social butterfly?"

"A few parties, yes," said Drakken, and she knew he had to be blushing, she leaned on his shoulder.

"Hmm, parties. Alcohol. Street races. Here I thought you were just some nerdy point Dexter with good grades and a bad haircut," said Shego, and Drakken shocked her with his brow rose and he gave her a dark amused look.

"Is that what you thought? Funny, I thought you were the rebellious bad girl for a long time. Strange right?" asked Drakken, Shego smoothed out his jawline again.

"Tell me. This secret bad boy image you hid... get you anywhere with the ladies?" asked Shego, she expected him to role his eyes and go back to his water but he didn't.

"What do you think?" he asked coily and it took her a solid minute to remember this was Drakken she was so close to, it bothered her more how much it wasn't bothering her.

"I think..." the comment she was about the made fell silent as their table guests joined them.

"What are the odds, Ruby," they both shot their looks to the two in front of them, "Six ditched tables and look who we end up with. Hello Drew."

"Hermes?" asked Shego as she yanked herself away from Drakken and looked at the women beside him, "Pandora."

"Isn't this... lovely," said Drakken as he downed Shego's drink.

* * *

_**Oh man, wonder what's the backstory here... →**_


	37. The Heist Part 3

A/N: Thanks again to **bcdrums** for the Giraffe. And to **sweet-or-saracstic** for their co-birth of Pandora and Hermes. Also, call out to all the names used by Shego in all the stories.

* * *

_**The Heist Part 3**_

* * *

"This is a new look," said Pandora, brushing her dark hair back as she looked at Shego, "I almost didn't recognize you... almost."

"You look nice," said Shego, she really needed that waiter back as dinner was starting to be served, "Those earrings are they the rubies Her... Jasper swiped from Cleo?"

"No idea what your talking about," said Hermes with a coy smirk, he looked at Drakken, "So, Drew. Haven't seen you since your little party. Get some sun I see, less blue.. anything.. new."

"Must you rhyme," said Drakken, Shego raised a brow at his drink content, though she wasn't much better.

"Oh, I forgot about that," said Hermes, he looked at Pandora, "You know, Ruby and I found it to be a startling coincidence after they party. Isn't it funny, it's such a small world."

"We need another planet," said Shego under her breath, she ignored Pandora's smug smirk, but Shego glanced at Drakken, "But yes... Drew, isn't it?"

"Sort of like a movie. Two pairs of exes finding each other, how Hallmark," said Pandora, Shego choked a little and glanced at Drakken, he looked at Hermes with narrowed eyes.

"Drew didn't like to call it that," said Hermes, casually drinking his wine with a smug look, his eyes narrowed a bit, "Besides, it was more... friends with semi-benefits."

"Oh, that's true. Kind of like us... Sheila is it this evening. You know Drew, we were a... thing.. for a year. To this day, I still don't know her real name. She was Shayla, Shannon, Sarah, Shailee, Rachel, Lauren, Savannah... my goodness the list does go on. So is it Sheila Gowen tonight?" asked Pandora, Shego needed something stronger than wine.

"Anything else to drink?" asked a waiter as dinner was served.

"Tequila," said Shego, Drakken's hand found her knee and squeezed, "Strike that, whiskey sour please."

"Make that two," said Drakken, Shego kicked him, "Ohm, I mean..."

"I'll have a John Collins, make her Whiskey Sour a large," said Pandora with a sweet smile.

"A Manhattan, in a large glass. Drew, you should try the Bailey's Comet they have hear. Sort of an ungraded Peppermint Patty. Put it on our tab," said Hermes, "We're going to be getting a lot of drinks so, be attentive."

"Yes, sir," said the waiter and he left as the food was placed in front of them.

"I can order for myself, thanks," said Drakken, Shego could feel the unease wafting but Shego had other issues.

"So, how long have you two been a thing?" asked Pandora as she cut her salmon.

"We're..." Drakken was cut off as Shego felt the need to shut any ideas the other two had down.

"Two years," said Shego, she wasn't lying but even if she was, it was none of their business.

"Really, at the party you two seamed so taken by others..." said Hermes with a raised brow, he and Pandora looked at each other, "Unless this is a more... open partnership."

"It's closed," said Drakken quickly, he cleared his throat, "So, let's not play around, you two are obviously here for the same reason we are."

"A good time," said Pandora innocently, she winked at Shego, who dug her nails into her arm, "Why so tense, Sheila."

Shego's mind wondered to that necklace, perhaps she and Drakken should just kill the heist idea, grab the necklace, and made dash out to the waiting limo. They could blend and no one would think it was Drakken and Shego, they'd assume it was some jewel thieves or one of the other dozens of villains in here. She wasn't sure she could deal with the emotional and psychological roller coaster was this table. She looked at Drakken, judging if he was willing to break and get the hell out of here. To her surprise, he looked calm, and that baffled her. He was normally an easy read for her, but nothing on his face indicated an emotion.

* * *

It was a good thing she hadn't gotten to hasty and made a mad dash to steal the necklace. That had been the idea of Monkey Fist, who became the first to get stopped by Possible and company. Normally that would have ended an evening even like this, but the young Heiress refused to hear of it, and the ball continued. Luckily for Shego and Drakken their unwelcomed table guests had taken to the dance floor with many others. It seemed they had a similar plan to them, play innocent until the time struck. It was during this time that Killigan had been hauled off by guards for attempting his own theft. Shego downed another glass of Pinot Noir, avoiding the untouched whiskey at the table.

"Now everyone's on high alert, this is going to be even more of a problem," said Drakken, his hands went towards his hair, a normal tick to mess it up in anger, her arm stopped him.

"Calm down... I have an idea," said Shego, looking at her drink, "Forget the necklace."

"What? That's the whole reason we're here," said Drakken, though his voice didn't sound angry, just shocked.

"I mean for now. You said if I came up with a better idea, to execute it. Here it is... let's... forget who we are, and just... Be Sheila and Drew. A doctor and a teacher, at a ball, having a good time. We can do or be whatever we want... Then when the moment strikes, so do we," said Shego, Drakken rolled his eyes, "Tell me, when's the last time you actually just... through caution to the wind."

"Hiring you," said Drakken, she saw his smirk and rolled her eyes, he sighed, "I suppose it's an idea... but no more drinks for you."

"Excuse me?" asked Shego, "This is the only thing keeping me from running and screaming out of here... also the reason I have some thoughts in my head that shouldn't be there."

"Fine, your limited. One drink a half an hour, and you have to eat an appetizer," said Drakken, Shego rolled her eyes.

"Same for you Doc," she smirked, they both stared at each other, "Alright, so that's the plan. We are Sheila and Drew. Shego and Drakken are gone for the evening, let's live it up."

"Within reason," said Drakken, swiping her drink, she sighed but smirked when he downed it, "That's mine and yours."

"Okay, Drew, what's your focus," said Shego as they looked around the ball room, "What does Drew, want to do?"

"Drew... wants," Shego watched him look around the ballroom nervously, she waited for his response, his eyes fell over to where a few women were at the small bar, "He wants to dance with the most stunning women in here."

"Hey, if that's your goal tonight," said Shego, something in her stomach turned, she looked at her empty glass, "I'll help.."

Drakken's hand was extended to her, and Shego raised a brow in confusion. Then it clicked as he smiled at her. Shego's chest was pounding now, she felt her face flush, luckily her makeup would cover that. She thought about rolling her eyes and saying something sarcastic about how lame that was. But in that moment, Shego didn't care if it was cheesy, lame, or if he was just playing it safe. Instead all reason flew out the window and the drinks seemed to have won over as she took his hand.

"Lame," she breathed as they went on the dance floor, she smirked.

"It got you here, didn't it?" he asked, his hand finding the small of her back as his other locked with hers.

"You have a point," said Shego as her hand slid on his shoulder, "Well then, wow me with your cotillion trained, ballroom dance skills."

"Why and when did I tell you that?" asked Drakken with wide eyes.

"You didn't. Your Mother told me you escorted your cousin's there," smirked Shego, he looked wide eyed, "You really shouldn't ask me to take her calls for you."

"Yeah, well that stops for sure now... what else did she tell you?" asked Drakken as they began to waltz around the ballroom floor.

"Putting it bluntly. I have more fuel than I will ever use," she smirked as Starlight Waltz played from the orchestra.

"Fantastic," groaned Drakken, his eyes rolled, "The women will always... you know what. Not tonight. As you said, we're not us."

"Mark it on the calendar, he's listening," smirked Shego, she watched him smirk, its was still unsettling.

As he spun her to the song, each time seemed less awkward than it started, and she had to give it to him once again. Drakken may not be the most coordinated at times, but he could dance. She wished this was more formal, because each time she looked at him, it was more and more unsettling. She cleared her head for a moment. She needed to listen to her own words. Tonight he wasn't Dr. Drakken; mad scientists bent on world domination, he was Drew, sorry, Dr. Andrew Lipsky. She needed to view it the same for her, she wasn't Shego tonight. She was... Sheila. She let her shoulder's relax. She smiled, they could be anyone they wanted.

"So, Drew, how did we meet?" asked Shego, Drakken looked confused and then smirked.

"I was in need of an Assistant while working on a remote island on a new means of village travel for vaccines," said Drakken, Shego nodded, ".. and?"

"I just so happened to be taking a sabbatical from teaching and was in need of a temporary job, so I answered the call," she couldn't help but smirk as he spun her again, "Your lucky day."

"Oh yes," said Drakken as the music picked up pace.

"Cliche love at first site?" asked Shego with a raised brow, Drakken seemed to think about it.

"No, strictly professional at first," said Drakken, "We don't want to be that couple."

"Too overdone," said Shego with a nod, "I asked you out to a New Years party."

"That's are starting date? That's simple," said Drakken, he spun her again, "Do we have a song..."

* * *

The game of pretending took a quick halt when Drakken went to switch arms and a large blast and cloud of smoke caused everyone to panic. Shego caught Drakken as he fell, a wave of pink and blue smoke wafted around them. Hector stood far away from where the heiress and the necklace lay on the ground, holding a smoke screen box as Cleopatra and Carmella choked on the cloud. Drakken saw the opportunity he'd been waiting for. No one was around the heiress having all jumped to arrest the three smoke screen culprits. He stood up quickly and wiped the smoked partials out of his eyes, before he could move farther, Shego yanked at his jacket. In confusion and just trying to move quickly, he let her take it.

"Are you okay, Ms. Leon?" asked Drakken as he swept down and offered his hand as she coughed.

"I'm fine, no thanks to these idiots," she scoffed, glaring at her body guards, she looked at him, her eyes squinted as pink powder must have been in her eyes, "I can't see anything. Debutante!"

Drakken saw his opportunity to grab the necklace as the heiress looked for... something. However his plans were dashed by a few things all at once. His decoy necklace was in the coat with Shego, and sharp needles dug into his leg and he let out a scream of pain. As he went to kick at whatever it was, it stopped as the heiress squealed and picked up a small cat off the ground. Drakken looked towards Shego as the guards formed around the pair again and the scene was as if it never happened. Pink and blue dust littered the floor and people, Carmella, Cleopatra, and Hector were being hauled off, Shego was clutching the jacket to her and gave him a shrug before her eyes went wide and before he knew it, he was being hauled off to the bathroom, Shego's hand clutching his.

* * *

"Why are we in the women's bathroom?" asked Drakken as Shego shoved him in and blocked the door, "You know if you didn't take my coat, we could have had that necklace."

"Yeah and a blown cover," said Shego, she showed the backside of his coat, beige marks down it, and beyond that visual was the green flesh of Shego's chest.

Shego rolled her eyes as Drakken's eyes widened in realization. Her grabbing him had rubbed off her makeup onto his coat. Not only that, she pointed for Drakken to look in the mirror, in his action of wiping off pink dust, he'd wiped off some of his makeup. Shego had grabbed her bag on the way to the bathroom and dumped out it's contents on the counter. She tossed his jacket at him and some wipes and began getting his makeup together.

"You would have switched the necklace, Possible would have seen, and she would have busted us before we cleared the door. If you want to do this the right way, we need to be cautious. Now if you want us to do a grab and go, give me the signal and we do it," ranted Shego, she glared down at her front, "This is going to be a nightmare. Let's get you done first. If anyone comes to get in, you can say I'm having a breakdown and by us time or something."

Shego began wiping his face with the cloth, very haphazardly, the pink powder was a nightmare to remove and it was all over his shirt. She felt a weird mixture of emotions running through her. Disappointment that they hadn't gotten the necklace at a prime opportunity. Amused that Hector had seemingly sabotaged Carmella and Cleopatra's attempt at stealing the necklace. Frustrated at the fact she had to re-due her makeup and not knowing if she'd brought the right brushed. Angry that their dance had gotten interrupted. Drakken's hand grabbed hers and stopped her from wiping his face. His concerned and terrified look made her look at her semi-glowing hands, and she yanked it away from him.

"Are you okay?" asked Drakken, as he began wiping his own face, but kept looking at her, "Or is my makeup that much trouble to get off, thinking about blasting it off is a better option?"

"I was just thinking," said Shego, she sighed and began using the towels on herself, glaring at the fabric that was taped down, "Get my zipper."

"W-What?" asked Drakken, he dropped his sponge he'd just gotten ready.

"My zipper. It'll be easier to fix this without the fabric in the way. Good thing I brought more tape," said Shego as she got her brushes out, she was relieved she'd grabbed the right one.

"Okay," said Drakken, he reached over, not looking and unzipped it, before busying himself again.

"... excuse me, sir," said Shego, it had happened so fast, she hadn't registered the movement, "Where did you learn that."

"No idea, what your talking about," said Drakken, not looking away from himself in the mirror, but Shego saw a quick smirk play across his lips.

"Don't forget your edges," said Shego, as she pulled down the top portion of her dress, tossing the tape on the counter as she did so.

Shego looked up to grab her brushes and noticed Drakken was facing farther away towards the end of the mirror, laser focused on his face, his eyes wide and un-moving. She rolled her eyes, the man acted like she hadn't worn the proper undergarment for this dress. If it wasn't such a hurry she would have continued to give him hell about earlier.

* * *

"Okay, crisis averted," said Shego as they walked back to their table, Pandora and Hermes lounged casually, "Pandemonium sighted."

"Bit of a touch up?" asked Pandora as she sipped her wine, her brow quaked and she smirked, "Nice cleavage, Sheila."

"Thanks you," replied Shego, trying to play it off, but she felt the seize in her spine of being uncomfortable.

"Jawlines looking well, Drew," smirked Hermes, Drakken rolled his eyes, "So, how many other's are here infringing on our turf would you guess?"

"Your turf?" asked Shego, "I'm sorry, did you claim the ball?"

"Sheila, you know there are subcategories in our.. career choices," said Pandora, she gave her a playful smirk, "How many countless nights did you explain that to me before fleeting off to stop them?"

"We are Collectors. Gemstones and Oddities. You two are.. well.. what is your actual category?" asked Hermes, "Or do you actually have to have a success to get a title."

"Watch it Jasper," said Drakken as he picked up a glass, that Shego downed.

"I'm sorry, how many heroes know you on a first name basis. Better yet, how many countries are you banned?" asked Shego, her eyes narrowed.

"None," said Pandora with confidence, "It's called having the brains to not get caught. Only lesser villains use it as bragging rights."

"Funny, but isn't that what nobodies claim?" asked Drakken, Shego took another drink and he took the glass.

"We could go back and forth all night, but we do have a job to do," said Hermes, shooting a glance at Pandora, "Come, darling, let's not ruin our evening with petty pests from the past."

"What did you ever see in her?" asked Drakken as Shego was handed a water glass.

"It was college. First taste of actual freedom... everyone was experimenting.. you?" asked Shego with a raised brow.

"It was college... there was a lot of edibles," said Drakken with shrug, "Same song and dance."

"Speaking of dancing, shall we?" asked Shego as a slightly faster song started to play.

"In a few," said Drakken, he wrapped an arm around Shego and pulled them towards a group of others talking.

"What... Oh," said Shego as she saw Kim and Ron walking in their previous direction.

"Why, hello there," said an older man, "Some young blood at the ball I see. Reginald Hobbs. This is my wife Loraine. We own Hobbs Knobs and Handles."

"Name's Tank Millers," said a boisterous southern man in a fine suet, he indicated to a thin women, "This little filly is my wife Maria."

"Nice to meet you," said Maria with a warm smile, "We own Southern Mesa Company."

"Bueno Nacho, Texi-Right, Deep South Nine," said Tank confidently, Drakken's interest perked, and he smiled.

"Dr. Andrew Lipsky. I work privately overseas," he gestured to Shego, who had attained a glass of wine from a bypassing waiter.

"Sheila Lipsky, his wife," smiled Shego as she shook Maria and Loraine's hands, Drakken choked on his drink a little, "What do you two do?"

"Home makers," the two women smiled, Loraine continued, "You dear."

"I teach English overseas with my husband," said Shego, Drakken wasn't sure where she'd gone off the plan, but he smiled at the two men.

"Beauty and brains, good for you Doc," laughed Tank, Maria rolled her eyes.

"You know, your companies are nationwide, aren't they?" asked Drakken, doing his best to fight a devious smirk.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Shego as the two slow danced to the orchestra, "Why were you so excited to talk about overseas food companies?"

"Well.. we travel a lot, some nice food connections might be nice," said Drakken, he tried his best not to sound nervous, but Shego shrugged it off, "Speaking of what was that? When did we get married?"

"After two glasses of Pinot Noir and the sobering realization your probably as close to a husband I'm going to get," said Shego with a shrug, Drakken fought a laugh as she rolled her eyes and smirked.

"What's that backstory?" asked Drakken as he spun her.

"We got married June 27th this year, the anniversary of when we first met," she shrugged, "Honeymoon in Greece, that's why your tan. We're thinking of moving there."

"How'd I propose?" asked Drakken.

"Wow. So this is our marriage...I'm doing all the work," scoffed Shego playfully.

"Well, you married us, I thought you had a plan," Drakken rolled his eyes, "Gondola ride?"

"Lame."

"Eiffel Tower?" he suggested.

"Are we a rom-com?" Shego rolled her eyes and groaned.

"On a beach, eating crappy Chinese food. I put the ring in your fortune cookie?" he suggested, she seemed to weight the odds.

"In the dumpling, you got a deal," said Shego, her brow raised.

"Fine, but then you accidentally ate it," said Drakken.

"Yeah, because I forgot I put it in your dumpling," sighed Shego, Drakken dipped her and she smirked.

"Excuse me?" asked Drakken with a raised brow as the song ended.

"Please, you and I both know. I would propose to you," said Shego with a scoff, "Appetizers?"

"I would so be the one... I chose the proposal," said Drakken, he glared at her.

"Yeah, but do you see a ring?" asked Shego, holding her gloved hands, "I mean we could be a 'new age' couple who doesn't wear rings."

"Is that the couple you want to be?" asked Drakken with a concerned look on his face.

"Uhg, no. Bad enough we're the sociable couple. I want a big diamond and to judge other's from the shadows. But I can make dew," said Shego as she grabbed a mini tart.

"Well then, let's judge some people on the rings they won't miss," said Drakken, casually looping his arms with Shego, "A doctors wife can't be ring-less at a ball, Dumpling."

"I want a nice one," said Shego with a smirk as they headed towards a large group of people.

"Only the best for my, _wife,_" he rolled his eyes and gave a devious grin that matched hers.

* * *

**Ring a Ding Ding →**


	38. The Heist Part 4

_**The Heist Part 4**_

* * *

Shego admired the ring on her finger, she was glad she'd got to choose which ring to swipe. She was very concerned at the first one Drakken had indicated to when they'd first joined the group of people. They'd opted to take one from an exiting guest who had been too 'traumatized' by the events at the ball. Shego rolled her eyes, they knew nothing of trauma. As the night dwindled on, she knew it would be a matter of time before the final opportunity arose and their evening would fall back to everyday life. But in this moment, she wasn't Shego. She was a women back from her honeymoon in Greece with her doctor husband. A pretty picture they'd painted for all who inquired in the minor gatherings they'd joined. A strange part of her wondered about that life they'd made up, it sounded right for her... or who she thought she should have been years ago. A teacher who taught language in other countries, doing missionary work, helping the world. She found a devious smirk fall across her lips; she did travel to countries, she'd done missionary work, and she was trying to 'help' the world... it was actually pretty comical.

Still, she was going to enjoy whatever time was left in the evening. Years of attending balls, being told what was proper by her older brother, spending time socializing.. feeling like a freak that older people asked questions that boarded on too personal and inappropriate. Watching other's dance and have a good time, always an act, always for show. So maybe the night wasn't so different, but at least she had someone to dance with who wasn't a creepy leach. She caught a glimpse in a passing mirror as they danced. She felt devious, they looked like a picture perfect couple dancing, her devious expression faulted and she looked away. It was too real, and when the music ended she practically shoved herself away from Drakken, when had she started resting her head on his shoulder?

"Sheila?" asked Drakken in confusion, and it was like nails on a chalk board, her chest hurt.

"I think we need to focus," said Shego, she cleared her head, "Play time's over doc. What's the plan?"

"Oh..." Shego saw something flicker across his eyes before he nodded, "Ms. Leon has been on the dance floor all night. There going to have the final evening dance in about twenty minutes. Everyone is supposed to be on the dance floor. Perfect time to strike. We just need to be in the right position...if we can get close enough, we can casually bump into them. You've had enough wine..."

"So play tipsy and cause a distraction while YOU swipe it?" asked Shego, Drakken glared.

"I can do this She...la," said Drakken as someone walked by, he glared again, "I got you the ring didn't I?"

"Fine. But we have one shot," said Shego, she glanced towards the dance floor, "Crap."

"What?... Oh," Drakken glared as Hermes and the Heiress walked onto the dance floor.

"You know," they both jumped as Pandora's voice came behind them, "Under the radar has it's perks. You don't have to play pretend when you can charm your way to the right position. Best luck next time."

"I don't see the necklace in his hands, yet," said Shego, Pandora rolled her eyes before heading onto the dance floor with a familiar dark haired man, "Isn't that your former Assistant?"

"I really hate them, both," said Drakken, Shego watched his eyes dart back and forth and then smirked, "Come on, I got this."

"Kind of out of options," said Shego under her breath as they got back on the dance floor.

Shego watched Drakken, he was focused as they danced. A stark contrast indeed to their little role-play of Drew and Sheila, he was back to Drakken. Even through the makeup, something felt like a relief to her as they danced. Both looking for the opportunity to act, and then it happened. Pandora danced nearby, blocking the guards with her fast dances and spins. Hermes and the Heiress danced center, he keeping in tandem with Pandora so they were out of sight. Everyone else was focused on themselves, and there was an opening. Shego saw Pandora's plan before she could act, and Drakken had danced them close enough.

"Take the decoy," said Drakken, as if he read her mind.

"Now," said Shego, as her hand yanked the decoy from his jacket and he spun her out to the beat of the music.

In a swift moment her hand yanked the necklace while dropping the decoy on the floor before Pandora's hand could reach it. It was like slow motion for a split second. Pandora's hand grabbed the decoy in a haste to grab the real one. When Drakken spun Shego back to him, without a moment's hesitation she put it in his top coat pocket behind the accent cloth. Pandora held the decoy, a look of rage flashed on her face as the guards acted fast. He horror at grabbing the wrong one had delayed whatever escape plan the two had. Shego felt Drakken's hand on her back, and the two casually left the dance floor. They walked as calmly as they could as Hermes and Pandora held the fake necklace.

"Amateurs," muttered Shego, as the two made their way to the exit.

"Ma'am... Sir, you need to stay here," came a male voice, Ron was apparently working with Kim to keep everyone together, Shego glanced and saw them holding two necklaces.

"Looks like they had a decoy too," muttered Drakken, they kept walking.

"Sir," came a yell from one of the guards.

Shego and Drakken sped up their footing at they rounded the corner down the hall. Shego could hear a radio up a head, and there were no windows to escape through between the guards coming up below and the one's alerted ahead. Her hands were about to flare green as she prepared to form an emergency escape. Then without warning Drakken spun around, his hand touched her hip and shoulder and she was backed into a corner. Her eyes shot open as his face moved towards her. Her hands found his chest about to shove him away when his arm leaned on the other-side of her head.

"Put your arm on my shoulder," without hesitation she reacted, just not like she'd planned.

Shego put her arm around his shoulder, and pulled Drakken closer against her, his footing shifted so she could feel his breath on her cheek. It was a rouge, all anyone would think was that newlywed couple had snuck off to make-out in a hallway, clearly too much to drink. The smell of mint, wine, and grease filled her nostrils. Her own face was tight against his, her breath in his ear. She heard footsteps and she was going to suggest a little more be-livability but she didn't have too. It became very real, Drakken's lips found hers. Her eyes shot open, this had not been what she'd expected, while it had been the suggestion she was about to make, the action of Drakken initiating it caught her off guard. Her hands pulled him tighter, the sound of the guards arriving, their feet stopping, and then retreating. Drakken pulled away as the sound ended and looked around.

"Coast is clear, let's go," said Drakken, he pulled away and headed towards the door.

"Okay," said Shego, whose voice was barely a whisper as she walked behind him, _What the fuck was that?_

* * *

Drakken looked at the necklace in front of him, sitting on the work station of the apartment lair. Shego had retired upon getting here, she had been silent the whole ride here. He assumed she was unimpressed with the evening. It had broken his excitement at the victory, everything had worked better than he planned. Sure a few hiccups, but they got the necklace, and framed Pandora and Hermes in the process... not to mention the contacts he'd gained for his personal plan. He rubbed his eyes, fighting the sleep himself and looked at the clock. He'd make the trade before morning and all would be done. His mind played over his victories of the night, but it settled on something else instead. Images of dancing, of laughter, or being someone else for an evening. It played in his head over and over again. While it had been essential to the plan, he felt a strange pulling internally. As if he'd been unconsciously testing the waters. He was over his crush. He knew that. He had to be. Yet, all evening he had started letting boundaries slip more and more. Then... and then.. he'd kissed her.

"Of coarse you did," sighed Drakken, he rubbed his face again, using the wipe again before throwing it angrily, "What was I thinking."

He needed to keep his focus on world domination, on his plans, on that future. He was getting to comfortable, letting things slide more and more. She had become family to him, and that was it. He'd simply let the atmosphere get to him, the idea of being another person, it had caused him to push the boundaries. He didn't have feelings for Shego like that, he couldn't. His mind pushed his aversions on him as if a flood gate broke. She was lippy, cruel, violent, distant, and a complete mess. He still cared for her, _like family. _He nodded to himself, he'd kissed her because he had to, there was nothing more to it. There could never be more to it than that.

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was a villain, villain's weren't supposed to feel this way. Shego lay in bed, unable to sleep with the sounds of the city, and the rain starting to come down on the metal fire escape. Her mind had been raging since they'd left the ball. She felt unsettled, perhaps the adrenaline of the night, the success of their plan... the feeling of a body against hers. She internally screamed, what was wrong with her? No matter what her internal needs were, there were simply lines you didn't cross. _Villains don't have rules._ It was like a different voice in her head. Villains_ don't have laws, they can lust, they can love, they can hate, there are no rules_.

She felt her breathing hitch as her mind swam around the idea. The ghost of his breath on her neck, his hand on her waist, feeling him against her as music played. It flashed in her head like faded images. She looked out the window, there were clubs everywhere, she held a phone that held contacts she could go and spend a mindless night with. She told herself that over and over again, but her mind ran back to the villain party again. There would be no harm in a night, would there? She could make a call or she could take a small walk to the other side of the small apartment. There was nothing in their contract, nothing that had been said between them... _Villains have no rules. _

She walked down the hall, there was no harm in talking about it. No harm in making a casual conversation of the idea. She could play it off as she had all evening. Her mind told her, it was the evening getting her carried away, the wine, the dancing, the make believe of it all. She felt if she saw him, it would fade. She walked into the small area that was set up as his workspace. He was still awake, she felt a hitch of relief at that. He was rubbing at his face, patches of blue under his thin remainder of makeup. His pony tail was visible again, and his mess of hair had returned from it's gel entrapment. He seemed to be staring at the necklace, no expression on his face. She walked over, her chest pounding, but she didn't know why. Was it the suspense in getting her head straight, the adrenaline of the evening racing in her mind... her hand touched his shoulder, and he looked up, as if yanked from his own deep thoughts.

"Shego?" asked Drakken, he turned in his seat, "I thought you were asleep."

"I couldn't, there's something I need to ask you," said Shego, why was her stomach doing flips.

"I know what your going to ask," sighed Drakken, "It's about the kiss."

"I... yes," said Shego, she had been about to ask that as a way to lead to the bigger idea.

"I'm sorry I didn't clear that with you first. I-I've seen it done in heist movies before and it seemed like a good idea at the time. My apologies if I crossed the line," he was rambling quickly, "I don't want you to think I was trying to come on to you in anyway. I..."

His words were cut off as a loud knock came from the apartment door, Shego's hands flared green. Who could possibly be here, she felt Drakken's hand on her shoulder as he stood up, and grabbed his jacket and put the necklace in the chest pocket. Shego was glad she'd stayed in her dress as she followed him to the door, her hands on the ready. His calm demeanor made her more worried than anything. Her mind cleared, this was obviously the villain they'd done the heist for coming to collect. As Drakken opened the door, several figures stood there, and Shego took a defensive posture as she stood next to Drakken.

"The Chameleon?" asked Drakken as a figure stood as the guards parted.

"In the flesh," came a female reply as a familiar women in a slinky leopard gown walked in the light, "Nice seeing you again, Dr. Lipsky."

"Ms. Leon?" asked Drakken, he and Shego looked at each other and then at the blonde Heiress, holding her precious Debutante, "I'm so confused."

"Good, that's how I wanted it to be. Call me Camille," said Camille with a haughty chuckle, "You passed my test and got the necklace. Good work by the way, framing those two."

"Wait, you already had the necklace, why did you want someone to steal it?" asked Shego, she looked at the women with a raised brow.

"Easy. I get the insurance money and I get my necklace, everyone wins," said Camille with a grin, "Perhaps I should explain. Daddy's cutting me off, so I need to make my own way when he finally cuts the final card. What better way than villainy. Truth is, I don't know which villains to choose. Everyone has the misconception I'm an idiot. So I want clever friends in the villain world. So, a Heist seemed like the perfect way to weed out the losers. So I invited every villain I'd heard of to try and steal the necklace. Made it nearly impossible to steal. Then let the domino fall. Pretty neat, ay. I cooked it up myself."

"That's vastly overcompensated and pointless," said Drakken, Shego snorted.

"Your kind of people," responded Shego, she raised a brow, "So now what. We give you the necklace and we get a laser? How did you get that?"

"Oh, I didn't," said Camille, Shego glared, "I didn't think you'd two be the one's to pull it off. My bet was on the usual suspects, good movie by the way. I didn't think the Sciencey villains had much game in it. I mean if you can get jewelry, what more do you need. Right?"

"So, you have no trade?" asked Drakken, Shego was waiting for the signal to start fighting.

"No, I do. I have a list of all the contacts from the ball... and what I thought the big guns requested," said Camille, she snapped her fingers and one of her body guards opened up a box, "Some sort of material mesh that's supposed to be impenetrable... whatever it doesn't break easily. No idea why... but if you want the laser, I just need a few more days."

"I'll take it," said Drakken, Shego looked at him with wide eyes, what was he doing?

"Really? Okay," said Camille and the box was handed to Shego, who placed it down in annoyance.

"Here you are," said Drakken, pulling a necklace out of his right pocket and handing it the guard.

"This went better than I planned," said Camille, she laughed, "This villain thing is a cake walk. Nice meeting you. I hope to see you at villain socials. That's a thing right. Come Debutante, we have an insurance check to spend."

"What was that?" asked Shego as Drakken closed the door, she glared, "All that work for some fabric... she gets the necklace and the insurance money and we get... a box of fabric? Yo, Drakken, are you listening."

"I have a use for it," said Drakken, looking at the box, "As I was saying before we were interrupted."

"Forget what we were talking about, I want to talk about how we just got screwed," said Shego, her eyes narrowed, what had she been thinking, this was Drakken, "You know what, I'm going to bed. What a pointless... huh?"

"We didn't get screwed, Shego," She was just about to storm off when Drakken reached in his chest pocket and pulled out the very necklace he'd handed Camille Leon, "She did. What? Did you think I didn't make a second one just in case this happened. I know I can be overly trusting at time, but I'm not an idiot, Shego."

"You.. and I didn't," Shego stared in shock, but she felt an ease come over her as she smirked, "Well color me impressed."

"Yes, well, I have my days," said Drakken, she saw his smile flicker, "About earlier Shego. Know that I have far too much respect for you to try anything. I know it annoys you when I say, but your family to me and I'd never want to jeopardize that. Now here, take your necklace and let the mocking commence."

"You just have to ruin a moment with sentiment, don't... my necklace?" asked Shego as Drakken handed it to her, "Are you kidding me?"

"What, do you think I'd wear something like that, pfft," said Drakken with an eyeroll, as he headed to his room, he smirked, "It would clash with my ensemble. Besides, only the best for my... _wife_."

"Well then. A million dollar necklace, an expensive ring, and a $3,000 dress all in one evening," smirked Shego, "Not bad..."

"$3,000! Are you kidding me. I said no more than $1500," said Drakken, darting out of his room, his eyes narrowed, "$3000.. that's ridiculous... why on earth would you spend that?"

"Hey, only the best for you _wife, _right Dr. D," smirked Shego as she slinked back into her own bedroom and closed the door.

She smiled as she heard him give a defeated groan and his bedroom door closed. She looked at her necklace, its diamonds shimmered around the large black one. It could be the ugliest thing in the world right now, but that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was the feeling of warmth in her chest, and she sighed. What had she been thinking, there was no way that there could be something casual, even for a night, between her and Drakken. If this necklace was anything, it was a symbol of just how much passed casual they were. It was dangerously close to content.

* * *

**Vroom Vroom →**


	39. Dosed and Confused Part 1

_**Dosed and Confused Part 1**_

* * *

The sound of waves crashing on rocks, and gulls yelling was the first thing Drakken heard as he began to wake up that morning. His head was spinning as he attempted to open his eyes. At first he thought his vision was impaired before he realized that the sky was what he was looking at. Dark navy fading into a brilliant ruby, stars dusting the darkest parts. Sunrise. He sat up, the pain in his head knocked harder, and everything seemed to spin. He wiped sand from his face and tried to stand up, but the idea made him want to throw up. His mind was a foggy mess, he could barely recall the week let alone last night. He remembered being banged around a flying Doom-V, sitting in a cell, and then Shego breaking him out. Those were the last images he could recall. His leg and stomach felt heavy, as if there was a weight on them. Drakken blinked at the sunset. He was so thirsty, and his jaw hurt, as he moved a sharp pain shot through his arm and back.

"Ah," he groaned, his hand slowly reaching his arm, it was sore, as if he'd done some sort of damage to it.

His fog began to drift away and his thoughts pushed through. Why was he on a beach? Where was his tank top? He squinted at his arm, was it broken? It was green and purple and it didn't feel or look right. He scratched at his face where it itched, dried blood flakes came off in his hand. Where were his gloves? Everything seemed to be in a foggy fish vision when he moved his head, taking longer to clear. His chest started pounding, his fog inducing some sort of panic he wasn't familiar with. _What the hell happened!? _He felt nauseous, but was afraid to move. This was all very new.

"Uhg, my head," Drakken's head spun too quickly to look at the source of the sound.

In a foggy dizzy haze, Drakken found the weight on his leg and waist. Shego's arms were wrapped around his waist, her leg draped over his. He had a strange memory of her spooning him, or at least that's what it seemed. Shego gave another groan and slowly began to move to sit up, Drakken wanted to give her a hand, but he couldn't really move his arm from the pain. Shego sat up and looked at Drakken, as if trying to piece together who was sitting there. He expected to see her eyes shoot open at the fact they were laying on a beach spooning, but her eyes narrowed and she slowly moved to look around the beach.

"Shego?" asked Drakken, "What happened last night?"

"Eddie happened," said Shego as she glared off towards the road.

* * *

Saturday September 26

* * *

"Dude, Cuz, if I had known you were a villain too. I mean, whoa, we could have been doing this sooner," said Motor Ed as he flipped his wrench in the air, "I mean we both got the brains for it. Thanks to Gram. The villainy in our blood from Gramps. We should have done this years ago."

"Eddie, why is it I am the one doing all the work?" asked Drakken with an eyeroll, but he grinned, "So, to get this straight. Your colleagues made you a villain. I can relate."

"Nah, I think they just pushed me to that edge, you know, like the final hit I needed, seriously," said Motor Ed, as he took over working on the engine, "Cuz, it can be like High School again. You and I, breaking all the rules, causing the chaos..."

"You taking credit for all my work," muttered Drakken, Ed rolled his eyes.

"Man, you know I did that FOR you. Aunt Estelle would have hauled off and kicked your ass, seriously," said Ed, he smirked, "Also, the Babes... Speaking of Babes, what's up with Green?"

"Specify?" asked Drakken as he wiped his brow, he glared, "Hold on... Shego, I thought I asked you to turn on the air."

"I'm off the clock," said Shego as she sat in her chair, drinking a Long Island Ice Tea.

"How about a friendly Brewsky then," said Ed, indicating to the fridge not far away from her.

"I thought you had plans this weekend with Adrena," said Drakken, he felt sweat drip down his face, "Did you turn on the air."

"I hit a button," sighed Shego as she got up from her seat and headed to the fridge.

"Aw yeah, hot Babe, grabbing me a brew. It's a good weekend indeed... Hey," said Ed as Shego tossed Drakken a water and closed the fridge, "Harsh, Green, Harsh."

"Shego, please," said Drakken, Shego rolled her eyes and tossed a beer to Ed, "Thank you. See Eddie, manors help."

"How far has good manors gotten you with the ladies," scoffed Ed, he rolled his eyes, "Most women don't want manors unless your meeting their parents. They want to be told what to be instructed... OWEEE!... Whoa! Dang Green you trying to propose to me or something."

"Or something," said Shego as her hands diminished and she glared, "Can't you guys just pretend I'm not here and continue your work."

"Why, Green, ruining your _fantasy,"_ smirked Ed, Drakken shook his head, it was going to be his cousin's funeral if he kept this up.

"Pft, what fantasy," scoffed Shego as she yanked her disguarded magazine and flipped it open, "Watching an 80s hairband cliche and Drakken tinker with motors."

"Hey, it's your fantasy," said Ed, he winked, "Let me know if you want it to be reality."

"Okay, I'm out," said Shego, tossing down her magazine, again, "It's Saturday, I have better places to be."

"Too real for you," said Ed as Shego flipped him off, and stopped by the air conditioner box, "Thought you turned it on."

"I said I pushed a button, " Shego glared, pushing another one before she left, the fans kicked on.

"Yeah, she totally wanted shirtless men working on a car, seriously, I could see it in her eyes," smirked Motor Ed, Drakken rolled his eyes and gave Ed a scathing look, "What? Come on Drew, you can't be that dense."

"Eddie, give it a rest. You know I'd appreciate it, if you didn't harass Shego," said Drakken, "For your safety."

"Her little love taps? Nah Cuz, that's hot, seriously," smirked Ed, "Gotta love a babe whose not afraid to get dirty."

"Seriously, Eddie," glared Drakken, he wasn't sure if it was the warmth of the room, or the annoyance of Eddie's dialect that was causing his anger to flare up.

"Why, something going on there between you two?" asked Ed, the look of disbelief in his eyes irked Drakken, but Drakken shook his head and went back to working on the Doom-V.

"Sweeet! Fair game then. Seriously, Cuz, Green's go it all going on..." said Ed.

"Can we work on the Doom-V?!" yelled Drakken, Ed held up his hands in defense.

"Geesh, drop the hostility Cuz, we're get it done, seriously," said Ed, he smirked, "So when are we going to get that rad chair I told you about."

* * *

_Thursday 30th, September _

* * *

"Thanks for bailing on us Shego," snapped Drakken as he sat in the Hover Car, glaring.

"Hey, someone had to break you two idiots out," said Shego, Ed sat close to her, her brows furrowed, this week had been a total roller coaster of annoyance.

Drakken glared over the side of the the Hover Car, his green jumpsuit held tears in it, his hair still loose and a large green bruise on his cheek. Shego knew her hair was still fried from the insanity of being thrown around a vehicle with Drakken and Ed slamming into her. She shook her head at her own wording, glad she hadn't voiced it that way because while Drakken would take it how she meant it, Ed was another story... she rolled her eyes. It was only three, so all in all, the day was still young. She felt like this week had been much longer. Apart from the insane deviance and the fact they were both scientists... they were practically night and day.

"So Babe, the night young. Why don't we drop off my Cuz and you and I spend some time together," said Ed with a wink, Shego flipped the Hover Car, her hand grabbed Drakken before he could fall out, "WHOA! Hey!"

"Is he still on?" asked Shego, not looking to see.

"Yes," said Drakken, he was unphased by Shego's act, and remained with his arms crossed.

"Whoa, chill out. Fine, Drew can come too," said Ed, jumping back in his seat, "Seriously, let's go out and paint the town."

"Eddie, we just got broke out of jail. Maybe we should... I don't know... lay low for a day at least," snapped Drakken, he was in a sour mood.

"Geesh, chill out man. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Come on Green, I know your fun. I can sense it," said Ed with a smirk.

"Nope. Complete Home Body, right Dr. D?" asked Shego, glancing at Drakken, she squinted at him.

"Sure," said Drakken, she saw a lazy smirk on his lips and she groaned, "I don't even think she's been to a club before. Classic all American Girl, Eddie. Does laundry... cooks.."

"Okay, shut it," sighed Shego, "Fine, we can go out for the night. But we're all going and nothing weird."

"Define weird," said Ed, a grin on his lips.

* * *

"This... This is weird," said Shego, pointing at an Octopus wrestling contest going on.

"Why?" asked Drakken, just as disturbed as Shego, he was sure.

"Hey, it's some new thing they're trying, okay. Used to be Alligator but Joe lost a hand and cops got involved," said Ed as he slapped his hand on the counter, "Some rounds here Ted!"

"Eddie, nice seeing you here. Didn't you just get arrested on the news?" asked a tall bartender as he opened up a fridge.

"Yeah. My Babe here busted me out," said Ed, he put his arm around Shego, Drakken rolled his eyes, but smirked when Shego yanked an arm hair out of Ed, "Yeow!"

"I'm not your Babe. Shot of Daniels," said Shego, "Ed's paying. Dr. D?"

"Just a soda," said Drakken, he wasn't in the mood and someone had to drive.

"Lame, Cuz. Make it a Flaming Doctor," laughed Ed, "Right cuz."

"He'll have a soda," snapped Shego, she rolled her eyes, "Coke."

"Chill it Green, I think I know my cousin better than you," scoffed Ed, "You know what you need. A Kamikaze! Make us a picture Ted!"

"No," said Drakken firmly, the last thing he wanted was to indulge in that chaos.

"What's that?" asked Shego with a raised brow, "Is that like a Cosmopolitan?"

"Oh, no," laughed Ed, "Tastes like Kool-aid, hit's you like the Kool-aid man. Drew's drink of choice in High School."

"Really?" asked Shego, Drakken heard the curiosity in her voice, "You know, up until recently, I didn't know he had an edge back then."

"Don't get too excited. He was still Drew, all books and science. Growing up, he always wanted to play Mad Scientist... kinda funny, right?" laughed Ed as he downed the beer he'd been handed, "He was always out causing chaos in High School, never got caught, right Cuz. I took the blame, it got me major cred! Seriously. Some SWEeet action too. Senior year he tried the whole 'Bad Boy' look to go with it.. Aunt Estelle flipped. You know, that's when I got the title '_Black Sheep_' because she thought I WAS the bad influence. Seriously, it was great."

"YOU were the bad influence?" asked Shego, glancing at Drakken, Drakken rolled his eyes but smirked.

"I wasn't a good influence," said Drakken, Shego smirked and raised a brow.

"You know, you never did tell me about the Street racing," said Shego, turning to look at Drakken as a picture of brilliant blue liquid was placed in front of them.

"You never asked for details," said Drakken, he opened his mouth to start, but was cut off.

"Oh street racing, pfft. So he did a few Street Races. Seriously, that's easy. I stolen a cop car and during the chase, the cops arrested the cop instead of me by accident," said Ed, trying to get Shego's attention again.

"You only stolen it because I hot wired it," said Drakken with narrowed eyes.

"Oh please, I could have done the same thing," scoffed Ed.

* * *

"You cheated and you know it," snapped Drakken, glaring at Ed as Shego downed her third glass of Kamikaze, she was still sober and this argument had gone from interesting to annoying.

"No, I'm just a better rider than you," scoffed Ed, pointing angrily at Drakken.

"I taught you how to ride!" snapped Drakken, Shego rolled her eyes, but raised a brow.

"Yeah, for like a few weeks... and then I perfected it," snapped Ed back, "You rode for one summer, then you got rid of your bike."

"Oh..." there was a crowd now, Shego choked as the biker's in the bar all made a noise of shock.

"I gave it you," snapped Drakken.

"Aw," came a few people.

"Whatever, Cuz. I am and will always be a better rider than you. It's in my blood," said Ed proudly, Drakken messed up his hair in anger.

"We're cousins! We share DNA!" snapped Drakken.

"Uncle Ted didn't ride. My Dad did, yours was a suet wearing stick in the mud," snapped Ed, Drakken punched and Shego dodged as the firsts flew between the two.

"Whoa! Hey!" yelled Shego, "Knock it off! Seriously!"

Shego let the fighting continue for a second longer before her hands flared green and she sent both men flying on either side of the bar. The two men froze and looked at her, as if assessing what had just happened. It took Drakken far less time to realize it as he stood up and glared at her for a split second before giving an annoyed groan as Ed jumped up. Shego flared her hands again, and Drakken crossed his arms.

"Sorry, Eddie, I don't know why I turned this into an argument," sighed Drakken, "You a great rider, I'm sure."

"Nah, Cuz. I hit below the belt. My bad, seriously..." said Ed, they both stood there, eyes narrowed slowly.

"I'm still a better rider than you!" the two snapped at each other and Shego groaned.

"You know what.. That's it, next time I'm in town. You. Me. Street race!" snapped Ed, "Seriously. I'd race you now... but some blue dude.. blasted my ride!"

"Fine, your on," snapped Drakken, "Shego! Make a date on the calendar."

"Because what, I carry one?" asked Shego, she rolled her eyes, "I thought we were supposed to be out having a good time."

"We're having a good time," said one of the biker's at a table, they all nodded.

"Good for you," Shego rolled her eyes.

* * *

"What was in that drink?" asked Shego as a buzz hit her out of nowhere, her head pounded.

"Feeling it?" laughed Ed as he shot his cue, "Alright Green, you're up."

"When will you two be done so we can play darts again," said Drakken, as he sat on the bar stool near them, rubbing his head.

"No more darts," said Ted the bartender, a bandied on his right arm as he snatched them from Drakken.

"You hit one person," Drakken murmured and watched as Shego hit a ball in, "Aren't you supposed to call it?"

"Aren't you supposed to not stab people with darts," said Shego, shooting a glare at him.

"Well, Green, that's debatable," said Ed, he flexed his arm, "See that there, dart stabbing contest. Freshman year college. Seriously. I barely remember, but I won."

"Uh huh, and I would be impressed... why?" asked Shego, she rolled her eyes, but flinched.

"Someone's unbuzzing," said Ed, "Ted, another pitcher, make it with a little extra."

"The whole pitcher?" asked Ted, a raised brow.

"Did you hear me or did Drew get you in the ear too," scoffed Ed, Ted rolled his eyes, "Best way to cure a hang over, fuel it up, seriously. Bro's being all stingy on the fluid though."

"After this, I say we call it a night," said Drakken as he spun his empty glass, "We have work in the morning, Shego."

"Chill out, I'll be fine," said Shego with an eyeroll, "It's not Tequila."

"Tequila. Is that your special poison, seriously. Aw Babe, we should get you some Tequila," smirked Ed, "I bet it's the best kinda show, seriously."

"A show you will never see," said Shego with a smirk, "Seriously."

"Here you guys go, one _Special_ Kamikaze," said Ted with a smirk.

".. he's very odd," said Drakken as he poured another glass.

"Says the person, who is the same color of the drink he served us," said Shego, holding her glass to Drakken.

"Are we really bringing up colors, tonight, Shego?" asked Drakken, who poured the pitcher in her glass.

"Alright, let's finish this game, seriously," he took a swig of the drink, "Man, it still not strong enough, Bros gonna charge me extra even, I'm sure. Yo, Ted!"

"What?" asked Ted as Ed went to go talk to him.

"These are pretty good actually," said Shego as she leaned on her cue, "But what time are we ditching Ed?"

"Play one more round with him and then we bail," said Drakken, "This week has warn me out... I should have just done the Doom-V my way."

"Shoulda Coulda, Woulda," said Shego, she rolled her eyes, "Ignore that I just said that."

"Shego, question," said Drakken, Shego raised a brow as he seemed focused on his glass, "You don't like Eddie, do you?"

"Ed? Motor Ed? Your cousin... the one arguing with the bartender," said Shego with wide eyes, she snorted, "Mullet Head Motor Ed? No, I assue you, I do not."

"That's a relief," sighed Drakken, Shego raised a brow and smirked.

"Why? Would you be jealous, Doc?" smirked Shego as she tossled his hair playfully, Drakken glared and removed her hand.

"No, it'd be just... weird if you started dating Eddie," said Drakken, he cringed, "Sick and Wrong as the teens say."

"Oh really, is that all?" asked Shego as she reached for her glass, Ed yanked it from her.

"Hey, so, no more drinks guys," said Ed nervously, he picked up the pitcher and glasses, "Seriously."

"Why?" asked Shego as Ed slid the drinks back to a wide eyed Ted, who looked panicked if she was being honest.

"Eddie?" asked Drakken, Eddie looked nervous for a second and then cleared his throat.

"So like, no big, seriously. But Ted thought when I asked for extra, well, seriously, dudes deaf I swear. But he thought I meant to put a little magic in the drink," said Ed, grinning.

"Excuse me, what?" asked Shego, her eyes wide, Drakken stood up so fast the stool fell over.

"What exactly was put in there, Eddie!" snapped Drakken.

* * *

**Oh Snap! →**


	40. Dosed and Confused Part 2

Sooo it's going to be longer than I thought... Also, shout out to** Duck-Duck-Duck-Moos**e for Drakken's "Stage" name.

* * *

_**Dosed and Confused Part 2**_

* * *

"Ecstasy. We took ecstasy," said Drakken as he rubbed his head with his right hand, "Curse Eddie!"

"Oh my god," groaned Shego, "I vaguely remember anything."

"Wait, hold on," said Drakken as he saw some papers under Shego, "What are those?"

"Ohm, receipts... notes... I took notes?" asked Shego in confusion as she began squinting at one, then she froze, "Why am I in a leopard print dress?"

"Shego, one thing at a time.. what's on the notes?" asked Drakken, thought he assessed the situation closer.

He sat in only the bottom in what had been a one piece jumpsuit, but was now being held up by... Christmas lights and shoelaces? The shoelaces were obviously from his boots, though he only had on one of them, and the other one was off a few yards away. He could see dried blood on some of his torso and pants, obviously from the side of his face he couldn't see. He looked at Shego, his brow rose even more. Her hair was a tangled mess, dried blood was under her nose, she in fact wore a tight leopard green dress, her normal boots tossed aside, and he found the top of his jumpsuit at least. Jaggedly cut at the bottom but worn by Shego over the top of her dress. He had a vague memory flood towards him of a lot of lights and music, then brighter lights and a horn.

"There all scratch, a lot of words jumbled together... but this one, it's a list of symptoms?"

"Oh, I think I remember that..." said Drakken, as he took the crumpled paper.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"I can't believe this!" yelled Drakken as he drove the Hover Car as fast as he could, "What we're you thinking?"

"I didn't do it, seriously. When I told Dude, Extra. I didn't know he heard drug it. Cuz, if I wanted to go on that kinda trip tonight. Seriously, I had better choices," said Ed, he glared at Drakken and then his brow shot up, "Yo, Babe, you okay?"

"Am I okay? Did you just ask me... if I'm okay?" asked Shego, her leg was bouncing, her arms crossed, and her eye twitched as she looked at Ed, "NO! I AM NOT OKAY! You mullet wielding, moronic, neanderthal!"

"Whoa, calm your mellow," said Ed, and Drakken reacted quickly, his arm grabbing Shego's as he saw the glow start.

"I am trying to drive, can you not... both of you," said Drakken, his jaw clenched, "We can get back to the lair, we didn't ingest that much, so we just have to take the precautions before it kicks in... first of all.. what kind of idiots mix that with alcohol!"

"Hey, I am just as confused as you, cuz," said Ed, he sighed, "Okay, Drew, your right... it wasn't that much I'm sure, and knowing Ted, it probably wasn't pure..."

"Are you telling me, it was mixed with something else?" asked Shego, her eyes wide, she stared off into space and muttered, "I am going to die with these two as company."

"No one's going to die," said Drakken, he looked at Shego and then to Ed, "Maybe Eddie."

"It's no big deal..." said Ed with an eyeroll, "Seriously."

"Seriously? Seriously! It's a BIG fucking deal," snapped Shego, "If I wanted to try drugs for the first time, I sure as hell didn't want this to be it... I don't even know what it does."

"Whoa, you've never even done grass," said Ed, his face in subdued shock, he looked at Drakken, "Seriously."

"She had a sheltered youth," said Drakken, "I've never done it either, so stop panicking. The symptoms range, we just have to look out to make sure no one goes into Hypothermia."

"... are you serious," said Shego, she took deep breaths, and Drakken noticed she was sweating.

"And to stay calm," said Drakken, he looked around the Hover Car, "Eddie, there is a notebook and pen in the glove box, get it."

"Why?" asked Ed, but he did so, "Dude, what's written in this."

"My god, do you ever clean that out. That's from last New Years," said Shego, she looked at it, "Excuse me, what that a phone number?"

"Write down the symptoms. If we all know what to look for, we can keep tabs on what to do," said Drakken, Ed rolled his eyes.

"Bro, that's good an all, but we're all about to be impaired, seriously," said Ed, he yelped as Shego yanked the notebook from his hand, "Chill out."

"Go," said Shego as she looked at the pad of paper.

"Okay, mood-swings, hot-flashes, nausea..." Drakken began, Shego stopped and looked at him.

"Are we on Ecstasy or a period?" asked Shego, Drakken continued.

"Elevated moods, positvity, erratic behavior, promiscuity..." Drakken had a sudden wash of panic hit him as he looked to Ed and then to Shego, "Over alertness, appetite increase."

"So, we're Frat boys on our periods," said Shego, she looked uneasy, "What do we look for if were overdosing?"

"Elevated heart rates, panic attack, chills, shaking, muscle spasms," said Ed with a shrug, "It's super rare, seriously. Biggest problems were going to have are the usual suspects... classics really... Sex, Drugs, and Rock and Roll, man."

"Yeah..." said Drakken, he looked at Shego again and gulped.

* * *

_Beach_

* * *

"Oh my god," said Shego, her eyes wide, she recalled some vague memories that she hoped was her imagination running wild, "I didn't have sex with anyone, did I?"

"I don't remember," said Drakken, he suddenly panicked, trying to recall anything, his alarm went off on his watch, "Do you think you did... it's Saturday?"

"No it's Friday," said Shego, as she took a calm breath and Drakken figured she was trying to recall memories.

"Shego, it's Saturday... we lost two days?" asked Drakken, Shego glared.

"Well, how am I supposed to figure that out now," Shego doubled over and rubbed her face, "I swear to god, if I had sex with anyone it better have been you."

"... I'm not sure how to take that," said Drakken, he gulped nervously, and avoided what he could say to her at that statement.

"I'd rather it be you then a random stranger... or worse... Motor Ed," Shego cringed and yanked down her skirt, she froze.

"Well, that's... okay," said Drakken, he felt a pit twist in his stomach.

Drakken looked at his watch, avoiding the unease he felt at Shego's statements. He could see her point, but still it felt a bit harsh. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and cringed, his and shoulder responded with a sharp twinge. He looked at it for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few seconds. The image of bright yells, laughter, and screams flooded his head as a memory tried to pull itself from the fuzzy recess of his mind. There was Spanish music playing, headlights, and then more laughter.

"Shego, I think we were in a car accident," said Drakken, he attempted to stand up, against his arm and bodies judgment, "I don't see a car... Shego? Shego?"

"Why the hell am I wearing a Chastity Belt?" asked Shego, Drakken looked towards where she'd pulled up the bottom of her skirt, "I am grateful but extremely confused how this even happened."

"... So we at least made it back to the lair," said Drakken, he saw a sign, in Spanish, "Shego I don't think were in Colorado anymore."

"At least made it... are you telling me, you just had one laying around?" asked Shego, a mixture of confusion and horror, "Why the hell..."

"It was going to be a joke," said Drakken, he looked at his watch, "I think we're in Mexico... Pretty sure my arms broken."

"A joke?" asked Shego, her eyes narrowed and her hands flared, "You got me a Chastity Belt as a joke! What are you trying to imply, that I'm a..."

"No! NO! Shego! I am already injured," yelled Drakken as a blast flew passed him and he lost his footing, "Fuck! Yeah... it's broken... No, I wasn't... damn it."

"Uhg," glared Shego as she spun on the spot as if not sure to storm off or help him, she kicked the sand and stormed towards him, "You better have a good explanation, you big baby, let me see your arm."

"So you can punch it, no thanks," said Drakken, his attempt at getting up was hindered by the Christmas light and shoe lace belt, "Where did we get Christmas Lights in September! Did we go to a Walmart?"

"Speaking of belts," snapped Shego as she sat down next to him, "This thing weighs a ton... arm now. Explain now."

"Remember last Movie Night with the Henchman," said Drakken, he cringed as he helped Shego use her 'jacket' to tie a makeshift harness for his arm, "We watched Robin Hood Men in Tights..."

"Pfft," Shego snorted and rolled her eyes, "The Maid Marian scene... okay.. I get the joke now."

"Yeah well, you weren't supposed to wear it... Can't return it now," sighed Drakken, Shego rolled her eyes, he smirked, "Could sell it to Eddie."

"Only if you triple the price," said Shego, "There, best we can do for now... so we're in Mexico, you think? Where is Motor Ed?"

"I don't know, maybe he left," said Drakken as he got off the ground again, "anything in those receipts?"

"Oh, hmm," said Shego as she grabbed the several slips of paper in the sand and looked at them, "Mexico for sure... Utah... Nevada? Why were in Vegas?"

"Las time we were in Colorado was Thursday night at 10pm according to this... we rented a car?" asked Drakken, looking at a slip, "Who let us have a car? Whose Russell Stoppable?"

"I don't know... we have bigger problems! Someone got married!" said Shego, flapping a receipt in the air, dramatically.

"Good for them," muttered Drakken as he pulled another slip out of his pocket, "Who fronted for a $300 shopping spree at Kinky Kicks... that dress was $300, who made it Fran Fine."

"Ohm, HELLLLOOoo," snapped Shego, holding up the slip, "Who cares about this... $300 really... wow that's a rip off... anyways, someone got married. Do you know for sure it wasn't you?"

"Who would I... oh," said Drakken, his eyes went wide as did Shego's.

A flash of bright lights, the pain of rice being pelted against skin, an Elvis Impersonator doing an air guitar with Motor Ed, a women in a leather jacket holding a set of rings, over-dramatized church bells ringing, and tin cans tied to a car. The sound came back along with the headlights and the screams. Drakken knew Shego had seen something similar by her expression. Drakken would like to think that they'd witnessed a wedding, or at least he had. He looked at his hand quickly, but neither had on rings. That didn't mean they hadn't... or at least one of them had, right.

"Shego, did you marry either myself or Eddie?" asked Drakken, Shego's expression went to one of horror, and she looked around the beach.

"The only image I have, other than the vague memory of a leather Jacket... wait... someone was with us.. someone in a leather jacket... I remember because I wanted the jacket... so you gave me the top of your jumpsuit because I was upset... aw that's sweet of you," said Shego with a smile, then she looked confused, "Did you go to a strip club?"

"... yes," said Drakken, and he looked at Shego, who held wide eyes, "Wait a second..."

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"Shego! Shegoooo!" sang Drakken to the sound of a tune in his head, somehow Shego knew the tune, like she was on the same imaginary radio.

"Yeah, yeah, YEAha," sang Shego, her arm wrapped tightly threw his, her other arm around Ed's.

"I don't know this song, man, seriously," pouted Ed, he was wearing a bandanna and a series of brilliant colored highlights in his hair, "Change the channel!"

"I like this song, don't you like this song," sand Shego, she laughed, "Wait, there's a new one... Call me beep me, if you wanna reach me..."

"Why does that sound familiar?" asked Drakken, he clicked a button, "Where's the Drag-Mobile?"

"I thought it was the Shego-Goer," pouted Shego.

"Why can't it be names after me," said Ed with a sigh, "I drove it."

"And you lost it... thrice," said Drakken, Shego busted into laughter.

"I love when you use word like thrice," grinned Shego, her arms wrapping around Drakken, who grinned, "You are the most smartiest."

"Brillianter then all, I claim," said Drakken dramatically, a tiny evil laugh after.

"Where's the key?" grinned Shego, rifling threw his pockets, she looked around, "Anyone have the key!"

"Shh, it's somewhere safe," said Drakken his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Aww, Motor Ed wants that," said Ed with a grin, he looked up towards a sign, "Can I find that in Girls, Girls, Girls?"

"Well.. there are probably Girl's there," said Drakken, Shego and him nodded in agreement.

"Be kind of amazing if there wasn't," said Shego, "Like, there's just guys... being guys... and they hope that Girl's come in. Like a calling."

"That's brilliant," said Drakken, "So clever, Eddie, isn't she amazing?"

"Eddddiiiie," said Shego happily, he'd vanished, "I think he went in."

"I hope he finds her... the Girl... of Girls, Girls, Girls," said Drakken, "If only we could find the Drakgo-Mobile."

"Huh! I love it," said Shego, they two walked into Girls, Girls, Girls, "Eddie!"

"I found her," said Eddie, they could hear him over the crowd, he was leaning on the stage, "It's her... the Girl... or it could be her... maybe her... You know it's called Girls, Girls, Girls... Maybe it should be three, seriously."

"Happy Tinselmas, newbies," came a blonde women in a leather dress as she put Christmas lights woven with tinsel around their neck, "Alohamas."

"What language is she speaking?" asked Drakken, "I like it."

"It's a mixture of Christmas, Hawaii, and of coarse, ladies," smirked the women, "I'm Miss-Trusting... Wow, your hot. I love your dress."

"Thank you," said Shego with a wide grin, "You're hot, too."

"I like this, seriously... both babes," grinned Ed, he looked at Miss-Trusting, "Whoa, Babe... I think your made for that dress."

"Wait till I take it off, big boy," smirked Miss-Trusting, patting his cheek, as she walked away.

"She's the one," said Drakken, Shego, and Ed at the same time.

"Ooo, lap dances," said Shego, she grinned, "Do we have money left from that bank? I want a lap dance."

"No, there for Miss-Trusting, seriously," said Ed, defensively, "I must whoo her with the green. Bros, it's the flowers of her people."

"Aw," said Shego with a pout as she sat down in a booth.

"Pfft, we don't need that," said Drakken, he grinned, "You want me to give you a lap dance?"

"... Yeah," smiled Shego as she kicked her feet happily, and clapped her hands, "Wait... this song."

"Okay, good choice," said Drakken.

"Can I touch?" asked Shego, giddily.

"We're villains, who cares about rules," he whispered, Shego's smile faded for a second, something about it killed her buzz, but the music pulled her back, so did Drakken's hands sliding up her legs.

* * *

Beach

* * *

"Ohm," said Shego, her face flushed a little, Drakken had taken too fiddling with the Christmas lights and not looking at her as he spoke.

"Well now the Christmas lights make sense," said Drakken casually, looking towards the sun, now above the water, "Have an inkling about my tank top too."

"Did... did you do a partial strip tease?" asked Shego, she smirked a little, "Oh my god, you did. I remember, but Motor Ed came over with the stripper when you started...You called yourself a name even..."

"I wonder where Eddie is... and that car... and who got married," said Drakken as he went towards his other boot, "Shego, maybe if we find Eddie, we'll get more answers."

"Theodore Thunder Rod, wait up!" yelled Shego, as she chased after him.

* * *

**Sooo... There's a Part 3, Seriously! →**


	41. Dosed and Confused Part 3

A/N: Due to work overload, _**next update will be May 26th**_, after such daily posts should resume as normal.

* * *

_**Dosed and Confused Part 3**_

* * *

"Where could he be?" asked Drakken, looking around the beach, "Shego, do you have your phone?"

"What do you think?" asked Shego as she indicated to her dress, "If it's not in what was my temporary coat, then no."

"You know, he drank less than us, so he should have a clearer mind then we did, perhaps he can shine some light on why we went on a cross country roadtrip and why we didn't just stay in lair," said Drakken, he looked towards the road again, a small sedan was crashed into a wooden fence, "Well unless someone else crashed, there's our car."

"Why did we rent that?" asked Shego, as they walked over towards it, "Holy..."

"Well, clearly, that's why we stayed on the beach, we couldn't leave," said Drakken, as the entire passenger side of the vehicle was smashed in, but no Ed still, "How did we end up all the way on the other side?"

"Shouldn't there be another car?" asked Shego, looking on the other side of the road, "What assholes, we crashed and they didn't even stop to see if we were okay?"

"Would you?" asked Drakken, Shego shrugged.

"Fair point," said Shego as she picked something off the ground, "Found your cellphone... or... what's left of it."

"Well... is that a camcorder?" asked Drakken as crouched down and held up a fairly new looking one, he used his nose to click open the tape lid, "Ow!"

"Did you forget your face," sighed Shego, "You took a pretty good hit on your left side."

"How?" asked Drakken as he looked at the vehicle, he looked, "No tape, so the mystery still remains... wonder if it's even ours."

"It is, we picked it up in Utah," said Shego, she still held the receipts in her hand, she looked at it, "Well there's a tape somewhere, because we purchased a two pack... some masks... and bandannas? We robbed a bank."

"Did we rob a bank?" asked Drakken as he looked up from where he had walked up towards the car, "Well that's new, hadn't done that before. Chalk it off on my Villain to do list."

"... it worries me that I don't think your joking about a list," said Shego, Drakken raised a brow, "Okay, so there's a list?"

"Every villain needs a clear plan to becoming infamous, Shego. You know that," said Drakken with an eyeroll, "You don't have one?"

"No, because... I'm not crazy," said Shego as she opened a car door and it fell off, "Hope we didn't put a big deposit on this thing."

"Well, whoever that Russell guy is, it was probably his... so," Drakken gave a careless shrug and cringed.

"Uh, my clothes," said Shego as they opened the trunk, she held out a few wads of cash and a scarecrow mask, "That confirms it... Drakken do you have the key to this thing?"

"The car?" asked Drakken as he pulled out a T-shirt and looked at it, "Wet-Fest 2004... what is this?"

"I meant to the... forget that, what's this?" asked Shego digging in the trunk and pulling out a bunch of baby food jars filled with something white.

"Is that sugar?" asked Drakken with a confused look, Shego shrugged.

"Why would we have baby jars filled with sugar... oh... oh this isn't sugar," said Shego, her eyes shot open as something clicked.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Shego laughed hysterically as they pulled up to a shack of a bar somewhere in the desert of Arizona. The tin cans making a ruckus as they had arrived. The car barely stopped and she jumped from the vehicle, Drakken snorted with laughter as she didn't make a very graceful landing. Ed spun the keys in his hands as he got out of the car , he had flowers woven in his now multicolored hair, tiny braids that were haphazardly done, keeping them in. Miss-Trusting, the women from the strip club got out of the passenger seat, holding a large bottle of some beverage, she was doubled over with laughter.

"Shaychel, your a riot!" she laughed.

"I try," grinned Shego as she tossed her arm around her and Drakken, whose Christmas Lights were worn like a crown at the time.

"Babes, what did you write on my shirt?" asked Ed as he read it upside down, "De Retom, Gnitaob Rotom?

"Your reading it backwards," said Drakken, "Clearly Gnitaob, is said Gintaob."

"Welcome to Wet-Fest, 2004," said a melancholy voice man with the name Vex written in spray paint on his shirt, "Contestants drink and get in free, everyone else is $30."

"Oo, wet-fest, sounds fun," grinned Miss-Trusting, she looked at Shego, "Wanna enter? Free drinks!"

* * *

_Beach_

* * *

"I can honestly say I don't remember that," said Drakken, "I remember Miss-Trusting joining us on our trip, I don't know how or why... I remember braiding Eddie's hair, and I remember Vex. Because it was a weird name and short for an even weirder name."

"I didn't enter, Miss-Trusting did... but that has nothing to do with these," said Shego, holding up the jar, "You don't remember the party... we went to it."

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

The bar was closed down, or so one would assume if you were to try and get in. The lights were dimmed and stools were up in half of the bar. This didn't factor in to the dozens of people still lingering, people intoxicated in some way, were dancing to music that was so loud it might blow a speaker. There were bottles of powders and jars of pills. This was not the sort of party one would find Drakken or Shego at unless they needed to track someone down. Shego was in an out of her state of mind, she felt like she was getting hot and cold in a span of seconds. She'd been dancing with Miss-Trusting and some others, but now she found her way to where Drakken half asleep at the bar. Shego felt the need to be touched, but couldn't rationalize why at the moment, but she leaned on his shoulder.

"Drakken, I don't feel so good," said Shego, her energy was wading and she felt like it shouldn't be.

"Too much dancing?" asked Drakken, a grin on his face, his pupils unnaturally dialated, but less as Shego thought about it, she felt like she was noticing more things then she should.

"Did we take something?" asked Shego, "I feel like we did..."

"Shaychel, let's dance some more," said Miss-Trusting, she was lively and wide eyed, "Eddie's too busy with pool."

"Yeah," said Shego, a sudden jolt of energy waving over her and the sickness faded, the fog returning.

"Dude's not even with it, let's take care of this outside," said a man near Drakken, he shoved another guy and they two headed outside.

Drakken spun his empty glass happily and then looked at all the jars next to him. He didn't know why they had left a bunch of little jars and left, clearly they didn't want them. Drakken looked at them, they would be perfect for his smaller assortment of screws and bolts. The tray they were currently in kept falling out and he hadn't bothered ordering a new one.

"Shego," said Drakken, he grinned, "Look at these. There so nifty and small... can I have them?"

"Of coarse," said Shego, she looked around and grabbed some women's purse who was currently to involved with the man she was with in the corner booth, Shego dumped it out, "This should be big enough."

"These are perfect for screws," said Drakken proudly as he put them in, "So wasteful, you know, to just leave them here."

"Look at you, trying to save the world from pollution," Shego grinned, "Better for..."

"When we rule it," Drakken gave a throaty laugh and he gave an evil look that vanished instantly, "That one's purple... I want that one."

"That's a bottle of aged Tequila... I want it," said Shego, nearly jumping over the counter the same time, "You have the bottles."

"That one looks prettier, I want that one," said Drakken, he smacked his head on the bar trying to stand up, blood trickled down but he was unphased and laughed, "I think I'm bleeding."

"Oh.. oh my god, you are," Shego snorted, she looked at the bottle, "We can share it."

"Okay, but I want the bottle," said Drakken, he shoved it in the leather purse, the sound of clinking muffled by something heavy and in a wrap, he moved it and a blast went off.

"What the... Seriously!?" yelled Ed, they both looked over to him where a scrape across his arm bled and a light was busted behind him, "Dude, Cuz... did you shoot me?"

"No, the bag did," said Drakken, holding it, Ed looked at him.

"Well, tell your bag to get itself together, seriously," said Ed, going back to the conversation he had with Miss-Trusting and the doorman, Vex.

"Where the hell is the drugs, Pete!" yelled a man standing where Drakken and Shego had breifly been sitting, the bartender looked confused, "It didn't just walk off. Where is the drugs!?"

"I went to take a Piss, Marko," said Pete, he looked towards Drakken and Shego, "As those two, they were here when I left."

"Where is the drugs," said Marko, pulling out a gun.

"Whoa, calm down Marko, these two are just riding a wave right now, they didn't take your drugs," said Vex, stepping in, he staggered a bit from whatever he had drank, "They accidentally took some other drugs."

* * *

_Beach_

* * *

"There was a fight, and I remember being shoved through a window," said Shego, she shrugged, "That's it."

"Wait this is..." Drakken looked at the jars with wide eyes.

"A Hella lot of expensive Cocaine," came a male voice from a ditch on the other side of the road, they jumped, they saw the bar doorman, Vex, laying on the ground, "Good to see you two are lucid and alive."

"Oh dear," said Drakken, dropped the bag, only for another blast to go off.

"Son of a... Drew, cuz, I SWEAR TO GOD!" came the yell of Ed, who fell down in the sand a few yards off, Miss-Trusting let out a yell and then after a second, gently kicked him, "Seriously..?"

"He's fine," said Miss-Trusting, as she helped him up.

"You shot him twice," said Shego with a sigh, "You need to work on your aim better, he's still talking."

"Very funny, Green. You two out of your fog yet?" asked Ed as he walked up to them, looking at a wound on his other arm, "Seriously, what the hell Cuz."

"We're just trying to piece everything together," said Drakken, he jumped as Vex appeared beside him, his arm as disconnected as Drakken's felt.

"Well, I can't tell you what happened before you three walked into Girl's, Girl's, Girl's.. but I can help with the before. well as best as I can remember. I don't remember much after we hit Route 66," said Miss-Trusting, she gave a shrug and a polite smile, "Misty Trust... Eddie tells me it's Shego, not Shaychel."

"Uh, yeah," said Shego, trying to figure out where that name came from, she looked at a confused Drakken, but he looked at Vex.

"I got you from the bar until last night, but I got nothing," said Vex, he shrugged, "You three told us you robbed a bank, and stolen some sort of Neuron Laser thing, but that's all I grasped."

"We stolen the laser," said Drakken quickly, he shook his head, "You know what, why don't you tell us everything you know after we get out of here."

"I know someone with a boat that can take us as far as Corpus Christi," said Misty, she shrugged, "My fake passport won't do me any good getting in though."

"I have some pals at boarder control that will let it slide," said Vex with a shrug.

"We still have to get back to Vegas for the annulment," said Misty, looking at Ed, he shrugged.

"Do we really, we didn't even get to have any perks, seriously... these two kept cramping our style," said Ed, indicating to Drakken and Shego.

"Uh, yeah... seriously," said Misty with an eyeroll, "I saw a payphone up the road."

"Do you guys mind if I tag along for a bit," said Vex, pulling out the gun, he cringed, "I need to lay low after last night. Shooting your boss in the leg isn't good, especially if he has a lot of influences."

"You did shoot him trying to defend Drew," said Ed, he looked at Drakken and grinned, "I can't believe you actually did steal all the drugs."

"I wanted the bottles," said Drakken defensively.

"Speaking of the drugs..." said Vex, holding up the bag.

* * *

"What a waste of quick green," said Ed shaking his head as they stared at the fire.

"Drug dealing is so High School," said Drakken with an eyeroll, "I know your late to the villain game Eddie, but do step it up."

"So, Girl's, Girl's, Girls?" asked Shego looking at Misty as she took a swig of Tequila, "Interesting line of work."

"Missionary doesn't pay as much as it used too," shrugged Misty, she nodded to the setting sun where a boat was in the distance, "That's our ride."

"Missionary work, do tell..." smirked Shego as the two walked towards the pier, tossing the empty bottle of tequila on the burning drugs.

"Seriously, how much dough did we just perish?" asked Ed, Drakken rolled his eyes and followed the women.

"You don't want to know," said Vex, patting his shoulder and following after Drakken.

"Like, how many sick bikes are we talking?" asked Ed, watching the fire burn for a bit, "Shame... seriously."

"Eddie!" yelled Drakken from the pier.

* * *

"Stop yelling at me, Shego, I'm not in the mood," snapped Drakken as they walked into their lair, his arm properly braced and wearing a black shirt, jeans, and sandals, "We'll figure it out."

"You're not in the mood? We went through everything, recanted as much as we could, and still no key. I'd blast it off but if it misfires, the last thing I want is hot metal on me," snapped Shego, indicating to her lower half.

"I'm sure I have tools..." said Drakken, though he looked uncomfortable at the idea, "We'll get it off."

"Yeah well, YOU better," said Shego, throwing down what little items they had brought with them, "I can't believe I'm stuck wearing this... do you know how messed up it is to pee in this."

"I can only imagine," cringed Drakken, he opened his mouth and hesitated, "What about..."

"Don't get me started, I have yet to find out and I don't want too," said Shego, she blasted a chair.

"Really..." said Drakken, he put his good arm on his hip, "Because what did that solve."

"It wasn't your face, was it," said Shego with a glare, Drakken gave a nervous chuckle.

"Uh, good point," said Drakken, he sighed and looked around the lair, he heard running and Hector appeared in the doorway.

"Oh good, your back," said Hector, he sighed in relief.

"Hector?" asked Drakken, Shego and he looked at each other, "What... are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you two to get back," said Hector, he walked over to the desk and began opening it, "I put them in here because I didn't want any of the other Henchman to ask. First, I'm really glad to be back, and second... I feel honored you entrusted me with this... but really... I'd just like to go back to being a... a... uhg Henchmaid."

"Sorry, what?" asked Shego, the corners of her lips flickered, "Hench.. maid?"

"Yeah," he sighed, he held up a package and a key, "I'm still confused why you told me to guard this key Dr. Drakken."

"Shego... Hector... has the key," Drakken smirked at Shego, "He who holds the key... OW! Why?"

"Do you want it to be your other arm?" asked Shego as she punched his good arm, "Hand it over."

"Okay, the package came this morning," said Hector, tossing her a small package as Drakken took the key.

"What is... give me that," said Shego as she snatched for the key in Drakken's hand, he pulled back.

"But I hold the key to the greatest treasure in all the land, Shego," smirked Drakken, "He who holds the key..."

"Will be losing his hand if I don't get to pee," said Shego with a forced grin, her hand flared.

"You always got to ruin our fun," sighed Drakken as he tossed her the key and she gave him the package, "Oh, how nice, don't even open it."

"I got it," said Hector, opening the package and then taking a step back, he looked nervous, "Ohm so... are you two a thing... because when you guys gave me the key..."

"Hector?" asked Drakken, he stared at him.

"Yes?" asked Hector, nervously.

"Why don't you go clean something," said Drakken, Hector nodded and then left quickly, "Hey, Shego?"

"What?" came Shego as she came back in the room, the agitation gone into just mild annoyance.

"It's the tape," said Drakken, holding it up, "You know from what happened..."

"What other tape would it be," Shego rolled her eyes and grabbed it, "A whole tape documenting our stupid, drug addled, insane, inappropriate adventure... huh?"

"So, do you want to... HEY! Really Shego?" asked Drakken as the tape burst into green flames, "I still had questions."

"Some, we might not want to have the answer too," said Shego, Drakken nodded, they looked at the remains on the ground.

"Shego..."

"Yes," she sighed.

"That was only one tape," said Drakken.

"So..."

"Where's the second one?" asked Drakken, he and Shego looked at each other wide eyed.

* * *

"Mom, whose Russel?" asked Ron as he looked at the jumbling of mail and held a small package.

"It's probably from your Aunt Heidi, you know she butchers your name," said Mrs. Stoppable from the living room.

"Oh, right," said Ron as he opened it, "Why would she send me a tape about Vegas and Route 66?"

"You know her, always coming up with weird things. It's probably a birthday message, you should go watch it," said Mrs. Stoppable, "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Fine," sighed Ron as he headed to his room, "Hope it's not something weird."

* * *

**Hope your in the Mood... for more -**

* * *

A/N: Due to work overload, **next update will be May 26th**, after such daily posts should resume as normal.


	42. Emotionally Drained

**Emotionally Drained**

* * *

Shego walked into the lab, holding two cups of coffee and the mail under her arm. The Henchman were off for the next few days due to a wedding. Henchman Lucius had gotten married, which meant the Henchman would roll in sometime tomorrow night, completely obnoxious. She rolled her eyes and put the coffee down on Drakken's work table, she looked around the lair, her brows furrowed. If he had gone to the wedding without her, she was going to give him a verbal lashing. He'd opted to send a gift instead, which she had been grateful to use as an excuse not to go herself. She was not really in a celebration mood.

"Shego, good you're here," said Drakken as he jumped out of the Hover Car, which had been fixed up with a new drop ladder, because someone's high hopes for a gravity beam hadn't gone well, "Just a few more minor adjustments and we'll be off for a casual drop in to Dr. Bartel's lab."

"Bartol... hey wasn't he the guy we stolen the Nano Tick thing from?" asked Shego, leaning against the Hover Car, she looked inside, "What's that?"

"Ah, like it. It's the new Mini Craft," said Drakken, "Finished it this morning."

"... It is morning," said Shego, indicating to the rising sun through the ceiling window.

"Last night... at some point between when you left and now," said Drakken with a groan, "Does it matter, it's done."

"Did you even sleep," said Shego, casually flipping through the mail, "Geesh, give the Henchman a few days off and the mail just piles up."

"Anything interesting," said Drakken, ignoring her first question and putting the panel back on the Hover Craft.

"Bills, a postcard... so we're just giving your Mother the actual address at this point. No P.O. Box?" asked Shego as she opened up a green envelope.

"The women's a blood hound. You know for someone whose life revolves around Bingo and Radios, she's pretty good with digital tracking," said Drakken with a shake of his head, "That is."

"A card and letter from my brother's," said Shego as she read it, "At least someone remembered."

"Oh... for what... Birthday? was that... that was last weekend wasn't it?" asked Drakken, looking up nervously at Shego.

"Maybe," said Shego, glancing over at him with a sharp look as she read the cheesy letter.

"Uh, my bad Shego, if it was... or was it something else, " said Drakken as he got into the Hover Craft, "Did you want to stop for Breakfast, my treat."

"I'm over it," said Shego, hopping in, though she shot him another half glare for good measure.

"Are you sure, because if this is going to be one of those things you bring up to inconvenience me later..." Drakken began, Shego smirked, "It is, isn't it?"

"What do you think," said Shego as she flopped in her seat, she shoved the tiny craft, "Isn't there somewhere else you can put this?"

"I haven't made the proper adjustments to the storage I've put on the Hover Craft," said Drakken, he looked at the card as Shego shoved it in the Glove Box, which literally held spare gloves for both of them, "Was it a nice card?"

"Uh huh," said Shego as she read the letter as they took off.

"Do.. Do you want to know the plan?" asked Drakken as they left the lair, he smiled hopefully.

"Reading... you know... because someone remembered an important date," said Shego, she smirked as she saw his brows furrow and him glare ahead as they drove.

* * *

"Well, how about now," said Drakken a while later as Shego put the letter in the box.

"My brother's think you're my boyfriend," said Shego as she fiddled with a loose nail on her glove, she reached in the glove box for a spare one.

"That's a riot," said Drakken with a smirk.

"Yeah really," said Shego with an eyeroll, she smirked, "I mean a boyfriend doesn't forget special days, birthdays, anniversary's, to pick up the milk, to take out the trash, to wine until you bring them soup... your more like my husband."

"...huh," said Drakken, he narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, that would explain the lack of physical benefits too."

"Pfft, your physical benefits is me making sure Pumpkin doesn't kick your blue ass," scoffed Shego, looking at her new glove, the nail seemed off on this one too, "I need new gloves."

"Well, Shego, it's kind of your job to make sure I don't get my ass kicked," said Drakken, he opened the glove box and handed her a pair.

"The other stuff?" asked Shego, "I just put those in there. Do you even pay attention?"

"You do already take my money," muttered Drakken, Shego threw a glove at him, "Gold digger."

"Oh! Oh, really?" asked Shego, a grin on her face as she hit him with the glove again, "For all I do for you, I should get more then just money."

"I got you a necklace... which I count as an Anniversary gift," said Drakken, he smirked as she shoved the gloves back in the compartment, "And Birthdays."

"You cant count it as everything," said Shego with an eyeroll.

"It's a million dollar necklace... gold digger," mumbled Drakken, Shego shoved the mini craft into him, "Hey! You want your _boyfriend_ to crash this ship."

"Uhg," scoffed Shego with an eyeroll, "Do us both a favor and kill us both if you do."

"You mean you don't want to live to torture a new _boyfriend, _if I die," said Drakken, Shego glared.

"I'll have you know, you would be lucky to have me as a girlfriend... or a wife," said Shego, "I am of high caliber."

"High maintenance more like it," said Drakken, Shego rolled her eyes, "Alright, now onto the plan."

"Really, okay," said Shego, crossing her arms as the pulled up to a building, this conversation was not over.

* * *

Drakken was in good spirits the following morning, even though he'd yet to sleep. He'd been analyzing the EME in hopes of finishing up some of the unfinished designs. How could he not be in good spirits, both of them really. They'd escaped Kim Possible, got the EME, and all in record time. He was also confident she would not be finding this new lair, he hadn't even gotten a magazine subscription this time, so they were golden. He wondered if Shego wanted to grab breakfast this morning, though he still wasn't sure what he'd forgotten. Whatever it was, she was hiding his date planner so he couldn't find out, he shrugged, it clearly wasn't that important, or she'd be more upset.

"Once this is finished, there will be nothing stopping me from my world domination," he grinned joyously, he heard the hallways door and grinned, eager to tell his plan to Shego, since she'd avoided it yesterday, "Shego, good morn... Shego?"

"M-Morning," sobbed Shego, tears running from her face as she walked in the door, "H-How are y-yoooooou."

"Shego? Ohm," Drakken watched her collapse in her seat by the cameras, this was new, "Hey?"

"I just... why?" sobbed Shego, Drakken stood there for a solid moment unsure what to expect, he lowered his voice, keeping his distance, "Shego, are you okay?"

"N-No," sobbed Shego, he moved closer to her, there was no reason to be afraid.

* * *

He was wrong. Very wrong. There was something to be afraid. Shego. Drakken sprinted down the road into the darkness of the parks. His chest was pounding. Twice today he'd found himself running around in here. The first time with a lovesick Shego, which at the time, made a lot less sense. The last 24 hours had been utter chaos, and it still wasn't over. He should have known better when he'd actually defeated Kim Possible and got the EME without much hassle. Nothing ever went well for that long for him. Normally he would reflect longer on the ups and downs of his struggles, but the sound of his name being yelled stopped that mental rambling from continuing.

"Drakken! Where are you," snapped Shego, he could see the grass give off a faint glow as she walked.

He pushed himself up against the tree, and tried not to breath. He swore Shego could hear that, she was a ninja after all, and he had a sudden wonder if maybe her powers gave her more sensitivity to her surroundings. _Cheating, really. _Drakken needed to focus, he needed to hear her footsteps. All he could hear however was the sound of his heartbeat in his ears, and the dizziness that wanted to take him out. He was exhausted and all this running had drained him, he was certain Shego's bolts hadn't helped him either. He heard her footsteps move away and he let himself breath a little as he slid down in a sitting position. He was glad it was a fairly decent night, and the fall air wasn't bad, but he couldn't stay here hiding forever... or maybe he could.

Drakken leaned his head against the tree, playing over everything in his head, why hadn't he noticed Shego wasn't in her right mind. He rolled his eyes, at first he'd thought she was joking since the previous days conversation would have made for a perfect explanation. It would be very Shego to flirt with him to prove a point, it was hardly the first time. _Yes, because dragging you around a park all day is soooo her. _Drakken cringed, yeah, he should have known better. Especially after what transpired in the photo-booth, he felt his stomach sink, what had he been thinking?

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"Come on, let's go to the photo-booth," grinned Shego, her arms wrapped around his, her head on his shoulder, "So we can remember the day."

"I uh.. I don't think I will forget it," said Drakken, his mouth still sore from the large sucker she'd nearly chipped his tooth with, "Shego, what are you doing? This thing is honestly starting to make me concerned. Shego?"

"Come on. We don't have enough pictures together," said Shego with a pout, "Why don't we have more pictures together, Drakken. I mean, don't you like our memories together?"

"Well... yes... most of them," said Drakken, he felt a weird dip in his gut, he didn't like when it did that, it had been a while since it had, "I mean.. but a photo-booth... isn't that a bit, teenager-ish?"

"Your never to old for a photo-booth, silly," laughed Shego, she pulled his arm, "Besides, we get five pictures then."

"Shego I... fine," said Drakken nervously and she began pulling him towards the closest one, what could be the harm in a few quick photos.

"It'll be fun, I promise," said Shego as she pulled him in the booth with her, "Come on, silly face first."

Drakken felt uncomfortable at the flips that was going on in his stomach. He tried to recount all his food he'd eaten today to try and find a reason other than nerves. It was nerves. He cringed as he looked at Shego, no he needed to make sure this little joke of hers was going to end soon. He'd been trying to kill that crush he had on her since he'd met her. He thought he had, and this little act of hers was not what he wanted. She made a silly face and looked at him, he laughed nervously, if this had been another day then her odd flirting, he might have actually been excited, but something in her eyes was scaring her. _How far is the little joke going to go? _He shifted back a ways, that odd look from earlier was back, her dark lips smirked and her eyes dropped.

"Uh.. Sh-Shego?" asked Drakken, her hands moved quickly, and for a split second he expected her to attack him with violence like she had the other day.

What he hadn't expected was for the pain of her jaw smacking into his. Her arms were like vipers, wrapping around him with all her strength. They fell to the ground of the booth, he heard the clicks, but he had other concerns. One hand tried to grab the seat, and the other was on her arms. Her legs slid on either side of him as he was backed into the corner, her lips ferociously attacking his. His hand pushed on her waist, trying to push her away but not hurt her.

"Sh..." He tried to say her name and voice his confusion, but she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

No, this was way passed a joke, and he felt a wash of panic run through him. His mind racing with the ramification of this, what would change... what were they doing? What was she trying to prove? His mind was racing to what they should be doing. They should be working on the plan for Middleton days, not making out in a photo-booth. He was trying to take breaths through his nose, but she was biting his lip hard, he could feel the bruising form. She kissed harder, and he realized she was getting annoyed he wasn't reciprocating. Maybe if he didn't they could get back to the lair and back to their planning.. but he found his hand that had previously been trying to push her away, slide to her hip.

"Why wont you kiss me?" asked Shego, pulling away only to look at him, "Don't you want too?"

Drakken stared at her, his chest was pounding. He was expecting any minute for her to roll her eyes and smirk, to say something sarcastic even. Something to bring this back to any other day. But it hadn't been a normal day, or a normal two days. His hand slid around her waist as she leaned into him, maybe this wasn't a bad idea, maybe this was just him being nervous... he kissed her back, maybe it wasn't something he'd regret.

* * *

_Currently_

* * *

He regretted it, boy did he ever. He had almost instantly, they'd kissed for a few more minutes before a park attendant had caught them and yelled. It had been an instant problem as they got back to the lair, he was still thankful the Henchman had gotten home in time. It had felt wrong, like he'd crossed a line between them. He'd began wondering what would that mean for their dynamic, which they'd both fallen into easily. Now, as he sat here in the dark with only crickets for noise... he knew that those feelings were right. She'd basically been on mind-control and he had done nothing to stop it. He felt sick at the idea of what might have transpired because of his schoolboy crush and a little pitiful hope that things were in his favor. He took a deep breath, trying to stop the nausea that his flipping stomach was causing him, his heart had slowed at least.

"There you are!" yelled Shego as she slid in front of him, her eyes narrowed, a look of pure hatred and rage locked on him.

Drakken stared at her, something about that look, reminded him of the Mind Control device he'd used. His mind swam back to it, but then the look of betrayal it had held in them then had made her seem less demonic. His mind swam a million miles a second as her hands glowed brighter. He had crossed a line, unknowingly, but he had. He was smarter than that, he knew something was wrong with her, didn't he? He cringed as the light flared, but that's all he remembered.

* * *

Shego felt her head spin, she felt everything mentally hurt, and a migraine like no other. A wave of exhaustion his her. She looked around her, why was she in the forest. Images, vague, and off flooded to her like a fog. She mentally tried to remember if they'd gone out with Motor Ed again, but she didn't recall that. The last clear image she had was fighting with Possible and escaping with Drakken. There were flashes of laughter, of crying, of anger... all at Drakken. _Well that sounded right_, she thought to herself. Then something else... something different. She gulped, but only as the last emotion clicked. Blind panic and fear. She looked down where she saw smoke and jumped back. The base of the tree was burned so badly that the tree had a small fire going. Inches from it was Drakken, who'd jumped out of the way and head first into another tree, she looked at her hands. From her?

"Dr. D?" asked Shego as she crouched down by him, her hand giving off the only decent light as she turned him over.

Shego cringed at the knot forming on his head and a small trickle of blood. He looked rough to be honest, scorch marks littered his jacket, his hair was a frazzled mess, his lips even looked slightly bruised. She looked at the tree, trying to figure out the angle he'd hit it, she touched her own lips in thought and flinched. Her eyes shot open as the flash of an image came to her mind, so that wasn't her imagination then. She cringed and went to wrap his arm around her neck, she nearly dropped him when a sharp pain shot through her and she pulled a small device off her neck. Her heart sank and she thought about just dropping him right here and now. Had he put another mind control chip on her? She looked at him, rage boiling up, as well as other things, she shook her head, she'd deal with that later.

"Yeah, that's right. I'll patch you up... then rip you to shreds," muttered Shego as she practically picked him up and headed towards the lair.

* * *

Shego shoved Drakken on the lab table. It was the closest room to the side entrance and She wasn't about to haul him across the lair. Naturally, not a Henchman could be seen when she could have used a hand. She rolled her eyes and glared at him, he hadn't moved or even made much noise the whole way here. It would be her luck he'd be in a coma or something, and she wouldn't be able to get some answers. She looked at the wound, it didn't look like he'd cracked his skull or anything. The cut was from bark it looked like, she sighed and grabbed the first aid supplies, she could easily use the smelling salts and wake him up, but it would just be easier this way and would give her time to try and clear the fog in her mind.

"What the hell is this?" asked Shego as she looked at the bottle cap shaped thing, she wanted to crush it, but she tossed it on the table instead.

She began thinking, the last time she'd been under mind-control, she'd been aware of everything, not just bits and pieces. There was also something different about it, she felt like she'd been through an emotional blender, her eyes even burned like she'd been crying. The idea made a quick swell of panic come in, she had been crying... more than once. Shego couldn't piece it together, why had she lost it over a nail. She looked at her glove, it was still broken, she glared and wiped the wound on Drakken's head, he groaned. She rolled her eyes, at least he was alive. She looked around the lab for where they'd put the smelling salts kit, the normal one was empty. Her eyes fell onto the wall and she took a double take. Written in a burned out heart was D.D. + S.G. She looked around the lab, a turned over chair, and was it cold and damp in here? None of it made sense to her, she looked at Drakken again, the scorch marks on his jacket made her look back at the wall. Her hand found her lips, had they kissed? She glared, there was no way she would kiss him without some substance or device telling her to do so. She felt anger come over her, and she glared as Drakken began to stir.

"Drakken, you have something to tell me!" yelled Shego before he was even fully alert.

She expected him to snap at her or look at her in confusion... even be sheepish. Instead, his eyes shot open and he rolled off the table to hide behind it. She was shocked for a second, but a renewed sense of rage found her, clearly he'd been the cause of all this emotional turmoil she'd been having. It was different and familiar, the feeling. Worse than when he'd first tested a mind-control device on her, it felt painful even. It was the knowledge that he now knew more about her reasons, and he'd still done it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... for whatever I did," came Drakken, she could hear him moving, he was going to try and run.

"For whatever you did? Are you KIDDING me!?" yelled Shego, her hands flared and her eyes burned.

"Listen, Shego, I'll make you dinner. I said I would... You want to go on a trip together, my treat," said Drakken, he was still hiding, but he held up a white sheet of paper, she shot it, "Shego, whatever you want... Name it. Anything...I'll dot it... I just don't understand, how did Stoppable get Possible's thing to stop working again..."

"Excuse me, you did it to me and Possible!" yelled Shego, "I can't believe you!"

"Did... I didn't do anything to Possible, that was all Stoppable... okay a little me, but I didn't know it would effect you," said Drakken, he peaked up behind the desk, "I didn't know there was two."

"What?" asked Shego, she was even more confused, and getting angrier at herself as she felt tears break, "You didn't know you put mind-control devices on Possible and I?"

"What? I..." Drakken slowly stood up, hands in front of him, "Shego, I didn't do anything... Shego?"

"Really?" asked Shego, her hands flared more.

"No, I..." Drakken looked at the small device on the table, and Shego was shocked when he gave a sighed of relief and leaned against the table, a faint smile on his lips, "Oh thank god, it's off."

"Yeah, back to how it got on," said Shego, she wasn't sure of her emotions right now, not until he explained.

"It attached to you when we were in Bartol's lab," said Drakken, "I'm not sure how exactly it worked or what caused everything, but it was more of an Emotion-Control than a Mind-control. A Mood-ulator?"

"So... So you didn't put me under mind-control..." said Shego, her rage dwindling and a sense of relief washing over her, this might also explain why her emotions felt so raw.

"No, never again. I promised you, I would never do that again," said Drakken, he looked around towards his desk, "I even put it clear in the contract... wait, you don't remember?"

"I remember some things... my broken nail making me upset," said Shego, Drakken made a frantic movement and shoved a box towards her, new gloves express delivery.

"I ordered them... you know, after the park ... well, I guess you don't know," said Drakken, Shego saw the flash of relief in his eyes now, and an unease to his shoulders, "Doesn't matter, I'm just glad everything's back to normal."

"What happened at a the park?" asked Shego, Drakken shrugged it off, and a wave of exhaustion hit her as she went to approach him, he took a large step back, "Did I threaten you?"

"No... Shego, it's nothing," said Drakken, he looked around, "It's been a long night, and I think we need sleep."

"Fine..." said Shego, the emotions and sleep mixing to a downing cocktail anyways, "We'll talk about it in the morning."

* * *

Shego retired to her room, reluctantly, and froze. Her clothes were all in shambles on the floor, she glared and then cringed. She held up a purple and white faux fur jacket she'd thought she'd tossed. A gag gift from Mego back in her hero days, why she'd even kept it was beyond her. She wasn't about to deal with whatever had happened in here tonight, her head was pounding and she already had too many questions that were not getting answered. She picked up the jacket as she slid the clothes to the closet door with her foot. She tossed it in the turned over trashcan, all of her stuff was knocked off her dresser even. She stared at the items on the floor, willing to at least know what had triggered that. Her first thought was anger, but that wasn't it. That hadn't been the emotion she'd been feeling when she'd been in here, but what was it? It was like a block, all she felt was the memory of feelings; pure craving and lust. She was relieved whatever part of her that had some sort of clarity had helped steer.

"I hope he's not planning on avoiding this topic," said Shego, she laid in her bed, but as she closed her eyes, nothing but restlessness followed, "Great."

She stared at her ceiling, trying to will the parts to fall, she tried signaling in on one emotion at a time. The easiest was anger, a few foggy memories pushed together, but when it came to the park again, it was all red. No memory, just pure rage, adrenaline, the rush of violence. She'd never felt that anger before, pure and unadulterated, like an animal. She remembered a small part trying to stop the anger, but it was useless, whatever conscious she had still maintained. The flaming tree again returned to her head, Drakken was lucky he'd jumped. She turned in her bed, sleep was going to fight her tooth and nail.

* * *

Drakken lay in his own bed, glad the day was over and would be back to normal... he hoped. He mentally began spinning excuses, if Shego didn't remember.. maybe it was for the best. That way, everything could go back to normal, no harm and no fowl. Drakken enjoyed living in oblivion sometimes, it kept your expectations focused... it also kept other thoughts far away. His mind fell back to the photo-booth again and cringed. What had he been thinking? Honestly, there was no rhyme or reason for today and he should have known better. His stomach knotted at the memory. Especially the memory that followed, the reason why he'd had the Henchman make dinner, and were so grateful they returned when they did. Fear.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Drakken's arm was locked with Shego's again as they walked into the lair, he felt his stomach doing flips the whole way back. Mixing from excitement to horror to concern... it was a battlefield of ups and downs. Everything in his mind told him to abort, to put up a finely made wall and put his world back together. Then the other part of him, the one he ignored and kept buried fought back. The part of him that wanted to give into his primal desires and through reasoning to the wind for once. _Stop questioning everything, just go with it. For once, you get what you want. _He gave a half smile and looked at Shego, it faltered, this wasn't what he wanted, was it? He looked at her eyes, they seemed unsettling to him, this was a momentary lapse in her sanity... it had to be, right. Her hands found his coat collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Shego?" asked Drakken, a wave of panic hitting him, it had been a joke... he knew it..the joke was over, she was going to snap at him, "I'm sorry."

"I don't know what for, but you can make it up to me," smiled Shego and her lips were on his again.

"Shego..." His hands found her shoulder's, half heatedly pushing her away, this was getting too much.

His attempts were swatted away as his hands were pinned against the wall, his lips already hurt from earlier, but they stung now. His internal battle was waging a war now, his reasoning winning as his arms pulled away from the wall, it was harder than he thought, Shego wasn't exactly weak but neither was he. He took a shot and gave Shego's lips a sharp bite. She stepped back but her grip didn't loosen, her eyes flared wide and her grin devious.

"Oh, I like that," smiled Shego, letting go of his wrists only for her hands to slide around his neck and up his chest.

"Shego, I don't know what's going on, but this is getting out of hand," said Drakken, his brows furrowed as his hands grabbed her wrist on his chest to try and remove it, "Is this some sort of joke, because it's gone too far."

"Does it look like I'm joking, baby," said Shego as she yanked into another frenzied kiss.

Drakken cringed at the pain, but his mind was battling back again, wanting to give in. She wasn't joking? Still, it felt wrong, something felt off about her. He'd never seen her act this way before. _You've never seen her like this because she wasn't interested before. _Something made sense but still didn't, how could one day shift this so quickly. He felt himself take steps back as she directed them and he followed, his hands still firm on her wrist and the other clenching and un-clenching as his thoughts ran rampid.. He heard a beeping noise and he stumbled backwards a bit, his eyes opened and then shot open wider. He yanked himself away from her.

"What?" asked Shego, her eyes hooded and a playful grin on her face, "Nervous? Don't be. I don't bite... unless you want me too."

"Uh, Shego... we're in your room," said Drakken, taking a step back towards the exit.

"I know. Why? Did you want to go to your room," smiled Shego, she lunged at him and he dodged.

"Ohm, this is going a little too fast," said Drakken, his reasoning side was back, and it was panicking.

"I can go slower," grinned Shego, as she pinned him against the dresser, he jumped up on it, but it did little to give him an escape route.

"Shego," said Drakken as Shego pounced on him, he literally had no leverage to escape her at this point.

"Ohm... we're back," came a voice at the door, they both looked towards the open doorway to see Henchman Mitchell and Davis standing there, the other's behind them.

"Holy shit," came a mutter behind them, but any anger Drakken would have had at their intrusion fell to relief.

"Ah! Good, glad to see, how was the wedding?" asked Drakken, managing to slide Shego off him at her sudden confusion and get off the dresser.

"Not as good as this, I'm sure," said Henchman Davis, Drakken wanted to yell at him, but chose the opportunity instead.

"Well, you should tell us all about it," said Drakken, he glanced at a pouty Shego, and he worried about her bursting into tears again, he looked back and forth, "Mitchell, would you and Daniels mind making Shego and I dinner."

"Uh, yes," said Daniels with a wide grin as he yanked Mitchell with him towards the kitchen.

* * *

_Currently_

* * *

Drakken was grateful for his Henchman in that moment, for more than one reason. It also dawned on him, he would need to have a conversation with all of them come morning, because none of this better leave the lair. Thinking back to it all, he felt the nausea come again, his chest hurt at the idea of unknowingly crossing boundaries, and another thing clicked as he thought about it. There was no thoughts about Shego in that way at all anymore. Once in a while, he'd be lying if he didn't think about it, but now... he just felt disturbed at the thought. There was some sort of relief that any residual crush he had from when they first met, was gone.

* * *

**Onwards →**


	43. Blame Game

**_Blame Game_**

* * *

Shego shot up with a bolt as the image of Drakken panicking as she had him pinned to her dresser came flying back to her. It had to be a nightmare, there was no way that had happened. She lay back down and took a deep breath. It was her imagination, it had to be. _Everything on the floor, though. _She would ask him, she couldn't have been so insane... so aggressive. _You aggressive... no. _She rolled her eyes at her own sarcasm. She hoped it wasn't real, she'd practically assaulted the man. _No wonder he was so afraid and willing to do whatever you wanted. _She flashed back to him cowering behind the table, to him hiding in the wooded park.

"Focus. Just focus... try to remember," she said to herself and focused on a small spot on her ceiling, pushing her dream away and stitching what she remembered clearer together.

Shego stared at her ceiling, her hand touching the back of her neck every few minutes. There were small blackouts that she was just filling in the blanks best she could based on other clear memories. She'd figured out that the Mood control thing would key in on what was most relative to the emotion. Sadness; her broken nail, thinking Drakken was hurt, feeling ignored. Anger; Drakken telling her she overacted, ignoring her... All checked out. She'd even explained away the other one. Love. She cringed at the word, honestly it was more like Lust or Infatuation than anything. She was certain because he was the only man in the lair at the time... Sure, she cared for the idiot, not that she was about to tell anyone or him.. it was nothing like that.

"Photo-booth," she thought to herself, she was still confused by it's significance, but she knew it was relevant to something, _Maybe to the dresser, _"That might be a delusion... it better be."

She'd put together forcing him to join her on a park date, that they had dinner, that she'd practically threatened to blast him if she wasn't his date... She rolled her eyes, of coarse she had. She had been a massive emotional whirlwind in 24 hours of insanity. She remembered that tree, it had to have been what caused the device to crack. She'd blasted where he'd been, and the rush of blind panic again. She gulped. She took a deep breath and saw the rising sun through her skylight. She tossed back her blankets and got up, she went over to her vanity and grabbed her brush, not exactly sure what today was going to bring. She knew Drakken would do one of two things, pretend it never happened or want to talk about it in depth. She hoped it was the latter. She looked at the mirror and froze, a strip of photos was taped to the top of it. She yanked it down and stared at the scenes.

"The photo-booth," she muttered to herself, she taped it here before dinner the night before, she had a flash of memory about it.

She looked up the photos, the first one showed her making a silly face and looking at Drakken, the look in her eyes was unsettling as she looked at it. She looked to Drakken, discomfort, nervous, terror even. She smirked a little bit at his reaction, and moved up the photo. He was at least laughing in this one, still a look of concern, her eyes were closed but she was grinning like mad. Her eyes looked up, utter fear in his eyes, and... her stomach twisted at her expression. It felt unnatural and off as she looked at it, pure emotion, something no normal person would ever show she was sure of it. The next image explained exactly why her lips had hurt and Drakken's were bruised. _The hallway. _A flash came back, and it played like a fast foreward clip. She looked at her dresser again, claw mark from her gloves rested along the mirrors edge. She looked closer, the knob on her drawer was knocked off, as if someone had kicked it trying to get up it.

"Oh my god," breathed Shego, her head was pounding, relieved Drakken had some sort of clarity of the situation, _Or oblivion, _but also deep gut churning disgust.

"Shego," came the knock at the door, it wasn't Drakken, who was normally the only one brave enough to do so.

"What is it Williams?" asked Shego as she opened the door, the Henchman looked sheepishly at her, and cleared his throat.

"Dr. Drakken told us what happened at the meeting. You have a solemn vow, we wont say anything," said Williams, he indicated to where the group of Henchman stood around a corned, "We...as a group... decided to tell you this so you don't feel like you have to chase us down later."

"We signed a contract," said Daniels, looking at his feet.

"We also wanted to know, since Dr. Drakken left, did you want us to destroy the footage on the security cameras?" asked Williams, Shego's eyes shot open.

"What do you mean, left?" asked Shego, the Henchman scattered at her voice, Williams froze, "Where is he?"

"I-I don't know," said Williams, he took a step back and his hands shot up, "He left after the meeting this morning... Just... wanted.. cameras... be clear... yeah."

"Well..." Shego looked at her own glowing hand and took a step back, her emotions were still raw, she took a deep breath, "I'll take care of the footage."

"Right... ohm," Williams gulped, and Shego closed her door, leaving him outside.

"Maybe I'll get some clear answers," said Shego at the thought of the footage, but her stomach was flipping and her chest hurt... was Drakken avoiding her?

* * *

Drakken scoured the park carefully, trying to find those stupid photos, he cringed. He'd had time to sleep on it and form a plan. Pretend the whole thing never happened. Seemed full proof. He knew Shego would remember eventually, Possible had seemed back to her own thoughts before he got chased off by Shego. Perhaps, the longer you wore it the harder the fog. Shego had been wearing hers a good five hours after. Either way, he was doing damage control before she did. That way she would see it as him trying to make amends for not getting his head straight faster. He knew she was going to ask him why hadn't he known she was off, and he didn't have an answer.. well one he was comfortable with telling her anyways.

"Oh, well I thought it was a joke, but then I figured.. why not," said Drakken, mocking himself as she looked at the photo-booth, he didn't know where the photos went but he could make sure there was no memory of it, he shot his solar laser gun at it and watched the things dissipate in blue flames, "Well, that's done... now the security footage of any nearby cameras downtown... the... cameras... damn it."

* * *

"This is a nightmare," said Shego as she watched the clip of herself in the purple jacket, it was the only clip that wasn't causing internal panic, "It's like Doll Maker, all over again."

Shego hit delete and stared at the screen. She slumped against the keyboard with a loud groan. She sat back up and took a deep breath. _You were under control, this wasn't your fault. _She nodded to herself, she hadn't been mentally stable, _clearly. _She nodded to herself, this could be fixed. _You practically mauled him in the hallway. _She glared, her mind was back now, the evening had finally registered. The clips had looped every missing thing together clearly. The only one that didn't seem to fit was the photo-booth. Every mental image, and clip, showed Drakken avoiding her attempts to seduce him. She cringed, because she knew that's what had been on her emotionally deranged mind. Clearly, it had been far too long and Drakken got the full blunt of it. Yet the photo-booth, she clearly remembered him participating, the image of them returning to the lair, showed him walking casually with her. Her thoughts were pushed aside as she heard running and Drakken slid into the lab, he froze.

"Shego?" asked Drakken, he cleared his throat and stood up straight, "Afternoon."

"Where were you?" asked Shego, spinning around in her chair to look at him.

"Ohm, out... what are you doing?" asked Drakken, his attempt to casually lean against his desk was faltered as he missed, Shego felt a click in her head.

"Were you doing damage control?" asked Shego, her brow raised.

"Yes," said Drakken, he glanced at the screen, "You?"

"Yes," said Shego, it was a strange sort of awkward now, not like the night before, but shifting and silent.

"So... you saw the videos? Jog any memories?" asked Drakken, his awkward attempt at sitting on his desk caused Shego to raise her brow.

"All if it actually," said Shego, she watched his unease, _What's wrong with him? _

"Oh," said Drakken, he looked uneasy and it confused her furter when he have her an apologestic look, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" asked Shego, _I should be apologizing?_

"Yes, I'm sorry. I should have known something was wrong with you sooner, and dealt with it before it even progressed... but... I did think you were pulling my leg at first... for forgetting... and the crack about you being a gold digger," said Drakken, Shego opened her mouth but her motioned his hands reverently, "If we could... could we just pretend this never happened?"

"Hmm," said Shego, she weighed the odds; not having to apologize and also holding something on him, _You attacked HIM._

"Well?" asked Drakken, she looked at his hopeful eyes and then to the bruising on his face, the cuts on his head, and she groaned internally.

"No," said Shego, she hated these tugs of conscious she got from time to time, she was going to blame the rawness of her emotions for it this time, "You shouldn't be apologizing, I should."

"You?" asked Drakken, he looked confused and she really wondered if they should get his head scanned from the tree hit, "You shouldn't have to apologize, you were not in your sound mind, I was."

"Fine," said Shego, she wasn't going to argue with whatever insane logic was running around Drakken's mind, "Let's just move on."

"Okay, good..." Drakken looked around, "So I still have parts from the devices. I was thinking of creating a less concentrated form of it. Think of the mass chaos..."

"Veto," said Shego as she spun in her chair to look at the cameras again, making sure everything was cleared.

"The utter... Veto?" asked Drakken, he froze and Shego didn't have to see the realization he was having on his face, "Perhaps another time, you're right. It's too dangerous."

Shego listened to Drakken mess around with his desk, most likely moving things around. It wouldn't take him long to come up with something to steal or another insane scheme. She gave him that, every failure or problem he bounced right back up. Her conscious kept clicking and it was really starting to annoy her, she was trying to find out any moment he would have thought he was at fault. The photo-booth came back again, he had kissed her back. She had just started thinking it was because she was terrfying and literally had pummeled him earlier for a simple comment. Now, she had other thoughts. She shook her head to herself, she should just let it go and move on. Chalk it up to an insane weekend that normally might have involved Tequila and get back to normal. _Just move on. _She nodded, she was going to let it go and move on.

"Drakken," said Shego, apparently her mouth had other plan, "I change my mind, we should talk about it."

"What?" she spun around to see him drop the graph he'd been staring at, "But, you said..."

"Yeah, and I change my mind," said Shego sharply, crossing her arms, "I have questions."

"Question? Like?" asked Drakken.

"Not here... I believe you promised me dinner," said Shego, she crossed her legs and swung her toe idaly, "Twice, if I recall."

"Dinner?" asked Drakken, his brow furrowed, "Shego, really. After all that, you want ME to make YOU dinner? Don't you think the Henchman have enough gossip?"

"You've made me dinner before," said Shego, she looked upwards, "Come to think of it, why did you stop?"

"I invited a few times, to eat with me... because well," Drakken's eyes narrowed now, "I have other things to do than cook you dinner, Shego."

"You stopped after those weird nightmares," said Shego, her eyes flaired wide, but she ignored it, "Well, you know what. You promised me dinner, I want dinner."

"Fine, how about this weekend," sighed Drakken, pulling out his recently located date book, pages were missing, but he ignored it, "You know, this weekend doesn't work. We have the bowling finals... how about..."

"Tonight," said Shego, "You are not putting this off. I know what you're trying to do. You're hoping that if you put it off long enough I'll forget it. Tonight."

"I was not," said Drakken sharply, and Shego saw his eyes shift, he groaned, "Tonight? I guess... there's some chicken in the freezer we should use."

"Excuse me? No, I want a nice dinner," said Shego, she scoffed, "I mean, normally. I get at least that before second base."

"I... you... but," his face darkened and he looked a whole new shade of uncomfortable, "You accepted my apology!"

"This is an extension of your apology," said Shego, making a hand gesture as if presenting it, "A nice dinner, and a good talk. Then... in the morning. We never speak of it again."

"Never?" asked Drakken, his eyes focused, "Meaning nothing is held over anyone's head?"

"Never," said Shego, she hesitated though, "So, Dinner?"

"Fine," sighed Drakken as he began heading towards the door, muttering to himself.

"Nothing reduced or because it was on sale!" yelled Shego after him.

"Fine!" yelled Drakken, she heard the door slam.

"Hope he gets wine," said Shego, her cocky smirk faded into unease, "Dinner? What the hell was I thinking?"

* * *

_**Dinner shall be served →**_


	44. Dinner and Flames

_**Dinners and Flames**_

* * *

Drakken may have taken this a bit too far. Why? He didn't know. He reasoned it was because of guilt, the other part because if the dinner was to Shego's liking, then this whole week would be over and come tomorrow morning he could return to scheming... particularly, THE plan. There was a thought that perhaps he should share his plan with her, he shook his head. If Shego couldn't figure it out, that meant Possible didn't have a chance and he wasn't going to risk it. As he turned off the oven and turned around, Shego sat at the table with a cocky grin.

"Nice apron, Dr. D," smirked Shego, "You know, if we got you a maid's costume..."

"Shego, we're here to talk about this week, not any secret kinks you have," said Drakken, her eyes shot wide and she snorted.

"Well, perhaps that can be a topic," said Shego, giving him a serious look, Drakken back tracked.

"Let's not, the weeks been weird enough," said Drakken, he really didn't want to know what that may include.

It wasn't long before the two sat at the dining table in their shared kitchen, Drakken had made sure all the doors were closed. The last thing he or Shego wanted was for more jokes and topics for the Henchman to run with. He already knew the moment Lucius got back, the gossip... contract or not... would start. As he looked across the table, he gulped, it was too similar to the other day, he and Shego, alone, eating dinner. He suddenly wished the Henchman were here, sitting in the distance. It was quite again, and it felt off, Drakken shrugged, might as well get this over with.

"So, that jacket..." said Drakken, attempting to start a light conversation.

"Yeah, no, that is not a topic for this evening," said Shego, pointing her fork at him, "This is about the awkward situation that occurred for two days, not a questionable keepsake."

"I found it, to be a key awkward moment," said Drakken, "It made me question what else is in your wardrobe."

"Fine, it was a gag gift from Mego," said Shego, "Ages ago mind you, no idea why I kept it. It's gone now."

"Is it?" asked Drakken, he gave her a devious look, "Did you throw it out or burn it?"

"... If that thing, is somewhere in the lair... I will strange you with it," said Shego, giving a menacing glare, Drakken gulped, but he could tell she was bluffing, he shrugged, "Drakken I swear..."

"I'm not saying I did anything with it, just that... if you really wanted it gone, you have fire at your finger tips," shrugged Drakken, suddenly something came back, "There was a burned tree in the park."

"Alright, so before that... I remember nearly all of it now, but there's still a few patches. Do I remember you sitting in a fetal position?" asked Shego, Drakken sighed.

"I did that a lot this week," said Drakken, he shrugged, and gave her a strong stare, "Wasn't the first... doubtful it's the last."

"Yeah, I can see that," said Shego, she looked at her dinner plate and then back at Drakken, Drakken was playing with his food as well.

Shego looked at the food before her, filet migon, he hadn't skimped out either, they were prime meats. Seasoned garlic potatoes, and a hefty helping of her favorite vegetables. She watched him spin his fork a few times, he was searching with a way to continue the conversation without it being awkward. She'd shut down the little jacket joke he'd been trying, and honestly she should have went with it, but it was silent again. Judging by his expressions, he didn't like the awkward feeling either. They both needed to suck it up and just get it over with.

"So, when did you notice I was acting off?" asked Shego, it was a simple question, but Drakken's eyes shot wide as he stared at his unmoving fork, she'd hit the nerve right in it's source, "Or... did you not?"

"Ohm, of coarse I noticed," said Drakken, he looked nervous and his eyes shifted, Shego put down her fork and raised a brow, he sighed, "I didn't... not until after I used the EME on the little device. I thought it would only effect Possible. As I said, I had no idea anything was effecting you?"

"Really? So... me crawling across a table at you, busting your lip with my face, and pretty much assaulting you... No red flags?" asked Shego, she felt her chest tighten, "Me acting that violent and sexually charged... came off as normal?"

"Well, honestly... at first I thought you were kidding because of what we'd talked about on the way to get the device," said Drakken, he looked a little defensive now, "You said yourself, the conversation wasn't over... even when Possible and Stoppable were there."

"What made you think that I'd act out a dramatic and violent flirtation," said Shego, she stabbed her potatoes.

"Well, I thought you were still mad about whatever date I missed, then the thing about the boyfriend... I just went along with it because I thought you were joking... and then when I thought you were serious... well... there is a spoon," said Drakken, indicating to her fork in the potatoes.

"I know there's a spoon... and you didn't forget anything, I just said you did," said Shego, she sighed, she wast trying to see his logic, it wouldn't be out of the ordinary for her to try and annoy him with dramatic behavior but still, he hadn't noticed anything wrong?

"Wait, but the card... and the letter," said Drakken, he looked around, "My destroyed planner.."

"Dramatic effect. It was a Get Well card to you," said Shego with a sigh, she froze, she had seemingly proved his point about her dramatic actions, he hoped he missed it.

"Why? I'm not sick," said Drakken, he looked perplexed, she smiled, "Nice they sent a card though, but why?"

"I told them you were sick when they invited us to a dinner," said Shego, relieved Drakken had missed his window to counter.

"Well that's sounds nice... I would have liked to go," said Drakken, Shego glared at him, "Your always telling me I need to meet more people."

"Yeah, preferably, no one I'm related too," said Shego, she glared at Drakken, "Back on topic... so what, when you thought I wasn't joking... you just... went with it?"

"In my defense, you're very aggressive and terrifying," said Drakken, Shego nodded, she smirked.

"You know, I saw us coming back from the park... we're you into it?" asked Shego, "I mean, you kissed me back... or was that terror?"

"You may be an aggressive, insane, deviously neurotic gold digger, but..." Drakken shrugged, Shego's grin making him less tense.

"Are we back on the gold digger thing, because there is still expired milk in the fridge, and someone went to the store today and has yet... five notes later... to replace it," said Shego, sharply, but Drakken's grin didn't fade, "So, what? You have a crush on me... seriously?"

"I did," said Drakken, he shrugged, "But nothing to worry about."

"Oh no... you have a crush on me. I knew it... wait is that why you tried to make me nicer to you," Shego glared, Drakken shifted, she rolled her eyes, "You know... for future reference. If you have a crush on someone... you ask them out to dinner.. not use mind control devices. That should actually be your last instinct."

"I learned that, thanks," said Drakken, he cleared his throat, "Well, what about you? Anything you want to tell me?"

"There could be more garlic in this," said Shego with a shrug, Drakken raised his brow but went back to his food, "So, nothing to worry about this crush then?"

"God no, that's officially gone. Not even an inkling, " laughed Drakken with relief, Shego felt a sharp pang.

"Wow, way to toss one to the gut," scoffed Shego, "I mean, I'm glad, but way to stab an ego."

"I didn't mean anything negative by it," said Drakken he glared, "Shego, can we just discuss this so we can move on, without feeling like we're insulting each other."

"Hey, I didn't insult you... I made a crack about garlic," said Shego, "But someone saying they were attracted to you, but got over it after you kissed them.. well that's a pretty tough pill to swallow... relief or not."

"For the record, that's not why I'm over my crush... well it is... but," Drakken sighed, taking a moment to collect his thoughts, "Listen, Shego, I should have known something was wrong with you, and whatever residual feelings I had for you in that way... well they blinded me to what was happening. That bothered me enough, apparently, that those feelings are finally gone. It has nothing to do with you, it's me... No this is not a cliche it's not you it's me speech before you start."

"It totally is," said Shego, but the flip in her stomach couldn't choose how to feel, he glared, "I get it, but you didn't do anything wrong... well no more than usual. Subconsciously you obviously knew something wasn't right. You stopped anything from getting out of hand... and there is a dresser that tells a story that it could have easily gotten out of hand."

"I was never more glad for the Henchman," said Drakken with a deadpan look, Shego snorted, "What?"

"You look like your having a horrible flashback," said Shego, Drakken shrugged, "I have the exact same feeling... oh god, you bit me to try and stop my kissing."

"Which, you apparently liked, which is a questionable moment at best," said Drakken, he smirked.

"Let's just agree, the last few days were not our best moments," said Shego, Drakken nodded, she looked at him, "The photo-booth wasn't too bad though."

"Yeah, well, the attendant didn't think so," said Drakken, with a shrug, "Wish I knew where those photos went too. I scoured the park..."

"You mean the ones where you look terrified and I look deranged before I pinned you?" asked Shego, casually, Drakken looked at her, she reached in her pocket, "These ones."

"Wait? When did you..." Drakken stared at her for a second and rolled his eyes, "So what do we do with them, it's the last evidence, you know."

"Well, save for a few bruises," said Shego with a shrug, she looked at Drakken and smirked.

"The one part looks like bad Botox," said Drakken casually, they both snickered, "So... destroy it?"

"Well, I suppose we have too," said Shego, she looked at her empty plate, "Remember, this isn't supposed to leave here."

"Never speak of it again," said Drakken with confidence.

"Right," Shego looked at the strip of photos, "You know..."

"Oh god," said Drakken, she smirked at his unease, almost wanting to laugh at her own idea, "What?"

"We have kissed four times now, that we can clearly recall, because we're not counting that weekend with Motor Ed," said Shego, Drakken nodded.

"Still wonder where that tape ended up," said Drakken, "Your point?"

"I think, minus the attack, this was our best one," said Shego, confidently, "Seems a shame to destroy it. Could be our last one?"

"I seriously doubt that," said Drakken, his face darkened for a moment and he cleared his throat.

"Really? I thought you we're over your crush... yet... are there plans?" asked Shego, she poked him with her foot.

"No," said Drakken confidently, but he shrugged, "But always good to have a backup for New Years."

"Oh, I'm having a date this year," said Shego sharply, "Call your bartender girlfriend and boyfriend."

"Well, he was a better kisser than you," shrugged Drakken, Shego gasped and he snorted, "So... bonfire and ice-cream?"

"Is it wine floats, perhaps?" asked Shego with a grin.

"Is there any other way to destroy photos and hang around a fire?" asked Drakken with an eye roll as they two grabbed their usual equipment.

* * *

"So... do we wake them?" asked Williams as he and Daniels stood on the roof.

"I think this is one of those... see something, say nothing things Dr. Drakken mentioned," said Daniels, he looked at the sunrise, "I say we just go clean up the kitchen and pretend we saw nothing."

"Man, Lucius is missing out on a lot of stuff," said Williams, "Are we going to tell him?"

"Uh, yeah. Dude just got married, we have to rub in all the gossip he missed, guy lives for this shit... It'll kill him," smirked Daniels as the two closed the door and headed back into the lair.

Drakken heard the door close and opened his eyes, giving a slight yawn. He went to stretch but froze as he was unable to do so, he assessed the situation and memory. Three bottles of wine, an empty container of frozen yogurt, the dwindling of what was once the rooftop fire-pit, the rising sun, and Shego. They sat on the lawnchair normally reserved for Shego's sunbathing, Drakken's coat pulled over both of them. His memory danced back of them talking idly in the cool fall air, they must have fallen asleep. Shego's head was leaning on his shoulder, he shifted, trying not to wake her up, partly from knowing Shego wasn't a morning. As he tried to shift he felt something poke him, he moved and pulled out the photo-booth strip. He rolled his eyes, the whole reason they'd come up here and they hadn't even burned the thing. He looked to see papers in the ashes, wondering what on earth they had burned. He shook his head and went to crumple it up, but stopped. He looked at the one photo that looked normal. Shego laughing with her eyes closed and his attempt at making a silly face. Shego had been right about one thing under the Mood-ulator... they didn't have nearly enough photos together. He glanced at Shego and slid the picture into his pocket.

"I saw that," mumbled Shego, head still on his shoulder, he froze but she kept her eyes closed, "Better make me a copy, Drakken."

"Fine, but stop drooling on me, then," said Drakken with a sigh, he smiled, Shego made a slurping noise, "You better not."

"Better not what?" asked Shego through a mouth full of liquid, he jumped up and she laughed, "Your face."

"We're you going to intentionally drool on me?" asked Drakken, he squirmed.

"Maybe," laughed Shego, Drakken cringed, "Please, your tongue has been in my mouth."

"Well that's interesting," they both turned to see Duff standing there, a smirk on his face, "Shall I come back later then?"

"Killigan? What are you doing here?" asked Drakken, as she pulled his jacket back on, "This is a surprise."

"I tried calling, but I can see why ye didn't answer," said Duff, he winked at Shego.

"Okay, I'm going to let you deal with this," said Shego, she shot daggers at Duff, "Because this isn't what it looks like."

"It's none of my business what happens in this lair," said Duff, putting his hands up, he turned to Drakken as Shego left, "I got a bit of a wee problem, I could use some help with Drakken."

"Alright, let's talk about it inside... but first, just to clarify," began Drakken.

"I saw nothing. I heard nothing," said Duff, he scoffed, "I'm not Fist, I can keep a secret."

"It's not... this week just keeps getting longer," sighed Drakken as they entered the lair.

* * *

**Onwards →**


	45. Prison Break and Sea Monsters Part 1

_**Prison Break and Sea Monsters Part 1**_

* * *

Shego finished off her coffee as she walked into the lair Thursday Morning, a four day mini-vacation had really done the spot. She'd been able to spend some quality time getting her emotions in check, get a nice deep tissue message, and blow off some tension with a flight attendant. She was back and ready for whatever Drakken had to throw at her. She was actually hoping to get out and steal some things, they hadn't raided Henchco in a while. She walked through the Henchman's lounge to see a gaggle of them hanging out, at the center, Lucius, they all fell silent when they saw her, she rolled her eyes.

"Filling in on what he missed?" asked Shego, they all scattered, "Welcome back Lucius."

"Thanks," said Lucius nervously, "Also, thanks for letting me use Dr. Drakken's time share in Punta Cana.. I didn't know he had a lair there."

"Neither does he," muttered Shego as she headed through the doorway.

"See you tomorrow," said Lucius, Shego froze and back petaled.

"What?" asked Shego, she raised a brow.

"Game Weekend, it got moved to tonight because Dr. Drakken has plans tomorrow night," said Lucius, "He posted it on the board, see."

Shego looked at the break-room wall, a note posted stated just that. Friday Night and Saturday Afternoon was moved to game weekend instead of Saturday and Sunday. Shego raised a brow, Drakken forgoing Karaoke night for Game Night, that was odd. She shrugged, perhaps Karaoke got switched. Shego continued on her way to the lab, perhaps a small theft or scheming was still game this morning. She heard a familiar voice, Duff was still here, which meant... Shego groaned as she hear splashing. She entered the lab with a deep sigh, the massive tank was still there. Inside a creature the size of a pony swam around.

"So, this is still here," said Shego as she walked into the room, Drakken and Duff staring at the tank, "I thought this was only going to be a few days."

"Yes, well DNAmy was not help," said Drakken with a shrug, Duff was patting the glass.

"She wanted to do experiments on her, the batty women," scoffed Duff, his eyes narrowed, "Not on my Buttercup."

"Okay," Shego mouthed the words 'Buttercup?' to Drakken, she rolled his eyes and shrugged, "So again, how did you get a Baby Sea Monster?"

"Crashed into my underwater lair," said Duff with a shrug, "I was spending some time there while the castle got repainted."

"Right... okay," said Shego, she mentally began to question the sanity of her fellow villains as she took her normal seat.

"I think it's something neurological," said Drakken, as the creature seemed to swim left more than anything, it's flipper twitching, "DNAmy was really the only animal specialist we had, and Monkey Fist is no help... Shego, you got anyone?"

"A Vet who specializes in sea monsters? No," said Shego with an eyeroll, though it wasn't outside the realm of possibilities, "Isn't that Candy Villain a neurologist or something... if it's neurological... that's the best case... otherwise we could find someone to kidnap... it's been a while," said Shego with a shrug, she looked at the computer, "I could take a look."

"No, then they'll know about Buttercup," Duff's eyes shot open, "I, you know it has to be someone from our circle. Whose this Candy Villain?"

"Dr. Carmella Sweets," said Drakken, Shego saw his brow furrow, he looked agitated, "She's otherwise detained at the moment."

"Well, Shego's itching for some violence," said Duff, Shego nodded, "She could go bust her out."

"It beats watching a prehistoric fish to circles," shrugged Shego, it would be nice to to a break out, last time was when they busted out Hector, which she still was foggy of, _Stupid Motor Ed..._

"I don't know about that..." Drakken looked uneasy and Shego rolled her eyes at him, "What? Do we really know her? I mean, is she trustworthy?"

"Ohm, she's a villain," said Shego indicating to the three of them, "The answer is No... but if we break her out she'd probably be willing to at least look at... Cupcake?"

"Buttercup," said Drakken and Duff, Shego shook her head in annoyance.

"Yeah, whatever, _Buttercup,_" shrugged Shego as she stood up, "Any objections?"

"No," said Drakken with a sigh as Duff grinned and patted the glass, Buttercup swimming around where it was placed.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few hours," said Shego as she jumped up, "Try not to get dizzy."

"You know, it's funny to you, but me Buttercup doesn't like it," said Duff with a glare after her as she left, he looked back at Drakken, "I do appreciate the help, Drakken."

"Yeah," groaned Drakken with an eyeroll, he was agitated as he sat on his desk, Duff rolled his eyes, "What?"

"You going to tell me, your over your "crush" on the Green lass, but a woman you barely talked too hit it off with a Henchman at a party... and that, your not over," said Duff, using air quotes.

"I'm a complicated person, Killigan," said Drakken, he held up his fingers, "What was with the air-quotes?"

"I was emphasizing 'Crush' with them," said Duff, Drakken glared.

"Either your implying something more to the word crush or your using air-quotes wrong," said Drakken, Duff shrugged and looked back at the tank, "Well, which is it?"

* * *

Too easy. Shego rolled her eyes as she impersonated a guard, it was honestly too easy. No one even batted an eyelash at a green guard. It wasn't like she hadn't been here before either. She walked through the cells, hearing chatter, and noise, and singing. She froze, it wasn't unusual, but it was the yelling the accompanied it. Shego had to take a moment to realize the yelling voice sounded familiar, it was Cleopatra's, she'd actually forgotten she was in here. Followed shortly by another familiar voice.

"Will you shut up!" yelled Pandora from across the room, her hands on the bars, "Your not even that good."

"Shut it!" came the yell of Cleopatra, "Both of you."

"Oh, I don't miss this," smirked Shego, but the singing stopped and the cheery voice of the person she was there to bust out replied.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Ruby!" came Carmella, Pandora growled.

"It's Pandora!" she yelled back.

"Well, she is stuck in a box," laughed Cleopatra, the giddy laugh of Carmella followed, "Shut up!"

"Pandora was never in the box, ladies. She opened it," came a male voice from the other half of the building.

"I don't need your help, Hermes!" yelled Pandora, she moved away from her cell door and Shego saw her flop on her bed angrily.

"I could use some help, _Hermes_," came a male reply from down the hall farther.

"Keep dreaming," scoffed Hermes, Shego rolled her eyes and walked towards the cell in question, to gain perspective, Cleopatra and Carmella were in fact sharing a cell, and it didn't look very kosher.

"Keep your bloody, shit on your half!" yelled Cleopatra, her normally flawless attire and gold replaced by a clashing bright orange.

"For the last time, there is... no... halves," snapped Carmella, her voice not conveying the anger on her face, "Otherwise your bed would be on the OTHER side, not above mine!"

"Your a nightmare you know. Your stupid singing, all this pink crap," snapped Cleopatra, "When we get out of here, I don't ever want to work with you again!"

"Fine by me, because I can't stand the way you're sending back the title of Villainess back a hundred years!" snapped Carmella, Shego never realized how short she was without heels, Cleopatra practically towered over her, it was very comical.

"It's called playing my strengths!" snapped Cleopatra, stomping her foot in anger.

"Well I guess its not like you have any other strengths," said Carmella, tapping Cleopatra's head.

"How dare you! I have a PHD too you know," snapped Cleopatra, Carmella began to sing again, "Oh no, not this time!"

Shego watched the display of idiocy with a mixture of disgust and amusement. She watched as Cleopatra grabbed her pillow and covered her head, Carmella stopped singing and seemed to notice Shego finally. Her brow raised as if trying to place who she was and Shego smirked at the dawning expression on the blonde's face. Shego made a hush motion with her hands and unlocked the cell, Shego half expected her to grab Cleopatra, but without so much as a glance, Carmella shrugged and followed, a giddy grin on her face, she was quite all the way to the entrance hall.

"Oh this is fantastic! Your breaking me out right? Because I don't go that way, not that your not a lovely woman.. and Pandora has told me things," said Carmella, Shego clamped her hand over the woman's mouth.

"Shut up, we have to get out of here before head count," said Shego, she glared.

Carmella nodded and they walked swiftly through the hallways to the door beyond where Shego had blasted a way in, the female guard still unconscious and missing her clothes. It was still light out so they had to walk cautiously away from any openings, Shego was still shocked that her blast hadn't even alerted her entry. The prison system was really getting sloppy concidering this one held a good amount of actual villains. If it was that easy, why didn't more just walk out. The sound of an alarm went off and Shego sighed.

"Run... hey!" snapped Shego as Carmella had already sprinted off, for someone so short and wearing slip ons, Shego had to give her credit, "Left, the Car's on the other side of the hill."

"Do you do this often?" asked Carmella as they slid down the hill to the Hover Car, "What is this?"

"Drakken's Hover Car, hop in," said Shego as she landed with grace, Carmella... not so much, she was barely in when Shego put it into drive, causing the other woman to fall in with a screech, "You okay, Dr. Sweets?"

"Ca-Carmella," she breathed heavily as she pulled herself off the Hover Car floor and sat down, looking around, a grin spreading on her face, "What a rush."

"The running or the flying?" asked Shego as she headed back to the lair.

"Both," said Carmella, she had a deranged sort of smile as she looked around, Shego raised a brow, "Cleopatra's going to beEEee sOOoo angry!"

"Yeah, well, didn't seem like the whole roomie thing was working out back there," said Shego, "Listen, in case you were wondering. A friend of Dr. Drakken's needs a little help with his... pet... and he thinks it's neurological. Since we sprung you, mind taking a look?"

"Of coarse not!" said Carmella, she looked hesitant, "But, if you don't mind, could we swing to my lair first. I have some of my old medical equipment there and orange really isn't my color."

"Why not," said Shego, Carmella put in the coordinates, and something clicked in Shego's head, "What did Pandora say about me... Exactly?"

"Pandora? Oh, yeah, that," said Carmella with wide eyes, "Well she said..."

* * *

"How long does a prison break take," asked Duff as he paced, Drakken rolled his eyes, tapping a way at his PLAN work, "Ay, are you drawing a man?"

"No," said Drakken, sliding his paper away, "I'm designing a new Synthodrone. It's very creepy how they all look alike."

"That's the point ain't it?" asked Duff, he raised a brow and slid the paper back out, "Why are you making them so... cute?"

"Never you mind," snapped Drakken and she shoved the paper in his drawer.

"You know, I'm starting to think I should start asking more questions," smirked Duff, Drakken rolled his eyes, but they heard footsteps, "Thank the greens, their back."

"About time," said Drakken, he raised a brow as Shego and Carmella came in, confused by the lack of orange, and the brilliant pink lab-coat, he blinked at its brightness.

"Helllooo," hummed Carmella in a sing-song voice, she froze and looked at the tank, "Is that... what is that?"

"This is Buttercup," beamed Duff, patting the glass, "Duff Killigan."

"Carmella... wow," said Carmella, she looked to Drakken and gave him a smile, "Hello there Dr. Drakken, it's been a while."

"Ahem, yes it has," said Drakken he looked at Shego and then to the pink, Shego shrugged, "Do you think you can help Killigan with this?"

"A brains a brain," shrugged Carmella, "Can we get her out of the water? Buttercup? How... sweet."

"Shego," said Drakken, Shego rolled her eyes and went to get the tarps, "She keeps swimming left."

"Has she had any head trauma," asked Carmella, Drakken and Duff looked at each other, "I'm taking that as a yes?"

"Who in this room doesn't have head trauma," muttered Shego as she tossed down tarps and watched the other three stare at Buttercup, "Fine, I'll do it myself."

* * *

**Swimming Away →**


	46. Prison Break and Sea Monsters Part 2

**Prison Breaks and Sea Monsters Part 2**

* * *

Drakken sat in his office, finally making leeway The Plan, after having lost his lab to a Baby Sea Monster and Duff. It had officially been three days since Carmella had done her tests on Buttercup and while the strange creature seemed to be doing better, his lair had become a host to the two villain's and monster. He put down his pen and glared, he needed to set better boundaries with other villains. This was not a hangout nor a pet hospital. He began internally dialoguing his anger and preparing a speech to order them to leave, but he rolled his eyes and went back to his plan. If ever he hit on hard times, at least he could harass Duff without question. He looked at the emotional ranges he'd figures out for the Synthodrones, but he needed it to be better, and he needed something... inconspicuous.

"Dr. Drakken?" came the cheerful voice of Carmella as she knocked on his slightly ajar door.

"Yes, Dr. Sweets?" asked Drakken, shoving papers over his project, "Is my lab flooded again?"

"Oh, no," said Carmella, she cringed, "Sorry about that by the way. I actually wondered if you happened to have a nifty toy for Amplification? I tried finding Shego, but she seems to just.. vanish. Very mysterious."

"Sound?" asked Drakken as he got up, "I'm sure I have an old one laying around. Kind of a standard mad scientist thing. I think I attempted to use it to cause partial hearing loss and confusion."

"Really? Seems a bit drastic," said Carmella, but she grinned, "I would be far more discreet to create a sonic sound that puts someone in a state of hypnosis."

"...That... yeah," said Drakken, he paused and shook his head, "Why may I ask do you need it?"

"To test Buttercups signal reading with sonar dubs, her little spins are adorable, but I need to make sure its because of what she wants to do or if the trauma is still persisting," said Carmella, following as Drakken walked down his hallway, he slowed.

"I can have Shego bring it to the lab when I find it," said Drakken, Carmella slowed her walk as well.

"Nonsense, four eyes are better than two," replied Carmella, patting his arm, "Besides, it'll give me a break from Killigan. He talks an awful lot about golf for my liking. It much rather talk scientist to scientist for a while."

"He tends to do that, kind of his thing," said Drakken, he shrugged as they walked, "I'd think you'd be used to mundane repetitive conversations, weren't you working with Cleopatra.

"Oh don't get me started," Drakken for the first time, saw the woman glare, he smirked, "Have you ever worked with Cleo?"

"Once," said Drakken, he began recanting the laser diabolical.

* * *

"Hey, where's Pinky?" asked Shego as she walked into the lab to see Duff tossing a ball in the tank.

"She went to go ask Drakken if he has an Amplifier to test Buttercups sonar," said Duff, he raised a brow at Shego, "I thought you'd be with him?"

"Why?" asked Shego, she leaned against the desk, "Contrary to popular belief, I don't just linger around him all the time. I have my own things to do, you know."

"Sorry, what were you doing?" asked Duff, nodding apologetically.

"Enjoying the sunshine," snapped Shego, she wasn't about to tell Duff she had actually been looking for Drakken.

"It's raining," said Duff, Shego rolled her eyes, "That wasn't sarcasm... you we're looking for Drakken, weren't you?"

"No," said Shego with a scoff.

"Shego, Willaims said you were looking for me?" asked Drakken as he and Carmella walked in with a large machine, both looked in good spirits.

"... don't even say it," said Shego with a glare at the smirk on Duff's face.

"Let's have some fun," grinned Carmella, her voice very sing song as she began helping set up the machine, "I've got a few audio clips we can use for this, thanks again for letting me use your computer."

"It was nothing," said Drakken as he plugged in the machine, grinning; Shego raised a brow and then rolled her eyes.

"Uhg, not this again," muttered Shego, Duff raised a brow, "What?"

"Nothing," said Duff as he kept his eyes on her as he walked over towards the two and unreadable look fixed on his face, "Just observing."

"Don't you have your own lair to do that at," muttered Shego, giving Duff a death glare.

"This lair has a lot more subtext," said Duff, and Shego's hands flared and he moved behind Drakken, Shego shook her head, as if she wouldn't blast them both.

"So after we test this out and see if she's all patched up, Buttercup will be ready to head home," said Carmella, "Hopefully this all goes well."

"So if the dino fish can swim straight, you're all out of here," said Shego, she smiled, "And we can get back to our plans?"

"Oh no, I hope this wasn't keeping you from anything important," said Carmella looking between Drakken and Shego.

"No," said Drakken with a shrug, he ignored Shego's scoff, "Just typical world domination, it can wait a few days."

"Or decades," muttered Duff, Drakken hip-checked him, "Hey!"

"Well, it's all set up, so let's give it a shot," said Carmella as she flipped a switch.

To most, you wouldn't hear anything but a fuzzy noise, but Shego cringed, she couldn't register it, but something hurt. She covered her ears and they all watched as Buttercup did several different movements, but still left turned. Shego looked at Carmella, who looked mildly annoyed as she flipped another switch, the creature did a few more swims and stood still, another flip of the switch and finally Buttercup swam straight. Shego sighed with relief, there were too many people here for too long. A sudden crack sound caused everyone's smiles of relief to fade and in an instant the tank shattered. Water gushed all of them, Shego attempted to dive out of the way of the rushing water, but was sent flying into her chair as the impact hit them. Duff yelled for Buttercup and ran towards the rush of water, as if the creature couldn't swim. Shego looked around to see where Drakken went, his desk was shoved over and he sat soaking wet next to a coughing Carmella, the amplifier busted against the wall along with several other things.

"It's alright, she's fine," said Duff as he stuggled to hol the baby sea monster, "Mommy's got you Buttercup."

"Oh no, your lab," said Carmella looking around, "I must have had the volume up too high."

"You think," said Shego as she squashed through the wreckage, "Well looks like we wont have to mop for a while. Dr. D, you good?"

"I'm fine," said Drakken rubbing his head, Shego waited for him to snap as he took in the wreckage, "It did need a good cleaning."

"Yea... what?" asked Shego, she'd been all geared up for them to double team the other two, but Drakken stood up and helped up Carmella, "That's it... no tantrum?"

"I already told him from the big mess, that if there's any damage, he's welcome to my equipment... oh dear... My Henchmaids can clean this up if you'd like. There used to big messes. I told you about my Mute Gum, right," laughed Carmella, Drakken snorted, Duff let Buttercup splash in a larger puddle of water, and Shego was just confused.

"Sorry about the lab, Drakken," said Duff, looking around, "We'll be out of your hair in a few hours."

"I'll call my lair and have this sorted out in no time," said Carmella, pulling out her glitter phone she cringed, "As soon as I can call them."

"It's fine... why doesn't everyone just head out of here and get on some dry clothes," said Drakken, Shego found him concerningly calm, as he sighed.

"Dr. D?" asked Shego as Duff and Carmella walked out of the room.

"Yes, Shego," said Drakken, his face unchanged.

"Your handling this really well," said Shego, she raised a brow and saw the devious look on Drakken's face, "Dr. D?"

"Oh, it's all a part of my plan Shego, all a part of my plan," grinned Drakken, evilly, "Everything is falling into place."

"Wait, there's a plan... it involved flooding the lair," said Shego, Drakken's start of evil laughing stopped.

"Why would I want to floor my lab, Shego?" asked Drakken with horror, he indicated to the mess, "This was my plan getting away from me... clearly. Why would I..."

"Oh my god, just stop," said Shego with a head shake, "Just... tell me... what's the plan?"

"Dr. Sweets has an assortment of candy coated chaos that could benifet us in getting a head up on our world domination, what better way to access them... if not getting invited to her lair," said Drakken, and this is going much better than I planned.

"So, you made up a plan for this... when?" asked Shego, with a sigh, this was going to implode.

"Two hours ago, give or take," said Drakken with a shrug, Shego rolled her eyes, "What?"

"So this is a make it up as we go thing?" asked Shego with a sigh.

"How many of our plans do you think aren't being made up as we go?" asked Drakken with a raised brow.

"Point... terrible point... eye opening point... glad I'm salaried point," said Shego as she began walking out of the room with a splashing sound.

"Yes, one step closer to THE plan," grinned Drakken as he picked up a floating water damaged image, "Soon, Kim Possible, you will meet your match."

* * *

**DUNN DUN DUNNNNN! →**


	47. The Games We Play

**The Games We Play**

* * *

Shego had to admit one thing, Carmella had a lot of candy. Or candy related things? True to her word, she'd allowed Drakken use of her lab's equipment, ones he might need while the lab was being cleaned up. Problem was, Drakken had come up with several faulty schemes in order to do so. What he wanted, for whatever reason, was the particular candy inventions. Shego looked at the candy wall, it looked like it belonged in an old school shop, like an apothecary for candy. Jars with labels were filled with different treats and tricks. Shego smirked, it would be one hell of a Halloween with these things. However, her organization made it much harder to simply loot.

"So, what do you need with this again?" asked Carmella, leaning around Drakken as he fiddled with... honestly Shego didn't even knew if he knew what it was.

"Well, this would be much easier for the cellular disintegrating laser testing," said Drakken, Shego nodded, apparently he did.

"True, but if you really want to test it, we should use them on cells," said Carmella, Shego raised a brow at her excited sing song voice, Shego didn't get paid enough to even fake that energy, "Listen, I can make a few calls and we can have cadavers here in a few hours!"

"..I .. uh," Drakken looked to Shego for help, Shego suddenly found the Mute Gum interesting, "Well, it's not really ready for the testing phase just yet."

"Well, if you don't mind. I could give you a hand?" said Carmella, Shego raised a brow, "I mean, it's not like I have anything scheming at the moment... well there is a revenge plot against my former colleagues, but that's still in the works.. Timing you know."

"Timing is important," said Drakken with a nod, Shego wondered how he was going to back pedal this, "Shego, would you mind getting it from the lab?"

"Hmm," said Shego, she raised a brow, Drakken had literally never mentioned this to her prior and had assumed it was a rouge while they figured out a plan, "The what?"

"If you'll give us a minute Carmella," said Drakken, she nodded and headed over towards the other side of the lab, Drakken moved quickly, "Shego, here's the plan..."

"We're still in he middle of the plan," said Shego with an eyeroll, Drakken rolled his eyes, "What now."

"You pretend to head to the lair, I'll lay the charm on her as a distraction. You get the Mind Mints... and a few others for some fun, and then we book it," said Drakken, Shego stared at his smile, it faded, "What?"

"She knows where we live," said Shego, she rolled her eyes, "Why don't you just '_charm'_ your way into just getting a few."

"I don't like the air quotes Shego, " sighed Drakken, "It's a principle thing, just put your earpiece in and I'll let you know when it's ago."

"... hmm, interesting. See when I asked if you wanted me to carry that. Your actual words were, '_Like we're ever going to use them, Shego_' and then proceeded to roll your eyes," said Shego, she crossed her arms and smirked at his agitation.

"Well I brought mine," said Drakken, Shego's eyes shot open, and she felt annoyed now, "Okay, fine, you actually go back to the lair, get yours, and then proceed."

"Fine, whatever, it's your plan," said Shego, she walked off muttering, "Could just take it now, but no, always about the over-complications."

"Everything alright?" asked Carmella, Drakken jumped, his glare at Shego melting quickly into a slight chuckle.

"Oh, everything's fine," said Drakken, he cleared his throat, and gave his best charming smile, "It may take Shego a bit to collect it, so why don't we..."

"Would you like some tea?" asked Carmella, Drakken raised a brow, "I LOOove afternoon tea. It's never any fun alone, and since Shego's going to be a while. Perhaps we can catch up since last you and I got to actually talk."

"I.. ohm... yes," said Drakken, he cringed, maybe he needed to tone down the charm.

"Oh delightful, so let's see, the last time we truly started to talk, minus the other day looking for the amplifier, was at your party," said Carmella, her arm slipping through his as she walked him to another part of her lair, "Clearly, you've not taken over the world yet, but any good plans to do so?"

"Ohm, well," Drakken had to fight the sharp look he wanted to give her at the mention of the party and his lack of world domination, "Been taking some time to work on more smaller projects..."

"So Possible and the blonde boy haven't foiled any plans?" asked Carmella, her quaked brow made it clear she was in the villain gossip circle and the realization Cleopatra had been part of a botched plan.

"Unfortunately," said Drakken, he smirked, "Ah, you met them. At the Global Justice party raid?"

"Yes," said Carmella with a sour look that faded back to a smile, "It was a nice break from Global Justice, they tend to be a bit... theatrical. They didn't like it when I started playing music when they'd stage a break in."

"Shego could tell you stories about Team Impossible," said Drakken, "If you want theatrics."

"So, we never did get to that topic at the party... Shego?" asked Carmella as they entered a room.

Drakken raised a brow, it was a stark contrast to her over the top lair with custom pink equipment. Drakken praised anyone who was listening, because the bright colors was going to give him nightmares. He had honestly started to wonder if there was some sort of Villainess protocol to decor. He momentarily wondered if he should start reading Shego's magazines. This was clearly her office, two large white wing-back chairs sat next to a golden tea trolley that had lines of different sweets on it. He wondered when she'd gotten one of her Henchman to do this? Though as she indicated for him to take a seat he came back into focus.

"Shego is my side kick... she was my Assistant but there was a whole brouhaha about that," said Drakken firmly, he was back in focus, "That's all."

"Oh, is that all," said Carmella as she handed him a cup of tea, Drakken saw her lip twitch, "I assumed when you two came back to the lab when you went to get the gas, there might be more."

"No," said Drakken, a flash of just a week ago cemented an unease with talking about this, "Just a hired hand."

"You must be very close with your Hench people," said Carmella, she sipped her tea and looked towards the fire, "Have you heard from Hector Ortez, he was your Henchman before he was let go, wasn't he?"

"Ah, yes, Hector," Drakken raised a brow at Carmella, and his eyes drifted to the fire where what looked like it had been made using an ornate gold colored chair, "Sometimes it's best not to get involved in everyone's personal lives, such as you and Cleopatra. Tell me, what happened there?"

* * *

"I am never going to hear the end of this," scoffed Shego as she dug through her drawers, the one time she misplaced something, she couldn't even find someone to blame.

Shego looked around her ransacked room, wondering where else she might have put the thing. She tried to recall the last time she'd used it and played it back in her head. She looked at her clock, this was taking longer than either had planned. She cringed, the lab was the only other place she would have put it. She couldn't believe she was leaving Drakken this long, using his 'charm' to distract Carmella. She rolled her eyes, this was going to be the DNAmy thing all over again, and she was not dealing with that again, he'd been so moody and the amount of drawings she had to see for so many plans was unbearable.

"Wish we still had Puddles, could blame him," scoffed Shego as she stormed down the hallway, there had to be a spare somewhere.

* * *

"Clearly I learned to choose my acquiescence wiser," said Carmella as she offered a sweet to Drakken, she'd told him the entire evening of the Heist and before hand, she smirked, "Or make sure I have more control over them."

"Well, Henchman go with the tide," said Drakken, trying not to smirk at the memory of Hector sabotaging the two, "Clearly that put an end to that little fling then?"

"If you could call it that," said Carmella and Drakken sat up straighter as Carmella leaned on the arm chair staring at him, "So tell me Dr. Drakken, how many rouges are you going to send Shego on before you confess you have no business in my lab?"

"Excuse me?" asked Drakken, he choked on his tea.

"Well, you've changed your plans and schemes, no less than four times in the past few days, so what are you really doing here?" asked Carmella, Drakken gulped.

He assessed the situation, Carmella, despite her appearance, was not unintelligent. Why he thought he could casually skate across his plans was beyond him. He began spinning a farce again, perhaps telling her she had so many devices, his mind ran rapid. Now would be a good time, as Shego suggested, to implore a possible teaming up. He took another drink of tea, he could play this out, this was an easy switch, and she'd set him up with the talk of being unattached. His mind raced back and forth before Carmella continued talking.

"See, there's only a few reasons you would be here right now," her playful grin widened as she leaned on her hand, "Are you here because you have a little sweet tooth for me?"

"I uh... yes," said Drakken, _phew, dodged that_, Drakken sighed, "So my rouge didn't phase you."

"Really?" asked Carmella, a flicker of confusion across her face as she sat up, "You wanted to spend quality time with me?"

"Of coarse," said Drakken, his hand slid over hers, this was going perfectly, "We never did get to talk more about your candy delights and their fun little tricks and I wanted to know more about them and the brilliant mind behind them."

"Hmm," she smiled and Drakken considered for a moment, possibly playing this up, but his mind fell back to the party again and the Heist, weighing the inner pettiness he had, "Well, I have lots of them, as you've seen... all for various reasons. Mute gum, can't complain if you can't talk. Stitch liqorice, it's a little darker, but sometimes you really need someone to zip the lip... but as you know my specialty."

"Mind control candies?" asked Drakken, this could work, he could tell which ones Shego needed to steal, but she'd yet to get back into his ear, _Where is she?_

"Mind control in general," smiled Carmella, she looked at the clock and smiled, "Working with the brain is such a fun thing. Tricking it, is even better. People rant and rave about their intelegence, their memories, everything all up there. What most don't know, is that a little push here, a little nudge there... and everything's different."

"Interesting, continue," said Drakken, leaning on his own hand to mirror hers, "How do they nudge and pull without electrical sensory adapters."

"Chemical," said Carmella, she shrugged, "And hypnosis... My candies aren't instant, they need trigger words, but it has to be something that person uses or says to gain control. Certain words can trigger reverse... but you have to give them a hefty supply to keep it going... nothing's permanent. Well, it can be, but I haven't got a chance on that front."

"So, you don't just give someone one of your candies and then... poof.. instant control?" asked Drakken, he cursed internally.

"Oh no, then someone could take my candies without asking," said Carmella, her lip twitched again and Drakken felt warm all of a sudden, "That's the other reason I wondered why you were here? You see, you didn't seem interested in me at your little party... or when you and Shego were disguised at the ball..."

"The ball?" asked Drakken, it was really warm in here, "You mean... you knew."

"Not until after, I replayed it over and over again why Hector would betray me. Not that he was a prize or something, but I had no warning signs from it. He had no aspirations of playing the villain social games. Then I remembered Dr. Lipsky's little word game and Hector's reaction. I mean I was busy keeping Cleo's mouth shut, but I wasn't blind. Then when Shego sprang Hector, it solidified what I wondered," Carmella stood up and Drakken felt like he should book it, he took a deep breath, but he couldn't, "Don't be too shocked, people always under estimate me and my attention to detail. My former colleagues always did, because it's the same problem again and again. I don't, in many people's minds, look like I should be a doctor."

"Not all..." Drakken was having trouble talking, he was feeling dizzy.

"Shh Shh," smirked Carmella, she gave a small chuckle and smiled, "No need to be defensive Drakken or make a little quip about it. It's typical, even in villainy. I had hoped someone who employees a bombshell like Shego had more brains then to take someone at face value. I mean, if you'd played this right and gone about simply asking me, things might have been more favorable. I am shocked you sent Shego away though."

"Perhaps, we could talk about this then," said Drakken, he took another drink of tea, his mouth was dry.

"Ideally that would be a real treat... but that would go against my plan," said Carmella, her sweet voice didn't match the look on her face and Drakken wondered where the hell Shego was, "Ever heard of the term Villain Hopper. Terrible really, it implies the only way a women can be a villainess is if she climbs up the villain social latter. Another reason working with my former partner was a migraine, Cleopatra thinks it's smart, because it means if you fail, it falls on them... I think it's cliche and trashy. She always had a point, the world tends to be a Men's playground and villains don't take villainess' seriously. But they take other Villains, no matter how many failures, at least with some interest... problem is, it's hard to find a decent one."

"Is it warm in here," said Drakken, he tapped his ear piece, where was Shego.

"I had high hopes for Hector, but that proved to be a waste of time... as I said, no more partnerships unless I have more control," said Carmella, she smirked, "How's the tea, Drakken?"

"... Ohm," Drakken put the cup down as his eyes shot open.

"Nothing personal, I just need a little help acquiring some vengeance and... you did blow me off... I can be a litte... what's the word... Petty?" said Carmella, she sipped her own tea and giggled, "I'm immune because I have a defense to it... but we have to find the words for you."

"Carmella, this is..." Drakken felt angry but his body didn't react to his movements, like he held no control, his mind became a mess of panic, "What is this."

"It's called mind control... it means... once I find the right word... I'm in charge," giggled Carmella as the booped his nose and then began tapping her chin, "Let's see, it has to be something that triggers you will..."

Drakken felt ill, like his stomach was knotting and unknotting. He was having some sort of panic attack now, he didn't know why, but his chest was hurting. He wanted to move, wanted to get out of here, but he couldn't. The idea of someone he barely knew telling him what he couldn't and could do without a say was terrifying. He'd let his guard down and now he knew how Shego had felt... His mind froze on it again, the anger, the panic, the betrayal all swam back. Carmella he barely knew and he was having a panic attack. He didn't like this at all, he kept hoping Shego's voice would play in his ear.

"Shego," he said as he heard shuffling in his ear, "Shego!"

"Shego?" asked Carmella, she raised a brow and looked towards the doorway, she smirked, "Do you have a little birdy in your ear Drakken... is that your... what did you call her, Dumpling?"

"S..Shego?" Drakken heard her voice in his ear, bu he felt foggy, his head was spinning.

* * *

"Stupid thing," said Shego as she wiped it off, she could hear talking coming from it as she shook it, "Uhg, water damaged.."

"Shego!" came the voice over the earpiece, she rolled her eyes.

She fiddled with it in her ear, she could hear muffled words back and forth, Drakken wasn't saying anything, Carmella must have been talking. She wasn't hearing that well on it, the damage must have blown the speaker's sensitivity. Normally she could hear much better than that with this thing. The sing song melody seemed to be all she could make out. She tapped it a few times to try and get a signal, it was silent, but the sound worked again.

"Dumpling?" came Carmella's voice with a giddy chuckle, Shego raised a brow.

"S-Shego?" asked Drakken, and it was silent, Shego raised a brow, what had she missed.

"Dr. D?" asked Shego, "I got the earpiece on now, what's the plan... Drakken?"

"New plan, Shego," his voice sounded cheerful suddenly, "Carmella and I have decided to team up, abort the original plan, Shego."

"Okay," said Shego, she raised a brow and rolled her eyes, "See, told you this rouge was stupid. So, you want me to head back?"

"Not yet, Carmella and I have some plans to go over," said Drakken, "Take the weekend off, on me."

"Well I just got back, but I guess," shrugged Shego, who was she to turn down a paid weekend, but something about his voice was unsettling, "Dr. D, is everything okay?"

"Just fine, Shego," said Drakken, he laughed and Carmella made a hushed noise, "Just having a good time, that's all. Oh and Shego?"

"Yes?" asked Shego, her skin crawled at his statement, but she didn't know why.

"Fire Hector again," said Drakken, and the earpiece clicked off.

"Right," said Shego as she took it out of her ear, she stared at it, something didn't feel right but she couldn't place it, "Uhg, this better not turn out like last time... Hector!"

"What?" asked Hector as he mopped up a part of the lab with the others.

"You're fired," said Shego, he raised a brow, "Hey, I didn't fire you this time... this is Drakken's orders."

"Seriously?" sighed Hector, the other cleaning Henchman shrugged.

"Dude, how do you keep getting fired?" asked Henchman Willaims, Hector shook his head and tossed his mop.

* * *

**Game Time →**


	48. Tea Time

**Tea Time**

* * *

"Smile a little less," said Carmella, trying to direct Drakken in his mind controlled state, "Okay, maybe she wont notice. Let's just go over the plan, shall we...hah of coarse... say something witty?"

"What would you like me to say?" asked Drakken, a pleasant look on his face.

"See, this is why I need to get these ingredients. So its more natural, because your starting to creep me out," said Carmella, she shrugged, "This is the list of things that I need you to make Shego get."

"How do I do that?" asked Drakken, Carmella sighed and hung her head.

"I think I dosed you a little too much Dr. Drakken..." Carmella nodded to herself, "Ask her or tell her, however you normally do this... I should have paid better attention to that."

"Dr. D, I'm back!" yelled Shego as she walked though the lab door, "Thanks for the weekend by the way... oh Dr. Sweets, you're here."

"Shego!" smiled Carmella, she side stepped her foot against Drakken's shin, "Act normal."

"Yes," said Drakken, "Carmella is working with us here at the lab."

"Okay?" asked Shego, she raised a brow, but shrugged, "Whatever, so what's this new plan you got?"

"Actually, it's my plan," said Carmella, Shego shrugged, "I need some new equipment and a few ingredients to make my Mind Control candies a little more... automatic."

"Here," said Drakken, handing Shego the piece of paper, Shego looked at him in confusion and saw Carmella let out a deep sigh, "We need them immediately."

"Right... okay," said Shego, she looked between the two, "So am I just... winging this?"

"Oh, there's a list of locations to get them," said Carmella, "Drakken and I have our own list of things to get. There's a few sources that I'm hoping with Drakken, will take me a bit more seriously on my purchases."

"Oh, so... you two are... excuse me?" asked Shego, she indicated to herself and the paper, "Why don't all three of us go?"

"Because it's easier if we split up," said Drakken, he shrugged as Shego raised a brow, "We will go meet with Carmella's sources and you grab those things."

"But..." Shego looked between the two, both smiling, "Did I interrupt something?"

"... Yes," said Carmella, she grinned and grabbed Drakken's arm, "We we're going to make a date of it... Tell her, Drakken."

"We we're going to make a date out of it," said Drakken, Shego nodded.

"Okay, I mean... dinner is more... you know what, none of my business I guess," said Shego as she slowly left the lab, her eyes looking between the two.

"The sooner we get those ingredients, we can try and make you more... natural," sighed Carmella, she saw Drakken's eye twitch and she looked at her watch, "Tea time."

* * *

"What the hell is this?" asked Shego as she looked at the list, it wasn't even Drakken's writing, she rolled her eyes and started the Hover Car, "Well maybe this way I'll actually get something done without him messing it up."

As she drove off, her mind glanced back to the list, this wasn't something she could complete in just a day. By the time she'd get to the third stop it would be nightfall and that's if Possible hadn't been alerted. She stared, there was some sort of plant she needed to get? Whatever plan Drakken was going along with for this, better be worth it. The first place was a person's lab outside of New York, she rolled her eyes, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Shego threw the machine in the Hover Car angrily, her hair fried and her body ached. Three days. This list had taken three days, and when she'd stopped at the lair, Drakken and Carmella were no where to be seen. Shego was pissed, this list had not been easy, it had been ridiculous. One should have had three or four people to pull it off. Shego smirked, she had, but it was the principle of the matter. Meanwhile Drakken and Carmella were off on some sort of contact dates or something, she glared and dialed angrily on her phone, getting a small spark from it. It rang but went to voicemail, Shego growled and hung up. She fought the urge to flair it up in her hand and took a deep breath as she began driving the Hover Car. _Fine, don't answer! I'll just... _Her thoughts were interrupted as the phone rang, she raised a brow at the number.

"Hello?" asked Shego, she groaned at the voice of Carmella.

"Hi Sheeegoo, sorry Drakken didn't answer. He's been busy... drink your tea, Drakken," her voice was less sweet at the end and Shego looked at the phone, "You called?"

"I want to talk to Drakken, no offense, but I work for him," said Shego, this was getting on her nerves, at least with DNAmy they had all been working together.

"He can't right now..." Shego hung up and glared.

"That's it," said Shego as she put the Hover Car in it's fastest setting.

* * *

"Great, now she's probably speeding back here! Drink the tea," said Carmella as Drakken was in an out of his mental fog.

"Of coarse... No!" said Drakken as he staggered around the desk, "I am not your guinea pig."

"I'm not saying you are, but apparently this was too little a dose," said Carmella with a sigh, "Just drink it."

"Not going to.. No!" Drakken yelled at his own hand as it reached for it.

"Oh come on, I almost have all my ingredients and then... you can use it too," said Carmella.

"Do you think I'm stupid," scoffed Drakken, she smacked his own hand away, "I'm warning you Carmella, you're playing a dangerous game with me."

"Uh huh, sure," said Carmella, she smirked, "As intriguing as that might be... drink the tea."

"I don't think so, a few more minutes and whatever hold this poison has over me will be gone," said Drakken, his legs shook, "Right?"

"More like an hour... just drink it," said Carmella, she cringed, "Listen the side effect are a little iffy, if you want to avoid some horrible burning pain and exorcist style vomiting.. you should drink the tea."

"What?" asked Drakken, his eyes shot open, "You want me to willingly put myself back under your control?"

"If you don't want to wish for death, I really would... another reason I'm making a new batch," said Carmella, "Less side effects and more personality... I can switch you over then."

"Are you MAD?" asked Drakken, his mind was a mess of chaos at the notion, "I can't wait to tell Shego this insanity, hope you like plasma blasts. They hurt like a..."

"DRAKKEN!" yelled Shego as a door was slammed open.

"Shego!" yelled Drakken in relief, something was thrown in his mouth and he choked slightly on it, he glared at Carmella who put a tin back in her pocket.

"Shego, welcome..." Carmella began but Shego held up a hand.

"Not talking to you right now," said Shego, she glared at Drakken, he was grinning at her, "Knock off the grin, Doc. What is going on? Are you two partners or something now, because that's a cock and you know it. I have been running this way and that way... what the hell is a Pupiguana Flower?"

"Sh..." Drakken coughed, and tried again, but nothing, he glanced at Carmella with wide eyes, _Mute mints... shit._

"It's a type of exotic orchid," smiled Carmella, "Drakken, sit down, I'll get the tea."

"Listen, I'm not talking to you. My contract with with Drakken and these lists and orders from you are starting to erk me, "Drakken... what are you doing?"

Drakken was reaching for anything with his opposite hand, something to write with, his frantic hand movements only seemed to anger Shego further. He tried mouthing words, but Shego wasn't in the mood for charades. With good reason, his legs were burning and even his one functioning hand had started to ache. He glared at Carmella, he'd give her one thing, her little tricks were insane but potent. Carmella took over the conversation again, Drakken could see the rage in Shego's eyes. Drakken reached for Shego's arm, they were crossed, trying to get her attention back on him.

"We're not partners, so no need to feel threatened," said Carmella, Shego glared.

"Threatened. Listen, I don't feel threatened, I feel pissed okay," said Shego, she swatted Drakken's hand away, "Knock it off. What happened after I left the other day? One moment he wants to get revenge on you for choosing Hector over him at that stupid party... then suddenly you two are skipping through Orchid patches making candy... I want answers? What?"

Drakken frantically motioned to the tea, his hand was burning now and could barely move but the other was coming out of it's control finally. He tapped his head and the tea and then pointed to Carmella, shaking his head frantically. Shego looked more and more confused as he did so, and he was feeling very tired all of a sudden, as if the all the energy was draining from him, his eyes felt heavy. Carmella wasn't kidding about these side effects, he was feeling cold now and as if his skin was crawling.

"Have you been on a binge again without sleep or something?" asked Shego, trying to figure out the motions Drakken was making in her blind fury.

"Shego..." began Carmella.

"I can honestly say, I don't want to hear anything from you," said Shego, she watched Carmella's lip twitch before she looked back at Drakken, she sighed at his heavy eyes, she wasn't about to argue with whatever insanity was happening, she was too tired and annoyed, "Whatever, I'm not getting this orchid until you tell me what's going on?"

"Shego, why doesn't he tell you... over tea," said Carmella, Shego raised a brow at her lack of cheerful voice, her smile even seemed forced.

"Tea?" asked Shego as Carmella indicated to a single cup on the table, she rolled her eyes and reached for it, "Sure, fine, let's have a tea party."

"Sounds lovely, doesn't it, Drakken," said Carmella, she smirked at him, "Perhaps, someone else would appreciate it."

"It's just... HEY!" yelled Shego as Drakken yanked the glass out of her hand and downed it, "What is wrong with you? You know what, I'm not dealing with anymore of this insanity. I'm going to bed."

"Night," said Carmella as Shego stalked off, she looked at Drakken as he glared at the cup, "Interesting. You'd rather be the guinea pig after all... hmm, I may have misjudged you Dr. Drakken... well while that settles in, let's get back to work, shall we."

* * *

Shego flopped on her bed in anger, less so then previous. Sure she was tired and annoyed, but why had she snapped? Why had Drakken sat there acting like an idiot? She didn't know, not enough sleep perhaps. Shego stared at the ceiling and sighed, _green is the color of jealousy.. _She scoffed at her own mind. She wasn't jealous... not really... maybe? Perhaps it was still the effects of the Emotion thing still lingering. She nodded, that was it. She'd gone on tasks and missions without Drakken plenty, but perhaps she'd gotten used to it so much it was mingling with the weeks prior. She rolled her eyes, no wonder he'd been so silent, the last time she'd busted in a room like that she'd nearly killed him. She shook her head, she would pretend nothing happened in the morning.

"Still," said Shego to herself as she thought about it, "Dr. Sweets?"

They're little friendship... romance... whatever it was, just seemed off to Shego. Drakken was consistent on a few things; overworked schemes, exhausted madness, and pettiness. It seemed to so odd that he would brush over what had fueled the betrayal in the first place. Dementor had outsourced him once and the petty feud had been going on for years now. _Dementor's an ass. _She could chalk it up to Drakken regaining his short lived crush on the blonde candy doctor, she supposed that would be reason enough to whoo it up. He'd fallen for DNAmy in a day, perhaps a weekend had done the same with Carmella. She didn't want to think about that, but her mind was clear on one thing. If she was going to be a regular around the lair, Shego was going to make sure she knew her place. Drakken's girlfriend or not, Shego was here first. As Shego turned off the lights and smirked, _Maybe I'll pay Cleopatra a visit on the way to that stupid flower. _

* * *

**The Madness Continues →**


	49. Bomding and Villainy

**REPOST! 6/7/2019** ADDITIONAL PAGES below! I added a lot more, so please re-read.

* * *

_**Bonding and Villainy**_

* * *

Shego looked down the hallway and at the door to guest room Carmella was staying in. After a few brief hours of sleep, she'd decided that the only way to get answers without Carmella butting in, was to isolate Drakken. She looked at his door, her hand raised to knock, but she glanced at the other door. Something wasn't setting right about Drakken's little game of charades earlier, he'd looked like he'd been trying to talk. Perhaps it had been her sleep deprived mind, but she needed answers. She weighed the odds, normally his door was locked but she gave it a shot. She raised a brow as it opened, but she slipped in, her eyes fixed for a second at the guest bedroom door.

"Dr. D?" whispered Shego as she walked in the dark blindly, her hands ignited, "Dr. D?"

There was no response but she could see the figure in the middle of the bed, she sighed and carefully stepped through his room, a raised brow at the mess of his entire wardrobe all around. She stopped and looked at it, Drakken may be a mess with papers and ideas, but his private stuff was normally put together. She tried to imagine why but the only thought was he had ransacked it looking for outfits. Shego felt a wave of nausea hit her at the idea of him trying to dress to impress the other Doctor. She got to the edge of his bed and held up a glowing hand. Drakken was deep asleep it looked like, she raised a brow.

"Drakken? Hey, wake up," said Shego, he didn't move but she saw him sniff slightly, "Are you kidding me, hey.. Wake up."

Shego glared at him, she shook the bed, it only caused his head to flop. Shego thought for a moment, it was odd for him to sleep so soundly. The man was up nearly every three hours because he couldn't sleep long. There was a rush of panic suddenly, and she jumped onto the bed and began aggressively shaking him awake, his eyes opened slightly and she glared at him as he groaned. She dropped his shirt collar and waited for him to respond as his head fell back to his pillow.

"Geesh, are you awake yet. I thought you'd lapsed into a coma or something," scoffed Shego, Drakken stared at her but didn't respond, "What? Say something."

"Uh," Drakken's eyes seemed foggy and his mouth kept moving, "Carmella."

"... You should know I am refraining from punching you right now," scoffed Shego, she waited for him to jump up react to her being in his room, but his eyes started to close again, "Drakken? Hey... what is wrong with you. Wake up."

Shego stared at him as he drifted back to sleep, something was off. She jumped off the bed, practically walking on him, but nothing. _There is a mind manipulating nutcase next door. _She thought, her wall of candies flew back to Shego, she was a mad scientist wasn't she. Her mind ran back to what Drakken had said about Carmella, she was known for testing her little treats on people. Shego yanked open his door and stormed to the guest room, the handle was locked. She furiously pounded on it.

"Carmella!" snapped Shego and there was a scuffle and then the door slowly opened.

"Shego?" asked Carmella, she didn't seem shocked, more uncertain as she looked at Shego's hands.

"What did you do to Drakken?" snapped Shego, her hands flickered, Carmella's eyes shot open and Shego saw the nerves, "Did you give him one of your little nutcase candies?"

"Why would you think that," Shego knew by Carmella's features she had.

"If I slapped you awake, wouldn't you be a little more shocked then to fall back to sleep," said Shego, she had the urge to blast the woman in front of her into the wall of the guest room.

"Sleep..." Carmella sighed and gave a slight chuckle, "Oh, poor dear said he had trouble sleeping, so I gave him some sleeping medication I normally take. That's all... it's not like a side effect of some candy I've tricked him into eating if that's what your worried about."

"Oh," said Shego, she looked at her hands and let them slowly relax, she couldn't tell if Carmella was being honest or not by her suddenly relaxed shoulders, "Sleeping medication... How'd you get him to take that?"

"I... slipped it in his tea," Carmella, she made a hushing motion, "Promise not tell him."

"Uh... sure," said Shego, she glared, so much for talking to Drakken tonight.

"You know, we're both up," said Carmella, her voice back to it's cheerful sound, "Why don't you and I chit-chat."

"Pass," said Shego, she spun on her slipper and headed back to her room, a hand grabbed her arm, her hands flared.

"Sorry. Sorry," said Carmella, taking a slight hop backwards, obviously following Shego, "I was just thinking. I feel like your not exactly fond of me, and perhaps if we spent some time together; Villainess to Villainess... you may not want to use your fun little powers on me."

"I doubt that," muttered Shego, but she weighed the odds, she wasn't sure how long Carmella might be around and she smirked, _Knowing her weakness' wouldn't hurt. _

"What did you have in mind," said Shego, she crossed her arms.

* * *

Shego jumped out of the Hover Car as they pulled up to some sort of facility in the middle of the city. Carmella right beside her, the conversation on the way here had been mostly one sided. Meaning Carmella had simply talked and Shego listened for anything that may be of use, but the history of plants was not something she might ever find useful. They snuck into the facility with ease at first, Carmella seemed familiar with the layout and Shego assumed it was because she'd been planning this scheme for sometime.

"If we can get down to the third corridor we should have access to the vault," said Carmella, "The security features are a little over the top."

"You know this place pretty well," said Shego as she shot a blast towards a camera and it fizzled out.

"Well, this used to be my facility, so I better," said Carmella, Shego saw her eyes narrow.

"Well experimenting on people illegally would do that," said Shego with a smirk, Carmella's face didn't change, "Too soon?"

"It's not that simple," said Carmella, they made their way to the stairwell.

"That's what every mad scientist says," said Shego, she froze as Carmella poured something on the door-handle and it melted, "That's not candy."

"Oh it is... was... no one should eat though," said Carmella, holding up what looked like a wax candy bottle, "It only does that to metal though... no idea why yet."

"But... people eat it?" asked Shego as they snuck down another hall, she shook her head when Carmella was going to respond, there were actual people here.

Shego motioned for Carmella to go left and she right. Shego doubted the woman would be much for fighting, but if anything, a good distraction would help her. She could see the vault, titanium... perhaps steel. She'd have to overpower the mechanism if anything, perhaps Carmella's little liquid trick could help. She momentarily kicked herself for not grabbing the decoder, though it did take a few minutes to work. She snuck behind the guard and grabbed his gun before moving her arm around his neck for a quick sleeper hold.

"Ma'am, release him and put the gun down," said the other guard, pulling out his gun.

"He's just going to take a little nap," said Shego with a smirk, she saw Carmella behind the other guard, "So are you."

"What..." the guard was hit hard in the head with a pole and dropped.

"Where did you get that?" asked Shego as her guard dropped.

"Found it behind the desk," said Carmella indicating to where she'd been hiding, "I think it's for the secondary door lock... which they didn't lock so lucky us!"

"I thought you had something to just knock him out... like a powder or something... pixie stick sleepy," said Shego with a shrug, but she smirked at the man laying on the floor, "But violence works too."

"It's a lot harder that that," said Carmella, "So far the only things I've made that cause someone to sleep is my Mind Liquor and my Twisted Taffy... and there just a side effects."

"Twisted Taffy?" asked Shego as they looked at the vault door.

"Causes temporary madness," said Carmella, "Only lasts a few minutes though. Wouldn't want someone acting on basic violent instinct for too long. Great distraction though."

"Do you just sit down and make up a bunch of names and then try and make them into something?" asked Shego as she flared up her hands.

"... Yes," said Carmella, Shego smirked and rolled her eyes, "Your powers..."

"No," said Shego, Carmella nodded.

"Not there yet, got it," said Carmella as the vault door started to slowly melt.

"This is going to be a while... got anymore of that liquid of yours?" asked Shego, Carmella pulled out the vial, "Pour it above the keypad."

"You know, this is kind of fun," grinned Carmella, she frowned, "Cleopatra always wanted to have Henchman do this stuff."

"What did you expect," said Shego with an eye roll, "I've only met her twice, and I could tell you that. She doesn't like to _get her hands dirty._"

"You do a very good Cleopatra impression," giggled Carmella, Shego cringed but smiled.

"What other impressions you go there Shego?" came a voice from behind them, the spun around to see Kim standing there, "Jail Bird must be your best one."

"Kim Possible," said Carmella, she jumped up with Shego.

"This is new," said Kim with a raised brow.

"You know, it's nice to see that Drakken and Shego are branching out," said Ron confidently, "Freaky... but it's nice to see variety."

"What are you two doing here... come to steal formulas for whatever you're... Where's Drakken?" asked Kim, looking around.

"Sleeping," said Shego and Carmella at the same time.

"We're bonding," said Carmella with a sing song voice.

"Lightly..." said Shego looking at Kim, who raised a brow, Shego shook her head, "Long story."

"Why don't you tell us about it in a letter from Prison," said Kim, Shego shot another heavy blast at the safe, busing through the center part.

"Tell me you brought more than just that goo?" asked Shego, Carmella grinned, "Alright Kimmy, let's do this."

"Ron," said Kim indicating to Carmella, "You take care of Dr. Sweets."

"On it, KP!" said Ron as he sprinted to where Carmella worked on the lock.

* * *

"We got the flower!" sang Carmella holding the jar of purple liquid, "This is going to strengthen the potency of my Memory Sweets, without making such horrid side effects... you know it was the only way I ever got caught in the first place. Unable to act without keywords, and always deliriously jovial."

"You take your own stuff there, Doc?" smirked Shego as Carmella practically danced holding the jar.

"Of coarse, only way to build up an immunity and properly test it," smiled Carmella, she grinned at Shego, "Thank you by the way."

"Drakken apparently needs whatever this is just as much as you," said Shego, "Anything to move on with whatever plan he's on now. I'm still curious how this whole team up even started. I mean, Drakken tends to wallow over things that other's just ignore. What happened after I left on that rouge for the... whatever he made up?"

"I have a question," said Carmella, Shego raised a brow, "Then I'll answer yours. Hector, was he working for you when he was working for me?"

"God no. Drakken canned him after that party we threw," said Shego, she rolled her eyes, "We found out who actually cleaned."

"What about the Ball?" asked Carmella with a raised brow, she looked at the flower again.

"You know about that?" asked Shego, she wanted to ask how much she knew, but kept that to herself, _No ones getting that necklace but me, _"No, actually we were only joking about possibly hiring him back... then I accidentally broke him out when we were... indisposed... not even sure who hired him back, we just went with it when we got back... come to think of it... did we even hire him or did he just show up? Eh, he's gone now, again."

"There may have been a misunderstanding," muttered Carmella, Shego raised a brow and she grinned at her, "On my part, that's what we talked about... when we decided to work together!"

"Right, so what is the plan?" asked Shego, Carmella stared at her with shifting eyes, "You don't know either?"

"... I... NO, I don't," said Carmella, she looked relieved, "Glad neither of us know."

"Hmm, oh and nice shot with the that taser gun... Is that Drakken's?" asked Shego, indicating to the one Carmella had in her bag of tricks.

"Yes..." said Carmella, she looked out the side of the Hover Car, "I got it from him before tea today."

Shego was enjoying the silence on the ride back to the lair, internally she was at war with herself. On the one hand, she couldn't place why, but she really wanted to drop Carmella into a field somewhere. There was something about her she just didn't trust, or maybe it was her sudden presence in the lair that bothered her. She was used to it being her, Drakken, and the various Henchman around. At least the Henchman never over stepped their bounds.. mostly because they feared her on some level. _Territorial much. _She hared her inner monologue sometimes, perhaps she was being overly territorial of her home. She blinked to herself, _Home? When did I start calling it that? _Apparently now she decided. Had she called it home before, she couldn't remember. It was silly to call it that, they went through lairs like Dementor went through underwear, so how could it be home? She looked at Carmella, _yeah back on that. _Yes, so perhaps she was annoyed by the woman's sudden intrusion on her turf, but on the other hand. _She is useful with those little sweets of hers. _The idea of sending some of the less nasty ones to her brother's did amuse her. She looked at the woman next to her and groaned as Carmella was singing a mantra under her breath to the weird flower and it's purple liquid.

"So, what's so amazing about that flower?" asked Shego.

"It's not just the flower," grinned Carmella, she turned in her seat dramatically to face Shego as she drove, "It's the principal. Sure I could find a way to cultivate it, and I will. But this was part of my project that those misogynistic tools stolen from me."

"... Okay, elaborate," said Shego with a raised brow.

"My original mind control serum that I used in my candies was a joint project, which I did all the work... all the hours... all the meticulous procedures... and it worked. I was able to make temporary mind altering formulas. Of coarse my so called colleagues went behind my back and tried to patented it. When I argued it to our superiors, they laughed at me... because, in their words, they doubted someone like me had the ability to create such an elaborate concoction... Nothing new mind you... These are the same people who found it appropriate to pick me up instead of shake my hand because of my stature. But it was a top facility," Carmella vented quickly and excitedly, apparently glad Shego had finally taken an interest.

"So... the original mind control test?" asked Shego.

"Vengeance... little bit of fun," smirked Carmella, she shrugged, "So I put all their kids under mind control for a few days... did they expect me to take being betrayed quietly... am I quite to you?"

"So villainy," smirked Shego, Carmella nodded, "Tasted the sweet delight of it."

"The idea of finally being able to do my own work with no restrictions and no one stopping me from testing them... yes," said Carmella, she frowned, "Unfortunately."

"It's not easy being a villainess, yeah I know," said Shego, Carmella raised a brow, "What, you think just because I can blast a man through walls that I don't hit metaphorical walls myself. Yeah, don't be shocked. Also, plenty of leaches, I'm sure you've noticed. Your former partner probably dated a few. I worked for a fair share of them before working for Drakken."

"Easier?" asked Carmella, Shego snorted out a laugh.

"Hell no, that man gives me a migraine on a daily basis and over-complicates EVERYTHING! Or, my favorite, forgets to think things through at all. Don't get me wrong, some of his plans are pretty solid, but Possible normally saunters in and bursts our bubble. No, it is not EASIER, it's way harder," said Shego, she sighed, "But.. pays good, he's driven if anything, he's not a leach, great benefits, and there's plenty of wonderful mock windows."

"Your his side kick?" asked Carmella, Shego cringed.

"Yeah, sure, contract wise... that's the title," said Shego with a shrug, her hands tightened on the controller, she glanced at Carmella, _She better not think because she's 'dating' or whatever with Drakken, she has more say then I do. _

"Is it morning, already?" asked Carmella as they came over the mountains to see the sunrise, she looked uneasy.

"Well, yeah," said Shego, she looked at the time, "Dr. D should be up already... how long does that sleeping medication last, actually?"

"Another thirty minutes or so," said Carmella, Shego noticed she looked uneasy, and then at the flower, she looked at Shego, "Do you think you could swing by my lair and pick something up for me, that way I can get this serum started."

"... Why don't you," Shego looked at Carmella, her leg was shaking and she was clutching the plant, she rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"I'll call my Henchman with the details, I really appreciate it," said Carmella jumping out of the Hover Car and sprinted into the lair.

"Sure, whatever," said Shego, she stared after the Doctor, something still didn't seem right, Shego smirked, a stop by the prison might shine some light on why she felt that way.

* * *

Carmella sprinted down the hall, just in time to see a disoriented Drakken sneaking out of his room, he glared at her, but the tea still had enough hold on him that he couldn't directly turn from her. Drakken internally yelled at himself for not willing himself to reach Shego's door faster. He slowly moved towards it, his legs not yet hurting, but not compliant with his actual needs yet. He needed to get Shego's help before Carmella forced that horrible concoction down his throat again or try and trick Shego too.

"S-Shego?" said Drakken, as he leaned against the door, Carmella walked over to him with uneasy smile, "Not this time, Dr. Sweets."

"Shego's headed to my lair," said Carmella, she held up the plant and grinned, "We went and got the final ingredient."

"You better not have..." he felt the pain again and glared at Carmella, "Your little poison tea."

"No. No," said Carmella slowly stepping towards him, "So, bit of a teeny weeny misunderstanding. Listen, just one more dose of tea, and I'll be able to give you the new stuff. Then we can talk."

"... your more made than me, you know... seriously," said Drakken, he cringed as his stomach twisted.

"When this wears off, it wont hurt," said Carmella, holding her flower.

"Unless it's permanent," glared Drakken, "That was your plan, wasn't it. A permanent... automatic version."

"This one wont be," said Carmella, Drakken's legs gave out and he slid to the ground, he glared as Carmella crouched down by him, "Just trust me."

"Not like I really can go anywhere, is there," cringed Drakken as his body felt painfully numb.

* * *

**Onwards →**


	50. Misunderstandings All Around

**Misunderstandings All Around**

* * *

Shego kicked at the bars angrily, two times she'd broke someone out of this prison. TWO times, and the time she was making a casual drop in... she got caught. What was worse was the fact that after nearly a week, Drakken had yet to make an appearance to break her out. Shego glared, when she got out of here she was going to pummel him. She looked at the re-enforced cell they had her in, _they're getting smarter. _She cringed, looked like Global Justice had started assisting in making cells outside their own facilities now. She'd been on lock-down for the week, they weren't going to take a chance she'd book it until everything was set up to avoid her powers. Shego collapsed on her 'bed' angrily. Her emotions were running rampaged, and she could no longer blame it on side effects for the Moodulator incident, she knew that. She felt angry, betrayed, bitter, depressed. She kept looking out the window, expecting to see the Hover Car. She'd gotten one phone call and he'd answered in that cheery voice, that was a week ago. She glared and threw a plasma blast at her scorched wall. She blamed Carmella, well him too, but mostly that obnoxious little blonde pixie. _If she wasn't distracting him._

"Alright, your cleared to come out, but no funny business," said the Guard, there was a new device on her hip, Shego groaned, Global Justice was definitely outfitting more high tech defenses for prisons.

"Sure," said Shego, her fingers itched, but then she saw the person she'd come here for, Cleopatra was not too far away, Shego smirked, "I'll behave."

"Doubtful," muttered the guard, hand still on the device.

Shego gave her best innocent smile and walked passed the guard. She glared, she could have easily kicked the guard over the railing, made a made dash along its rails through the windows above the cells, one hefty blast and she'd be out. Avoid any gunfire by staying in the shadows, then down to where she'd hidden the Hover Car... if they hadn't already located that. Yes, it would be easy, comically so, but she came here for a reason. She saw Cleopatra make her way to the lunchroom and took her shot, she darted through, weaving. Her foot hit something and she spun instead of falling.

"Well, look who actually got caught," smirked a familiar face, Shego was not in the mood to deal with this.

"Pandora," said Shego, but Shego couldn't resist, "Orange suits you."

"If your trying to get a rise out of me, you know I know better," said Pandora with a raised brow, she gave Shego a pitying look, "Listen, I know being dumped it hard, so if you need to cry... please..and I mean this. Make sure someone alerts me to come watch."

"Well, someone got cynical over the years," said Shego, she glared and her fists balled, lucky for Pandora she didn't want to cause a riot and get sent back to her cell, yet.

"Your a really good teacher," glared Pandora as she walked off, "I hope you got ripped off on that necklace."

"Okay, let this one go Shego," said Shego as she looked for Cleopatra, she glared at Pandora, "For now."

* * *

"Okay, so it tastes horrible," said Carmella as she slid a cup of tea over to Drakken, "Bust since were trying to hurry this up, I didn't have time to sweeten it or add..."

"So, your asking me to trust you that this," groaned Drakken, his whole body ached as he came off the original tea, it was getting much worse, "Is only to wind me down from this other concoction you have me on."

"I told you, had I known the actual scenarios, I would not have used you as a guinea pig... at least not right away, but... vengeance... hard not to pass up," said Carmella, giving a wide grin, "May I remind you? I put you under mind control for the ball and the party because I thought you were messing with me... you sabotages Cleopatra and I at the ball because you thought I had only been messing with you. Misunderstandings all around. The sooner you drink this, the sooner this whole this is over."

"Yes, well, villainy and vengeance go hand in hand," said Drakken, a small smirk on his face before it went back to a glare, "Your certain that there is no sub-side effects from overlapping these two chemically enhanced zombie makers? Because, so help me, once Shego figures this out and comes back. She will come back mind you, Puppet me will not be able to help you and real me, is going to stop me if I do."

"Understood," said Carmella, she looked towards the door, "You know, it's so weird. I thought we were bonding and then she just... never came back. She never even went to my lair."

"Shego doesn't like labeled bonding," said Drakken, a new wave of pain ran up his spine, "What in the... why would you make something so horribly painful?!"

"To make people not want to get off the Mind Control tea?" shrugged Carmella, she slid the cup towards him, "One drink and 24 hours and you'll be off the Mind Control, no side effects."

"Gurantea'd," Drakken smirked at his own joke, Carmella snorted with a high pitched laugh.

"That was cute... oh, yeah you should probably drink that. You haven't done the exorcist vomiting I warned you about, so that should be coming soon," said Carmella, she cringed as he drank it, Drakken raised a brow.

"What's that look for?" asked Drakken, he watched her look change to a forced smile, "Either your tricking me..."

"No, just going to miss our Afternoon tea chaos," sighed Carmella, "I kind of enjoyed the running from the laser and dragging you from one room to the other while you did everything in your power to stop me... which was very little power I might add."

"Yeah, well, your pretty strong for your stature," said Drakken, he looked at the empty cup, "Well here's hoping you know what your doing."

"Me too," said Carmella nervously, Drakken's eyes shot open, "There's never a guarantee in science, you know that."

* * *

Officially one week, it had been two days, Shego had not been able to have a single moment to find Cleopatra and she was just done with these catty prison world. One would assume a prison full of other villains would be interesting, informative, bonding on an evil level even.. No, it was catty, obnoxious, oversharing, and watching the strongest look like udder children. Yet another reason Shego never stuck around this long when they did get caught, some liked this social aspect of being a villain... She'd much rather just go to a Villain Party or Mixer. She was waiting until lights out and she was getting out of here. She just needed a key to her cell, easy if she could find Lopez, he was an idiot and spent far too much time distracted by issues with his ex and telling everyone about it.

"First thing I'm doing is kicking Blue Boy's ass," glared Shego, she still couldn't believe he hadn't come to spring her yet, I mean this was the first time she had been on the only one caught.

"Are you breaking out of here?" Shego jumped and looked to see the very person she'd come here to see, Cleopatra, "Well, are you?"

"You. This is your fault I'm in here," snapped Shego, Cleopatra's confused look was warranted.

"Okay, sweetheart, we'll get back to that," said Cleopatra, she sat uncomfortably close to her, "Take me with you."

"Why would I take you with me?" asked Shego, scooting away.

"Listen, I don't look good in orange... and is not the new black no matter what Hatter says in Cell Block 6... and I have a few bones to pick with my former partner, just like you apparently do... Come on, take me with you," said Cleopatra, pouting.

"Uhg, stop that," said Shego, she rolled her eyes, "Speaking of former partners..."

"I know you sprung her," said Cleopatra, Shego raised a brow, "You don't think she wrote me to gloat about it? Clearly you don't know Carmella well. She may come off all sweet and friendly like some sort of Disney princess gone bad... but she is the most petty, conniving, manipulative, insane, nutcase I've ever met... Isis and Seth, I miss her."

"You can have her," scoffed Shego, "Since Drakken and her have started working together, it's like he's not even the same person."

"Interesting... is he happier?" asked Cleopatra after a momen's silence.

"Yes," scoffed Shego.

"Shadowing her?"

"Yeah.."

"Obsessive and isolating even," said Cleopatra, Shego glared, DNAmy again.

"The dolt has a crush, I get it... but he left me here for a week," said Shego, Cleopatra raised a brow.

"Come now Shego, I only worked with him once," said Cleopatra, she rolled her eyes, "Do you think he would just leave you here? He spent the entire time plotting the Ruby Laser and trying to get you to rest. I'd like to think I am more of a distraction then Candy Queen."

"... He's under mind control," said Shego as she played back the awkward scenes, the Tea Time, the sudden change in demeanor, "He must have been coming down off whatever is in that tea."

"Tea? She's using the tea," said Cleopatra, her eyes shot open, "I mean, I know she was upset about the Ball, but that stuff is wretched. I watched a Henchman cry like a baby and projectile vomit when she first tested it."

"Excuse me?" asked Shego, Cleopatra nodded, she felt a wave of anger and stupidity, "How could I have possibly missed the signs. The man never shuts up about his plans, him not telling me a thing, is just... just weird. I can't believe I misunderstood everything."

"In your defense, men also act off when they are getting some action, so you might have just thought he was smitten and satisfied," shrugged Cleopatra, "How do you think I got my lair."

"Eww, why would you say that," Shego cringed at the idea of Drakken and Carmella, "Alright, let's get out of here."

"Really?" asked Cleopatra happily, "You're taking me with you?"

"Yeah, well, we both have issues with the same person, so why not," said Shego, she smirked, "So tell me more about her little Tea Time situation."

* * *

"Shego... Dementor... Possible... Mom... " Carmella sat at the table with a now restrained Drakken, trying to see if words made him react differently.

"How about you, Dr. Sweet," smirked Drakken with a raised brow, "How about you untie me and we take things a little more... evilly."

"Well... okay, no," said Carmella, she looked at the teas, "This isn't good at all... I mean, I now know mixing them creates a pseudo love potion... something that might come in handy for Valentines Villainy... but not what I was going for... maybe a little less of the Orchid."

* * *

"Wow, she's never done it long term before," said Cleopatra as the rode in a stolen cop car, "Normally a few days."

"So she has no idea what she's doing then?" asked Shego, her hands tightened on the wheel, "Big mistake using Dr. D as her test dummy."

"Never use another Villainess' man, I told her that," said Cleopatra with a shake of the head, she screamed as green flames flared up in front of her face.

"Get it right, Cleopatra. Drakken and I are not a couple, okay," snapped Shego, she wasn't dealing with that right now and Cleopatra nodded, "The correct statement is, Never use another Villainess' lair... if there is one pink thing in that place other than pictures of Commodore Puddles, the apron, the four christmas ornaments, or the earrings his mother gave me for my birthday... she's dead."

"That was a specific list of pink items," said Cleopatra, Shego glared and it was silent, "His mother got you earrings?"

"Yeah, very tasteful. Pink diamonds in gold. I don't normally due pink, but she said they were hers and since she mostly wears pearls..." Shego said calmly, "Who am I to say no."

"His mother gives you family heirloom jewelry?" asked Cleopatra, Shego was about to snap at her reading too much into it but Cleopatra pouted, "Only jewelry I ever got from anyone was if I stolen it myself."

"Oh, that's... sad," said Shego, she fought the evil grin, "A lair... no jewelry? Must be hanging around the wrong villains."

"Never met anyone's mother, either," said Cleopatra, she raised a brow and smirked, "Your certain that..."

"His mother and I have a completely separate relationship standing," said Shego quickly, "He avoids her calls and I listen to all the juicy details about his childhood to later mock him with."

"Sounds like a couple to me," muttered Cleopatra under her breath.

"... You want to run that by me again?" asked Shego, eyes narrowed, Cleopatra looked at her, the cop car, and her hands.

"Sounds completely normal to me," laughed Cleopatra with a slight nervous tone.

"That's what I thought," said Shego as she hit the gas, "I can't wait to see the look on her face when we bust in."

* * *

"Oh thank god!" cheered Carmella as Shego and Cleopatra burst in the door, Drakken tied and gagged to a column behind her.

"That's not what I was expecting," said Cleopatra, holding a large gold scarab style laser, "More terror and shock honestly."

"Works for me," snapped Shego, she fired a plasma blast as Carmella who screamed and dodged, "Get your pink frilly princess ass back where I can blast you!"

"Wait!" yelled Carmella, Shego froze for a second only for a laser to shoot at her from Carmella, "It's only fair."

"Fair! I'll show you fair," yelled Shego as she dodged the blast and fired back.

"All you need is the flying monkey's and this is some sort of deleted scene from the Wizard of Oz," muttered Cleopatra as plasma blasts and bright lights flew back and forth to screams and maniacal laughter.

"KIM!" came a yell from above as Ron Stoppable flew across the room with a rogue grappling hook.

"... Close enough," shrugged Cleopatra.

* * *

**Follow the Yellow Blast →**


	51. Side Effects

_**Side Effects**_

* * *

"So... do we just.. let this play out?" asked Ron, he, Kim, and Cleopatra watched the chaos unfold before them.

"I'm actually curious where this is going," said Kim, a raised brow, "Why is Drakken tied up?"

"No idea, I know as much as you," said Cleopatra, she looked at her gun, "Didn't even get to use this yet."

"Adding weapons to your game?" asked Ron casually, she nodded, "Very nice... is it solar powered, because..."

"Ron! What is the explicit and single rule we have?" asked Kim quickly, he sighed.

"Stop giving villain's ideas and or convincing people to be villains," sighed Ron, Rufus face palmed.

"That's a rule?" asked Cleopatra, Kim nodded and she gave Ron a concerned look.

"So, from what we all know. Dr. Sweets double-crossed Shego and Drakken, who were going to double-cross her. Drakken is under mind control, and that's why Shego has been running around stealing things. Because Dr. Sweets needed them?" asked Kim, Ron and Cleopatra nodded, "And now Shego knows and is trying to kill Dr. Sweets."

"Still... why is Drakken tied up and should we untie him?" asked Ron, Kim looked in deep thought at the idea.

"Alright, don't want you to have a moral breakdown, " said Cleopatra, she side stepped a few blasts as she made her way across the room.

Shego shot another blast at Carmella, her angry was more turning into amusement as Carmella practically hop scotched the last round. Shego back flipped out of the way as a shock blast flew at her from the odd bubble gum looking gold staff. Something she'd probably made Drakken make or modify in her absence. Shego glared, she had to give it to Drakken and Carmella, mind control did seem an effective way way to get people focused. _Oh god, there getting to you. _Shego shook her head, she was not about to agree with mental enslavement. Obedience was one thing, this was a whole new level. Carmella gave a loud squeak as she dove behind a pillar as a green blast flew at her.

"I surrender! I surrender!" yelled Carmella, she threw down her staff, "We have bigger problems, Shego."

"Like what? Possible," asked Shego, she looked over to the teens, "You two mind if I finish this?"

"No, go ahead," said Kim, Ron looked at her and shrugged.

"I meant Drakken," snapped Carmella, "I tried... HEY!"

"I was getting tired," said Shego as she grabbed the staff and fired it at her, "This is pretty nice actually."

"Will you listen!" snapped Carmella, "I tried to switch out the tea, and it's gone horribly wrong."

"What?" asked Shego, she held the staff down as Carmella sheepishly peaked around the pillar, Shego shot a blast, "Okay, I'm done. What now?"

"... I was trying to switch the tea so I could get rid of the Mind Control," said Carmella, "Without the painful side effects... but something got mixed up."

"Something got mixed up..." said Shego, her eyes wide, the sound of whirling behind them beginning.

"Ohm, ladies!" came Cleopatra's concerned voice, "Ladies!"

"Yes, well, I can't seem to get him to snap out of it.. and whatever I mixed too much of in it... well..." said Carmella, she gave a nervous laugh, "He's become less an obedient servant and more a love sick obedient puppy... or rather violent overprotective bloodhound."

"Excuse me... AHHK!" Shego screamed as a laser blast flew at her, she dove, looking to see a wild eyed Drakken firing at her, "Are you KIDDING ME!?"

"Well you did just shot at me a hundred times!" snapped Carmella, with a glare, she began frantically waving, "Drakken!"

"I was trying to warn you," said Cleopatra, who was now tied to the pillar, "Kind of missing the simplicity of orange and sandwiches right now."

"This keeps getting better," said Ron with a broad grin, taking a bite of popcorn.

"Where did you get that?" asked Kim with wide eyes, Ron pointed behind them where the Henchman all stood in the shadows, "Okay, I'm over this."

"Have you lost your mind," yelled Shego as Drakken continued to fire at her.

"He can't help it, he's protecting me," said Carmella, Shego saw a dopey smile on her face, "And yes, he has lost his mind... temporarily... I think. It's very sweet, really."

"Wipe the look off your chemically deranged mind and tell him to STOP!" yelled Shego, she glared at her.

She wanted to glare at Drakken, to blast him in his deranged foggy eyed face, but he wasn't to blame... for once mind you. But if he didn't stop, she'd just have to do it. She dodged another blast as Carmella tried to talk to him, but whatever the mixture had done to his head, he kept snapping back from a face of adoration to one of pure violence and rage. If she wasn't the one being blasted at, she would have actually been impressed by the way he'd contorted his face. He looked every bit the mad scientist that he'd been aiming to look like in this moment. Her stomach did a flip as his eyes darted between the two, his hands gripped on the controls. It was like a robot having a glitch by his motions and twitching.

"I am not in any danger, Drakken, just turn the laser off," Carmella spoke softly and sweetly, Drakken seemed to calm down, his face smoothed into a smile that made him look unnatural, Shego felt a chill up her spine.

"Are you sure, my Dumpling?" asked Drakken, Shego's body seized up and without thought she blasted Carmella into the wall.

"That hit a nerve," said Cleopatra under her breath as Ron untied her.

"You should follow my blog, those two are heavily mentioned," said Ron, he whispered, "Especially a few weeks ago."

"What happened a few weeks ago?" asked Cleopatra, she whispered back.

"Long story, I'll give you the link," said Ron, reaching in his pocket.

"That's enough," said Kim, who round house kicked Drakken from his laser, it began to swing around, "What's wrong with this thing."

"He hit auto," said Shego as it began freestyle blasting wherever there was heat.

"I should have stayed in my cell," cringed Cleopatra as she and Ron dove for cover behind the pillar.

"Can't you blast it," said Kim towards Shego, she dodged an array of hits.

"It would only amp it up," said Shego as she too dodged shots, "Drakken, turn that stupid thing off!"

"He's sprinting towards Dr. Sweets," said Ron, Shego growled and shot a blast towards them both.

"Rufus, do you think you can hit the off switch?" asked Ron as Rufus nodded and began sprinting towards the laser, it began firing at him, he ran back to Ron, "Nice try, buddy, we'll have to figure this out. Wait. Cleopatra, can you hit it with your laser?"

"Have I mentioned I've yet to use this?" asked Cleopatra, looking at her laser.

"No time like the present," said Kim as she attempted to get closer to the machine, only to go flying into Shego, Drakken, and Carmella.

"Aim and shoot, you can do it," said Ron, Cleopatra missed, "Try again."

"You do it," said Cleopatra, shoving the laser towards him.

"No way, trust me I will blow this place up, you do it," said Ron waving his hands frantically.

"Someone, do something!" yelled Shego as she yanked Drakken out of the way of the blast, tripping Kim into Carmella in the process.

"Okay," said Cleopatra, she shot and with a great winding sound the machine shut down, "Did I... I Did it!"

"Took you long enough, oh come on," said Shego as Drakken attempted to break free of his hold to reach Carmella, a look of exaggerated concern on his face, she groaned.

"YAYY! You did it!" cheered Carmella, clapping and hopping up and down, "And you didn't even need to flirt... HEY!"

"That was for ditching me in prison," snapped Cleopatra as she shot at Carmella, then again, "You know how much I HATE orange, you bitch."

"Oh my god, fine," said Shego as she let go of the struggling Drakken, "Try not to hit him, there's enough to clean up in here already... you know what... hit him."

"This is just sick and wrong," said Ron shaking his head as Drakken picked up Carmella and tried to kiss her, Carmella's hand blocking his face.

"Agreed," said Cleopatra, she smirked, "He could do better."

"I heard that!" came Carmella, Cleopatra and her began to argue, "Drakken sweetie... LET GO! SHEEGGOoo!"

"So, you made some sort of love potion or something?" asked Shego casually, walking over to the discarded tea pot, Kim looked at it with her, "So is it Dr. Aphrodite now?"

"So you're just... going to ignore that?" asked Kim with wide eyes at Shego as she indicated to where Drakken kissing Carmella in a series of butterfly kisses, Kim looked horrified.

"She did it too him," snapped Shego, Kim looked at her.

Shego looked over at the scene in front of her, she felt a rush of nausea, the names were one thing, but this was too much. Drakken was literally out of his mind from the chemical experiments Carmella had done to him. She felt a wash of fury again, but managed to hold it back as she approached them, she yanked her arms between Drakken's and locked her hands behind his neck and in one yank, she had him pinned on the ground.

"Thank you!" said Carmella, Shego glared at her and she scurried backwards, "I'll fix this. I promise. I was hoping trigger words might work, but..."

"Yeah, whatever. There are tranquilizers in the second drawer in the desk, get it!" Shego snapped at Ron and Carmella, the two broke, "Hey Princess, you want to give me a hand here."

"I'll get his legs..."

"Actually, gag him," said Shego as Drakken was singing a song to Carmella now, it made no sense, his mind was spewing garbage now and her head was starting to hurt.

"What do they look like?" asked Ron, sprinting to the railings again.

"It is a large metal syringe that clearly says '_To Knock 'Em Out'._.. Please tell me you can read, Stoppable," snapped Shego, Drakken stopped fighting, "Now what?"

"Shego..." mumbled Drakken, his face muffled by being pressed against the ground, "Uhg..What's happening?"

"... Drakken?" asked Shego, slowly letting go of him, "Wait... are you back?"

"From my foggy delusional mental prison.. yes... Can you get off me now?" snapped Drakken, Shego jumped off him, but readied to take him down if this was some sort of mind glitch again, "I feel like a truck hit me..."

"That was Shego... and a laser... and Kim," said Ron, he held up a box, "So we don't need this then?"

"No," said Shego, she yanked Drakken up and pulled his face to look at hers, his eyes were tired but not foggy, there was no strange dopey look more than normal, "He's back... Did it wear off?"

"No, it must have been a trigger word... perhaps it meshed with the original formula like I thought, " said Carmella, she stepped closer to them and Shego's hand flared, Carmella darted around a pillar.

"Shego, it's fine," said Drakken, his hand gently pulling her hand from his face, "My head is killing me, but it's fine... I just need to sit down."

"So... Stoppable? That was the word?" asked Shego with a raised brow, she looked up at Ron.

"Booyah! I knew he knew my name!" said Ron triumphantly.

"Whose name?" asked Drakken, rubbing his head and squinting.

"... come on.. come on, Man," sighed Ron, he dropped the box aggressively, "Kim."

"You know... we're just going to take this stuff back, and let you all deal with... you know, this isn't our sitch, let's go Ron," said Kim, picking up one of the devices Shego had stolen, "Grab that purple thing in a jar."

"I might need that... in case... side effect," said Carmella, waving a hand at Drakken where Shego had helped him to a seat

"...Can I pour some in a cup?" asked Ron, Kim sighed and nodded.

–

"That should do it," said Carmella as Drakken shook his arm from the shot, "This is a one all cure all... there's not a lot of it, so I try not to use it... it's actually what I sending you to get... where did you go?"

"I got caught and spent a week in prison," growled Shego, standing on the other side of Drakken, "If he sprouts horns or goes ballistic again... I'm going to shove one of your insane candies down your throat."

"Shego, it's fine," said Drakken, putting his jacket back on, "Carmella means well."

"... the woman used you as a guinea pig," said Shego, crossing her arms.

"That, again, was a serious misunderstanding," said Carmella with a hopeful smile, "I thought you two played us, and I was out for vengeance... which now I know was all a huge snafu."

"What happened to the necklace?" asked Cleopatra, Shego ignored her, but mentally thought back to where she had that hidden.

"Yes, and Carmella had actually mistaken something between us back at the party," said Drakken with a chuckle, indicating between the he and Shego, "So Hector... where is Hector?"

"I made you fire him," said Carmella, she looked at Shego, "when it's a fresh batch, it's foggy for a few hours."

"Shame, he was kind of cute," said Cleopatra, she shrugged, "Well, this has been nice... but I'm going back to my lair."

"Don't forget the Imp," said Shego, glaring at Carmella, she and Drakken exchanged a look and Shego raised a brow.

"Actually, Shego... Carmella and I... in between the last few doses, talked and..." said Drakken with a shrug.

"We're going to legitimately work on perfecting the formula for my Mind Control tea," clapped Carmella excitedly.

"Yeah, good luck," said Cleopatra, tossing her hands up and walking out with a shake of her head, "She calls me the mad one, honestly."

"So, your telling me... that she drugged you... mentally imprisoned you... might have caused you permanent damage... and you're just... still going to work with here?" asked Shego, her eyes wide.

"We are all villains," shrugged Drakken, "Besides, if I do have any other side-effects, who better to have around than the person who made them."

"I told him, if he felt inclined, I would submit to mind control to even the faults," said Carmella, she booped Drakken's nose and grinned, "Just remember I'm immune so it only works in short terms and you have to have a secret ingredient."

"Yes, isolated DNA strands," said Drakken with a nod, he smirked at Shego, "She's going to let me test mind control on her."

"Isolated... eww! She made you drink her DNA?" gagged Shego, Drakken and Carmella shrugged.

"Science," said the both of them, Shego looked between the two and shook her head.

"I'm going to bed," said Shego, she threw her hands up in defense.

She was nearly out the door when she turned around to glance at the two. They were laughing about some joke Drakken had made about DNA or something. The room was destroyed, the laser utter trash, blasts littered the wall, two windows were broken. Shego's eyes locked on Drakken, laughing like an idiot, it felt so wrong... so off. His eyes weren't foggy and nothing seemed wrong... it was just... they way he looked at Dr. Sweets... maybe it was a side-effect of her mad concoctions... maybe her crazy matched his madness... maybe he had chemically induced brain damage. _Maybe you're just jealous. _Shego stared and then glared. _Nope, this is just weird and wrong. _

* * *

Drakken watched as Shego turned out the door, and he felt a wave of emotions hit him. He gulped, his mind was a madhouse right now. On the one hand, he should be furious... plotting... scheming, all to destroy Carmella... and he knew Shego was on that page with him. Then the other, perhaps because of the formula's had made reason a passing fad right now, but he had started to enjoy spending time with the Mad Doctor, and as before. She had the tools he needed for his Plan... it didn't hurt that she shared the same chaotic glint in her eye as him.

"So, shall we get to work?" asked Carmella, clearing her throat, Drakken realized they had been staring at each other.

"Yes... but first," said Drakken, taking out his phone and calling a number, "Ah, Hello... Yes, it's Dr. Drakken... bit of a misunderstanding the other day..."

* * *

"So you got your job back," said Henchman Lucius as he stood in the doorway with Hector.

"Yup," said Hector with a deep sigh.

"Another promotion?" asked Lucius.

"Uh huh," said Hector as he looked around the room.

"That sucks," said Lucius as he padded his shoulder, "Good luck."

"Yeah," sighed Hector as he began cleaning the destroyed lab with a shake of his head, "I need a better line of work."

* * *

**Let us Dance →**


	52. Girl's Night Out

**A/N**: This is so long... so long... Okay, I will be back in a few days. **6/13/19** or sooner with the final arch piece. It too will be long.

* * *

**_Girl's Night Out_**

* * *

Shego lay in the tanning room that Drakken had installed for her months back, it was winter now, so she actually started using it. The warmth was soothing, a stress reliever from the last month of insanity. In the last three weeks, things at the lair had gotten out of hand... meaning her hands. At this point, she was just going on errands and relaxing. She was salaried, so it was like a stay-cation really. Drakken was back to normal and the mocking banter has resumed, and even a few missions. Yes, all would seem fine... but the new problem was the continence of Dr. Sweets' stay. Shego cringed, more because things had transpired the last two weeks. The image flew back to her head.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Shego stretched as she headed into the lair's living quarters, the joint ones mind you. She'd been itching to watch a new movie and Drakken had pirated it for them, but with everything that had happened as of late, who had the time. She'd seen the labs lights were out, which meant he was taking a break, so it seemed like a perfect evening. He'd mentioned he was going out but the Hover Car was back in it's normal parking spot. She'd even canceled on a date she'd had, because tonight would also be a great night to figure out just how long their lair guest was staying. With her not there and no Henchman, it would be an ideal time. Shego glared, she didn't trust that blonde Imp as far as she could throw her. Shego saw the massive television was already on and sighed. Drakken had to be near by then, so long as Carmella was out of her hair, tonight would be a nice evening. She'd been rather shocked that Drakken had forgone putting Carmella under mind control to even the field, because in all honesty... she would have... not the two had been working together, as horrible as Shego thought it was, perfectly.

"Hey Dr. D, where are you?" called Shego as she walked into the room.

"Shego!" came a yell from the couch and suddenly he shot up, another figure joining him a second later from a little ways down the couch.

"Shego!" came the other figure, the blonde hair and sing song voice sent a wave of unease and nausea to Shego at what she had just walked into.

"Oh my god," Shego turned sharply to leave the room and had smacked her head on the doorway.

The next thing she remembered was waking up in a cliché of all things. She was now on the couch, an ice pack on her head, the lights on, the television off, and looking up at Drakken's nervous and worried face. The fog cleared quickly and she saw Carmella holding the ice pack and just let the scene play back slowly and currently. Drakken was out of his normal attire and was wearing a buttoned down shirt that was unbuttoned, his hair a mess, and his belt missing. Carmella leaned over her, face riddled with embarrassment, blonde hair in tangles and wearing a coat jacket that looked to be part of Drakken's outfit.

"I'm in hell," muttered Shego to herself, Drakken laughed a little and got a serious look on his face.

"How many fingers am I holing up?"

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Shego felt her insides twist at the memory of what she might have seen and what she had seen. It was clear after that, the two's little teamwork had taken a drastically different turn. This should have been the end to the nightmare, but no, it wasn't. Shego rolled her eyes and put her earbuds in, she needed to drown out her inner mental issues. As she tapped her foot to the beat of her favorite musician and song, she found her mind begin to drift away. Until the resurfacing of her new hell returned.

"SHHhhEEeeGo!" came the sing song voice of Carmella over the music, Shego cringed and felt her skin crawl as the blonde popped in the doorway.

"No... I don't want to bond... I don't want to go out... I want to sit here in peace and relax," said Shego quickly, sitting up and taking off her sunglasses, "We don't need to spend 'quality time' or 'girl time' together."

"Listen, I know you aren't too keen on me, still... but I think it would be nice for us to get some time together... I mean we got a long once," smiled Carmella, plopping down on the same seat as Shego, "We had fun."

"Yes, and then I found out you were manipulating us for your twisted revenge," said Shego with a scoff as she got up to head to her room.

"Yes, but may I remind you... originally you intended the same for me," said Carmella, Shego froze in the doorway, "Let's do something, just us... something girly... We could go get our nails done... or a makeover."

"No," said Shego and she bailed.

* * *

Drakken sighed as he began working on his Plan again, with the candies officially complete, he could put together the last few technicalities and soon he would be able to take over the world and all under Kim Possible's nose. He smirked evilly, yes, this next year was going to be a good year indeed. He was entering the codes for the updates in the prototype Synthodrones, when a new concern hit him. Carmella. While he was in fact fond of her... well a little more than fond, he smirked to himself and shook his head... He hadn't even let Shego in on his Plan, and he didn't want her knowing before Shego. He cringed at the idea of flying plasma blasts and yelling. Nope, that wasn't going to fly at all.

"Whatchya doing?" came Carmella's voice in his ears, he turned to her and smiled, "Ooo, updating your cyberman?"

"Synthodrones," said Drakken, he shrugged, "Small tweaks, there acting off. I thought you had plans this evening?"

"Causing chaos is no fun alone. Cleopatra's still mad at me," sighed Carmella, sitting on the arm of his chair, "The Giraffe has his rehearsal dinner tonight... your still going with me, right?"

"Yes," said Drakken, he cringed, he'd forgotten that was this weekend.

"Gale would be livid if he was late tomorrow, so he can't... and Shego loath me," said Carmella, she smiled, "I have the perfect song for that..."

"I'm sure she doesn't loath you, but if you sing to her, she will," said Drakken, he looked at his screen and smiled, "Let me talk to her."

* * *

"No, absolutely not," said Shego angrily as Drakken stood in her doorway, she put her headphones back him.

"Please, Shego," said Drakken, he crouched down next to her chair and tugged out an earbud, "Please."

"No... there is nothing that would make me willingly spend an evening with that crazed loon," scoffed Shego, she looked at Drakken, "The only reason you can stand her that long is because of your little night time games."

"Night time, games?" Drakken raised a brow and then glared, "I'll have you know, there are no night time shenanigans occurring. Carmella is a lady."

"Yeah, real lady like the other night," said Shego with an eye roll, Drakken cringed, his face grew hot.

"We agreed never to bring that up," said Drakken, Shego opened her mouth, "Before you crack a joke, I have three already in the chamber to counter anything your about to say."

"Should would test that theory," smirked Shego, Drakken smirked back and then sighed, "Why do you want me to bond with your girlfriend... I mean I know she doesn't swing that way... Dr. D, do you have a fetish."

"No, before we get into a series of one liners about fetishes," glared Drakken, "Just, please... one night and she'll leave you alone... Listen, she's not going anywhere, so the sooner you get it over with, the sooner she'll let up... once she gets to know you, she'll loath you and you two can glare at each other from opposite ends of the lab. Right now, she thinks you're a lovely person."

"Are you saying I'm a horrible person who rubs people the wrong way once they get to know me?" asked Shego with a raised brow.

"Not everyone finds your smart mouth, gold digger, violent behavior as charming as I do," smirked Drakken, she snorted and threw the magazine at him, "So?"

"Fine... but your paying," said Shego, Drakken shrugged.

"Like I wasn't already," said Drakken with an eyeroll.

* * *

"This is going to be so much fun! The girls out on the town, nails, shopping, makeup... Eeeee!" said Carmella, Shego's hands tightened on the gears, she regretted not getting an incentive out of this insanity, "So to the Villain's Inn we go."

"Uhk," sighed Shego, "Why?"

"Well, I know you were a little... apprehensive about this evening, so I hope you don't mind I badgered some other's to join us. Well, really, I asked Drakken too," smiled Carmella, Shego didn't like the hopeful look nor the twitchy smile she had.

"Mind... I prefer it," sighed Shego, at least there would be buffers, "So what's on the agenda then? Grab them...?"

"We grab the girl's, then nails, makeup, shopping, vengeance, grab a quick bite, and some drinks... Oh! Maybe a sleepover!" grinned Carmella, rubbing her hands together.

"No, there will be no sleepovers, we are grown woman... wait did you say vengeance?" asked Shego with a raised brow.

"Well, yes," laughed Carmella, her sweet smile turned ominous, "We are Villainess' after all, it wouldn't be a complete evening without some evil fun."

"... Do tell?" smirked Shego, perhaps this night wasn't going to be a disaster after all.

"It's best I explain with the other's here," said Carmella, she gave Shego a cheerful smile, "Don't rule out the sleepover just yet.

"I'm ruling it out," said Shego sternly, "So whose coming?"

"Well, now keep in mind... I invited a couple, and then they invited a couple, so don't hold me accountable for the complete guest list," said Carmella, she looked a little nervous but still obnoxious as ever, "Cleopatra, she's still angry at me, but she's going because you're going. You're friend Adrena; Drakken suggested Chameleon, or Camel... DNAmy..."

"Oh god," sighed Shego, she took it back, this was a nightmare, "Could it get any worse..."

"Well... Adrena and DNAmy invited one more person," said Carmella with a nervous chuckle.

* * *

"Pandora," said Shego with a sigh, "How did you get out?"

"Technicality and a good lawyer," smiled Pandora as she sipped her drink at the Inn, "It's a nice perk to having money."

"Amen," cheered Camille, today Shego noticed she looked older, and rightly so as she drank her Cosmo, she sighed, "I miss having all the money in the world."

"You know what's Freaky! I was just thinking, _What's Shego and Drakken up too? _And then.. Boom, he calls me," laughed Adrena, apparently she'd had a few already.

"Oh, how is my Snuggle Bunny doing?" asked DNAmy, she frowned, "He promised we could still be friends, but he hasn't called in ages."

"Well, he's doing well," said Carmella, Shego saw the lip twitch and smirked, this might be interesting indeed, "Snuggle Bunny?"

"Oh, it's a long story," laughed DNAmy, "I still had feelings for my little Love Monkey, so it didn't work out between us. I felt bad after coming in between you two."

"Excuse me?" asked Shego, looking at DNAmy in horror.

"Is this like a Drakken's ex's party?" asked Camille, "I mean sure we danced but... yeah."

"They should have called Hermes then," said Pandora with an eye roll, Cleopatra choked on her drink.

"Run that by me again?" asked Adrena, quickly, "Repeat... slow down... freeze frame. Deetz."

"Hold up, there is... was... will never be, anything between me and Dr. D except a paycheck, so don't start... Also, Pandora... I'm initiating Villainess code, right now," said Shego holding up her hands and fighting wanting to toss some plasmas at people.

"Villainess code?" asked Camille looking around, "There's a code."

"Uh, yes," said Adrena, "Obviously. How do you think Villainess' don't kill each other... I mean some try... but that's more a Villain thing."

"Which is fine, because they can weed themselves out like it's been with men for centuries," said Cleopatra, she smirked, "Some of Egypts greatest Pharoh's were woman...Did you know.."

"Wait," said Pandora, she looked at Camille, "Don't you get Villainess' Weekly, Feme De Vile, or Lady Noir?"

"There are specific magazines for Villainess'... I've just been reading Villain's Weekly," said Camille, her color shifting eyes went wide.

"Okay, who invited the Baby?" asked DNAmy in a whisper to Carmella who shot her a twticy look.

"Leanne, can we get a copy of Villainess Weekly over here?" asked Cleopatra, to the bartender.

"Is that her name?" asked Adrena, they all shrugged and Shego shook her head.

"Here you ladies go," said the bartender, she raised a brow at Shego and looked at all the others, Shego just rolled her eyes, "Drakken buying?"

"Yes," said Carmella and Shego at the same time, they both looked at each other.

"... okay," said the bartender with a deep sigh.

"No, Hermes is buying," said Pandora quickly.

"Okay..." said the bartender, "Want me to split it?"

"No," said Pandora and Shego, they glared at each other.

"Yes," said Carmella, with an eye roll.

"I don't care so long as I'm not buying," smiled Cleopatra, the other's murmured in agreement, she opened the magazine, "Alright, love, every article has The Rules... now obviously you don't have to abide by them, but if you want to make sure you stay in good standings with others, it's best you do.. or at least call other's to do so."

"Tonight is going from Girl's Night Out, to How to be a Villainess?" asked Carmella to Shego, her cheery expression phased, she looked at her watch, "If we're going to have time for nails, we need to get going."

"Rules and then nails, go," said Shego, she nodded at Carmella, she really could use a manicure, the gloves were nice, but her real nails were getting a little touch and go.

"Rule Number One: Find Your Niche," said Cleopatra, she patted her head dress and smirked, "Make Sure to stand out from your fellow Ladies of Evil by making it your own. Wardrobes. Schemes. Plots."

"Rule Number Two: Use Your Skills Wisely... Cleopatra," said Carmella, taking the magazine, "Don't let your natural skills, talents, and brains become second to the ease of your femininity or Henchman."

"Femininity is my natural skill, lovely," winked Cleopatra as Adrena took the magazine next.

"Rule Number Three: Methods and Madness," said Adrena, Cleopatra nodded at Carmella, she and Shego rolled their eyes, "Don't shame another Villianess but putting down her methods to playing the Social Ups and Downs of Evil. We have more attributes than a lot of our Villain counterparts... so use them if you must. No shame in a Villainess game, ladies."

"Preach," said Cleopatra and Camille, they smirked and clinked glasses, Shego took the magazine.

"Rule Number Four: Zip it or Fuck it," said Shego with a glare at Pandora, she rolled her eyes, "Never reveal too much or too soon about other Villains or Villainess'... this might give them more power than you mean too. Leverage is key."

"Yeah, yeah," sighed Pandora, she reached for the magazine but Shego tossed it to DNAmy.

"Rule Number Five: When in Doubt, Help a Sister Out," grinned DNAmy, "Men are too bull headed and often focus on destroying each other, teaming up isn't a weakness... It's an advantage. It's my favorite!"

"Rule Number Six: Villainess Doesn't Mean Sisterhood," said Camille with a raised brow, feeding something to something purring in her purse, "Remember, we are all in this for one thing; Power... Well I just want money... for stuff not power."

"The most important one. Rule Number Seven: Never Get Comfortable," said Leanne or whatever her name, the bartender as she put the magazine away, "If you become to comfortable, you forget you're goal... that's how you mess up. Stay alert. Is that all ladies?"

"Yes," said Carmella, they all looked at her, she smiled, "We have a fun evening planned, so let's hop to it!

"So the tab?" asked the bartender as they all got up.

"Choose," said Adrena, she shrugged, "We'll be back, I'm sure."

* * *

"So, run this by me again?" asked Camille as she looked at herself in the mirror, Shego raised a brow at the girl, "We're getting all dolled up to go to a fancy dinner party too..."

"Destroy people reputations, make them act like fools, get drunk, have a good time," said Adrena, she grinned, "Sounds like a great night... but why again?"

"We're helping Bo Peeop over here get revenge," said Shego, she looked at the strapless black dress she wore.

"Ooo, can we go like a Revenge Weekend and just hit off everyone were mad at?" asked Camille quickly, "I have a few names."

"Shego here's gotta a list that would take us years," said Pandora with a smirk, "How many are you at now by the way."

"I don't know, this list keeps growing," Shego glared at her, she wondered if there was a way to frame her for something this evening, she smirked to herself at the idea.

"That sounds like a great idea," giggled Carmella as she fixed the bottom of Camille's dress, "We'll make plans, but just one tonight. Shego was adamant. No sleepovers."

"Shocker," said Pandora, DNAmy snickered but looked at Carmella.

"So, what's the end goal?" she asked, Shego looked at Carmella, who looked malicious again.

"Well since their night is to celebrate the launch of MY work under their little methods. I plan on using my candies to destroy everything I worked for. Switching out their whole batch with some horrible side-effect riddled ones. It will take only a day and their company will burn... of coarse I will make sure they lose everything, so badly they end up wondering the streets looking for pennies... then I will enslave them all," she grinned at the end, "Of coarse dinner, drinks, and music to go along with it."

"What are they launching it as?" asked Cleopatra, who seemed unphased by the emotional whirlwind, Shego was getting used to it too.

"There using my altered mind control formulas as a type of ADHD treatment," said Carmella, Shego looked shocked.

"So we're going to horribly mess with a bunch of people who already have problems so the company looses all its investments?" asked Shego with wide eyes, "You do realize that ages are even younger who use that type of medications."

"And?" asked Carmella with a chuckle, "There about to use a mind control based formula on a bunch of them.. mine will only cause additional hyper activity and violent tendencies... some other things... what do you think there's will do... tummy aches?"

"What if it goes wrong, you don't have the best track record," said Shego, something felt unsettling about this.

"What's that mean?" asked Adrena, Cleopatra leaned in towards the others.

"She put Drakken under mind control, mixed to much... made a love potion thing... it was hilarious," said Cleopatra with a smirk, the others nodded.

"Does she know how to do it, again?" asked DNAmy with a raised brow.

* * *

"So, it's simple. We have a good time, when the guards switch we act. All we have to do is slip them some of my candies, get down to the data room and change the formula," said Carmella as they entered a fancy small ball room.

"Can we agree not to frame anyone, again?" asked Cleopatra, they all looked at Shego.

"Wow.. fine," sighed Shego, she looked around the ball room and at the guards.

Shego walked around the small ball room filled with dozens of people from the company and other pharmaceuticals companies. This was a very large launch party for such a small product, and Shego glanced at Carmella. She shook off any inner turmoil and tried to be unbiased. If she wasn't so wary of Carmella's concoctions, she wouldn't hesitate for some cold hard vengeance, she was always up for scheming... but the memory of Drakken's mental state flew back to her.

"You know, that dress looks stunning on you," came Pandora, she gave a pleasant smile, "But you always did look good in black, Shego."

"Your being awful nice tonight, Pandora," said Shego, her smile faded, "What are you playing at?"

"Nothing," said Pandora, her smirk should be illegal with how smug it was, "I'm just here, helping out a fellow Villainess and having a good evening."

"Doubtful," said Shego, "Over a decade you carry unwarranted bitterness and suddenly tonight you're fine with it?"

"Unwarranted?" asked Pandora, her brows furrowed, "I don't think it was unwarranted Rachel... Stephanie.. Sheila... Whatever you go by no a days."

"Ah, there's the venom. Good to see that's still there, never could keep your composure for long," said Shego, the satisfaction she should have felt wasn't there, just numbness that she couldn't place, Pandora glared at her before smirking.

"I was being civil because I know you're one step from self-sabotaging yourself like always," said Pandora, the smugness was back, "If there are two things that I know would never change with you.. No matter Hero or Villain. It's that your insecurities always fester in Self Image and Jealousy."

"Excuse me?" asked Shego, something in her numbness tingled.

"May I remind you that you were so worried about what your brothers and Go City would think of you with a woman, you systematically sabotaged our relationship... and then when it finally started ending, you busted the nose of my boyfriend after the fact... because I started to move on before you did... so I know, right now... your two steps away from doing something reckless because you're comfortable and someone is about to replace you," said Pandora, Shego fought the urge to blast her into a wall, but it was a room full of people and she composed herself.

"You're deflecting your own insecurities, Ruby," said Shego with narrowed eyes, Pandora raised a brow, "No one's replacing me, just so you know. Carmella and Drakken may be... whatever they are.. but I've been around far longer then she's been. Drakken would be lost without me."

"Not if he's got someone to replace you," said Pandora as she sipped her champagne casually, "She's about to pull of one hell of a scheme... which is more than you've brought to the table. Food for thought... that's all. The guards are switching so we should get to work."

"You know she's just trying to get you worked up," said Adrena, a short ways from Shego, she rolled her eyes, "Even if she's right, all my guy friends always come back after the break up, it's no big deal. Freaky fun history, care to elaborate later?"

"No," said Shego with an eye roll, her mind was swirling, and Adrena wasn't helping, "Let's get this evening over with, there's a few drinks calling my name."

"Mine's name is Harvey, what's yours?" smirked Adrena as they went into position.

* * *

"Do all villains know each other?" asked Ron as he dodged Cleopatra's blasts from her Scarab Gun, "You're getting really good at that."

"Been practicing," said Cleopatra as she shot another blast at him.

"Hate to ruin your fun ladies, but there will be no stealing tonight," said Kim, as she kicked Adrena into Pandora.

"No one's stealing," said Shego as she shot a blast at Kim, "Maybe we were having a fun night out?"

"In the storage and computer facility of a pharmaceutical company... yeah, I'm sure," said Kim as she kicked at Shego, "Some backup here, Ron."

"Kind of in the middle of my own... Eeee!" yelled Ron as DNAmy began picking vials to throw at him, "AH! That one left scortch marks on the floor! Kim!"

"Amy, don't waste to good ones on him," said Camille, DNAmy nodded and began tossing them towards Kim.

"Hey! We're fighting here!" yelled Shego as she was knocked off her feet by a solid kick, "Speaking of backup..."

"Pfffft! Hey!" yelled Kim as a water sprayer gushed at her, "Ew, what is this!"

"Just a sterile water source for contamination," said Carmella casually as she held the nozzle, "Every lab should have one. We should really get Drakken on board with that."

"I've been telling him for ages, wait until he starts messing with the Syntho material again," sighed Shego as she swipe kicked Kim with a slight tear, "I liked this dress."

"Wait... Are Drakken and Dr. Disney actually a thing?" asked Ron with wide eyes as Rufus began tossing viles back at DNAmy, "Really?"

"Yeah," said Shego giving him an eyeroll.

"Dr. Disney?" snorted Pandora as threw something down, causing Ron to fall back on the ground.

"You know... sing song voice... I imagine eventually a bunch of bird's are going to show up," said Ron with a groan, "I won't let them get you when they do, Rufus."

"I don't know if I'm insulted or flattered," said Carmella, the water ran out and Shego was thrown into her.

"Eww! Get away from me!" yelled Cleopatra as she dove behind Carmella as she stood, running from Rufus.

"He's just a naked mole rat,"s aid DNAmy, she glared, "A very bad, mean one."

"Wade, got that new gadget working?" asked Kim as she jumped over DNAmy, in the commotion, Shego spotted Camille ditch out the doorway.

"Looks like the Baby couldn't handle it," scoffed DNAmy as in a split second they were all in some sort of invisible box, "This is new."

"A force field?" asked Cleopatra as she stayed behind Carmella, who offered a hand to Shego, who ignored it as she got up.

"New toys, Kimmie?" asked Shego as Kim stood confidently near the computer that Carmella had finished re-formulating before Team Possible busted in.

"Got to keep with the times, Shego," Kim looked at the group, "There was one more of you.. wasn't there."

"She's not really... with us," said Adrena, "Per say... She was kind of a... what's the words?"

"Extending a branch?" suggested Pandora, they all shrugged, Shego rolled her eyes.

"Okay," said Kim, pulling out her Kimmunicator and plugging it into the computer, "Wade, do you think you can reverse Dr. Sweet's changed before production begins in ten minutes."

"No problem, just a simple reverse," said Wade, "There going to have more problems re-making all their batches they destroyed."

"Good idea with the fire," said Adrena to Pandora, she smirked.

"Any other plans?" asked Shego with an annoyed look at Carmella, the blonde didn't seem to notice as she stared at Kim and Ron.

"We can't let them fix it," said Carmella, Shego rolled her eyes, clearly the woman had issues, they were already captured.

"How do you think we can stop that?" sighed Shego, she was actually relieved Possible had showed up, but she wasn't about to admit that to anyone.

"If she fixes the formula, those people are going to be in worse condition than my new formula. At least with mine, they will stop use and sue for a boat load of money, because it would go public. There formula has lasting side effects after it becomes addictive. They'll sweep it under the rug, one by one and no one will profit. It's one of the many reasons I want them destroyed... well apart from Revenge," muttered Carmella quickly, her eyes looked between Shego and Cleopatra.

Shego thought this through and then looked towards the computer. She was torn now between helping out Carmella and letting chaos unfold as it already would have. Shego looked at the other's and her eyes fell towards Pandora who was giving her a raised brow. Shego looked ahead, she shouldn't care about who was getting hurt, this was none of her business, if Carmella hadn't had dragged her out here... she wouldn't even know. This kind of thing happened all the time, pharmaceutical companies made sometimes dangerously addictive things everyday... this was an economic problem. There was something in her that kept shifting, like it did from time to time. _Choose your battles. _Shego's shoulder's slumped.

"Wait!" yelled Carmella, "You can't... just you can't."

"Kind of already are," said Kim with a sigh.

"Listen, have you're little friend run the formula of the original work," said Shego, Carmella looked at her, "It's unstable. Sending out that product will cause irreversible long term damage."

"What?" asked Kim, she looked at them all, "Your telling me, you're all here to stop something dangerous? Doubtful."

"Just run it," said Shego as Carmella gave her a curious look, "You better not make me look like an idiot."

"Wouldn't want to do that," said Carmella, Shego didn't like the friendly smile she was giving her.

"They're right, Kim," said Wade, Ron and Kim turned to look at the Kimmunicator, "This formula is completely unstable, how it got passed the CDC is beyond me. The studies even show that there was brain damaged as soon as three months. Which they neglected to inform people of. I'm sending the files over to the proper authorities now."

"Look at that, villains doing good," smiled Ron, he grimaced at the dark looks he was getting, "I mean... we should probably let them go, right?"

"... Apart from breaking into a party and destroying thousands of dollars of products you mean?" asked Kim, but Shego saw the smile flicker on her face, "That none of us saw happen... I mean is there even any camera footage."

"Nope," said Shego and Cleopatra.

* * *

"What a twist!" laughed Adrena as she downed her Harvey Wallbanger, "Not only did Revenge get had, we got off scott free!"

"Yeah, but don't spread it around," said Pandora, "Don't want anyone finding out the details."

"Why wouldn't we want that?" asked DNAmy, she smiled, "So we did some bad and some good all in one evening."

Shego rolled her eyes as she left the table to head to the bathroom. Her head was pounding, and not because of any alcohol she'd consumed. She was piecing together the night so far and having mixed feelings about it. On the one hand she wasn't to call it a disaster, but it wasn't. Well, as far as true villainy.. DNAmy was right, they had bordered on good and bad, which made something in Shego flicker and she glared as she washed her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror and made the soft smirk leave her lips. _You're evil... Get it together. _Shego's mind swam back to Team Go, back to helping others. The more she thought about it, the more she felt sick inside. She smiled. Those memories kept her focused on her true intentions. She was about to leave when the door opened and Carmella entered, Shego internally groaned. She kept her glare, she could attribute those ideas to her as well.

"Is it just us in here?" asked Carmella, Shego looked around and nodded, "Good, that will give us a chance to talk."

"About your secret good side and taking us all down with you?" asked Shego, she smirked a little.

"I wanted revenge Shego, plan and simple... just turned out their morally corrupt and can be proven with data," smiled Carmella, "Doesn't mean I did it to protect anyone."

"I just wanted to get rid of the smug look on Possible's face," said Shego, she and Carmella stared at each other.

"So we're agreed, no one needs to know about tonight... or rather those finer details," said Carmella, her lip twitched and Shego raised a brow, "How much do you trust the other's wont gossip about it?"

"I was going to threaten them with violence before the night was over," said Shego with a shrug, she smirked, "Why? What do you have in your candy bag, Dr. Sweets?"

"I may have some Fog Fudge," said Carmella, her brow raised.

"Are you suggesting we drug the other's so they can't recall the memories of this evening, thus self preserving our images souly?" asked Shego, looking at her nails casually.

"Maybe," said Carmella, looking at her shoes and then up at Shego.

"Alright, give me them," said Shego holding out her hand, "There's no way there going to take them from you. What's the plan when they call and ask us in the morning?"

"Too much alcohol," said Carmella, she handed the small wrapped packages to Shego, "It actually helps with these little gems... just for the record. I normally wouldn't give one to Cleopatra, but I'm still mad she only came out because you we're going with us."

"Seems fair," said Shego, "I'll meet you out there in a second. If I come out with these, there going to know something's up. Tell them I went to talk to someone outside. Adrena will think I got edibles or something."

"Perfect," giggled Carmella and she was gone, Shego looked after her.

"How many tricks does she have?" asked Shego as she looked at the fudge, she stared after the woman, she still didn't trust her as far as she could throw her... but the question was... Did Drakken?

* * *

Drakken worked on his Plan, glad for once the lair was empty. He was dedicated to this being souley his planning, no mocking, no critiques... just his. He finalized the small parts for the personality module again, once these were installed, he could see what needed to be tweaked on his main player. He picked up the more advanced grid and looked at it. Plugging it in to check that everything was set; intelligence, creativity, humor... He looked at it again... and sighed. Adding more data about Naked Mole Rats. He heard the door slam open and looked at his watch, it was four in the morning. Shego came into view and he had even more questions then he had about the time.

"Shego? What on earth are you doing up at this hour?" asked Drakken, shoving his stuff in the drawers quickly and exiting his computer while she made her way over to the desk.

"I just got back from having an evening out with you beloved," said Shego, she seemed giddy and Drakken stood to look in her eyes closely, "Whoa, don't want the missus walking in on you being so close to me."

"How drunk are you?" asked Drakken, her eyes weren't cloudy, so no worries there, the smell of alcohol danced of Shego's breath, Drakken raised a brow at what she wore.

"Not too drunk... Carmella's drunker," laughed Shego, she gave him an evil grin, "We got vengeance on her old work place... we put them under mind control, and made them admit their thievery... and then we locked them in a vault and destroyed all her work so they can never use it again... I mean like, she has it... that would be stupid."

"Well, you've had a long day then, off to bed," said Drakken, stirring her away from his desk, "Someone needs to get some rest."

"Did you look in my eyes to make sure Carmella didn't does me?" asked Shego with a soft smile as she spun around to face Drakken, he opened and closed his mouth, "So, you don't trust her then?"

"Well I do... just you came in and... I trust her," said Drakken, he gulped, and Shego got very close to him, her hands on his coat.

"Do you trust her or me, more?" asked Shego, there was something in her eyes, as if she was searching for something.

"Shego... I," Drakken felt uneasy now, and all he wanted was to get Shego out of the lab and off to bed so he could finish his work, he glared, "I'm not answering that question."

"... okay," said Shego, her smiled seemed to fade a little, but she turned away and began walking off towards her room, a few stumbles in the heels she wore.

"Shego?" asked Drakken, watching her slow down, "Walk careful... do you want me too..."

"No, I'm fine," said Shego softly, disappearing around the wall.

Drakken stood there, uncertain if he should just let her continue stumbling or help her, he jumped as he felt arms wrap around his, Carmella grinned up at him with bleary eyes and a red face. Before he could say anything, she simply booped him on the nose and wondered off in a similar state to Shego and walked around the corner. Drakken wasn't sure what was more concerning, Shego's statement, how much they'd consumed, or what the bill was going to be. He sighed, shoving all those thoughts from his mind as he headed back to work in his lab.

* * *

Shego was becoming more sober as she sat in her room, her mind was starting to unfog, and she felt a wash of mixed emotions. Drakken not trusting her over someone he barely knew... or at least not choosing to say it... something began turning inside her. She played back every conversation, every scheme, she'd not once given him reason to not have his unwavering trust. She trusted him, didn't she? She thought back to the Mind Control device and tried to play everything slowly. She had... then she didn't... now she did. It was too late and her head was too foggy. She kicked off her shoes just as a tapping came at her door.

"SHHhheeEEgo!" came the giddy giggle of Carmella, Shego sighed but found a slight smirk on her face as she went to open the door, "Good, you're still up!"

"You were right behind me," shrugged Shego, she raised a brow as Carmella practically danced in, "Your in good spirits... you know.."

"Since Possible foiled my plans," giggled Carmella, she sighed, but shrugged, "It's fine, I'll try again... but it was a fun night!? Right?"

"Yes, it was a fun night," shrugged Shego, it really had been, save for some moments Shego'd rather push passed.

"Good!" said Carmella, she grinned, and did her best to give a serious look, "I would really like for us to get a long you know. We may not have a great start, filled with misunderstandings and double-crossing, but we work well together and I... whoot! Ha.. "

"Why don't you sit down," said Shego as Carmella stumbled, the woman did so, "Yeah well, mind control and cloning are a big thing for me."

"I know, Drakky told me," smiled Carmella, Shego's eyes shot open, "Nothing personal... just that it was very important in a contract and how he over stepped bounds because he had a crush... Nothing else. I'd like for us to be friends."

"I'm not to keen on the idea of friends... or friends in general," said Shego, she felt uncomfortable at the idea, after all, had Possible not showed up, Shego had planned her own double-cross.

"Here me out... It's like with Elphaba and Galinda... They rubbed each other the wrong way at first... but then they decided to give it another go. I really wanted tonight to be that new go," said Carmella, she looked hopeful.

"Who?" asked Shego, she was yanked to sit next to Carmella.

"Wicked.. the musical.. the book... Wizard of Oz?" asked Carmella with wide eyed, Shego shrugged and cringed as Carmella squealed, "Okay... Okay.. SOOOO You know the Wizard of Oz, well it's about what happened before and during... so Galinda... Glinda to Good, wasn't always so good. Elphaba the Wicked, wasn't always so wicked... so they ended up rooming together and not getting along... BUT then they decided to try a do over and the two became friends... I mean it ended terribly but... Oh my gosh... your green and I'm blonde this is... Eeee! I have a great idea!"

"There was a story and a speech happening... okay this is happening again," said Shego as she pulled Carmella's arms off of her in yet another hug, "Must you?"

"A Villain Party.. we could have a costume party! Everyone could come in themes... You could be Elphaba... I could be Glinda... Drakky would be perfect for Fieyro... He's already blue... I can't believe I didn't see it before... I mean the blue is more a book thing... oh yes! This is perfect" Carmella was ranting and giddily clapping her hands, "Okay.. Okay focus Carmella.. focus... Shego... will you be the Elphaba to my Glinda and you and I start over... right now... this evening... the vicinity of the last twenty four hours and going forward?"

"I don't even know what that means?" asked Shego with wide eyes, was she still that buzzed or was nothing making sense.

"Okay.. Okay.. how about this... don't commit to the start over thing just yet... but how about the party?" asked Carmella, she grabbed Shego's hands and gave her the puppy dog pout.

"I... I," Shego felt a wave of unease and panic wash over her, this was the strangest, and most confusing thing she'd ever heard, and living with Drakken, that was saying something, "I guess?"

* * *

**Dancing Through Life →**


	53. Masquerade of Mistakes

A/N: Soooo... again, longer chapter. Now don't get too used to it, lol. I have a few bigger archs coming up but the ones in between are a bit smaller. Also, if you have any type of fic that you've been looking for, drop me a line. Because if I can fit it, I'll try. The Girl's Night Out was a popular request from Villain Party. More Hector harassment was also a request. So let me know.

A/N2: This chapter was re-written three times because I could have gone to SOOO many different directions.

**next update will be 6/16/19 **or sooner.

* * *

_**Masquerade of Mistakes**_

* * *

Drakken cringed as the Synthodrones fell to the ground, goo everywhere. He groaned, his attempt at strengthening their materials wasn't as effective as he'd hoped. One punch from Shego, no claws mind you, and it burst. Shego shrugged at the camera and waved from down in the training room. Drakken spun in his chair and walked over to his work table, so he needed something of a stronger caliber then. Mesh chain-mail was far too heavy and metal woven fabric seemed to not help at all. He looked at the calendar, he needed this problem solved before years end, which wasn't too long away. He heard the door to the lab open and he hit the escape button showing his master prototype and turned to see Carmilla holding a box.

"Alright, one solid batch of Mind Mints, per your request," she said cheerfully as she placed them on his table, "I still think the candies would have been a better option for quick use, most people prefer candy to mints."

"For what I'm going to need them for, mints are perfect, thank you," grinned Drakken as he opened the box to look at them, "These will keep for how long then?"

"Oh, the mints... over a year. The chemicals don't break down once their in a solidified state," said Carmella, sitting on the lab table, "No remember, these are very potent, so don't accidentally eat one. These are made a little different, so if anyone uses them there susceptible to anyone's requests. Make sure your the only one around when whomever has one... eats one. It lasts for three hours because you can't have someone mindless forever."

"This is perfect then. What I need them for wont even take that long," smirked Drakken as he locked the box away, "Still, I need to find a way to make the Synthodrones stronger and more durable before they even are needed, but the pieces to my puzzle is clicking finally. Perhaps light weight metal for their suits... hmm that might work, but for the synthetic skin... that might be tricky."

"I love when you ramble to yourself, I could just listen to it all the time," said Carmella with a sigh, "It's like candy to my ears."

"You mean music," said Drakken with a slight blush.

"No, candy," said Carmella, "Have you taken a break yet today?"

"Uh, no," said Drakken looking at the time, "I suppose I should. What would you like?"

"Something sweet," smirked Carmella as she pulled him into a kiss, Drakken moved to wrap his arms around her, as much as the frequent interruptions could annoy him, he liked the benefits of it.

"Well, see you Sunday," came an agitated voice from Shego, they both broke away and looked to see her looking annoyed in the doorway, "Thought I'd let you know... just didn't seem you two were going for air anytime soon or I would have waited."

"Oh, Sunday!" Carmella jumped off the table and passed Drakken, "Your dress and hat are in your room, I really hope you like them. I went more modern because the original look is far too matronly."

"Right, yes... the costume," said Shego, Drakken saw her eyes flair as she back out of the room, she shot him a look and made a '_Me too_' gesture.

"I'm so excited for this party," said Carmella sprinting back towards him, "Aren't you? Have you tried on your costume yet?"

"Ohm, no," said Drakken, he honestly hadn't even been in his room for the passed few days, he should probably sleep actually, "I haven't slept in a few days... so..."

"Well, let's go try it on, then we'll grab something to eat," said Carmella, her hand grabbing his, "I have something to perk you up, but you really should sleep more."

"Yes, so Shego tells me," said Drakken, Carmella's hand gripped tighter but she turned around and smiled at him.

"Maybe I should be here more, then she wouldn't be the only one to make sure your not forgoing sleep or eating," said Carmella, she smirked, "Do you have timers on your Henchman?"

"What?" asked Drakken with a raised brow.

"Timers. I have timers on all of them so they know when and where to be," said Carmella, she clapped her hands excitedly, "It makes life so easy, I promise. You can have one set up to bring you food and one to remind you to get rest... I go on project binges too, that's why I have them. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't... Oh goodness...I haven't told you!"

"Timers seem a bit much, and honestly I like to make my own food," said Drakken, he cringed, "I mean Davis is a pretty good cook. Makes fantastic roasts really."

"I have some good and bad news... you only have one cooking Hencman?" asked Carmella, she looked shocked.

"Well usually if I don't cook or it's not Davis, Shego brings me a sandwich or something, so she doesn't have too and I quote, '_Call your mother and deal with carrying your dead body around like Weekend At Berney's' _which actually got pretty elaborate in the discussion," smirked Drakken, "News?"

"Oh, yes! So Henchco made me an offer," said Carmella, her face looking annoyed and then excited, "The heard about what happened on Girl's Night, and... well Shego told you what again?"

"You put people under mind control and locked them in a vault?" asked Drakken, Carmella seemed to be thinking about it for a few minutes and then slowly nodded.

"Yes, that's the way we're telling it," said Carmella, she smiled, "Well... long story but after some conversations with various amounts of companies. Henchco offered me a Product line deal. I sent them a few samples, but soon my little candies will be out of the testing phase and a purchasable product. I'm so excited... I mean I'm going to be super busy, so I'm not sure how much time we'll have. Because my lab isn't exactly right around the corner... I was wondering if maybe you'd come stay with me for a while."

"Really? That's... huh... So there letting people test your products... isn't it a bit dangerous not knowing who and why their testing them?" asked Drakken, he felt a little uneasy remembering the tea and the Mind mints in his lab right now.

"It is... but it's making a name for me, so..." Carmella shrugged, "So, what about my offer. You come stay with me for a few months... spend time in my lair?"

"I have my own work Carmella," said Drakken, his mind ran to the Synthodrones again, and The Plan.

"Can't you take a break?" asked Carmella with a sad expression, she smiled and leaned closer to him, "Spend a little time with your Sweety?"

"Well..." Drakken leaned towards her, "Can't you bring your stuff here... I mean yours is more portable..."

"It would be a while," said Carmella, her arms around Drakken's shoulder's as he leaned towards her.

"I don't have a problem with that. Stay here as long as you want," said Drakken, Carmella grinned and she looked giddy.

"Why Dr. Drakken, are you asking me to move in with you?" asked Carmella, Drakken thought about it, she already did have her own room, and she only left for a day or two.

"I mean... I don't... I guess," Drakken wasn't sure what he was saying, he suddenly felt like he should probably talk to Shego.

"I accept!" Carmella gave him a series of quick kisses and clapped her hands, "This is great! I've never shared lairs before... well apart from Cleopatra, but that was only for a few weeks."

"Me either," said Drakken, he felt uneasy suddenly as she pulled away and tugged him along to try on his costume, "Just in case she ever does stop in, my Mother thinks I'm a radio Doctor, Shego can fill you in on the finer details as she's built that up for me more."

"Does Shego talk to your Mother a lot?" asked Carmella, Drakken saw her lip twitch.

"Define a lot," said Drakken, thinking back to the past few months phone bills.

* * *

"She's in my head," groaned Shego as she looked at her coffee cup.

"Candy Queen," said Junior as he sipped his latte in the coffee shop they sat in.

"No, Pandora... well both of them really," sighed Shego, she rolled her eyes, "It's not that it's a big deal, but I would like to know if I'm going to be in the unemployment window soon."

"You honestly think that if the two become partners, you're fired?" asked Junior with a scoff, "Doubtful... Even so, you have a contract, right? Father says those are binding... Even in the art of Villainy."

"It's open ended," said Shego, she rolled her eyes, "Technically he could let me go after the whole Moodulator incident."

"Ehk, don't remind me of that story," Junior cringed, "Can you imagine, that would have been a nightmare."

"Eh," shrugged Shego, she shot a smirk at Junior who raised a brow, she took a deep breath, "You know I'm shocked he hasn't proposed to her or something. He proposed to DNAmy in one day."

"Without a ring?" asked Junior, he looked offended and took Shego's hand, "Shego my love, if a man ever proposed to you and there is not a perfectly cut, one of a kind, 24 carrot ring in his hand. Promise me. You must walk away from him and call me at once. I will whisk you away to make up for the horrible offense... and if it's fake... blast him and I'll help you hide the body."

"I promise," said Shego, she sighed, "Not ever going to happen, but I promise. I still can't believe you're bailing on me this weekend. In my time of need. It's a costume party for fuck's sake. This is your window. Not to mention two days in Paris by myself?"

"Father wants to do a kidnapping thing, who am I to say no to Father," said Junior with a shrug, he looked at his watch, "If you meet any beautiful people tonight that I might like, don't hesitate to send me a picture and rub it in my face."

"Always," smirked Shego as he kissed her on the cheek and left the coffee house, she looked around, "A Weekend in Europe to myself... what to do?"

* * *

Make a huge mistake, that's what she did. Shego laid in a hard bed with her eyes closed. She knew it was a bed, since the covers were wrapped around her unclothed frame. She was still in and out of slumber, but her body wasn't listening to her right now. She'd gone out and clearly, had way too much fun. Shego's head hurt as she began to open her eyes, she'd clearly drank way too much. There was some light in the room she was in, but it wasn't her hotel room. Her eyes shot open, she didn't think she'd drank that much, she could hear snoring and a chill ran up her spine. She felt a wave of panic and nausea, her body felt like jello and not in a good way. One weekend in Europe and she'd pulled a one night stand on a drunken night scenario. She hadn't done that in years, _How messed up was I last night? _It had been a Hencho convention, the alcohol was even watered down. She looked at the figure next to her, it was too dark to see them, she wondered if she should sneak out or wake them up.

She looked around, wherever she was had large ceilings and an actual waterfall in the room. Whoever he was had questionable taste, but looked well to do. _Some married rich guy probably. _She cringed at the idea and voted to sneak out, she'd worry about yanking information from the fog later. She nearly fell to the floor at the aches in her body, this was new and frightening. She saw her clothes and started pulling them on, her arms even hurt. She felt like she'd been run over by a bus, _I'm never drinking anything ever again. _As she shoved her boots on, she pulled herself up and took a deep breath and began walking towards the door, she stumbled as she kicked something.

"Shit," muttered Shego as she heard a groan from the man in bed, she picked up whatever she'd hit and went to place it on the dresser, she froze.

She looked at the metal thing in her hand, it was covered in leather and was a strikingly familiar helmet. She dropped and practically sprinted out of the room, her mind was running a mile a minute and her stomach was twisting. She was grateful not to run into anyone as she sprinted out of the building and looked back a the door and felt the full wave of her panic attack hit her and the nausea finally took its hold. Etched clearly on the door was "_Dementor Sucks D_" that had attempted to be painted over.

* * *

Drakken looked around his lair, it was elaborate. Carmella hadn't been joking about wanting to impress with this, he wasn't too horrified, she was paying for it, so let her paint the town... green... yellow... it was her theme. He was just here to help host, and really, Carmella didn't even try and force him to participate like Shego had at the last villain party... It was oddly more stressful. He cringed as he caught sight of himself in the mirror among all the people. The turquoise jacket with its golden shapes and ornaments was very similar to his normal labcoat, except it had tail ends instead of full length. That wasn't the problem, actually he was growing fond of it the more he looked at it. _I am supposed to be a prince or something. _He shook his head, no it wasn't that, the gold band holding back his hair, or even the gaudy Z belt... no it was the triangles. Reflective blue triangle stickers on his cheeks... he felt stupid, and was having a horrible flashback to the 80s and late 90s.

"They are horrible," came Shego's voice, he spun around and refrained from laughing, "Don't eve start, I wasn't even going to come, but your munchkin girlfriend badgered me."

"The dress is nice," said Drakken, he felt a little warm in his face.

"The dress I like. I was a little concerned about the whole, strapless... not really thing," said Shego indicating to the see-through high collared tops that turned into full sleeves, "The shoes could go and... you know."

"The Witch's hat, yeah," said Drakken, his fixed the tip and made it pointier.

"Why?" asked Shego, she swatted him a way and bent it, "I crashed my broom."

"Carmella says that in the musical she didn't need one," said Drakken, Shego stared, "You're not the only one being badgered about this."

"Yeah, well, you volunteered for the badgering when you started locking lips with her, " said Shego, she groaned, "Here she comes... god that dress is obnoxious."

"Yes it is," mumbled Drakken as Carmella wore a bright pink and sparkly dress with a large crown.

"Shego you look fantastic, this is going to be such a fun night," said Carmella, she booped Drakken's nose, "A perfect way to celebrate our new ventures."

"New ventures?" asked Shego with a raised brow, Drakken's eyes shot open, he'd forgotten to tell Shego since she'd gotten back.

"Why, me moving in, Shego," grinned Carmella, her arms wrapped around Drakken's waist, "Drakken asked me to move in."

"Did he?" asked Shego with wide eyes, they quickly flared to a content smile, "Good for you two."

"Isn't it," said Carmella, she looked around, "We have quite the turn out even."

"Did you invite every villain?" asked Drakken as he looked around at faces he wasn't even familiar with.

"Well, I thought it was wise, since I'm technically selling to Henchco now and that means, these are all potential clients," said Carmella with a shrug, Drakken felt uneasy, "Don't worry, you get all the exclusives... they just get cheap knockoffs."

"Well, that's nice," smirked Drakken, his smirk fell as he saw Cleopatra walk in with her date, "What is Professor Dementor doing here?"

"Oh, Cleopatra brought him, why?" asked Carmella, she looked at the two.

"...I... I gotta go," said Shego, and Drakken watched her sprint from the room holding her stomach, he was torn to check on her, but his anger was greater.

"He is my rival, Carmella, I don't want him in my lair," said Drakken, he glared in the crowd.

"Really? Do you want me to ask him to leave?" asked Carmella, Drakken saw she looked confused for a second but smiled, "If it upsets you, I can make sure he's out, but he is a favorite Henchco buyer."

"Yes, I want him out," said Drakken, his hand clenched, Dementor was touching his stuff and he didn't like it.

"Great party Drakken," said Duff, patting Drakken's arm, a dopey grin on his face as he was dressed with blue paint down his face, "Got to do my Braveheart costume."

"... it's blue paint," sighed Drakken, he looked at Carmella, she shrugged, "Yes, thank you Killigan."

"Although I never thought Shego would throw a party where she'd dress up as a witch," chuckled Duff, "Bit cliché."

"Actually, we're throwing the party," said Carmella, indicating between her and Drakken.

"Oh... Oh!" said Duff, his expression glitched a bit but he smiled at them, "Aren't you supposed to be the guy from Wicked?"

"Yes," said Drakken, Carmella looked pleased, Duff nodded and looked after Shego.

"Shego's the witch, right?" asked Duff, he looked at Carmella and smiled, "I liked Act 2."

"Act 1 was my favorite," said Carmella, Drakken heard an edge to her voice, "If Glinda had focused sooner, Act 2 would have ended very differently. You attend the theater?"

"From time to time," said Duff, drinking his beverage slowly, he had no smile on his face as he glanced at Carmella, "If Glinda had opened her eyes and learned her place..."

"Listen here, you..." Carmella's sweet voice was gone and Drakken raised a brow, he was still focused on other things.

"Carmella," said Drakken as Dementor picked something up.

"I'm going," said Carmella with a sigh, she gave a dark look at Duff.

"What was that?" asked Drakken, glaring at Duff, "We're you trying to pick a fight?"

"I was simply discussing the arts, Drakken," said Duff smugly, he looked at Drakken's outfit and smirked as he walked off into the crowd.

"What is she doing?" asked Drakken as Carmella and Cleopatra seemed to be in a heated discussion now, Drakken sighed and went to get a drink.

* * *

"Where's Shego?" asked Carmella, Drakken raised a brow at her voice, she sounded angry.

"I don't know, she sprinted off, probably to the bathroom," said Drakken, "She's been a little off all week... hope she's not getting sick again... at least there's not as many stairs here."

"Or maybe she was afraid her little secret would get spilled," said Carmella, Drakken raised a brow, Carmella's arms were crossed, she looked at him as if on the fence about saying more.

"What secret?" asked Drakken, Shego had a lot of them he had to admit, but which one in particular.

"Cleopatra found out some interesting news. I went to talk to her about Professor Dememntor being here as her date without letting us know... She asked a simple question, really," said Carmella, her voice did a more higher pitched version of Cleopatras, "_Why is it such a big deal, Shego's the one sleeping with him? Can't be that much of a problem for him to be my escort._"

"Shego would never sleep with Dementor," said Drakken, his hands shook with anger, "She hates him just as much as I do."

"Really, then why did she sneak out of here when she saw him," said Carmella, "He told Cleopatra himself."

"He's just trying to irk me that's all, that's why I don't want him here," said Drakken, he was feeling a wave of emotions; anger, illness, fear, hurt, and... panic.

He played the scene in his head, Shego sprinting out of the room, her unease all week, the glances towards him, the few times she'd seemed like she wanted to tell him something but didn't. _What if she is working with him? What if she's planning on leaving? _He didn't like the idea of Shego leaving, she was like family to him. He looked over to where Dementor talked with Cleopatra and his stomach twisted, there was no way Shego would do anything with or for that man.

"Why don't you go ask Shego?" said Carmella, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed, "She's been acting weird all week and you know it... I'm going to ask Cleopatra to get rid of him liked you asked me... but I'd ask her, Cleopatra was pretty confident he was telling her the truth."

"I will," said Drakken, his mind swam as he walked to where Shego had run off towards, the kitchen.

* * *

"It was a one night stand... I don't even remember it I was so drunk," said Shego, her eyes narrowed, he could tell she was uncomfortable rather than angry, as she threw her frozen yogurt in the trash, "I woke up, felt like a bus physically hit me and then ran home. So no, I'm not secretly working for him or anything. How could you think that?"

"I didn't think that," said Drakken quickly, "What did you drink?"

"I don't know," sighed Shego, her eyes were looking at him, "Carmella suggested I was working for him didn't she? You know she... never mind. I'm sure everyone knows and are spreading gossip, you can think whatever you want."

"I don't even know why I asked," said Drakken, he blocked Shego from walking through the doorway, "I'm sorry to even let someone put the idea in my head... Do you want me to have his brakes cut?"

"... No," said Shego, Drakken saw her eyes shift and she opened her mouth but closed it as she looked through the door, she turned and headed down the hall towards her room.

"Well?" asked Carmella, Drakken jumped and looked at her.

"Tell Cleopatra to cool her gossip, would you," said Drakken with a sigh, he felt angry as he looked at Carmella, "As I said, Shego hates him just as much as I do. I can't believe you made me doubt her."

"So it was a lie then," said Carmella, she glared back at the party, "We should cut his breaks... you know this is just another problem for villainess' when it comes to social games. Villains trying to tear down other's by spreading rumors. Thank goodness you don't do such things... I should go apologize to Shego."

"She's upset right now, I'd wait," said Drakken quickly, Carmella nodded, "I know you don't know Shego as well as I do, but know she is not like your friend Cleopatra."

"I know... wait, are you mad at me?" asked Carmella with wide eyes, she looked shocked, "All I was doing was trying to make sure you're not being blind sided."

"You made me doubt a person I...," said Drakken, he gulped as he said it...he sighed, "I don't want to argue tonight, Carmella. Just know that Shego is very important to taking over the world. She's a skilled mercenary and the woman's a ninja. You've seen. Me questioning her like that could have easily made her tear up her contract."

"If she does, we can find other's," said Carmella, she raised a brow, "I like Shego, I feel like we've been making progress, but if she chose not to work here because of a simple and VERY important question... she's replaceable."

"I've been through a lot of assistants," said Drakken with a sharp look, "It's not that easy. Her title is my Side-Kick for a reason."

"Assistants... Side kicks?" Carmella shook her head and then smirked, "You're right, let's not argue... let's have fun.. Fieyro."

"What... oh," said Drakken as Carmella yanked him into her room, "Don't we have a party happening right now?"

"Please, they think it's Shego's party right now, let them," Drakken saw the dark look on her face and smirked, it had been bothering her all night.

"Sore spot?" chuckled Drakken, his chuckle was cut short as cotton candy flavored lips hit his, "New lip-gloss?"

"Made it myself," smirked Carmella as she tossed off her dramatic crown and yanked him back into a kiss, "You know...now that I'm moving in... we could do away with the separate bedrooms."

"That's a little presumptuous, maybe I don't want to share a room with you Dr. Sweets," smirked Drakken as kissed down her neck.

"Well, sharing a room with me has a lot of perks... like this... and a few other things we've yet to take advantage of?" she chuckled, Drakken felt her hands messing with the belt around his jacket, "Yet."

"Last time we did this you maimed me," laughed Drakken as he bit at her lip.

"I left my mark on your neck, there's a difference," said Carmella with a deep kiss, "Besides, I'm sick of nibbles, I'd like the whole cake."

"The party..." began Drakken as Carmella's hands drifted south and she kissed him, "There are people."

"So?" said Carmella, she laughed, "If you're worried about the lair... we can get a different one... or redecorate mine. No one knows where my lair is... besides we have to restaff anyways."

"I like my Henchman... your zipper is stuck," said Drakken as his hand attempted the back of her obnoxious dress.

"We'll blend them," said Carmella as played with the zipper, "You wont have to worry about any assistants either, because I have seven."

"I have my own," said Drakken, his hand had slid up her thigh but he suddenly felt uneasy, "I have Shego, remember."

"For now," said Carmella shoving him back and kissing him, Drakken's brows narrowed and he sat up, "What?"

"What do you mean, for now?" asked Drakken, he took the moment in, when had lost his jacket?

"Well, once we blend lairs... I have very capable Henchman... She'd get bored not having anything to do and there would be no reason. No offense, but my Henchman aren't as expensive either," said Carmella, she looked frustrated, "Are we seriously discussing this now? I had other ideas about what we were doing in this room tonight."

"I'm willing to compromise on Henchman, but Shego is my side-kick and I'm not going to settle for one of your Henchman. I don't even know them," said Drakken, the idea of it felt a whole never level of uncomfortable, he actually squirmed.

"My Henchman are capable, quick, and they don't act like they have a say in YOUR plans," said Carmella, Drakken saw the annoyance on her face, it was clear.

"I like having input from other's... Shego's little comments, though a little crude sometimes, held me sort a lot out... and she's right more often then not... I'm not telling her that," said Drakken defensively.

"You'll have me there for input," said Carmella with a soft smile, "Who better than another Mad Scientist to help you sort it out... Shego's intelligent, but she's not a scientist... Unless you prefer her over me?"

"You want me to choose between you and Shego?" asked Drakken, Carmella nodded.

Drakken stared at the woman sitting next to him, her flavored lip still on his tongue, sweet like candy. There was a wave of panic at the idea she'd tricked him with this make-out session to slip him something. His shoulder's slumped as that flew through his mind. _"Do you trust me or here more?" _Shego's voice rang through his head from weeks ago, when she'd come home tipsy and had asked him that question. He remembered that look in her eyes, it was the same as Carmella's now. Everything about this woman made him on edge in both good and bad ways. She was clever, evil, sweet, charming, beautiful, and a mad scientist like him. She was what he imagined his perfect woman might be. Drakken looked at her hands in his and nodded to himself, and he thought about Shego... this was the easiest choice in the world.

* * *

Shego sat on the roof of the lair, the witch's hat still smoking next to her. She'd burned it the moment she'd come out here, it had been the only thing that really defined her '_character'_ she was playing. She'd burn the whole thing, if the dress wasn't so nice. She sighed and looked at the sky, her mind was a mess right now, trying to piece together what to do next. She wasn't stupid, she knew it was only a matter of time before she officially lost her status in the lair, what with Carmella now moving in, there was no escaping it. She'd already gotten into her head, and she was wheedling into Drakken's by the minute. To be honest, she knew Drakken well enough, he'd propose like an idiot. It had only taken one day for DNAmy, so this last month and half was actually very slow for him. She could easily turn the tables and destroy this little relationship, but what was the point? Drakken brooding and miserable, a new psychotic enemy, it wasn't worth the hassle... _You want him to be happy? _She snorted and rolled her eyes at the very thought.

"Okay, yeah right," said Shego, she wondered how many Mercenary jobs were on the table if she went back to that.

She looked around the lair, she'd grown used to having somewhere to return to at the end of the day. She groaned, looked like the Villain Inn again. She thought though, she'd saved enough while living and working fro Drakken to take a nice long vacation and get a lair of her own. When all you had to do was purchase whatever you wanted, with free food, room, and expenses, you had a lot extra laying around. She snorted.

"Oh god, I am a gold digger," laughed Shego at her own joke.

"She finally admits it," came the amused and somber voice of Drakken, Shego spun around and looked at him, "We need a balcony at the next lair, this roof climbing is ridiculous."

"What are you doing up here?" asked Shego, she smirked as the moonlight showed those stupid glitter triangles on his face, "Taking a break from the Glinda?"

"Yeah," said Drakken as he sat a few feet from her, "Indefinitely."

"What?" asked Shego, her eyes shot open, "She dumped you?"

"Sure," said Drakken as he laid down and looked up at the sky.

"Wait... you dumped her?" asked Shego, looking at him in shock, "You dumped her? Great, so when's your death?"

"No idea," said Drakken, he looked at his watch, "Today... next week... her vengeance could go on for decades even."

"So, what happened?" asked Shego after a long quite moment.

"What happened? Hmm. We have different views on what we want in the future," said Drakken, Shego looked at his face, his eyes were fixed on the stars, he looked at Shego, "I'm sure you've been there."

"I take it she wants a picket fence, ranch style, with no mote filled with deadly sharks?" asked Shego with a smirk, Drakken sighed.

"The No laser shark was the final straw," said Drakken and Shego snorted as she laid down as well, "Guess it's just you, I, and the Henchman again."

"Here I was up here thinking how long until you proposed and she tried to get rid of me," said Shego, Drakken didn't respond, and she looked over at him, only for his eyes to meet hers, "Oh god, you were going to propose, weren't you?"

"Well I'm not now," said Drakken with a scoff, "Clearly."

"I knew it," said Shego as she shook her head and looked at the sky again, "A shark with a laser on it's head changed your mind from a proposal to ending it in one evening?"

"Well, sometimes, other things are far more important," said Drakken, Shego glanced at him, his eyes looked away from her, "Besides, two women controlling my life is just too much, your quite enough to handle."

"What about all the physical benefits?" asked Shego, she felt her skin crawl as she said it.

"I can get physical benefits from you," said Drakken, Shego snapped her head to look at him with wide eyes, he was still looking up, "Someone has to protect me from getting my ass kicked by Kim Possible, remember?"

"Oh... yeah," Shego's shock fell into a smirk, it was silent, "You were going to propose to her at the party?"

"No, after the musical," said Drakken, Shego raised a brow and rolled over to look at him, he was holding something in his hand, "She's obsessed with Wicked, remember, so I got us tickets... do you want to go?"

"On your proposal date to a musical?" asked Shego, she smirked, _Carmella would die at the idea, _"Yes!"

"Well then, let's kick out our guests and get going," said Drakken as he sat up, "Looks like Feiyro and Elphaba are headed to the Emerald City."

"Stop... if you're going to make references all night, no..." said Shego, Drakken shrugged, "Have you even seen it?"

"Nope," said Drakken, he looked at Shego she shrugged, "Well, this ought to be interesting. You want to kick everyone out or shall I?"

"It was your party," said Shego as they got up and headed to the hatch.

"Please, everybody thought it was our party," smirked Drakken, "Do you know how irritated Carmella was."

"Really," smirked Shego, Drakken laughed, "Hey Dr. D?"

"Yeah?" asked Drakken as Shego cut in front of him.

"So are you going to return the ring or..." Shego casually mentioned.

"You want the ring?" yelled Drakken, "You want an engagement ring that was intended for someone else?"

"I was simply asking... sometimes they wont take it back, wouldn't want it to go to waste," said Shego innocently, Drakken stared at her.

"Fine, here," said Drakken handing her the ring from his pocket, "I'm playing Kanye the whole way there, just so you know."

"This is nice," said Shego, she smirked, "Are those emeralds?"

"Don't get too excited, there fake," said Drakken.

"God, your so cheap," scoffed Shego, she smirked to herself, "Is it too soon to steal some of her stuff?"

"Shego, the women and I just broke up," said Drakken, giving her a serious look, Shego gave him a devious grin and mimicked Carmella's nose boop.

"Boop," said Shego, her grin spread as Drakken also got a mischievous look on his face.

"If we hurry we can beat her back to her lair," smirked Drakken, the two raced down the stairs.

* * *

The two walked down the city streets after the Musical, Drakken looked at Shego, who he noticed tended to flurry her long skirt from time to time, he smirked. It was a relief they were not the only ones dressed up for the festivities and Shego had relished in complements on her dress. He was lost in thoughts about the Musical and the irony of how they were dressed. _No wonder she favored Act 1. _Carmella had picked out the costumes but had kept making it clear she didn't like Act 2, and now he wondered how much venom had actually been in her voice when she'd made a crack about Glinda not being pro-active. Drakken smirked, Carmella was a deranged and dangerously unstable woman, it was party of what he'd liked about her. Drakken glanced at Shego and snorted, _I have a death wish, I guess. _

"So, how much did that dress cost?" asked Drakken as Shego looked at the Emerald ring over the laced hands.

"Why? You didn't pay for it," said Shego, she looked in deep thought as if she wasn't sure of her own statement."

"Shocker," said Drakken, clutching his chest dramatically, "I didn't pay for something for you?"

"You act like you pay for everything I buy," said Shego with wide eyes, "I am an independent woman, I pay for my own things."

"When?" asked Drakken, crossing his arms as they stopped at a crosswalk.

"Well, you didn't pay for lunch at the Cafe in Pairs this weekend, and it was costly," snapped Shego.

"That's because Junior paid," said Drakken as they resumed walking.

"How do you know?" asked Shego, but the edge to her movements proved him right and he smirked.

"Because the Seniors toss their money around like used tissues," said Drakken with an eyeroll, "They probably use it as toilet paper."

"They do not!" snapped Shego, her arms crossed.

"Call Junior and ask him.. I'll wait.. let's find out," said Drakken as they stopped near some late night food stands, "You hungry?"

"I will not... are you paying?" asked Shego, Drakken looked upwards and snorted, Shego glared.

"Point proven," said Drakken, smugly, he almost laughed at the look on Shego's face, until she glared.

"Fine, I'll buy us hot dogs, right now," said Shego, indicating to a stand, she stared, "Churos."

"Fine. I'll take a Churo," said Drakken smugly, he crossed his arms as Shego shot him a look, "Bluffing?"

"No, just... two Churo's please... can you hold my skirt, my money's in my boot," said Shego, handing him fabric.

"Sure," said Drakken, he was feeling a little smug, but as he looked at the scene and the man holding the Churo's, he suddenly felt a wave of unease.

The man was looking between the two of them and to where Shego was digging in the side panel of her boot. He felt like time was moving slowly and he gulped. He felt a weird itch in his head and the man gave him a cocky smirk and a thumbs up. Drakken glared and dropped the edge of Shego's dress and pulled out his wallet before she even registered what was happening. He handed the man the cash and snatched the Churos. He smirked to himself as he shot the guy a scathing look. He didn't know exactly what they guy had been thinking, but he hadn't liked the implications of whatever it was. His attitude dropped at the smug look on Shego's face, he sighed.

"You like paying," scoffed Shego, she snatched her Churo, "God, do you get off on it?"

"No, you were taking far too long," said Drakken sharply, Shego snorted, "You were."

"In what world. I unzipped my boot, grabbed my card, and you'd already paid," said Shego holding the card as they walked away.

"That's mine, I've been looking for it," said Drakken, grabbing it, he raised a brow, "You played me."

"Or I forgot mine at home because clearly," she indicated to their costumes, "I was not prepared to leave the lair this evening."

"True," said Drakken as he bit his food, he paused, "Did you call the lair, home?"

"No," said Shego in mid-chew, she looked in deep thought, "No."

"Okay," said Drakken, he smirked as he ate, they flopped on a bench.

It was silent as they watched their surroundings. Drakken finally let the evening come to a close in his head, less than a day ago he'd been intending a very different end to this evening. He was certain eating Churo's, sitting on a bench, and wearing ridiculous attire was not how it would have ended. He glanced at Shego as she picked at her Churo with a furrowed brow and slowly chewed... He shrugged, it could be worse. She glanced at him, something must have looked off on his face because she raised a brow then sighed.

"Thinking about Sweets?" asked Shego, she looked towards where the Hover Car was hidden, "We could still return the stuff and you can wooo her back... I won't help you serenade but I'll make lights."

"No, I'm pretty confident in my choice," said Drakken, he realized he was looking at Shego too long and changed the subject, "Why, you want me to drop you off at Dementors?"

"Uhg, for another unsatisfied night, now thanks," Shego made a movement like her skin crawled, "No."

"I thought you didn't remember?" asked Drakken with a raised brow, Shego looked him in the eyes.

"That's how I know it was an unsatisfactory night," said Shego, Drakken smirked, but her expression changed, "I want to say I'm sorry things didn't work out with you and the Queen of Candy Land, but..."

"I understand," said Drakken, he looked at their attire, "Are we going to talk about this."

"Let's not, or we'll end up talking about the irony of the whole thing... like the night of their engagement, he chose Elphaba over Glinda and ditched their party... which is SO unrealistic. No man chooses a sure thing over a maybe," said Shego as they began heading towards the Hover Car.

"He clearly valued one relationship over the other," said Drakken, he shook his head.

"There was NO guarantee Elphaba might have been into him," snorted Shego as they entered the deserted park, "Are you telling me that if Carmella had asked you between having a wild night with her or sitting here with me, you would have chosen me? I doubt it."

"...no," said Drakken, he swallowed hard, then made a scoff, "Definitely not."

"See," said Shego, she slowed her walk and smirked, "I mean, they did end up having sex in a forest... so it worked out."

"They made out," said Drakken with a raised brow.

"No, they had sex," said Shego with a scoff, she rolled her eyes, "They had hot steamy sex in a forest, that's why it cut away to a different scene. Because it was no longer PG-13, Doc."

"How very nice," scoffed Drakken, indicating to the patch of ground through the trees they were walking through to get to the Hover Car, "Would you have sex there?"

"Are you asking me?" asked Shego with a raised brow, a dark glint in her eye, "You want to fully embrace the irony of this whole evening? Should we sing too?"

"No... that is.. no," Drakken felt suddenly flustered, and he didn't want to imagine that right now, he cleared his throat, "I just don't think it would be that good, that's all."

"With me or the forest?" asked Shego, getting close to him, her smirk unwavering, "Because I know one of them wouldn't disappoint."

"S-Shego," Drakken backed into a tree as she moved closer to him, he furrowed his brow, "Can you not..."

"Can I not, what?" asked Shego, she was very close to him now, her hand touched his face, not looking away from his eyes.

"Not..." Drakken wasn't sure where this was going and he was suddenly on the verge of his second mental breakdown of the night, and he felt his stomach twist, he waited for the end of the joke, but suddenly he felt a sharp swift pain on his face and a ripping sound, "AH! What the.. Shego!"

"These were bothering me, all night," said Shego as she held up the reflective triangle stickers, "I couldn't even continue our little gag right now... where did she even get these."

"A little warning would have been nice," said Drakken, rubbing his cheek, Shego moved towards the other one, "I'll get it myself."

"Come on let's go home... to the lair," said Shego as she hoped into the Hover Car, "To the lair."

"I heard that," muttered Drakken as he hopped in, another ripping sound, "OW! Can you not!"

"Just drive, it's starting to snow," said Shego with a cocky edge to her voice.

* * *

**Deck the Halls →**

And So ends the rein of Dramilla… sorry guys.


	54. Lair of Despair

Alright, this actually worked out perfect for me because the next chapter is not ready, so thanks bcbdrums (much love by the way my friend) for the suggestion! It... It may have gotten a bit... off subject.

* * *

Next Update: **6/18/19**

* * *

**Lair of Despair**

* * *

Drakken sat on the cliffs edge looking at was once their longest undisturbed lair, with the exception of his mother. Smoke rose in the sky like it waved goodbye. While he had joked about getting a new lair with a balcony, he hadn't actually planned on leaving it a few days later. The Henchman had already been dismissed and so Drakken sat alone, watching it smolder. He would like to curse someone's name into the heaven and seek vengeance, but this was all his own doing. He let out a loud sigh and looked at his partially melted phone, he'd managed to grab his backup files and it before it was too late. The screen didn't show any information, so that was no help at the moment. The cold wind from the approaching weather shift made him shiver. _Why on earth did I use the safety valve from the electrical grid to test that stupid thing. _He shook his head, this was why it was easier to steal and adapt other's work. He tended to get so into his own inventions when he did them, all caution was tossed to the wind. The idea of creating a single dome barrier would have to wait, he was just glad Shego was out of town.

"What the hell happened, now!?" came a yell from said woman right behind him, Drakken jumped and lost his footing only to be grabbed roughly by the back of his coat and pulled backwards.

"Shego, you're back!" said Drakken as she let go and he fixed his jacket, he glanced at the structure as a part slid down the cliff's frame, "A small explosion."

"... small?" asked Shego as she watched what was the training room implode, "Possible?"

"No," said Drakken and then wondered why he just hadn't said it was.

"Dr. Sweets?" asked Shego, Drakken started to say yes, but didn't think that wise as Shego would want to return the '_favor_' and he really didn't want to come across the Candy Villain right now.

"No," said Drakken, Shego raised a brow, "Any more suggestions?"

"... did you blow up the lair," said Shego, her eyes narrowed and Drakken scoffed.

"No, I didn't... blow up our lair.. I wouldn't... yeah I blew up our lair," said Drakken, he waited for Shego to berate him and ask about what idiot scheme he'd been working on, but instead she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"There was too much glitter left over from the party anyways," said Shego, "The last thing we want is for Possible and the Side Kick to bust in and see that. She'd badger us for a year."

"Your taking this awfully well," said Drakken, he suddenly felt a little uneasy being so close to the cliffs edge and stepped to where the spare Hover Car that Shego had '_borrowed'_ for her trip.

"I got into an appointment with Adonis," shrugged Shego, "I am not letting this stress my finally unkinked back... Besides, you have Insurance so everything was covered."

"Insurance? Oh, uh, yeah," said Drakken, she suddenly felt his stomach twist and he gave a nervous chuckle, "Well, you see, this was sort of my error and... I sort of... well let's just say, I don't think it's covered."

"We can always fix that," shrugged Shego, she looked at the structure as it finally caved, her brow furrowed a bit but she nodded to herself, "They wont be able to prove anything... what exactly did you do?"

"It involved rewiring the electric and overriding the safety features," said Drakken, he wasn't bringing up the dome failure, there would be more questions.

"Why would...No.. No, it's fine," said Shego, about the yell but taking a calming breath, "Adonis is booked for another year, I am fine. Insurance."

"Yes, that," said Drakken as he climbed into the Hover Car slowly, and avoiding Shego's gaze as he started it, she stood watching the lair, "One more thing... I may have forgotten to pay the Insurance for the last.. well I didn't get insurance on this lair... Bye!"

"You didn't... WHAT?!" yelled Shego as Drakken sped off in the Hover Car.

"I'll be back!" he yelled, her hands flared green and he jetted off.

* * *

Shego drove the Hover Car aggressively turning it and with accelerated and sudden slowed speeds. She was glaring a head at the sunset, it was freezing and low on fuel, the roof wouldn't even close now. This backup one was utter crap honestly, she missed their regular one. She turned sharp to avoid a bird and a loud thump from the trunk made her smirk.

"Shego, it stopped being funny an hour ago, let me out!" yelled Drakken angrily, "It's not cute anymore and I can't feel my left leg!"

"You ditched me on the side of a cliff," snapped Shego, "After you blew up the lair!"

"It was only an hour. I was waiting until you calmed down!" yelled Drakken, "Ow! Stop swerving... THERE IS NOTHING TO AVOID IN THE AIR, SHEGO!"

"That's the piece of junk this time, the steering shot," said Shego, it jerked slightly and she was relieved they'd reached the address, "Are you sure this is the spot?"

"Why yes, looks like it," said Drakken with mock excitement and then it changed to anger, "I AM IN THE TRUNK! How do I know if it's the right place, you drove."

"Alright, cool your jets," said Shego as she went to land, she thought for a moment and then spun a 360.

"Really?" came Drakken after a loud thump.

"I'm done," said Shego with a smirk as she hoped out and opened the trunk, "Funny enough this is all because you ran away like a coward. I wasn't even mad about the insurance."

"You weren't," said Drakken as he hopped out rubbing his head, he raised a brow.

"Nope," said Shego, "I mean I am. But not that much, all my valuables weren't at the lair."

"They weren't?" asked Drakken as he slammed the hood.

"Yeah, I put them in storage before the party, never bothered to get them out," Shego looked at the place, "This is it... I think? This is the only lair they had available?"

"Yes... oh," Drakken cringed, "Little... cliche isn't it?"

There had only been one lair available on short notice and none were even going to be open until after the holidays were over. This one was always available, but Drakken had always been overly picky about lairs, but it was either this or the Villains Inn and neither wanted that. So Drakken took the offer sight unseen. Shego and he looked at each other with concerned faced and then back in front of them. Beyond rod iron and crumbling stone pillars with dragon head's on them, was the lair. A vast, overgrown property with broken steps leading up it's dark hill. The structure of a large, had seen better days, Gothic manor stood. Vines wrapped it so much, the actual silhouette was partially lost. At the roof one could see a glass dome in the back, that reminded Shego of something out of Frankenstein, she was certain that was the lab part. Lightening flashed in the sky as the wind blew the iron gate open, they both jumped and let out a slight scream.

"That was... oddly well timed," said Drakken, his arms wrapped around Shego.

"Yes, very... dramatic," gulped Shego.

They both stood there, watching the gate swing slowly and the storm clouds blow in. It was unsettling at how much maniacal laughter would paint a perfect Halloween style scene. Shego felt a shiver run up her spine, something about this place gave her the creeps... and that was saying something. She took a deep breath to shake the ridiculous nonsense from her head and smelt mint and oil. She raised a brow and then felt her face grow warm. She was still clinging to Drakken, she let her hands slack and expected the same from him, but he was staring at the place with a confused look on his face. She cleared her throat, nothing. She sighed and shoved him off her, his sudden look of agitation and confusion faded to embarrassment.

"So, this place, huh," said Shego, choosing to let the mock window close, judging by the state of this place, she would have a few more in no time, "I know you want the whole Mad Scientist vibe, but this might be overkill."

"Yes, well," she saw him give a devious smirk as she went to the Hover Car, "Fetch the bags Igor, let's get settled."

"What did you just say?" asked Shego, her eyes narrowed as she grabbed the bags.

"Nothing," said Drakken, he began to stroll off towards the lair.

* * *

"Geesh," said Shego as walked into what was supposed to be her room.

It was large with high ceilings and décor that wouldn't look out of a Bram Stoker novel. She tossed her bags on the bed, she was shocked at how clean this place was at least, and it had modern electricity and accommodations. Perhaps the original lair owner had just wanted the traditional dark look. She walked over to the ancient looking vanity and yelled in pain as a floor board snapped up and smacked her. The lights flickered with a loud roaring sound, she glared as she opened the closet and jumped back as a few bats screeched their way out and began flapping around her room. The lights shut off as crackling came from where Shego knew the new lab was.

"Are you kidding me, we just got here," said Shego, storming out of her room, the door fell off it's hinges as she opened it, "For crying out loud..."

* * *

"Well it is impressive," grinned Drakken as he watched a large whirling electrical vat form above as the ancient lab seemed to spring back to life.

Drakken stood on the platform watching the amazing show of light, the lab itself was in ruins for the most part. Tables upturned, vines making their way in through cracks in the dome. Drakken had entered with a groan at the fact the computer systems had yet to be installed, plus he fell into what he had hoped was an intentional pond, because something had differently touched him. He glanced towards the darkened hole in the far corner of the lab. As lightening crashed from the sky above, the room changed, the ball of electrical current above changed colors and Drakken dove as the colored light began to fall like rain and creating more sparks.

"Shego!" yelled Drakken as he dove from another onslaught of sparks, the power switch was closest to the door, where a wall of light seemed to form, "Shego!"

"You just had to touch things, didn't you?" said Shego with wide eyes as she skidded in the doorframe, "What did you do?"

"I turned on the power switch! Ah! Just... turn... it... off... IS IT TRYING TO HIT ME!?" yelled Drakken as different lights seemed to just barely hit him.

"This is why you don't touch anything until you know it's functioning," said Shego as she flipped the switch, Drakken slid out from behind the stairs of the platform he'd dove under at the last wave of light, "Well, looks like the cleaning crew never made it in here."

"It was locked actually," said Drakken, he indicated to the door where she saw he'd blown the hinges off, "The Realtor assured me they cleansed this place every month."

"You mean cleaned?" asked Shego with a raised brow, Drakken shrugged.

"Sure," said Drakken he looked around, "Perhaps some rest before I see what other things do in here... there's something in the pond."

"Yeah, well, there's bats in my room," said Shego, the lights flared back to life from in the hall, she saw tools that had been used to bust the door off, "Got anything for that."

"... you," shrugged Drakken, Shego glared.

* * *

"I'm not sure what to say to this," said Drakken as he sat in the kitchen looking at Shego, a gaping hole from the floor above.

"Why you came crashing in a tub into the kitchen or why you have so many rubber ducks?" asked Shego with wide eyes as she lay on the floor, having nearly been crushed by the tub.

"Shego, can you get me a towel," said Drakken as one of his ducks floated over the tilted edge of the bathtub.

"I will not, your little bath time nearly killed me," snapped Shego as she got off the floor, "Get it yourself."

"Fine," said Drakken after an annoyed glare, "I hope you enjoy the view, Shego."

"Pfft, yeah right... " Shego thought he was bluffing as he was bluffing until he went to get up, "Okay! I'll get the towel, keep your bubbles on."

Drakken crossed his arms and waited in the tub, the water splashing with his movements, he waited. He was glad they hadn't gotten any Henchman yet, because these last three days had been a nightmare and the last thing he needed was for them to see him sitting in a bathtub with a bunch of ducks. The lights flickered again and he groaned, now he was sitting in a bathtub, in a kitchen, in the dark. The water seemed to suddenly get colder than he thought it should and he cleared his throat.

"Shego?" he called, hoping she was on her way, he felt the skin on his neck spike up and something flared with light as a loud splash hit the water, Drakken dove out of the tub as something hit his foot, "Shego!"

"I'm coming, you try navigating in the dark," scoffed Shego as a green glow came in the kitchen, she saw Drakken behind the counter, "Losing patience."

"Something's in the water Shego," said Drakken, a towel hit him in the face, and he backed away from the counter with it wrapped around his waist, "Something touched me."

"Yeah, one of a thousand ducks I'm sure," said Shego with an eye-roll, the lights flared back on and with it, a large metallic sound and water shooting from the tub, a frayed cord stuck out of the water and into a light socket from above, "Oh my god!"

"I... what... Is that the toaster!?" yelled Drakken, his chest pounded and Shego was gripping his arm tightly, "How... it was over there... Shego, how did...?"

"It.. It must have slid across the counter with the shift of..." Shego stared at him and then to the tub, her eyes narrowed and she shoved him, "Because you're an idiot and this lair is a fucking piece of shit, that's why. I'm going to bed!"

* * *

Shego lay in bed in deep thought, the canopy was pulled closed to prevent any stray bats she might have missed in escorting them out the window. Her mind played back the last few days, every time something happened the electricity flared, perhaps all the issues were electrical. She played back everything; bats, electrical grid attacking the lab, there was a few plumbing bursts that now flooded the one unused bedroom downstairs, she swore their was a graveyard in back of the lair, but Drakken had simply stated they were just for display as the realtor had told them, this morning she'd seen a girl outside the gates, who just vanished.

"Okay, you're losing it, the place isn't haunted, it's just garbage," sighed Shego, her mind played back to the toaster in the bathtub and she cringed, her chest pounding.

"Shego," she heard her name and sat up, she looked around the room, there was nothing.

"Okay, I need sleep," said Shego as she pulled the blankets tighter and forced herself to get sleep, there was a knock, "What now?"

"Shego," Drakken hesitantly leaned in, he was in his lab clothes, "I was hoping to work on some work..."

"So, go do that," said Shego, she rolled her eyes, "Try not to die this time."

"Yes, well... maybe," Drakken gave a hopeful smile, "You could come with me."

"I'm kind of going to sleep here," said Shego, indicating to her in her bed, "Wait, are you scared?"

"No," said Drakken quickly, he crossed his arms, "Just, I may need Assistance with re-installing the computer grids."

"...Your scared," said Shego with a smirk, "Unless your playing splish splash in our new kitchen bath, you're fine."

"I am not scared," said Drakken, "Just that, well there are a lot of problems and it's just smarter if there's two of us.."

"Hey we're stuck in this haunted lair until after the holidays, so suck it up," said Shego with an eye-roll.

"It's haunted?" asked Drakken, he looked wide eyed, Shego stared at him, "Oh my god it's haunted.. and it's trying to kill me."

"It's not... I was joking," said Shego, though she yelled internally at saying it out-loud.

"Does Go City have a lot of hauntings?" asked Drakken, "On a Scientific stand point. Theoretically most paranormal occurrences are in areas with high electrical fields..."

"Go City?" asked Shego, she sat up having started to drift off, "We're not in Go City!"

"No, but it's not too far away from here," said Drakken, he raised a brow, "You drove us here."

"I used coordinates... we're outside Go City?" asked Shego, she looked around, "Whose lair was this?"

"I don't know, this is your turf. I thought you knew and it wasn't an issue," said Drakken, he looked shifty now and swallowed, "I'll be in the lab."

Shego mentally began thinking to her passed life, piecing all her Villains together with the lairs she knew about. There were so many that she couldn't place as they'd apprehended them without ever having to go to a lair. Her disturbance at that also made way to the unsettling feeling of being so close to Go City that her skin crawled. She took a deep breath, she needed sleep, especially if she was going to berate Drakken in the morning. She was just about to fall asleep when her lamp turned on and she shot up, she turned it off, it came back on. She took a deep breath and unplugged it. The electrical in this house was insane, that's what it was, electrical issues. She turned towards the door, the only light in her room now was from the moonlight outside, it grew brighter as the clouds must have shifted, an electrical sound buzzed near her as she finally fell asleep.

* * *

"So, we're just ignoring this?" asked Shego as she sipped her coffee at the dining room table over breakfast.

"Pretty much," said Drakken, drinking his as he read the latest newspaper.

"Not even going to try and deal with it?" asked Shego, looking towards the fireplace.

"Nope," said Drakken, he drank his coffee again.

"Do we know what it is?" asked Shego looking closer.

"Not our problem," said Drakken as he stood up, "I'm getting more pancakes, you?"

"No," said Shego as he left the room, "I think we should have more concern for the black sludge dripping in the fireplace though."

"Nope," came a yell from the kitchen, she heard splashing, "We should move the tub away from the stove though."

"Uh huh," said Shego as another large PLOP sound came from the sludge and she squirmed, whatever the rain had washed down this morning, she was not dealing with it either.

* * *

Five days, thirty electrical incidents, four plumbing fails, two fires, thirteen near death experiences, and not a single scheme or plot formed. Shego shook her head as she lay in bed that night, this was a huge waste of time and mental energy. No wonder this lair was abandoned and no one stayed long, it was a complete pit of despair. The sludge in the dining room had least stopped and it didn't even smell, which bothered Shego more than it should. Drakken had made an effort to clean up the lab and it wasn't half bad, though every-time he messed with something, electrical problems occurred. She smirked, she'd managed to convince him the place was haunted, just for her own amusements.

He'd started announcing entering to room and being polite to an invisible lair guest. She snorted at the memory walking in on him talking to the pond in the lab, as if questioning someone why it was there. After thinking about it, all the issues were simply due to neglect for years. Cleaning the lair was one thing, but maintenance was key to any residence. She heard the power flare off and her lamp wen out, she rolled her eyes, Drakken was hell bent on fixing the monitors and circuits in the lab. She was just about to turn the unlit lamp off and got back to sleep when she heard frantic running and her door burst open, Drakken looked wide eyed as he dove in her bed with her.

"You better have a really good reason for climbing in my bed Drakken?" snapped Shego, but the sound of electrical humming stopped her from blasting him out of her bed.

"Go...," came an echoed moan that radiated around the entire manor, "Goooooo!"

"You were right, it's haunted," said Drakken in terror, he hid behind her as the glowing figure slid through the wall, "Shego, do something. Blast it... something! I tried being nice to it, but it came out of the monitor!"

"Are you..." Shego tossed a plasma blast at it, but it only glowed brighter.

Shego stared at the specter before them, snow white and pulsating liked electricity, translucent, blue glowing lights for its eyes. There was no distinct features besides that. Her first instinct was to blast it, but that had proven helpless. Her second was to say they were imagining, but Drakken's grip on her waist and shoulder disproved that illusion. Her mind ran through every tactile scenario and film reference she had. However as it neared the beds edge and an icey breeze hit them, all reason threw itself out the window. She screamed and frantically clung to Drakken, who at her sheer panic, initiated his own screaming and kicking. Shego's eyes were slammed closed and her chest was pounding, she imagined Drakken was in a similar state until the coldness left and the two opened one eye. Drakken had yanked the blanket over them, and slowly he lowered it. There was nothing there anymore, no glowing figure, no cold breeze, just nothing. It felt warm again even, the lights flared back on even. The two sat there in silence for what felt like hours, but was only minutes.

"Shego," said Drakken in a whisper, she nodded slowly, "Villain's Inn?"

"Hell yes," said Shego as they two sprinted from the room at high speed.

* * *

As they drove away in the Hover Car, the lights flared down again, the only light the electrical shape of a figure formed as the old broken computer came to life, data read across the machine with sparks. In its cracks. A female voice with a heavy accent flared over the machine as if a broken recording had been repeated too much by the electrical systems hard drive.

"Security Decoy, deploy! Team Go is no match for Electronique!" the laughter was cut off as the machine replayed it, the security server sending a charge through the abandoned lair once again.

* * *

**Okay, okay... Let's Go →**


	55. A Warm Cup of Crazy Part 1

Next Update:** 6/20/19 **or sooner...

* * *

**A Warm Cup of Crazy Part 1**

* * *

Drakken sighed as he looked at the ceiling of his lair, he glanced over to where Shego saw reading her latest magazine, she'd been on the same article for what seemed like hours. _There can't be anything that interesting in there. _He looked at their latest failure in the corner and rolled his eyes, it was useless to start anything new. The Seasonal Truce began in two days and he wasn't in the mood to start it in jail or with a busted lip. His eyes still hurt from where Stoppable had kicked him the other day. Drakken smirked, the kid was learning to fight dirty now. He stared at Shego, he had other problems right now. He sighed again and spun in his chair.

"I heard you the first seven sighs, I just don't care," said Shego, finally flipping the page, "So knock it off before I stop your breathing entirely."

"Who'd sign your paychecks," said Drakken casually, he smirked towards Shego.

"I'd forge your name and put Operation Weekend At Berney's in effect until I had everything changed over to my name. No one would even bat an eyelash. I have a cheap knockoff engagement ring, I can forge papers in my sleep," said Shego, looking at the page.

"You'd inherit my mother too you know," said Drakken, Shego looked at him and groaned.

"What do you want?" asked Shego as she put her magazine down, "Apart from attention like some sort of overgrown toddler with a broken death ray."

"A favor," said Drakken with a hopeful smile.

"No," said Shego, going back to her magazine, "Whatever favor it is. No. The last favor I did for you ended up with me spending an evening with two of your exes, my ex, a Baby Villain, Adrena, and Team Possible... while in heels mind you."

"You said you had fun," said Drakken, he sat up, "Shego, it's important."

"Fine, ask," said Shego, and he pushed off with his chair so it ended up next to her, "Please tell me you haven't been practicing that again... because if you knock yourself out again... I'm not waking you up."

"No... maybe... anyways," said Drakken, he took a deep breath, "Would you join me for Vacation?"

"Excuse me?" asked Shego with a raised brow, "You want me to go on vacation with you... as in.. just us two... hanging out... just like every other day around here?"

"Not just us..." said Drakken with a shrug, Shego raised a brow, "I made plans before Carmella and I ended things and..."

"Did you do one of those Villain Retreats?" asked Shego, she rolled her eyes, "No way am I pretending to be in a relationship with you are a Villain Retreat because you can't get a refund. We know too many people there."

"No... there's a small family thing I said I'd attend and..." Drakken began.

"Oh, a family thing," said Shego giving him a sweet smile, Drakken grinned and she glared, "Hell no."

"Please Shego," said Drakken, "If I don't go to this one, my Mother is going to be insufferable and then come here."

"Sounds like your problem," said Shego as she went back to her magazine.

"Come on Shego, one day, that's it. Then you can make an excuse and go on vacation... my treat."

"Nope," said Shego, Drakken glared at her and then smirked to himself.

"Fine, I suppose if I make nice with Carmella, she could be persuaded to join me," said Drakken, he looked at Shego, who glanced up at him.

"I know you're trying to annoy me with threats of that annoying woman sing songing around this lair, but were both aware that wouldn't go in your favor," said Shego with a raised brow, she flipped the page.

"I can be pretty charming, _Shhhheeeegooo_," Drakken mocked Carmella's high pictched voice and Shego's eye twitched.

"I will go with you, for one day, but I want it in writing that woman will never be in any lair we occupy, nor are you allowed to threaten me with it, " said Shego as she tossed her magazine at him, and got up to head to her room, "In writing Drakken."

* * *

"So this is Motor Ed's... childhood home?" asked Shego as they stood outside a quant picturesque home with tasteful Christmas decorations, "I was expecting more... trailers... and beer can tinsel."

"Nope, this is my Aunt Michelle's... she's... interesting," said Drakken, he sighed, "So, tonight your bailing to spend time with your brother's if anyone asks... and they will."

"Whose all going to be here," said Shego, she felt panic.

"Aunt Michelle, My Mother, Eddie's Grandmother, us," said Drakken, he shrugged, "Tomorrow we all go and meet up with the other family members at a rented space... it's always a disaster. Especially Stephanie and Stephan."

"Who?" asked Shego with a raised brow, Drakken shook his head, his eyes wide with horror.

"There almost as bad as Denise," said Drakken, he shook his head again and gave her a grateful smile, "Let's get this over with."

"Agreed, I want out of this sweater-dress and into my swimsuit by the end of the day," said Shego as they walked up the steps of the nice house, Drakken rang the doorbell.

Shego heard a female voice announce they were on their way and Drakken mouthed, 'Aunt Michelle' and rolled his eyes. Shego was trying to picture the woman that would have given life to Motor Ed, but the the image of a woman in far too much makeup and spandex was dashed. A slender woman with short blonde hair, a red dress, black biker vest, and black boots opened the door. Shego was relieved that at least the makeup had stuck with her image of Ed's mother. She looked shocked for a second and then smiled.

"Well look who finally tore himself away from his busy schedule to come to a family function," smirked Aunt Michelle, "Still blue, I see."

"Still blonde, I see," retorted Drakken, Shego's eyes shot open in shock until Aunt Michelle snorted and pulled Drakken into a bone crushing hug, "How many steroids are you on?"

"Haha," snorted Aunt Michelle, she turned to Shego and smirked, "You must be Shego. You're even more beautiful than Eddie described."

"Uh, thanks," said Shego, she felt agitated at the idea of Motor Ed talking about her in anyway shape or form.

"There's my little Drewbie!" came the familiar loud voice of Estelle as the two stepped inside the house, "Shego!? What a wonderful surprise!"

"Hi Mama Lipsky," smiled Shego as she and Drakken were both pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Yes, well, Shego decided to drop by

before heading for the holidays with her brothers, " said Drakken, giving Shego a nod, she rolled her eyes at his attempt at setting up an exit for her.

"Eddie will be glad to see you, I'm sure," said Aunt Michelle, Shego saw the glare from Estelle at the blonde.

"He's going to be here?" asked Shego, Drakken looked as shocked as her, "Really?"

"Why, is someone eager to see him again," smirked Aunt Michelle, and Shego fought the cringe that wanted to show.

"I think Shego's a little too high caliber for Eddie," said Estelle shortly, she smiled at Shego quickly.

"What are you implying, Estelle," said Michelle, her brows knitted and Shego felt Drakken's hand on her shoulder as he steered them away.

"Motor Ed's going to be here?" asked Shego as they practically ran towards the kitchen, "I don't have the mental energy for that today."

"What, you think I do," said Drakken, "I have no interest in a spotty recall of the chaos of our last '_hang time,_' either."

"...Why air quotes?" asked Shego with an eye-roll, "I thought you said he was the black sheep?"

"Yes, well, he is," said Drakken with a shrug, "But... family."

"Well then who else is going to be here of your... family," said Shego with a sigh, "Listen, it's bad enough your Mother keeps trying to influence something between us, I don't need your Aunt doing the same with your idiot cousin."

"Does it look like I control either of them," said Drakken, he looked off into space again, "Should have brought the mints."

"Mints?" asked Shego, Drakken shrugged and it clicked, "You have Mind Control Mints?"

"They were a gift," said Drakken with a shrug, he sighed, "I don't think you have to worry. I mean our traditions have never changed in the years I attended, so I doubt anymore of my family or extended family will be here."

"When's the last time you came to a family Christmas?" asked Shego with a raised brow, Drakken swayed his head in thought."

"1993, I think," said Drakken, he nodded, "Yes, because it was the year I turned blue and my Uncle Bart passed away."

"So, you don't even know if anythings changed," said Shego, Drakken suddenly paled as the doorbell rang and people could be heard.

"I might have been wrong," said Drakken with a cringe.

* * *

Shego took a deep breath as she stood on the second floor landing of Michelle Lipsky's home, the party had gotten in full swing below and she'd lost Drakken when he'd fled from cousin Denise. Shego really didn't want to know that backstory, she was still having concerns with Stephan and Stephanie, the elderly twins seemed to always just be staring at you. She shuddered and leaned against the wall. There were far too many strangers down there and all far too chatty. She looked at the wall in front of her and cringed. It was littered from floor to ceiling in bright colored frames of various sizes. Different pictures filled them from various times, nothing looked to be in cohesive timeline at all. There was a picture of who was obviously Ed's college graduation, a chubby baby in a biker hat, some scenery pictures, and more vast family ones. Shego scoffed and smiled at one of what had to be a pre-teen Drakken and Motor Ed. An over the top lab was set up and they wore goggles far too big and dish gloves. Shego was shocked to see Motor Ed and Drakken without long hair and looking well dressed for what was probably the Catiline she'd heard about. Knowing their dynamic now, it was odd looking at the photos of a younger blonde kid looking like he idolized his dark haired cousin with crooked glasses.

"So weird," said Shego, she kept looking at the photos and one larger one stood out and Shego took a double take.

It was clearly a picture taken in the 1960s by the attire, and the coloring of the photograph. It showed two couples happily staring at the camera. A man in his thirty's perhaps or younger, sleeked dark brown hair and dark eyes holding up a beer with crooked smile that mirrored the blonde boys photograph above. A younger Michelle with long blonde hair in a headband, a patterned dress and boots, and wearing the man's leather jacket sat on his lap holding a beer as well. His crooked grin seemed in stark contrast of the man behind him with the other woman. Shego smiled at the young Estelle, she looked just as obnoxious as she was now. Her head leaning on the man's shoulder as she clutched his arm tighter than a normal person might. Her glasses the same tinted green, a floral dress, and very tall green heels. Shego had to give it to both woman, they were dressed well for the era. The man she leaned on was extremely well dressed in a nice suet, his dark hair slicked back, a slight smile on his face as his hand rested on Estelle's knee, he looked older than Ed's father. Drakken may have his mother's jawline, but the rest was all inherited by his father, save for the fact... Drakken looked less dangerous then the man in the picture. He wore black leather gloves with a ring outside it, and there was a nasty scar down the side of his face and eyebrow. Shego looked at Ed's father, a ring just like his brother's was on his hand, but he held no scars that she could see. Shego looked at them, there was something off about them, and those rings. They both looked liked something woven, she wished the picture was bigger.

"That's one of my favorite photos," said Estelle, Shego jumped and Estelle laughed as she patted Shego's arm, "Didn't mean to startle you, Shego. I was on my way to the restroom, that's all. Michelle has more photos then she knows what to do with."

"Yeah, I see that," said Shego, she looked at all of them and back to the picture, she gave a soft smile and raised a brow, "It's a really nice picture, I'm loving the heels."

"That was taken about one month after we were married," said Estelle, she smirked, "We were on our way to Vegas for Michelle and Bart's spur of the moment weekend wedding. They wanted a bachelor and bachelorette party picture. Which was just us four at a questionable dinner and the new camera Theo had bought."

"Not gonna lie, it looks like you're all about to pull off a heist, especially with Theo's leather gloves there," said Shego, the picture certainly looked like one that might be taken at a casual Villain party.

"Hmm," said Estelle with a raised brow at the picture, Shego suddenly became curious with her expression before she gave a delayed laugh, "It was part of his look, always gloves and a hat. My fault really, I bought them for him because he always injured his hands working."

"What did he do for a living?" asked Shego, Estelle shrugged and Shego found this very suspicius.

"He did a lot of odd jobs here and there," said Estelle, she began walking towards the bathroom, "You should go downstairs, we're about to start our annual cookie fest!"

"Huh?" asked Shego, she looked at the picture again and squinted at the odd identical rings, "Interesting."

* * *

Drakken sat on the couch with Stephanie and Stephan on either side of him. He had his arms crossed as the two red heads didn't seem to look away from him at all. His only solace as he was certain they plotted his death or some sort, was that Denise, Ed's cousin from his mother's side, was terrified to the two. _As one would be if they had been locked in an attic with them for two hours. _Drakken cringed at the childhood memory of being forced into these odd social gatherings. The only one he'd ever gotten along with was Ed, Drakken sighed. _Oh dear god, no, I do not miss that obnoxious... _

"This is totally awkward, seriously," came Ed's voice from in his left ear, "Uncle Stew has a whole pig in his car, seriously."

"Eddie!" said Drakken, cursing at his own relieved voice as he looked up at the blonde man.

"Looks like were both making family appearances this year," said Ed cheerfully, "Rad, seriously."

"Where are you going, Drew," said the twins at the same time as Drakken went to stand.

"... punch," said Drakken, who slid over the back of the couch as they both blocked him from getting up.

"We got science things to discuss," said Ed, putting an arm around Drakken, "Dude, seriously cuz, they get creepier every time I see them, seriously."

"The taxidermy dog necklace is a new addition," said Drakken with a cringe.

"Stephen always did push the envelope with fashion, seriously Bro," said Ed as they entered the kitchen where the smell of over-sugared dough wafted, "I mean, it's but is Stephanie's hat... so."

"Was that a dog's..." Drakken was cut off.

"Eddie!" came Michelle exstatically as put down her drink where she'd been leaning talking to Stew to come over to her son.

"Ma!" yelled Ed as he picked up his mother with a big hug, "Digging the vest, did you like my Christmas gift?"

"It came this morning, I love it," said Michelle, "I didn't know you could instal rocket jets as an accelerate on a Harley."

"Pssht chya," said Ed, "Anything for my Ma. Listen, I brought someone with but she's running late."

"You brought someone?" asked Michelle and Drakken at the same time, Ed rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like I would be here alone, seriously," scoffed Ed, he made a cringe face towards Drakken, "We can't all be as brave as you, Drew, seriously."

"I'm not here alone," said Drakken defensively, he felt agitated and glared at Ed, "I'll have you know."

"Yeah, Drew brought Shego," said Michelle, Ed perked up.

"No way, Green's here," laughed Ed, he rolled his eyes, "Man, wish I'd come here alone now. I meant a date, Cuz, not Shego."

"Shego is my date," said Drakken, he didn't know why he said it, he internally yelled at himself.

"No way, you and Green? Seriously, that's hilarious," said Ed as he slapped Drakken's shoulder and suddenly all reason went out the window as he glared at Ed.

"Yes way, Shego is here as my date, not my Assistant," said Drakken crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at Ed.

"Yeah right," said Ed crossing his arms and doing the same as Drakken.

"Fine, I'll prove it," said Drakken, he didn't know why he said that as he stormed out of the room, but just as luck would have it, he saw Shego about to come down the stairs, he darted before she could clear the landing, she was looking behind her, "Shego."

"For fu..." Shego jumped as he realized he had startled her and was far to close, "What? Why did you run up the stairs."

"Eddie's here," said Drakken, Shego groaned and rolled her eyes, "Yes, well, that's not why I'm up here, "I need you to be my date."

"I already am," said Shego with a groan, indicating she was standing there, "If you remember, I came here with you."

"Yes, yes... you are my date," said Drakken, he nodded, "Tell anyone who asks... exactly that."

"... did you tell everyone I'm your girlfriend?" asked Shego with narrowed eyes, Drakken saw her hands flicker.

"Before you blast me down the stairs, remember. It's my family Christmas Party, and what's the lesser of two evils; continuing the evening as was planned with just one minor title change or being badgered by my Aunt Michelle and Motor Ed."

"... Terms?" asked Shego with a sigh, Drakken grinned, she shook her head and he cleared his throat.

"Same as we planned; sit together at dinner, be my buffer when things get weird... and they will, and if need be... make an excuse for me to bail when you do," said Drakken, "And obviously if anyone asks, you're my date."

"That's simple, here I thought you were going to add in hand holding and flirting," said Shego with a shrug, Drakken thought about that.

"Should we?" asked Drakken, "You're right, it my seem too awkward if we didn't show any affection towards each other."

"How about we play it by ear," said Shego, Drakken's racing mind slowed and he nodded, he didn't want it too over the top of Ed would know he was lying.

"Deal, okay, first thing. You have to tell Eddie," said Drakken, grabbing Shego by the shoulder's and heading her downstairs.

"Seriously?" asked Shego, her eyes went wide, "Is your cousin wearing a dog's..."

"She's Eddie's cousin and yes... try not to stare or they will follow us," said Drakken, as they headed towards the kitchen, Ed was leaning against the fridge as Michelle grinned at him.

"Yes Ed, I and Drew are a thing," sighed Shego as the arrived in the doorway and he fave her a wide grin, "I am his actual date."

"Seriously," said Ed in shock, he shook his head and put his arm around a woman next to him, "Whoa freaky. Well this is my date, babe, this is my cousin and.. his date?"

"Nice to..." the brunette woman froze with wide eyes, "Drakken? Shego?"

"Cleopatra?" asked Drakken.

* * *

**... →**


	56. A Warm Cup of Crazy Part 2

**A Warm Cup of Crazy Part 2**

* * *

"Wait, you all know each other, seriously?" asked Ed with a confused look, Drakken looked at him in shock, "Whoa, questions."

"Of coarse we know each other," said Shego, she was confused why this was shocking, they were all villains, "We know each other from the same place."

"We do?" asked Ed, his eyes shot open and he looked at Cleopatra, who was returning the same look.

"Well this confusing," said Michelle, taking a step back to go back where other's were baking.

"Why don't we all take a step outside," said Drakken, Shego noticed the scathing look she was giving the two and her stomach sank, this didn't look good on their part in the slightest.

"Let's," said Cleopatra, her arms crossed as they walked out the back door.

Shego waited for Drakken to close the door as her arms wrapped around herself by the sudden temperature change. It was sundown and the chill in the air had picked up, flurries had started to dance in the wind even. She was probably a lot warmer than Cleopatra whose knit dress was a barely there veil over the cream silk one underneath. She was looking at she and Drakken with more malice than she thought was warranted in anyway.

"So, just to clarify, babe, you're a villain, too?" asked Ed, looking at Cleopatra with a raised brow.

"Wait, you are?" asked Cleopatra, her malice faded, her shoulder's slumped, "Of coarse you are. Only makes sense, try and do something... normal and always flips, bloody hell."

"You didn't meet at a villain social?" asked Shego with a raised brow.

"I met my Golden Babe here at the auto repair shop, dude was seriously trying to rip her off, seriously," said Ed with a scowl, "You never rip off a babe and hit on her at the same time, seriously."

"You're so adorable," said Cleopatra with a slight flush, her glare fell back on Drakken and Shego who raised a brow, "Shocking how fast you two got together, considering you just broke up with my partner."

"You two are back together, that's nice," said Drakken, he looked at Shego and cringed.

"Actually," Shego's disclaimer of her and Drakken's rouge was cut off as the back door opened.

"Why are the four of you out here, it's freezing," said Stew, Michelle's brother and father of the twins.

"Getting some air, Uncle Stew," said Ed, he looked at Cleopatra, "Babe, you getting cold?"

"Yes, it's very icy out here," said Cleopatra and Shego wanted to punch her with the dark look she shot her.

"Why don't you ladies come inside. Drew. Eddie. Can you get Micheal out of the car," said Stew, "Don't want him freezing. Michelle says we can keep him in the basement."

"Seriously," said Ed with a raised brow as Shego and Cleopatra darted inside and Stew closed the door.

"I thought the pig was dead?" asked Drakken with shocked eyes as they got to the car.

"Dude... it is," said Ed, they both sighed and shook their heads as they opened the car door.

* * *

"So, this is awkward," said Ron as he lay on the dining room table, a ham on fire, a dead pig propped up in a high chair, and Drakken's family staring at him.

"Possible! What are you doing here?" asked Drakken with wide eyes as stared from the doorway.

"Seriously Red, not cool," said Ed as she glared, he pointed at the big in the high chair, "Your upsetting Micheal."

"I well.. huh," said Kim, looking at the situation, she looked at Drakken and Shego, then to Mama Lipsky, then to Ed, and finally Cleopatra, "We're here for the necklace that Cleopatra borrowed."

"Babe, the pitstop?" asked Ed with a raised brow, she shrugged and smirked, "Bitchin... alright Red, let's do this!"

"Wait, so... wait?" asked Ron, he looked at Cleopatra and Ed and then locked eyes with Shego and Drakken who shrugged, "Weird."

"Agreed," said the two.

"Drew, why are your patients here?" asked Estelle with wide eyes, Ron dodged as one of Drakken's younger cousins casually stabbed the plate of potatoes his foot was in like it was nothing.

"Now this is the type of Christmas Dinner's I remember," laughed an old woman in the corner as she pet Stephan's necklace.

"Reminds me of dinner of '64 when Theo and Estelle hosted... right down to the flaming ham," said Stew cheerfully, as Kim and Ed fought into the kitchen, knocking stuff down the entire time, Cleopatra ran screaming from Rufus.

"Drewbie, go tell your patient to stop fighting your cousin," said Estelle sharply, Drakken sighed and got up from the table, Ron rolled off the table and slid in his spot.

"So, this is awkward," said Ron, looking at Shego, who nodded and drank her glass of wine, he froze, "Is she wearing a dog's..."

"Yup," said Shego with a nod, Ron raised a brow and she shook her head.

"Ron!" came Kim's voice from the kitchen.

"On it, KP," said Ron, he paused, "Sorry to interrupt everyone... have a good dinner. Whoa! Sorry... Micheal...? Love your earrings, ma'am."

"He's fine," said the old woman as Ron bumped the high chair and nearly fell into the old woman, "I don't like the blonde hair, Drew. Michelle, Stew, Micheal needs a diaper change."

"... ohm," Shego looked at Estelle, and she made a motion that the old woman, Michelle's mother, had a few screws loose, "Right."

"Shego!" came a yell from Drakken in the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll be back," said Shego with a sigh, she closed the kitchen door as the exited, "You know, Kimmy, crashing a family dinner is not your style, having a bad day?"

"We're here because Cleopatra stolen a priceless artifact from the Museum of Natural History," said Kim as she kicked Ed in the face as Ron wrestled on the floor with Cleopatra.

"Why are we in here?" asked Shego as Drakken held a fire extinguisher.

"If this doesn't stop this chaos, I need you to make it stop," said Drakken as he sprayed the four fighting in the middle of the kitchen to yells.

"Dude! Seriously!?" snapped Ed as he yanked it from Drakken's grasp, "Not cool!"

"This dress is expensive," said Cleopatra as she looked at her attire and then punched Ron as he reached for the necklace and yelled, "Ow! Ow! This is why I don't... EEEEeeee!"

"It's just a mole rat," sighed Shego as Rufus growled at her, fighting commenced, this time with Drakken in a head lock from Ed, Shego flared her hands and hit Kim into the fridge and Ed into the counter.

"Really, Green!?" said Ed, but with an electric charge Shego hit the floor, Cleopatra holding her Scarab gun, "Babe... whoa... sweet toy."

"You should see my collection," smirked Cleopatra, who dropped it as Ron kicked it out of her hand and right to Drakken, who caught it to everyone's shock.

"Okay," said Kim, she looked at the ruined kitchen, "I'm going to give Cleopatra a chance to hand over the necklace and everything go peacefully."

"..." the four villains looked at each other.

"Seriously?" said Ed, he shook his head, "When do any of us do that?"

"I feel insulted and we're not even involved," said Drakken, Shego scoffed, the fighting resumed.

"That's it! Outside!" came a yell and they all looked to see Michelle with a very large old looking gun, "Eddie you and Cleo make a run for it... you two... clear out!"

"Is she... AH!" Ron screamed as a blast hit the fridge with scorch marks and he jumped to Kim, "What is that?"

"Original flair laser," said Michelle smugly, Ed, Cleo, and Drakken sprinted, Shego stood their with wide eyes, "Get your goodie-good asses out of my house."

"Going!" yelled Kim as she and Ron sprinted out the back door with a loud slam behind them.

"What?" asked Shego in shock as Michelle smirked and put it down.

"Original, you know," she said confidently, "Belonged to Eddie's father... don't get many chances to use it. Least of all on teenage do-gooders. Funny how they stop the greatest villains while the police force sit back. No class anymore, I swear."

"Wait... you know that..." Shego raised a brow in confusion.

"I'm not blind, I know Drew is a villain. That's why I pursuaded Estelle to have Eddie spend some time with him. Growing up he always copied everything Drew did from playing mad scientist, getting into trouble, even ball room dance,," Michelle rolled her eyes, "I'd hoped that Drew was a more accomplished villain."

"You know?" asked Shego with a raised brow, "And you encourage Motor Ed?"

"I knew when I married his father that I was marrying into the Leviathan family," said Michelle with an eye roll, "The Lipsky's have a long history of living on the edge, just because Estelle bought the whole '_Changing My Ways'_ tune Theo sang, doesn't mean I did. He did try though. But its in their blood."

"Are you telling me... Drakken's father was some sort of crime boss?" asked Shego with wide eyes, Drakken had never mentioned this to her, though he never mentioned his father at all, the name clicked, "The Leviathan's? Wait? Weren't they the founders of The Company. They were the root of the Villain organization before it disbanded."

"Yes, well, being brutally murdered will do that to a company. Estelle kept that a secret for ages, but the truth always gets out," said Michelle, she drank her beer, "Maybe you should brush up on your villain history, Green. Shame though, I thought Drew wasn't such a failure. I'd hoped he'd taken after Theo, if you thought his photo demanded danger and respect, you have no idea. Bart told me stories that made your blood run cold. Villain's aren't what they used to be."

Shego stood in the kitchen as Michelle headed back to the party, she looked towards the back door where Ed had taken off through with Cleopatra. Possible and Stoppable were long gone after the necklace Cleopatra had stolen. Shego scoffed and looked around, would anyone had really cared if they'd started fighting in the middle of the house? Her mind fell back onto the conversation. _The Company? _Back in Team Go it had been her explicit job to keep research tabs on all villains past and present, but her favorite was the ones of the past. Researching present villains had been fast and easy, but the older ones were harder to trace. Even The Company held little to know knowledge. The Leviathan family started it, and it had been the root of all Villains. The start of the entire sub-villain world away from everyone else. It's formula's still stuck, but the hold had long sense fallen apart. 1966. _The same year Theo Lipsky died, that makes sense. _Shego's mind raced a mile a minute and she found a smirk dance across her face as she darted out the back door and grabbed she and Drakken's coats. She didn't have to go far as Drakken sat on the steps, the look on his face made it known he'd heard the conversation.

"So were you ever going to mention your little family ties to a major crime and villain family or was I just learning that from your Aunt," said Shego as she sat next to him, he sighed.

"She's a gossip," said Drakken, he drank his hot cocoa and glared at the falling snow, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Dr. D, do you know how much credibility you can gain by telling other villains your connections, it'll put you right passed Dementor. I mean I know why Motor Ed never said anything, it would help you, not him," said Shego, the idea of getting a hefty kick to a higher level of villainy made her stomach twist and smirk at the influence they might gain, "We could walk in anywhere and..."

"I don't want that," said Drakken, he glared, "I will make my own name, myself. I don't need the help of a person I don't even know."

"Who cares if you knew him, this is a social game win... imagine the shocked look on Dementor's face that you have a stronger villain line than him," Shego's grin faltered as Drakken stood up and began walking away, she hesitated and then followed, "Drakken?"

"No Shego, that would help anyone else but me," said Drakken, "Giving fuel to my enemies every-time a plan fails... to be compared to a man that I never met... I'll pass."

"Listen, who cares about what other's would compare you too, your father was on of The Leviathan," said Shego, "No one knew he had a family... with the right track and motives, you could even restart The Company."

"No," said Drakken sternly, he glared at her and Shego took a step back as he loomed, "Don't tell anyone Shego, I mean it. I didn't need him as a child and I don't need him now. The Company was disbanded and that's the way it should be."

"Even if it means you can get a step over other villains?" asked Shego, she was angry, but held mixed emotions, "Your content being mediocre?"

"Go Shego, have fun on your vacation," said Drakken, his eyes flickered with different emotions before he continued on his walk, Shego sighed.

* * *

Drakken glared at the sidewalk as he walked, his arms crossed and mentally cursing at himself for not wearing something warmer like his lab-coat instead of the simple wool he wore now. He wasn't certain how long he'd walked with his mind perfectly empty for once, no thousand ideas, arguing words, just empty. He glared, so his Aunt knew, _of coarse she does. _It made sense now, she always knew more than other's gave her credit for, and danger always fascinated her. The whole reason his parents had even met was because the woman had ditched his mother in a seedy bar for a '_Bad Boy.' _He remembered his mother telling him the story of how his father had rescued her from a dangerous person. She'd painted him like a hero until Uncle Bart, in a drunken stooper, had regaled he and Ed with tales of The Company at Ed's sixteenth birthday party. _I'm the failure? _Drakken glared at his Aunt's words, sure he wasn't the most well known villain, nor had he taken over the world.. neither had anyone else mind you. Uncle Bart could have taken over The Company after his father died, but he'd chosen not too. He'd even melted down his serpent ring and made into earrings. Drakken smirked, she remembered that night. He and Ed had stolen a cop car because Ed didn't want to hear the arguing over the gift. They hadn't know why it was a big deal at the time.

"When did I get here?" asked Drakken as he found himself outside his childhood home, he looked back down the sidewalk, "Did I seriously walk here?"

* * *

Shego could have easily left, used her Brother's as an excuse, and be on a plan to the tropics by now. Instead, here she sat playing cards with Estelle, Michelle, Stephanie, and two other cousins from Estelle's side of the family. Lydia? Shego looked at the dark haired girl with a raised brow, she couldn't recall the other one, a creepy blonde girl in a horribly striped dress. She'd been about to leave after Drakken stormed off on a walk, in fact she'd even got her coat on. Estelle had asked her if she'd stay for a round of cards, at the weather was getting rough anyways, she shrugged and joined them. Two hours had passed and now it was well passed midnight. If the car wasn't snowed in, Shego would have thought Drakken might ditched her here. Her mind played back the conversations and she felt angry again, _he's so stupid. _She scoffed to herself, if she had that pull, she'd scream it from the rooftops. _No, not Drakken, can someone say Daddy Issues! _She looked at Estelle and wondered how blind the woman actually was, she had been to the lair, she'd seen glimpses of that world before. Michelle knew who they were without seeing Drakken in ages and meeting her once. _Is she blind? _It was a stark smack in the face as she looked at chatty Estelle glaring at Michelle.

"Shego, sweetheart, are you still leaving this evening, if not you can bunk with me," said Estelle, she looked at the clock, "Where is Drew by the way?"

"Somewhere doing nothing," said Michelle with a wink at Shego, she felt annoyed by this.

"He's probably lost in thought about work," said Shego, she said in defense, she questioned her own actions, why was she defending him at all, she was mad at him.

"You know, it's interesting how your patients know my Eddie," said Michelle, she glanced at Estelle, "Or what a small close knit world it is, that you know Cleopatra... care to elaborate?"

"It's a small world. People meet each other all the time, Michelle, stop badgering her," said Estelle quickly and Shego raised a brow and smiled.

"Yeah, it's a small world," said Stephanie glaring at her cards, "Never run into anyone I know on the streets, but a small world."

"That's because they hide," said Lydia, the blonde snorted.

"Good one," chortled the blonde, Shego wondered if the girl was even related to them or was a guest of Lydia's.

"Yes, well, I'm curious, just because your not," said Michelle, glaring at Estelle, she raised a brow at Shego, "I mean, I already have an idea, that we already talked about earlier, right Shego."

".. Our patients are troubled, a lot like Ed," said Shego, looking at Estelle, who lips flicked into a smile as she patted Shego's hand, "Mama Lipsky."

Shego saw the eyeroll from Michelle, it was clear there was more to the conversation that there was something deep rooted between she and Estelle. Perhaps Drakken's mother wasn't as blind as she let on, but Shego wasn't about to find out by helping out Michelle. Drakken would have a melt down and she was certain he was already having one somewhere. It was none of her business if he didn't want to tell... _Son of.. _Shego sighed and stared at the back door. She hadn't exactly planned on telling him her family ties, ever, but when he'd found out he'd never brought it up again when he could have. Honestly, he could use that more to his advantage, she squinted her eyes, so could she.

"You know, I'm going to go find... Drew," said Shego as she got up from the table.

"I'll go with," said Estelle and Shego was about to decline, but she didn't exactly know the area either, "I'll grab a thermos, be right back."

"Not doing her any favors aiding in her ignorance," muttered Michelle under her breath, Shego thought for a moment and smirked, this was an easy play.

"Who says I'm doing her a favor," she leaned to whisper to Michelle, "Look how driven Drakken is while keeping this a secret from her, imagine if she already knew. Have to give Eddie a change you know."

"Oh," Michelle looked shocked but by the smile she bought it, Shego rolled her eyes as she followed Estelle; Shego knew how to play these games, even if half the time she was winging it.

* * *

"Thanks for the boots," said Shego as she and Estelle walked down the sidewalk.

"No problem, Shego, turns out were the same size shoe," said Estelle, her arm locked with Shego's, it was silent, "It was sweet of you to come deal with the crazy family for my Drewbie."

"Yeah, well," said Shego with a shrug, "Apart from some questionable fashion choices and the flaming ham, it wasn't too bad."

"Stephanie was wearing a hat with dog's genitalia on it, that's beyond questionable, Shego," said Estelle with a scoff, Shego snorted, "I'm sure you had other plans this evening and now you'll be late for the holiday's with your brothers now."

"That's fine," said Shego, she looked at Estelle and sighed, "I wasn't going to visit them anyways. I was going on vacation."

"Oh," said Estelle with a raised brow.

"We don't... we don't exactly see eye to eye on things," said Shego, she thought about it, "Actually the last Christmas we spent together was my Freshman year in college... and it was the last for a reason."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Estelle, she patted Shego's hand and smiled, "Well, your always welcome to ours. Lydia's weird friend has been at ours for years... we don't even know her honestly... Betty? Betsy? I don't know, the girl's weird. One fourth of july she ate a worm... or several. I'd welcome some sanity."

"I don't know about sanity..." said Shego, she trailed off as the figure in a dark jacket trapped through the snow ahead of them, he was looking down at his feet but Shego recognized his gait, "Well, look who finally returns?"

"Shego... Mother? What are you two doing out here?" asked Drakken with a shocked look at seeing the two.

"Shego suggested we come find you, dear," said Estelle, handing him the thermos, "It's freezing, drink some warm Hot Cocoa before you catch a cold."

"I was fine, just clearing my head," said Drakken, though Shego saw him shiver as he drank from the thermos, he glanced at her, "I thought you'd left by now."

"Yeah, well, I didn't," said Shego shortly, she felt annoyed at his look, _Had he been waiting for me to leave? _

"Come on, let's get you back into the warm house," said Estelle as they turned around and began walking back the few blocks they'd covered, "Your going to get all your patients sick, then how are you going to help them."

Shego looked at Drakken as they walked, Estelle ranting the whole way. He glanced at her, his brows still furrowed as he clearly recalled their last conversation, she sighed. As he looked towards his mother, she leaned against him and held his arm with hers, he shot a confused look. She tried to convey the fact that she knew it was none of her business and she wasn't going to tell a soul in her look. She expected a look of confusion or agitation to appear on his face, but with a shrug and a smirk, she knew he'd gotten it. She was suddenly annoyed again and glared, _how can he get that but now "Shut the fuck up, idiot!" from her normal glares? _Clearly, he knew them too and chose to ignore them, she shook her head as they walked.

"I'm sure Stephan wont mind your bunking with him," said Estelle, Drakken's eyes shot open and he looked at Shego who smirked.

"Actually, Mama Lipsky," said Shego, reading the panic fairly easy, "I think we're going to head out. Thinking about it, I should at least stop by my brother's and I may need a little back up myself."

"Oh," said Estelle, but she smiled a them, "I understand that. I hope you'll come next holiday, Drewbie."

"Well, we have very busy schedules, Mother," said Drakken quickly, he looked nervous and gave a look at Shego that conveyed, _Hell NO! _Pretty clearly.

"Alright dears, travel safely," said Estelle as they parted away from her as they reached the driveway, "Do you want some cookies for the road?"

"No, we're good, Mother," said Drakken, giving her a kiss on the cheek and heading to the car quickly.

"It was nice seeing you dear," said Estelle as Shego gave her a hug, Shego smirked.

"See you at Thanksgiving?" suggested Shego, Estelle beamed and gave her a devious look, Shego winked.

"Looking forward to it, Shego," replied Estelle as Shego gave her a wave as she walked to the car.

"What is she looking forward too? What did you tell her?" asked Drakken suspiciously, he squinted at Shego, "Shego, what are you planning?"

"Nothing," said Shego as she got in the car, "Nothing at all. Now, question, how are we getting out of here?"

"It's the new Hover Car Shego," said Drakken smugly, he flipped a few switches and it started to shift, "I made it with parts left over from the Doom-V, clever, right."

"So this thing can fly?" asked Shego as it began to lift off, "And drive?"

"Yes," he said with smugness.

"So we sat in two hours of traffic on the way here for no good reason?" glared Shego, Drakken cringed.

"I may... I may have forgotten that," said Drakken with a cringe, Shego scoffed and slumped in her seat, "Well, sorry, it's brand new Shego."

"Yeah, well, whatever," said Shego with a head-shake, now they were definitely going to Thanksgiving, maybe even Fourth of July.

"Do you want me to take you back to the lair or..." Drakken began, and Shego smirked.

"Actually, why don't we stop by Go City," said Shego, a glint in her eye.

"Really?" asked Drakken in shock, "I thought you were joking."

"Nope," said Shego, "Just to clarify.. Our holiday truce only included Kimmie and the side-kick, right?"

"Well general... why?" asked Drakken with a small smirk as he saw Shego's devious look.

* * *

"Not cool, sis. Not cool!" yelled one of the Wego's as they hung from the chandelier of a fancy restaurant, wrapped in tinsel.

"Why? Just... why?" asked Hego as he was tied to a pole with rid iron.

"I thought we'd have a family dinner," said Shego as she ate he plate of food, the chef looking terrified, "Thanks for staying open by the way."

"You sort of threatened him," said Mego as Drakken handed him a fork of food, he too was tied to a chair, "These ropes are chafing my wrists."

"Shouldn't have punched me," said Drakken casually, he held up a bottle, "More wine, Shego."

"Why thank you, Dr. D," said Shego she looked at her brother's, "Now, what did we learn?"

"That your both terrible people," said Hego with a glare.

"I was hoping it was... '_Don't stop you from taking our hard-rive data at Go Tower_', but that works too," said Shego, drinking her wine, she smirked at Drakken, "Cheers, Doc?"

"Cheers. To a lovely Christmas Eve and a Happy New Year," smirked Drakken, clinking his glass with hers.

"Do you think we could get some food up here?" asked Wego with a raised brow."

"Yeah, I could go for something," said the other.

"How can you eat when justice is being denied!" yelled Hego, they all stared at him and he sighed.

"If you pay for it... it's not stealing?" said Shego, Drakken smirked.

"...fine," sighed Hego, "Good thing I brought my credit card."

* * *

**Oh, Hego →**

* * *

A/N: An Ode to the original take on Kim Possible with _The Company_

Also, thanks to **duck-duck-duck-moose** for the name _Leviathan. _


	57. Why So Blue?

**Why So Blue**

* * *

"Will you stop pouting," said Shego as they drove to their backup lair, something they had started doing due to the frequent destruction of their main lairs.

"I still can't believe you ditched me for the Bafoon," said Drakken as he shook his head.

"Uhg, you were unbearable and again... look what he did," said Shego in shock, "He made a trike into a portable laser canon and..."

"He did it for NACHOS!" said Drakken angrily.

"Yeah, well, he didn't keep me in the loop," muttered Shego, she glanced at Drakken, she opened he mouth to apologize and just end the argument, but her mind went elsewhere, "You know what's weird."

"That it's taking you this long to apologize or the fact you never had any of my Stickys?" asked Drakken, he muttered under his breath, "You badger me for them otherwise."

"Oh my... Sorry, there are you better now," scoffed Shego, she rolled her eyes as he nodded.

"Was it that hard," asked Drakken, he seemed more cheerful now, she groaned, "What were you saying Shego?"

"It's weird that you being blue is some how connected with your evil side," said Shego, she looked at him and he raised a brow, "I mean it has to be, because when you weren't blue, the Side-Kick was."

"That wouldn't make sense, I was evil before I was blue. That was a chemical induced genetic issue," said Drakken, he looked ahead, "Although, perhaps the Attitudinator did partially readjust my brain levels and altered some of the chemically altered genetics with it."

"But.. he WAS blue," said Shego, Drakken shrugged, "Ohm, nothing weird with that."

"Well, perhaps he carried a genetic trait like I did, and somehow the chemicals pulled on it," said Drakken, he looked at Shego, "Shego? Do you want to know why I'm blue?"

"Uhg," said Shego, "You know I was just curious why the Side Kick turned blue, let's not make this a bonding experience."

"Fine, let Mego know something you don't," said Drakken, Shego's spine cringed and she glared.

"Fine, why are you blue?" asked Shego, she crossed her arms and was startled at the wide grin on his face, "Don't make a big deal about this..."

"It was a Tuesday afternoon," said Drakken and Shego sighed, he glanced at her and his smile faltered, "I'll make it short."

"Doubt it," said Shego, she missed Drakken's devious grin.

"It was a Tuesday afternoon, by Wednesday night. I was blue," said Drakken and he went silent.

"Look at you, trying to be cute," she stated, he smirked, "and failing, as always."

"Hey," snapped Drakken, he pouted, "Fine, live in mystery."

"Fine, explain to me, how exactly you became blue," said Shego with a sigh, she raised a finger, "But know that you can't hold this incident of misjudgment against me... ever again."

"... not even a little?" asked Drakken, Shego raised a brow and he sighed, "Fine, agreed. It was a Tuesday and I had finally gotten enough funds together for my first decent lair, the other's were all rentals and weren't exactly legal. There was one Shego..."

"Losing interest," said Shego with a sigh.

"A story for another time, your right. Well, I was working on one of my many early inventions, creating a new artificial energy source..."

"Bebe's?" asked Shego with a raised brow, Drakken glared.

"It wasn't for that! Well, it wasn't originally, but... do you want me off track?" asked Drakken and Shego saw his face darken and smirked, "As I was saying, I was working on the new energy source... for nothing in particular, Shego! One of the chemicals turned out to be unstable, a rip off really. I took the cheap route instead of stealing the better quality one. It exploded obviously. The chemicals I was using that hadn't been unstable... SHEGO!"

"What?" asked Shego shaking herself awake, "Oh man, is it over?"

"... the chemicals triggered a dormant genetic gene which created a form of Methemoglobinemia to occur," finished Drakken angrily.

"... which is?" asked Shego, making a circle with her hand, "You know for someone so eager to tell this story, you're not well rehearsed."

"It's when the blood doesn't make as much oxygen so the blood effects the pigmentation," said Drakken, "I've grown fond of it, but at first I wished I'd just did another donation for the extra $200 and got the decent chemical."

"Wait, so, wait," said Shego, "Your blue because your body doesn't properly oxygenate your blood. Which is a genetic issue, which I am not aware of... ever. Which was chemically induced by unstable chemicals... wait, this explains so much. Insomnia, erratic behavior... oh my god. I just thought you had brain damage from too many explosions. Turns out... your just a cheap idiot with genetic brain damage."

"It is not brain damage. I'll have you know, I have always had these quarks, before the indecent," said Drakken bitterly.

"Well, if you had the gene, couldn't it have been low key always been in effect. The chemicals just finished whatever mutation it needed?" asked Shego, Drakken stared wide eyed and raised his brow, "Huh, wow, that's actually interesting. You need to work on your story telling better... but what about Side Kick?"

"A couple of things, he might have a dormant genetic gene... or the Attitudinator just mirrored the chemical different from my own... though, that's unlikely. He has to have some form of the genetic abnormality in him," shrugged Drakken, "It's rare, but not unheard of. There's been cases in history."

"Huh," said Shego, she smirked, "Does that mean somewhere down the line, the poor unfortunate soul who bares his child might end up with a Blue Brat?"

"Unlikely, it's recessive," said Drakken, he shrugged and then stared at Shego as if waiting for something.

"What?" asked Shego after a minute of thinking about the conversation.

"Nothing, I was just waiting for more... mocking or never-mind," said Drakken, it was silent.

"Hey Blue Boy," began Shego, Drakken groaned.

"Here we go," muttered Drakken.

"How did you afford your first lair? Bank Robbery? Trust fund? I mean if you barely could afford a few extra hundred," said Shego, Drakken raised a brow as if he'd been expecting something other than a question, but he smirked.

"Odd jobs here and there, a few minor inventions for other villains or wannabe villains, genetic material donations, small stent at a mechanical factory..." Drakken ranted and Shego paused him by holding up a hand, "Hmm?"

"Genetric Materials? What were you harvesting organs on the black market?" asked Shego with a raised brow, Drakken snorted.

"Shego, it was the 80s, I did what every college kid short on funds did," said Drakken with an eye roll, "Being a guinea pig for odd tests and donations. I only did it a few times for lair rent, but it paid decent."

"... wait, are you telling me. You? Dr. Drakken. You. Donated sperm?" asked Shego, she looked disturbed, "You might have children?"

"No," said Drakken with a snort and an eyeroll, "I only did it twice, they were destroyed... besides the questionnaire I filled out, I made it look like a lunatic filled it out. No one in their right mind would have ever gone with it."

"How do you know they were destroyed?" asked Shego with a raised brow.

"Do you honestly think I wanted my genetic material being used by someone else... there was an unfortunate minor explosion shortly after my second trip," said Drakken with a smug smirk.

"Thank god," muttered Shego, Drakken glared, "One of you is enough."

"You know... I could clone myself," said Drakken with a devious look.

"And share your eventual world dominating glory with all of them?" asked Shego quickly, Drakken glared.

"Your right, that would be too confusing and... I don't like sharing," her grumbled, Shego let out a sigh of relief, cringing at the idea, "Well, we're here."

"Great, mosquito central," sighed Shego as they landed in some sort of tropical tree house style lair, "Why did you choose this one again?"

"It was cheap," said Drakken with a shrug as he hopped out.

"Huh, because cheap works out well for you, historically?" asked Shego with a raised brow.

"I could cut your pay..." Drakken began.

"Looks cute, I like the rickety stair ladder, it adds a bit of a unique touch," said Shego as she grabbed the bags and began walking in, Drakken smirked smugly, "Hey Dr. D? Another question."

"Yes?" asked Drakken as he picked up a bag.

"Care to explain the little device that deflects my powers?" asked Shego as she paused her steps, Drakken gulped.

* * *

**Follow Your Heart →**


	58. Bad Night Inn

**Bad Night Inn**

* * *

Drakken riffled through his closet, his mind was racing. Why had he chosen this weekend to finalize the touches for the beta test Synthodrone. He cringed, of coarse he'd forgotten the date, and Shego just had to remind him. He didn't remember ever agreeing to this, he didn't even know if he actually had. But if he was going to be running the beta test, getting Shego out of the lair was essential to his plan, even if it meant leaving himself... or pretending too.

"Dr. Drakken, I'm really confused," said Hector in the doorway, "Why do you want my sister to meet you at the Villains Inn again?"

"Because I need an exit strategy and your the only one with a viable female for the evening," said Drakken quickly, Hector looked horrified and Drakken raised a brow and groaned, "I just need a decoy to sneak out without Shego following me."

"Why don't you want..." Hector was cut off.

"Hector.. do I employ you? Have I given you a job multiple times? Do I not use you for testing my inventions?" asked Drakken, Hector nodded, "I would think after all that, Dr. Sweets, and the fact you even have a promotion... that we had reached a level of... Don't question me?"

"Right," said Hector softly, he looked around, "So my sister..."

"Can we not do this," sighed Drakken, "Just have her meet me by the bar at ten, okay."

"Should I show you a picture..." said Hector, Drakken glared and he backed out of the room, "Ten. Bar. Got it."

"Honestly it's like pulling teeth," sighed Drakken as he looked at the outfit he'd picked out and groaned, "Formal enough."

"Hey, Drakken," he looked up to see Shego, a smug look on her face, "Look what your Mother sent me for a belated Christmas gift, you know, since she didn't know I was coming."

"... a very short black dress?" asked Drakken, he was a little concerned by this, "I need you to stop whatever this is with my Mother, immediately."

"No, these shoes. They are Vintage Villainess if ever there was one," said Shego triumphantly, showing the green stilettos that looked like serpents for metal heels, "Hey, she may not have known it, but your Dad got her all the Villainess latest of the time."

"How nice... " said Drakken, he felt he lingered on her legs to long and turned back to his closet, "Trying a little hard tonight?"

"Why, too much?" asked Shego with a smirk, Drakken saw the glint in her eye and cursed at himself, she was definitely in a mischievous mood.

"What do you think of the heels?" asked Shego and Drakken sighed as she leaned against his closet door and blocked him with a leg, "Catch a few eyes?"

"You might want to shave your legs if you're wearing that," said Drakken, fighting the smirk tugging at his lips.

"I did," snapped Shego in a huff as she withdrew her leg, but she smirked, "Alright, I'll stop. Clearly you got your comebacks ready to fire. Now work on your lines so both of us have some fun tonight."

"Yes," said Drakken, he smirked, "Shego, what do you think I should wear?"

"Hmm?" asked Shego, Drakken rolled his eyes as she looked at the heels, "Did you ask me something?"

"Everytime we go to an outing you badger me about everything, so what should I wear?" asked Drakken, it would go even smoother if Shego thought him leaving with Hector's sister was because of her, _You truly are a genius Drakken! _

"Wait, are you seriously going to listen to me?" asked Shego, she looked shocked, she gave a devious grin, "It's about time... but let's be clear. In the off chance we run into any of your exes or mine tonight... they, no matter the alcohol, are not the target."

"Understood," said Drakken, he really hoped Hector's sister showed up early, he hadn't even factored that it, "Let's wish them well and that they wont be at a dateless Villain's Valentines Party."

"I wish them death, but hey... whatever gets you through the night," said Shego as she tossed clothes at him, "Alright, let's get going."

* * *

"God, it wreaks of depression in here," cringed Shego as they walked in, "Remember the rules. No bartenders. No exes. Everyone else, is fair game."

"When did bartenders get added?" asked Drakken, he raised a brow as Shego looked towards the bar, "Something happen."

"Let's just say, your not the only one two have made out with the best looking ones here, and let's not lower standards to the others," said Shego, Drakken looked at her with a raised brow, "Our little Villainess revenge party... yeah.. there was too much candy and alcohol."

"Huh, speaking of candy. I'd avoid any, Carmella is supplying rogue villains now through Henchco." said Drakken, Shego raised a brow, "Yeah, the mind control stuff among others. No idea if it made it passed testing, but I'm steering clear."

"Henchco," said Shego, looking at the sweets table.

Drakken walked over to the bar where he saw a poster of Kim Possible with darts thrown at it, he smirked, good to know there were many villain's with the same annoying problems he had. He raised a brow at the sign that said '_**Whoever took Herby the Severed Hand, FUCKING Return it!**_' He snorted and looked towards Shego. His smirk fell as he tried to see her in the crowd, she was over at the table littered with Candy, and he rolled his eyes. He avoided a few dancers as he made his way to the table and looked at Shego from the other side. She was staring hard at what looked like a Butterscotch candy one might find in the bottom of a purse. Drakken cringed as he saw the Henchco stamp, of coarse they were Henchco products. _It is the Villain's Inn. _

"Someone stolen Herby," said Drakken, Shego's eyes shot up and there was an odd look behind them before she smirked.

"Again?" asked Shego, she dropped the candy, "Well let's hope this time they kept him in his Jar. Look at some of these things. I feel like it's something out of Harry Potter."

"Breathless Butterscotch?" asked Drakken with a raised brow, he looked at it, "May cause impaired judgment, memory loss, and aches... that's a lot to consider just to make sure your breath never stinks."

"Yeah well, look at the clients... look at the contributor," said Shego, Drakken watched as her hands lit a few things on fire and walked away to yells, Drakken casually put the candy in the flames and followed after Shego, pretending there wasn't an issue and people weren't yelling.

"I feel bad for whoever has to clean that up," said Drakken, he raised a brow at Shego, she looked off, "Everything okay?"

"I need a drink," said Shego, she smiled at Drakken, "You need a drink, too."

"I'm going to agree with that," said Drakken as he heard the music pick up and the band start, "This might be a long night."

* * *

"Did you see what he's wearing?" asked Shego in a low whisper, indicating to a man wearing a bear suite with no head, "Ten bucks says the the women in leather goes home with him."

"Twenty it's the guy with the whip," said Drakken whispering as well, they both watched as he walked over to where the two chatted.

"Both," the broke into laughter as their new drinks arrived.

"You two sure are having a good time," said a women, sitting a few seats away from Drakken, her features framed by heavy dark hair, "Thought this was only for the single, lonely, and depraved."

"Depraved and single, we are," said Shego, Drakken felt her nudge him, "We're just biding time until we weed out the oddballs."

"Oh, so your not a couple, then," said the women, she smirked.

"God, No," said both of them at the same time, Shego nudged Drakken again.

"Dr. Drakken," said Drakken, he saw her eyes light up, and it clicked as she leaned towards him that this must be Hector's sister. Though they didn't look too much alike save for dark hair.

"Shay," she smiled, a flirty look on her face as Drakken sat next to her, Shego darted across the bar to the other side and he rolled his eyes at thumbs up she gave him, "So, apart from the sad party and the mystery of where Herby is, do you frequent here often, Doctor?"

"No, can't say that I do... though had I known I might run into someone as beautiful as you, I would have," smirked Drakken, he saw Shego give a silent slow clap and he felt a wash of embarrassment even though this was all a rouge."

"With lines like those, I don't see why you don't have a school of fish," smirked Shay, Drakken raised a brow as she leaned her hand on his and got very close, "Because I'm biting. Care to reel me in."

"Ahk," came Shego, they both looked at her, she'd been attempting a gagging motion and had made the noise, she began coughing and took her drink, "Sorry... choked on the cherry... sorry."

"Yes, well," Drakken watched as Shego walked away and shook her head and made a 'Nope' motion towards Shay, Drakken bit his lip but went back to the rouge, he looked at his watch, "Would you like to get out of here?"

"Forward... I like it," said Shay as she got up, "Lead the way."

"See you at home," muttered Drakken as he grabbed his jacket and waved to Shego.

"Are you serious," said Shego with wide eyes, Drakken didn't stay to argue, his plan was falling into place..

* * *

"Alright, so I'll just..." Drakken was cut off as Shay's lips slammed into his, causing him to hit the door, he pushed her away, "What are you doing? I don't know what Hector implied, but this is not what I ordered."

"Hector?" asked Shay, her brow rose and then she smirked, "Oh I get it, you like to roleplay? That's fine, so do I."

"Wait... what?" asked Drakken, he was even more confused and hit the door hard as she sat on his lap, he cleared his throat, "This is not going to happen, so kindly remove yourself from my lap."

"I never done this role before, but I can give Dominatrix or dominant a try," said Shay with a raised brow, her eyes narrowed.

"No, not..." Drakken flailed as he was pinned to the backseat.

* * *

An hour, three creeps, and two drinks later Shego sat in utter annoyance at the bar. She looked towards the exit again, her stomach filled with knots at the fact Drakken had left with the dark haired bimbo. She was regretting this whole evening, now. After being there a few hours and playing people watch, she'd been more focused on who was going home with who that a lot of good options had left early. It hadn't bothered her when she and Drakken were mocking and laughing together, now she just felt like a left over loser. She spun her shot glass in circles and glared, removing her hand from it, when had she picked up that annoying trait. She tried to shake Drakken from her mind and what he might be doing with Shay and her sleazy comebacks, only resulting in a small headache. She looked around the Inn and saw the few stragglers around. Her eyes fell towards a pretty dark haired women sitting a few feet away and looking around in confusion, Shego recognized her as a Henchwomen she'd met a few years back.

"Rosa, what are you doing here?" asked Shego, with a raised brow.

"Oh, hi Shego," said the women, she had a small smile on her lips, "My brother asked me to help his boss with an escape plan. Guess it was a waste of time... and everyone else seems like a flake."

"Yeah, the losers are abundant tonight," sighed Shego as she grabbed another drink and sat next to Rosa, "Still working for what's his face?"

"Pyro Pete, no," said Rosa, "He set fire to his lair and half a forest. He's away for a few years, spending time with my Max right now, well trying too, pre-teen drama. Hench work and Mercenary taking a break for me. How about you? Mercenary anymore?"

"Nope, Side-Kick," said Shego raising her glass and brow with an eye roll, "Three years now. Three years of disappointment, annoyance, and migraines."

"Well it can't be too bad if it has you staying for that long," said Rosa with wide eyes, she smirked, "Especially with that weird one month minimum you had. Must have some, _perks." _

"It pays well," Shego shrugged, taking a drink again, Shego wanted to change the subject, "So your brother asked you to help his boss escape from what exactly. Other than the thriving intellectual stimulating conversations of '_Does purple make me look intimidatingly sexy?' _And my personal favorite, _'Scheme here often?" _

"He doesn't know, really. Based on everything he's told me his boss' are probably having a fight or something, and he wants to make the other one think he's got game," sighed Rosa, she rolled her eyes, "I imagine villains in a relationship are even more complicated than in the Henchworld."

"How lame, that sounds like something Drakken would ask me to do," snorted Shego, Rosa choked on her drink, "Whoa, calm down there. If you want someone to buy you one, give them time to order first."

"Sorry," she coughed, "Did you say Drakken as in Dr. Drakken? That's who Hector told me to meet."

"Hector?" said Shego with wide eyes, they narrowed, "Drakken did what?"

* * *

"Hector, your fired," glared Drakken as he stumbled in the lair, holding his phone to his ear, "And your sister needs psychological help... and that's coming from me!"

Drakken didn't wait for the response as he hung up the phone and proceeded sit down in his lab chair, his back cracking as he did so. As he took a deep breath, he wondered if he'd maybe over reacted firing Hector again because his sister had practically assaulted him... he chose not to dwell on it and get to work. He'd lost an hour trying to escape the grips of the women who was supposed to be his escape plan. Who knew how long Shego would be out and Drakken needed to initiate the final stage of his programming and get the testing procedure set for any failures. Once that was complete then all the was left was a minor... Hostile takeover. He grinned evilly to himself and looked towards where the mints were safely stored. He typed away furiously, making sure all the bugs in the software were patched. Double checking the traits modules and updates.

He wasn't sure how long he worked, but all the lights except for the walkway and where he sat had gone off, and in one final click, he sent it down to the mold room. Drakken sat there in silence. The hard part was over. Nothing had stopped him. All that was left was for the Henchman to finish their research and fine tune the plan. A small casual visit... and the rest... the rest was easy. A few quick swipes with Shego's help and he for once, could feel the plan working in his favor. His mind started racing, but it wasn't negative, it was all positive, trying to play every possible problem that may occur... but no one would question it. Even if Possible busted in right now, all she would see was them making Synthodrones, which was completely legal. He stomped his feet in excitement and spun around with giddy laugh only to stop dead in his tracks.

"Shego?" asked Drakken as he looked at the women glaring at him, her arms crossed, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, surprise!" said Shego with a glare, she pointed a glowing finger at him, "I don't know what your playing at, but you better start talking."

"W-What?" asked Drakken, he pushed back into his desk, how much had she seen? How much did she know? "What ever do you mean?"

"What do I mean? How about your little rouge to ditch me this evening?" asked Shego, her green eyes were narrowed, "So what's the game? Because you better have a good reason for your little stunt."

"What, you think I staged meeting someone. Her name was Shay and we had a lovely evening," snapped Drakken, he felt himself squirm but kept his eyes focused, her glowing hand faded and she shook her head in an expression he didn't recognize.

"I'm going on vacation, you know since I ended up canceling my last one for a favor to you," snapped Shego, "Maybe I'll come back, we'll see."

"Shego, wait," said Drakken his mind was spinning a plan for him and he wasn't even sure of the possible outcome as he started to speak, "I asked Hector to have his sister meet me at the Villains Inn so I could leave... It's just... it's just.. well you always seem to cancel your evening plans when you take me with you and I just wanted you to have a good night without wasting your time being my wing women, that's all."

"So... you ditched me, to give me space?" asked Shego, Drakken gulped, ready for the green light to hit, that sounded stupid even to him, "If I didn't want you to come, I wouldn't have invited you... only in your head would that make sense."

"Yes, well... " said Drakken, he saw Shego's anger fade as she rolled her eyes and smirked, she bought it, "Didn't work did it?"

"Looks like another night in for both of us anyways," sighed Shego, he watched her posture shift, "I really do need a vacation. At least a few days. Rosa had me think you were trying to find a replacement for me or something."

"Replace you?" asked Drakken, a wave of panic and confusion hit him, "Whose Rosa?"

"Hector's sister, apparently," said Shego in shock, "Small world, by the way. When she told me about the whole rouge, I thought you were trying to find someone else to do my job."

"When did you talk to her?" asked Drakken, he was suddenly terrified that he'd been followed home.

"At the bar after you left with... who did you leave with actually?" asked Shego, a confused look on her face.

"... well, that's kind of unfortunate now," muttered Drakken, he groaned, "I have to call and hire Hector back."

* * *

Drakken watched Shego fly off in the Hover Car and waited until she was out of sight before the grin turned devious. She'd unknowingly aided his already functioning plan. He practically sprinted down to the Synthodrone molding room, the light flashing complete had just sprang on. Timing was on his side tonight, and it was proving to be everything he needed. The regular mold lay discarded for the test ones, the different colored mold slid open and Drakken pushed the final button he needed and waited as the Synthodrones eyes spring open, actual eyes, an actual face looked for his. No red hood and glowing masks, the face of a young man looked at him, he seemed to be zeroing in on Drakken's face. Drakken could mentally see the computer data processing the room, him, the area. Drakken grinned, that meant his fusing of the Syntho technology and AI module and data were working. His movement became less rigid and a smirk appeared on his creations face.

"Have you chosen a name?" asked Drakken.

"Erik."

* * *

**OH NOOOO! →**


	59. Sorry

This is set after So The Drama... like right after... like... maybe a day or two... Its a short one but Im hoping to drop a larger one later. This one runs during Ill Sueted before Car Alarm and Mad Dogs and Aliens.

* * *

**Sorry**

* * *

Drakken's anger had faded, well subsided now. He lay on his cot and watched the light through his cell from the outside world. There was a numbness now, he hadn't expected this. The defeat at the hands of Kim Possible, hit him to the core. He'd finally thought he'd done it, outwitted her, fooled them all. Proven that he was an Evil Genius despite what rumors and jokes dictated. For a few months, he'd had the world at the tip of his fingers, ready to strike, and like always... it was yanked from his grasp. All that remained was a broken lair, crushed toys, and something heavy inside him. Shego's rage in her eyes as they'd drove to the prison, it was different then he'd ever seen. There had been no snarky comments on the way to prison even. It had egged in the pain he now had. He'd proven his failures again, bigger than before. All his planning, hard work, the details he'd finally thought he'd gotten. All foiled by forgetting one thing, Stoppable. He tried to glare again, but he couldn't, because other emotions were winning for once.

He felt his chest hurt and his own breathing become shallow as he fought his emotions. Nearly a year's planning, and four dedicated months of effort and details. Gone. He was used to foiled plans, used to this disappointment breaking him further and driving him on. As much as it hurt, he felt it grow numb to something else. The last four months seemed like the worst decision of his life now, using the Mind Mints to get control of Bueno Nacho, hours or research dedicated to being a Modern Teenager, to perfect his ultimate creation. Erik. Drakken told himself that. His creation, he was no different then any other Synthodrone, nothing special other than a robot decoy used for distraction and gaining information. The only difference was he'd programmed him to act human, to have his own adjusted will, to have a sense of humor, to think on his own, to have his beliefs, his metal attributes. He remembered when Erik had first said it, first called him it of his own occurred. Dad. Drakken had felt a weird wave of unease at first but hadn't corrected it. The more he'd heard it, the more it barreled into his core. _He wasn't even real. _Drakken told himself that, and it was true, but no matter how many times he'd reminded himself of it... he felt like he was in mourning. He swallowed hard and tried to stop this feeling again, bottle it up with others. If he never thought about it, never mentioned it again... maybe he could forget for once.

His mind fell back to Shego now, her fried hair, her tired stature. She'd been hurt and he'd been ranting like an idiot. Those cold eyes again when she'd yelled. There was more than just disappointment there, she looked battle worn and angry at him. Could he blame her, his plans were plenty but there were no results. She'd even left him for the Buffoon because he'd showed promise, and she was right. He'd hoped this would be the one, the final step... and he was back to those feelings again, trying hard to numb once more, and he glared. Now he was a crying failure in a jail cell, _Your pathetic. _

"Drakken," he heard a familiar growl and sat up wiping his face.

Shego glared from behind the bars, light illuminating her features. His heart sank, that cold look was in them, and the emotions shifted again, he didn't like that look. Everything told him to cower behind his bed, and perhaps he would have if he wasn't trying hard to numb himself to his feelings. His eyes looked over Shego, she'd snuck out of the infirmary, apparently she'd been hurt more than he'd thought. Cuts littered her arms, and she looked gaunt, but her cold eyes held something in them now. He could see broken blood vessels in her shifting eyes. The caution outweighed the relief to see her, to see her in front of him. He walked towards her, his hands on the bars, he watched her shoulders fall and the glow grow.

"I'm sorry," he said as he looked at her, waiting for the blast, but it didn't come, her eyes rolled.

"Your crying is waking up the whole fucking floor," sighed Shego, she scoffed and he felt a smirk on his lips, "They voted, we got evicted. Pack your shit and let's go."

"Are you sure your okay?" asked Drakken as he saw her cringed as she moved her arm to blast the lock.

"Now he asks," she muttered under her breath with a sigh as she hit the lock.

"Shego..." he began.

"I'm fine, let's get out of here," said Shego, and Drakken's hand grabbed hers as she went to turn away, she looked at him and sighed, "Apology accepted. Now move it."

* * *

**A Baby One, Sorry →**


	60. Bad Plans and Rumors

Set after Ill Suited… and before Car Alarm

* * *

_**Bad Plans and Rumors**_

* * *

Shego screamed as she blasted the wall of her solitary cell. She was back here, AGAIN! She knew her screams were loud enough to wake the dead and that half the floor was probably talking trash, but she didn't care. She was livid, violent, and falling apart. She breathed heavy as her voice finally grew hoarse and she slid down to sit against the opposite walls of her cell. The wall where Junior had broken into was repaired and reinforced now, the shielding made it impenetrable with her powers. When they'd gotten Drakken and her back after their first break out, they'd placed her in this room. Just her. No roommate like all the others. Just her, like a caged animal. She'd barely had time to leave a scratch or talk her way out to socializing when Junior had swooped in. She sighed and hit her head gently against the wall. Junior. Of coarse he had, all to get help from her to find a gift for Senior. She knew she couldn't rely on a second break out and it frustrated her. _He's so under his father's thumb its pathetic. _Senior had forbade Junior from another attempt at getting her out, that "_She needs to learn her lessons." _Shego glared and shook her head, she knew Junior would never go against his Father... not even for her.

If being isolated hadn't been bad enough, meal time had proven far worse. Because it wasn't the fact she was back here so fast, the bad planning, or that Possible had stopped her... no... it was the whispers. The words that were said and laughed at that was driving her to break everything in her small room and scratch the wall until her nails started to bleed. She hung her head and tried to calm herself, screaming was bad enough, destruction was fine, but she wasn't going to give them her tears. _They don't know shit. _She chanted it like a mantra in her head as clips of the last few weeks played in her head and she watched it like a horrible Teen Drama.

"_Did you hear about Shego?" _

"_You know what they say?"_

"_Back in again?" _

"_Now who? I thought she was better than that?"_

"_Guess she's lost her edge." _

Her eyes narrowed as more flooded her head... worst of all was the very one she'd always wanted to avoid, "_She's just a Villain Hopper, pathetic really, thought she had more brains than that." _

She growled to herself like an animal, and felt her emotions shifting to remember what she'd heard, pricing together a Picasso of a puzzle that made her blindly kick a guard into another inmate this afternoon. No one saw her as a Mercenary anymore, since she'd been working with one villain for years, her side jobs more had taken for their plans. It had been fine, no one thought anything of it, but then... she glared. Cleopatra. She knew how it looked at the Christmas Party, _that stupid fucking party! _She shook her head... she knew Dementor had been telling everyone about the Henchco mixer... everything was unraveling. All her calculated hard word, her meticulous image, her very name was being associated with rumors that were just that... gossip and rumors. But it never mattered what was true or not, it was what other's saw. To everyone, she'd gone from working with many people to working with one nearly exclusively. Then it shifted, Dementor's lies, Cleopatra's Whispers, to Junior busting her out. She could care less about being the center of idle gossip and hate, she'd always known that. Even when she was a Hero, it all swam around.

No, it was the fact that there once a Villainess got that label, it made it even harder unless she really was a Villain Hopper. Villains would act as if she was just an accessory versus the power house she had built herself up to be. As if it already wasn't hard avoiding being treated like she was their inferior. It also would attract the type of Villainess' she tried to avoid, she felt physically ill thinking about it. When she'd first became a Mercenary, that had been the gossip among all the females she'd met. Who to sleep with. Who can do what for this. She'd made a vow right there, she'd never want to be like them, because she know what she'd thought of them and what the Villains she'd worked for thought of them.

She could argue with herself, tear herself down and argue that they were wrong and she needed to get herself together and move on. She would, but her mind fell back onto the series of events that had transpired. Losing her title as '_Independent Mercenary_' had started this. It was one of the two reasons she'd had one month contracts; never getting attached and avoiding negatives. It was like a trickling effect all the way to last winter, she glared. That was the clencher wasn't it. Dementor. She'd forced herself to remember that night, trying too, anything other than the horrible sickness she'd felt after. They'd both been at that party, both been sampling candies and mints, so had many others. Bad timing. He'd asked her how Drakken was and if someone was going to replace his door, she'd made a snide crack... then the fog. What he gossiped was one thing, what he actually remembered was another. _Fucking Sweets. _She shook her head, those vile treats of hers. _You can't blame a Villainess from profiting her work honestly. _Shego hated that she couldn't hate Dr. Sweets for those candies or the fact she'd gone just to avoid her in the lair. If she saw her again, she was going to shove some of those stupid concoctions down her sing-song voiced throat... but she couldn't hate her for creating something to push herself above the Villains without having to sleep her way there.

No she only had herself to blame... her eyes narrowed... and Drakken. It was the reason she was in here in the first place. She'd rarely if ever got caught before him. It was he who'd made her loose her Mercenary title for _Side-Kick _instead. He who'd got himself stuck in Dr. Sweets' web that caused her to get that flower plant serum.. the thing that aided in most of her dark candies. It was Drakken's fault she'd let this happen. She froze. She'd let her walls down, let someone figure out a way through her barbed wires. She'd gotten more than attached. She'd started calling the lair home, spending time with his family, letting him see her as family. She'd started to trust again, to let her edge slowly dull without knowing. Not used her brains to see what other's might see, lost her title, gained a new one... had been seen as an accomplice to failure time and time again. Everyone asked her, including herself, _"Why are you still working with him?" _She took a deep staggering breath, as she paced her cell. Familiarity. Simplicity. Consistence... That's why. _Home. _She cursed at the word, she'd forgotten who she was, that was it.

"I am no one's friend, I am no one's side-kick," she growled and blasted the wall again.

Next chance she got, she was out of here, gone. She needed distance, needed to put those walls back up, re-wire the barbs, remind herself that she didn't get comfortable. Getting comfortable meant being fine with failure and disasters, and she had. If any other Villain had failed as much, she would have gone ages ago, but he'd wormed his way in and she was yanking him out. She repeated it in her head now, replacing the old mantras... She needed to remember who she was again... who she needed to be... who had HAD to be. _Look what happens when you get close to someone. _Her jaw clenched as she looked around her cell.

"This is your fault, Drakken," she muttered under her breath, "I'm not letting it happen again."

Shego's thoughts were interrupted by a loud boom as her wall was torn off, she stared wide eyed. Her chest pounding, half expecting Drakken to be there and derail her thoughts like normal. It was with relief and horror that Motor Ed sat behind a large monstrosity and gave her a devious smirk.

"Hey Green, need a ride?"

* * *

**One Wild Ride →**


	61. Breaking Point (Drakken)

A/N: So rewatching Mad Dogs and Aliens, it's apparent that Drakken thought Shego was back in prison as when the commotion first started he was like, "Great, whose breaking Shego out this time?" Sooo... moving on with the story.

* * *

**Breaking Point Part (Drakken)**

* * *

Drakken was glad that Lucre had finally fallen asleep, his consistent chatter was starting to get to him, all the praise and the plans, and the questions, and... _UHG! _Drakken fought actually screaming at this point, but it would mean Lucre would wake up and would start the whole thing over again. He could easily punch him or cause a scene so he would get his own quarters or a new bunk-mate, but the lesser of the evils was just dealing with it. He was glad for the silence, only for a little while, because his mind would then begin its own chatter without a distraction. _How could Shego and Eddie just leave me? _Sure, he and Motor Ed had their ups and downs but he was family after all... Drakken rolled his eyes, honestly it didn't really surprise him. Eddie was always unreliable, and Drakken knew he had a thing for Shego. His mind played back to the time they'd work together and what few memories he had from their drugged adventure the previous year. _Doesn't he already have Cleopatra for any help? _Though he weighed that odds. Either way, it wasn't so much Eddie who got him as confused and upset as he was. It was Shego. She'd just waved to him like she was running to the store or something. He'd hoped after it meant she was going to ditch Eddie and come grab him. He'd been even more cocky with Lucre for the next two days, but by day three... he was starting to question it. _Shego wont leave me here. _He took a deep breath, clearly she had a plan, she always did. He repeated that to himself, that's what got him through the days, he could always count on her in the end.

"Seriously, why so rough, man," Drakken shot up and looked towards the bars, he could hear chatter but the familiar voice of Eddie got his attention.

"Listen Motor Mouth, keep it down or we'll put you in solitary your first day back," snapped the guard, they were on the floor below and as Drakken nearly climbed the bars to see the dull hall light below as his cousin was walked down the hallway towards the opposite end.

"It's Motor Ed, a little respect, seriously... Ow bro!" came Eddie's voice as the guard pushed him along.

"Isn't that your cousin?" Drakken hit his shoulder against the wall as he jumped, he glared at Lucre.

"Why? Why would you..." Drakken glared and then moved to look out the window, "Looks like Shego and Eddie didn't get far. Maybe next time someone breaks her out she'll remember to grab the true Evil Mastermind."

"No, I think Mastermind already got released," said Lucre, Drakken sighed and shook his head.

"I will not kill him," muttered Drakken under his breath, "I will not."

"Why would you want to kill Mastermind, he's actually pretty nice. Although when he was here, he tended to put less cheese on your cheese sandwich," Lucre was off again and Drakken gently banged his head against the bars.

"One of us need to find a way out of here," sighed Drakken, "Before I get a murder charge added."

* * *

An Alien. An Alien had just helped him escape from Prison.. because of that horrible Rap Song. He cringed again, honestly what had he been thinking? It was by far the lamest plan he'd had, and he can't believe Shego hadn't even used her Veto on it. Still, he supposed there was some perks of it's existence. He looked around the ship with a broad smirk, it truly was magnificent. Warmonga looked at him with wide admiring eyes as he walked around. He removed his hand from what he thought might be a connector for the ships power core and focused. She thought he was The Great Blue? Whoever or whatever that exactly was would aid him in his new plans. What was the harm in having two helpers, though he didn't have to pay this one so that was already a bonus. _What if I am the Great Blue! I don't know.. she doesn't know. _He hoped Shego would go with it.

"So, we head back to the prison," said Drakken confidently, Warmonga raised a brow.

"You want I to bring you back to your imprisonment chambers?" asked Warmonga in confusion, "But why?"

"No, I don't want to go back. We need to get Shego," Drakken frowned, "I should let her sit a few days though, for all the trouble."

"Who is Shego?" asked Warmonga, her brows furrowed, "The one who attacked in your call?"

"Attacked..." Drakken thought about it and gave a slight smirk, "No, she didn't... I asked her to do that... again.. she took it a little too far. It was just part of the... call."

"You asked to fight her? Ah, so she is your Battle Mate," said Warmonga with an understanding nod, "You were sparring."

"Yes... yes," said Drakken, anything to move this one, "Could we move this along then."

"Of coarse," said Warmonga with a large grin, "I too have a Battle Mate, Warhawk."

"He sounds.. interesting," said Drakken, the ground shook as she walked towards the controls.

Drakken looked around again and smirked, he couldn't wait to show it off to Shego, so Junior had a ship and Eddie had.. whatever that monstrosity was... He had an Alien and a spaceship at his disposal. He rubbed his hands together in glee, there was no stopping them now. Finally, he would be able to prove to everyone he was the true Evil Genius, and he already had one very powerful follower and, according to Warmonga, an intergalactic army whom needed a new leader.

"This will wipe that smug smirk off Shego's face," he smirked as he patted the ship, he fell as it jetted forward.

* * *

"Yeah, Cuz, Shego's not here, seriously," said Eddie through his cell window, "Green kicked me into the cop car and took off."

"So... Shego is.. Shego is free?" asked Drakken, his heart sunk, she'd ditched him intentionally.

"Yeah, something about a Vacation," said Eddie, he raised a brow, "Tough break Cuz, hey how about springing me if you're looking to break someone out."

"She didn't come back," Drakken muttered to himself, his mind began to spin, but he glared at Eddie, "Why on earth would I do that! You left me here too you know... With Lucre! He never shuts up!"

"Whoa, Cuz, chill... I mean it's not a big deal. Maybe I was planning on coming back too, seriously. You don't know," said Eddie, giving a broad grin, "Come on Cuz?"

"We're you," said Drakken, he glared in anger but it turned into a smirk, "Tell you what... maybe... just maybe, I'll come back for you. Warmonga, let's fly!"

"Wait... Cuz..." Eddie watched as the ship took off and whistled, "That's a stellar ride, seriously."

Drakken sat against the wall of the ship as Warmonga drove to the coordinates she'd been given for his old lair. Shego was on Vacation? _She left me there.. _He tried to search for any reason she would have left him, apart from their normal arguments. She'd gone on VACATION! He glared, but his head was spinning with other emotions he couldn't place as well. _She couldn't have gone AFTER breaking me out?! _Had she intended on coming back? She'd helped him when she'd been on vacation before, why had this time been any different. He was fighting the thoughts left and right, trying to figure out what could have possibly been the reasoning for her to abandon him in prison. _You're a failure, that's why. _He felt his chest ache and tried to pull it back, he was not letting his own mentality take him down this time. "_I choose who I work for." _Shego's own words when they'd first met came flying back to him like an old piece of paper floating in front of him. She'd chosen to work with Junior and leave him, chosen to work with Motor Ed and leave him... it was clear now. She was done choosing to work with him. The emotions barreled like a shot gun through him, but he heard Warmonga's voice, they were at the lair. He swallowed hard and focused on the one thing that always fueled him. Revenge.

* * *

Drakken coughed as he pulled himself to shore, his body was cracking and popping in defeat as he finally made it. As he slid onto the sand bar, his shoulder gave a screaming pop and he fell in agony. His breathing was labored as he stared at the night sky, he could feel the pains settle now, the adrenaline of swimming to shore finally dying off. His shoulder was out of place, his head was pounding, and his ego had been pummeled. This is it... this is how I die... a sand bar after being defeated by Possible, physically destroyed by Warmonga, and abandoned and betrayed by his supposedly loyal side-kick... that hurt the most. His eyes narrowed in anger, but to stop the burning in his eyes from winning. _This is why you don't trust anyone. Didn't you learn that in college... no one wants you. _He heard crunching in the sand and he didn't even have to look to know that familiar gait and scent.

"Dr. D? You dead?" came Shego's voice, their was an air of humor to it, and it dig the knife in farther.

"Bet you'd love that," he could feel the venom in his own voice, he wasn't sure what emotion was winning himself right now, perhaps he was trying to numb it, apaprently it was becoming a reflex.

"Whoa, bit dramatic," sighed Shego, and her shadow fell over him, her hand extended, "Come on, I got an appointment to get too."

"Then go," he wasn't going to look at her, he wasn't going to let her win, he wasn't going to give in this time.

"Knock it off, let's move it. I'll help you back to the lair... what happened to it by the way..." he cut her off.

"I said. Go," he snapped, his anger was twisting and his chest was aching, blind rage was winning, "I don't need you Shego!"

"Excuse me?" came Shego, he couldn't place her emotion in her voice, "Hey, I'm trying to help!"

"Help?" he looked at her and willed himself to stand, shoving her away as she went to help him, "Help me? Help me by what? Gloating, trashing my plans, abandoning me, betraying me because of some weird jealousy issue you have. Yes, because that was a real help!"

"I just went on Vacation," sighed Shego, but her saw her eyes narrowed, "You weren't going anywhere..."

"I wasn't going... you are unbelievable, Shego," he pushed the numbness over himself again, tried to fight the emotions trying to overtake his anger, "You got out twice and not once did you ever think to grab me on the way. Warmonga got me out and the first thing I did was go to get you... Oh, wait, you don't remember that... because YOU WERE ON VACATION!"

"You are blowing this all out of proportion," said Shego, she shook her head and he could see her lip try and form a smirk or a smile, he walked passed her, "Drakken?"

"Go on your vacation, Shego," said Drakken as he stumbled back towards the remains of his lair, "Go work for whoever you want, clearly your not choosing to work with me."

"Knock it off," he heard her groan as she walked behind him, "You did this whole Alien thing yourself."

"You're right Shego, I did," said Drakken, he spun around and forced the glare on his face into a slight smirk, "I had a new plan, a new side-kick, intergalactic power in the making. The world was going to be mine... and then... you came waltzing in like nothing happened... and were the one to yank it away this time. Not Possible. You. Perhaps I had it right a long time ago, I don't need anyone else... and I certainly don't need you."

"You do too," said Shego, and Drakken couldn't recognize that tone in her voice, "You'd be lost without me stealing, and swiping, and getting you everything you need."

"You tell yourself that," said Drakken, he felt the wavering in his anger now at her green eyes burning into his own, but for once, he was stronger, "Goodbye Shego."

He turned in the sand and staggered back to the lair, he didn't look back, he didn't acknowledge her yelling after him. He didn't even flinch when green shot a few feet from him as he made his way over the rocks and towards the basement entrance. It took every ounce of will power he had not too though, his chest was pounding and the migraine was growing stronger aiding his ears in ignoring her. He kept up an internal mantra the entire time. _I don't need her. She betrayed me. _He kept saying it over and over again as he made his way up the stairs towards the remainder of his lair, kept it up all the way to where he got to the crumbled remains of the kitchen. The fatigue and pain sunk in again as he slid against the wall to a sitting position, his back and body screaming. It's yells were drowned out by the emotions he held, anger faded as fast as it had come, the numbing need lingering too long. Allowing other emotions to sweep. He felt the tears come this time, the painful sobs he hadn't had for decades. _I don't need anyone, anyways._

* * *

**I'm Not EMOTIONAL →**


	62. Breaking Point (Shego)

**Breaking Point Part (Shego)**

* * *

Shego felt all the rage she'd been holding back finally snap inside her. _How DARE Motor Ed... _She was about to roast him like the Pig he was at this moment. Her hands flared green but he seemed to be more focused on the oncoming sound. Sirens. She smirked and watched as they sped in, she wasn't going back, but Ed sure was. She kicked him square in the gut as he turned towards her, his words caught in his throat as he flew the ten feet right into the windshield of the cruiser. His wide eyed and terrified expression made her thrilled. She hoped that got the message across loud and clear. _I am NO one's accessory! _

"Seriously, Green, what the hell?" asked Ed as he tried to climb off as the police got out, "You're ditching me, like Drew? Seriously?"

"I'm on vacation," she scoffed and fled before the police could make a move.

She sprinted through the marsh land, hissing at the ridiculous heels she wore. She should have known this was just some sort of deranged idiotic scheme. Motor Ed was as backwards as they came, how could she have thought for a second. _How are he and Drakken related!? _At least with Drakken, no matter the stupid scheme, it all was for one thing. World Conquest and Power. No! Motor Ed just wanted her to sit pretty and go on a cross country road trip, she swiped a tree as she headed towards the back-roads. She stopped her running as she found a canal and slumped against the driest part until nightfall. She'd cleared enough ground and taken enough different routes, leaving false traces, that even a hound couldn't find her. Not that they would even use one. She was a Villain, not a normal level criminal and most law enforcement would rather Global Justice handle it. _Honestly, do they get paid enough? _She snorted to herself and sighed, pulling her legs up to her chest as her adrenaline fell the the wayside.

"An Accessory?" muttered Shego, her eyes narrowed, so the gossip was really getting around, _Fantastic!_

Shego rested her head against the stone and tossed the ridiculous earrings she'd been wearing in the water, her shoulder's slumped. She could easily dismiss Motor Ed as just begin Motor Ed, and perhaps that was the case... but there was something in her gut twisting... what if it wasn't. If Motor Ed, the second most oblivious person she knew, already had got wind of the gossip... who else had? The idea of taking up Mercenary work and everyone treating her the same as Motor Ed did made her furious and crest fallen. Mercenary work was hard, tedious, and dangerous. The one thing she'd hated was Leeches, and now she might as well go swimming in the pond. Villains like Drakken were few and far between. Though he'd had his setbacks... _No, nope, not happening! _Shego took a deep breath and shook her head, she wasn't wavering this time. She was going... she was going where? She smirked, yes, vacation.

* * *

Shego walked around the spa, trying to shake the bitter annoyance and stress she'd gained from working with Motor Ed. She'd been at the Spa for a few days, trying to squeeze in with Midas for a well needed Hot Stone Message, unfortunately he was exclusively hard to get in with. She could have any number of the others do it, but she felt she really deserved to be pampered. Of coarse she needed to be careful not having a steady paycheck now, maybe. She groaned, her mind had been plagued with the idea of busting Drakken out. _Nope, no we need to focus on this vacation before we decide anything. _She told herself this as she relaxed in the Steam Room.

"Shego?" came a familiar voice and she looked to see an unfamiliar dark haired women waving at her from across the steam room, "I thought it was you."

"Do I know you?" asked Shego with a raised brow.

"It's me, Camille," she said with a heavy smirk, she indicated to her features, "What do you think, I got the final injections."

"Camille? Leon? Oh, yeah, the Baby Villain who ditched us all when Possible busted in at the Lab," said Shego with an eyeroll, the girl shrugged.

"I was still getting my feet wet," said Camille, she held a bundle in a matching robe, her cat.

"I've seen," said Shego, she raised a brow, "Aren't you supposed to be in prison?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in prison?" asked Camille with a raised brow.

"Touche," said Shego with a smirk, she leaned back, "Impersonate a guard and bail?"

"No, I mean I could have. With all the chaos with them bringing in the new prisoner... I just sort of.. walked out," she shrugged, and rolled her eyes, "For a high security prison, it's not that hard to escape... but sad really. So, first Prison Break for me."

"They'll learn, the cell they had me in deflected my powers," said Shego, she looked at her hands, the manicure fixing the damage she'd done to them, "If they view as a threat or dangerous, they'll make something more secure for you."

"Did you really blast a guy into a police cruiser?" asked Camille with a curious smirk, she looked at her hands, "I wonder if there's a way I could get that done."

"It's not something you have done by choice," said Shego, she felt her hand twitch, she looked at the girl next to her, "Why, do you want to be a Mercenary or Henchwoman?"

"Oh god no," said Camille with a cringe, "It would just be useful to have encase I get caught again. I don't want to work for anyone. No offense, but I like to have things done for me not for someone else... besides I want to have accessories, not be one for someone's disposal."

"Uhg, that's why I tossed Motor Dumb-ass into the cop car, he tried doing just that. That's why I'm debating going back to one job contracts. No more long term work for me, apparently its how gossip gains fuel," said Shego, she looked at the ceiling of the steam room, trying to push that experience behind her.

"What about Drakken?" asked Camille with a raised brow, "Aren't you partners or something?"

"No, his side kick. It meant I did all the hard work while he tinkered around and got us caught," snapped Shego, she felt the paint of the electrical unit hit her like a memory, "Sometimes he wouldn't even tell me what he was doing."

"Oh, you seemed fine at the Ball," said Camille, she raised a brow as she played with her necklace, she shrugged, she opened her mouth bust closed it and Shego knew she'd heard the latest gossip.

"Just so we're clear, I am not a Villain Hopper, despite the ill-gotten and twisted gossip," said Shego with a glare.

"Hmm? Oh," said Camille, she shrugged and gave a slight smirk, "I don't think that. I was just thinking of Message I want from Midas. Deep tissue or Stone?"

"You have an appointment with Midas?" asked Shego with a raised brow, Camille smirked.

"I don't, but Shay Valentine does," said Camille, she shrugged, "I overheard the booking and after a few phone calls, she's delayed. Poor thing. Turns out she fits the description of a robbery."

"Oh, that is unfortunate for her," said Shego, she looked at Camille, she was still playing with her necklace and Shego smirked, it was the knock off of the Obsidian Diamond necklace that Drakken made, she stared at it longer than she should have.

"Yes it is," said Camille, "So, who are you going to work for then? Professor Dementor, he's always looking for Mercenaries"

"... hmm," Shego's eyes narrowed at the slight snide to Camille's tone, she didn't know if she was playing around or poking the bear, but Shego got up, "Well, that's been enough steam for me."

"It was just a question," scoffed Camille, she looked around, "Do you know what time it is, I have an appointment at four."

"It's two," said Shego confidently, Camille nodded and Shego slipped out and walked to the front desk with a smirk, "I have an appointment at four with Midas. Shay Valentine."

"New name? Well, you're just in time," said the girl, "We were just about to call you."

"Had a little legal trouble," smirked Shego, she glanced at the steam room and smirked.

* * *

Shego tried to relax as Midas dug his fingers into her tense flesh. The oils and scents would have normally had her catatonic right now, she gave Midas praises every so often, as it was helping her physically, but her mind was at war with her emotions. She kept flashing back to Camille's necklace, and she replayed the Heist in her head again. The dinner, the dancing, the inner turmoil she'd had after. That plan had worked flawlessly, even with all the bumps they'd run into. _So he's capable of it or it was just luck? _No, she wasn't going down that path, she needed Drakken off her mind or she would end up running and busting the idiot out of prison and wash, _rinse_, _obey. _She groaned as the stupid song played in her head. She rubbed her forehead against the table, it had taken ages to get it out of her head in the first place. She wanted to smack him just for writing it in the first place, _stupid catchy uhg!_

"Midas, change of pace, mind if I get the Hot Stones, this isn't hitting it just right yet," said Shego with a sigh, he nodded, she sighed, finally, "This year has been the worst and it's only June."

"While the stones heat, do you want to vent?" asked Midas, it wasn't like she hadn't in the past.

"No, I'm fine," she sighed, it was silent save for the wind-chimes, her mind began to swim again.

She was replaying everything in her head, not just this year, but where she'd lost her focus. Six months had been tossed aside like nothing for an open ended contract even after he'd put her under mind control because she was too comfortable... so when had she let herself slip. An image of laughing as they sang in the Hover Car after their first failed mission played in her head. God, had she somehow conditioned herself to associate failures with that moment somehow. She rolled her eyes at herself, that didn't even make sense to her. She wasn't under some sort of Stockholm Syndrome. _He needs you. _She smiled, that was it, she had gotten used to being relied on, it was the reason she'd been with her brother's for so long, they were incapable without her. _One could say sticking around as long as you did was more a hindrance than a help. _She smiled a little, perhaps it was best for both of them to take a break. _What about you? _Her own voice made her glare, she didn't need anyone, least of all Drakken. With him came failure, disappointment, stress, and babysitting. _I could go for a wine float... _Shego let her head drop to the mat and groaned as the stones started being placed on her back.

* * *

Shego's leg shook as she thought about what Possible had said. Someone had busted Drakken out and was helping him. _Who? _Shego's mind was racing with possibilities, but she kept hitting a brick wall. Villains didn't just bust out other villains without a reason. She heard the therapist make a click noise with her tongue as she tried to exfoliate Shego's leg with the salt scrub. Shego halted it and tried to clear her mind. _Who cars who broke him out, he's not my problem anymore then. _She closed her eyes and tried to relax. _What if it was Dr. Sweets? _Shego's eyes shot open and she felt uncomfortable at the idea of that loon getting some sort of candy chaotic revenge. _What if she's making him into some sort of soup bained zombie while you're just sitting in a spa? _She felt her knuckles tense but shook her head, not her problem. _If he wants to blindly trust..._ Shego took a deep breath again. _What if it's Amy... What if Monkey First has another chaotic plan... what if one of the people he'd stolen from was getting revenge... what if... _Shego sat up and glared. Her hands flared and she stormed passed the spa workers to get dressed.

"He better be in distress," said Shego as she grabbed her things, "Because if he's not... he's going to be."

* * *

Shego watched as Possible left, shocked she didn't try and take Drakken or her, though she had just helped her. Shego looked to find Drakken before she headed back to Greece. Her smirk fell as she didn't see him. She walked around the room for a few minutes before something clicked in her head, Warmonga had thrown something... or someone. Shego looked towards the hole in the ceiling and sprinted down the stairs to the nearest exit. She'd literally thrown the man through the roof! Shego had an advantage in fighting, Drakken... well... she felt a rush of panic hit her as she got to a cliff side platform and looked at the water. Scanning for something.

"I swear if he drowned..." Shego caught sight of movement on shore, she watched as Drakken flopped on the beach and looked up at the sky, she felt a sigh escape in releif as she jumped the rocks to get towards him.

When she made her way down and began walking along the shore, she noticed something. He was clutching his arm, his eyes were closed, and his breathing labored. She knew pained breathing when she heard it, there was a rattle even. She felt uneasy as she looked at him, she fought the urge to get closer to him, _What is wrong with you, he's probably just being a big baby like normal. _She rolled her eyes, of coarse he was, she doubted he was that badly injured. He didn't move though.

"Dr. D? You dead?" she tried to ask with a hint of humor, normally there would be a little snark and she would be able to gauge the severity as an over reaction or not.

"Bet you'd love that," she took a step back at the venom in his voice, her stomach felt like cold ice, _Why would I..._She shook it off and rolled her eyes.

"Whoa, bit dramatic," sighed Shego, he was such a diva sometimes, she offered her hand, "Come on, I got an appointment to get too."

"Then go," he wasn't going to look at her, she let her hand slack, his voice was cold and it wasn't setting right with her, she felt it fall into anger at not knowing what to do with this chill.

"Knock it off, let's move it. I'll help you back to the lair... what happened to it by the way..." she was trying to change the subject, bring it back to normal, but he cut her off.

"I said. Go," he snapped, his anger was like a twisting knife in her gut, "I don't need you Shego!"

"Excuse me?" muttered Shego, there it was again, that ice, that yank up her spine, she glared, "Hey, I'm trying to help!"

"Help?" he looked at her with the coldest eyes she'd ever seen on him, she went to help him stand but he pushed her hands away, "Help me? Help me by what? Gloating, trashing my plans, abandoning me, betraying me because of some weird jealousy issue you have. Yes, because that was a real help!"

"I just went on Vacation," sighed Shego, her neck felt tense again, she narrowed her eyes _One day with him and were back to being tense_, "You weren't going anywhere..."

"I wasn't going... you are unbelievable, Shego," Shego took a step back at Drakken's expression and she felt embarrassed now at her own words, "You got out twice and not once did you ever think to grab me on the way. Warmonga got me out and the first thing I did was go to get you... Oh, wait, you don't remember that... because YOU WERE ON VACATION!"

"You are blowing this all out of proportion," said Shego, her chest pounded, _He'd gone back to get me, that's so... so sweet, _she felt guilt hit her and opened her mouth to apologize, "Drakken?"

"Go on your vacation, Shego," said Drakken, Shego raised a brow and closed her mouth, she couldn't hear annoyance or humor in his words, "Go work for whoever you want, clearly your not choosing to work with me."

"Knock it off," she groaned, he was taking this too far, he was acting like everything was her fault or something, "You did this whole Alien thing yourself."

"You're right Shego, I did," said Drakken, he spun around and his cold glare turned into a dark maniacal look, she felt her throat tighten, _Why?_ "I had a new plan, a new side-kick, intergalactic power in the making. The world was going to be mine... and then... you came waltzing in like nothing happened... and were the one to yank it away this time. Not Possible. You. Perhaps I had it right a long time ago, I don't need anyone else... and I certainly don't need you."

"You do too," defended Shego, the first time had seemed like a dramatic reaction, but this time... it felt like he meant it, she felt like she'd been stabbed again, she glared and fought the pain she felt at those words, "You'd be lost without me stealing, and swiping, and getting you everything you need."

"You tell yourself that," said Drakken, he shot her nothing but ice, "Goodbye Shego."

He turned on his heel and began walking away, staggering away. Shego stood, processing his words again, the way he walked, the coldness in his eyes. Her mind took seconds to wage war on itself and her feelings. Anger should be at the forefront, it was her defense mechanism, when things got too awkward, serious, chaotic, it defended her. She glared after Drakken, pushing whatever this weird pain was as far back as she could. She was saying things now, thing's she otherwise wouldn't say. She said everything snide she could think of, anything to get his attention. Nothing. She heard her voice crack slightly as the last insult died in her throat.

"Drakken!" yelled Shego as he stumbled away, she watched him almost loose his footing, "Drew!"

Nothing. He kept walking, clutching his arm and stumbling the whole way. She felt like someone was twisting a knife in her guy. He never ignored her like this, there was always a snide remark to continue their banter, always a glare or an eye roll. He'd never just... just ignored her. He'd shoved her help away even. Her eyes narrowed and she felt anger coarse through her as she growled and fired a blast near him. He didn't even flinch at it, he just stepped harder until he vanished through the hidden door at the base of the lair. She stood there, hands glowing, fuming.

"Fine!" yelled Shego, and she stomped away, the moist sand sinking with each step, "Fine! Bleed to death!"

Shego found her ride, the secondary Hover Car and hopped in. Her mind was racing, her emotions were running rapid. _I should have just left and never looked back. _She glared at the council and her glowing hands nearly melted the controls. She took a deep breath to calm herself, her anger boiling away to the strong ache in her chest, the turning in her stomach. It was like nausea, but she couldn't place the feeling she was having. "_I don't need you!" _Her breathing shook a little, her chest panged. _He doesn't need me? _She felt the ache start to grow and she began fighting herself. She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. She started saying things on repeat in her head. _He doesn't need me? Ha, that's a riot. He can barely tie his boots. _She smiled a little. _He almost took over the planet without you. He almost did it, and you stopped it. _Her smiled twitched again and she could feel a migraine start and her face felt hot. _"Warmonga's better than you..." "Jealous?" "Show her the door..." "I don't need you." _Drakken's voice rang in her head, and the cold look he'd given her when she'd tried to help him. She bit her lips and forced herself to feel the anger, to push those words away.

"You don't need me? Good... I don't need you either," said Shego with a deep gulp as she glared up at the lair and started the Hover Car.

* * *

**Well Then →**


	63. The Gauntlets

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and comments here, on tumblr, and even some on DA. I really appreciate it more than you know!

* * *

**The Gauntlets**

* * *

_The Next Day_

* * *

Drakken cranked his arm hard and bit down on the belt in his mouth. He growled as his shoulder made an unhealthy and loud POP. His hand gripped his arm tight as the sharp pain became a dull throbbing. He spit out the belt and took deep breaths, trying to fight the pain. He got up and looked in the mirror of his broken and crushed former bedroom. His shoulder was heavily bruised and the blue skin was starting to turn a nasty shade of purple and green. He moved his arm a little, it seemed to be back into place now. He slumped in what remained of his bed and stared off into space. His mind was a spinning mess of inconsistencies and jumbles. He was replaying the last few months in his head, the last 48 hours the more pressing in the moment. He glanced at his shoulder again, he really should have gone to see a specialist or doctor, but the normal villain doctor her went to would only give him a cocky look. _Another failure, per the usual Dr. Drakken? _He glared, his nails digging into his pant leg now at the thought. At least when he went with Shego, she'd glare daggers for him... _Don't, just stop. _

"Looks like it's the spare lair until I can get this place repaired," said Drakken with a heavy sigh, "A balmy tropical lair in summer, fantastic."

* * *

_3 Days Later_

* * *

Drakken lay in his bed, watching the fan spin on the ceiling of the tropical lair. He'd been laying here for hours, he couldn't sleep, as usual. This time the throbbing in his arm and head were to blame however. He'd managed to keep himself focused for all of a few days, enough to get to the muggy lair, get a few Henchman back, and make a few phone calls to get his lair rebuilt. He'd busied himself, kept his thoughts at bay. This was normally why he couldn't sleep anyways, thoughts of devices, schemes, power, revenge... they'd always kept him awake. Now they were joined by familiar additions that he'd managed to keep away with the other thoughts. Joined now by hurt, betrayal, rage, depression, and his old time favorite... loneliness. He'd spent decades destroying that one, he'd done it by becoming comfortable with himself. Enjoying his own company, his own words. So much so when he'd decided to even get an Assistant, them talking to him distracted and annoyed him. _How'd I let her in? _He'd had his walls up for nearly twenty years, and in the matter of years she'd found a door? _Years? _Who was he kidding, he'd started letting her in after a few weeks at best. He sat and rubbed his head with the wrong arm and cringed, he looked at his shoulder and finally anger took its place over the internal pain that was starting.

"If she had minded her own business," he told himself as he threw back the covers, he began pacing, "If she had stayed on her stupid little vacation as she'd called it... Kim Possible would no longer be a problem and the world would be mine!"

He continued his pacing, his mind pulling at every ounce of anger he had. She thought HE needed HER? _Ha, yeah right! _He didn't need her at all, like he'd said. So she stolen things for him, did errands, acted as a bodyguard occasionally. He could hire any number of people... he could choose a random Henchman for crying out loud. _Exactly! _Drakken felt a burst of excitement, his euphoria tangoed with his anger and the other feelings cleared the dance floor. He didn't know when he'd reached his work room, but he didn't care. He froze and used his left hand to type on his computer, waiting for the webpage to come up. If there was one thing prison had taught him, apart from never trust someone, _again. _It was also, that inmates gossiped like mad about their plans, because they never thought anyone could beat them too it.

"Really, people shouldn't share their plans so casually, it makes it easier to foil," sighed Drakken, he slowed his typing and thought for a minute, "Where have I heard that... AH! There it is... the Gauntlet of Khaos! Believed to be cursed.. blah blah blah... where is it. Yes. Made of rare Painite, believed to help clear negative energy and bring... whatever... mineral components..."

Drakken grinned deviously as he began reading it and writing what he would need. The chemical makeup of those gemstones would be excellent for one of his older scrapped ideas from years ago. He tapped his foot impatiently, he would need to check his storage unit and see if he still had the parts. His face fell, wondering where exactly he had to travel to get these stones. _All they wanted was to trade these on the market, fools. _He shook his head, why anyone would simply want to use such a potentially powerful device for simple money was beyond him. _If you control the world, who needs money. _This would make his Tubtonic laser a reality. Able to break down molecules of water and solidify them, tweaked just right... the perfect freeze ray. Turning flesh to stone. He supposed he should make a reverse for it... just in case. He felt a giddy wave of jubilee.

"It's going to be on display in Upperton! Things are turning in my favor, you hear..." Drakken froze and looked around the lair, his chest twisted only for a second as his eyes narrowed, he gave a half smirk, "You hear that, Shego, things are finally going to go my way...and I didn't even need you."

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

* * *

Drakken looked at the portable laser gun in his hand, with some minor adjustments, the old laser he'd tinkered with a few years back. He'd glared at it for an entire hour when he'd opened up the box of junk from the currently disassembled lair. Not because it was unfinished at the time, but because of the junk that had been with it. The broken remains of the Moodulator that Shego had crushed, bits of the old necklace prototype he'd tossed aside, the shield belt clip he'd started playing around with again. It was his junk drawer, everything he had scraps and parts left over. He was angry, angry that all these were reminders of failures. _Except the Obsidian Diamond... _He felt his shoulder's slump and a half smirk. Remembering the adrenaline and excitement of that night. His smile fell as he remembered the dancing, the laughter, the freedom. For one night, he had stepped into someone elses shoes, for days after he'd wondered about the Drew Lipsky he'd imagined. He gripped the gun tighter, he'd done that whole elaborate thing for Shego. He rolled his eyes at the thought, what had he been

He crept along the shadows of the museum, he knew where the cameras were, not that was an issue. He smirked his new laser gun was proving to be quite handy. Who cared if it was considered old school, he liked to think of them as classics and under-rated. He looked at the multiple traveling displays until he saw one. A large poster of a Greek God... or Goddess, he was sure, was displayed. The glass case beside it held various artifacts that depicted the goddess in some way, vases, tablets, jewelry. He grinned and rubbed his hands together as he saw the gauntlets. They looked to be made of bronze, faded ancient paint showed they had once been painted black in some parts. The hand part held fingers like a glove, but were opened underneath, showing slots for fingers to be placed. The arm part held carvings that were somehow related to the Goddess/God they were supposedly blessed by. In the center of the back of the hand were large black stones, that looked to have a reddish color in the light.

"Well, this is different," Drakken growled as he heard a voice, Possible, "Since when are you and Shego blue collar?"

"We're not," said Drakken as he yanked open the case casually and picked up the gauntlets, "In fact, there is no Shego and I, just so you don't make the mistake of saying that again."

"Wait, no Shego?" asked Stoppable, he looked around and squinted his eyes with a smirk, "She's hiding isn't she. Kim, I got your back."

"I don't think she is," said Possible, Drakken saw her brows furrow and he wanted to ask what she knew, but instead he began taking off his gloves, "Alright, Drakken, put the antique gloves down."

"There not gloves, their gauntlets, and no," chuckled Drakken as he latched one on, the metal locking over his wrist, "You see, I need these... you know what, no. I'm not going to tell you."

"Okay, now that's freaking me out," said Kim, her brow furrowed, "Put those bedazzled Gauntlet's back, it clashes with your outfit anyways."

"Oh no, I think they will go quite nicely," smirked Drakken as he slipped one on.

"Dude! Haven't you ever read a comic book? You never put on a gauntlet with gemstones!" said Stoppable, he looked distressed, Possible raised a brow but Drakken cut in.

"Yes, I have read comic books... the villain always wears the gauntlet with gemstones," snapped Drakken, as he clipped the second one on, he grinned deviously, it would be much harder for Possible to take them if they were locked on him, "Besides, I'm not leaving without them."

"Why would you do that?" asked Stoppable, he was indicating to the large painting of the curse next to where Drakken had been standing, Drakken rolled his eyes, "Do you know what possible chaos you might have just... I mean, her name is KHAOS!"

"Ron, that's not real, it's just a gimmick to draw attention," said Possible, she took a stance, "But I'm going to need those back."

"Not this time, Possible," said Drakken, he held up his laser and shot at her, a silent buzzing noise erupted and as she ran at him, the flair of bright blue sent her flying backwards with a loud snap sound, "The gauntlets are mine."

"Whoa," said Possible as she looked at him with wide eyes, she got up in shock, her narrowed eyes suddenly looked alert, "Ohm, Dr. Drakken?"

"Like the new equipment," smirked Drakken as he aimed it again, he glared at the annoying teens who had foiled all his hard work, _No one's stopping me this time. _

"K-Kim?" Stoppable stammered, he took a step back and Drakken grinned at the fear in his eyes.

"Yeah, Ron, I see it," said Possible, Drakken was curious why she looked concerned rather then terrified, "Drakken..."

"You are not going to distract me," said Drakken as he cued up the laser, his anger seemed to waver and his hand shook, he felt a sudden twisting in his abdomen and he was finding it hard to hold onto his rage, _Now is not the time for an emotional moment, get your shit together, Man. _He wasn't failing.

"This is why you don't put on gemstone laden gauntlets," said Stoppable with an audible gulp.

Drakken felt a hard tug on his hands and looked at his wrists , in shock he dropped the laser. The black stones were glowing a dark crimson blood red, as if pulsating; growing faster as he looked on in panic. There was a stinging feeling in his fingertips and suddenly the over-sized gauntlets felt as tight as a second skin. The stinging pulsated with the gemstones light, her nearly doubled over, trying to undo the clasp of the gloves.

"What... the," Drakken tried to pull them off, but they wouldn't budge, his mind was spinning, but as Possible ran towards him, he went to reach for his laser gun.

Kim's attempt at kicking it out of reach was foiled as his arm elbowed her leg hard, causing her to flip backwards and rub her leg. Drakken looked at his own arm, when had he gained that reflex. Kim's eyes glared at him and she was ready to fight rather than dissarm, Drakken forwent taking off the gauntlets, and stood his ground. As he ducked a kick from her he noticed Stoppable cautiously looking around before pulling out one of their own little gadgets.

"So.. seriously, no Shego?" asked Stoppable as he looked around, Drakken dodging Kim's hits, best he could, one hit his shoulder, and he growled in pain.

"No! There is NO Shego," snapped Drakken, and the gauntlet made contact, or something, there was a light and Possible flew into Stoppable, "I work alone."

"KP!" yelled Ron as he ran to her side, "Kim, you okay?"

"I..." was all she said and her eyes changed, they looked sad, but her expression held no other emotion, it was unsettling, if he didn't know better it looked like pity, but for what.

"Kim?" asked Stoppable, he looked torn between checking on the well being of Possible and going after him.

Drakken took his chance and grabbed his laser and fled, the gauntlets still pulsing from whatever had just happened. He knew police were outside, and something seemed to be egging him to hide versus trying to reach the Hover Car. He ducked into the first door he tried, it opened. With relief he ducked inside, his back against the door only for a second before ducking to hide under a desk. It was horribly cliche, but it was all he had at the moment. He glanced at the window, trying to remember what side he was facing to the building. If it was the wooded area, he would be able to get enough distance to get the Hover Car without being detected. _Who am I kidding, I could never be that lucky. _He looked down at his hands, there was no pulsating pain this time, but he didn't get much time to try and figure them out as he heard a commotion and whispers from farther in the room, he tried to quite his breathing to hear.

"Yes, well, kind of surrounded by police at the moment... no I didn't trip anything... what do you mean an hour... Pandora.."

"Great," grumbled Drakken, well this night was turning slowly to hell in a hand basket.

"I..." it was silent and Drakken heard slow movements, he tried to move deeper under the desk.

"Drakken?" came the shocked voice of Hermes, Drakken cursed internally, how had he seen him, "You know the back of the desk is clear, right?"

"... why would they..." Drakken looked behind him to see Hermes in all black, looking at him with a raised brow and smug smirk, "I do now."

"Well, now I can tell Pandora that it was you who caused this, saves me a migraine," said Hermes with a grimace, "Are you here to infringe on our turf, again?"

"Depends, what are you stealing?" asked Drakken with a groan as he slid out from under the desk.

"Cheyenne Crystal," said Hermes, Drakken held up his hands and Hermes eyes shot open, "Are those the Gauntlet's of Khaos?"

"I already got what I came for, what's your excuse?" asked Drakken, trying to sound smug, but he was disturbed by the horrified look on Hermes face.

"Give me those, " said Hermes and he lunged forward, Drakken glared and without trying to his hands shoved forward, knocking Hermes into the desk.

"Your not getting them," growled Drakken, his arms hurt again but his anger was fading as he looked at a wide eyed Hermes, something else; his throat tightened and his body relaxed into twinge up his spine... remorse? _Why? _

"I don't want them," said Hermes, he glared, "You need to get those off... they are highly unstable, Drew."

"Nice try, I know what they're worth and your looking for a cash grab," sneered Drakken, though he found his own hand trying to undo the bindings that refused to budge, _Just let him help... no. _

"That's why I'm here for the crystal," said Hermes with an eyeroll, "The only person stupid enough to buy those would be Cleopatra... and were not exactly on good terms with her at the moment since last weekend. I'm sure you've heard."

"I'm so sure," said Drakken, he tried to listen outside the door, wondering if he could make a break for it by blasting Hermes with the laser, he was doing the math for how many police cruisers he might need to take out before he could get to his Hover Car, when Hermes last word made his brow raise, "Heard what?"

"Shego, didn't tell you? That's why I'm here alone, she and Pandora got double crossed working for Dementor," asked Hermes with a raised brow, Drakken felt like cold ice flooded him and he glared, grabbing his laser, he saw Hermes eyes go wide as pain shot through his hands and body again, "What the..."

"What Shego does, is none of my concern," snapped Drakken, though his stomach was knotting, _What happened? Double-crossed? Why was she working for..._

"Give me those," said Hermes, Drakken heard the quiver in his voice as he once again reached for the gauntlet's.

When he grabbed at them, his hand reacted like another hand was over his, he yanked Hermes hand in an unnatural angle and Hermes let out a pained yell. Drakken used his other hand to pry his left off of Hermes. Drakken looked at the glowing red stone, its his pain pulsating with it again. He attempted to yank them off again, but they seemed to hurt more. The sound of pained grunts tore him from his own panic. Hermes was clutching his wrist, having scooted towards the wall, utter horror on his face as he looked at Drakken, not at the Gauntlets, but at him. Drakken's pain subsided in a nauseating wave again, swirling without any reason, chaotic and unsteady. His own mind told him to run, get out of here, it was screaming at him. But something else wasn't letting him, a strange forced grief hit him as flashes flew in front of his eyes. He looked at Hermes, unsure what was happening, his head was spinning as grief turned into sadness. He didn't know why, but the look on Hermes face mirrored what he was feeling, and the images weren't his own. He looked at the gauntlets as they stopped glowing, he needed to get out of here now, because as his sadness faded to fear, he saw the gauntlet's finger's twitch.

"I was just trying to help," the pained voice of Hermes made Drakken freeze, Hermes' expression was still downfallen, "Nothing ever changes with you, does it."

"I..." Drakken was confused by that statement, but as the gauntlet's faintly glowed, he yanked open the door and was off, curiously making it without problem to the Hover Car and blasted home.

When Drakken entered his lair, the sudden waves of tonight and the emotions got to him, he barely made it to the bathroom before the ill feeling prevailed. The cold feeling he'd had running through him was gone, the muggy weather mixed with his nausea. He tossed his coat aside, willing the heat to stop, he felt like he was boiling. The gauntlet's flickered again and he slowed his breathing and tried to control the panic what wanted to take over. The glowing stopped, he tried to keep calm as he slowly got up from the floor, his eyes focused on the contraptions on his hands. He needed to get these off, the aches in his fingertips started and as he looked below them, there was a blackness that seemed to make the veins in his arm stand out.

"It's poisoning me?" he stared at it, perhaps the actions were just that, delusion from whatever was making him sick, it wasn't cured, it was toxic, _But it was glowing..._

* * *

He'd done everything to get them off, but to no avail, the idea of these things being stuck to him was starting to cause panic. He couldn't believe he'd been stupid enough to put them on. _Next time something even hints at a curse just play it safe. _He told himself that there was no curse, it was just stuck, that was all. _It broke someone's wrist! Did I want to hurt him? _Reflexes, that was all, they'd gotten better. He argued with himself about what to do, it would be his luck that he'd accidentally poisoned himself. _Shego would know.. _Drakken shook his head, he had other things to worry about. He needed to get these things off so he could harvest the stones for his laser. He tugged at the bindings again, willing them to move or be cut, but the metal seemed to have lost its hinge. He didn't know if it was the heat, lack of sleep, or the frustration, but he felt that twist in his stomach again. His emotions were boiling once more, and it was getting harder to suppress. The sharp pain shot through his fingers again from whatever was in the tips of the gauntlets. With the pain came a wave of unexplained emotions, he felt suddenly ill and even hotter than he had been. Before his mind could sort out a single one, the gauntlet's started glowing, and everything went dark.

* * *

**Well, let's see what's going on with Shego, shall we - **


	64. Double-Crossed

**Double-Crossed**

* * *

Shego lay in bed at the Villains Inn, she'd been counting the holes in the ceiling and trying to figure out what had caused them. She'd managed to figure out several lasers, a couple of bullet holes, and judging by the scorch marks... Pyro Pete had stayed in this room. She was fixating on one long gash in particular when her own voice screamed in her head. _What the HELL am I doing? _She sat up and rubbed her face, what was she doing here. She was just wasting her funds and time, that's what. She had enough money to get her own lair... _Then what? What's the point, what on earth am I going to do? Steal a laser...blackmail someone powerful? _Well the last one was extremely possible, but every starter Villain did that. _I could take a page out of Brotherson's book and hire people. _She scoffed at her own idea, the first thing she needed to do is try and regain her image. She'd put a few lines in the water, but no one was biting. She took a deep sigh and grabbed the half empty bottle of wine on her nightstand, it looked like she might have to start over. She grumbled to herself, it meant taking jobs that were actually in Villains Weekly. It was with great reluctance she got dressed and headed down to the bar to grab the latest issue.

She remembered how much she disliked this place, while it was the Villains Inn, all sorts of people stayed here, though, she mused, it wasn't as bad as the Hotel she'd stayed at in California. She shook her head at the memory, navigating the dark ill lit hallways. She rolled her eyes, of coarse it was busy, it was a coming holiday weekend after all. Shego was tempted by prices to indulge in a night of debauchery and chaos, but she forced herself to focus on other things. Shego waved to Lida, whom now wore a name tag. The bartender gave a half wave as she poured several shots and sprayed someone with a hose who'd been trying to snatch a seemingly unattended bottle.

"Can I get a copy of Villains Weekly?" asked Shego over the noise.

"Sorry Shego, there was a small fire last night," said Lida with an eyeroll, "Bunch of yahoo's decided to shoot a few ray guns... there's a few by the pool table of last weeks thought."

Shego shrugged and navigated her way through the maze of idiots and lunatics. She only had to punch one person for putting an arm around her and drunkenly hitting on her. She was not in the mood to deal with that, though she had stolen his wallet... for personal measure. It was a little more quiter near the pool tables, just a small amount, but it gave her some relief. Drinks littered the table where a single moist copy of Villains Weekly sat among others. She clicked her tongue as she shook it off. _You could just go grab a new one in the next city. _It was a long way to travel for a magazine and the spare Hover Car wasn't exactly working it's best at the moment. It wasn't used to being driven that much. _Should have take the good one. _She pondered the ramifications of just switching them. _If our lair was in Canada, legally I could. _She snorted at her own thoughts, pondering what Drakken's expression would be if she tried telling him she could claim common-law marriage. Her smile fell as the memory of his eyes came back to her and she glared.

"Shaychel!" came a loud female laugh from the pool table to her right.

Shego looked to see a blonde haired woman looking over her shoulder at her with a grin. It took Shego several seconds to put a name to the face. The black leather jacket with the neon green skull on the back of it clicked. Miss-Trusting... Misty. Shego felt a wave of confusion at what the women was doing here of all places instead of Vegas where she'd last known her to be. It then tangoed with the overwhelming mental strain that was the whole drug induced chaos. Shego shook it off and dropped the Villains Weekly back on the table and gave her a casual smirk.

"Misty? What the hell are you doing here?" asked Shego as the blonde walked over from the table, "I still want that jacket."

"Never gonna happen, Shego," smirked Misty, she shrugged, "I took a Merch job that led me here. That's about it."

"Getting back into Mercenary work?" said Shego, she felt a twinge of annoyance at having another competitor in the area, _You're the one who suggested it on the ship, _"Particular type?"

"Well, sort of... you know what. Let me finish this game and we can catch up," said Misty, Shego was about to decline, "My treat."

"Well then, how I could I say no," smirked Shego.

* * *

"So your tailing this doctor...?" Shego raised a brow as the fog of her fourth shot clouded the name.

"Dr. Taxley, " said Misty as she drank her second beer, "Apparently he botched the wrong surgery with his experimental concoction. So a delivery message is in order."

"I never pegged you as that kind of mercenary," said Shego with a raised brow.

"I don't revel in it, but it pays the bills and it beats my last job," said Misty with a shrug, she raised a brow at Shego, "So, why are you back in the game?"

"I need to get my head in the game if I'm ever planning on getting a decent Villainess title," said Shego casually, "Same as you?"

"No, it's too much work. I'd rather collect my paychecks and go home, not worry about the next step in my plans to keep my title or something," said Misty with an eye roll, they shot open, "I mean, it's not for me... but if it's for you. Go for it. Speaking of Villains, have you seen my fourth ex husband, lately?"

"Fourth?" asked Shego with a snort of laughter.

"I worked in Vegas, Eddie was hardly my first drunk induced marriage... certainly was my last," said Misty with an eye roll.

"If I'd accidentally married Motor Ed, I would move and find a different career as well," said Shego, Misty choked on her beer and raised a brow at Shego, "Last I saw him was when I shot him into a cop car."

"What?" asked Misty with wide eyes, Shego rolled her and indicated it was a long story, "So, how about you and Dra.." Shego cut Misty off.

"So this Dr. Taxley, how come you haven't completed your mission?" asked Shego quickly, Misty froze halfway to her drink but the quark in her brow made it known she wasn't going to ask further.

"Well, if it wasn't for his bodyguards, I would have... though his last one is out of commission as of yesterday," said Misty with a shrug, she smirked, "You should never try and out ride a Suzuki GS with an Aprilla. Poor bastard."

"Hmm, so this Dr. Taxley would be looking for a new bodyguard immediately," said Shego, an idea struck her, "Say Misty, how would you feel about conspiring?"

"I'd say... two more shots and a round of pool and we can talk business," said Misty, and Shego felt the devious grin spread across her face.

* * *

_2 Days Later_

* * *

It was a cake walk if ever there was one. Shego had barely had to show her credentials before Taxley hired her, the man looked in fear. Well, if he could. Dr. Boa Taxley was a man in his late sixties, maybe. Shego really couldn't tell, the man had so much plastic surgery and injections, his face showed very little emotions of wrinkles. In certain lights, it looked almost like a wax mask even, Shego cringed at the thought. _Whoever was stupid enough to let a face like that so any type of surgery was a complete idiot. _So was he, in her opinion. For all he knew, she was the Mercenary hired to get some revenge on him, _I am working with her? _Shego thought of it as an easy payday from both sides. She was getting paid heavily for being his bodyguard, plus a cut from Misty's fee. Shego had trouble not smiling, she was back.

"Is it really necessary to accompany me to my office?" asked Taxley stiffly as Shego walked behind him into the upscale surgical facility, "None of the other's did."

"That was there mistake and why their currently on medical leave," said Shego smugly, she indicated to the door, "After you Doctor."

"It wont look right if I let a women not go a head of me," said Taxley, he glanced through the doors.

"It figures your all about the image," smirked Shego as he opened the door for her.

She followed him into the elevator after that with a slight shake to her head. He was making himself an easy target by wanting to keep up appearances. It was shocking how stupid someone could be just for the sake of an image. _What's your excuse? _Shego glared at her own thought and shook it off. Her image was more important than this ill-gotten surgeon's staff. She was dealing with moving up the Villain Social latter, which was already laden with barbed wires and bombs. Being seen as weak or easy was not going to aid her in anyway. Surgeons had threats against them all the time. If she was a big tough looking guy he'd flaunt her like guard dog. She really wondered how bad he'd botched the surgery he'd done to warrant a beat down, but it was none of her business. _I should ask Misty who the client is though. _Shego's musings took an abrupt halt as the receptionist froze in front of her.

"Ms. Gold, this is my new... ohm," Taxley look confused at the word choice.

"Bodyguard," finished Shego, but she was still looking at Ms. Gold.

"Ah... yes," Taxley sounded uncomfortable, "This is Shego."

"Please," said Ms. Gold, with a shakey breath.

"Shego, do you need to check out my private bathroom... or," Taxley asked, Shego shook her head and he exited.

"What the hell are you playing at, Cleopatra," growled Shego, apparently her rage at the women had not let up in the passed few weeks, "Playing a receptionist now?"

"Me?" asked Cleopatra, her eyes narrowed, "Since when are you moonlighting as a bodyguard?"

"Since..." Shego caught herself from ranting, _You need to keep face, _"I and Drakken no longer had use for one another."

"Separate ways?" asked Cleopatra, her eyes shot open, "You two broke up..."

"To be clear, there has never and will never be anything between Drakken and I," said Shego shortly, "We're both going in different directions."

"Really?" asked Cleopatra, her brow narrowed and Shego shot her a look that made her statement ever so clear, "Huh... it doesn't explain this though?"

"Sometimes, things aren't what they seem," said Shego with a smirk, she indicated to the orange blouse and pencil skirt Cleopatra wore, "Thought you said you hated orange."

"It's his favorite color," said Cleopatra, as Taxley returned into the room.

"Our you ladies getting acquainted," said Taxley, he looked around the empty office and gave Shego a half smile, "Ms. Gold will be accompany us to my mountain home this weekend."

"Will she," said Shego, Cleopatra's expression showed exactly what Shego thought, _There's more than one villain trying to swindle this guy_, "Well then, perhaps we should talk some more..."

"Chloe," said Cleopatra, and Shego had another devious idea.

* * *

_Later That Night_

* * *

"So, what are you doing?" asked Misty as she sat on Shego's desk, she had a private suite next to Taxley's for surveillance.

"Cleopatra is meeting us here under the guise of spending some alone time with Taxley. If we can plan this right, this weekend you can collect your paycheck and all of us leave with what we want. Cleopatra is clearly scheming and if we can make sure to stay clear of each other, it will run like a well oiled machine," said Shego, this amount of planning and detail was getting her excited again, she'd gotten so used to quick fire plans that she forgot how delicious the feeling could be.

"I'm not giving her a cut," said Misty with narrowed eyes, "Besides, didn't you call her a gossipy bitch like an hour ago."

"She is, and we're not," said Shego, "We're just going to get her to turn a blind eye as we turn one for her... it's not working together, is agreeing to avoid each other."

"Well put, Shego," came a voice near the window, Shego felt her stomach knot as she glared over her shoulder to see Pandora sitting in it.

"Now, whose she?" asked Misty, Shego could see her agitation, and she couldn't blame her.

"Pandora, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Shego, her eyes narrowed even further as Pandora practically sashayed over towards them.

"Cleo called and told me to meet her here," said Pandora, "She said it was essential to our job."

"Your job?" asked Shego, she was confused, "Since when are you and the Pharaoh working together."

"Since Dementor hired Hermes and I to swipe a priceless painting from Taxley. It has a rough history and Cleopatra specializes in hazardous artifacts and antiquities. Since Hermes is working for Brotherson at the moment. I made a call."

"Dementor?" asked Misty, jumping up and walking over, "Wait, Professor Dementor? He hired me to rough Taxley up."

"I'm sorry, I think I walked in on the wrong moment," said Cleopatra with a disturbed look, "Are we all working for Lu?"

"Lu?" asked Shego, Pandora, and Misty at the same time.

"It's shot for Ludwig," shrugged Cleopatra, she rolled her eyes, "Well, are we?"

"I'm not," said Shego, she glared, why did it have to be Dementor, "I'm just technically working for Taxley. Why would Dementor hire separate people for what one mercenary could do?"

"Roughing a person up and swiping a painting all in one go, no one could do that for someone with such high security as Taxley," said Cleopatra, there was a nod.

"I could... I have," said Shego with an eye roll, she fought the cocky smirk that wanted to spread across her face but it fell at her thought, "But I would have never willingly work for Dementor."

"Afraid it would sully your image, Shego," said Pandora, "Working with someone with a better reputation than Drakken?"

"That depends on the reputation you value," said Shego, she wanted to slap the smug look off Pandora's face, _I'd rather work for a scatterbrained failure than a semi-successful leech. _

"Who are you?" asked Pandora, looking at Misty.

"Phantom," said Misty and she glanced at Shego to indicate that she didn't want the other's to know her name.

"Listen, I have to be at dinner in less then five, so what's happening here?" asked Cleopatra with a deep sigh.

* * *

"Just to go over this," said Misty as the other's had left, "You're going to be a distraction at this fancy event to insure no one stops me, Cleopatra is going to isolate him, while you aid Pandora in getting the painting."

"If everything goes smoothly, it will work like a well oiled machine," said Shego confidently.

"And if it doesn't?" asked Misty as she tossed her bag over her shoulder, "What's the plan then?"

"We bail," said Shego with a shrug, "You do what you need to do and then we high tail it out of there. Queenie and Pan can handle themselves. There big girls."

"But..." Misty raised a brow and Shego felt a smile on her face, her confusion reminded Shego of Junior, "But shouldn't we help them so..."

"No," said Shego with a sigh, "Listen, you can never trust other Villainess' because they will always screw you over in some way. It's hard being a female Mercenary, but even harder being a Villainess... I wouldn't put it passed Pandora if she's already figuring out something to doublecross me... I mean, I would if I was her."

"I thought they were your friends?" asked Misty, her foot on the ledge.

"Them? Definitely not," scoffed Shego, and she felt a small curl of coldness as she smirked, "You can't have friends in this life... only semi-allies."

"Good to know," said Misty with a shrug, and she was gone out the window.

* * *

_One Week Later (July)_

* * *

Shego walked around the elaborate Mountain Manor sipping her drink gingerly. The event Dr. Taxley was hosting was a small and private surgeons brunch. Top surgeons from around the country, all talking about their years accomplishments and trying to one up each of them. Shego hadn't been to keen on getting dressed up, but Dr. Taxley wanted everyone to think she was a guest. Besides, Shego had been itching to break out her favorite heels again. She looked down at the green heels with the metal serpents on them and smiled. _I should call her..._Shego's smile fell away, she wasn't about to call Drakken's Mother for an idle conversation. _I should have never got that close to begin with. _Shego's chest hurt and she didn't like the feelings swimming around her head. She put the drink down, apparently she'd already had enough.

"Dr. Taxley," said Shego as she saw the man about to wonder off, while he was in no danger, she needed to play the part, "I haven't secured the balcony yet."

"I'm sure its safe for me to talk with collogues, but if you must accompany me," sighed Taxley, he looked down and his brows narrowed, "Such... interesting shoes you have there."

"I... ohm," Shego gave a slight smile, "They were a gift."

"...I suspect so," said Taxley, something in his expression confused Shego as he took a step back from her and cleared his throat, "Close friend?"

Shego didn't know how to respond to that, or why it was even a question. They were shoes, unusual yes, but shoes. There was nothing intimate about shoes, even the design... Shego looked at them herself for a second, as if looking at them differently then she had. The intricate metal serpents, the subtle wing like design on the back of the heel. Shego's eyes flared but she said nothing, the hairs on her neck stood up as she assessed Taxley's questions. She forced a casual expression on her face.

"Friend of a friend who was cleaning out an old closet, that's all," said Shego with a shrug, she watched as Taxley seemed a little more relaxed, "Shall we."

"Yes," said Taxley as they walked onto the balcony where Cleopatra chatted with a few surgeons waiting for the host to arrive, her eyes glanced at Shego and she gave a forced delighted smile at Taxley.

"O, Boa, there you are. This is Dr. Anne Possible and her colleges Pence, Dowels, and Hubbers," said Cleopatra, and Shego's blood ran cold.

"It's so nice to meet you Dr. Taxley, I've heard... Shego?" asked Anne with wide eyes ad she looked at her, "What? Wait... what?"

"Ah, so you've met my guest," said Taxley, he looked concerned, but not as much as Anne did.

"I'm his bodyguard," said Shego, and Taxley looked panicked but Anne looked less so.

"Oh, so... your working," said Anne, her expression held suspicion as she glanced around.

"I am working," said Shego, she could feel the searching and the questions Anne had, which seemed to fade, "Just me. Branching out. How's Kimmy, you should say Hello for me."

Shego watched Cleopatra choke on her drink and shoot her a look, apparently she'd put it together. Shego internally rolled her eyes, honestly sometimes it was like working along side children. _Possible. Red Hair. Middleton. Come on, do I have to spell it out to everyone! _Shego looked at Anne, she seemed to relax, apparently that had done the trick. The last thing she wanted was for Possible to come busting in here and see she and Cleopatra, ask way to many questions, cause her to scuff her heels kicking her Teen Scene rear end, and blow the plan. It was a chance, but giving Anne to option to call her daughter seemed to ensure, that she wouldn't. Shego hoped. She glanced at Taxley who again, she noticed, had glanced at her heels and she saw his jaw stiffen.

"I do think it's clear out here," said Taxley and Shego knew he wanted her to excuse herself, and quite frankly, Shego did too. Shego barely made it into the house when Cleopatra was at her heels, a look of concern easily read on her face.

"Is that Kim Possible's mother?" asked Cleopatra, her brows knitted, "Why did you tell her to call her? Are you..."

"Take a chill pill, Chloe," said Shego, emphasizing on the name, Cleopatra grimaced, "I'm playing it neutral. If she doesn't view me as a threat, she's not going to bother Princess. Just stick to the plan."

"If she does show up?" asked Cleopatra, her brows narrowed.

"We wing it," said Shego with a shrug, she looked around the room, "Which painting are you after."

"It's in his office," said Cleopatra, she glanced out the window and indicated for Shego to follow her.

The two mad their way through the party and casually walked down the long hall to the stairs. Taxley's office was on the second floor and Shego realized she'd never been in there yet, in fact she didn't remember Taxley ever indicating he was in there in the passed week. When they entered the room was dark, save for faint glow from trophy lights on the book shelves behind a gigantic dark desk. Apart from a few awards, Shego's hair prickled, something felt off about this place. Cleopatra seemed not to notice much, but indicated to a large painting of a red screaming figure with a blue background. Something about it caused Shego's skin to crawl.

"Yeah I know," Shego looked to see Pandora leaning against the wall, biding her time until she could sneak the painting out.

"It's..." Shego began.

"Magnificat," said Cleopatra and Shego saw her eyes lit, "This painting has such a dark history... It's believed to have been the cause of death, destruction, chaos. They have fakes on display... but this is the real thing. The Screamer. It's made of the artist blood, his last painting."

"And Dementor wants this?" asked Shego, perhaps he was more crazy than she thought.

"Oh no, he's paying us for it," said Cleopatra, she smirked, "But he's not getting it. I am."

"Really?" asked Shego, she felt the smirk on her lips, "Thought you two were friendly."

"We are," said Cleopatra, she glanced at Shego and then back at the painting, "But, and I think you'll agree, in our world friends is just a word for allies."

"Umhmm," said Shego, she felt that cold twist again, the same she'd said while saying similar to Misty, "I suppose, he is a surgeon, plastic, but a surgeon. The thing looks like muscles... interesting décor."

"Yeah," said Cleopatra with an eye roll, she indicated to the clock, "We should get back."

"Leave me all alone again," scoffed Pandora, she shrugged, "How long until we're clear and I can get out of this creep-fest."

"Creep-fest," said Cleopatra, she shrugged, "The photos are a bit unsettling, but patience Pandora. Shego, it's about time, right. Phantom should be here?"

"We do have a... what's that?" asked Shego, more to herself as her eye caught sight of a large black and white photo with a large group of people.

"Old picture," shrugged Cleopatra with an eyeroll, "I do admit, he was quite the looker in his youth. He's the one in all white, only reason I knew it was him was because he has the same haircut. I mean, after forty some years, one should try something new... Shego?"

Shego wasn't listening because her mind was racing as she looked at the large photo, There were easily over two dozen men and women in the group, the photo looked over forty years old, perhaps the late forties or early fifties even. The attire worn by the people would fit that, Taxley definitely stood out, all in white. Most wore black or gray color tones in the photo. Taxley looked to be in his twenties, a white lab coat neatly adorned with a broach on it, very clean cut, thinner though, long hair slicked back, and face taught and slightly feminine. Her eyes darted around, faces stood out, more than they should have. It was like a montage of images flashing at once, as if her mind were pairing them with data files. These weren't just friends, and Taxley wasn't just Taxley. Her memories of researching Villains in Team Go flooded back. Her eyes darted to the group, especially two young men in the front, all in black, and the one every bit as intimidating as the first time she'd seen him. Theo and Bart Lipsky stood front and center, and Shego breathed; The Company. She looked back at Taxley and a file of the first Mad Scientist she'd ever remembered reading about came back. Experiments. Plastic Surgeries to change the faces of wanted people. Injections that would render a person unable to talk or move. One of her old Go Villains has used them even, Dollmaker... but this.. this was the source. Taxley.

"Dr. Botox," said Shego with a shakey breath.

"Well, I guess my secrets out," they all turned to see Taxley standing in the doorway and for the first time, his expressionless face showed an emotion, his brow furrowed and a sadistic grin spread across his face, his arm slipping around an unphased Cleopatra's waist.

* * *

**Well then... let's enjoy some more... Khaos, shall we →**

Also, yet another nod to the original KP concept featuring The Company and Dr. Botox.


	65. Stormy Tides (Shego)

**Stormy Tides (Shego)**

* * *

Shego took a defensive stance and she noted the discomfort but lack of shock on Cleopatra's face. Shego glanced towards Pandora, waiting to see the smug look. _What did I tell Misty, never trust... _Pandora looked shocked herself, and stood straight backed away from the scene. The hair on the back of her neck stuck up again, like it had when Taxley... Dr. Botox.. had made the inquiry about her shoes. Because he clearly knew they weren't just normal shoes, _Of coarse it's not a serpent, it's a Leviathan. _There was something else, the way the smile quaked on Dr. Botox's face, it looked almost unnatural, the skin moved like rubber, was it even skin.

"Well now I don't have to go to as much trouble to get you down here, thank you Cleopatra," said Dr. Botox, he clicked something and the door sealed closed and the back of the office shifted, "How perfectly and unknowingly well planned... for me."

"Anyone care to explain this?" asked Pandora, glancing to where Shego saw the wall shift, she knew it was a lab, she didn't have to look, it only made sense.

"Pandora, it's nothing really... Dr. Botox knew I wanted to painting, and so... I decided to frame you for it and take it... but then he gets the payout," said Cleopatra with a shrug, but by the look in Dr. Botox eyes... there was more she wasn't in on.

"Yes, cute little plan," chuckled Dr. Botox, his arm removed itself from Cleopatra, "How well it played along with my own... and unwittingly... you as well, Shego. A former colleague of mine once told me about you and your brothers... your abilities... endurance, thick skinned, strong, and... youthful. He talked of you often. I had been disheartened when young Dr. Go turned down my invite to tonight's festivities... but then you walked right into my office. The odds are astronomical."

"Dollmaker," said Shego, and she felt her chest tighten, a series of flashbacks to her youth tried to flood their way in, but she needed to be present, "So that's why you didn't hesitate to hire me. I walked right into your little web, Dr. Botox... Funny, I always thought you were a women."

"Times change, and so do faces," said Dr. Botox, with a twitch of their upper cheek, "Now, why don't you ladies head out..."

"Your whole plan was to get Shego here?" asked Pandora, her eyes questioned Cleopatra, but Shego knew there was no answers that Cleopatra had, she looked concerned herself.

"None of your concern," said Dr. Botox, "This is between myself, Shego, and her unusual genetic makeup."

"It's not genetic, more divine intervention," said Shego, she took a step back, "Comet really."

"Either way, I can use it," replied Dr. Botox, Shego heard movement behind her, Henchman, of coarse, "Ladies, why don't you help our guest."

"What..." the look of horror on Cleopatra and Pandora's face, made Shego glance behind her just as hands reached for her.

Henchwomen stood, four of them, all dressed in lavender scrub based attire, all identical. There faces taught and emotionless, eyes wide and unblinking, their faces fixed in a forced smile. Metal implants on their half shaven heads. One nearly grabbed her and she kicked them back into the desk. It would make sense that a psychotic person like Dollmaker, whose had used Dr. Botox's Immobility Serum to turn people into living dolls, would be friends with someone who made bad Barbie wannabes. The one Shego kicked, twitched almost like a marionette as she stood back up. Dr. Botox sighed, and Shego glanced back towards them.

"Now, now... All I need is a little blood... some skin cells perhaps.. It's not that big a deal," said Dr. Botox, Shego mentally calculated how many she could take out as they advanced on her, her hands flared.

Shego was expecting for Pandora and Cleopatra to flit off with the painting, because she wasn't sure if she wouldn't have done the same. But as an electic jolt was sent through her by one of the Henchwomen's fingers, a fist flew passed Shego and into the face of Dr. Botox minions. Pandora had joined in, and was doing an awful job at best, but it kept Shego's numbers down at least. Shego mentally argued with herself as she stood back to back with Pandora. _It's better if I take them out myself, more credibility. Yes, well I am outnumbered. I've been outnumbered before. _Shego's mental struggle was halted as she punched one of them in the face. Blood trickled down their face and a disturbing realization hit Shego. The Henchwomen were actual women, not some sort of robots Shego had started to wonder about. Shego chose not to think about what sort of puppet like control they might be under, that wasn't her concern. Her concern was getting out of here before she turned into a guinea pig for a psychotic mad scientist. _And not even the fun kind, geesh. _Pandora fell into Shego as she was punched in the face, causing Shego to loose her own balance. Shego glared.

"Either learn to fight, or stay out of it!" she snapped, swiping under one's legs, "I'll handle it myself."

Shego didn't register any response from Pandora, as she used a plasma blast to send one flying right into Dr. Botox, knocking them to the ground. Shego saw the Henchman freeze as the device slid from Dr. Botox hands. Shego shot another plasma blast at it as Dr. Botox reached for it, and then another right at them directly. Dr. Botox cringed and yelled in pain, and Shego readied another blast but Cleopatra had grabbed the device. She seemed unsure as what to do with it, and Shego could see the debate behind her eyes. She didn't have much time to decide her move as a humming sound began and Shego looked towards Dr. Botox, a glowing fun in their hands. Shego ducked, and a large blast hit the wall. The sound of the lake came rushing in, the sound of yelling, and as Cleopatra made a choice and made an attempt to get the gun, Shego saw the escape. The Henchwomen moved in, just as another humming began. Shego yanked Pandora with her as they dove out the opening, the blast hit them, but not as strong as it would have.

Shego's body ached as she took a stealth stance next to Pandora, the rubble still crumbling in front of them, the entire hole in the side of the building causing a commotion to the guests above. Her heel dug into the sand and she could hear the agonized groan of Pandora beside her, and running. Shego glanced to see Anne had made her way towards them and blood was seeping out of Pandora's knee through her suit. She cringed and remembered the cracking sound as she'd thrown them through the hole. Her eyes focused back on the figures beyond the hole she'd made. Cleopatra was on the ground, clutching her mouth, whether it out of shock or if she'd been injured, Shego didn't care, because in front of her was Dr. Botox. The pseudo mask fallen away, their no longer the waxy looking facade it had been, but beyond was a face so tight and deformed, it was almost skeletal in nature. Shego felt her insides cringe and her skin crawl, but at the sound of another humming the gun Dr. Botox held began to glow again. A loud whooshing sound caused the gun to be whipped from Dr. Botox's hand. Shego looked to see Misty standing along the edge where she'd climbed down. A long black whip retracted as the gun hit the ground. Dr. Botox didn't have time to retrieve it as sirens were heard and he fled in the direction of the lab.

"Are you two okay?" asked Misty as she sprinted along the rocks, though she glanced behind her as if waiting.

"Fine," said Shego, she looked at the whip, gold laden handle with a serpent head, "Gift from Cleopatra?"

"... I," Misty began but at the sight of Cleopatra with the painting, making her way towards the exit, Misty began back peddling.

"You double-crossed me for Cleopatra?" asked Shego, there was a twist in her stomach and Misty looked uneasy before she looked annoyed.

"You were willing to double-cross them, there was no telling if you were going to do the same to me," said Misty, Cleopatra called out to her, "I couldn't trust you, you even told me not too.. So I listened."

"I wasn't going to double-cross you, just them," said Shego, _Why wasn't I? _

"That's not a real vote of confidence to a person you barely know," said Misty, and she sprinted across the grounds, Shego's hand glowed, ready to send a blast towards where the two escaped to a waiting ride.

"Keep pressure on your wound, the ambulance should be here," said Anne, and Shego's hand stopped glowing as she remembered Pandora next to her, the sight of the busted knee cap beyond the fabric made her queasy again, "I'm going to go check on them."

"I have to get out of here, good luck," said Shego, she was still a wanted escaped convict, Pandora wasn't, Shego went to stand but Pandora grabbed her arm, "What?"

"I can't believe you," hissed Pandora, probably from pain, "You're just leaving me here..."

"Your not a wanted fugitive, you'll be fine," said Shego as she yanked her arm away, "Claim you were trying to stop a madman, they'll believe you. Possible just saw with her own eyes Dr. Botox."

"You can say the exact thing," snapped Pandora, she glared, "Unlike you I won't throw you under the bus."

"I have an image to maintain," said Shego, "Can't have everyone thinking I'm out busting other villains."

"... you never change do you?" asked Pandora, her face wasn't angry, just sullen, "Always about what other's think of you."

"Thanks for the help," said Shego, the words stung without warning, but she heard running and she sprinted off.

* * *

_Gauntlet Night_

* * *

When Shego had gotten back to the Villain's Inn that Tuesday, she was exhausted. She'd spent two days hiding out, making sure no one was on her trail, sending a cryptic message to her brother's about Dr. Botox and their crazy new idea about their DNA. Had stolen two cars and a change of clothes... all to end up back in this hole in the wall place. Her mind, for the first time since this weekend, began pulling it all together. Dr. Botox. One of the first villains she'd ever read about, or rather, was interested in... _villains were darker then. _She nodded, her mind swarming with her own youth filled villains. Some were lame like Avarius, insane and questionable like Electronique... but then... then there were the earlier ones of Go City. Back when the city itself was nothing but violent crime. Dweller, Dollmaker, Stitches, Hush... She cringed. Dollmaker, obssessed with using Dr. Botox's serums to imprison people in their own bodies, making them into identical dolls in his Dollhouse lair. She shook her head, not wanting to revisit that again. There was too much on her mind already, she needed to talk to someone, vent about the strange chaotic twist of events. She grabbed her phone, Drakken was going to freak out... she paused.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself as she put the phone back down and she glared at it.

She shook her head, she wasn't going to call Drakken and rant. _Why not? He already would know...No... No. _Just because he knew her family secret, some of her history... the Company... No, she could tell Junior and... Junior would be so confused. Adrena... No, god no. She wasn't going to tell either of them about her past... the idea made her stomach turn. Her mind fell back to Drakken. _I told him. _That was different. _How? _I didn't have a choice. _Yes you did... you could have lied... but you didn't. _Shego was not arguing with herself today, but her head was spinning.

Shego looked at the phone, her chest pounding, and a weird wave of anxiety turning in her stomach now. She reached for it and then retracted her hand. _What should I say? No, I'm not calling... wonder how he is? Who CARES!? I could talk to him about Dr. Botox, though. No. Yes. No. _Shego yelled in frustration and snatched the phone. She took a deep breath and hit the contact. She felt uneasy as it rang, how was she going to start this? He didn't answer, as his voicemail came on she hung up. Was he dodging her? It rang so he hadn't blocker her. She glared now, if he was dodging her... well, fine. She tossed her phone on the table and turned on the television. Like she cared.

"The Upperton Musem is currently under lockdown. Inside the suspects still remain..." Shego flicked off the television and glared back at her phone.

"I ought to... no... nope. I need a drink," scoffed Shego as she stormed out of her room.

* * *

_Nearly A Week Later_

* * *

Too many drinks, too many days. Shego hadn't remembered the last time she'd been on this long of a bender. She wasn't even sure why she was on one to be honest. Yes, she'd been double-crossed by someone she had decided she enjoyed spending time with. _You were doing to same to everyone, she had a point. _She glared, she was not having this argument again with herself. That's why she'd stopped having Rum. Cleopatra had pulled the wool over her eyes, again. _She seemed shocked herself. _No, that argument had ended with Scotch being cut off. There was the starting over thing, regaining her title, and erasing any rumors. _No mater what I do, it's still going to be out there now. _There was that argument now, she'd thought that was gone with Gin. She mused at her shot of tequila burned her throat. She wasn't having a good time, she wasn't numbing anything, it wasn't even because she liked to taste. So why was she on a bender? Why had she been a social butterfly? Lida and Casey had avoided her today... Cadence? _Who gives a... _Shego rolled her eyes. Annoy the crap out of the people around her by talking too much. It was a new level. She'd successfuly done what only Drakken ever managed to do. She only realized all this, because she was starting to come down off of said binge, she suspected her drinks had slowly turned to water hours ago now. She looked at her phone and glared. _Drakken. _She shook her head, the man had ignored all of her... she looked at the screen and nearly dropped the phone on the counter.

"I called him 187 times, fuck," said Shego as she slid the shot glass away from her and got up, grabbing her phone, "Oh god."

"That was just from your cellphone," said Casey or... honestly she didn't care about his name right now, he pointed to the bar phone.

"Great," said Shego, she felt the wave of embarrassment and thoughts on explaining it, hoping she hadn't left voicemails... when it shifted as she got to her room door, "He never called me back?"

She felt a wash of anger hit her now, maybe it was the tequila. As she was heading out she heard a familiar voice, or rather voices. Shego glanced towards the pool tables and saw familiar faces, her Henchman. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, _Drakken's Henchman. _She thought about just heading back to her room, but this was an opportunity and as she glanced at her phone, she wasn't going to miss finding out what was so important that Drakken hadn't called her back at least to say something spiteful at best. Shego hoped she looked okay, looked focused. The last thing she wanted was for the Henchman to go running their mouth that she looked wretched, tired, and bitter. She was banking on poking Drakken from afar, and getting some dirt.

"Well, fancy seeing you lot here," said Shego smugly, they all looked at her and she expected fear, uncomfortable, or shocked as a reaction, she wasn't expecting smiles.

"Shego!" yelled Lucius, there was relief in his eyes, "Is this where you've been?"

"Doy," said Shego, it was odd how calm they all seemed, how relaxed at her presence, _Have I lost that much edge? _

"I'm sure your busy, but care to join us?" asked Williams, Davis nodded.

"Well... why are all of you here?" asked Shego, it was odd to see all of the main together outside of group fun nights, they worked different shifts.

"Great place to find work," said Hector as he and the other normal Henchmaids joined them with drinks, by his red cheeks he'd already had a few, "Looking for Henchman?"

"Did Drakken replace you all with Synthdrones again?" asked Shego as she leaned against the pool table, there was a silence among them and Shego raised a brow, "Did he can you all?"

"In a manor of speaking," shrugged Davis, he drank his beer and shot wide eyes at the others, Shego felt her senses perk up, especially as Hector and Lucius started talking.

* * *

So Drakken had dismissed the Henchmen... why? From what they'd stated, he'd been fine, working away like always, then when the lair had been finished... he never showed up. He stopped taking calls, and then suddenly, he'd simply notified them they were all let go. It bothered Shego, but she didn't know why, it wasn't like Drakken to not relish in a new and shiny lair. Every time they got a new one or revamped a destroyed one, he never shut up. Not to her. Not to the Henchman. He at least ranted for two days, minimum. Not have one rebuilt, avoid it, avoid everyone, _He didn't call me back? _Shego glared again, even when they'd fought before, he would at least call back to tell her not to call him. He'd only done that once, and then called her back ten minutes later. It had been weeks, surely he still wasn't that mad. _He doesn't need you. _She felt that cold feeling she'd been fighting again. Her stomach knotted and she looked at her phone and then at the room. She hated this Inn, it reminded her of when she'd been a dedicated Mercenary. _Isn't that what I'm trying to do again? _

She sighed as Pandora's words and her own actions came back to her. She'd planned to double cross them all and take all the spoils if she had too. They hadn't. _Clearly they were too gullible. _Shego told herself, that had everything gone accordingly, it would have been an impressive double-cross. _Who'd you impress? _Not those who'd helped her, she hadn't one up'd those who double-crossed her. The idea of even telling the Henchman had felt wrong, so she hadn't. Her mind played back the events from the previous weekend, the uncertainty, the risk, the nightmares she'd had about her past and how she could have easily walked into a twisted trap. The feeling of not knowing who to trust, including herself. At the time, she'd had thrill and adrenaline, but it was shifting... had shifted. She wanted to rant about it, get an opinion, mock the others, not have to worry about who to trust, and not stare at holes in the walls and questionable bed sheets, listen to stupid ideas and mock them, go on tedious ill thought out capers, not questionable uninformed missions... and most importantly, she cringed at the thought, have a reliable friend. She groaned and fell back on the bed.

"I miss Drakken," she scoffed to herself, "I miss home."

* * *

Shego knocked on the tropical lair door with her mind set. She'd gone all the way to their old lair hide out to get their questionable Chinese food to end this stupid argument. She'd played it in her head a millions times. He'd open the door, she'd hold up the food and say with a snappy edge, _"I'm so over this not talking thing."_ He would roll his eyes and smirk, letting her in, they would eat Chinese food and things would go back to normal like it always did. She gulped back the emotions she'd been feeling and fighting over for days. She shook it off as the door opened to their temporary lair, her chest pounded erratically and she felt her stomach spinning. Drakken looked like he'd been on a binge of no sleep, or eatting by how loose his clothes seemed to be. She waited to see a spark in his eye like she normally found even when he was annoyed or angry with her. There was a flicker for only a second before they became gaunt. His brow narrowed and she saw his hand ready to slam the door. Her plan fell away now and she looked at the food. _This is pathetic. _She gave her attempt at a cocky smile.

"I'm over this," she said, her voice not as strong or sassy as she'd hoped.

"Please, go," said Drakken, and he closed the door, she froze, her eyes shot open and the feeling of ice fell over her.

"Drakken," she half glared as she knocked at the door, a whirling sound started and she dodged as a blast flew at her, "Are you kidding me... Drakken!"

Shego felt like she was playing hopscotch as the lasers just barely missed her each time. It was sporadic, almost hitting her but last minute jolting away. There was no reason to it, no rhythm. It was being controlled, not auto. Her rage grew as she ducked a blast, her hands flared slightly and she shot towards one of the lasers, but the rain was obscuring her aim. _That is rain.. right? _She didn't analyze because hit a tree hard when she jumped back from a blast. She slouched to the ground, the pain was like a shooting wave of heat. But it wasn't coming from her back, her stomach was knotting and coiling. She was a mixture of rage and bitter astonishment. _He was trying to hit me? Had he been aiming? _She heard the whirling sound again, but she didn't get up as it glowed. The pain in her back, the rain, and her own internal battle wouldn't let her. The raging thoughts fell silent as she heard the power cannon about to blast, she debated rolling away, but she never had too. She heard a pained yell and it stopped, dropping away. Shego stared, the sound of the door yanking open gaining her attention.

His hand was bleeding as he clasped it and stared at her. The look in his eyes were focused and his breathing labored. Something seemed to wrong, so off, but his face tightened. Was he that furious at her that he'd hurt himself trying to fire at her. She felt her anger fade and her chest tighten. She stood up slowly from her position, and everything in her being told her to smack him, to yell at him, to demand answers. Then another part felt it.. felt a wall. His body posture, his eyes darting to his hands, where blood trickled behind metal gloves, everything was trying to keep her away. His foot shifted behind him ready to go inside.

"I'm sorry," said Shego, it left her mouth before she could stop it, not that she was going to try, "I get it, I deserved that. Just... I..."

"Leave Shego," said Drakken, he wasn't looking at her as rain picked up, "Just, go, don't come back here."

"I said I was sorry," said Shego, she glared, but her heart wasn't in it, "The least you can go is talk to me like an adult. Your being childish. Dodging my calls... shooting lasers."

"I..." He looked at her for a split second, "I have nothing left to say. I'm sorry."

"Fine," breathed Shego, she took a step back, waiting for him to say more, for him to cave, like he always did, but the door closed as he stepped inside. Nothing.

Shego looked towards the crappy Hover Car, her stomach knotted, her body reacting not with anger but with some form of rejection. She'd apologized, she'd put her pride aside, and he'd refused it. She had so many things she wanted to say, wanted to tell him. She could just start talking, maybe he'd cave and talk back. _Maybe I... _Her mind was swimming with thoughts as she took each step. Each step felt like lead, something was screaming at her to not go, to demand him to talk to her. She tried to flare her hands, she could threaten him. They didn't light, and she felt her emotions boil. _It's just Drakken. You don't need him. He's an idiot, a loser, a failure, a friend... _Her jaw clenched but a hand grabbed her wrist only for a second and she turned around. He looked uneasy now, his hands twitching in those strange metal gloves.

"The weather is too dangerous... just... just stay until the storm let's up," said Drakken, and before she could reply he'd already headed inside, almost sprinting.

"Drakken?" asked Shego, she looked on the oncoming storm growing heavier, and sprinted inside behind him.

* * *

**Well, Progress →**


	66. Stormy Tides (Drakken)

**A/N:** Sorry it was late, but next weekend I will be flooding with more updates. Promise.

I also would like to thank all my Guest reviewers (normally I reply back to reviews individually but as I can't with them) Thank you so much for your reviews! I adored them, all of them. You know who you are.

* * *

**Stormy Tides (Drakken)**

* * *

He felt like he'd been run over or been a victim of one of Shego's plasma blasts. Her felt a nauseating dizziness inside him as he came too. It was like his mind and his stomach were battling it out as images raced in his head. He remembered staring at the vaulted ceiling telling himself to stand up, but then feeling it better to lay there. He wasn't sure what was going on with him, if the poison was sinking in, if he had just fainted because of the heat. _You should just lay here and let the heat consume you. _He felt his chest hurt, but he didn't know why he'd just thought that. _You did this to yourself. _He willed himself upwards, the numbness of his hands made it hard to grasp anything, let alone steady himself on the ground. His mind was scrambling images as he looked at the gloves, and sounds. The snapping sound of Hermes wrist echoed again. He barely steadied himself before he felt the sickness again and lunged to the trashcan near his dresser. His head was spinning.

"What...the hell," he gasped as he caught his breath and looked at the gloves, he pulled himself up off the floor and weakly began heading to her workroom, he needed to know more.

_You didn't read the dangers. You deserve whatever happens. _He shook his head, the heat and whatever infection he was getting from these gloves were messing with his head. Who read silly superstitions, he just needed the gemstones. He was certain they would tell how to get them off, there was probably some release, there had to be. _You can break them like you did Hermes, he was only trying to help... _He shook his head, how long had he been passed out, he was probably dehydrated. He could barely type on the computer, and even when he hit the button he hit it harder than he meant too. His hands shook and twitched but he wasn't sure if it was his hands. _You're being paranoid. Their not possessed or something. _He finally read the parts he'd skipped over about the gloves, skimming past the stones, past the weight, the historical value, and to the supposed curse.

"Okay, okay," said Drakken, he started reading it, "The Curse of Khaos, oh how original. Khaos was the deity... blah blah... Okay, I should stop doing that... could be relevant. The supposed curse of Khaos."

The article itself was lengthy, a reason why he had skipped over it before. It listed historically the amount of thefts, losses, and mishaps of it's known existence. Reading it blindly one would think that the thieves and careless caretakers were just unlucky and needed to blame something for their misfortunes. It painted that as a general picture of the curse of the gauntlets. Drakken looked at his hands, his left seemed to twitch on it's own, almost like a tap, he kept reading. He was about the give up when he came across picture's he'd scrolled passed just above the announcement of them being at the museum. It was depictions of the gauntlets throughout time, and small descriptions under them.

"Some believe the deity of Khaos to reside inside the gauntlets. One driving your emotions, the other your actions. Creating chaos internally and physically. Many who were foolish enough to meddle with them never fared well. Many reported voices, erratic behavior, paranoia, emotional imprinting... well that's not helpful... Shego would say that's me everyday," scoffed Drakken, he looked at the words and knew he would have still put these on even if he had taken the time to read it, "What's emotional imprinting..."

_You're an idiot. _He shook his head and looked at the gauntlets, he scrolled to see anything about removing them, apart from the gruesome depictions in some of the images. There was nothing, no words, no advice. _Because those stupid enough to put them on are thieves... thieves lose their hands. _The dark thought made Drakken sit back away from the computer. He took a deep breath, he was feeding his own fears, that was it. He was thinking it because he'd read it. That's why. His left hand twitched again almost like a jolt. He felt it up his arm otherwise he wouldn't even had noticed. He glared at the screen, there had to be a way. As he searched he became annoyed and without warning. His left hand went through the monitor and he jumped up as if trying to escape his own hand. It twitched and fell slack as he pulled to look at it.

"I didn't... maybe I did... but," Drakken took a few steps back from the sparking monitor and looked at his hand.

* * *

A Few Days Later

* * *

Curse or not curse, there was something not right about these things. His left hand kept acting off and his head was killing him. Every-time something came up, a thought, a feeling, it felt... deeper than it should. He'd tried figuring out another way out of these, but every-time he started it was like the energy was drained from him. It had been two days and he lay in bed, trying to force sleep. He focused on the darkness, the heat, anything. Just something to keep his mind from drifting. His mind fell back to the museum again, to Possible's expression. _You are pitiful, she was pitting your stupidity. _Drakken glared, he'd not been pitiful, he'd been smart, removing her normal snatch and toss maneuvers by putting them on. _Now you can't get them off. _He scoffed at himself, no she'd just been shocked he'd deflected her. _How? _He looked at the gauntlets again. _Imagine what else they can do. _Drakken stared at them and remembered the pull, the fluid motions. _Maybe keeping them... _His mind flashed to Hermes again, his cries of agony, the look in his eyes. _He was trying to take them... _No, he wasn't. He was trying to help. _Really? Where was he when James and your so-called friends betrayed you. _Drakken's eyes narrowed, but he felt his angrer flit away. He hadn't been there those months, he'd been home dealing with.. Drakken didn't remember. _Pitiful excuse, he was supposed to be your friend. _

"I didn't call him and tell him, he wouldn't have known," scoffed Drakken, _he came back didn't he, why not then, _"I was gone..."

Drakken expected more argument, more internal struggle about how he was defending himself and he'd not known his own strength when his thoughts changed again. _Look what you did. You broke his wrist and all he did was try and help. You left him there for the police to find. Coward. Loser. _Drakken felt his insides twist. _No wonder you're alone. Look what happens to people who try and stand by you. Broken. Betrayed. _Drakken shook his head, that wasn't true. _Yes it is. It's why you're here all by yourself. Where is everyone? You're Mother? You're lies push her away, don't they. _Drakken rubbed his head and cringed at the metal's hot touch as he turned to try and sleep. _Where's Shego? Oh wait, she's gone too. Got sick of your idiocy and petty failures didn't she? _Drakken glared, she betrayed him. He told her to leave. _She was going anyways. She chose to work with Eddie over you, someone she'd blatantly told you she disliked. She must have hated you. _Drakken felt his chest hurt, he wasn't going there. He was just tired. He'd pushed these thoughts away before and he would do it again, this was nothing new. He was just stressed, that's all. He focused on the void of darkness in the room. Willing his thoughts to sleep. It was silent and he could feel himself begin to drift off. _How stupid not to realize the only reason she stuck around was because she was a hired hand. Did you think she was a friend? Did you think it was more? Pathetic. _Drakken's head began an internal battle of reason and emotion and he shoved himself out of bed. There was one thing that always made this stop. Work.

* * *

_Shego is with Henchmen_

* * *

He fiddled with the tiny micro laser as focused as he could, this was taking forever and he felt his stomach twist from hunger. He ignored it again, he wanted this finished so he could pry the gemstones out of these fowl things, perhaps he'd be able to get them off. All he knew was that if he didn't think about them, didn't try and sleep, didn't try and think beyond his tasks... they didn't hurt, they didn't react. His lair was in ruins already, he didn't need to add to it. He felt a twinge in his shoulder and moved his left hand to message it, but froze, it was the reason it hurt in the first place. The image of his left hand trying to attack his right caused unease. He stood slowly, he was tired.. he was hungry. He looked at the flickering clock that still had yet to be destroyed. Had he really been up that long, when had he eaten last. _What about your work. _Drakken ignored the voice that wasn't his and made his way to the kitchen, it too was in ruins. There wasn't much left for food and Drakken had dismissed his henchman. He couldn't risk being around anyone until he found a way to get the gloves off. _Don't you trust yourself... _Drakken swallowed hard and looked at his twitching hand. _You can trust us. We're here for you. _Drakken glared now and grabbed a quick granola bar, he didn't have time for much else, he needed to focus. Needed to get these... his phone rang.

"Who..." Drakken had already told his Mother he was unavailable and no one else called him, _Why would they want too? _

Drakken felt his stomach twist. _Who would indeed? _He shook his head, he couldn't let them win. He grabbed the phone ready to answer when he saw Shego's number on the screen. She'd been calling for days looking at his missed call log. _Hermes said she and Pandora had been double-crossed. _His finger went to the answer button. _Pathetic. She betrayed you, humiliated you in front of Possible. She stopped you from victory... and you're going to answer he call because... what... you're lonely. _Drakken tightened his jaw. _What if something happened... what if... _Drakken's thoughts shifted and played back to Warmonga, Prison, and he felt a rush of anger. Why should he be concerned, she hadn't ever been concerned about him then. He remembered her voice on the beach when he'd been laying there injured. Her almost smile. He glared. She was only calling like she always did, she just needed someone to bail her out. _Now you see. Now you understand. Others out there... they don't care... we do. We'll make you better. We'll help you. _Drakken didn't have time to clear his thoughts or his anger, as his left hand crushed his phone. _It's just us. _His eyes shot open in terror. His hands had already destroyed the Hover Car's ability to fly... and now his means of contact was gone. A sense of dread overcame him. _Just us now. _

* * *

_Nearly over Two Weeks with Gauntlets_

* * *

Drakken looked at the table in front of him and took a deep breath. He needed these things off, even if it was a bit... extreme. He had his right hand, it seemed to be the only one he held some control over. Minus the voices and emotional turmoil it caused. At least it wasn't acting out, Drakken looked around his trashed lair as he tightened the restraints on his left hand. _You don't have to do this... you can use this power. You can become powerful and feared. _Drakken glared at his right hand and his left pulled at the bindings. It wasn't like he was getting rid of his hand, he was simply making it easier to get the gauntlet off. _Broken bones is your answer? What if it doesn't work... you'll give it more power. _Drakken froze at the thought, he looked at his array of tools and to his hand. He had to try something. If it didn't kill him eventually, the emotional strains would. He picked up one of his tools just as a knock came at the door. A wave of panic rushed over him at who would be here. He hoped none of the Henchman came... or his mother. _She doesn't know where you are, remember. _Drakken nodded, he told her he was going to be unreachable for a few months. _Or longer. _Drakken reluctantly unstrapped his hand, which kept twitching as he opened the door.

He half expected to tell someone to beat it, but he froze. Shego stood there as rain came down. Her smile faltered and he knew she was assessing him right now, he felt a wash of emotions run through him. Whether it was himself of his right hand, he wasn't about to spend time analyzing it. Relief and anger warred with each other as she stood there. Drakken could feel the rhythmic tapping of his hand beyond the door. He couldn't trust it, _You can't trust her either. _Drakken opened his mouth but Shego beat him to it, she held up slightly soggy boxes of Chinese food and her smile was weak, her voice sounded off for her.

"I'm over this," she said, Drakken felt his stomach knot, _Invite her in, _his hand tapped his finger's more rabidly and a wash of fear came over him.

"Please, go," said Drakken, and before she could say anything more, he slammed the door and locked it.

Drakken's mind swam with images of Shego, her laugh, her eyes, her snide comments, her betrayal. _Make her pay. _Drakken's eyes shot open as his hands lunged forward an to the security controls. His left hand was aiming, firing, he could see her dodge in the cameras. His right hand seemed to be listening to him for once, he didn't have time to analyze why it was, he just did his best to yank his hand off the control. Panic was rushing through him, his chest was pounding. The idea of hurting Shego, _They say there helping but their now. The gauntlets will help... they always help. _Drakken became desperate as he saw Shego hit the ground, had he hit her? He didn't know. He glanced around him and saw the scalpel he'd been eyeing, his right hand reacted for him. In one swift jab upwards he screamed in agony. The left hand let go and the bladed knife was yanked out with another sharp hit. He held his bleeding hand close to him as he stumbled his way to the door. Shego wasn't getting up. He yanked the door open and kept his hand clutched as he looked towards Shego. He squinted through the rain and made eye contract with her as she stood up. She began moving towards him and he felt his injured hand twitch. _Look what she made you do... she hurt you again. _Drakken took a labored breath, the voices weren't his, he knew that... but as it twitched again, he took a step back. _I'm not going to let it hurt her... She betrayed you. She came back. She's just bored, she'll hurt you again. We can stop the pain. _

"I'm sorry," and Drakken looked towards her, her face fallen, soaking wet, she meant it, "I get it, I deserved that. Just... I..."

_No she doesn't. She needs to go away, we can make her go away..._

"Leave Shego," said Drakken, he couldn't look at her, he wanted so badly to tell her what was going on, but he couldn't trust the gauntlets, he had no control, "Just, go, don't come back here."

"I said I was sorry," said Shego, she glared, but he could tell there was no anger, "The least you can go is talk to me like an adult. Your being childish. Dodging my calls... shooting lasers."

_Childish? She called you childish... she who went on vacation and left you... who foiled your plans._

"I..." He cringed and tried to ignore the voices, but his chest hurt, and they twitched again, "I have nothing left to say. I'm sorry."

"Fine," he could barely hear her reply as he stepped back into the house.

He slammed his back against it and his right hand fumbled for the locks. What if she busted in, what if she surprised him again. He couldn't control his on actions, he didn't want her to be a victim of his instability. He looked around his trashed lair, his broken projects, the only sound was the howling storm and rain outside. The weather forecast muffled about the approaching hurricane winds. _Alone. Everyone's better off without you. Stay alone. Failure. Solitude is best... isolation. No one to hurt, no one to hurt you. _He looked out the window again, watching as Shego stumbled through the rain and sand towards the crappy Hover Car. _She can't drive in this... _Drakken looked at his hand and then towards his bedroom door. _If she flies, she'll crash and get killed... if she stays... _He looked at the gauntlets, one he could at least try and control. He yanked open the door and called out her name, but she didn't respond. A reverse image flew back to him of him walking away from her on the beach as she called out. He had been so buried in his thoughts he hadn't heard her, and he was certain the weather wasn't helping. He looked at his hand and ran towards her, his right grabbed hers. Before it could squeeze, he yanked it back behind him, forcing the others to squeeze his own wrist, he cringed at the pain, she turned to him, her wide green eyes locked on his.

"The weather is too dangerous... just... just stay until the storm let's up," said Drakken, the hands separated and he sprinted before they could act on any emotion that were being triggered by it.

"Drakken?" he heard her call out, but he was sprinting to his room, there he could lock himself away and she would be safe, _For now._

* * *

**More Khaos awaits →**


	67. Changing Tides

**Changing Tides**

* * *

Shego sprinted into the house and slammed the door as the wind picked up. She was shivering already, but she looked to where Drakken had gone. Instead she froze, the lair was completely trashed, worse than their old one after Warmonga had left. Her stomach sank at the memory, and she shook her head. She heard the locking of a door and she glared. She stepped over a turned over chair, ready to start yelling at the door but her eyes caught sight of the controls for the security system and then to the door. There was a trail of red starting from on the controls. _How had he hurt himself? _Her eyes fell onto the discarded scalpel on the ground, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What the..." she was torn on how to feel as she looked around, her eyes fell to the computer monitor, it was completely smashed.

She looked at the workspace next to the security monitors, there were no sketches, no stupid doodles, no normal tools. Shego looked at it, the scalpel on the ground, a strange rig made of vices and straps, and a series of tool. Her eyes fell back to those things on his hands... were they stuck? She rolled her eyes. _Of coarse he'd get himself into a minor inconvenience and blow things out of proportion because he was salty. _She headed down the hall and knocked on the door to Drakken's usual room.

"Drakken, what's going on?" asked Shego, there was no response, her mind fell to the trail of blood, "Are you bleeding out in there just to avoid me?"

"No," came a forced response, he sounded muffled, "Yes."

"Come out of there, don't be such a dramatic idiot," scoffed Shego, she rolled her eyes, there was no response, she waited, "Seriously, Dr. D, get out of there... and what's with all that cheap surgeical crap."

"Just go Shego," came a yell right at the door, she jumped back, "J-Just... as soon as the storm let's out.. go. I mean it, go and don't come back."

Something in his strangled words sounded off. He sounded pained, like he wanted to say more but chose not too. Shego glared and her hands flared green. If he was going to be childish and lock himself in his room to avoid her. She wasn't going to play nice, _nobody ignores me. _Her mind fell back to the unanswered calls, the storm away at the beach, his statements. While in a less agitated state she may have reasoned he had a right to be mad, that she had been wrong, that despite being obnoxious, annoying, and a pain in her ass, she missed his company. Yes, she might have, but now she was agitated and the sound of something being thrown at the door raised her temper.

"Alright, now I'm really done with this," growled Shego and with a flare of green the door burst open, "If you're not going to talk to me..."

Shego's eyes fell over the room, everything was thrown about, the bed didn't look slept in, just piles of clothes and broken items on it, it's frame looked worse for ware. A chair had flown as she'd blasted the door, the item she'd heard, but also, the dresser had been shoved against it. She had to step around it even, the mirror lay shattered, the curtains torn. It looked like it had been ransacked, as if Drakken had been searching for something, but the broken bits, he had just been destroying. Her eyes landed on Drakken and his posture was off. He was holding his injured hand at an odd angle, as if trying to hold it back and hurt it. She expected anger, rage, childish comebacks.

"Get out!" yelled Drakken, but that wasn't the emotions she registered, his eyes were pleading, he looked scared, "Please, Shego. I can't hold it back much longer."

His eyes seemed to glow at the same time the gauntlet's he wore let out a pulsating crimson color and he let out a pained groan. It took Shego a split second to clear her own emotions from her head. She'd misread the situation because she'd been so focused on her own thoughts. Drakken wasn't avoiding her, he was trying to protect her from whatever those things were. _He's such an idiot! _She didn't have time to yell at him about how he should have just told her, because his hands lunged forward, dragging him with them. Shego ducked as a first slammed into the wall.

"Care to explain," said Shego as she swiped under his legs.

"Long story, put on these when I shouldn't have," said Drakken his expression fell and he glared, "Save your retorts."

"Whoa, hadn't even said anything..." Shego flipped back as the hand clawed at her, it's sharp metal nails slashed through the air, "This is different. You fighting me?"

"You should have stayed away!" yelled Drakken, and his voice sounded off now as he dove towards her.

"Answer the phone and maybe I would have," snapped Shego, but she wasn't sure if she was talking to Drakken at all now, something in his expression and actions were not him, "Leave it to Drakken to get possessed. Great."

Drakken lunged at her again and she kicked him in the chest, she cringed a bit at expression he made. _So much for an apology and Chinese food. _His right hand grabbed her ankle and yanked hard, she followed the spin and used her hands to brace herself as she used her other leg to sharp kick his arm off her. She rolled away as he let go with a sharp hiss to his reaction. She assessed the situation, the gauntlets stones were glowing but his eyes were dimming. He was trying to take control, _He needs time. _So did she, there had to be a way to get those things off. She took the opportunity as his hands flexed and raised. She lunged and slammed his wrists into the wall, using all her strength to hold them back.

"Drakken, get your head together," she snapped, her grip tightening and her energy radiating.

* * *

Shego's hands glowed as they pinned his wrists to the wall, he was trying to clear his head, make them stop, will his arms to regain control. But he felt so fatigued from fighting, from no sleep, from the emotions. _She can't help you. Give up. Just give up. _He looked up at his left hand, it was clawing towards Shego, the glowing of the stone even brighter. It mingled with the green glow of Shego's hands. He was in an out of focus. He didn't even remember entirely fighting her, just fleeting images and and pains. Her narrowed eyes looked at him, but the voices were stronger. _You were fine without her. She's just here to ruin everything. Like she did with Warmonga. Like she always does. Is it you who messed up or her. _Drakken focused, trying to clear his head, focus on something, anything. _If she's gone, you wont have to deal with all this pain. She wont come back... she wont.. _Her grip slid and the gauntlet's finger's dug into the back of her hand like talons.

It reacted at her slack and launched at her throat, Drakken's right hand seemed to be under his control enough to grip at his writst, willing it to let go. The voices echoing were faint in his head, but Shego's expression wasn't one of concern as he looked at her for a brief second. He couldn't read the expression, she was thinking. Then without much warning, bother her clawed hands dug into the gauntlet, green flaring and it was like wax being ripped off. Painful. Uncomfortable. Agonizing. Numbing.

* * *

Drakken looked at the wrappings on the small table, he could barely feel Shego wrapping his hands. The discarded gauntlet's still smoldered in the corner where Shego had chucked them. He hissed as her hand wrapped his fingers, apparently the feeling was back there, unfortunately. He looked at his right hand, the bandages were tight and the tips of his fingers were thicker with cotton balls. It reminded him of a weird alien cartoon or the ET movie. He thought about cracking a joke but he wasn't sure what the mood was. They had just battled it out, and his internal chaos was still flaring.

"ET phone home," he heard Shego muttered and he snorted and looked at her, the smirk on her face made his shoulder's relax a little, "Well Doc, looks like you should be good."

"Thank you... Shego, I," said Drakken as Shego tugged at the wrappings a bit, the power flickered off.

"Uhg, there goes the generator," said Shego, the darkness was only muted by the flickering of the lightening from the storm through the windows, "Are the candles still in the storage room?"

"I can get them," said Drakken, he went to stand up but realized Shego still had his hand and with a groan she tugged him back on the couch.

"Oh no. I just bandaged you hands. I can already see you turning them into torches. I'll find them," sighed Shego, Drakken glared and was about to retort, but the reminded her couldn't exactly feel his hands, he would have in fact tried to light them to walk back.

"Fine," said Drakken in defeat, he felt the couch shift and felt the ghosting of Shego's hand on his shoulder as she walked behind the couch.

Drakken waited a few minutes before letting out a deep groan. Every fiber of his being told him to relax, to let sleep take him, but the other part was on edge. Why had Shego come back? _Lack of funds. _He shook his head, while he didn't have those gauntlet's on, he knew it would be a while before they thoughts would clear. He held up his hands and squinted in the light that flickered outside in the storm. He could scarcely feel them, but a tingling sensation had started at his tips at least. The nauseous feelings had gone, and he felt exhaustion and hunger hit him like a bucket of bricks. _She might be planning something, stay alert. _He shook his own head and glared in the direction he knew the cursed contraptions were. _Remember she... _Drakken began thinking about all his plans and schemes. The ones that he'd put on a back burner. The laser would wait, he wasn't going anywhere near those things. As he laid back against the couch he began wondering what to do with those things. He didn't exactly want them around, useful stones or not. A thought crossed his mind as he remembered Hermes with a cringe and then Shego. Hadn't Cleopatra double crossed Shego and Pandora... he had questions about that.. but he smirked deviously. Perhaps Cleopatra might like them... she liked to wear cursed items.

* * *

After nearly being taken out by a stool, some ill-placed screws, and what Shego hoped was just oil, she made her way back into the living quarters with two lit candles. The generator was shot, she'd gone to check on it, and she wasn't going to pretend she knew anything about them. She rolled her eyes, that was not a knowledge she honestly wished to fill her head with. _Let Drakken tinker with that thing. _She felt a wave of unease, sure she may have helped him out of a bind, but she didn't know if that meant things would slide back into place. She put the candle down on the back table and turned to just blatantly inquire... but Drakken was out. Shego leaned on the back of the couch and looked at Drakken, he'd fallen asleep when she'd gone to get the candles. The flickering lights illuminated the destruction a lot more. Overturned tables, broken computers, his workspace was trashed. She looked at the now faded gauntlets, the glowing had stopped and they looked much bigger now. She looked back at Drakken and wondered what turmoil he'd gone through, there had to be more than just the destruction around them. She looked at his hands again, black veins ran through them and his wrists seemed thin even with the wrappings. She looked at her own hand, the sharp scratches seemed trivial compared to his current state. She pushed his hair off his face. _So much for not needing me. _She didn't smirk, she didn't even get any rise out of it like she normally would have. She felt her chest tighten as she looked at the gauntlet's again, the medical tools he had laying around. _"The worst cruelty that can be inflicted on a person is isolation." _Her mind echoed a quote from Sukarno, a vague memory of a paper she'd wrote years ago. All ways of communication were gone from in this lair, and seeing how those things worked, she doubted they'd let him leave.

"Shego?" came Drakken's voice and she looked to see him stirring and she retracted the hand that had been absentmindedly brushing his face, his hand replaced it with a look of confusion.

"You hungry?" asked Shego, her stomach twisted and she was glad it was dark as she felt her face grow warmer.

"We're..." he seemed to choose to move to another topic like her, "I don't think there is anything?"

"I can make... pancakes... not sure there's syrup but with have a mix," said Shego, she smirked, "Been a while since I've used my powers to cook."

"It's been a while since we've testing out the fire extinguisher and had food poisoning too," said Drakken, a tug of a smirk on his face, Shego felt her nerves fall and she scoffed.

"Okay, ET, you have a better option," replied Shego as she swatted a pillow at him playfully.

"No. I was simply saying... it's been a while," said Drakken as he sat up, the sad smile that flickered on his face was replaced by an unreadable look.

"If you're okay with it... maybe we could make sure that doesn't happen again?" asked Shego, she hoped he was lucid enough to get her implications.

"...I'll supervise," said Drakken as he got up, and the small smile on his face made Shego feel like things were starting to piece back together.

"Alright, but if you get too close to the fire and burst into flame, Mr. Mummy, you better stop, drop, and roll," said Shego as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Noted," said Drakken, and after a moment, "What happened with Cleopatra?'

"Oh!" said Shego with wide eyes, "That is a long, crazy story... which I will get too after we locate where there might be a frying pan in this mess."

"... yeah," said Drakken, she saw the devious smirk flicker across his lips, "Do you think she might... like those gauntlets?"

"Like..." Shego glanced into the other room and back at Drakken, his eyes alight and she felt a thudding warmth in her chest as she returned the dark smile, "I think she just might, you know how she likes dangerous fashion."

* * *

**What a delightful gift it will be →**


	68. Fails and Pride

**A/N: **Thanks to **bcbdrums** for the aid in this, chances are Worst Villain Fails will be back!

* * *

**Fails and Pride**

* * *

Shego sat in the living space of the new lair, or rather re-done old lair. While it looked the same, it felt off. Though that could be the unease between she and Drakken at the moment. They'd gone back to the refurbished lair, but had said nothing about Shego being back. He hadn't told her not to come with, well she did have to drive, but he had made no indication of her staying. She'd been surprised that her room was in tact and set up, but that had most likely been the Henchman's doing. When she'd casually asked if he wanted her to call and re-hire them... he had an unreadable look before opening his mouth and then nodding. That had been her cue to just pretend nothing had changed, like the Prison and Warmonga incident hadn't happened. Yes, she decided to do just that. However, the nagging feeling in her gut told her it wasn't that simple. His hands were out of commission for at least another week or so, so he hadn't been working or sketching in the lab. When she'd gone into the kitchen to make food for them, as take out was getting bothersome, and there had already been food made. A plate left in the fridge for her. That had been why her musings were currently swimming, she looked at the plate of food, and sighed. He hadn't even talked to her that much, which any given day would be a blessing, but not these days. She saw him walk passed the doorway.

"Hey, Dr. D?" she called out and half expected him to keep going but her back stepped into the doorway, "What are you doing?"

"Well I," he looked at his slightly bandaged hands, the cotton balls were gone, but they were still in need of shielding, he sighed, "Nothing, not a damn thing."

"Pft," snorted Shego, though she could tell he'd been digging for an excuse but hadn't had one come to mind, "Well, why don't you watch some television with me? There's a new show I've heard about..."

"Ohm, well," he looked down the hall and then in the room, "I think I should get some sleep, actually."

"Oh," said Shego, he nodded and walked off.

Shego watched the empty doorway, as if waiting for him to come back, but he didn't. She felt her chest tighten and her stomach knot. That confirmed it, things were definitely not back to normal. It would have been one thing for him to turn her down if he was working on a project or scheme. Instead, he'd failed to make something up and just decided to go to bed. Where he would undoubtedly watch television and not sleep at all. She glared, and snatched up the remote and turned on the television. She grabbed the couch pillow and angrily hugged it as the television played, she needed to clear her head. She watched as Villa-TV started with it's new series, she'd been wanting to watch it but it had been far too crowded at the Inn. _Would be nice to have at least one person here. _She sighed, guess she'd have to hope one of the Henchman had seen with when they started back on Monday. '_Worst Villain Fails_' began.

* * *

_"Hello and Welcome back to another fine night of failures, fall-outs, and debauchery," came the host, a former weather reporter, "I'm Summer Gail, and let's get this night started with some 'Sticky Situations'_

_The camera showed a CTV screen at a Factory. The figures of Carmella and Cleopatra walked carefully down an un-moving conveyor belt. There was no sound, but it looked like the two were arguing. Carmella's heel seemed to get stuck and Cleopatra laughed smugly and fell back on her own footing, hitting a lever. In a matter of seconds they both looked up in horror as slabs of unstabalized gum fell on them. The security lights flashed and the two struggled to get out of the gum laden mess, by flying back into to good every-time they moved. The screen froze and their mugshot appeared._

* * *

Drakken choked on his popcorn as he laughed. Especially as they did a slow motion replay of the flailing Cleopatra as Carmella was pulled back into her by the gum. _Shego must be dying, her two least favorite people. _Drakken snorted as the next one came up and it was Dementor. He clapped his hands together in glee and cringed, shaking them off as the screen changed.

* * *

Shego was watching as Monkey Fist began scratching chaotically as he presumably had just gotten fleas from an experimental vet clinic he'd decided to drop in on to get more of his monkey companions most likely something the enhance their intelligence. When she felt the couch weight shift and Drakken sat down, a blanket wrapped around him like an angsty teen being forced out of bed and a large bowl of popcorn, which he put between them. Shego was about to open her mouth to make a snide comment about if he was done avoiding her, but the screen changed and they both paled as they came into view. It was the video from Area 51.

"Nyn, aren't those videos top secret?" asked Drakken with wide eyes as they watched the giant poodle on the screen.

"I can't believe we're categorized under Pet Problems? We're in the same as Camille's dumb cat and Monkey Fist chimp fleas, uhg," cringed Shego, "Oh my... are you serious! They have a close up of me being sat on by Puddles!"

"I'm worried they have footage from that ship," said Drakken with wide eyes, he shuttered, "Guess we'll have to see the future categories."

"At least it's over," sighed Shego as it fell back to Summer Gail introducing a new category, "Can you believe Killigan didn't have one in there? I mean... he has a pet Sea Monster."

"Buttercup," said Drakken, he sighed, "I wonder how Puddles is doing?"

"No, oh no," said Shego, she indicated to the screen, "You want to end up back on here?"

"Suppose not... is that Junior?" asked Drakken as he pointed to the screen, Shego looked.

"Oh no," snorted Shego as was thrown into some sort of giant washing machine, when he came out his clothes had shrunk and his hair looked like a poodle, she snorted,"Ah, those were expensive."

"Looks like your boyfriend really went through the wringer," smirked Drakken, nudging Shego.

"That was a terrible pun," said Shego with an eyeroll, she shook her head, "Also, Junior is no.."

"I know," chuckled Drakken, it was silent as a commercial came on, "So is that where you stayed, with Junior?"

"God no. Senior likes me okay, but he's not overly fond of me being around more than a quick social visit," said Shego with a sigh, "I mean the only reason Junior even broke me out was to impress his father. People only break you out if they want something... You know Motor Ed only broke me out to sit next to him on a cross-country road trip?"

"Are you surprised?" scoffed Drakken, "Eddie has a one track mind. Cars, Women, or Vengeance. That's it. Always been that way."

"How'd he get a degree," said Shego with a raised brow, Drakken shrugged, and Shego opened her mouth to continued the conversation when the commercial ended.

"Welcome back, let's drop right in to Lab Mishaps, shall we?" said Summer, and the screen changed.

* * *

"I'm suddenly concerned," said Drakken with a cringe as a series of lab chaos occurred, including the infamous moon laser fail, which Shego had shot him a disappointing look as she shook her head.

Drakken had gave a snide retort that had earned him a slight nudge and and eye roll. As the popcorn dwindled and the show ran on, Drakken could feel himself relax. It was like the passed few weeks were melting away with each laugh and eye roll. It felt comfortable and familiar. _You can't trust her. _He cringed at his own thoughts and he looked at her, she was watching the screen that showed he and Duff Killigan during the Halloween incident. He looked at her raised brow. _Can you blame her for leaving, look at the failures. _He wondered how long until she got bored again and left. A few years, a few weeks, her loud laugh alerted him to the screen and out of his musings.

"Looks like Sweets has an allergy," said Shego as they watched Carmella having an allergic reaction to one of her candies, and her throwing things to get Cleopatra's attention.

"Looks like your ex was allergic to nuts," smirked Shego with a slight undertone, Drakken smirked.

"She never seemed allergic to me," smirked Drakken, he mentally yelled at himself about what he had just been saying about trust, and here he was making snarky comments, Shego choked on her drink.

"Ohhhhh," Shego choked in laughter and looked at him with wide eyes, "Really?"

"Look, it's Camille Leon, again," said Drakken pointing at the screen where a sprinkler system went off on the Heiress.

"Uh huh," smirked Shego as she looked at the screen as images of the Giraffe hitting his head in a montage, they both cringed at one particularly nasty one.

"Oh, poor baby," pouted Summer Gail, a grin appeared on her face, "That concludes this episode, but tune in next week for our Musical Madness and Heart Felt tributes. All couples and teams, all music. Hope no Villain's spend too much time at Karaoke."

Drakken's stomach twisted and a very panicked feeling washed over him. He mentally calculated every karaoke night he'd been at and his eye twitched at his Dr. D rap video again. _That thing is going to haunt me forever. _He looked at Shego and she had an equally concerned expression on her face, the drink frozen at her lips as she stared at the screen as _Villa-Files_ came on. She looked at him and a sense of dread seemed to waft between them. They said nothing as they quickly jumped up and mad dashed to their rooms to get changed out of their everyday wear. Drakken forwent attempting to get his gloves on as he sprinted to where the worn Hover Car sat. He watched as Shego slid down the hall and into the doorway, her hand barely touching the corner as she clambered into the vehicle before Drakken could even get one foot in.

"You're really concerned about that Karaoke night thing, it's mostly my problem..." Drakken was cut off.

"How many other Villains work in pairs, Drakken?" asked Shego, as she yanked him in and started the engine, "How many?"

"Well, there's Hermes and Pandora... Carmella and Cleopatra... Us," said Drakken, he swallowed hard, "Oh god, we need to destroy that footage. Do we know where we're going?"

"We have two choices... three really," said Shego as she sped far too fast in the Hover Car, "Two involve swallowing our pride and one means we may succeed or give more fuel to the problem."

"Shego, you and I both know it's going to be possibly causing more of a problem, why even give other options," sighed Drakken, Shego shrugged.

* * *

"Can you type any faster?" asked Drakken in a low hiss as he watched the security cameras.

"Do you want me to trigger an alarm?" hissed Shego, Drakken looked at the cameras as Shego typed.

They'd managed to get into the studio with ease, surprisingly, and had dealt with hard copies, in which an astonishing amount of them had their names listed on them. Perhaps using a jamming signal might be beneficial in their future. _Our luck it would jam whatever we're using. _Drakken nodded to himself, they needed to be more careful of the cameras. Normally they were but as they cared less and less about getting caught, well they'd just left that part out. They needed to re-evaluate their priorities about their plots and schemes. Perhaps being a little more careful wouldn't hurt. By the lists of footage, they really needed that to be top priority. You can't take over the world if the whole world knows just how many times you failed to do so. He glanced at Shego as she typed away, _her image is at stake, that's why she's here. _Drakken shook his head, those gauntlets had really left their hold on him, it had been a week and yet, his mind was still tugging out those thoughts. _You can't trust her... _Drakken wiped his face and looked at the wrappings. She'd been changing them everyday, despite the fact he could easily do it... no he couldn't... he would have just soaked his gloves in ointments and shoved them back on, he wouldn't have changed them at all. He looked at her and internally sighed, _she's here now at least. _

"How did they get this one?" asked Shego and Drakken looked at the screen showing them from the Weather Machine incident, "Seriously, this is concerning."

"Thank god we made sure nothing was left of the Mood-ulator footage," cringed Drakken, but he watched the clip on replay, Shego' typing had stopped, she was watching it too.

"Hmm.. oh yeah," said Shego, her eyes went wider, "Oh god, I hope so. If they've been collecting footage... what if it got stored before you or I got to it."

"This is only what they have planned to air in the next month," said Drakken looking at the dates, he cringed, "Shego... we may need to swallow our pride here."

"Right," gulped Shego, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I need to swallow my pride... let's go."

* * *

Drakken watched as Shego crossed her arms and they sat in a coffee shop, his brow raised at her strange need to wear his coat, a large hat, and glasses. Whoever they were meeting, Shego didn't want to be seen doing so. Drakken suddenly felt under-dressed, after all he was simply in a t-shirt, pants, and boots, he didn't even have his gloves. Shego looked like she was attempting a bad Carmen Sandiego cosplay. He crossed his arms and shifted uncomfortably. He twinged as he pinched his hand and decided to put them on his lap instead. Doing his best to keep his shoulder's straight and look at least mildly intimidating. He glanced at his coat, Shego tilted her hat down, or rather Summer Gail's hat and sunglasses. He snorted at how ridiculous she looked, the coat was far to big on her and her idea to use his belt just looked sad. She turned to look at him, tilting the hat with her.

"Shego..." he was cut off as she shushed him.

"Just... Just don't say my name here okay. Just," she looked around and sighed, "Call me Sheila. Try not to draw attention, either."

"Okay Carmen Sandiego, whatever you say," scoffed Drakken, he rolled his eyes and turned back towards her, "You should know more people are staring at you now then if you weren't dressed like that."

"Oh no, they would. It would be an issue," said Shego, she looked at him, "They're probably looking at you."

"Why? Because I'm blue... colorists," scoffed Drakken dramatically, Shego snorted, "Pretty sure its you."

"Could be your shirt," said Shego, Drakken glanced at his shirt, well aware it was too tight because his attempt at a new laundry system had not gone well and he'd grabbed the discarded shirt in his haste, "It's tighter than Junior's shirts."

"Oh, I seriously doubt that," scoffed Drakken as their drinks came to the table, "I didn't ask for a scone."

"I think that's the barista's number," said Shego, indicating to the napkin and to the guy making drinks, "Told you it's the shirt."

"Give me back my coat," said Drakken quickly, he reached over towards her, she slapped his hand away, "Ow, why?"

"I need... oh, geesh," said Shego as she grabbed for his hand as he flexed it and cringed, "Give it here you big baby."

"So you can injure me further," scoffed Drakken, as Shego fixed the wrap and rubbed it, "Stop pouting and eat your scone."

"I didn't get... hey that's my scone," said Drakken as Shego dunked it in her coffee, he pouted but shrugged it off, the door opened to the shop and Shego stiffened, her hands stopped rubbing his and pinched it a little.

"So, why the disguise," Drakken looked up as two guys who looked like twin teens sat at the table with them.

"Yeah, very boujee Carmen Sandiego," said the other, they both smiled at Drakken, "Hi Dr. Drakken."

"Nice seeing you here," said the other. The Wego's, "Last time was at Christmas."

"That was good food."

"Glad Hego paid for it," responded the other.

"Listen, we need a favor," said Shego, both looked concerned, "Nothing illegal."

"What can we do for you," said the two with relieved smiles.

"Did they just use the word boujee... I don't think you used that right," said Drakken, Shego ignored him.

"Listen, we need someone to take care of some footage," said Shego, her brother's raised their brows, "Embarrassing footage."

"Did you two get caught on camera," said one of the Wego's, he sighed, "Been there."

"That's dope," cringed Wego, the other nodded sadly.

"No.. No it's not," said Drakken, Shego waved a dismissive hand at him.

"There's this show called Worst Villain Fails, well there might be some footage," Shego began.

"I love that show," said the two of them.

"So Gucci," said one of the Wego's, they nodded and high-fived.

"Yes, okay so, I need this favor. I need you two make sure none of that footage air... at least ours. If you can find more on other Villains. Have at it. But, us," Shego indicated to she and Drakken, "Need it gone."

"Wouldn't that be suspicious," said one of the Wego's, the other nodded, "If there were no footage from you two, then... they'd know who did it. It's a Villain show, right."

"Yes," said Drakken, he raised a brow, "How do you have access to Villa-TV?"

"Mego bought us a subscription," said the Wego's.

"Hego has no idea," said one of them, "Just like he has no idea we keep changing his passwords."

"What did he do to earn this wrath?" smirked Shego, Drakken could tell she approved of these antics.

"Crashed our party... rather Mego's party, but yeah," said the other Wego with a sigh, he shook his head, "So un-Fetch."

"Please don't make that a thing," said Drakken with a deep sigh, "No one uses that, keep it that way."

"That means good, right?" asked Shego, Drakken went to go get another scone, "Anyways, fine. Get rid of the most embarrassing ones and keep a few... but don't watch them."

"How will we know if its truly embarrassing then," said one of them, "What if we accidentally throw Shade because we didn't know what to get rid of.

"Fine, watch them," said Shego, she glared at them, "But no one else sees them. Especially Mego."

"Rude!" they jumped as Mego sat at the table behind Shego, "Are you kidding me, it's not like I'm going to tell Hego.

"Oh Sis, you just got Chirped," said one of the Wego's with a grin, Drakken dropped his scone.

"That's not what... it doesn't mean getting yelled at... it.. You know what," said Drakken as he began writing on the napkin, "Here's my number, the three of us all need to talk."

"Fine, whatever, but no one else sees. Just get rid of it," said Shego, she sighed and then glared at Mego, "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough," smirked Mego, he held up his coffee and book, "This is my hang space."

"YOLO," said the Wego's, with a broad grin, Drakken rubbed his temples.

"That didn't even make sense," said Mego with a disappointed look as he turned back around with a head shake.

* * *

As they drove back to the lair, feeling slightly more relieved on Shego's part, it was silent. Shego wondered if Drakken was stewing about something or if the awkwardness before their little adventure has returned. She looked over at him as she drove, his arms were crossed and he was glaring off into the horizon. He shook his head slightly and she wasn't sure what to say or do. Her mind began weighting the odds, maybe things just weren't going to fall back into place like they normally did. Her stomach knotted again and she looked at his hands, her grip tightened. Sure, they'd slowly seemed to start but that didn't mean anything. The idea of going back to the Villain's Inn, worrying about Drakken messing up more schemes, getting stuck dealing with the insanity she had last time.. she cringed internally. She didn't like that. She wanted comfortable again. _Oh god, did I just think that? _She for the first time in a long time, wanted to be comfortable? She glanced at him, and wondered if they talked about it like they'd done in the past, it could be smoothed over. _Maybe some tequila? _Terrible idea, just terrible. He could just be this way until his hands healed and then call it quits... they didn't even have a contract anymore and he'd yet to bring it up. She was about to state so when he glared.

"It's just not going to work Shego," he shook his head and she sighed, her eyes narrowed, "It's not the same."

"No it's not," said Shego, she swallowed and thought about it, "But, that can change. Like a start-over."

"A start-over?" scoffed Drakken, "There's too much damage to fix that easily."

"So that's it," said Shego, her nails dug harder into the controls and she nodded.

"Well no, I'll buy them each a copy," said Drakken, he sighed, "It's a lot of work, but they're your brothers. Can't have them running around using improper slang."

"I... what?" asked Shego in confusion.

"Teen Slang. I'll get them each one, " said Drakken rubbing his chin, "If I can correct the one's they already know. There's hope... but Fetch has to go."

"You were talking about my brother's and their slang?" asked Shego, she felt a wave of relief and a snort of laughter escape her, "I thought you were talking about us."

"Of coarse I was talking about them," said Drakken with a raised brow, "What about us?"

"About how awkward we've been, the strain in our partnership, trying to get back to normal," said Shego, her smiled fell as she said it out-load.

"That's not dope," said Drakken after a few silent minutes and Shego didn't know if she should laugh or flip the Hover Car over, but he smirked, "Chill- I mean. I see your confusion."

"Well," said Shego, she felt herself squirm, "What do you think?"

"I think," Shego waited, he nodded, "I think I have a new idea... oh... it's brilliant."

"A new idea? A new scheme?" asked Shego, she felt the awkwardness drift away and she smiled at his devious grin.

"Oh yes, Shego. This one will work... we need a spot of land first," the wink he gave her settled any unease she had been feeling. They we're back.

* * *

**Schemes and Fails Are Afoot - **


	69. Bedtime Stories Part 1

**Bedtime Stories Part 1**

* * *

The attempted making of Pangaea, or Drakken-gea, or whatever Drakken had decided to do, had created quite the ramifications. The storms above raged on as the earth fixed itself and attempted to restore it's axles. Shego had the urge to just slap him for the sheer asinine idea, but she shook her head instead. _I did like the idea of just strolling to Morocco.. NO. _She glared at him, but her words were cut short as lightening crashed an inch from them, both screamed as the water poured, the clear roof of their beat up Hover Car cracked and water began to leak in. Neither said anything as Drakken landed quickly in the brush of a nearby town. The sun had already gone down hours ago, and they'd be lying if either of them said they knew how far they were from the lair or anything close.

"Oh, just great!" snapped Drakken as the shield sprang up, he growled and kicked the Hover Car, a loud whine noted it's final death, "NoNoNonono."

"It's dead," said Shego, she sighed as the engine refused to even turn over and Drakken began to bop his head on the wheel, "Let it go... like your last idea, there's no hope."

"It's always one minor flaw, you know. Always one, tiny detail I overlook. I was so close this time, it was working. If I had just remembered to make the building just a little different, uhg!" lamented Drakken, he groaned and rested his head on the steering column, the rain was coming in now, "Shego, do you have your cellphone?"

"No, right now it's in a heap of rubble," sighed Shego, he could feel her eyes on him, his head still resting on the column, "You got a new cellphone, didn't you?"

"Ohm," Drakken had a flashback of several times Shego told him to get a new one, two times she'd offered to go get it, and the one time he actually walked into the store, only to leave with a new music player instead, "I've been busy."

"Whatever, I'm not in the mood to argue, we need to see if there's a hotel in that town," said Shego as she climbed out of the Hover Car and into the storm.

Drakken looked at the storm and groaned as he got out. Of coarse his follies of failure were inconveniencing him still. This was his first plan since they'd gotten back to normal, and he was certain another tick on the metaphorical chart against him had been added. He hurried to Shego's side as she had began walking. The rain was getting heavier and the lightening reminded him of the weather machine. He glanced at Shego, her eyes were focused on the road ahead, the on pour of water was becoming blinding. They still had a few blocks before the reached the town and the faint lights in the distance were gone. He saw Shego look at her hands and they held a faint flow. Drakken sighed and undid his lab-coat to pull over the top of them for some shielding at least. Shego shifted and put her one arm around him to get as much of the coat around them as possible. Drakken's face felt warm and his eyes shot open, _Not this again!? _He shook his head just as the green light ignited to give them some vague sense of direction.

"What's the plan if there's no hotel. Find an abandoned building?" asked Drakken as they walked, Shego sighed.

"You're the supposed genius, figure something out," groaned Shego and Drakken rolled his eyes.

"I suppose we could go back to the Hover car..." Drakken began.

"ERR! Nope, try again," said Shego making a buzzer sound, "Your answer is not valid."

"... You're not valid," muttered Drakken under his breath, Shego stopped and he cringed, "I didn't mean that, no need to start plasma blasting."

"Relax," said Shego with an eye-roll, she pointed, "It's a motel."

"So it is," beamed Drakken, he suddenly remembered something else, "Shego would you happen to have my wallet?"

"... I have one pocket. One. You have," she looked around the coat, "Six pockets."

"Yes, well, my coat is heavy and..." Drakken gave a hopeful grin, she shook her head and sighed.

"I still have one of your credit cards," sighed Shego as they walked into the motel.

"Is it the one I canceled?" asked Drakken with a raised brow, Shego shrugged.

"We'll find out," said Shego as they walked to the desk and rang the bell.

* * *

Drakken looked at the room key, of coarse there was only one room available. There was a mass panic at the surprise storm, ripped ground, outed powers. _This day just keeps getting better. _He grumbled to himself as they walked to the room, dragging his sopping wet coat behind them. He glanced at Shego, at least his clothes were mostly dry, she did not look to happy as she rung out her hair as they reached the door. He opened the door with the key, an actual one shockingly. Opening the door was a nauseating affair, it was all variants of mustard yellows and oranges. It looked scarily updated since the 70s, save for some paint and a lamp. It was a very cramped room with a large window, a long narrow dresser, one nightstand, and a closet sized door led to a small bathroom with a tiny sink, a tub, and a questionable brown toilet. Drakken wasn't really focused on any of this as his eyes had locked into the center of the room. A king sized single bed sat in the center, it's horribly yellow floral comforter tucked over a surprising amount of fluffed pillows.

"There's only one bed," muttered Drakken, he felt panicked and waited for Shego to snap at him, to berate him, he was trying to pull all his snappiest comebacks to the surface when...

"I call window side," said Shego with a sigh as she kicked off her boots in the small open closet space to their right, "Thank god they have a hair dryer. I'm taking a shower, maybe the steam will dry my suite, give me your coat."

Drakken stood there, not sure what to say or do as Shego took his coat and walked casually into the bathroom and closed the door. He realized his hands were grasping at the air as he stood there. Her nonchalant attitude had momentarily stunned him, but now he felt a wave of unease. He looked at the bed. _We can't share a bed! _There really wasn't a choice, the motel was full, but he looked at the bathroom door as the shower started. He felt suddenly warm as he kicked his boots off. The idea of sleeping next to Shego was making his head spin, he didn't even like it when Commodore Puddles would sleep in his bed. _What if I wake up spooning her... that wouldn't go over well. _Drakken had seen enough films, movies, and romantic comedies to know it would be his luck for sure. He would be greeted by a morning of being blasted into the wall, and rocking the finally steady boat of their partnership. He looked at the bed and sighed in relief, there was enough pillows to make a divider. That way if he tried to cuddle anything in his sleep, he would find the pillows.

* * *

Shego felt a wave of panic as she washed her hair, _what was that! _She had been so casual about it, had just shrugged off the idea of sharing a bed like it was nothing. It had taken the first drop of water to slap her out of it and now she was aggressively washing her hair with all the shampoo. _Hope he doesn't want a shower in the morning. _Something about her own thought made her panic more, she wasn't about to suddenly go out there and decide she changed her mind, she was going to find an abandoned building. That would be stupid and childish, the best way to play this was as if it didn't bother her. _It doesn't bother me. _She glared, there was the problem, right there. She didn't care and that brought up a whole new wave of alarms blaring. _He's a friend, that's why. _She relaxed a little, that made sense, she trusted him, so there was no concerns or worries he'd try anything. _I've given him windows to prove that's not going to happen. _

"I mean, we're both adults... even if something changed," she muttered to herself, she looked at her reflection of confusion shown in the mirror, she shook her head, and grabbed her uniform and groaned, "It's still wet."

Shego looked at her dry undergarments, at least she'd worn boy shorts today, she stared at them and took a deep breath. It was one thing for her to share a bed, but this was going to send a lot of wrong signals. She wasn't about to traipse out there in this and casually get into bed, he'd probably have a panic attack. She snorted at the idea and weighed the odds and messing with him, _he did get us into this mess. _She kind of wanted to see his reaction. He'd probably run all the way back to the Hover Car, she snorted and sighed. _What if he didn't? _ Her mind went blank, she had no mental response to that, and she took a deep breath and yelled through the door.

"Drakken, can I have your shirt, my suites not dry," she gulped, it was better than a sports bra and boy shorts.

"A-Are you serious?" asked Drakken, he sounded unnerved or startled, probably startled she'd just yelled through the door.

"Fine, but don't get any ideas if I sleep in my..." there was the sound of scattered footsteps and a thump at the door.

"Here," came Drakken's voice as his hand slid in holding the dark green shirt, and then closed it as she grabbed it.

Shego smirked, _he would have differently run for the hills. _She tugged on the shirt, and sniffed it. _What's that smell... oil? _She ignored it and went into the tiny motel room and froze. Drakken was already in bed, the blankets pulled tight around him and... a Pillow Wall behind him. She wasn't exactly sure how to feel about this, as she stood there. _He made a pillow wall? What the... _She walked to her side of the bed and stared, Drakken sat up a little, enough his face was partially visiable and made a proud gesture as if he was presenting a prize. She didn't know what expression her face was converying, but she imagined it wasn't exactly excitement, because she herself... felt... felt offended.

"What is this?" asked Shego, calmly.

"A pillow wall," said Drakken confidently, "That way it keeps us from rolling into each other or anything. Problem solved."

"Right..." she nodded, it made sense, she gestured to the one by their heads, "I feel like, two pillows was enough."

"It's supporting the other pillows," said Drakken, indicating crease between their respective head pillows and where the front part of the wall started, "Night Shego."

"Yeah, night," said Shego, she climbed into bed, and huffed.

Shego glared at the pillow wall, and looked along its boarders. She would much rather have an extra under her head rather then block her feet from Drakken's. She wasn't sure what bothered her most, the fact HE felt they needed a pillow wall or the fact SHE did not want a pillow wall. _We are adults. _She glared more at the offending plush fabric in front of her. She turned on her side and looked at the window, watching the rain beat down in the cool room. Lightening flashed and she got up and closed the curtains to block the light. She slid her leg back on the bed and stared over the wall. Drakken was facing the door, a look of forced slumber on his face, he was still awake. She slid back into bed and stared at the wall. _Why does it bother me so much? Is it because it was HIS suggestion, as if she was going to try something. _She snorted in contempt. _As if. _She shook her head, no, it was the fact it was there. Plain and simple. They were both grown adults, they spent every day with each other, sharing a bed for one night was no reason to have a stupid pillow wall like they were teens at a slumber party and didn't want other's to get the wrong idea.

"This is fucking stupid," growled Shego, she hadn't meant to say it out-loud, but there it was.

"Good-night, Shego," sighed Drakken, and she heard him shift, she used her hand to lean over the pillow to look at him.

"I mean, we are both adults. I trust you. Do you not trust me? Because I have no intentions of..." Shego was cut off as Drakken sat up.

"Shego, it's late. I'm tired. I want to go to sleep," said Drakken with a deep sigh, "Just leave the wall, okay. Now, night."

"Someone's sassy," scoffed Shego, she glared, "Well I'm taking the pillow from our feet okay. I like two pillows."

"Sure, fine," mumbled Drakken as he pulled his blanket tighter around him

Shego yanked the pillow from there and stared at him for a few more seconds before flopping back with her new pillow. She stared at the wall and closed her eyes. Her foot brushed his and she yanked it back. She wasn't about to listen to him yell about space or how "_That's why there's pillows_!" Shego closed her eyes and tried to force herself to sleep. But her body wasn't listening, she felt restless and uncomfortable. _A pillow wall, really? _She opened her eyes and glared at it, she could hear his breathing become heavier and she closed her eyes back together. His foot brushed hers this time as he shifted in slumber, she moved her foot again. _I can't believe we're laying here with a pillow wall. _She supposed he was used to sleeping alone, maybe he was concerned they'd wake up with him spooning her or something, She nodded, that made sense. _Would it be the worse thing? _She slammed her eyes shut, yes, she needed sleep. Sleep was good. She was clearly not in her right mind set. She was practically asleep when. _A pillow wall, are you kidding me!? _Rang through her head. She sat up and looked at him, fast asleep. She glared.

* * *

Drakken's eyes shot open as thunder cracked loud enough to shake the whole room. The sound unnerved him, and he didn't even have anything to drown it out. He shifted and decided maybe taking one of the pillows for over his head wouldn't hurt. When he rolled around, he was face to face with Shego. His eyes shot open and he saw her cringe. She was awake, and knew he had noticed the fact she'd removed the entire wall. Drakken wanted to yell, wanted to angrily tell her off, but the fact she was fighting a smirk made him roll her eyes and scoff.

"You think you're cute," said Drakken, the corner of her mouth twitched, "When did you get rid of the pillow wall?"

"10 minutes after I heard you snore," sighed Shego, she flopped on her back and opened her eyes to look at him, "It's so lame. I don't like the feeling of a pillow wall in my face and the lightening keeps flashing through the curtains and I can't sleep. So just... go with it."

"Maybe not having a wall there makes me uncomfortable," replied Drakken, Shego sat up and crossed her arms over his shirt.

"Waking up to my face makes you uncomfortable?" asked Shego with wide eyes, "Wow. Tell me how you really feel."

"Don't try and spin this.. it's two in the morning... just.. let's just sleep," glared Drakken.

"That was the plan," scoffed Shego as she flopped back against the bed.

It was silent save for the small rumbles from outside. Drakken looked at the door, focusing on it instead of the women next to him in a cheap motel bed. He scooted closer to the edge of the bed, just to add a little more distance. He didn't think she'd noticed, but she had. In an instant she got out of the bed and yanked the extra comforter and pillows up in a make-shift sack. She glared at him the whole way to the bathroom, her eyes never leaving his as she tossed the sack into the small bathtub and with what he could only state was a contemptuous glare slammed the door.

"This, enough space for you," she snapped, he could hear mumbling and a few curse words all towards him he was sure.

Drakken sighed, and fell back on the bed. He rolled his eyes, she'd definitely over-reacted to a simple pillow wall. He shifted to lay in the middle and closed his eyes. It was quite again, save for the thunder and the rain, and of coarse, his head. _Are you kidding me? A pillow wall? _He was arguing with himself now, he played back the scene, trying his best to see it from her view. _Why would she care about the wall, she should have been more welcoming of it than me. _He was so used to sleeping alone that he didn't want to wake up to having shoved her off, or worse, hugging her like he often did his pillow. Not that he got around to it, he knew he was a sleep cuddler and that... well that was just not going to be okay. It had just got back to normal, actually better than normal. They'd been getting along better then before. _So implying an insult, building a pillow wall, and letting her sleep in a tub is a real chalk up to going better? _He glared at the ceiling. He shook his head, he was being paranoid, Shego was mad about Pangea... the stupid earth shifting foil. He'd just pushed her to the edge, Shego wasn't insecure, and she was probably annoyed.. _We're both adults. _He sighed, there was no way he was getting any sleep.

* * *

Shego yanked the blanket over her head, not wanting to get out of her nest to turn off the light because she'd probably end up tripping or something. She glared at the door, her hands twitched with the blast she was fighting... fighting just marching in there and blasting him. Telling him to go sleep in the tub, that his stupid scheme got them here, that instead of fixing the Hover Car he'd been too preoccupied with whatever idiotic plot he had now. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _He built a pillow wall so he wouldn't see me? _Shego's mind fell back through the years, back to the last Villains Party, to the night they'd almost shared a bed. _I was trying to share more than that. _Shego groaned, why was that coming up, that had been stupid, and honestly it would have been the worst thing to happen. But still... he'd slept on a couch rather then be in a bed with her. _Plenty of men and women would love to wake up next to me. _She scoffed, it wasn't like she had a long list by any means, just that there had always been opportunities and options. _Why does it bother me? _

Drakken was always dramatic and childish, heck even Carmella had never spent the night in his room. _They did plenty else. _She remembered his comment and she cringed, she didn't want to think about that. Luckily she was in the bathroom if it had made her nauseous, but it hadn't. No, her mind fell back again to that night, how annoyed she'd been, how rejected she'd felt the whole night. Her mind shifted back to anger after dwelling far to long on the rest. He probably didn't even realize why it bothered her, _you don't even know why it bothers you. Maybe it's because of your past? Maybe... maybe it's because the last time you were in a bed with anyone it was his rival. _Shego hated when insecurities smacked you without warning, dug into your very core out of nowhere. _Can't blame him for that, I suppose. _Shego felt herself fall away from her normal emotions and into a twisted swirl of emotions she avoided. She would have probably delved further if there wasn't a knock at the door, so quite she could barely hear over the thunder. Anger was back.

"If you have to go to the bathroom, go to the lobby," snapped Shego, she pulled the blanket over her.

"I didn't know the door was open," said Drakken as he opened it, she didn't bother getting out of her nest, "Shego?... Okay. Listen, perhaps I didn't deal with that properly. It had nothing to do with it being you, just so you know. You have a beautiful face, if that's why you stormed off... I tend to cuddle and it's been a long time since I shared a bed with anyone... so I just didn't want to make things awkward and get plasma blasted in the morning."

"..." Shego pulled the blanket down and looked at him, his uncomfortable stance made it very clear he was telling the truth and by the redness in his face, was properly embarrassed, "Was that hard?"

"Yes... yes it was," said Drakken, he looked annoyed now and Shego smirked, she felt the twisting feelings subside, "So, that being said... you don't have to sleep in the bathtub, if you don't want too."

"Why would I want too," scoffed Shego as she climbed out of the tub, she walked passed Drakken with the comforter and a few pillows.

Shego flopped back into her spot and put the pillows on the bed and nestled in. It was nearly three in the morning now. She closed her eyes and waited to feel the pressure on the bed next to her, but it never came. She saw the lights flicker off in the bathroom and after a second and the sound of stumbling, she opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She shook her heard. _He is IMPOSSIBLE! _She screamed in her own head. She took a deep breath and sighed before she calmly, but loudly declared.

"Drakken, you better not be sleeping in there," said Shego, and in a matter of seconds he was climbing into bed with another pillow, "Those better not be for another wall."

"No," scoffed Drakken, but Shego saw him toss most on the floor and lay down, but he tossed two in between them casually, "It's just two."

"Mmmhmm," said Shego and she closed her eyes, drifting off, until a thought occurred to her, "Hey Dr. D?"

"Hmm?" asked Drakken, she looked at the back of his head.

"Who was the last person you shared a bed with?" asked Shego, Drakken sighed and turned around to face her.

"Hermes. College," said Drakken, Shego smirked and raised a brow, "Nothing happened... that night."

"Eventually you and I need to swap stories," chuckled Shego, she thought about it, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"I thought we were supposed to be going to sleep?" asked Drakken, but she saw the smirk ghost his face, she shrugged.

"Well?" asked Shego, "Maybe it will make it less.. awkward for you?"

"Doubtful, but fine," said Drakken as he shifted around to face her, "Where' to begin?"

* * *

**Stories Coming Soon →**


	70. Bedtime Stories Part 2

**A/N**: Today we learn a little about _Hermes and Pandora_ (the children of** Sweet-or-Sarcastic** and myself).

* * *

_**Bedtime Stories Part 2**_

* * *

"It's not much of a story, you know," said Drakken, Shego pulled the pillow under the chin, "We met when I needed a lab and the only one still open was the Geology one, mostly because Hermes was categorizing all the latest ones... again."

"Nerd," said Shego with a smirk, "Both of you, burning the candle at both ends tinkering in labs. Not much changed, then. Working on the BeeBees?"

"You know, that's not really the point of the question you asked," said Drakken with an eye roll, but he smirked, "Anyways, turns out he had the keys to the lab, so he'd let me use it when I couldn't use the one in my department."

"I swear if that's your benefits I am horribly disappointed," said Shego with a dramatic sigh, Drakken threw a spare pillow at her, it went over her head, "Terrible aim. Almost as bad as your story telling."

"As I was getting too it. I'd been spending a lot of time in his dorm studying. At that current time, I believed my room was haunted. Courtesy of my supposed friends and their prank antics. Normally I'd just wait until my room-mate was asleep and sneak back in. A few times I crashed in Hermes room, because it was just easier. One night we decided to try some Hash brownies we'd jacked... I'd jacked from Possible," shrugged Drakken, "Like he'd miss them."

"Oh, Kimmy's Dad was a stoner," laughed Shego, Drakken made a hand waving gesture that implied not as much as most.

"Anyways, neither of us had tried them, so we figured. It might make studying interesting," said Drakken, Shego smirked.

"It made something interesting," smirked Shego, Drakken nudged her with his foot and rolled his eyes.

"Back on topic. It got late one night, and he asked if I just wanted to crash there in his bed," said Drakken with a shrug, "Wasn't unusual, things transpired. It was just a casual thing that went on a few months and then I dropped out."

"...Oh, I want more than that," said Shego with a scoff, "I already knew that. I want more details, come on, spill. Who kissed who?"

"Okay, fine," said Drakken, he felt a little agitated, "Yours better be good."

* * *

_October, 1984_

* * *

"_Isn't your roommate going to wig when he see's you've swiped his stash?" asked a young man with dark hair and a flannel shirt._

"_No big, James has a mundo stash, totally not going to miss a few hash-brownies," snorted Drew, as he tossed his jacket over the chair and pulled out a few wrapped brownies, "Let's get this study session started, Jasper."_

"_I know I said it would be real bangin' to try," said Jasper as he unwrapped it, "Didn't think you'd have it an hour later."_

"_I just hope it isn't bootleg," said Drew as he grabbed his books and flopped on Jasper's bed in his normal spot against the wall, "Doubt there any good, he can barley make cocoa moo properly... do you still have any?"_

"_You know it," smirked Jasper as he moved the curtain away from his non-regulated mini-fridge and pulled out a jug of what was once just milk. _

_A short while later and it was clear by the lack of actual studying and snorts of laughter and the final bar of brownie, perhaps the idea had gone awry. Drew was attempting to read his book on coding, but was having more amusement in Jasper trying to sing to the radio as Jump On It by the Sugarhill Gang played on his Cadillac novelty radio on his desk, his head resting on Drew's knee. Jasper reached back towards him and pointed to the brownie as he continued to sing horribly. Not because he couldn't sing, the two went to karaoke once in a while, no because he wasn't even singing the right song to the lyrics._

"_What time is it?" asked Jasper after a few minutes and Drew gave him the brownie he'd been groping for, "I feel like I should be asleep."_

"_One in the morning," said Drew, he sighed, but felt content, his mind for once wasn't racing with plans, ideas, his projects, and the hundred other things that swam on a daily basis, he might actually be able to sleep. _

_He'd been wrong, the calming nature of the brownies had worn off and the ideas were scrambling and his lists were running rapid. He'd hoped not to wake Jasper on the other side of the bed as he sketched out an idea that he wasn't quite sure of. But if he could figure out the hydro-licks and the energy issues, it might work. He looked at the clock, what he wanted was sleep. But if he got it out of his head, it would buy him a few more hours of rest. Apparently the brownies had not done the trick as James had once suggested. He hoped his bots he was working on would impress his friends. They acted like he was was crazy... maybe he was. He felt the bed shift and looked to the other-side where Jasper had woke up._

"_Drew, it's three in the morning," said Jasper, Drew continued sketching but shrugged, he didn't want to see the normal eye-roll he got from his roommate when ever he'd turn the lamp on, it was silent and then, "Brownies didn't help?_

"_At first they did," mumbled Drew, he knew he was eventually going to get on Jasper's nerves, especially if he couldn't figure out a way to read in the dark, and there another idea came spinning and Drew growled in frustration as his mind swam in a totally different direction, he scratched his head furiously._

"_So you can't sleep?" asked Jasper and Drew felt a wave of frustration._

"_No shit, Sherlock," grumbled Drew, he regretted it immediately._

"_Fuck you, Watson," scoffed Jasper, he didn't seem as annoyed or agitated as Drew thought he might have been, "Anything that might help?"_

"_Only if you have a cure for being crazy somewhere in your geology books," muttered Drew, the numbers in his head didn't seem right, and he probably should just ask for keys to the lab so he wasn't disturbing Jasper or his roommate. _

"_I don't think you're crazy, Drew," said Jasper, he'd slid next to him with a comforting smile, "Your stuff is straight bitchin'... the robots... the laser thing you were drawing. It's the stuff of pulp fiction, but your trying to bring it to life. That's not crazy. That's rad. I wish I had ideas like that."_

"_No you don't," said Drew, he couldn't begin to describe the lack of sleep and the strange looks it earned._

"_You're right," said Jasper, he seemed to think longer than normal, he leaned on Drew's knee to face him, "I much rather hear you tell me about them. I could listen all day. You know what, all those losers who call you crazy... you'll prove them wrong. Because you're brilliant."_

_Drew felt his face go warm from Jasper's statement. It made the stress and frustration seem to fade, there was no worries of being told to leave or having to find somewhere else to avoid his friends and the lab. It was a relief for once to hear that at least someone didn't find him annoying or crazy. He meant to say thank you, but he didn't say it, instead he kissed him. He pulled back quickly, mentally attempting to convey it was an accident, possibly leaning to grab a pencil. However, he didn't have too make something up because he was yanked by the front of his shirt back into the kiss._

* * *

"That's how our casual make-out sessions began," said Drakken with a shrug, Shego was grinning.

"Wait, that's it?" Shego raised a brow, her grin faded, "Are you kidding me?"

"Yes," said Drakken with an eye roll, Shego's expression seemed to egg him on, "it never went any farther than a few make-out sessions when we were both having a crappy day."

"Seriously, that's it, you two never..." Shego wagged her brow, and Drakken's eyes shot open and his face felt hot, but her brows made him give a half snort.

"First of all, never do that, because it just looks like you're attempting to wiggle your nose... and no, I mean there was some other stuff, but no," said Drakken, so far this was not making him less uncomfortable, "Your turn."

"What happened when you dropped out, it just ended. Because that didn't seem casual to me," scoffed Shego, Drakken's brow furrowed.

"It was just casual and well... I just left. He wasn't there, and I really never thought to leave him a note," said Drakken, his mind swam back to the gauntlet's again, "It was just a casual stress-reliever."

"For you maybe, but he was putting the moves on you, Drew," said Shego with an eye-roll, "Seriously. You just up and disappeared?"

"Yeah, well, back to you then," scoffed Drakken, he felt his insides squirm, "Tell me how things ended with Pandora, because she seemed real _fond _of you."

"Her and I were in a relationship," said Shego, she sighed, "We met my Freshman year in college. It was my actual freedom away from Team Go. Sophomore year she and I were relaxing in her dorm..."

* * *

_April 1994_

* * *

_Shego's English Literature book was discarded on the desk of Ruby's dorm room. Her excuse for getting away from Go Tower was that she needed to catch up on a class, which wasn't true. She was actually ahead all of her classes and then some. She really just wanted a night to just be.. well her. What she thought she should be anyways, what she saw in magazines. Shego looked at her friend, fighting back the slight jealousy she had for the other girl, her confidence in her leather skirt, fishnets, and boots, the piercings and freedom. Shego shook her head, she was branching out, finally in something that wasn't her uniform or the starched press clothes she normally wore. Coveralls and a cute lace top she's pulled out of Ruby's closet, which she had declared was not her current style. Neither were studying, no they were listening to the greatest hits, and Ruby was painting her toenails for her. Black. The only nail-polish beside ruby that the other girl wore. _

"_You're lost in your head again," said Ruby without looking up, "You haven't touched your book or sang along with the radio in three minutes. Worried about Go City?"_

"_No," said Shego, she shook her head, "I mean yes. It's my job to worry about Go..."_

"_Cut the crap, Shego," said Ruby with a sigh, "How many times do I have to tell you. You don't have to sell the 'Ms. Perfect' act to me. I know that's a load of garbage."_

"_I care about Go City," glared Shego, she sighed, but Ruby just shrugged and continued painting her nails, calmly._

"_You should care more about you," said Ruby, "Your always running out of class to save the city, always making sure everyone's okay.. what about you?"_

"_What about me?" asked Shego, she yanked up her book, trying not to glare._

"_What do you do for you? Sneak away and pretend to study?" asked Ruby, Shego stared at her, "I suppose you have to keep up appearances. You wouldn't even go to that concert with me and the girl's last weekend."_

"_I like Ozzy... it's just, some of the older people of Go City," said Shego, she shook her head, "I wanted to go, it just wouldn't have come off right. Besides Avarius struck that weekend anyways."_

"_God, he is such a total loser," said Ruby with a groan, Shego nodded, "I can't believe I used to go to High School with that idiot. He used to wear feather boas and wonder why people shoved him into lockers."_

"_They really shoved people into lockers?" asked Shego with a raised brow, Ruby shrugged._

"_I did," she grumbled, Shego raised a brow, "He threw paint on my feather vest because he believed they'd killed birds to make it... it was fake. I got mad. We're getting off topic here. Why didn't you just go. Do you think the city would panic if you went out for once, Rapunzel."_

"_Don't call me that," glared Shego, she pulled her painted toes away from Ruby and went back to reading._

"_What's the last thing you've done for yourself, and not sneaking away to study or something. I mean. Gone out. Gone dancing. It's your 21st birthday coming up, are we going to go out and have a few drinks?" asked Ruby, there was an air of hope in her voice, she glared as Shego shrugged, "Are you kidding me?"_

"_Not everyone has the luxury like you to just be whoever they want to be and do whatever they want, Ruby," glared Shego, "I have an image to maintain for the good of the city. I can't just do what I want like you."_

"_Do what I want... no one gets to do what they want, Shego," sighed Ruby, "What keeps us sane is doing small things to make us happy. The only people who do what they want are villains... and then you stop them. I'm just saying, take a risk. What's something you want to do right now."_

_Shego glared at her but started to think to herself as she read her book, Ruby went back to painting her own nails now, grabbing her latest magazine. Shego wasn't going to lie to herself, there were times she was resentful of being a hero, sometimes she wanted to just go out, have a good time, flirt with people for no reason, and just... be someone else. She'd hoped college would be her freedom to figure out who she was, but she was barely here. She was out saving the city most days, as if her brother's couldn't handle one weekend, really. Truth was, she'd been geared up to go to the concert, she'd borrowed some of Ruby's clothes, and had done her hair and makeup a bit darker than she normally did. Had made it all the way to the car when the sound rang and Hego had told her they needed to go. She'd gone to help as normal, and they hadn't even needed her. She'd blasted the car when she'd got back. Furious. Hego had started to point out how it would have looked, and she had gone to her room, called Ruby... who lamented the fun night, the music, the stunts, Ruby making out with some mosh pitting girl. Shego had nearly thrown the phone after they'd hung up. _

"_I was going to go," said Shego quickly, Ruby looked up, "Just so you know."_

"_Was and Did are two different things," said Ruby, she had a soft look on her face that made Shego's glared fade, "There's more to life then saving the world. Geesh, at this rate in order to keep face their going to start setting you up on dates with people from The Bay."_

"_Your family is from The Bay," scoffed Shego, she smirked, "If they try that, you just dress up like a guy and get me out of there."_

"_I wouldn't dress up as a guy, I would wear my most expensive dress, waltz in and just escort you out," said Ruby confidently, she smirked, "I'll full on kiss you if you want, right in front of everyone."_

"_I'm sure," laughed Shego, she felt her face go warm, it would never happen but it was a fun thought, "Like you did mosh-pit girl."_

"_Uhg, that was terrible and she was drunk.. No," said Ruby, she looked thoughtful and leaned forward, "More like this."_

"_R..." Shego didn't get to finish her statement as Ruby's lips gently kissed hers and pulled back, "Ruby? What... what was that?"_

"_I just.. I just wanted to kiss you," said Ruby, and Shego saw the darkening of her cheeks as she quickly went back to her magazine._

_Shego sat there for a few minutes, her lips still tingling. She tried to recall the last time she'd kissed anyone, she cringed, it wasn't pleasant... her heart was still pounding. She tried to clear her thoughts and brush it off like Ruby seemed to have done. She couldn't kiss Ruby. No. She couldn't... she had.. well Ruby had kissed her. She liked Ruby, but not... well she was attractive and... Shego swallowed hard, it wouldn't look right for her image. She spent time with Ruby nearly every day she could tare away from Go Tower, would anyone really question... Shego opened her mouth and then closed it. She watched Ruby flip the magazine again, she could see the darkening of her cheeks still and they way her leg bounced. Shego's hand kept tapping. Would their be any real harm in another kiss? Shego didn't really think passed that point because Ruby made eye contract wit her and they both moved at the same speed and into a frenzied kiss. _

* * *

"We started dating after that," said Shego casually, a smug looked on her face, she felt her stomach twist, "In secret... because you know. Team Go."

"That's it? You made a big stink about mine," said Drakken, he looked irritated.

"Yeah, well. Know other things happened. All the other things, but I'm not telling you after that lame ass story," scoffed Shego, Drakken hit her with a pillow and she swung it back knocking the lamp off the end table, "Look what you made me do."

"I didn't tell you to tell a half-baked story," scoffed Drakken, she saw the smirk on his face, and the look in his eyes shifted, "That's why it ended, right. You not wanting to sully Team Go's image?"

"... so we're both terrible significant others," said Shego, she rolled her eyes, "No wonder we're single."

"I'd like to think, despite current comments, we're not like that now," said Drakken, but Shego saw him clench his jaw, "When I was wearing the gauntlets I broke Hermes wrist when he was trying to help me get them off because I didn't trust him. I left him there."

"Well, I left Pandora to take the fall for a huge double-crossed gone bad with Anne Possible and police," said Shego quickly, they both looked at each other and sighed, "We're still assholes."

"Looks like it. Okay, what did happen with that by the way?" asked Drakken and Shego's eyes shot open, she'd forgotten to tell him, she sat up.

"Dr. Botox," said Shego quickly, half expecting a confused look, but Drakken's eyes shot open.

"Dr. Botox?" asked Drakken, he sat up as well, "Are you kidding me? No way she's alive."

"He," corrected Shego, Drakken flailed his arms, "Thank god you know who they are. No so, turns out, my old childhood villain knew him and conspired at one point... anyways it's a long story, but I guess. Dr. Botox, who doesn't really look that great, is trying to create something to restore their body. There was a whole thing with Cleopatra, who was part of the plot but didn't know the plot. Misty was there... and Pandora obviously. Turns out my lack of aging made Dr. Botox curious about my DNA..."

"As am I," said Drakken, Shego glared, "I'm not taking your DNA, don't worry."

"Yeah well, turns out, I became the target. Originally it was Mego, but he's so anti-social he turned down an invite to the party," said Shego, "Pandora helped me out, and Dr. Botox fled... how do you know about Dr. Botox? Your uncle?"

"My grandmother," said Drakken, Shego saw a pleasant smile ghost his face, and she leaned on her pillow, "She told me about her... him and their mother. The original Dr. Taxley. Brilliant, but manipulative, dangerous, and just... vile... Dr. Botox didn't fall far from that tree as I hear... you know Eddie and I got into science because of my grandmother."

"Really?" asked Shego, she'd heard Motor Ed mention they got the brains from her, so that made sense.

"Oh yes, she was a brilliant doctor," said Drakken, he shrugged, "My Uncle said she made all sorts of things for modern science, but no one knew because in that time, well a female Doctor. Crazy concept."

"I could imagine," said Shego, Drakken's eyes were alight, something she normally only saw when he was ranting about a scheme or karaoke.

"Dr. Prudence Drake," said Drakken proudly, Shego raised a brow, "Yes, Drakken. Drake. Moving passed that. Well because of the era, tended to... well most of her patients were part of The Company. She ended up trusting Dr. Taxley a little too much and one of their experiments ended that particular field for her... can't practice medicine if you have memory loss you know."

"What was the experiment?" asked Shego, Drakken seemed a lot less chipper but gave a weary smile and pointed to his skin, "The me... genetic thing. It's from her?"

"Yes. Cured it," said Drakken with a shrug, "But a substantial cost. Change of subject... your turn."

"Alright, my turn. How did you get that scar?" asked Shego, her hand moved to reach out for it, but she managed to detour her hand towards another pillow.

"You want to know how I got this?" asked Drakken, his hand tracing it, "It's not anything too exciting..."

"Then elaborate," said Shego with a shrug, she felt devious, she smirked, "Make it exciting, make it dangerous... make it sexy."

"Well I could... what?" asked Drakken, Shego snorted into her pillow at his wide eyes, she knew he was blushing, "Did you say make it sexy? How does one do that? There was nothing remotely.. what?"

"Hey, I was expecting more excitement with that Hermes story. You owe me something sexy and dangerous," said Shego, she was fighting back laughter at his expression, but she focused, "I'm waiting."

"Excuse me, you didn't tell me anything... dangerous or sexy either," said Drakken, he looked more uncomfortable by the second and Shego smirked, "I wouldn't even know how. I was making a robotic Assistant and things went wrong."

"Robotic Assistant you say? Like a BeeBee bot, sex doll thing?" asked Shego, the color vanished from Drakken's face and a pillow was thrown once more, "Was she blonde."

"It was not... and BeeBee, none of them, were sex bots, Shego," snapped Drakken, he was glaring, he slid off the bed, "I'm sleeping in the nest."

"No you're not," scoffed Shego as she yanked him back by the arm and laughed, "Okay, okay I'm done. Scar story and I'll tell you any story you want to hear... in detail."

"I have no way to make it sexy," said Drakken, as he rolled his eyes.

"Make everyone shirtless, working with tools or something," said Shego dismissively, she really just wanted to hear him try and make a horribly elaborate tale now, "Have some random Henchman, none of ours mind you, just be there shirtless."

"Shirtless and working with tools... oh my god... Eddie was right," breathed Drakken with wide eyes.

"Motor Ed right about something... unlikely," said Shego with a head shake, but the devious grin on his face made her curious, "About?"

"You did intentionally not turn on the A/C unit back when we were working on the Doom-V... you have a kink.. oh wait until Eddie finds out you were trying to get him shirtless," snorted Drakken, Shego's eyes shot wide and she felt flustered.

"I... I was not... I do not," said Shego, she could feel her heart in her throat, "Trust you me... no.. I was NOT trying to see Motor Ed shirtless... maybe I like tools... and.. No. Don't you dare.. I was not. Nope!"

"Breath Shego, breath," laughed Drakken, his eyes were wide and he was trying not to laugh, "I was only kidding... but that reaction."

"Scar story now," said Shego, she crossed her arms aggressively and glared, Drakken's smirk made her hands glow and he put up a defensive hand gesture.

"Fine... Fine, calm down," snorted Drakken, her tapped his chin and smirked, "I got it."

* * *

**More Stories This Way →**


	71. Bedtime Stories Part 3

_**Bedtime Stories Part 3**_

* * *

"Alright," said Drakken, he smirked, "While all the Henchman worked shirtless on... ow!"

"Knock it off, just tell the actual story," said Shego as she smacked him with a pillow, she smirked, "before I give you another scar story."

"Well that one would be easy to make a sexy story," smirked Drakken, Shego snorted at his eyeroll, "Alright, good, because I didn't have many henchman at the time and I was running out of ideas to appeal it to you and your..."

"Say kink and I will plasma blast you off the bed," said Shego with a glare, Drakken detoured his speech.

"Interests," he finished, she nodded, "Alright, so it was right after I let... I want to say Pauly... go. I was in need of a new Assistant..."

* * *

_March 2002_

* * *

_Drakken readjusted the hinge mechanism for his redone prototype of the unfinished BeeBee Bots. It might have been easier to just use one of them and finish it up, but he wanted them to be perfect. He had a revenge plan on the back-burner after all, didn't want any spoilers before hand. Instead he'd gotten a great deal on some discarded parts for a few animatronic robots from a popular theme park. He had toyed with the idea of another Assistant, but his patience with fronting any social conduct with them was wearing thin. The idle conversations about their families or social outings could only push him so far. At least with a robotic Assistant, he could program them to have similar interests if he felt social. That's why he was making C.H.A.D. (A Certain Handy Assistant Decoy). So Chad wasn't the most well constructed and sleek-lined, but he would do. It was only for around the lab until he managed to get him fully functional and mission ready. _

"_Alright, Chad," said Drakken as the robotic glowing eyes adjusted to the room as he powered it on, "Let's try this again. Now that I've adjusted your strength, maybe you wont break the items I ask you to get."_

"_SqreechKar..." Chad's response was akin to a dial up modem and Drakken covered his ears and hit the silence button._

"_Okay, still a few kinks to work out," cringed Drakken as he began to fix the wires in the voice box, "Maybe we'll work on that later."_

_Drakken stood back from his robot Assistant, trying to assess what other issues may occur. The strength might still need adjusting. He crabbed the controls, he'd opted to create a switch box versus vocal recognition, at least until all the minor things were worked out. He flipped the switches to run a test on Chad. His movements seemed fluid and less glitchy then they had the last several test runs, the walking still needed work. Drakken shrugged, it was a robot after all. He watched as the hand seemed to twitch as it picked up tools, one bent._

"_So, that's still too much pressure," said Drakken as he turned the dial and went to turn the wrist joint._

_It was an easy tweak, just loosen one screw and done. The clamp and hinge parts were easy, the voice box and the twitching would be a harder fix. He loosened the screw and Chad's grip seemed more stable, it was less jittery as well. Drakken put the controller down and looked at the exposed voice box. He reached for the tiny torx screwdriver. Chad grabbed it first and as was programmed went to hand the tool to Drakken. Drakken reached for it, but there was no delay. The jittering began again and it rammed upwards into his face._

* * *

"I managed to get to the off switch before I blacked out," said Drakken, Shego felt her stomach twist as his finger traced the scar, "It ended up along side my actual eye, good thing it was a small screwdriver, right?"

"Oh my god," Shego cringed, "You're right, there was no way to make that sexy... it went in your eye?"

"Well along side it," said Drakken and he pulled the inner corner of his eye to show where the cut went into, Shego motioned him to stop, "I told you it wasn't an exciting story."

"Just stop, ew," said Shego, she felt her skin crawl and Drakken laughed at her reaction, she looked at his eye again and found her hand jet out to tug his eye down.

"You can't really see it, just a small pinhole really," said Drakken, he swallowed hard as she looked at his eye.

"So you almost lost your eye and nearly got a lobotomy because you made a robotic Assistant?" asked Shego, her thumb still under his eye as she looked at where the mark continued.

"Yeah, after that I decided to give a regular Assistant another try," said Drakken, he gave a half chuckle but Shego could see the discomfort from the memory on his face, though that might have been from her probing she removed her hand.

"Good call," snorted Shego, though the idea still made her squirm, Drakken murdered by one of his hazardous robot inventions, she wondered how long he might have been there before he would have been found, she shook her head, "Alright, your turn. Fire away?"

"Name?" asked Drakken, Shego raised a brow, "Your name. What is it exactly? Is it Sheila? Rachel? Stephanie? Shannon? Your brother's don't change their names, so I'm curious."

"Oh," said Shego, it wasn't the worst question he could ask, but her feet shifted under the blankets as she shrugged, "It's nothing really. Just alias' for fun..."

"I call bull," said Drakken, he raised a brow and stared, "Come on... Your real name can't be as bad as Drew Lipsky."

"Or Ludwig DeMenz," said Shego casually, she'd forgotten about that, Drakken's eyes shot open.

"No!" smirked Drakken, he laughed so hard he slid off the bed, "Ludwig!? Why would you keep that from me?"

"I forgot," snickered Shego, as Drakken's head appeared over the side of the bed, "Cleopatra told me."

"Okay, now you do have to tell me your name," said Drakken, Shego shrugged as he got back on the bed, "It can't be any worse."

"Sheila," said Shego smugly, Drakken glared, "It is."

"Really?" asked Drakken, "Not Shayla or Rachel?"

"Maybe," said Shego, she smirked at his annoyed expression, "Choose a different question."

"Fine," sighed Drakken, he looked around and then had a deep look in his eyes, "Tell me about the Dollmaker."

"So Sierra was a name I once thought about..." Shego was cut off by Drakken.

"Nope, I chose the new question," said Drakken, Shego felt her stomach knot, "Or... what was their name... Dweller was one Mego brought up once."

"Choose another question," said Shego, she glared, she didn't look at him, "Nothing Team Go related."

"Shego, you said..." his annoyed tirade ended with a sigh as he stared at the ceiling in either thought or an internal tantrum, Shego didn't know.

"It's getting late... early," said Shego as she tugged the blankets closer around her and flipping off the small lamp on her side.

"We're friends, right?" came Drakken after a few seconds of silence, she'd thought he'd actually fallen asleep.

"That's a stupid question," muttered Shego, her stomach knotted at the fact he was even asking that, as if she went around laying in bed and telling stories with everyone, she glared and rolled her eyes, "Good night, Drakken."

"Night," she heard him say, though it was very quite.

* * *

When Shego woke up the next morning, well afternoon, it took sometime for the scene to pull itself together. Not the hotel part, or the fact the Hover Car was probably completely ruined by the rain now, not even the fact she'd clearly slept a good seven hours. No, that wasn't the scene that had time to click. It was more, how had she gotten into her current position, had she moved that much in her sleep? Her leg hung off the side of the bed, which was idly swinging in her current thoughts. She was in the middle of the bed, several pillows were where her head should have been, but instead, her head was slightly moving as her '_pillow_' snored softly. While the rest of her was adjacent on the bed, her head had somehow, in search of a pillow, decided Drakken's chest was a good idea. She was staring at the light across the ceiling in thought. Her first thought had been to jump up act like nothing had happened, but her second thought was, _why? _Yeah, that had floored her enough to still keep lying here. She wondered if she'd move, if he'd wake up. _He actually slept all night, god I am not doing storytime every night, is he four? _She would shrug, but she wasn't about to move now, she was comfortable and it would be her luck he'd wake up and think they'd cuddled. _God forbid with that pillow wall, he'd probably die. _No, her mind was fixating on his last question, well really all of them. She swallowed hard, telling him about the Dollmaker? She might as well tell him about all the earlier Go Villains, more nightmare fuel then it was worth. She didn't want those nightmares back, and if she talked about it... they would. No, but the last question. "_We're friends, right?"_ What kind of a question was that?

"Stupid," she whispered, she felt him shift and glanced to see him snuggle his pillow further, she looked at the clock, he was actually sleeping for once.

Shego's mind raced back to the questions again. Junior was her friend, and probably the only one she outright called her friend on multiple occasions. Most Villains had friends or were friends with each other on some level... well as close to the term _friend _a villain can get. Junior was the only, technically not considered Villain friend. Meaning their social aspect wasn't always heists, hits, violence, and evil. Actually, they more went out dancing, had drinks, sunbathed, and flirted with others together. Drakken knew that, so why ask such a question. She and Drakken did far more stuff outside villainy than that. Late night dinners, gossip sessions, holiday parties, karaoke, and now apparently storytelling. She rolled her eyes as she heard him shift and start to stir. Of coarse the dingus would need reassurance they were friends, it was Mr. Oblivious after-all. She felt him stiffen and his hand, already relaxed on her shoulder begin to try and scoot out from under her head.

"I'm already up," said Shego, he froze, but she didn't move, she sighed, "You know, that really was a stupid question.. Are we friends?"

"... sorry?" came the reply, she glared at the ceiling.

"You should be. I mean you know that Junior is my friend, and what Junior and I do... I mean all the crap you drag me into, is nothing like when I spend time with Junior," snorted Shego as she crossed her arms.

"Fine," he sounded agitated and Shego rolled her eyes, he was really going to milk this, wasn't he.

"I see you every day, even on my day's off. I mean, honestly do you know how annoying and needy you are, but there I am. Rolling my eyes and pretending to care, when half the time I'm wondering what's for dinner... we eat dinner together most nights, and talk about the stupidest things... When Junior and I go out, we flirt, dance, drink, have a good time... When we go out, correction.. I DRAG you out, it's complete disaster and we both end up watching crappy movies and gossiping," Shego ranted and there was a dawning realization in her head in flashback of all the things she knew, all the things he knew and she huffed at her own agitation, "Clearly you are not on the same level as Junior."

"Noted," said Drakken, and in one swift movement her head hit the mattress and he had walked off to the bathroom with a door slam.

"Hey! Ow!" said Shego as she rubbed her head and glared, she had half a mind to blast him, "What was that?"

She glared at the door and got up, about to knock and get her suite, but it was thrown out of the bathroom. She was about to slam the door open, but the sudden realization that the blankets had covered her but she was still in her briefs and his shirt, it was not clothing she would want someone to see her kicking Drakken's ass in, she looked at the room and cringed. She yanked on her suite and glared at the door, hoping he wasn't about to walk out because he was already being dramatic about her answering him. She zipped the front and stared at the door, now she was agitated.

"Drakken, you know you are being really dramatic right now," scoffed Shego, "Just because I didn't lament on it for twenty minutes, is no reason to act like I didn't clarify our friendship good enough for you."

"Shego, I am not mad, I... what?" Drakken opened the door as he was pulling on his gloves with a shocked look on his face, "Our what?"

"Our bond," Shego said with all the venom she could bare, "Uhg, I answered your stupid question, _sorry _it wasn't as detailed as you wanted it to be."

"Wait, you just said that our relationship was different then you and Junior's... after telling me how annoying I am," said Drakken, his eyes were narrowed.

"Doy! Do you think if Junior was that boring I'd hand around him, uh, no," said Shego, she walked passed Drakken and got her boots, "I can't believe you threw my suite out there, geesh, I'm never telling you anything heartfelt again."

"The fact that was supposed to be heartfelt is very concerning," said Drakken, Shego rolled her eyes, but he had a devious grin on his face, "So.. I'm your friend."

"Yeah," said Shego, _God if I have to tell him this all the time now..._

"And I'm a closer friend then Junior," smirked Drakken, Shego rolled her eyes.

"You think that Junior even knows about my brothers? No. I certainly do not go to karaoke with him.. I mean that's for a whole other reason," Shego cringed and felt her stomach knot at the idea of it.

"Shego... am I... am I your best friend?" asked Drakken, the grin on his face made her hands glow and he took a step back, "Okay, my misunderstanding... apparently you were very clear and I wasn't listening."

"Clearly," said Shego with an eyeroll, she froze, _Did he not... nevermind._

"Shego," smiled Drakken, Shego regretted this now more then ever, "Your my best friend too."

"Pfft, I'm your only friend," snarked Shego, and Drakken rolled his eyes at her, she smirked, "Lucky you got a winner then, right?"

"Well, I don't know about that... Eee! Shego!?" yelled Drakken as she shot a plasma blast at him.

* * *

_More Fun Awaits →_


	72. Locked In

**Locked In**

* * *

Shego landed with no noise in the dark hallway of the Baskerville Institute, an experimental lab facility with the latest up and coming Molecule Disruptor. Honestly, she couldn't remember what Drakken said it did, something about breaking down matter. All she knew was that it was expensive, one of a kind, and he wanted it. She shook her head as she heard the loud sound behind her and him groan. She wasn't exactly sure why he hadn't just waited in the Hover Car, now repaired finally, while she got the thing. She wasn't going to complain because if she forgot to grab something she could avoid his pouting because she could blame him. She turned to look at him as he rubbed his back and glared at the cement, his glowing green googles showing this. She shook her head as he limped towards her.

"You alright there, Old Timer, forget your cane?" she smirked, she saw him roll his eyes beyond the googles.

"HaHa, that fall hurt," retorted Drakken, "Old Timer? Is this a crack at my birthday coming up, because may I remind you, you're not far behind me, Shego."

"Pft, your the only one who knows that," said Shego, Drakken opened his mouth to continue, but she waved her hand as she heard talking, "Night shift."

She watched as the guards walked off and yanked Drakken back as a flashlight casually swung in their direction. The guards weren't looking for them, they were just chatting as they walked off. As the door closed, Shego bolted and with a small focused blast, the lock on the door melted. She looked to see if Drakken had followed her, but he was still where she'd left him. She supposed it was better then him marching a head and not knowing where... a fire alarm sounded and she looked at Drakken, as the lights spun and sprinklers went off, his hand yanked away from where he'd pushed the button on the wall. She sighed and stood there shaking her head as the water splattered around them. She grabbed his wrist and yanked him as she ran to the room with the lasers, they didn't have much time before either maintenance came to turn it off or the fire department and police came. As they made their way down another hall and to the main lab, the water stopped, apparently the sprinklers were isolated.

"You would set off the alarm," growled Shego as they ducked into a storage closet as footsteps could be heard, "What's the point of those stupid goggles if you're not going to use them."

"It's not like I intentionally set it off, Shego," her whispered back at her, "I was yawning and my hand slipped."

"Don't stay up all night and you wouldn't be tired," said Shego, she glared but saw another opportunity as she smirked at him, "You are getting..."

"Are you going to make another crack about my birthday?" asked Drakken with a glare.

"Not if your going to ruin it," scoffed Shego, she listened at the door, "Coast is clear."

"Good," mumbled Drakken as he went to open the door, he jiggled it and pushed, "It's locked."

"You're probably just not doing it right," sighed Shego as she brushed his hand away.

"I know how to open a door, Shego," glared Drakken, Shego tried, and tried again, she could feel his smirk behind her, his voice mocked hers, "Maybe you're not doing it right."

"You know your not the only one tired here, may I remind you that because you stayed up all night, you just had to bug me," glared Shego, her finger in his face, "Do you want me to use a close range plasma blast?"

"If it opens the door," said Drakken, she saw him swallow hard and glance at her hand, but he was trying to keep a straight face, she sighed and turned to the door.

Shego shot a small blast at the handle and yelled as it blasted back, but not as much as Drakken did. She glanced towards him as he was rubbing his leg where a small burn mark was in his pant now. He gave her a dark look and she was torn between laughing and apologizing. Instead she took the middle ground, shrugged, cringed, and pointed at the door. She went to try again, Drakken darted on the other-side of her and nearly knocked over a bucket which he was now standing in as a mop hit Shego in the back of the head. He grabbed it and gave her an apologetic smile which fell as he looked at his leg again, he glared. Shego shot another blast at the doorjam instead versus the handle. Sparks flew and Shego shook her hand, she lit her hands and scratched at the door, faint lines ran across but little else was damaged. As Shego looked at the door, and it's location, it became a dawning realization that this door was located in a lab that frequented experimental lasers. This was the cleaning and storage closet that held chemicals. This would be the one door in the facility that would be reinforced to prevent accidental explosions, in their hurry one of them must have triggered the lock when they closed the door. There was no lock to even pick on this side. Shego sighed and looked at Drakken. He was looking at the door with a similar expression, he'd already pieced it together.

"So, any plans, Genius?" asked Shego as she spun around and crossed her arms.

"Next time check the door," he shrugged and Shego snorted and looked around.

"Well, we can wait for the idiot security to show up, make a riot and then come out swinging when they open the door?" said Shego, she shrugged, "Book it, no laser though."

"I don't see an alternative," said Drakken, he looked around and then up, "Well there's a vent shaft..."

"How are you fitting in there?" asked Shego as she looked up at the vent, Drakken glared at her, "Oh, you want me to climb in there?"

"Well?" shrugged Drakken, Shego rolled her eyes and lept onto his shoulders, "Hey! She-... a little warning would be nice!"

"Stop your grumbling and stand still," snapped Shego as she pried the vent grid off and tossed it to the floor, she heard Drakken yell as it nearly hit him, but she was too busy using his head to finish climbing in.

"Must you... ow... always.. hey.. do that," grumbled Drakken, but Shego was looking around the vent shaft, it was narrow and as she looked, got even more narrow.

"No go," said Shego as she slid out, she expected a foot to catch her so she dropped, only to crash on Drakken who'd been fiddling with his leg again, "Are you serious."

"You landed on me," snapped Drakken with a grumbled as he sat up, the bucket hit him in the head when he reached for something to grab onto, "Ow!"

Shego sighed as she rolled off Drakken's legs and sat on the turned over bucket. She was agitated, tired, and restraining from plasma blasting the door again. There was only one option and that was to sit it out and wait. Knowing the guards had probably come from here already, they would have to wait till morning. She yanked Drakken's glove down to look at his watch, he glared at her as he slid off his own bucket a little, but she let go and sighed. They had a good six hours, some idle gossip exchange included.

"I blame you," sighed Shego as she looked at the door after ten minutes of silence.

"What's new," sighed Drakken, who was playing with the mop handle that had hit her, he shook his head, "What?"

"Nothing," said Shego, it was silent again, "Any birthday plans?"

"Well, I was hoping to work on the laser," said Drakken with a shrug, Shego shook her head, "What?"

"You really need a hobby," sighed Shego, Drakken opened his mouth, "That doesn't include word take over, karaoke, and annoying me."

"I cook," said Drakken, and Shego shrugged, "I think I have a lot of hobbies Shego. I may not tell you about all of them, but I have extensive interests and hobbies. What about you?"

"I have lots of hobbies," said Shego with an eye roll.

"Apart from villainy, magazines, reading, sunbathing, belittling me, and shopping?" snarked Drakken, Shego raised a brow, "I also draw."

"I know, I've seen. I remember the witch and the snake," said Shego with a smirk, Drakken rolled her eyes, "Why don't you have a party..."

"No, absolutely not," said Drakken, he shook his head, "Mark another failed year with a bunch of people I can barely stand."

"What about Duff and Monkey Fist," said Shego, Drakken shrugged, "I'm telling Duff."

"Don't you dare," glared Drakken, he shook his head, "No, a nice relaxing night in the lab is my plan."

"Relaxing... you mean a small fire?" asked Shego, "As opposed to last weeks larger one? Why don't you go on a Spacation like I do."

"Spa-cation?" asked Drakken with a raised brow, but he smiled a bit, "Well, that might be nice... which one do you usually go?"

"I go... you're not going there," said Shego, quickly, a sudden wave of panic, Midas knows too much and a lot she'd elaborated on when she was venting, "How about one of those Villain Retreats?"

"Oh yes, exactly what I would want," said Drakken with an eyeroll, "Might as well have a party then, at least you'd be there."

"No I wouldn't," said Shego with a cringe, "If you remember, I'm not exactly on good terms with a few other villains."

"Are you telling me, that if I had agreed to a party, you would have bailed?" asked Drakken with wide eyes, Shego shrugged, he glared.

"Oh please, you would have bailed too. Tell me which party have you actually not run off or hidden from?" asked Shego, she rolled her eyes, "Maybe our parties were good because we weren't there?"

"We're terrible hosts," said Drakken, both he and Shego snorted with laughter, and Shego had an idea.

"Hey, why don't we go to that retreat. We're not throwing a party or hosting, we would haze zero responsibilities or cleanup," said Shego with a devious grin, Drakken returned it.

"Which means we could judge, corrupt, and terrorize as much as we want," Shego grinned, "And maybe get some new ideas to... borrow."

"Exactly!" responded Shego, the mere thought making her fight off a grin.

"Well then, sounds like we're going on a vacation," said Drakken, Shego saw his eyes become giddy at his own words, "What does one bring to a Retreat?"

"We'll talk about that later," said Shego as she got up with a stretch as she heard a door, "Prepare for a Smash and Grab."

"Normally a Smash and Grab refers to jewelry, Shego," said Drakken as he grabbed a broom handle as the door fiddled.

"Yeah, well in this case it refers to a face and a laser," said Shego as her hands glowed and the door opened.

* * *

**Vacation Awaits →**


	73. Villain Retreat Part 1

**A/N**: First of All! Thanks to ALL my readers and reviewers! Literally you guys keep me going.

Secondly (rubs hands together deviously) on to the next Arch. The Villain Retreat

* * *

**The Villain Retreat Part 1**

* * *

"Did you book the rooms?" asked Shego from where she was sorting through her clothes, but saw Drakken walk by.

"Of coarse, I did," said Drakken as he froze in the doorway, she raised a brow, "Yes, I booked our reservations, do you want the confirmation number or something? Geesh."

"Actually..." said Shego, Drakken glared, "Okay, fine I believe you. Did you pack what I told you too?"

"Yes, you didn't tell me there I would need to bring nearly half my closet," grumbled Drakken.

"Please, I've seen your closet, you have more clothes than me," said Shego with an eye roll, "Your barely scraping the tip of that hoarding iceberg."

"It's not hoarding if you wear them, Shego," glared Drakken, Shego looked at him and then indicated to his usual attire he was wearing, "I will EVENTUALLY wear them, Shego."

"Whatever you say," said Shego under hear breath, "You're sure you booked right?"

"I.. uhg," Drakken glared, "It's not hard Shego, I called, chose the package, paid."

"Well, it's not like you haven't done that before," shrugged Shego, she gave a smirk, "Hard to mess that up."

* * *

"How could you mess this up?" asked Shego, glaring at Drakken through her sunglasses.

"Is there a problem," asked the clerk, "I have a reservation for a Getaway for Two, Couple's Villain Special?"

"Drakken," growled Shego, Drakken looked as annoyed and confused as she was furious.

"I didn't know it was a couple's package. They simply said it was a Getaway for Two and if seemed like a better deal," said Drakken as he suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Ohm, is there any way to change our package?"

"Yes, " said the clerk as she handed him the pamphlet, "There are additional fees."

"Give me that," said Shego as she swiped the pamphlet, "What about this Getaway for Two did you think didn't sound like a couple. Enjoy our best Villain Amenities for two. Room service breakfast, dinners for two, exclusive access to our private spa rooms... vineyard... yacht cruise..."

"What other packages are along those lines for individuals," asked Drakken, taking a step away from Shego as she read on.

"Individual is pay as you go," said the clerk, she typed away, "We do have two single rooms left which would remove you from our luxury suites Beach House and put you in the main..."

"Well then it's a good thing, we got the Getaway for Two," laughed Shego and Drakken jumped as her arm wrapped around his, "We'll take our room keys, thank you."

"What?" asked Drakken, the clerk gave him a confused look.

"I'm done being mad at you, come on let's enjoy our vacation," grinned Shego, she winked behind her glasses and waved the pamphlet, and mouthed to follow her lead, "You know how it is traveling with someone. Did he happen to tell you that it's our Honeymoon?"

* * *

"One second you want to murder me, now we're on our Honeymoon?" asked Drakken with wide eyes as Shego swiped the key to their upgraded private beach patio room.

"I was annoyed, until I saw that package. It's nearly the same price as the others, but the free stuff is worth pretending to be married to you," said Shego with a devious grin, it fell into a smirk, "And honestly, there's zero differences it will make."

"I could think of one difference there would be," muttered Drakken under his breath, Shego was about to retort as they opened the door, but it fell flat as they looked around.

The room was large with a elegant curtained massive four poster bed, a small private kitchen, a luxurious lounge around a large stone fireplace that held a day bed near the window, and the massive curtain window wall overlooked their private deck to view the ocean beyond it. Drakken didn't know the retort Shego had, but it looked like she'd found more interest in the room as she let out a deep sigh and lept on the bed. Drakken closed the door and looked around the room, a bottle of chilled wine sat on a table with amenity cards and he snorted as it said Honeymoon Package now. He wanted to laugh about it, or at least make a witty snide comment again. But as he looked at it, the pit in hit stomach twisted and he glanced over at Shego before tossing the card and the bags. He stepped up on the plateau that led to the door to the deck and tossed his bag near the large day bed as he opened the door and walked out. The sky was growing darker by the second and he could feel the Jet Lag set in as he glanced around the deck. It was large and a stone partisan separated the other private suites deck. A fire pit sat in the center with large plush furniture. This was definitely a more pleasing view then his lab, but he didn't like the twisting feeling he was having as he flopped on the soft cushioned bench and tried to relax.

* * *

Shego welcomed the comfort around her, it was practically melting away all her stress, and she wasn't even at the spa yet. After a few minutes passed, she opened her eyes, she'd expected Drakken to be as dramatic as she was and flop somewhere, but as she sat up, he wasn't even in the room. She looked to the dropped luggage, the tossed card on the ground, the bottle of wine, his bag at the day bed, and then to the open door of the deck. She slid off the bed and walked out to the balcony to find Drakken sleeping on the bench outside. She debated on leaving him here but as a mosquito zipped by, she made the decision she was not going to start her vacation listening to him whine and itch the rest of it.

"Hey, sleepy head, get inside before you become a bloodsucker main dish," said Shego as she swatted him with with one of the throw pillows.

"What?" asked Drakken as he jumped awake, his expression was unreadable for a second before he stood up and yawned, "Jet lag must be setting in. Ow.. stupid little."

"Yeah, come on, inside," said Shego, she rolled her eyes, she could sense the whining already.

"Did you see the size of that thing, it was like a sword," said Drakken as Shego pushed him through the door and closed it.

"Yup, it was," said Shego with an eyeroll as she walked passed him and grabbed her night clothes and headed to the bathroom, "I'm changing in the bathroom."

It took Shego very little time to brush her teeth and change into her normal green pajama shorts and top, her fuzzy slippers had been forgotten at the lair, but she would survive. She yawned as she came out and was shocked to see that the only light on was the on by the massive bed. The curtains from the windows had been drawn and the bags had been cleared from the floor. She was mildly impressed Drakken had managed to do all this and change in the short time she was gone. He walked passed her towards the bathroom and Shego flopped back into the giant bed.

"Dr. D we could git all the Henchman in this thing and there would still be room," called Shego as she heard brushing.

"I don't know about Williams," came the gargaly reply, Shego smirked.

"Sure he could, he'd have to be in the center, the rest could build around him," said Shego, looking at the bed, "You know what..."

"We are not going to test the theory, Shego," came his reply, Shego smirked and waited, "I don't even know what the bed size is called... and are we including the frames support?"

"Ground mattress," said Shego, she waited.

"Yeah, we could," he said with a thoughtful smirk as he exited the bathroom.

"I still say we test it," smirked Shego, Drakken shrugged.

"Night, Shego," said Drakken as he walked passed the bed and flopped in the day bed with a deep sigh, "It's like a cloud."

"You're sleeping on the daybed?" asked Shego without thinking.

"I like the sound of the water, why did you want to switch?" asked Drakken as he sat up in his sea of white fluff.

"Well... I... no," said Shego as she looked at the massive bed she lay in, "Ohm, goodnight."

Shego lay in bed a few minutes later, she could hear the sound of Drakken begin to snore and she felt a mixture of agitation and confusion. At herself honestly. For some reason she'd just accepted to sharing a bed with Drakken. WITH DRAKKEN? It baffled her, there were clearly two beds, she'd nearly blasted him when he'd messed up the reservation... and yet, now she was agitated that she was laying in the ginormous bed alone. She flopped in the middle, it was probably the most comfortable bed she'd ever been in... well the mattress, she'd felt nicer sheets. _Where did Drakken get those? _She'd never asked him, were they Egyptian... no these were. She looked over towards where the sounds of light snoring could be heard, a part of her wanted to throw one of the twenty pillows at him just in spite for messing up the reservation to begin with. She'd be in a normal sized bed if he's gotten something so simple right, not this thing. _Why does a Honeymoon suite need to two beds? _She cringed, she'd upgraded the thing, what had she been thinking. It was hardly the first time they'd pretended to be a couple to get things, and it most likely wasn't the last... but she didn't like the ticking feeling in her gut she was having. She shook her head, she really needed sleep. Tomorrow was a new day and the start of a well deserved vacation. She was thankful that none of the Villains they knew would ever go to one of these places, well apart from the Seniors.

"A nice relaxing morning will kill this," sighed Shego as she curled up in her bed.

* * *

Drakken woke early, meaning normal. He'd only been asleep for a few hours and he'd really been trying to stay asleep. He had been laying in his bed for he didn't know how long, pondering the thoughts racing through his head. It ranged from so new ideas, some thoughts on current projects, the unstarted laser back at the lair, the Hover Craft needing an upgrade as the seatbelts were sticking. _Not that we even use them.. we should use them. _Then it started tossing this vacation at him, a spa? Was he insane? He didn't like people touching him, why on earth would he have willingly agreed to this? The idea of relaxing had done it. Not that he would ever admit it to Shego, but he'd actually enjoyed the some of the days she'd banned him from the lab. He hoped Shego knew which amenities to book because he was definitely at a loss on that part, and then his mind fell back. There was a couples message in the upgrade Shego had gotten them. He didn't like that at all, he felt a surge of panic come over him. The idea of being naked in the same room as Shego being naked. His mind went elsewhere and suddenly he needed to escort himself to other distractions. He practically sprinted to the bathroom, hoping Shego wasn't about to wake up and demand use of the facilities.

"Are you kidding me," groaned Drakken, the bathroom shower was a giant glass wall with no privacy at all, he made sure to lock the door, and reiterated his hope she'd stay asleep.

* * *

The light seemed to peek beyond the pulled curtains as Shego woke up, she could hear water running and it took her a split second to pull everything back. Drakken was in the shower, obviously. She sat up and groaned, her back cracking in a satisfied release of it's sleep posture. She looked around the room, she wasn't going to get dressed as she wanted to take a shower. _He better not use all the hot water. _She glared for a split second before crawling out of bed, which was a small feet as it was two rolls and a scoot to get off. She yawned as she wondered over to the small table for at least four, the wine tub was empty and she was certain it had made it's way into the cooler in the tiny kitchen. She looked at the room service menu and smirked, it was included after all. She looked at it and picked up the phone, no use in wasting free food.

"Good Morning, Room Service?" came the cheerful reply of a women, Shego groaned, it should be illegal to be that cheerful this early, she smirked, then the girl would be working in the right place.

"Yes, can we alter orders, because I don't want to start this day having an argument about mushrooms," sighed Shego.

A few switches later, and the mild discussion on foods for this evening, Shego was finally feeling the vacation vibes begin. Shego could hear Drakken getting out of the shower as she headed towards the deck, it was a nice beautiful morning and their breakfast would arrive soon. She decided that enjoying the water while she indulged in a delicious meal was a perfect way to start today off. She opened the patio doors and let the sunlight pour in as she walked out to feel the fresh sea air. The sound of sea gulls among the waves made her insides unwind and her muscles purge themselves of tension. She only had one thought in mind as she looked around towards the secondary deck of the building... _Motor Ed?!_

"ED!?" yelled Shego as the man stood on the desk next to theirs, his hair blowing in the wind and completely stark naked, a peaceful smile fell from his face.

"Green Babe!" yelled Ed with shock and mild amusement, "Seriously, what are the odds..."

"DRAKKEN!" yelled Shego as she spun to look away from the naked man in front of her, her insides were squirming and panic was replacing what was once bliss.

"What? What's happening?" Drakken came sliding onto the deck, his bathrobe being tied around him and still dripping wet, "Is everything... Eddie?!"

"Cuz?" asked Ed in shock, he looked between the two, "Whoa? Wait... Seriously?"

"What are you doing here... how are you out... why are you naked?" asked Drakken, Shego had turned away to look at Drakken, his face was as confused and disturbed as she felt.

"What's with all the yelling?" came a female voice, Shego glanced over her shoulder as Cleopatra came out of the room, just as undressed as Ed, she froze with wide eyes and ducked behind Ed, "Shego!? Drakken?!"

"Oh god," said Drakken, who spun away quickly and smacked his face right into the patio door, "Son of a..."

* * *

Drakken held ice on his nose as Shego shoved Kleenex up it, he'd complain about it, but there were too many things to really take in at the moment. Ed stood in their hotel room now in a sleeveless hoodie and shorts, and Cleopatra, probably for her own good, stood in the patio doorway looking shifty in some sort of patterned beach dress. Drakken could feel the bruising form as his eyes felt cloudy, so far, this vacation wasn't very relaxing. He looked at his cousin, who had an unreadable look on his face as he looked around the room and at Cleopatra, who Drakken saw take a step back as Shego looked at her, eyes narrowed.

"Fancy us rooming next to each other," said Cleopatra, Drakken noticed her normal confident air seemed slightly deflated by Shego's look.

"Fancy you two not being in prison or.. I'd say making terrible choices," said Shego, but she gave a seething look at Cleopatra, "But that's not true, is it."

"Ouch, listen Green, seriously, below the belt," said Ed with a glare, "Especially using the word choices in this situation, right."

"I don't know what your implying," Drakken stood quickly, and regretted it instantly as his head pounded, "Ow."

"I was actually referring to you, Ed," said Shego, the glares shot at Cleopatra were almost as deadly as Shego's plasma blasts, "She changes her allegiance more then you change your underwear."

"Whoa, watch it Green," snapped Ed, "And for the record, I don't even wear underwear, seriously."

"Your one to talk," said Cleopatra, Drakken wasn't oblivious enough to hear the force behind her confidence, "Thought you two weren't even on speaking terms, but here you are... on.. on a Honeymoon?"

"We are..." Drakken was cut off as Cleopatra looked at the pamphlet, just as a knock came at the door.

"Room Service," came a male voice.

"Listen Cuz, it's none of our business," said Ed, the look he gave Cleopatra may have indicated it probably was going to be their business soon enough, "Seriously, we have to go. And for the record, Cleo busted me out. Unlike someone.."

"You want to play that game," glared Drakken, his nose fought this movement, but a knock at the door cut him off again as Shego went to answer it.

"Eddie, let's go, don't want to ruin their breakfast," said Cleopatra from the door, "Ours should be here anyways."

"If your next door, we could bring it in here if you'd like," said Room Service, Drakken wished he had a laser gun right now, and he looked at Shego as her hand glowed.

"You know what, sure," said Eddie, pulling up a seat and giving a smug look at Drakken, "Why don't we catch up, seriously?"

"Eddie," muttered Cleopatra, and Drakken glared at his cousin, he wasn't about to be the one to stand down from whatever challenge Ed was forcing.

"Sounds good to me, Eddie," said Drakken, he knew Shego might blast him, but he didn't like Ed's smug look and he smirked as he saw it falter at his words.

"Apparently, we're having breakfast together," snapped Shego to the Room Service, she glared at the guy, "Next time, read the room, kid."

* * *

**Oh No... Awkwardness Awaits →**


	74. Villain Retreat Part 2

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, the next one shouldn't... but at least it's a long one. Enjoy!

* * *

**Villain Retreat Part 2**

* * *

To say it was awkward was an understatement, and Shego was wondering if she should just plasma blast everyone at the table as breakfast got cold and Ed and Drakken kept shooting each other glares. She'd given up glaring at Cleopatra because she had decided to awkwardly pick apart her toast and not look up. She knew Drakken had only done this to challenge Ed and she really couldn't fault him for that no matter how awkward. Now it was a matter of who would cave first and she wasn't going to be the one and she hoped it wouldn't be Drakken... but of coarse, she rolled her eyes, it was.

"So when did you get sprung?" asked Drakken, attempting to sound casual.

"Last weekend," said Ed, chewing his food.

"Got sick of the company you had?" asked Shego at Cleopatra, who put her fork down, "Let me guess, Misty ran off with the painting you tried to screw us over for and banked on it?"

"She may have," said Cleopatra, "Or I may have given it to her."

"Doubtful," said Shego, "I mean, you were willing to back-stab everyone for it, and risk lives for it... so I doubt that."

"I was not a part of that plan," said Cleopatra, she put her food down and made, for the first time, solid eye contract, "I gave her the painting."

"Why, find out the curse was real and wanted to pass it on?" asked Shego, she could see the color change in Cleopatra's face and her eyes narrowed.

"So, what brings you two here? Seriously," asked Ed, and Shego watched his arm drape over her chair as he tried to distract from the green glow Shego has started to have under the table and the fact Cleopatra's fingers was tapping the knife next to her.

"Vacation," said Drakken, "What's with the suite? This place hardly seems your mug of beer."

"Nice one Cuz, real funny. I imagine, same as you two," said Ed, Cleopatra looked at him with a raised brow, "Seriously, we told them we were celebrating an anniversary for an upgrade. Man, its interesting why you two would lie a bout a honeymoon to share a room. I mean, honestly Green, the view isn't that good to have to bunk with my Cuz, seriously."

"Less costly," said Drakken, and Shego saw his eyes narrow as Ed, especially as a smirk danced across his cousin's face.

"You know, for the price you're probably paying... you could have afforded to buy far more agreeable company, seriously, with some more exciting benefits then Green Babe's blasts, no offense, seriously," said Ed as he ate his eggs, "You know, maybe get laid for once."

"Some of us have more ambitions then worrying about nightly conquests," said Drakken, his eyes narrowed and Shego could tell there was more implied behind that, but it only increased Ed's cocky smirk.

"Ha, coming from a loser college drop out who plays damsel in distress to Green, that's a riot, Cuz, seriously," snorted Ed, and Shego could see Drakken was about to lose it.

"You know what, Motor Mouth, that's a lot coming from someone who got busted out of prison by the Queen of Damsal's," said Shego, shooting a look at Cleopatra as she stabbed her fruit.

"At least someone's more reliable then family or partners," said Ed and Shego saw his eyes narrowed, she could make a point that he'd not spring Drakken but that was still a touchy subjects.

"I never did get to ask, how was that police ride? Clearly the kick didn't do anything to help with your brain damage from inhaling fumes," said Shego, and the snort of laughter from Drakken mirrored the irritation level on Ed's face.

"Well, this has been a lovely morning," said Cleopatra tossing down her napkin, "But we have other plans this morning then to be insulted by hypocritical losers."

"Hypocritical?" asked Shego, she stood up with Shego, "Big word, for such a small, delicate, brain."

"Unlike some of this company, I actually completed college... and actually maintained a level in that field," she smirked at Shego, "Tell me, I know Drakken was a drop out, but what have you ever done with that degree of yours other then use it to deal with the overgrown child you work for."

"That's it," said Shego, her hands flared and Cleopatra yelped as she avoided the blast.

"Whoa, Whoa!" yelled Ed, blocking Cleopatra, "Seriously, Green, if you can't handle the heat, don't turn up the fire, seriously. Cuz, do something."

"Shego, do you want more Champlain in your Mimosa?" asked Drakken as he held the bottle.

"Yes, thank you," said Shego as her hands heated up again, she tossed a green blast, "As I was saying."

"Whoa! Hey!" yelled Ed as he jumped and gave a half-hearted smirk, "Hey, it's all in good fun. You know... friendly banter. Put the flames down, Shego."

"You know, you really should find a better way to relieve all that tension and jealousy other then violence and sabotage," snapped Cleopatra, her eyes narrowed, her eyes darted around the room, "Why anyone would choose your company is beyond me."

"Funny, could say the same about you," said Shego, her hands flared again.

"Alright, Drew, seriously," said Ed as Shego's hand pulled back ans she blocked their exit.

"Shego," said Drakken, and she raised a brow, ready to blast him if he so much as tried to tell her to calm down, "Are we going on the nature walk this morning?"

"Oh, yes," said Shego as she fired another blast and stepped away from the exit, "It's in an hour, right?"

"Come on," said Ed and Shego watched as the two darted out the door, by the look on both their faces, the argument was far from over.

"You know there going to try and ruin our vacation," said Drakken after a minute of silence.

"And by doing so, ruin their and make our interesting," smirked Shego, Drakken grinned, "This vacation just got more interesting."

"You're not worried about the rumors and your image then?" asked Drakken with a raised brow, "Or are you saving those threats for later."

"Oh please, that would be not update to Cleo's gossip, especially with her banging Motor Mouth Ed... and honestly, do you think Ed's going to be keen on telling people any gossip that paints him as a rejected loser. Doubtful," smirked Shego, Drakken raised his brow as she flopped in her chair and sipped her Mimosa, "There not going to be a problem."

* * *

"What about him?" asked Drakken with a cringe.

"Vell, if it isn't Dr. Wannabe and Shego," said Dementor, Shego groaned and pulled her hat down, "Vhat are the odds, we'd find you two crawling out of your normal hole in ze wall and at a retreat?"

"Dementor," hissed Drakken, "What was that supposed to mean?"

"He means, this isn't exactly where one might find both of you," said Camille from behind them, so far this nature walk was a complete bust, "Like, your more the Villain's Inn, and this is more... not... so whose identity did you swipe to afford this, Shego."

"You're one to talk," said Shego with a glare behind her glasses, "Daddy pay for this one, I see your not morphed into someone else for once."

"I paid, for her," said Dementor, giving a warm smile at Camille.

"Ew," said Shego, Drakken gagged.

"She's a child..." shuttered Drakken, Dementor's eyes shot open.

"Nein, no," he waved his hands frantically and Camille's eyes shot open, "Nothing like that."

"Uhg, like no way, no offense Prof," said Camille with wide eyes, "We're both Sphinx enthusiasts, and I gave him pick of the litter. Ew."

"That's a relief," said Drakken, he cringed and shared a disturbed look with Shego.

The moment seemed to make Dementor and Camille decide it was best not to push them, which as Drakken glanced at Shego... they both didn't mind, but had hoped for more banter. Luckily as they made their way to a waterfall, they were rewarded with both banter and yet another regret to this whole trip. Apparently there was a guided tour and just a freelance once, which meant two groups. The other group held copius amounts of people that neither.. okay Drakken didn't know, but a few that they clearly both knew too well. Far too well.

"Of all the places and people," muttered Drakken under his breath and she took a side step away from Shego, the same time she did him.

"ShheeGoo, Drakken, what a fun coincidence," came the sing-song voice of Carmella, an obnoxious hat her latest accessory, as well as a slender man on her arm.

"Ah, more familiar faces," came the forced pleasant smile of Jack Hench, his brows furrowed, "Write another bad check?"

"Is everyone we know at this thing," grumbled Drakken, he felt his stomach twist, and a flashback to the last time he'd seen either people.

"I, Drakken, Shego!" came the accented voice of Duff, "Look who got to one of these. About time, this is my second one!"

"Killigan," said Drakken, with honest relief, at least there was one friendly face.

"Okay, is every villain at this thing?" asked Shego, she practically growled to Drakken.

* * *

Apparently, a mass majority were. There had been a group special months prior and a few villains had opted to get a group rate. This all came to topic as they sat around a campfire, or rather elegant stone benches, and an elaborate circular fireplace made of metal. Shego would have relished in the luxury of the whole thing, if she wasn't currently trying not to notice her fellow Villainess' shooting looks her way. Namely a particular blonde with an affinity for candy who was whispering with Cleopatra. She was contemplating bolting and leaving this week on Drakken, but the mental flashback of the last time, the Villains Inn, and a series of montages plagued her. She glanced next to her where Duff sat, chatting with Drakken about something Monkey Fist was doing. She rolled her eyes, honestly, they were like the Villain stooges on the rare occasion they got together and she was glad the monkey obsessed man wasn't here.

"Want some?" asked Ed as he came over with a bag of marshmellows, Shego automatically went to stop Drakken but she didn't have too.

"What are you playing at, Eddie?" glared Drakken as she looked at the bag and then to his cousin.

"I'm offering you stuff for s'mores... seriously, what's your beef, Cuz," scoffed Eddie, Shego never could tell if he was being sincere of conniving, she glanced at Drakken.

"Again, what are you playing at," Drakken's eyes narrowed.

"Uhg, seriously. Listen, Cuz, sorry about this morning. You too, Green. Listen, seriously, we're on vacation. This things going to last a week... and you know where I sleep... so, can we all just let it slide," sighed Ed, Shego smirked.

"Like you did off the hood of the cop car," said Shego, she saw Drakken fight a grin as he looked at her.

"Haha, real cute, Green," aid Ed with an eye roll, "Listen, you want the s'mores stuff or not. I'm trying to be the bigger person here."

"Since when?" asked Drakken, he sighed and took a marshmallow, "Fine, but only because in ten years when I attend another family function, I need help escaping the twins."

"Oh man," sighed Ed with a groan, "How about we just never go to one, again."

"Seeing as your with Cleopatra again, I'm surprised your not going this year. I'm sure Aunt Michelle would be thrilled," said Drakken, and Shego glanced over to the brunette still talking to Carmella.

"Cleo? Ha, nah, she's more a casual fling. I mean, she'd go I'm sure, but you know Cleopatra, she's not exactly the ride or die type, seriously," chuckled Ed, Shego glanced over at Cleopatra who was now looking towards Ed with Carmella as they whispered.

"Her reputation does proceed her," said Duff as he grabbed some marshmallows, he looked between the two, and held out a hand, "Duff Killigan."

"Motor Ed," said Eddie as he shook Duff's hand, "Hey, your the one with the killer clubs, right?"

"One in the same, say I've heard of you," said Duff, the two began to chat and Shego was zoning out until she felt a shift next to her as Drakken had decided to move on the other side of Duff to avoid the conversation.

"What are the odds, the one time we go on a trip together, everyone we know is at the same place," sighed Drakken, she watched as he tapped his foot, and his fingers tapped his knee, "Shego... if..."

"This is too much," groaned Shego as she caught sight of the last to join them.

"I figured," sighed Drakken, "I know how you value your reputation..."

"Could this be more humiliating..." continued Shego.

"I understand," sighed Drakken, "I'll head out tonight, I mean I have the laser..."

"Can you believe... wait, what?" asked Shego, she looked at Drakken in confusion, "What? Your leaving me with all these idiots, I think not."

"Well if one of us doesn't leave, they'll think we're here together," said Drakken, he rolled his eyes and she thought she saw a glare, "Wouldn't want that spreading around, would we?"

"Well... No," said Shego, she looked around the group and an idea struck her, she ducked over to Camille, "Hey..."

"Shego," said Camille, a bit of a sour note to her voice.

"Listen, you know everyone's going to think your here with Dementor, right," said Shego, Camille's eyes flared, "I mean Drakken and I thought so, and that was just from a few minutes.. imagine a whole weekend."

"Oh my god, ew," said Camille, her eyes shot open, "I'm bunking with Adrena when she gets here tomorrow."

"Well, my suggestion.. wait, she'd going to be here... holy.. alright. My suggestion is to make sure it's clear to everyone tonight," said Shego, confidently.

"How? I don't want to seem ungrateful and ruin future jobs," said Camille, she whispered, "I'm running low on Henchman funds."

"Been there, I got you," said Shego as she stood up, "Alright, let's all get this out in the open. Whose all here with someone just for the discount?"

"Discount?" asked Jack Hench with wide eyes, "Not all of us are cheap skates, you know."

"Cut the crap," said Shego with an eye roll, she raised her hand, "I wasn't paying full price."

"Hell no," said Dementor quickly, and he raised his hand, Shego smirked as nearly everyone raised theirs after.

"Well then, now that's cleared," said Shego as she went and sat next to Drakken as he lowered his hand "We're all a bunch of single cheap skates."

"We're not," came a familiar voice, Shego and Drakken looked to see Pandora and Hermes join the circle, Shego cringed as Pandora put her crutches down, "Nice to see you, Shego."

"Pandora," said Shego, she suddenly felt tense, "That's a nice... lavender cast."

"You like it? What about you, Cleopatra, nice color," said Pandora, her eyes turned to Cleopatra, who looked as uncomfortable as Shego felt, this made her smirk a little.

"Vhat happened to your hand, heir Hermes?" came Dementor's voice and Shego saw Hermes hand and whist were still wrapped tightly, Shego looked at Drakken, who was looking at his own hands with extreme focus.

* * *

"So, we're just supposed to sit out her all night and star gaze?" asked Duff after an hour and the snacks dwindling down, "I could do this back at me own lair."

"I think it's supposed to be a campfire feel," said Hench, "tell stories and relax."

"I have a story about being shot twice and a stipper," said Ed, Drakken and Shego glared at him, "Nah, a different one."

"Motor Ed, how many times, have you been shot?" asked Carmella, with a raised brow.

"... ten times," said Ed, he looked to be in thought.

"I think your supposed to tell scary stories," said Camille as she put her phone down, "That's what it says online."

"I have a story," said Pandora as she drank her mixed drink, the redness to her face showing she'd had a bit now, she giggled, "An ex told me this one. It's a real doozy."

"Is it a real scary story?" asked Carmella from where she sat next to Cleopatra, her head on her shoulder.

"You decide," said Pandora, Cleopatra grabbed Ed's arm, who dropped his s'more and looked torn between making another one or putting his arm around Cleopatra and Carmella, he shrugged and did the latter, Shego and Drakken shared a look and shook their head.

"I hope Cleopatra cuts him off," muttered Shego, Drakken smirked.

"He better watch it, or Carmella might cut something off," said Drakken and Shego snorted and elbowed him as Pandora began.

"This is going to be..." Shego fell silent as Pandora looked at her.

"It's called Happy Sweet Sixteen," said Pandora, and Shego felt her her chest tighten and her nails dug into the bench.

"It was dark and stormy night," there were groans, "Oh, but that's why this story happened. It wasn't just a typical night, no, it was the sixteenth birthday of a girl who was too cool to celebrate it. She had other things to worry about, other than how many candles would be on her cake. She had an image to maintain, and that didn't fit into it. In fact, if it wasn't for this rainy night, she might now have even known what day it was. But someone did."

"Oo, this is going to be good," said Dementor, offering a cracker to Hench, who took it, fixated on Pandora, Shego swallowed hard.

"You see, there was someone who knew her, better than anyone it seemed. Always knew where she was, what she was doing, and was always one step next to her. This person knew more about anyone then a person should. This person found the girl fascinating, because she wasn't like other girls, she kept to herself, even her own family never seemed to notice how off she seemed. As if she was a square peg pretending to be a circle. So she put on a little scavenger hunt for her birthday. A very thoughtful one, really," continued Pandora, Hermes brow furrowed as he looked only at Pandora, whose eyes kept glancing at Shego, "They took the things that the girl took for granted and scattered them through out the city. Each one in a far more harder spot then the next... one in a mud puddle, two under cement, and a final one where she'd never thought to go that day."

"This doesn't seem that scary," muttered Duff, he was elbowed by Drakken, "Ow."

"So when she found the note that spoke in riddles, she was at first confused... until she found the first one... covered in mood and barely breathing," said Pandora, there were murmurs, as she took another drink and Hermes swiped for it, "So, covered in mud, as the rain poured down, she and her... friend.. went to look for the others... the clock was ticking, they only had till midnight you see... and there was still three more missing. Just as a cement truck began to pour, they made it, and pulled out two small kids from the buried pine boxes..."

"That's fucked up," said Ed with a gulp, his eyes wide.

"The minutes ticked... still one to go, but where too. You see there was one place, she never went... once place she just avoided... and she knew.. on this night, what should be her night... of coarse that's where they were. So she ran, and sprinted, and slipped all the way to the spot... and he clawed at the ground and in the mud until she found them. Barely alive, clinging to what little strength they had... she found her brother... nearly buried alive in her families graves... a message in blood written across the tomb. Happy Sweet Sixteen," finished Pandora.

"I'm not okay," said Carmella, Cleopatra and Camille clung to her.

"Vhat kind of snuff style..." Dementor looked wide eyed, Hench was frozen with a cracker in his mouth.

"That's can't have been real, right?" asked Hench.

Shego didn't hear the rest of the commentary, her skin was crawling and her head was spinning as flashes burst behind her eyes. She jumped over the bench and walked off, she didn't run, though she wanted to. She could have blasted Pandora, but then the questions would start. Her nails dug so hard into her hands as the glow flickered, she might have drawn blood, but she didn't care. The red she was seeing was making way to hot liquid as her own mind began pulling the story back together.

* * *

"Shego?" asked Drakken as he walked towards where he'd seen her go after Pandora's story, she'd looked on edge and tesnse, "Shego?"

"What?" came Shego's reply from the dark, it wasn't as snappy as she'd probably intended.

"Well you stalked off and..."

"Which means, I want to be left alone," scoffed Shego and Drakken saw movement, he reached blindly and grabbed her hand, it glowed and held felt the sudden heat through his glove, "Drakken, I'm not in the mood."

"Please, you're always in a mood," said Drakken and he looked towards her face in the faint light, and though he only saw her chin, he knew what that story was, "Well, you are."

"Listen," sighed Shego, and the light disappeared, "It's getting late, I'm going to head in... stay out here so no one thinks were hooking up or something."

Drakken sighed, every fiber of his being said to simply do as she suggested and go listen to a few more stories. However, his logic wasn't always the winner in these situations... honestly.. it very rarely won at all. Instead he leaned forward and pulled Shego into a hug, well he hoped he had. It was dark after all and he'd let go of her hand. He waited for a plasma blast or a sharp hit to the head followed by an agitated growl from her. Instead, after a second, arms snaked around him and returned the hug just as he was about to let go. He wrapped his arms a little tighter to mirror hers. The scent of her shampoo was overwhelming and he felt his own shoulder's untense as he heard her let out a deep sigh. There was a feeling of comfort that began poking at him, well kicking him more than anything. His mind ran rapidly back to the last time he'd been this close to her in this sense. A flashback to the Moodulator and his lips on hers flooded his head. His attempt at comfort turned to a sudden awkward realization, he had been hugging her far too long and as his mind was pulling images, he was concerned her's might do the same. Resulting in a friendly hug turning into him being blasted into a tree for hugging her far too long. Her hand shifted to his shoulder and he took it as the cue that she was going to end the hug, so he let go and took a step back.

"I'm going to head back to the fire, want me to steal some chocolate for you?" asked Drakken quickly, he cleared his throat a bit.

".. sure," came the quite reply, and he nodded and sprinted off towards the ring.

His chest was pounding and he practically yelled at himself about what had he been thinking. The entire scene earlier was to make it clear there was nothing between them. The fact his own mind had decided to skip that page a few seconds ago made it very clear... he really needed to stay out here and give her space. He didn't want to sit back by the fire, but he didn't want her reputation questioned. _She'll leave again. _He glared, at himself really. He'd shoved that crush down for years, but every so often... it sprang up on him. He sat down at his spot and was hopeful he'd fixed his face to look blank.

"Where did Green go?" asked Ed as he chomped on a s'more, "I didn't think she'd scare so easily from a crummy story."

"She's fine," said Drakken, "She just decided to call it a night before someone attempted more lame stories... I had both the room keys."

"Oh," said Ed, Drakken glared over at Pandora, who sat alone now, "I thought she might have gotten annoyed like Hermes, he stalked off after you left, he looked pissed to me, but you know."

* * *

Shego took a deep breath as she closed the door behind her, she hadn't realized she'd been holding it. She wiped her face, angry at herself for letting Pandora get to her. For letting the memories swarm her like they did. She'd be dammed if they came back as nightmares, she couldn't let that happen. She glared, that's why she never told anybody, you couldn't trust people with those secrets. She'd made a young mistake and trusted Pandora once, and look now, thrown at her because of pettiness. She wasn't sure if it was the memory or the betrayal of such a dark secret that had caused her to run off. She'd hoped to gain some composure and come back, _freaking Drakken. _She glared and kicked the trashcan, of coarse he had to chase after her. The man was the king of oblivion any other day, any other time, but apparently not when she wanted him to be. He just had to try and comfort her, and not like they normally did with snark and pokes.. no, he had to be normal and brave and hug her. She growled and blasted the trashcan she'd kicked over. _How pathetic! _She suddenly felt like some sort of damsel in distress, and Drakken had come to her aid. She groaned, and felt her shoulder's slumped, she'd fallen into it even... Hugged him back? Why hadn't she blasted him? _You wanted to do something else... _She shook her head and her face felt suddenly warm as the fleeting thought from when they'd been hugging fell back. She'd put her hand on his shoulder and had started to lean in.

"Thank god he had the peace of mind to know when to end that hug," scoffed Shego, she messaged her neck, she needed a shower.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long →**

* * *

Side note for the actual story of Happy Sweet Sixteen, a very dark short... check out my profile page for links to my tumblr.


	75. Villain Retreat Part 3

Okay, links for Happy Sweet Sixteen is NOW available for copy and paste in my profile. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Villain Retreat Part 3**

* * *

There was no nightmare, and Shego awoke more shocked by this then anything. The smell of salt air and the feel of a breeze may have knocked the knowledge of one completely out of her mind, as she didn't remember dreaming at all. She flopped over to see the patio doors were open and the clouds showed that there might be a small storm coming. She sat up and looked across the room, wondering why Drakken had opened the doors. Until she saw him sprinting back into the room and close it, a small noise following. It took her less then a second to realize she should be glaring at him, but she didn't. Judging by the nervous look he held, the table having small parts all over it, and the way he glanced out the window, he hadn't been able to sleep and something had been dismanteled and now destroyed.

"What the hell did you do," asked Shego, Drakken jumped and his sheepish look turned to one of casual air.

"Nothing, just got some air," said Drakken as he strolled back to the table, he was already dressed and judging by his expression, he may have not even attempted sleep.

"You blew something up, didn't you," said Shego as she tossed her covers off and got up, she smirked.

"Did you see an explosion?" asked Drakken with a shrug, Shego rolled her eyes, "No one will know it was me... this is a Villains retreat.. explosions and mishaps are expected."

"Uh huh," said Shego, she headed to the bathroom, "Did you order breakfast?"

"Yes," came Drakken's reply as Shego got dressed.

"Did you tell them no mushrooms," said Shego, she waited, there was a long pause.

"... No," she groaned at his response, "I didn't have mushrooms in it..."

"Yes it did, I just told them to keep them out so you didn't whine," sighed Shego as she came out of the bathroom and pulled her hair back.

"Why are there mushrooms," scoffed Drakken, Shego glared.

"Because it's mushroom omelet and you're difficult," said Shego with an eye roll.

"Why are there mushrooms in an omelet, its just not right," said Drakken with a cringed expression.

"Why do you ORDER mushroom omelets instead of a regular one," said Shego with a sigh.

"I like the flavor profile," said Drakken, Shego sat down, "I got you strawberry waffles."

"That sounds good... so what happened after I left?" asked Shego as she sat down at the table and looked at parts, "What was this?"

"... this was the coffee maker," said Drakken, Shego glared, "I already stolen the one from next door, they will never know."

"Nice," said Shego with a nod, she gestured again.

"I dunno what I was making with that," said Drakken indicating to outside, he held up something that looked like they had once been two pens, "I made a gun that shoots toothpicks."

"That's one hell of a splinter," said Shego as Drakken shot a toothpick across the room, "Close range only."

"Yeah, the springs not powerful enough," said Drakken with a shrug as he put it down, "Well when I got back, Hermes had bailed, Pandora had clearly had too much, I think Hench is traumatized, Camille and Dementor shared hairless cat photos... which honestly I didn't care for, and Ed attempted to get everyone to go skinny dipping."

"And?" asked Shego, she glared at the mention of Pandora but shook it off.

"Well he wasn't in his room so either they went skinny dipping and died or there passed out on the beach somewhere," said Drakken with a shrug, "I left after the cat photo share."

"Ah, so I missed absolutely nothing, what a relief," said Shego as she spun what was once the grate on the bottom of the coffee pot.

When he didn't reply and it grew silent, it meant he was lost in thought about something. She wondered what monstrosity his bored rambling mind was concocting and what appliance might be the next victim. Her own thoughts fell back on the night prior, wondering if maybe the first instinct of bailing was the right one before she'd replayed the last time she'd ditched him. While no one knew it had anything to do with her, the fact that the story was told made her nervous about what else might by said or implied. She got up to get the door without much thought as the food arrived. When she went to sit back down, she realized Drakken was glancing at her. She fought an actual groan, she really hoped he didn't ask to know more about what Pandora said, it was mentally draining just thinking about the argument that would pursue when she refused to talk about it, luckily a new distraction arrived.

"What did they do, grow an entire fungus colony to inhabit the eggs," whined Drakken, and Shego sighed at least he was distracted for the time being.

It would have been great if that had been the only distraction from whatever Drakken might or might not inquire about, but it wasn't. Halfway through her waffle and Drakken muttering as he picked out mushrooms, there was a pounding at the door. Before either could make the choice of who was going to answer it, the patio door opened and Ed stood, out of breath, and soaking wet. It was expected to see Cleopatra due to the other day, beside him. However an equally soaking wet Duff stood beside him.

"Cuz... Green..." Ed held up his hand and tried to catch his breath.

"SHEGO!" came the voice of Adrena Lynn from the door, then, "How did Motor Ed beat us here?"

"Someone broke a heel," came another female voice, DNAmy to be exact.

"I can't believe you were going to leave me," came the haughty voice of Camille Leon.

"Ignore them," coughed Duff, "Drakken, Shego... Join us."

"Seriously," said Ed, finally catching his breath, "Join us."

"... for what?" asked Drakken, Shego was half unsure if she should blast them or answer the door.

"The... things... the hunt thing," said Duff, he made a gesture to a piece of paper.

"Seriously... are you two not participating in the activities?" asked Ed with a raised brow.

"You guys ARE?" asked Shego, she opened the door, "Are you here for that too."

"Yes, join our team," said Adrena, "It'll be totally FREAKY! Besides, we totally have to beat Anubis and Dementor."

"Anubis and... what happened after I left last night?" asked Drakken as he read the itinerary, "Ooo, a scavenger hunt."

"I'll pass," said Shego as she closed the door, her stomach dropped, "have fun girls."

"Ha!" yelled Motor Ed at the door.

"I'm not joining you either," glared Shego, "I think I'm going to hit up the pool today."

"Seriously... come on.. fine, Cuz?" asked Ed with an eye roll, "Guess it's just you then."

"Come on Drakken, if we hurry we can cut off Sweets and Cleopatra. They'll be trying on shoes all morning anyways..." Duff yelped as something flew at him from over the wall.

"Well prove us wrong and stop accessorizing, Cleo, nice gesture, " said Ed as he leaned back out the door, "Maybe later, Babe, seriously."

"I, she already tried drowning us, don't push it," said Duff, they looked at Drakken, "Well?"

"Ohm," said Drakken, Shego saw him glance towards her, "I'll pass."

"Seriously," scoffed Ed, "We wasted time already, let's go Nine Iron."

"You know I wish Fist was here, he'd be pretty handy for some of the high reach one's we'll find," said Duff, he trailed off as they headed off.

"That's a weird combination," said Drakken as he stared after them.

"What was that?" asked Shego, she crossed her arms and glared at Drakken, "That's up your alley, you should have gone with them."

"I'm... just not in the mood," said Drakken, he shrugged and poked at his eggs as he looked at the first part of the scavenger hunt, "Honestly I'd much rather hit up the cafe."

"...I could go for a frappe," said Shego, she wasn't going to press it, because at least this way, he wasn't playing twenty questions.. for now.

* * *

The cafe was crowded to say the least, it was apparent a majority of the scavengers were also eating here to get a quick jump on the activity. Shego was planning on just ditching Drakken there, perhaps if they could find Ed and Duff, then he'd join them because he had no choice. _Or he'll go back to the room and dismantle another appliance. _However her thoughts of vanishing did so on their own as she caught sight of Cleopatra and Carmella both looking at them, Carmella in particular looking at Drakken. She was about to say something but Drakken had already noticed and gave a slight wave, Carmella waved back and indicated to the seats, Shego didn't miss Cleopatra's look of terror.

"If we sit by them, is Cleopatra going to die?" asked Drakken with a slight smile as he waved.

"They might both die," said Shego, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Shall we then," said Drakken, there was a glint in his eye that she liked, it meant he was scheming.

"Well, let's," grinned Shego as she finally got her frappe and they walked over.

"Have a seat you two," said Carmella as they walked over, the grin on her face made Shego question her sanity even more than usual, Cleopatra looked the right amount of annoyed and compliant as Shego sat across from her.

"So you two are working together again?" asked Carmella, Drakken raised a brow, "Gossip runs wild you know, never can keep up."

"Yes, and looks like you two are as well," said Drakken, the level of over-pleasantry made Shego unsure if she wanted to smirk or scowl.

"No, actually," said Cleopatra, "We both agreed we are far too hostile when we work together."

"We saw," said Drakken, "How did you ever get all that gum off."

"Yeah, that was quite a.. sticky situation you were in," said Shego as she drank her frappe with a smug smirk, especially at Carmella's slight eye twitch and smile.

"Speaking of getting things out," began Carmella, but Cleopatra changed topic, unfortunately.

"Milly, if we waste any more time the guys are going to beat us," said Cleopatra quickly, "We haven't found the clue here yet and it's only a matter of time before those idiots figure it out."

"Right," said Carmella, getting up, "To be continued."

"We'll stay tuned," said Drakken smugly as his food was delivered.

"Is it wrong I kind of want to follow them around and push buttons?" asked Shego as she watched the two walk around.

"Yes, and I like it," grinned Drakken as he picked up a napkin and looked at it.

"Fruit salad?" asked Shego with a raised brow, as she took one of the strawberries, "Interesting choice."

"Trying something different," shrugged Drakken, something about his demeanor made her suspicious, but her question stopped as he looked outside, "I'm feeling a swim, you?"

* * *

Drakken wasn't sure how long he had until Shego started to see through his rouge. He was starting to feel like an idiot with all his mind changing antics. Alright, she he did want to go on the scavenger hunt... but the idea of doing it alone, or worse, with Eddie and Duff.. _No thanks! _So this was the next best thing, keep suggesting different things to do and places to go, secretly try and figure out the clues, and on the way... sabotage anyone else. He and Shego ducked behind a large tropical bush as Anubis, working with Dementor and someone named Myron, stepped right into a snare. In one swift yank he took out the other two and flew into the treeline. Shego gave a muffled snort as Dementor's helmet got turned around and he banged into a tree. Drakken didn't look much longer because his vision was blurred by tears as he tried to suppress his own laughter. The two ducked through the trees and towards the resort again and let the laughter escape.

"Did you see his face?" laughed Shego, "He looked like a scared puppy."

"He sure peed like an untrained one," replied Drakken, it renewed Shego laughter, "But Dementor..."

"Poor Ludwig," said Shego with the best calm she could muster before they continued laughter, "Okay, where to next?"

"Huh?" asked Drakken, he looked up quickly.

"Please, I figured out you were playing the game after you caused Killigan to fall off the dock with the clue, why do you think I blasted Ed?" asked Shego with an eye roll.

"Because it's Eddie and you enjoy causing him pain?" asked Drakken, he smirked as she nodded, "I didn't want to work with them.."

"So you tricked me into playing, score one to you... By the time I realized it, I was having too much fun sabotaging," said Shego, she looked around, "I saw DNAmy is here working with Camille and Adrena... where do you think they are?"

"Plushed animals in the gift shop," said Drakken with a shrug.

"That makes sense," said Shego, "You guessing?"

"No... that's the next location, I have no idea where they are," said Drakken holding the paper to her.

"What? How do you... you are the most oblivious person I know, give you a puzzle and suddenly you're the Riddler," scoffed Shego.

"The Riddler wrote riddles Shego, he didn't solve them," said Drakken smugly.

"Uh huh," said Shego with an eye roll, "Hey what do we win, anyways?"

"Teamwork," said Drakken, he gave a hopeful smile and she groaned, "I'll buy you a cupcake."

"Whatever..." she smirked, "Guess whose at the gift shop."

"Who... well that was just a lucky guess," said Drakken as they looked up to see DNAmy, Camille, and Adrena digging through plush, Shego was sprinting towards the shop, "Shego.. Shego?"

* * *

"That was stupid," said Shego as she crossed her arms and looked around the lobby, "Canceling the hunt because of a sword fight with stuffed animals.

"What was stupid was the fact that you chose a snake plush as a weapon," said Drakken, rubbing his eye.

"Oh because your platypus did you so much good," said Shego with a glare.

"Besides it got canceled because someone plasma blasted someone through a window," said Drakken, and Shego saw the eye roll.

"Next time when I tell you to duck... duck," said Shego, corssing her arm.

"You told me to duck... after I was on the other side of the window," said Drakken with a glare.

"Adrena ducked," said Shego, she indicated to where Adrena lay on the lobby couch with ice on her nose.

"Right into a counter," she groaned, "My head hurts."

"Personally I thought it was fun," said DNAmy with a giggle.

"So did I," said Camille as she looked at her nails, "Uhg, I need a new fill."

"You two abadanonded me," said Adrena with a glare, "The only one who stuck by my was Dr. Drakken."

"... ohm," Drakken raised a brow and whispered, "Did it look like I was helping her?"

"Not at all... she may have a concision," said Shego with a grimace, she smirked slightly, trying to tell herself not to make a joke, Drakken's lip twitched too and they looked around.

"Hey guys... whoa, what happened to the blonde babe?" asked Ed as he leaned over where they sat, "Wretched hit it looks like... there was a lot of injuries on this hunt thing, seriously."

"Glad we didn't participate then," said Drakken, Shego shrugged.

"Anyways, you two see my Babe?" asked Ed, "She said something about cooking and that's it?"

"Excuse me, what happened to 'It's not like that?' at the bonfire?" asked Drakken, Shego raised a brow.

"It ain't, seriously," glared Ed, "But as she is here with me, don't want anyone getting ideas, seriously. Dome head was hitting on her when we were looking for shells hiding the clue earlier."

"Speaking of Dementor, haven't seen him in a while," said Camille looking around the lobby.

"Try the dingy out past the doc," muttered Ed, he sighed, "Oh no way man, seriously. That's what she meant by cooking. I am not doing anything like that, seriously."

"Like what?" asked Shego, who'd been staring off at the clouds over the beach, she turned to see people walking towards a room where a kitchen was set up, "Oh man, someone is getting stabbed before the nights over."

"Let's go," said Drakken with a broad grin, Shego looked at him with a concerned look, "What?"

"Do you want it to be you?" asked Shego, "Cause it might be."

"Don't be a sour patch kid, let's go," said Drakken, making a gesture.

"Sour patch?" asked Shego as Drakken began to walk slowly over to where people were headed in.

"Have fun," waved Shego as she sat back and relaxed.

"Guess it's just you and me, Green," said Ed as he flopped next to her.

"Dr. D, wait up," said Shego as she sprinted after him.

* * *

Shego ate another grape and heard Drakken sigh, she smirked and ate a marshmallow. She pretended to be listening to the instructor, but she was trying to find more ways to annoy Drakken. She didn't have any want or desire to be in a cooking class, and if it wasn't for the weather outside, she would be sunbathing on a beach. Instead she was making a fruit salad and some sort of pineapple wrap. She smirked and looked at the pineapple, as she reached for it, Drakken shoved it on the other side of the counter. She smirked, that only made it more obvious she was on the right track. She reached more, he slid it on the other side of him, looking forward the whole time, his eyes narrowed as he shook his head. Shego sighed and stood up, she smirked and began drifting to the other side of him. He moved the plate again.

"Shego," he whispered, the irritation was palpable.

"Hmm?" asked Shego, she grabbed the mixing spoon , "Don't make me make a scene."

"You wouldn't... you know too many people here," said Drakken, his eyes darted around the room.

"I'll make it look like your the one making a scene," said Shego, spinning the spoon ideally.

"Try it...and.." he got a devious look that made her raise a brow, "I will make an even bigger scene."

"Mine will be better," said Shego, his expression didn't waver.

"Can you be so sure," said Drakken, the smirk he held made her side and she put the spoon down, "Thought so.. Hey!"

"You let your guard down," said Shego as she slid in front of him and took the plate.

"Shego, no," muttered Drakken, he attempted to get the plate away from her.

"Can you two keep it down, some of us are actually trying to learn," scoffed Camille, who despite not involving fire, had smoke smudge marks on her face as she glared back at them.

It was suddenly apparent they were not as silent as they had attempted to be, and the entire class, their villainous peers included, were all looking at them. Shego became aware, the same time Drakken did, that in his attempts at retrieving the pineapple, they two were very close and Shego was pinned between him and the table as his arms outstretched to the platter. Without thinking and without much thought, she shot a plasma blast at him for the second time today. It wasn't a strong one, but she hadn't been aware he'd already stepped back and her blast had simply caused him to loose his footing.

"Shit," said Shego as she heard Drakken yell, now they had made a scene.

* * *

"You stabbed me," said Drakken angrily, staring at anything but Shego.

"I did not stab you," said Shego, she cringed as she looked at his wrapped arm, "Why there was an unattended knife just sitting on that table..."

"You blasted me into a table with a knife," said Drakken, his arms were crossed and he was focusing on the clouded setting sun, "You plasma blasted me twice... and stabbed me. In the span of... twelve hours."

"I said I was sorry," said Shego with a sigh, she picked at the fruit salad, "I finished making the salad fluff thing..."

"As I was bleeding... thanks," said Drakken as Shego slid the container towards him, "I'll pass."

"Stop overeating and eat the salad," said Shego with a groan, he was going to milk this the rest of the week.

"Over... are you... fine," said Drakken as he grabbed the salad a little more aggressively then Shego thought necessary, "Is it poisoned?"

"No, that's tomorrows antics," said Shego with a shrug, Drakken stared at her, "Well I gotta shake it up somehow."

"It better be a better poison then this," said Drakken as he put his fork down, "What did you do to this."

"It can't be that bad, I followed the stupid," Shego took a bike and gagged, "That's discussing."

"You didn't try it?" asked Drakken as he went to grab something to get rid of the taste.

"No," said Shego, she grabbed the bottle of champagne, "There was blood everywhere."

"Again..."

"Fine, yes, I stabbed you... ," said Shego handing him the bottle, she smirked a little, "But did I not warn you someone was getting stabbed tonight?"

"Please tell me you didn't plan it," said Drakken, his eyes wide, but a look of skepticism behind his expression.

"If I had planned to stab you... I would have been far more discreet and stabbed you in the leg so you couldn't run away from me after," said Shego, she saw the smirk flicker on his face.

"I would expect nothing less," said Drakken, it was silent for a minute, "Why did you plasma blast me, anyways?"

"That was nothing.. I stabbed you remember," said Shego, there was that freezing feeling again, the memory of everyone staring, of how close Drakken was, or how it should have been more awkward, a fleeting burst of panic and anger that had hit her, "Gut reaction."

"Pleasant," said Drakken, he looked in thought, "Since you stabbed me..."

"Just so I know, how long are you milking it for?" asked Shego, she was not spending all week with this.

"Depends on your answer," said Drakken, he smirked, and the glint in his eye seemed familiar but she couldn't place it.

"What's the question?" asked Shego with a raised brow, she leaned over the couch and looked at him, she tried to match his expression, to see if he shifted to try and figure it out one beat ahead of him like normal.

"Shego...you know what, never-mind," said Drakken, his eyes looked away from her and he headed to the bathroom, "I think the painkillers are kicking in. I... I'm getting ready for bed."

"No, what is it?" asked Shego, she blocked him, "Come on, speak up, you do otherwise."

"Fine," said Drakken, his posture stiffened and he opened his mouth to speak, just as a knock came at the door, "Can you get that?"

"... okay," said Shego, she walked backward to the door and glared at him, "Not over."

"We'll see," said Drakken, and he darted into the bathroom.

Shego glared, with all that had gone on in the last few months, the last thing she wanted was unreadable looks and unclear statements. Things were finally back to normal and it was like the whole incident with Prison, Warmonga, and their brief separate diabolicals. She yanked open the door about to tell whoever it was to buzz off, unfortunately that agitation vanished to a mixture of emotions that she wasn't sure might win over. Pandora stood there, there was no arrogance on her face, and no gile behind her expression.

"Shego, we need to talk about last night," said Pandora, and suddenly one of the emotions won over, and Shego's fist drew back.

* * *

**Carry on My Wayward... Okay moving on →**


	76. Villain Retreat Part 4

**A/N**: Alright guys. I will be gone on vacation and when I return... Dragko.. SOOO much more Dragko. Promise.

* * *

**Villain Retreat Part 4**

* * *

Drakken darted out of the bathroom as he heard a scream. He'd expected to see some sort of assailant or a poor attendant who'd acquired Shego's wrath. However, he had not expected to see Pandora on the ground and an enraged Shego standing over her. It looked like Pandora might have ducked judging by the smoking hole in the wall behind where she crouched. Shego's hand was still clutched in a fist, and her arm was reared back again. He had a few seconds of clarity that he should stop this, but the other part was he didn't want to inquire Shego's wrath nor did he blame her.

"Shego, I came here to apologize," said Pandora as she dodged Shego's punch, Pandora punched out.

"Alright, Chick fight! Right on, seriously!" Drakken looked up to see Ed, Cleopatra, and Carmella standing in the hallway, the two obviously heading to their room.

"How kind," snapped Shego as she punched again, Drakken didn't get time to react in his thoughts because there was a stream of light, "Ahk!"

"Ow!" yelled Pandora and Drakken looked to see Cleopatra holding her Scarab taser gun.

"Aw, babe..." sighed Ed as Cleopatra glared at him.

"Ladies, this is not a part of the Villainess Code," said Carmella, who ducked as a plasma blast hit the wall near her, "Really Shego..."

"This is between Pandora and I, so mind your business Candy Queen," snapped Shego, she glared at Cleopatra and her hands flared, "You too

"Eep," said Cleopatra as she ducked behind Ed, who had moved behind the door-frame.

"I'm sure whatever you two are fighting about can be discussed in private... is this really the place to start a brawl in a hallway," said Carmella, indicating down the hall, they all looked to see doors closed, "At least move it to a private room."

"Fine," growled Shego and she stormed into their room, Drakken stepped aside as Pandora hesitated to follow, there was a pause before Cleopatra and Carmella walked passed him and closed the door.

"... What just happened?" asked Drakken as he looked at the closed door and then to Ed, who shrugged.

"... We can eavesdrop through the wall or... I got the new Scuttlebrains soundtrack," said Ed, there was another pause and Drakken weighed his odds.

"Any good one's on this album, the last one had lackluster to it," said Drakken with a sigh as he walked to follow Ed into his room.

* * *

"We're going to be over there," said Carmella as Shego's hands glowed as they stepped onto the patio and closed the door as she turned to Pandora.

"Shego, about what I said... it was... I had a little too much... and," Pandora's ruffled appearance from the fight seemed to mirror the scattering of the speech she'd had prior to the scuffle.

"You said what you said to try and hurt me and there's nothing more to it," said Shego, her eyes narrowed, but she fought the urge to punch or blast her again, "But go ahead, let me hear the little speech you rehearsed."

"Shego, I'm sorry. No one knows you were connected to that story, but I was wrong to bring it up," said Pandora, her eyes were narrowed but there was sincerity behind them, it aggravated Shego.

"That's not the point. That was something I told you a long time ago because I trusted you. How many times have you had too much and told people my secrets all these years," said Shego, she ran her hand through her hair, that had only dawned on her now, "Is there a bunch of people back in Go City... or wherever you ran off too after college?"

"I ran off?" Pandora's eyes went wide but she seemed to take a mental step back, "I've never told anyone your secrets before. I still haven't. I had too much and I had been thinking about the last time I'd seen you and I got angry."

"So the brilliant idea that came to you was to use something traumatizing as a scary story because I ditched you... and look who didn't get arrested. Let me guess, you told them what I said. Wrong place, wrong time?" snapped Shego, she could feel her anger shifting and she didn't like where it was going.

"Yeah I did," said Pandora, she shook her head, "It wasn't right for me to say anything, I get that. It wasn't right for you to leave me to the authorities after I helped you, either. It was a crappy way to repay someone you know. I'm not stupid, you told me about Dollmaker and about Botox. I helped you out of a dangerous situation and you left me in the sand in payment."

"I left you because you would get out of it, with Possible, and medical attention," said Shego, her fists balled and glowed, "In payment, you used my past as a scary story for entertainment.. Something I only told you about... and I'm to believe now you've never told anyone else."

"Hermes knows," said Pandora, she looked down, "More because he figured it out yesterday... he's furious."

"Oh, so that's why your here. Your boyfriend's mad at you," scoffed Shego, she wanted to retort or make a comeback but instead it made her feel worse, "You can run back and tell him you apologized now."

"I didn't come to apologize because of Hermes. I came here because I shouldn't have said that..." said Pandora, Shego glared and her mind raced.

"You know, Ruby, there are things about your past that I could tell. Traumatizing things. I can use them at the next camp fire and we can call it even," said Shego, she watched as Pandora's eyes shot open, "Childhood trauma for childhood trauma?"

"You wouldn't," said Pandora, her voice sounded small, and Shego could see the fear in her eyes, the fact she had that power did nothing to make her feel better, "Please."

"Your right, I wouldn't," said Shego, she scoffed at herself, "I have more couth then to share pillow talk as a joke. Now get out."

"Shego..." Shego didn't listen to Pandora but fired a warning shot at the lamp next to her, "Fine, I'm going and I am..."

"One more word and I won't hit the lamp next time," said Shego, her hands ignited, Pandora nodded and opened the door to the patio, "Take the other two with you!"

Shego heard the three of them leave in a low whisper, whatever the other two may or may not have heard was irrelevant, she didn't much care. Her emotions were suddenly in a swirl now that she was alone. She wanted to break things, preferably someone in particulars limb. But she didn't, she wasn't going to let her emotions get the best of her, she looked at the un-chilled wine that had been brought today for them and grabbed it. Was it the best choice. Probably not.

* * *

Drakken rolled his eyes at Ed's electric guitar moves. He wasn't in the mood to listen to Skuttlebrains, nor any music really. He was worried about what was going on in his room, Shego's mental state, and if he would have to dispose of more than one body this evening. It had been a dark joking thought at first, but there was a reality to it, when Shego was running on emotions... well he'd seen what her powers could do concentrated. Drakken became suddenly aware the music had been turned off and Ed was sitting across from him with a raised brow.

"Alright cuz, what's going on?" asked Ed as he opened a beer and offered one to Drakken, who shook his head, "Seriously, we're family. Talk to me."

"Shego's dealing with old problems," said Drakken, he didn't even know what was fully going on and he wasn't going to start gossiping with Ed about it.

"When isn't she," Ed rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Nah Drew, like what's going on with you and Green? Seriously? She's your side kick, then she's not, then she's your enemy, now she's not. Last I heard she was on her own doing her thing, you were all dark and broody and not even talking to Aunt Estelle.. Next you two are here in a Honeymoon suite, for real, man. Like, what's your guy's deal?"

"Our deal?" asked Drakken, he was suddenly concerned just how much gossip pertained he and Shego in the Villain community, if even Ed was following it.

"Yeah. Are you partners... bumping uglies, give me something, Bro," said Ed with an eye roll, "I mean, seriously, she's out of your league for sure, so give me some details."

"Why do you have to be so crude about things Eddie," Drakken glared and he felt uncomfortable, "There is nothing going on between Shego and I, and even if there was, I wouldn't tell you."

"Psh, yeah you would," said Ed with an eyeroll as he took a drink, "I mean it would explain why you never get anything done, Green's hot and if you were distracted... who could blame you."

"Let me be clear again, Eddie," Drakken glared, and his felt his gut twist, not sure what feelings were triggering this, "If anything, Shego is my partner. No one is... in your crude language, Bumping Uglies."

"Ever think you'd be a little less uptight if you guys were..." said Ed, and Drakken glared as he stood up and headed to the patio, "Cuz, come on, we're just shooting the shit, seriously. Don't get all offended. Drew... Cuz... seriously."

"Night Eddie," glared Drakken, he closed the door behind him and scoffed, he felt his mind swirling with his words, the last thing he needed was having any images of that in his head.

Drakken thought about going for a walk, he wasn't sure how long Shego and the ladies might be and... he stopped as he saw the fire-pit lit over the wall on his patio. Shego saw on the cushioned seat alone, a mostly empty bottle in her hand and staring at the fire in concentration. He walked over to the wall and leaned on it, watching the back of her head. Her tensed shoulder's slumped and he knew she was aware he was there. He managed to climb over the wall and sit next to her, relieved he hadn't fallen or made a scene doing so. They sat there in silence for a few minutes and Drakken held out his hand for the remainder of the bottle, which she didn't hesitate to hand him.

"You know... maybe it's my fault. I was young and stupid. I thought that if someone cared for you, you could trust them. Even though things went sour, there was a childish part of me that thought what we had shared was sacred. She did that to hurt me, intoxicated or not... she succeeded," said Shego as she looked at the fire, Drakken felt like he needed to say something but he wasn't sure what.

"Shego," said Drakken, "Is there anything I can do?"

"I just need some time alone," said Shego as she stood up, Drakken did as well.

"Right," said Drakken, he watched Shego walk off the deck before he weighed the odds, "Shego by alone..."

"Just me," said Shego with a sigh as he watched her feet hit the pathway.

"Just to clarify is this a, "I stay here or I will be blasted" or a if "I don't follow you, you will plasma blast on your return" scenario. I never can read it correctly," Drakken, he watched her hand glow as she walked in the dark, "That's not an answer Shego."

Drakken yelped as a blast hit the palm tree off the dock next to him. He stared for a moment and shook his head, that still wasn't a solid answer. He chose the first of the two choices and headed back into the room. He really did want to know what had gone on, more so he wanted to know more about what Pandora had referenced too. Though judging by her words, Pandora indicating whatever she did... seemed to mean that Shego wasn't exactly going to be sharing with anyone for a while. Something about that gave him a mixture of anger and depression; anger at Pandora for causing Shego whatever turmoil she was having, anger at Shego for not talking about it with him... Depression because he felt like Shego didn't trust him. _Pft, her not trust me, that's rich. _He shook his head, no matter how betrayed he'd felt or enraged he'd been at her in the past, he would have never shared what secrets she'd told him. _And I know ALOT. _He looked out the window and sighed, there was no use waiting up for her. It wasn't even a sure thing that she wouldn't book it back to the lair. _I can't really blame her either. _

* * *

Shego found herself not too far from the parking garage as she sat on the peer in thought. She's been weighting the odds of just booking it, but Pandora's words kept coming back to her. It enraged her that she was more angry at Pandora, and she was turning it on herself now. _You were and idiot to ever trust anyone with your past. _She glared at the water sloshing in the dark, there was a dull pain ticking in her chest and her gut turned. Her mind falling back to a memory of her twenty first birthday, her first time drinking, out with someone she cared about, too many drinks, and too many memories spinning with a body not used to alcohol. She'd had tequila, and she told too much. Why she hadn't wanted to celebrate, how when people were too close to her they got hurt...and her mind fell onto Pandora's words once more. _Always running. _She looked at the parking lot. She could go right now... leave... go back to the lair.. Drakken wouldn't care and she wouldn't have to spend the week around people she barely tolerated. _What about Friday? _She groaned, the whole reason they were here. She'd convinced him to get away from his projects and go here for his birthday, she couldn't justify leaving. _You don't have to justify yourself to him or anyone. _This was true. She raised a brow, when had she started walking back... why was she walking back. _You're not really going to ditch your best friend on his birthday..._She rolled her eyes at herself, the fact that it was in his voice agitated her. She grumbled as she recalled their motel conversation weeks prior. She had half a mind to just plasma blast him when she got back to the room, in fact she stared at him a solid minute or two as he snored pondering just that. Maybe because she was on edge, perhaps because he was sound asleep while she was dealing with emotions, maybe because despite what she'd said... she had hoped he would have followed her because... because he was someone she could talk too. _That's what I thought about Pandora... _She stared at Drakken and sighed.

"Why do I trust you?" she muttered to herself, and she heard him shift, it was her cue to stop hovering over him.

She made her way to her bed and looked at the room, there was a broken wine bottle, some scorch marks, and a note. She looked at it and rolled her eyes, but smirked. Drakken had written a short sentence next to the itinerary. Tomorrow morning was a free participating paintball game with multiple team options. If she knew half the villains here, a majority would be involved for the sheer reason to shoot at other people without legal restraints. However, Drakken's note made it very clear, they were some of those. '_Shego, how about some revenge for breakfast. It doesn't say you can't shoot at non-participating people. Eddie says Pandora spends a lot of time by the pool.' _Shego snorted and looked at the snoring man by the window.

* * *

Drakken felt hands shake him awake and he yanked his pillow over his head, why was someone waking him up, he was pretty sure he'd just fallen asleep. After an annoyed sigh, he realized it was Shego trying to wake him up and he yanked the pillow back. Expecting it to be night still, Shego to still be in a foul mood but hadn't left, yet. Instead there was light in the room, Shego was adorned in paintball gear, and there was a smell of food. He was slow processing the idea of Shego being up before him, that had only ever happened once that he could recall.

"Will you wake up," sighed Shego as she gave him one more shoulder shove and walked back to the table, "Breakfast is here... you need to eat, get dressed, and we're going to take down some people. So let's move it."

"Okay," said Drakken slowly as he got up, "Are you wearing war paint?"

"Less talky, more movey.. let's go," said Shego as she stabbed at her food.

"Shego, it's a little early... but you're scaring me already," said Drakken as he slowly approached the table, "Did you want to..."

"Go shoot our friends and peers without hesitation... yes.. no let's hurry this up," said Shego she smirked, "We're the green team."

"Whose the blue team," glared Drakken.

* * *

"I don't like the blue team," grumbled Drakken and Shego smirked as Dementor, Camille, Myron, and Hench wore blue attire, "I want to destroy them."

"Alright, here's the plan. You try and not get hit, and I take out everyone, okay. We win this game," said Shego, then they were going to the pool, she smirked.

"Shego, do you think I'm going to make us loose," asked Drakken and Shego groaned and looked at him, "I have played before."

"Dr. D... It's bad enough Killigan and Adrena are our team, I don't need you trying to overstep your strengths here," said Shego with a deep sigh, she heard a scoff.

"Geesh Shego, way to rally the troops," scoffed Adrena, "I'll have you know, I am a fantastic paintballer myself. I've won competitions."

"I, one's you rigger," said Killigan with an eye roll but her glared at Shego, "You know lassie, I am no stranger to arms."

"Listen, I can only deal with one emotionally compromised person at a time, wait your turn," said Shego and she looked back at Drakken, "Fine, but don't be the reason we loose, understood."

"Well this is inspiring," said Adrena with an eyeroll, "Should have joined the Purple Team."

"You want to be with DNAmy, Anubis, Giraffe, and Summer... which I don't even know when they got here," said Shego, she indicated, "Fine. Or the Pink Team? Motor Ed, Cleopatra, Carmella, and some pour lackey they kidnapped."

"Is that one of our lackeys?" asked Drakken squinting his eyes.

"I don't... Is that Daniels?" asked Shego, she glared, "Drakken did you..."

"Forget to re-hire him... yeah," said Drakken with a groan, "I knew I forgot someone."

"You remembered Hector but forgot Daniels?" asked Shego with a sigh as she shook her head, "We will figure that out later. Here's the plan. Shoot without regard and destroy them all."

"Are there any tactics we should be following. Like evasion or..." Adrena began.

"Just... just shoot," said Shego, "And don't get hit... whose been cooking then?"

"I don't know..." said Drakken, "Lucius?"

"Should we decide which team to take out first?" asked Duff, he and Adrena shrugged.

"Blue team... and no Lucius can't cook, his spouse does all the cooking. Excellent brownies... I think Daniel's got the recipe."

"Well that doesn't help us," said Drakken with a scoff, "Hector?"

"Maybe..." said Shego, "Dinner last week was delicious whoever did cook it."

"I cooked that," said Drakken, "Remember you said you wanted salmon and we we're out... so I made Tilapia instead... this makes so much sense because Daniel's did the grocery shopping too."

"Alright, we will deal with... where's our team?" asked Shego as she looked to where Duff and Adrena had once stood.

"They defected," said Drakken with a glare, Adrena now wore Purple and a delighted Giraffe sprinted to the sidelines, while Duff wore Pink and Daniel's fled as well.

"Son of a..." Shego's words were drowned out by the sound of the siren to start, "Alright, here's the..."

"HEY!" yelled Duff as Drakken shot him point blank and then ducked behind a barrier and yanked Shego with him.

"Shoot and hide," finished Drakken, Shego raised a brow and he sighed, "Shego now may be the time to inform you that my Aunt and Uncle ran a Paintball arena... this was what Eddie and I did on weekends."

"Motor Ed I can see..." Shego raised a brow as Eddie almost got hit and ducked behind a barrel, "Or not."

"Shego," said Drakken, there was a devious smirk forming, "I made it a point not to loose to my little cousin. I'm not about to start now."

"Noted," said Shego, she felt the smirk tug onto her lips, "So what's the plan."

"Revenge and Destruction," said Drakken, there was a glint in his eyes as he shot Adrena attempting to hit someone else, "Sound good."

"Sounds fantastic," said Shego, she felt a twisting in her gut she hadn't felt since they'd stolen the necklace ages ago.

* * *

Drakken held his gun close to him as he leaned around the corner to see where Dementor had gone, he had select people to destroy today and he was not going to waver. He saw Shego a few yards off mirroring his posture, she nodded indicating that Dementor was in her sight but not her shot. He saw movement near Shego's left and aimed, she was focused on something beyond and he wasn't about to give them away. He saw pink and shot.

"Ow! What the..." Ed held his throat as he gagged, green goo splattered him, he coughed and Shego shot him in the rear as he went to go, "Hey! I'm already out!"

"Yeah well... Drakken, down!" Drakken dropped and a shot was fired over his head just as second one flew passed his shoulder.

"Mein gahgk," came Dementor as he hit the ground, he'd been hit by Shego and judging by the Pink on his back, Carmella, who vanished behind a tree.

* * *

Shego panted as she fell against the wall, Drakken shoulder shoved against hers. They'd made their way up and down two hills, through a wooded area, and were not on the boarder of the paintball area behind a small wall. They'd officially taken out Adrena, Duff, Ed, Dementor, and Camille personally. However all that remained in play was Cleopatra, Carmella, Anubis, and DNAmy. Drakken and Shego were the only whole team left, and stakes were getting high. The two had narrowly avoided Carmella and Cleopatra's double team, and had almost ran head long into DNAmy and Anubis conspiring their demise. Shego looked over at Drakken who looked like he was scheming something and she had the sudden urge to lean towards him, which set off a series of internal alarms and her head pulled back against the wall. _What was that? _She swallowed hard and jumped as Drakken leaned towards her.

"Cleopatra and Carmella were conspiring against us, and DNAmy and... Shego are you okay?" asked Drakken with a raised brow.

"Fine," said Shego, she cleared her throat, "Fine, yeah DNAmy and Anubis are blind shooting. Which means Cleopatra and Carmella are the bigger threat."

"Finally, they realize it," came Cleopatra's voice and they looked up to see the two standing there, they both ducked as Pink flew at them and splattered the wall.

"Quick... oh shit," said Shego and they froze as Anubis and DNAmy stood there with their guns raised.

"We've been played into a trap," said Drakken, Shego glanced to see him grinning, "Nice."

"I don't see.." Shego readied her gun but Drakken tackled her just as shots were fired.

"What was that!" yelled Carmella as she was covered in Purple along with Cleopatra, Anubis and DNAmy saturated in pink.

"We won, that's what that was," smirked Drakken above Shego as he gloated at the four who grumbled and sculked off, "Hah, classic accidental team fire, didn't think it would work."

"Uhm hmm," said Shego as she swallowed hard, "We won... yup."

"See, Shego, I told you I know how to play," said Drakken confidently and Shego would have rolled her eyes but she instead cleared her throat.

"Games over, you two want to get... are we interrupting something here?" they both looked up to see Adrena, Duff, Anubis, and DNAmy standing there.

"We're just enjoying our victory," smirked Drakken, and Shego watched his expression change as the euphoria faded and he realized what she had already been aware of, he was still pinning her to the ground, he rolled off of her, "I mean..."

"What are you all staring at," glared Shego and the four headed off in murmurs, "Geesh Doc, you're going to get those rumors started up again."

"Well you could have said something... rumors?" asked Drakken, and Shego froze, "Like what rumors?"

"That we're... partners or something," said Shego, she felt uncomfortable now, "You know..."

"Are we are partners, Shego," sighed Drakken, and Shego raised a brow, "I mean you're not exactly my side kick are you? We never worked out a contract again... We're friends... but are we partners?"

"Are you asking me to be your partner?" asked Shego, her mind was swirling and then she glared, "Are you asking me to be your partner so you don't have to pay me anymore?"

"No..." said Drakken with a raised brow and something dawned on Shego.

"You haven't been paying me," said Shego and Drakken looked confused.

"Well, you write your own checks so... whose fault is that," said Drakken, he raised a brow, "How much money have I paid you that your not even aware you haven't been getting paid for... months."

"I mean I just use your credit card normally so..." Shego smirked at his rolling eyes.

"Gold digger," snorted Drakken and Shego laughed until she saw Drakken's face had gone serious.

"Shego, you know that I would never tell anyone your secrets, right," said Drakken, and Shego could tell he was and had been refraining his questions like she'd thought, and she looked towards the hotel quickly, she could still avoid this conversation.

"We should head in before they think we're out here canoodling or whatever gossip they're contriving," said Shego as she stood up and walked away, she didn't have to look to see his once confident look from victory fade to disappointment as he followed her.

* * *

**Doo Doooo Do →**


	77. Villain Retreat Part 5

**Villains Retreat Part 5**

* * *

Shego walked in ahead of Drakken and let out a deep sigh. His words, meant to comfort she was sure, had only reminded her of Pandora and the what other thing's she'd shared too soon with others because she had been a fool and trusted. She glanced back at Drakken as he slowly walked down the pathway, his head down and clearly in deep thought. Whatever excitement that had once been there from their victory seemed to have gone. As he got closer she didn't know if sarcasm or sweetness would win over and she didn't want to test it. She looked at her gun and then down the hallways to the arrow that marked Pool area and decided the best thing to do was focus on one problem at a time. She walked passed the gun check-in point and headed down the hallway.

* * *

Drakken walked in the café area behind Shego, planning on back peddling his statement and relish in their victory instead. However, as he looked around the place, Shego had gone. No other green equipment sat at the check-in point. His stomach sank slightly, he knew she'd gone off for revenge, reminded by his statement he was sure. He would normally have shrugged it off and gone about his own thing, but it was the fact she'd felt the need to ditch him to do so, didn't sit right. His mind ticked away in its normal array of chatter that usually distracted him as he got a complimentary drink for the players. Unfortunately, it wasn't the ideas of world domination and schemes that won over. It was Shego.

He shook his head, it was none of his business, he knew that, but something about her keeping something clearly important from him made him depressed. He dropped the gun on the counter and sighed, how many times had he indicated interest in her past... a few.. yet she'd avoided it altogether, but Pandora knew. _Am I jealous? _He shook his head, that didn't make sense, she'd known Pandora well before her life of villainy, and everyone knew you had to watch yourself in the villain world. It made sense Shego was reluctant to share parts of her past, and now he was certain she was even more on lockdown. Still. _Aren't we above the secrecy of villainy now? _He glared, but his thoughts were short-lived as an arm leaned on his shoulder.

"Good to see you haven't lost all you edge Cuz, seriously," snorted Ed as he sat down, "I appreciate you at least letting me impress the babes for a little bit."

"I saw you scream and fall over a wall, I don't think that did much to impress," said Drakken with narrowed eyes, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Geesh, for someone who just won the game, you're being a major downer, seriously," said Ed as he removed his arm with a raised a brow, "Green annoyed you tried to put moves on her, seriously, that Babe has issues with that."

"I did not put moves on Shego," glared Drakken, he felt his face go warm.

"If ever there was a window, winning and pinning was it, Cuz, seriously," Ed shook his head and smirked, "Probably best, she is a MAJOR Babe, and you know... you're... you."

"Eddie, was there a reason other than being a tool that you came over here," said Drakken, he slid his cup away and got up.

"Whoa, chill it Drew, no need to get all steamed, seriously," said Ed with a glare, "My bad for pointing out the obvious."

"You know Eddie..." Drakken wasn't exactly sure where he was going, and the swishing in his gut made him decide he needed to leave, "See you around."

"Geesh, seriously, what's his problem," scoffed Ed to the café host, who chose to dart to the other side of the counter.

* * *

Shego rolled her eyes, of course the one day Pandora wasn't at the pool, Shego was ready and armed for vengeance. She tossed her gun at the counter where she'd picked it up that morning. She supposed with enough persuasion she could find out where she might be? Shego looked at her hands and smirked, but it turned into a glare. That was far too much effort to use for vengeance, she knew that Pandora knew she'd crossed the line, but this would show weakness on Shego's side, that was not happening. She shook her head and decided that maybe catching some sun should be the plan for the rest of the afternoon. Which meant going back to her room and changing, and she was fairly certain Drakken would be in there since the game was over. She supposed she could risk it… She stopped walking back to her room for a second.

_Why am I avoiding him? _There was absolutely no reason for her to avoid him, they'd kicked everyone's rear at Paintball and…. she swallowed hard as she replayed the image of the two of them wedged shoulder to shoulder hiding behind a one person hiding wall, the adrenaline, the thrill of the game, that devious glint in his eyes, and that fleeting thought of leaning towards him. She'd barely recovered from that thought and then their victorious win by having the other teams take each other out. How had he not noticed that he was pinning her to the ground? Why hadn't she said anything? Why had she not just shoved him off? She had been well aware of their precarious position, and had done nothing? She opened the door to the hotel room and looked around.

"Huh… Guess he didn't come back yet?" she sighed and tossed off her gear and looked out the deck window at the beach.

Perhaps some time on the beach would clear her head. She'd spent the last few days on a scavenger hunt, dealing with personal issues, and she needed some time alone. It took her only a few minutes to change and head to the beach down the path. She welcomed the warmth and the peaceful sound of waves. As she fell against the chair and embraced it, she felt her mind melt into the calming bliss of the weather.

* * *

Drakken threw his gear down next to where he saw Shego's and looked around the room, she was clearly off doing her own thing, as her stuff was still here. He sighed and flopped on the couch and rubbed his temples in thought. His mind was reeling again, different ideas, different problems, what he should be doing right now back at the lair, like working on the laser they'd stolen. However none of these were winning over, instead, it was Shego and Ed that pushed aside his planning. Ed especially, he glared, couldn't he ever catch a break. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that Shego held zero interest him in that way, he was fine with that, they were friends.. teammates... she still hadn't said anything about partners.

Still, he didn't need someone like Motor Ed pointing what he already knew, out. It was in a small moment of clarity, a puzzle clicked in his head. Shego had chosen not to work with him before because of her image, because of rumors? He'd thought it was because of all his failures, but had it been because of not wanting to be seen working with him at all? There was an ego punch there for sure... _What had changed then? _She'd come back after all. His mind was derailing and he needed something to focus on... he looked at the microwave.

"That'll work..." muttered Drakken.

* * *

"That's what I needed... what's going on?" asked Shego as she walked back into their room to see Drakken had a bunch of parts all over the small table again, "Was that the microwave."

"Yes," said Drakken with a grin, had he packed his safety goggles, "Beach?"

"Yeah, was clearing my..." Shego took parts off her chair and sat down, "Head."

"Did you get revenge on Pandora?" asked Drakken, she watched him continue tinkering.

"No, she wasn't at the pool," sighed Shego as she handed him a screwdriver that he was clearly looking for.

"There's always tomorrow," said Drakken, and Shego smirked as he continued making a mess.

Shego watched him tinker away and sighed. He had no idea how much she wanted to vent right now, but she wasn't going too. Halfway through her sunbathing, she had finally got her head straight. Telling Pandora anything had been a mistake, and while she knew Drakken would never knowingly tell anything private of hers, she wasn't comfortable telling anymore than he already knew. She was about to start telling him about what Pandora had said when he cut in without looking up from his '_project'_ in the works.

"Shego, what rumors were you talking about earlier?" asked Drakken, he looked up at her, and she shrugged, "Clearly whatever it was bothered you enough to work with Eddie... I simply thought you were sick of me failing, but now I'm not so sure."

"Seriously, what goes on in there," said Shego as she gave a light knock on Drakken's head and glared, "One minute you're going on about me trusting you and you not sharing my secrets and then suddenly we're taking steps backward to something we both moved on from."

"Fine," said Drakken and he went back to his mess, "Can you pass me the blue wire."

"Is this going to be something you bring up in three months?" asked Shego as she did so.

"Maybe... Maybe not," said Drakken with a cheeky grin as he continued working, she snorted.

"Does it matter?" asked Shego with a raised brow, Drakken shook his head, "Okay, good."

"Fine," said Drakken.

"Great," said Shego as she crossed her arms.

"Moving on," said Drakken as she tightened something.

"Glad to hear," said Shego, she glared at little at his calm expression.

"Sounds great," said Drakken, and they fell into silence as he handed his odds and ends as she thought about what might have made him inquire about rumors, Drakken didn't care about rumors.. did he?

She supposed he might be worried that people were wondering about their particular relationship. It made sense, he was always so clear cut with contracts and titles. Perhaps he did that to prevent anyone thinking that she was more than just his sidekick. While women worry about being labeled a Villain Hopper, did Villain's worry about getting labeled too. A whole new window of confusion found her, this was something she had never considered. It would explain why he was so keen on labeling their current teamwork, her bring partner might combat any rumors he was hearing. She'd stopped trying to figure out rumors, because they changed like Lucre clipped coupons. Her thoughts swirled for longer than they usually did, trying to figure out multiple things at once, then she stopped and glared at Drakken. _His insanity is freaking contagious, I swear. _She shook her head and looked at the mess instead.

"What are you making?" asked Shego as she looked at the clumps of metals, wires, and various items.

"Honestly," said Drakken, Shego nodded, "No idea."

"So.. just a mess," said Shego, Drakken nodded and she sighed, "I'll go swipe the microwave next door."

"Thank you," said Drakken as he shoved the hunk of mess into the trash, "I don't even know where I was going with that."

* * *

"He's not even funny," groaned Shego as she and Drakken sat at this evenings event, stand up comedy.

"Did you say something?" asked Drakken as he began to drift off, Shego glared at him, "What? I didn't hire him."

"You better not fall asleep and leave me to deal with this," said Shego, she moved a water glass towards him, "If you do..."

"That prank doesn't work, Shego," smirked Drakken.

"Who said where I was putting the water," said Shego with a smirk, Drakken snorted and looked at the comedian, "This is stupid."

"Agreed," sighed Shego, she looked around, "Maybe we could sneak out... oh wait, you were adamant we sit in the center."

"Yeah well, I didn't know he was going to be terrible," said Drakken, he glanced around at his peers and froze, "Not as terrible as what Camille is wearing."

"Camille... is that a tutu?" asked Shego with wide eyes, she smirked, "Her cat has the same thing on."

"So many questions," said Drakken, he sat up and looked at the cat.

"Oh no, wait for it," said Shego as she leaned on Drakken's shoulder as the comedian glanced at them, "Look at the table to the left."

"Who wears fur these days, what is he a pimp?" asked Drakken, Shego snorted.

"I think that's a woman," said Shego as she squinted.

"Can't be," said Drakken, he squinted, "You might be right."

"She's wearing a dress," said Shego with an eye roll.

"Anubis wears a skirt," said Drakken, Shego opened her mouth and then snorted, "He can call it a sarong all he wants, it's a skirt."

"At least he accessorizes them with sandals," said Shego, "those boots are terrible."

"Don't forget the bracelets," said Drakken, "Who wears white gloves with black?"

"Oh the necklace too, you know the cursed one he wears," said Shego, "What's with her mask?"

"Germaphobe," said Drakken as he looked in the shadows at the person in fur.

True there was something feminine about the person, but something seemed masculine, dark stretched eyes seemed to stare past him to where he'd become aware Shego was leaning on his shoulder. Then to him, he knew they hadn't been too loud, so there was no way the person knew they had been talking about them, but they were clearly looking at the two of them. He felt Shego stiffen and her nails dig into his shoulder and he looked towards her, when had she gotten that close to him. He'd had moved or stated something, but the wide-eyed look in her eyes caught him off guard.

"Shego," asked Drakken in a low whisper.

"It's Dr. Botox," said Shego in a low whisper, his eyes darted back to the figure as they stood.

"Are you serious?" asked Drakken, he stiffened and there was a sudden sense of concern regarding the last time they were brought up.

There was not much time to dwell on this or ponder its meaning. While it was a villain's retreat, that didn't mean all villains came to such a thing. It was also an ideal place to find other villain's you may have a beef with or disturbing interest in with some. Drakken hoped to chalk it up to the fact it was probably a bad vacation coincidence, but from what he'd ever heard about old-world villain's... he seriously doubted that. The doubt became certainty as smoke swarmed the room in a thick masking. The sound of everyone yelling and making noises of aggravation erupted with coughing. Everyone blaming someone or another or assuming it was an accident or prank. Drakken and Shego both stood and began moving towards where an exit was, this was intentional and they both knew it. However as the clouds became pitch, the exit was no longer an option. Drakken felt Shego's hand grab for his, and he moved closer to her as the last of the lights went out.

* * *

**Oh Dear Me... →**


	78. Villain Retreat Part 6

**Villain's Retreat Part 7**

* * *

Shego could scarcely see anything and she knew the exits would be blocked, it would be easy to use her powers to set an illumination, but it would be like painting a big red target on them, or rather a neon green sign. The point was to move away from where they had been quick, so with some vague recollection, she began moving in a zig-zag of tables until she felt the long refreshment table. She ducked under, yanking Drakken with her. She didn't know what enhancement Dr. Botox's monstrosities had and something told her that they had to be able to see in this fog. She heard a thud and Drakken give a slight growl, _do I have to narrate everything. _

"Shego," he whispered in annoyance and Shego felt for his face to cover his mouth and instead clearly hit him in the eye, "Seriously."

"Shh," said Shego as she moved closer to him to whisper, "We have to come up with a game plan."

"Hitting my head was one of them," he snapped back in a whisper.

"I can make it the plan," she snarked back, she shook her head, she needed to focus, "There's no telling how many there are, three for sure."

"Of what?" asked Drakken and her breath hitched, he hadn't explained her... whatever they were. Henchmen?

"What are you two on about, seriously?" came a whisper next to Drakken, Shego yanked him away from it instinctively, her alert on high, and she recognized the voice of Ed, "Guys?"

"Eddie," hissed Drakken, obviously just as startled, "What is wrong with you."

"Why are you hiding?" asked Shego, her chest pounding.

"Seriously?" said Ed.

"Seriously," came both Drakken and Shego at the same time.

"I thought Global Justice was raiding the place, aren't they?" asked Ed, "Green, can you turn on the lights or something, seriously."

"So they find us," came another voice, Shego's hand flared slightly and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's Dementor and Eddie," scoffed Drakken, he looked at Dementor's raised brow and looked to see he and Shego were still holding onto each other, he scooted away from her, "It's not Global Justice."

"Another lover quarrel curtsy of Green and the limping Babe from the Bonfire," said Ed with a raised brow and a smirk, Dementor shushed him.

"Lover's quarrel?" asked Dementor, he smirked, "This sounds interesting."

"There are no lovers anything," glared Shego, she'd blast them both but it would give away their hiding place, something hit the table and she cut the glow.

"A man can dream," came Ed's voice, "Right Cuz."

"Ow!" came Dementor followed by shushing, "Who kicked me?"

"I was aiming for Eddie," said Drakken, but he sounded pleased regardless.

"I'm going to aim for you all," muttered Shego under her breathe.

"I mean that would explain somethings," said Dementor, probably to Ed, another "Ow. I'm not the blonde mullet king."

"Dude," came Ed's voice, then, "I'm so rocking that nickname, seriously."

"I hate all of you," muttered Shego, she swallowed hard, they needed a way out.

"What did I do?" asked Drakken with a low scoff.

"I'm sure she has a list," came a female voice, there was sudden movement, "Shego, it's..."

"I know who it is... how do you know who it is? Cleopatra?" asked Shego as she recognized the voice.

"Henchwomen," came the reply, there was a shift and Shego stiffened as Drakken fell against her slightly, "Sorry."

"If it's not Global Justice who is it," said Dementor.

"Dr. Botox," said Shego, expecting confusion, but she heard Ed's breathing become silent.

"Are you shitting me?" asked Ed under his breath, "That chick's still alive."

"I have heard this name before?" asked Dementor, "She was infamous in my homeland for her facial reconstructing of identity changes."

"Well THEY are alive, and their identity reconstructing needs work," said Shego, there was movement and Drakken shifted again.

"Cuz, seriously, why didn't you tell me that loon was around," came his voice far too close to Shego's face.

"Not the time, Eddie, we need an escape plan," said Drakken, he sounded even closer and his breath was on her shoulder, Shego shifted so her shoulder rested against Drakken's.

"Why would Dr. Botox come out of hiding then," said Dementor.

"Shego," came Cleopatra, "Dr. Botox wants her DNA for genetic research."

"Thank you for throwing me under the bus," hissed Shego, her chest pounded and a surge of panic moved in, it was like advertising her to the wolves, everyone gets out if she gets handed over, she felt Drakken's hand touch her shoulder over his own, "Are you plotting this too or claiming ignorance."

"I had no idea the last time," the hiss was barely audible, "I didn't even know who Dr. Botox really was. I thought they were a wealthy doctor with a valuable painting that I needed. I was just framing you."

"Cause that's okay," said Shego, suddenly a delayed argument had finally surfaced, under a table while fighting occurs above no less.

"You're one to talk, you were double-crossing all of us just because you had some point to prove to yourself that you could work alone," said Cleopatra, "You threw out the Villainess rules and went rogue. We just took the hint."

"Took the hint?" snapped Shego, her hand ignited, Cleopatra's eyes were narrowed, "Letting someone take the fall for a painting theft is far different than leading them into the trap of a mad-person."

"I did not know who he really was," Shego knew she was probably being truthful but that didn't take the edge off the memory or the fact of what was going on in the room.

"How did they find us this time?" asked Shego, "Someone had to notify them, perhaps someone who was doing her usual game of seduction to get ahead."

"She has you there Babe," said Ed, Cleopatra's narrowed eyes and expression shifted to shocked as she glanced at Ed and then to a nodding Dementor and back.

"You know what, I'll take my chances out there," said Cleopatra as she slid out under the table angrily.

"Babe," whispered Ed as he cringed and then followed after here.

"We need to make a break for it," said Drakken, he glared at Dementor.

"Don't glare at me, nein, do you think I would hand over someone to Dr. Botox for my own hide?" asked Dementor, they both raised their brows, he shrugged, "Okay, fair enough. But I have heard the tales, and it's different if you know the person. Perhaps if we create a diversion."

"Do tell," came a hollow voice of one of the altered Henchwomen as they curtain lifted and the fog came in.

"Jigs up!" yelled Dementor, who pulled out a gun and fired as Shego and Drakken dove out the other side, it was barely see-able.

The black mist had faded slightly, but the Henchwomen were still keeping everyone on their toes, Shego wasn't sure where they were dodging, she heard a chair being tossed and a yell from Ed, if he was the one being hit or the one tossing, she couldn't tell. Shego was having trouble keeping her hands lit and tossing them blindly was not helpful to anyone at the moment. She knew Drakken had stayed close by, but in the fades and light, it was clear there was more than three of Botox's Henchman now. She caught a glimpse of the comedian, a thin gangly man, near the fur-coated figure of Botox, the fog was thickest towards the speakers. Shego narrowed her eyes, this was a set up for sure. _No wonder he wasn't funny, it was a ruse. _A streak of light shot near them, and a Henchwomen dropped, the sparks were most likely Cleopatra's staff. Another blast.

"Shego, we need to find the exit," it was Drakken, his voice was muffled as if he was covering his face, she glanced at him to see he was, blood trickled down his hand.

She was about to respond when she saw movement and sent a wailing blast towards it, the comedian flew into the stage, the smoke became darker behind the stage and the mist settled even more. Shego sent another blast, killing what was left of the fog machine. Shego could finally see the fighting, a relief for sure. At some point it appeared DNAmy had been involved in the fight but was out on the ground, Dementor's laser lay on the ground where Ed and he stood back to back fighting the Henchwomen, Cleopatra was shooting blindly, something sticky on her head from whatever weapons the Henchwomen were using, obscuring her vision, she may have even shot Hermes, who was on the ground where he'd taken out one of the Henchwomen with one of Duff's clubs, who was standing on a table batting away.

Shego saw a fist flying towards her face and kicked one of the Henchwomen back, sending a solid blast through a darkened doorway, Drakken was doing his best fighting with one of the Henchwomen, but wasn't fairing the best. She watched as the chips on their heads seemed to glow and the ones on the ground got back up. She glared.

"Android monsters, much," groaned Shego as she shot a blast again, aiming for their heads, it did nothing but seem to power them up, "My powers are useless, I think it's making them stronger."

"Then don't blast them!" yelled Cleopatra as she tried to pull tar off her face, "This stuff is starting to burn."

There was a rushing sound from where Drakken had been, and white fog hit Cleopatra and one of the Henchwomen, who dropped. Shego looked to see a confused Drakken holding a fire extinguisher before smirking and firing at more Henchwomen. It was a delay for sure, but if it did anything, it seemed to slow them down. Shego's attention could turn to see where Dr. Botox has gone, but they were nowhere in sight. There was a hissing sound near the exits and the final fading of the fog showed a lot more people unconscious on the ground. Shego glanced at the exits, no wonder they had stayed and fought, the exits were blocked, meaning no one else could get out. Pink ooze came through and suddenly the doors began to melt away.

Shego was distracted enough that she felt a sudden kick in the back, sending her to the ground. She kicked back upwards and it landed into the guy of one of the Henchwomen, but barely made them stumble. She blasted them back and cringed as she watched it recharge them. However, it had not more time to attack as a bright ball of light hit the Henchwomen and sent them to the ground. Shego looked at the exit, Carmella stood there with some sort of pink spray can, Pandora stood next to her holding a flare gun. The remaining fog burst around the glowing light in the back of the room.

"Global Justice is here, get out now," said Pandora, glancing over her shoulder, "Now."

"Grab and go guys, grab and go," said Carmella in a frantic voice as she yanked up an unconscious figure of what looked like Hench and Cleopatra's wrist and began darting out.

"Shego?" asked Drakken as he glanced to the exit, she nodded and looked to grab anyone who was on the ground.

Villains they may be, and on any occasion, they would just bail, but this was a Villain's Retreat and it would kill any future favors they might need to casually leave other's to a Global Justice raid. She looked around as others at least grabbed one person or tried to stumble out themselves from hiding places. She watched Drakken hesitate before helping Pandora grab Hermes. Shego didn't get much time to grab Adrena from where she coughed on the ground. An arm grabbed her neck and a sharp pain shot through her arm as the skeletal hands dug into the side of her face.

Shego felt a numbing tingle shoot through her and the dizziness of blood loss all at once. She heard a shrill scream in her ear and was let go as blood hit the ground, a vile spun with it, her own blood in its contents. There was a lot of movement and dashing as the Henchwomen reacted to Dr. Botox. They had been the one to grab Shego, and take a blood sample it seemed. They clutched their eyes as blood trickled out, Shego saw Drakken next to her now, his small toothpick shooter held out towards where Dr. Botox had stood. There was the sound of running and Shego felt her wrist grabbed and Drakken and she dashed out the door as the sound of Global Justice arriving faded in the background. While she picked up the pace to their room, her mind fell onto the vile of her blood that had rolled out of her sight in the commotion of movement.

**Oh Dear, What Now? →**


	79. Villain Retreat Part 7

**A/N**: Alright, so I've had this written for days but have kept adding more and more and tweaking it.

I also would like to start updating at least once a week, but I'm aiming for twice a week starting in November.

**A/N**: By Popular demand... finally some dark insight into _The Dollmaker_.

I would love to thank** bcbdrums** for editing this chapter. Thank you SOOO much!

* * *

**Villains Retreat Part 7**

* * *

Drakken assessed the current situation as he looked around their crowded room. In their quick escape, they'd made it out only to find most exits blocked by Global Justice and a majority of their peers unable to escape. Shego and he had clearly not grabbed anyone, so in a lapse of judgment and hopes of saving face among other villains, they had let them in.

His eyes still scanning over the room, he saw Cleopatra, Carmella, and Hench sat on the couch, with Hench still coming to. Drakken rolled his eyes. Eddie, who apparently had lost the room key in his reckless chair-wielding abandon sat on the step up to the patio doors with Duff, a black eye on one and a bleeding lip on the other. Pandora and Hermes seemed to have worked whatever issues the two had out, as they sat overly close near the door. Drakken glared even more at the sight of Dementor sitting on his bed next to Camille, both comforting Camille's cat. As he finished scanning the room, his eyes fell to Shego. She was alone in the small kitchenette, her eyes fixated in a daze and rubbing her arm.

Drakken's mind spun back to the foggy sight, the horrific face of someone who vaguely resembled a person. He'd once seen pictures of Dr. Botox, a handsome woman once upon a time, now replaced in his mind with the image of a pseudo-skin mask sliding, and the over chemically-treated skeletal face beside Shego's. He didn't know how or what had pulled him out of the disgust and horror he'd felt. He had looked at Shego, the skeletal hand on her face, and his reaction of pulling out his trinket to shoot... He hadn't thought, hadn't even focused... It had been an automatic reaction out of nowhere. Then the flight came, grabbing Shego's wrist to leave and also grabbing... His hand gripped his pocket and he navigated towards Shego. He expected the eye contact to signal annoyance or a shared glance at the space being filled in anger. What he hadn't expected was anger towards him.

"So now we're just having a little villain shindig, are we?" she snapped at him before he could even enter the kitchenette. Logic dictated she was probably defensive because of her personal space being invaded and the events that had recently transpired.

"Well you're always saying we should have more," he snapped back, but when did he ever listen to logic.

"We could have ditched them in the halls. Now there's a lot of villains missing and they're going to search rooms, you idiot," she hissed.

"Well seeing as they were all corralled in front of Eddie's, I don't think we could have slipped by silently," glared Drakken, throwing his arms up in annoyance.

Their argument fell flat as a pounding came at the door. Shego's eyes narrowed and she scanned the room. There were silhouettes of GJ agents through the small light fading behind the curtains of the wall of windows. There was no way out, and Drakken saw it in her eyes. Before anyone could act or plan, Hench stood up and straightened his coat and looked around. Carmella made motions for everyone to head to the kitchenette. Drakken didn't have to look at Shego to feel the vibration of rage as she practically sat on the sink for everyone to fit. They heard the door open and Hench began his speech.

"Can I help you?" asked Hench calmly as everyone shifted a little more to fit in the kitchenette.

"Yes, sir, we are looking for wanted criminals..." a Global Justice Agent began.

"Well I can assure you, I am here alone, and I would like to keep it that way," said Hench. Drakken raised a brow. There wasn't even a waver in his voice.

"Sir, may we have your name?" said the agent.

"Certainly. Jack Hench," said Hench. Shego nudged Drakken who looked at her confused face, and they both shrugged.

"Hench Co's, Jack Hench," said the agent, "Well we should have a look around, as your company caters to..."

"Myself," said Hench, "I can't control my customers, the same way a convenience store can't decide who purchases a candy bar and who a bag of chips. You most certainly may not look around. Do you have a warrant? Because I have some of the best lawyers if you don't. So I'd take your foot out of the door, sir."

"You are being uncooperative..." Drakken and Shego watched as the figures by the doors got closer.

"This room is listed under a Mr. FiveSix... Is that supposed to be a number?" said another agent. Drakken cringed as Shego raised a brow. "5643?"

"Yes, I don't use my name, are you insane," laughed Hench. "Are we done here?"

"We suggest not leaving your room until the search is done. The power grid will be shutting down shortly. If you refuse to let us search, then leaving this room would be hindering our investigation," said a third voice.

"I have no problem staying in here while you do your searches gentleman, good day." The door closed and locked. Hench came into view and held up his hand as Cleopatra opened her mouth, and he casually picked up the phone. "Yes, I need several dozen candles delivered to this room. Immediately."

There was a silent moment as he hung up the phone and the figures near the door began to retreat. It was dead quiet until the sounds of the hallway faded and there was not a pin-drop outside before any of them dared shift out of their close quarters in the kitchen. But the relief was short-lived as a knock came at the door again. If ever there was a time to feel claustrophobic this would have been it, and Drakken was learning who among his fellow villains might be—one being Duff who seemed none too pleased to be crammed between him and Shego.

"Ay, care to switch, lass?" said Duff in a whisper that seemed strained. "We'd both be more comfortable, I'm sure."

"Excuse me?" muttered Shego as she shot Duff a glare.

Duff took a step back right into Drakken, who moved farther back into his corner and nearly fell on the small metal trashcan. His footing was off and he had to rest his knee on it and grab the counter to keep his balance. A mental stream of curse words was making its way through his mind as he did his best not to fall. He knew if he did, the commotion would alert whoever was at the door, and he was not aiming to be the reason all of his villain peers—himself included—got arrested by Global Justice. That would not go over well, to say the least. A social pariah didn't even begin to describe it.

"What are you implying?" hissed Shego at Duff.

"Shh," said Camille from where she sat partially in the sink holding her cat, who looked ready to attack anyone who got any closer.

"I was simply saying, I'm nae too keen on feeling like a sandwich, and well..." Duff looked even more uncomfortable and Drakken was losing his grip, the trashcan sliding under his knee.

"Shego," hissed Drakken. He really wished he was wearing his gloves as they had far better grip.

"Well, what?" asked Shego. There was a flare of green in the tiny room.

"Well, it shouldn't bother you because in the game..." Duff was trying to back away and Drakken glared.

"Shego, a little help here," he muttered.

"Shh," came the frustrated hushing of Carmella, whose eyes narrowed even more, seeing it was the three of them.

Shego's scowl turned from Carmella to Drakken before her eyes shot open. In one swift move, she swapped places with Duff and yanked up Drakken by his shirt, making sure the sound of a metal trashcan having someone fall on it and knock it over—which certainly would alert people outside—never happened. She spun around, hitting him with her hair and then focused on the windows.

Drakken leaned against the wall as Camille's cat approached him. He made to grab Shego's shoulder but she shot him a glare. He made a mental tally of why she would glare at him for that, and then it dawned on him: they were in a room with their "social" group and it definitely wouldn't look as innocent as it was, especially among the most gossipy group of villains there was. He tucked his arm behind him, making it obvious he was in no way touching her. Carmella rolled her eyes and Ed raised a brow and shook his head.

"All right, the coast is all clear," said Hench with a wide grin and a large basket of candles. "I suggest we get these lit. The power's about to be turned off shortly and I don't think we all want to be bumping into each other in the dark."

"Speak for yourself," snorted Ed. He raised a hand, but there were no high fives. He looked at Cleopatra. "Babe?"

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchenette with the others. Ed sighed and looked at Drakken, who sidestepped away and shook his head. Camille raised a brow and sighed, but high fived him and immediately pulled out a napkin to wipe her hand. Ed shrugged and meandered out of the kitchen to start lighting some candles with the others. Drakken and Shego both shared a look and shook their heads as they put candles on the small table near where Hench was putting some on the mantel near the television.

"Nice going with the number," Shego said, rolling her eyes. "Did you put it in the wrong place?"

"Maybe it was intentional," said Drakken in slight annoyance.

"Was it?" asked Hench, who stood nearby.

"It's the last four of his credit card, so doubtful," said Shego with a smirk.

"Really?" asked Hench and Drakken saw his brow rise. "You know Dr. Drakken, I do seem to remember an outstanding balance on a few purchases."

"Oh...uhm... Heh," said Drakken nervously. He looked to Shego, but she had already gone, "Ohm, why don't we talk about that."

A short while later, Drakken was cringing at having given his credit card to Hench. Something told him their funds might be a little tight going forward, and he wondered if Shego would mind forgetting to pay herself a little bit longer. He would love to discuss it with her if she wasn't being socially anti-social. Drakken knew she wasn't listening to Camille chatter about something or another, because she was looking at her and nodding.

"So, was that, like, a really weird Global Justice raid or something?" asked Camille to no one in particular. "Like, ew, they looked like robo-Barbie dolls."

"Hey, Drakken?" asked Duff with a smug tinted brow raise.

"Don't even go there, Killigan," responded Drakken, dryly. Duff smirked.

"Aw, come on, we all have our things. Creepy robot girls were kinda yours a while back," said Duff with a casual tone, masking a smirk.

"Were they robots?" asked Hench. "They didn't seem like it."

"Probably some sort of cyborg thing Global Justice is working with," said Pandora. Drakken watched her share a glance towards Shego, who Drakken's attention focused on. Her body language was unreadable.

"I wouldn't put it past them to at least barter with another villain for trades," said Shego quickly. Drakken saw her shoot at look at Dementor and Ed, who nodded. Drakken shrugged, clearly that was the story they were going with.

"Judging by what's going on outside, we're in for a long night," said Cleopatra. They looked to see her glancing out the curtain. "There is an entire brigade out there. Just wondering how they knew there were other villains here."

"Someone could have tipped them off," said Hermes. Drakken saw him look at Pandora, but she shook her head.

"Staff, perhaps?" suggested Carmella, "I mean the resort caters to Villains and the Ill-Reputed, maybe someone just wanted to cause a scene and quit?"

"I did that once," said Cleopatra with a smirk. "I let an entire rat colony go in an exclusive restaurant when my manager refused to pay me my wage unless I did him favors. Pass. The place got shut down, he lost everything."

"Seriously? When were you a waitress?" asked Ed, shock in his voice.

"College, freshman year. I had to have some way of paying for trips that were required to get a PhD in archaeology," Cleopatra responded smugly.

"You were going to be an archaeologist?" asked Shego. Drakken raised a brow as well at the idea that someone as hands-off as Cleopatra had once gone on digs and gotten her hands dirty.

"Actually. I was one, briefly. Thanks," said Cleopatra with an eye-roll.

"Couldn't you have just flirted or dated a flight attendant?" said Camille with a smirk. "I've gotten into first class just for calling someone cute."

"Uhg, I have standards," said Cleopatra, she narrowed her eyes at the young Heiress.

"Pilot?" asked Drakken. Cleopatra glare turned into a coy smirk.

"More like... Airline CEO," shrugged Cleopatra, there was chatter at her statements and some chuckles, "Well I couldn't keep working at a rat-infested restaurant could I?"

"Where did you get a horde of rats?" asked Hermes as he sat down on the floor by the coffee table.

"Biology department, they were mad as hell," said Cleopatra as she sat on the couch across from him.

"I would have been livid if my research rats went missing," said Carmella as she sat next to Pandora who had taken a seat next to Hermes.

"When I was in secondary school," said Duff with a grin, "those boggers on the rugby team wouldn't let me on—"

"Because of your wee stature," said Drakken with mock sympathy. Duff glared but Shego snorted.

"You wanna talk wee, blue boy?" asked Duff flailing his fingers and Drakken smirked. "Ay, as I was saying. Anyways, I decided to add a little powder to their knickers. Showed them."

"Classic," snorted Hench.

"Ah, sad more like it," Dementor chimed in. "I had a teacher that if he caught you looking at someone would make you stand in front of the class and hold that person's hand the whole period. There was a girl I liked, Minga. He made her hold hands with this _verlierer_ creation who teased her. So I filled every inch of his office with dough and the only way out was his third-story window. Got stuck in a tree and lost his trousers," he grinned.

"Aw, that's sweet. Score you some points with Minga?" asked Carmella with a wide grin.

"_Nein_, turns out she liked him. They two are married now, far too many children and a mild addiction problem," said Dementor with a shrug. He sighed and smiled. "Still pretty though."

"That's...nice," said Camille. She smiled. "Once, I was at a celebrity party... Not going to say who... Okay it was Curious Pup. Anyways, so he is notorious for his stash. So when he wasn't looking I switched it all out with oregano and then sold it back to his dealer so I could get a new D & G outfit."

"Camille, we are talking about silly, juvenile, devious fun," said Cleopatra, patting her hand.

"Not genius rip-offs, seriously, that's hilarious," laughed Ed. "Did he find out?"

"Well he did, but he thought it was someone else," said Camille, her smile faded. "That's an ongoing investigation I'd rather not talk about."

"Right... I once rebuilt the entire school staff's vehicles on the roof of the school building because I was bored," said Ed smugly. Drakken glared.

"Excuse me, I did that," said Drakken with a scoff. "It was four cars and I only asked you to help because you kept talking and it kept you quiet."

"Yeah, but I did it... And I was talking because I was bored, seriously, chill," said Ed with an eye roll. "Why do you always have to have the attention?"

"Seriously?" asked Drakken.

"Seriously... It's like you need constant validation," said Ed. Cleopatra snorted and nearly chocked on her drink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"I think she snorted because it's funny how you're telling Drakken he acts like he needs validation, when you're the one taking credit for HIS story," said Hermes.

"Hey if—" Ed was cut off by Camille letting out a shrill scream, and they all jumped. "Whoa, Blondie, what's going on?"

"Oh my god... The cell service cut out," said Camille as she got up and tried finding a signal. "This is so... so... primitive."

"Huh," said Shego, "she should **never** meet Junior."

"Oh my god," said Drakken mimicking Camille, "could you imagine?"

"Pft!" Shego snorted and Drakken watched as her expression twitched back to the unreadable one she'd been holding ever since the attack.

"You know, I was thinking if that was a Global Justice raid... How did they have time to fit those speakers with internal fog machines?" asked Hench calmly.

"That is a good question, that would seem more like a setup," said Duff. Drakken glanced between Shego, Ed, Dementor, and Cleopatra.

"Is that mini-fridge still stocked?" asked Cleopatra with a raised brow.

"Yes, and highly overpriced..." Drakken was cut off as Shego opened it and grabbed a few bottles. "There is wine in the fridge, too."

"Is there... This night just got interesting," said Carmella as she headed towards the fridge.

* * *

"If we were looking for a new level of stupidity, we have reached it," snorted Shego as they sat on the floor around the coffee table.

Several bottles of wine, far too many scented candles, and a heaping amount of mini-bottles had led to everyone agreeing to Ed's suggestion: strip poker. Shego had only got the bottles to try and push the evening's earlier events as far from her mind as possible. But somehow, the stupidity of this was working better. She snorted as she looked at the room. Everyone had become far too invested in the idea, save for Camille who lay on the day bed, pouting about her lack of social media and the fact she'd been denied alcohol and just drank what was probably warm diet coke in a champagne glass, petting her cat and glaring at her phone. She'd calculated that while she had consumed more than the others, they were probably pretty even as her buzz kept fluctuating. _If only there was tequila?_ She almost felt sober on that thought, and drank the rest of her bottle.

"All right, simple poker, nothing fancy. The game ends when someone loses all their gear," said Ed as he dealt the cards.

"Wait, one of you is going to be naked?" asked Camille, she grinned, "Can I join?"

"No," sounded a mutter around the table.

"Ohm, you know I'm not a kid, right. Like, seriously I'm twenty," said Camille with a scoff.

"Fine, go ahead," sighed Pandora as she scooted over. "You've played poker before?"

"No," said Camille, sitting down with a wide grin.

A loud sound came from the glass door; what might have been a knock but was more like a smack. The sudden sound caused them all to be on high-alert and turn towards the drawn curtain door.

"Psst... Shego, you in there?" It was Adrena's voice. Shego got up quickly and opened the door as Adrena dove in and locked it. "Whoa, that whole thing was super freaky!"

"How did you get out of there?" asked Shego, the others looking around as if it was a trap.

"Super easy. Anubis and DNAmy totally made a scene and we all broke for it. I don't know where the others went but they seriously underestimated us with only two guards and... Oooh poker!" said Adrena flopping next to Ed. "And booze... Whoa, I ran to the right room. Hey guys."

"All right," said Hermes as he looked at the cards in his hand. "How much wine is there anyways?"

"Not enough," said Dementor as he poured another glass. "Mein Gott, we're gonna need more if we're going to be in here all night."

"Stop your griping and let's get this going," said Duff as he grinned at his cards.

"Agreed," said Camille as her hand drifted over to Dementor's glass which he slid away without looking up.

"Nice try, not going to happen," said Dementor. "I'm not giving up my share."

"Lay 'em down, guys and babes," said Ed as he grinned and put his cards down.

"So we're not even going to ask any more about what's happening out there?" asked Hench, indicating to Adrena who was sharing a wine bottle with Pandora.

"Doesn't concern us," said Carmella with a sweet smile. "Best not pry. Now, unless you beat my hand...pay up."

* * *

"All right, the babes are cheating," muttered Ed as he tossed his belt into the pile as Camille waved a full house.

"Doubtful, since we're all still pretty even Motor Ed," smirked Shego. She glanced at Drakken as he placed his watch in. "Running out of accessories there Doc?"

"Thank you, Shego," said Drakken with an eye roll as she tossed her necklace in, "seems you are too."

"I have five and you have...presumably four, so I feel pretty confident yet," Shego retorted.

She heard a scoff from the other side of the table where Carmella sipped her wine. She sent a glare to Pandora for good measure, but she noticed she wasn't drinking at all.

"Depends, are we playing college style or friendly?" asked Hermes as he dealt the next hand.

"What's the difference?" asked Duff with a raised brow.

"College style means it's a race to skins, friendly means you can ditch your pockets first," said Hench as he sat in his tie, undershirt, and pants.

"That sounds lame," scoffed Ed. "Always college style."

"Ed says college style…" said Cleopatra calmly as she put in her last earring, and Ed's grin fell to annoyance as she continued, "…so friendly it is."

"Good thing, I'm getting down to my skivvies faster than I'd bargained," sighed Duff.

"Ohm...you don't have any pockets," said Adrena with a raised brow as she giggled and took another drink.

"Hey, did you know there's a door behind the fridge?" said Dementor. There was a pause.

"How much alcohol do we have?" asked Ed in a low whisper to Cleopatra, who had a wicked grin.

"A heaping offering," was her retort.

* * *

Some sad attempts at moving the fridge before Shego stepped in, a lock-picking, and another fridge-shove over, and the room now bore two fridges and far too many empty bottles of alcohol. Shego snorted as Drakken drank his water and held a look of concern on his face as the game finally resumed.

There had been a minor pause after the pillow set fire, and they added more cards to the mix. It was Ed who laid down the best cards this time, and Shego tossed her anklet in. The next garment she had was her green dress, but no one was showing much skin yet. She'd be damned if she was going to be the first one out. It figured that the one time Cleopatra wore more layers than her, this would happen. There were a few wallets, and various junk tossed in now. She looked at Drakken who glanced at something in his pocket and then sighed.

"What you got in your pocket there, Drakken?" smirked Shego, leaning over towards him. She was probably closer than she meant to be judging by his sober face as he leaned back a bit.

"It's uh...something…private," said Drakken. He was giving her a look as if trying to convey a message she wasn't receiving.

"Damn, Shego, stop staring at his dick," said Adrena with a snort of laughter that caused a few more bursts of drunken laughter.

"Oh," said Duff wiping his eyes in tears of laughter. "Aye, save it for when he loses."

"Well someone's...cocky," snorted Drakken to wide bursts of laughter.

"Seriously, let's let my Cuz...rise to the occasion and pay up," said Ed with a snort as more laughter joined in.

"Finally, some skin," said Carmella with a snicker as Drakken was the first to lose his shirt.

"Ah man, I got no more dick jokes," sighed Adrena as she finished off her bottle. She shrugged and whistled, and the others joined in.

"You're all drunk," said Drakken with an eye-roll as he tossed his shirt in the pile. Shego would have commented on the tint to his face, but she was concealing her own from Adrena's prior comment, though she shot him a look wondering what he actually had in his pocket.

The game went on with more clothes being added to the pile accompanied by several roars and whistles to a few strip dance-style losses courtesy of Dementor, Carmella, Hench, and Ed. The liquor was dwindling, but the buzz was not. Shego's dress was finally tossed to the pile as she took in the appearance of the other players. Drakken still had his pants on and whatever was in his pocket—how he'd gotten a winning streak and remembered his hair tie was beyond her.

Hench was down to a sock and his boxers, and judging by the level of his intoxication his boxers might be the next to go, along with his last glass of wine. Cleopatra still had her headband, one stocking, and her undergarments. Carmella still wore her undergarments, a corset, and one long glove. Shego cursed at the number of accessories the other women had and made a mental note to just wear her uniform in these settings from now on. Ed still had his jeans on, which seemed to be irritating Adrena more than anyone. Shego was not mentally prepared to go there…at all. She grimaced.

Pandora, who'd forgone drinking, had called it a night. She was sleeping on the small couch, which Shego was tempted to knock a candle on, but there were too many witnesses. Hermes, annoyingly, was winning and still wore a majority of his clothes. Shego was convinced he was cheating. Dementor still wore his helmet and boxers, but like Hench, he was probably going to lose those over his helmet. Camille still wore her slip from under her dress and her accessories had finally run out, but she still had a ways to go; she lucked into a lot of good hands. Certainly Dementor had something to do with that. Duff still had his kilt on and his undergarments…hopefully. Shego was really not interested in finding out if Duff followed tradition in not wearing undergarments. Adrena... Adrena was snoring, and had taken to a fetal position using Cleopatra's lap as a pillow. _Thank god_. Shego looked at her cards and as she did so, she could slowly feel her buzz start to fade. It wasn't a good hand and no matter what, she was going to have to ditch something.

"Yes... Yes! Another full house!" said Camille, whose sneaking of drinks here and there had made her quite cheerful. It was a little off-putting.

"Oh no," muttered Duff under his breath. Shego silently agreed.

She pondered leaving the game. A sudden current of nerves came swimming in, but she wasn't about to bow out. She for sure could do without Ed making comments, and he would... She glanced around the table and rolled her eyes. Who cares, its strip poker and most of them aren't even going to remember this. She looked at Drakken, and there was a weird twist in her gut as she reached behind herself to unclip her strapless bra. Something about him seeing her topless sent a strange wave of anxiety buzzing through her that she couldn't explain. This was only heightened as Drakken stood and undid his pants and tossed them next to him, and he froze as he looked at her. Drakken wasn't drunk. He hadn't had a single drop. He wouldn't have a foggy memory at all about anything that happened that night. As he looked at her, she could tell he was thinking along the same route. Shego's mind began a roller coaster. Perhaps throwing in the towel was the best thing to do.

"Ay, looks like the game's over," sighed Duff as he stood up to remove his kilt.

"Seriously, whoa, all right, we believe you," said Ed as he tossed down his cards and grabbed his clothes. "Seriously, it's late anyways... All right, who's sleeping where?"

As everyone filtered out and found somewhere to sleep, or rather try too, Shego quickly tossed on her dress and jumped up. Her mind was swirling with that awkward feeling. She looked over at Drakken as he was pulling his pants back on and she found herself staring a little too long for her own comfort. _All right, you are way too tired_. She was just about crawl into bed, when she saw that Carmella had drifted over to talk to Drakken, still in her corset and undergarments. Any attempt at figuring out her own thoughts stopped as she glared. The candy queen seemed flirty if not overly friendly like she had been in the café. Drakken was holding his shirt and looking slightly flustered, even glancing around to see where she was no doubt. Shego watched his shoulders go rigid as Carmella got far too close. Carmella was insane and vindictive and Drakken had dumped her... Shego began walking towards them, ready to strike if she was plotting something.

"Someone's jealous," giggled a drunk Adrena as she leaned against Shego. "You're all green."

"I'm always green," Shego rolled her eyes. Drunk-Adrena was far more annoying than regular-Adrena. Hench was there now, and Carmella had stepped back.

"Hey all I know, one minute you're staring off eye-stripping and then Sweety started chatting up Blue, and you got all—" Adrena gestured to Shego and almost stumbled, and Shego saw her hands had ignited, "—rage faced and freaky glow."

"Maybe I'm just tired and moody," said Shego. She was in fact those things, and Adrena wasn't helping. The day had just one big disaster.

"Hey, I feel ya. That corset is an eye-catcher," yawned Adrena. "I'd be up for some freaky good fun."

"Carmella...god…no," said Shego, she felt her body physically cringe, and Adrena raised a brow.

"Huh..." Adrena looked at her and shrugged. "Maybe I was wrong... Or maybe I was right... Just wrong person. 'Night."

"...I'm going to kill her when she's sober," growled Shego. The adrenaline junky couldn't be more wrong about the situation.

She looked around as everyone seemed to drift off and Carmella disappeared into the doorway to Ed and Cleopatra's room, where half the group had split off. Shego found herself standing by the patio and looking to where Drakken, the insomniac, had begun cleaning up the mess. Her mind—now void of sound, drink, and distractions—played back the comedy act fiasco from earlier. They had been laughing and having a good time without the comedian, and then in one second, everything changed. Something was sobering about it, how fast everything could change.

Her hand touched her arm and she felt her stomach twist and knot. Somewhere Botox might have her DNA and was splicing it... Or Global Justice found it and confiscated it for their own testing.

Her chest pounded, and she could feel a tightness in her body. She needed air. Her head was spinning. She wanted to rant, the yell, to let everything out… But she didn't know what. She glanced towards Drakken. I can talk to him about... She shook her head as images of her blood being used for horrible and disturbingly familiar scenes played out. She needed some sound other than the snores and moving of dishes.

"Shego," Drakken's voice startled her, and he was glancing around as he stood in front of her. When had he gotten so close? "Now that everyone's asleep..."

"I need some air," said Shego. She didn't listen for his protests of reasoning it might not be safe. She headed out the French doors, and as she got to the bench on the darkened patio, her thoughts rang again: _How had he gotten so close?_

* * *

Drakken looked through the glass as Shego sat in the darkness. He knew she had only gone to sit down because he could see her in the faint moonlight. He agreed to give her space mentally; she was probably processing the day, and the awkward game had only been a temporary distraction. Still, it might calm her nerves if she knew... He was going to get blasted for interrupting her 'alone time,' but it was worth the risk. He slid out onto the patio and walked cautiously towards her, he heard her sigh.

"Are you kidding me? You should know better," snapped Shego. "Whatever you have to say, save it for later. I don't want to talk."

"Shego, about today with your DNA," Drakken began. If he could say it real fast, she might not blast him.

"Are you serious right now? I swear if you make a comment or a joke about this I will send you flying," said Shego. "And if you ask me about cloning, I will—"

Drakken knew where this rant was going. Perhaps he should have waited, but he didn't want the temptations to get to him or his mind to wander off-point in his attempt at sleeping. He pulled the silver tube out of his pocket and shoved it towards her. Her aggressive rant stopped and she looked at it before taking it in her hand. He waited for a solid minute before deciding now that he had given it to her, he could feel comfortable chalking this day up to something to leave alone in his memory banks.

He was nearly at the door, and halfway through metaphorically erasing the day and maybe retiring his toothpick shooter... Or modifying it... Maybe I could make it bigger and more stable.

"How did you get this?" asked Shego. There was paranoia to her voice and Drakken raised a brow.

"When Botox let go of you and dropped it, I snatched it before grabbing your wrist. You seemed...distracted," said Drakken, turning back to her. He still had not the faintest idea what had come over him at that moment. Maybe seeing Shego so unfocused.

"You had the clarity of mind to grab it?" asked Shego, still staring at it. "You?"

"I have my moments," said Drakken as he sat down next to her. Her expression was searching. Drakken's heart sunk and his stomach knotted. "Do you seriously think I would work with Botox to get your DNA? I know you don't trust anyone, but the fact you think that little of our friendship..."

"No, I don't," said Shego. She shook her head and looked at the vial. Drakken clenched his jaw and made to get up. "But I trust you."

"Really? Didn't seem like it," said Drakken. He let out a more agitated hiss than he intended.

"It's been a really bad day," said Shego with a sigh. Drakken stayed seated and watched her look at the vial.

"I know. I was there... I shot someone with a toothpick and saw way too much of too many people I will have to talk to when they're sober." Drakken said, trying to make light of the energy that was playing around them. His efforts gained a small laugh.

"You could have kept this," said Shego, still looking at the vial. Her head was hung low as she held it tightly. "You could have never told me you had this, Drakken. We don't even have a contract."

"No we don't... I could have and you would have never known," said Drakken. His eyes lingered on the vial, all the possibilities he could have had with its contents, and he hadn't even considered it. He just gave it to her.

"You could have made clones, tested it for powers, concentrated it... Everything I worry about when it comes to my DNA," said Shego. She looked up at him with uncertainty.

"You've made it very clear over the years, that's not an option," said Drakken. "Contract or not, I agreed."

"Right…"

Drakken watched her glare at the offending object and he half expected to be yelled at or threatened by the look she held. But as the blood sample tube burst into green flame, he knew she wasn't angry at him.

"Thank you," she said.

"Yeah," said Drakken with a shrug. He was about to stand up and head back in when Shego cut him off.

"They wanted to find a way to duplicate my powers once, to make them perfect," said Shego. There was a stiffness to her as she watched her hand continue to burn.

"Excuse me?" said Drakken with a raised brow, not sure who 'they' might be.

"Dollmaker," said Shego without looking at him. "It was the last thing he needed from me to complete his perfect project."

"Shego, you don't have to tell me this..." Drakken didn't say more at the look she gave him.

"Just... Just shut up and listen," sighed Shego. "I've told you before that the villains that existed in Go City were far more complex than now. There were only a few who held personal grief or obsessions with us out of spite that were of any real concern. Dweller, the one that Pandora talked about... While they favored me for their little games, their tendencies included all of Team Go. Dollmaker, however, was different. Very different."

"Maybe we should talk about this when we get back to the lair, it might be a little less awkward- " She shook her head, and Drakken nodded his compliance.

"He was more mentally unstable than right-out evil. He started out as a collector of unique and one-of-a-kind dolls. Harmless enough. Then he wanted more than he could afford... He made a lot of bad deals and bargains with people like Stitches and Dr. Botox, and found it more inexpensive to make what he wanted. What he wanted was one-of-a-kind things. Somewhere along the way, it went from dolls to living things. Animals, antiquities…but always dolls. He made copies of dolls and would switch them out. We didn't consider him a threat as much as some of the others like Dweller. Just a sad man with an unhealthy hobby. What we didn't know, was that was just the tip of the iceberg. As creepy as his comments seemed, the way he acted…we let it slide. I let it slide, and just chalked it up to another weirdo. I didn't know this ignorance had fueled his interest in something he thought was one-of-a-kind… New… Different. And that he had started to become far darker than we thought."

Drakken watched as Shego uncharacteristically wrung her hands. He wanted to tell her that he wasn't sure he wanted to hear this. By the clenching of her jaw, the stiffness in her frame…his mind was racing to where this might be going. He found himself moving closer, but she didn't notice. Or if she did, she didn't care. The pause seemed longer than it was, and she took a deep breath and focused her gaze on the stairs of the patio and away from him. Her hand moved over on her arm to where a small mark from where the blood had been drawn from earlier was barely noticeable.

"I went to check out a warehouse alone because I thought Hego had asked me to. Turned out Dollmaker had just gained a voice mimic device. As I figured that out, something hit me and the next thing I remembered was opening my eyes to a nightmare. I couldn't move, and everything felt numb and foggy, but I was awake. He'd created…a doll case of sorts, with a stand to prop me up like one of his dolls. Dressed up and painted like them even. I was aware of what I saw, what was happening, but I couldn't move or speak..." Shego's entire posture shifted and Drakken could tell if she had anywhere to actually go right now, she would. "I don't know who they were...or where he got them... Because he didn't clone them."

"Who?" asked Drakken. He nearly smacked himself for even talking, but Shego sat back and looked upwards to the treetops.

"There were four of them. Girls around my age. They were dressed like me, their hair the same as mine. Some of their hair and features... you could tell wasn't natural or complete. Clearly they had been his original plans, just to create them to resemble me, but they hadn't worked out... So he went for the real thing. His plan, as he told me, was to make them to complete his collection… That he just planned on finding a way to isolate my powers so he could get the color just right... He'd gained my DNA without me knowing, and he'd tried it on two... The others just…had other complications in his attempts to make another me."

Shego grew quiet for a moment. "No one's ever ready to see their mortality... Let alone at the cost of others. I was lucky that Hego apparently put a tracking device on me that Dollmaker didn't find."

"Shego," said Drakken, trying to stop the visions that were pooling in his mind. He could only imagine, and he didn't want to.

"Anyway, so now you know," said Shego quickly. He could see her try and pull back like she always did, but the tears that she was wiping away betrayed that.

"I'm sorry," said Drakken. He thought about the cloning clause, and the mind control. There were a series of red flags, and he'd unintentionally been crossing them left and right.

"Well, what's new." She was pushing hard against showing her emotions, but the wall wasn't slamming up.

It was unsettling for him, hearing this story. It was very obvious she'd made the decision that she trusted him, and the walls that Shego wore better than he wore his own were now clearly down. It made his stomach twist along with the images that wanted to form from her story. She finally looked at him with what he knew was meant to be read as annoyance, but the water in her eyes didn't portray it well.

He should make a joke to pull them out of the silent moment, or say something stupid and annoy her so she didn't feel so exposed. Because while she had told him a part of her dark past, his mind was jumping back and forth to how they had gotten to this point, the two of them sitting there with metaphorical walls being pulled down and sharing something so private on a patio in the middle of the night.

Beyond his reason he found his hand touching her face and wiping away the water there. He tensed up immediately, because so did she. Reality swarmed back like a hive of bees. _What am I doing_?

Drakken looked at Shego, not sure why she hadn't reacted in anger as his thumb slid under her eye. Instead he saw relief in her features. There was no anger, no fear, nothing of the usual he could read on her face for once. His chest pounded and he had the innate desire to kiss her, and his whole stomach became solid stone. _Don't think that. Don't even get near that line_.

It took all his will power to not do so as she leaned towards him, and his arm wrapped around her as he moved for her to lean on his shoulder. He felt her go rigid for a second at the contact, but then he felt her shoulders slump and her breathing still. He could hear his voice saying things in comfort, but he honestly didn't even know what he was saying. Whatever he did say apparently was working as he felt her slack against his shoulder.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, nor when he'd started rubbing circles on her hand in a soothing manner, nor when his heartbeat finally settled. All he knew was that, despite the fact he had finally had Shego's DNA in his hands, he had instead handed it over for her to destroy. And he didn't have a single regret about it. Instead, he felt contentment. She trusted him... And for the first time in a long time...he hadn't questioned doing the right thing.

That terrified him more than the tingle he felt in his chest at the smell of her hair.

* * *

Shego wasn't sure what her dreams or nightmares might have been, because her last memory of Drakken's voice faded and the next thing she knew, there were seagulls and a growing warmth on her left shoulder. She blinked slowly and looked at the patio ground as the sun began its slow rise. Her mind played puzzle-piecing of the night before: the conversation with Drakken, the vial of blood, and her telling him things she was undoubtedly going to regret. Then a whole new thought occurred as she became aware of the legs next to hers, the movement under her chin, and the breathing above her. More notable was the fact her hand was being loosely held by someone.

She glanced up and realized suddenly she had fallen asleep when Drakken was talking to her, and he'd just gone with it. Her mind played back the evening and all its events, and she glanced down at the scorch marks that had once been the vial. Her chest pounded at the possibilities. He'd had a chance to take her DNA and work on all the projects he'd avoided since their agreement…and she would have never known... But he didn't. And he'd won her trust. She hadn't even known there was trust to be won until she'd watched the vial burn.

She looked at him and recalled the image of him wiping away her tears. Couldn't keep it together, great. She hated that he'd seen that, and she couldn't even blame alcohol this time. Her eyes shot open as she recalled the moment more clearly. She had been going to kiss him. She had leaned towards him and thank god he had those stupid innocent tendencies when it came to those social cues and had gone for a hug.

_Thank god._

She looked at her hand on his and slowly moved it away. She heard him start to wake up and moved quickly away from him, holding on to the pillow on the back of the bench and looking out at the water behind them as he stirred.

"About time you got up, Global Justice must have bailed," she said as soon as his eyes opened. She saw Drakken move quickly much in the manner she had. It was reassuring that he was unsettled as well.

"Hmm, yes, looks like it." He cleared his throat. "Ohm, should we..."

"Get the hell out of here before the other's wake up? Yes," said Shego quickly, and the two moved inside much faster than was necessary, both eager to get away from this so-called mess of a vacation.

* * *

**To the Lair →**


	80. Make a Wish

**A/N:** Yet another thanks to **bcbdrums** for editing.

* * *

_**Make A Wish**_

* * *

Shego idly flipped the page of her magazine. She'd been looking at the same one for hours now. This issue had no interesting articles or juicy false news. In fact, she was almost disappointed there was no mention of the retreat incident at all. Considering some of the major players had been there, it was almost shocking not a word had been spread. Honestly, she was starting to wonder just how much influence Hench had in the villain community that neither one of them were aware of.

She glanced up at Drakken, still tinkering away with his laser as he had since they had gotten back two days ago. She had no idea what he was even doing and she wasn't about to try and decipher his chicken-scratch to get it completed sooner. After the whole attempt at vacation, it was a relief for things to just fall back to normal. She narrowed her eyes at her thought as she flipped the page.

_Normal?_

Back to the lair, back at the next scheme—him tinkering away, muttering and talking to himself and to her. She'd even made a few snappy comebacks earlier. It was as if they had both decided to erase the last week. On the way back to the lair all they had talked about were some new plans. Or rather, recycled ones.

She found herself suddenly annoyed. And the fact that she was now annoyed baffled her. Any other time she would have reveled in the wall of ignorance. Now however, something felt like it should be different. She just didn't know what.

She threw down her magazine in frustration, which caused Drakken to look up from the panel he was working on.

"Something wrong, Shego?" asked Drakken. He seemed to move to the other side of the laser and Shego rolled her eyes.

"I was going to say nothing, but now that you mention it," said Shego as she stood and crossed her arms, "how long have you been working on that same panel?"

"Ohm, just some little adjustments," said Drakken confidently, though his head tilt told her otherwise.

"You forgot what you're doing, didn't you?" asked Shego with a smirk. Drakken shook his head.

"Shego, I know exactly what I'm doing," he replied as he pulled his micro-scoping goggles up to look at her.

"Wasting time until you remember," said Shego casually.

"...Yes," said Drakken, tossing down his tools and goggles.

"He admits it," said Shego, raising a brow in mock shock.

"Yes, well, I can't keep going over the panel for another few days," he said. He stared at the laser. "I was getting a little concerned you hadn't noticed yet."

"Do you think I sit here and actually pay attention to what you're doing?" scoffed Shego as she turned towards the door. "Besides, I figured you messed up something the last four times you opened it."

"Thought you weren't paying attention," Drakken quipped. Shego chose to ignore his comment. "Are you headed out?"

"Maybe. Why? Remember what you were planning?" asked Shego as she looked back at him. He was looking at the laser. "Well?"

"No. I'm fine, see you later then," replied Drakken as he began putting his tools away.

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed.

* * *

Shego looked at her freshly-painted nails as she entered the bank. Well, 'bank' was what villains called it—in reality it was an underground vault network for those who couldn't simply have a normal bank account. It catered mostly to villains and higher-level criminals.

She looked at her cards and sighed. Drakken had made a note about Hench's little bleeding of the account, yet he hadn't asked to borrow anything. She shrugged. Technically she did tend to use the funds more than she really should.

She'd decided to go because it would be easier to check both of their accounts in person. She hadn't really checked hers since her lavish credit card splurge months ago. If he did ask she knew he would make a big deal about it, because honestly as much as she tended to spend, he was even worse.

It took only minutes to check the accounts, and she found there were enough funds to tide them over…if a few henchman were either let go or took pay cuts. But they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

She opened one of her deposit boxes and perused the contents; it couldn't hurt to grab a spare set of gloves while there. She'd gone to keeping extras and sentimental items here versus the lair, considering the amount of times their lairs got destroyed. Now she just needed to remember which box she kept one of her spare pairs of gloves in.

She couldn't remember which ones held the gloves and two in and Shego froze as a glowing green stone caught her eye. She picked it up and stared at it, attempting to recall what this was even doing in a box with a few pictures and the Obsidian Diamond. She turned it over and watched the liquid shimmer inside.

"Oh yeah, that stupid carbon thing I had Hermes snag from Brotherson," smirked Shego as she put it back in the box.

She had the cover almost closed when she suddenly reopened it. She'd stolen it in case she needed something to sway Drakken with for something or another. Though clearly, she had failed to even remember it existed. She supposed she should give it to him since she had no use for it and maybe it would help with his current project.

_Could give it to him for his birthday... Which is…today._

Shego grabbed the stone and slammed the lid shut. Turning on her heel, she mentally muttered a string of curse words, and some aloud under her breath as she left the bank. With all her thoughts about what had happened at the resort, she'd completely forgotten why they had even gone.

Drakken's birthday.

No wonder she'd caught him glancing over at her during the past few days, especially today. She'd chalked it up to him checking to see if she thought he was actually working, but it was clear to her now—he'd been waiting for her to mention it, no doubt.

* * *

Drakken sat in his office, spinning his pen in circles and leaning on his hand. His mind, per usual, was a train of thoughts speeding along like a run-on sentence. He glared. None of which had anything to do with deciphering his original ideas for the laser.

He'd managed nearly a whole day without Shego noticing he'd been working circles on it, or, so he'd thought. She had noticed, but had chosen not to comment. That wasn't normal.

He supposed there was a lot on her mind considering the last week they had. He was relieved everything was normal after their talk; he had been concerned that when they got back to the lair she would have gone on another vacation or just vanished entirely. He wasn't sure she hadn't actually, when she'd decided to leave this afternoon. He'd felt certain then she would be gone for a week at least, yet shockingly he'd seen her dart past the office a few hours ago. But when he'd called out to her, she hadn't responded.

The fire he was lazily watching caused him to close his eyes, willing himself to recall his thoughts on the laser before they'd gone on that chaotic trip. He knew he'd had thoughts while there, but the only clear thought that came to him wasn't helpful at all—his hand on Shego's face and the inclination he'd had to kiss her.

He flicked his pen across the room. Why did those thoughts pop up out of nowhere

_Don't even think it. She's your...side-kick? Did she agree to partner? Associate?_

She'd made it clear in the past there would be nothing between them, and thinking even for a second about it was toxic to their relationship. Friendship. Drakken nodded; they were friends. Though getting Shego to verbally say that was like pulling teeth, he knew it was so. He smirked recalling their conversation in the motel room.

He heard a commotion down the hall and raised a brow. "What on earth are the henchmen doing now?" he sighed as he began spinning another pen.

* * *

"This looks like shit," growled Shego as she tossed the pan in the sink, charred cupcakes flopping out as she did so.

Shego glared at the mess: three batches of total disaster. She looked at the box again as she waited for the last batch to be finished. It seemed simple enough, so where on earth had she gone wrong? It wasn't like she was baking from scratch—the idea made her feel psychically ill. How hard was it to add water, oil, egg, mix, and then bake? It wasn't rocket science.

She wasn't a cook or a baker. She had very little time or need to know how, ever. Even in Team Go, Hego always did the cooking if they didn't eat out. Mego baked from time to time, but that was it. Why she'd thought this was a good idea was beyond her.

"This is stupid," she scoffed and looked at the pans through the glass as the timer ran down. Only a single cupcake seemed to have turned out. "Here's hoping."

She pulled out the tray and glared. Yes, a stupid idea indeed. Her hand flared and she shot a plasma blast at the oven; clearly the thing was defective. She looked at the box and her sour expression faded as she groaned as she read the preheat time and then the oven's not-singed dial. Apparently she'd misread 350 as 550.

She picked up the only tolerable result and rolled her eyes. It was better than nothing. She could easily play off the cupcake and the stone like she hadn't blatantly forgot.

_Why should I care if he does know?_

She stopped as she picked up the frosting. Why was she making him cupcakes? She pooled her thoughts and came to a conclusion pretty quickly: he normally did something for her birthday, be it a dinner, a paid vacation, or an idle trinket. Though, it was doubtful he'd think she forgot as she had been the one to suggest the trip to begin with.

She looked at the cupcake and narrowed her eyes. She could have just bought one, it would have looked much better than the blue-blobbed mess she was staring at. She had seemingly wasted her whole afternoon making a series of messes for no reason.

* * *

"So you remembered? I don't see a candle," said Drakken. He was failing at hiding his grin as he held the wrapped gift, though his eyes rested on the cupcake more than on the mysterious package.

"Well, I couldn't find sixty, so I just forwent the whole thing," shrugged Shego, leaning on her palm and shaking her head.

_Of course he brings up candles, how childish._

"I'm 42, Shego." His grin faltered, but she wasn't sure if it was at her crack at his age or if it was just the number itself.

"Besides, we both know what you would wish for," replied Shego. His brow quirked but he had turned his attention to the little box she'd wrapped. "World Domination of course."

"Think so?" asked Drakken as his eyes looked to hers. His expression was unreadable.

"Obviously, it's all you ever talk about," snorted Shego. "What else would you wish for?"

"Hmm, guess we'll never know," said Drakken, his eyes tearing away from hers. "So you got me a present, and baked me...a single cupcake?"

"Yeah, well...there's several dozen in the trash, so... Open it," said Shego, nudging him playfully. He raised a brow and her hand retracted. "What?"

"Nothing... You're just…in a good mood…" said Drakken. Shego shrugged. "…as opposed to your normal sassy demeanor filled with candy-coated venom."

"I'll have you know, I take that as a compliment," said Shego as she leaned back against her chair.

"I meant it as one," said Drakken as he opened the box. The green glow seemed brighter to her as he took out the stone. "Shego. Where did you get this?"

"You know back when I worked for Brotherson..." stated Shego. Drakken pursed his lips.

"So you've just...had this...the entire time... You know I needed it for a laser?" asked Drakken as he put the box down and leaned on his hand to look at her. "Just...collecting dust?"

"Honestly…I may have forgotten I had it," said Shego. She had an urge to smile at his expression.

What she had wagered was annoyance, a joke about reliability, or an eye roll. She hadn't expected the smirk he was fighting or the way his grin returned as he sat back and looked at it. He suddenly seemed to be fighting a laugh or a snicker; she couldn't tell which. She nudged him with her leg under the table and he looked back at her, his face falling into a half smile.

"So, that laser I was going to need this for... Funny story. I turned it into the mini hover board." His lip twitched. "The one you use."

"And...you can't make another one?" asked Shego. Drakken shook his head. "Because you can't or because it would be a veto idea?"

"So very veto. I vetoed it myself and turned it into the hover board," said Drakken, his grin spreading.

"So essentially, I stole from one of the most powerful people in the villain world to get you a...pretty paper-weight?" asked Shego. He nodded. "I wish I would have known that. I would have stolen something actually useful."

"I have a lot of papers, and the glow will be a nice ambience," said Drakken, his hand resting on her shoulder in thanks.

"Too bad it's green, it won't match your décor," responded Shego. His hand slid on her shoulder a little but stayed there.

"I don't know, Shego, I'm rather fond of green." There was something in his tone she couldn't read, but his grin was still there. Shego smirked.

"Interesting, I see a lot of red around here," she said.

"The most important things in this room are green," said Drakken. His eyes shifted to hers, and she felt a strange flutter as she raised a brow.

"Are they?" asked Shego. She found herself leaning closer.

"Yes." His eyes looked at hers for a beat before looking at his belt. "My coat and belt have green on them, and you know how much I love my coat. And now…my new favorite paper-weight."

"Idiot," Shego snorted before bursting into laughter.

She laughed long at his joke, though she didn't find it that funny. She froze as he handed her a fork. He seemed completely un-phased by the action, but she wasn't. She replayed the last few hours in her head and looked at the blue-frosted cupcake. She had never had an affinity for baking, nor did she plan on starting up a new hobby—had she really spent an afternoon attempting to bake cupcakes when she could have bought them far easier? Though, funds were low... That was not really the issue, just an internal detail she relayed to herself.

_No…_ As her smile faded and she took the fork, there was a new question practically kicking her in the chest—had she just been flirting? With Drakken?

"Excuse me," sounded a voice near the door and they both turned to see Lucius holding up a box. "Sorry to interrupt, but Shego asked us to find these."

"The candles," said Shego, being pulled out of her thoughts as he tossed them to her and took far too long stepping out of the door.

"So you did get me candles?" asked Drakken, looking down at the frosted lump. "Shego, please don't tell me you're going to shove all these candles in one cupcake?"

"No, I'm just putting on the proper amount," snorted Shego as she stuck one in, her throat tighter than she thought it should be. "One seems more fitting to your maturity level."

"It's a five and you know it," retorted Drakken. Shego tried to push back the struggle she was having with her thoughts in order to focus, but she was having a lot of trouble. She gave a half-hearted laugh.

"All right, so, ohm," she lit the candle, "make a wish."

"Right," said Drakken. His smile faded a little and Shego found herself watching his features more than she should. She looked at the candle. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable, but less as his hand finally drifted off of her shoulder.

"Make it a good one," said Shego, knowing full-well it was some lame world take-over scheme or domination wish. She waited and focused on the flame, but Drakken seemed hesitant. "Well, Doc?"

Shego looked up at him, her body tense and her mind an array of spinning thoughts. She was expecting to see him looking at the candle, staring off in space, or even fiddling with the green stone that she now knew was useless to him. What she hadn't expected was the melancholy look on his face as he looked away from her quickly and then blew out the candle.

She felt the racing in her head finally stop. She hadn't been flirting. No. If she had been, he would have stated something was weird or that she was freaking him out again.

_Me? Flirting with Drakken? Yeah right._

Still as they dug in to the cupcake, she felt like she should have been more concerned with the idea that she might have been.

* * *

_**Snickers →**_


	81. Working the Nerves

All the Love to **bcbdrums** for being my editor for this fic!

* * *

_**Working the Nerves**_

* * *

Drakken watched wearily as the last of the boxes were thrown out. His migraine had been killing him for days. He was starting to wonder if it wasn't just because of the huge failure at losing his henchman, falling for a haphazard business venture, or even worse—forgetting he'd even been trying to take over the world. Yes, that would make sense for a migraine. It might also be due to all the sugar he'd been consuming, thus the last box being currently crushed by a compactor.

"Last of the fickle temptations," muttered Drakken. "If I ever see another cupcake..."

"You will eat it like the several dozen you already consumed?" came Shego's voice from the stairs.

"Shego, I'm really not in the mood right now," sighed Drakken.

"Well, maybe this will help. After selling off the equipment and not having as many henchman now, we are no worse off than we were before," said Shego as she walked by him with a clipboard. She smirked and patted his stomach. "Well, financially."

"Must you, Shego," glared Drakken. "Yes, I gained a few pounds. You don't have to keep up the dramatics."

"Are you still mad about the Buddha thing?" asked Shego as she flopped in her chair and crossed her legs.

"If you are referring to the crop top that says 'Buddha's My Workout Goal,' which you left at my door," snapped Drakken, "yes, I'm still a little annoyed."

"I made that myself," said Shego proudly.

"Well, that explains why it looked like a kindergartener made it," retorted Drakken. Shego raised a brow.

"We could do this all day," said Shego indicating between the two of them.

"Well it's been three, so yeah we could," Drakken sighed as he tossed several papers in the trash.

"Okay, as CEO of Malicious Activity—" smirked Shego as she tossed a cupcake wrapper in the trash.

"I don't think that was your title," retorted Drakken under his breath as he went to sit down.

"—Regardless, we need to get you back to your evil self, because sweat suits and pouting is bringing me back to your short-lived rap career," cringed Shego. "I don't want to go down that road again."

"You know you could have used your veto on that," said Drakken with a groan.

"I only had one left that month and it was only the sixth, so it was a gamble I wasn't willing to take," said Shego, she looked at her feet. "I do regret it though."

"Considering it was your ringtone for me till a month ago... I don't think you do," said Drakken with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, let's focus. We can't do any world take-overs until you can actually fit into your normal attire again. Because we are not giving Kimmie this angle to ridicule you from. She already has enough," said Shego as she jumped up from her seat.

"Wow. You should be a motivational speaker," said Drakken dryly. Shego gained a smug look. "But you're right."

"Per normal," said Shego. Drakken pushed the desk back as Shego went to sit on it. "Asshole."

"Per normal," he smirked.

* * *

"Shego, are you okay?" asked Drakken nervously from where he hid behind the door-frame of the workout room. Shego was lying on her back in the middle of the floor. "May I remind you... You suggested Tae Bo, so you can't blame this all on me."

"What part of 'space' did you not comprehend?" growled Shego as she stared at the ceiling.

"In my defense, you stepped forward when we did the kick back," said Drakken. He slowly came into the door-frame and looked at the still-steaming scorch marks. "I thought you were farther behind me."

"You donkey-kicked me," replied Shego, her eyes narrowing as she looked at him. He stepped back behind the door-frame.

"I'm sorry, again," said Drakken. He peeked around the corner again, anticipating green to fly at him.

"All right, why don't we do something else. Like, weight lifting," said Shego as she sat up with a groan.

"I'm not exactly keen on coming in the room with you right now. Let alone you holding weights over my head," said Drakken. "I think I'm just going to call it a night."

"Fine," said Shego with a deep breath. "I will see you tomorrow morning bright and early."

"Excuse me," said Drakken leaning back in the room. "I had some work in the lab..."

"You kicked me..." Shego glared at him.

"Ohm, so nine then?" asked Drakken with a nervous grin.

"Six," said Shego. Drakken sighed and stalked off.

* * *

"This isn't my fault," said Drakken as he attempted to untangle Shego's hair from the chain on the weight press.

"Really, because I distinctly said 'Hold on, while I change the weight,' and then you didn't," glared Shego. She swatted his hands away from it. "I'll get it."

"Fine," said Drakken crossing his arms and stepping back. "I also said for you to leave it, and stop changing it."

"Well you've been doing the same weight for two days, clearly it's time to up it…ow," said Shego as she retracted her hand as the chain shifted, the angle becoming more difficult.

"Just… Just let me," said Drakken, he swatted her hands away. She crossed her arms and let him.

Shego stared off towards the mirrored wall and watched Drakken try and untangle her hair behind her. This week's workout had not been going well. Drakken was doing fine physically, but the constant mishaps were getting irksome. The donkey-kick incident was only the beginning. She glanced at her ankle, wrapped from the treadmill breakdown the day before. Her wrist still hurt from the push-up challenge she'd convinced him to join her in.

To her credit, he was losing the cupcake weight and seemed to be a quick learner. It was just the small incidents that kept happening to derail the training—all of them to her. The treadmill had been because his didn't seem to be working and when she stepped on it, the gear kicked in without warning. She'd landed on her feet but the belt had done a number. The push-up challenge had been her showing off by doing one-armed push-ups to challenge him. She'd gotten over-confident and tried doing jump ones and the moisture on the floor had caused a bad slip.

"There, I think it's all out," said Drakken. "What next?"

"I think we'll call it a day," said Shego as she looked at her hair-ends. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure." Drakken was looking at the chain. "I can finally work on that project."

* * *

Drakken looked at the plans to one of Henchco's latest doomsday devices. They could swipe it easy, but honestly, he didn't want to cross Hench so soon. Their funds were just starting to get stable again, courtesy of a loan from Shego and some stock and business funds that Drakken usually relied on. It wasn't nearly enough to get what he needed for any of his plans. Shego could easily steal some things, but that would draw more and more attention from not only Possible, but Global Justice too. They seemed to be more involved in villain raids as of late.

He was considering taking a page out of Duff's book and going with an underwater lair for a while. It would be cheaper than leasing another lair.

Location wasn't really the problem at the moment; he was feeling a lack of inspiration. Sure, he had all the normal world take-over plots flowing… Weather machine? Done. He'd toyed with the idea of building his own over time. Perhaps one that could create its own condensation instead of draining water beds…

_I'm not dealing with Shego's fish concern again_.

It had also taken some time to get that smell out of his coat. He imagined Shego had a similar problem with her suit.

He leaned back against his chair, letting his mind wander over his many thoughts, trying to find anything at all. This should be easy, should be quick. He should have a dozen ideas flowing through his head. Some wouldn't make sense, but at least they would be there. Instead his thoughts were muddled and scattered on nothing evil-related. He'd had a few thoughts over the week when he was working with Shego in the training room, but all the embarrassment from the mishaps had tossed them from his psyche. He'd had them mostly on the treadmill, until it stopped working and Shego got thrown off. He cringed at the memory.

"Couldn't hurt to just…go there on my own," said Drakken as he slowly left his lab.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Drakken nearly pulled a Shego as he lost his footing at the sudden voice.

"Shego!" yelled Drakken as he caught his footing and jumped off with a slight stumble. "I was just...doing a quick run."

"Really? Because it seems like you've been down here for a while," said Shego as she looked at the mess of equipment he'd left scattered around.

"I did a quick run, and then I got a little bored. Then I remembered an idea I had, but I couldn't remember a part of it, so I went back to the weights. Then I forgot the first part, had to go back to the running," said Drakken as he held up a paper with a series of notes written on it.

"Did you set it on fire?" asked Shego with a raised brow at the destruction on the paper.

"That belt is very dangerous," said Drakken, pointing at the treadmill Shego had planned on blasting later. "Were you coming down here to work out?"

"Yes," said Shego. "This is my normal time. No offense but our workout thing is more of a practice round for my day."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that statement," said Drakken as he picked up his mess. "Would it bother you if I work on this here?"

"Whatever floats your boat, Doc," said Shego with a smirk. "Just clean up when you're done."

"Fantastic," said Drakken as he went back to his treadmill.

"But pick up your mess. I'm not your maid and Hector doesn't clean the workout room," said Shego, indicating to his abandoned mess.

"Right," said Drakken picking up the weights.

"You know, Doc," smirked Shego as she leaned on her bench press, "this could work. You working on your little plots in here so I don't have to sit around in the lab all the time."

"No one makes you sit there, Shego," said Drakken. "You could come here anytime."

"I could get more stuff done then," Shego wasn't even listening to him. She nodded. "This could work."

* * *

"This isn't working," said Shego, her brows furrowed and jaw clenched.

Shego had just walked into the ever-growing mess in the gym from the past week. It seemed like Drakken had started bringing more things from his office and the lab in. She'd let it go. He'd go running, then start jotting stuff down. He'd do stretches with her, then sprint off to make adjustments to whatever he'd been thinking about.

At first it seemed to be a dream set up, she'd even enjoyed their after workout chatter. The downfall was, she never had any time alone now. He was always there. She'd even started spending more time in the empty lab. The few henchman they had left had started complaining that they couldn't use the gym anymore.

Shego narrowed her eyes at Drakken, sitting on the floor, papers spread around him, and his treadmill still running in the background.

"What's not working?" asked Drakken, looking up with a wide grin.

"This... This isn't working," said Shego with an exasperated sigh. "Listen Doc. I don't care you're down here, but this isn't your office or lab. This is the workout space. More importantly, my workout space. You have papers everywhere. You— When did you bring your desk down here?"

"I couldn't sleep," said Drakken, his brow furrowed.

"Well that's nothing new," she sighed. She took a deep breath. "You need to not be down here as much as you are. The henchman are complaining now."

"Shego, for some reason, it's the only place I'm getting my ideas back. I can't just...leave," scoffed Drakken. He glared. "Besides, this is in my lair. Technically, if I want, I can sleep here."

"...There is a small bed in what was once the sauna. So I think you are," glared Shego, crossing her arms. "I'm kicking you out of here, Drakken."

"But, Shego," he pouted. She pointed to the door. "Fine. I'll go. But I will be back."

* * *

"Why?" asked Shego as she leaned against the lab door.

"Why, what?" asked Drakken as he looked up from his sketching.

"Why?" asked Shego, gesturing around the lab.

"What does this," he mimicked her gesture and stood up, "imply?"

"Are you trying to be cute?" asked Shego, her hands flaring.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Drakken as he casually strolled in his lab.

"I mean the fact that I just came from the workout room—which now has no equipment—to come up here and see the lab filled with the missing equipment," said Shego as Drakken leaned on an elliptical machine. "What is wrong with you?"

"Don't hate the player. Hate the game," smirked Drakken. "You said I couldn't work in there...so."

"Whatever crisis you're going through...will not fare well if you continue to try and irk me," said Shego, her eyes narrowed. "So put this all back."

"I can't," said Drakken with a sigh.

"If you need to clear your head or whatever asinine thing you have happening, fine. But this is just childish and a little concerning," said Shego. She flared her fist more. "Put. It. Back."

"I can't," said Drakken, crossing his arms. He dodged a blast. "The dolly broke. I actually can't."

"You're telling me... You moved all this up here yourself?" asked Shego with a raised brow. Drakken nodded and her hands stopped glowing. "Okay I'm a little impressed now. You're still an idiot. But impressive."

"Also, childish? You changed the keypad number to keep me out," said Drakken. Shego glared in response. "Fine. I overreacted. But so did you."

"Let's just drop it," said Shego, rolling her eyes. "I'm not in the mood and I have no way of calming my stress with kickboxing because everything's in here."

"Do you want to go to the local gym to work out your frustrations while I make our henchman move this stuff back?" asked Drakken. Shego nodded. "Can I come with?"

"...Sure," sighed Shego as she threw up her hands. "Let's just go before I change my mind."

"Great, let me grab my notebook," said Drakken. There was a blast thrown past him. "You know what. I'm fine. I'll remember everything this time.

* * *

**Run This Way → **


	82. Domestic

A/N: much love too **bcbdrums** for editing!

* * *

_**Domestic**_

* * *

Drakken hummed away as he flipped through his latest scribbles. He'd gotten a few solid hours sleep without any mental interruption, so he was in good spirits. He grinned at his blueprints, or rather the copy of blueprints of a building that would aid him in getting his newest key to success: underwater turbines. Far too many people knew where their lair was now and before he could confidently go forth with world domination. He needed a new secure location. He heard the lab door open and continued to hum away as he made a list of things he needed for a new lair.

"Morning, Shego," he said in a sing-song tone.

"Uhg, can you not. I'm having flashbacks to Dr. Bubblegum," scoffed Shego as she came in wearing sunglasses and a black and green dress.

"Shego, what are you wearing?" asked Drakken with a raised brow as she sat in her usual chair and drank from a bottle of water.

"Clothes. I hope." She suddenly looked at herself and sighed in relief. "Yeah, clothes."

"Yes, but... You're wearing a dress...and heels...in the lab," said Drakken, standing and gesturing to her attire.

"Listen, I barely made it back from Morocco," groaned Shego as she rubbed her head. "Junior invited Adrena to his birthday thing, and well, it got way out of hand."

"Shego, are you hung over?" asked Drakken as he approached her and crossed his arms.

"Uh, no," said Shego. Drakken kicked a metal trashcan and she groaned. "Fine. Yes, uhg. It'll be gone in an hour tops. Just, pretend I'm not here."

"Shego, the lab is no place for heels and dresses," whined Drakken. "It's a safety hazard."

"Dr. D. In the last two weeks, I've had yet to actually DO anything in here. Is today any different?" She made a lazy hand gesture as she swung her legs over the arm of her chair and grabbed her magazine.

"...Well...no," said Drakken as he sat back down and slumped in his chair. "I'm mostly trying to get everything figured out for a new lair."

"So," Shego shrugged, "I don't really have to change then."

"I suppose not," Drakken glared. "It's highly unprofessional, Shego."

"Friday morning I walked in on you drinking milk from the container in your pajamas," smirked Shego as she lowered her sunglasses down her nose. "Do we really want to talk professional?"

"First, I wasn't on the clock. Second, I had no idea anyone was going to be up at that hour. Third," said Drakken with a glare, "It won't happen again."

"Pft, sure," she rolled her eyes and put her sunglasses back on. "I'm not trying to make a big deal about it. Do you have a problem with what I wear?"

"I…I don't care what you wear," scoffed Drakken. He made a vague hand gesture towards the center of the lab. "Wear a dress if you don't care about lab safety."

"Fine. I will," said Shego, flipping a page. "Wear pajamas. In fact I don't care if you run around in boxers."

"I will," retorted Drakken as he began scribbling his list.

"Well?" Shego was leaning on her palm and smirking at him.

"Well, what?" glared Drakken as he looked up at Shego, his good mood starting to sour.

"...Ohm," Shego seemed suddenly unsure of her own thoughts as she shook her head. "So, casual wear around the lair's not a problem?"

"Sure, I don't care," said Drakken as he resumed writing.

* * *

"That's a nice...outfit," said Drakken as Shego walked into the lab the next morning.

"Thanks. I got it in Morocco," smirked Shego as she waved an arm under her black and green capette and took a seat. "The heels were a steal. Literally. I was not paying 1500 dollars when I could just walk out in them."

"Ridiculous. For heels?" scoffed Drakken, but then he smirked. "Well then show them off all you want. A "walk and nab" deserves attention."

"I know, right?" she grinned. Drakken saw her look at him longer than normal.

"Yes, Shego?" He felt a little uncomfortable.

"Nothing. Just, wondering how comfortable that coat is when you're writing," she grabbed her file and looked at her un-gloved nails.

"I'm fine," stated Drakken, though he did notice suddenly how heavy his sleeve was against the desk.

* * *

"'Morning."

Drakken jumped as Shego's voice came from behind him, causing him to drop the milk.

"Morning, Shego," groaned Drakken as he picked it up; only a little had spilled.

Drakken sat down at the small table in the shared kitchen. It was only he and Shego who used this one, and he hadn't expected her to be up.

He felt suddenly uncomfortable as he tightened his robe over his sleepwear. He became even more uncomfortable at the fact Shego, who normally wore a robe or layered attire, was only wearing a night shirt and shorts. He felt like he should say something, but she seemed un-phased by how either of them appeared, so he let it go.

Shego sat across from him with a cup of coffee and gave a tired smirk.

"Those the boxers you spoke of?" Her cheeky expression suddenly made him less uncomfortable as he rolled her eyes. "Are those skulls?"

"Yes they are," said Drakken. He looked at the clock on the wall. "I think I'm going to get dressed and head to the lab."

"Why not just wear that?" shrugged Shego. Her eyes seemed to have a glint of mischief. "I'm wearing this."

"No you're not," he snapped with a more authoritative tone than he had intended. Her eyes shot open.

"Wow." He internally groaned at the devious grin on her face. "Why's that Doc? Too much of a distraction?"

"No... It's just— Shorts aren't exactly…" He knew she was going to spin this, so he narrowed his eyes. "I'm letting casual clothes slide, but pajamas are out of the question. The last thing anyone wants is the henchman making excuses to parade by the lab to gape at you and not get their work done."

"Ah, so it is distracting," said Shego. She held up her leg. "Too much skin?"

"Yes," said Drakken. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat. "I may be immune to you. They are not."

"Ah. The immunity," nodded Shego as she put her leg down and her smirk faded. "Suppose you're right. Uhg, like I want to add to Smith's fantasies."

"Exactly," said Drakken as he walked out the doorway. He doubled back. "Who's Smith?"

* * *

"So then I just walked out with it," said Shego casually as she lounged in her usual chair in Drakken's office.

"Yes, cakewalk getting the water turbines…" nodded Drakken. He sighed. "Shego. Question."

"If it's about the band shirt you're wearing, yes, I think it's lame," responded Shego as she examined a button on her tank top. Drakken scowled. "What?"

"First off, you made a big deal about me wearing a polo and not understanding casual wear? That wasn't the question. The question is...why am I painting your toenails?" asked Drakken as he did just that as her feet hung over his arm rest.

"I did loan you a few grand... And I didn't feel like going to Greece for my normal spa session... AND those shoes show off my toes more than I planned... So, yeah," said Shego. Drakken glared at her and she grinned. "Friendship."

"Why is it you can use that for this, yet when I asked you to go to pick me up ONE thing, you said I couldn't use that excuse?" he asked as he continued painting her nails. "Also. Why purple?"

"You wanted me to go to that nerdy shop and get you some stupid game. Yeah. No. Not happening," scoffed Shego as she grabbed a magazine. "Purple because I have this dress I want to wear this weekend and it has purple in it, so yeah."

"Is it the black and green one with the purple stones on the belt?" asked Drakken with a sigh.

"Yeah it is..." Shego put her magazine down and looked at him.

"I don't think this is the right color purple," said Drakken as he held up the bottle.

"How do you know about that dress...? I just got that dress," glared Shego. Drakken looked up.

"You circled it six times in the same magazine I got your green dress out of," said Drakken. "I just thought that one wasn't as nice as the green one."

"Yeah well the green one wasn't on sale," shrugged Shego, she raised a brow, "Are you reading Villainess Style?

"Can we not..." Drakken was cut off as Lucius and two other henchmen came into the doorway. They too were dressed in casual clothes, save for their usual head gear.

"Dr. Drakken. Kim Possible is breaking into the lair," said Lucius, just as the sirens went off, "Now."

"Well, what are you doing here, go put up the defenses," responded Drakken as he and Shego jumped up.

"Guess she got wind of the turbines," growled Shego. She froze then and looked at herself.

"It was only a...matter..." Drakken looked at Shego and then to himself. He hung his head. "Shego."

"Before you start, I am aware of how unintimidating wearing jeans and a tank top are," snapped Shego as she kicked off her heels and they both began racing down the hallway. "You get your coat. I'll grab my suit."

"This is exactly why casual week is not conducive to villainy," whined Drakken as he sprinted to his room and Shego to hers.

"Neither is your arch-nemesis knowing your address," yelled Shego as she came out of her room, her jacket unzipped and hopping on one foot trying to get her boot on.

"Yeah, well, I'm working on that," said Drakken. He nearly tripped shoving his boot on as he fiddled with his belt. Shego attempted to help him. "Damn it. This is the one that gets stuck."

"Will you hurry up, the last thing we need—"

"Whoa."

They both looked up to see Kim and Ron standing in front of them.

"KP, I think we're interrupting something."

"I'll say," said Kim, a cocky smirk on her face.

"Kim Possible!" snapped Drakken as he tied his belt together in a quick effort and Shego zipped up her top.

"Sorry to get in the way of your fun, but we'll be taking those turbines back," said Kim, her arms crossed.

"Kill joy," snarled Shego, her hands flaring.

"Henchman," bellowed Drakken. His face fell as he watched them stumbling down the hall attempting to get their own attire on properly. "This is just great."

"Way to go Dr. Drakken," grinned Ron as Shego and Kim fought, he held up a hand. "Up top."

"...Sure," Drakken grinned evilly as he punched Ron.

"Not cool!" yelled Ron as he and Drakken began to fight.

"It's nothing personal Shego," said Kim as she kicked Shego, "but maybe next time you want to have a peaceful afternoon...don't steal from the federal government."

"You are WAY off base, Princess," snapped Shego as she swiped under Kim's legs. "You just caught us—"

"In an almost-compromising situation?" smirked Kim. She winked and Shego tossed a plasma blast at her. "Someone's still tense."

"Oh my god," growled Shego as she tackled Kim.

* * *

Drakken sat with an ice pack on his eye and head tilted upwards. Despite the side-kick's buffoonery...he really did know how to punch pretty hard. Drakken smirked; he'd gotten in a few good hits himself.

He glanced over at Shego, who had Kleenex in her nose and was still lying on the kitchen floor where she and he had staggered after the fight. The ice that she'd casually just let fall on her was now melted in a pool around her. Drakken looked at his feet. He had one boot on and the other was somewhere down the hall. He hadn't even put his gloves on before Possible had showed up.

"Shego," sighed Drakken.

"No more casual week," she stated with a deep exhale.

"Yes," Drakken groaned in response.

"Agreed," was the only response before the two fell silent.

* * *

_**Rolling with the Punches → **_


	83. Bad Girl Gone Good

**A/N:** Thanks again the **bcbdrums!**

* * *

_**Good Girl Gone Bad**_

* * *

_This was a nightmare. Right?_

Shego didn't know anymore. Her mind was racing back and forth as she ran up the steps of the lair. It was like she was having an internal struggle of right and wrong, but everything was surrounded in golden light or made her ill. Her chest was pounding and it had nothing to do with her running.

She'd narrowly escaped her brothers, now more evil then even Electronique, all their goodness reversed. She wanted to mourn that, feel pity and help them...but she had fled. Fled, because her own mind was in shambles. She'd been afraid? It didn't feel like her, but then it did.

She ran past the few henchman they still had and toward her room, darting by the door as Drakken worked in the lab. She heard him call her name, but she needed to get her thoughts in order. A list of places to go, to hide, seemed to spin in her head but nothing was clicking. She knew she shouldn't be there. In a villain's lair? But this was where she lived.

_I can't live here. They know where I am._

She slammed her hand against the buttons and let the door slam behind her as she entered her room. She felt her breathing finally slow and as she closed her eyes and let her head rest against the metal. It finally stopped spinning…

She slumped down to the ground and replayed the lights of the Attitudinator hitting her and Team Go. The looks of her brothers' eyes, the laugh of Electronique, the darkness—it all reminded her of a time she wanted to forget. But this time, it was as if her courage had been torn away with her evil essence.

_They can find me._

The thought scared her. She couldn't fight all her brothers alone. She considered telling Drakken what had happened, but she felt even more uneasy. The image of him laughing at her or kicking her out or handing her over to them for a deal with Electronique...

_He wouldn't do that._

He was a villain. She hadn't exactly done him justice when he'd been turned good. What if he repaid that favor?

Her mind was a mess now. Where would she go? Where could she hide? She paced her room, crossing and un-crossing her arms. She thought of all of her choices, all of her options. She could get money from her account? Her stomach twisted at the idea of using that money, gained by questionable means. But she would need funds to go anywhere. If she only took some, it would be less morally wrong. Right?

_Where is somewhere evil-me would never go?_

The thought flared like a light-bulb above her head.

_Middleton._

* * *

Shego hoisted the duffle bag tighter on her shoulder. She couldn't change out of her normal attire just yet; she would do that when she got to the nearest city. Wearing anything else would draw attention from the henchman or from Drakken. She caught a glimpse of herself in the metal door to his office. Perhaps she should have forgone the headband as well…

She jumped as the door slid open. She hit the wall and hissed, not sure if Drakken was coming out or if she'd set off the motion-sensor. She wasn't used to not waltzing in.

"Shego?" came Drakken's voice. So it was the sensor…

"Yes, Dr. Drakken?" she blinked at her own voice; she sounded so formal.

"Are you headed out?" His voice was wasn't getting closer, so she glanced inside. He was sitting at his desk looking down at a paper.

"Ohm, yes," said Shego, her hand tightening absentmindedly on the strap of her bag.

"Could you grab some pickles? We're running out. I'd have one of the henchman do it, but they don't seem willing since the pay cut," said Drakken as he tapped his pen.

"Ohm... Sure," said Shego. She didn't like the strange stirring in her stomach.

"Great. See you later then," said Drakken. Shego fought with herself over telling him she wasn't coming back. She could fake being mad and a fight.

She didn't. She simply left.

* * *

Shego lay in her guest bed letting her thoughts process. She couldn't remember a time that she'd overthought anything so much.

_Yes I Can._

When she was younger she would lay in bed at night thinking about a different life, unhappy with everything around her. Like now. She was going to face her brothers tomorrow. Back in Go City. Flashes of her youth, being the hero, and saving the day all flooded her mind.

She should feel pride for all the good she had done. Shame for the evil she had been doing. Yet, she couldn't place her feelings beyond...

_I don't know what I want._

She thought lying low and being a teacher would give her peace. And it had. But only for a few days. She wanted to date the nice man. He was kind, strong, everything good...everything she should crave. Instead, she still felt a void. Like she didn't fit anywhere.

She would never want to be a hero again, even if her brothers weren't evil. She couldn't go back to Team Go. Likewise, the idea of evil made her physically ill. She could no longer fathom it.

Still, emotions and morality aside...she was lost.

She should be laying here thinking about her date, the dinner, and the romantic setting. She'd never gone out like that before. An evening of fine dining, music... No. She had. That had been different; that had been with Drakken and it was all business. She smiled. It had been fun though. An image of them running down the corridors and laughing at their caper being pulled off centered in her mind's eye. Then the sound of footsteps, and Drakken pushing her into the corner...

_Drakken._

She shook her head to clear that thought and then a new concern took its place. She wondered if the henchman had listened when she had called a day after leaving to make sure Drakken was brought food once in a while... He forgot too often.

Her mind was now wondering if he'd noticed she was gone yet. She rolled her eyes; he was probably still too wrapped up in his doodles and evil schemes. Her stomach knotted, wondering if he'd place a new ad in Villains Weekly when he saw she wasn't coming back. Her chest tightened slightly. Her brows knitted at that feeling. She wasn't sure what had triggered that.

Villains. That's what triggered it.

Villains Weekly and all its evil deeds. Her moral compass was triggering now; it was hard to believe that she had once thrived on evil ways—that she actively enjoyed all their questionable plans she and Drakken had enacted. All the late nights scheming, the bad Chinese food and thefting ways... She'd already felt bad using the money she'd gotten from the 'bank' and gathering her items. It felt wrong, like it wasn't hers anymore.

She needed to stop dwelling on her past and focus on what needed to be done. Tomorrow they would find a way to get that machine and turn her brothers back to normal. Go City would be safe again.

Then, she could go back to her life. Middleton seemed like a nice place to live and work. She could get to know Steve. She could have a chance at an everyday, normal life. That thought should have been a relief, but instead she felt uneasy.

_Is that what I want… Is that where I belong?_

She tried to paint a mental picture of a normal life of teaching students and getting a small apartment, of going to dinners and PTA meetings... There was something about it that made her smile, but only for a fleeting second. She was gaining a chance at something she'd thought she'd wanted: simplicity.

As much as it appealed to her, something still didn't feel right.

* * *

_"Shego, I need you."_

Her mind fixated on those single words. It had been for a jar of pickles. She put her clothes back in her closet and looked around her room. She picked up the box filled with a few of her items from her safety deposit box when she'd gotten money from the bank. Her trinkets.

She sat on her bed and made a mental note that she needed to go put them back before the next lair destruction that was bound to occur. She opened the box and shook her head. This had been all she'd taken in her fleeting moment of mental despair: a pair of earrings, some pictures, and Obsidian Diamond.

The smile that had tugged at her lips fell away completely. While there were pictures of she and Junior, a cuff-link she'd swiped from a diplomat...the majority of the box were she and Drakken. The necklace… The photo-booth picture… And his mother's earrings.

There was the stomach twist again.

"Shego?" Drakken's voice came from outside her door. She felt a wave of nausea.

"If this is about pickles..." Shego snapped, probably more then she intended.

"Well, I made you a sandwich," said Drakken, his tone attempting to match hers.

"…I'm fine," she sighed and closed her box.

"Well I don't want it," scoffed Drakken. There was a pause. "So did you go visit your brothers then?"

"Yeah, sure," she got up and opened the door. "Where's my sandwich?"

"You said you didn't want it?" Drakken mumbled through a mouthful.

"No, you said you didn't want it...nevermind," said Shego with an eye-roll. "Did you actually bring me a sandwich or did you just want to pry?"

"...Both," said Drakken. Shego slowly closed the door on him. "Shego... Shego. Fine, I'll be in the lab. I do have a new plan."

"Does it involve sealing jars to inconvenience thousands?" smirked Shego as she flopped on the bed and grabbed the box.

"...I'll be in the lab," was his only response, and she heard him walk away.

Shego picked up the box and looked at the necklace more closely. She smiled remembering the dinner, the dancing, and that evening all over again. Her thoughts fell to Steve and their evening out. It paled in comparison to the night she and Drakken had gotten the necklace. Steve had been nice company, but the conversation didn't appeal to her the same way now. She wondered if she could convince Drakken to pull another heist... Or maybe just a nice evening out.

Her smile dropped and she put the necklace down as her stomach flipped at the image of Drakken replacing Steve and the two of them in a dimly-lit restaurant.

Her mind began pulling her thoughts together from the items she'd chosen to take, the concern she'd had while she was away, and the fact that his words were still on her mind and the way her chest tightened with each thought of them.

_"Shego, I need you."_

"Oh no." _Oh no… This can't be happening._

* * *

**On Snap! → **


	84. Roller Coaster

****A/N:** Thanks again for editing **bcbdrums**!**

* * *

**Roller Coaster**

* * *

Drakken jumped out of the hover car with a wide grin. The sun was shining and they had gotten a great deal on a monthly lease for a lair far away from Kim Possible. It came with a built-in signal deflector...and that was about it. The lair they'd hoped to snag was far out of their price range and was apparently being leased by some evil royal.

Drakken rolled his eyes.

_Evil royal? How Disney._

"Shego, this new lair will be the perfect inspiration for our new world take-over plans," grinned Drakken. "We got it for a steal."

"Still say this was a waste of money. We could have easily borrowed a place from someone. Junior says they have a lair in Venice they don't even use," Shego pouted. "Shopping would have been a dream."

"Because Shego, as we've learned, lairs need to be hidden," glared Drakken. Shego rolled her eyes. "That suburb lair I had stood out like a sore thumb... Let's not have that again."

"It was a twenty-one bedroom lair made to look like a mountain...in a cul-de-sac. It was a horrible design from the get-go." Shego rolled her eyes again. "Now if it had been made to look like a suburban home...that might have bought us some time."

"I do miss the shark pool," sighed Drakken, shaking his head. "Let's not do that again. Venice? It was probably an oversized manor that stood out more than the suburb lair."

"I doubt that, he said it was discreet," she scoffed. "Or maybe... I mean, you never know with the Seniors."

"Let's focus, shall we. This one's a bit smaller than my normal lair choices, but with the slack on henchmen, it should suffice," said Drakken as they walked through the door of the cave entrance. "This won't take nearly...as...long... Wow."

"Yeah...wow," retorted Shego as she stood behind him in the entrance.

It was suddenly clear why they had gotten such a good deal on the lair; it was completely trashed. There were three large cylinders in the center—the power source no doubt—but only one was still standing. The other two were broken and seemed to have been a nest to some sort of wild animal. The ground was littered with trash and what looked like blood and scratch marks.

Broken vials were among the trash that Shego side-stepped over to look down the hall. Drakken followed the scratch marks to where she leaned around a corner.

"How fresh do you think these marks are?" asked Drakken as he looked at the dark red stains.

"What am I? A blood and scratch mark connoisseur?" muttered Shego as she stood on her toes to look farther down the hall without moving.

"I didn't say you were," grumbled Drakken as he touched it with his foot. "It's still liquid."

"Uhm hmm," said Shego moving quickly towards the exit. "If you're not behind me when I start the hover car, I'm counting you as a loss."

"What?" asked Drakken. He heard growling from the darkened hallway. "Shego, wait for me!"

* * *

"This was not an expense I had anticipated," sighed Drakken as he looked at the semi-cleaned floors and the now vacant hallway.

Drakken wasn't exactly sure what the creature was that had been removed, or even if it was a creature. Shego and he had spent nearly an hour arguing over just that topic. Either way they had it removed. Judging by the vials and destruction, it was a project of the last resident. Or, as Shego put it...the last lair owner.

"Relax, I fronted the bill to remove Jekyll and Hyde," Shego rolled her eyes as she slung a bag over her shoulder.

"Oh, well, that's... Where are you going?" asked Drakken. Shego didn't turn around.

"I'm swinging over to Mumbai. One thing about this lair... It's less than an hour in the hover car," she said. "See you later."

"Shego... Shego," Drakken crossed his arms. "At least grab dinner."

"I planned on it," she retorted as the hover car started up.

"...She meant only for herself," sighed Drakken in defeat after she was clearly gone.

* * *

Drakken nodded at his progress. With a lot of work, and not a single finger lifted by Shego, he'd managed to carve out an office space to work on his new project. In his efforts to find a new plan, he had finally cracked it... Now if only he could find his notes.

He'd ask Shego, but she'd been in a foul mood since she'd gotten back from Mumbai, surprisingly with food for him. That had been two days ago and she'd yet to really say anything. Only glare at him. Whatever mood she was in, he was not playing into it this time.

"Dr. D," came Shego's voice suddenly. He dropped the papers he'd been going through.

"What, Shego?" he snapped with far more aggression than he normally would have.

"Whatever circulation this cave has is broken... How that works in a cave is beyond me," Shego glared down the hallway as she fanned herself with papers. "It's barely cooler than outside."

"It's fine in here," said Drakken as he snatched the papers from her. "I've been looking for these."

"Your chicken scratch about making a new Doom-V? Seems like a waste of money and time," scoffed Shego, still looking down the hall.

"You don't... What are you looking at?" asked Drakken, leaning over her shoulder to look.

He had expected her to roll her eyes, make a crack at him, even try to scare him—the usual things Shego did when she was in a roller coaster mood swing like she had been. What he hadn't expected was for her to full-on jump away from him and hit the doorway in doing so. She suddenly crossed her arms and tried to act like she hadn't just knocked a rock out of place with her shoulder.

"Is everything okay with you?" asked Drakken. He suddenly felt concerned. "You've been acting awfully peculiar."

"I don't think I have," she responded in a smug tone. "Maybe it's you... Maybe it's the heat."

"Maybe you're deflecting," retorted Drakken, though as he stepped into the hall it did seem warmer.

"Uhg, just use whatever genius-claim you have and fix the air," grumbled Shego as she stalked off towards her room.

Drakken stared after her and picked up the rock she'd knocked loose. He'd never seen her so jumpy before. He hadn't noticed anything different than normal about the moment. He'd simply leaned around her to check if something was lingering in the lair's halls again. He wondered if maybe her fronting the bill for the pest removal had irked her. He saw her glance over her shoulder before darting into her room.

"Is it me?" he asked himself. She'd shot him a scathing look in that second before going in her room. "No. It's probably just the heat... Guess that will have to come first before she gets worse."

* * *

"Are we going to talk about it?" asked Drakken after a solid hour of flying. Shego continued to look at her gloves. "Shego?"

"It was hot, sticky, and falling apart. I think the new door I gave it was an improvement," snapped Shego. She muttered under her breath. "It helped with the air flow."

"Shego, you pitched a fit and tore the place apart," he growled. "We're never getting that security deposit back."

"I just want to get back to the normal lair. Can we drop this conversation?" sighed Shego. She leaned on her palm and looked at the water below.

"We can't stay there... Guess the water lair is a go," shrugged Drakken. He watched Shego rub her temples. "Do you have a headache?"

"Just the usual one you give me," she hissed under her breath.

"Is that all?" asked Drakken with a glare. "You know what Shego, I'm done trying to figure out what's gotten into you. I asked. I made you a sandwich... I tried to fix the air. I even took you to Mumbai AFTER you destroyed my new lair. So go ahead. Just be moody."

"Thanks for your permission," Shego shot him a scathing look.

"That's not... I didn't," he growled and went silent. "Never mind."

It hadn't taken much longer to reach their normal lair. Drakken was thankful, because the silence was unsettling. He had glared at the radio for a great deal of the last few miles; it had chosen a fine time to stop working. Shego jumped out of the hover car before he could fully land it, and by the time he got out. She was gone. He'd debated going to talk to her after reaching his empty lab. Something was clearly off with her, but he had a feeling...he might only make it worse.

"I'll just give her some space, I'm sure it will work itself out," sighed Drakken as he pulled out his partial sketches of the new lair. "Sooner we get this lair done the sooner I can get back to world domination."

* * *

"Uhg, could you not," snapped Shego as Drakken's hand touched her shoulder when he leaned around her.

"You said you STILL had a migraine and didn't want any noise. I was being courteous," retorted Drakken as he jumped back and snatched the blueprints she'd been leaning on. "You've been even worse since we got back days ago. I don't think heat was the problem, and honestly you're getting on my nerves."

"Welcome to every day on my life with you," growled Shego. Drakken's brow furrowed and he went back to talking to the henchmen.

Shego watched his scowl fade into excitement as he looked at the blueprints. They were for the new underwater lair he'd been raving about. Apparently, he'd gotten a small structure deal to build one of his own... But she begged to differ. He was blowing more of their funds than he needed to. She was certain this lair would end up costing more than outright buying one.

_We do need a new lair..._

She groaned as her migraine intensified. Ever since she'd gotten back from Go City and looked at the contents of her safety deposit box that she apparently valued, she'd been less than civil. Her mind played back sneaking into the villain 'bank' as if she was a thief in the night. Ironic because at the time any thoughts of committing crime had made her physically ill. She'd had several safety deposit boxes and yet...the only one she took had trinkets that were mostly Drakken-related.

She didn't know what was going on. Perhaps it was just the fact she'd actually been on a date, or maybe it was the emotional turmoil of having her moral compass forcibly shifted. She could be deflecting all of that onto a box that meant nothing. She huffed. She didn't know and she didn't care.

Well, she did, but it was just fixing it she cared about.

So, she'd been doing the logical thing to resolve whatever misguided mental issue she was having. Well, what seemed logical anyways. She was actively focusing on everything wrong with Drakken. Normally she overlooked his issues to stay employed, or used them as fuel to poke fun at him when he got too into his own head. Unfortunately this hyper-focus she'd turned to had resulted in a major migraine at nearly everything he did. Like touching her.

She had never been aware of how many times in a day he found some way to touch her. Granted, the number of times had increased with him trying to not egg on her migraine pains, and she'd been in the way of something he needed. In fact, if she was really honest, she did the same usually just to annoy him when he was trying to concentrate. Either way, that needed to stop. It had clearly affected her subconscious and she didn't need to feed it anymore.

"Excuse me," he hissed as he snatched another paper in front of her and stalked off back by the henchmen.

Another annoyance—he was petty, moody, and childish. A grown man stomping off and overreacting to her pain. She made a face at him and he stuck his tongue at her.

_Childish._

He was also extravagant with spending—a major problem if ever there was one. They did not need a new lair. Well, they did, but an underwater one was just ridiculous. They had several other ones they could have gone to. Sort of. They had leased the one north of India, but that place was in shambles, had no air, and honestly it was just a well-lit cave. She could have made less of a scene about it, but that was neither here nor there now.

_You spent the security deposit on clothes..._

Her internal monologue was a definite contender for the cause of the sharp pain that shot through the back of her head and temples. She watched as Drakken flopped in the hover car and looked over at her, but said nothing. Just rolled his eyes and looked at the blueprint. She sighed and tossed her magazine down—she hadn't even read it—and got up to jump in the hover car.

"We're just going to check out the new lair, you don't have to come if you don't want to," said Drakken as he started up the hover car. Shego shrugged and said nothing as they took off.

"Shego," said Drakken after several minutes of silence on the flight. "Have I offended you in some way...? Is this still about that cave-lair, or the loan you gave me?"

"No. Maybe you're just irritating me more than normal," she shot at him with far more venom than she should have. He looked ahead and was silent. "Finally."

"Is it about the contract?" asked Drakken. Shego had the urge to plasma blast him. "I said if you want one, fine. But you can't just shrug and continue filing your nails."

"Clearly it's bothering you," said Shego. "Maybe I don't like the idea of having to legally stick around."

"I merely asked because you never said anything more about being partners... Wait," said Drakken, his expression suddenly unreadable. "Shego, are you planning on leaving?"

"No," Shego replied sharper than she intended again. "I mean, no I'm not planning on leaving, but I like the option."

"I see," said Drakken. He nodded as they approached the water way. "We're here. Well, this is going to be...here."

"You're going to blow that out of proportion aren't you," scoffed Shego. Drakken shook his head, and she narrowed her eyes.

"It's good to keep options open," replied Drakken casually. She didn't like the strange sensation in her stomach at his words. He sighed and then grinned. "All right, let's go get started on the new lair."

She sighed as he landed the vehicle. Drakken got out and headed to a grassy knoll that was actually an elevator, according to the blueprint. She took a deep breath as she got out. Perhaps this was getting out of hand. She was more or less ruining their working environment in an attempt to fight her subconscious. Honestly, perhaps she had been reading more into it than she thought. She watched him kick the knoll and she let out a breath as she walked over towards him. She needed a different method of getting away from whatever was going on internally.

* * *

Drakken looked at the gear he wore in confusion. He had only a vague recollection of what had transpired after he opened the pirate chest. They were mostly flashes of scenes that kind of added up and others that were down-right confusing. One being, why had Kim Possible pulled him from the water and not Shego? True she'd grabbed him with their getaway craft, but something felt off. He remembered a physical pull like he was being tugged downward by some unknown force, and then sudden clarity and Kim Possible. He glared. He didn't like the idea of owing the obnoxious teen problem any form of a debt.

_That ruins any credibility at world take-over time._

"All right, let's get you out of that crap," said Shego as she walked in with his normal attire. "Captain what's-his-face had way too much purple going on. Uhg, it's like letting Mego go shopping."

"Shego, were you going to let me drown?"

That was not what he had intended to ask at all; his eyes went wide.

"I mean the coat's not— Excuse me?" retorted Shego, her eyes narrowing. "Let you drown? No."

"Well, as I vaguely recall, Possible and I were floating in the water for some time," he stated, feeling more certain as he spoke.

"First of all, you can swim. And even if you were still possessed, pirates can swim," said Shego angrily. She looked uncomfortable.

"Well apparently he didn't," said Drakken.

He felt his stomach drop as he pieced everything together, starting with that day. The fact that she knew he was possessed and just ran with it; the way she'd been avoiding him since she got back, how she had actively seemed to seek arguments with him... He still had not the faintest clue why she'd been visiting her brothers other than villain problems again. He didn't even know if she'd wanted to come back; he'd just gone and gotten her because he'd tracked her cellphone.

He looked at her. She was looking off as if deep in a disturbed thought. He recalled their earlier conversation.

"Shego, you don't have to stay here," said Drakken. He felt like ice filled his veins at his statement. "If you don't want to work with me any longer...that's fine."

"Whoa...whoa," she growled. "Way off-base! Whatever is going on in your deranged mind right now...is nowhere near the mark."

"So you didn't subconsciously almost let me drown, haven't been distancing our normal working flow, and vocally declaring possibly leaving then?" He was angry now. Mostly at himself for the swell of emotions he was feeling.

_She's left before. I should have known…_

"Oh…" Shego's shoulders slumped and she just stared at him.

He took the opportunity to head to his own domain. Shego had taken them back to their old lair, which he was thankful for. He had hoped when he'd said it that she would have an argument ready, and tell him he was being an idiot due to lack of oxygen or something. He would have bought it. But the confused look she had…meant she wasn't sure herself.

_I should have known when I asked her to be my partner and she didn't want it anymore. She asked about it when we first re-wrote the contract._

He tossed down the coat as he got in his room and flopped in his lounge chair and watched the cave stream flow with its faint green aura. His mind was silent and that unnerved him more than its normal array of thoughts and messy ideas. He was waiting for the anger and vengeance to start dancing around his head. They didn't come. Instead, the more he tried, the more he wondered what he might have done to drive her away.

_You haven't exactly been brimming with ideas..._

It wasn't like he hadn't been trying. He had scribbles and thoughts. He'd even been thinking about environmental factors. He wasn't in favor of those though; some could be permanently chaotic. If he was going to be dominating the world, he didn't want to have it destroyed by his methods. Being feared could only take you so far before you had to win the favor of your subjects. Pollution and plagues seemed the opposite of effective... He shook he head.

His mind flashed back to her taking steps away from him. She'd been avoiding him since the first night she got back. He thought back to his birthday, and a wash of embarrassment came over him. Perhaps he'd been trying to will his wish to fruition without meaning to. Had he been flirting with her? He cringed. Perhaps she'd gone to her brothers to get away from him because of it. It would explain her avoidance, the way she reacted when he'd gotten close to her...

His chest tightened and he sighed. It wasn't like he was surprised. He didn't even know why he had...why he even made that stupid wish. Clearly something in his mannerisms had shifted and it had caused whatever rift was happening between them.

Shego had been more than clear about their relationship and he'd gone and overstepped...like normal. He'd barely noticed... He didn't think she had... Clearly he'd been wrong. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, his thoughts tangling in a mass of chaos going every direction but where he wanted.

_Why do I mess everything up..._

* * *

"He is over-reacting," said Shego in her own room, nodding to herself. "I did not leave him to drown... I did go with the possessed pirate spirit though..."

Shego looked at her ceiling and shook her head. She knew she'd been tense since she'd gotten back. She knew she had been actively making changes in their normal day-to-day life. She hadn't eaten with him since she got back, had barely been in the lab, had spent more time reading magazines and going out than normal. Had this somehow translated into subconsciously trying to get rid of him? Sure, he was annoying and she had been channeling everything she found annoying about him with hyper-focus...

_Good job, Shego._

She took a deep breath. All that concentration had made her blind to what she was normally on top of. She should have known something was wrong with him the second he got possessed; the replay in her head was night and day. She shouldn't have gone along with the spirit's plan. Any other time she would have back-stabbed them and then gotten Drakken back to normal. She most certainly would have been focused on the fact he'd not surfaced and on Possible jumping in after him.

_Not only did I let my skills fail, I almost got my friend killed—_

She froze. Her eyes shot open and everything lined up all at once. She covered her mouth and shook her head. She'd been so worried about the idea of possibly having feelings towards Drakken... She might have simply misread why she had grabbed those items. Just like there were pictures of her and Junior in the box...she'd taken positive mementos from her villainy. She and Drakken spent nearly every day together... They had far more memories together than anything else she had done over the years.

"Fucking, Steve," she hissed under her breath. She blamed that stupid date for this. "Great... Now what am I going to do..."

She didn't exactly want to explain all the dramatics behind her actions and she wasn't about to have a talk about their friendship. She cringed at the idea again. Once was enough for this lifetime. She could pretend like nothing had happened and it was all his imagination. That was always a good go-to. Eventually he would go with it like normal.

_He thinks you tried to kill him because you don't want to work with him anymore..._

She nodded to herself. She couldn't just ignore it this time. Shego walked out of her room and towards his door, knocking before she even knew what she was about to say. There was a lull in her head. A silence even. What if he didn't accept it this time? He'd overlooked a lot of fall-outs over the years... But this was the second time he might have drowned.

She looked at the door panel with wide eyes. Her mind raced back to Warmonga, their argument on the beach, and the months they hadn't worked together. Her whole stomach felt like she'd downed a frozen drink. She didn't want that to happen again.

_It can't..._

"Yes, Shego?" The door opened, and his face was expressionless. Ice ran up her spine.

"Do you want Chinese food?" asked Shego. She swallowed as he raised a brow. "I'll let you have the last egg roll."

"...Okay." He seemed unsure as he stepped out of his room. "Where?"

* * *

Shego almost smacked herself as they sat on what was once the balcony of the first lair they had resided in together. The whole thing was caved-in and looked like the sea cliff it was meant to be disguised as.

The same questionable Chinese food place had been open as the first time. So there they sat, empty containers tossed aside and the lids being removed off frozen yogurts they'd spent way too much on at the small grocery store in the town a little ways off.

"Now that you have enlightened me about your actual reason for going to Go City...care to explain the dinner? The very silent dinner apart from pointing out how much I annoy you?" said Drakken. He gave a half attempt at a smile. "Is this a goodbye dinner?"

"I'm not leaving," sighed Shego as she poured wine into her frozen yogurt.

"So, you're going to kill me then?" he smirked, but he wasn't fully committed to the joke.

"Trust me, I'm not trying to kill you," scoffed Shego as she handed him the wine for his float. "If I was..."

"I'd already be dead," he finished, and she smirked. "Shego, why didn't you tell me about the Attitudinator and Electronique? I would have helped."

"My morality was doing its own thing... And it wasn't like I helped you when you were all goody-good," said Shego. "Apparently when my evilness took a hike, my courage went with it."

"Fair enough," said Drakken as he passed her a spoon. "But what about after? What was with all the agitation?"

"...I didn't handle the switch well," said Shego. She knew it was a lie, but she wasn't about to have that conversation. "And we spend a lot of time together, so you got the brunt of it."

"So you're not planning on running off and being a hero again?" asked Drakken, and Shego shoved him playfully. "Shego we're on a cliff!"

"You're fine, I'd grab you," said Shego. Her chest felt a sharp twang at the recollection of his words from earlier. "I thought you were fine... I wasn't trying to—"

"Let's just chalk it up to a really bad day," said Drakken as he took a spoonful of his float.

"Sound like a plan," said Shego. Her hand rested on his shoulder, and he shifted suddenly at the touch. Her stomach felt cold at his action.

"I think you were right about one thing, we've been spending a lot of time with just us as of late. Perhaps we should go back to a contract," said Drakken. "That way you have set days off and we can get things on a more professional level."

"Right," said Shego. Her hand retracted, and there was a sense of unease. "What if I don't want one?"

"I'll put in that you can leave whenever you want..."

"Then what's the point?" asked Shego, her eyes narrowing. "What else would we put in there?"

"Personal space, time off, vacations, the usual..." said Drakken. He looked focused. "Interest back on your loan."

"I don't want it back," snapped Shego, and Drakken raised a brow. "I mean, I've used god knows how much of your money. I think I owe you more than that."

"We could call it even then," shrugged Drakken. Shego didn't like this nonchalant attitude. It bothered her more than she thought it should.

"I don't want a contract," said Shego as she put her float down. Drakken raised a brow at her again.

"Shego, you're the one who's been annoyed by how much time—" Shego cut him off.

"Partners," she said. Drakken stared at her in confusion. "You offered me Partner, and I want it. We split everything 50/50. No contract. Just a verbal agreement."

"What's the difference?" asked Drakken.

"Trust," she heard it leave her lips before she could register it. "Mutual trust. No more of this back and forth thing... My part in particular. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"But you said..." Drakken didn't finish his statement, he just fell silent.

Shego watched his expression but her mind was circling itself. A few days ago, she'd been worried about being around him too much... Now she was worried he didn't want her around at all. So much so, she wanted to be partners. She was contradicting herself and it was confusing, and concerning, and...his hand extended to hers.

There was a genuine smile on his lips. No smirk, no evil expression, no devious glint. It scared her as she took his hand. This was one of those rare moments they shared from time to time. A wine float, a setting sun on a broken balcony... Her mind flashed back over the years, darting and lining up every one of them, all the way back to the bowling night, and then to the first night they'd actually talked.

A bad date for her, no karaoke for him—just two people on a balcony with bad Chinese food and the same frozen yogurt floats. Her hand tightened on his but his expression didn't change. Hers mirrored his. She wasn't going anywhere.

That feeling poured back into her chest. Warmth and unease. Comfort. She was comfortable, the one thing she'd told herself not to ever be, and yet...here it was. As his hand let go of hers and he went back to his float, there was something different...or clearer.

Sentiment. She'd grabbed those items because of sentiment, hadn't she?

_"Shego, I need you."_

There were his words again. There were the fibers of her being reacting. She looked at his smile again, still the same. Her chest tightened again but this time...there was no panic. No over-analyzing. So, she'd grabbed those items. So she felt content? So she may not know what was actually going on in her head... Who really ever does?

She was realizing now she'd been missing some key factors in their relationship. He truly was...her best friend. She stabbed her float and shook her head. When she glanced over at him her stomach's ice melted into a wave of flutters as he looked at her with the same smile as before.

The flutters in her stomach picked up and she grabbed the wine bottle and finished it off.

_I'm in trouble..._

* * *

**Uh OH -**


	85. Un-Thankful Part 1

**Unthankful Part 1**

* * *

"I can't believe you told my mother we were going to this," said Drakken in annoyance, fiddling with his jacket as he came down the hall.

"I completely forgot about it until she called," said Shego. Drakken glared at her smirk. "I was just trying to annoy you at the time."

"Yes, well, good going. Now we both have to go to Thanksgiving." He grumbled, "Shego…"

"Yeah-yeah," sighed Shego as she fixed his collar. "It's just one night..."

"Two," said Drakken with a groan. Shego froze after tossing out the cardboard he'd neglected to remove.

"Excuse me. Two?" asked Shego. She let out a discontented sigh. "Please tell me it's not your whole family again?"

"I don't know Shego. Like Christmas, I haven't attended any of these family events in a very long time," responded Drakken. He looked at his watch. "The question now is...do we arrive on time or late?"

"I'd rather we leave and get this over with as soon as possible." She headed off towards her room. "I'll meet you in the hover car."

"Where are you going?" asked Drakken; he had already been headed towards the vehicle.

"I was just informed I need an overnight bag…" she rolled her eyes and then smirked. "I mean, we could always stage a midnight rendezvous look without pajamas? How much of an edge do you want...Drew?"

"...I will be in the hover car," he glared. She shrugged and walked towards him. "WHILE you get an overnight bag."

"Fine," she turned around. "Don't say I didn't suggest it."

"I was never going to—" She turned around the corner and he muttered under his breath as he waited for her. "This is going to cut into my planning time so much."

Drakken had planned a perfect Thanksgiving Day caper. While most places were on holiday it would be the perfect time to steal something for his latest scheme. That's what he had planned with Shego before his mother called her. Called Shego. HIS mother had called Shego to remind THEM about Thanksgiving. He glared.

_This is SO Shego's fault._

It was for the best he supposed... It wasn't like he'd exactly figured out what they needed to steal. He was on a bit of a dry spell and he wasn't too keen on bringing that up with Shego, especially as they had just entered a partnership. Though...she could suggest something as well. Partners and all. Either way, they had very limited time before they took the holidays off from villainy. Drakken nodded to himself and smiled in thought.

_For Snow Man Hank—_

"Why are you dreamily staring off into space this time?" He frowned and looked to see Shego sitting next to him. She tossed her bag next to his.

"Villainy," said Drakken confidently.

"Mmmhhmm," she gave him a suspicious look but moved on. "Whatever, let's get this going so we can get back to that and do some after-Thanksgiving shopping of our own."

"Agreed," nodded Drakken as he put the vehicle into drive.

* * *

"So this is your childhood home," Shego grinned at the tiny gray-blue house surrounded by shrubbery.

"Yes," sighed Drakken as he grabbed their bags. "Before we enter..."

"Drewbie!" came Estelle's voice from the doorway. "Shego, you two made it. I was worried something had come up with your work."

"We could have used that excuse?" whispered Drakken with a raised brow at Shego. He turned to his mother. "We might not be able to stay long because...work."

Drakken tossed the bags back in the hover car and winked at Shego. Shego nodded and then smirked as she grabbed the bags.

She grinned at his horrified look as she turned to his mother who had an annoyed look on her face. His words about possibly leaving early had obviously upset her. Shego could easily play into Drakken's sudden plan to get out early. Unfortunately, pushing his buttons was far more appealing than escaping his family's festivities early.

"Don't worry...Drew, all your appointments have been pushed back. I even made sure that Dr. Hector would take any emergency calls while you're off the air." Her cheeky grin turned to a pleasant one as she turned to Estelle. "Dr. Drakken is spending time with his family."

"Oh, Shego, that's such a relief," beamed Estelle. She shot a look at Drakken and nodded towards Shego. "Come on in dear... Drewbie, I raised you better than that…making Shego carry your bags. Tsk Tsk."

"Yes mother," hissed Drakken as Shego grinned and handed him the bags before following Estelle inside. "_She has no idea what she's just done._"

* * *

"Is this your childhood room?" asked Shego as she tried to lean around Drakken. He blocked the door. "Oh come on...Drew, let me in your room."

"Pass," said Drakken, attempting to close the door where he'd tossed his bag. She ducked around him. "Shego…"

"Whoa, hello eighties," snorted Shego as she looked around the room.

It looked like his mom hadn't changed anything since he'd left. There were posters on the walls, books, scraps of paper, rocket ships, and action figures. It was well-dusted and cleaned—a perfectly fine shrine to her son. Shego smirked at Drakken as she swung around the four-poster bed and made a dramatic gesture to the room.

"You can smell the virginity," said sighed as she flopped on the bed.

"Thank you for that." His eyes were narrowed as she lay across the bed and rested her face in her hands. "Are you done now?"

"Am I the only girl you've had in here?" asked Shego. She felt twist of deviousness in her gut as his face darkened. "I am, aren't I."

"As fun as this is for you...let's show you to your room," said Drakken. Shego pouted and extended her hand. "You are being so—SHEGO!"

"Don't be so dramatic," laughed Shego as she yanked him onto the bed. "This is already more action than this bed has seen... Well, maybe not the sheets."

"Shego this is highly unprofessional," said Drakken as he went to get off the bed, but Shego's grin spread as she shoved him back on it. "What has gotten into you?"

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable," snorted Shego, her eyes heavy as she leaned towards him.

Drakken said nothing, but his eyes shot open, and she could see his breathing pick up. Every fiber of her being was egging her on, partly because of how much it was bothering him. The other part because...well...why not? But he looked horrified. It was enough to make her realize she'd pushed it too far.

"Geesh, Doc, lighten up," she snorted as she got up off the bed. "I don't want to ruin your pristine bedroom."

"Shego, it's not funny. I was just about to check you for a Mood-u-lator," he said, a look of relief on his face.

"Oh good, you're both in here already." Estelle's smirk sobered Shego up and she took a wide step away from where Drakken still sat on the bed.

"I was just about to show Shego to her room," Drakken jumped up with the same haste she'd used. Estelle raised her brow in what looked like annoyance.

"I'm not naive, Drewbie. As if you two haven't been sharing a bed here and there over the years," smiled Estelle.

"We have not...no." Shego watched as Drakken went into defense mode. "Mother. We do not share a bed. My lair— Home has multiple rooms for a reason."

"Uh huh," said Estelle looking between the two. She smirked at Shego. "Really?"

"Ohm," Shego looked at Drakken. He looked smug, and she felt devious again. "Come on Doc... Don't lie to your mother. As if we haven't shared a bed once before?"

"Shego... Mother we are not sharing a room," said Drakken. His scowl made Shego take a step back.

"Yes you are," responded Estelle. "Your grandmother is staying in the guest room. So you're going to have to put aside whatever tiff you two had—"

"There is no tiff... There is no..." Drakken stopped his fake pleasant-voice rant and gave a pleading look to Shego.

"Mama Lipsky, we're not together," sighed Shego. "I told you that last year was just because he'd broken up with his girlfriend—"

"Excuse me," snapped Drakken, "When did you tell her this?"

"Shego and I talk all the time, dear," said Estelle, her lips pursed. "Funny how she seems to be able to answer my phone calls and you can't."

"I... Eh… Nhn," Drakken looked like he was stuck in his worst nightmare and Shego felt an edge of regret now, but only for a second.

"Either way, you two are adults," Estelle stepped out of the doorway and winked. "Besides, you never know what one night can change."

She headed downstairs and Shego grimaced.

"Did your Mom just imply—"

"I blame you for this," glared Drakken.

* * *

Heading back downstairs was a journey of annoyance as Shego kept touching picture frames in the hall, asking Drakken about some childhood pictures including a few of he and Ed attempting to look cool. She'd actually found the look on Drakken quite cute...not that she was about to vocalize that. She was having far too much fun pestering him. Drakken's hands rested on her shoulders as he steered her down the staircase and away from trying to pick up a picture of him with his teddy bear. She would get it later to annoy him.

"You two done fooling around then?" Shego froze as Drakken's Aunt Michelle walked by with some pans. "We have cooking to do."

It seemed while they had been upstairs and in the attic looking for a sleeping bag—Shego was not getting into that argument again—Ed's mom had arrived and she didn't seem to be in a good mood. Shego looked at the little living room with its floral couches and outdated television. She'd only glanced at it when Drakken had ushered her upstairs.

What was more, there was a very old woman sitting in a wheelchair facing the television. Likely the person occupying the guest room Drakken had intended her to stay in. She didn't look familiar from the prior Christmas dinner, and it wasn't a far stretch to assume she must reside in a home for the elderly. She looked rather frail... It was clear she was Estelle's mom by the large badly-dyed red hair, the large cat-eye glasses that looked as old as she was, and the accessories she wore.

"Hello Nana," said Drakken cheerfully.

"Drew." Her stern tone made Shego freeze and Drakken's smiled faded. She looked over to him with a raised brow. "Are you still blue?"

"Yes," he sighed. She nodded and turned to Shego.

"You brought a woman?" There was no expression in her statement. "I was starting to wonder if you were like Enid's son... He and his partner adopted her great grandchild... She brings me candies when she visits Enid. It's nice to have visitors...Drew."

"This is Shego," sighed Drakken. Shego covered her mouth as she laughed. "Shego this is Nana Lois."

"Nice to meet you," smiled Shego, taking a step forward.

"Why are you green?" asked Nana and Shego took a step back.

"...Lab accident—"

"Hit by a comet—"

"...Okay then," Nana shook her head. "Youths and their secrets."

"Watching soap operas?" asked Drakken, moving closer to her. Shego followed.

"Estelle doesn't have cable... Or news... These aren't even in English," said Nana. She looked at them with narrowed eyes. "Can I expect any great grandchildren from you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nana," said Drakken, "Shego and I aren't together. She is a friend."

"That's nice," her scowl continued at the television. "How disappointing."

"Just friends this year?" asked Michelle leaning out of the door to what Shego assumed was the kitchen.

"That's all it's ever been. Nothing else," said Drakken, he looked ready to explain but Michelle shrugged and disappeared.

"Shego, dear, can I borrow you for a bit?" said Estelle appearing in the doorway with a broad grin.

"Please," said Shego. She hurried past Drakken to the kitchen. He followed.

"I was hoping you could assist me with some baking today. Michelle's busy with pastries. It goes better with two when making lots of cookies."

"Shego can't cook," said Drakken. Shego glared.

_He's not...wrong. But I have my days._

"I've baked... I've even baked for you," snapped Shego. She didn't know why she wasn't letting him get her out of this.

"Drew, you say there's nothing going on between you two...yet you seem very eager to spend constant time with just the two of you," said Michelle. Her expression was unreadable. "Why are you so needy?"

"Drew is not needy," snapped Estelle. "I think you're mistaking him for your son."

"At least my son talks to me and doesn't leave his assistant to do so," Michelle said smugly, kneading the dough.

"Shego, dear, can you pass me the flour?" Estelle didn't respond and Shego shared a grimace with Drakken. She grabbed the flour. "If you're done distracting us Drewbie, you could go spend time with your grandmother before she comes in here and starts bossing us around."

"Yeah, one bossy redhead in the kitchen is enough," scoffed Michelle under her breath.

Shego could feel the hostility between the two. Clearly there was something private happening and Drakken and Shego were just seeing the aftermath. She looked at Drakken, hoping he'd give her a new escape window. The idea of spending an entire evening baking with these two was suddenly a nightmare in the making. Judging by the cold energy emitted from the silence, she did not like the idea of being in the middle of it.

"Shego—" Drakken began but Estelle cut him off.

"She'll be fine dear. She can't be any worse than your Aunt Michelle," said Estelle with a wide grin at Shego. Michelle slapped the dough on the counter but said nothing.

"Fine. It's your funeral," sighed Drakken as he turned on his heel.

"Where I will have no grandchildren to mourn me," responded Estelle without looking up from her mixing.

Drakken stiffened and Shego watched his fingers dig into the door-frame before stalking off. Shego didn't know if she should snort at the snappy comeback or make her own. Instead she chose to continue mixing the bowl Estelle slid over to her as she started getting ingredients for something else.

It seemed pretty stable in the room, mostly Estelle asking her to add things or mix things. Shego was just feeling confident when Estelle went to the basement to get a missing pan, when the energy changed again. Shego jumped as Michelle stood rather closely next to her.

"So, Shego. What are the odds of you kicking my son into another police cruiser when he comes tomorrow?"

"Oh…" _Shit._

* * *

"Nana, did you want something to drink?" asked Drakken as he sat in the living room. She'd been staring off at the television.

"No," she muttered and continued staring off at the television.

"Okay... So you enjoying being—" he paused as his mother walked by.

"The home has better food," stated Nana bluntly. His mother's fingers clenched on the pan as she momentarily froze. She continued walking to the kitchen.

"Tell... Tell me about it," Drakken fought the smirk on his face.

"You would know if you came to visit me more instead of just sending cards and gifts," said Nana harshly. "I may not have been your favorite grandmother. But I am your only one now."

"I didn't have favorites... I'm busy…I'm... Do you want something to drink?" he sure did.

* * *

"I think your aunt wants to kill me," said Shego as she walked into the bedroom later the day had come to a close. She glanced out the doorway. "That knife barely missed me when, as she claims...she tripped and it just happened to 'throw' itself."

"I think you're paranoid," said Drakken. Shego glared at him. "She attempts to kill no less than three people every holiday. You're just one of the chosen this year."

"Well if Motor-mouth Ed took a page out of your book and kept to himself more...I wouldn't be on the list," glared Shego. "She liked me last year."

"My mother liked me more last year," said Drakken as he tossed down the sleeping bag on the rug.

"I think your aunt and your grandmother are just on her nerves. You're still her Drewbie," Shego mimicked his mother's voice before giving out a snort of annoyance. "Are you seriously sleeping on the floor?"

"It's comfortable," lied Drakken as he pulled the pillow closer.

"There is a bed, right there. It's not like we haven't shared a bed before," scoffed Shego. He could feel her standing over him.

"I guess you're— What are you wearing?" asked Drakken as he'd looked up after debating his options.

"Pajamas?" stated Shego with a raised brow.

Drakken felt more solid in his sleeping bag choice than before. He had expected her to pack her normal pajamas or even a night shirt and shorts. Not a navy blue, thin-strapped nightgown...which as the light hit it, was probably silk.

He was already having mental issues about his renewed attraction to Shego, and now this.

He'd curbed his flirting. Made sure to avoid being to 'handsy' around his Partner in Crime. Yes, the sleeping bag choice was the right one. He was not about to wake up accidentally cuddling her while she was in that. His expression must have displayed something akin to horror or shock because Shego suddenly looked smug.

"Why, Dr. D., your immunity to my charms in question?" she asked, one hand confidently resting on her hip.

"No," said Drakken. He doubted his own voice for a second. "Just wondering why you would pack that...instead of your normal ones."

"Well I thought I'd have my own room... And to be honest I packed it in case you changed your mind and wanted to stage a late-night scene..." She crossed her arms and shifted her stance. Drakken decided his pillow needed to be looked at more.

"Pretty solid in the decision to not do that now," said Drakken. He began picking lint off the pillow. "Was just curious. It's nice."

"Nice…? Thanks." He saw her shadow move and heard her climb into bed. "All right, I'm hitting the lights... If you change your mind in the middle of the night, I can't promise not to plasma blast you when I'm startled."

"No. I'm content right here," sighed Drakken. He really wasn't.

It was silent after Shego turned off the light except for the sound of a car driving by from time to time. Drakken picked at the rug that he could see in the street lamps' light that peeked through the curtained window. He was trying to force himself to sleep, but his mind wasn't letting him. There was no evil schemes, no thieving plots... It was all a rush of that day. His grandmother's bitter annoyance at him. His mother's jabs. His aunt's lack of zingers at him. Shego's nightgown.

He glared. She was solely to blame for the last one.

"I can't believe you're sleeping on the floor," Shego's sudden annoyed groan startled him. "This is just like the pillow wall all over again."

"Why are you so eager to share a bed with me?" snapped Drakken. His eyes shot open at his own statement.

_Great. Here comes the sarcasm, sass, and rebuttals._

"I just think it's stupid," was her only retort. She sounded quieter than normal and there was no snark. "We're adults. We are comfortable in our partnership enough that this shouldn't be an issue."

"True," said Drakken weighing the odds.

_You are NOT comfortable!_

"We spend a lot of time together and we shouldn't be tempting gossip. Aunt Michelle and Eddie talk a lot...and we don't need that drama," he reasoned as he snuggled the pillow closer. "We're partners now after all. Got to keep clear… Social and work boundaries, you know."

"Huh... Didn't know becoming partners meant it changed our maturity levels," scoffed Shego. "Whatever, enjoy the floor."

"'Night, Shego," sighed Drakken.

The silence returned and Drakken was just about to drift off when he heard Shego sigh and give a contemptuous snort.

"Finally, another person in his bed... And he won't even get in it." Drakken glared before sitting up and throwing his pillow at her. "Ow!"

"Zip it," grumbled Drakken as he lay back down. He scoffed. That was his only pillow.

"Fine. 'Night," mumbled Shego. His pillow fell on him and he smirked as he grabbed it.

"Uhm hmm," he responded as he snuggled the pillow and fell into silence.

"Hey, Drakken?" whispered Shego, breaking the quiet again.

"What?" he mumbled into the pillow.

"Do you hear that?" she asked in a concerned whisper. He sat up and looked at what little of her he could see in the dark.

"What?" he asked in concern.

"Your bed weeping with joy at having a woman in it...and your room's sobbing with embarrassment for you," laughed Shego. Drakken whipped the pillow at her again.

"I'm going to bed," growled Drakken.

"Did you want your pillow back?" asked Shego after her own laughter faded.

"Yes, please," sighed Drakken. He sat back up and reached for it.

"Okay," said Shego as she placed it next to her, and snuggled in her spot. "You know where to find it."

"Shego... Shego," Drakken hissed.

He debated on just forgoing it, but the rug was not as comfortable as he had hoped against his face and arm. He muttered under his breath as he slid out of the sleeping bag.

He knew Shego was still awake by the smirk on her face. He went to snatch the pillow but her hand gripped it quickly. Her body shook as she fought laughing and continued to hold it. He went to grab the other one but she was too fast.

He wanted to feel annoyed by her antics. He forcibly told himself to be. Instead he found himself fighting his own laughter at the sheer juvenile stupidity of fighting over pillows in the middle of the night.

"Shego, give me the pillow!" His attempt at anger came out as a quiver of laughter.

"Pillows belong on the bed, not the floor." Her voice matched his, fighting laughter and trying to sound aggressive.

"You're being ridiculous," he said, his laugh escaping as he yanked at the pillow in quick jabs.

"I don't think I'm the one being ridiculous," she scoffed and yanked the pillow with all her might.

A normal person's pull would have been enough to perhaps make the person on the other end of the tug-of-war stumble. Shego's however, was enough to practically launch Drakken to the other side of the room. He'd had enough clarity to release the fabric of the pillow before it could happen, however, the timing couldn't have been worse. He'd managed to land on the bed, but not before he'd cleared where Shego was.

Drakken had at least managed to prevent from falling onto her, but his knee landing between hers and his arms on either side of her wasn't any better. He had a flashback to the paintball game, where he'd looked down and realized the error of his calculation that resulted in pinning her. This time though, was very different. This happened while they had been laughing and goofing around. Childishly, he might add. There was no slow realization with how close they were this time. It was instant.

_Get up!_

It rang in his head, but he didn't move. He found himself analyzing the whole scene in rapid succession: still out of breath from their silent laughter and tug of war over a pillow; how close he was to her… The realization this wasn't a grassy battle field like the other time. There was no look of unease or panic, nor were their peers around them. He waited for the plasma blast or the glare.

They didn't come. Her shifting eyes seemed to be surveying the situation as he was, probably comparing it even. Which meant he had a few more seconds before she did plasma blast him or finished propelling him to where the pillow had intended him to land. He should have used that time to jump up, grab the pillow, and find his sleeping bag.

_I should do that... I should be moving... The pillow is right there... She's going to get angry._

He made the decision to move, the conscious one to move with lightning-speed before he felt some sort of pain. That was what he had mentally agreed to do...but he didn't. He was still there.

Something shifted in her eyes and he felt her nails dig into his shoulder. He knew she was about to finish tossing him across the room. She didn't. Her nails dug tighter and pulled his shoulder with some light pressure. He didn't know why she tugged down instead of pushing his arm as warning. But he got it. He shifted his leg from hers and began to sit back.

_Kiss her..._

The thought slapped him out of his trance. He jumped up and grabbed his pillow and said nothing as he found his sleeping bag. Well he might have muttered an apology, he couldn't recall. His mind was spinning, screaming at him. Taunting him. He felt angry now as he held his pillow. This was why he'd chosen the floor.

There was something wrong with him. There had to be. He kept telling himself not to overstep. He could make lists and lists of all of the reasons to not think of Shego in that way ever again.

He'd had a crush on her in the beginning, and it had caused him to put her under mind control... He couldn't let those dark thoughts back. He needed to focus on their partnership. If he did that, he wouldn't have to face the reality of rejection that was bound to happen. He wouldn't subconsciously cross a line and send her packing again. He didn't know what to do without her anymore.

"Drakken." He jumped as her hand touched his shoulder from above on the bed.

"Good night, Shego," Drakken said sharply.

He couldn't look at her. Not until he got his thoughts under control. He might say something or egg on what he was trying to mentally pack away. If he focused hard enough on other things, it would do it all on its own. He would just have to avoid situations like this that opened the box again. He needed to remember the boundaries he kept vocalizing. Shego could poke buttons and make questionable comments all she wanted... But hers were out of platonic comfort. If he even hinted at anything but that...she'd be gone in an instant, partner or not.

He heard Shego muttering something, but he was tuning it out. He needed to focus on something other than her. Anything else. He closed his eyes and began forcing himself to imagine world domination, having the world literally at his feet. Maybe then…he could possibly be more in her eyes. He clamped his eyes shut harder.

_Stop thinking about her... Stop before you mess this up just like everything else. She's your partner, your friend... That's it...that's all there will ever be. That's enough._

* * *

**Let's All Be Thankful →**


	86. Un-Thankful Part 2

**Un-Thankful Part 2**

* * *

Shego hadn't been able to sleep at all, and in an attempt at calming her thoughts was looking at the pillowcase pattern of rocket ships and stars. It fit the theme of the room and she would have made a really good crack about it if she'd known. However by the time she'd noticed the night prior she had other thoughts on her mind.

_He told me the nightgown was nice…_

She glared at her pillow before sitting up and tossing it aside. She wasn't mad at the pillow, she was mad at herself—also Drakken, but mostly herself. She'd set herself up for what had happened last night. She'd ignored all the red flags that she was going too far, pushing the boundaries far too hard and too fast. She should have dropped it. Should have let the pillow go and rolled her eyes, made a snarky comeback...anything.

_He had been laughing._

She shook her head to try to regain her thoughts again. She'd spent all night remembering how horrified he'd looked when he'd leapt off the bed as if she'd plasma blasted him. She closed her eyes and rubbed her face in frustration. He'd apologized and ignored her—ignored her pitiful question. She didn't blame him honestly. She'd already taken what he probably thought was something childish and bothersome and made him uncomfortable.

_"Why didn't you kiss me?" I can't believe I said that... What was I thinking?_

She looked at the light creeping through the curtains and fought the urge to check to see if he was awake yet. She looked down at herself and shook her head. She knew exactly what she was thinking. She'd been pushing buttons since they had made their agreement to be partners. It was her way of testing the waters without actually committing to anything. She still wasn't exactly sure what she was aiming for...until last night shifted from just annoying him.

She could have easily packed proper pajamas even if he had wanted to stage a scene. When he'd made it clear he wasn't planning on sharing a bed with her she could have dropped it and used it to bug him later. She could have given him back his pillow instead of tempting another boundary. She could have avoided the swirl of emotions she was trying to suppress right now.

He'd said her nightgown was nice. But thinking about it...his face might have been horrified because it was HER wearing it. When he'd fallen on her, she thought he might have been afraid she might yell at him. But his expression looked more disturbed when she'd tried to pull him into a kiss—because it was HER trying to kiss him. She swallowed hard and bit back her anguished feelings and anger.

_How many signals can he possibly give me?_

She needed a game plan for when he woke up. It was unlike him to sleep too long and she was certain that he was probably up and not moving or was about to. She could sit here for hours over-analyzing things and pulling at her own emotions till she turned it to a ball of rage wrongly directed. She wasn't going to do that. Not here. Not now.

* * *

Drakken had never noticed the carpet had both green and blue threads in it as he meticulously pulled them out. He wasn't sure if he'd slept at all or just held his eyes closed until he couldn't anymore. He'd spent the last hour listening to hear if Shego had gotten up yet or not. Trying to figure out what to say or do... Apologize again? He wished he'd stopped panicking long enough to hear what she'd been saying or even what he'd been muttering to himself. He pulled a loose thread he'd missed in his attempt to focus, the latter made more difficult with no access to something to tinker with... Well, not without waking Shego.

"How long have you been up?"

Drakken sat bolt-upright only to smack his head into Shego's. Apparently she'd been leaning over him... Most likely plotting his death at the moment. If she hadn't been, she looked like would now. Her eyes were narrowed as she clutched her head and the green glow in her hands seemed ready to strike. Drakken struggled upright in an attempt to get out of the way of the potential blast, but the sleeping bag he was still stuck inside caused the result to be a fall face-forward.

"Ow," muttered Drakken as his already throbbing head met another hard surface. There was a snort before he heard Shego burst into laughter. "It's not funny, Shego."

"Oh, yeah it is," she let out an amused sigh as she got off the bed while Drakken attempted to get out of the now twisted sleeping bag. "Need a hand?"

"No—yes," said Drakken. This was not the morning he had been picturing. He heard clapping.

"Good job, Doc. Only you could aspire to such great excellence." He looked at the smirk she gave and glared.

"Shego," he whined, both out of frustration and embarrassment.

"Oh relax," scoffed Shego as she walked over to him and yanked the bag's zipper down.

"Was that so-" Drakken trailed off remembering Shego's earlier anger, "Shego?"

"Hmm?" asked Shego as she tossed her overnight bag over her shoulder and headed towards the door.

"About last night..."

"You mean your little panic attack over ruining your virginal bedroom reputation?" Shego's expression was unreadable. She shrugged. "I'm over it."

"Shego—"

"Seriously, Drakken," her expression became forced. "Last night never happened."

"Fair enough," Drakken nodded.

She opened the door and headed to the bathroom to get changed out of her sleepwear. Drakken should have been less unsettled by her statement. If Shego was moving past it, so should he. His eyes narrowed; something about her statement didn't make sense. She acted like she'd been tempting him and he'd called it off.

He shook his head and groaned. Shego was just being Shego and getting one last dig at his youth and his bedroom. He grabbed his own bag and started to get dressed. He was going to do as Shego suggested and put the embarrassment of last night behind them.

_She was still wearing that nightgown…_

Drakken glared at himself in the mirror and shook his head. He may need something to distract him a little longer to get his head back into focus. Clearly pulling threads out of the carpet and two hits to the head hadn't done it. He put his pajama top in his bag and grabbed his shirt just as Shego came dashing back into the room and slammed the door.

"Shego? What's going on... Why are you still in that?" said Drakken, looking away from her and at his shirt.

"Motor Ed..." she panted and glared gesturing to herself, "was in the bathroom... I can't un-see...what I saw."

"Oh dear god," Drakken looked at her with wide eyes.

He could have cringed with her, made her feel at ease at whatever sight had clearly made her uncomfortable. Instead he remembered the sleeping bag and nodded.

"That can't be as bad as him seeing you in that," smirked Drakken. Shego's disgusted face turned to horror as she looked at herself. "Awkward."

"Oh no...no-no-no," she jumped as a knock came at the door.

"Hey, anyone home in there?" it was Ed's voice.

"Drakken," hissed Shego as she slid into the closet next to the bedroom door.

"Well now's the time for that scene you kept mentioning— Ow!" Drakken's laugh turned into a slight glare as a shoe hit him.

The closet door shut with a hard thud as Drakken rubbed his shoulder and opened the bedroom door.

"Yes, Eddie?" asked Drakken. "Can I help you at this ridiculous hour?"

"Seriously, Aunt Estelle told me to see if you two were awake yet," Ed leaned a little to look inside. Drakken closed the door a little more.

"Looking for something?" Drakken narrowed his eyes; he didn't like the idea of Ed trying to see Shego in her night clothes again.

"Seriously Cuz, I've seen all I need," Ed snorted and shook his head. "Seriously, Green in that and you're in a sleeping bag? Man, how are we related, seriously?"

"Thank you for your commentary. Tell my mother we'll be down in a few minutes," Drakken closed the door harshly and heard Ed mutter as he walked off.

"Shego, you can come out of the closet now, he's gone," sighed Drakken, he waited and pulled on the door. "Shego—"

"Hey!" yelled Shego as she yanked the door shut before he could open it. "I'm getting dressed in here, Doc. Why don't you take the opportunity to do the same."

"Good idea," said Drakken, his face felt warm as he jumped back from the door.

* * *

"'Morning my Drewbie. 'Morning Shego," said Estelle cheerfully as she brought a glass of something to Nana, who had reclaimed her spot in front of the television.

"Morning—" Drakken began.

"Your cousin says you slept on the floor," Nana interrupted, shaking her head. "My family line dies with you."

"...What a nice start to the morning," grumbled Drakken as he headed to the kitchen.

"Mother, my Drew is a gentleman," snapped Estelle as Shego followed Drakken.

"Yes, and how's that doing for our family lineage?" grumbled Nana. Shego cringed.

"Something tells me as much as your mom pesters you, it's tenfold with Nana," smirked Shego as Drakken handed her a turkey shaped coffee cup. She stared at it. "…Why?"

"I'm not picking a fight about being festive," retorted Drakken as he took up his own. Shego saw him hide a grin and rolled her eyes.

"Dork," she whispered under her breath as she grabbed the coffee pot from him.

"Wonder where Eddie... 'Morning Aunt Michelle," said Drakken. Shego looked up to where she stood with the turkey.

"Eddie is currently showing his date where to park her bike." Aunt Michelle's expression was a forced smile.

"What?" asked Shego. She and Drakken looked at each other in confusion. "No Cleo— Chloe this year?"

"Unless she's taken up biking," muttered Drakken. He looked disturbed. "Could you imagine all that gold...?"

"No. No Chloe. Personally she seemed a bit...well, flaky," said Michelle. "This one seems more grounded."

"Oh god, what poor soul has he damned this time," smirked Shego at Drakken. He snorted but stopped as he looked back over at his Aunt.

"Is there something funny about my Eddie having an actual date to a family event...instead of his side-kick?" retorted Michelle as she aggressively sliced bread.

"Partner," said Drakken casually as he sipped his coffee.

"Partner?" asked Michelle with a raised brow.

Shego felt a swell of smugness come over her but it was knocked aside as the back door opened next to her. If this morning hadn't been awkward enough with Ed seeing her in that nightgown—she mentally tried to erase that horror, but it wasn't going to happen that soon—the woman who came in behind him made it all the more questionable and uncomfortable.

"Misty?" asked Shego. The blonde ducked around Ed and smiled.

"Hey, Shego, long time no see." Her grin faded as she seemed to remember the last time they had seen each other. "Oh..."

"We know her," said Drakken, a look of confusion on her face. "How do we know her?"

"Vegas," said Shego, fighting the urge to shoot the other woman with a plasma blast. "It's been a while... We must catch up."

"I feel like something has happened since Vegas," Ed muttered and looked at Drakken for confirmation.

"Miss Trusting!" Drakken snapped his fingers and grinned. "Now I remember... You have more clothes on than the last time."

"This is going to be a great dinner," said a dark-haired girl with a smirk from the doorway. Lydia, if Shego remembered.

As she glanced behind the girl, Shego saw that the guests had started to arrive. She glanced back at Drakken who seemed to have realized he made his last statement out loud. His face looked at little darker and he gave an apologetic look to Ed, whom seemed un-phased. As did Michelle, Shego noted. Drakken looked at the girl, his cousin on his mother's side if she remembered correctly.

"Ohm, Lily—" he began.

"Lydia," she sighed. "It's cool, we only met last year. My step-mom took three to remember... We lived in the same house."

"That's...concerning," said Drakken. "What you heard..."

"Strippers, Vegas, some sort of vendetta... It happens to us all," she walked out with a cup of coffee.

"She's like what...thirteen?" asked Ed with an eye-roll. "How would she know..."

"Clearly you've never been a thirteen year-old girl," said Misty glancing at Shego, who nodded.

"There are some pictures in the family album that might suggest different," smirked Drakken at Ed.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "Seriously, you wanna play that game Cuz? Seriously? One word and Aunt Estelle will bring out—" Ed was cut off.

"All right, truce," said Drakken quickly, his eyes wide. He swallowed hard.

"What sort of pictures?" asked Shego with a devious smirk at Drakken. He glared.

"I said truce," he muttered darkly.

"Cuz, I didn't agree to it. Come on Green, let's go ask Aunt Estelle for the albums," smirked Ed, glancing around. "It will give us a time to...catch up, seriously."

* * *

"Shego, that's quite enough," growled Drakken as Shego grinned smugly and held up the photo album, "Dear god, why does my Mother have so many."

"Well you're her little Drewbie," mocked Shego as she pinched Drakken's cheek. He swatted her hand away. "Relax Doc, it's not like I'm going to parade these around at villain parties... Well, maybe this one."

"Put that back," said Ed with wide eyes from where he sat on a box with his beer. "I'm in that one."

"That's why I need it," said Shego with an expressionless face as she held it up. "The world needs to know that Dr. Drakken and Motor Ed went as an angel and a princess for Halloween."

"We were little kids and our moms dressed us," snapped Ed, trying to swipe it from her. Shego was faster.

"You looked like teenagers," said Misty as she put her empty bottle in the trash bag. "Why are we in the attic?"

"Our family doesn't know we're villains," said Drakken quietly. He looked down the stairs, "I dunno about the younger ones."

"Seriously?" said Misty with a raised brow, she looked at Shego. "Are we okay...or should I run away in terror."

"The fact that after you ditched me and Pandora...who I ditched… Only for Cleopatra to then frame you with that painting and claim she was the owner... We can call it even," said Shego as she shoved Ed into a pile of boxes and put the photo down the front of her dress.

"Technically it was the blonde she was working with...but I will take it," said Misty. "Oh, and to be clear—I'm not here with Eddie."

"Why would you...tell them that," said Ed with wide eyes. "The deal was I fix your ride, you pretend to be my ride or die."

"Hey, I don't care if your family thinks that. But there are very few people I can get work from in the villain world. I am not tainting what little contacts I have with them thinking I have set loyalties," retorted Misty. She smirked at Shego. "Reputation's important around here, right Shego?"

"Ohm..." Shego felt a twist in her gut at the memory of her own advice to Misty. "That's debatable—"

"What are you four doing up here?" came Estelle's voice from the stairs.

"Bonding—"

"Decorations—"

Shego and Misty looked at Ed and Drakken before sharing a look. It was apparent to at least Shego, the attic had been a childhood hideout for the two from their mothers. Shego snorted; the idea of the two of them sneaking around and doing all the teen stuff she'd watched others do, all in the confines of a musty attic, was both amusing and disheartening. She looked at the photo album and felt a weird wave of emotions at seeing them. She knew she'd had things like this before the comet... She just didn't remember.

"Shego," her thoughts were interrupted by Estelle, "would you like to help me make the muffins while the boys help with Micheal?"

"Who's Michael?" asked Misty as Drakken and Ed groaned.

"Oh... You're in for a treat," smirked Shego. She looked at Estelle, "Didn't we make them yesterday?"

"Lydia brought her friend Betty... And the twins are here," Estelle's smile faded. "Their taxidermy is getting out of hand."

"Is Denise here?" asked Ed. Estelle nodded. "Can we eat in the attic?"

"No," said Estelle as she vanished.

"Damn it," muttered both Drakken and Ed as they walked down the stairs.

"Denise is?" asked Misty, and Shego shrugged.

"I thought she was from Michelle's—Ed's mom's—side of the family... But I'm just guessing," said Shego as they walked down the stairs.

* * *

"So, Stephan and Stephanie are twins... They are from Ed's mom's family. They are the children of her brother Stew... They like taxidermy and wear—" Misty sat on the staircase next to Shego, watching the group.

"Inappropriate animal parts as fashion...yes," said Shego as she drank whatever punch Nana had made. It was very strong.

"The little goth is Lydia who always brings her friend... She's from Drakken's mom's side?" asked Misty as Shego swallowed.

"That's what I thought, but I heard before I got kicked out of the kitchen that she's actually somehow related to the Lipsky family. That's all I got," said Shego. She nodded towards the older woman wobbling by with a walker. "That's Michelle's mother. She...apparently by the fact Nana tried to knock her over...does NOT get along with Estelle's mother. I don't know about all the others... And then...there's Micheal."

"Just to be clear, everyone IS aware Michael is a dead taxidermy pig, right?" asked Misty with a grimace.

"I don't know, honestly," said Shego. She patted Misty's shoulder. The drinks were getting to her. "So nice to have someone to share this with. Cleopatra and I weren't on good terms last year."

"And now?" asked Misty, with a raised brow.

"Eh, there aren't enough tolerable villains to keep a grudge for too long," said Shego. She thought back to the retreat. "Besides, keep your enemies closer than friends right? I've been wondering who ratted the retreat out to Taxley and their hench-monsters."

"Excuse me?" Misty choked on her drink. "Taxley? Wait, you've seen him...them…since the painting incident?"

"Motor-mouth Ed didn't tell you?" asked Shego. "They crashed a retreat we were at... Everyone thinks it was a Global Justice raid... Okay, I've had too many. I'm talking way too liberally."

"I don't even know what this is," choked Misty as she put her barely-touched glass down.

"I'll take that. I'm going to see if I can sneak into the kitchen and rescue Drakken," sighed Shego as she took the glass.

"Good luck. Try not to have a rogue knife fly at you this time," said Misty as she seemed to look for Ed.

Shego slowed her pace as she glanced through the doorway. She could see Drakken, arms crossed, and glaring at a large mixture of something she couldn't make out. He looked disturbed and completely alone. Shego slowly slid into the room and put the glasses in the sink silently. Drakken raised a brow and she nodded to the knives on the counter.

"She and my mother are getting something from the shed out back... Or rather using it as a ploy to argue," shrugged Drakken. "Apparently I am supposed to finish cooking...this."

"What is...this… Ew, what is that?" asked Shego as she looked at what was in front of Drakken.

"Left over gizzards and liver bits," said Drakken dryly, "There was more than enough for the stuffing."

"Excuse me?" Shego took a step back. "What are they for?"

"Apparently Stephan and Stephanie brought too many this year...so we're cooking them up... How? I don't know. Why? No clue," stated Drakken. He looked around. "Why did I get drafted into this?"

"Proximity. The fact you kept hanging out in here before I got banned. I don't know, perhaps the way you critiqued me like you knew what you were doing?" asked Shego as she sat on the counter.

It was next to the sink which gave enough distance that if his aunt came in she could make it out without the island obscuring her route. It was also enough space between she and Drakken that if he chose to continue working on his island laid mess, she wouldn't have to witness it.

"I was trying to help," glared Drakken. He raised a brow at her. "Wanna take over?"

"Pass," said Shego. She raised a brow. "You have flour on your face."

"My aunt's rogue cookie-toss. It's powdered sugar," said Drakken trying to wipe it off with his shoulder, his hands still gloved and covered in other remnants from his baking activities.

"Not even close," Shego sighed and grabbed a rag from the back of the sin and jumped down off the counter, "You're actually making it worse."

Shego ran the rag under the faucet and snorted as she looked at Drakken. What had once been some powdered sugar on his cheek was now a smudge of white and parts of bread crumbs from whatever project he had been working on prior. She rolled her eyes as she wiped his face off. He pouted at not being able to get it on his own.

"I could have got it if you'd handed me the rag," he whined.

"Sure, and knowing you, you'd get crap on the rag and then get that on your face." Shego tossed the rag in the sink over his shoulder. "There, all clean... Try not to get livers on your face next."

"Thanks," said Drakken. Shego brushed the crumbs off his shoulder. "Shego?"

"Hmm?" asked Shego, looking at him.

She suddenly realized she was now in between the small space between him and the island. While the crumbs had momentarily distracted her from how close she still stood to him, she became suddenly aware. She moved back quickly, but something sharp in her side startled her into a stumbling jump forward, her foot slipped on something wet on the floor. She looked at her dress and back over her shoulder.

The knife for the gizzards was facing outward. It hadn't done any damage other than making her jump. She was about to yell at Drakken for leaving a knife turned out on a counter when she realized she'd literally jumped into a more awkward stance then what she'd been trying to get out of. She had stumbled right into Drakken and was leaning against him, her hands on his chest. His arms were around her, but his dirty cooking gloves hovered away from her dress.

A flash of the night before went through her mind as she looked at the similar situation they were in now—his terrified look, how close she was to his face, and suddenly how physically close they were to one another. He'd hovered over her the night before when he'd fallen trying to avoid her playful attack. Now however, she was completely leaning on him, and he had no place to move stuck against the corner of the counter. His expression changed and he narrowed his brow as if he wasn't sure how to react anymore.

_Just do it... Worst thing he does is—_

Shego swallowed hard and leaned forward. His expression didn't change to horror as she got closer. She went with it. Whatever was in that punch wasn't helping her come up with a logical excuse for this nor the presence of mind to take a step back. She didn't know why things seemed to be moving so slow. Something in the back of her mind urged her to hurry before something or someone broke the moment. Her hand pulled at the apron he wore.

He took a deep breath through his nostrils as her lips hit his. There wasn't any time to fully register she had just kissed Drakken in his mother's kitchen, his family out in the living room, nor any ramifications that might come afterwards because as soon as their lips met…a loud noise erupted from the backyard that shook the house. Her eyes shot wide open and she was instantly snapped out of whatever had just occurred.

"What was that?" asked Drakken as he let go of her.

"A really awkward mistake involving your Nana's punch." Shego pulled a face and nearly backed into the knife again.

Her heart was pounding and she needed to back-pedal as fast as she could.

"That noise—" Drakken's expression changed from panicked to unreadable. "Oh, ohm... I see."

"Wait...yes, the noise," said Shego. She took a breath to continue in even more back-pedaling, but Motor Ed came sliding into the kitchen.

"Seriously, looks like Red's crashing another dinner," said Ed with wide eyes. "This time I may be partially to blame, seriously."

* * *

**Sliding in →**


	87. Un-Thankful Part 3

**Un-Thankful Part 3**

* * *

Drakken wasn't exactly sure what had occurred in the span of the last five minutes, mostly because he was still processing Shego's words and actions. While his mind wanted to focus on Shego, who was now a few feet away from him and in a defensive stance, the flood of new concerns were slowly breaking through. The fact that Possible and Stoppable were present at yet another one of his family functions was clearing out any other thought. Mostly because they were all in the kitchen and a whip nearly hit him in face.

Misty had been aiming for Stoppable, who had dodged her attack and bumped into the island. If the sound of the whip in Drakken's right ear hadn't drawn his focus, the knife embedding itself into the floor near Shego's foot did. She leapt out of the way, hands ablaze, and backed both she and Drakken back into the corner again.

He glared at the scene before him. The sound of his mother's voice from the backyard got closer. He could hear the family in the living room headed towards the kitchen. He looked at Shego leaning against him, the heat radiating from her hand near his arm. She was about to join in the fight as Ed threw a blender at Possible. Drakken scowled as anger finally won over. He held his arm out to halt Shego's impending blast.

"Enough!" yelled Drakken. He hadn't expected everyone to freeze but they did.

"Seriously Cuz, kinda in the middle of—" Ed was cut off as the back door opened.

"What is all this commotion in here?" Estelle looked around the room as she entered. "Drewbie, what are your patient and her friend doing here again?"

"Patient?" asked Misty. Ed nudged her and rolled his eyes at Drakken.

"Oh, them again. What a treat," said Michelle. She looked at Ed with narrowed eyes and then to Misty. "Wonder what brought them this time?"

"Seriously, Drew's patients are obsessed with me, what can I say," smirked Ed, "right Red?"

"Again with this," muttered Possible as she looked to Stoppable as the naked mole rat climbed on his shoulder.

"You know what? Clearly they didn't get my memo Mama Lipsky." Drakken glanced at Shego as she cleared her throat and went about her explanation. "I specifically made sure all those e-mails were sent out well in advance to contact Dr. Lucius. You know, if there was any need for medications or concerns over the holidays."

"Dr. Lucius...? What are they talking about?" asked Misty, "I thought you said they were—"

"I thought you said Dr. Hector?" asked Estelle with a raised brow.

"Dr. Lucius Hector," said Shego confidently.

"Why does that young lady have a whip?" asked Nana Lois as she wheeled into the kitchen, Lydia's blonde friend Betty pushing her through the crowd huddled near the door.

"We're just here for ohm...Tara," said Stoppable. He seemed to be as confused as Misty.

"TERA," corrected Possible, nodding to him. "My apologies for interrupting this lovely holiday gathering."

"Who's Tera? I thought the stripper here with Eddie was named Misty," said Betty calmly. Drakken glanced at Shego as he saw a flicker of a smile on her face.

"Wait. So your wife's a stripper?" Stoppable addressed Ed. Drakken let out an audible laugh at his cousin's expression.

"Wife?" asked Michelle and Possible at the same time.

"You two did get married in Vegas, didn't you? I mean...you're dressed different. I could be wrong," Stoppable massaged his chin. "No… The whip was there."

"Edward Bartholomew P. Lipsky!" snapped Michelle, her fists balled. "You're married!?"

Suddenly Ed looked like the child from the family photos rather than the violent evil mechanical genius he currently was. Drakken looked to his mother, who was covering her mouth and shaking. Laughing. Drakken glanced at Shego, trying to gauge any thoughts she might be having to deal with the escalating situation. He expected a smile or an eye roll at the current scene, but then he saw the confused look on her face. For a moment he wondered if she'd forgotten about what little they remembered about Vegas. She raised a brow at him as she glanced over and waved a hand towards Stoppable. Drakken's eyes shot open as it clicked.

"How do you know about the wedding?" asked Drakken.

They had never told anyone about that, let alone Stoppable. He glanced at Possible, who shared the same expression of question he knew was on his own. He tried to pull any memory of an interaction that he might have said something or hinted at that whole situation. It was a short lived memory flash as he didn't exactly think about his cousin's life or antics any given day. So there was no way he had ever eluded to a trip he cared not to remember.

_Not that I even fully can—_

"Oh god... Russell." Shego's eyes shot open and for the life of him Drakken had no idea what she was talking about. "The tape. You know, the missing one that we couldn't find? The car we thought we... But was signed... Oh. So many things are coming back now."

"The tape—" Drakken looked at Stoppable. His eyes shot open. "Oh no."

"Why is everyone gathering in the kitchen?" came the voice of Ed's gram as she wobbled through the full doorway of people, "Michael needs his bottle."

"Of course he does," groaned Nana Lois. She looked at Ed and Misty, "Stripper or not, at least someone's actively trying to carry on a family line around here. Sad it's yours, Beatrice."

"What was that Lois?" asked Ed's gram.

"Okay, there are a lot of questions and concerns in this kitchen, when the only one there should be today...is when the turkey is done, and... Drew you didn't finish trimming the fat off the gizzards yet?" Estelle scoffed as she approached Drakken.

"I... This... I'm sorry," sighed Drakken as he rubbed his face in frustration. He froze at the sticky feeling and smell from his gloved hand.

"How does that meat juice smell?" asked Shego with a concerned grimace. She handed him the towel off the handle of the stove.

"Oddly enough, I prefer it to the migraine that's starting," replied Drakken, fighting the urge to gag as he took the towel from her and wiped his face.

"Drew, you talk to your patient about appropriate office hours," said Estelle with a sigh. She looked down at the bowl of gizzards. "I guess I will finish these. Everyone go back to the living room and stop crowding the door. Honestly, such a fire hazard with all of you."

"Eddie, a word," said Michelle, who had yet to stop glaring at her son.

"Sorry, Motor Ed's Mom," said Possible, stopping them from leaving the kitchen. "He took something very valuable and we need it back."

"Tera the stripper is valuable?" asked Betty, who was yanked out by Lydia just as the door swung closed behind the departing crowd.

"I'm still very confused how your patient knows your cousin?" asked Estelle. Drakken felt uncomfortable under the questioning look she gave him. "Drewbie, is there something else going on?"

Possible stepped forward. "Mrs. Lipsky, maybe it's about time someone let you know exactly what—"

Drakken felt a surge of panic rush over him when the teen spoke, as if the migraine and his churning thoughts weren't already enough. What was TERA? How and why had they sent a tape of Ed and Misty's wedding to Possible's idiot? What else had been on that tape? Why had Shego kissed him? Why was he still rubbing his face with the dirty, smelly gloves? He whipped them off and tossed them on the table.

Shego seemed to have a series of her own questions as she acted before Possible could continue or he could lose his cool. She glanced at him as she quickly grabbed Possible's arm.

"All right. Why don't you go get cleaned up? Mama Lipsky, everything's fine. Clearly she forgot her medication. I will handle that. Eddie isn't going anywhere," said Shego as she steered Possible away from Drakken's mom. She looked at Stoppable with a raised brow. "And Dra—Drew, why don't you show him where he can get that stuffing off his pants and have a little chat."

"I don't have—" Stoppable began, but Drakken casually flipped the pan of unfinished stuffing onto him. "Aw, man."

* * *

"After the wedding part I destroyed the tape..." Stoppable said. The naked mole rat made a noise. "Okay, Rufus did. I kinda wanted to see what happened after the topless dancers threw rice."

"So that and the lights and music were all you watched," said Drakken, relief sweeping over him.

"Well...yes," cringed Stoppable with a nod.

"...Well I think that was for the best," said Drakken, thankful they'd mostly left the camera tossed around.

"Speaking of 'for the best'? So is Kim supposed to be your patient so your family doesn't know you're a villain? I mean, how does that work? Do none of them follow the news or have television?" asked Stoppable.

"I may have a hired henchman who is located across the street who takes care of any newspaper press… A blocker installed on all her devices that prevent any mention of mine or Shego's name being heard..." Drakken stopped ranting. "It's really none of your business."

"Fair enough. I mean, I don't exactly want my parents to know about me and Hana's monkey ninja powers... Because that's just a lot to unload," Stoppable stopped talking.

Drakken really hadn't been listening either way. He'd been pondering if he should assist his cousin by locking the kid in a closet. Any other time he would, but this was his mother's house and that would not fare well. He needed to figure out a game plan. Maybe Shego already had one. He should probably continue the conversation, distract the side-kick.

"Yes, one would imagine...wait. What—?"

_What had he just said?_

"Drew Lipsky," Drakken froze as his Nana Lois and Gram Beatrice appeared in the hallway, "Estelle says that young girl is your patient? Apart from the physical fight she had in the dining room with your 'just a friend,' she seems of very sound mind."

"Just a friend?" snorted Stoppable. Drakken shot him a dark look.

"Nana—"

"I'm not as easy to fool as your mother. What are you hiding? You don't come to family functions for years, then both times they show up as well. Beatrice said this one made friends with Micheal last year." Nana Lois seemed to seethe at the idea of anyone befriending Micheal.

"Oh, how is he?" asked Stoppable. Drakken raised a brow at him and shared a concerned look with the mole rat.

"He's fine... Drew, when did you stop wearing glasses?" asked Gram with squinted eyes at them.

"You wore glasses?" questioned Stoppable. Drakken ignored him as the ranting continued.

"Who are these kids, Drew? Where are their parents? If that girl is your patient, shouldn't you be calling her family to let them know she's off her medications or missing? That's what they do at the home. Should be no different," grumbled Nana Lois. She looked at Stoppable. "Well, where are you and your sister's parents?"

"Ew, gross. Ohm. Kim's my girlfriend," said Stoppable quickly. He looked at Drakken for back up.

"You're girlfriend?" asked Drakken in the same snide tone Stoppable had used eluding to his relationship with Shego. "I don't recall. Perhaps you've had too many hits to the head."

"Drew!" snapped Nana Lois, and his questions stopped.

Drakken tried to zone out of the conversation and come up with a new ruse or plan. He was starting to suspect that his mother wasn't buying it anymore. If he was being honest, he didn't even know how many people were just letting her blindly think that. His aunt knew for sure, which meant that others probably did too. His mind was a spinning wall of thoughts, ideas, emotions, and he felt the anger coming back full force. He heard her say something about secrets. She was talking about family. He could tell the truth? That thought alone made him freeze all others.

_Tell the truth? What kind of stupid idea is that?_

"Do you have some sort of secret family like Eddie's secret wedding?" asked Gram. Nana Lois was about to respond, her brows narrowing at Gram.

"Not exactly," said Drakken quickly. He could allude to working for a government agency and say they were enemy spies.

That would explain henchmen. They could be fellow workers...secret service?

"Not exactly? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Nana Lois. She looked at Stoppable, "What are you hiding and who are these kids?"

"Ohm," Stoppable looked between Drakken and Nana Lois with distrubed eyes.

Drakken glared at him, willing him to make up something believable. He could easily cut this off, but by his grandmother's expression she wasn't going to buy anything he said. Stoppable's eyes narrowed slightly and something about his expression made Drakken take a step back. He was unreadable for a moment, but then a devilish grin flickered across his face. Drakken replayed their conversation and felt his stomach knot.

He glared daggers at the buffoon. True he'd low-key made a crack about getting a hit in the last time Possible and he had crashed the lair, but he did not appreciate the retaliatory look in Stoppable's eyes. Well actually he did, because he too understood the gratification of a petty task complete. Now was not the time to do so however. He did his best to convey murder in his eyes if he dare tell the truth or something worse.

_It can't possibly be any worse-_

"I'm part of his secret family," said Stoppable. Drakken physically felt every muscle in his body tense.

"Part of his... Drew Lipsky? Have you been avoiding family events because you have some sort of secret love-child?" asked Nana Lois with wide eyes.

"NO!"

"Yes."

_This is FAR worse._

"Well which is it?" asked Gram, leaning on Nana's wheelchair versus her walker.

"I... I," Drakken felt like there was a wall closing in around him.

_Where is a staircase when you need one?_

He glared at Stoppable. There was something satisfying at the look of fear on the side-kick's face. His mole-rat seemed to have hid all together. Stoppable swallowed and held up his hands in a sign of surrender. Drakken felt a moment of relief wash over him as he waited for the buffoon to recant his statement and fix the problem he had just caused. He expected, 'it was a joke' or something along those lines. But of course, things never went that easily for him.

"It's because of my mother he's been avoiding family events and kept me secret," said Stoppable, giving a thumbs-up to Drakken.

_I have never hated anyone more than in this second._

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually cleaning up," said Kim as she swept up the broken vase.

"Zip it, Pumpkin," snapped Shego as she tossed what was once a dinner plate in a large trash bag.

She glared at the mess she and Kim were cleaning up. She knew she'd started the actual fight, and she was annoyed by that. More annoyed though at having to clean up after it versus kicking Kim into the wall where she'd cleaned the broken vase. Shego smirked at that, but the image changed to Mama Lipsky's horrified face and anger at the destruction of her dining room. An odd feeling swept over her from the recent memory. She didn't like that feeling. Shego touched the pink earrings she wore, a gift from Mama Lipsky no less. The last thing she wanted was to upset the woman who sent her gifts and called her for updates on Drakken.

_Drakken._

Shego let her stomach twist and untwist again. She'd kissed him. There had been no accident or any distraction this time. No Mood-u-lator, device, or trick. She had physically kissed him without regard for her actions. She'd blamed it on the drink, and it may have assisted her thought process... And she hoped he'd bought it. She took a deep breath and shook her head at the ceiling. She couldn't even gauge what he may have been thinking due to the arrival of the two teens.

_He didn't NOT kiss back. There were just a lot of things happening—_

Shego glared at Kim and tossed the trash bag aside.

"So now you're just ruining every Lipsky holiday, are you?" asked Shego as she crossed her arms. "New hobby?"

"Talk to Motor Ed and his new friend...wife?" asked Kim. "Which is a question I have for Ron later. How did he know that?"

"Annulled. They're not married—" Shego was cut off by Kim.

"Listen. Wade says the TERA device is still in the area... Which means Motor Ed hasn't bailed yet. As much as it pains me," Kim took a deep breath, "we'll just grab it and go. It's not exactly hard to find Motor Ed."

"I think he does his best to be obnoxious," nodded Shego. "You tracked the device here?"

"It's got a tracer attached to it just in case it was ever stolen. However nice it is for tracking TERA...it raises a lot of questions," said Kim as she dusted the buffet table for any more porcelain remnants.

"What the hell is this TERA?" asked Shego, her brows furrowed. "Let's be clear Kimmy. The only reason we're not flying off with whatever that thing is and those two idiots is because this is a family gathering. Otherwise, we'd be long gone by now."

"Understood." Shego didn't like the smirk on Kim's face. "So...you go to a lot of Drakken's…family gatherings?"

"What are you implying?" snapped Shego. She could shoot a blast and miss the picture frame behind Kim if the teen ducked.

"Nothing. Ron comes to most of mine. No big," shrugged Kim. Shego went back to grabbing things.

"That's what I thought," mumbled Shego.

"I mean," Shego glared at Kim's smug voice, "Ron IS my boyfriend, so..."

"Hold it right there. When it comes to me and Dr. D, he is—" Shego's rebuttal was cut off by Ron sprinting into the room and past her.

"Kim!" he ducked behind her with lightning speed.

"Now what," sighed Shego as she expected something dangerous to come through the doorway.

"You," Drakken growled in the door-frame.

Shego's eyes shot open at the look of rage on Drakken's face. He'd only ever looked this angry when she'd lost his body. She had a slight urge to chuckle at the memory of puppet-Drakken, but she shoved it aside fast as she stepped out of the way while the real thing stomped towards where Ron hid behind Kim. Kim took a defensive stance and instinctively Shego did the same next to Drakken. She for sure could kick the cheerleader through the next doorway at this angle. Right into the living room.

"I'm sorry! I don't know why I said that," said Ron. Shego saw Kim glance in confusion but not lessen her stance.

"To further irk me into rage... Petty vengeance for punching you in the face when you dropped into our lair... A crude poke at how little I care to remember your name... The stuffing perhaps!?" Drakken was ranting.

"Is there a point to making this point for him?" snapped Shego. He was making a good case for the kid.

"Regardless, that was uncalled for!" hissed Drakken. Shego dropped her stance a little, trying to imagine what could have possibly been said.

"Ron. What did you do?" asked Kim. Ron seemed to relax a little.

"You know...those were all very valid reasons for me to have made it even worse than I did." Ron crossed his arms. "Not to mention all the times you've kicked me off things when I tried to stop your escape AND—"

"Ron," sighed Kim, "what did you do?"

"Drewbie?" came Estelle's voice, and they all turned.

"'Drewbie'?" smirked Ron, registering the nickname for the first time. Shego watched Drakken glare.

"Cute, right?" smirked Shego.

"Can it She-She," hissed Drakken. Shego's eyes shot open.

"How the hell...? I'm going to kill Mego," Shego said with a glare.

"'She-She'," she heard Kim giggle.

"You want to go there... Bubble Butt?" retorted Shego. Kim's smile fell and Ron looked confused.

"Aww... I wish I had an embarrassing childhood nickname," muttered Ron under his breath. Shego saw Drakken's evil smirk flicker across his lips before he smiled as Estelle walked in.

"What is going on Drew Lipsky?" said Estelle, "Your grandmother is telling everyone this friend of your patient's—"

"Boyfriend," said Ron and Kim at the same time.

"This boyfriend of your patient... Oh, you two are cute together," she gave an affectionate smile before her serious one returned. "That he is apparently your secret love-child with some bank executive or some nonsense."

"Did I say that? I meant ohm...scientist," said Ron.

Shego's stance fell all together as her lip quivered fighting the laugh that was attempting to break free. She must have made some sort of sound because Estelle looked at her. She glanced back at the teen heroes. Ron shrugged at Kim who looked as disturbed as Drakken. She looked up at Drakken again. Yes, she definitely had let out an audible sound because he was shooting daggers at her.

"Mother, he is not—" Drakken was cut off as Estelle held up her hands.

"I know he is not, Drewbie. But now your grandmother thinks he is." She looked at all of them with questioning eyes. "I'm not sure what's going on and I want an answer before you leave here tonight. Is that understood, Drew, Shego?"

"Me?" Shego's smile fell, and Estelle nodded. "Why me?"

"Mother, this is all just a huge misunderstanding—"

"Have you seen Eddie?" asked Gram through the living room entrance door behind Kim.

"I think he and that girl took off," sighed Estelle.

"Looks like we're out of here," said Kim. "Sorry again about the vase Mrs. Lipsky. I'll have that replaced. Promise."

"You're leaving?" Nana Lois blocked the exit now having used her wheelchair to bump Gram out of sight. "Now? You just got here and I haven't even got to know you yet."

"Nana, he has to go...because of...his...mother." Shego watched Drakken's confused exchange between he and Ron.

"She's very controlling," Ron made the exact same gesture. In that moment Shego questioned the similarity between the two.

"Poppycock," said Nana Lois with a sad expression. "She can deal with me then. I finally have a great-grandchild and I would like to get to know him."

"It's a very big legal thing..." Drakken looked at Shego. Shego shrugged.

"We really...have to go," said Kim. She glanced at Ron who nodded but said nothing.

"This may be my last Thanksgiving and I would be denied getting to know the one tiny beacon of hope that has been bestowed on me in my dark dismal life in decades?" said Nana Lois with all the flair and dramatics Shego had ever seen.

"Wow," mouthed Shego to Drakken.

"You have no idea," whispered Drakken with all the anguish that made clear his childhood had been filled with Nana Lois meltdowns.

"Can't you at least stay for dinner?" Nana Lois grabbed Ron's hand who was not taking in the expression of Kim who was shaking her head.

Nor Drakken whose hand was grasping a nearby surviving vase. Shego glanced at Estelle, who was leaning against the door-frame looking upwards, apparently praying. Shego glanced around the room again and saw Drakken's cousin Lydia in the distance through the doorway, flanked by Stephan and Stephanie, clearly recording the whole thing on a dated cam-corder. Shego covered her mouth and tried to stop the laughter from bubbling over beyond silent shakes.

"Of course we will, Nana," said Ron as he hugged the elderly women.

Shego lost it. She gave a loud snort as she covered her mouth. Tears of laughter formed as she took in the changing expressions around the room. Ron was joyfully hugging Nana Lois who was actually grinning with delight. Estelle threw her arms up and had walked off presumably to the kitchen. Kim was looking at Ron with a mixture of anger, understanding, and pure agitation. And Drakken... Drakken had gone from glaring at the situation in front of them to daggers at her.

"Shego," he hissed. It egged on her laughter even more.

"A little help, please," came the voice of Gram from beyond the doorway. Kim jumped over Ron and Nana Lois to help the woman still on the ground.

"Shego, can I get your help in here, please?" came Estelle's voice.

Shego hurried away as Drakken continued to glare at her laughter.

_I hope I can get a copy of that video._

–

Drakken glared as Shego sprinted off. She may have found this nightmare of an evening amusing. He did not. He looked at Stoppable hugging his Nana Lois and fought the urge to hit him in the head with the vase he was clutching. However as it shattered in his hand, that became unlikely. The sound seemed to sober up the young idiot as he shot straight up and looked around the room. Apparently he hadn't noticed Possible vanish nor Shego's departure.

_Like Shego would ever help him?_

He walked over towards them and the side-kick stepped back into the buffet table that still had some dusty remnants of porcelain. He jumped a little as Nana Lois grabbed his arm as soon as he was in distance. He forced his rage aside at how pleased she looked in the moment. He supposed there would be no harm, save for his own mental state, to pretend for an evening. She was getting older and weaker and... All right, one forced evening of pleasantry wouldn't kill him. He'd done it dozens of times before.

"Oh Drew, this is the best news I could have gotten today. Finally something to be thankful for... I can't wait to get to know...what's your name dear?" she looked at the buffoon with wide eager eyes.

"Oh, my name," Stoppable eyes darted at him and that flash of deviousness returned. "Why don't you tell her my name...Dad."

Drakken felt his eye twitch and he mustered every inch of his self-control to not deck the kid right there. He didn't know what triggered it. The barb about not remembering his name and the whole petty feud about it...or that word. Dad. He had a horrible flashback to the Lil Diablo's incident. He felt his chest tighten and his stomach knot. He'd shoved that whole thing from his mind and he wasn't about to delve into that emotional whirlwind. But something told him he wasn't getting off that easy with that memory tonight.

"Drew?" asked Nana Lois with bright eyes. Drakken smiled at her and swallowed hard.

"Nana, this is..." he looked at Possible's side kick and sighed, "Ron."

"Yes!" Drakken heard Stoppable whisper under his breath.

"Well, let's get to know each other Ron. You can sit by Nana at dinner," said Nana Lois with a cheerful grin as she turned to head to the living room. "It will give us time to get to know each other and find out what else Drew has been hiding."

"Sounds great—" Stoppable called after Nana Lois before Drakken lunged towards him. "Eeee! Kim!"

"Ron!" Nana Lois turned around in her wheelchair.

Drakken panicked and quickly wrapped his arm around Ron's shoulder. They both turned and grinned at Nana Lois, his grip tightening as Ron tried to step away. Kim appeared from wherever she was had been previously and Drakken kept the forced grin on his face. Nana Lois seemed un-phased by any of their expressions.

_Thank god for her failing vision._

"Would you mind helping me with my chair, dear?" grinned Nana. Drakken's grip on Ron's sleeve tightened.

"Of course," said Stoppable. Drakken tightened his grip again. "Would you mind...Dad?"

"Not at all," Drakken reluctantly relaxed his grip, "Buffoon."

"Baboon? Oh, what a cute nickname," grinned Nana Lois. Drakken was about to correct it, but Stoppable looked livid.

"Yes. Baboon," Drakken grinned evilly. "Everyone has a little embarrassing childhood nickname, after all."

"But why does it have to be monkeys?" hissed Stoppable.

"Stay clear of any stairwells or you'd better hope you have monkey landing skills," whispered Drakken as Ron darted out of his grip.

"This is going to be a great dinner."

Drakken jumped as Shego's voice sounded beside him.

"You're loving this," said Drakken with a sigh. Shego smirked.

"Doy. Also, your aunt took her bike and made Motor Ed get back here," stated Shego. She patted his shoulder. "Now your mother would like your assistance in getting the turkey out of the oven."

"Why can't you?" asked Drakken in confusion.

"I have been asked to check on Micheal," said Shego as she walked towards the living room smugly.

"He is a dead pig," hissed Drakken. Shego waved as she disappeared through the doorway, Possible soon appearing in her place. "I am the sanest one in this house."

"As terrifying as that statement is... Yeah...yeah you are," said Possible as they both looked out into the living room.

* * *

**Dinner Awaits →**


	88. Un-Thankful Part 4

**Un-Thankful Part 4**

* * *

Shego glanced at the scene before her, fighting the smirk on her face the entire time. Any given day the idea of dining with Possible and Stoppable would make her physically ill, but today...she was more interested in seeing the ridiculous chaos play out. She sat next to Drakken and looked over at him. She'd expected to see that agitated expression he'd had on his face the last half hour. She was taken aback by the smirk that had replaced it until she saw Ed grumbling through the doorway with Misty, Michelle right behind them and tossing her leather jacket aside.

Ed's expression froze in a look of confusion as he took in the two new dinner guests. She watched Drakken, who had forced a content smile on his face as if he was un-phased by their presence. She debated if she should follow his cue or push the envelope. He glanced at her as if checking to see if she was in fact following his lead. The smile, though forced to annoy Ed, did a series of things including annoy his cousin. Her stomach did that flip-thing like it had the other day. She suddenly found the silverware placement incorrect and busied herself to fix it.

_What the hell was that!? Say something or he'll keep doing that._

"You look like an idiot," she whispered under her breath. "Kill the expression. You look constipated, not casual."

"Oh," was all she heard as she finished adjusting her plate.

"Seriously, what are THEY doing here?" asked Ed, he indicated to where Stoppable and Possible sat next to Nana Lois.

"Eating dinner," said Michelle, shooting a glare at Ed who sat down. "Really Eddie. You don't even get the chair for your wife? Edward—"

"She's not my wife...anymore...whatever, seriously Mom, you need to chill," snapped Ed as he aggressively pulled the chair out for Misty who had already been about to sit down and nearly fell.

Shego watched her shoot him a bitter look but sit down. Shego's amusement returned as she glanced around the dinner table. Estelle sat at one end of the table and Michelle the other. Estelle looked to be fighting a bemused smirk as she glanced at Ed. Whatever hostility the two shared about their respective sons and their social lives, it seemed Estelle was seemingly winning. Shego glanced between the two cousins.

_I don't know about that per se...but at least Drakken's date isn't bought-_

Shego felt her face go hot. Had she just called herself his date? That was way off-base. Her mind flashed back to the kitchen before the interruption. She suddenly wondered if he would have kissed back or if he would have panicked and shoved away from her like the night before. Drakken nudged her and she suddenly remembered she wasn't exactly alone to ponder those thoughts at the moment.

She'd missed a whole conversation and it seemed as everyone had switched spots or adjusted their seating. Ed now sat closer to his gram Beatrice, apparently deciding this angle would earn him less glares from his mother. Looking around the table, Shego felt content at her choice in seating. Drakken was on her left, next to his mother. His cousin Lydia sat to the right of her, then Lydia's friend Betty, then Misty, Ed, Ed's gram Beatrice, Michelle...and Micheal...yet again in his high-chair. Shego shook her head. Continuing around were Ed's Uncle Stew, then Stephan and Stephanie. Shego snorted. She was sure Possible didn't appreciate this arrangement as she sat next to Stephanie, who was overly close to her at the moment. Stoppable sat directly across from her, engaged in a conversation with Nana Lois who finished the strange rectangle by sitting on Estelle's left.

"So, that pet of yours, what is it?" inquired Nana Lois as said mole rat sat in between Stoppable and Possible on the table.

"Rufus isn't a pet, he's my friend," said Stoppable proudly.

"I'm having flashbacks to Drew and Stumpy," sighed Nana Lois, "but at least it's alive."

"Stumpy?" inquired Shego the same time as Stoppable and Possible.

"Whose Stumpy?" asked Shego, leaning on her hand to look at Drakken.

She was glad that the smile was completely gone from his face. It made focusing on enjoying the chaotic evening much easier. His eyes narrowed at her for a split second before glancing at his plate and deciding to adjust the scowl that was now aiming towards Possible and Stoppable. The flicker of emotions on his face made Shego want to laugh but also cringe at the internal turmoil he was clearly going through.

"Stumpy—" Drakken took a deep breath as he settled on annoyance, "was a joke Eddie started."

"You kidding? Stumpy is the stump out back where Cuz burned down the tree house. Seriously, he thought Stumpy was going to get revenge... So he brought it gifts," snarled Ed. "I couldn't have made that up if I wanted to, man, Seriously."

Shego snorted loudly and covered her face to hide the grin.

"Seriously, Shego," said Drakken, choosing to look at the lights.

"Worshiping and appeasing tree and nature deities has actually been going on for centuries," said Lydia calmly. Betty nodded.

"And Stumpy sounds like he could have been a real...dick," Betty shrugged.

"I did not worship..." Drakken glared at Ed. "You know what, I was nine and really into mythology at the time, so I'm not going to be condemned for trying to prevent more disasters."

"Cuz. You were twelve and you told me you thought Stumpy was moving closer to the house every night," said Ed with an evil grin. "Seriously, not gonna lie, for a month straight I kept sneaking over here and making drag marks in the ground."

"...You did what?" whispered Drakken, his eyes wide.

Shego still wanted to laugh at the mental image of the pre-teen Ed she'd seen in pictures doing such a task. Visualizing him sneaking into the yard in the middle of the night and making drag marks behind a stump, probably moving things around even, all to terrorize his older cousin...was something Shego could get behind, normally. It wasn't so much the look on Drakken's face that made her see things differently—he looked like he'd been betrayed and was on the fence about crying or stabbing Ed with his fork—no, it was the sudden visual of a burning tree house and wanting to prevent it from happening again, or worse. Suddenly Drakken's logic didn't seem so far-fetched.

"Really, Eddie," said Estelle angrily, "was that necessary at the time?"

"I was nine. It was absolutely necessary, seriously," snorted Ed, raising his hand to Misty for a high-five. "Come on, Babe."

"My parents once forgot me camping and I had to live in the woods for three days," Misty glared. "I'm in support of how terrifying trees can seem to a child."

"Agreed," Stoppable began, his expression gauny. "Trees can be unforgiving creatures. My Mom forced me to stay at a horrible camp for an entire summer and stopped taking my calls. If the polluted lake, the evil monkey mascot, and the vicious campers weren't enough, the trees and forest at night...were a nightmare. Once Bobo locked me out and I got lost in the forest... No one looked for me till dinner."

Shego watched Possible grab his hand in understanding. Though judging by her expression, there seemed to be something else about that story Stoppable was leaving out. Shego let out a low whistle at the silence around the table at the dark turn it had taken. Save for Stephanie and Stephan, who seemed un-phased by this.

"She abandoned you at a hellish summer camp?" asked Nana Lois. "What did your father do?"

"I didn't really mention it to him, he was always working and was too busy to take a call...even if I had remembered his work number," said Stoppable, who as he looked at Drakken suddenly remembered the ruse.

"Why didn't you just send a letter? If it was all summer..." Drakken seemed to have forgotten the ruse until Shego kicked his foot. "What...oh... Why not...say something after.. to me.. when I saw you… after?"

"It was done, the trauma was already there... Luckily the camp got closed down...until the whole trap... Ow," said Stoppable; Possible had kicked him. "Kim, why did you kick me? Oh...never mind. We we're talking about Rufus, right?"

"It's a naked mole rat, right?" muttered Stephanie as she leaned over Possible to get close to the pink companion of Stoppable. "How old is he?"

"Ohm, he's five," stated Stoppable as he moved the pink thing away from Stephanie. Rightfully so, thought Shego.

"Oh pity he's so young. My brother and I could have offered our services," remarked Stephanie, gesturing to her taxidermy hat. "Family discount applied."

"We're good, thanks," said Possible, who moved her chair closer to the table as if to give distance between Stoppable and Stephanie.

"Seriously, Steph, can you not be creepy for one evening? Seriously," scoffed Ed, "not everyone is obsessed with death."

"I appreciate healthy death obsession," said Lydia casually. "Right Betty?"

"It's the root of our very friendship, Lyd," snickered Betty. The two giggled.

"Thank you. Also, it's Stephanie, Edward," said Stephan with narrowed dark eyes and agitated grimace.

"It's Ed, Steve," said Ed with a mocking gesture.

"Eddie, can you pass the gravy," sighed Drakken. Ed did so.

"He just called you Eddie," glared Stephanie.

"He's family," retorted Ed, nearly tossing the gravy at Drakken.

"What are we?" hissed the twins.

"Creepy?" suggested Stoppable. Ed nodded.

"Creepy," agreed Ed.

"Eddie, stop picking on your cousins," sighed Michelle. "They're...different, and take after your Aunt Esther. May she rest in peace."

"She's not resting, she's literally another taxidermy project in the window of their shop. Seriously," muttered Ed under his breath.

"What?" choked Shego on her drink, she looked at Drakken for validation.

"I'm hoping it's a joke... I didn't even know she died," muttered Drakken back to her.

"My wife isn't dead... She just chooses to pretend to be," said Stew as he put more turkey on his plate. "She likes to make herself into the display animals in our shop window."

"That's just sick and wrong," whispered Stoppable.

"Michelle's family is disturbing," said Nana Lois calmly. "I blame Beatrice. I grew up with her. Barely a screw in the head."

"Mother," was all Estelle said as she put more potatoes on Shego's plate.

"Ohm, I'm—" Shego didn't get to finish as Drakken smugly added gravy. "Excuse you."

"You're not leaving me alone at this table," he whispered as he went back to eating his stuffing.

"That's all you're going to say to her?" snapped Michelle at Estelle. "Your mother has always trash talked me and mine, and you never say anything about it, Estelle."

"It's not like she says anything that isn't true, Michelle," sighed Estelle, her eyes narrowing behind her green-tinted glasses.

"I'm sorry, why is Red's blond friend getting a family discount?" inquired Ed, cutting the ladies off.

He put his fork down. Either he had just registered Stephanie's statement or he was trying to defuse the growing hostility. Shego seriously doubted it was the latter of the two. She leaned forward to see Ed's expression as he waited for the answer. She heard Drakken take a deep inhale but she already knew his expressions. There was a second where she could have said something snide about how they let Ed dine at the table; the side-kick was at least clean. Instead she pushed the buttons of the person on her left if only to push her own thoughts about the previous conversation further from her head.

"I don't know Dr. D, why is Stoppable here again?" asked Shego smugly. She could picture his anger and forced smile without even looking. "Ed wasn't here for the big reveal."

"Stoppable?" asked Nana Lois. Stoppable grinned nervously.

"My...ohm," Stoppable began.

"His mother's last name," said Drakken quickly.

"Yes, it was a whole 'trying to appease her' thing, right?" asked Stoppable looking back at Drakken.

"Sure," said Drakken with a nod, putting far too much cranberry sauce on his plate.

"Ohm, that doesn't answer my question," groaned Ed. "Are we related to Red's side-kick?"

"Boyfriend," sighed Kim.

"Apparently he's your cousin's son," said Michelle with a forced grin on her face. "The family is full of secrets tonight. More so than usual."

"What?" laughed Ed loudly. "Seriously...Drew...a parent. Oh that's as believable as his show— Ow Green!"

"I'm sorry, I was aiming to toss the fork back on the turkey plate," replied Shego, putting on her best apologetic face.

"The fork is still on the plate," said Betty with a raised brow. Lydia's leg moved. "Ow! What was...oh... It's that thing where we try to help turn an awkward situation by blindly accepting it."

"That was the plan, yes," whispered Lydia. Shego sympathized with the young girl's expression.

"Well we can't all be aspiring villains, can we," muttered Estelle. Shego saw Drakken's eyes shoot open.

"Nah, some of us actually are," said Ed.

His eyes were still narrowed at Shego as he rubbed his arm where the fork had hit. The conversation should have ended there and they could have moved on with this awkward dinner, made a few more cracks about funny stories, poked a few buttons...and still kept up the everyday ruse. However, the look of agitation on Ed's face from Shego not doing so a step before...meant it wasn't over.

"Right, Green," finished Ed, and Shego suddenly lost all amusement at the evening as she glanced at Estelle and then to Ed.

"Excuse me?" asked Shego, trying her best to keep from glaring back at him. "What's that statement supposed to mean?"

"I think Eddie is referring to your moonlighting after office hours," said Michelle, not even looking up from her plate as she ate.

"Shego?" asked Estelle, and Shego noticed all eyes were on her.

"Ohm, I don't know what you are implying Mrs. Lipsky," said Shego. Her chest was pounding as she tried to figure out her angle.

"I'm talking about the last time you worked with my son," said Michelle, dropping her fork and leaning on her hands.

Suddenly, Michelle wasn't being subtle by pretending she wasn't trying to get some form of revenge on Shego. They may have decided not to out Drakken, but she was fair game tonight. Shego momentarily wondered what she'd told Estelle about the whole cop car situation and sending Ed back to prison after his misogynistic blunder. Had she told Estelle the truth and she'd thought she was just trying to stir up drama? Had she made it seem like she'd been dating Ed? Shego felt her stomach churn at the idea. If she knew what tales had been woven she could keep up, but she was at a loss about where to go with it. She glanced at Drakken, who seemed to be thinking about the same thing, and then to Estelle. She'd expected shocked eyes on herself, but her gaze was narrowed eyes at Michelle.

"I think Shego has more self-respect then to work with Eddie," said Estelle sharply. Michelle's eyes narrowed.

"You know what Estelle, this is getting old. Be as blind as you want to Drew...but Shego's not some sweet assistant. She helped steal a missile and kicked my son into a cop car when he didn't go with her plan ideas. She's just a hired hand and wannabe Villain Ho—" Shego stood and shot a blast past Michelle. "Hit a nerve?"

"Before you finish that statement, maybe you need to get an update on what you're talking about," growled Shego. She knew what Michelle was about to say, and indeed a nerve had been struck.

Shego suddenly felt Drakken stand beside her. She couldn't tell if he was trying to defuse her anger or stand beside her. She felt a swirl of anger towards Michelle about to turn against him. However as she saw his clenched fist out of the corner of her eye she felt it resolve back to Michelle, knowing he was standing in her defense.

"Chill it Shego. Mom, watch it." Ed looked at Drakken as Shego's hands flared green again. "Green and I are over that, right? I was just riffing."

"You leave Shego out of whatever convoluted drama you have going on," glared Estelle. "You're still bitter that she wouldn't go out with a hoodlum like Eddie."

"Hoodlum? As if that's the issue with that," snapped Michelle. She was still standing, her fists clenched. "She kicked my son into a cop car when they were supposed to be working together."

"In Shego's defense, that's not the worst she could have done. I've seen her roundhouse kick a person into the ocean..." said Stoppable calmly. Possible nudged him. "What, she has?"

"I want to hear more about that," said Betty with a wide grin. Lydia nodded and put her camera down.

"It involved a demon pirate," muttered Stoppable, he was nudged again by Possible.

"Ron—" hissed Possible, though she was focused on the potential fight at hand.

"Been there," said Lydia as she nodded and ate her cranberry sauce.

"You know what. Enlighten me. What's the update?" asked Michelle with crossed arms, "Why did you run off and back-stab my son?"

"If you must know, because his epic plan was to steal a missile and go cruising across country. Real winner on the brains there, Mrs. Lipsky," snapped Shego. Her anger faded to concern at Estelle's expression out of the corner of her eye.

"You stole a missile with Eddie? Drew did you know this?" asked Estelle in shock.

Shego glanced at the look on Estelle's face and her stomach knotted. She'd been so wound up in her words she'd momentarily forgotten where they were. She wasn't defending herself against some random person. It was Motor Ed's Mom and they were at Drakken's family Thanksgiving dinner. Shego glanced around the table at the expressions and then finally back to Drakken. He seemed to have remembered the same thing as he looked at his mother and then to Shego and around the room. Shego could not fault any words he might say, even if they weren't in her favor.

"Ohm…well..." he looked at Shego and let out a defeated sigh. "Yes, I did."

"Drew Lipsky, what is going on?" said Estelle, disappointment on her face. Shego took a step back if only to avoid the expression.

"Why don't we finally hear the truth?" said Michelle as she crossed her arms.

"Allow me, Mrs. Lipsky," sighed Possible as she stood. Shego's hands turned towards her. "Or by all means...ruin another family dinner."

*"...I was trying to help make that pot roast, I'm sorry my powers burned it," snapped Shego, recalling a suppressed memory from months ago at the Possible house.

"Oh, why not. Mother the truth is...I'm not...I don't have a radio show—" Drakken was cut off by Possible.

"Shego was working with us," said Possible. Stoppable nodded along. "They're not running a radio show. I'm not his patient."

"Yeah. Shego helps us out from time to time. The show is just a cover up for helping stop criminals. Like Motor Ed. Often they go undercover as villains to do so," said Stoppable, with a nervous grin.

Shego and Drakken both turned to look at each other. It was clear to Shego neither had expected this sudden shift in the table, especially the whispers going around. Shego was impressed by the lie the two had spun and with such confidence that even Motor Ed looked at she and Drakken in shock.

"So what I saw on that train—" Estelle began.

"Training exercise," said Shego and Drakken at the same time.

"This is a lot to take in," said Estelle with wide eyes.

"It's definitely a pungent smell for sure," scoffed Michelle, but at Ed's expression, sat back down.

"Wait. You're Kim Possible," exclaimed Nana Lois. Everyone turned to her. "I've seen you on the news."

"I'm on there a bit, yes," said Possible. She looked uncomfortable.

"So just to clarify... Drew isn't a radio doctor and Shego isn't his assistant. They work as crime stoppers...which includes Edward as someone who is frequently foiled," said Stephanie. There was a moment of silence.

"Yes," said Misty after no one responded. Ed shrugged and stabbed his plate.

"All right, good we have that all squared up then," said Stephanie, "Can someone pass the cranberry sauce...wait, is it all gone?"

"My grandson stops criminals...and I have a great-grandson," said Nana Lois. "How wonderful."

"I don't..." sighed Estelle, who looked done with the whole evening. "Drew can you just tell her?"

"Ohm," Drakken looked at Stoppable who shrugged, "He is..."

Nana Lois's smile faded and she looked at Stoppable, who looked very uncomfortable.

"Of course...my...son," breathed Drakken as he tossed down his napkin and mirrored Possible's expression.

"I also help save the world and stop crime," said Stoppable. Nana Lois was beaming.

"Oh, you must be so proud Drew," grinned Nana Lois. Shego looked at Drakken.

"Sure," muttered Drakken.

He handed his plate across the table to Stephanie who was eyeing all the missing cranberry sauce on his plate. Shego sat back down along with Possible. She looked towards Estelle who seemed to be smiling at her. She still didn't know a year later just how much Estelle "Mama Lipsky" knew about her son and his life...but whichever lies she chose to believe were probably for the best at the time. She saw her glance at Ed and shake her head at Shego. Shego gave a half smirk and shook her head in return as if stating 'no idea.' Whether it was for Shego actually working with Ed or at Ed's insane idea, she didn't know and she didn't care. Shego looked at Drakken and saw the nod of gratitude towards Possible. She followed his eyes to her shrug and eye-roll towards the table as if saying, "No big."

"So, Edward. You said you are over Shego and Drew betraying you?" asked Stew with a raised brow at his sister Michelle before coming back to his nephew.

"Seriously, after the whole resort thing and being attacked by wannabe fem-bots, yeah...kind of over it," shrugged Ed, clearly trying to end this argument before another one started. "You know...family and all that, seriously."

"Seriously?" asked Stew.

"Seriously," stated Drakken and Ed sharply.

"Wait…fem-bots? Like the ones at the beach house with the crazy doctor?" asked Misty quickly. "That's what you meant when you asked if Eddie had told me?"

"Yes," said Shego. Drakken raised a brow. "We had a chat on the stairs before I went by you in the kitchen..."

Shego trailed off and looked away from him as her thoughts glossed over the kitchen kiss again.

"She knows...you know about...?" Ed looked from Misty to Shego, then glared at Drakken. "Cuz, are you serious? How many people know that nutcase is back...that I just found out about? This is a family matter, seriously."

"Now is not the time," said Drakken quickly, looking around. "Later."

"What are you all talking about?" asked Michelle as she looked between all of them.

"Nothing," stated Drakken and Ed. Ed glared at Drakken and Shego.

"Wait...beach house. Shego," Possible looked around, "is that the event my mom was at? Your friend broke her leg or something escaping some mad scientist guy?"

"Are you kidding me... Possible's _**mom** _knows?" said Ed, his eyes narrowed. "All right, seriously Cuz, now I'm not over it."

"Didn't know this was a touchy subject," said Misty under her breath. "Eddie...maybe we should go."

"Good idea," said Ed as he stood up and threw down his napkin.

"Wait, so then when you crashed in here...it wasn't because of Ron, it was because you were looking for something Eddie took? Are you on a mission, right now?" asked Betty, and everyone turned to look at Stoppable and Possible.

"KP, I completely forgot, we are," said Stoppable as he put down his spoon of potatoes.

"I didn't," said Possible as she pulled up her Kimmunicator. "Surprised you two didn't ditch TERA somewhere before you came back. It shows it's still in the house."

"That would have been...a good idea," muttered Misty.

"Yeah, well...why didn't you?" scoffed Ed. Misty looked annoyed and then shocked.

"You...don't have it?" asked Misty in a low whisper.

"I thought you had it?" he groaned and slapped his hand to his face. "Are you seriously...great!"

"Hey Kim... It shows it never left the house," said Stoppable, pointing on the device.

"Eddie, did you bring something dangerous into this house?" snapped Estelle.

"Apart from these guns on my arms...not today Aunt Estelle," said Ed with a shrug. "Seriously it's only dangerous if it's used in an engine."

"TERA is a vehicle accessory that produces clean air when attached to an exhaust pipe. It stands for Toxicity Exhaust Routing Attribute," Possible calmly stated. "It's a thin black circle with a vent system attached. No bigger than a baseball."

"Seriously Red. In the right hands, sure. But it can create a toxic poison strong enough to render a person or people unconscious... Long enough to...oh say…do some damage," shrugged Ed. He looked at Michelle. "I mean, I'm not going to but it's nice to add to my collection."

"Yeah well this one's not exactly collector's edition," said Possible, "So you don't know where it is?"

"What are we looking for?" Gram Beatrice suddenly spoke. Clearly she'd just woken up.

"Nothing, Gram," said Ed, his eyes narrowed at Possible.

"A black flat circular-thing with a vent," sighed Stephanie. She grabbed Possible's device and showed a picture.

"Oh that... I found that laying on the ground in the hallway after the kids dropped by," said Gram Beatrice, squinting her eyes. "I put it away."

"Where?" asked Possible, Stoppable, Misty, and Ed at the same time.

"Ohm… Oh dear. I don't remember," said Gram Beatrice, chewing at her nail. "Perhaps Micheal will remember—"

"Mrs. Lipsky, may we have permission to find the device," asked Possible quickly. "It would really help us out."

"I..." Estelle looked at Michelle and then around the room, "You know...I'm going to just let all of you figure this out."

"Seriously?" asked Michelle and Ed.

"Honestly, I don't care who finds whatever that stolen thing is. So long as it's out of my house," huffed Estelle. "Eddie should have learned after last year to not bring such things to family dinners."

"In my defense I didn't steal anything last year. Seriously Aunt Estelle. My date did... I mean that's how blonde babe and I met up before this. Seriously. Both trying to steal the same thing..." shrugged Ed.

"It was what I was hired to steal... No idea why," shrugged Misty.

"I thought you two were here together?" said Gram Beatrice.

"You missed a lot of lies and questions," said Stew. He looked at his nephew and Misty. "Eddie. You're here solo aren't you."

"...Okay," said Ed with an agitated look. "If Red and blondie are looking, so are we."

"His name is Ron," said Lydia. "Although you called me Goth Chick earlier so I am to assume you're not the name type."

"It's Lacey," Ed rolled his eyes.

"Lydia," stated Drakken quickly. Shego raised a brow.

"...Seriously, how about a family scavenger hunt then. It would help me...ohm…help Aunt Estelle to get TERA out of here and you know...family and all, right? Seriously help a member out," said Ed with a wide grin.

"A family scavenger hunt to find the device you stole and lost," nodded Stephan. He looked at his sister and then to Stoppable and Possible. "We're on Ron's side. We'll help him and Kim find it."

"Really?" grinned Stoppable. Possible smiled.

"Are you kidding me, seriously? You're my family," glared Ed.

"So's Ron," said the twins. Stoppable gave a nervous grin.

"First off... Seriously. You know what even if he is Drew's son…that sounded weird," grimaced Ed. "Even if he is. Technically man, you two aren't related to him."

"Yeah, but we like him more," said Stephanie.

"He also has a naked mole rat," stated Stephan.

"You called us creepy," glared Stephanie.

"You are and so did he," scoffed Misty. Ed nodded.

"You know instead of arguing allegiances and fighting. Why don't we actually find the thing?" sighed Shego as she stood.

"All right, a scavenger hunt for a possibly dangerous and toxic hidden item. These family things are a hoot," said Betty as everyone got up. "Way better than the ones your parents throw, Lydia."

"That's mostly because people talk to us here," nodded Lydia. Shego raised a brow at Drakken. He shrugged.

* * *

Drakken slammed the drawer in the downstairs bathroom shut. He honestly hadn't even planned on looking, but Shego had started and he'd simply followed. He couldn't remember why he had continued after she'd gone off upstairs. He lifted up the empty tissue box and rolled his eyes as he put it down. There was no telling where Gram Beatrice might have put the thing and he honestly didn't care. He glared around the pastel pink bathroom and sighed. Originally he'd started in the kitchen but after he'd closed the stove and opened up the island his head went elsewhere.

_Shego kissed me?_

He wanted to take it at face value and erase her comment. But she could have said it had been the punch and boredom just to deflect the awkward moment. He tried thinking about the night prior and her hand on his shoulder pulling him forward. But then there was her statement this morning about being over it. He wanted to smile, thinking perhaps he'd read it all wrong. Maybe Shego's feelings had shifted over the last few months...

There was that small bubble he'd had when she'd kissed him in the photo-booth—those fluttering feelings that both confused and delighted him. As suddenly as the bubble seemed to grow, it deflated as his thoughts took over again. The way he'd originally viewed everything came back. He was so often reading too much into actions, words, touches... The kiss may have thrown him...but there was another possibility. He couldn't put it past Shego to have done it to mess with him or poke fun at the other night. There was no telling what she would have said or done if he'd leaned in or if they hadn't been interrupted.

The only way to know was to talk to her about it. He'd hoped this searching would have given them time, but she seemed focused on actually finding the thing. His stomach twisted at the idea of bringing it up himself. It opened up a window to getting an answer... But it could be a door to a world of hurt and rejection.

He looked at his reflection in the long bathroom mirror and fought his own mental battle, weighing all the options, answers, actions, and everything in between...

Once. One time. He would ask her when he got the chance, and whatever her answer was, that was it. He wasn't going to try to see things that weren't there... He was going to ask her outright about the kiss and whatever answer she gave him… that would be it. He wouldn't wonder, inquire, or over-think anymore from that point on.

_The sooner someone finds this stupid device the sooner I can actually get an answer._

Drakken rubbed his temples as if trying to physically push his personal thoughts aside. He needed to focus on where an elderly woman in a walker would have shoved a random unknown device. He also needed to figure out what he would do with it if he found it. He wasn't about to take it and leave, even though he could find a use for it. No, at the moment things were working in his favor this holiday. Slightly, but still.

_Eddie is family…and he is annoyed at me... He also tried to out Shego..._

He slammed the bathroom light off as if to send a message to focus to his own head. He needed to find the thing first or have someone else find it. He didn't honestly care who found it so long as it was quick and he could get out of there. Drakken knew the longer he put off talking to Shego the more likely he'd just avoid it all together. He walked into the kitchen to see Possible opening drawers.

"I already checked the kitchen," stated Drakken. Possible stood up and raised a brow. "You can look again if you want. Just thought I'd save you time."

"No offense but I'm not too keen to trust you at your word, Drakken," said Possible as she opened another drawer.

"No offense taken. I wouldn't trust me either," he nodded.

He stood there for a few minutes as Possible looked through cabinets. Internal struggles and arguments seemed to be this evening's theme for him. He could just keep walking and find somewhere else to search. The pantry perhaps. However, the fact she'd covered for him and Shego just to salvage his family dinner... He felt like he needed to say something. The idea of actually thanking Possible made his stomach turn. Though doing so would free up his conscience about if he decided to give the device to Eddie to appease his cousin.

"Uhg," groaned Drakken, "I suppose you want a thank you for helping Shego and I out?"

"It's appreciated, but I wouldn't want you to strain your evil to say something nice," smirked Possible, but she paused and waited.

"Thank you," he responded with great strain.

"You are welcome," she smiled. "That took a lot of courage for you."

"Not as much as it should have," he shrugged and headed towards the pantry.

"You're going to have to tell your family the truth eventually," said Possible with a sigh. "Because they're going to wonder why Ron never comes to any future family gatherings."

"I will cross that bridge when I come to it," glared Drakken. "Thanks for the pointers, but I have ways of getting around that topic."

"Of having a 'son' that never reappears?" Possible made air quotes. "That only works in bad sitcoms and soap operas. I know you're not above making robots and syntho-creeps. But I'd hoped you'd learned from those situations. Granted Eric was way more convincing than the Bebes."

"Thank you for your insight," snapped Drakken with more venom than usual. It startled even him. "It's none of your concern."

"Whoa... Sorry if I hit a nerve," Possible's expression shifted through an array of feelings before settling on calm. "But you're right. That's not my sitch... Finding TERA is."

Possible left the kitchen as Drakken glared after her. He stormed to the pantry before she was even fully out of sight. His chest felt very tight at her words. He hadn't given much thought to the future plans of escaping the lie Stoppable had woven and he'd chosen not to correct when he had the chance. Those were concerns for the future, he could write bad letters and cards if need be... He'd avoided his family for over a decade. Playing Stoppable off as being the same aloof and busy person he was could work.

Yes, those thoughts were the first ones darting. The last was the Bebes and Eric. He'd given up on his robot ladies. Their AI system was too advanced and dangerous. They were perfectly flawed and he didn't need a reminder of that in itself. But then Eric. Eric's only flaw had been Drakken's failure at re-enforcing his synthetic skin so it wasn't realistic and susceptible to harm.

It was always one minor thing... One minor flaw that hurt him. His mind hovered far too long on replaying what he could have done. Then like all the other failures that caused his mind to turn on him, he shoved them back in his head where they belonged. Where they needed to be.

"One migraine at a time today, please," he grumbled to himself.

"Cousin Drew?"

Drakken nearly screamed at the sudden voice behind him in the small space. He spun around and smacked his head on a shelf as he saw Lydia standing barely a foot behind him. His chest was tight and pounding for a whole other reason now.

"Fu-dge," choked out Drakken as he rubbed his head. "Uhg, Lydia, what is it?"

"Are you okay?" she asked with a raised brow. "That looked like it hurt."

"It did... Did you need something?" he sighed.

"I found the TERA thing," shrugged Lydia as she held out the black item in question. "It was sitting on the mantel. I watched everyone walk past it for ten minutes. Sad really."

"You did?" asked Drakken as he held it. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"You're the only one who remembered my name," shrugged Lydia as she left the pantry.

"Huh," Drakken looked at the device and smirked.

He made his way through the living room and passed Stoppable and Betty. He'd grab his and Shego's things and put them in the hover car for a quick getaway. Then they wouldn't have to stick around and deal with whatever took place between his cousin and Possible.

"Drakken, you are a genius," he chuckled to himself as he sprinted up the staircase.

* * *

Shego watched the star-painted fan spin in circles on the ceiling. She had fully intended on finding that...whatever they had called it...and giving it to Misty and Ed just to get them and Team Possible out of their hair. Instead, she found herself laying in Drakken's room thinking. Overthinking was more like it. She'd only darted in here because she didn't want to deal with Michelle who was looking in Nana Lois's room at the moment.

She could hear Drakken's family members chatting and moving about beyond the door. She'd had the presence of mind to lock the door when she got in there. The moment she'd closed the door and looked at the bed, her mind fell back on what happened in the kitchen earlier. She knew she would be the one to have to bring it up or he'd pretend nothing happened. The real question was...should she?

As she turned her head to look at the pillow next to her head...she didn't know the answer. What had she been aiming at when she'd kissed him? She normally didn't do that spur of the moment kind of thing, so why had she? All night she had lain awake trying to piece her emotions and reactions together from Drakken rejecting her attempt to kiss him the night prior. So...she'd decided to kiss him because he couldn't back away this time?

Drakken would overreact like normal if she brought it up. What would she even tell him? She didn't even know completely what she was going for. She could tell him it was supposed to be a joke or that she wanted to bug him. He'd believe it. She groaned into the pillow in frustration. She couldn't go and confuse the idiot if she was still confused herself. This was new territory even for her, and Drakken would be no help in sorting that out until she did on her own.

_Yeah, way to go. Finally get comfortable, smooth out all the bumps, become Partners in Crime...and then throw it all in a blender!_

She slid off the bed and smoothed out her dress. She needed to get into gear if she wanted to get out of here and away from the distractions she was using as a crutch to avoid her own emotional sorting. She slid out of the doorway and jumped as Stoppable darted by with Lydia's friend Betty. Clearly they had turned this scavenger hunt into some sort of challenge between the two of them.

"Sorry, Shego," laughed Stoppable as the two sprinted down the stairs.

"...Yeah that's still weird," said Shego as she watched them disappear out of view.

_I don't know how Drakken's getting out of this family lie._

She was not going to spend every holiday with Stoppable and Possible just because Drakken didn't nip the lie in the bud when he had the chance. She shook her head imagining Christmas with them...again. As amusing as Drakken's forced smile could be, she would be the one to deal with it after. No doubt he was going to be whining until Christmas because of this evening. She couldn't blame him either; his family was already chaotic and odd.

_Aren't all families?_

Shego smirked as she thought about it. She recalled some vague memories of family gatherings... Her smirk fell. She could barely recall faces... Just voices... A few words... She shook her head and turned to head downstairs. Instead her eyes fell back to the wall Drakken had pulled her away from yesterday when they'd first arrived that was decorated with pictures and photographs. There weren't nearly as many as at Michelle's home last Christmas.

It was less of a variant for sure because every photo on the wall held a young Drakken somewhere in it. There was a middle school science fair where he'd made something that looked like a metal dog creature. There was one with him and Ed's cousin, Denise, dressed in formal. Shego snorted. It was the cotillion his mother had told him he'd learned to dance for. He looked so uncomfortable and awkward with his crooked thick glasses and slicked hair. Denise was standing very close to him and looked far more into it.

The ones with Drakken and Ed in them were her favorites. It was more evident than ever that the two seemed to have been raised more like brothers than most cousins. She glanced over a picture of a fair-skinned older woman with dark eyes. Her skin was so white it looked like glass. Ed and Drakken stood on either side of her, grinning away. Judging by her arm pulling Drakken closer than Ed...he was her favorite. Her features looked more along the Lipsky line than like Estelle's. A grandmother perhaps?

Shego's hand was just on the railing when she back-stepped completely to grab a photo off the wall. "When did someone take this?" asked Shego to herself as she looked at it.

It was from last Christmas. She doubted either of them had even known someone had taken a picture. At least at the time. It was when she and Estelle had been walking back with Drakken after he'd wandered off during their argument. They were a few feet from the driveway in the photograph and Estelle was beaming. Though there was snow falling, it did little to obscure them. Something in the pit of her stomach twisted as she looked at her and Drakken. Her arm was tightly wrapped around his as they walked, the two of them in some conversation she couldn't recall.

A loud thump from above her stopped her musing further at the picture. She saw the attic door was ajar and heard things being moved around. She rolled her eyes, wondering what idiot thought an elderly woman in a walker would have ventured to the attic. As she hung the photo back up, she heard familiar voices whispering away.

"Did you find the box?" It was Misty as more shifting was apparent.

"Yeah, I think so. Seriously. I can't believe neither of us thought to look in here," came Ed's voice as Shego walked up the stairs of the attic.

"I still don't understand why this Taxley is so concerning," responded Misty as Shego walked through the hall of discarded boxes.

"What are you two doing up here?" asked Shego.

"Shit! You scared the hell out of me," jumped Ed. His eyes narrowed. "That's none of your concern, Green."

"Well it kind of is," said Misty with a shrug. "Didn't Cleopatra say Taxley was after her?"

"Seriously Misty. You never know with them. Always spinning tales," scoffed Ed. "Women, seriously."

"What is all this?" asked Shego, choosing to ignore and not blast Ed.

"This stuff is all... Well it's family stuff," said Ed. He looked apprehensive.

"Wait...is this...?" Shego grabbed a leather book from the box Ed was looking at. "Are these The Company ledgers?"

"So, Taxley worked with your family?" asked Misty, clearly unaware of what exactly they were looking at.

"Sure... Wait...Drew told you?" asked Ed with a shocked look. "Seriously. What is really going on between you two?"

"Nothing," scoffed Shego. Her stomach twisted for a second before she opened the journal. "I figured it out. He just confirmed. I used to spend hours reading about this stuff... All hearsay and theories. This is the real thing?"

"I mean...I guess," shrugged Ed. "I was thinking that Botox might've been in there... You know, location-wise. Seriously you know. My Pop used to tell me they had mad tech, seriously. Apart from the creepy stuff like experimental fem-bot wannabes and that stuff Cleopatra's crazy friend uses in her candies—"

"What did you just say?" Shego's eyes shot open. "You mean Sweets?"

"...Super annoying blonde that Drew dated... She uses something like Botox did as a sedative or something. Seriously, I only know this because Cleo was bitching about how Blondie got all pissed when she broke a bottle. I guess it's hard to make and she needs it for the Hench Co line," shrugged Ed as he grabbed another journal. "Hey, you think if we can find an old lair there might be some of that stuff there? Maybe Cleo will chill if we replace Sweets's stash."

"Doubtful," said Misty. Ed raised a brow at her.

Shego didn't pay attention as the two talked, her mind flying elsewhere. While she knew Drakken had been under the influence of Sweets's stuff for a time, she'd never asked him about what it had actually done to him or what it felt like. Somehow, Carmella had gotten ahold of and replicated that awful tonic of Dr. Botox's. The same one Dollmaker used on his victims...and her.

It wasn't surprising that a few things would be in circulation as most old lairs had been re-furbished and resold from the darker days of villainy. She felt her veins run cold at the thought that that stuff was not only being replicated but repurposed. And there was very real possibility that the stuff wasn't exactly old. Taxley had been in hiding for decades and had only come out to try to lure she or her siblings to figure out a way to use their DNA to stop aging...among other things she was sure.

That meant Taxley had to still have connections and be making money somehow. There was the villain black market of course, but there might be an even deeper hidden one that she wasn't even aware of. The idea of an old network of the long-forgotten villains she'd spent hours in Go Tower reading about was striking some sort of curious chord in her chest. But the ledger seemed to be cryptic and in code... She doubted anything in the box would even be of use.

Her curiosity faded as she opened the ledger and looked at the writing. Pages were ripped out in various places... Glancing in the box again her stomach began to twist. This had been The Company. Suddenly that image of she and Drakken last Christmas rewound to them sitting in the cold outside, and Drakken's expression and discomfort as he'd left to end the conversation about his father... About this part of his family history. She dropped the book like it had burned her and suddenly the sound came back.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously? Cleo's the one who paid you to steal TERA?" barked Ed. "Because she's mad? She dumped _**me**_!"

"I thought you said it wasn't like that, Eddie." They all looked to see that Drakken had joined them in the attic.

"You also pretty much called her a hussy from what I gathered," finished Misty. Ed looked shocked.

"Whoa… So did not," scoffed Ed.

"No, you kind of did. Shego made a direct jab at her flirtatious nature in the villain world...and you agreed. You might as well have called her a trollop," nodded Drakken. "What are you all doing up here?"

"Nothing," said Shego as she stepped as far away from the box as she could.

"Well I was kind of hoping to find something besides useless notes in this box. Seriously. Maybe some old lairs for some sick retro equipment to trick my rides out with," shrugged Ed as he closed up the box. "Unfortunately...nothing but gibberish."

"You... You were going through my father's things..." Drakken's face was blank as he looked at Ed.

Shego tried to gauge anything Drakken may be thinking as Ed ranted about whatever ideas he had about making a profit on this or that. She felt a wave of nausea hit her, hoping he didn't see her as riffling through his father's things too. While she had momentarily thought about it, she hadn't. The range of emotions his face didn't display was a stark contrast to the emotions his eyes did.

"I mean, seriously, what's the big deal? All they're doing is collecting—"

Ed didn't get to finish his statement as Drakken lunged at him, both toppling over a pile of boxes. Shego glanced at a wide-eyed Misty before they both moved to try and defuse the cousins. Drakken's leg kicked a stack of boxes that Misty tripped over. Shego dodged the two that Ed's arm knocked over as he slapped Drakken. Drakken in return did the same and got one-up by yanking Ed's hair.

"Are you serious!? Ow! Low blow Cuz! Seriously. You don't touch—ow! The mane!" Ed put Drakken in a headlock as he continued yanking the former's hair. "Will you—OW!"

"You had no business— Gahg!" Before Shego could aid in yanking Ed's arm back from around Drakken's neck, Drakken bit him.

"Ow! What the fu—" Drakken kicked Ed in the gut from where he was stuck below him. "I swear... I am...seriously...gonna... kill you!"

"You can blame yourself for that hit, Eddie. You had no right digging in my things!" snapped Drakken as he dodged Ed.

"First off. It's OUR family. You don't get to claim all that stuff," responded Ed as he lunged and hit a box.

"Then why didn't Uncle Bart take it? No. Instead he left all that garbage for my mother. Your family didn't want it. So it's mine. Not OURS," hissed Drakken.

"If it's garbage, then I'll take it." Ed threw a box, and Drakken hit him with a lamp in the face. "Son of a—"

"Okay...that was a bit more than I intended," grimaced Drakken as Ed's lip bled. Ed growled. "We can talk about this."

"All right, I think that's enough," said Shego, trying to be diplomatic as she helped Misty up.

"Not until Blue Boy turns purple!" Ed lunged at Drakken, who was stuck in a pile of shifting boxes as he tried to run.

Shego and Misty stood by this time as the two cousins attempted to fight each other. Rather, Drakken trying to escape the box avalanche he had made while Ed tried to avoid being taken out by it and reach his older cousin. Shego took a deep breath before looking at Misty. Misty was watching with a saddened expression as she shook her head.

"Can you believe we almost married those two? I mean, I did, but...wow," sighed Misty as Ed screamed like a girl when Drakken grabbed his hair again.

"Yeah...what?" asked Shego with wide eyes.

"In Vegas. The chapel only had one opening and we took it... You were really upset. So you two wandered off to an all-you-can-eat shrimp bar and plotted a robbery to make you feel better." Misty raised a brow. "Regardless...glad I dodged that bullet."

"I'm sorry, I almost married Drakken and am just being informed about this now? While this is happening?" asked Shego, waving her hand as the two men fought in the boxes.

"You had the videos... I thought you knew?" asked Misty in confusion. Then she smirked. "I mean, they had to be great."

"Drakken. Did you know we almost got married in Vegas?" snapped Shego as said man kicked his cousin in the face.

"Thank god we didn't. Uhg. How tacky would that have been?" Drakken glared over a box before being yanked out of view.

"Hey! I got married in Vegas," snapped Ed, Drakken's hand in his face.

"Thank you for making my point," sneered Drakken.

"I bet Green's relieved. You wouldn't even know what to do with a woman if she ain't made of bolts, seriously," snarled Ed.

"Clearly you don't know what to do with a woman. As your ex-wife is standing here working for the woman who dumped you. A woman by the way who in your own sentiment...isn't very selective...dumped...you," smirked Drakken. His face fell at Ed's wide eyes. "Ohm...that... That was..."

"Low blow Drew. Seriously," glared Ed.

Shego readied her plasma blast in case it took an ugly turn, but she didn't have to. A series of screams came from downstairs, followed by a lot of commotion and a smoke alarm. The four looked at each other before moving quickly. Ed dove out of the box pile and sprinted down the stairs after Misty. Shego darted to help Drakken up. He swatted her hand away and got up on his own. Shego took a step back, his narrowed eyes falling on her before he began limping down the stairs. She put her own rising anger aside and followed after him. Clearly there was something more chaotic happening below.

* * *

Drakken managed to hit the landing as Possible held out a fire extinguisher and put out a flame in the dining room. Everyone was gathered in the living room watching the scene play out in front of them. Possible sighed and placed the used canister down and turned to look at all of them. Her eyes fixed on Stoppable who was clung to Betty against the fireplace. Betty looked both uncomfortable and nervous as she scanned the room for her dark-haired companion near Estelle.

"What happened?" asked Estelle. "What could have possibly caught fire in the dining room?"

"There was a candle..." muttered Betty.

"Micheal... Micheal...the candle... Fwoosh! Fire!" Stoppable made motions as Possible pulled him off Betty.

"Micheal started the fire?" asked Stew with a raised brow.

"It wouldn't be the first time," said Stephanie and Stephan in unison.

"What did I tell you two about blaming your pyromaniac tendencies on him?" replied Stew.

"I ohm...think he hit his head when we ran out," said Betty, patting Stoppable's head and then moving away from him quickly.

"I know what I saw," muttered Stoppable as he clung to Possible.

"It's okay. Micheal is fine," called Gram Beatrice from the dining room.

"God forbid," Nana Lois shook her head. "Ron, dear, are you okay?"

"He'll be fine," sighed Drakken, "but we should be heading out. It's late and I should get him home to his mother."

"We can't leave..." Possible began.

Drakken looked at his cousin and glared. He wasn't about to give him that TERA contraption now. He made eye contact with Possible and darted his eyes to outside. He half expected her to give him a disbelieving look. Instead she nodded and hid a faint smile. Drakken felt queasy at the idea of helping Possible with anything. But it was outweighed by the fact that she'd assisted him at dinner, had just stopped his mother's house from burning down, and that he was currently angry with Ed. It was timing really.

"Without saying proper goodbyes and letting Motor Ed know that TERA's long gone," smirked Possible towards Ed. "Found it in the closet and had Wade drone-carry it out before the fire broke out. But as promised, I'm turning the other cheek to calling the authorities. Just this once."

"Pfft, yeah, whatever," scoffed Ed as he flopped on the couch. "There's always next week, seriously."

"Eddie. Could you not warn your enemy when you're planning another caper?" groaned Michelle.

"Geesh Ma. I didn't tell her it was going to be Tuesday. Chill. Seriously," said Ed.

Drakken glanced at his mother who shared a questioning and disappointing eye exchange with Michelle. Drakken put his head into focus. He needed to get out of here while there was a chance. Put this evening behind him, avoid his family for another decade or so, and get as far away from that attic as possible. He glared at Shego for a second. He wanted to believe she wasn't snooping around up there with his cousin...but he'd leave that mental yo-yo for later.

"Well Mother. On that note, we're off," said Drakken, his forced grin returning. "I'm sorry to say, I don't think we'll be making it to Christmas... Plenty of work with...the things we do."

"Solid description," nodded Shego with a small smirk.

"But Micheal...and the fire," whispered Stoppable.

Drakken looked around the room for a moment and sighed. He put his arm around Stoppable and directed him out of the house and through the pleasantries and farewells. The hover car was a welcome sight as they made it out the door. Drakken stepped as far away from Stoppable as he could before leaping into his vehicle. He sat there waiting as no one else got in.

"Are we seriously riding with them?" asked Shego. "When did you get our stuff?"

"After I got that TERA thing," stated Drakken, nodding at the house. "We're giving them a ride because everyone is watching."

"Wait...you got the TERA?" asked Shego as she jumped in. "But...wait, so... Did you two just conspire against Motor Ed?"

Drakken put the hover car in gear as the two teens climbed in the back and he hit the gas to take him as far and as fast from his childhood home as he could.

"It appears so," said Kim, equally as shocked.

"Then there were flames... Wait, what? Drakken and Kim conspired...just now...? Hey the Tara thing—"

"TERA," responded Drakken and Possible.

"But we're not keeping it?" asked Shego. "You actually gave it them?"

"A bit of gratitude for Possible helping us out this evening you might say," shrugged Drakken. "I have no use for it."

"It was no big... Families can be stressful and no one should be outed on the holiday," smiled Possible. "Besides, they have all year to figure that out on their own."

"Drakken has paid henchman that prevent that," said Stoppable.

"We do?" asked Shego with wide eyes. Drakken froze.

"Did... Did I not tell you about them?" Drakken felt suddenly bold. "You probably wouldn't have listened anyways."

"I wasn't snooping," snapped Shego. Drakken leaned away at her expression. "I mean, it's not like you tell me anything anyways."

"Before this escalates: I just wanted to finish saying, I really appreciate this," said Possible, holding TERA and attempting to redirect the argument that was beginning.

"Well. I am very thankful for all you've done today," sighed Drakken as he looked at the lake they were flying over.

"Also thanks for the ride," said Stoppable with a wide grin.

"Yeah...about that," sighed Drakken.

In one fluid motion Drakken flipped the hover car and grinned as he heard the splash of the teens hitting the water below. He leaned over the edge as he flipped it right-side up to see Possible and Stoppable gasping as they swam to the surface. Possible took a deep breath and went under again to retrieve the TERA device most likely. His nausea from helping Possible disappeared in that one fluid moment.

"That's not really thankful...that's the opposite," snapped Stoppable as his mole rat ran on his head for safety. "This is un-thankful."

"Oh I'm thankful... Just not THAT thankful," laughed Drakken.

He hit the gas and sped off. A perfect end to a strange evening. He looked over at Shego to see the smirk as he didn't hear her laughter at his antics. He blinked as she wasn't there. He spun around and hoped that he hadn't done what he feared he did. He saw Stoppable and Possible swimming to the shore...where a sopping-wet Shego stood, her hands aglow. His moment of joy and amusement vanished.

"This isn't going to go over well," muttered Drakken to himself.

* * *

**That Went Swimmingly - **


	89. Mixed Messages

**Mixed Messages**

* * *

Shego hung up her damp and ruined dress and sighed. She was certain there was no saving the already mottling fabric. She yanked the towel out of her hair and hung it up too and pulled her slightly damp hair back in a pony tail. She was still furious about Drakken's little stunt. She knew he'd been in a mood and probably thought she was snooping along with Ed, but a surprise dip was not the way to go about it. Now her dress was ruined—she sneezed—and she found her mental rant stem off into a glare at the ground.

_I swear if I get a cold..._

She was too alert now to even try to sleep despite that she would have normally done so at this hour. There was a part of her that wanted to march over to Drakken's room and blast him. Another part wanted to go over there and explain that he'd gotten the wrong idea. While she knew neither was going to happen, she never had a chance to decide as there was a very light knock at her door. If she hadn't been so close to it, she might not have even heard it.

"What do you want?" snapped Shego. Yeah, she was clearly still agitated.

"Shego...Can we talk?"

She was leaning towards blasting him now. She took a deep breath before pushing the button to open the door. She focused on not doing just that as the door slid open. He stood in his pajamas staring at his hands as he massaged them. The sound seemed to startle him as he jumped and his eyes shot up to hers. His expression flickered through a series of emotions she had no time to register before falling to indifferent.

"Ohm...So Villa-TV has a special—"

"Are you kidding me right now?" asked Shego. She shook her head as she closed the door.

She flopped down on her bed and rubbed her temples. He was so infuriating. Who comes to a person's door in the middle of the night after the chaotic weekend they'd had? As if mere hours ago he hadn't spun her into a freezing lake. He didn't knock again so she assumed he'd gotten the message she was not in the mood to talk or watch TV with him. She closed her eyes and tried to will herself into sleep. The image of his expressions flooded through her head. For a moment he'd looked frustrated now that she thought about. Had he been angry that she'd opened the door? Why would...

Shego's mind swam to the attic again. Her anger about the pond faded into annoyance as she slid off her bed and headed to the living room. Her agitation was still present, but had waned enough that she was ready to hear him whine about it. Then she could snap at him about the destruction of her dress and his petty behavior. She smirked as she walked down the hallway. He would argue, she would argue, he'd storm off because she would be right. Tomorrow morning they would both be over it. She didn't even make it to the living room quarters as she saw Drakken standing at his door.

"Shego," he took a step back as he'd about to go in. "Are you headed to the kitchen?"

"No. You **woke** me up," she lied as she crossed her arms and stood in front of him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Nehn..." He looked on edge before clearing his throat, "I just wanted to apologize for not warning you before I dropped Possible and her side-kick off."

"Yeah, that would have been nice," said Shego as she leaned against the wall. "Or if not warn me, pushing the auto seat-belt button would have been appreciated."

"I didn't think about that. It was a spur-of-the-moment thought," stated Drakken as he leaned against his door

"Well next time you decide to get a subconscious spur-of-the-moment revenge idea," sighed Shego, "maybe wait until you're sure there's a reason for it."

"I wasn't..." he trailed off in confusion that resolved into narrowed eyes. "Why were you in the attic with those two?"

"I heard them up there," shrugged Shego. She didn't feel like elaborating on her step-by-step actions. "I wasn't snooping in your family things. Though it would have been nice to know those things existed."

"I don't see how their existence changes anything," Drakken glared now.

"While Motor Ed is looking to find old lairs for black market sales, perhaps knowing the possible location of a person who has orchestrated two attacks on** me**...would be a good heads-up." Her agitation making its way back.

"There's nothing about that in those things even if someone could have understood the secretarial codes," responded Drakken calmly.

Shego opened her mouth to continue the topic but chose not to. She didn't want to further tempt herself into delving more into something she knew Drakken didn't want to discuss. He'd apologized for his antics, though she was still bitter about her ruined clothes. She smirked though; it had been funny to see the two teens' expressions before she'd swam to shore. She decided that it was best to just let the whole weekend go and move on. If she did, it would also mean there would be no talk of **other** events that had occurred.

"What's the special?" asked Shego.

"I...what?" Drakken responded with confusion. Clearly he'd expected her to press more.

"You said there was a special on?" shrugged Shego. "It better be good."

"Oh...ohm. I think it's a holiday one," he muttered before clearing his throat. "If you're not tired..."

"I wouldn't have asked what it was if I wasn't planning on watching it," sighed Shego as she walked towards the kitchen. "Do we have any popcorn left?"

"Depends if you bought any after the last movie night," shrugged Drakken as he walked beside her.

"So...no," said Shego. Drakken nodded as they entered the room. "Chips and salsa?"

"We have hummus...but I don't know when it was purchased," responded Drakken as he opened the fridge.

"I'll see your questionable hummus and raise you some stale chips," Shego said through a sneeze "and a possible cold."

"...Fine," shrugged Drakken as he grabbed the hummus and some juice. "But if you get sick just to veto our next plan...I will not hear it."

"Do we have a new plan?" asked Shego.

"...No," Drakken shook his head as they headed to the living area.

They flopped onto the center of the couch at the same time. Shego's arm bumped into his. They both glanced at each other and she scooted away. He followed her cue and did the same. Shego sat back against the couch, whatever thoughts she had about their previous discussion faded away completely. The television channel was switched as Shego killed the lamp and Villa-TV started playing holiday movies. All about villains winning of course.

Drakken kept shifting every few minutes, but Shego didn't get annoyed. Mostly because she was thinking about why she'd scooted away so quickly. Normally she would have simply shoved him and told him he was in her space. He would have pulled a face and she would have continued to poke and annoy him until it board her. She glanced towards him as he leaned on his hand and offered her chips. She took one as she hugged her pillow to her.

She settled into trying to focus on the plot of the movie and eat the questionable snacks. She chewed slowly and then pulled a face, and put down the hummus. Clearly that was not happening. Drakken went to dip his chip into it and she scooted it away and shook her head. He grimaced in understanding. She heard him let out a sigh amid the sound of crunching from both of them.

They sat in silence for half the movie, occasionally yanking the bag of chips back and forth playfully. Shego watched the two main characters kiss on the screen and it made a swirl of emotions constrict her gut at the sight. It was very clear that the two in the film were about to go much further then a currently heated kiss. Normally she might enjoy whatever was happening in a 'villains win' movie, but there was something unsettling about it now. Perhaps it was because it was in a kitchen setting. And that the characters were two villain partners... She felt she was on the right track in her reasoning.

"I'm changing the channel. This is stupid," sighed Shego as she reached for the remote as the scene was changing to a bedroom setting.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Shego's whole body seized up and her hand clutched the remote tightly. In a series of brief seconds her mind spun Drakken's statement. Drakken had actually asked? She wondered if this had been the real reason he'd come to her door. She doubted that. Replaying their last twenty minutes of conversation, the agitation she still felt, the fact she had not planned on talking about this...and the solid fact they were both sitting on a couch in their pajamas in the middle of the night in their lair, alone...drew a solid blank in her head. She looked at him with the remote clutched in her hand. His expression was unreadable, his eyes only held the question in them.

_Just tell him you wanted to... Say why not—_

The idea of telling Drakken she had no real idea why other than the fact she'd been thinking about it more than she cared to admit to herself...both terrified and horrified her. Two scenes played very quickly in her head if she said that. He would freak out, give a lecture on they were partners and that was something she should work on...because of world conquest or whatever. Or...or. Her chest pounded at the idea of there being an 'or' at all. She didn't know which one she feared more. The only way for her to decide on telling him was his expression...and there wasn't one. She clutched the remote tighter.

_Say something…_

"I was just messing with you," said Shego.

She waited to read his expression to see if she should continue, if she should say more or play it as a joke. However she didn't get to see Drakken's expression shift because in her nerves she'd changed the channel. The momentary darkness obscured his face for a few seconds. When the light came back, there was a look of relief on his face. Her chest tightened.

"I figured as much," he let out a light chuckle as he looked at the television with a half-smile. "What a relief. I was worried you suddenly had a crush on me or something."

"Pfft," scoffed Shego as she shoved her hair behind her ear and slumped into the couch. "Me, have a crush on **you**?"

"I know right? Lucky you I had the right mindset when you did that. I told myself, _'She has to be setting up a joke here...because she knows I don't see her that way_,' you know, because I don't," said Drakken as he slumped farther into his corner away from her.

"That's... That's why I did it," she replied, beginning to chuckle. "I knew you knew...it would be a joke," she finished through laughter.

"Right. Because I've said it before: I don't see you in that light...like at all. Completely platonic friendship and partnership..." Drakken prattled on. He mirrored her chuckle.

"Oh yes. Got it. Loud and clear," retorted Shego.

A Christmas film began on the television now. Shego grabbed the couch pillow on the opposite end of where Drakken slumped. Her chest was pounding at his words. She was more secure in her decision now, but she didn't like that she'd made the right one. She glanced at Drakken... He was focused on the television. He didn't see her that way. He'd said that before, but the relief she'd seen on his face... It hurt. She glared at the television. Of course he didn't.

He liked women like Carmella or DNAmy. Cuddly, touchy, sickeningly sweet... She wasn't any of those things. In Drakken's eyes she was snarky, difficult, dangerous, and at times cruel. Perfect for a villainous partner... Not so much for a romantic partner. She rolled her eyes at her own musings now. It wasn't like she couldn't be any of those, it was just not something you projected in a villain environment.

She had a flashback to her date with Steve. She'd liked the attention, the flirting, the hand-holding... She could chalk that up to being good and her mind compromised. She glanced over at Drakken as he snuggled his couch pillow closer. She had a sudden image of wanting to be the one snuggled under his arm and watching that romantic comedy she'd been so eager to turn off.

Her stomach turned for a whole different reason. She wanted to have couch-cuddles, hand-holding, snarky jokes, stupid plots, and kisses on a couch while watching stupid movies before coming up with the latest scheme. Her confused thoughts over the past few months finally resolved into the understanding she had been fighting until he'd made that statement. It was the same feeling she'd had as they'd been laughing and fighting over a pillow... The swirl she'd felt as she'd tugged on his apron to kiss him.

She tightened her grip on her pillow as she looked anywhere but at Drakken. He couldn't see her as anything more than his partner in crime, and she... She...

_I'm in love with him._

* * *

**Boom! - **


	90. Inescapable

Thanks once again to** bcbdrums** for both editing and with the chapter title. Much appreciated.

* * *

**Inescapable**

* * *

Shego idly moved clothes on the rack in front of her, not even looking at them. Her mind wasn't exactly focused on her current setting. It was fading in and out of the memory of her and Drakken watching Christmas movies till the sun came up the day before. She heard a shrill giggle and a shriek from her current shopping companion.

She looked from where the cashier was laughing with her co-worker to where Junior had found the men's sale rack. She wasn't really in the mood to go shopping at all but it had seemed a good idea at the time, when Junior had called her to hit up some seasonal sales. Forgoing sleeping in, getting out of the lair, and having space away from Drakken... She hadn't even hesitated. Besides, when she was out with Junior he tended to be the one paying, so it worked well for her.

She grinned at an excited Junior as he held up a pair of black leather pants in his size. She sighed. Junior had no interest in the American holiday, but he sure did love flying here for the sales.

"Why are we at a mall again?" asked Shego as she adjusted her sunglasses and picked up a top casually.

"Because, this mall had a better sale than the one I planned on us flying to," said Junior with a shrug. "Father is having a dinner party so I must be home by tomorrow."

"Is it—"

"No, not the poker one," said Junior. "That's only around his birthday. Did you find anything?"

Shego shrugged and picked up a jacket she fancied and looked around the store, her eyes naturally darting to the exits, cameras, and staff. She didn't have to swipe anything but it was her normal default in this setting. She watched the male clerk glance over at the female clerk as she clearly flirted with some guy leaning against the counter. The male clerk continued to fold clothes and glare at the sweater that was far too fluffy to fold.

"Poor kid," scoffed Shego. Junior followed her eyes.

"Yes, that sweater should really be hung," nodded Junior.

"No. I meant the girl he's clearly into who's flirting with the wannabe thug," snorted Shego.

"How do you know?" asked Junior with a raised brow.

"He keeps glancing over at her and when we came in the two were making sarcastic comments about their weekend plans," Shego put the jacket back and grabbed a blouse. "Something tells me she's going to be making out with Slick over there versus her movie plans with her co-worker."

"Perhaps he should have expressed interest in her. If I am interested in someone I simply tell them they and I are both beautiful people and we should be beautiful together," said Junior confidently.

"How's that working for you?" asked Shego.

"About fifty percent of the time," shrugged Junior. "Father tells me it gives mixed signals if you are not the one to state things... He also tells me I shouldn't state things as much."

"And?" smirked Shego as she picked up another top.

"I am shopping with you and calculating if we are going out to do the dancing tonight," grinned Junior. "It's been a while since you and I went in hunt of beautiful people together."

"I was actually planning on heading back to the lair tonight," responded Shego. "I'm sure Drakken's come up with some hair-brained scheme."

"That sounds like a Monday problem," said Junior. "Tonight's problem is where shall we go?"

"Maybe dinner," shrugged Shego.

"Shego, my love. When was the last time you went out and had some fun," pouted Junior, "because it's been ages since it was you and I."

"Drakken keeps me busy." She wished Junior would wander off. "We went out for your birthday?"

"Ohm, is he keeping you busy now?" He indicated to the store they stood in. "That didn't count. There were others there."

"He might. No telling when he's going to...have trouble opening a jar of pickles or something," she replied distractedly. She cringed at an olive green top. "We still went out."

"Needy villain or not, we are both good looking and single. We should both be out looking for equally qualified people to spend our time with...besides each other," he pouted.

"I'm good," said Shego. Junior crossed his arms and gave her a questioning look.

_Wouldn't be the worst thing..._

Shego moved a few items around on the rack with her hand as she mulled it over. Why was she in such a hurry to get back to the lair? All she would do is sit around listening to Drakken rant or watch more movies if he didn't have an idea yet. She tapped the rack with her nails as she realized what she would actually do. She would sit around listening to him, over-thinking the last week, and feeling like she had when she'd seen his relieved face from lying about why she kissed him. She felt her chest strain and her stomach restrict at the feeling again.

She sighed. "I will be your wing-woman."

"And I shall be your wing-man," he grinned happily.

"Junior I..." Shego stopped talking as he wandered off towards the back of the store.

She really wasn't in the mood to go out and flirt with nobodies just so Junior could insult someone on accident or ditch her. It would be different if they were both going on the prowl, but she had zero interest. While she was in fact trying to give herself mental space to deal with her thoughts and emotions, she didn't think that space needed another person.

_Maybe that's exactly what I do need— Nope. No._

She rubbed the back of her neck and tried to clear her head. But no amount of clothes-shifting and neck-rubbing helped her as she looked at the male clerk watch the female one. Her mind replayed Drakken cuddling that pillow, contentedly watching a Christmas movie, and happy that she didn't have feelings for him. Unfortunately for both of them, she did. She'd told herself all of Friday and this morning that she was just sleep-deprived. She supposed Junior's idea wasn't the worst. Maybe a night out with other options would get her to focus. She couldn't really be in love with Drakken...right? She thought about the last time she'd actually gone out for a weekend alone even. Her supposed weekends off never seemed to happen... She always found herself back at the lair or doing something with or for Drakken. He was probably sitting around watching some stupid television show.

"Crap. _Forgotten_ is on tonight," scoffed Shego. "He'd better not watch it without me."

Shego pulled her phone out and paused. Froze was actually more like it. She was about to call Drakken to tell him not to watch a show about people surviving on an island without her. She had momentarily considered telling Junior it was an emergency and she needed to go. Because she—Shego—was more concerned about watching a television show with Drakken on a Saturday night than being out dancing with Junior. Drakken, who had made it blatantly clear he had zero interest in her other than his partner, versus a night of physical contact and dancing. She shoved her phone back in her pocket and took a deep breath.

_This can't be healthy. I'm only hurting myself by spending so much time with Drakken. I need to get him out of my head for one night._

"Shego!" gasped Junior.

Shego looked over to where he stood near the more adult end of the store judging by some of the very mature displays she now noticed in the back. He was looking down at a half-shelf with wide eyes, his hands over his grinning face as he looked at whatever it was and then to her. Shego sighed and walked over, because if she didn't Junior would bring it over to her...and she really wasn't in the mood to get kicked out yet. She had some really cute tops for once.

"What did you find?" she watched his grin become devious. "What?"

"Shego. My luncheon companion, wing-woman, inspiration in evil, and fellow deviant..." Junior's grin deepened.

"I'm losing interest," she crossed her arms as she reached the back of the shelf.

"You know him more than anyone," he held up a red slender box and swiftly turned it around. "What do you think the odds are of its similarities?"

Shego wasn't sure what she expected knowing where Junior had been standing. She'd assumed it would be some outlandishly over-sized appendage that no one on planet earth could possibly have. She'd readied a snarky comeback that vanished at what he held. Junior gestured to the box that held a rather shapely and attractively-sized phallus like she'd originally thought it might be... She had not been prepared for the strikingly familiar blue color. Nor the apparent name of said toy.

"According to the box, the 'Draken' can also be turned into a sword... Hey," Junior jumped as Shego yanked the box out of his hand and slammed it back on the shelf.

"**Well** I'm ready to check out," said Shego. She felt very warm all of a sudden.

"Why, Shego. You look very flustered," stated Junior, and that devious grin sharpened as he slowly held up the box. "Is it because of **this**?" He spun it around again.

"P-put that down," said Shego sharply.

"Shego it is only a joke and..." Junior paused and put the box down. "Shego, my friend, is there something going on you have not included me in?"

"No," snapped Shego, "I'd just rather not play a game about mentally comparing odds about those things with someone I work with every day."

"Hmm," said Junior with a disturbed look. "One would think it is the only way to get through work is to do so."

"Well, it's not," said Shego as she headed to the checkout.

"Thank god, I was worried you might have started to have the feelings for Drakken," laughed Junior. "I would have had my Father pay for the nearest head doctor."

"That's a bit extreme," scoffed Shego as they walked to the checkout.

"I think it is not," said Junior, "with all the complaining you've done about him. It would seem a great concern. Not to mention his horrible engagement credentials. Cheap rings or now rings at all. Uhg. The horror."

"There's nothing wrong with Drakken," muttered Shego. Junior raised a brow. "Well there clearly is a lot wrong with him. Simply stating that it's not worth a head exam if I did..."

"So you don't or you do?" asked Junior, his hand on his hip.

"Do what?" asked Shego as she tossed the items on the counter.

"Is there something going on between you and Drakken?" asked Junior. His face looked disturbed at his own statement.

"There is nothing going on between us. It is clearly a platonic-work relationship," stated Shego as Junior put his things up on the counter and handed over his credit card. She felt her stomach sour at her own statement.

"As you want it to be," nodded Junior. She didn't like the questioning look he was giving her.

"What is this, twenty questions? We're shopping at the mall. I don't like to talk about work," glared Shego.

"You're right... Normally you talk about Drakken...whom up until a few moments ago...you hadn't mentioned once..." Junior trailed off in thought. "One must wonder. Why that is?"

"Because I just spent a holiday with him and his insane family... When did you get all observant a philosophical?" smirked Shego nervously. "Change hair gel?"

"Father says if I wish to find a lasting relationship. I must also be concerned about others around me. It is proving most annoying and tedious," said Junior with a sigh. "I'm mostly hoping whomever they are will be as beautiful, self-centered, and evil as me...so I don't have to do this as much."

"Charming," sighed Shego as she grabbed her bag. "Don't change on me now. How can we be spiteful and judge others over coffee if you start being empathetic?"

"You're deflecting the conversation to avoid the topic," glared Junior. Shego froze.

"Sometimes I forget you're not as stupid as you look," Shego rolled her eyes and smirked, hoping it would be enough to move on.

"...Shego," Junior's hand touched her shoulder and he took a deep breath. "Do you want me to be your friend or evil friend right now?"

"Evil... So let's go get coffee and judge the latest horrible trends," said Shego as she held up a magazine. "It's the haircut issue."

"Okay. I will be your evil friend right now...at your request," said Junior as he began walking backwards into the shop.

"What are you doing?" hissed Shego as Junior reached around the half-wall in the back of the shop. "Put that back."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Junior as he grabbed the box without breaking eye contact.

"Junior...I swear..." Shego's hand flared. Junior tried to fight his grin as he placed the box on the counter, "Señor Senior...Junior...** Don't** you give that lady your credit card."

"Do you think the sword attachment would be too much for a coffee shop centerpiece?" said Junior as he handed the card over.

"It's not cute of you to mess with me," scowled Shego.

"It's not. You are right," he smirked, "It is as beautiful as I am."

* * *

The thumping of the bass at the club shook the floor and aided in making Shego's thoughts more skewed. The quietest place was the bar and that was saying something. She massaged her leg from where a girl's heel had clipped her on the dance floor. She'd nearly plasma-blasted the ditz, but Junior had swept in to flirt with said girl. Not good form for a wing-woman to physically fight the interest of the person you were winging for.

She'd spent the last thirty minutes having a few shots, relaxing her leg, and staring at her phone. She flipped it open again and debated on calling Drakken. Clearly the alcohol level she had consumed was just enough to make her aware she should put the phone away. Especially as the screen highlighted Drakken's number. She shook her head and tossed it in her purse. She'd never had trouble shoving things out of her head when she was out with Junior. Yet here she was, sitting at the bar while Junior was out dancing with the girl who she still wanted to smack. She decided to make use of Senior's credit card tab and decided to kill her thoughts all together.

Two shots later.

_Maybe if I just told him..._

Three shots of something that tasted like garbage.

_I should march into the lab and—_

An hour and far too much alcohol later and Shego could feel it fading away just as fast as she drank it.

_I should be dancing and making out with strangers. Not musing over Drakken. Uhg. Drakken. He's an infuriating, megalomaniac, self-centered, childish, whiny..._

She took a deep breath. She had told herself these exact things on repeat in the subconscious of her mind. She knew that. Yet, she had mentally concluded that she might be in love with the blue-skinned villain. As she watched everyone around her and put another shot back her thoughts changed. Perhaps it was just that thing she feared but now accepted. Comfortable.

_There's no harm in that._

She smirked to herself and took the last shot she'd ordered and walked off around the dance club. Her slight fog seemed to win her thoughts over on that statement. She wasn't in love with Drakken. No. She was comfortable. That had to be it. She should tell him that. She should head home right now and tell him such. That it didn't matter that he claimed to be immune to her femininity...because she was immune to him as a whole.

_He can find my nose-blowing, habits, and moody antics disturbing and disgusting all he wants because I don't care._

Her smile fell before she reached the dance floor and her stomach felt cold and her face hot. She couldn't decide if it was her thoughts or the shots that was doing it but either way...she felt her shoulder's drop. Something about the idea of Drakken finding her unappealing suddenly made her less angry and more depressed. That could also be the nasty-tasting shots she'd had earlier finally sinking in. She looked around as her chest pounded and her emotions triggered defiance and anger. There were plenty of people here who would love to have her feminine charms around them.

Suddenly she wondered why she'd even hesitated to come out to the club. It was a hunting ground of 'feel good' assistants. She moved through the crowd in search of someone that piqued her interest. She smirked at where Junior was now dancing with someone else and mentally added a malicious target to her hunt. It didn't take long at all to find a few different dancing partners. The first, a tall muscular fitness instructor, had politely asked her to dance. Everything had been going swimmingly until he'd kissed her.

_Uhg. Who taught that beach gorilla how to kiss?_

The next two had done nothing but sour her mood. An attractive woman who Shego hadn't even tried to kiss had been her next dance partner. Unfortunately she was there with the ditz who had kicked Shego. Shego smirked to herself at the fact she'd at least gotten to plasma-blast the ditz because of her dancing partner. Though said dance partner had bounced with her friend and called her a freak. That had only spurred Shego on to her current dance partner: a decent-looking guy who honestly dripped 'sleaze ball'. But it wasn't like Shego had any intentions of forging any type of relationship with the guy.

"So what's a hot babe like you doing here?" asked the guy as they danced. "Shouldn't you be in someone's bed at this hour?"

"Maybe I'm planning on it," smirked Shego. Her stomach twisted at her own words.

"Well if locations help, mine's in an uptown penthouse," he winked.

Shego smiled but her thoughts ran rapidly in her head. She was mentally calculating what this place would look like, how far a travel it would be, and how they would get there. If she could get back to his place and rob him blind while he was in the bathroom. Clearly the guy had money, and she and Drakken needed money. She mentally pushed Drakken from her thoughts and responded.

"Location is always a bonus," she leaned in towards him. "How about we head there?"

* * *

Shego stomped back into the club with even more agitation than she had before. Her emotions were on high and she needed to get out of there. Unfortunately she'd apparently dropped her wallet and she was honestly hoping someone had taken it...because she could really use a plasma-blast target right now. She could always go back and blast the idiot now unconscious in the parking lot. She glared up at the multi-colored lights on the dance floor. Apparently green wasn't everyone's favorite color. Her chest hurt and she just wanted out of there.

"Excuse me. I think this is yours?"

Shego spun around aggressively as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Her fist was balled and ready to strike. A dark haired man with thick glasses took a step back as he held out her purse. She looked at him with a raised brow. His tan pants and polo were as far as un-club wear that one could be. He followed her gaze as she snatched his purse.

"Office party took an unexpected turn," he sighed, and gestured to himself. "So someone had to be the designated driver."

"Sounds like you got the raw deal in that arrangement," scoffed Shego as she pulled her purse closer to her.

"Not if you enjoy making up outlandish stories about what they might have done when you see them Monday," he shrugged and headed off towards where he apparently was waiting for his co-workers.

Shego looked at her purse and headed towards the door before doubling back. She could feel the last of the alcohol in her system fading, but still present enough to make her emotional. She knew if she got back to the lair she would undoubtedly say something she didn't mean to when she saw Drakken. That's when a thought occurred to her. This guy wasn't doing anything and she'd never see him again. She grabbed someone's drink as she walked by the bar and sat at the small table with the guy.

"So a guy I was leaving with freaked out because I'm green. My friend convinced me to go out even though I didn't want to...because I am trying to push other thoughts from my mind. I'm telling you this because I don't know you...and you apparently make up outlandish stories so I doubt anyone would care or believe you," Shego downed the drink. "Damn it...this is that garbage drink again."

"...Well... I'm Dean. None of these people here are my friends. I doubt they even know my name. In fact sometimes they call me Dennis. It's close but it's not right. I don't want to be here or have to wait for them. Unfortunately one is my boss...and I can be very convincing in my story-telling thank you very much. Personally I like green. It's a calming color," ranted Dean as he took her empty glass. "And I think that drink is called Garbage actually."

* * *

A fading buzz, some heavy flirting, and a few dances later... Shego and Dean had made their way behind the DJ booth and away from everyone else. She yanked him into a kiss in the corner, hoping that his nerdy attire was just that. After a sudden shocked intake of air, she was rewarded with some rather skilled lips. Her nails dug into the back of his head and neck as he was pressed against her.

The sound of the speakers drowned out his voice as he said something to her. She pulled him back into the kiss as his hand wandered her thigh. She felt nauseous as he did so. She shook it off as the alcohol faded off and she pulled him into a deeper kiss, so hard she may leave a bruise. Her mind was swirling now with the scent of hair gel, cologne, sweat, and mint.

_Spearmint? Drakken chews that gum... Didn't he...at the ball?_

Her stomach flipped again. His hand slid up her ribs and chest and she dug her nails into his polo collar. His hand slid around her waist and meshed them closer together. Mint. Something about the back of the stage brought a new scent to her. Oil? Grease. Ink. It smelt like Drakken's lab.

The image in her head changed and she was suddenly at a ball, the music playing an upbeat waltz. The smell of mint and oil, the taste of wine and spearmint on her lips... She furrowed her brow and kissed the guy as hard as she could. Willing the thought away. Her mind focused as his hand found her breast over her dress and she moaned at the touch. She needed to get out of there and away from the scent. She pushed the guy away and gave him a flirty smirk.

"Let's get out of here," she whispered loudly for him to hear over the music.

"I can't—" he began.

"You have a car don't you?" she held up his keys and he looked confused for a second.

Then he smiled and nodded before taking them out of her hand.

* * *

Dean's mix CD was a much better sound than the thumping beat of the club. She had never done this sort of hasty meeting or car hookup before. But it was drawing away other thoughts as she now felt juvenile and silly at doing so. Dean's hands slid up her body and it was a sudden reminder that it had been some time since she had been touched that way. She'd been so busy with world take over schemes, Drakken's needy—

_No. I am not thinking about him right now._

She could feel the effect she was having on Dean because of how she straddled him. Her chest pounded as she thought about what was to come. It was a swirl of excitement and nerves. But it was a welcome flip in her stomach to see how much this man craved her. He wasn't immune to her charms. He lapped them up with every kiss and sultry glance she gave him. He'd been putty in her hands the moment she gave him a flirty smile and whispered in his ear, feigned interest in whatever accounting job he had...

"God, you are beautiful," Dean muttered as she pulled back from this kiss. "Damn, how is a woman like you here alone?"

"Some don't know what they're missing out on," she smirked. Dean flipped her onto his seat.

"Their loss," he grinned as he kissed down her neck.

_His loss for sure._

She hissed to herself at the thought. She needed to stop thinking and just let it happen. She could have a good night with a decent guy and not have to think about Drakken till work on Monday. She would be in good spirits, no doubt, and would finally put whatever misguided thoughts about their relationship she had out of her mind. She listened to Dean's praise, the feel of his hands sliding her dress slowly upwards as he kissed down her neck, she sound of the leather fabric creaking below her, the sound of Drakken's voice saying her name.

Her eyes shot open. The fear she'd dialed him when she'd tossed her purse was her first thought. But then the CD's music hit her. It was Drakken. More importantly it had been Drakken rapping her name.

"Dr. D!?" yelled Shego as she shoved the guy off her.

"Yeah! You know it. God I wish he'd made more," said the guy happily as he jumped up and restarted the track.

Shego sat up as the song played. Her stomach flipping and swirling as Dean grinned at her.

"Yeah...I know it," said Shego in a low voice. "Word for word."

Shego looked at the guy grin, listening to the song and muttering the words. All thoughts of what they had been about to do had been put aside. Her stomach knotted and she rolled her eyes and looked out the tinted window. She smoothed out her dress as the guy rapped next to her, his voice off key and sometimes saying the wrong word in an attempt to keep beat. Her mind finally grew sick of shoving Drakken from her thoughts as she finally let herself see it. She'd gone out to a club to make Junior happy, was attempting to beat her emotions down by telling herself things to make her feel better...to only feel worse. And there were the ill feelings she'd had from kissing the guy next to her...and the fact that the stupid song on the radio was making her smile against her will.

_Why am I lying to myself?_

She glanced at Dean and sighed. If only Drakken could be as interested in her as Dean had been... Before Drakken's rapping interrupted them. But he didn't see her that way. She shook her head, trying to figure out why Drakken couldn't?

_You don't flirt with him in alcohol induced dance clubs._

She sat up straight. She didn't flirt with him at all. He liked attention, so why had it never dawned on her to give him a little attention other than the occasional nod or sarcastic thumbs-up. Shego looked upwards and shook her head.

"Don't you just love Dr. D!?"

"Yeah... Yeah I do," she sighed heavily as she opened the car door.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Dean.

"Home. I'm going home. I have something to try," she smirked deviously as she closed the door and headed off.

* * *

**Sashay this Way - **


	91. Pest

A/N:

I want to thank all my readers and followers. Especially those who I can't respond too because they are Guest reviews. I appreciate all your support and continued enjoyment of RTD. There is much to come and I hope you will all enjoy.

Again I would like to thank bcbdrums for all their editing help and please go check out their stories here on FFn.

* * *

**Pest**

* * *

Drakken flipped the channel idly. There was nothing really on, despite what the TV Guide had indicated. It was Sunday, which meant he had until tomorrow to come up with a new scheme or project. He flipped the channel again. He had nothing. He rubbed his face in frustration. Every time he'd gone in the lab, he'd just doodled nonsense. He'd even gone grocery shopping instead of asking one of the henchmen to go. He was drawing blanks. The idea of recycling old idea and updating them had crossed his mind.

In between those thoughts, he kept thinking about Shego and what she'd said. He'd told himself outright, he was going to take her answer at face value. It had still been a hard blow to take. It didn't come as a surprise if he was being honest. He turned off the television and stared at the cave walls of the lair as he cleared his head. He felt like he should feel more numb to it than he did. His chest tightened at the memory of her expression. He was glad the television had changed at the right time for him to get his facade together. He didn't know what his face might have actually indicated but she would have read him like a book. He glanced towards where she'd sat next to him on the couch and sighed.

_Like you actually expected her to say, "Yeah I just wanted to kiss you." You're an idiot._

Why had he even asked? Hope? Hope that for a fleeting moment his mind hadn't been playing tricks on him. His mind fell back to her hand pulling the apron to her, her soft lips on his for that split second. It had been the only time there had been no reason to kiss him. Every other time they'd kissed had been for distractions, prank vengeance, or when she was under the influence of the Mood-U-Lator. He glared at the empty space and yanked the pillow under his head and looked at the blank screen.

He swallowed hard, biting back his emotions. He felt pathetic and stupid now. The image of the movie had made him blurt out that question, his childish hope wishing for her to say something different... Imagining how he'd planned to kiss her if she'd said anything that had indicated an opening. He shot up and rubbed his face.

_No! Don't go there._

He needed to get back to work before Shego got back from wherever she'd gone this weekend with Junior. He needed to shove this aside, push it down where it belonged. He threw the blanket on the couch and got up. Shego would be back on Monday and he needed to focus. Not just on locking those emotions away for good, but he needed to come up with something before he lost her as his partner. He looked at the garbage and began gathering the empty soda cans and snack wrappers. He began rifling through the mental files of his discarded work as he did so.

The side door slammed open.

"Shego!?" he dropped his gatherings at her sudden arrival. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Shego indicated around her and then looked at him and the mess. "Movie binge?"

"Ohm... Well I... Yes," said Drakken as he picked up the garbage again. "I thought you were doing something with...someone this weekend."

"Junior's on a...'I need to find the one,' kick again," said Shego doing an impersonation of Junior's voice. "I'd rather be here."

"Really?" asked Drakken as he looked around at the silent and vacant lair. "Why?"

"Well I'm hoping for better conversation than, 'Shego let us dance and find beautiful people,' if that's possible," smirked Shego with yet another shot at Junior's voice.

"That voice is unsettling," responded Drakken.

She smirked and got uncomfortably close.

"Does it, Drakken? You want I to serenade you with my Pop song..." She kept the voice up and he took a step back with a look of horror he was sure. "All right, I'll stop."

"Thank you," sighed Drakken as he headed towards the nearest trash bin.

He was glad he'd gotten his emotions under control before Shego came trouncing through the door. He took a deep breath after he dropped the trash off. Now that Shego was back he had extra drive to come up with something...anything. He hadn't had a chance to get that in gear before she returned. He supposed getting dressed was a start. He spun around to head back to his room and yelled in shock. Shego had been right behind him.

"Shego!" he yelped as his hand clutched his chest. He took a calming breath. "D-Did you need something."

"I was just thinking," her eyes seemed heavier as she leaned towards him, her hand brushed his loose hair. "It's been a while since you've made something in the lab for yourself... Why don't we go over some of those brilliant old plans of yours?"

"You mean the ones that you said were stupid and vetoed?" asked Drakken. He raised a brow in confusion. He'd considered the same thing.

"Maybe I judged them too fast. How about I listen a little better this time," said Shego. Was she closer to him? Her eyes blinked faster than normal.

"...Is...is there something wrong with your eyes?" asked Drakken. They looked a little red. "You didn't try fake lashes and glue your lids shut...again. Did you?"

"...I did it one time!" she growled and turned on her heels. "I'm going to change. I'll meet you in the lab."

"That didn't answer the question... Shego? Shego? Do I need to get the distilled water jet again!?" he called after her.

She didn't turn around as she stomped off in her heels. It suddenly dawned on Drakken that she must have flown straight from the club. The sudden flash of her dancing...if that's what they called it nowadays...with beach gorillas, made his stomach sink. The image of soft black painted lips on his flashed in his head. He wondered if he should mess with her lipstick again. He slapped himself frantically in the forehead.

_No! We are not going down that road again. I just told myself to get over this... Focus Drakken!_

He swallowed hard and headed to his room. The sooner he got to work on something, the easier it would be to close that door. He'd done it before. He could do it again. He just needed to focus on world domination. That's what he'd done in the past. He smirked in confidence. Doing it a second time would be even easier.

* * *

Drakken looked at the blueprints he'd drafted up for an old plan for disrupting frequency waves. He'd been so proud of his doodles and plan as he'd originally ranted away about it. He'd only held it up to Shego for a second before she had barely glanced to veto it. Now, she seemed to have renewed faith in his plan. Drakken felt a wave of giddiness creep though him as he grinned at it. He looked at Shego to see her wide-eyed and unreadable face. His smile started to fall before she quickly grinned at him.

"So we're going with this one," she gestured to the piles of other papers and notes. "The sound amp thing?"

"The Sound Amplification Disruptor. SAD?" he said proudly.

"Yes... Sad... indeed," he heard her voice waver and she frowned.

"Why?" Was she going to veto it again?

"Nothing. Just making sure you want this one," her smile remained.

Her hands rested on his shoulders as she leaned closely to his face to look at the design. Drakken's giddiness faded rather quickly by the assault of her scent on his nostrils. His pulse quickened and he swallowed hard. His shoulders tensed and he did his best to get his thoughts focused on to task in front of him instead of her hands gripping his shoulders as her face finally pulled away. It was a short second of relief.

"I think it's genius," she whispered in his ear.

"Oh...ohm. Of course. It's my idea after all," he gave his best smirk. But he felt a wave of nerves hit him.

"That's why I like it."

She sat on the desk next to him, her leg practically resting against his arm as she leaned over his doodles. He remembered her once calling them childish, but she seemed very focused on them now. His eyes searched her posture and expression in confusion. He wanted to read much farther into her body language than he knew was factual. If she hadn't confirmed her disinterest a few days ago, he knew he would interpret her heavy eyes, coy expression, and physical touches very incorrectly.

_If I didn't know better, I'd think she was flirting with me..._

He knew what this really was... Having some time away had renewed her desire in world domination. This was interest at working in old plans in a new light. She was finally geared as an equal in their partnership and he wasn't going to let her...himself...them? Down... It pushed his thoughts back into focus as well. If both of them were hyper-focused on this plan, it would go off without a flaw.

_It would be heaven._

* * *

_I'm in hell._

He felt like he'd finally locked down his own emotions, but for some reason...he couldn't stop picking up on wrong signals. He should have been farther than this, but Shego was more distracting than ever—annoyingly so if he was being honest. As thrilled as he was that she was focused on the plan...it was doing nothing for the plan. It had seemed like he hadn't had a minute's peace...until now.

Drakken looked down at his very tiny wires and squinted through his magnification goggles. The wire moved and he felt hot breath in his ear. Apparently the moment was over. He froze and saw black hair slide into his peripheral view. Shego's chin rested on his shoulder and he put the device down and let out a deep sigh. This had been going on for three days straight now. He couldn't figure out what bothered him more—her closeness, or his own lack of mental strength at ignoring it. He glared.

"Do you mind?" he hissed.

"I'm just watching what you're doing. It's brilliant, Doc. How your genius mind works," her voice dropped to a whisper, "It's so se—"

"Whatever mocking you are about to do...can it wait until I align these very delicate wires?" he looked away from her hooded eyes and looked at the device.

_She needs to get her eyes checked. You'd think she wore glasses by all the squinting she's been doing._

"Shego. Do you wear glasses?" asked Drakken suddenly. "Contacts?"

"No," she replied. Her frown lingered from him cutting her off in her previous statement.

"Hmm." He went back to work. "Can you hand me the yellow wire clamps?"

"Of course." Her voice sounded chipper as she handed him the clamps. "Anything else?"

"No," sighed Drakken as he put them down.

_Well no glasses. Not color blind..._

He could feel her breathing in his ear again.

"Want me to make lunch?" she asked casually.

"Shego."

"Yes?" was her response.

"Have you been eating mints?" asked Drakken as he turned to look at her smirking face.

"Yes, I have. You know...just in case—" there went her eyes again.

"Well do me a favor...and I'd prefer the second one. Either stop guzzling mints because it's making me a little nauseous or...and I'd like this...could you not hover over me so close?"

Shego's eyes narrowed and she looked a mixture of anger and frustration as she wordlessly headed towards the lab exit, presumably to go make lunch. Drakken let out a deep sigh as she vanished. He looked upwards and felt his stomach drop. Was she acting weird or was he just subconsciously still focusing on things he'd not noticed before? He looked towards the exit and tapped his tools.

_She's acting odd...right? I'm not just...imagining things, am I?_

He glared down at his work as he resumed his plans. He needed to focus on this. Not his one-time side-kick-turned-partner. Hopefully she'd stop hovering so much or he'd be able to ignore it better.

* * *

"So what will that do?" asked Shego as she sat on his work desk and looked at his blueprint.

"Create an audio disruption. Momentarily pausing all sound. It will be essential for getting the part I need to amplify my frequency magnification device," he grinned. "SAD is only a small part to my evil plan: the Frequency Amplification Redirecting Toner."

"'Fart'?" she raised a brow and smirked.

"...I will think of a better name..." he muttered and began tinkering with it. His brows furrowed.

"I can't wait to hear the new version," her saw her bite back a laugh.

"Yes...well...back to work." Drakken picked up his tools.

"And the pin wires were for what now?" asked Shego with a soft smile.

"...They...they help narrow the current," sighed Drakken, his agitation returning.

Shego had stopped breathing down his neck and for that he was truly thankful. Mostly because at one point he'd turned quickly and nearly smacked his face into hers. He was not about to get plasma blasted for accidentally kissing her... Which he would argue she would have been at fault for too... He internally re-routed his thoughts. Yes, that was all good...but now there was this new irritation.

"So a thicker wire would make it less focused?" she continued her inquiries.

"Yes...it...would be," said Drakken. She had spent this day asking him non-stop questions.

"Interesting," she leaned closer to him. He felt her hand begin messing with his ponytail.

"I...suppose." His fists gripped the tools in annoyance. "Shego?"

"Hmm?" she gave him a smile and leaned closer. "What is it?"

"You know the whole hovering conversation we had?" sighed Drakken as he narrowed his eyes at her arm.

"Yes," she hissed and her hand fell from his hair.

"This new Q&A thing...an hour ago was cute... Now..." he trailed off and looked at her.

"I was just showing an interest," her expression was unreadable before she threw her arms up and stalked over to her normal chair and flopped down.

"Thank you," Drakken sighed in relief.

"Yup," she responded and Drakken noted how aggressively she flipped the magazine page.

Drakken waited a few minutes before resuming his work on soldering the wires to the battery compartment. It was simple, but the wires were smaller than he normally would have used. He glanced at Shego. He was not asking her to go get different wires. She would begin to question him even more. Earlier her being inquisitive had actually made him smile and rant...and she hadn't even stopped him. She'd simply leaned in and listened. Asked more questions. Yes. He had really enjoyed that... Said enjoyment became irritating as she asked the most mundane questions...on repeat. He wondered if she had been gearing up for a snarky jab. He smiled.

_Glad I nipped that in the bud then._

The hair thing was new. Though as he recalled the last time she'd done that, she had in fact been poking fun at him. So he wasn't far off-base that it was perhaps where she had been going. He went to touch his hair but he could feel Shego's eyes on him and chose to scratch his head quickly. He glanced. She was in fact...looking at him and not her magazine.

"What?" he meant to think it but it blurted out of his mouth.

"I was just seeing if you needed anything," she looked back at her magazine with narrowed eyes.

He chose to not mention the wires or she would come over and assess it... Ask more questions...

_Send the wrong signals..._

Her antics, while probably just a set up for some fun pokes later...was making him question his ability to ignore any misguided feelings he was having toward her. He was certain staying up into the late hours having a mental discussion with himself the night before had in fact ended it. Suddenly his musings were cut off as the scent of Shego's perfume...which he hadn't noticed until recently...became very close.

"It's getting late," her breath was in his ear as she tapped his shoulder.

"Good night," he sounded angry and cleared his throat. "I'm going to work some more but you should get some rest."

"You should take a break," her hands were on his shoulders now.

Her hands began to knead his shoulders and Drakken's muscles screamed with relief. His eyes shot open and he had a very real flashback to a few years prior to her flirty behavior and a purple fluffy coat. He jumped up and away from her quickly. She looked alarmed at his quick reaction. She held up her hands and took slow steps backwards and rolled her eyes.

"Geesh, way to freak out Dr. D," she snorted in annoyance. "Seriously. Take a break. On edge much."

"I...uh," he examined her as she turned to leave. Her arms crossed as she did so. "Maybe you're right."

"...Did you want to watch a movie?" she asked with a raised brow.

The image of their last movie night flew back into his head. He swallowed hard and knew that it would not help him clear his head at all. He looked at her confused expression and then at where he'd jumped. Perhaps she had just wanted to help him relax but his mind was running in a thousand different directions at once. Everything he'd been noticing about her actions had been as if she had the Mood-U-Lator attached to her again. But then...she seemed fine now. Annoyed by his lack of response he was sure, but otherwise...relatively normal.

"Not tonight," replied Drakken with a sharp nod.

"...Whatever," Shego snorted and rolled her eyes again as she exited.

* * *

Drakken sprinted into his room as he heard Shego's door open. He hit the lock button on his door as it closed and let out a deep relieving sigh. The past week since she'd started her inquisitive new nature had put him on high alert to wherever his partner in crime was. He had never noticed how overbearing and touchy she was... Or had started to be.

At first his unease and jumpy behavior had to do with dealing with his own feelings about her. Then he'd wondered if she'd somehow gotten a device messing with her emotions stuck to her again... Turned out, no. Also turned out...scanning her had not gone over well. The melted device was still stuck to the wall in his lab... But not before uploading the scan data to his computer and not finding anything. He'd let it go, but somehow that concern had now switched to complete and utter annoyance. Perhaps it had to do with their most recent caper to get the amplifier parts from a top secret lab.

_It's not really that secret._

They had almost gotten caught because he had been so disturbed that Shego had kept grabbing his hand. She'd said it was because she didn't want him wandering off to look at other devices. As true as it was—he had thought about it—that act, the blowing and breathing in his ear, the hovering, the questioning, her new inclination to touching his shoulders... It had gone from worrying about reading too much into her actions to making him almost paranoid. His room was his only sanctuary from her new bothersome traits.

_Shego was never this way before, was she...? I mean I miss things sometimes...but the hand-holding was definitely new._

He pondered if she'd come in contact with something whilst hanging out with Junior. That had been when everything had shifted. Perhaps not a device... Some sort of weird tonic, or serum...

_Perhaps a head trauma... Who knows what those two do together._

He would need to recheck the scan... Perhaps get a blood sample if absolutely necessary. He was certain if he asked her, she would get agitated and take offense. He was fairly certain it wasn't him imagining things... But you never know.

_No...something is off._

The most troubling was her insistence on going out to karaoke that night. That's when the concern had truly kicked in and he'd realized there was something amiss about his side-kick— partner. Shego never willingly went to karaoke and she sure had never suggested going. The sudden knock at his door startled him.

"Hey Drakken. Are we going to karaoke or what? If we want to get your name down before the tone-deaf losers we should leave now." He heard her hit the pin pad. "Is your door locked?"

"Ohm...uh...I'm changing," Drakken cringed at his own words. He didn't even want to go.

"...Oh," he heard her say softly, and then, "All right. I'm going to go change and I'll meet you at the hover car in twenty."

"Sounds good," blurted out Drakken. He slapped himself.

He glared at the reflection of himself in the mirror across his dimly-lit room. He could see the bitter look he was shooting himself and let out a dramatic sigh as he slid down against the door. He was never going to get anything built, made, or schemed at this rate. Not with Shego distracting and bothering him all week...and now forcing him out on the weekends. He looked around his room and threw his hands up in defeat. He should probably change since that's what he'd told her

* * *

Shego pulled her coat closer as she waited in the hover car. Her leg was bouncing with nerves. So far this whole flirting thing had been a bust and she was starting to wonder if maybe she wasn't as good at it as she thought she was... Or maybe Drakken had zero interest like he'd stated. She crossed her arms and looked towards the door waiting for Drakken to walk through. She'd tried sultry looks, sweet whispers, showing interest, gentle touches, being positive towards his stupid amplifier idea...

_Now I remember why I vetoed that thing... It's just a loudspeaker for dogs_.

She'd even—she swallowed hard at the idiocy of it—tried holding his hand on a theft mission. Not once, but four times. The third time he'd actually held her hand for the whole hallway. In her defense the fourth one was actually because he'd been looking at a laser device and seemed to be getting distracted. She wasn't doing anything dramatic or desperate. Was she? She looked down at her short skirt.

_He was the one who said we we're changing!_

She felt her own face go red in embarrassment. If he came out with a bow tie and his usual coat she wasn't sure if she was going to yell or plasma blast him. She shook those thoughts out of her head. She was just frustrated from forcing herself outside her comfort zone. She didn't do the touchy feely things, hold hands, give seductive looks, or praise him like this...ever. He must have realized that she was flirting by now. Any normal man would have.

_But it's Drakken._

She tugged the black skirt down farther, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious about how this might come off if he had realized she'd been flirting. She back-pedaled in her thoughts. She'd worn this in front of him before...when they'd gone out to the 'lonely hearts' party at the Villain's Inn and when she'd Taser-kissed him... She smirked at the memory of his face and the sparkling color of light. Her smirk fell as suddenly as it came. She was going to mull over her thoughts and overly analyze them when another thought over took it.

"We never did make that lipstick for Possible," she said aloud.

"Yes I did, but it got destroyed like a dozen exploding lairs ago," came Drakken's voice as he hopped in the hover car and closed the dome above them.

"You should remake that. It would be even more fun since it would be taking out both the annoying teens," suggested Shego.

"Maybe for a rainy day," he shrugged.

"Oh... Don't want to ruin your son's date?" smirked Shego.

Drakken shot her a dark look but she saw a strange look of relief ghost over his eyes. She herself was relieved that he'd not worn a bow tie and his regular coat. He'd actually changed.

* * *

The club was packed for once and Shego was delighted by the fact that the odds had played in her favor. There was only a small table in the corner open. Drakken didn't seem to notice as his shoulder was nearly touching hers and she smiled as he leaned even closer to her to speak over the noise. She watched the delighted grin on his face as the music from the band faded away to get ready for karaoke. She both hated and enjoyed the flip in her stomach. Now that she realized what it was...it was less of a question to why his happy face made her feel this way. In retrospect his evil expression had the same effect as well. She would dwell on that in detail later.

"What are you singing?" asked Drakken, he moved his face away from hers as he turned and bumped her nose.

"Let me grab a few drinks before I commit to that choice," she shrugged. "But why don't you go get your serenade on."

"Hmm, I can't do any of the romantic ones... Last time, the waitress thought I was hitting on her," grimaced Drakken. Shego raised a brow.

"So when I'm not here you sing love songs to the staff?" She smirked at his agitation.

"No. I was just singing a song...with no one in mind...and apparently the waitress thought it was to her," he groaned. "She's here tonight."

"So is this the reason you've been home on Friday nights?" asked Shego, leaning on his shoulder and looking at the waitress. "Avoiding your girlfriend?"

"Nehn," he scrunched his face in disgust. "Don't even joke about that. Last thing I need is some crazy woman touching and flirting with me when I'm working on world domination."

"Y-yeah," Shego found herself sitting up a bit more away from him.

"All right. I'm going to go put in my song choices," said Drakken as he got up. "Can you—?"

"Shirley Temple?" asked Shego as she saw the waitress headed their way.

"Actually..." He seemed to look at her and his smiled wavered. "Yes. And an order of mozzarella sticks."

"You don't like the mozzarella sticks here. You like the Jalapeño poppers," Shego corrected.

"Is it... Well I guess they'll do," he said and sprinted off towards the DJ.

Shego slumped back in her chair as the waitress came to their little table. His words played in her head as she looked at the woman holding the tablet and staring off after Drakken. Shego's slight disheartening faded as she glared at the woman. Her hand ignited and her eyes narrowed.

"He's here with me." The woman looked at her and took a huge step back. "Got it?"

"I… I ohm… Can I—" The woman swallowed hard and dashed off towards the bar.

"She didn't even stay to take the order," scoffed Shego. "This is why I prefer the Villain's Inn wait staff... Bunch of flakes at these places."

"Shego... Did you just threaten that waitress?"

"Hmm?" Shego's eyes shot over to where Drakken stood with a raised brow at her. "Maybe."

"Well you could have at least let her take the order and do it when she brought the drinks to us," sighed Drakken as he sat down. "Or at least let me enjoy it."

"Next time," smiled Shego as she patted his hand.

* * *

Several songs, far too many jalapeño bites, and two drinks later, Shego had been laying her flirt on thicker than she thought she should. But it seemed to be working... He wasn't shying away from her touches, her whispers... They'd both been mocking others and having a good time. When they'd both glimpsed a breakup and made up a ridiculous scenario, it had made her laugh into his shoulder...and he hadn't even tensed up. Only laughed with her. She leaned on her hand and watched him sing a dramatic ballad with a heavy eye roll.

_He is such a dork..._

Shego sat up quickly as the song ended and Drakken made eye contact with her. Drakken came sprinting back to his seat at the applause and reclaimed his seat with a wide jovial grin. When he flopped into his chair it scooted closer to her, and he turned to talk to her as another singer started. She moved closer to hear him and took the opportunity to put her hand on his knee to listen. He seemed unfazed by this and she felt his hand on her shoulder. Her stomach was spiraling now and everything in his posture made it seem her flirting was working. His smile slid a little and he looked towards her lips. She felt her chest pound and she leaned a little closer so they were nearly nose to nose.

"Did you want me to—"

"Yes," Shego cut Drakken off before he could continue.

"Yes?" he looked shocked now and didn't pull away from her. "Really?"

Shego watched the grin spread wider across his face and his hand slid over hers. In one swift movement he'd removed her hand and stood up. He made his way over to the request booth in seconds. Shego was still frozen in place. Her hand fell to the seat to stop her from falling forward. The feeling she'd had of chest-pounding turned to ice and she quickly sat up, her chest hurting for another reason all together. He'd only been asking about singing a duet.

* * *

Shego turned on her sunlamp and flopped in her heat chair to relax. She tried to focus on the warmth titillating her pores and let it alleviate the tense muscles she'd gained in her week-long determination. She found herself falling into thinking about how idiotic it now seemed. Drakken clearly didn't view her as more than a partner and he was also the most oblivious man she knew when it came to reading a person. The warmth was doing little to make her feel better.

_I should just give up... If it happens...it happens._

But knowing Drakken...it never would. She began to wonder if she should just outright tell him and discuss it... But the mere idea of letting herself be that vulnerable...even to someone as close to her as Drakken... Her chest tightened and her pulse quickened. She shook the idea from her head physically. The idea of embarrassment, rejection, and how things would shift honestly scared her.

_You are a villainess. You don't put yourself in that position._

Her mental pep talk to move away from her current task and focus on more villain-based thoughts was suddenly interrupted by a knock at her door. She raised a brow knowing full well Drakken was on the other side. What very few henchmen had stuck around rarely stayed past two. She got up and walked towards the door trying to resolve her own thoughts as she did so and hit the button.

"What?" asked Shego as she leaned against the door frame.

"I was just..."

She watched Drakken's eyes flare wide and then scan her quickly before clearing his throat, choosing to focus on her door frame for a second before he glanced at her. She raised a brow at his antics. She doubted she would have even noticed his reaction if she wasn't subconsciously still trying to search his features for any sign of interest in her.

"I just came to tell you...that we will need more wires in the future... Those ones were too small," said Drakken. Something about his hesitation made her question his statement. "I didn't mean to interrupt your sunbathing."

"You came here to tell me that instead of bugging me in the morning or on Monday?" she rolled her eyes.

_Why do I even bother?_

"Well...yes," nodded Drakken. He looked shifty and didn't look at her as she crossed her arms.

She watched his eyes glance again but his expression was focused. She looked down wondering if she'd spilt something on herself before she realized she was only clad in a thin swim suit. She felt the devious smirk spread across her face at the same time she saw Drakken's eyes narrow. Clearly he could feel her comment before she said it.

"Why...Dr. D. Are you a little flustered by my attire?" asked Shego smugly.

"No," he said confidently, but she noticed the darkening on his face.

"Does... Does it make you uncomfortable?" asked Shego as she moved closer to him. She felt devious now.

"Hardly." She watched him take a half step back.

Suddenly Shego's mind was more focused on teasing Drakken than anything else. She took another large step towards him and out of her room. Drakken looked alarmed by her sudden movements and began making his way to his room in an attempt at a casual walk. Shego sprinted and cut off his attempt at exiting the situation.

"Shego I'm not in the mood for your antics. I've had enough of them since you got back from going out with Junior," he said with a sigh. Shego's brow shot up. "I don't know what's gotten into you."

"Excuse me?" her expression wavered. "What are you talking about?"

"Your little antics...with the questions and the hovering. It's making it hard to get things done in the lab. I didn't even want to go to karaoke tonight so I could focus but... Honestly we could have got the wires today but I didn't want to play another round of questions," he sighed.

"Is that why you came to my room...to be mad about going to karaoke? Which you looked pretty happy to be at, and to tell me to stop asking questions?" asked Shego. She felt agitated now. "Ever think I was taking an interest in your work?"

"You never did before," he huffed. He was looking at her with a raised brow of confusion.

_Tell him..._

"Well...we're partners now..." she scoffed instead. Anger won over.

"Yeah...well... That makes...sense." His features were unreadable as he opened his door. "Well good night then..."

Shego watched the door close and walked back to her room before letting out a frustrated groan. She closed the door and suddenly glared. She'd been so distracted by his rant and statement that she had completely forgotten her plan to harass him about her attire bothering him. She flopped back on the chair and began to rethink his words. She should feel irritated or annoyed... But instead...she felt amused.

_So he is definitely taking notice..._

However, she could have played that response coy or flirty... But she hadn't. She'd been so taken off guard she'd let a prime opportunity to push the envelope slip away. She couldn't decide what agitated her more. The fact her flirtations weren't going off as easy as she'd hoped or that she'd missed a prime mocking window. It was clear he'd come to talk about her asking questions versus the wires... Her mind shifted.

They needed different wires for the amplifier thing of his. She groaned at the scheme. She had in fact vetoed it because it was one of his top worst ideas. There were a few of them. She supposed it wasn't the worst of them... But it made no sense. An audio amplification device to mute sound waves and corrupt them. It just seemed like a momentary distraction device versus a proper world domination one. Though it was better than the hiatus he'd seemed to be on. Not that she'd been pressing matters.

_All right. I need to get focused on villainy more...and be less...distracted._

She went to turn of the sun lamp and get into bed when a thought occurred to her. She looked at the lamp and smirked.

_I can do both._

* * *

Drakken walked into the lab the next morning and froze. Shego was already there, at that very early hour. This didn't really faze him, nor did the different sized wires on his work station. No. Those were all unusual but explainable. What was unexplainable was the seat next to his work station. Shego's normal chair had been shoved to the other side of the room and she now relaxed in her tanning chair, which had its sunlamp hovering over it... Where Shego lay relaxing under it... Possibly asleep... Wearing a different swim suit than he'd seen her in the night before.

"Shego?" he exhaled in annoyance.

"Morning, Doc," she smirked and lowered her glasses. "I got the wire you needed."

"Yes. I see that..."

She was clearly looking to annoy him. That's what all this was. He knew it. He swallowed hard and smirked. He would not fall for it. Two could play at this game. He could think of it as a test of his own. He'd had a good self-talking-to the prior night and while it was a difficult pill to swallow, he needed to focus on his true purpose. World domination.

Let her push boundaries all she wanted. He walked past her and began rifling through the wires. She had gotten a variety of sizes and strength. He was certain he could find the right one in this mound. He hoped she hadn't spent much if anything on these. He only needed a few inches even if he did make a mistake or two. Nothing he couldn't have ripped off a junk part at a scrap yard.

_God, I sound like Eddie._

"I didn't know which one you needed so I got a few different ones," he heard Shego casually say. "I figured you could use the rest for future schemes and projects."

He nodded to himself at her statement. He could always use wires and... He froze and then glared at her over his shoulder. She had said future schemes... Which meant she still didn't have faith in this plan. Yet she'd not vetoed it. She'd smiled, nodded, and encouraged. And in fact, she seemed different today... Well, normal.

_What the heck had the last few days been?_

Drakken looked away from her and at the wires. Perhaps he had in fact imagined her antics because of his own attempt at bottling his emotions and focusing on the task at hand. Yet, he wasn't noticing anything now. There was a strange settling in his stomach he hadn't expected—a relief. He looked at her and did his best to focus on her form as if it was a test to his own thoughts. She shifted her legs and leaned over to look at him. He quickly looked at the wires. Emotions may be locking down better than he'd thought...but he was still human after all.

"Hope you don't mind... My muscles have been tense lately and since I can't afford a trip to Midas...this is the next best thing." He heard her and nodded.

"It's fine. So long as we can still get work done...if it makes you less tense," said Drakken. He raised a brow. "Maybe I should try it sometime...if it works."

He sat down and began getting to work. He jumped as Shego sat on the desk next to him and held up the partially-constructed device. He looked over at the tanning bed where her normal uniform hung from a hook on the wall near her chair...yet here she sat. The device was placed back down and suddenly she was behind him. He felt less awkward without her sitting on his desk in swimwear.

"If you're feeling tense...perhaps I could help you out," her voice was soft as her hands slid over his shoulders.

"Ohm," he weighed the odds.

_It's just a neck massage...and at least she'd be behind me...and not asking questions... But...it's Shego. This could be the final test about my feelings towards her._

"Earth to Drakken?" he realized he hadn't actually responded.

"Sure," he shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with a neck massage I'm sure. Maybe I'll be able to focus more."

"Yes. Get your thoughts focused," her voice was airy sounding.

Drakken tensed as she began kneading his shoulders but it melted away in seconds. At one point he actually felt a crack or a pop as she pushed along his spine and shoulder blades. His mind felt blank for all of half a minute before his thoughts began racing again. Was this weird? Was she planning something? Was this going to be a regular thing? Shouldn't he be thinking about his device? He never did get a blood sample... But...she wasn't asking questions, she wasn't being...annoying. Or weird. Okay, well he still wasn't sure if the massage was weird. Because if it was normal...should he return the favor? Also...was this tanning chair going to be a new permanent thing?

"How's that?" her voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hmm, much better," he sighed as her thumbs dug into a tense muscle. "I appreciate it."

"Can't be all tense before your plan help us take over the world," he smiled at her statement.

"I suppose not... I see why you get this done so often," he felt sleepy in his relaxation.

"I could do this more frequently if you want," her response made him tense.

"I don't know if that's...partner-appropriate... Is it?" asked Drakken. Perhaps it was.

"I'm just trying to be...attentive." Her hands moved along his shoulder blades to his shoulders again. "I can feel it's helping."

"I suppose. Are you planning on asking a million questions today?" he asked. Her hands stopped for a second but continued.

"Not at the moment," she sighed.

"And this... This is just a one-time thing," he gestured to his shoulder. "Because...as nice as this is. I've already been distracted all week and—"

"Was I...distracting you?" she sounded amused and he glared down at the table.

"Well...yes. You were being such a pest I barely got any work done—"

Drakken tensed as her felt fingers dig into his shoulders hard.

"Pest! I was being...a pest!?" He jumped up from his seat to see her hands aflame.

"Well yes... I mean I appreciate the interest in our plans...but all the hovering and questions were not helping," shrugged Drakken as he rubbed his now aching shoulder. He dodged a plasma blast. "Shego! What was that for?"

"This whole time... You just thought I was being...annoying." Her expression kept shifting and he couldn't place it.

"Well you kept hovering, and asking questions... Oh and the hot breath in my ear...do you know how distracting and moist that was? Listen we both want to take over the world...but I can't work like that," glared Drakken. "So...this wasn't some sort of snarky joke you were planning?"

"No!" she snapped before clenching her fists tighter. "You thought it was some sort of annoying joke?"

"Well it crossed my mind..." Drakken paused.

So this wasn't a joke... This was some sort of dynamic change?

"So is this because we're partners now then?" He ducked as a blast flew over him. He glared. "I was trying to ignore it, just so you are aware. Excuse me for trying to be mature and discuss it."

"Well you don't have to worry anymore," snapped Shego and she stormed off down the hall, whipping her pillow at him as she went.

* * *

Shego slammed her hand on her keypad to close the door behind her as she went into her room. She growled and blasted her small side table lamp in anger. The anger wasn't exactly at Drakken...mostly at herself. She'd wasted the last week or so flirting with Drakken...and for what? For him to find it unhelpful and irritating. He called her a pest. She had put aside her pride in an attempt to change his feelings towards her. Her anger suddenly shifted to embarrassment as she yanked on one of her spare uniforms and sat on her bed to put on her boots. She needed some air away from the lair and from Drakken.

_I can't believe he just assumed I was being annoying because of...what? Not knowing if this was a partnership shift of some kind?_

She hit the open button on the door pad and jumped back as Drakken's fist was raised in the door. Clearly he'd been about to knock. She glared at him. Here he was listing annoying changes in their dynamic that he'd misread...and he had gained a new habit of knocking on her door whenever for months. She crossed her arms and straightened her posture.

"I thought I was annoying you. What do you want?" she snapped.

"I said you were a pest actually..." He cringed as her hands flared.

"Won't happen again." She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Do you mind moving?"

"Are you leaving?" asked Drakken. His eyes shot open.

"Clearly. Apparently my presence isn't appreciated at the moment," she went to move but he blocked her.

"I didn't mean I didn't want you around. Just less...clingy," said Drakken. Shego's brow shot up. "Wrong word choice... See this is why I like contracts. There is a clear line to follow. I want you as a partner Shego. I just need to know what to expect and what not to."

Shego's emotions shifted again and she looked at his nervous expression. She tried to see it through his eyes, but she couldn't. Not only had he not noticed her obviously flirty behavior...he'd somehow begun to wonder if this was supposed to be normal partner behavior. He was rubbing his fingers and looked uncomfortable as he looked at her.

"You want to define boundaries?" Her own question made her stomach sink. "A contract?"

"I don't need a contract per se... But I don't want unclear things to distract from our plans of world conquest. You're upset and leaving because I expressed annoyance at your antics. In a contract we could have avoided this." He glared but it wasn't exactly aggressive. More annoyed.

"I'm not leaving. I'm going out to give you space," she sighed and he suddenly relaxed.

"So...we're still partners then." There was a small smile tugging at his lips.

She felt a wave of annoyance hit her now. It left quickly as his eyes searched hers. Clearly he was the least observant man on earth like she had assumed. He was so worried about losing her as a partner and a companion that he'd tried to ignore her antics. This also explained his little scanner thing. He was ruling out everything in hopes of not aggravating her in case she was being manipulated.

_Well now I feel bad for breaking that thing..._

She rubbed her face with one hand. He'd told her the questions and her hovering was annoying, trying to avoid this very conversation they were having...and she had just changed flirting tactics. His smile faltered and she tilted her head at him. All Drakken wanted was world domination. All he required and wanted was a partner in crime. She took a deep breath and ignored her tightened chest as she looked at him. She could do that. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I don't want a contract, but maybe we should talk about boundaries," she swallowed and put on a mocking tone, "if it makes you feel better."

"You're not mad?" he asked. His shoulders relaxed despite his question. "You know this is essential to focusing on our world domination plans, right? I mean as partner...half of the world is yours."

"Fair enough." She crossed her arms and leaned against the door. "All right. I will try not to distract you from future plans."

"...So all the questions?" asked Drakken. "I don't mind the interest, but some of them were really tedious."

"Some of those answers were tedious," she scoffed. "I will let you rant...but for the sake of my sanity. I will not pretend to care beyond the first time."

"Fair enough... But what if—"

"Once. I will only want to hear it once," she held up her finger in warning. "And if I'm there after we do something...no ranting it on repeat."

"Nehn," he looked annoyed but nodded. "The hovering?"

"Only when you're slacking," nodded Shego.

He shrugged. "That hand-holding thing—"

"Yeah, that was really weird. I'm going to agree to that," said Shego. Her face felt warm at the memory. "But if you wander off—"

"By all means...keep me focused." He tilted his head. "It wasn't the most annoying thing...just..."

"Weird," said Shego.

"Weird," agreed Drakken. "The walk down the hall was the weird part."

"Let's not relive that than," Shego stated. They both nodded in agreement.

"Oh, the tanning chair in the lab—"

"That's staying," Shego cut him off.

"I'm going to disagree," Drakken continued as she walked past him. "Shego. It's highly unprofessional for you to be lounging around in a swimsuit."

"I could wear a bikini," Shego saw him tense up and grinned. "I have this really cute—"

"You're not funny Shego. No bikini," his eyes narrowed as he walked with her.

"All right. I find going in the buff to be less professional...but I could give it a try—"

"Shego!" growled Drakken.

Shego listened to him whine and huff about her threat. She'd never wear a bikini or go nude around the lair...but the threat made her feel better. Besides, the sunbathing while Drakken worked was actually very relaxing and calming. Her stomach knotted and then settled as she let clarity try to push aside any residual disappointment in realizing Drakken was seemingly hopelessly oblivious. She shot him a devious grin.

_Besides. There's no harm in keeping future options open... Right?_

* * *

**Onwards to more Villainy -**


	92. Discontented

**A/N:** Again, thanks so much to ALL my readers and everyone who reviews this story. Your words of encouragement give me reason to write everyday!

And again, a huge thanks to _**bcbdrums**_. Go check out their amazing writing here on FFn

**NOTE:** If you are interested in illustrations and other information on RTD check out my tumblr (mostly) and DeviantArt

* * *

**Discontented**

* * *

"So we are broke?" asked Shego as she looked around the desolate lair.

"We are not broke." Drakken glared and then sighed. "Just on a tight budget."

"How much do we have?" Shego raised a brow and Drakken grabbed a piece of paper. "It's just us in here... literally there are **NO** henchmen... You even let the ones by your mother's go."

"That was less financial and more … no longer needed," said Drakken with a shrug as he handed her the paper. "Here."

"Are you kidding me? We are broke," she tossed the paper down. "What expenses can we cut?"

"We are not broke... There are funds," he hissed. "My investments and stocks filter enough in—"

"No. Drakken. We are broke. For a college student...we're loaded. For a typical middle class citizen...we're decent... For villains bent on world domination or a politician running for an office...we are very broke," she ranted. "Why didn't you tell me the funds were this low? I'll run down to the bank and transfer—"

"No!" he snapped quickly. "I've paid you back already. No more borrows. I will figure it out."

"Doy! It's not a loan. We're partners. I can at least match this so we at least...have decently acceptable villain funds," she sighed and looked at the crumpled paper again.

"I suppose that makes sense," he sighed. "I mean I have paid you...a lot."

"I know," she nodded.

"Like...A** LOT**," he cringed. "Honestly if I calculate all your shopping excursions on my credit card before—"

"If you are about to say I owe you I will plasma blast you into the SAD thing you've lost interest in," glared Shego.

"I wasn't about to say that. I was simply about to agree that you should put more funds in since we are partners," he looked towards where she indicated. His eyes shifted nervously.

"I should also have more control over its distribution, then." She narrowed her eyes. "I doubt my credit card purchases barely put a dent in your little excessive projects and toys we never need."

"Don't you dare bring up—"

"Like the moon laser," she crossed her arms.

"Shego! That was years ago, are you ever going to drop it!?" he snarled.

"Okay. Why don't we work on acquiring funds before we start fighting over what should be done with them... Since we're strapped for cash and we've worn out our welcome tabs at most places we shop at—"

"Maybe if you hadn't threatened so many people..." Drakken muttered under his breath. Shego glared as she continued.

"Why don't we look at something to steal? You've clearly run out of ideas..." He made no expression and Shego felt a quick wave of concern. "At least, we can get some funds."

"I don't have anything I want to steal. I have been up looking all over the internet and in the market. Nothing tickles my fancy," sighed Drakken as he slumped over the table.

"Uhg, stop being so dramatic and let's go take a look together," she got up and yanked him with her to the extremely large computer. "You spent enough on this thing..."

* * *

"So what are you two... friends now? An hour ago you wanted me to toss him out a window," asked Shego as they landed the hovercar in a deserted lot.

"Don't be jealous Shego. I am only being a good mentor," grinned Drakken. "Come Lucre, let's get the URC."

"Are we just walking in?" asked Shego as the two men walked ahead of her.

"You know, Drakken. We could just walk in casually. My time at Smarty Mart taught me many important things. One being...no one asks you a thing if you act like you own what you're stealing," said Lucre.

"Wait...are you suggesting...just walk in and walk out like nothing is happening?" asked Shego. She rolled her eyes. "That is the dumbest—"

"Great idea, Lucre!" Drakken put his arm around him. "I've never thought about that... Just act like it's mine already. Perfect. So simple."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Shego. She stepped in front of Drakken. "Are you planning on going quietly when the police come too?"

"Well no that's silly. We run... Actually. Shego, why don't you wait in the hovercar? I think Lucre and I can handle this," said Drakken in a casual, dismissive manner. "We won't take long."

"Should I just park outside the jail and cut to the chase?" asked Shego.

Shego glared as the two walked off. She leaned against the hovercar for what felt like hours, but it was minutes really. She sighed and stormed off in the direction the two had vanished. She didn't know much about Lucre, and as friendly and fond as he was of Drakken...she wasn't about to just let the guy weasel his way into their partnership. For all she knew, Drakken had been the annoying one in prison and Lucre was plotting against him. She nodded to herself. That's why she needed to keep a close eye on them, not because of how much the two were bonding.

_Who lets someone walk into their lair and just accepts them at their word... What kind of villain—_

Shego's eyes shot open and then narrowed.

_Drakken. That's who._

They could have their fun and mess up a caper, that was fine. She was not about to become a trio with an internet nerd that worshiped her partner. She'd play along with the little plan. Eventually Lucre would wear out his welcome when it failed. She'd just be there to watch it happen... But she really didn't want to do a jailbreak today. She walked up behind where the two had simply walked into a private laboratory as if they worked there. She rolled her eyes as the two and grabbed lab-coats off the wall.

"Yeah, you guys don't stand out at all," sighed Shego.

"Eee!" Drakken jumped and then swung around to glare at her. "What have I told you about doing that?"

"Wasn't she supposed to wait in the hovercar?" asked Lucre. Shego narrowed her eyes and tossed the lab-coat at him. "Oh, that's a good idea."

"I've been at this game longer than you," hissed Shego. Lucre seemed not to notice and smiled at her.

"It must have been so great learning from a villain like Dr. Drakken for so long," he said with a smile of contentment. "I can't wait to reach my full potential."

"...All right, I'm not even dignifying that statement," sighed Shego as she shoved one of the coats on. "Where's this thing located?"

* * *

Shego looked at herself in the bathroom mirror with wide eyes. This was the most cliché thing she had ever done... And Drakken had asked her to do it, no less. She had no idea when Drakken had purchased the dress. Shockingly it fit better than half her own wardrobe. But the fact it had been purchased by Drakken caused a series of twists in her gut. It wasn't like she hadn't worn far more revealing clothing. She held the blonde wig and glared at it. It was the fact he was actively asking her to distract a man with seduction.

She knew where the wig came from at least. It was one of the old Bebe wigs, she'd seen a few of them in an old storage room ages ago. As she held it there was a sudden dawning realization that he and Lucre would have had to talk about this plan before they left the lair in order for him to get both these items. Her brows furrowed.

_I am his partner! Not that idiot! How dare..._

She shook off her thoughts and focused. She wasn't about to take this personal, even though everything in her being told her to do so. Drakken was caught up on a plan and, like always, wasn't using the common sense part of his brain. Just like walking into the lab for the device. Obviously she'd had to fight their way out of that little faux-pas. It hadn't been hard; the security was weak.

She yanked on the wig and fluffed it out around her. She rolled her eyes and yanked open the bathroom door to hunt down Martin Smarty's office.

"After this is over I'm plasma blasting both those idiots," she muttered under her breath as she walked down the hall.

* * *

Shego hung up her phone as Drakken ranted from the police station. He'd used his one call to let her know he needed her to pick him up. Which she would...later. She would let him sit for a few hours, maybe a day. Teach him a lesson in plotting with others and not consulting her in plans involving her. She sat on the swing that she'd wandered behind Smarty Mart headquarters. Why there was a random swing set was beyond her, but she'd been able to hear the police sirens that had apprehended Lucre and Drakken.

She smoothed out the skirt potion of her dress as she made to get up. She heard the sound of a skateboard in the distance and raised a brow as she saw Martin Smarty returning to his office riding on a skateboard instead of the luxury car he'd left in. She wondered just how much he was actually worth, recalling Lucre's ranting about stats and locations. Another thought came to mind—how desperate was this guy? He knew she'd tried to hold him for ransom and yet he'd wanted her to call him.

_Didn't Junior say he was one of the wealthiest men in the world?_

Shego looked down at her dress and back up at the building. If he had gone through all the trouble of a flower wall and flirting with her when she barely smiled at the guy... She began to imagine what she might get if she turned up the charm on the lonely bachelor. She should have paid more attention to his ranting when she'd been distracting him. He definitely wouldn't ignore her charms if she laid them on him, and, most importantly... Desperate and wealthy meant easy money and ignorant of funds. It would be a cakewalk to seduce the guy. And if money started vanishing for personal reasons...he'd be none the wiser.

_We are broke... And this would be the easiest way for me to get funds. A little batting of the eye here and there..._

She crossed her arms and weighed the pros and cons. It was simply a financial pursuit. Some feminine attention given...some evil funds gained. Women, especially villainesses, had been doing it for centuries. She felt the internal struggle tug at her chest and stomach as she thought on the decision she was making. She'd already started walking towards the building as she saw Martin Smarty leaving again. The beeping sound of yet another luxury car greeted him as he walked to a parking lot.

"Ms. Wobakoff, you're still here?" asked Martin Smarty, grinning at her. "I thought you'd be breaking your companions out about now."

"Let them sit," she smirked and took a chance. "You asked me to call you... But I didn't get your number."

"Oh trust me, you call any Smarty Mart number and I'd make sure you were patched through," he smirked. "Besides, I'd think you'd be able to find my number in seconds."

"You don't seem too worried about that aspect of my life," she snorted and leaned towards him.

"You mean that you are as dangerous as you are beautiful?" he laughed. "You sound like my ex-wives, minus that they pale in comparison to you. Free for dinner?"

Shego gave him a devious look as he opened the luxury car door for her.

_Like taking candy from a baby..._

* * *

Shego sighed as she pulled into the lair. Drakken had been silently brooding the entire ride from the jail where she'd "bailed" him out via a plasma blast and some keys. She wasn't exactly sure what had transpired between Lucre and Drakken since she'd last left them. All she knew was Drakken shoving the stone wall back in place so Lucre couldn't follow was an extra step he normally wouldn't have taken. She'd raised a brow but he'd chose to star gaze as she drove the rest of the way. Drakken slid out of the hover car and began walking through the door without even indicating he knew Shego was there. She glared.

"What's your problem? I'd expect you to rant and rave about whatever happened after I left," said Shego as she followed him up the steps. "Still blaming me?"

"No. Clearly it was Lucre's fault for the whole thing," said Drakken casually, "...Which you could have helped with by tossing him out when I asked."

"And...thus...my fault?" she glared.

"...We'll call it even," shrugged Drakken. Shego rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever you say Doc." Shego was not in the mood to argue. This day had gone downhill fast and she wanted it to be over.

"I actually thought you were going to leave me there till morning," yawned Drakken.

"Thought about it," sighed Shego as they walked down the hallway. "I—"

"You don't have to explain," Drakken looked towards her and shook his head. "I shouldn't have told you to flirt with Smarty as a distraction. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't," she shrugged. "What's new."

"I got carried away with the whole thing, and when Lucre and I were making the plan..." Drakken sighed. "Honestly I'm surprised you went along with it."

"I'm more irritated I was included at the last minute," she shrugged. "We all have to do our part in evil, right? It's not like it was the craziest thing I've done for one of your schemes. If I'm being honest, it was probably the easiest. Didn't mind having a guy fawning over me, either."

"Hmm," he looked bitter for a second before smirking. "Does someone have a crush? Should I make sure you have time off for romantic cruises in your future?"

"Uhg, no thanks," Shego rolled her eyes. "That's why I was late. I had dinner at his house and that—"

"You... You did what?" Drakken's voice was barely a whisper. "You went to his house?"

"I was hoping to continue the little flirtation and secure us some goods," shrugged Shego.

"You...went to his home...and continued flirting with him?" Drakken's expression was unreadable. Shego continued.

"Guy's worth billions..**.and** has real-estate. It would not only be an answer to our funds but also new lair opportunities," grinned Shego. She felt her shoulders stiffen as she said it.

"Shego. You don't know anything about this man. It wasn't like I was in the same building in case he tried something," he looked panicked. Shego let out a slight laugh. "What's so funny?"

"The idea that if I got into a situation that I couldn't blast my way out of...you'd somehow be able to." Her grin faded a little at his slightly hurt expression. "Listen, Dr. D. I appreciate it, but I can handle myself."

"I am aware of that," he sighed. His expression becoming agitated. "But I don't think it wise to test that theory without backup."

"Noted," smiled Shego as they walked down the hall. "So this dress?"

"You don't like it?" he inquired.

"I didn't say that," she indicated to the dress and smirked. "Clearly you do since you bought it... I'm assuming for me?"

"It was supposed to be a Christmas gift," she saw him look her up and down. "I'm glad I got the right size. It was a guess really."

"Pretty good guess," she nudged him. "Fits like a glove."

He looked at her again out of the corner of his eye and she saw the smirk ghost across his face.

She smirked a little to herself at that, even though she knew that his glance didn't mean the same as Martin Smarty's had. She felt that swirl again at the attention she'd had from Smarty, and how she'd spent the last few weeks wishing the man walking down the hall next to her would view her that way. She shook it off as they turned into the lab area and she noticed the unfinished projects and lack of people. The failure of her own plan to get them funds and lairs settled back in.

"Too bad he had a kid," she muttered as she flopped in her normal seat and began taking off her heels. "We could have used the money."

"When's that ever stopped you from a mild robbery?" Drakken laughed and Shego nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but if my plan had panned out, I could have gotten us secured funds and locations at the drop of a hat with only a few bats of the eye," smirked Shego. "I can do the gold-digging girlfriend and wife. Not really into the whole step-mother card. Yeah, that's a pass."

"You what?" Drakken had been about to sit down but instead stood back up. "What happened?"

"Well clearly the guy's a sap. All I had to do was show him some interest and he would have given me anything. I figured, what if I pretended to be into him for longer? He's worth billions and he confirmed his real-estate. Easy, right?" smiled Shego.

"You planned on what...actually seducing him?" asked Drakken with wide eyes.

"Drakken? What's the big deal? There's no difference in me seducing him so you can steal what we need and me seducing him to get us money and new locations," Shego sighed as she stood up. The cool ground felt good on her sore feet.

She looked up and watched Drakken's expressions shift and she couldn't figure out where he was going to land. She imagined it was the same internal struggle she'd had before she'd decided to attempt her foiled quest. She felt her arms cross as if hugging herself. It shouldn't matter to him either way. It would be a means to an end, and if she had been able to play it right they could have had access to new lair locations whenever she wanted. It was the oldest trick in the villainess handbook, but most only used it when they were getting ready to retire from villainy.

"Drakken, I don't know what the big deal is. It's the easiest and quickest play for any villain, male or female, to do." She smirked but it made her stomach grow cold again.

His expression settled on disgust. She held herself tighter.

"I don't care what others have done. You're my...partner, and that's not something that should even be entertained," glared Drakken.

"Well we need the funds and as your partner...it can get us what we need for world domination," she snapped and shook her head. "Doesn't matter. I don't do kids and I was already on the fence about it—"

"Stay off that fence, Shego." He stepped towards her. His voice was dark.

Shego's eyes shot open but she glared back.

"First of all, don't tell me what to do. Secondly, I was trying to figure out a way to fix your problems." Her hands uncrossed now and felt warm as if they were about to ignite.

"I didn't ask you to fix anything. I asked you to distract a man while I was in the other part of the same building. I didn't ask you to sleep with him to get us a new lair." She saw something ghost over his eyes but his brow was still narrowed.

"I didn't sleep with him." She didn't like how his implications were making her feel.

"Well what did you think your idea would lead to? You think he'd just hand over the money and places because you're a beautiful woman flirting with him?" His jaw kept shifting as he talked as if he was fighting an expression.

"Clearly," she rolled her eyes and looked at the cave wall. "I would have crossed that bridge when I came to it... It doesn't matter, I didn't do it."

"That's not the point, Shego." He seemed to deflate. "Is... Is that what you want to do?"

"No, but it was an opportunity that was available." She let her shoulders fall. "Why should you care so long as we get the funds?"

"...I..." Drakken's frame slacked as well, and his hands were placed on her shoulders. "I... I think you're better than that. You're intelligent...resourceful... Just because you can turn a man to putty with your beauty...doesn't mean you need to for our world domination plans... I'll take care of that."

"I see." She felt her face grow warm. "Well, no worries Doc. I have no plans of attempting it again. Too many variables... And the thought of you needing to be around in case I get in danger... Yeah that's just more than a little awkward."

"Yes...it would be," he looked uneasy. His hands lingered on her shoulders.

"So when you decide to seduce someone for money...I'll wait in the hovercar," Shego said with a slight smile.

Drakken's look of confusion fell into an eye roll as his hands fell away from her shoulders and he turned to leave the lab.

"Drakken... Drakken? Do you want me to start looking up wealthy single woman over 80?" He continued walking. "It's a very small market, but if **you** got game—well that gesture was unnecessary."

"Good night, Shego!" she heard him yell from down the hall.

Shego laughed silently to herself as she headed to her own room. She tapped her fingers on the door panel and smiled.

"Good night, Drakken," she called out, she heard him mutter something from behind the door.

* * *

**Take Your Broke... Anyway. - **


	93. Failures

**Failures**

* * *

Drakken finally managed to shake off the naked pink creature of Stoppable's as he watched his amplifier skid into the dam's rushing waters below. In theory, the water should have aided in his amplifications. Plus the building they had needed to break into was less than three blocks away. He'd debated this whole theory when he'd started working on it again after the URC let him down. He shook his bleeding hand and looked to where Shego was. She'd plasma blasted he and the rodent just a few seconds ago. He surveyed the area and his eyes shot open as he saw Stoppable covered in some goo from a malfunctioning device he'd fired. He sprinted to the edge of the dam.

"Shego!" he yelled down to where he could see green as she struggled to hold onto a bar. The goo that Stoppable was covered in was obstructing her face.

"Kim! What is this stuff," yelled Stoppable as he yanked at it. "It's hardening."

Drakken attempted to grab Stoppable's discarded grappling hook as he looked down to where Shego was clinging to the rail-bars near the water. He wasn't sure where he would shoot but he was certain she could at least grab on. He moved quickly in a half crawl movement from where he'd been leaning over the edge. Stoppable mistook his lunge as an attack and kicked him in the face. Drakken saw red and felt a rush of pain as he rolled to the ground. He was seeing stars as he blindly grabbed Stoppable's ankle and yanked him to the ground.

"Give me the hook," choked out Drakken. Was he bleeding? He was bleeding.

There was a loud yell from the dam and Drakken felt his blood run cold as his vision became doubled as he moved quickly. However, Possible was faster. He saw her sprint and jump off the edge, her own grappling hook locked onto a nearby telephone pole. There was a rush of relief and then embarrassment as the teen saved his partner, then anger as he glared at Stoppable and his naked mole rat—though he wasn't sure if he was actually glaring at them or at one of the other versions of them. Drakken suddenly felt very tired.

* * *

Shego's leg slid over the edge as she and Possible climbed out of the raging dam that was currently filling higher. The moistened, hardening goo suddenly became liquid again. It dripped down her face so she could see and nestled into her hair. She wanted to shove Possible off her but she wasn't about to risk falling in for a second time. She looked instead to glare at Drakken, probably still playing with his gadget. Instead she saw him lying on the ground unconscious. Stoppable was struggling to breathe in his own mess of hardening goo, and there was no sign of the amplification device.

She didn't have time to ponder what had transpired in between the short time she'd tried to blast the mole thing off Drakken and when she'd fallen into the dam. Possible moved quickly to her boyfriend's aid, and the sound of sirens in the distance caught her ear. She had barely caught her breath but she needed to act fast. She darted towards Drakken and yanked his arm over her shoulder and used all the strength in her soaking wet and tired form to get to the hovercar.

She was only lucky because Possible was struggling with whatever device of theirs had malfunctioned. Drakken was coming to as she practically fell into the vehicle while pushing him in. The goo had fallen off her face and to around her mouth and hair, but it was hardening again. Her hand was knocked away as Drakken stumbled into the controls and hit the buttons and pulled the lever control, allowing her to start yanking what she could off before the goo finished its process.

The escape was silent as they jetted off towards the lair. Shego looked at Drakken as she got the last of the residue off her face; her hair would be a story for later. His eye was swollen and there was blood drying on his face. He was fixed in focus on the skyline but he glanced back at her. She became aware her jaw was chattering. She'd been so focused on getting the goo off she hadn't felt how cold she was from the water.

She rubbed her limbs to try to stabilize her blood flow. Why they had been foolish enough to take the convertible feature hover car in winter was beyond her. They'd just got it and left. She jumped as heavy fabric hit her and she looked up to see Drakken only in a black turtleneck and his coat tossed on her lap. She didn't hesitate to yank it over herself and stay warm.

"What happened to the amp—" She was cut off.

"Someone's plasma blast sent it into the water," he glared.

"Oh," she sighed. "What happened to your face?"

"Neghn," he growled. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine." She pulled his coat closer.

"The side-kick kicked me in the face," muttered Drakken.

"Oh..." Shego looked at Drakken's attire and smirked. "Is it because he wasn't into the father and son matching shirts?"

"Wh—" He looked at his black turtleneck and scrunched up sleeves. His eyes became slits of rage.

Shego regretted it immediately as she seemed to initiate whatever angry rant he'd been holding back. She rolled her eyes as he went into his normal pattern about his foiled plan, his work being destroyed, and how bothersome Team Possible always was. She pulled the coat tighter around her, its heavy fabric blocking the wind enough that she at least wasn't colder than the dampness was. When she went to snuggle onto the seat she became aware of the throbbing on the back of her head as it touched the surface.

"If you had— why are you holding your head?" Drakken must have looked at her as he felt for the knot under her hair.

"I must have hit my head when the water slammed me into the wall." She rubbed the located knot and cringed.

"Let me see," he moved to look at her head.

"You're driving!" snapped Shego and Drakken seemed to suddenly remember and grab the controls. "Should check you for a head injury."

"I'm fine," he snapped. He glared at his hands. "I'd be better if this double vision would go away—"

"Move." Shego shoved him over and grabbed the controls. "Maybe add fixing the auto-pilot to the list of things you keep forgetting to do."

* * *

Shego walked out of her shower angrily untangling her hair. Four washes had finally gotten out whatever sticky substance Stoppable had shot at her earlier that evening. She really hated that little genius friend of Possible's who kept giving her those stupid gadgets. They were childish and troublesome. She didn't bother changing into her normal attire and instead went with her pajamas.

She doubted Drakken was in a plotting mood since his SAD—she smirked—defeat. Turns out his little device had in fact worked like a charm. Unfortunately, it only worked on humans. Team Possible's little naked mole rat had been able to not only attack Drakken... It had also knocked her into the dam. She'd managed to climb out by grabbing onto the metal footsteps on the side; climbing out of the rushing water had been a task in itself.

She had been greeted with a blast of goo as she tossed a plasma blast at the mole rat that threatened Drakken into falling as well. She'd hit him and the thing, sending them to safety... But Stoppable's accidental fire of something he shouldn't have had...had caused her to slip again. She glared as she shoved her robe on. The last thing she needed was Possible to come save her...nor the smack to her head she'd received.

"Annoying brats," she muttered to herself as she opened her door and headed to the kitchen for some ice.

Her head was killing her, but Drakken had seemed confident she hadn't gotten a concussion when he'd looked. She was willing to take the risk either way. She wasn't about to go to a doctor, nor try to get an appointment with one of the quacks that rented spaces at the Villain's Inn and claimed to be doctors. If she fell into a coma that would be Drakken's problem then. She sighed as she saw said man eating ice cream at the small table. He was glaring down at it with ice held on this swollen nose. The scratch marks and stitches on his hand were wrapped up in gauze. It was an overkill of fabric but she ignored it. She watched him shove his glove back on it.

"How's your head?" he asked with a sigh.

"Oh, so you're done throwing a tantrum now?" Shego raised a brow as she grabbed a spoon.

"My face hurts too much to keep yelling," he retorted as he didn't fight her as she started digging into the ice cream.

"You didn't refill the ice trays," she stated. He handed her his ice pack without saying more, "We'll succeed next time—"

"You knew it was going to fail." He slumped. "That's why you got all that wire for future projects. I have become so mundane... You know it's fruitless."

"All right. Self-Pity stage has been reached. Almost done in your cycle of failure emotions?" She smirked at her joke. He did not.

"You see! You don't think I can do it, do you..." She knew this rant.

"Before you start venting...finish your ice cream before it melts." She rolled her eyes. "Why don't we look for something to steal after?"

"...Fine," he sighed in defeat. "We're going to have to steal because unless I can repurpose some of my old things—"

The power went out.

"...Drakken," breathed Shego as she lit her hands for light.

He looked shifty and nervous as if thinking about something. Going through a mental list it seemed.

"Did you not pay the electric bill?"

"I paid...something." He went to rub his face but quickly retracted it remembering his injury.

"Something? How can you forget to pay the electric. Hello! We need electricity, if not for living, but for your lab," she scoffed. "Don't we have a generator?"

"Yes... Well we did but I haven't budgeted a new one since the last lab destruction." He tapped his spoon and grinned. "The cable. I paid the...cable...which is not helpful."

"Doy!" Shego rubbed her eyes and temples. "We'll just have to call in the morning... I can grab us a generator—"

"I can't...get us a generator right now." Drakken was chewing his lip and glaring at the table. "We'll have to wait on the electric until I can call and move some funds around from the stocks on Monday."

"It's Thursday," said Shego. She squinted. "Move some funds...stocks? I know the funds are low—"

"I'll handle it, but it will have to wait till Monday," snapped Drakken.

"So you're not paying henchmen anymore. I'm not getting paid. Where are the funds going?" asked Shego with narrowed eyes.

"Well if you must know... A lot of it went to Hench's little financial compensation and some needed lair things," Drakken glared at her.

"How much did you spend on the new giant television and computer monitors, again?" asked Shego.

"I got a good deal..." He glared and got up. "I'm going to bed."

"This conversation isn't over," Shego yelled after his vanishing form into the dark.

"It is right now," he yelled back.

* * *

Drakken finally reached his bedroom door by feeling down the hallway in the darkness. He'd walked into a number of cave curves before he chose to use his hands along the walls. He felt for the manual lever that was flush against the door. He struggled to pull it but he felt it slide open. He sighed in annoyance at the lack of green glow from the water. He'd forgotten to change out the battery that automatically switched the light over. He dropped to his knees and began slowly patting the ground ahead of each movement he made.

"Uh Doc..."

"What is— Eeee!"

Drakken fell forward into the small water space as he looked towards where Shego's voice sounded behind him. He hit his knee on the stones as he sputtered and tried to sit up out of the water. Shego's glowing hands aided in his vision as her hand extended towards his face. He sighed and took it as she helped him out of the small waterway. He shook off the water and stood as Shego lit the area for him. He could feel her smug expression on him as she flicked water off his shoulder.

"Told you we should get an indoor pool if you wanted to go for a swim," she said casually. He glared. "Oh wait... Good thing we got those two tons of scrap that's still bundled up in one of the storage rooms instead."

"If I had gotten the heat laser I would have been able to use that scrap," he snapped at her.

"If someone hadn't accidentally texted Kim Possible, we would have gotten the heat laser." She tilted her head and smiled.

"How is it that her number is one digit off of Eddies!" growled Drakken as he made his way over the moat with her light.

"It's four off and it's not even the same first three," sighed Shego as Drakken dug in his dresser. "Are you changing?"

"I'm soaking wet, Shego," he raised a brow in confusion. "Why would I sleep in wet clothes?"

"Okay," her smirked response made him pause.

"Why?" he raised a brow.

"No reason. I'll wait," said Shego calmly.

Drakken slowly resumed collecting his pajamas and then headed to the bathroom. He paused as he flipped the light and nothing came on. He looked back at Shego who gave a slight finger-wave to him from her glowing hand. Drakken looked around the room and then at her. He looked back at his soaking wet clothes which were starting to get cold under his coat. He mentally began trying to locate where there was a light source somewhere in the lair. The lab was the first place that came to mind. He looked at Shego who smiled back at him.

"Shego...can...can I borrow your hand a moment?" sighed Drakken as he looked at the door of his bathroom.

"Wow. Girls in college were right... You never expect to hear that sentence...but then you do." She gave him a facetious grin.

"What..." Drakken's eyes shot open. "That was not what I meant and you know it!"

"Are you blushing?" chuckled Shego.

Drakken glared and decided to take his chances in the dark. He walked into the pitch dark of his bathroom and kept the door ajar enough to give a slight light source so he didn't fall into something. He hissed at the sudden pain in his right hand. He looked down to where Shego had put in a few stitches before she'd gone to take a shower. He hadn't torn them but yanking his glove off as fast as he did and the fall he'd taken hadn't helped. He didn't see blood when he squinted, so he became more cautious of it.

"You know most fatal falls of the elderly happen in the bathroom," Shego's voice came from the crack in the door.

He turned to yell a snarky response but he hit his knee on the counter in his blind turn. This led to a series of actions that involved a torn shower curtain, a lot of pain in his left arm, and pondering if Shego would laugh at his funeral or would be mournful and regretful of her last words to him. The door opened and he was glad he'd only gotten his boots and coat off as he stared up at the cave ceiling of his bathroom.

"Drakken, are you okay?" there was actual concern in her voice.

"I'm waiting for you to finish your next snarky remark or jab at my age." He sounded calmer than he felt he should. Was the cave wall spinning?

"It was a joke... Leave it to you to take it to the dramatics," scoffed Shego. "Is your nose bleeding again?"

"Is it?" He was aware there was warm liquid running down his face now. "Maybe."

"Come on," sighed Shego as she offered her hand. "Here, take my hand."

"What?" asked Drakken. He was smirking and he felt a little weird.

"I'm done making jokes. Take my hand before you asphyxiate in blood." She sounded annoyed now, but her face was blurry.

"That's not the line," chuckled Drakken. It was from a movie, wasn't it?

"What?" asked Shego. The concern was back in her voice.

"From that movie with the magic. With the hand... It's 'Do you trust me?'...and then there's flying." Drakken felt very tired now. "I'm kinda tired Shego. We'll play in the morning."

"Dr. D?" She sounded like she was leaving. "Drakken? Drakken!"

* * *

Drakken smelt something foul and opened his eyes slowly. What scent was waking him up? He could have sworn he'd done laundry and he wasn't working on anything with fumes. His eyes felt very heavy as he opened them to see bright green and a teal color around him. His eyes shot open as he recalled a vague memory of the Area 51 failure. His sudden movement made his head throb and he felt slightly dizzy. He looked to see Shego putting a smelling tube in the trash. Had he passed out?

"Good, you're alive." She rolled her eyes. "Thought I'd have to check on all those insurance policies because honestly there's not much money left."

"What?" He felt like he should get it, but her voice sounded muffled.

"Remember? It was... How hard did you hit your head?" asked Shego. There was actual concern in the question as he felt her fingers feeling through his hair.

"I'm fine." He swatted her hand away and her voice was clear now. "It was Weekend At Bernie's and the gold digger joke... Yeah, got it."

"Stop fidgeting and let me see." Shego swatted him back but he didn't fight her. "Well it seems fine... Guess next step is life alert."

Drakken grabbed her hand and placed it away from him without looking towards her. He slid off the table and paused. They were in the lab... This was the lab table. The teal light was a wind up powered lantern he'd hoped to retrieve after getting changed. He quickly looked at himself and was both relieved and suddenly cold—he was still in the moat-dampened clothes. The concrete felt like ice on his foot that had been left sock-less.

"'Night, Shego," he mumbled as he grabbed the lantern and headed back to his room.

"I don't think you should sleep. No offense but coma-you would just irk me," said Shego as she jogged beside him.

"I'm tired and damp," he sighed. "It's been a long day."

"I'm aware. If you remember I spent my morning swimming in a raging dam being saved by Kim Possible," said Shego. She looked ill at her last statement.

"I'll risk it," retorted Drakken as he continued down the hall. Shego followed. "I'm really not in the mood—"

"My room is across from yours. I'm not staying up wandering through the dark. My hand's starting to get tired," said Shego. "Since you're so bent on sleep, I'm going to have to wake you up every hour... So my hands aren't going to get any rest... Not to mention I carried you with one arm so—"

"Thank you," hissed Drakken. Shego smiled. "Was that what you wanted?"

"For now... See you in an hour," said Shego as she pulled open her door.

* * *

Drakken felt like he was just drifting off when he felt hands gently shake his sore shoulder. He hissed and glared up at the green light. He peered up at Shego's face. Her hair was a mess, and she was wrapped in a blanket.

"Do you need me to recite anything Dr. Shego?" He rolled his eyes.

"You need to call the electric in the morning...or something. The temperature is dropping like crazy." She glared. "I'll be back in an hour...again."

* * *

Drakken didn't want to wake up this time as Shego shook him. It felt like she'd done so five times already. He doubted it had been an hour since her last waking via slapping him on the cheek. He realized she had pushed him and in seconds icy sock-covered feet touched his. His eyes shot open as Shego slid into bed with him, her brows knitted as she glared at him.

"What are you doing?" asked Drakken as he scooted away from her. "Shego, get out of my bed."

"It's freezing in my room and even worse in the hallway. I can't keep running over here," she hissed. "We need heat in the morning. If it drains the account, it drains it. I will move money over. But I'm staying in here."

"Shego, this is—"

Her hand reached over her shoulder and lit up.

"...Fine. I'll sleep on the couch," muttered Drakken as he went to grab his lantern as her light died.

He grumbled to himself as he slid out from under the covers only to feel the wall of cold air. He glanced at his leather couch and then slid back in the bed. He lay at the edge of the bed in silence, but suddenly sleep wasn't coming. Since it wasn't coming, his mind was racing. Since there was no power, he couldn't work. His hand and arm hurt too much to knit. He couldn't bake...and as the same as knitting, his hand was out of commission for long sketches. He was trapped in his own inner silence.

_It figures your first original plan failed so bad..._

He sighed and thought about it. Shego had been right the first time. It was a flawed plan to say the least. What had he been hoping to do...deafen the world so they didn't listen to him either? He needed inspiration...something to get him back into gear. He should have already been in control of the world...Kim Possible or not. He'd started his villainy and planning before she was even in the picture.

_Looks like it's pity party night in the old noggin._

He rolled his eyes and felt a sharp pain. He tried going through all his most successful ideas, thefts, and inventions. The only problem was, they had never seemed like they were going to fail...yet they did. Normally because he missed one minor detail that seemed irrelevant at the time. He recalled the URC and Lucre. He'd been so blinded by his plan he'd lost all focus and reasoning around him. Shego had seemed so dismissive of it... Perhaps that was his problem.

"Do I have tunnel vision?" he asked out loud.

"Yes," came a tired mumble next to him.

Drakken was startled by her voice. He'd completely forgotten Shego was sleeping next to him.

"All the time or on projects?" He waited.

"You get focused, it's not a bad thing... Unless you're me... Then it sucks," she muttered into the pillow. "I thought you were sleeping on the couch?"

"This is my bed," he snapped back.

"Feeties got cold?"

"...Yes," he sighed and fell silent.

"You're doing that thing where you try to outwit yourself aren't you?" He heard her sigh. "Stop. Go to sleep. I really don't want to wake up to three new projects because you're competing with the last one."

"I can't...no power," he responded. It was silent.

The URC came back. It was Lil' Diablo all over again. Shego had pointed that out from the start...and he'd done it anyway. She'd also tried getting him focused on his plans... Was he becoming complacent in his life? In his life as a failure mad scientist, who'd depleted his funds, was more excited with staying home and watching movies, had become more interested in what the woman next to him viewed their relationship as... He rubbed his face in frustration that turned to pain. His nose still hurt and he'd used his right hand. He felt Shego's leg push down his left leg.

"Stop worrying and go to sleep," she sighed. "You're shaking the bed."

"I can shake my bed all I want," he grumbled.

"And anytime you need help with that, let me know...but not tonight," she sleepily muttered.

Drakken was barely listening to her. He was just relieved her leg retreated at a surprising speed. His was then greeted with a slight chill. He grumbled under his breath and began trying to focus on all the flaws in his plans and how to secure more funds...or make do with what he had. That was...if he could come up with anything... And trying to at the moment...felt pointless and exhausting.

_You'll just fail...again._

He glared into the darkness.

"Shego... You think I will take over the world, don't you?" he asked. He heard a groan.

"Not if you don't let me sleep." She must have rolled over because the bed bounced.

"But do you think I will... Am I evil enough?" He knew he was pushing for a sarcastic remark.

"If I didn't have faith in you...I wouldn't be your partner," she sighed. He smiled. "But if you keep this up I will have to find a new partner because I will have killed you due to exhaustion. Go to sleep."

Drakken felt himself give a sigh of relief.

_Of course I will... Why would I doubt that? I am a genius after all..._

"Shego—"

A green light flared.

"Go. To. Sleep," she growled into her pillow.

"Okay-thank-you-good-night," he spoke quickly and pulled his blanket closer.

Drakken lay there for what felt like hours but his mind was still racing. He was certain there was something in his lab to give him inspiration. He may not be able to work on anything, but it would be a start. He could find a way to push himself even if he should let his hands rest. There was a renewal of dare he say...evil energy...racing through him. He slowly began to inch out of the bed. He cringed at the cold floor but he felt for his slippers. His hand clutched his lantern but he didn't turn it on. He wasn't doubting Shego's aggravation at this point. He carefully stepped until he felt the edge of the moat and went to step over it.

"Drakken?"

"Eeee!" Drakken slipped. He glared into the slightly green tinted darkness as he soaked in the water.

"...Are you going to need a hand again?" sighed Shego from where she sat up in bed.

"...Yes," he sighed as he held out his sopping-wet hand.

Shego clapped.

"Twice in one day, good work." The light died and he heard her turn back into bed.

"Sheeego," Drakken whined.

* * *

_**More Set-Backs This Way Folks - **_


	94. Set-Backs

MAJOR love at **bcbdrums** for all their help!

* * *

**Set-Backs**

* * *

Shego glared at the several burnt bags of popcorn, and then at her hand as her nails tapped on the counter. Perhaps she had been too angry and unfocused as she heated them. She sighed as she tossed the most recent bag in the trash and warmed up her hand again as she looked at the last two. She tried to let the past two days' set-backs fade away so she could focus.

After a very pointed phone call the morning after the first freezing night they had waited all of Friday for the electricity to be turned on. There had been no generators available to steal in the meantime—none that were strong enough to power the lair or even half of it, to be more precise. They hadn't bothered getting a smaller one for essentials either because the power should have resumed by that evening. But Friday came and went...and no power. Several ill-received threats later had Shego wondering if they would even turn it on by Monday, as Drakken had predicted.

Shego had no idea what had possessed her to not simply go get them a hotel room, budget be damned... She'd insisted they stay in the lair. It seemed simple enough as it had already gotten late and she wasn't keen on another windy winter flight in the dark. Not to mention that Drakken had still been seeing double for part of the day. So another freezing night went by.

They'd spent all of Saturday in the lab finding more light sources and working on a list of projects he'd been re-thinking, trying to make the best of a bad situation. Things got worse that evening. The temperature had continued to drop as the night went on and was seriously making her regret her hesitation to travel. She also regretted the copious amounts of ice cream she had indulged in. It hadn't helped.

"Shego, where do you keep your blankets?" asked Drakken. He leaned into the kitchen with his lantern in hand.

"In my closet...why?" Shego's eyes narrowed.

"Well. We both agreed to move into the living-area nook because it's warmer than the rest of the lair... More blankets couldn't hurt," said Drakken.

"Fair enough. Grab a few more pillows, the couch isn't that soft," shrugged Shego. "I'm finishing up the popcorn."

"I see..." He looked at the trash can with a raised brow. He looked to her and then headed out without another word.

"If you're going in your room, don't fall again!" Shego yelled after him.

She heard him shout something back but couldn't distinguish it. She glared in reaction. She wasn't about to relive that for the fourth time in two days. His stitches may have held up, but all the impromptu dips were pushing it. His whining hadn't been helping her small headache from the cold either.

_It's too cold and I'm not dealing with it._

A short while later Shego had finally gotten a bag of popcorn at the right temperature... Close enough, anyway. As she approached the small living area she could see the glowing lantern lights. It wasn't their normal area; it was the henchmen's break one. Much smaller and tucked away near the entrance they had once used, it was more of a mud room with an area rug and some chairs and a beat up sofa if she was being honest. For some reason it had kept most of its warmth compared to the other parts of the lair. Though, she pondered if Drakken just hadn't wanted to share a bed with her for a third night.

_At least he didn't try that juvenile pillow wall like at the motel._

She froze as she rounded the corner.

"What are you doing?" asked Shego as she walked back into the living area.

Drakken looked up from where he tossed a sheet over the armchairs. She could clearly tell what he was doing: he was avidly making a blanket-fort in the small nestled living area of their villain lair. She could see he'd gathered all the pillows and blankets he had been able to find while she'd gone to make popcorn. Even though it was obvious, she really just wanted to hear '_Evil Dr. Drakken_'...tell her he was building a child's play-fort in their supposedly '_evil_' lair. She raised a brow.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Shego," he said, rolling his eyes. "I am securing a warm location to avoid freezing to death."

"By?" She placed the popcorn down.

"Making a well-insulated cave..." he muttered under his breath.

"Drakken?" she sighed.

"Fine. Shego...I'm making a fort," he snapped as he aggressively tied a sheet.

"Uhmhm... Is it an _evil_ fort?" Shego asked with a smirk.

"Why must you constantly try to vex me so?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Entertainment... Your facial expressions... It brings me slight joy," responded Shego with a slight smile. "So is this a 'No Girl's Allowed' fort? Because I see my bedding has also been harvested."

"Why would there be no girls allowed?" Drakken looked confused.

"Typical little boys always do that," said Shego. "I made one for 'No Boys Allowed."

"When Eddie and I used to make them the only rule was we couldn't bring anything flammable," said Drakken with a shrug as he yanked at the sheet again. "Honestly, I think Eddie hoped girls would join... But that was mostly our cardboard tent spaceship."

"I hope there are pictures at your mother's for validation of that," said Shego as she opened the flap of the sheet fort. "How did you get a mattress in here?"

"...I carried it," said Drakken with an eye-roll. He yanked out his hair tie and used it to secure the sheets he'd given up on tying.

"I went to make popcorn. How did you get all this and a mattress in here...from across the lair?" questioned Shego.

"I used the sheets to make giant knapsacks to carry all the sheets and pillows... Then I went back for the mattress... Why did it take you so long to make the popcorn?" Drakken's expression shifted from informative to curious.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Shego as she climbed into the blanket fort. "It's a little small in here."

"Ohm, I can readjust it I guess." Shego heard him sound nervous.

Shego slid across the blue sheet-covered mattress as she held up her glow to see around her. She found a lantern and clicked it on. There were pillows along the back and he'd even used sheets to double-insulate the walls. It was a noticeable difference in temperature. The lair was steadily losing heat but one wouldn't have noticed in here. The mattress was round so it was the one off his bed, which made sense. He'd probably rolled the thing all the way there. She wondered how many things were now broken throughout the lair because of it.

"No, it's fine... Did you want me to bring the pillows in?" asked Shego as she leaned out the flap.

"You get them and I'll grab the rest of the snacks." She saw the jovial grin ghost over his face as he sprinted towards the food she'd set out earlier.

"You're a child. You know that, right?" asked Shego as she slid the pillows in.

"She says as she creates a pillow-fortress inside no doubt," retorted Drakken as he knelt down at the entrance. A pillow hit him in the face. "Hey!"

"What did I tell you about narrating things?" Shego said with a glare.

"To only do it when we're mocking others?" He raised a brow. "You are 'others.'"

"I said when we're mocking others...not each other," said Shego as she in fact made a pillow-fortress for extra insulation.

"The popcorn is a little burnt," muttered Drakken as she heard crunching. Shego glared.

Shego shoved the final pillow into place and looked around the colorful fort of green, red, and blue. She rolled her eyes at the Christmas colors around her. They really needed more color diversity; half of the blue and green were hers.

She saw a thick purple blanket tossed to the side. Drakken moved in front of it and plopped down and handed her a mildly-warm water bottle. Drakken was grinning as he looked around and she rolled her eyes and smiled.

_He's such a child sometimes..._

"This turned out better than I hoped." He flopped back on one of the many pillows. "This should hold us over for the night. In the morning we'll look at a hotel till Monday."

"You did well," responded Shego as she took a handful of popcorn.

"So what did your forts look like? Lots of ponies and Barbie blankets?" asked Drakken as he turned to lean on his hand.

"I think you're describing yours," said Shego, mirroring him on her side. She shrugged. "I don't really remember."

"How do you not remember?" inquired Drakken. "I mean, I remember my favorite one..."

"Is this going to be a storytelling thing again?" groaned Shego as she fell back against her pillows. "I'm feeling tired..."

"But...the snacks..." she heard him mutter.

"Do what you want," she scoffed as she pulled her pillow closer.

She heard Drakken sigh.

"You're right. It's late," Drakken fell silent. "'Night, Shego."

Shego heard the click of the lantern and the light vanished. She felt herself release a deep sigh as she looked into the darkness. She thought about the blanket fort around her and imagined a little Drakken making one with his younger cousin. Her mind faded back to Thanksgiving, to all the photos and the story of Stumpy.

Her mind raced back to all their storytelling the night they'd spent in the hotel after the hover car had stopped functioning. Mostly due to the rain that Drakken had caused with his '_Drakken-Gia_' failure. The had mostly talked about their young adult years and their dark stories. She narrowed her eyes further in the dark because she really wanted to know about his favorite fort. But then she would need to share back like they had before.

She shifted and felt a blanket tossed carelessly over her in the darkness. She heard the lantern fall over and Drakken hastily grab for it as it rolled against her back. He blindly snatched at it and she jumped as his hand groped her rear in the dark. He yelped, and the whole fort seemed to shift as he must have jumped back, realizing what he had grabbed. Her face felt warm and she didn't ignite her hand in the dark for that purpose alone. She didn't know how to react. A few months ago she would have plasma blasted him out of the fort. A few weeks ago she would have made a suggestive comment. At the current moment...she had nothing.

"Sh-Shego?" she heard him whisper.

Shego chose to say nothing. He was testing to see if she was asleep or hadn't noticed. It seemed like the perfect plan, actually. She felt the lantern yanked from her back and Drakken settle back down into his spot. Yes, pretending to be asleep would have been the perfect way to move on with the evening's close quarters. But as he sighed with relief she felt the deviousness sneak back into her and she smirked.

"Geesh Doc. At least buy me dinner first." She heard him groan. She flared her hand. "I really don't consider Oreos buying me dinner."

"Shego! Ohm." He looked at the lantern and held it up sheepishly. "I was reaching for this... I-I ohm—"

"Relax, I know," sighed Shego as she turned around to face him. "I'd hope if it was intentional it would have been a bit more of a substantial grab."

"Oh...ohm." She watched his expression go through a series of switches before settling on relieved. "I'm surprised you didn't hit me."

"Puh-lease," she sat up and groaned, "it's you."

She felt her stomach give a sour twist at her own words. She didn't look at him to register the relief she was certain would make its way across his face. But saying it out loud felt like she'd slapped herself in the face. It was Drakken. Drakken's who had given her a look of relief when she'd lied and told him she'd kissed him as a joke. Who'd spent a whole week avoiding her flirtations and finding them annoying. The idea of him being worried that his accidental graze was something more than an accident was almost hilarious. She snorted.

"What do you mean...'it's me'?" Drakken looked annoyed as she looked up at him.

Shego raised a brow in confusion.

_Why does he look so offended?_

"What's your problem?" scoffed Shego. "Are you upset I didn't blast you?"

"Well no... It's just," he looked sheepish, "I am a human being... I could have intentionally grabbed your...you know. Just like any other man...or woman."

"You can't even say ass," Shego chuckled. "Don't be so offended. It's just...you're about as likely to grab my ass intentionally as Junior is to wear knockoff sunglasses to fashion week."

"I'm not offended. Just... You know what? Never mind. I thought we were going to bed." He yanked his blanket around him.

"...Drakken." She heard him mumble, and she smirked. "Do you...want to grab my ass?"

"I am done talking about this... Good night," he hissed.

"Don't say I didn't ask," she chuckled.

Shego felt her smirk fall and she sighed as she let her hand's light fade. She wasn't exactly tired if she was being honest. She slid out of the blankets and back out into the lair. The temperature had indeed dropped since they'd gone in their fort. She shivered as she lit her hand to walk. She honestly didn't know what she was doing. Looking for a magazine? A puzzle? There was no power so her heat lamp was out of the question and she couldn't sleep. Her mind shifted back to trying to figure out Drakken, which was a dead end, and then to the fort, where it was warm. She hated the part of her that wanted to run back into the fort and have him tell stories she didn't know how to relate to.

The only stories Shego had were ones he already knew, or more about her life in Team Go. She opened the still-cold fridge and grabbed some water. She put it back and grabbed a bottle of wine ...then two. She took a sip and then spit it out; it had not held up. She tossed the bottles in the sink and gave way to more ice cream...which she told herself not to... It was more like a milky, flavored soup at the moment. She glared at the wine bottles and sighed. No wine floats to be had.

_He got me into those things and he doesn't even eat them... Wonder where he got the idea—_

Shego sighed. She really did want to know about his stupid forts because of how elaborate and detailed he'd made this one. She had only vague recollections of having one of her own, once. She knew it wasn't well-constructed and it fell in on her. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on it. She imagined pink and Barbie blankets...which she knew weren't right. She tried to remember what she looked like when she was around seven or so... Did she have shorter hair? She heard a familiar woman's voice telling her it was bedtime...and a vague fuzzy image of a man opening her curtained door... It collapsed. She'd been angry, but there was laughter.

Shego stabbed at her ice cream and took a deep breath. She glared into the darkness. She knew there were memories... Remembered them here and there... But there was nothing to validate her thoughts. She didn't have pictures like Drakken and Motor Ed. She didn't have family gatherings and funny stories. She felt her shoulders fall and she felt a wave of emotions fighting her physically. Perhaps that's why she enjoyed Drakken's family gatherings so much... Why she'd even liked her brief stay at the Possibles's...maybe... She shook her head.

_Maybe I just need to stop being bored and overthinking._

She saw light coming down the hall and looked up to see Drakken walking into the kitchen. She snorted at the sight of the lamp light illuminating him as he wore the purple blanket like some sort of cocoon. He looked agitated as he looked at her, but his expression changed.

"Shego, are you okay?" His face softened.

"I'm fine." She rolled her eyes, realizing she probably didn't look it. "I'm just bored."

"Oh, is that all..." He looked hesitant but seemingly chose to believe her. "Did you want me to leave you alone?"

"No. I need something to kill time," said Shego. "Want to tell me about your fort?"

"...Not if you're going to patronize it." His brow furrowed.

"I won't. Tell me about your favorite fort," Shego said with a shrug, kicking a chair out so he could sit down.

"Shego...aren't you cold?" asked Drakken looking at the chair and ice cream.

"Yes," she nodded and took another bite of her mushy ice cream before moving to toss it into the sink as well. "And this is starting to curdle."

"Well then why don't we go eat those snacks—not the popcorn—and I'll tell you about the Rocket, the best fort." He shrugged. "I'm not tired... I just didn't want to wander around in the cold looking for things to do like some people... Wait...you said you were tired?"

"You grabbed my ass," said Shego calmly.

"...So fort stories then?" Drakken chose to move on. The correct choice.

"Fine," she sighed as she walked passed him. "But dibs on the Oreos... There's only six of them..."

"Oh...are there," said Drakken calmly as he walked beside her.

The blanket was promptly tossed over her head and she heard Drakken run.

"Not if I get them first!"

Shego stopped walking and yanked the blanket off her and glared.

"Seriously Drakken! How old are you?" she growled as she stomped after him. "If you eat all of them...so help you..."

* * *

Several small arguments and a partially collapsed fort later… the two had decided to split the remaining cookies and go over some of Drakken's old plans. Shego let out a sigh as he continued to argue a point that could not be made.

"What if—" Drakken began.

"Still no," sighed Shego. "What is it with you and robot armies?"

"Less variables than human armies and mind control has proven to be less than favorable." Drakken rolled his eyes and leaned back on his pillow.

"I'll give you that," shrugged Shego as she sat on her half of the fort. "Did you want the last cookie?"

"After you chucked me into a wall for it?" Drakken said with a scowl.

"Fine... I asked—" Shego smirked as Drakken grabbed the cookie as she reached for the tray. "Okay, so far we have discussed robot armies, water tampering, mass hysteria, and...still my favorite... giggle butterflies."

"That was a joke," stated Drakken.

"Uhmhmm. Sure it was," smirked Shego. "Why don't we plot when you're not fueled on sugar and possible head injuries?"

"You're the one who made me hit the wall," Drakken retorted.

"Fort story. Now." Shego lay down and snuggled her pillow. "Dazzle me with tales of...The Rocket."

"The Rocket was a fort we set up in the garage. It was massive—half boxes, half sheets. My grandmother even helped us by putting a hole in the roof for star-gazing."

"I can't imagine your Nana doing that," said Shego, imagining the woman she'd met at Thanksgiving.

"No. Not Nana. My grandmother Pru. She was my father's mother," Drakken said with a smirk. "She always helped Eddie and I with our whims. She was also the reason nothing flammable in the forts was a rule... She gave us a lot of science kits...probably not intended for children. That's probably why we liked them."

"So as opposed to volcanoes and slime...?" Shego questioned.

"We made a flame thrower when I was eleven," Drakken said with a shrug.

"Was that a factor in the tree house fire in the tale of Stumpy?" asked Shego. Drakken didn't make eye contact.

"She helped us come up with a lot of inventions... Sometimes I'd get inspiration from the stories she told," said Drakken. He was ignoring her question completely now.

"Anything worthwhile?" asked Shego, eating some of the questionable popcorn.

"Her inventions were more for the better of the world...not the dominance." Drakken shrugged again. "Even her bedtime stories about Dr. Drakken always ended with him doing good."

"Morality stories... Wait what did you say?" asked Shego. Drakken shook his head. "Did you steal your villain name from a bedtime story?"

"Hey. He was terrifying! He was the most feared character in the story, right down to his clawed gloved hand that would stitch people up or tear them to pieces," grumbled Drakken.

"What kind of morbid children's stories were you told?" asked Shego with a raised brow.

"It wasn't like that... More often than not he was feared but he wasn't exactly evil... He was always trying to save people from their own stupidity," scoffed Drakken. "I think my grandmother made him up because she couldn't do the same."

"No ideas?" asked Shego.

"No. She used to make tons of things... But from what my uncle told us she had a horrible lab accident when she was in practice. It resulted in her having limited dexterity in her hands.. it also made it difficult for her to read or write after because of mild head trauma... Still the stories and ideas she told us. Brilliant." Drakken looked dreamy-eyed for a second. "Nothing evil though. Pity."

"Couldn't you just make the opposite of what she had intended to make?" asked Shego. Drakken sat up.

"Possibly..." he muttered under his breath. "I'd have to try to remember them... Maybe if I told you her stories..."

"Maybe someone should finish one story first. The Rocket, remember?" Shego shook her head.

Drakken pouted. Shego rolled her eyes and continued with a soft smile.

"We're going to be at a hotel for the next day or two... Waste my time, then."

"Sounds fair." Drakken shrugged. "Actually, we should probably be getting to sleep—"

"I want to hear about this stupid cardboard fort," snapped Shego.

"It's just a fort Shego... It was just made of cardboard that we painted to look like outer-space inside...and we had a skylight... We tried to make a zero-gravity chamber but Eddie just ended up in the hospital," sighed Drakken. "Honestly, now that I say it out-loud...it really wasn't that amazing... I'm sure you and your brothers had better."

"Did it have glow-in-the-dark stars?" asked Shego. "Elaborate."

Shego listened to Drakken sigh and then start trying to recall all the details about the massive cardboard fort. How it took up half the garage, Eddie getting stuck in their window that was made out of plastic containers and duct-tape, the scary time his uncle had dressed up as an alien and climbed on the roof to scare them, how they had attacked him with a hose...and then they had to rebuild a part of the fort.

Shego tried to picture herself there if only to will her own memories. She both hated and was fascinated by tales and pictures of Drakken's childhood. She hated the fact they were seemingly uninteresting and made her feel uncomfortable about her own lost memories. She'd spent most of her early teen years trying to piece foggy memories together...but it was always that. Fog, voices, feelings, and scents...but no distinct memories... And no pictures to solidify the ones she could recall. She hated that. She looked at Drakken smirking as he talked.

* * *

Drakken let his reminiscence fade away. He was certain Shego was bored by his ramblings about an old cardboard fort that was held together with tape, glue, and some questionable wood in some spots. Honestly it was a giant death trap if he really thought about it. Her eyes were closed and her face held no expression. He let his voice fade and decided he must have lulled her to sleep. He silently turned off the lights and pulled the blanket up around him.

_She did have a good idea with trying to make good inventions bad..._

His mind was just about to start delving into those mental stories when the light flared back on.

"What was that? You just started telling me about having Eddie's birthday party and how you got trapped in the damn thing... Suspense much," snorted Shego.

"I thought I'd bored you to sleep," said Drakken in defense.

"Wouldn't be the first time," she muttered. "But you could at least finish. You and...what's-her-name got stuck in the cockpit part of the box because some dumbass blocked the flap."

"The dumbass's name is Eddie and it was because he liked Shawna and thought I'd annoy her enough to make her like him," said Drakken with an eye-roll.

_Honestly...what idiotic logic._

He smirked.

"Joke was on him though." Drakken felt smug. "We ended up kissing."

"Excuse me?" asked Shego. She smirked. "All right, Dr. D... Some fort make-out sessions. I'm all ears."

"Shego, I was twelve. It was a kiss...not a make-out session." Drakken rolled his eyes. He smiled though. "Turns out, Eddie had been picking on her all week. That's why she kept hanging around me, because I kept telling Eddie to bug off... I even locked him in the attic because he kept interrupting us talking about space camp."

"Hold up. This girl... Shawna? Hung around you guys a lot... She actively indulged in your rants about space camp...which I will remember for a later date to use against you...and followed you everywhere?" asked Shego.

"To avoid Eddie," corrected Drakken.

"No. Drakken. If she wanted to avoid Eddie, she would have gone home. Shawna had a crush on dorky space camp Drew...and kissed him the first chance she got without everyone around," snorted Shego. "Please tell me you knew that?"

"...I... Well thinking back...that does make sense." Drakken felt a little flustered. "How did I miss that?"

"So what happened after the kiss?" asked Shego. "Did you guys go around holding hands? Pass notes in class?"

"Well...no. It was both our first kiss so we were just awkward for a few days... Then I decided to pretend nothing happened because of how weird she was acting... We never talked about it," sputtered Drakken. His face felt warm. "I don't think she had a crush on me, Shego."

"Oh my— Yes...yes she did," Shego groaned. "You have always been the least-observant person... It's not a new thing, it seems... Was she cute?"

"Well...I thought so," said Drakken. A pillow hit him.

"When a girl kisses a boy when he is being an absolute nerd...she likes the boy." Shego rolled her eyes. "No wonder your childhood bedroom is still a virgin."

"On that note...good night," Drakken hit the light and a green silhouette of her face looking across the bed at his remained briefly in the dark.

He heard her sigh as his own mind ran. He didn't want to talk about his bedroom, his crushes, or kisses...especially with her. He glared. She had some nerve telling him that, especially after she'd kissed him for a simple joke to push his buttons. He shook his head in the darkness. He wasn't going down that road again. He had finally shaken it from his head, and it was not worth dwelling on. He felt her tap his shoulder.

"What?" he muttered, waiting for more sarcasm.

"So...did you ever make out in The Rocket?" asked Shego.

"No... Eddie broke it down with a rogue four wheeler that next summer." Drakken rolled his eyes. "People only make out in forts in questionable child-themed teen movies. Why, is that what you did when you had forts?"

"No," she said quickly. "Seems a shame, really. Perfect place for that... Lost in an imaginary private world... Just two people..."

"That's probably why people think it happens," grumbled Drakken.

"Hey Drakken..." Why did she sound so quiet?

"What?" sighed Drakken.

"Do...do you want to make out?"

"Good night!" snapped Drakken. It was silent.

Drakken pulled the blankets snug to him and slammed his eyes shut. He heard her give a soft laugh and he decided sleep was the best option right then. He forced it out of his thoughts and tried to focus on nothing. Nothing turned to something...then to another thing...and another. His mind was mentally organizing his lab for some reason. It was focusing on anything other than Shego and her snide little joke...

She made everything into a joke when it came to him.

Time seemed to tick by. He should be asleep. Drakken looked into the darkness. He knew Shego was two feet away from him and his thoughts were running wild. He was thinking about her question now. She'd asked him to make out and he wasn't sure if she'd been joking. She had laughed. He could never tell with her, and it drove him crazy. He growled inwardly at himself. Why was she getting to him like this more often? Her jokes and fun at his expense had started to change the last few months, if he was being honest.

He felt her shift and tug his blanket over her, along with her own. He narrowed his eyes and shifted a little so he didn't lose the inch or so she'd taken. It happened again...and again he moved.

He brought his hand up to rest under his cheek and started trying to force himself to sleep, but his mind wasn't allowing that. They'd spent the whole night talking and he telling her stories. His brain was more active than normal because of it. He thought of a swarm of old inventions he'd long tossed out, wondered if any of his grandmother's things were in his mother's attic... Pondered why Shego hadn't shared her own stories and instead had egged his on. Why was he warmer?

_Wait...when did she get so close?_

Drakken stiffened as she felt the fabric of Shego's shirt touch his hand. He calculated where she must be sleeping and he felt his face go warm as he realized that the fabric was resting against her chest. He moved his arm away so as not to wake her and couldn't find a comfortable place to rest it. He heard her sniff and her hair's scent hit him. He could roll away...turn around even. That thought stopped as she shifted again and she was pressed up against him. He swallowed hard as her head tucked under his chin atop his folded arm and she let out a deep sigh. His right hand kept fidgeting as his arm lay straight on top of his side. His shoulder hurt from the stiff angle.

_Why did I put myself in this situation? I could have made a pillow wall... Yeah, she would have killed me._

He glared into the darkness. That small voice of reason in his head was suddenly gone. There was no argument against staying put as he tried to find one: something to justify shoving her away and rolling over; wanting to grumble and whine for her to wake up and budge over. However, none answered. Instead he shifted the arm that was already trapped under her to be under her neck. In that one moment, she shifted and nestled into his shoulder.

_Oh whatever!_

He internalized an annoyed growl. He moved his stiff right arm to pull her closer with no other thoughts to stop him. He was greeted with her arm wrapping tightly around him and a contented sigh. Her legs slid over and between his and he furrowed his brow before letting his leg relax comfortably between hers. It was oddly the most comfortable and warmest sleeping position he'd ever been in. And his mind resonated with a weird silence he wasn't familiar with. He wanted to think about what he just had been thinking about, but there was nothing. The inner quiet was making his stomach knot. Then suddenly and without warning a thought occurred.

_What is she playing at? What has gotten into her... Has she run out of other ways to try to get under my skin?_

Now his mind was racing on to topics he really shouldn't be thinking about. A series of questions ran through his head... While it was clear her thoughts toward him were nothing more than platonic...did she think of him as even less than that? As if he was some sort of sentient being incapable of physical relational actions and desires? True, he didn't feel a need to go around seeking physical relationships... They rarely appealed to him.

There were other things he craved, such as respect, domination, and vengeance. It didn't mean he didn't think about those things from time to time. As he was noticing more frequently around her, he was still human after all. Did he actively observe and think about a person's physical appearance? No. Honestly, he didn't find doing so necessary unless to size up if he could take them in a fight... Which he'd done less and less as Shego would typically take care of said individuals.

But then the kissing thing. He felt that rush of pain in his chest again at the memory of their last kiss. She acted as if it was simply a joke, no matter what. It was one thing if it was a needed distraction or if it was a warranted act of some kind. Quite another to simply assume him kissing anyone was also a joke. Her poking at him to make out with her had seemed like a good jab because it was always her initiating it for her own jest.

_I should have just kissed her... It would have put an end to her little games._

He felt a small tug of a smirk on his lips at the thought. The image of her shocked face as the joke would have been ruined... Or even at the idea of when she'd asked if he'd wanted to grope her rear. The smirk and eye roll would have gone and he would have probably gotten a plasma blast... It might have been worth it just to know she still saw him as a man, instead of whatever she actually saw him as.

He began to drift off as he felt a bit smug at his own mental play-out of what if he had done differently, wondering if she would have been as shocked as he imagined. Perhaps she would have even been angry or teased him. No, she wouldn't have teased him because she hadn't expected it. He pondered if he should just throw caution to the wind and act on it the next time she made some sort of comment. What if it shocked her so much, she actually acted back on some sort of instinct.

He was nearly asleep when he felt Shego shift. His eyes shot open as he was hyper-aware of her stomach moving against him...because his memories and his little what-if thoughts had triggered a reaction he had not intended. He swallowed hard and tried to figure out his next move, tried thinking of any other thought to reverse what had happened. Something horrible...something sad even. While he had been mentally building up some sort of bravado that he was in fact a man and she should know that...this was in no way how he wanted to invoke that thought.

Her leg dug over his tighter and she hugged him closer. He swallowed hard but the scent of her hair and the feel of her body were not helping him in any way. When had his body become as sensitive to her nearness as the part he was desperately trying to prevent from touching her? The situation not showing signs of changing on its own, he began to try to figure out a way out of it. He wondered how close to the edge of the mattress he was that if he rolled away and pretended to be asleep still, he could do so without disturbing her. He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry at the idiotic position he was now in. She shifted closer again. Cry. He really wanted to cry.

* * *

Shego had thought it was a stupid idea at first, snuggling closer and closer to Drakken. She had no idea what or why she was doing this to herself. Why she had kept inching towards him was beyond the rational operation of her mind. Perhaps because it was chilly, she could explain that much away. But she had zero excuse for nestling against his shoulder when he'd shifted in his sleep, nor for why she'd wrapped her arms around him. She had decided to give up any potential reasoning for why she'd wrapped her leg around him. All she knew was that she was very content right then.

_He's asleep... I could be asleep. Nothing weird...just accidental cuddling. It happens._

She smiled into the silken sleeve of his pajamas. The sound of his breathing was almost trance-like. She had shamelessly hoped he'd take her up on her offer of a simple make-out session. It had sounded stupid when she'd said it, and she felt stupid afterward... But in the moment...it had seemed worth a shot. She sighed a little in defeat.

_What am I doing?_

She was putting herself through mental turmoil she didn't need... That's what she was doing. It was painfully clear by his reaction to accidentally groping her, and to her suggestions... There was and would never be interested in her that way. She began to wonder if it was even different than platonic now...perhaps he even saw her as a relative. She felt physically ill at the thought. She hoped that wasn't the case.

_He didn't answer you..._

Her eyes shot open. He hadn't. He had not said yes or no to her offer. Simply turned out the light and had gone to sleep. She wondered what he would have done if she'd just taken it as a yes and not dismissed it... Would he have kissed back...would it have escalated? The idea of it made her feel warmer than being held.

_Next time... Next time I'll just—_

She made that mental agreement with herself. The next time there was an opening, a comment unanswered...she would just go for it. She wouldn't call it a joke, she would wait for him to initiate the response. While they were partners, and their work came first...she wasn't going to ignore an opening to something else next time. That was what she told herself... But she was tired, and that was the type of mental talk most people gave themselves when the actual scenario would never actually arise.

She smirked and snuggled closer...and froze. She was suddenly aware of something pressed against her stomach. She stopped breathing for a second as she surveyed the situation. Perhaps it wasn't what she thought it was... She shifted again. Her eyes shot open. Yes, it was exactly what she thought it was. She shoved her face deeper into his shoulder without thinking about it. She began trying to figure out a way to roll away and not wake him up.

_At least his body doesn't see me as platonic..._

She wanted to slap herself at her own thoughts. While she had just revved herself up mentally, this was not the scenario she was planning on taking action in. She moved her leg a little to slide up his calf. If she planned it right, she could roll away and pretend to still be asleep. She tried to shallow her breathing as she was sure her moving against him was not helping the situation. She slacked her arm that was holding him and readied her leg. She did a mental countdown and in one swift movement went to yank her leg away.

The plan had been flawless and should have gone off without a hitch. Unfortunately she became horrifyingly aware that her cuddle companion had woken up and was trying to do the same thing. She knew this simply because...his leg had hooked hers when she'd moved it as he tried to pull away at the same time. The situation might have just ended as slightly awkward and bothersome, if not for his location in their fort. When they tried to move, Drakken had fallen off the mattress and in a flail had not managed to let go of her as had clearly been his plan.

This also resulted in a rebound of her movement with her tumbling after him instead of getting away, the momentum of his dropping the eight inches to the ground winning favor and taking her down with him. If there was a more awkward situation in all their years of working together, Shego couldn't remember it. As she lay on top of him, their legs still interlocked...it was clear to Shego—they were both aware the other was awake, some parts more than others.

Shego fought every inch of her being not to burst into laughter because of how much idiocy had transpired in the last few hours. She could just act like nothing had happened, and they both would go about their days, never mentioning it... She could play off being the sleepy one who didn't notice. Yes. That would be perfect. That would save face and everything would be fine.

"Well good morning to you too, Dr. D," she felt escape her lips.

"Neghn!" He shoved her off him and back onto the mattress. "We're not talking about this...OW!"

"Ow!" laughed Shego as he attempted to climb over her in the dark. "A little rougher than I thought it'd start."

"Shego!" he yelled at her, clearly attempting to navigate the dark and escape.

She should have been nice about the whole thing as she had put him in that situation. But she felt the laughing win over at his overreaction.

"Hey, why are you the one freaking out? I'm the one getting a spontaneous proposition in the middle of the night." She was laughing now and handed him the unlit lamp that had fallen next to her. "Did you want the lamp?"

"Yes," he practically whispered. Something in his voice sounded off. She handed him the lamp as her laughter died.

"Drakken?" she called after him as he escaped the fort. She lit her hand and saw the light from his lamp fade around the corner.

Shego waited for a few minutes, surveying the wreckage in the blanket fort. The back section was down and she could see the cave wall. Cool air was leaking into what was once a warm fortress. The blanket had clearly been what had tangled up Drakken's foot as he'd tried to climb over her. She let out a deep sigh as she looked into the darkness.

"We both could have handled that better," muttered Shego.

* * *

**More Head-Shaking Idiocy This Way-**


	95. The Elephant in the Room

_**Elephant In The Room**_

* * *

Shego shivered as she woke the next morning. The lair felt like an ice box despite the copious amounts of blankets she'd snuggled into. She slid off her bed and grabbed her thickest blanket as she headed out her door. She'd already put on multiple layers in the four hours since she'd...could she really call it sleep? She remembered having a moment of dreamless periods but she doubted she'd actually slept. She started down the hall and saw that Drakken had taken the blankets she'd left outside his door.

She sighed in some form of relief. It meant that at some point from when she'd banged on his door and he ignored her, and during her yelling he was going to freeze to death and dumping the blankets...some sort of reason had dawned on him and he'd retrieved them. She raised her hand to knock on his door, this time deciding to simply walk in if he ignored her.

_The door barely shuts. I could have just done that last night._

"Drakken?" she asked as she knocked.

"Oh, you're awake. Good." The door was shoved open. "I was just about to come get you."

Drakken was already dressed and looked wide awake... Either that or she was just so tired by comparison; he looked well-rested. She squinted her eyes and tried to look at his more closely. Perhaps he hadn't slept at all. She pulled her blanket tighter as she stepped back to try and asses him further. He too wore a thick blanket in the same manner as her.

"You were?" asked Shego, raising a brow.

"Yes?" He looked confused. "Shego, I for one have no intention of letting myself become a frozen statue. I already packed a bag that will last me till Tuesday. Thinking about it, even with the heat on it will take at least a day to get the lair livable again."

"You're probably right..." Shego trailed off.

"Of course I am." He grinned and walked past her. "I managed to get a temporary shield up on the hovercar, but come Tuesday I'm putting the permanent one back on."

Shego stood there and watched him walk off, still ranting, and completely normal. She looked beyond his room and down the hall that led to the other end of the lair. She looked back in his room. His mattress was back. She spent a solid minute wondering if she'd imagined the whole thing... Had she dreamed the blanket fort? Even the inappropriate ending to her attempted sneaky cuddle? She looked at Drakken as he reached the end of the hall, the purple blanket trailing behind him like a cape.

The muffled whisper for the lamp he'd given before he'd run off wasn't something she imagined.

She saw the blanket go around the corner but it didn't go far, as if he were simply waiting on the other side of the wall. It took her until she reached her own door and glanced at the tiny bit of purple fabric that it clicked—Drakken was simply going to pretend the evening never happened. Playing it back, she understood. He'd been clearly embarrassed and she'd...well she'd not exactly made things better. She may have made those comments out of reaction to the awkward situation, but they had not been helpful at all. They had been funny, but in the moment...the epitome of mean-spirited.

_How shocking he only sees you as his partner-in-crime...when most wouldn't qualify you as a friend._

She glared at her own thoughts. It was clear she needed sleep if she was starting her morning with a jab at her own self-esteem. She aggressively packed her bag and headed towards the garage, the blanket wrapped around her now-dressed form. Shield or not, it was too cold for her.

* * *

Drakken drummed his fingers on the dashboard as Shego drove the hovercar. He kept waiting for Shego to start bringing up the prior night. He'd been so paranoid about it, he'd been ranting for a solid twenty minutes of their flight...until she had shoved him over and said she couldn't listen to his ranting for any longer... She was pushing the hovercar to its limits now. So he'd fallen silent, which was not helping him. Ranting and talking...putting verbal distance between now and the memory of Shego's cruel laughter...wasn't working.

_Well you got your answer at least..._

He tried to focus on anything else but his current thought process. How many inventions could he re-purpose? What scrap parts did he have available? If he sold some stocks, how much could he gain?

_Why does the idea of me having urges make her laugh?_

And it was back. He'd spent all night holed-up in his room...well a few hours, anyway. Locked in his bathroom to be more precise... Dealing with his emotions and ignoring Shego at the door. Her cruel laughter and jokes had rung in his head. The silence that had now taken their place was greeted by self-pity and mockery. Not as bad as the hours prior, but they were still there. For a moment, as he'd sat in the bathroom, it had felt like he'd had those gauntlets on again... But he couldn't blame them for the mental lashing and humiliation he'd been hung up on.

_You're pathetic..._

There it was. He sighed and looked out the side of the hovercraft and away from where Shego sat next to him. That was the simple answer he'd arrived upon. Shego may, begrudgingly, agree with his evil plans and schemes. They both may enjoy the occasional snide comments, dark humor, banter... He could go on in his mental tallies of things they shared. But under no circumstance did she see him as a physical being, let alone a man. So she laughed...because it was...like most things with him...a joke.

_Glad we're not talking about it._

"So are we not going to talk about last night?" asked Shego with a sigh.

_I hate when I'm wrong._

"I don't think we need to," he responded. "What happened...happened. New day."

"This coming from the king of dramatic pettiness and overthinking," stated Shego. "Yeah... I don't believe that for a second. This is going to come up at the worst time and we both know it."

"There's nothing to talk about," said Drakken. He rubbed his hands together anxiously. "I'd prefer we just move on."

"Fine... But if you start acting weird or bring this up—"

"Promise." Drakken gave her a hopeful smile. She rolled her eyes.

"We'll see," she muttered under her breath.

"Shego...there's a hotel down there," said Drakken, choosing to ignore her statement.

"Good. Because Dr. D," sighed Shego.

"Yes?" he asked with a raised brow.

"You kind of smell." She smirked. "Like...stale water."

"Yes, and you smell...just...lovely." Drakken glared.

Drakken ignored her smug smirk at his not being able to come up with a better retort. He knew she was just being difficult in her usual Shego-way. He leaned on the side of the hovercar as they began to descend. When he thought Shego wasn't looking he chanced a deep sniff of himself. It might be that she was being honest—the coat had taken a few dips into the moat... More than Shego knew about. There was nothing quite like already dealing with your own mental turmoil and then falling into a moat you could clearly see with a lamp. He sniffed again. It was him and the coat.

"I saw that," stated Shego as she parked them. "I'm glad there wasn't a full dome on... We might have died."

* * *

Drakken patted his hand impatiently on the desk in the hotel lobby. Shego rang the bell again and reached over the counter to pick up an air freshener bottle. Drakken narrowed his eyes as she spun it around. He could see the twitch in her lip as she looked at him and the bottle as she spun it. As she put it back he sighed.

"What is taking them so long—" Drakken was cut off as a mist of peppermint hit him. He glared at the woman next to him. "Feel better?"

"No, but it smells better," she shrugged. She looked at the desk. "You know what. I'm bored. Keep a lookout."

"For what? The people who aren't here?" asked Drakken as he gestured to the empty lobby.

Shego jumped over the counter and began typing away at the computer and Drakken grinned as she hummed along and picked up a key card. She looked at a room chart and ticked away some more at the screen. She handed Drakken two pink room keys and glared at the screen before grinning. Drakken would be lying if he didn't enjoy watching Shego's various devious expressions that fell into a confident smile.

"Well Mr. Miller. We have extended your stay for the next two days as you requested. I hope you don't mind the corner suite. Please, enjoy your stay." Shego gave a corny customer service smile and Drakken snorted.

"Why, thank you," Drakken held up the name plaque, "Gemma. Please leave yourself a hefty tip."

"Why, how nice of you." Shego feigned shock as she grabbed some money from the hotel's cash drawer. "Wow. Three hundred dollars. That's too much."

"I think it's not enough," responded Drakken. Shego held up a few more bills. "That's more like it."

Shego snorted and rolled her eyes as she hopped back over the counter and grabbed one of the keys from Drakken's hand as they both went to retrieve their bags. Drakken pondered how much chaos Shego had left on the computer and how long it would be before Gemma lost her job or Mr. Miller noticed an obscene charge on his credit card bill. He laughed under his breath as Shego spun in a gleeful turn as she leaned against the hovercar.

"Your turn." Shego's grin turned into a smirk and she tilted her head to the bag. "We need a bellman."

"Oh I see...I'm the bellman?" asked Drakken. Shego nodded. "I would love to play along but my shoulder still hurts and my hand is sore."

"Uhg," Shego's eyes rolled as she scoffed and grabbed the bags. "Naturally, I do all the work."

"Shego, I have stitches," argued Drakken. He held up his hand.

"I'm going to give you more stitches," grumbled Shego as she shoved his bag in his arms. "Hope that's not too much for you, Drakken."

Drakken glared as Shego grabbed the rest of the bags and stomped off through the lobby doors. He moved to catch up with her, feeling the weekend-long argument that they were going to have.

"Fine. Just give me the bags," whined Drakken. "You're going to make a big deal out of it."

"Oh no. I got them," she snapped. "Wouldn't want you to strain yourself... I'm sure your hand got quite enough of a work-out last night."

"What's that supposed to...?" Drakken trailed off and then growled. "It did not!"

"Uh huh... Is that why your shoulder still hurts then?" She smirked, and her eyes narrowed at him.

"No it's because I fell in the moat again," Drakken remarked. He immediately regretted it.

"Well that's one way to kill a hard-on," she snorted.

"Must you be so crude?" He felt all the embarrassment from the night prior fade to anger. "We agreed not to talk about it anymore."

"Did I?" asked Shego. "Well maybe it's the physical strain of not having a bellman...corrupting my memory."

"Just tell me which room is mine," hissed Drakken as they reached the end of the long hall.

"This one," said Shego as she opened the door with her key.

"Where's yours?" asked Drakken. He didn't know why he asked; he knew the answer already.

"Where do you think? I had to take a room that was recently vacated before the maids came. There's some conference going on and I wasn't about to play around and waste time," said Shego.

"I'm sure there was another room—"

"Yes, I'm sure there was," Shego said with a glare. "I'm sorry, do you have a problem sharing a room with me? There are two beds in this one."

"I have a problem sharing a room with your attitude," retorted Drakken. "Clearly, we've had our limit of close proximity for the week."

Shego's expression became blank and he could already hear the comment before she said it.

"Well we both know...not** all** of you agrees with that statement." She crossed her arms and walked inside.

"Are you done?" He felt his face go warm with anger. "I'm sorry me being human brings you such amusement."

"What are you—" Shego began.

Drakken chose to shut her off as he walked around her and into the bathroom with his luggage in hand. He felt an immediate wave of different emotions hit him as he closed the door. Annoyance, amusement in some way, humiliation, anger, and self-pity. Self-pity was strongly winning over the others. He rubbed his face to try to shake off where his thoughts wanted to go and where his emotions wanted to follow. He looked at himself in the mirror and growled under his breath as his eyes had started to pick up a red pigment as his control over his emotions had almost let go. A shower would help. He looked around the bathroom and saw his plan to take a shower was foiled by the lack of towels.

_I can't go back out..._

"Shego, there are no towels," he said calmly. He hoped she would just go with it and not continue the fight.

"We need to talk about the elephant in the room," her voice was right at the door.

Drakken strung a series of words in his head that would make his mother faint. He hissed in anger and tried to will his eyes back to normal as he yanked open the door to deal with Shego.

"I'd really rather not," stated Drakken. "As much as you're enjoying jokes at my expense, it's really starting to get under my skin."

"The elephant, Drakken," glared Shego. "The actual elephant."

"What?" Drakken walked to where she'd moved into the suite.

Drakken froze next to her as she gestured to what she had been actually talking about. In the corner of the room stood a massive pink elephant lamp. He only knew this because it was giving off a pink glow in the dark room. Drakken remembered the pink card for the door and reached in his pocket to look at it.

"_The Pink Elephant_," stated Drakken. He looked back at the lamp.

Shego turned on the regular lights and they surveyed the suite.

"That's a lot of pink," whispered Shego. Drakken nodded. "All right. We need towels, you said."

"...Yes." Drakken had been so disturbed by the pink duvet he hadn't heard Shego at first. "This is a lot of ruffles."

"I'm imagining this is what DNAmy or Sweets's bedroom looks like...minus the elephant," Shego paused. "Actually I wouldn't put it past DNAmy."

"Carmella's bedroom was red," said Drakken as he pushed several pillows on the ground and looked at Shego. "We probably need sheets as the room hasn't been cleaned."

"What?" asked Shego after a beat, her mind clearly elsewhere. "Oh...yeah, good idea."

Drakken would have questioned her thoughts if he didn't think she was on the verge of making another joke at his expense. Since she'd brought up Sweets, there was no telling the jokes and retorts she may have geared up. He began yanking the sheets off the bed so they could change it when Shego got back. He jumped as he felt Shego's hands on his shoulders and reaching around to the front of his coat.

"What are you doing?" Drakken pushed her hands away and she rolled her eyes.

"Give me your coat. I can wash it since I'm going to raid the maid's laundry room anyways," she sighed. "If I had thought about it we should have brought more laundry. The maids should be done cleaning by now so it will probably be empty."

"How do you know so much about motels?" asked Drakken as he obliged and took off his coat.

"May I remind you of the copious amounts of time I've spent at the Villain's Inn? I doubt this place is more sophisticated than there." Shego tossed his coat over her arm. "As much as I hate to say it, you're going to have to stink longer. I'll bring the towels when I get back."

"I'll live," shrugged Drakken as he continued tossing the linens over the lamp.

"Well open a window at least... And unplug the lamp," Shego scoffed. "Let's not burn the place down."

"Why not? Miller's liable for it," Drakken joked. He got a snort from Shego.

"I'll be back." She vanished out the door and around the corner.

Drakken heard the door shut and felt a wash of relief hit him. He sat on the now-stripped bed and fell back. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments of mental silence, attempting to keep his thoughts away from his previous ones. It dawned on him that he'd packed stuff for his new plan ideas. He grinned as he dove to rummage through his bag and looked around the suite. A makeshift desk sat in the corner and he felt a sudden hit of euphoria as he had a place to work on his next evil scheme.

* * *

Shego tossed Drakken's coat and a few other things in the giant washing machine and hit the start button. She'd already placed a small cart aside with towels, linens, and other supplies by the door. It would be easier to just wheel them back to the room. She looked at the contents of Drakken's pockets that she'd pulled out. The room key, some sort of thumb drive, hard candies, a knitting needle, and the hover car keys. She rolled her eyes at the candies and unwrapped one.

"He's like an old woman," she snorted and popped it in her mouth. "At least they're still good."

_When did he see Sweets' room? She was at our lair._

Shego tossed the wrapper near the bin and shook her head. That was not what she needed to fixate on today or ever. It wasn't like he had seen it recently.

_None of my business if he did._

She strained herself to focus on something else and then her mind fell back to his words before ducking into the bathroom. She'd made a few jokes, some more for her own enjoyment because he was acting weird... She realized that he might have thought she was cruelly mocking him.

_All right, we drop it. If he wants to ghost over the whole evening, might as well._

She nodded to herself.

_I'm still bringing up space camp._

She smiled and looked at the clock. Her stomach let out a gurgle. The last thing she'd eaten was cookies and burnt popcorn the previous evening. It was past noon now. She hopped off the counter she'd taken to sitting on and headed out of the room. There had to be a place to buy some food. She reached in her pocket to feel for her room key and smirked as she pulled out their newly acquired money.

"Thank you Mr. Miller." She paused and grabbed a few towels. "Better drop these off for Drakken before I go."

* * *

Drakken hadn't been aware how much he'd longed for a hot shower until he'd finally had one. He was grateful that Shego had dropped off the towels before she went on some undisclosed adventure. He resumed his work on his plans as he took his seat.

_Now to focus and get back to work_

He sniffed himself.

_Alright, Shego was right. I really did smell before._

While his latest plans would have to wait until after the holidays, they would give him ample time to work on them. He tapped his pen against his still-damp head as he tried to figure out the volume he would need to turn a portable dome into a hazardous vacuum. He heard the door open and Shego return again.

"All right, coat's cleaned," came Shego's voice and his coat was tossed over his head.

"Shego, I'm trying to work," he scoffed as he yanked his coat off his head and tossed it on the dresser.

"Take a break and eat," said Shego as put down a bag in front of him. "Not my usual meal choice, but there's nothing around here but fast food."

"We have a kitchen. We could have made something," suggested Drakken.

"Fine. Tomorrow you can make us dinner," said Shego as she rummaged through bags.

"Where's your food?" asked Drakken as he opened his.

"I ate it when I went to the shop across the road," said Shego as she pulled out a swimsuit. "There's a pool and hot tub here and I will not pass that up. I hadn't thought about packing a suit."

"It looks like you bought more than a swimsuit. Our budget is tight—" Drakken was cut off.

"I just gained us a few hundred bucks. I can spend some cash for things we need," said Shego. She glared and tossed something at him.

"What's this?" asked Drakken as he shook out the fabric. "Why did you get me these swim trunks?"

"Did you miss the part where I said pool and hot tub?" replied Shego with a raised brow.

"Pass," said Drakken as he tossed them back at her. "I have work to do."

"You can spare an hour to relax in a hot tub," Shego said and rolled her eyes.

"Not interested. Perhaps we can return those," said Drakken as he waved his hand.

He rolled his eyes as he picked up his pen. The idea of lounging around the hotel pool was ridiculous. That would take time from his plans for world domination. There would be plenty of future time for relaxing and lounging after his plans succeeded. He ate his sandwich and went back to working on the formula.

"As glad as I am that you're back to scheming... After all the time you wasted lounging around the lair...taking off another hour won't delay you. You're taking off from villainy for the holiday anyway," he heard Shego counter.

"I will still be working then. Shego, that hour could be the difference between the correct formula solution and having to start all over to try to refocus for a whole day. Have fun at the pool." He scratched out the wrong number again.

"You know, if I was on vacation right now..." Shego began and Drakken turned around to look at her. "You know what... Never-mind. Have fun with your plans, Dr. D."

Drakken didn't have time to retort as she grabbed the bag with her swimsuit in it and stormed out of the hotel room. Drakken held his hands up in confusion. He, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why she'd seemed so upset. If she was on vacation, she would have most likely been relaxing on a beach by herself. He looked at the swim trunks she'd left on the closest bed and shook his head as he turned around.

_One moment she's mocking me and then next she wants to go swimming?_

Drakken was not in the mood to continue dwelling on the roller coaster of thoughts and emotions he'd been on since last night. The shower and focusing on his work had managed to steer him in the right direction and he was not being detoured. He glanced back at the swim trunks again. He tapped the desk with his pen and shook his head.

_What could possibly be gained by focusing on something other than my plans?_

* * *

Shego walked down the hall back toward the room with zero relaxation accomplished. She'd swam in the pool and attempted to relax in the hot tub... It hadn't worked. The pool was too cold and the massive hot tub was just pathetic. It had been silent save for the bubbles and her own movements in the water. It was surprising how empty it had been. When she'd been looking at the computer when she'd checked them in, most of the rooms were booked for a conference. It was nearly three now, so most conferences should have been drawing to a close. She heard men's voices up ahead and looked.

Several men were walking down the hall laughing and breaking off into different directions. Some looked like they had in fact come back from some sort of business seminar, a few were in casual wear, and one had just joined them from a room. He looked out of place wearing swim trunks, but they all greeted him. Shego chose to step aside as they all dispersed. She was already in a foul mood and she didn't feel like dealing with anyone. She wasn't even sure how many times she'd walked around the hallways avoiding going back to her room.

The last of the men vanished to their rooms and the one wearing trunks walked past her, clearly headed to the pool. She sighed and supposed she should get back to the room and shower the chlorine off of herself so her hair didn't frizz out.

"Hey! It's you!"

Shego looked over her shoulder as she heard a man's voice. Her brow rose as she realized it was the man in the swim trunks. She looked him up and down in confusion. Did she know him? His dark hair and eyes did seem to draw some memory. He squinted at her and lowered his glasses back down to look at her with a smile. The memory of a polo shirt, radio music, and the smell of leather seats hit her as it clicked who he was.

"Dean?"

* * *

**Swim this way - **


	96. Helpful Hypotheticals

**Helpful Hypotheticals**

* * *

Drakken rubbed his neck and tossed down his pen. He had made...zero progress. He had redone his formulas, angles, and overall plan no less than four times. He leaned back in the chair and quickly leaned forward as he almost lost his balance. The sun was nearly down as he glanced out the window. As he went to grab a glass of water, he froze as he saw the clock.

He wasn't surprised by the time lapse that had happened since he'd focused on his work. He'd gone entire days before without being aware he hadn't slept or eaten, so several hours was nothing. That wasn't what caught his attention: it was nearly four and Shego hadn't returned. He wasn't worried...but it was a long time for someone to be lazing around a hot tub.

_That can't be healthy..._

He rubbed his temples. He needed to get back to working on his plans—his plans that kept rolling in circles and seemed to be going nowhere. He drank his water and tried to focus on his next step and he yanked over the magazine Shego had left on the counter. Out of instinct, he glanced behind him before flipping open Shego's Villainess magazine. He looked at the latest Hench Co. ad about a deal on henchmen.

Drakken missed his henchmen. He began to think of all the things left unattended in the lair due to the lack of help. The floors were grimy, the inventions and stolen parts were just lying around too bulky to move, and he hadn't bothered to ask Shego for help. He didn't even have anyone to test his inventions on even if he did find a way to make them. He flipped the page and saw Shego had circled a bunch of things. His heart dropped into his stomach as he noticed she'd circled a few different advertisements for Hench work.

_She's supposed to be my partner... Is she looking to leave?_

His mind ran through a series of thoughts he told himself he was overthinking. Shego's odd behavior since visiting Junior... The change in her antics to pester him... How much her emotions seemed to be changing as of late. He wanted to find any other explanation than that she was trying to push distance between them. It didn't fit. Just the other day they had chatted all night.

_More like you ranted and she egged it on._

He clenched his fist and chose to believe he was just reading too much into something that probably had a simple solution. She might simply be looking to try to get them more funds? He nodded. That made more sense. He still felt agitated at the idea of her working for another villain. Being partners meant they were supposed to work exclusively with each other. Didn't it?

_You know she was eventually get bored and leave... That's why she didn't want a contract._

He glared at his own thoughts. He was only thinking this because of his own insecurities brought on by her mockery. Drakken went to flip the magazine closed and the page landed on another advertisement. His brow shot up as he saw Carmella's latest advertisement for her Hench Co. candies. Drakken let out a deep sigh and then a snort at the mustache and glasses Shego had drawn on the image of his ex. He closed the magazine and surveyed the dark and silent room. His eyes fell to the swim trunks still on his bed, and his mind to the memory of how annoyed Shego had been when she'd stormed out.

_If she's thinking about leaving...I'm just making it easier for her._

He rolled his eyes and walked over and grabbed the trunks.

_This is ridiculous._

* * *

Shego sat on the pool's edge as Dean did a back stroke. They talked about coincidence the entire time they walked to the pool area, Shego choosing to subconsciously follow a friendly conversation rather than head back to her room and deal with Drakken. Dean swam over towards where she sat.

"Are you just going to sit there?" asked Dean. "Not that I mind the view."

"Look at you...laying on the charm all casual," snorted Shego as she splashed him with her foot.

"I prefer calling it honesty," smirked Dean. He leaned on his arm and looked at her.

"What?" asked Shego. She didn't like the smile he gave her. It made her want to do the same back.

"Not to ruin the light atmosphere...but are we going to talk about you ditching me?" he asked. "I know guys aren't supposed to ask these questions...but I'm a little bothered."

"Are you?" asked Shego with a head tilt.

"Okay...a lot bothered." Dean's smile fell. "It was the music thing wasn't it. Got way too into that."

"It may have been a very minor factor," she shrugged. "It was timing really."

"Fair enough," he muttered. "So... serious question?"

"If you ask to play that song I will drown you," said Shego confidently. He laughed.

"No. I was just wondering if you ever worked out your situation?" asked Dean.

"My situation..." Shego recalled her venting about Drakken and her own emotional dealings. "As best I could. What about you? Still dealing with your idiot coworkers?"

"Oh yeah. We're here for a conference seminar... Which means I can only escape to my hotel room... Which I share with my boss." Dean gave a forced smile. "I will be spending a lot of time here at the pool."

"That bad?" snorted Shego.

"Oh no... I could just ignore him and listen to music," Dean furrowed his brow and shook his head. "Unfortunately it's the company he chooses to keep."

"Company?" Shego inquired.

"A lot of my coworkers...enjoy purchased companionship on these little...trips." Dean was trying to be delicate in his wordings.

"Hookers?" smirked Shego.

"Escorts...is the preferred term they use," said Dean with a grimace. "I have no interest in trying to ignore that."

"Bunch of nerdy accountants paying for sex... I'm not really surprised," snorted Shego.

"I and one lady are the only accountants. The others just...work for the same general branch," said Dean.

"What kind of company do you account for?" asked Shego as she leaned closer to him.

"Ohm, well," he cleared his throat and shrugged. "I'm a...federal accountant."

"Trying to play mysterious are we?" asked Shego.

"How often does an accountant of any kind seem mysterious...federal or not?" chuckled Dean. "And you?"

"Oh. I am mysterious and deadly," smirked Shego. "No need to play."

"You forgot beautiful," grinned Dean. Shego rolled her eyes but laughed.

"Good retort. So, apart from being a mysterious accountant and having questionable taste in music...anything else you want to share?" asked Shego. Dean raised a brow.

"I remember you saying you loved Dr. Drakken," he stated.

Shego felt her face go warm at Dean's words. While she knew he was referring to her shocked comment in the car about Dean's decree of loving his music...Shego knew, at that moment, she'd meant something else. Her mind went back to replaying everything that had transpired since she'd left Dean's car the weekend after Thanksgiving. The pathetic flirting, the failed scheme, the tent fort catastrophe...and the fact that Drakken would much rather be plotting away than spend another hour with her.

"Uh...yeah I did." She hated that her voice tried to portray her internal struggle.

"You okay?" asked Dean. She looked at his worried expression.

"Fine...just. I don't love him...that much... Just that I happen to—" Shego's attempt at back tracking was cut off by the heavy pool door opening.

"Could they make that door any heavier," grumbled Drakken as he walked in. "Oh good... I thought you'd drowned."

"Drakken?" asked Shego.

Shego wasn't sure what to think at that moment. Drakken had seemed adamant he wasn't coming swimming or in the hot tub. Yet, there he stood in his green and blue swim trunks she'd gotten him and a black t-shirt. He looked annoyed, which seemed to make sense, but him being there didn't. He gave a slight shrug and the smile she'd seen tug at his lips turned into a frown as he looked next to her.

"Who's he?" asked Drakken, with a head nod to Dean.

"Huh?" Shego followed his gaze to Dean.

Dean's expression was unreadable as he blinked rapidly at Drakken. She could see every muscle in his body had tensed up and his eyes slowly grew wider. Shego suddenly had a great concern about how much of a fan Dean might actually be. Getting distracted by a song in the middle of an intimate moment was starting to sink in. Dean's eyes shot to Shego and then back to Drakken. Shego looked back at Drakken. She was fighting a nervous laugh at how awkward this had gotten.

"Shego?" asked Drakken. He looked ready to leave.

"Shego? You said your name was Shea?" asked Dean as he moved back a little ways from her. "You. You're the Shego from the song...and he's Dr. Drakken. Oh god."

"Is he okay?" asked Drakken.

Dean was walking backwards and sinking slowly in the water. Shego raised her brow in confusion and slight concern. She looked at Drakken who held a mirrored look she was sure. He looked from Dean to her. She looked back at Dean as his nose was barely above the water. Shego couldn't tell if she was getting second hand embarrassment for the guy or if she was slightly annoyed at Drakken for his timing.

"I'm not sure what's happening here... I'll be in the hot tub," said Drakken. He shook his head and looked at Dean before walking the few feet behind them.

"Dean..." Shego sighed and looked at him. "You should know, the coolness you had is washing away."

He said something under the water that Shego couldn't hear.

"All right, when you've pulled yourself together, I'll be over there," smirked Shego.

She pivoted in her spot and then stood up. She snorted as she looked at Dean as he seemed to be glaring at his reflection in the water. However her attention fell on Drakken who tossed a towel on the plastic chair next to where she'd tossed her own things prior. The shock of Drakken actually coming to the pool had quickly faded to smug amusement. She'd clearly won her argument in his head without even having to continue it.

"Change your mind?" asked Shego as she stepped around him. "What happened to needing to keep working?"

"I was getting nowhere. I thought it was a good idea to take a break," said Drakken as he climbed into the hot tub. "I thought this would be hotter?"

"You thought you needed a break?" Shego shook her head and hit the button for the jets. "Funny, I thought I suggested that...hours ago."

"Yes, but you were wrong then," shrugged Drakken as he moved to the far end to relax. "That's better."

"Now. Before I get in here...are you going to have some sort of reaction?" asked Shego as she walked into the hot tub without waiting.

Drakken glared at her, as if trying to figure out her meaning. She realized how it might sound and backpedaled.

"Relax Doc. It's not a crack about the other night," she rolled her eyes as she sat near him. "You seemed to want space from my company... But since you're here now."

"Depends. Are you going to continue to push buttons?" asked Drakken as he leaned back but kept his eyes locked on hers.

"Always," she grinned. He sighed and shook his head. "Let's just agree we both said things we didn't mean?"

"So, you didn't mean them?" asked Drakken with a raised brow.

"I said let's just agree," said Shego.

"Fine." Drakken looked over to where Dean was.

Shego watched him grope the tiles for his glasses and bit her lips to stop the laugh.

"Was I interrupting something?" asked Drakken looking between Shego and Dean with a disturbed look. "I thought we talked about the seducing for funds thing."

"You wouldn't let me set you up on those dates... The ladies kicked the bucket now," Shego leaned towards him. "Could have been easy money Dr. D."

"Shego," he huffed.

"Met him at the club with Junior. He's an accountant," sighed Shego. "He's kind of cute."

"Did you slip and fall in here?" asked Drakken as he glanced around the pool. Shego shoved him.

"Hey, he's cute. Has money. Thinks I'm a goddess," Shego waved as Dean finally got out of the pool. "He just has one major flaw."

"Only one?" asked Drakken. He was still looking at her in confusion.

"Yeah...you," Shego sighed again and shook her head.

"Me?" asked Drakken. Shego didn't have to look at him to see the confused look deepened.

"You'll see," Shego gave a half smile towards him as she moved across the hot tub. "Have you collected yourself."

"Yes," replied Dean, his face still a tint of red. "So your name's not Shea."

"Maybe," shrugged Shego. She saw Drakken roll his eyes and look at the pink tiles around him.

"It is today," muttered Drakken and Shego snorted.

"And so, when you and I were—" Dean cut himself off. "You didn't say anything about knowing him."

He indicated to Drakken who looked to be zoning out.

"You fangirled enough without that knowledge," stated Shego.

* * *

Drakken closed his eyes and let the warm water engulf him as Shego talked to her new acquaintance. He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit to being a little annoyed. He'd planned on coming in here and relaxing with just Shego for company, not a random person she'd run into. It made him on edge with someone there. He wasn't exactly sure where Shego and her attempts at getting under his skin were either. The last thing he wanted was for her to make more snide comments. And he couldn't discuss their plans with Shego with the other man there. His face scrunched up in agitation. He would be getting more done and relaxing better back in the stuffy pink-toned motel room.

He felt Shego's leg hit his and the back of her hand hit his shoulder. Shego's voice came into focus.

"Drakken?"

"Hmm?" replied Drakken.

He opened his eyes to see her friend sitting on the other side of her giving a nervous smile and wave.

"This is Dean." Shego rolled her eyes as she lazily indicated to her friend. "Dean this is—"

"Dr. Drakken. Nice to meet you," waved Dean with a broad grin.

He saw Shego roll her eyes and Drakken narrowed his eyes in confusion as he looked between the two.

"I'm a huge fan...of your music... Not so much your personal activities," he rambled. "I mean not as much as I shouldn't be."

"Shego...?" Drakken asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Meet the only member of your fan club." Shego rolled her eyes.

"Oh there's plenty more," said Dean. Shego looked disturbed.

Perhaps Drakken was tired, but it took a few more seconds for the words to click. There was a sudden wave of confidence hitting him as he grinned. Drakken felt he should cringe at the mention of that ill-fated song of his, but a fan was a fan he supposed. He'd prefer someone with more status than...did Shego say he was an accountant? Drakken fought an eye-roll. He looked like an accountant. Drakken wondered if the others he alluded to being fans of his were all similar to that.

"Always nice to meet a fan," grinned Drakken. He smirked at Shego. "I told you I have fans, Shego."

"A horrible realization that I am learning myself." Shego gave him a forced grin. "Clearly therapy has become too expensive in this world."

Drakken's grin fell and he shook his head before looking back at Dean.

"Personally you should have won... I mean mind control shampoo aside. It was the best performance," ranted Dean. Had he been talking this whole time?

"I wouldn't know. I was fighting our enemy backstage," shrugged Shego.

"Oh, it was great. I mean Travis didn't even want to arrest you because of it," ranted Dean.

Shego and Drakken made eye contact and looked at Dean. Dean's ranting trailed off.

"Friends with law enforcement are we?" asked Drakken. He leaned over to Shego. "How well do you know him?"

"He's a federal accountant and he drives a blue Lincoln with one dark green door," shrugged Shego. She didn't seem worried.

"Federal?" asked Drakken. He glared. "What branch?"

"I can't...disclose that." Drakken watched Dean's face twitch as he looked around them.

"You know what that means, Shego?" Drakken raised a brow. Shego had sat up now.

"Strange how we ran into each other again." Shego looked more alert.

"I see where this is going," said Dean. He held up his hands but didn't run. "I work in forensic accounting. I'm not involved in any more than pushing papers and signing documents...and I'll level. I'm the greatest at my job."

"You're here with co-workers from various departments," said Shego. Drakken's eyes shot open, "How many of them would love to arrest two people from a most-wanted list?"

"Considering most are here for a conference and hiring hookers...I'm going to take a confident guess at maybe five," nodded Dean.

Drakken and Shego looked at each other and Drakken relaxed as Shego shrugged and sat back.

"Your branch aren't really the shining stars of your alliance, are they?" asked Shego.

"Personally I don't get paid enough to care after I clock out," responded Dean.

Drakken didn't know if the man was playing himself down to make them at ease for his own protection or if he was being honest. Shego nudged him and shook her head, making it apparent to him that either way she didn't see the bespectacled guy as a threat. Drakken couldn't decide where he wanted to fall with his own judgment. Dean kept staring at him and Shego with a dopey grin on his face. Drakken shrugged and chose to follow Shego's lead. If she was wrong, he would harp on her later about it.

"Have you ever thought about making more songs?" asked Dean suddenly.

"Well—" Drakken began.

"I will burn the lair down," muttered Shego as she stared blankly forward.

"No," said Drakken. He glared at Shego.

"Really? That stinks," sighed Dean sadly.

"That too was a colossal waste of money," groaned Shego.

"You're just saying that because of our current situation," hissed Drakken. "You liked that song and you know it. How long was it my ringtone on your phone?"

Shego went to retort but Dean chimed in.

"Got a lot of debt?"

"And an overspending problem," stated Shego.

"How was that manicure in France, Shego?" snarled Drakken.

"Moon laser," she looked at her nails.

"...If you bring that up one more time—"

"If you guys weren't...well, you guys, I'd suggest bankruptcy," shrugged Dean. "It varies by the degree of your debt..."

"Yes, well, we are who we are," grinned Drakken. "So unless you have actual advice..."

He was about to continue his argument with Shego who was smirking at him.

"Hypothetically..." began Dean, "let's say there was a place where you could get untraceable funds."

Drakken and Shego both turned to look at Dean. He looked nervous and Drakken's interest was piqued. He looked back towards Shego who leaned back towards him and turned to raise a brow at him. Her interest also piqued it seemed.

"Hypothetically...where would one get such funds?" asked Shego.

Drakken smirked and moved a little closer towards her so he could hear Dean, who suddenly got a little quieter.

"Let's say there were quite a few people in a hotel...who would be out for a dinner...who may have cash funds for some illegal activities later," said Dean. He moved closer on the other side of Shego, "hypothetically."

"Sketchy...but elaborate," said Drakken. He leaned on the palm of his hand against the cool tile.

"Well...if they're not supposed to have these funds...and they're for something they wouldn't want anyone knowing about... They wouldn't be able to report it missing...since it never existed," said Dean as his arm went around Shego slightly, "hypothetically."

"Interesting. So for a few hours...this money would be...just lying around a motel room...unguarded," asked Drakken. Dean cringed. "Hypothetically."

"It would seem," smirked Dean. "Just a theory really."

"Shego..." said Drakken.

He was surprised by how silent she'd been. The amount of the single word use would have normally caused her to snap at them...at least him. He turned to look at her and froze. At some point he and Dean had started moving closer in their strange scheming...and Shego sat between them. He had to pull back as he was mere inches from her face. Dean seemed to realize he was in similar close proximity. He inched away from where he'd practically leaned on Shego.

Shego's hands were firmly in her lap, her eyes closed and head turned down. Her face was tinted, most likely with anger. She was chewing on her bottom lip. It was a clear sign to Drakken that if he and Dean hadn't noticed any sooner there would have been a plasma blast with both their names on it.

"Sorry," said Dean quickly as he slid away farther.

Shego opened her eyes and looked between the two and cleared her throat.

"So...this...plan," began Shego.

"Fictional theory," said Dean. Drakken nodded.

"Yes...hypothetically," Shego began. Drakken saw her cringe at the word. "What time would they go to dinner?"

* * *

"Does anyone even work here?" asked Shego.

She used the master key to enter their second room of the impromptu robbery. They hadn't even needed a distraction to acquire it. No one had been at the counter again, though the cold drink and the cookies left there had indicated someone had at least visited since they checked themselves in.

"That first room wasn't really worth it," scoffed Drakken as they had gained a measly three hundred. "We could have swiped more from the motel vault."

"Yes, but this is untraceable. No one will say it's missing. Unlike the motel safe," said Shego. Drakken closed the door behind them.

"I guess," muttered Drakken as he began opening up luggage. "Something tells me this is not one of the men seeking companionship tonight."

Drakken held up a red dress that still had tags on it.

"Those are men's clothes," said Shego. She held up a few items. "Perhaps he has a kink of what he wants his escort to wear."

"Oh," muttered Drakken. Shego smirked at the tint on his face.

"What size is it?" asked Shego. Drakken raised his brow but looked and handed it to her. "Oh. Versace. This was five hundred dollars."

"You're welcome," smirked Drakken. Shego shoved him playfully. "Oh...another one."

"Seriously?" asked Shego. She moved to lean over Drakken as he pulled out something shimmery.

"A sequin dress?" he handed it to her and dug around more. "Need heels?"

"Please let them be my size?" Shego whispered.

She snatched the dark blue heels and examined them.

"We should have brought a bag," said Drakken. He held up a dark blue jacket. "Shego? Thoughts?"

"Try it on," said Shego. She had already put the heels on. "Bless this kinky perv and his wallet. They're perfect."

"Yes or no?" asked Drakken.

Shego looked up to see he'd pulled on the dark blue jacket. It had a slight shimmer to it like her dress. She sighed and turned on the lights. The curtains were drawn either way. Shego snorted as Drakken struck a pose.

"Yes. I'm not feeling the sequins, but it's working for you," chuckled Shego. She held up the dress. "My turn."

* * *

Drakken and Shego sprinted into their hotel room and closed the door. They were both fighting back laughter as they heard people walking down the hall. They'd gotten so distracted in their 'shopping' antics that the two hours had faded rather quickly. Drakken tossed down one of their stolen duffle bags on his bed. It was filled with a few clothing items, some shoes, some expensive jewelry that probably belonged to someone's wife, and various accessories. Shego, still wearing a new coat, sprinted by laughing and flopped on his bed next to their loot.

"All right, guess what we got," laughed Shego as she patted the bed next to her. "It's time to play...guess that score."

"Hmm," Drakken flopped on the bed next to her. "Prizes included or cold hard cash?"

"Cash," Shego put the money behind her back. "Guess... Come on...best guess."

"Well we got cash out of twelve rooms...big amounts. Some petty cash. Ten thousand?" asked Drakken.

"How cheap do you think an escort is?" asked Shego with a raised brow. "I mean, glad you don't know, but up the bar."

"Seventeen?" Drakken shrugged.

"We got twenty thousand three hundred and fifty dollars," said Shego as she held up the cash. "Not bad for two hours."

"And a fashion show," said Drakken. He held up the sequin dress she'd gotten. "I like this one."

"Not the black one?" asked Shego as she dug it out. "Leather not your thing?"

"I see you in leather all the time," responded Drakken. He laughed as Shego hit him with a pillow.

"It's not much, but it's better than nothing." She was looking at the cash again. "It's still not enough for any master plans."

"We'll make it work," said Drakken as he looked at the sequin dress.

"Do you want the dress?" asked Shego as she yanked it from his hands.

"I would look amazing in that and you know it," smirked Drakken. Shego busted into a laugh and he joined her.

"I think we need sleep," said Shego after they settled down. "It's early but...I don't think I slept last night."

"I didn't," said Drakken. "I mean...an hour."

"All right, Dr. D. It's bedtime," sighed Shego.

She slid off the bed and tossed the money into the bag before shoving it onto the counter and grabbing her own bag. Drakken waited until he heard the door close before actually venturing to get ready for bed. His mind was on a cloudy high of adrenaline. It was coming down, but it was still there. He put on his pajamas rather quickly but deviated to the bag again.

He pulled out one of the jackets he'd gotten. It was a well-tailored blazer with black lining and lapels. The rest of the coat was a dark blue sequin. Shego had rolled her eyes when he kept playing with it, but she hadn't told him not to grab it. He yanked it on and looked at himself in the wall mirror on the closet door outside the bathroom. Shego was right, he was tired. He kept snickering at himself and he felt a little foggy all of a sudden.

Shego's voice cut his musings.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing," Drakken responded.

He quickly yanked the jacket off and tossed it on the counter as he swung around.

"I was waiting for the bathroom," said Drakken casually. Shego rolled her eyes. "I was."

"Uh huh," she snorted and walked back into the room.

Drakken made his way into the bathroom past her and closed the door. He didn't take long but when he came out Shego was at the door to the hall. She was leaning out and talking to someone. The male voice that replied to her was Dean's. Drakken rolled his eyes and went to crawl in bed. He pondered what the guy might want. Perhaps a cut? It really didn't surprise Drakken; he had tipped them off and he wondered if Shego would give him some cash or tell him to take a hike. He heard the door close and the latch lock. The lights were turned off save for her bedside lamp as she had walked past the switch.

"Did he want a cut?" asked Drakken. "Because I'm not sharing."

"Relax," replied Shego as she walked past the foot of his bed. "He just wanted to give me his number and ask me out to dinner."

"He did what?" Drakken asked.

He bit back a laugh for as long as he could. Eventually it broke from his lips. The idea of Shego and Dean on a date was ludicrous. It would be like... Drakken's laugh died off a little as he thought about Dean. His dark slicked hair, thick glasses, rounded face... It suddenly dawned on Drakken who Dean reminded him of. He reminded him of Drew Lipsky. Who he used to be...or might have been. A devious minded fanboy accountant. He felt a twinge sorry for the guy as he looked at Shego. He couldn't blame him for trying.

"Did you let him down easy?" asked Drakken as he relaxed against his bed.

"Hmm?" asked Shego as she looked up from her phone. "Do what?"

Drakken looked at the smile across her lips, the slight tint to her cheeks...and the fact she was in fact placing his number in her contacts.

"When he asked you to dinner..." Drakken raised a brow at her. "How'd you tell him no?"

"I didn't," said Shego with a shrug. "He's picking me up for dinner after the conference tomorrow."

"You're...you're actually going?" asked Drakken.

"I kind of like him," shrugged Shego as she flopped in her bed. "I mean, I think he likes you more than he likes me but...I can change that. 'Night Dr. D."

Shego turned off the lamp and the room fell into darkness. Drakken lay there, still staring at Shego's silhouette. The bright glow of her phone faded as she put it down on the nightstand. He felt every muscle in his body twitch as he tried to pull something from his blank thoughts. He didn't know where his feelings were shifting to. The image of Shego on a romantic dinner with anyone was bitter and unsettling at the best times...but with Dean? With someone who reminded him every bit of who he'd tried to distance himself from? And Shego.

He sunk deeper under the covers and began pondering what she possibly saw in the scrawny, nerdy, accountant who'd come to their door. As Drakken fixated on it, he saw even more similarities between his college self and Dean. The only difference was that the younger man worked with numbers and he'd worked with robotics. By comparison, Drew was even more interesting.

_You **are** Drew._

He glared at the words in his head. He wasn't Drew...well legally yes... But Drew was a loser. Drew was a pathetic push-over and a college drop-out. He was Dr. Drakken. A blue-skinned, maniacal, evil genius. Not a friendless nerd who cried in an empty lab at night.

_Really?_

Drakken pulled the pillow closer and swallowed hard. Shego went out with people plenty of times...didn't she? It never bothered him this much. But it did. Shego was probably feeling sorry for the guy, and he had helped them out. That was it. She wasn't attracted to Dean, just like she wouldn't be attracted to Drew.

_You mean you. She'd prefer anyone but you..._

Drakken felt his chest tighten as he turned around in his bed to face the wall. He didn't like the tension in his stomach and the itch in his eyes. He did his best to focus on formulas for his latest plan. Even if doing so meant he wasn't getting any sleep again. He'd prefer exhaustion to the alternative of fighting his own emotions. Because he never won those fights.

* * *

**Nap Time - **


	97. Deck The Lair with Too Much Tinsel

**Deck The Lair with Too Much Tinsel**

* * *

Shego looked up from filing her nails to see Drakken spinning lazily in his lab chair. Shego sighed and put her file down. It was clear he was done with whatever plan he'd been attempting since they'd gotten back to the lair. He looked over at her and stopped spinning. Shego watched his expression shift between embarrassment and indifference. He shrugged and tossed his pen on the table and stood up with a stretch.

"I'm calling an early Friday," stated Drakken.

"It's Wednesday," said Shego. She stood up as well.

"Well..." he grumbled, "next week's Christmas so we'll just call it an early holiday hiatus."

"I thought you were going to work through the holidays?" asked Shego. She smirked at his clear agitation. "What? You and I both know you're just going to watch Snowman Hank and bake cookies if you don't."

"Just for that...no thumbprint cookies for you," declared Drakken.

"Oh no," said Shego in mock upset, "whatever shall I do without jelly-filled cookies?"

"You mock now...but we both know what happened to last year's batch," smirked Drakken.

"Since we're talking about the holiday and taking a break. Holiday plans?" asked Shego as they began walking out of the lab.

A solid minute passed and Shego raised a brow at Drakken's turning expression. She was certain he was attempting to think of a better response than the one he sighed and gave.

"You already stated mine," said Drakken finally.

"So, we're not going to Motor Ed's Christmas party this weekend?" asked Shego. She wasn't going alone, that was for sure.

"His what?" asked Drakken. He turned to look at her. "Eddie? Eddie. Is throwing a Christmas party? You never said that."

"Pretty sure I did," said Shego. She tapped her chin and smirked. "Oh yes. Somewhere between us getting back to the lair and you throwing a jealous tantrum and whining about my date."

She made a voice as if talking to a baby as she stated the last part and pinched Drakken's cheek. Drakken made an odd strangled noise and batted her hand away with narrowed eyes.

"I was not jealous of your date," scoffed Drakken. "Who takes someone to an ice cream shop? Losers, that's who."

"You didn't say that when I brought you back a milkshake and fries," Shego walked past him and towards their usual living room area. "Besides it was charming."

"I don't see you going on another date with Dillon," said Drakken as he followed her.

"It's Dean and you know that," Shego looked smug as she picked up a magazine. "So are we going to the party or not?"

"You can. I have no interest in seeing a bunch of monster trucks covered in tinsel." Drakken rolled his eyes and fell into his usual chair.

"Uhg, I don't want to go alone." Shego rolled her eyes. She didn't feel keen on Motor Ed and his lame pickup lines. She looked at the magazine.

"Take Junior," shrugged Drakken. "I'm sure he'll have a lot of comments on the decor for you two to gossip about."

"Junior is spending every waking weekend with his new girlfriend, Bonnie," sighed Shego as she fell into her seat on the couch and flipped open the magazine. "I suppose I could take Dean."

"I think not," said Drakken. Shego smirked at the tone in his voice.

"Why's that?" Shego leaned on the arm to look at him. His eyes flitted to the magazine as he glared.

"Be-because," he sputtered, "if anyone finds out where he works...well, think of the reaction."

Shego felt a little crestfallen at Drakken's answer. Drakken wasn't jealous. She sighed and turned back to her magazine. She waited in the silence before glancing over at Drakken. Drakken wasn't looking at the television as he flipped the channels. He was lost in his own thoughts. None, she was sure, involved her. She looked around the lair and at Drakken. The idea of yet another weekend stuck in the lair was frustrating. Drakken had stopped on a cooking channel as he now glared at the screen. Shego glared and began her argument.

"Well, I want to go. You made me go to your family gatherings for two years—"

"You were the one who told my mother we were going to Thanksgiving," snapped Drakken.

"Details," she waved a dismissive hand. "You're going to the party with me."

"I am not," whined Drakken. "You can't make me go to a party, Shego. I am not a child."

"He says as he whines like one," Shego sighed.

"Hey! No narrating, remember?" yelled Drakken. "I'm not going."

"We'll see," muttered Shego under her breath. She flipped a page.

"I mean it Shego. I am not going," Drakken continued his rant.

"Mmmhmm," she hummed. "I think I'll wear that sequin dress."

"Good for you. I'm not wearing anything," scoffed Drakken.

"If you feel confident doing so...that's on you," smirked Shego. She didn't look up from her magazine. "It's on Friday."

"I'm not wearing anything because I'm not going, Shego," he replied.

"Whatever you say," she shrugged. "Those blue heels will look nice with that dress."

It was silent save for the television for the next ten minutes. Shego heard Drakken shift in his chair. She pretended to read the magazine as she heard him mutter various words incoherently to himself. Still, she waited in the silence. Finally he gave a frustrated growl.

"What time do we have to be there?" she heard Drakken whisper. Shego felt the smug grin spread across her lips.

* * *

Drakken jumped out the hover car and looked around the parking garage of his cousin's warehouse lair. Nothing had been decorated as they had pulled up and judging by how clean the garage was... There were probably a lot of tinseled monster trucks inside. Drakken saw various vehicles about and smugly looked at his hover car. He had the only one. His thoughts were shoved aside as Shego's hands came into view.

"Will you stop futzing with my tie?" grumbled Drakken as she adjusted it again.

"It's crooked because **you** keep futzing with it," said Shego as she slapped his hands away.

"Wouldn't have had the problem if you'd let me wear the bow tie," grumbled Drakken. "Why did we dress up again?"

"Motor Ed said semi-formal," shrugged Shego. Drakken took a step away from her to raise a brow and make eye contact. "Freaked me out too. Adrena said she was told the same thing."

"Who's all..." Drakken trailed off as Shego smoothed out his jacket. "Now what?"

"Your stupid sequins were jagged," Shego crossed her arms and continued walking onward. "Such a ridiculous jacket."

"You were there when I stole it... You didn't say anything," stated Drakken as he looked at her sequin dress. "You're wearing sequins."

"Please tell me this isn't going to be an argument all night now?" sighed Shego. Drakken smirked.

"Night's early. Never know," he cleared his throat as they reached where several festively dressed bikers stood by an entrance door.

"Name?" asked one of them.

"Are you serious...? Shego," Drakken could feel the tiniest interest he'd gained in coming begin to fade.

"Dr. Drakken. Shego," came one tall man from behind the others. "Haven't seen you since Mexico."

"Mexico?" asked Drakken in confusion. The man looked vaguely familiar.

"Vex. Bouncer at the bar you stole—" Drakken cut Vex off as a foggy memory came flooding back.

"Yes. Vex. Forgive my foggy memory," said Drakken. Shego smirked.

"Sure the windshield didn't help," whispered Shego. She raised a brow, "Didn't go back to...Arizona?"

"Nah, bounty on my head. You know how it is," said Vex as he opened the door for them. "Nice seeing you two together. Like the look."

"See Shego. He likes the jacket," smirked Drakken. She rolled her eyes and shoved him.

"He's working for Motor Ed. I think he got brain damage in that accident," whispered Shego as they walked away from the door quickly. "I... What is this?"

"What is...? Oh," Drakken followed her gaze.

The two froze in place less than ten feet into the warehouse. There were sounds of laughing, wild dance music, and festive décor. This they expected to see...a little more Motor Ed style. Drakken had pictured a large junkyard-style lit tree and decorated monster trucks, and maybe too many lights. What he got was an actual lit forest with fake snow, a dance floor in the distance with people dancing, and elegant whimsy. Drakken wondered if he and Shego were at the wrong place. There was a twinkling lit path with fake snow that continued on the way in. Drakken looked at Shego skeptically and she shared a similar expression. She took the first step and he followed. Drakken found himself walking rather closely to Shego as if expecting something to jump out.

"Dr. Drakken!" Drakken practically yelled as a familiar voice came from the trees

"No," grumbled Drakken. Shego's eye roll turned into an amused smile at his reaction. "Frugal Lucre... You got out?"

"Yeah, when you left me in the jail they let me go thinking I was an unwilling party," shrugged Lucre cheerfully. "You were right. It was a fantastic plan!"

"Plan?" asked Shego.

Drakken replayed a vague angry speech he'd directed at Lucre in his cell so he didn't alert the guards of Shego's arrival. He didn't know what made the twitch in his eye start. The fact Lucre had wholeheartedly believed it was an actual plan and he wasn't ditching him... Or the fact it had worked. As Shego snorted, obviously piecing it together, Drakken decided it was the fact it worked. He was suddenly aware that Lucre had been ranting the entire time he processed his own thoughts.

"I mean, I wasn't going to come because frankly Motor Ed is really...really annoying," said Lucre. "I was really glad when he escaped."

"Yet...here you are," said Drakken.

"Mom said I should get out and socialize," said Lucre. "I also wondered if I might see you here since Motor Ed is your cousin. Which reminds me...did you mentor him before? Is that where his villainy comes from?"

"No," said Shego quickly. "Other way around. You should go ask Motor Ed."

Drakken's eyes shot open and he glared at Shego before gently shoving her into the forest path and away from them.

"Eddie did not teach me anything. If anything he blatantly ripped off most of my devious behavior," said Drakken smugly as Shego stumbled back out of the forest.

"I am wearing heels," snapped Shego. "Trying to break my ankle?"

"Please. I've seen you full-on fight people in stilettos. You're fine." Drakken rolled his eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't be telling lies."

Drakken felt a hand on his shoulder and swatted Lucre away from him.

"I like the jacket," said Lucre as he again smoothed the sequin, "Is it blue...green...black—"

"It's mine, so stop touching it," Drakken swatted his hand again. "Are we going to have to go over the not touching thing again?"

"I'm touching the coat," glared Lucre.

"Which is **on** me," Drakken suddenly realized what Shego had been trying to do. Lose Lucre. "Shego..."

She'd walked yards away and was about to turn a corner.

"Hey, I tried to help," and with one turn she was gone.

Drakken felt the sequins on his coat being played with again. He glared. Drakken wondered about the ramifications of physically fighting Lucre in the entrance of Motor Ed's lair.

* * *

Shego smirked to herself as she cleared the pathway and left Drakken with Lucre.

_Serves him right._

She looked at her heels. It hadn't even fazed her. She'd actually thought it was humorous... But he was on his own now. She slowed her walk as the rest of the warehouse lair came into view. There were more decorated trees, some with car parts. A monster truck Santa sleigh sat with taxidermy reindeer, and beyond were plenty of people dancing on a dance floor. There was still an overabundance of Christmas cheer-style decorating that did not seem Motor Ed, the monster truck sleigh and car part ornaments aside. Apparently this area was the social area, or had become, as she saw people wandering through the trees with drinks and familiar faces gathered and chatting.

"Shego!"

Shego followed the voice towards an area of the trees where she could see Adrena in a bright red dress waving to her. As she headed over to where Adrena stood she wondered how many drinks she had already consumed by the redness of her cheeks. She knew Drakken and she had arrived an hour into the party, but it was clear Adrena had already started her party. This was confirmed by the blonde pulling her into a tight hug. Shego regretted her choice in going over instantly.

"Looks like someone has been in a party mood longer than the party," responded Shego as she took a step back.

"I ran into Anubis, Pandora, and Hermes at the Villain's Inn earlier. We had a few shots," she laughed. "No worries. I'm not going to get too freaky."

"So that's where my rubies are."

Cleopatra came around the tree with a raised brow. Shego didn't have to think too hard to remember Cleopatra's rubies that Hermes had swiped ages ago. It did seem very Anubis to add more cursed items to his own eccentric look. It was surprising that he and Cleopatra had yet to work together. At least to her knowledge. Shego was about to state this when another thought dawned on her: Cleopatra being there.

"Surprised you're here. Last I heard you were hiring people to steal out from under Motor Ed," said Shego. "Not that I blame you."

"I'm over that," she smirked. "Besides it's not in good form to miss a villain social."

Shego nodded and took a moment to take in the tight gold dress and elaborate white fur wrap. Shego smirked. Cleopatra may talk a good game but Shego knew a 'Look at me I'm over you' dress when she saw one. Shego looked over her shoulder for Drakken so she could point it out to him. She cringed at the thought he was still stuck somewhere with Lucre. Her focus came marginally back to the conversation as Carmella joined them. True to form, candy cane-themed attire seemed to be her inspiration.

"Have any of you seen Amy?" she asked.

"Last I saw she was talking to the tall guy in the giraffe suite," said Adrena. "Something tells me she's trying to get a new experiment under way."

"Geesh, did Motor Ed invite every villain under the sun?" inquired Shego.

"It would appear so," said Carmella casually. "Honestly, I haven't seen so many villains and henchmen in one spot since Jack hosted that last expo. I'm a little impressed."

"I wasn't expecting the decorations," said Adrena. She looked over Shego's shoulder. "I mean... the sleigh and the reindeer were less of a surprise..."

"Agreed," said Cleopatra as she moved some tinsel on a tree. "It's like he harvested a whole forest."

"I heard one of the henchmen say there was a major squirrel issue a few days ago."

Shego looked down the forest path to see Hermes in a dark purple fitted suit. Shego instinctively looked to see if his partner was nearby. While she had remained civil with Pandora during the final days of their villain retreat, she still had a bone to pick...or break. With so many people around it was probably not the time, but there were a lot of trees. Shego smirked to herself. A little Christmas vengeance was always nice.

"Now that sounds like a fun time," said Shego. "Where's your partner?"

"Where's yours?" asked Hermes with a raised brow.

"Flying solo, Shego?" asked Cleopatra. "That didn't fare well the last time."

Shego knew she could share a few choice retorts that might take this conversation to a more hostile turn, but it was too early in the evening for that. Before she could respond, Hermes continued.

"Pandora's on the dance floor with Giraffe. I was hoping to find Amy," said Hermes, clearly trying to defuse anything that might be said.

"Me too," said Carmella.

"Why are you both looking for DNAmy?" asked Shego. There was a shared curiosity on Cleopatra's face.

"Anubis heard her talking about some sort of top secret government facility that has some interesting inventory," said Hermes. "I know there was some mining being done in Tibet that was affecting the plates. Wanted to hear if she found out more on that."

"Oo, I was reading about that," said Cleopatra with wide eyes. "Some sort of mountain base."

"When there's digging in private locations and the government is involved...there's always something up," said Hermes. "Possibly precious stones or valuables."

"You mean possible rare ancient treasures," said Cleopatra. She shared a nod with Carmella.

"Suddenly finding DNAmy sounds like a fun activity," said Shego, mostly to herself.

"You three can do that... There is a punch bowl and a giant sled calling my name," said Adrena.

Shego watched as Adrena looked around and then sprinted to the monster truck sleigh. She focused back in on the conversation as they all started moving out of the forest to find DNAmy. While Cleopatra and Carmella weren't exactly her favorite people, she could play social and nice if it meant getting information on something she and Drakken could use. She mentally played back to Drakken spinning in his chair back at the lair.

It was clear to Shego he was in a creative slump at the moment, and if anything...it could be a good way to make quick cash. She pulled out her phone quickly and made sure to put it on volume in case she got a call. She'd managed to get a few interviews with other villains and questionable people...not to actually work for them, but to see if they had anything that might be worth high-jacking for Drakken. Some, she knew, had a few of the supplies he'd needed for his scrapped plans. Ones he'd said were too complicated and they hadn't had the resources for when he'd decided to work on his SAD amplifier device instead. She suddenly was pulled from her thoughts as she realized she'd fallen silent in their walk and she'd gained a raised brow from Carmella who'd been talking to her.

"Hmm?" asked Shego, trying to appear as if she was bored and hadn't been spacing out whilst looking at her phone.

"I was asking if you're interested in the information for personal use or if Drakken was working on something specific it might aid you with?" asked Carmella. "Or have you two taken up collecting?"

"Dr. D has an array of projects he's always working on. Never a bad idea to keep tabs on possible useful items elsewhere," replied Shego. She looked at Carmella. "What about you? I doubt mysterious government digs would affect your little demonic sweet shop."

Carmella let out something between a laugh and a giggle.

"Demonic sweet shop?" she grinned and continued. "No, but where there's secrets there's a use for some of my sweets for finding out said secrets. A marketing opportunity."

"I thought HenchCo was doing that for you already," Shego felt bitterness hit her tongue. "You know, people buying bulk supplies of those dangerous items to use on whoever they want without repercussions."

Shego did her best to give a casual smile in hopes of counteracting her condemning tone of voice. She saw Carmella's smile falter as she looked at the ground and then the others. She didn't respond and Shego knew she'd found a nerve. A small part of her wanted to keep pressing the nerve, but the sight of DNAmy chatting with Dementor stopped her from doing so as she remembered her main focus.

"I just don't see why he's not interested in my offer," she heard DNAmy say. Dementor looked a little disturbed.

"One would question why you offered to turn him into a giraffe," said Dementor. He looked relieved as they approached.

"Just the person we've been looking for," said Hermes cheerfully. "Rumor has it you've got some interesting information a Tibet dig going on?"

"I am thinking that... I should excuse myself," said Dementor. Shego watched him practically sprint away.

*Wonder how long he's been stuck in whatever crazed animal monster-making conversation that was.

"Tibet? Oh, the new fossil fuel thing," said DNAmy with a broad grin. "I'm trying to get my hands on it myself. It's supposed to be more powerful than standard natural fuels."

"A new energy source?" asked Carmella. "Stronger than petrol or coal?"

"Supposedly. They found it when they were digging a new discovered city," said DNAmy.

"Ding ding," grinned Cleopatra. "Do tell."

Shego listened intently as the questions and discussion began. It didn't take too long for her to regret the decision...a new energy source be damned. Shego's eyes went wide as the conversation shifted away from energy sources. Hermes had begun talking about rock formations and natural preservation. Carmella talking about the heating properties of a higher frequency... Honestly Shego ignored what she said. Mostly because Cleopatra was talking about the history of discovered cities. Shego glanced over towards where she saw the refreshment table. She took a few steps away, only for Cleopatra to notice.

"Oh, Shego. Are you getting a drink?" asked Cleopatra. "Good idea, I'm a bit parched. Anyone else?"

"I'd love another one," said DNAmy. Carmella nodded but continued her conversation with Hermes on coal.

Shego internally cursed as Cleopatra walked with her and continued her rant about ancient discoveries.

_Why am I always surrounded by nerds?_

* * *

Drakken sprinted out of the forest and didn't stop until he was secreted behind a giant monster truck sleigh. He knew it was only a matter of time before Lucre escaped the tinsel he'd tied him to a tree in. He glared into the distance... He might already have escaped. Drakken let out a sigh of relief as he began to look around and shook his head at all the decorations. This wasn't something he could have possibly seen his cousin do without some sort of reason. Ed hated decorating the tree every year growing up and the only interest he'd ever shown in holiday festivities...were gifts and cookies. He felt someone pet his shoulder and jumped away from the monster truck sleigh and fell into a taxidermy reindeer. Drakken paused to look at them before glaring back at the sleigh.

"How did you..." Drakken began and looked up for Lucre. Adrena grinned from where she sat in the sleigh. "You're not Lucre."

"Whose Lucre?" said Adrena. "Is he cute?" She sipped her punch.

"Depends how many of those you've consumed," Drakken responded.

"...Is he cuter than Anubis?" asked Adrena with a wide grin.

"You need to be cut off," cringed Drakken. She touched his coat again. "Will everyone please stop that?"

"I like this new look you guys have," said Adrena.

Drakken was about to respond when he saw Lucre walking out of the forest and looking around. Drakken made a sprint into the other forest only to collide full force with someone as he rounded a few trees. He smacked his head hard against them.

"Bloody hell Drakken!" yelled Monkey Fist, rubbing his own head. "Watch where you're running."

"Ay, is Shego after yah?" asked Duff from where he stood next to Monkey Fist.

"Uhg, I'm avoiding Lucre," grumbled Drakken as he gave an apologetic shrug at Monkey Fist who rolled his eyes. "Wait. How do you know Eddie?"

"I don't. Killigan made me come," Monkey Fist rolled his eyes. "He said it was some sort of semi-formal 'red-neck' gathering and I was curious."

Monkey Fist looked around.

"I'm disappointed," he finished.

"It has dead reindeer," shrugged Duff as if trying to sway Monkey Fist.

"I don't like taxidermy," said Monkey Fist with a glare. "I should be in Tibet right now and—"

"Hey! Remember what we agreed to!" Duff cut him off and glared. Monkey Fist sighed.

"No monkey ninja talk from me and no golf chatter from you," said Monkey Fist. He looked at Drakken. "It was a lovely carpool if you can't tell."

"It wasn't that bad... Are those sequins?" asked Duff as he looked at Drakken's jacket.

"Is that velvet?" responded Drakken dryly as he looked at the purple jacket Duff wore.

"I'm wearing silk if anyone cares," said Monkey Fist as he sipped his drink with his foot.

"Lucre? Ay, is that the guy who wanted a dollar from everyone?" asked Duff. He looked around. "Did Motor Ed invite all his contacts?"

"It seems," said Drakken as he glanced at the dance floor through some trees. "I know he can be social from time to time, but this is insane."

He knocked an ornament off the tree.

"And so is this," said Drakken as he gestured to a twenty foot Christmas tree.

"Yes...pointless animals slain and the destruction of an entire forest," Monkey Fist glared and sipped his drink. "Merry Christmas indeed."

Drakken and Duff looked at him with raised brow and then back to each other.

"I get to ride home with him," Duff gave a forced grin and shook his head.

"You insisted on taking my jet," glared Monkey Fist.

The start of the argument was Drakken's cue to slink away and out of the forest. He made his way near the refreshment table on the other side of the trees beyond the sleigh. The music was louder there and a majority of the dance floor was occupied by villains he'd only glanced at in magazines, and henchmen. Save for Dementor and Camille doing some sort of horrible disco with zero effort. He raised a brow at this but shook it off.

He scanned the area where people weren't dancing but chatting. He'd hoped to see Shego or even Eddie...someone familiar or worth talking to. His eyes fell on an unusual gathering that made him anxious and he couldn't quite place why. DNAmy, Carmella, and Hermes seemed to be in a deep conversation judging by the physical motions of the three. Carmella was practically bouncing on her heels, DNAmy was clapping her hands, and Hermes was grinning like an idiot. Drakken glanced Cleopatra behind them, fleeing the area judging by her direction. Drakken glanced around at all the other people talking. Their conversation intrigued them but he found himself stepping back...right into someone.

"I'd back away too," came the voice of Pandora.

Drakken bumped into the table as he gave her distance. She stood staring at the group and shaking her head slowly as she sipped some sort of punch concoction. Drakken nodded and debated on continuing his search for Shego. While he personally had no issues or history with the woman next to him, his partner did.

_She ditched you with Lucre._

"What are they talking about?" asked Drakken as he grabbed a glass from the table behind him.

"Fossil fuel," she gave a strained grin. "It's been the source of conversation for three weeks. That and shale rock...and compounds."

"Sounds thrilling," snorted Drakken. "Fossil fuel?"

"Yes. They uncovered a hidden city preserved in Tibet...where they also located a new fossil fuel source that is supposed to be more efficient and cleaner than coal..." she trailed off and drank the rest of her glass in one gulp. "No. Nope. I am not being pulled back into this. Have you seen Adrena?"

"Sleigh," said Drakken.

He watched her grab more punch and head in that direction.

"Well now I want to know more," grumbled Drakken as he sipped his punch.

He choked on it and looked around before pouring it back into the bowl. Ed clearly made that punch by the copious amount of alcohol that was in it. He put his cup in the trash and grabbed a water. He barely got to take a drink when it was taken away from him. He didn't have to look or see the green hand as it vanished.

"First you abandon me with Lucre and now you steal my water..." Drakken raised a brow as Shego drank the bottle. "There is a whole cooler."

"This one was already open," smirked Shego. "Hey, I tried to save you...and you shoved me into a forest."

"Do you want an apology?" asked Drakken. He rolled his eyes.

"No," said Shego. Drakken yelped as he was shoved into the forest.

"Very mature, Shego," snorted Drakken from where he lay in the fake snow. "Do you feel better now?"

"Meh," she responded. "I'm just glad I found you. The conversations I just escaped left me drained."

"Too mundane," grinned Drakken as he sat up.

"Uhg, no. I wish. Too intellectually stimulating," she rolled her eyes. "That's why I was looking for you."

"Well that's— Hey," Drakken snapped.

She smirked down at him and grinned as she held out her hand. He took it and stood up with a shake of his head. They fell into mutual silence as Drakken yanked his water back and they both looked around the festive lair. His eyes fell to the dance floor and Shego followed.

"What's going on with Dementor and Camille?" asked Drakken as he nodded towards where they still danced.

"Hmm... A part of me wants to say companionship and hairless cats...but I'm settling on daddy issues," said Shego as she went to grab the water again.

"That's disgusting," shuddered Drakken. "I'm sticking to hairless cats."

"Well—" Shego opened her mouth.

"Don't say what you were going to say," Drakken gave her a serious look. She smirked.

"I don't have to...you knew where I was going," replied Shego. "Run into the rest of your stooges yet, Moe?"

"...If you're referring to Killigan and Monkey Fist," Drakken glared at her smirk. "They're arguing in the forest."

"Ah. Yet another domestic," shrugged Shego. "What's it about this time?"

"Monkey Fist wants to be in Tibet... Probably something to do with that city," said Drakken as an afterthought.

"Hey guys!" Adrena wove between the two to the punch bowl. "Oh whoa! You're both really sparkly!"

"No..." Drakken backed away from her hand as it moved towards him.

Adrena pouted and then looked at Shego. Drakken's brow shot up as she pet the sequins on Shego's chest before giggling and stumbling away. Shego just rolled her eyes and shook her head, completely unabashed by Adrena's antics.

"No reaction to that?" asked Drakken. He'd expected a plasma blast.

"Most action I've had in awhile," sighed Shego. Her face turned a dark tint and she looked away.

They made eye contact and both broke into laughter.

Drakken watched Shego shake her head and finish laughing. He smirked as they continued looking around. He'd be lying if he didn't find a little satisfaction in the fact Shego and Dean hadn't hit it off **that** well. The feeling turned sour quickly at his own smugness. He chose to focus back into the conversation as Shego started talking.

"It could have been weirder," stated Shego.

"Your friend is going to be tossing cookies soon at that rate," said Drakken. They could hear Adrena nearly fall out of the sleigh with a laugh.

They shrugged and began walking over to that direction to see.

"She can hold her liquor better than you'd think," said Shego as they walked past Adrena and the sleigh.

"She thinks Anubis is cute," responded Drakken. Shego looked alarmed.

"Ew. That's something I'd expect from DNAmy," cringed Shego.

Drakken followed her nod to where DNAmy had drifted from the circle with Carmella. They made their way to the reindeer where Lucre was looking around nervously, Adrena egging him on in attempting to climb the large stuffed beast. Drakken shook his head. He didn't doubt that Ed had taken them from Stephan and Stephanie without asking. Drakken's gaze drifted from DNAmy to where Carmella was looking up at the reindeer and looking disturbed, to where Hermes was now ranting to Pandora who had a forced interested smile on her face as she tried to walk away. Drakken really wanted to know more about the fuel thing.

"Speaking of your exes," Shego gestured to the three, "interesting information—"

"They're not my exes," Drakken responded quickly.

"Really? So you didn't actively avoid a conversation topic you'd be interested in because it was all three of your exes. I saw it," said Shego. She gestured to a spot not far from where they'd been. "You were just doing that because...other reasons."

"**One** is an ex," corrected Drakken.

"Huh...so how would you classify the other two?" asked Shego as she looked at her nails in a bored manner.

"A minor...love interest... And—"

"Ex-boyfriend," finished Shego. "Hey Pandora's mine. I own up to it."

"Completely different. He is not my ex," hissed Drakken.

"Oh...right. You just vanished...so you're right, not your ex," nodded Shego.

"Thank you," Drakken felt uncomfortable under her statement.

"So your boyfriend then," smirked Shego. Drakken growled. "Hit a nerve?"

"Are we taking a page out of Monkey Fist and Killigan's book and about to have a domestic of our own?" asked Drakken.

"Why are you getting so riled up?" sighed Shego. "Fine, I'll drop it."

"Thank you—"

"Like you did with college," whispered Shego quickly. Drakken crossed his arms.

"All right, I'm done," she smirked. "Back on topic."

"Who are we talking about now?" asked Drakken. He chose to follow her lead and look around.

"We'll get back to that...this fuel thing," said Shego. "Apparently—"

"Ay, have either of you two seen Fist?" asked Duff as he walked over to them. "He was messing around with the trees and I lost him."

"There's a lot of trees," said Drakken. "And a lot of tinsel... The more you look...the more you see."

"Yeah, this is definitely not the party I'd thought Motor Ed would throw," said Duff as he took his hat off to scratch his head.

"I think he's getting a drink," said Shego. Drakken followed her gaze to see Monkey Fist in the distance. "Agreed. This is...very festive... Oh!"

Drakken was nudged by Shego and he followed her wide eyed motion over to where he saw Cleopatra walking past them. Drakken was confused to see the villainess there considering the last he'd heard of her. He assumed Shego was indicating to that but then he watched her gesture to her outfit and to Cleopatra. He nodded in understanding why she was probably in attendance. Their attention turned back to Duff who gave them a confused look.

"All this decoration and...glamour...doesn't seem too Motor Ed." Shego nudged Drakken who was wondering the same. "Does it?"

"I mean. He liked Christmas growing up...but mostly presents," replied Drakken.

"Ay. It's a bit classier than I'd thought he'd throw," responded Duff as he looked around.

"Maybe he's...growing up?" shrugged Drakken. Though the idea was almost laughable.

"All right my villainous companions. Seriously, it's time for some party games!" said Ed as he walked through his Christmas tree forest.

Drakken and Shego looked towards the host of the party. Neither had seen him up to that point and Drakken sighed and shook his head. Ed was dressed up as much as Ed could ever be. It was a very nice button up attire and jeans...with a festive plaid blazer with sequin green collar. Very professional and party, save for one aspect: he'd ripped the sleeves off both his button up shirt and blazer.

"Whoo!" came Adrena from where she leaned in the sleigh. Lucre looked suddenly nervous as he went to get off the reindeer.

"Seriously. Spin the bottle!" grinned Ed as he held up a partially filled bottle. "Seriously!"

"There it is," smirked Shego as Ed made an electric guitar motion.

"That's more Eddie," agreed Drakken. "He can't be serious. We are all adults—"

"Did someone say spin the bottle?" called Dementor from the drink table.

"I love this game!" cheered Lucre.

"Heck yeah!" said Ed, he walked towards them. "Cuz. Green. You made it... Why are you wearing matching outfits, seriously?"

"We're not..." Shego began.

They looked at their outfits. It hadn't dawned on either when they'd stolen them or when they'd gotten ready before coming...they in fact looked like they were intended to be worn next to each other. Drakken saw Duff hiding a smirk as Monkey Fist reached them.

"You didn't plan this?" asked Monkey Fist as he waved his hand at them. "How awkward. Between us...tell everyone you did."

"Thanks for the advice," said Shego as the two followed Ed. "Like I'm about to take advice from a person called Monkey Fist."

"I can't believe everyone is going along with this game," scoffed Drakken as the majority followed Ed up metal stairs to a landing above the party area.

"Me neither," said Shego. "Come on before they take the good spots."

Drakken thought she was joking until she grabbed his hand and began dragging him towards the metal stairs. He still thought she was kidding until the grip on his hand tightened and they got half way up the steps.

"You can't be serious, Shego. I have no desire to play this game," whined Drakken. He continued following her up the steps.

"Oh loosen up. It's just a kissing game," sighed Shego. "It's just jokes and fun."

"You would know about that," muttered Drakken. He internally yelled at himself as his mind flew back to the previous holiday's kiss.

"What?" asked Shego. Drakken swallowed hard. "Fun? Yeah...yeah I would. Now come on."

They reached the landing where everyone had gathered in a circle around the bottle. More bottles of alcohol were up there on ice. Clearly this had been a plan and not spur of the moment.

"Do I have a choice?" grumbled Drakken as Shego pushed him towards the circle.

"Nope," grinned Shego.

* * *

_**Spin this Way →**_


	98. No Mistletoe Needed

**No Mistletoe Needed**

* * *

Shego looked around the high-rise platform above Ed's warehouse lair. It was quieter up there, and the table against the railing had few snacks and a lot of alcohol. She snorted at how juvenile playing spin the bottle was with all of their villain peers, but she'd be lying if she didn't feel a little excited by the idea. It was one of those cheesy lame teenager games she'd never participated in when she was in Team Go. Not that she would let anyone there know that. Not even Drakken, who seemed like she was forcing him into his worst nightmare.

She felt a tug at her hand and looked over her shoulder at Drakken in confusion. She was going to ask him 'what' when she realized she was still holding his hand. She quickly let go and hurriedly turned her attention as everyone tried to situate themselves in what she assumed was supposed to be a circle. Shego took a step back right into Drakken as someone shoved a cooler towards the railing and table. Drakken's hands braced her shoulders and she felt his breath in her ear.

"Shego, this is silly," he whispered. "Wouldn't you rather...dance?"

Shego shot him a playful smirk.

"Are you asking me to dance or just trying to get out of this?" asked Shego.

"...If we leave, you could find out," he replied.

She looked at his face over her shoulder and weighed her options. She could forgo this game and maybe get a few dances before Drakken found an excuse to leave the party. Or...

"Yeah?" she asked. He began to back step towards the stairs with a smile. "I think I like the idea of party games more."

"Do you really want to kiss anyone in this very strange circle?" Drakken gestured to where everyone was finishing grabbing drinks and filling in the circle more.

"Relax, Doc. It's just a game," sighed Shego. "It's just kissing...stop being so uptight. It's meaningless."

"Noted," Drakken muttered.

Shego headed over towards where everyone had mostly situated on the floor. She heard Drakken grumble behind her but follow. There were a few people in the circle that Shego didn't know. Shego assumed these unknown people were henchmen or 'baby villains'.

_Where is Motor Ed finding these people?_

She watched as Drakken sat next to Ed and gave an annoyed sigh. Shego nudged him as she sat down on his other side and next to Duff. He scrunched up his face but it fell into a more relaxed expression as he began to look around the circle. Shego shifted in trying to find a sitting position. She tugged at her short skirt. Duff gave her a raised brow as he padded his jacket placed firmly over his kilt. Shego regretted leaving hers downstairs. She heard Drakken mumble something and his coat was tossed over her lap. She smirked.

"Thanks Doc." She patted his cheek and smirked. "Such a gentleman."

"Neghn," he rubbed his face and glared before leaning to whisper in her ear. "If we weren't playing this silly game, you wouldn't need it."

"What if I got chilly?" she teased.

"You could get your own... And don't play with the sequins. Lucre already messed up a few," scoffed Drakken.

Shego rolled her eyes and placed it securely over her legs. There was a slight vibration from her phone and she glanced at it. Her focus left the game for a second as she looked at the missed call. It was from one of the ads from the magazine. She tried to remember which number it belonged to, hoping it wasn't one of the major things she needed to hijack. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Drakken's breath closer to her.

"Who called?" asked Drakken.

His expression was one of confusion. She looked around the circle and realized a majority of anyone she normally talked to was already in the room. Save for Junior, whom he already knew was on a date.

"Dean," lied Shego as she put her phone away quickly.

She saw Drakken's lips twitch and then he smirked.

"Now what would your boyfriend think of you kissing a bunch of people at a party?" asked Drakken. A last ditch effort to get out of the game, clearly.

"Well, he's not my boyfriend, so it's none of his concern," retorted Shego.

"So no second date in Dean's future?" Drakken smirked. "Poor Dean."

"I didn't say that." Shego saw Drakken's smirk falter. "You seem really interested in Dean... Did you want to go out with him?"

"You and I both know he would." Drakken gave a smug look. She snorted and shook her head.

She leaned on her arm and looked around the circle as everyone had seemed to find their place. Excluding the henchmen and mystery people, she followed to left from where Ed sat. Random person, Adrena, two randoms, Carmella, Cleopatra, another random, DNAmy, three randoms, Pandora, Hermes, Camille, Dementor, another random, Monkey Fist, and then Duff on her right. Shego could see everyone's eyes darting around the circle. Trying to figure out who they wanted to avoid kissing, and—she saw DNAmy wave at Monkey Fist—who they wanted to kiss.

By some of the looks she really wondered how many people in this circle knew each other better than she thought. She nudged Drakken to make eye contact to indicate a future topic about her current findings. Drakken leaned closer to her in anticipation of her whispering she was sure. She went to do so but she saw him looking around the circle and she assumed he was drawing a similar conclusion. He looked at her and she saw his eyes suddenly widen before darting around again.

She began to whisper but stopped. His expression made her stomach drop. He hadn't made that expression until he'd realized she was in the circle. He hadn't looked as unsettled about kissing one of the people in the circle he had a romantic history with... Just her. Her momentary mixture of emotions was tugged away as Ed began talking.

"All right, pretty sure everyone here's played. So seriously...let's get started," said Ed as he held the bottle.

Shego tensed. She hadn't.

She watched Ed move to the center of the circle and give the bottle a hefty spin. She wasn't too focused on the bottle as she was trying to figure out what the standards of the game were. Was there a limit? Could you pass? Would that be rude...not that she really cared about that one. The bottle slowed as it neared her and she tensed up. The sudden idea of having to kiss Ed with no clear boundaries made her regret not taking Drakken up on his offer of maybe dancing.

The bottle landed on Drakken. Shego choked on a laugh.

"Re-spin," said Ed going back to the bottle.

"Wait! What are the guidelines?" asked Camille quickly. "Like, passes...no passes... Histories? Time? Because they totally vary. Like, when I was at the Bun-Bun Mansion for my eighteenth birthday, there was like this rule about no less than five seconds but no more than ten seconds for this kiss... I mean people broke some of those rules but that's because they we're hooking up in the Grotto later."

"Bun-Bun Mansion?" asked Adrena as she coughed on her own drink. "What were you doing there?"

"Rue's an old family friend. My parents actually met at one of his parties... It's also how my dad met all his wives and girlfriends," said Camille. Her smile became more serious and she rolled her eyes. "It's super lame."

"Right...rules," said Ed. He rubbed his chin in thought. "The second one makes sense... I mean, seriously, we don't need people turning a quick mack into a dry hump. Seriously, save that for after."

"Aye, are lads kissing lads...lasses kissing lasses... Or is that a re-spin?" asked Duff. There were a few shrugs.

"Well if ladies are kissing ladies...then guys kiss guys," said Cleopatra with an airy wave. "Only fair, loves."

"Well then we could do the re-spins for both—" Lucre was cut off by Ed.

"Seriously? I am more than comfortable in my love for the babes. Seriously, if kissing any of you dudes means I can see two babes mack, you best pucker up, seriously."

"Aw...how very...modern," said Carmella who rolled her eyes at Cleopatra's grin.

"Well then it's gotta be a no-pass game," said Lucre. "Otherwise it gets too favoritest. What about the tongue rule?"

"Tongue rule?" asked Dementor with a cringe. "Mein Gott? How many rules does this game have?"

"I am not frenching anyone in this circle," hissed Drakken to Shego. She nodded.

"And a collective sigh of relief goes across the room," muttered Ed. Shego watched Drakken elbow him. "Ow! Seriously. I was joking. All right rule applies. If you feel the need to be frisky the kisser then gets to choose their next tongue wrestler, seriously. You all need to know. I'm totally game."

"Cue to the collective groan," stated Drakken casually. Ed rolled his eyes.

"What about...histories?" asked Pandora. Shego saw her glance her way and she nodded at that.

"Seriously... Like exes and hookups?" asked Ed. He rolled his eyes. "Come on, you lip-locked with them before. Seriously. Just mack and move on. We ain't kids."

Shego leaned towards Drakken and grinned.

"He says sternly as he advocates a game for high school children," she whispered to him. Drakken masked a snort.

"While the man in question undoubtedly reminisces his lack of invites to such games," he retorted. Shego covered her own laugh.

"Which is interrupted by the image of throwing the two narrating idiots next to him...over the railing," hissed Ed at them. They both froze. "Yeah. Seriously. I can hear you...and I can narrate too."

Drakken and Shego looked at each other and Shego saw Drakken lean back towards her while looking at Ed.

"States the man. Confirming the narrator's declaration of his internal thoughts were correct," said Drakken calmly. Shego laughed.

"See, seriously! This is why you two got separated at Thanksgiving," glared Ed as he tried to regain the topic.

"I hope you are not referring to when we got separated in the kitchen?" asked Drakken. "That was because someone's cooking skills were in question and it was taking too long."

"Maybe it was because someone else was being an irritating know-it-all," said Shego. Drakken glared at her, "Don't give me that look. You know you were."

"Seriously. It had less to do with him being his annoying self and more to do with you two narrating everyone's actions," said Ed with an eye roll. "Did you wonder why no one came in there for cookies?"

"This is weird."

Shego looked to see Camille whispering to Dementor, who nodded. Everyone had focused on the conversation.

"I like it," nodded Adrena.

"All right, here's the rules—" began Ed, deciding to move on as Shego shrugged at Drakken.

"Well there goes story time," pouted DNAmy.

"How annoying does someone have to be toward people from cookies?" asked Hermes under his breath.

"Gee. I don't know? They could talk about rocks and sediments for two hours," replied Pandora. Hermes narrowed his eyes and slumped.

"Okay. Here's the rules. We play till everyone has spun four times. Everyone lip locks with everyone. No passes. Seriously, only losers pass," stated Ed. "No less than five seconds and no more than ten seconds. Tongue rule applies...and... Chill I'm about to explain. Seriously, people act like they never played before. If you use your tongue even for one second, the person whose turn it is to spin...can choose who to kiss. All right. Are we done?"

No one said anything and Ed grabbed the bottle again.

"Wait, why are you spinning again?" asked Adrena, indicating to the bottle.

"Because it landed on him," said Ed with a disgusted look as he pointed at Drakken. An equal disturbed look.

"And?" asked Adrena.

"They're cousins," said Lucre. There were a few raised brows. "It is shocking someone as wonderful as Dr. Drakken is related to Motor Ed."

"Who's even better," finished Ed. Shego saw Lucre roll his eyes. "All right, time to spin."

"But...like how close of cousins?" asked Adrena.

Shego's eyes shot open and Drakken shook his head and looked upward. Ed gave Adrena a serious look.

"No more alcohol," said Ed as he spun the bottle.

"Aww," pouted Adrena as Ed took her bottle away. The bottle spin landed on her. "Oh yay!"

"This is going to be a very weird evening," sighed Drakken.

* * *

Drakken was very right. At least in his own mind. He had seen people kiss he could have gone his whole life never witnessing. One in question being Lucre and Ed. Five seconds was far too long to witness that crime scene. Though judging by Lucre's expression... Lucre was regretting this party even more than Drakken. He glanced at Shego who still had an annoyed expression on her face after having to kiss Monkey Fist. He smirked at this. She'd practically sat on him when she'd sprung back to her seat. Drakken's irritation and internal tangling at having witnessed it had vanished instantly. He looked over at Duff and Monkey Fist who were looking at them and muttering. Drakken raised a brow.

_What are they gossiping about?_

Drakken looked at himself and then Shego. He looked at his coat on her lap and wondered if she'd not fixed it, but it was fine. He made a gesture that indicated his confusion. They both shook their heads and he assumed they were making fun of the matching attire he and Shego wore. He rolled his eyes. How they'd both missed that was beyond him. He turned to whisper this to Shego and was suddenly aware that she was leaning her shoulder in the same direction as him which made her face less than an inch from his. It dawned on Drakken this position was what the two had been gossiping about.

_Well if they're worried about anyone hearing them whisper they should do the same._

Drakken rolled his eyes and was about to tell Shego this when the bottle landed on him. He'd managed to avoid the spins up this point. He'd missed Lucre kiss Pandora completely as he looked across the circle to the woman in question. He felt Shego's shoulder hit his as if she thought he hadn't noticed. He saw Pandora glance at Hermes but Drakken didn't focus on this as he turned to Shego. He could sense her discomfort but didn't really have time to inquire about it. The typical cat calling that seemed to be on trend for each spin started and Drakken sighed and moved forward.

Drakken mentally began the countdown to five as his lips touched Pandora's. There was something about this game he never really liked. He kept picturing Shego's face and wondering what her look meant...but that wasn't something he should be thinking while kissing someone. Drakken's thoughts quickly reminded him he was kissing Shego's one-time romantic partner...and a person who had drunkenly told one of Shego's secrets to everyone there. He wasn't sure which one of them moved faster but it was clear she'd been counting too.

_Five._

Drakken slid back to his spot and quickly looked over at Shego. It would be his luck she'd be annoyed by him kissing someone he knew she had a vendetta against, game or not. He looked towards Shego and saw her tight jaw as her hand was tugging at a few sequins at his coat. Her hands stopped as she looked up at him and then back to the jacket. She gave a forced apologetic smile at having removed a few threads from the coat. Drakken felt like he should make a comment at the coat destruction but he was certain that he'd be in a sour mood if his friend and partner kissed someone he'd had a falling out with... He'd do the same.

"I see why it ended...not a good kisser," said Drakken. He hoped she got his intent at the joke.

She smirked and rolled her eyes at him. Her jaw relaxed.

"Your spin, genius," Shego shoved him and pointed to the bottle.

Drakken darted quickly and spun it before sitting back on his haunches. His eyes darted around the circle. He saw it slow as it approached the final spin and moved closer towards him. It seemed to slow and dwindle in its roll before landing on Monkey Fist. Drakken sighed and looked at Monkey Fist who put his drink down. Drakken indicated to the bottle and Monkey Fist seemed unfazed as he moved towards the circle with Drakken.

"Aw, Moe and Larry are kissing," he heard Shego snort as his lips met Monkey Fist's. He shot her a sideways glare from where she smirked.

"Zip it...Shemp," said Drakken as the kiss ended. Shego's shocked look fade into an eye-roll at his statement.

Drakken slid back into his spot next to Shego who was now glaring at him.

"Shemp?" she asked. "I can't believe you just called me Shemp."

"You started the Three Stooges thing," he replied.

He felt a full body cringe come across him as he looked at Monkey Fist spin the bottle. Friend or not he couldn't help feeling uncomfortable about kissing him. Drakken watched Monkey Fist scratch behind his head before moving to the bottle. He had a mental flashback to the Villain Fails show reruns the other night. He leaned towards Shego.

"What if I got fleas?" asked Drakken.

Shego's sour expression turned to wide eyed fear.

"Ew. Get away from me," she shoved him away from her.

Drakken looked around the room and saw everyone's eyes on Monkey Fist. He smirked and leaned his head against Shego's.

"Sharing is caring," he snickered.

"Do you have a death wish," she hissed and scooted away from him.

She practically sat on Duff's lap in her shift. He jumped and Drakken chose to pretend he'd been fixated on the spinning bottle the entire time. He waited to see a green light come flying at him but it never did. Shego's arm collided hard with his own as she resumed her spot next to him. He fought the urge to shoot her a scathing look as he rubbed his arm but found her embarrassed expression satisfactory.

He scratched his head and froze. All joking aside...he was suddenly a little concerned.

"Ay, what kind of spin was that?" scoffed Duff as the bottle landed on him.

"Oh can it," Monkey First rolled his eyes as he took a drink and kissed Duff.

"Is anyone but me going to use their tongue?" sighed Adrena. "You're all so lame."

"Yeah, well you didn't even do it right. You still spun," said Camille. "You were supposed to choose."

"I chose with the bottle," replied Adrena.

She looked around and then attempted to slide her confiscated bottle of alcohol back from behind Ed. He didn't even look towards her as he reached behind the man sitting in between them and took it right back.

"Damn it," pouted Adrena.

"All right, who's the lucky lass...or lad," shrugged Duff as he spun the bottle.

"Whoever it doesn't land on," smirked Monkey Fist. Duff shot him a glare as everyone laughed.

"Well if no one's using tongue, can you guys at least put some effort into the kiss?" pouted Adrena. "For a little eye-candy."

Drakken watched it land on DNAmy who he noted had a glint in her eyes. Shego's voice hit his ear.

"Wanna bet she slips him the tongue just to get to Fist?" asked Shego.

"That's not a bet...that's a guarantee," he whispered back.

"Monster babe got the hots for monkey man?" Drakken jumped as Ed's voice came near his other ear.

"You have no idea," said Drakken and Shego at the same time.

Drakken moved a little away from Ed, he didn't like the moist breath in his ear and he wasn't keen on a repeat. Drakken leaned towards Shego and nodded his head at Ed. She shook her head indicating that she agreed with his statement from eavesdropping on their conversation. His focus fell back on the center of the circle where Duff looked between Monkey Fist and DNAmy as she moved to the center of the circle.

DNAmy didn't even give Duff a chance to reach her before she yanked him into a kiss. Drakken felt Shego thump him in her effort not to laugh at Duff's flailing. Drakken covered his own mouth to do the same. The circle was alive with cheering and a few bursts of hysteria. There was not a doubt in anyone's mind, Drakken was sure, that tongue was involved...which Duff did not look keen on. Drakken was certain it had been exactly five when Duff practically flew away from her and back to his spot. His face bright red and his eyes wide.

"Finally!" laughed Adrena who high-fived DNAmy. "Let's get this game amped up and freaky!"

"Moment of truth," whispered Shego as DNAmy looked around the circle.

As he said it, there was a weird unsettling in his stomach he wasn't sure about. He didn't have much time to really try and figure out if it was something he ate or not because DNAmy...not surprisingly...chose her target. Drakken felt a wave of discomfort surge through him as DNAmy pulled Monkey Fist into a dip. He tried to push aside that feeling, as Shego's statement about him avoiding DNAmy, Carmella, and Hermes came back. He didn't care about that, did he? Why would he, it was years ago... He watched as Monkey Fist tried desperately to escape her grasp. He glared.

_She rejected you for the person she's kissing...who doesn't want to kiss her._

Drakken decided that was the feeling. Resentment. That had to be it.

_It's just a game._

He suddenly hoped he didn't have to kiss DNAmy in this silly game...and he wondered what exactly was at the bar near the railing just in case he did. His musings were interrupted as he heard Duff whine. Apparently he'd zoned out and missed another spin in which Monkey Fist had kissed Duff and Duff had spun to DNAmy again.

"What is this? Some sort of weird threesome? Ain't there a rule for this?" whined Duff as DNAmy smiled at him.

"Well there's the image..." Camille sighed. "That's not going anywhere soon."

"I'd watch," shrugged Pandora.

"Same!" yelled Adrena.

Drakken wished he'd stayed lost in his own thoughts. He looked at Shego, a grimace on her face.

"Seriously, Duffy can re-spin," said Ed loudly as he put his drink down. "So declares the rule master. Which is me."

"Seems fair," said DNAmy as she fell back into her spot.

Duff spun and landed on Carmella. The visual exchange between the two was nothing short of contemptuous. Drakken wondered if he'd missed something between the two of them. He looked at Shego to see her expression to see if she knew something he didn't. Shego was staring ahead, a smirk spread across her face and she gaze Duff a favorable look. Drakken chose the awkward moment of the kiss to escape and grab something to drink. His stomach still wasn't listening. Shego yanked his sleeve and made a motion to the table.

"Hey Cuz—" Ed began.

"I am grabbing whatever...fight for it," muttered Drakken as Adrena gave him a hopeful look. "Not you."

"I'll make out with you. No spin needed," she winked.

"They have meetings that you should attend," Drakken shook his head and continued to the table.

He looked over at Shego to give her a disapproving head shake about her friend. Shego wasn't looking as she was glaring daggers at Adrena. Apparently, Shego was already concerned for her friend's mental state... Either that or homicide was in the air. He picked up a drink for Shego and paused. He strongly debated giving Shego alcohol if she was already leaning towards hostile solutions to small irritations. He looked back at her and shrugged.

He headed back only to watch the bottle spinning rapidly. He handed Ed a random bottle and sat back down. He handed something that was named strawberry towards Shego but she was staring ahead in horror. Drakken followed her direction to a stone face Carmella looking between him and Shego. It took Drakken exactly one deep inhale to make eye-contact with Cleopatra who was looking between Shego and Carmella with her drink frozen in mid sip. Carmella's eye gave a slight twitch as she gave a polite smile.

"Shego!" she gave a forced giggle. "How fun!"

Shego yanked the bottle out of Drakken's hands and took a large drink before heading into the circle. Drakken didn't even question the knot in his stomach this time. It had nothing to do with any food he'd eaten or hadn't eaten. He just couldn't decide if it was from the fact it was Carmella and Shego about to kiss or the fact he knew how much hostility was on the blonde's end. He could argue he was being a tad conceited...but Cleopatra's wide-eyed lock with his was proving him right. Drakken chose to be fixated on his own drink as the cat calling began.

He took a really long drink before Shego slid next to him and yanked the coat back. She gave him a hostile look as she took her drink back and nearly chugged it before rubbing her bottom lip. Drakken looked at Carmella who was giving an apologetic look that was on the fence of genuine or forced.

"What happened—"

"Your psycho ex bit me," she hissed back at him. "Is my lip bleeding?"

"No—"

"Hers will be before the night's over," snapped Shego.

Drakken fought the urge to say he told her they shouldn't have come to the party. But he was in no way about to get added to the list that he knew Shego was starting to form in her head of people to maim tonight. He watched Shego aggressively spin the bottle and told himself it could have been worse... The bottle landed on Ed. Drakken internally cringed as Ed grinned like an idiot.

"All right, Green. Let's check those sparks I wondered about, seriously," said Ed. Shego's hand flared. "Oh damn...not those ones!"

"Game or not. If I feel tongue you won't have one," said Shego. Relaxed-Shego was gone for the evening, for sure.

Shego let out a sigh as she kissed his cousin who looked far too happy about it. Drakken's stomach knot turned into a an entire net of knots and his fist tightened on the jacket Shego had put in his lap when she'd remembered she had to spin. He had a mental flash of wanting to shove his cousin over the railing himself now.

_Five._

Shego shoved away from Ed and reclaimed her seat. Drakken hadn't even been aware he'd been counting in his own head. Shego let out a sigh next to him and shook her head. She gave a half shrug and a partial smile. Drakken liked this less than her hostile manner, considering it came after kissing Ed. A mental image of Ed and her traveling down the interstate after her break out forced its way in.

"I'm going to need more of these," said Shego as she drank the rest of the bottle he'd gotten her. "This is going to be a loooong game."

Shego got up to get more drinks. Drakken looked at his own drink and nodded.

_It's just a game._

He took another swig and cringed at its sour taste. He was going to need a few more himself if this game continued down that path. There were only so many visuals he could handle sober in this game and he'd exceeded them. He looked around the circle and there was a dawning panic of Shego kissing Dementor before this game ended. Drakken took a deep breath and took one of Shego's collected bottles as she sat back down.

"Someone's finally letting loose," she snorted. "That was mine. These are strong you know and these aren't peppermint patties."

"I'm just taking your advice," said Drakken. He didn't like the taste of the drink.

"I don't think I told you to drink," said Shego. "It's not your wheelhouse."

"It is tonight," said Drakken. "Just...getting into the game."

* * *

Drakken may have had too much. A little over an hour in and he was certain if it wasn't for the effect of the strong buzz he was still riding...he wouldn't have made out with Cleopatra for nearly ten seconds. The death glare he was getting from Ed wasn't completely warranted in his own thoughts...but Shego taking his drink away from him was telling him otherwise. He looked around the circle as Cleopatra chose who to kiss next, since it was in the rules for the type of kiss Drakken had given her. Drakken saw her glance at Ed whose angry glare at him had now turned into a cocky smirk at Cleopatra.

Drakken looked around the circle. No one else had seemed fazed and some had been doing far more in the circle than he had. He knew Ed and Cleopatra had a history, but it was only a game. His eyes landed on Adrena who held up her water bottle in cheers to him as Shego slapped his hand away from the drink again. Drakken sobered up a little at that action. Not a lot, but a little. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong, but he felt like he had. Cleopatra had initiated it.

He was about to say so when he was yanked forward by his tie back into yet another kiss from Cleopatra. He laughed into the kiss this time because judging by her own snicker and the way she'd glanced around the circle this was just to annoy his cousin. The image of Shego and Ed kissing came flooding back and he fed into this stunt. He took a page out of DNAmy's book and pulled Cleopatra around into a dip for the kiss. Both were fighting laughter and were more putting their faces together than actually kissing.

"I think we're good," said Ed. "Seriously.** TEN**!"

"Why thank you. I know it was a ten," said Drakken as Cleopatra and he stopped kissing.

He heard Cleopatra's loud laugh at his statement. He slid back into his spot and looked to see Cleopatra was covering her mouth and glancing at a smiling Carmella. Ed was back to glaring aggressively at him and the bottle. He looked at Shego, but her annoyed look was gone. Shego was rolling her eyes with a hint of a smirk on her face. He practically hit his head against hers as he went to whisper in her ear.

"She's trying to make Eddie mad," said Drakken. Shego nodded and pushed him away with a small snort.

"Yah think?" asked Shego. "You have had way too much."

"I'm fine," laughed Drakken. He noticed a tint to Shego's complexion. "Why is your face red?"

"...I was laughing," she said with a clearing of her throat. "I'm getting water. It's your spin, Dorkken."

"Why thank you...She-She," he retorted. Her narrowed eyes wiped the smile from his face.

* * *

Shego snatched the drink with more aggression than she probably should have. She glanced towards where Cleopatra sat next to Carmella. If there was any satisfaction gained from what she'd just been forced to watch, it was the angry look on Carmella's face that had washed away Cleopatra's jovial one. As if on cue Cleopatra looked behind her and at Shego. Shego chose to look back at the water. Carmella could glare and harass her without question. Shego shooting her daggers would have been over-analyzed at the least.

She could feel her face was still warm from the anger she'd felt from the spin. Cleopatra was clearly trying to irk Ed, which she'd already known by the dress alone. She'd have been blind to not realize that the other villainess wouldn't use this game to further her childish form of revenge. So her kissing Drakken as aggressively as she did...hadn't really surprised Shego. It was the fact Drakken was more than willing to feed into it.

Shego grabbed a few waters and headed back to her seat. The glare on Ed's face as he looked at Drakken made her change her seating. She sat in between Ed and Drakken and shoved a water into his lap. She glanced up at him but the dark blood-red lipstick on his face made her skin crawl again. She carelessly indicated to his mouth and glared at the bottle spinning in the center. She watched it slide past Carmella and there was a weird sense of relief washing over her. It slowed as it went to her and there was a weird mixture of emotions swarming her.

A mixture of agitation, excitement, and fear were the main ones. She didn't have to process all three as the bottle found its way to Adrena. Shego was starting to regret this stupid game. She had no idea why playing this game had seemed so appealing. Just because she hadn't played it before? She didn't regret having to save the city versus playing this game in college now. She glanced at Pandora, and for a moment, was grateful she'd been the one to convince her to go with her brothers rather than the party it had been at. Her grateful feelings of the past fell away rather quickly as Drakken moved to kiss Adrena.

_It's just a game..._

She wished she'd taken up Drakken on his dancing offer now. At least there she wouldn't feel as uncomfortable as she felt now. She saw Drakken glance at her out of the corner of his eye, undoubtedly worried about her handsy, intoxicated friend. She fought an eye-roll; she was not in the mood for another visual car crash. She looked at her water and wondered if Drakken hadn't been on to something in drinking far more than she would normally allow herself. He'd been in pretty good spirits when he'd pulled Cleopatra into a dip. She glared.

_This game's fu—_

Her thoughts swam together as Drakken sat back next to her grinning drunkenly. She handed him the bottle and heard Adrena give an excited laugh. She looked up to see the bottle was on her again. Shego gave a forced smile and slid into the circle, tossing the coat back at Drakken each time she had to do this. Adrena must have read her body posture pretty well for once as she didn't make the mistake of trying to deepen the kiss...this time. Shego ended the kiss as soon as she felt the five seconds fade and spun the bottle carelessly and fixed her skirt as she waited for it to stop.

_How long does this game go for again?_

She looked at Drakken who was drinking his water but she saw him glance towards his confiscated drink. Shego almost snorted as she saw Adrena had shifted behind Ed and was reaching for the drink herself. She was actually finding her annoyance fade as she watched as Drakken slid the drink to the blonde who vanished back to her own spot. She watched his dopey grin fade into wide-eyed horror as he looked across the circle. Shego looked at the bottle and then to Dementor on the other end.

_I hate this game..._

–

Drakken drank his water and watched as Adrena and Lucre went well-past ten seconds. He would have nudged Shego but she'd been a little moody the last hour and his dwindling alcohol buzz was making him more irritated with it. He could only assume it was because Ed had been glaring their way since his kiss with Cleopatra. Why that affected Shego's mood was beyond him. He shot a look at her as she cheered Lucre and Adrena on. Her eyes locked with his and he leaned on his knee and looked at the ground.

_I didn't even want to play this stupid thing._

Drakken looked around the circle. Some had practically been overly indecent in the circle. He didn't think he nor Cleopatra warranted certain looks. He really didn't care if Cleopatra was getting scathing looks, but it was the principle. He watched as Shego kissed Lucre when the bottle spun to her. He chose to look at the jacket on the ground next to him. He found it less disturbing to do so.

_Shego seemed fine before she got us water._

At least he knew why it made him uncomfortable; he didn't need alcohol to understand that. That being said, he wasn't angry about it... Just...plotting whoever she kissed, death. Internally. He watched Shego spin the bottle and watch the glass spin. He hoped it didn't land on Dementor again; he might not be able to internalize his wishes of murder. He took another drink of water as Shego's bottle landed on Hermes.

Drakken felt that annoying tug he had from earlier with Carmella and Shego...and DNAmy and Monkey Fist. He glared at the jacket now.

_This is all Shego's fault for putting that in my head. I don't care about what they're all doing._

He hated this game.

He hadn't even liked it in middle school, definitely not in high school, and college...yeah that was a nightmare. Why he hadn't just left when Ed had suggested it was beyond his own reasoning. He'd thought about it when they'd first sat down and he realized Shego was in the circle and would be kissing a number of their peers. He wasn't stupid. He knew nothing would ever go past friends and partners between them... He didn't have to have visuals. He looked towards where Shego quickly pulled away from Hermes and he felt the discomfort move away a little.

His thoughts didn't.

His mind was thinking about their partnership, her date with the nerdy accountant who reminded him of the loser he'd once been... Then to the magazine with the circled jobs. He knew if he asked her about it she would have a reasonable excuse... Whether she was being honest or not would be up for debate. Sure, they were short on funds... He had this gnawing internal fear that she wouldn't come back.

_Why would she?_

Drakken must have zoned out a lot longer than he'd thought because he was being nudged by Ed this time rather than Shego. He looked at the circle and the bottle pointing at him. He looked across, and wondered what exactly he'd missed. Dementor was looking at him as if this was the worst-case scenario. Drakken looked at the bottle again. It really was. Drakken's eyes shot open and they both looked towards Ed.

"How many turns are left?" asked Drakken and Dementor at the same time.

"Aren't we done yet?" asked Dementor quickly. "Rule master?'

Ed froze. He had not been paying attention.

"I think...Hermes has one spin left," said DNAmy with a shrug.

"Yeah... Seriously, that's what I thought. Yeah?" asked Ed with a fake confident smile. Hermes shrugged, clearly not paying attention either.

"Just kiss and get it over with," said Camille with an eye roll.

"We're going," both Dementor and Drakken responded.

Drakken could have lived his whole life never having Dementor so close to his face and yet there he was. He also really wanted something more than water after that, but he knew that wasn't a good idea... And he was certain Shego would hinder him from doing so.

Drakken slid back into his spot. Honestly he wasn't even sure if it had been five seconds or less but no one said anything so he went with it. Shego was shaking and desperately trying to hide her face. He glared at her but it turned into an eye-roll as he reached for the bottle.

Drakken watched the bottle spin and when it stopped he thought it had landed on himself. Then he watched it move the extra inch to his left. He'd gone over the circle and thought about who would be most awkward to kiss...had factored in who he had kissed and who he'd been lucky enough to avoid.

He'd dwelled on the annoyance of watching Shego kiss others and his own internal dealings with emotions... But for some reason...he'd forgotten to fathom the idea of his bottle ever landing on Shego. He looked at her, her eyes fixed on the bottle and her expression neutral. Her shaking giggles from him kissing Dementor, gone. His mind began racing a mile a minute trying to think of every possible outcome.

_It doesn't mean anything..._

It was just a game and kissing her would be no different than her stunt at Thanksgiving. He suddenly realized that if he hesitated any longer the others would think there was something up and he wasn't keen on dealing with an angry Shego for helping spread rumors. They were both well aware just how many were already going to come from that circle. He looked at Shego and she turned towards him and opened her mouth. He could sense the sarcastic comment coming at how long he was taking.

_Just get it over with!_

Her exhale of breath was his cue to act. He moved quickly to cut her off before she made it even more awkward. His hand slid behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. The sharp intake of breath she took through her nose tickled slightly. He tried to think that he wasn't kissing Shego right now in front of all their fellow villains. He began the mental countdown.

One... Two.

_Why are her lips so soft... Don't go there._

Three... Four...

He was about to pull away but she shifted. Her lips pushed back against his and her hand gripped his shoulder. It was his turn to take a sharp breath through his nose. There was more of a shift in the movement of her lips, which he matched.

_What am I doing? What is she doing!_

Six... Seven.

_Does... Does she want to kiss me?_

Eight.

Before his heart could start racing at even hoping that was true...Shego's tongue traced over his lip and everything came rushing back. They were playing a game. She was just trying to gain the ability to choose the next person she could kiss. She didn't want to kiss him.

He felt annoyance hit him as he broke the kiss and gestured to the bottle. He swallowed hard and waited for her to spin. He glanced at Shego, expecting to see her roll her eyes and smirk before spinning the bottle. What he saw instead was an unreadable expression that ghosted a series of other expressions before her eyes darted to the bottle with wide eyes. She grabbed it at lightning speed and spun it.

Drakken was mentally scolding himself for letting himself wonder if Shego's feelings might have changed for him, for even a second. He'd already had the conversation with himself after Thanksgiving and he was only causing himself more problems by letting it pop up like that. It was just a stupid game. He looked up to see Shego kissing Hermes and really wanted the night to be over. He remembered DNAmy's comment. Hermes next spin would end the game. There was a rush of relief as he watched the bottle make its final spin.

"Finally. My legs are getting sore," grumbled Shego.

Drakken looked at her uncomfortable expression.

"We've been sitting here for at least two hours," said Drakken. He watched her rub her leg and found an out. "Perhaps we should get out of here when Hermes is done."

Shego gave him a long and expressionless look. Then her shoulders slumped as she shrugged and looked ahead at the spinning bottle.

"I was just suggesting..." Drakken trailed off as the bottle found its target.

He didn't know what he'd expected, honestly. It only made sense that luck would befall him this way. The bottle landed firmly on him. He looked at Hermes and felt a wave of anxiety at the expression the other man had on his face. Hermes face was wide-eyed and stiff-jawed. Drakken looked at the bottle and then back at Hermes. He saw the forced smile on Hermes's face as he wrung his hands together.

There was a mental image of the gauntlets in Drakken's mind. It was the last time he'd physically spoken to Hermes...and that had not gone well in the slightest. Hermes moved first and Drakken followed. He imagined how off this might look to everyone considering how everyone else hadn't taken nearly as long to move. Drakken looked around the circle trying to see if anyone noticed. They didn't seem to have. He looked back at Hermes who had clearly been doing the same.

_How do I manage to avoid all three...but then kiss Shego and now THIS?_

Drakken really...really—and he was very serious—hated this game.

Drakken's anxiety and nerves didn't vanish as he mentally made the countdown as he kissed Hermes. He was extremely grateful that this kiss ended the game but he found his mind wandering to all the variables of how he'd managed to avoid an awkward first kiss with DNAmy, a woman he'd considered marrying, though she'd seemed completely unfazed by the whole gravity of that situation. Or a, based on Shego's experience, violent kiss with Carmella... Which held some minor contempt he was sure towards him ending their relationship when he'd been leaning towards a proposal.

He should have felt relief in avoiding two of the three most awkward ones but he did not. He kept picturing the gauntlets again and the mental anguish he'd dealt with under their hold. The first thing he associated with them was the museum and the cracking sound of Hermes's wrist in his metal-clad hand; his last conscious thought in them before things had started to shift. He wasn't even sure it had been five seconds but he pulled away as fast as he could. His hands felt a phantom ache that he wanted gone.

He grabbed the bottle and tossed it away without really paying attention as everyone started to stand up and stretch. He momentarily wondered what kissing the other two might have triggered...but it faded quickly as he finally managed to feel some relief at the game finally being over. He wanted to go back to his lair and work or maybe just escape the tense feelings he was having.

He watched as a few people left the landing and saw Shego drifting towards the exit as well. Drakken headed towards where she stood but an arm wrapped around his shoulder. He groaned as Ed pulled him next to him. He assumed this was going to be about that ill-fated scene between he and Cleopatra. Instead he saw Ed look between he and Shego.

"You two seriously aren't about to bail are you?" he snorted. "The night's still early and I got some radical games, seriously."

"There are more games?" asked Monkey Fist, his foot on the stair. "What kind of games?"

"Drinking games," said Ed firmly.

"Killigan, we're not leaving," said Monkey Fist as he pivoted back to perch on the railing. "It got interesting."

"Hmm, the dance floor seems more interesting," said Drakken. Ed didn't loosen his grip.

"Seriously... I got this book... It's worth it," grinned Ed. "I doubt most will get that trashed...so we will have to actually do some normal ones, seriously."

"A book?" asked Dementor. He and Camille looked at each other with raised brows.

"Yeah I came across it when I was at Bookapalooza last week," said Ed casually.

"Did you go in there by accident?" asked Lucre.

"No, they had a huge sale," shrugged Ed. "Fifty percent off on hardcover classics. I was not missing that, seriously."

Drakken saw the confused looks and snorts of some of their peers. He glared at Dementor's and Lucre's shared snort. Ed seemed oblivious or he just was ignoring it as he finally let go of Drakken. He took one step towards Shego only for Ed to be right behind him.

"Come on Cuz, you can help me get more booze while I grab the book. This is going to be a riot. I mean, seriously," grinned Ed as he made a guitar solo as he hit the staircase.

"Actually Eddie... Hey!" Drakken was yanked down the stairs by his cousin.

Drakken followed his cousin bitterly as they made their way from the stairs and towards the back part of the warehouse where his actual working area was blocked off. Drakken wondered why he'd been chosen to help Ed get more alcohol and a book. They walked through a back work room filled with car parts and a lot of things Drakken really wanted to touch. Drakken looked at Ed and then back towards the door.

"So...what's with all the decorations?" asked Drakken.

"Feeling festive," grinned Ed. Drakken thought about it and then raised a brow. "Fine. Seriously. My rides deff impress my normal crew, but since I was having a total rock-out party... I seriously needed to add a few classy touches. I was thinking about that Christmas walk our moms forced us on every year."

"...The one where we walked through a decorated pseudo-forest with cheesy lights and fire hazards..." Drakken shrugged. "Well in that case you nailed it."

"Score!" grinned Ed. "I thought about decorating Cupid and Rudolf."

"They're going to kill you and make you a focal point in their store you know," said Drakken.

"Stephan and Stephanie?" snored Ed. "Nah. They'll think someone stole them again, seriously. It happens every year this time... They always show back up."

"Eddie?" asked Drakken with a smirk.

"...I steal them every year," groaned Ed. "Hey, seriously, can you blame me. They're hella cool."

"So, this party isn't some cheap way of impressing people?" asked Drakken. He saw Ed shrug. "A girl? Adrena? Because I'm pretty sure you just need something sparkly and a bottle of alcohol."

"Pft. I don't need anything to impress a babe, Drew. Seriously Cuz, you know I got game," snorted Ed. "Despite your little dig about my ex-wife...which I was informed by Misty not to call her..."

"So?" asked Drakken.

"Seriously. I'm sending her anniversary cards every year and signing it, '_To my ex-wife from your seriously killer ex-hubby_' ...for like...ever," said Ed cheerfully. "Could have gone my whole life without Mom knowing."

"Yeah, about that comment. I may have gone a smidge too far," grinned Drakken apologetically. "You'll find the one... I'm sure... Maybe at a tractor pull or a brothel. Ow!"

Drakken laughed as Ed threw a book at him.

"I'm only kidding," snickered Drakken. "...Maybe."

"What if...you could help me out with that?" Ed's tone was serious. "Seriously. The Cuz code."

"What?" asked Drakken.

"The Cuz code? Seriously, you gotta remember it," said Ed with a groan. "Our list of rules..."

"That we made as teens?" asked Drakken. He rolled her eyes but raised a brow. "Which one."

"I need you to be my...seriously can't believe I'm saying this...my wingman," said Ed. "I'm trying to win over a select babe but you have more pull in the matter."

Drakken's whole core tensed up and he glared.

"It better not be Shego," Drakken shook his expression to neutral. "Because as she is my partner I am not about to be put into a position where your failing would cost—"

"Geesh, chill. Green's hot and all...and seriously I would totally go for her, seriously," said Ed. Drakken clenched his fist in his pocket. "But Shego would murder me first chance she got and black widow the hell out...I mean, great way to go I'm sure—"

"Let's not discuss that," said Drakken. A small relief at least. "Who?"

"Cleo," said Ed casually. "I mean what you said in the attic brawl seriously got me thinking...and clearly I know I'm still running through a babe's head since she keeps trying to steal shit out from under me... Gotta respect a woman who will go out of her way to sabotage."

"Well, it's honestly not the weirdest pairing here tonight," said Drakken. "I don't see how you'd need a wingman. This seems more of a just do your...strange charm that worked before."

"Duh, like seriously Cuz I know that," Ed rolled his eye, "But I can't with Candy Queen around. Seriously, you know how babes are. Clearly bats-for-brains blondie has been mother-henning her since they arrived."

"Does Carmella know you call her that?" asked Drakken.

"...I haven't been poisoned yet...so who knows," shrugged Ed as he handed a cooler handle to Drakken. "But if someone distracted her..."

"There are dozens of people here you could ask to distract her," responded Drakken. He felt uncomfortable. "Why me?"

"Seriously. Who? Lucre?" asked Ed. "Don't get me wrong, I seriously was going to ask him but he seems really off since prison. I think he's depressed. You know he didn't even want to come. Poor dude seriously does need a woman...or whatever."

"...Right," Drakken shook his head. "I wouldn't know the first thing to do to distract her."

"...Tell her she looks hot. I dunno. How'd you hook up with her before?" shrugged Ed.

"I tried to trick her by pretending to flirt... She put me under mind control...and threatened others so I would bow to her whims," said Drakken. Saying it out loud seemed more unstable then he'd thought. "Something about her evil ways was very captivating."

"Not gonna lie...that sounds kinda hot," smirked Ed. "I see the appeal...just do that again."

"Oh absolutely not. That was a nightmare," gulped Drakken. "We're not exactly on terms of any kind. I'm not keen on poking a sleeping bear and being turned into a puppet again."

"I'm not asking you to marry her. Seriously," Ed rolled his eyes. "Help me out and just distract her enough for me to kidnap Cleo."

"Excuse me?" stated Drakken.

"It's a metaphor," replied Ed. "Come on...ten minutes, tops. We play the game...a little dancing...use your Cotillion crap to get her away, seriously. Might as well use it for something."

"You went to the same one with that weird friend of Stephanie's," said Drakken.

"Yeah, seriously, no one can out foxtrot me," grinned Ed.

"I'm not doing it. I didn't even want to do this," said Drakken as he pulled the cooler.

"If you don't I will tell everyone here that Stoppable is your son," Ed said quickly.

Drakken dropped the cooler and crossed his arms.

"That is an outright...insane lie," glared Drakken. "No one would believe you."

"You're right...no one would believe you procreated," said Ed with a sigh.

Drakken wondered if killing his cousin would be more unfavorable with his family or with his peers. He was tempted to find out. Ed gave an evil grin. Drakken might actually find out the answer depending on Ed's next statement.

"I can explain it away. Seriously. You did donate in college...some poor woman chose yours... Boom. Blondie is your spawn...and I can sell that pretty well, seriously." said Ed.

"Do you want _'Seriously_' on your tombstone?" asked Drakken.

"Pfft, I'd like to see you try," Ed pushed past him. "Okay, fine. Seriously chill. I was only joking."

"Good," glared Drakken.

"Maybe," smirked Ed.

* * *

**Bad Things to Come →**


	99. Lighting the Tree Villain Style

_**Lighting the Christmas Tree Villain-Style**_

* * *

The drawing of chatter and the beat of the music below did little to curb Shego's boredom. She leaned against the railings as she waited for Drakken and Ed to show back up. She could have just gone and grabbed Drakken and they could have left. She assumed the moment the two returned they would anyway. She crossed her arms and stared at the tops of the large trees and let out a deep sigh. She really hoped Drakken didn't act weird after that kiss. It was just all part of the game.

_You tried to escalate it._

She glared at the trees, not sure if her agitation was because she had in fact tried to escalate it...or if it was because he hadn't gone along with it. She let out a soft groan at her own thoughts now, choosing to go get another drink if she was about to play yet another silly game. She chastised her own actions in the game as she began walking along the platform. How many signals could he give or blatantly tell her? There was absolutely nothing going on between them... And had he played along with the game...it would be the gossip of their villain circle.

She took a deep breath and tried to clear her head. She could see the drinks were scarce at the table. She slowed her pace and began taking in who had remained for the new game. Monkey Fist, Cleopatra, and Pandora were idly chatting over in the corner, Monkey Fist still perched on the railing. She heard the word '_Tibet_' and assumed the three were talking about rare artifacts and power sources. DNAmy and Carmella were laughing loudly about something DNAmy had said. Shego was pretty sure it was some sort of experiment... Shego raised a brow and shuddered. She hoped for the world's sake those two weren't working on something together.

Dementor was getting more alcohol—what was left of it—as he and Hermes talked in hushed whispers. Dementor's eyes darted to Camille, and Shego wondered if a double-cross was happening or if the former heiress was being surprised with some rare gemstone that Hermes acquired. She looked to where Camille was looking at her phone with narrowed eyes. A majority of people had gone... Adrena and Lucre weren't there...and she had a sudden instinct to avoid that monster sleigh on the way out. As she looked at Camille on her own, it seemed the safer conversation. Shego glanced over Camille's shoulder and saw a series of text messages that she was scrolling quickly through.

"Latest gossip?" asked Shego.

Camille hurriedly put her phone away and spun to look at Shego. If it weren't for the off lighting up there, she might have thought she saw a look of sadness ghost the girl's face. It was gone in an instant if she had, replaced by a bored and smug smirk that Shego had to give her credit for.

"Is there any other reason to text?" she laughed. "Looks like the tabloids have more facts than my contacts. Such as the sad day when you can't get it from the show-dog's mouth."

"Which gossip?" asked Shego. She tried to remember the last time she'd paid attention to the gossip part of her magazines.

"The selling of some one of a kind items," sighed Camille. "Trying to figure out the best approach to get a few of them without notice."

"Walk in and out," Shego gestured to her face. "Isn't that what you normally do."

"Wish it was that easy for this one," stated Camille. She looked at her phone. "I hope this game doesn't take too long. Debutante can only handle Hassie and Strudel for so long."

"Who?" asked Shego. She knew one was the hairless cat from the retreat.

"Her kittens. Strudel and Hassie... Well his name is actually... Oh I'll butcher it," said Camille. "Prof, how do you say Hassie's name?"

"Hasenpfeffer," called out Dementor before resuming his conversation with Hermes.

"Yeah, that," said Camille with a shrug.

"Hmm, interesting," Shego nodded. She looked towards the stairs for Drakken.

_Yeah... Drakken and I are definitely going to be talking about this later._

"Oh my gosh, Shego. Can you believe Adrena?" asked Camille snidely. Shego's focus was pulled back.

"You're going to have to narrow that down," replied Shego. "She does a lot of things I wouldn't believe if I didn't see it."

"Her and that internet scam artist. Yuck," scoffed Camille. Shego raised a brow. "Talk about low standards."

"I don't think you should be judging in her taste right now," said Shego. She looked closely at Camille for reactions. "With men?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Camille. She rolled her eyes. "Uhg, are you referring to that tabloid scam a few years ago with Dustin Woodriver? Yeah that was publicity for his new album. I would never date a pop star. Ew."

Shego was about to steer the conversation to Dementor, but the sound of voices and thumps on the metal staircase interrupted her. She turned towards the sound as she caught sight of Drakken and Ed hauling up the coolers of fresh alcohol for the table. Shego had to stop herself from laughing at Drakken's bitter expression as he practically tossed the cooler by the railing. There was no doubt in her mind it was time to go. She watched Drakken roll his eyes and tilt his head at Ed. Any concerns she had about it being awkward fell away as he walked towards her.

"Ready to leave?" asked Shego.

Drakken gave a relieved half-smile before it fell into a frown and he let out a groan.

"I told Eddie we would stay," sighed Drakken. "At least for the game."

"Seriously?" asked Shego.

"Don't... Don't say that word," replied Drakken with a narrowed brow.

Shego was about to inquire how he'd caved to this request...but her eyes drifted to the table of alcohol. If he hadn't wanted to play the last game, she was certain he wouldn't like this one. The quick image of he and Cleopatra's boozy make-out session came back. She glared ahead. She was not eager for a repeat of that and wondered if she could convince him to break his word to Ed and just leave. Her hand rested on his shoulder.

He leaned towards her without even the slightest glance and turned his ear towards her. Shego opened her mouth to respond but she looked towards where he was looking. Carmella was giggling about something with Pandora and Hermes and grabbing one of the drinks Ed was passing out. Shego felt like she'd eaten something foul. A strange ice-like twinge down her entire spine accompanied it. Suddenly her mind went blank and she quickly retracted her hand from Drakken's shoulder.

Drakken looked at her with a confused expression. Shego shook her head and gave a shrug of ill importance. She watched as his eyes went back to watching Carmella. Shego felt that twinge again and found her hand sliding behind her neck. She began absent-mindedly massaging it as she watched Drakken. What was he thinking? She hoped it was tossing the tiny blonde over the railing for biting his partner... But something in his awkward shifting made her doubt that.

"Is your neck okay?" asked DNAmy. Shego jumped to turn around towards the voice. "You keep rubbing it."

"It's fine," said Shego as she yanked her hand away. "Just...a little stiff."

"If you want I could help. I'm excellent with massages," grinned DNAmy.

"Uh, no thanks," Shego gave a nervous smile. "Maybe later."

Shego folded her arms and mentally snapped at herself for not keeping her guard up better. She shouldn't even care that Drakken was looking over at his one-time girlfriend. It wasn't like there was anything between she and Drakken save for a partnership and an admitted friendship. Her brow furrowed as she looked at the Christmas tree tops.

_He can look at the bouncy little candy brat all he wants._

Shego glanced at Drakken. She had to know.

"What are you gawking at?" nudged Shego. She put on her best casual smirk. "Plotting blondie's demise like me... A new scam even? I thought you were over mind control."

"Hmm? What? I wasn't doing...any of that," said Drakken. He looked flustered and Shego's jaw stiffened and her throat felt tight.

"Oh... Ew. Are you actually thinking about hooking up with her?" asked Shego. She felt her own nails dig into her arm.

"I don't do that sort of thing and you know it," hissed Drakken. He looked around and then glared at her. "Not that it's any of your concern but—"

"Ohm... Well, last time she practically lived at our lair and enjoyed annoying me on the daily," said Shego. "As your partner...I don't want a repeat."

Drakken's mouth opened and closed and he suddenly seemed stiffer.

"I could say the same about Dean... What if I have an idea while you're off on some date," said Drakken dismissively. Shego raised a brow.

Something in her chest twinged as she thought she heard a hint of jealousy in his tone. It was quickly diminished by his actual statement. He'd be more worried about her being distracted... It wasn't like she had any plans to go out with the guy again. He was nice enough and he had access to certain highly sought-after information... But she hadn't returned his calls or made any plans to do so. She wanted to state this but her agitation won over as she glanced at Carmella.

"Well considering your ideas have been few and far between as of late... I don't think I'd have to worry," was her sharp statement as she turned to look at the drink table.

She saw Drakken's shoulders slump but didn't care to look at his expression. Especially as his arms crossed and she guessed he was trying to come back with a snarky comment of his own. She turned further from him and focused on her nails. She never heard him respond and she felt smug... A full minute went by and she felt a sudden realization at her words. It had probably come out more hurtful than sassy.

She scoffed and was about to mutter an apology, or as close as she could come to verbally saying one, but Ed cut in before she could.

"Seriously, let's get our drink on... Whoa," Ed took Monkey Fist's from him. "No one drinks in the game unless they do the deed."

"What deed?" sighed Monkey Fist. He glared. "I'm not kissing any more people. A lot of you need breath mints."

_Perfect subject change._

"Some need flea powder," muttered Shego. She leaned towards Drakken and looked up at him with a smirk.

Her smirk fell away as she saw the blank space next to her. She scanned the area to see where he could have gone. A sneer made its way to her lips. He had his hand on Carmella's shoulder as he reached around her for a drink and was giving her one of his_ 'charming'_ smiles. Shego felt her skin crawl before a wave of anger came over her. She pulled her arms closer and took a step towards Duff and DNAmy, choosing instead to focus on the game.

"All right. Since some aren't familiar with the game, seriously...super lame. Goal is to get the other people as hammered as seriously possible. Someone says: 'Never have I ever'... something they have or have not done... And if you have...drink. If not...don't. Simple right?" said Ed. He shook his head at Monkey Fist who shrugged.

Shego's shoulders dropped and she felt internally embarrassed. This was not like the game she'd played with her brothers and the few friends that came to Go Tower. For that version you only held up fingers and put them down if you'd done it. She was starting to wonder how many party games she was actually unfamiliar with. While she'd socialized at villain parties when she'd first become a villain, there had never actually been games... Just plotting and gossip. She was glad no one had noticed her expression.

"We'll start off normal, but we seriously gotta get to this crazy-ass book," laughed Ed. He passed it to Dementor who'd been leaning towards him.

**"Villain or Not**. A Guide to know if someone you love is secretly a Villain?" asked Dementor. He snorted as a few laughs broke out, "_Mein Gott!_ What next?"

"Do we have to sit in a circle again?" asked Monkey Fist as he perched on the railing with his drink bitterly.

"We just gotta go in order," said Camille as she leaned against the railing and sighed. "I'll start. Never Have I ever...hooked up back with an ex to get my things back?"

Shego looked around the circle as nearly half took a drink. She looked around to grab a glass, though she couldn't remember a time to drink to this one. She heard an annoying snort of laughter. Her eyes found Carmella nearly choking on her drink as Drakken whispered something to her. She watched the blonde laugh and rolled her eyes.

"I doubt it was that funny," she heard Duff remark.

"It is Drakken's joke, so you're probably right," smiled Shego.

"I dunno. You and Drakkie were really giggling while we played spin the bottle. He must have been funny then," said DNAmy. Shego glared.

She felt something cold touch her hand. She looked to see a bottle of something fruity being held out to her by Drakken. He resumed his spot next to her and held up his own bottle of the same coloring.

"Look who's back," whispered Duff under his breath.

"Get bored with her that fast?" asked Shego as she grabbed the drink and focused ahead of them.

"I went to get drinks," said Drakken. There was a slight smirk on his lips that made Shego roll her eyes.

She was certain her last snide comment had been the reason he'd gone over there, so she kept any further comments to herself. However... She glanced back over to Carmella, who had narrowed her eyes. It took Shego less than a second to realize the blonde was more than a little agitated that Drakken had decided he held better company with her.

Shego took a rather close step to Drakken so his arm was touching hers. Carmella's scowl deepened at this and something about it made Shego feel much better. She fought a grin as Drakken moved his arm behind her to rest on the railing she stood next to. She knew Drakken was just getting comfortable where he stood but to Carmella it must have looked like he had his arm around her waist. The look that Carmella had on her face was the best revenge for the bite.

_I'd still rather shove her over the railing..._

"My turn," said Dementor with a deep thought on his face. "Never have I ever...been a test guinea pig without my knowledge."

Shego didn't miss the few looks towards Carmella and smirked as she sipped her drink smugly. She looked at Drakken and then around. She was surprised to see everyone had taken a drink.

"Seems it comes with the job," muttered Shego.

"You see, when I told you that, you tried to kill me," smirked Drakken.

"If I had wanted to kill you, you'd be dead," said Shego.

"True," shrugged Drakken. He smirked. "That's because you like me."

"Right," scoffed Shego. She looked at his smug smirk as he focused on the game.

_You have no idea..._

* * *

Drakken wasn't exactly sure how long the game was intended to be but he'd taken a seat against the railing and had barely even touched his second drink. He glanced at Shego next to him, fixing his coat's sequins as it was once again across her lap. Her drink was in the same boat as his. He was still shocked that he'd apparently done more questionable things than her. He supposed the statements had been rather simple, but still. He rolled his eyes at yet another mundane statement and watched as Shego sighed and took a drink.

"So...you dated a teacher?" asked Drakken casually.

"You made out with your friend's mom?" responded Shego dryly.

"Ramesh's mother was quite attractive," scoffed Drakken.

"Attractive or desperate?" smirked Shego. Drakken rolled his eyes as he turned to look at DNAmy talk.

"Never have I ever," DNAmy giggled as she grabbed her second drink. "Committed a felony."

"If one person doesn't drink, you're kicked out the game," laughed Duff as he downed the rest of his second drink. "Keep on those ones... My drink's gone piss-warm."

"Cheers," snorted Shego as she held up her drink to Drakken's.

Drakken smirked and clanked his glass to hers. He cleared his throat as Duff looked towards him.

"Never have I ever...gotten a tattoo," shrugged Drakken. He drank.

"If you have more than one," laughed Camille. "Finish the drink!"

Drakken downed his drink. Pandora and Camille were the only ones who did the same. Ed, Monkey Fist and Cleopatra only drank once. Drakken looked at Shego with a raised brow as he tried to down the warm drink that had still been half full. She indicated to herself and shook her head no.

"Whoa! Cuz, seriously. **_You_** have more tats than me?" asked Ed with wide eyes. "Nah uh, seriously?!"

"How many? I have two," said Camille. "A butterfly on my shoulder and cat on my ankle."

"I've got a phrase on my side and two stupid drunken ones I got in college on my thigh and rear. One's a cover up," said Pandora. All eyes fell on Drakken.

"A few. Arm and back," said Drakken.

"Don't lie," snorted Shego. Drakken raised a brow at her devious smirk. "You have my name on your ass."

Drakken choked into his drink with a laugh. He could easily have said he did not, but instead he said nothing. Shego's expression looked more comical as the silence continued. He didn't even look at the others as they laughed. Shego's smug look turned to wide eyed amusement.

"Do you?!" she asked and shoved him.

"I don't know...maybe," laughed Drakken as another drink rolled his way.

"If you ever want to cover it up, a lotus flower is a really good one," said Pandora as a new drink was tossed her way.

Drakken chose to not answer to that or the looks. He was having far too much fun with Shego's reaction. He chose not to acknowledge the head shake he was getting from Ed or the snarky looks from Monkey Fist and Duff as their alcohol was starting to kick in.

"You're up, Shego," said Drakken.

"Fine," Shego was looking at him with a questioning look. "Never have I ever flashed my tattoo at a villain holiday party."

"Hmm, lucky me, I have more than one," muttered Drakken.

He rolled up his sleeve as everyone proceeded to show their tattoos. Camille was showing off the tiny cat on her ankle as she took off her boot. Pandora had raised the hem of her purple dress to show a lotus flower on her thigh. Drakken didn't get a chance to see the others because Ed called out to him.

"Does that say 'mom'?" asked Ed with a laugh.

"Does yours say 'Ed'?" responded Drakken. "Yes, it says Mother."

There was running and laughing up the stairs and Adrena came sprinting into view with Lucre behind her, both clearly still intoxicated by the way they were giggling. Adrena froze and looked around at the group and at everyone's various showings of ink.

"Are we showing tattoos? Yes!" laughed Adrena. She looked at her dress. "I have one on my ribs."

"We believe you," said Cleopatra quickly. "We count it."

"What are we playing?" asked Lucre as he fell next to Drakken against the railing. "Oh cool. Your mom tattoo. I liked that one."

"I want to see the other one," said Shego. Drakken snorted at her annoyed expression. "Come on. Were you being serious or sarcastic?"

Lucre raised a brow and leaned towards Drakken.

"Is she talking about..."

Drakken shoved a drink in Lucre's face.

"I don't think I should have anymore," muttered Lucre. He took the drink.

Drakken turned back towards the game as a drink was tossed at him courtesy of his cousin. He glanced at Lucre and hoped he would find something else to fixate on when more alcohol hit his blood stream. He felt Shego lean on his shoulder and looked at her. Her eyes narrowed as if she was trying to look through clothing.

"What happens if your pants catch fire?" she asked casually. Drakken suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"I was joking... You're the one who said it," Drakken gently pushed her away from him.

"Well now how do I know. You didn't clarify...which means it's true or even more embarrassing," said Shego. "Is there one on your butt?"

"You told everyone about that?" snorted Lucre in his drink.

Drakken's jaw tightened and he glared at Lucre. Lucre's eyes went wide and even in his drunken state...he had the right state of mind to become highly focused on his drink. Drakken let out a deep sigh and looked past Shego and towards DNAmy, whose turn it was. However, it looked like she was explaining to Adrena what they were playing.

"If my name might be on your ass, I feel I have a right to see...for proof of either," said Shego. "I will invoke truth or dare and will find a way if you don't show me."

"...Nope," said Drakken smugly as he waited.

"I got you," laughed Adrena as he saw her nudge Shego. "Never have I ever gotten naked at a party. An easy fix if you haven't."

Drakken suddenly wished he'd gone to that skinny-dipping party in high school after prom, because he was shocked to see he was in fact one of the only ones. Only Hermes, Carmella, and Shego didn't drink. He raised a brow at Shego who side-glanced over at DNAmy. Adrena looked at him from around Shego.

"All right, now is the time to fix that," said Adrena with a broad grin towards those who hadn't drank. "Come on—"

"Seriously, it's not gonna be that kinda party," said Ed with a serious expression. "Seriously, no."

"But what if it was?" asked Adrena with a hopeful smile.

"No," said Ed.

"But—"

"No."

"What—"

"No."

"Come on, think of the freaky fun it could be," said Adrena who had gotten to her feet to encourage this.

Ed stared at her and held out his hand. Drakken watched as Adrena's smile faded as she looked between her drink and the hand. She let out a defeated sigh and handed over her drink before slumping back next to Shego.

"I tried," sighed Adrena.

"Are we going to read this book?" asked Dementor. His face tinted pink from his consumption. "The... The villain book of villainy."

"That's a much better title," said Camille patting his arm. "You should write that book."

"You could handle the press," laughed Dementor. Camille looked giddy.

"Only the best would come to the press conference," she grinned. She gave the room a serious look. "Most of you wouldn't make the guest list, sorry."

"Camille," said Dementor seriously.

"Oh right," Camille rolled her eyes and smirked. "Totally, not sorry."

"_Sehr gutt, mein kind_," said Dementor approvingly.

"What did he say?" asked Drakken. Shego shook her head. "I thought you were bi-languist."

He heard Shego take a deep slow breath and sigh.

"...Bi-lingual... And I know an array of small parts of languages, mostly things involving evil," retorted Shego.

"That's not helpful," mumbled Drakken.

"At least I know the word bi-lingual," muttered Shego. Drakken glared at her but chose to focus as the book opened.

"Okay, so I'll just read this, seriously," laughed Ed. "Anyone who drinks to this, gets some serious mad cred."

"I'm really excited now," grinned Monkey Fist as he got closer.

"I would be...if I had something to drink," sighed Adrena. Drakken saw Shego give hers to her. "...I love you She-She."

Shego's eyes shot open and she glared at Drakken. Drakken pretended to not see this and moved closer to the group and away from Shego. He had no idea why, even with some alcohol is his blood, he'd called her that to begin with. He certainly hadn't been aware he'd said it loud enough for other villains to hear. He nearly buckled his legs as Shego grabbed his belt to pull herself up. He glared and grabbed her hands to yank her up.

"You were fine," she said smugly. "I was just trying to get help up."

"Yes, I'm so sure," glared Drakken as he let go of her hands and stepped away from her.

"...I'm not giving up on seeing... We do live together," said Shego in a low whisper. "I will find a way."

"No, you won't," he whispered in the same manner back.

"We'll see," muttered Shego as Ed began to read.

"All right, so seriously... I'm gonna read some of these '_warnings'_ as '_nevers_,'" snorted Ed. "Never have I ever snuck into a villain's lair to collect something I thought, dangerous...but was pretty."

"We're gonna get so drunk," snorted Pandora as everyone took a drink.

"I want my rubies back," glared Cleopatra at the two.

"Take it up with Anubis," said Hermes and Pandora.

"We could steal them back," smirked Hermes.

"For a fee," finished Pandora.

"Who here has my influx capacitor battery?" asked Dementor with narrowed eyes.

Drakken and Shego looked at each other and smirked.

"We might have had it at one point," snorted Shego.

"It went missing," shrugged Drakken with a grin.

"I have it," said Cleopatra. "I stole it when we were working on that laser."

"That reminds me," said Monkey Fist as he looked at DNAmy. "I want my Japanese bow staff back."

"No idea what you're talking about," grinned DNAmy.

"This is why none of you get invited to the Seniors's place," said Camille with a smile.

"Speak for yourself," said Shego. "They know very well I have that Ming vase."

Drakken choked on his drink.

"The umbrella stand?" asked Drakken with wide eyes.

"Worth more than half the lair," whispered Shego.

"Okay, none of us can be trusted with shiny objects... What's next?" asked Lucre with a grin. Drakken looked at him.

"Whose lair did you steal from?" asked Drakken with narrowed eyes.

"If you didn't notice anything missing...then it wasn't yours," said Lucre with an innocent grin.

"Lucre..." Drakken raised a brow.

"Whatever it was, we all know you stole it from one of us," snorted Ed. Drakken glared. "Never have I ever participated in a cult orgy...shit."

There were sounds of laughter and Drakken rolled his eyes. His laughter stopped as he saw Monkey Fist take a drink. The laughter died off.

"Bro?" said Ed with wide eyes. Monkey Fist shrugged.

"Haven't any of you been to Thailand?" asked Monkey Fist as he looked around. "We've all been fifteen and made mistakes on holidays. Don't single me out."

"No one joined a cult orgy," said Duff indicating to the group.

"I mean...we could do it now," shrugged Adrena. There were some concerned looks. "What? The only reason I can't drink to this because my producers didn't let me at the time."

"Seriously...that's...that's questionable," said Ed as he flipped the page. "Never have I ever tried to reanimate the dead."

Drakken looked at Ed and they both rolled their eyes before taking a drink. Monkey Fist and DNAmy drank as well.

"Question," said Camille.

"Dog," said Ed and Drakken.

"Hell-beast," said Monkey Fist.

"A dodo bird," said DNAmy. Drakken looked at Shego.

"If you say one word..." Shego's look was serious.

He bit back the joke he could make about finding a dodo bird at DNAmy's.

"But did it work?" asked Cleopatra after a solid second of silence.

"...Moving on," said DNAmy.

"Right...okay," Ed raised a brow but smirked. "Dr. Frankenstein over there is deflecting. Seriously. Never have I ever...back-stabbed or double-crossed a family member or friend."

Everyone drank.

"We are all not to be trusted," grinned Dementor. "What good company we all have."

"Cheers to that," laughed Monkey Fist as he finished off his drink and got another.

"Never have I ever plotted out a full-on deadly revenge plan," said Ed.

Everyone drank but DNAmy and Hermes.

"I'm going to need the whole bottle at this rate," said Monkey Fist as he in fact grabbed a large bottle.

"Aye, stop your perching on the railings you drunken primate," snapped Duff as Monkey Fist was about to do so.

"That one was easy...okay," said Ed with a smirk. "Never have I ever been part of an evil family."

Drakken watched as very few drank but there was a wave of slight joy as Shego rolled her eyes at him and drank. Apart from them and Ed, Camille and Dementor were the only others who drank.

"Man...that's rough guys, seriously," Ed cringed as he looked around the room and raised his glass towards Drakken and Shego. "Mia famiglia."

"Someone's been watching _The Godfather_ too much," said Shego. Drakken snorted into his drink.

"It's a good movie, seriously Green, don't hate on a classic," snorted Ed. "Never have I ever played or been affected by a cursed and dangerous item. Babe that's you."

Cleopatra rolled her eyes at Ed's comment but drank. Drakken watched Monkey Fist do the same and looked at his glass. A sudden flash of the fogged memory of the treasure chest hit him. As he drank his eyes caught where Hermes watched Pandora drink and then him. Drakken's phantom pain in his hands came back and he suddenly was hoping this game would end soon.

"I seriously want to see Cleopatra's freaky collection. I hear she's got some crazy things," said Adrena to Shego. Drakken focused on this as Ed flipped more pages.

"I'm sure Pandora has some questionable things too," said Shego. Drakken noted her glance towards the women in question.

"Most cursed items are only myths," said Drakken. Shego nodded.

"Never have I ever run someone over and laughed about it?" asked Ed. He took a drink. "Chill, seriously, they lived."

"Mine didn't," said Monkey Fist as he drank.

"Mine was in traction for a week," said Camille. "Teach a man not to call me back."

"What's the red pages?" asked Monkey Fist as he waved at the book. He slightly stumbled.

"Oh, yeah, it's like serious shit," said Ed as he flipped to it. "Like, never have I ever committed or plotted a genocide for pure enjoyment."

Monkey Fist shrugged and drank.

"When?" asked Duff with wide eyes.

"We all go through teen angst," Monkey Fist shrugged. "It would have worked if my father hadn't sent me off to boarding school."

"How?" asked Dementor casually. Camille looked at him. "Not to do, but to avoid."

"Easy," laughed Monkey Fist. "Switch out a single vaccination with the opposite of what it's fighting."

"...How old were you?" asked Shego. Drakken raised a brow.

"Sixteen... I wasn't too happy about being kicked out of my cult," shrugged Monkey Fist.

"Okay, seriously concerning," Ed glanced at the drinks. "Never have I ever used a living person as payment for goods. Fuck!"

Monkey Fist drank slowly and looked around the group.

"Oh, please. I can't be the only one! Drakken? Shego was your side-kick. You never traded her skills out for an exchange?" asked Monkey Fist at everyone's expression.

"Absolutely not—"

"He would not be standing here right now—"

Drakken felt very uncomfortable as everyone looked their way. Shego might have helped when he was working with other villains or may have lent a hand of her own accord to others while she was his side-kick. He may have even asked her to get something for someone else for a trade... But the mere notion that Monkey Fist had thought he might made him feel ill.

"Bates was more than happy for the trade," grumbled Monkey Fist as he downed another drink. "Next!"

"Right," muttered Ed. "Never have I ever caused physical harm to myself for an evil conquest."

Drakken watched as a majority drank. Camille was massaging her face a bit and a few were looking at their hands and feet. He drank and shook his head. If no one had harmed themselves in the name of evil...were they even evil? He saw Lucre still slumped against the railing with Adrena. Either they hadn't heard or they were very much on the low spectrum of evil. Drakken was pretty sure it was the latter of the choices.

"Seriously, on that note," Ed finished his drink. "Never have I ever broken or maimed a person who had my best interest at heart because of evil intentions."

"Are we counting family for this?" asked Adrena. "Because I think we can all drink to being someone's disappointment."

"Wow! Just insult everyone in one hit," smirked Pandora.

"Is she wrong?" asked Carmella. Cleopatra nodded.

"...All right, moving past that one... Seriously... Never have I ever...participated in a human sacrifice, seriously...whoa?" asked Ed as he flipped through the pages.

Monkey Fist turned from the others and drank. Drakken saw his eyes dart around him.

"Did you just drink to that?" asked Adrena with wide eyes.

Monkey Fist glared.

"I didn't say I was proud of it!" he retorted.

"You need therapy," said Dementor.

"Who the heck wrote this book?" asked Shego as she snatched it from Ed.

Drakken was curious as well, a majority of the villains practically would laugh at these horrible horror movie cliches. Though as he glanced at Monkey Fist, he wondered who else might be a little less sane then even he claimed to be. His eyes went wide at a few Ed had skipped over and for good reason. Most were ones that if someone in the group admitted to, he might not be able to look at them again... Either that or they all needed more alcohol.

"This is insane," said Shego as she flipped over the cover. "What kind of weirdo spends his free time making a list of warnings that vary from pickpocketing to serial killing... That's a huge jump."

"Someone with a lot of time on their hands and internet access," said Drakken. He looked at the name and bit his lip to stop a laugh. "Shego."

"...H. Go..." said Shego. She flipped to the back. "A product of Go City publishing house."

Drakken watched Shego's eyes narrow as she flipped to the front and he snorted as he read it. Shego shoved him away from her.

"'Dedicated to my darling little sister... Because... Because psychology class did nothing,'" Drakken laughed as he quoted it.

He could feel the water behind his eyes as he tried to regain his composure. Shego was glaring at it as she flipped aggressively through the pages. He realized no one around them knew the real reason he was laughing. He moved closer to Shego to read over her shoulder. He put on his best smug expression and loomed over her shoulder.

"This is infuriating," hissed Shego. "He wrote all of these stupid, insane, evil things...like who does this stuff?"

"Are you more upset that he wrote it and dedicated it...or because you haven't done a majority of these?" asked Drakken casually.

Shego slammed the book shut and tossed it on the table where everyone was gathering more alcohol as the game had ended. He watched her cross her arms and glared at the book in question. He was about to sigh and make his best attempt at lightening the mood and bring up his new slight concern for Monkey Fist, however, Shego finally replied.

"Like 40/60," she muttered. Drakken smirked. "When we leave there's a few felonies we need to commit."

"Sounds like a fun plan...but the red pages seem like something you should talk to Monkey Fist about," said Drakken. Shego glared at him. "Although Adrena seems in favor of the cult thing."

"Orgy," said Shego. Drakken scowled. "Well I'm over this evening. We played the game... I'm even willing to pass on dancing."

"The book bothers you this much?" asked Drakken.

He raised a brow and looked over the thinning of people on the dance floor. Shego leaned next to him and shrugged at the crowd. Drakken watched her finish the rest of her drink that had no effect on her and seemed not to add to whatever slight effect she might have had earlier. Drakken put the rest of his in the garbage and stared.

He considered for a minute and thought about booking it out of there, but his eyes caught sight of Ed who had somehow left the platform and was down on the dance floor. He searched for where the shimmer of gold under the lights was and true to Ed's statement...Carmella and Cleopatra were hip to hip.

Drakken gripped the railing and sighed. He hated the strange obligation he felt...or the annoyance of Ed spreading gossip that wasn't true... But now everyone knew the blonde mullet motor head was his cousin.

"I think I want to dance for a little while," said Drakken.

Shego's head spun to look at him, a cocky smirk on her lips.

"Really? You want to dance?" asked Shego. Her smirk turned into a smile. "I'm shocked."

"Me too," sighed Drakken.

"You complained all night about wanting to go...but now you want to dance?" her smile made Drakken feel a little more at ease.

"I did tell Eddie I'd stay for a bit," sighed Drakken. "You okay with it?"

"Well," he heard her mutter. "I suppose sticking around for a few dances isn't so bad."

"Good," sighed Drakken in relief. "Give me about three songs."

Drakken darted to the stairs.

"I'll meet you by the hover car," grinned Drakken. Shego's face was expressionless as she turned towards him.

"You'll meet me..." Shego's brows furrowed and she looked over the railing. "You want to... Just three songs?"

"Four at the most," said Drakken as he headed down the ladder.

Three songs should be more than enough time to get Carmella away from Cleopatra for Ed. He hoped Ed was as charming as he was, because he wasn't staying longer than that. He shot a glance at Ed, who was talking to some brunette and a few henchmen. His glance may have looked more like a glare at having to do such a juvenile thing. He regretted not finishing that horrible drink as he got closer to where the two women stood near some trees chatting.

Apart from making a snide jest about Eddie earlier, and the brief chat at the retreat...he hadn't really spoken to Carmella since that horrible masquerade party, the most being the thirty seconds while with Shego trying to solve a scavenger hunt. He glanced up towards Shego wondering if he should have clued her in and gotten some help. He could see the shimmer of Shego's dress but the lighting only showed her silhouette through the railing besides that.

"This is childish," muttered Drakken as Ed walked next to him.

"Right up your alley then," smirked Ed. Drakken glared and turned. "Seriously, fine...it's just for a few minutes... She might just use her little taser thing on me and make it like, a minute...seriously."

"You have three songs and then Shego and I are going," said Drakken.

Ed rolled his eyes and detoured their route. Drakken glared.

"Did you not hear my three-song warning?" asked Drakken.

"Yeah, yeah, seriously save it for your karaoke victims," scoffed Ed. Drakken grumbled. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

"Asking Carmella to dance so you can get tasered by Cleopatra... Then I'm going home and having a nice relaxing holiday," said Drakken calmly.

"Seriously?" Ed sighed and ran his hand across his face. "Cuz, what the hell is actually wrong with you?"

"I'd say nothing, but Shego has a list she brings out and recites when I say that," muttered Drakken. He instinctively looked over his shoulder.

"That's actually what I meant," Ed rolled his eyes. "Shego. Seriously, I love Green and all but you need to get out more. Seriously, at least she does. You're worried about getting back to the lair to do nothing...when there are some attractive babes...right here."

Ed indicated where Cleopatra and Carmella were walking toward the forest now. Drakken glared.

"Pasadena on that," snorted Drakken. "I am only distracting for you. I'm not in the mood to pursue anything but evil."

"Seriously Cuz, I'm trying to do you a solid...because you're doing me one," sighed Ed. "Loosen up."

"That has been the mantra this whole evening," glared Drakken. "It's only made me more tense every time the action following it starts."

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, seriously. I tried," shrugged Ed and he continued walking towards the forest.

Drakken put on his best smile and followed. Especially as he saw the raised brow from both women as they glanced at each other. Drakken saw Carmella nudge Cleopatra. Clearly they had their own signals. By the way Carmella seemed move a half step in front of her friend...Ed's earlier statement about her not giving him time to talk to Cleopatra was confirmed.

"Hello ladies," grinned Ed. Drakken hoped his attempt at charm didn't look as cheesy. "Seriously. We couldn't help but notice you two over here and no one to dance with. So seriously, how about you let us grace you with our killer moves. Seriously."

Drakken knew his face betrayed the look of embarrassment he suddenly felt. There was a mental flashback of his senior year in high school when he had...the one and only time...brought Ed to a party. Drakken felt the ghost of the slap he'd received from Ed's help then suddenly rekindled. He knew there had been a reason he'd never acted on this stupid juvenile pact. He focused back in and realized...Ed had continued talking. He saw Carmella shoot Cleopatra a look. Cleopatra, very obviously, leaned down for her friend to whisper to her. Not quietly either.

"How on earth did you ever find him charming?" was her so-called whisper.

"He has his moments," said Cleopatra. Ed smirked smugly. "This isn't one of them."

"Would you ladies like to dance?" smiled Drakken. One song had begun and he only had a few more.

"That's what I said," retorted Ed as he looked at Drakken.

"Did you?" asked Drakken.

"I think I would love to dance," said Carmella.

Drakken saw Cleopatra kick at Carmella's heels, but she side-stepped at the same time. Clearly the two had made a prior plan and Carmella was ignoring it. Drakken cleared his throat nervously and hoped that the change of plan didn't involve him being mind-washed again. He suddenly wondered if Carmella had any of her dangerous candies on hand and if he'd made a massive mistake. He offered his arm and tried to bite back the paranoia fluttering in his thoughts about any revenge planned on him. She'd already bit Shego.

"You know what, so would I," said Cleopatra. Ed grinned. "I would love to Drakken."

"What?" asked Drakken. Cleopatra stepped in front of Carmella and grabbed his arm.

"What?" asked Carmella.

"Seriously..." muttered Ed.

Drakken didn't have time to really register what was happening because he'd been dragged off by Cleopatra before it really sunk in. He raised a brow at Cleopatra as they danced. She had a rather smug look on her face and Drakken felt he'd been put in the middle of a dangerous game. He saw Ed glaring at him from the trees. He looked down towards Carmella and saw a very similar expression on her face. Drakken shrugged. Perhaps she thought she was now obligated to dance with Ed.

* * *

Shego leaned against the railing and watched as the songs ticked by, one led to three...three for five... And during the last three Drakken was dancing with Carmella. Shego had been annoyed to see Drakken dancing with Cleopatra, but her stomach knotted as he danced with the Carmella now. Shego crossed her arms and glared. However, she couldn't shift the twisting bitterness in her gut to anger at Drakken for having a good time.

She flipped her hair in frustration as she began heading down the metal stairs. Rationally she had no right to be upset with him not dancing with her. She'd declined his offer to play games instead. She'd verbally said she was done with the evening and didn't want to dance. Yes, it was rational to not read into it. The unease in her core as she glanced over to where Drakken and Carmella were laughing...proved that she wasn't about to cave into reason and logic.

_I should just go cut in..._

She rolled her eyes. She could just tell him she was getting annoyed by the fact he'd lied about the song length...that he owed her a dance at the bare minimum. She looked for a few more beats and didn't miss that flustered look on his face at whatever Carmella had just said. Her eyes narrowed. She was cutting in on this thing before she had to deal with the woman around their lair again.

_One home invasion from that candy maven was more than enough._

Shego's eyes ghosted the dance floor and she froze. Most of the guests had left and all that remained was their small little cluster from the games above. She knew if she cut in there would be talk... She looked at her dress. More than there already would be. She bit her lip and remembered the sharp memory of pain return. Carmella had bit her. Blatantly bit her. Shego glared and shot a blast at one of the smaller trees near Drakken and Carmella.

There was a sense of satisfaction and relief as she watched Carmella scream and she and Drakken dart out of the way as it nearly hit them. Shego smirked as Ed got yelled at for fire hazards and trees. She would have joined in as everyone began to argue and add in a few comments about the whole place being a fire hazard to play it off. She looked at Drakken to see his arms crossed and looking directly at her. He knew it was her. She gave an innocent shrug and waved. He was trying to look annoyed but she saw him roll his eyes and the hint of a smirk on his lips.

She felt the final twisting in her gut vanish as she glanced at the group before making his way towards her, motioning they were leaving. This was short-lived by two things happening at once. A loud squeal alerted that the sprinkler system had kicked in. Water began spraying like a cold mist over them, adding to the electrical chaos Shego was sure. It must have triggered the power because the lights turned off with a loud boom sound.

"Seriously!?" she could hear Ed yell.

"Hey!" came Camille's voice. "Watch your hands."

"Who's touching you?" snapped Dementor.

"Ay, sorry I thought Fist was in front of me," came Duff.

"I'm over here," was a slightly slurred response from Monkey Fist.

"You best not be in those trees," snapped Duff.

"No one tells me what to do!" yelled Fist.

"Get out of those trees!" yelled DNAmy. "Who knows if the electrical is completely off."

"Fine... But only because of that," whined Monkey Fist. He had clearly had his limit.

"Eddie, don't you have back-up lights?" asked Drakken. Shego jumped as his voice was right in front of her.

"What's that noise?" asked Pandora.

The sound of large items crashing down began. Shego's eyes shot open as a few yells came and she realized the trees were falling. She reached ahead of her and could feel the sequins of Drakken's coat as he let out a startled yell. She moved them to her right towards the under part of the stairs. Her hand flared only enough light so they could see the metal. The warehouse was too dark and large to make out anything but shadowy movement. She heard Drakken hit the cement beam under the stairs that held the support for the high rise above.

She knew she'd shoved him harder than she'd meant to. She felt his arms on her waist and she was yanked against him as the railing made a loud sound and the sharp needles of a tree ghosted past her face. The glow of her hand illuminated the heavy brush that nearly blocked them in, the metal stairs on one side and stone encompassing them on the other two sides.

"You okay, Doc?" sighed Shego.

"Well apart from being shoved into a pillar, I'm fine," muttered Drakken.

"Does that mean you're going to whine about it later?" asked Shego as she turned around to look at him.

"I haven't decided," he shrugged, his hands still on her waist. He noticed and his hands hit the wall.

"Noted," sighed Shego. She looked at the small opening above the tree. "I'm gonna climb over and move it."

Shego let the light fade from her hand and moved towards the tree. She muttered under her breath as she felt the prickle of the needles on her bare legs. She hissed slightly as her heels slipped on the branches. Hands clumsily tried to grab her shoulders and she was yanked backwards. A metal thunk sound and Drakken hissing under his breath meant he'd hit his head.

"What are you doing?" asked Shego as she was spun around him.

"Give me a light, I'll do it. You're wearing a dress," he muttered.

"This coming from the person who shoved me into them earlier and mocked my claim of wearing heels," responded Shego.

"...Just... Just give me a light," he muttered.

Shego lit her hand for him to see the opening. Drakken's look of annoyance made her smirk as he used the sleeves of his jacket to grab the branches. She could have helped him or given him tips but she was far too amused watching him. Eventually he figured out to use the stairs to gain height over the fallen tree. She could imagine he must have been annoyed at not having his gloves and normal boots on. His shiny black loafers held no grip on them.

She doubted his tailored pants were as easy to maneuver in as his baggy blue pants and coat. She leaned against the stone and fought her own snickers at the scene in front of her. Drakken looked like he may have gotten stuck and wasn't asking for help. She wasn't about to say anything either. That was until she realized she had been fixating on his pants for far too long.

"You want me to shove you over," said Shego quickly.

Drakken gave a defeated sigh.

"Yes, please."

Shego barely heard him.

"All right, lift your right leg and when I push you, try and land with your hip over the tree and slide down," responded Shego. "Your stupid coat should stop you from getting scratched."

"I know how to land," snapped Drakken.

Shego rolled her eyes and tried to place her hands somewhere that wouldn't be awkward. His waist was too far above her and she wasn't about to grab his rear. She heard Drakken mutter.

"Any time today, Shego," he sighed.

"You know what...get down and I'll toss you over," said Shego.

"I am not," he yelled. "Just move, I'll do it myself... You know if someone hadn't lit the tree ablaze and just told me we had to go...like a normal person."

"I once saw you laser-blast a person in the ten items or less aisle because he had eleven items instead of asking if we could go ahead with two," snarled Shego. "Like a normal person."

"You blasted a woman over a sweater...you already had," retorted Drakken. "You just didn't want her to have the same one."

"I told you it was Junior and I shouldn't have to justify that," yelled Shego.

Shego watched Drakken open his mouth for another retort and had a sudden thought.

"Fine," she lit her hands further. "Time to see if that tattoo is really there."

"Shego, don't you dare set my pants on fire," snapped Drakken as she attempted to get down.

"You made your choice. Pant-less boost it is," she deviously smirked as Drakken attempted to climb down.

A light flared in their faces.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," came the chuckle of a familiar, young female voice, the green glow and the sudden light revealing her silhouette.

"Kim Possible?" were the only words both could say.

Drakken's grip slipped and after a very painful collision, he and Shego landed on the ground. Shego suddenly regretted not just shoving him over without hesitation. Especially as they looked up to see the smug look on Possible's face.

"Need a minute?" smirked the teen.

"Did I tell you," hissed Drakken, "I didn't want to come to this party?"

* * *

_**Holy Christmas Tree, its Possible! -**_


	100. Racing Around the Christmast Track

**AN: **YET another amazing thanks to** bcbdrums** for editing!  
**  
**

**Racing Around the Christmas Track**

* * *

The emergency lights lit the warehouse, displaying the downed trees and broken sleigh. Shego could see one of the reindeer was missing his antler and the sleigh was cracked. The tree that had once blocked them beneath the stairwell was now shoved aside. Possible and Stoppable stood in the middle of all of them. Shego looked towards Drakken who was still rubbing his knee from where it had collided with the hard floor as he fell on her. She made eye contact and looked towards the exit, trying to signal a getaway.

"Seriously Red," glared Ed, "you can't be showing up to a villain's domain for no reason, seriously."

"When a bunch of villains all travel to one destination where there isn't a convention—" Possible was cut off.

"The next one's in March," said Stoppable.

"Yeah... It's a big red flag," finished Possible. "Clearly we interrupted a holiday party and not some sort of evil meeting."

There was a brief pause of silence among all the villains.

"...This IS an evil meeting," said Dementor confidently. "Ack! _Junge frauen_, Possible. You caught us."

"Oh no," said Adrena dramatically. She was fighting giggles. "The jig is up."

"Pft, yeah. This is an evil meeting, and seriously. You're not invited," said Ed. He crossed his arms.

Possible and Stoppable shared a confused look. Monkey Fist tossed his arm around Stoppable.

"Yes! A villains-only meeting. My arch nemesis is not supposed to be here," grinned Monkey Fist as he stumbled.

Duff yanked Monkey Fist from Stoppable.

"Really, because someone smells like a party," frowned Stoppable. He raised a brow. "Why are you all dressed up."

"Because villain meetings are formal," scoffed Camille. There were nods. "Can't show up in street wear. Yuck."

"Uh huh, right," said Possible. She looked towards she and Drakken. "Christmas trees?"

"Clearly, it's our grand scheme... Operation Grinch," stated Drakken. Shego caved.

"Don't tell her!" snapped Shego.

"Right, I'm, so sure," sighed Possible. "Sorry to interrupt the party—"

"Evil planning," corrected Cleopatra.

"Yeah...that," said Possible with an eye-roll. "Our mistake."

"You guys should really turn off your cellphones if you're trying to mass-plan evil," said Stoppable.

"Ron," said Possible sharply.

"Oh yeah...no villain tips," said Stoppable. He frowned. "I really thought this was a party... Dr. Drakken, are we having one this year?"

Shego suddenly wished she'd ran for the door and dragged Drakken with her. She took a half-step away from Drakken and instinctively covered her face as their peers turned to look at them. She caught sight of Motor Ed's confused look before his eyes shot open and he took a few steps behind Lucre. She could see the slightly annoyed look on Possible's face that was replaced by mild amusement.

"I'm sorry...this year?" asked Camille. "Like, as in there have been ones in the past?"

"We have never had a party together," she heard Drakken nervously laugh. "That would be...inappropriate."

"There have been two Christmas parties and one Thanksgiving," said Stoppable defiantly.

"Fine, there was ONE Christmas party and the other two you crashed," argued Drakken.

"Seriously, Cuz?" Shego saw Ed's brow rise. Everyone made various comments.

"Eddie. You were at two of them," hissed Drakken. "Neighn! There is no party...there will never be a party. Villains don't have parties."

"They crashed another family event?" asked Cleopatra. Ed cringed.

"Okay, before this crazy sitch escalates," said Kim, "just to be clear...this is a villain meeting...for a Christmas plot?"

Everyone responded at once.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Seriously."

Those were just a few of the responses Shego heard as she nudged Drakken. Everyone at least for the moment seemed to be amping up the lie that this was not, in fact, a holiday party. Drakken's narrowed eyes turned to hers and his face un-scrunched as they made eye contact. Shego nodded towards the door indicating making a run for it. Shego saw Drakken look back at the others. His hands folded behind his back and he took a casual step backwards. Shego followed his lead and moved at an equal pace.

If Possible thought it was in fact a villains meeting, there would be police there soon enough. Where some trees still stood it was dark enough that they could slip away and have a clear shot to the exit before anyone noticed. In theory it would have been great. It would have worked perfectly if at any point in the argument where the casual but condemning comments had been made by Possible and Stoppable...things had taken a drastic change. But of course, they didn't.

"Hey! I thought we had a deal," Stoppable turned to look at them. "You agreed no Christmas capers. It was a promise."

"Who the hell makes promises to their arch nemesis," snickered Monkey Fist, "apart from revenge."

"Exactly," responded Drakken. Shego could feel the wrong words coming. "Unless you lie to distract from your true plans."

"You promised on Snow-Man Hank," hissed Stoppable.

Possible rolled her eyes. It was clear she wasn't buying the party lie.

"News flash, it's called lies and deceit. Rule number seven in the villain's handbook," smirked Drakken.

"Five," corrected Shego. She cringed at her own response.

"I thought it was six?" asked Dementor. "Right before double-crossing and the sub-rules."

"Hmm, aye... Shego is right. It's five," said Duff. He stopped Monkey Fist from climbing onto a still-smoking tree.

"Wait. Wait," said Lucre. "There's a handbook. Dr. Drakken, you never told me there was a handbook."

"Oh yeah," said Stoppable. "You want my copy?"

"How does the side-kick have a copy?" asked Camille in a low whisper.

"Drakken," said Stoppable. Possible seemed to be enjoying the turn of events, "I got it from his lab."

"Seriously. Parties. Promises. Gifts," Ed snorted, "Seriously? What's next, are you going to say my cuz here helped you find the TERA on Thanksgiving?"

"No—" Possible began.

"You know about that?" said Stoppable. "I mean honestly. I was shocked by that myself."

Shego felt the shift in the room as Ed glared at Drakken.

"What's TERA?" whispered Camille to Pandora. She shrugged.

Cleopatra's hand covered her mouth and her eyes went wide. Carmella whispered to her.

"Did... Did you...seriously... Help them find it?" asked Ed.

Shego kept her face neutral and tried to think of a lie. Drakken's face was also neutral which made her wonder if he too was thinking of a lie to tell. She waited a beat and she wondered if there was a good enough lie to cover this. It could have been a trap? They could have figured it out? There were a thousand different ways to not make this turn ugly.

"Yes," sighed Drakken.

Shego's mind stopped racing and she fought the internal rage and annoyance at Drakken's answer.

_We should have just run! You can claim ignorance. You didn't even know...it's not really a lie._

There were a series of mutters and smirks.

_I can disassociate myself..._

Drakken looked confident but the tint to his face made it clear he was internally panicking.

"Are you seriously kidding me? You double-crossed me...for Possible? Seriously!" yelled Ed, his fists balled.

"Aye, your own cousin, Drakken?" said Duff. He shook his head.

"I only did it in retaliation because he tried to out Shego and I to my mother," snapped Drakken.

Shego covered her own face in embarrassment. Since they had come to this party, it had only been one awkward problem after another. She expected roars of laughter. Instead she heard a collective gasp. She peeked between her fingers to see a majority of the disapproving looks were now on Ed.

"His mother!?" yelled Dementor. "_Unverzeihlich_!"

"That's not okay," said Cleopatra. Adrena nodded.

"If my mom knew I was a villain," cringed Adrena, "yikes!"

"Oh! So him helping Possible is warranted?" glared Ed. Shego chimed in.

"Cleopatra was trying to steal it out from under you anyway," said Shego. "If she hadn't hired your ex-wife on accident... You wouldn't even have gotten it."

"Yeah...and if it means anything," Stoppable interrupted, clearly aware of his mistake, "he dumped us into a lake right after."

"Seriously Stoppable," Ed glared. He looked between the two and gave a devious smirk. "Is now really the time to stick up for daddy dearest, seriously?"

More gasps and everyone turned to look at Drakken and Stoppable.

"Not this again," sighed Possible. Shego shared an exasperated look with her.

"This is better than any soap my mom watches," grinned Lucre.

"He is NOT my son," snapped Drakken.

"Not to make this more of a problem, but Nana wants to know when you're coming to visit her?" asked Stoppable. He looked a little nervous. "She is not getting any younger."

"Oh for... That women will outlive us all—" Drakken's rant got cut off.

"Kim poisoned her so I'm not sure about that statement. I mean Nana is fine—" Stoppable was cut off.

"Stop calling her Nana, she is not..." Drakken's rant trailed off and he glared at Possible. "You poisoned Nana?"

"I made one batch of cookies... It was hardly attempted murder and she is fine," Possible sighed. "Listen... Clearly us being here was a mistake... In the spirit of the season...we're just gonna go."

"By all means, leave after putting a poisoned cherry on top of this evening," glared Shego. "Sounds like a great plan actually. Drakken?"

"All right, seriously. So I was in the wrong outing Green... But she shot at my mom," Ed pointed at Shego.

The crowd turned to Shego.

"After she insulted me," glared Shego.

"Considering last Christmas I remember, your mom shot at us with a laser canon... I think she can handle her own," said Cleopatra. Shego had forgotten that.

Ed hesitated as everyone turned back to him.

"That was beside the point!" replied Ed.

"I want to go to one of these dinners," said Camille in a whisper to Dementor. He nodded.

"Why does his mom have a laser cannon?" asked Pandora to Carmella. She shrugged.

"Why are they all having holiday dinners together?" asked Monkey Fist.

"Clean your ears, man," said Duff. He gestured to Stoppable. "Possible's clumsy side-kick is Drakken's son."

"Oh, right. I'm still processing that," shrugged Monkey Fist. "I'd hoped it was just the alcohol talking."

"I can see the resemblance," said DNAmy as she tilted her head and looked between the two.

"There is NO resemblance!" snapped Drakken. Shego rolled her eyes. "Eddie."

Ed was staring at Drakken with a furrowed brow. He seemed to be deep in thought as his eyes darted between Drakken and Team Possible. His expression relaxed and he shook his head. Somehow, it did little to lessen the annoyance Shego felt and Drakken looked puzzled by the expression.

"Seriously. You didn't double-cross me because of almost outing you two. Let's be real. A majority of the people in this room could be outed by a simple newspaper... For real! Besides...because of Possible, you two are still in the clear. Seriously...this is because of the attic," glared Ed.

"What happened in the attic?" asked Stoppable. Shego saw Possible shrug.

Shego saw Drakken's eye twitch and it was a realization that it was in fact the reason he'd given that dumb device Ed wanted to Possible. Shego knew the boxes Ed had been snooping in, according to Drakken, were essentially worthless... But the wordless exchange the two cousins were having made her second guess what he'd told her.

"You know, seriously. I have just as much a right to look at that junk that you do, I don't know why you get all...weird about it," sighed Ed. "Not very cool to sell your blood out because of it either, seriously. Why does it even matter? You're not using it. Auntie sure as hell ain't... Why not me?"

"Oh man...now the soap opera has a mystery turn," snickered Lucre. He and Monkey Fist sat on the surviving reindeer with what looked like popcorn.

"Laser cannons, secrets in the attic, family affairs, long lost family members..." smirked Camille. "This is like my eighteenth birthday all over again. But I get to watch."

Shego wondered if plasma blasting all of them would help or hinder the current situation.

"It's not the point, Eddie. There is nothing there you need," said Drakken. "Whether I use it or not, is none of your business."

"Pfft, seriously? You're just worried that I'd find a use for it over you," said Ed. He rolled his eyes. "That's it isn't it. Because you're not using it, I can't. Unless you do it first, it's a big deal."

"Hardly," scoffed Drakken. "You're the one always copying everything I do."

"Like what?" asked Ed.

"Gee, I don't know," Drakken rolled his eyes. "How about anything I've ever done! In school for starters, taking credit for all my social antics."

"Hey! I took credit for those so you didn't get in trouble," snapped Ed. He smirked. "And for the girls."

"Seems right," said Duff. There was a murmur of agreement.

"How come the bad boy thing didn't work for me, Kim?" asked Stoppable. Shego heard her sigh.

"I thought you two were leaving?" hissed Shego.

"Well now we want to wait until the end of _Desperate Villainy_ is over," smirked Possible. Shego glared.

"That's already a soap opera," said Pandora. "It's pretty lame honestly. I don't know why Hermes likes it."

"Because will Sophia follow in her mother's footsteps or not... Will Carlos discover his secret heritage... It keeps you guessing," said Hermes.

"I love that show!" said Dementor, "What about Cassie? When she and Cliff—"

"LA La la!" yelled Camille as she covered her ears. "I am four episodes behind. Don't you dare ruin it!"

"There are actual villain soap operas?" asked Possible. Stoppable nodded. "How do you know?"

"I got Villa-TV. I told you," shrugged Stoppable. "I got it when I started getting the magazines."

Shego focused back on the continued argument between cousins as everyone else seemed to have remembered it was going on as well. It was pure dumb luck that a majority of party goers had bailed before this thing had taken place, because watching the two argue reminded her of the few times she'd fought with Mego over a sweater.

"You only get mad because I was better at it than you, Cuz. Seriously," said Ed. "You're just worried it would make me a better villain than you...which isn't hard."

There were a few snickers and Shego saw Drakken's eyes dart around the circle. She could see the emotions shift behind his eyes as he glared. Shego's backseat to the argument fell away. She took a strong step towards them and moved in between them and waved her hands around the circle.

"Episode's over," muttered Shego as she shook her head. "All right, this has been a real delight. It was a great...meeting...but come on Dr. D., let's head out."

She expected Drakken to agree with her and turn on his heel; go smugly towards the exit with his arms behind his back. That was more of a hope actually. As she looked between he and his cousin there was a dawning realization... This was far beyond a few insults and jabs. There was a click almost behind Drakken's eyes as she readied to yank him out of there. It was a relief. Drakken's arms went behind his back and the smug smirk appeared.

It was a short-lived relief.

"I'm not worried about you being better than me... Because while you're not an idiot...you only have so many ideas when it comes to villainy without having someone to sabotage or rip off. You may be a genius with mechanics and tinker toys...but unless you have someone to cheat off of...not worried," said Drakken. "Just like the street races, the bad boy image, the—"

"I won that street race fair and square," snapped Ed. Shego raised a brow. Even Drakken looked confused.

"Eddie, I'm in the middle of a monologue—" Drakken was cut off.

"You know, you brought it up a few years ago," said Ed. He waved his hand. "You know, seriously, like right before I accidentally drugged you guys."

"More plot twists to the soap opera," muttered Adrena to Lucre.

"I really don't recall—" Drakken looked annoyed and he was again cut off.

"I do. You claimed this same thing. Seriously," Ed glared. "Listen, I ain't riding no coat tails for no one, and I seriously don't need to prove villainy to anyone... But I will not have my riding ability questioned."

"I was not making a point about—" Drakken glared as he was cut off again.

"No, seriously. You tried to make it sound like I was only good because you seriously wiped out...like I learned to ride from you. Seriously, bogus," glared Ed.

"Clearly this argument has lost traction—" Drakken was cut off again.

"No. Seriously... I challenged you to a race...I want a race," snapped Ed.

"All right, this taking a turn for the stupid, so let's just all go home," sighed Shego. She glared at Possible and Stoppable. "Don't you two have a bedtime?"

"Agreed, this has gotten juvenile," Drakken rolled his eyes. "Pft, us race. What would that even prove?"

"That you have a seriously over-inflated ego to think that I've been copying you or something," said Ed.

"Eddie. We are villains...not race car drivers," said Drakken. "It proves nothing... Besides, I think we're a bit too old for silly games."

* * *

In a perfect world that would have ended the argument. Shego rolled her eyes.

_In a perfect world we would be in charge._

Unfortunately, the argument had escalated and their fellow villains had not helped matters by egging it on. Shego shook her head as she looked at everyone eager to see a silly motorcycle race. She shook her head as they all walked down a long hall behind Ed to another part of the warehouse. She glared at Drakken and slowed her walk beside him to isolate him from the group.

"This is stupid," hissed Shego in Drakken's ear. "When's the last time you rode a bicycle, let alone a motorcycle?"

"I didn't expect we'd actually be doing this...right now," he grumbled back as they rounded the corner to Ed's indoor track. "You could have chimed in anytime."

"Excuse me. I did. Three times, and yet here we are..." Shego gestured through the entrance.

"Clearly—oh," Drakken's expression went wide eyed.

Shego's narrowed eyes followed his eyes and gasped. The indoor race track was massive and well-constructed. This was to be expected as Shego was sure Ed raced this track for fun with all his silly projects and his greaser friends. It was some of the features of the track that made Shego take a physical step back. A large over-loop was on one end of the track and a ramp into a ring...that Shego suspected might be made of fire when lit. Her eyes moved from this to map out the entire track. It started simple, but she could see long thin planks over water, broken pavement that held feet between it... This wasn't a simple race around the block set up. This was a stunt track and judging by a large pendulum hung from the ceiling that looked like a blade...a villains-level stunt track.

"I was not expecting this," muttered Stoppable. He and Possible had yet to leave.

"This is insane," said Possible. Shego swallowed hard and had to agree.

However skilled Drakken claimed to be...there was no way he could come close to winning this. She doubted her own skills for some of this, but she knew she stood a better chance than Drakken. She grabbed a fist of his sleeve as he went to walk towards the bikes and yanked him back. His eyes flared wide before raising a brow at her.

"Shego what—?" She cut him off.

"You can't be serious. There's no way you can do this," said Shego. She watched the pendulum start to move, "This is crazy. You could get seriously injured."

Drakken's eyes locked on hers and she saw a small smirk.

"Shego, are you worried about me?" he inquired.

Shego was about to respond with a solid, _'Doy!_' but the smirk made her suddenly leery. If he got injured or not, there was a chance he would mock her with her claim of being concerned. She knew he would. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, about listening to you whine about your boo-boos," Shego crossed her arms and glared.

Drakken nodded and looked at the track. There was a long pause that made Shego shift in her spot.

"You don't think I know how to ride, do you?" he broke the silence.

"That's beside the point," said Shego. "Motor Ed knows this track. It's his track. Even if you did used to ride, that was a long time ago... He's been at this for years."

"Yes, and I've been at villainy for years," retorted Drakken. Shego raised a brow.

"Is that what this is? You're worried that people take Motor Ed more seriously as a villain than you?" asked Shego. Drakken looked at his feet. "Is this some sort of silly cousin rivalry?"

"No, Shego. This is about Eddie always trying to one-up me," glared Drakken. Shego threw her hands up and scoffed.

"That's...the exact definition..." Drakken walked past her, "of what I was just saying. Whatever. It's your funeral."

Shego crossed her arms and looked at their fellow villains as they encouraged the insanity. Possible and Stoppable at least had the decency to look concerned. She glared at them and tried to figure out why on earth they were still there, other than Stoppable wanting to see the race. She found herself watching Drakken as he picked out a bike from the sidelines. She looked at the pendulum and then cringed as she saw the fire ring start to kindle. She felt a wave of anxiety hit her in the stomach.

"You'd better at least wear a helmet," she snapped at Drakken. The looks she gained made her trail off. "You two don't need any more brain damage."

"All right, two out of three," yelled Ed as he tossed his helmet in his hands. "Seriously. Try not to die because I'm not dealing with Auntie."

"Not planning on it," scoffed Drakken. He looked at the bike with trepidation.

"I mean... Seriously, if you wanna forfeit," shrugged Ed with a smirk. "I don't think anyone would be shocked, seriously."

There was an antagonistic tone in Ed's voice. Shego let out an agitated sigh as Drakken shoved his helmet on and mounted the bike. Knowing as much as she did about their relationship and childhood...while the stakes were far more dangerous than teen street races and hot wiring cars...neither man seemed to view it as such. They were two cousins bickering and trying to prove a point.

Shego could understand to a point. While she and her siblings had various arguments and petty fights, they would have never actively put each other's lives in danger. More so because Hego or herself would step in to defuse it...unless it was she and Hego... Then all bets were off.

"So no one is going to stop this madness?" asked Possible.

"I tried," scoffed Shego as she leaned against a wall.

"WHOO!" yelled Lucre. "Go Drakken!"

"Oh please," laughed Monkey Fist. "Motor Ed is certainly going to win. This is his domain."

"I'm with Monkey Fist," said Pandora. She grabbed some sort of trail mix from Camille.

"Someone's breaking something or bleeding...and I'm kind of excited," said Camille. She looked at the pendulum. "So long as no one gets beheaded. That would be gross."

"It's not that bad," shrugged Monkey Fist. "So long as you are not in the splash zone—"

"You really need therapy, _mein fruend,_" Dementor shook his head. "My bet's on the mullet king."

"Wait! Who's taking bets?" asked Duff with a wide grin. "Aye, I'll put cash down on Drakken."

"I will take that cash, and put mine on Motor Ed," said Adrena. She perked up. "Motor Ed! Can I be the flag girl?"

"Ah hell yeah babe!" Ed yelled through his helmet. He kicked down and his motorcycle sprung to life.

"Anyone else betting?" asked Camille as she typed in her phone. "So far odds are five to two on Drakken losing."

"Oh fiddles. That's not fair," pouted DNAmy. "I'm not betting, but I'll root for Drakken."

"My money is on Drakken," shrugged Hermes. Pandora raised a brow. "What? Either way we break even. Besides, they're probably fairly matched."

"Really?" asked Stoppable. Shego shook her head.

"This whole thing is stupid," scoffed Shego.

"I agree," retorted Carmella. Shego sighed. "Someone is going to get hurt and all the crazy medic villains left already."

"Those nut jobs? You're better off with office supplies," declared Cleopatra.

"If one of them get hurt I can stitch them up," said DNAmy. "Do you think Motor Ed might have a sewing kit around here?"

"I can't believe how calm you all are," said Possible. "Making bets on a dangerous sitch that involves your friends?"

"First she thinks we throw parties," snorted Cleopatra. "Now she thinks we're friends."

Shego rolled her eyes at the snickers of the group.

"Geesh, glad I'm not a villain," glared Possible. "Ron, do you really want to stay and watch this?"

"Well now I'm concerned for their safety," said Stoppable. Possible nodded and moved near Shego.

"Fine," said Possible as she sat on a stool.

Shego watched Stoppable lean close to Duff.

"Can I get in on this? It's date night next weekend and I can't phone in another Bueno Nacho sitch this time," he muttered.

"Aye, sure," sighed Duff. "The wee lass deserves a good night out. Who's the wager?"

"Ohm... Drakken." Stoppable seemed leery. "Wait—"

"Aw, supporting his Dad. How sweet," said DNAmy with a wide grin.

"Yeah about that—" Stoppable was cut off as Motor Ed revved his bike loudly.

* * *

Drakken rolled his eyes behind his helmet. His hands tightened on the handles and he squinted. It would only make sense that he chose the helmet before trying it on. The visor on it was tinted around the edges, causing him to only see in a form of tunnel vision. He felt his leg shake on the ground as he thought about every possible scenario. He turned to look at the other villains, their voices muffled and the sound of he and Ed's engines blocking out any actual words. He saw Shego, her arms crossed, and looking at the track with a blank face.

_Shego is right... This is 'stupid' and we should have just run for it._

He felt his foot slide and quickly regained his balance, hoping nobody saw. He turned to see Adrena playing with the flag she'd been given and with another revving, Drakken focused. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

_Why am I doing this? I haven't ridden one of these in twenty years!_

He shook his head and tried to focus harder. He needed to stop his mind from racing off on other subjects while he himself...was in an actual race. He looked at his hands and regretted not wearing his gloves. His shaking foot made him realize he was wearing dress shoes and was in no way secure from slipping. He hadn't even tried out the bike. What if it leaned? What if the throttle stuck?

The flag waved.

_Too late._

For a split second Drakken considered just peeling off the ramp and leaving. He was certain that seeming to have stolen the bike instead of racing, wouldn't lose him any villain credentials to his peers. Perhaps mild disappointment at best.

_Nothing new there._

Unfortunately his body didn't listen to this thought as he peeled off a split second behind Ed. He picked up pace, despite his own thoughts screaming at him not to. Drakken narrowed his eyes in an attempt to kill these thoughts. He needed to pick up enough speed to make the turn at its angle and keep up with his cousin. It wouldn't bode well if he went careening off the track a few seconds into the race.

As he made the turn and gained a little on Ed, he grinned. Perhaps he was feeling a little too overconfident because the mantra in his head encouraging him just not to die...changed quickly into 'Faster!' and 'Win!' It only faltered as he saw the narrowed ramp up ahead over a water pit. He slowed and Ed gained on him, but at least he didn't fall in. He let out a breath as he passed it, not daring to breath in the ten seconds it took him to cross.

He could hear noises without Ed next to him and glanced over towards where the other villains were. He didn't look too long because he heard revving. His heart went into his throat as he saw Ed. His bike was reared up and he was speed-hopping on a broken platform. Drakken gunned it instead, not exactly confident at the idea of attempting to balance on one tire for that long. His feet were already having trouble staying in place. He managed to clear three of the broken platforms with speed alone. It was sheer dumb luck that he didn't tip the bike on the other four. It had also gotten him ahead of Ed.

"This isn't so bad, I don't know why Shego...oh yeah, that," groaned Drakken as he saw the loop up ahead.

Ed sped past him and Drakken did his best to pick up speed to match him. He was trying his best to figure out the angle, measurement, and ratio of the loop, but his limited sight and the angle were not in his favor. He looked at Ed and decided mirroring his speed was his best option.

_Why didn't I calculate this before I got on the bike!?_

He internally chastised himself as he hit the throttle. Ed was only a few feet ahead now which meant he'd equaled his speed. He saw Ed glance back behind him and in a split second...Ed's bike emitted flames out the tailpipe. Drakken instinctively slowed but not enough that he could stop himself from entering the loop.

The series of curse words trailing in his head would have given his mother a heart attack, but it was all that kept coming. He knew he didn't have enough speed for the loop but he didn't have much choice. He hit the throttle the best he could and braced himself for flying either out of the loop or falling. Ed cleared it no problem, as was expected. As he hit the top part of the circle he used his feet to hook behind the pedals because just like he thought.

The bike lifted off the metal circle. If he let go, the bike would fall on him... But if he leaned his legs forward he had a slight chance of at least landing the bike before falling off. He did his best to lean forward and felt a searing pain on his right calf. Despite that, he landed on the platform with a few choppy bumps and the bike took off with a jolt. All his revving had amped up the motor looking for traction. The pain in his calf outweighed the pain in his hips and tailbone from the impact. By the breeze against his skin the hot metal of his bike had burned a hole in his pant leg, and probably given him a hefty welt to boot.

His focus fell back ahead of him as he overtook Ed and rounded the corner. He nearly lost his balance and the bike barely stayed on the edge of the raised platform they were on. He knew he was near tears and was fighting a panicked scream... It was little comfort to know that everyone watching had no idea he just wanted to go home in his jammies and whine.

_No! I'm not going to whine because Shego will mock me._

He took a few deep breaths as he hit the ramp and flew through the circle of fire. He hit the ground hard and in fact was crying now. His leg hit the motor again and there was for sure a burn now. He bit his lip to stop from yelling. He was relieved that no one could see his expression or tears and that the race was almost over.

_It's two out of three._

He sniffed at his own realization. He nodded to himself. He would win this round and then declare he had proved his point and go home...where there was ice...and a soft comfy bed...and presumably nothing on fire. He rounded the last corner and could see everyone come into view... His bike was yanked back by something and he hit the edge again. He saw a blast of green shoot past him and heard a yell from Ed. The pressure on his bike stopped. Unfortunately...it sent him crashing over the edge and he lost his balance completely as the bike fell on him.

Drakken's arm ached and he looked up to see a busted chain attached to the back of his bike, the other half trailing from the front of Ed's bike, which came sliding to a halt near Shego, her hand still blazing and her eyes narrowed at Ed. Drakken saw movement and his bike was pulled off of him by Duff and Stoppable while Carmella offered him her hand. He accepted the help begrudgingly and watched Ed yank his helmet off and turn on Shego.

"What the hell was that, Shego?" snapped Ed. "You shot at my head."

"You shot literal flames and a freaking harpoon at your cousin," snapped Shego. Her hand flared again. "How is rigging the race proving you're a better rider?"

"We're villains. There are no rules!" snapped Ed. "Seriously Green, what's your problem? If you're so worried about Drew, why don't you hop on with him. Not like we don't already know he needs someone to hold his hand."

Drakken narrowed his eyes and felt his skin grow warm. Ed's comment made him suddenly agitated. While he knew he relied on Shego for more than he actually needed to, it was quite another for his cousin to act like he was some sort of child. He stepped away from Carmella.

"I don't need anyone holding my hand," snapped Drakken. He yanked off his helmet. "But low blow with your little game there Eddie."

"That's completely unfair," said Possible. She wasn't far from Shego and held a similar expression of anger. "It's already your track and now you have a rigged bike."

"It's a villain's game," shrugged Cleopatra.

"Complete bogus," snapped Carmella. Cleopatra raised a brow. "Villain race or not...he doesn't have any attacks to counter."

"If he wins then it proves Drakken's point doesn't it?" smiled Monkey Fist as he downed another drink. "Come on. I have my money on Motor Ed, tricks or not."

"Aye, that's completely unfair," said Duff. "If Drakken loses I ain't paying up. He's got no power."

"Anything he can get on his bike is fair game," said Ed with a glare. "So hop on Green."

"Her weight would put him at a disadvantage," said Cleopatra. Shego glared at her. "What? His bike is clearly heavier than Eddie's so it's even right now. It would slow him down. Right, Eddie?"

"...Yeah," muttered Ed.

"I knew that," said Drakken in annoyance. "I'll be fine."

Drakken made a mental tally of anything he might have in the hover car. He looked at Shego, who seemed to be looking around and in her boot for something he could use. He didn't hate the idea of Shego riding with him, but the loop had already been hard enough. He was about to declare that this was not an even match and a re-match in the future—which he would make sure never came—when Duff spoke.

"Aye, I got some spare explosives," glared Duff. "If that's the way he fits to play his kin... Think you can fit them in your pockets? Or is your sparkly coat too fancy."

"What?" asked Drakken. Duff pulled out a few gold balls from his coat pocket. "Oh...ohm... thank you Killigan."

Drakken gave an appreciative smile.

"All right, don't get sappy though," said Duff quickly. "I just don't like seeing an unfair match... Brings me back to my days on the competitive greens."

"Right, of course," said Drakken. He looked at them and tried to figure out a way to toss them.

"Well if we're lending help," said Carmella. A familiar colorful staff nearly hit him in the face as he turned, "You can borrow this...I mean, you did make it after all."

"I did?" asked Drakken. A foggy memory came back of Shego and Carmella fighting with it. "Oh...yeah... Did you paint it?"

"...Yes," said Carmella.

"How's he going to use that and drive?" said Shego. She sighed and looked at him. "Can you just drop the ego and let's leave... What happened to your leg?"

"I have this under control, Shego," said Drakken as he looked at his torn pant leg. "Eddie?"

"Drakken—" Shego was cut off as Ed responded.

"You backing out," smirked Ed. Drakken's stomach twisted.

"No," sneered Drakken. He saw Shego glare before shaking her head and walking back in the crowd. "Just one more round and whoever wins, that's it."

"Seriously?" asked Ed. Drakken nodded. "Fine, an easier win for me."

"How are you going to use those things?" asked Lucre. Drakken looked at the staff and put the balls in his pocket.

"Perhaps I could tie..." Drakken bit his lip.

"Rufus!" yelled Stoppable.

Drakken jumped, he'd been unaware the side-kick was next to him. He cringed as the little pink mole-rat came bouncing out of Stoppable's pocket and looked around in tired confusion. It took Drakken an uneasy second to get what he was implying as he dumped the creature on his bike casually. Drakken glared at Stoppable and then towards the sky. His only chance for assistance in this chaotic race was a naked mole rat and some trinkets. He was about to decline when he was handed what looked like a hairdryer with a hook.

"I'm not supporting this, but I think it's totally unfair," said Possible as she walked back towards the crowd.

"Hey, you can tie the grappling hook thing to your bike like Motor Ed had," grinned Lucre who took off his shoe. "I got a shoelace!"

Drakken watched as said hook was tied on and took a moment to look at those around him. While he appreciated the assistance and it made him feel a slight wave of joy, it was nothing compared to what his cousin probably had up his sleeve. Now that the playing field was slightly even, it meant Ed wouldn't hold back. He limped slightly as he moved his motorcycle back to the starting line. He looked at Shego who was looking at her phone with narrowed eyes. He slammed his helmet on and glared towards her for a second.

_I'll show her...and Ed...and whoever is sober enough to actually remember this._

He looked at Monkey Fist who was spinning on a support beam.

Drakken shook his head and mounted his bike. He gave a deep sigh and jumped as there was a tapping at his helmet. He took it off and the mole rat jumped in.

"Oh, no. Not happening," stated Drakken. "Out of the helmet!"

"Seriously Cuz...were you crying?" asked Ed. Drakken looked at him. "Your eyes are all red."

"I wasn't crying," glared Drakken as he moved the mole rat and shoved the helmet back on.

Drakken's eyes shot open as the obscuring tint of the helmet's visor was gone. He looked to see the mole rat trying to get a film sticker from his hands. Drakken held the sticker so he could pull it off and smiled. He quickly shook the smile and for the second time that evening was glad no one could see his face. The mole rat ran up his arm and he felt him tuck himself in the collar of his coat. Drakken shrugged.

_Here goes nothing._

Drakken watched as a cheerful DNAmy wove the flag this time. Clearly Adrena was far too busy mimicking Monkey Fist by the support beams. Drakken took off the moment the flag became parallel with DNAmy's leg. He wanted to get as much distance from Ed and his tricks as he could. Drakken cringed as he felt the mole rat's claws on his skin as it ran down his sleeve. He saw its head pop out near his hand, the slight crescent moon scar near his thumb a reminder of the last time he'd been so close to the pink creature. Drakken rounded the corner. The faster he went, the sooner it was over; the farther from Ed, the less likely anything would be tossed his way.

He felt a tug at his bike again and pushed forward. The mole rat vanished up his sleeve and into his pocket. There were a few loud explosions and he gained speed again. Drakken glanced behind him and smirked as Ed slowed, the hook weighing him down in a blaze of smoke. Drakken saw the thin plank again and slowed. It didn't last long as the mole rat was back on his hand and nudging the throttle forward.

"Stop it!" yelled Drakken. "I can't keep balanced that fast!"

The thing chattered something and began hitting buttons.

"You're going to get us both killed," he snapped. His aggression faded as he cleared the plank with ease.

Drakken saw the platforms ahead and attempted to pick up speed to try and luck jump across. The mole rat shook his head. An array of spikes shot past his front tire. Drakken yelled at the sudden attack and pulled his tire back. It appeared he was jumping his bike across on one wheel instead of skating across like last time. He cleared it and sped up towards the loop. Ed jumped past him and a series of sharp objects hit his bike and slowed him down again.

Drakken was going even slower on the loop than the first time. There was a 'plink' sound and the grappling hook shot off and launched them outside the loop. It was as if time slowed for a second and Drakken heard himself scream as he clung to the bike. He saw the mole rat float ahead of him and grabbed it before it fell. It might have seemed like a good gesture in ensuring the thing's safety...but Drakken was really thinking that if he plummeted to his death, he was taking the mole rat with him.

With a hard hit that sent a sharp pain along his spine...they landed back on the track. Drakken froze for a second before hitting the throttle again. His mental whining of wanting to be home in an ice bath and with a lot of ice cream was halted by the need to finish the race first.

Shego pulled her hands from her eyes as she heard Duff yell cheerfully. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as she watched the race. She'd had to restrain herself from shooting a blast at Ed after those flying daggers of his. Drakken's impromptu flight via grappling hook had made her, for the first time, actually panic. Everyone was cheering and laughing, but she just felt nauseous. She glanced at everyone and shot glares to all of them. Her eyes found Possible who seemed to be the only one not cheering the insanity on.

"Shego, are you okay?" asked Possible. Shego sobered up and crossed her arms.

"I'm fine, Possible," she glared. "Just watching two idiots trying to kill themselves with stupid stunts."

"Right," said Possible. "You know Rufus is super helpful... I'm sure Drakken will be fine."

"Pfft," scoffed Shego as she shifted in place. "Whatever Drakken does is his problem. I just don't want to listen to him whine about it later."

"Mmhmm," nodded Possible. "Okay."

"What's that supposed to—" Shego was cut off as everyone let out a gasp. "Now what?"

Ed was right next to Drakken and his bike was shooting sparks at Drakken. Drakken's bike was wobbling near the edge again. Shego's hands flared as she saw Ed's foot move towards Drakken's bike. There was a large flash of bright light and Ed went flying off the edge and into the center of the track. His bike shot the opposite way as the grappling hook had seemed to have found another use. Drakken regained hit traction and barely hit the finish line before his tire let loose from the frame and he jumped off the bike as it skidded into a wall. Shego felt her phone buzz as Drakken stood up and she looked at it.

"See? Told you he would be fine," said Possible.

Shego nodded as she looked at the phone. She'd missed several calls, one from Dean but others from numbers of people who had very important items she needed. She looked up at Drakken, who was clearly fine, and then back at the phone. She felt the phone buzz again and looked towards the exit.

"Who's Dean?" asked Possible. She had clearly glimpsed her call log.

"None of your business," hissed Shego.

She ducked down the hall as she saw the familiar number's call from one of the ads she'd inquired about. She glanced back towards where Drakken had jumped off the track and quickly answered the phone.

* * *

Drakken rubbed his leg as he tossed his helmet. The naked mole rat sprinted back to the side-kick, still holding the taser staff until he reached him. Drakken looked smugly over his shoulder towards Ed, who he suddenly became aware was limping through some debris, a large crack in the visor of his helmet.

"All right, Rufus, way to handle a...weird taser-wand thing," said Stoppable as he held his mole rat.

"Your taser shot me off the track! And you seriously hooked my ride mid-air," yelled Ed as he tossed his helmet. He pointed to where the motorcycle dangled from the rafters. "That's unfair."

"I believe you said it was a villain's game," said Drakken. He felt more than a little smug. "Besides, a better rider would have seen that coming."

"You had a naked mole rat firing lasers at me," snapped Ed. Drakken saw his bleeding nose as he turned around.

"Eddie, did you hit your head?" asked Drakken in a serious tone.

"No. I smacked my face on the inside of my helmet when I fell," said Ed with a glare. He scoffed. "Seriously, I can't believe you beat me."

Ed crossed his arms and looked at the other villains and then glared at Drakken. Drakken cringed at the look. He looked for Shego just in case they had to leave. It was his cousin's party after all, and silly race or not, Drakken was sure he was about to be very unwelcome. However, he didn't see her. He did see Cleopatra sprinting towards them with a rag. He saw Ed's glare and clenched fist, clearly ready to punch him.

"Eddie, how hard did you hit your head?" Cleopatra darted past him. "You could have a concussion."

"Seriously, I'm fine, just..." It was clear Eddie was going to wave her off but then paused. "I mean...my head kinda hurts... Seriously, just a little."

"You poor dear," responded Cleopatra.

"I mean, seriously. I'm sure it's fine...nothing a little nap won't cure," said Ed. Drakken rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Nonsense," sighed Cleopatra. "What if you do? You shouldn't be left alone just in case."

"Well it's getting later and I don't think I can seriously call any of my guys back," responded Ed.

"I can stay," doted Cleopatra. "Eddie, just tilt your head forward and pinch your nose... We'll get this stopped first."

Drakken saw any anger completely vanish from Ed's face as he suddenly began to whine about his nose hurting and how sore he was. Drakken looked on in confusion until Ed gave him a grin and thumbs up before gesturing to where Cleopatra was checking his bruised arm. Drakken shook his head and went back towards where people were collecting their winnings. Okay so it was only Duff, Hermes, Lucre, and Stoppable... But at least someone had believed in him. He looked towards where he'd seen Shego next to Possible...but there was no Shego.

"All right, Ron. I think it's time we actually leave," said Possible. Stoppable was currently avoiding Monkey Fist who was attempting to dance with him.

"I want to... Uhg, get off. You lost, remember," said Stoppable as he managed to pawn Monkey Fist off on Adrena who danced with him.

Drakken scratched his head and looked at Possible, clearly the only one not having some sort of drunken celebration or collecting winnings.

"Have you seen Shego?" asked Drakken.

Possible raised a brow and looked over her shoulder. She furrowed her brows and gave a strange sympathetic look that he wasn't certain about.

"I think she was calling someone named Dean," shrugged Possible. "She went back inside."

"Oh," said Drakken.

He felt like a deflated balloon. Not that it mattered, but he was a little let down Shego wasn't there to celebrate his win. He watched as his fellow villains made their way toward the doors as well and made sure his facial expression didn't show his disappointment.

"Must have been important," he shrugged. "She can revel in my victory later."

He saw Possible's eyes flare and then settle into an expression he couldn't pinpoint.

"No doubt," she smiled. It made him uneasy. "Have a Merry Christmas."

"Yeah," grinned Stoppable. "And don't forget to visit Nana."

Drakken's slight smile turned into a grimace.

"For the last time—" Drakken began.

"Aw! It's so cute that they go visit family together," said DNAmy. She was guiding Monkey Fist and Adrena.

"Aye, it's even more shocking that the lad got Possible as a girlfriend, considering Drakken's his dah," said Duff as they walked off.

"He is not—" Drakken glared as they all talked loudly and left the area. He glared at Stoppable.

"Hey...talk to Motor Ed," said Stoppable. "I wasn't bringing it up past Thanksgiving."

"I don't want people thinking we're related!" snapped Drakken.

"I don't want my enemies thinking I'm dating your son," said Possible.

There was an exchange of agreement between Drakken and Possible as the teens left. Drakken looked around the empty track. All his peers were probably headed home given the late hour and the renewed realization that Possible had been there. His cousin had also vanished with Cleopatra, probably being doted on for his mild injury. Drakken looked at the track and expected to feel the smug pride return, but it didn't. He'd raced his cousin for what? To prove he was once a better rider because they got into an argument. No one would have cared either way.

Perhaps it was the adrenaline, panic, and triumph finally fading... But as he looked at the empty room...he felt very alone.

_You are alone._

He rolled his eyes at his internal thought as he limped over towards the bike. His shoulder hurt, his back ached, and his leg still felt on fire...and for what? An empty room.

_The mole rat got more praise._

Drakken glared. Logically he hadn't expected a fanfare or anything if he won... But at least one person would have been nice. He looked at his coat sleeve and saw the unraveled sequins for the first time. He focused on the green hue and sighed. He'd assumed at least Shego would have said something, even if it was calling him an idiot for doing it. He sat on the bike and hissed at the pain before picking up the wand still on the ground where the mole rat had dropped it.

He didn't know how long he felt sorry for himself. He knew he'd been spinning the small staff like a baton and had nearly hit himself in the face a few times, but he'd been lost in thought. He'd been mulling over why he did anything and brooding about all his downfalls when he heard high-heels. He glared, assuming Shego had finally got off the phone to come check on him.

"There you are," came the sing-songy familiar voice.

"Dr. Sweets?" asked Drakken. He looked at the staff. "Ah, back for the staff?"

"I do want that back," she laughed. "But I assumed you were behind us with it."

"I'm just mulling over my victory in peace," he grinned. He hoped his expression sold his statement.

"Well, I don't want to stop your victorious reveling," smiled Carmella. "That was very impressive."

"Ah yes, all aided by a little pink weasel," Drakken rolled his eyes.

"Well that was impressive too, but I was talking about the first lap," said Carmella as she sat on the bike next to him. "You would have won if Motor Ed hadn't played dirty. What Cleopatra sees in him is beyond me."

"Quite a failure to not have swooped in and stopped her from wandering off with Eddie," said Drakken with a smirk. Carmella's smile fell.

"Batting a thousand lately," she muttered. Drakken raised a brow.

"From what I remember and what I've seen... You know, the ads in Villain's Weekly," said Drakken. "You're doing very well."

"Yes. Mass-distributing cheap knock-off versions of my work to any weirdo with a few bucks in their pocket," Carmella sneered. "You think they'd do background checks on those things...because they don't."

"Shouldn't you talk about that with your partner?" asked Drakken.

"Hmpf. Partners only care about the end result, not the emotional and concerning turmoil surrounding it," said Carmella. She paused and looked around ". Where's Shego?"

"Probably on the phone with her boyfriend," shrugged Drakken. He ignored the knot in his stomach at the word.

"Oh... Boyfriend?" asked Carmella. Drakken nodded. "I thought...well you know?"

"What?" asked Drakken. He paused for a moment and laughed. "Shego and I are only partners."

Carmella was glaring at her staff and Drakken got off the bike.

"It's getting late—" Drakken was cut off.

"Then why did you choose her over me?" asked Carmella. "If there was nothing going on."

Drakken raised a brow and then smirked.

"You really are as petty as you claimed," he chuckled. "Is that why you bit her? Because of something I did three years ago?"

"We both know how petty we both are," smirked Carmella. It faltered. "If I say yes..."

"It would confirm your insanity," smirked Drakken.

"Well tell me something I don't know," she laughed. "My life is dedicated to ruining people's lives with minor to severe inconvenient candies."

"Ah, simplicity," snorted Drakken. "Looks like the evening is over. Guess the race was the best for last sort of addition to my cousin's party."

"I don't know. I think this is probably my favorite part right now," said Carmella with a slight shrug.

Drakken's smirk fell and he felt a little warm in the face by her statement. He looked around them as if waiting for some sort of trap or joke. A final revenge from his cousin, perhaps. He looked at the staff, which had been dropped right where he'd remembered her standing...yet she'd left it. He raised a brow and tried figuring out if it could be an elaborate revenge plan. She had bit Shego.

"You're overthinking what I just said aren't you," sighed Carmella as she hopped off the bike. "You may be an evil megalomaniac genius...but you are oblivious sometimes. You know that, right?"

"I'm waiting for the trap," said Drakken as he took a step back. "Or catch."

Carmella's smile fell and she looked crestfallen before shaking her head and grabbing her staff.

"I don't know if it's me in particular, but when did you start thinking that someone showing interest in you was only because of a joke or trap?" asked Carmella. She held up the staff. "I did purposely leave this here as an excuse to come back...but it wasn't for some evil plan."

Drakken watched her take a few steps and processed her words. He wasn't certain how truthful they were, but she had come back to talk to him... Had been the only one to praise him... Given him her staff... Helped him up when they bike had fallen on him.

_'When did you start thinking that someone showing interest in you was only because of a joke...?'_

A mental montage of moments where Drakken had thought Shego might have had interest in him played through his head—the night gown, the kiss, the weird flirting that he knew she'd just been doing to get under his skin... His brow furrowed and he glared towards the doorway. His mind had gone through all that in the two steps Carmella had taken and he took a deep breath.

"Carmella, wait..."

* * *

Shego let out a deep sigh as she hung up the phone, finally done with the silly interview for the job. It had taken way too long and it was overly tedious. It wasn't like she wasn't just going to rob them and steal the item for Drakken anyway. She looked around the dimly lit parking garage and paused at the hover car. Drakken wasn't there, but there were no other vehicles save for a bright pink sports car. Shego was certain that would have been Carmella and Cleopatra's ride.

"Uhg, what, is he still gloating to Ed about winning?" sighed Shego as she headed back inside. "I suppose it saves me from having to praise him."

Not that she wasn't impressed and relieved that he wasn't seriously injured and had actually won. She just knew he would bring it up more times than was warranted and she would eventually get annoyed by it and snap at him. She walked through the empty warehouse with the half-knocked-down forest and frowned.

She shook her head and crossed her arms as she walked back towards the race track area. She smirked as she replayed his race in her head. She wasn't going to lie, he was far better than she thought he'd be. She'd honestly wondered if he'd been serious about his skills. It was a lot easier now to imagine his younger self in a leather jacket and with a motorcycle. She snorted at the thought.

"Ms. Go would have been all over that," she laughed aloud. "A dorky bad boy."

Her laugh trailed off as she sighed to herself. She recalled Possible talking to her, trying to reassure her that Drakken was going to be fine. Shego panicked and dismissed her concern...

_But why?_

If anything, the teen would have simply assumed because of their working relationship or even a friendship. She doubted the teen would have thought anything more of her and Drakken's relationship. Even if she did, what possible annoyance could unfold...? Shego paused her pace.

_Yeah, she would be childish enough to use it as a poke to annoy me._

Shego rounded the corner down the hall and began wondering what if she had simply said she had been worried. Her shoulders dropped and she suddenly realized that everyone had immediately left, which meant Drakken had just been left alone or with an angry Ed. She picked up her pace. He'd even seemed injured before the second race. She rounded the final hallway and froze as she saw Drakken talking to Carmella. He indeed had a limp when he moved towards the candy villain. They were in the middle of a conversation and Shego hesitated as Carmella said her name.

"So...Shego?" asked Carmella as she fixed Drakken's lapels. Shego glared.

"There is nothing going on between Shego and I," stated Drakken firmly. Shego's throat felt tight at his words.

"Nothing?" Carmella tilted her head.

"Never has been...never will be," said Drakken. Shego took a step back.

She glared. It wasn't like she didn't agree, it was just hearing it out-loud and so firmly. She felt her stomach twist as she glared at Carmella... And being spoken to her nonetheless. Shego glared and decided to interrupt them...but she barely took a step over the threshold, when...

Shego felt suddenly numb as she froze in place.

Drakken had leaned down towards Carmella who hadn't hesitated to clear the gap between her and Drakken.

There was a twisting ill feeling in Shego's gut as she watched Drakken kiss the candy villain. Shego didn't know what to say or do at the moment. She wanted to flee back to the hover car and pretend she hadn't just seen that. She wanted to shoot a plasma blast right at them and tell Drakken he was an idiot. She wanted to physically scream at the horror before her... But most of all...she felt like a door had just slammed on her, if not by his prior words...but now his actions. She swallowed hard and decided the hover car seemed like the best option... She just wanted to go home.

_Drakken was right. We should have never come to this party._


	101. An Evening Out

**An Evening Out**

* * *

Shego tossed the large box in her closet and looked at her ruined suit. Glancing at the grazed cut on her thigh with irritation. Turned out some villains didn't take too kindly to being tricked and robbed of their precious devices. Shego sighed. Sometimes she forgot how dangerous other villains could actually be. She'd been lucky enough to miss most of the flying blades in her escape.

All she wanted now was a nice hot bath and a relaxing end of the week, as Christmas was that upcoming Sunday and she and Drakken were on a villainous hiatus... The week since Motor Ed's party had been relatively quiet because of this. She'd planned on another small theft for Sunday, but the ache in her shoulder from Thursday's double-cross told her otherwise. She looked at the boxes in her closet and scoffed.

"He'd better appreciate this," she muttered. A knock came at her door.

Shego slammed the closet door shut and hit the open button on her door. Drakken was standing there with a nervous grin. She made a gesture of confusion at his expression. She looked at him closer. She raised a brow at his semi-casual yet dressed up attire, mentally tracing the days. Friday.

"I'm not going to karaoke," she sighed.

"I'm not either," said Drakken with a raised brow, "I was just hoping you weren't still irritated with me."

"Why would I—" Shego cut herself off.

She'd been using that as a claim to keep him from bothering her on her secret missions. His kissing Carmella at the party had been a perfect cover up, claiming that she had bit her and he hadn't even had the decency to retaliate for her. It had been an awkward flight home last Friday, but she couldn't keep using it for a solid week. Shego rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, that," she shrugged. "I've been over that."

Drakken glared.

"Then why didn't you answer my call?" asked Drakken.

"It's Friday and we're on hiatus. I was shopping," shrugged Shego. Drakken looked at her.

"What happened to your leg?" asked Drakken with an eye-roll.

"I wanted the last jacket," lied Shego as she kicked off her boots.

"Oh," said Drakken. He looked around. "Did you get it?"

"No, it had blood on it," said Shego as she sat on her bed to remove her socks. "Did you need anything else?"

"No," replied Drakken. He hesitated in the doorway.

"All right, if there's nothing else...I would like to change," said Shego. She smirked as he stood in place for a second. "Unless you plan on watching?"

"Hmm?" asked Drakken with a head shake. "Watch what?"

Shego rolled her eyes.

"Never mind," sighed Shego as she grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. "Need anything else?"

She closed the door to her small bathroom and heard him move closer to it as she changed. He was clearly on the fence about saying something. As she pulled her hair back, it suddenly dawned on her...if he wasn't going to karaoke why was he dressed and out of his normal lair attire? He'd also come to ask if she was still upset about the race and him kissing Carmella. Her eyes shot open and she yanked the door open.

"Did you ask if I was over you not biting Sweets on my behalf...because you're dating her again?" asked Shego. She felt a bitter taste in her mouth at saying it aloud.

"We're going on a date, yes," said Drakken.

"You can't be serious? After all the drama last time... What if she's plotting some sort of deranged revenge for dumping her," glared Shego. "Last time you ignored her at a party she spent months calculating plans... Something tells me years for a breakup is right up her alley."

"Because I asked her to dinner," said Drakken. Shego felt a tightening in her chest.

"What happened to her being controlling?" scoffed Shego. She crossed her arms. "Isn't that why you two broke up before?"

She saw Drakken's eyes dart before he put on his best casual expression. Shego raised her brow at this but said nothing.

"That was in the past... Besides. I've been spending too much time lounging around the lair," said Drakken as he walked towards the door. "If I'm taking the holiday off, I might as well do something instead of watching movies all night in my pajamas."

He glanced at her. Shego looked at her pajamas and crossed her arms.

"Pft, it's not like I'm doing that either," she said casually and looked at her nails. "You're not the only one who has plans."

"Oh... It's just getting late and you're in...pajamas," said Drakken. His confusion was warranted but Shego scoffed.

"Yeah, I assumed you were doing your usual movie binge and was going to humor you before actually going out." She rolled her eyes and shifted in her stance.

She saw a flash of something across Drakken's face before he scowled.

"Well thank you for your pity-company plans," said Drakken as he walked towards the door, "but I have better company waiting."

"Yeah, well...so do I," snapped Shego as she followed him to the door. "And it's not the cavity queen."

"How many names do you have for Carmella?" asked Drakken with wide eyes.

"Several," responded Shego smugly. "Quite a few can't be said around children...or your mother."

Drakken stood in place for a second. She knew he was wondering what they were but he tossed his hands in the air rather than ask. He began walking off with a head shake and rounded the corner. Shego watched him vanish as she looked at her door frame. She was about to close the door when Drakken came back around the corner.

"Shego, just to be clear. I do in fact enjoy your company," he grumbled. Shego blinked and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Doy! I am wonderful company... You're...somewhat...enjoyable as well," shrugged Shego. She saw his eye roll and heard his snort of contempt. "Have a nice date... Try not to get poisoned or put under mind control this time."

"Try not to get arrested with Junior," responded Drakken. He waved over his shoulder as he turned.

"Yeah, sure..." Shego went to close the door but yelled after Drakken. "And change your shirt. The yellow looks like you're going to a baby-shower!"

"Fine!" was the yelled response. She watched him stomp back around the corner and to his room.

She closed her door and sighed. She looked at the book calling her name on her nightstand and felt the soreness of her body. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed or snuggle up on her sunbed... But that stubborn part of her wouldn't allow that. She grabbed her phone and looked down the list of numbers. It would be a cold day in hell when Drakken had weekend plans and she didn't. Her name fell onto a familiar number and she smirked.

_There's no way he's going on a date when I'm not._

* * *

Drakken felt on edge as he stood in front of the hostess's podium. He rubbed his neck and tugged at his collared shirt, a little annoyed he'd chosen to change it to a button up versus the comfortable polo he'd had on. He supposed Shego had been right about the shirt... It was a rather pastel tone and considering his date tended to wear that or bright colors...he didn't want to match the candy villain. He tugged on his jacket and waited. The hostess stared at him and he gave an awkward grin.

"Sir, are you sure you don't want to move the time—" The hostess was cut off as the door opened suddenly.

It took Drakken a fraction of a second to realize it was Carmella waving at him from the door. The pastels and bright-colored candy dresses she normally donned were absent. Instead she wore a toned-down dark blue lace dress with a headband absent of trinkets and lollipops. He gave her a casual wave as she moved to stand beside him.

"I'm really sorry I'm late," smiled Carmella. "Cleopatra borrowed my car and decided not to charge it... You look handsome."

Drakken smirked.

"Clearly we both forwent our normal attire," responded Drakken. "You look lovely."

"Thank you," she grinned. "Originally I had a taffy inspired look, but last minute my shoes...melted. Laser incident."

"I've lost plenty of clothing involving laser incidents," nodded Drakken. They shared a grimace.

"D-Did you two want to be seated?"

Drakken looked towards the voice of the hostess and nodded.

"This is a really nice place. Have you come here before?" asked Carmella as they were seated at a nice table.

Drakken quickly grabbed her chair for her and nodded. He looked to the far right of the restaurant where the line of booths ended. He and Shego had gone there to stalk Possible and her date. He had a small flashback of that entire awkward night. He'd nearly forgotten that whole evening when he'd attempted to trick Shego on to an evil date. He rolled his eyes at himself.

_Yeah, how desperate were you there?_

"Ohm, once or twice," said Drakken as he sat down across from her. "Villainous purposes only."

"I hope this isn't another one?" she raised a brow.

"The night's still young, who knows what could happen?" he smirked. He didn't miss the broad grin that flicked across his date's face at his words.

"One can only wait and see," she responded. "Hmm, there's so many choices."

* * *

Shego had only suggested the place because it had been the first one to come to mind. She smiled at Dean as they walked towards the hostess. Her arm still ached and her leg was throbbing but she was determined to have a nice night out. She rubbed her leg by pretending to smooth the black fabric of her dress as Dean got them a table. She quickly stood up straight and grabbed his arm.

"I still think we should have gone after the holiday was over. I could have gotten us a better restaurant," said Dean. They followed the hostess to a nice booth not far from the middle of the place.

"Well, you never know when I'll be kept busy," smirked Shego. "Who knows when I'll be free next."

"This is true," nodded Dean. "I figured you just weren't interested in a second date."

"Hah," laughed Shego nervously. "I just never have time to call anyone back. Drakken's always got a ridiculous list of things to be done."

"That's a relief," sighed Dean. "I thought I'd blown it with the ice cream vintage date."

"Oh I thought that was cute," said Shego. She really had.

He gave her a sappy smile and she looked away as they saw down. She felt a little bad for using him as a distraction to get out of the lair... A distraction for the third time if she was being honest. She shook off whatever slight pity she felt for the guy and decided to enjoy her evening. She was in a nice restaurant with a cute guy on a Friday night. She smirked as he ordered an expensive wine for them.

_So far, so good._

"So, how's...your line of work?" asked Dean. "Anything exciting?"

"Set fire to a fellow villain's lair with Christmas trees," shrugged Shego. "You?"

"My boss got arrested for tax evasion," responded Dean. "And I got to watch him be dragged off."

"Clearly we're both socially thriving," chuckled Shego. "Did he cry?"

"Sobbed," said Dean.

"Beautiful," stated Shego.

"It was," he snorted. He looked at the menu. "Anything you recommend?"

"Honestly the last time I was here was to do villain things and we never actually ate," said Shego. "But the chicken Caesar salad looked good."

Shego looked at the menu and debated on what to order. She kept thinking about the ice cream in the freezer at the lair and the warm bath she'd never gotten to take. She found her thoughts wandering off when she heard a familiar voice over the sound of chatter and glasses. She looked at the speakers because being anywhere with Dean had a track record for Drakken's voice being somewhere nearby. She thought about his phone, but her eyes saw through a few tables.

"So have you—" Dean had begun.

"Drakken?" asked Shego. Dean looked and followed her gaze.

"Oh hey, what are the odds?" grinned Dean. "Hey!"

Shego was about to kick Dean for waving so animatedly and yelling so loudly...but Drakken looked right at them and then to her. She saw Carmella turn towards them as well. There was a very awkward pause between the two tables before Drakken gave a slight wave back with a forced smile at Dean. His eyes found Shego's and she shrugged and gestured to the restaurant. He did the same.

Shego tried to focus back on her table and the date she was on but she felt her eyes finding Drakken's table with far too much ease. Her brow furrowed at seeing Carmella in toned down clothing. Her eyes met Drakken's and she turned back to Dean again.

"I think I'm going with the Caesar salad, with extra chicken and dressing on the side," said Shego confidently.

"You sure?" asked Dean. Shego raised a brow. "I mean...just salads aren't... It's a good choice."

"Mmhmm," nodded Shego. Her eyes darted towards Drakken again as he ordered.

Shego took another look at the menu in thought; there were a lot of choices. She knew she would be hungry later and she didn't know how long the date was going for. There were snacks at the movies, which Dean had insisted on seeing... She saw the waiter appear next to them and glanced at his pad of paper. It seemed both tables had the same waiter. Shego made out the word_ finan_— and began looking at the menu. Her eyes narrowed at a few choices that held the word 'mushroom' along with it. She smirked and almost fought a chuckle. The idea of Carmella having to deal with Drakken whining about mushrooms was a wonderful image. Shortly followed by the realization she too would have to hear about it.

"Have we decided?" asked the waiter.

"Uh, yes. I will have the lobster linguine," said Dean. He looked at Shego, "and the Caesar salad with extra chicken and dressing on the side."

"Will that be all?" asked the waiter as he wrote it down.

"Yes—" Dean began.

"What did that gentleman order?" asked Shego. She indicated to Drakken.

"Ohm, a steak," said the waiter in confusion.

"That's it?" asked Shego. "What kind?"

The waiter looked confused.

"She knows him," laughed Dean. "Steak sounds good—"

"Trust me, he whines about everything. Just a steak?" asked Shego. "No sauce?"

"Well...he ordered the steak_ financiere_," the waiter shifted.

"That's a mushroom sauce isn't it?" asked Shego as she looked at the menu. "Are there actual mushrooms or is it a cream sauce?"

"Well...there's some mushrooms in it—" the waiter held his pad closer to him.

"Tell your chef to only put sauce on, no bits... He won't eat it," sighed Shego. "And if you're smart you'll give him more sauce on the side or you will be making trips...or he'll come up with an excuse to avoid eating it and will be unbearable.

"I... I don't—" The waiter stammered. Shego handed the waiter the menu.

"Trust me, this is for both of us," nodded Shego.

"Okay..." The waiter looked confused at where to go and headed back towards Drakken's table. He kept glancing at Shego.

Shego smiled at Dean who had a raised brow. She made a casual gesture and he nodded. There was a long awkward pause before Dean opened and closed his mouth before actually talking.

"So...mushrooms?" asked Dean.

"It's a texture thing," Shego rolled her eyes. "You were saying?"

Drakken nodded as Carmella talked about her new serum in the works, or rather an antidote. Apparently she herself was marketing them without Hench Co. From the sound of it, her _sweet_ deal with Hench Co...had turned pretty sour. Drakken fought a smirk at his own mental word play. While he knew she would appreciate the pun, now was not the time to throw it out there. He glanced over his shoulder and towards where Shego sat with Dean talking. Carmella's voice pulled him from any thoughts he was about to have.

"So, any new projects?" asked Carmella as she finally took a breath.

"Nothing tickling my fancy as of late," lied Drakken. "I had worked on an amplification system but alas...it got knocked into a dam."

"Possible?" cringed Carmella. Drakken nodded. "Kind of odd that Global Justice just lets a teenager do their dirty work for them."

"After three every day she has nothing better to do than bother every villain she can think of," sighed Drakken. "We did a few early morning things just to mess with her when she had exams last year."

Carmella snickered.

"How'd that go?" she asked. Drakken paused.

"Fastest we've ever had a lair blown up... I don't even think Shego got a chance to fight her that time," said Drakken. He spaced out at the memory but shook his head. "We don't do that anymore."

Drakken was about to continue when the waiter seemed to slowly walk towards their table. Drakken was confused by the man's expression as he stood at their table.

"Is something wrong?" asked Carmella sweetly.

"Well...ohm," the waiter glanced over his shoulder. "I don't know. It's about the steak."

"Oh, did I not tell you... well done?" asked Drakken. He thought he had.

"No...you see that lady over at that table," the waiter gestured to Shego. "Said that you don't want mushrooms on your steak and would like extra...non-mushroomed sauce on the side?"

"It's a mushroom steak," chuckled Carmella with an eye roll. "Joke?"

"No...actually...there are actual mushrooms on it?" asked Drakken. "Yes...I don't like actual mushrooms... So that sounds correct."

"Okay, so just to be clear," said the waiter. "You want the sauce, but void of mushrooms?"

"Yes," smiled Drakken.

Drakken felt his stomach turn at the idea of eating mushrooms or at least seeing them. He would have spent most of dinner shooing them off his food...which also meant he would have been internally fixated on that instead of his evening. He glanced at Shego and felt a small flutter of contentment in his stomach. He'd been so worried she'd be mad about him going to dinner with Carmella... It was strangely nice to have her assist him on his date.

_She probably knows you'd just pester her about it..._

Drakken's thought paused for a second as he realized that was a far better reason. Evidenced by her agitation earlier, he knew there was some sort of resentment between the two. He knew Carmella's reasoning was her own concern for his and Shego's partnership. Shego's had to have been from the annoyance she'd found at Carmella's lair-frequenting in the past.

He nodded internally at the reasoning. Shego just didn't want to hear anything about mushrooms... He may have trailed on about that omelet incident at the resort a little longer than he really needed to. All of these thoughts ran through his head in a matter of seconds.

He looked at their table again as the waiter began to walk off.

"Wait? What did she order?" asked Drakken. He rolled his eyes at Carmella's raised brow. "She inquired about mine."

"True," nodded Carmella.

"Ohm," the waiter looked uncomfortable. "A Caesar salad with extra chicken and dressing on the side..."

"That sounds delicious, actually," said Carmella. "What—"

"A salad?" scoffed Drakken.

He shook his head. Even though Shego never said anything, he knew she ate a lot of food. He'd assumed it was because of her powers in some way. He never questioned it...and now that they didn't have henchmen he had deferentially noticed that their food needs had barely declined without them. There wasn't a doubt in his mind he would find her munching around the kitchen in the early morning...and would probably be in a foul mood when she got home.

"Shego will be snacking all night... And she'll be unbearably moody when I get back to the lair tonight with just a salad," Drakken shook his head.

"You can always stay at my lair?" smirked Carmella. She seemed focused on her silverware as she said it.

"That wouldn't make sense...our lairs are equal distance from here," replied Drakken. He turned to the waiter who had a disturbed look on his face. "Change her order to the filet mignon."

"Sir... I..." the waiter sighed and nodded before heading towards the kitchen.

Drakken turned back to Carmella with a proud smile. He had repaid Shego for her intervening with the same mutual assistance...and blatant selfishness.

"I think we were talking about lair destruction and Kim Possible?" asked Drakken.

Carmella's contorted expression couldn't be placed as she looked at him. Her hands fiddled with the napkin in her lap as she let out a short sigh and her shoulders relaxed. When had they tensed? Her expression faded into a polite smile.

"_Filet mignon_?" asked Carmella.

"One of Shego's favorites and she won't raid the kitchen at two in the morning... Well she might, but she'll be in a better mood about it," shrugged Drakken.

* * *

Shego sat in her movie seat in the back of the theater in comfort. She didn't often go out to the movies, instead choosing to pirate some on the lair's computer if she really wanted to watch something. The soft seat and armrest wasn't nearly as comfortable as her seat in the lair, but it was a comfort nonetheless. Dean sat next to her and she gave him a warm smile as he handed her a drink.

"You don't want any snacks?" asked Dean. "You sure?"

"Dinner was filling," smiled Shego as she took a drink. The lights dimmed. "Got here just in time."

Shego glanced at Dean as the opening of the trailers began. He held a confused expression, apparently still mulling over the dinner switch. She'd been annoyed at first, and then confused...until she realized Drakken, like her, was probably just preventing his own irritations. She did tend to become more hostile and a little more sassy if she hadn't eaten enough. She would snack either way because unlike her brothers she wasn't going to gorge herself in one sitting and laze around all day. She'd used her powers all morning, so she knew she was due for a crash in a few hours, especially if she'd only gotten that salad.

"Have you seen this movie?" asked Dean. Shego's thoughts fell back to where she was.

"I saw previews for it, looked good," said Shego. "Though you should have probably asked that before getting tickets."

She gave him a playful smirk and he laughed nervously.

"Well... I suppose that would have made much more sense than asking you now," he scratched his head nervously.

Shego watched the theater fill up as she and Dean discussed what they had heard about the movie when someone sat in the row in front of them. Shego raised a brow and smirked. Drakken and Carmella were sitting there, Drakken a seat over from her. She raised a brow and wondered how Carmella had gotten Drakken to agree to a thriller over a romantic comedy or science fiction film.

"So—" Dean began.

"Hold on," said Shego.

She smirked as she leaned over the seat and whispered in Drakken's ear.

"Thought you didn't like horror movies," said Shego.

Drakken dropped his popcorn and turned around with a glare.

"Do you... Shego? What are you doing here?" asked Drakken, his glare softening slightly.

"Right now, apparently making you nearly wet yourself," smirked Shego as she leaned over the empty seat next to him. "Clearly I'm watching the same movie. What are the odds?"

"What are they indeed," said Carmella. Shego looked at her attempted friendly smile. "We don't want to interrupt you... We should move."

"Why?" asked Drakken and Shego at the same time.

"Well, you're on a date and..." Carmella looked towards Dean. Shego followed her glance.

"I don't...see a problem with it," shrugged Dean. He waved at Drakken. "Hi, Dr. Drakken."

"Hello again, Dean," said Drakken. He glared at the popcorn on the ground.

"Are you gonna pout? I'll go buy you more," scoffed Shego. "You do know this is a scary movie right?"

"I am aware...and that doesn't bother me... It's only gore scenes I don't like," snarked Drakken. "I'll be right back Carmella. I have to get us more popcorn."

"I said I'd get it..." Shego trailed off as he got up. He rolled his eyes and walked off.

There was a moment of silence and Shego gave a half smile at Carmella.

"How's the date?" asked Shego politely.

"Good," she smiled and then cleared her throat. "I don't want to keep you from yours."

"Mine," nodded Shego. She sat up. "Ohm, Dean. This is Dr. Sweets."

"Hello," smiled Dean. "So you're dating Dr. Drakken, that must be pretty cool. Are you...in their field as well?"

"Villain, Dean... Villain," stated Shego as she patted his hand. "You can say the word."

"Yes, I am," said Carmella. "And you?"

"Uh...nothing exciting. Just an accountant," shrugged Dean.

"Don't be modest," snorted Shego. "Dean helped us pull one over on some high powered feds... You're low-key one of us."

Dean blushed and he stammered as he responded.

"I-I'm not too sure about that." He gave a nervous chuckle. "I just pointed out some morally distorted people to get some cosmic karma on."

"Hmm," smirked Carmella, as she and Shego exchanged looks. "Sounds like one of us to me."

"Small steps of corruption," Shego nudged Dean with her arm as his blush deepened. "Not world domination yet."

Drakken made his way back to his seat.

"Have I missed anything?" asked Drakken as he sat.

"Shego's slow corruption of Dean," said Carmella.

* * *

Drakken's leg shook as he watched the movie, his chest pounding from the last jump-scare. It wasn't that he minded scary movies—in fact he enjoyed them on occasion... He just preferred to know the entire plot, the twists, the scary moments, and the end...before he watched it. Things were a lot less unsettling when you knew the end. He listened to the droll dialogue and sighed as he looked at the candy he'd purchased.

"Candy?" asked Drakken in a low whisper.

"Always," giggled Carmella as she took a box. "Got a variety?"

"Just the usual," whispered Drakken.

He looked at the small overpriced boxes of the snacks normally kept around the lair for Saturday nights. It dawned on him, they hadn't really re-stocked that in some time... Popcorn they had. He looked at the candy and held up Shego's usual Snowcaps and Boston Beans.

"Yes," he heard her whisper as they vanished from his hands. "Did you remember—"

"I got the extra-large Charleston Chews," said Drakken as he held up the box. He moved them as her hand swiped for them. "We share Shego."

"You and I both know you're going to cave and give me the box," she teased, "so make it easy on yourself."

"You can't kick me off the couch and use your ninja-rolling to get them here," replied Drakken as she turned around. She gave a devilish smirk.

"I can and I will," she whispered. "Know that here...it's not the slightly questionable lair floor you would fall on... Who knows what's on this floor."

"If you're going to threaten me," Drakken smirked, "then none for you."

"Fine," sighed Shego. "Guess I won't tell you when the gore part comes in."

Dean, who Drakken saw looked uncomfortable, finally spoke.

"I thought you said you hadn't seen it?" he cleared his throat.

"I didn't, but last bathroom run I asked about it," said Shego. "Don't need some big blue baby crying because he got scared."

Drakken glared at her and then at the candy in his hand before passing it to her.

"You've made the right choice," grinned Shego as she fell back against her seat with the candy.

"...I could have got those for you," he heard Dean whisper. Shego shrugged.

Drakken turned back to the movie and looked towards Carmella. He'd expected her to be watching the movie, but found her eyes fixed on him, her eyes blinking rapidly and an indistinguishable expression on her face. Drakken froze and looked back at Shego.

"Did you want Charleston Chews...? I can get more," said Drakken nervously.

"I...no," said Carmella with a sigh. Her hands slid into his as she smirked. "If you do get scared...we can leave."

"Are you kidding?" asked Drakken. He shot her a shocked look. "And never know how it ends? I don't want to be up for weeks because of an unresolved plot line."

* * *

Shego leaned her head against Dean's shoulder and let out a deep sigh. The movie was getting good, the plot line had started to fall into place, the jump-scares had slowed... She was enjoying her snacks and drink while having a comfortable headrest. She glanced at Drakken, waiting for another comment. For a majority of the movie the two had made minor commentary and remarks...but they'd both halted that, realizing that their dates didn't seem to appreciate the chatter. It was clear they were both far too used to being able to chat when watching movies at the lair.

Dean's arm slid over Shego's shoulder and she snuggled a little closer and smiled. As she saw the women onscreen walking down the dark hallway she looked over at Dean. He turned to look at her and she noticed he was leaning closer to her. She gave a small smile as her lips touched his. That's when a thought came flying back. She recalled what the guy at the counter had told her about the movie now. She quickly pulled away and tapped Drakken on the shoulder before leaning over him.

"Gore scene up ahead," said Shego quickly.

"Bathroom break up ahead," said Drakken quickly.

Drakken shot up and Carmella sat up quickly, unaware that the shoulder she'd been leaning on had decided to move. Drakken muttered a quick apology before making his way towards the exit. Shego rolled her eyes and looked at Dean where he was fixated on eating his popcorn and staring at the screen.

* * *

Drakken munched the last of the popcorn carelessly as the end of the movie was nearing closer. He'd already used the restroom twice and repurchased more snacks than he deemed necessary or affordable. He also hadn't needed Shego jumping out from behind a door and scaring him when she'd elected to retrieve him after the last one. He'd spilled most of his drink and her hysterical laughter still rang in his ears.

He put the empty bucket down and was greeted with a few empty candy boxes being tossed in. He glared back at Shego. Drakken did his best to convey his continued agitation from her jump-scare. Her giddy smirk vanished into an eye-roll. He turned back around and grabbed his drink and sucked at the straw. He glared at it as he hit ice, and a loud slurp emitted. The salt from the popcorn was still dominant on his tongue over the few droplets he was getting. He pushed the straw around and tried again. The loud noise it was making from the lack of liquid getting looks. There was a kick behind his chair and he smirked. He reached behind him without looking and grabbed the cup Shego held in her hand.

"You always choose the quietest moment," snickered Shego as she took his empty cup and tossed it into the popcorn container garbage.

"Got your attention," replied Drakken as he handed her drink back to her.

"Got the entire theater's attention," he heard her snort.

Drakken paused and held his hand out again. He heard Shego sigh as the cup returned to his hand.

He heard throat clearing next to him and looked at Carmella gesturing to her own cup between them. Drakken felt confused by the gesture. He held up Shego's cup and wondered if Carmella had missed him borrowing Shego's.

* * *

Shego walked along the pavement and watched as the snowflakes fell. Dean's arm was locked with hers as they strolled the park. The entire place was lit with hundreds of decorated Christmas trees...the only light it had. Shego had no idea why she'd chosen this place, and to walk no less. Her leg still ached, but it had seemed like a nice end to a good evening.

"There's a chocolate shop at the end of the block," said Dean as he glanced between trees. "Would you like to go?"

_All right, that's a better end to the evening._

"That sounds like a good idea," said Shego as they continued walking.

"This is a really pretty place, where did you hear about it?" asked Dean. "I wouldn't have known it was even here."

"I can't really remember," said Shego, "but I figured it's not Christmas yet so it should be here."

"Some of the trees are really interesting," said Dean with a raised brow.

He indicated to a large tree made to look like a giant nutcracker...and decorated in small nutcrackers. Shego smiled and pulled away from him to look at it. It appeared they'd turned down a 'fantasy' themed path. There was a snow queen one that was layered in fake snow and tinsel. Crystals and snowflakes made the lights look even more brilliant. She imagined it belonged more in the lobby of a fancy resort than in a fake forest of Christmas trees.

"I don't think it even needs lights," came a voice from the path on the other side.

"Drakken?" asked Shego. There was a pause and then his head came into view on the other side.

"Shego?" he grinned as he walked between the trees. "Three times in a row?"

"Yes, funny how we keep...going to the same places," came a forced laugh. Carmella followed him through. "Dean...I thought you said ice skating was where you two were going?"

"Funny enough... You seemed taken by that idea so when Shego suggested the Christmas tree walk...seemed like a better idea," smiled Dean. Shego felt his hand in hers.

"I didn't think you were listening when I told you about this," said Drakken. Shego nodded.

She now recalled him ranting about it at some point early in the season and again after the party last weekend. In truth she hadn't been listening with much focus either time.

"When I asked if you wanted to go you just shrugged," finished Drakken.

"And yet...we're all here," laughed Carmella, falling into a sigh. "We were headed towards the gazebo."

"We're headed towards the pier," replied Dean, "so I guess, we'll see you two later—"

"If we take the left path we can circle both," said Drakken casually. "It's another theme path. This one is characters and that one is anything really."

"I like that. Then we can go to the chocolate shop after the pier and not have to walk back around," stated Shego.

"That's...actually very logical," said Dean. He nodded to himself.

"Oh... Yay!" chuckled Carmella as she rubbed her hands together. "Looks like we're all going the same way now."

They had walked for what felt like hours and Shego's leg was starting to feel it as they rounded the pier. The path had started to narrow as they'd walked so Dean had been pushed behind her instead of on her right, with Drakken animatedly talking about all his visits to a similar Christmas tree park in his youth, on her left. Shego had been enjoying a particularly fun one where Drakken had convinced Ed to climb a giant tree for the candy cane star...and told him it was filled with chocolate.

"Oh, how cute," said Carmella. "How little were you two?"

Drakken's grin faded and he laughed nervously.

"Uh, children really...I don't recall," said Drakken.

"You said your mother and aunt made you two dress up in themes?" asked Shego. Drakken nodded. "Funny...I recall a photo of a princess and an angel...one holding a large peppermint-looking star... I thought it was Halloween—"

"Yes, but who knows right? It was probably Halloween." Drakken looked even more nervous.

"So, it wasn't you two as teenagers pulling such juvenile antics then?" Shego raised her brow. "Because that would be silly."

"No, I don't recall that it was that time," glared Drakken.

"Hmm, okay," said Shego. She was going to take a closer look at that picture she'd swiped at Thanksgiving. "I suppose Mama Lipsky will verify this claim?"

"...Did I mention my mother's memory seems to be off lately?" Drakken cleared his throat and nodded towards Carmella. "It happens with age."

"She seemed pretty lucid to me when she called a few weeks ago," muttered Shego. She smirked at Drakken's agitation.

"It comes and goes," he hissed.

"You talk to his mother often?" asked Carmella.

"Once a week... Well it depends on what's going on in her book club, sometimes she has to fill me in on the latest gossip," shrugged Shego.

"That's really sweet," smiled Dean.

"Yeah...darling," muttered Carmella.

"Yes, well about that..." Drakken trailed off as they rounded the corner. "Look at that tree."

"Which one, there's dozens?" asked Dean.

Shego followed Drakken's gaze to two massive trees. It was clear the theme was seasons. One tree was bright red and yellow. Half was decorated in brilliant roses, sunflowers, tiny red wagons, and even an ornament of a sandcastle inside a clear orb. It faded into maple leaves, pumpkins, and small twigs onto the yellow lights. Summer to Fall...which continued to the bigger tree that Drakken was looking at.

The tree was spiraled with bright blue lights from the top that wove into bright green. The tree underneath was dusted with brilliant white snow for the blue lights and hung with silver and crystal stars, and metallic ornaments. Unique about the decor were blue planets and a few rocket ships tied with snowflakes and snowmen. This tree's fade was into blue and pink flowers on the green lights tied in with a few darker stars and bright colored flickering lights. Winter to Spring.

"I like this one better than the Halloween one," said Dean. "They needed two trees."

"I like the roses, very pretty," said Carmella. "Oh the little sandcastles."

Drakken and Shego both looked at the green and blue tree and then to each other. Shego could see the devious smirk starting on his face as they got closer to the tree. It was easiest the biggest and most elaborately decorated tree apart from the ice queen one that they had seen. She knew Drakken was keen on the silly rocket ship ornaments and as she looked closer the little flowers grew on her.

"This would look perfect in the lair," said Drakken casually.

"You just like the rocket ships you big nerd," snorted Shego.

"You don't like it?" asked Drakken. She saw his brow furrow.

"I didn't say that," Shego rolled her eyes. They both circled it. "How heavy do you think it is?"

"Hmm, not sure...but my worry is the ornaments... The green crystal ones seem fragile," said Drakken as he examined one.

"This is true," replied Shego. "Where would we put it?"

"Well, we have that one corner if we moved the chair..." Drakken trailed off. "You don't think its gaudy."

"I think it's over the top, silly, obnoxious, and downright weird," scoffed Shego. "And yet...I find it charming."

"I want it," Drakken let out a deep sigh and glared. "Shego...I want the tree."

"Are you implying we steal a Christmas tree for our own selfish needs, even though we are supposed to be on our holiday hiatus?" Shego's eyes gleamed as she smirked.

"Are you implying we're actually going to comply with that hiatus?" asked Drakken.

"I didn't know if you were but I wasn't," stated Shego.

"But how?" asked Drakken as he stared at the tree. He massaged his jaw. "Any ideas?"

"None that work in our favor," muttered Shego after a few minutes of silence.

Drakken looked annoyed which meant he too was at a loss.

"Are you two seriously debating on stealing a Christmas tree?" asked Carmella. "That's less villainous and more tacky, don't you think?"

"Why don't you just...get the decorations," said Dean. Both peered at them from around the tree. "Wouldn't that be easier than trying to take a whole tree?"

"I also did swear on Snowman Hank," muttered Drakken in defeat. "Fine."

Drakken sighed and slumped his shoulder

"Not to interrupt the decorating evil...but it's getting late," said Dean. He looked nervous. "Did you want to go to the chocolate factory?"

* * *

Drakken had gotten back to the lair far later than he expected. He and Carmella had taken to walking on the pier after Shego and Dean had left. He smirked at the tin foil in his hand. They'd found a cookie and cake all-night bakery that he knew he didn't need...but he really wanted. That had ended the date pretty soon as Carmella had gotten a little tired after the late-night snack. He'd returned to an empty lair and a sour feeling in his stomach.

_I blame the cake._

He knew that wasn't the reason, but it felt like the right choice. He was just about to crawl in bed when a knock came at his door. He paused and the sour feeling in his stomach seemed to fade rather quickly as he realized Shego was back.

"Yes?" asked Drakken. The door slid open.

"I didn't know if you'd still be up," said Shego casually. She leaned against the door frame. "Actually I didn't know if you'd even be home."

"Of course I'd be here," Drakken raised a brow. "I live here."

"I meant I thought you'd be having a little late-night_ sweet_," Shego rolled her eyes and looked disturbed. "I regret what I just said."

"I did," said Drakken. Shego's eyes widened. "Don't worry I got you one too. It's in the fridge."

"What... Oh," Shego busted into laughter. "That was...exactly what I meant... Hope it's not chocolate."

"Oh...well," Drakken shrugged. "It's cake."

"I didn't see any... Where?" asked Shego.

Drakken watched her point towards the kitchen.

"You honestly want me to show you the cake container... It's in the fridge next to the milk," scoffed Drakken. "I'm tired."

"And my leg is killing me and I want cake," glared Shego.

"Didn't you go to some chocolate shop?" grumbled Drakken. "See you should have eaten more at dinner. I knew you'd be moody."

* * *

Drakken was still tired, but after a small argument about cake and wanting to watch some movie...he had forgone sleep. He now carried two cups of hot cocoa and Shego cheerfully walked with her cake. He looked at her content expression and felt any annoyance at being kept awake fade. His eyes looked at the cake again and it suddenly clicked. He'd been on a date with Carmella...and had bought Shego cake...and that was when the night had ended. A series of images flashed in his head about the whole night. Drakken pondered if he was overthinking his actions and looked towards Shego.

"Shego—" Drakken began to say as they walked through the doorway.

His previous thought stopped as he looked in the room. The furniture had been rearranged and in the far corner of their normal living space was a massive, familiar tree. Drakken put the cocoa down and gestured to the tree.

"You stole the tree?" asked Drakken. Shego beamed. "Without me?!"

Shego's smile turned to a glare. Drakken glared back.

"I stole it** for** you," glared Shego. "Besides you're the one who promised Stoppable no villainy on Snowman Hank... I didn't. Thus, keeping your promise to a fictional children's character."

"So you enlisted Dean to help pilfer a tree... A tree you knew I wanted to pilfer." Drakken wished he'd stayed in bed.

"Are you kidding? Dean?" scoffed Shego. "No. I wrapped it up in plastic after throwing the power for the park and used the hook on the hover car to secure it...flew it back here...used the pallet jack and then brought it in here...as an early Christmas present you ungrateful blue dingus."

"Oh," said Drakken. He looked from Shego to the tree and felt suddenly guilty.

"Yes... Oh," glared Shego, "and my leg and shoulder are killing me."

Drakken glared a moment longer before he realized what she was saying and nodded.

"Oh...well then... thank you," smiled Drakken. Shego blinked at him and then shook her head.

"Yeah, well, this counts as your Christmas present," muttered Shego. She sat on the couch and put her leg up.

"Now I feel bad I only got you cake tonight," muttered Drakken.

"You should," said Shego. She stabbed at the cake. "Better be good."

There was a pause and Drakken's focus on the tree faded and he looked from Shego to the cake. Then he thought back to when Dean and Shego had gone out and she'd brought him back a shake and burger... His concern faded slightly at the thought.

"I can't believe you got me cake on your date," snorted Shego as she looked at him. "What did Sweets say?"

"Hmm," Drakken zoned back into the conversation. "Oh, not much. It was late and she wanted to go home."

"I don't think she liked it then," smirked Shego., "Better be careful, Sweets might think you have feelings for me or something... You'll end up poisoned and drugged."

Drakken had a moment of panic at Shego's words for a series of reasons he couldn't pinpoint to exactness. Shego was looking at him intently. He rolled his eyes.

"Her and I have talked about that," stated Drakken.

There was silence.

"I heard," said Shego. "Just because you told her there's nothing going on between us...doesn't mean she believes it... I just don't want a repeat of her trying to bond with me or worse...trying to get rid of me or something."

Drakken stiffened and glanced at Shego. She was looking at the tree and Drakken thought of another concern and decided to voice it...but cautiously.

"Yes, well...she knows you are my partner and valued friend," said Drakken. He watched Shego shift and nod. "And that you're not going anywhere."

She nodded again.

"...You aren't...are you?" asked Drakken.

He waited and then Shego looked at him with confusion. She stopped chewing her cake.

"No," was her response. "I'm not going anywhere...except..."

Drakken waited for her to tell him the ads she'd circled...waited for the honesty he was afraid to hear.

"Except?" asked Drakken.

_Just small missions, right? She's not taking off—_

"To bed," yawned Shego. "It's late...and I have plans with Junior in the morning."

Drakken's stomach dropped and he nodded. He pushed his thoughts aside and rolled his eyes and faked annoyance.

"Sure, after you drag me out of bed," grumbled Drakken.

"Yup," she smirked and jumped up. He saw the grimace in her face as she rubbed her leg.

"Hope you're not dancing tomorrow," said Drakken.

"Yeah...maybe on second thought," sighed Shego. "I think I might reschedule... Well, make a different time to hang out...and just sleep in."

"See you tomorrow then?" asked Drakken as Shego headed to the door.

"Yup," she responded as she vanished through the doorway.

Drakken stared at the darkness for a while and then back at the tree. He wrung his hands together as he looked back at the hallway and the two cups of cocoa. While Shego's actions and words said one thing, the magazine ads she'd circled still concerned him. He wanted nothing more than to believe her. The fact she hadn't talked to him about it like she had in the past... He shook his head and looked at the tree.

"She'd tell me if she's leaving," he told himself.

_I hope._


	102. Traditions

**A/N:** I just really want to say thank you again to **bcbdrums** for editing!

* * *

**Traditions**

* * *

Shego's neck was killing her as she pushed herself up from the damp ground. She knew she should have put this off and just worried about it later. She could hear the sirens booming and the sound of electricity in the air. She sprung forward as a blast disturbed the earth where she was lying. She tucked the energy-particle— whatever it was called, tighter under her arm, the sound of thunder throwing off her ability to hear the electric sound again.

She was starting to see why Drakken had never asked her to get these things for him and had gone on simply stealing items for world domination.

_He just** has** to come up with ideas of his own that require impossibly attainable things—_

Her sarcastic thoughts were interrupted as another blast nearly hit her foot and the mud beneath her gave way. It all happened quickly; the crack of lightning, the mudslide, the hurtling into the concrete onto her arm. Suddenly her shoulder didn't hurt nearly as much as her arm. She hissed in pain but pushed herself up and forward.

She wasn't sure how many more things she dodged or how she even made it to the one-person underwater pod—a grateful borrow from the Seniors—and finally took a breath. She was soaking wet, muddy, and could feel the sharp throbbing pains up to her elbow. She placed the small, fragile item in the limited space in the pod on the side of her seat and leaned back.

She snorted slightly as she looked at it.

All this for a small device that she didn't even know worked or not. She doubted Protonia...or whatever the mad woman called herself, would have attacked her if it wasn't working.

_Or she could just not like being double-crossed?_

No one did, so it had to have some value. Shego stared at it and sighed.

"For all this trouble I'm going through...Drakken's little idea better be worth it," mumbled Shego.

She set the coordinates to take her back to the lair. She let her eyes fall shut with a mind to get some rest; there was no way she was making it back before sunrise.

* * *

Drakken hummed to the music blasting through the lair in good spirits. Tomorrow was Christmas. Which meant New Years was coming. Which meant...back to villainy. Drakken gave an evil chuckle as he whisked the eggs. He didn't particularly have a new idea yet, but he was certain one would come.

"I just have a week to get through and the ideas will flow," grinned Drakken.

He added the whipped eggs to his flour. His grin faded as he looked around the kitchen where trays of cooling cookies already lay.

"What am I doing?" gestured Drakken. He'd only meant to bake one batch and then make breakfast.

Drakken's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the security alarm go off. He hesitated and mentally thought back to any reason Kim Possible would be there. He was about to yell for Shego when he heard said woman cursing as a door slammed and the alarm stopped. Drakken put down his mixing bowl and looked down the hallway as he saw the figure of Shego dart down the opposite hall. He walked back to the kitchen in confusion until it dawned on him that Shego had clearly just gotten home to have set off the alarm.

Drakken frowned and then shook his head.

_It's no concern of yours— Wait...why did she run?_

Drakken's hand grabbed his bowl again before putting it back down. He walked towards the door and then back to his bowl. He took a deep breath and decided to focus on his baking and keep any inquiries to himself. He aggressively beat the eggs into the flour and glared before realizing he was making more of a mess than cookie dough. He heard footsteps on the ground near him.

"Fun night out?" asked Drakken casually.

"I wouldn't say that," he heard her hiss.

Drakken raised a brow and looked over his shoulder at her. Suddenly the mess he had made and the cookies seemed to vanish from his mind. Shego looked like she'd tried to change out of her normal attire but had stopped halfway. Her hair was pulled back but damp and dirty, her top replaced by an oversized shirt but he still wore her boots and pants. There was a nasty bruise on her face and she was holding her left elbow where he could see a massive bruise forming and some dried blood.

"What happened?" asked Drakken as he tentatively moved closer to her.

"It's nothing really, but could you take a look at my arm...you know...for general reassurance?" smiled Shego nervously.

"Nothing? Shego it looks like you got into a fight...a serious fight," said Drakken. His mind was racing with every possible horrible scenario as he looked at her arm.

"I wouldn't say it was serious," said Shego. "More like hassle and inconvenience."

Drakken followed the bruise down to her wrist which seemed slightly tinted. He felt a wave of anger at her not telling him what exactly had happened...and a tense fear in his stomach as to why she wasn't.

"What exactly happened? Whoever or whatever did this to you—" She cut him off.

"Relax," she sighed. "I took a tiny mission and it didn't go well...for them."

Drakken looked up at her and focused on the red vessels in her bruised eye.

"I was a little south of Mexico, a rainstorm threw off my plan," cringed Shego as Drakken felt her elbow. "Pretty sure she had a weather machine because that was a lot of rain for December."

Drakken cleared his throat.

"So.. missions?" asked Drakken. He watched her expression. Shego sighed.

"Fine, I've taken a few. No big deal," Shego rolled her eyes. "I just needed to keep my skills fresh and– Ow!"

"Sorry," sputtered Drakken as he dropped her arm. "I think you might have fractured your ulna."

"My ulna?" asked Shego with a raised brow.

"Funny bone," smirked Drakken. Shego did not return the smirk.

"Uh huh," Shego rolled her eyes. "So how long does that take to heal?"

"A week, give or take how bad. There's not a whole lot to be done other than keeping it stable... I could get the old X-ray machine in storage—" She cut him off.

"If it takes a week or so normally I'll just wing—" she began.

Drakken snorted.

"...Wing it," she glared. "We're not doing anything for a week at least so I'll just take it easy. No need to get the questionable radioactive machine out of storage. I have enough problems with that."

There was a long pause as they stood in the middle of the kitchen. Shego scoffed and turned.

"What?" asked Drakken. He narrowed his eyes. "I offered to X-ray it... Do you want me to wrap it?"

"That would be nice," hissed Shego.

Drakken glared now. Shego's mannerisms were as if he'd been the one to send her on the mission that got her injured. He assumed she had been stiffed, or something had gone wrong and she was misplacing her anger. She was also in pain he was sure. He didn't know what she expected from him...not that he wasn't already wondering where in Mexico he should be firing a well-placed missile.

"If you give me the coordinates I can set a missile for New Years," said Drakken confidently.

Shego's brows narrowed as her fixation on the cookies...faded. Her eyes darted towards him and he saw the small twitch of her lip before she rolled her eyes and sighed. It was clear that the statement had focused her anger elsewhere rather than on him...at least for now.

"I'll think about it," she shrugged. There was a cringe ghosting across her face. "If I'm not going to do more damage I'm going to try and wash some mud off—"

"I'll have the wrap ready when you're done," sighed Drakken.

"Thanks Dr. D.," responded Shego as she walked out the doorway.

Drakken waited for a few seconds before turning off the oven and heading to his lab to get some of the medical supplies they kept in there, mentally planning on at least readying the dusty missile launcher and X-ray in storage...just in case Shego changed her mind.

* * *

Shego nudged the heavy box with her foot as she slid it next to the tree. She'd ended up wrapping the parts in two boxes. She looked at the horrible wrapped smaller one and then to her arm in a sling. She should have just used her other arm instead of babying it like Drakken insisted she do. She'd already slept on it by accident before he'd had a chance to wrap it. She'd been far more tired than she thought after she'd gotten out of the shower. She'd sat on her bed and then she'd woken up a few hours later to Drakken knocking at the door.

She heard Drakken come back into the living room mumbling.

"Are you done mocking me?" asked Drakken as he held a tray.

"Who doesn't know how to braid hair?" Shego rolled her eyes and indicated to her lopsided braid.

"When do you think I have ever braided someone's hair?" Drakken rolled his eyes, "I brought you food before you get into an even fouler mood."

Shego smirked.

"When my arm's better do you want me to show you?" asked Shego. Drakken threw his hands up dramatically.

"Why would I... What possible use... There is no reason...no need...that I, Dr. Drakken would ever..." Drakken rubbed a hand over his face and sighed in defeat. "Sure, fine, whatever."

Shego sat on the couch and smiled down at the large cut-up sandwich, soup, and cookies. There were chocolate snowflake cookies with haphazard white icing. Shego raised a brow at them; it was clear they were the practice ones. She ate one first and suddenly recalled all the cookies Drakken had in their kitchen.

"Why are there so many cookies?" asked Shego as she munched on hers. Drakken flopped next to her and sighed.

"I blame the side-kick," muttered Drakken. Shego fell back against the couch and looked at him.

"Elaborate," inquired Shego.

"Well, apparently he promised Nana I would come visit her for Christmas...and after several minutes of arguing with Nana...I am bringing cookies for her and her friends. I only intended to make a few... Clearly it got out of hand."

"Aw, look at you being the sweet grandson bringing cookies to a bunch of elderly old ladies," said Shego. She smirked. "Are you going to try and seduce a wealthy one for money? I mean I was joking but I will support— Hey!"

Drakken grabbed her cookies off her tray.

"I don't think you deserve these," said Drakken. He bit into one which Shego snatched back.

"Hey, these wonky-ass cookies are mine," snarked Shego. "Fine, it was only a suggestion. When are you going?"

"Tonight," frowned Drakken. "Not how I wanted to spend my Christmas Eve."

"Alone with your Nana and her friends...yeah good luck," cringed Shego.

"I'm not going alone," muttered Drakken as he glanced at her.

Shego stared at him as if he was insane. She looked at her wrapped arm and mentally took in her appearance. Her hair was a mess, excluding the braid... Since she'd fallen asleep on it still damp it would take an hour alone to simply tame it let alone style it. She also remembered she had a hefty bruise on her eye. She rolled her eyes.

"What time do we need to be there?" sighed Shego.

She saw Drakken's eyes shoot wide and a sudden look of unease come across his face. She watched as he picked nervously at his gloves for a second before focusing on his face again. His cheeks looked darker and it suddenly dawned on her why he was acting like this. She looked hard at the cookie and felt the increasingly familiar twist in her gut. She swallowed hard and forced a slight smile on her lips as she looked at him.

"Taking Carmella to meet Nana, are we?" asked Shego. Her throat felt tight. "Bit soon don't you think?"

"Well she and I were together a few months in the past and maybe Nana will drop the dramatics next holiday..." Drakken gave a nervous laugh. "That way I don't have to impose on you."

Shego felt her whole body tense at his statement. He was, in a way, uninviting her to his family holidays. She couldn't quite place her feelings on that other than being overwhelmed by something. He was looking at her and she swallowed hard. She broadened her slightly wavering smile as she felt her eyes feel suddenly warm. She let out a forced laugh and wiped her face.

"W-what a relief that would be," she forced her laugh further. "I could actually go on vacation again."

"...I suppose you could," replied Drakken. He looked uneasy and a little relieved as he stood up. "Well I need to finish boxing the cookies before I leave."

Shego watched him walk out the doorway in seemingly good spirits. She felt her smile melt away as she looked back at her food. She found herself less hungry and more inclined to resume her interrupted nap. She pushed back any emotion that was desperately trying to break her feeble attempt at composure and headed off back to the other part of the lair.

* * *

Drakken walked into the lair and dropped the mostly empty boxes in the doorway, attempting to balance the wrapped packages in his other arm. He'd decided to stop and grab the mail on the way back from visiting his Nana, which had resulted in getting a series of packages for himself and Shego. He grumbled to himself at why he hadn't left the empty cookie boxes in the hover car and got them later. He tripped over a box and barely managed to catch the ones he was dropping. He heard something crack in one of the boxes as one fell to the floor. He took a deep breath and stared at it. That had been a perfect metaphor for his evening.

He used his shoulder to hit the keypad and watched the door proceed to open and close back and forth. He paused for only a moment before he grumbled and yelled.

"Shego! A little help here!"

He waited but heard nothing but silence. He huffed to himself and made his way into the lair and towards the living room area, gently using his foot to move the one box across the floor. His mind was racing with the evening's horrible turn, the hover car's malfunction... He took a deep breath at the memory of the eject button launching Carmella out of the hover car. He was lucky they hadn't been airborne and she'd only fallen into some shrubs.

He was mulling over this as he crossed the threshold into the living room area. It was dark and he nearly dropped another box as he turned on the lights. He took a deep breath of relief at seeing the tree as he made his way near it. He stopped and looked at the boxes under it already. He hadn't seen those the night before—two large boxes and a few small ones were tucked behind it. He'd seen the small ones but the other two were new.

One was haphazardly wrapped and Drakken raised a brow. Clearly Shego had done that one that morning. He smiled softly at this and his annoyance at her not coming to help him at the door seemed to dull. He nudged the one with his foot as far as he could under the tree before depositing the others. He examined the tree and smiled as he turned on the lights. The twinkling of the green and blue made him feel calm as he turned to head back to close the still-open entrance door.

He froze as he looked at the tray still on the small coffee table. Shego's food sat cold and untouched save for her half eaten cookie. He scratched his head in confusion, knowing she should have been hungry. He grabbed the tray and took it back to the kitchen. He wondered if the pain killers she'd taken had made her nauseous.

"She still needs to eat," muttered Drakken.

* * *

Shego woke with a start as knocking came at her door. She went to move the sleep-loosened hair out of her face to see it was six in the evening. She'd slept the entire day away. Her arm twinged in pain as she went to push herself up, forgetting her injury. She glared as she stumbled out of bed and headed to the door, the sharp pain in her elbow and cramp in her stomach making her irritation increase. She hit the panel button and the door opened revealing Drakken.

"What?" asked Shego dryly.

Drakken took a step back and raised his brow.

"I got back—" She cut him off.

"Did you want fanfare for that?" asked Shego. She went to cross her arms but stopped herself.

"All right, I came here to ask if you wanted dinner," grumbled Drakken. "It's clear now that this isn't a question to be asked. I'm not bringing it to you this time, Shego."

He mumbled under his breath as he stalked off. Shego watched him turn the corner and glare back towards her. The twisting pain in her stomach brought the realization that her elbow's pain wasn't the main reason for her bad mood. She hadn't eaten since the night before and she had exerted a lot of energy getting that gift for Drakken. She looked at her bed. It was also probably why she had slept all day and still felt tired.

She sighed and headed down the hallway towards where she could smell the aroma of dinner coming from, her hunger increasing as she regretted not forcing herself to eat the sandwich and soup Drakken had given her earlier. She rounded the corner to see a very small Christmas dinner set up at the small kitchen table and a box of leftover cookies in the center. Drakken looked to be in a foul mood himself, which was most likely nothing to do with her attitude.

"How's Nana?" asked Shego. She saw his brows knit as he stabbed at his plate. "That good, eh?"

"It did not go well," said Drakken. He stabbed again.

Shego took a bite of food and waited. Then she rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked. Drakken looked at his plate and slowed his stabbing. "Hello? Anyone home in there?"

"It was a disaster. First off, the wires came loose in the hover car and the eject and start button crossed... So Carmella being thrown into a bush was the start... Don't you laugh at that," said Drakken quickly.

Shego didn't listen to his demand. She'd nearly choked on her drink before bursting into a deep laugh. She couldn't fake concern at this, nor even tone it down. The image of Dr. Sweets flying through the air and into bushes while Drakken cringed in the hover car had suddenly cured her of any heavy mood she'd had. Drakken's irritated expression made her take a few breaths to stop her laughing. She wiped the tears in her eyes and sniffed.

"Is she okay?" asked Shego, attempting to stop the smile on her face.

"She was fine," said Drakken sternly. "Thank you for your fake concern."

There was a moment of silence that let Shego finally calm down.

"I mean...she's so small... She probably got a lot of air," Shego shook as she laughed.

"I'll wait," said Drakken. Shego managed to regain her composure and resume eating. "So we got there to see Nana who had a few friends over. I introduced them to Carmella."

Drakken stared at his milk and took a deep breath. Shego raised a brow and waited.

"Somehow...some way...for about an hour... Nana assumed that Carmella was actually the side-kick's horrible and neglectful mother...because of her hair— Can you stop laughing so I can finish?"

"I'll try," whispered Shego as she covered her mouth.

Drakken continued his story of how Nana had for an hour argued against his claims that Carmella was not, in-fact, Stoppable's mother, which had then turned into a very awkward question-and-answer for yet another hour after that so he could prove the point. It had finally come to a head when Nana's friends had got involved in the conversation. Somehow, Shego had become the topic of conversation. As it turned out, Nana had spun her own tale to tell her friends after Thanksgiving.

"So, now Nana is angry at me," sighed Drakken. "I blame the side-kick you know. Because he was feeding further into her lies. He did not have to agree with her that you and I were...a thing or something."

Drakken fidgeted uncomfortably and Shego fixated on her drink for a beat.

"So let me get this straight... Nana told her friends about Stoppable...then decided to elaborate on the story by claiming...I...was your fiancée." Shego cleared her throat and smirked. "Shame I didn't go with then. I mean, you have given me two engagement rings now."

Drakken's furrowed brow of agitation shifted. He appeared to be thinking about her statement before she saw the flicker of a smirk as he fought a clear laugh. Shego thought about the two rings inside her lock-box at the villains' so-called bank—one worth a hefty price stolen from some wealthy woman from the ball where her Obsidian necklace was also stolen...and the small knock-off emerald one that had once been intended for Carmella. Shego shouldn't have felt as smug as she was suddenly feeling.

"Yes, well," Drakken rolled his eyes. "Despite the argument I think most of them think Carmella is still the side-kick's mother and I will not be visiting Nana ever again."

"Can I?" smirked Shego. Drakken glared and replied in a whining tone.

"No...you cannot," scoffed Drakken. "Let's not further complicate an already insane notion."

"He says as I again...remind him I do have two rings," smirked Shego. She thought for a moment. "Lives in the same residence, has credit cards, books all appointments, does the grocery shopping—"

"This is exactly why you can't visit Nana," Drakken rolled his eyes. "It would only increase the depravity of the idea of something going on between us...and—"

"Relax, I'm not visiting your Nana," scoffed Shego. She felt a wave of anxiety flood her at the idea of him continuing his rant. "Pft, it's not like I want to spend time with any of your family or something."

Shego got up and tossed her plate in the sink before heading out of the kitchen. She stopped at the door and forced a yawn.

"I'm calling it for the night," she waved over her shoulder.

"You slept..." She heard him trail off. "Goodnight, Shego."

* * *

A short while later Drakken found himself unable to sleep... It was nothing new. Just without something to work on, without any idea at all, he was bored. This only caused him to internally ramble about ideas that had resulted in copious amounts of failures...which just made him irritable and depressed. Thus, mind numbing shows on Villa-TV had been his remedy to his problem. He flipped the channel again and sighed. He couldn't find anything to watch, he'd already let the popcorn get stale, done the dishes, turned off all the lights in the lair, and re-fluffed the Christmas tree—the only lights besides the television left on. He leaned against the arm of the couch and looked at the tree.

He watched as the inner lights twinkled and swirled the blue and greens, making the metallic ornaments look like they were moving. He looked at the tree top and stared at the peppermint stripped star, its blue stripes matching the lights. His eyes trailed back to the television before shooting back to the tree. He looked closer at the topper. It was wrapped and had a shine to it, but that wasn't what caught his attention. He remembered there hadn't been one on it at the Christmas tree displays. He looked at the wrapping and snorted.

"Of course she would get an actual candy star," sighed Drakken.

He had a flashback of his teenage cousin trying to climb the tree for a fake one when Aunt Michelle had banned sweets in their home. He smirked and remembered Shego having swiped a photo of the incident. He found himself recalling her staring at picture albums for nearly the entire two hours they'd hid in the attic avoiding family with Ed and Misty.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps and the couch cushion shifting. He looked over to see Shego curling up on the couch with a cup of what he assumed was tea. She grabbed the remote and clicked the channel a few times before tossing the remote on the coffee table. Drakken waited for her to say something but she just snuggled into her corner of the couch. Her hair looked the same and she looked wide awake. Clearly, she'd not gone to sleep at all.

"When did you get the star?" asked Drakken as he pointed at the tree.

Shego sipped her tea.

"Same day I got the tree, geesh aren't you observant," snorted Shego. She paused and then let out a small chuckle.

"What?" asked Drakken.

"Nothing," she shook her head and looked at the television.

Drakken looked at the tree and Shego and then thought about her earlier outburst before he'd gone out with Carmella, and then her hasty departure from the dinner table. He stared at the star for a long time and bit his lip in thought of how to word his next statement as to not seem like he was accusing Shego of something. He sat up and cleared his throat.

"I've been thinking about what happened today," stated Drakken. Shego looked at him. "I think it best that, if I am forced to attend more gatherings with my family...you need to be there."

There was a pause and then a scoff and sigh from Shego.

"So much for my vacation plans," she muttered and leaned against the arm rest.

Her lack of argument confirmed Drakken's internal musings. She had been irritated about being excluded. He felt a small smile tug on his lips.

_That's because she gets more fuel to harass you with._

Drakken's smile faded and he nodded to himself. He felt the couch shift again and his blanket moving. Drakken looked to see Shego shoving her feet underneath. She was covering her mouth and fixating on the television.

"Why didn't you bring your own blanket?" grumbled Drakken as her feet slid further under. "Uhg, they're like ice!"

"Thus the need for the blanket," said Shego. She abandoned being sneaky and yanked the blanket over her feet.

It went silent as Drakken watched the television. It was on some sort of 'Christmas caper' special; essentially a poor excuse of a Grinch rip-off movie. He knew in this one the Grinch-like character would prevail... It was Villa-TV after all. Drakken let out a deep sigh and contemplated forcing himself into going to bed. He felt Shego's feet rub against his again and he glared.

"Really?" asked Drakken.

"It's not my fault we live in a cave lair," she muttered. He mumbled under his breath. "What was that?"

"Might as well try and get to sleep," sighed Drakken. "There's nothing good on anymore. Even Snow-Man Hank isn't on television. That was the one holiday tradition I actually enjoyed—"

"Uhg, this again," sighed Shego as she got up. "It's so freaking juvenile... I heard it all last Christmas when we got back from tormenting my brothers... Snow-Man Hank this...Snow-Man Hank that."

Drakken glared.

"Excuse me for having a fond childhood memory," scoffed Drakken as he stood up to leave. "I was simply— Ow!"

A small box hit him in the head. Shego's eyes shot open as he glared at her.

"Oh, I," Shego's eyes darted and she cleared her throat and rolled her eyes. "Learn to catch... Open it."

"You chucked it at me," snapped Drakken as he aggressively opened the box. "You didn't even tell me you were throwing it."

Shego rolled her eyes and flopped back on the couch. Drakken saw her pull the blanket over her lap. He was about to snap that it was his blanket but he'd finally opened the box. He stared at it for a second and wondered if it was some sort of joke. Inside was a copy of the Snow-Man Hank special. He was silent and glanced over at Shego with a questioning look. He'd looked online for this and had found nothing. He looked at Shego who was looking disgusted having bitten into the stale cold popcorn.

"You...you found this?" asked Drakken. He held up the movie.

"Clearly," Shego rolled her eyes. "So now you can watch your stupid movie for toddlers."

Drakken grinned at it and felt a wave of warmth and giddy energy come over him as he sprinted to the television.

"What? Now? I meant tomorrow," said Shego. Drakken pressed play. "Uhg."

"Shego, you're going to love it I swear," Drakken flopped next to her. "Snow-Man Hank is amazing!

"I regret this already," muttered Shego as she fell back into the couch. "Are you going to sing?"

"Without a doubt," grinned Drakken.

"Joy," groaned Shego. Drakken smirked as she didn't make an effort to leave.

* * *

Shego watched as Snow-Man Hank helped children save Christmas singing some happy friendship song, with Drakken singing along happily next to her. She wasn't hating the movie... It was just...different. She couldn't recall ever watching things like this, or if she ever had. There wasn't even a foggy memory. She looked at Drakken again. He was swaying happily back and forth with the excitement usually reserved for karaoke night.

The screen paused as the song ended. Shego looked at Drakken whose face was right next to hers, grinning broadly.

"So, what do you think so far?" he asked.

"Ohm, it's...different," Shego shrugged. "It's not something I'd normally watch—"

"Well obviously Shego, it's not like I watch it every day," Drakken rolled his eyes. "I meant compared to what you watched when you were a child... I mean you didn't watch Snow-Man Hank, clearly... Was it Rudolph? He was overplayed in my opinion."

"Ohm," Shego rubbed her arm and swallowed, "I... It's too early to say yet."

"Fair enough, it is just getting to the best part," smiled Drakken as he pressed play.

Shego pulled the blanket closer and watched the screen. She smiled as the children began to sing and make toys to help save Christmas, Snow-Man Hank encouraging kindness. It was cheesy and campy, but innocent—typical children's film, encouraging hope and goodness. She had to stop herself from snorting at this, especially as she watched Drakken's facial expressions. The fact that the man in question regularly tried to take over the world and yet he enjoyed a movie about world peace and harmony...was both comical and strange.

She tried to imagine a young Drakken sitting in front of an old television snuggled up in his pajamas, holding his cocoa and his teddy bear, all for the sheer innocent happiness of Snow-Man Hank. She didn't need her degree to realize why it brought him such enjoyment. It was a typical form of nostalgia, when the world was still a hopeful place. She could remember feeling that way once, but she didn't know why or when. Foggy memories of playing in a tree house... A fishing trip with the blurred faces of her parents.

She nestled further back into the couch and watched the film. She wasn't going to lie to herself... She'd spent the first twenty minutes wondering if she'd watched it before, trying to find something familiar. She even tried to imagine a young version of herself and Hego watching it...cookies and milk in hand...footie pajamas, even... Just enjoying something pure and innocent.

As she forced that image she was instead greeted with the Christmas memory of the villain Mr. LiteBrite. She smiled to herself at the thought. While they had many dangerous and hostile villains, and even some comical ones like Aviarius, The Gardener, and some other weird ones...Mr. LiteBrite could barely be considered a villain, as they'd only met him once. She snorted out loud as she thought about it.

She tried to focus back on the film but she soon found it finishing. She felt a little bad she hadn't been focusing much on the movie and her internal turmoil had made her miss the main part of the ending. She felt Drakken turn and she glanced at him.

"Well?" asked Drakken. Shego shrugged. "That's it? You didn't like it.. how can you not like Snow-Man Hank? What's better in your opinion then?"

He crossed his arms and stared her down. Shego rolled her eyes at his antics.

"It was good, okay," said Shego.

"You don't have to pander to me, Shego," grumbled Drakken. He shrugged. "It's my tradition after all... Why you don't like Snow-Man Hank—"

"I said it was good... I'm sorry I'm not over the moon about some silly tradition of yours," glared Shego.

"Well fine, tell me something you watched growing up... What's one of your traditions if mine's so silly?" retorted Drakken.

Shego looked at his expectant face and tried to come up with some sort of response that didn't involve crime fighting and lunatics. She ran through every cliché Christmas movie tradition and tried to find one that fit. It was a weird checklist in her head that was taking far too long. She saw Drakken's brow raise and she felt a slight panic starting.

_Just say something—anything._

"We-We didn't watch movies. Instead there were Christmas stories while we would each open one gift on Christmas Eve," shrugged Shego. It could be true...

"Oh!" Drakken looked at the tree. "We could do that."

"We don't have to—" Shego was cut off.

"Nonsense...you already gave me one," he waved his hand dismissively and got up. "We can count Snow-Man Hank as the story."

Shego watched Drakken look at the television and then the movie case for a second before grabbing a small box. She wanted to tell him it was no big deal, as she was making it up anyway, but she felt a little excited looking at the shimmery paper the box was wrapped in. Though the expression on his face made her suddenly regret her fake tradition claim.

"I hope you like it." Drakken handed her the package.

Shego rolled her eyes at his statement. It was easy to open the box and had she known that she might have peaked earlier. Judging by the weight and size of the box it was probably some form of jewelry. Simple. Easy. She wondered if it was the matching knock-off necklace to the engagement ring Carmella had never received. Her comments were geared up as she moved the tissue paper away.

She paused. It was a simple silver bracelet, thin and seemingly hand-made by the small imperfections in the metal. She picked it up and looked at it. She inhaled as she looked at the small center where a petal was frozen in resin, nearly all pale green, nearly white, but a sliver of the tip of the petal had a faint blue to it.

Drakken sighed and spoke.

"I know you like hydrangeas...and I was getting you one but apparently plants and I aren't exactly compatible... So I made that—"

"You made this?" asked Shego. She stared at it in shock.

"Well I didn't know if you had holiday traditions or anything," Drakken sounded agitated. "Normally you're on vacation... Or you come to one of my family things, then go on vacation...and I wasn't sure what to get you for Christmas. Normally I rely on things I know you like...but the only things you've been circling in magazines are ads."

There was bitterness to his voice and Shego raised a brow.

"Would you relax. I like it," glared Shego. "You didn't even let me respond... Geesh."

"Oh," Drakken gave a light chuckle. "It's just yours was... Well good, glad you like it."

Shego slid the bracelet on and looked at it as Drakken seemed to preoccupy himself with cleaning up. She glanced at him and tried to figure out why he'd been so worried about if she'd like it or not. She glanced at the Snow-Man Hank movie again as Drakken picked up the case. She had gotten it for him because she knew how much he wanted it. It was clear how much it meant to him... So much, that he thought the bracelet he had made himself wasn't nearly as good. Shego could have argued this but she felt uneasy about doing so. She looked at the television again and sighed.

"Can we watch it again?" asked Shego. Drakken looked at her in confusion. "I ohm...don't recall how Snow-Man Hank managed to get the children to the uhg...north pole?"

"Shego... They were... How did you..." Drakken sighed and put it back in. "Honestly Shego... You can't analyze it like that."

Shego nuzzled back under the blanket and into the couch as Drakken sat next to her. She supposed giving his favorite childhood movie another watch...wouldn't be the worst thing. She glanced at him again. The grin was back on his face as it started. She rolled her eyes and smirked as Drakken tugged half the blanket over him. She heard him start humming the music and sighed.

_This better be worth watching twice._


	103. Exchanging

**A/N:: **Thanks to all of you who continue to read and review!  
And as always, thanks to _**bcbdrums**_ for editing!

* * *

**Exchanging **

* * *

Shego wasn't sure what woke her up first. Possibly the pulsating hum of the television, or perhaps the vent system kicking on and slightly vibrating the furniture with its sudden start. It could have also been the soft sound of snoring along with the numbness of her legs. She opened her eyes and looked into the darkness, the faint illumination of the television along with the twinkling lights of the tree casting a dull, eerie, shifting glow across the room.

Shego went to shift her tingling legs but was blocked by the source of the soft snore. Drakken's head lay nestled in her lap, his arm draped under his head and resting over her thighs. Shego froze and stopped her leg from shifting. She had a small, foggy, tired memory of Drakken falling asleep with his head on her shoulder. She hadn't said anything because she had actually been enjoying the movie...which was a whole other concern. She must have fallen asleep as well.

She looked at him in the flickering light, a content expression across his face as he slept. Shego looked at the humming television and managed to grab the remote with little movement, turning it off. The absence of the hum was a slight relief on her eardrums, and the Christmas lights were left as the only light source. She looked back down at Drakken.

"Comfy?" scoffed Shego softly. There was a sniffled response and a shifting of his head followed by an incoherent mumble.

Shego rolled her eyes and knew he hadn't actually heard her, his response more likely translating the sound into a dream he may be having. Her eyes caught the bracelet in the dim light and she looked at it as best she could. It wasn't the most attractive jewelry she owned, but the idea of him tinkering around the lab to make it sent a small wave of tension across her nerves. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, save for the fact she knew she shouldn't be feeling it.

The past weeks played in her head, her thoughts mostly dwelling on the aftermath of Motor Ed's party—seeing him with Carmella after the race, and his firm claim that there was nothing between them. Shego looked at Drakken again and found that she'd been subconsciously running her fingers through his hair. She felt her chest grow heavy as she slowed her hand's movements. The feeling was replaced by anger as her hand retreated.

_Just let it go... As he said...nothing there._

She felt him shift and took her chance to get her legs out from under his head in one swift motion. She hadn't expected the motion to make him fall to the ground. But it had. Drakken woke with a start and Shego fought a snort as he looked comically around and then at her. Her anger faded and she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't expect you to fall. My legs were starting to hurt," sighed Shego. She stood and stretched to the sound of cracking in her body.

"What?" asked Drakken. He looked around, clearly still confused.

Shego rolled her eyes.

"Nothing... You fell," sighed Shego again. She looked at the tree. "Merry Christmas?"

"It...oh, we fell asleep?" asked Drakken, clearly still waking up. "Uh, yes. Merry Christmas, Shego. Did we finish the movie?"

"I did," sighed Shego. "You nodded off."

Shego made her way to the light switch and flicked it on. She let out a yawn as the blood finally returned to flowing in her lower body. She rubbed her leg slightly where it was still numb. She was about to suggest getting actual sleep or else convince Drakken to cook some breakfast, but Drakken was already at the tree. He was clearly alert by his wide eyes and the childish grin on his face as he began sorting some boxes. Shego stared at him in disbelief as he turned to beam at her, making a grand gesture to his separated piles.

"What are you, five?" asked Shego.

"Five? Huh, yesterday you called me a toddler," Drakken smirked.

"Congratulations you gained a solid two years of mental growth," snorted Shego as she sat on the ground near her gifts.

Drakken rolled his eyes and repeated her statement in a mocking tone as he grabbed a red package with a large green bow. It was similar to a smaller package on the other side of him. Drakken gestured to her boxes where she had two similar wrapped ones. Shego grabbed the smaller of the two and before she could inquire who it was from Drakken spoke.

"My mother," said Drakken casually. "Safer than Eddie's I'm sure."

"I'm sorry, Motor Ed sent us something?" asked Shego, pausing in untying her ribbon.

"Yes," Drakken hesitated and pointed to a small package in her pile and a long one in his. "I don't know if I should use the X-ray machine before we open them or not."

"Did my elbow remind you we had that thing?" Shego rolled her eyes. "Been collecting dust for years but now it has so many uses, apparently. Why do you even own one?"

Drakken shrugged.

"Thought I broke my leg, I found it easier to order one than go to some quack," said Drakken. He took the lid off his box.

"Dr. D...you fit in that category," snorted Shego. She rolled her eyes. "Only a quack buys an X-ray machine online because of a minor injury rather than go to a physician."

"I'll have you know...I did break my leg," glared Drakken. Shego heard him whisper, "Trying to get the thing in the lair."

"I heard that," snorted Shego as she pulled the tissue from her gift.

She looked to see Drakken pulling a dark gray sweater with an high shawl collar. Shego paused her opening to watch Drakken stare at it. There was a look of delight on his face but as he glanced at Shego it faded to apprehension and he began putting the gift back in the box.

"Aren't you going to try it on?" smirked Shego. "Your mother made you a sweater."

"So? Doesn't mean I... Fine," Drakken rolled his eyes as he pulled it on.

It reminded Shego of some sort of well-dressed college professor from back in her school days. All it was missing was a collared shirt and Drakken's old glasses. She stopped herself from laughing and just nodded.

"It's very nice...Professor," smirked Shego. She watched his confused expression before he smiled.

"Thank you," grinned Drakken as he took it off. Shego felt like saying it wasn't a compliment but she chose not to.

"Yeah, sure," snorted Shego as she pulled open hers.

She paused as she saw a thinner knit material in navy blue. She wondered if Drakken had given her the wrong one but there was a small note with her name on it attached to a very thin package nestled against the wrapping tissue. Shego took out the knit material and unfolded what looked like a dress that seemed rather small, so it was most likely fitted. The neck was bigger so it was probably off the shoulder as well. Shego put it down and looked at the note.

* * *

_Shego dear,_

_You left this at the house on Thanksgiving,_

_so I put it in this box along with your gift._

_I assumed it was a favored color of yours._

_I hope you like the gifts._

_You seemed to like those shoes I sent you and I found these boots_

_in my closet. I don't think I ever wore them._

_Have a Merry Christmas!_

_With Love,_

_Mama Lipsky_

* * *

Shego raised a brow in confusion as she looked in the smaller package and saw the blue silken material of the nightgown she'd worn at Thanksgiving. Shego closed the little box quickly and felt suddenly warm. She remembered changing in the closet because of Ed startling her from the bathroom, and must have forgotten it there. She couldn't figure out how embarrassed she should be but instead glared at Drakken. Who had opened up the other gift from his mother and was eating homemade candies.

"What?" asked Drakken. "I didn't make it, don't be mad at me."

"No! When you packed up our things for your quick escape...you forgot that nightgown in your closet," snapped Shego.

"You packed your own stuff. I just put it in the hovercar," Drakken snapped back. He paused and then laughed. "Is that why the dress is blue?"

"Yes," hissed Shego. She glared at him as she shoved the box aside. "Great, now your mother thinks I go around in that kind of outfit in the lair."

"She knows you have your own room... How did you not know it was missing?" asked Drakken. He raised a brow.

Shego's glare faded as he gave her a questioning look. She tried to pull her thoughts together. It was clear Drakken had assumed she wore that often and just in her room. It was a pathetic reality that she did not and had only worn that because of him for any fake staged rendezvous they might have needed.

_Yes, go ahead and lie to yourself._

She shrugged nervously.

"I have others. How was I supposed to know it was missing? I just thought it was still in my dresser," lied Shego. She looked at the long box. "She said boots."

Shego didn't meet Drakken's eyes as she changed the subject and grabbed the long box. She heard him eating candies and was about to tell him if he was hungry he should go make breakfast but chose to focus on her gift instead. She pulled the paper away to reveal some tall black leather boots. She smirked at the most likely expensive vintage fabric. The silver serpent around the ankle that wove into the heel made her certain these were the same make of heels she'd gotten the previous year, also from The Company.

"How come you got boots, all I got was candy," muttered Drakken as he ate another piece. "And mine says to share it."

"What can I say," smirked Shego as she closed the box. "Your mother likes me more."

"In your dreams," grumbled Drakken. Shego went for a candy. "Excuse you."

"Ohm...she said share," said Shego. Drakken moved it farther away. "Do you want me to fight you this early for candy?"

"Hmm, fine," Drakken moved the box towards her and she took it. "Hey!"

"You ate half of it already," replied Shego as she ate a piece. "Want to open Motor Ed's?"

"Eh," Drakken sighed and grabbed it. "Let's hope it's not going to kill us."

"I don't think mine will," said Shego. "I didn't do anything to him...lately."

Shego watched Drakken open his and raised a brow. Drakken held up what looked like a decorative tail pipe for a motorcycle and a book. Drakken glared at the book and dropped the pipe back in the box. He held a look of annoyance on his face as he mumbled. Shego snatched the book before Drakken could slide it away from her.

"Better Bike Building for Dummies." Shego snorted and looked in the box. "He sent you a tail pipe and...are those training wheels?"

"Yes," glared Drakken. "After_** I**_ won!"

"I'd say there's probably a meaning behind this...but it's Motor Ed," shrugged Shego. She chuckled slightly until she opened hers. "What the hell is this?"

Shego yanked out a black nightgown. Before she could process her fury Drakken burst into laughter.

"Guess he couldn't stop thinking about that blue nightgown of yours either," Drakken shook in his laughter.

"I'm so glad your family worries about what I wear at night," snapped Shego. "Uhg, hope you enjoy your cousin's funeral. You can use your training wheels on a bike built by a dummy."

"And you can wear that," said Drakken with a smug smirk. "It's black."

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend now... What would Cleopatra think?" glared Shego. She had half a mind to call her.

"Judging by the fact that it's not see-through or leather...she probably helped pick it out," said Drakken. "Have you met Eddie? That's actually tasteful."

"Uhg," Shego tossed it into the box aggressively and snatched a heavy box. "Geesh."

"Oh yeah, that's a bit heavy," Drakken moved to help her with it but she waved him off.

"I just underestimated its size," said Shego as she began opening it. She paused as Drakken grabbed the smaller box. "Wait...open the big one."

"Okay," smirked Drakken as he put the small questionably wrapped one aside. "Is it related to it?"

"Uh, yeah," said Shego. She nodded towards the smaller one. "I want to see if you can figure it out before you get to the rest."

She watched Drakken begin opening the bigger box and resumed her opening. She slowed her unwrapping, suddenly realizing this had been the first year they'd been at the lair for Christmas... They'd even gotten a tree and gifts. The years prior they'd just left gifts if they got each other any...or she was on vacation. Her internal thoughts were interrupted by an excited sound coming from Drakken.

"Shego! These are parts for a laser!" grinned Drakken as he dug out some coil she'd stolen. "How did you get these parts? Some of these are impossible to get."

"I have my methods," smirked Shego as she opened hers.

A dark green metal item lay inside. It held two marks for feet. Small feet. Hers only she was sure. She pulled it out of the box and grinned. It was a new hoverboard. Judging by the slots on the side it had extension wings and some sort of shield. It was a completely new one rather than an upgrade of her old one. She hit the power button and it hovered, the wings shooting out.

"Got sick of my old one breaking down?" asked Shego as she stood and hopped on.

"No, got sick of you complaining it broke down," grinned Drakken, still focused on his box. "Shego...did... Did you go on missions to get these items?"

"Maybe," smirked Shego as she flew around the room. "You tell me. You're the one snooping in my magazines. You saw the ads."

"The ads," Drakken said softly to himself as he closed the box. "You... You were circling ads that corresponded with what I needed."

"Doy," snorted Shego. "Why else would I take missions? Ones that paid well were too long term, so there's no way it was for money. I'd think you'd get that, Captain Oblivious."

"Well yes...that makes sense," snorted Drakken.

He was looking at the box, his face shifting. Shego rounded the room and landed, trying to figure out his expression. She raised a brow as she put the hoverboard away. It dawned on her what he might have thought—the circled ads, her not telling him about the missions... She felt a wave of anger as she realized he'd assumed she'd been planning on possibly leaving. She'd thought they'd gotten past that when they agreed to be partners.

_Can you blame him?_

Shego rolled her eyes and shoved him gently in the shoulder, pulling him out of whatever he was dwelling on.

"Did you think I was looking for another job?" She tried to not sound angry.

"Well...no." He looked uneasy. "It's just I haven't had a lot of luck lately and—"

"I can't believe you thought I was planning on bailing," scoffed Shego. She narrowed her eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Drakken responded quickly. "I just... I wouldn't blame you. Funds are low, the plotting stagnant...which come New Years is over."

"Dr. D..." Shego sighed and rolled her eyes. "Trust me... If I was bailing I'd be gone longer than a weekend."

Shego wanted to continue the argument but didn't want to press something that was clearly a concern of his. She would let it go for now. She glanced at him. She felt satisfied by how embarrassed he seemed about it and the fact she had very little to say that might not make him more agitated...or egg herself on.

_It's Christmas after all._

She snorted to herself and grabbed her last box. She looked at Drakken who was still staring at her, a faint smile on his lips. She shot him a glare to stop what his expression was causing her stomach to do. It worked because he suddenly stopped playing with his box and grabbed the last one. She didn't sit back down on the floor but instead sat on the arm of the couch. She opened her box and kept glancing as Drakken struggled to get her wrapping paper off. In lieu of actual great wrapping, she may have used far too much tape.

She smirked and opened hers. She raised a brow in confusion as she pulled out a small elegant envelope and placed the box down. She turned it over to see a very elaborate wax seal. Curiosity buzzed in her head as she opened it. Inside was a very fancy formal invitation and two beautifully decorated tickets. The invitation was to a gala and Shego looked at the date. A grin spread across her face.

"Are we pulling off another heist?" she asked, clutching the envelope tightly against her chest.

"No... Just a ball," said Drakken nervously. "You seemed to have so much fun last time... That's actually why I got you that dress... "

Shego felt the grin spread across her face and turned the tickets in her hand. The idea of going to a ball next fall for the sheer purpose of having a relaxing good time...surprisingly sounded nice. She rolled her eyes at the thought, the only reason she'd had fun was because she and Drakken were pretending to be some married couple on an evening out while pulling off a grand heist. Shego looked as he finally got the paper off.

"So now you and I are going to a ball as ourselves? Or are we continuing the misadventures of the doctor and the teacher?" asked Shego as she fell back and sunk into the couch.

She saw a grin on his face as he looked up. It vanished quickly and he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well I wouldn't want to make it awkward...since I don't need to be there." He was fidgeting with the box. "You could take Junior... Or Dean."

"Oh," said Shego as she let her hand move the tickets to her lap. "So you don't want to go."

"It's your gift Shego," said Drakken as he opened the box. "Take whoever you want."

"I see," muttered Shego as she looked at the tickets again.

Shego ran her fingers over the thick paper. She could just tell him she wanted him to go with her, but she suddenly wondered if his reserve was the same reason he'd told Carmella they were nothing more than partners. Her musings stopped as she heard the click of metal and looked up to see Drakken had opened the case. She watched his expression freeze and his hands slowly moving to pick up the particle... Honestly, Shego couldn't remember what it was actually called.

"Is this...can this be...the Particle Regeneration Core?" He held it with more care than she ever had. "How did you...when did you...?"

"It's the one you need, right?" asked Shego. She smirked as she knew it was.

"Shego? Did... Did you steal this from Protonia?" His eyes shot open even wider.

"You know her personally?" asked Shego in shock.

"Know her? I met her once a long time ago... She just has the only one... She made it," grinned Drakken. "No idea why she created it... No one does... But this...this is what I need for my Tubtonic laser."

"Yeah...that's what all this stuff is for," said Shego. She had no idea what a Tubtonic laser was, but it had been on the list.

Drakken's grin faltered as he looked at it and then put it back in the box. There was a shifting look on his face and she wondered what he was thinking now. Shego raised a brow but Drakken jumped up, a strange and familiar glint in his eye. She sat up and watched his eyes dart around the lair.

"The only thing on the list that I didn't get was what you already crossed off—" Shego was cut off.

"Yes...that...that I will worry about," said Drakken. He held a soft look on his face for a second before it quickly became an evil grin. "You believe that it will work? My plan?"

"I believe you're insane enough to do it," said Shego.

Shego barely had time to respond as Drakken sprinted towards her. She had expected his normal deranged glee filled rant about his plan. She had not expected to be plucked off her seat and pulled into a tight hug. Shego flushed at this sudden contact. Clearly there was something about this laser she didn't know to make Drakken so emotional. Not that he wasn't normally, just that it was mostly anger, whining, and petty vengeance. Her own emotions started spinning, but as quickly as it started it ended. His hands released her and left her slightly kneeling on the couch, Drakken backing away a full three feet. The grin on his face became a little more nervous. She could tell he was worried he'd overstepped his bounds but Shego was too shocked to even process a proper response.

"G-Geesh Doc, it's just some tinker parts," she laughed nervously, hoping the warmth in her face wasn't showing.

"Uh, yes... Sorry about that," chuckled Drakken. He cleared his throat. "Breakfast?"

"Yes," said Shego quickly.

She watched as Drakken practically sprinted from the living area. She was glad for this because she let out a deep sigh of relief. Her chest was pounding and suddenly she didn't have any reservations about telling him he was going to the ball with her. So it was a very good thing she had time to regain her composure. She began to wonder if she'd made a mistake in choosing that particular plan of his to support, his behavior suddenly seeming alarming. She glanced after him and smiled slightly.

"Guess he liked it," she snorted to herself as she sat back into the couch.

* * *

Drakken took a deep breath as he made it into the kitchen, a wave of embarrassment washing over him as his actions finally caught up to him. He was simply lucky to have had the strength of mind to let go of her quickly. His smile returned as he grabbed ingredients. It was one thing for someone to believe he could take over the world... Quite another to believe in his own inventions. It was one of many reasons he'd stopped working on his own projects all together, instead choosing to alter existing ones.

He suddenly wanted to start working on his plans, reworking them even, making them more cohesive... But he decided to focus his energy on pancakes. He had just added the cinnamon to the mixture when the thoughts came pooling back, this time for a different reason. His smile faltered into a less maniacal one as it clicked.

Shego wasn't leaving. She hadn't even considered it. She'd been getting his Christmas gifts…for **_his_** own invention. He suddenly remembered her injuries, her elbow, the cut on her thigh... He realized there hadn't been some sort of shopping venture. She'd been taking dangerous missions...for him. He'd known where that core was and some of those parts for years... He just never sent her...and she hadn't stumbled across knock offs. She'd put herself at risk because she believed in _**him.**_

He wasn't sure how long he'd spaced out on this thought, but he'd burnt a few pancakes in the process. He thought about his own gifts to her... A hoverboard...tickets to a ball she'd most likely take her boyfriend to...and a bracelet he made because he killed a plant. Then he thought about Snow-Man Hank. He felt his shoulders slump as he put the pancakes on the plates and grabbed the tray.

Her gifts seemed far more meaningful than his... He had tried to make them more so, but in comparison...they looked pathetic. Shego had taken the time to read his old plans and decipher his own scribbles that sometimes annoyed even him. She had tracked down a nearly impossible movie just to make his Christmas tradition stay alive...and had watched it twice. He glared as he walked with the tray into the living room.

"What's that face for?" came Shego's voice.

Drakken looked up to see she had cleaned up all the wrapping paper and mess from that morning and the night prior. Her face slightly tinted from having done so he assumed.

"You were practically skipping when you left... Are we out of syrup? Because there is a maple tree I guarantee we could try to harvest," smirked Shego. "It will end horribly but it will be a nice fire."

"Shego... Apart from opening a gift on Christmas Eve...did you have any other family traditions?" asked Drakken. Perhaps he could make up for his gifts this way.

"Huh?" asked Shego. Her hand lingered on her plate. "Ohm...not really."

She quickly grabbed her plate and began focusing on it.

"Well there has to be something—" Drakken was cut off.

"Why are we talking about this again?" asked Shego quickly. "Just the thing last night...and ohm...pancakes. Nailed it."

"Shego?" asked Drakken. "I just asked because you got me Snow-Man Hank and...surely there is something... Sledding? Do you want to go sledding?"

"I am never getting you anything again," she whispered to herself.

Drakken was about to comment but stopped as he thought about how much and how little he knew about Shego's past. She'd never even told him about her brothers until she'd had no choice. She'd only revealed as much as she had because of tequila, if he was being honest. Before last year he would have assumed it because it was Shego... Shego didn't have friends and trust. However, he knew differently. They'd talked about the darker aspects of Team Go because she did trust him. He watched as she slowly ate her pancake and tried to piece her reactions together.

She'd obliged in his holiday traditions. He knew she liked going to his family events, and had even agreed to them without him.

_I don't even like those._

Yet hadn't wanted to tell him this. Something wasn't adding up. It could be it was the over-abundance of Snow Man Hank's credo of being caring and compassionate that might have him over-analyzing Shego because of it. It wasn't like Shego hadn't told him stories about her past... Team Go mostly... Team Go completely. She had talked once briefly about fishing... Drakken raised a brow. Shego looked up from her pancakes and raised a brow in return at whatever expression was across his face.

"Now what?" scoffed Shego. "Your pancakes are probably cold and you keep staring at me—"

"What's your favorite Christmas memory?" asked Drakken. He was testing his theories for the second time in the last two days.

Shego put her fork down and stared at him suspiciously. He had a sudden clarity of how many times he'd pressed this issue and glanced at her hands. There was no glow yet, but he looked to his left and wondered how fast he could clear the couch arm and how much of the Christmas tree might catch fire if he successfully dodged a blast.

"Fine," sighed Shego as she turned in her seat to look at him. "My favorite Christmas story?"

"Yes?" asked Drakken with a relieved sigh.

"All right, fine. So fun fact about Go City... We may have villains like Aviarius, Math-ter, Gardener—"

"Who were those last two?" asked Drakken suddenly. Shego waved him off.

"Then there are villains like Electronique, Long-Fingers, Phantazma—"

"You're just making names up aren't you? No one calls themselves those names," Drakken was suddenly more concerned by this than his question.

"No...they're real. We also had darker villains as you know, like...Dweller, Stitches, Hush, and Dollmaker," sighed Shego.

"I still haven't heard who exactly Stitches and Hush were," Drakken mumbled but bit his lip to silence himself.

"Those were and are Go City villains...but there were also transient villains. Villains stopping through or starting out in, at the time, a major villain city," sighed Shego again. Drakken saw the smirk on her face and nodded.

"It used to be a great place for villain needs," nodded Drakken. He'd be lying if he hadn't gone once or twice in his early villain days or had a few assistants do so before the villain markets moved. "Did you know—"

"Do you want me to tell the story or not?" asked Shego with a glare. Drakken nodded. "Okay then. It was a few days shy of our first official Christmas as Team Go... It was a crap show. For the first few years we had these...hideous outfits even that made comic book superheroes look like high couture fashion... Until Mego and I designed the uniforms—"

"That must have been a fun bonding time," snorted Drakken. Shego rolled her eyes.

"We argued about capes for three weeks," Shego breathed in annoyance at the memory. "Back on topic. This was one of the only Christmases that I enjoyed outright. That's because it may...have also made villainy seem...enticing."

"Well now I'm really interested...considering you were still a _superhero_," Drakken smirked at her agitated look at the word, "for several more years if it was only the second holiday after you got your powers."

"Yeah," Shego continued. "That's because I was very suspicious of some officials taking DNA samples... Don't stop me... So when a nearby city had a possible break in where the lab was... Obviously I decided to go...for my own reasons."

"I'm not really seeing this whole Christmas thing—" Drakken was shushed and ate his pancake as she continued.

"Fine, I'll move on. I got to this place...not even looking for anyone to have broken in. The whole place is decorated for Christmas, even the labs. This is important. So I head to the highest security lab...and of course it's unlocked. I don't see anyone and I'm looking for the DNA vials and that's when I met Mr. LiteBrite."

Shego's grin was shockingly vibrant as she said the silly name. Drakken wanted to interrupt with how insane the person had to be to call themselves a name like that. Especially a villain. He instead cut off another piece of pancake and let Shego to continue proving his theory.

"That wasn't what he called himself, but he never actually said his name. So the guy, honestly couldn't have been that old...was a total klutz and was stealing some glowing strange liquid," sighed Shego. "So now I had to stop him...because it was my job to stop villains. Side note, called him Mr. LiteBrite because of this weird mask he wore, and he was all in black...like the old Lite-Brite toy. You couldn't see his face and his voice was very distorted...but—"

Shego laughed.

"His mask...mirrored what his expression was under it...and yes I know those masks were sort of common back in the eighties. So was the game," Shego rolled her eyes and continued to smile. "He had this serious look the entire time, but it would glitch out and show this Christmas-colored panic face...it was hilarious. So he tries to escape by knocking stuff down. I slip and fall—"

"Such a fun Christmas story," smirked Drakken. Shego ignored his comment as she seemed focused on her story.

"As I'm lying on the ground, embarrassed and angry...the guy comes sprinting back over, his face going through all these expressions and just completely forgets I'm supposed to be stopping him," Shego was leaning on her good elbow and looking off at the Christmas tree. "So he keeps apologizing and slips on the same mess that took me down and pulls us both out of the mess. We knocked down all of the Christmas lights because he's using them as leverage to get us up. So he's got expressions mirroring all these colored lights we're just covered in. I don't even think he realized how embarrassed he was, but the mask portrayed it. He even blushed according to the mask...which was a bright neon green color. It was great. I couldn't stop laughing."

Drakken raised a brow at her expression but found himself thinking about similar experiences, including one in his first year of villainy where he had not only caused several accidents winning him no favor among other villains, but one lab accident in particular where he'd injured a starter villain like himself because he'd been trying to steal the item before them. He cringed at the memory, his thoughts falling back to those masks. Nearly every young male villain had donned one of those light color masks and audio tuners... It was the 'in' villain trend at the time. He looked at Shego who had stopped talking and was just staring off.

"Shego?" asked Drakken. She shook her head and resumed her story.

"Yes, anyway. Turns out he had seen what I needed and...I'm assuming...to try to escape gets them for me...because he'd already broken into the stuff. The entire time, he's ranting about a bunch of nonsense I can barely understand because of those tuner things...and oblivious to the fact I do this every day...keeps insisting I see a doctor because of how hard I'd fallen... It was really sweet. He ends up leaving because my brothers came for backup...that I didn't need."

Drakken saw her annoyance and smirked.

"Before he leaves he's just still embarrassed and rambling and says he's really upset he did all this in front of a pretty girl. I made a comment about how he was lucky there wasn't mistletoe and he nearly fell out the window... And when he left I burned the lab to the ground and said he did it... Great alibi... Unfortunately it meant my brothers bought me Lite-Brites for Christmas... And every year Hego laments the woes of the Christmas lab bandit who got away, not knowing I'm the one who destroyed it. That is my favorite tradition... The continuous lie to Hego never being checked. And that's my best Christmas story. When I secretly destroyed a lab so the government couldn't use it with the help of Mr. LiteBrite... And Hego doesn't know till this day."

Shego smiled contently and went back to eating.

"Shego that wasn't even a Christmas story... That was more like...a first crush story." Drakken rolled his eyes and then smirked. "Is that why it was your favorite Christmas...first boyfriend?"

"No!" Snapped Shego. Her face was red. "It's because I got away with it...and every year...I enjoy the fact it will forever haunt Hego. It was also my first taste of doing something bad and I liked it."

Drakken rolled his eyes and chose not to have that argument, because he knew he was about to stir the pot of a completely different one.

"Shego... I meant a story from before Team Go," sighed Drakken. "You know a lot about my childhood, mostly because you're nosy and root through photo albums... I haven't even seen a picture of you as a kid."

There was a long pause and Shego rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, never going to happen, Drakken," scoffed Shego as she stabbed at her breakfast. "Hard to have a photo album after a block is leveled by an comet hitting it."

"Oh," Drakken muttered, he hadn't really thought about that. "I'm sure there's some...somewhere."

"There's not, trust me," Shego put her fork down completely. "No pictures, no records, no other family members... Now is there a reason you keep asking me these things?"

Drakken chose his words carefully, which was a great feat as he had to stop himself from further agitating her.

"Do you not have many fond memories before the comet?" asked Drakken.

He watched Shego's expression change, her eyes scanning his. She sighed and looked back at her partially-eaten and cold food. She picked up her fork and began spinning it in her hand on the plate. Drakken scooted a little away from her, now wondering if she was debating on using a weapon on him. He couldn't see her doing so, but he did notice the slight green glow in her hand as the fork started to bend in her fist. She let out a defeated sigh and dropped the fork before sitting back and turning to him.

"All right... You want a story...a family tradition? Here it is." Shego cleared her throat. "We might have had things like Christmas Eve gifts, and family dinners. Possibly went caroling on Christmas. Thanksgiving might have had a big turkey or maybe just a TV dinner."

Drakken raised a brow in confusion.

"I will never know... I know my parents were helpful people... They often made Hego babysit us... My dad and grandpa built us a really big tree house in a nice neighborhood. My mother home-schooled us...maybe. I only know that one because we never went to a public school...never in a school system, even," continued Shego. "But again. All maybes...or occasional foggy thoughts... Could be real...or imagination. Alas, Dr. D. I will never know."

Drakken stared at her as she huffed and went to clean up the plates if only for an excuse to leave the room. Drakken hadn't thought Shego just didn't remember. He'd just wondered if her family had simply been distant or they just didn't see each other often. The fact she didn't remember much made things a lot more clear. Her need to look at pictures and mock him about them, the fact she seemed rather fond of his mother when they'd first met...even partaking in the insanity of Micheal.

He thought back to when he'd thought he'd been boring her with his play-tent stories... Now he realized she'd probably been trying to imagine her own...and why she hadn't shared but instead wanted to go to bed after his story was done. He knew he would have... Well...maybe. The thought of having vague or no memories of his childhood was a foreign thought. Some sort of induced amnesia from being nearly killed by space rocks would definitely do it. He frowned to himself at not having even thought of that... He hadn't even questioned it when she'd told him about it years ago.

He looked up at Shego, trying to figure out what to say... Apologize for bothering her? In his musings of the proper response to this information, Shego's voice registered.

"Are you done—"

"You can have some of mine," cut in Drakken. Shego stared. "I mean...I have plenty of useless memories you can just pretend are yours... A lot involve Eddie."

Shego blinked at him with an expression that made him feel as stupid as he knew he'd just sounded. He waited for the eye-roll and the sequence of snark-flavored mocking to begin. He didn't even know why he'd said it instead of something normal and mundane...or just not responding at all. He decided he should grab the plates and leave before she could start.

"Do you know how weird what you said was?" asked Shego. Drakken cringed.

Too late.

"Yes, I do," said Drakken in defense. "No need for you to start insulting Shego. I just didn't think before I spoke."

"That's nothing new," muttered Shego. Drakken grabbed the plate. "Who says that?"

"Fine!" Drakken glared. "Don't accept my offer."

Drakken grabbed the plates and headed into the kitchen to dump them in the sink. The moment he did he had to pause and question his own sanity. He couldn't quite figure out what had possessed him to say that. The idea of telling someone they could pretend some of their childhood memories were theirs... Okay so it wasn't insane, but it begged a lot of internal questions about why that had been his go-to response. Drakken walked back into the living space to see Shego sitting on the couch with her legs on the coffee table and looking over at the Christmas tree again. He was going to wordlessly grab his things and walk out, but Shego spoke.

"Shawna," said Shego with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" asked Drakken in confusion as he looked at her.

"I want that memory. Might add some spice to tell people my first kiss was with a girl in a rocket ship," she gave him a cocky grin. "I'd tell it better anyway."

Drakken glared.

"You cannot have my first kiss memory," he snapped.

"Hey, in my version I knew she liked me...and I didn't bore her with space camp talk," snickered Shego.

"No," glared Drakken.

"Oh come on...you're not using it to its fullest potential," laughed Shego.

"You want the one with Eddie's first kiss? It involves an underage, drunk, crying fifteen-year-old Eddie and you having to pick him up instead of going on your date," said Drakken. "I'm not using it."

"I will need more details but it seems like fuel I will need to make his life miserable," snorted Shego. She shook her head and sighed. "It's sweet...thank you... Still weird."

"Agreed... But to be clear, you want embarrassing Eddie stories?" asked Drakken.

"Oh yes," nodded Shego as she stood up and walked over to the tree. "Especially after his little gift."

Drakken watched as Shego unplugged the tree and began picking up his things.

"Speaking of gifts...what's this?" asked Shego. Drakken watched her slide the previously dropped gift out from under the tree.

"Oh...I picked that up from the post office," said Drakken nervously. "It may have... fallen."

Shego shrugged and looked at the box.

"Well it's professionally wrapped." Shego looked at the tag and smiled. "Junior... Oh how nice. We don't normally do gift-exchange."

Drakken watched in curiosity, wondering what expensive lavish thing Shego had gotten. It was a perfectly rectangular medium sized box, so it wasn't jewelry. Drakken watched Shego's expression and raised a brow in confusion. The sweet and content smile melted into wide eyed horror as she moved the box and read the tag, and then came the sound of something heavy moving inside. Drakken put his box down as Shego's face went red.

"Shego...what is it?" asked Drakken. "Are you worried it's broken? I mean I dropped it and I was going to open and check but—"

"No!" yelled Shego as she clutched the box towards her. "I... It's nothing."

Drakken took a step back at her wild expression. She nearly tripped over the boxes as she clutched it under her arm. She seemed to have grown more alarmed after he said he dropped it.

"Shego if it's broken...I can replace it for you," sighed Drakken.

"No! No," Shego's voice was very high. "Don't...don't say that."

"Is it something I can't replace—"

Drakken watched as Shego practically flew out of the room and even hit the wall in an effort to leave. Drakken rolled his eyes and went to grab his boxes. He paused as he saw the note from Shego's box on the ground and looked after her before picking it up to read. It was written mostly in Spanish and Drakken could barely make out something about Shego forgetting to take the gift Junior had got her a month ago. Drakken shrugged. He wasn't about to question what insane item Junior had bought Shego to make her react that way. Probably some horrible inside joke.

* * *

_**Junior Better Run ===**_


	104. Blonde?

**A/N:** It's been a while since I put on a short. So here it is!

* * *

_**Blonde?**_

* * *

Shego looked at the nails on her glove as she filed them to a better point. The one was getting far more worn then she liked and she wasn't sure she had a spare one lying around. Her thoughts about a possible location of one were interrupted when Drakken yelped. She glanced up to see him hopping on one foot, a pile of random parts scattered around him. Shego sighed and tossed her file down before getting up.

"You know when I got you those things, I didn't expect to spend the next three days digging through storage and your weird hoarding," scoffed Shego as she picked up a few larger items.

"It's not hoarding Shego," snapped Drakken. "It's protecting mass amounts of future useful products from being incinerated by an obnoxious teen and her idiot side-kick."

"It's shoving a bunch of junk and scrap into what should be a safe room for your more extreme thefts and projects." Shego held up a bent piece of metal. "This is partially melted... What are you doing with this?"

"It's half an elbow," responded Drakken before snatching it from her.

"For one of your metal girlfriends," smirked Shego.

Drakken glared.

"The Bebes were not my girlfriends," hissed Drakken. "They were an army of perfection created to assist me in revenge and world domination."

"Uh huh," muttered Shego. She dug out an old blonde wig. "So you just made them curvy and blonde for...fun?"

"It was both aesthetic and for movement," responded Drakken as she dug around the room. "They needed room for internal hardware, multiple mock joints, and swivel movements... Give me that."

Shego had put on the wig while he had ranted. She moved as his hand swiped at the wig.

"Oh please," scoffed Shego. She posed in a broken reflective metal sheet propped on the wall. "You made curvy blonde babes with weapons and called them Bebes. You made them blonde because it's your thing."

"I did not...my_ thing_?" asked Drakken. He rolled his eyes. "This again. I don't have a_ thing_ for blondes."

"Says the man with boxes of blonde wigs, made blonde robot..._assistants_, and has a blonde—"

"Will you stop narrating," glared Drakken as he interrupted her. "Don't we have a rule about that."

"More like an agreed-upon statement," smirked Shego.

She pulled the wig around her face as Drakken continued digging around for parts. It made her skin seem darker than her pale pigment would ever allow. She glared. No amount of sun would ever change that. She struck a few poses, playing with the hair trying to imagine herself with lighter hair. Not that she would or ever could dye her hair. She glared slightly. Whatever powers coursed through her and her brothers' veins prevented any dye from ever sticking, spray-on ones aside.

"What are you doing?"

Shego looked over to where Drakken stood watching her. He had a disturbed look on his face and she realized she had been posing and fluffing the wig for nearly five minutes. She wondered if he had been talking to her and she hadn't heard him. She quickly looked at her reflection and was glad the slight embarrassment didn't show on her face. A small thought occurred and she bit her lip and fought the devious smirk. She sobered her face and turned around towards Drakken.

"Thinking of a new look," said Shego confidently. "Maybe a darker blonde though. These are a bit too light."

"You're joking," grumbled Drakken. His eyes narrowed.

"No," shrugged Shego. "It makes me look tanner. Besides. You clearly would like a blonde assistant. If that's why you made the Bebes."

Drakken's brow furrowed and he scrunched up his face in clear annoyance. Shego continued to press Drakken's buttons, enjoying the agitation she was gaining. Her statement was causing him some sort of internal distress. She sauntered towards him, swooshing the blonde wig over-dramatically as she did so. Drakken rolled his eyes and continued looking for whatever he needed, choosing to ignore her antics. This only egged her on.

"If you're done, I should have enough scrap—" Drakken stopped talking.

Shego leaned her chin on his shoulder, letting the blonde wig drape over his arm. She saw the darkening of his cheeks as he glared ahead at the pile of junk. She could hear his breathing shift and she wondered exactly what button she was pushing. She knew she should take a step back and laugh it off, but she didn't. Instead, she slid her hands under her chin and tilted her head to look at him better. The blonde hair further draped as she put more weight on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Dr. D.?" she smiled. "Am I making you _uncomfortable_?"

"Clearly," breathed Drakken. His narrowed eyes looked at her and then the wig.

Shego's smile faltered as she chose to look away from his face and at the items he'd gathered.

"Why?" asked Shego. She snorted. "Because you** do** have a _thing_ for blondes?"

Drakken's shoulder dropped and Shego took it as a cue to move. She stood back and crossed her arms and smirked. Drakken's narrowed eyes seemed softer as he turned back to his collection of parts. She felt slightly bad for mocking him with the wig, but not enough to remove it. She smoothed it out and began picking up the items he'd set aside.

"The wigs were blonde because it was cheaper to buy in bulk," scoffed Drakken as he took one of the parts from her.

"I'm so sure," snorted Shego. Drakken stepped closer towards her.

Shego raised a brow and readied a cocky retort. It never came. Drakken's hand slowly reached out towards her face and she stiffened. His fingers brushed the blonde away from her face and Shego couldn't remember what she'd been about to say before this. His fingers slid through her hair and as they did so, he pulled the blonde wig from her head and tossed it back into the junk pile. As he turned back to her, she was certain the sudden panic on his face was a mirror of her own—his hand had been headed back towards her face but had fallen short of his fingers touching her hair.

"It uh...doesn't suit you," said Drakken as his hand retreated.

Shego cleared her throat.

"Well now I know a new tactic to get your attention?" she forced a sharp laugh. "Just a blonde wig and some batting eyelashes. Should I toss in some flirting?"

She saw Drakken shake his head and smile down at his collection of items he had started putting in a box. Shego felt the tension and unease fade slightly as she went to grab her nail file. Shego mentally chastised herself for her antics. She grabbed one of the boxes of items and headed to the door, Drakken a little ahead of her with his box. He slowed and turned to look at her.

"For the record Shego," he smirked, "you don't need a blonde wig to get my attention."

Shego rolled her eyes but felt slightly warm.

"How about the batting eyes and flirting?" inquired Shego.

Drakken shrugged and turned to keep walking.

"I'm not about to say no to some flirting from a beautiful woman," replied Drakken as he walked into the hallway, a slight smirk on his face as he glanced back at her for a second.

Shego felt her face grow ever warmer and was glad for the dark hallway. She wasn't about to let Drakken notice how flustered she suddenly felt. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was flirting with her. She looked up at him, only a few feet away. Her mind pulled back the image of his hand about to touch her face again and she raised a brow.

_He wasn't...was he?_


	105. Drinks and Labels Part 1

**A/N: **I just want to continue to thank all my readers and reviewers! As some of my reviewers are guests only or may not check their messages on FFN. Thank you.

If you don't follow me on tumblr, I do announce updates, and share promo art for the story. Go take a look.

As always, major thanks to the wonderful **bcbdrums** for editing!

* * *

**Drinks and Labels Part 1**

* * *

Shego tossed her swimsuit in the wash with a yawn. While it wasn't Greece or a tropical island, her tanning bed, imagination, and audio recording of ocean waves and tranquil wind-chimes would have to do. She rolled her eyes and vowed that the first chance she got to acquire some funds she was getting as much as possible and splurging. Preferably on a vacation to the Mediterranean or a Jacuzzi, whatever was available first.

"Get a hot tub and plop it right in the middle of the lab," smirked Shego. She laughed to herself. "Drakken's still annoyed at the tanning bed."

As her thoughts fell on Drakken she wondered if he'd finished his argument with Ed. Shego hadn't stuck around to hear the phone call that had interrupted Drakken's new spurt of inspiration that was Shego's gifts. Shego thought of her own phone as well and her eyes narrowed as she walked down the hall. She'd made several calls to Junior since his little Christmas _surprise_. He'd wisely chosen not to answer...but she was nothing if not patient. It gave her time to think of something equally as traumatic. Her insides still swirled with panicked anxiety at the thought of Drakken opening it or her not having immediately realized what it had been.

"Yeah, he's gonna pay," hissed Shego as she rounded the corner into the lab.

Drakken was tinkering away with his soldering gun and humming cheerfully to himself. Shego hated the fact she knew it was a SnowMan Hank song. She rolled her eyes and smirked as she fell into her normal seat and leaned on the arm to watch him, the deranged madness evident in his eyes as he whispered and muttered to himself and looked at his scribble as he built the smaller parts of the project. That, matched with the giddy smile that had seemed a permanent fixture on his face since he'd started this, made Shego more interested in finding ways for him to work on his own projects. She snorted to herself.

_Judging by all the obstacles to get the stuff for this one...might be better off just letting him keep stealing._

"Shego!" she watched his sudden startled face. "When did you get here?"

Shego scoffed and narrowed her eyes.

"Geesh Doc, I walked right by you," grumbled Shego. "Good to know you are even more unaware of your surroundings than normal. All anyone needs to do is give you a tinker toy and they could rob the place clean."

Drakken glared but fell back into working on his project.

"Finished giving Motor-Mouth Ed a verbal lashing about his fun little gifts?" asked Shego as she grabbed her magazine. "Can't believe he called you."

"Yes, well. According to Eddie, that's what he wanted," said Drakken as he adjusted his tools. "He assumed they would make me call him and when I didn't he figured I'd at least answer his call if only to yell at him."

"Why not just call?" asked Shego.

"I always ignore his calls," muttered Drakken. He put his tools down. "I don't want to hear him rant about cars and motorcycles... And on the off chance he talks about a rocket or something useful...it's not worth the risk."

"So what did he want to talk about?" Shego flipped a page to the fashion section of Villain's Weekly.

"New Years," sighed Drakken. "Apparently they reopened the Villain's Inn."

"Reopened?" asked Shego. "Why was it closed?"

"Pyro Pete got paroled," sighed Drakken. "Apparently his party got...lit?"

Shego stared at him and closed her magazine.

"Did we not talk about that slang book?" Shego groaned.

"It was a pun Shego—"

"That's even worse," muttered Shego as she re-opened her magazine. "Yeah, so, what's going on with that then?"

"Oh, he just wanted to let me know we're going there," Drakken glared at his items. "Or rather inform me that Carmella and Cleopatra have conspired on some sort of hang out."

Shego sat up in her chair.

"You're going on a double date...for New Years," stated Shego. "Aw, how cute."

Drakken pointed his soldering gun at her and glared.

"That was a mocking tone and I know it." He went back to his work. "Besides, it beats being here alone or worse...them showing up here! Eddie, unfortunately, knows where we are."

"Who doesn't know where the lair is," whispered Shego. She raised a brow. "Why would you be here alone?"

"Well, we don't have henchmen at the moment. You're going out as normal. I assumed with Junior or Dean as you hadn't invited or forced me to come with you this year," shrugged Drakken. He sighed. "Guess this will have to wait a day longer...which is fine because my fingers are getting numb."

Shego suddenly realized she had not made any plans for New Years, nor had she thought of doing so. Drakken's conclusion made sense, as in the past she was either gone on vacation or dragged him out with her. Her not saying anything had made an easy assumption about her plans. Her mind raced over what she should do if Drakken was going out, and hadn't invited her either. Junior was avoiding her calls and...

"Dean," said Shego confidently.

"What?" asked Drakken. He'd been talking the entire time she'd been in her own head.

"Dean," Shego repeated.

"I asked **what** you were doing for New Years," muttered Drakken. He quickly looked uncomfortable. "It's none of my business."

He flipped his face shield down and grabbed his tool.

"I meant, Dean and I are going out for New Years," Shego felt her face grow warm. Drakken started up a blow torch.

"Glad to hear," came Drakken's muffled response. The noise of the torch on metal ended the conversation.

* * *

New Year's Eve came quicker than Drakken anticipated. He'd only remembered when Carmella had called him and left a message that she was on her way and nearly got decapitated by some lab equipment in his haste to pretend he hadn't forgotten.

It had been a chatty ride to the Villain's Inn, with Ed continuing to fill the night with idle prattle even after they arrived. Drakken fought the urge to roll his eyes at his cousin and stop wishing the lab equipment had at least damaged his hearing as they sat together around a small table.

"So then, these seriously sweet-ass laser blueprints of course had to get amped up by me," smirked Ed. "So that's my new ride."

"Only you could fill an hour with making a new vehicle," grinned Drakken. He fought the eye-roll once again.

"It is shocking how many details there were for such a simple tale," grinned Carmella. The eye contact she made with Drakken made it clear they were in agreement.

"I'm just glad it's done," smiled Cleopatra. "He wouldn't go to Tibet with me until he finished it."

"Are you looking into that energy source?" asked Carmella quickly. Drakken focused back in for details.

"Oh no," cringed Cleopatra. "I'm more interested in artifacts. Hermes said there are loads the governments are blocking which only means more interest...and money for trade. He said the energy source seems promising but it's under heavier guard than the artifacts."

"Pft, seriously Babe. We might get there and walk into a trap," snorted Ed. "That's a lot of trust for someone who's ripped you off before, seriously."

"Then he and Pandora can walk back from Tibet. They have no funds," smirked Cleopatra. Drakken raised a brow. "We made an agreement. They replace my rubies, which Hermes stole and sold to Anubis... And in return, I recall all my contacts who froze all of their assets and finances. Otherwise they'll have to make a lot of art thefts real fast to even get out of the country."

"Wait. Seriously... Babe, you waited until they were in the middle of nowhere and tapped their income?" laughed Ed. "Seriously, not surprised, just impressed."

Drakken laughed a little at the simple and effective revenge plan, but his interest was piqued by the rumored energy source. He wondered how effective it might be to be guarded over more lucrative profits such as artifacts and precious stones. He thought about his Tubtonic laser and his need for an energy source strong enough to even get it testable. It was true, he had a source to tap for it, but he'd prefer one less...temperamental. He looked down at his hands and took a deep breath.

"Cuz?" Ed's voice cut through the start of his internal rambling.

"Hmm?" asked Drakken as he focused back in.

"I asked, why do you need an energy source?" said Ed. He patted Drakken's head. "Got something going on in there, seriously?"

Drakken swatted his hand away as the girls laughed.

"As a matter of fact, yes," snapped Drakken.

"Really? What is it?" asked Carmella as she leaned on her hand and looked at him. "Something dangerous and deadly?"

"Positively lethal," grinned Drakken. "It's a device that can solidify even the softest of matter in seconds."

"So like...turning things to stone or something?" asked Ed after a beat. He rubbed his chin. "Or more metal, like... Seriously...think of all the sweet things you could make with that."

"Ooh," grinned Cleopatra. "Call it Medusa."

"It can rearrange particles and atoms to make them dense...and it already has a name," scoffed Drakken.

_Although I do like Medusa better..._

"Well, hey Cuz. If you need any mechanical help," smirked Ed, "seriously, you know where to find it. Could make it an evil family project."

"Eh, perhaps," said Drakken under his breath as he picked up his drink. "Something to think about."

* * *

Shego fought back the snort of laughter that wanted to break out of her mouth. Dean had both been impressed and terrified by the hovercar. Perhaps she had enjoyed a few more spins than was necessary during their descent, but it was all in good fun. She hoped Drakken hadn't planned on using it this evening, though she doubted Carmella wanted any part of the device after her impromptu ejected flight. She snickered at the image again.

"This uh...this thing really flies...fast," Dean nervously laughed as he finally stood up from where he had been crouching on the ground. "I ohm...didn't know I could scream at that octave before."

"You held it pretty long too," smirked Shego. "I thought you might have liked the whole...spiral quickly downward thing."

"Oh no," he waved his hands quickly. "That was...very exciting. I just...maybe next time...tell me it was intentional."

"Noted," sighed Shego. She smiled and grabbed his arm as he stumbled slightly. "Well I hope it prepared you for this evening."

"I was a little nervous when you told me we were going to a villain hangout," said Dean. He glanced back at the hovercar. "I think I'm good now."

"Don't worry. No one bites," chuckled Shego. She paused for a moment. "I mean Anubis might if he has a few drinks...maybe Monkey Fist... Okay if someone looks bitey let me know."

Dean laughed nervously.

"I'm serious," stated Shego. Dean's smile faded as they stood outside the doorway. "Let's have fun though."

"Right," whispered Dean as they walked through the entrance.

Shego took in the sight as they made their way past the gambling bouncers. While it had apparently been rebuilt it still looked the same, save for half of the dark bar looking like it had gotten a paint job and the lack of Global Justice Die posters or the Kim Possible dart board. She was a little let down at their absence, but she was glad to see the severed hand was back and had a new locked jar. Her eyes darted around the bar, which was more crowded then she'd seen in her many times staying upstairs.

"Wow, it's really busy," said Dean. "You sure you don't want to grab dinner—"

"Shego," came a call from their right. "Over here."

DNAmy sat at a small table in the corner that had several drinks already covering it, signaling others had been seated with her recently. Shego held an internal battle with herself if she was willing to subject Dean to hours of genetic experiment babbling...or if she could even handle it.

"Aye, join us," Shego saw Duff making his way to the table from behind DNAmy. "The place is packed anyway. There's room for two more."

Shego looked around for a second and mentally had to agree with the packed statement.

"Looks like we found a seat," said Shego. She glanced at a still nervous Dean and whispered. "They don't bite."

"Good to know," snickered Dean.

They walked over and joined them at the small table and Shego noted the empty glasses.

"Having a drinking competition?" asked Shego as she indicated to the glasses.

"No," laughed Duff. "Not yet. The Giraffe and his weather lass are sitting there... They went off dancing a bit ago."

"Monty was supposed to join us but he got busy," smiled DNAmy.

"Aye, he ditched us." Duff rolled his eyes which landed on Dean who had pulled the seat out for Shego. "Who's this?"

"I'm Dean," he smiled.

"He's my date," replied Shego. She looked at the empty glasses again. "Low on drinks or something?"

"Nah, they're training a few new ones... One ran off and cried...and the new girl over there," Duff indicated to a blonde bartender, "she waters the drinks. Kinda waiting to get to the old stable ones."

Shego looked to see him indicating to the two head bartenders she was familiar with. She had a foggy memory of being banned from use of the telephone last time she was there, but she wasn't about to try and remember why. Shego raised a brow and looked around.

"Pft, go figure. All they had to do was have this place burnt down and suddenly it's a commodity," snorted Shego.

"It burnt down?" asked Dean. "Electrical?"

"Pyro Pete," Shego and the others chorused.

"Bit of a calamity," came a drawling voice from above them. Shego looked up to see Giraffe had returned...along with his questionable giraffe suit. "Look who joined us. Hello Shego."

"Still no tail I see," smirked Shego with a heavy eye roll. A blonde woman sat next to him.

"Oh, how nice. More company," grinned the woman. "I'm Summer Gale."

"Hey, I know you," grinned Dean. "You were the news lady that—"

Shego kicked Dean. He stammered.

"The BEST news lady," said Dean quickly. "Your replacement was pathetic."

"Ooh, I like him," laughed Summer.

"Looks like Gina is finally free," said DNAmy. She pointed to the bar where a small lag had occurred.

"I'll be right back," said Shego quickly as Dean had been about to get up.

"I got it," said Dean. "I mean, I think I can handle ordering in here—"

A small explosion near a pool table and some flying metal disks that everyone casually ducked cut him off.

"No exploding pool!" came a yell from the staff.

"Sorry," was the faint reply among the arguing.

Shego looked at Dean who sat back down.

"On the other hand," muttered Dean before he handed her a credit card. "But at least let me pay."

"I'm not about to fight you on that," smirked Shego. "I'll be right back."

"I'll join yah," came Duff as he followed beside Shego.

Shego stepped over a fallen laser gun as she headed to the bar, making a mental note to grab it if it was still on the ground on the way back. Chances were it belonged to some drunken idiot who bought a cheap knockoff at a Henchco sale. Her thoughts were cut short as they reached the small line that had formed. Shego looked at her hand and debated on scaring a few people away to get to the bar quicker. Her musings were cut off.

"So," said Duff casually. Shego looked at him as he pointed a thumb back at the table. "Where'd you find the _glaikit_ over there?"

"Excuse me?" asked Shego with a narrowed brow. "Are you talking about Dean?"

"Oh come now, Shego. The man just gave you his card. Qualifies as a _glaikit_ to me," laughed Duff. "Where'd you find him?"

"He's my date," scoffed Shego. She looked at the card in question. "I invited him, I didn't find him."

Duff held a baffled look on his face as he looked back at the table. Shego felt a little uncomfortable at his expression. Shego glanced around the place and scoffed. He looked a more believable villain than half the ones around them. She saw a man wearing a shark costume and had to stop thinking for a solid few seconds just to process that.

"Aye...so uh," Duff had taken off his hat and began rubbing the back of his head. "So he's your boyfriend then?"

Shego froze at the word and felt her stomach do a very strange spiraling motion.

"Whoa there...he is not my boyfriend," glared Shego. "He's just my date."

"Most dates to _Hogmanay_ are with a significant other, ain't they?" asked Duff. "Or you want them to be."

"Uh, you're here with DNAmy?" asked Shego. "What's going on there then?"

"Aye the moronic monkey-brained aristocrat agreed to meet her here and asked me to come with," glared Duff. "Then he up an' ditched us for some little ninja thing like always."

"Sounds to me like a set-up," smirked Shego. Duff glared into space for a second.

"That louse," grumbled Duff under his breath. Shego snickered under her breath.

"All right, what's the poison?" the voice interrupted Shego's smug retort as they finally got to the bar. Gina sighed a grateful smile at her. "I appreciate you not plasma blasting the line."

"It was a factor," smirked Shego. "Should burn it down more often, right?"

"Not until we get her replacement," cut in Conner as he came back with more glasses.

"Finally running away from the _lovely_ Villain's Inn?" smirked Shego. "Too many years of migraines?"

"No, our boss just wants me to train some staff over at The Underground in Go City," shrugged Gina. "What's the order, Shego?"

Shego and Duff placed their orders and had just taken a few steps from the bar when Shego's eyes shot open and she spun around.

"Go City?" asked Shego. However more eager patrons had already filled the area. "Did she say Go City?"

"I think so, I really wasn't listening," said Duff, his expression mirroring the foul mood Shego had put him in. "I should have known there was something up. Normally he tries to stick me with bills, now he's sticking me with his lady problems."

"Yeah, not cool," muttered Shego offhandedly. "She said The Underground in Go City?"

"I am trying to lament me annoyance here _lass_," grumbled Duff. "I mean it's a shame the good bartender is leaving, but it's not worth traveling out of the way for a proper ale."

Shego really didn't listen to Duff blabber about logistics and drinks, as he now began to tell a story about some pub or another from his years as a golfer. Shego glared back at the bar instead. It was a reality that before Drakken she'd often stayed at the inn, and also that she'd often prattled on after one too many drinks. She glanced at Giraffe as they approached the table. While there were select villains who knew she came from Go City, most had the right mindset to keep it to themselves. Last thing she wanted was liquored gossip finding its way back to the Villain's Inn.

"She knows too much," muttered Shego under her breath.

"Who?" asked Dean. He had a bright grin instead of the nervous one from earlier.

"The bartender is going to another place called The Underground, apparently she's upset about it," shrugged Duff in confusion.

Shego saw Giraffe cringe.

"That's unfortunate," muttered Giraffe. Shego glared. "Summer, dear. Dance?"

"So long as that Shark guy doesn't try and cut in again," said Summer nervously as they got up. "You can only watch a man flop on the ground for so long before you feel sad for them."

"He should know how to attach his headpiece better if he dares to make moves on The Giraffe's girl," snapped Giraffe as they left the table.

There was a silent moment as the two left before the conversation Shego had missed resumed.

"You simply must come to my lab," stated DNAmy to Dean. "I've been working on some wonderful experiments with diluted DNA strands and fusions."

"That sounds interesting," grinned Dean. Shego's concern about Go City fell away as she cued into the conversation.

"Yeah, that should definitely happen," scoffed Shego as she grabbed Dean's arm. "Come on, let's dance."

They made it to the dance floor without much hassle despite a current game of Daggers vs Darts that seemed to be gaining a following.

"Amy seems nice," said Dean as they cleared a flying dagger area.

"About that visiting her lab thing..." grumbled Shego. "Did she ask you your favorite animal?"

"I said I like owls," responded Dean.

"I'm not a big fan of feathers," cringed Shego. She smirked. "Unless you want to see what you would look like being half-owl... I wouldn't go to her lab if I were you. "

Dean looked back towards the table with wide, horror-struck eyes. She laughed and patted his arm.

"Don't worry. She's a nutcase but she got over her whole kidnapping streak," encouraged Shego. Dean looked back at her quickly. "May I remind you...this is a villainous place, Dean."

Shego was enjoying the thumping music on the slightly crowded dance floor as they danced. It was mostly crowded due to social conversations near the bar area, versus the few who were actually dancing. As a slow song came on Shego was about to head back to the table but found Dean pulling her closer towards him.

"Don't tell me you don't like slow dances?" asked Dean, his nerves slightly gone from their prior conversation.

"I like slow dances from time to time," shrugged Shego. "Normally it doesn't occur to me until a few drinks in."

"Well we'll remedy that in due time," responded Dean as they continued dancing.

Shego smirked at this and found herself enjoying the slow dance. She could have done without the small space, but it was nice. Almost bumping into a few people seemed to barely faze her as she enjoyed a nice evening. Even when Giraffe had nearly knocked them off the dance floor by way of he and Summer's erratic dancing, she'd ignored it. Though she made a mental note that if they did it again, she was shooting some green tinted light their way. She was about to say as such when her eyes fell to the sitting area past the pool tables to the far corner of the Villain's Inn.

The seating back there was just as full as up front, but simply looked more spacious because of the booths that replaced the crowded tables. She'd first been wondering if there might be a less crowded seat over here, but the booming obnoxious laugh of Ed had caught her attention. Her eyes found the second to last booth on the left. There sat Ed on the end of the booth, Cleopatra laughing as loud as him and leaning against him. The rest of the table made her stomach and chest tighten despite her best efforts.

Drakken sat across from Cleopatra and against the wall. He held a look of forced amusement on his face, which meant he probably wasn't in favor of the joke or it wasn't as funny as the others found it. He gave a sideways glance towards Carmella who seemed not to notice this, but instead she just laughed and snuggled against him more. Shego suddenly felt her enjoyment in dancing slip away and wondered if there was still a line at the bar.

"I think I need a few more drinks before our next slow dance," said Shego as she grabbed Dean's hand and headed off the floor.

* * *

Drakken leaned against the table and did his best to smile at the conversation at hand. He was sure the inside joke that was trying to be explained had been hilarious to be a part of. Not so much to be verbally explained to. He spun his empty glass and nodded as Ed finished explaining walking in on a sugar fountain from broken bags, and seeing Cleopatra and Carmella attempting to stop it with buckets. He'd hoped Carmella had been forcing a laugh as it had been her product that was damaged, but instead she was equally as amused as the other two. All completely unaware of his lack of interest.

"Hey Cuz, let's go reload the drinks," laughed Ed as he yanked the glass from Drakken's hand as his spinning seemed to gain attention.

"Uh," Drakken nodded as Carmella moved for him to get out of the seat.

Drakken wordlessly followed Ed to the bar, knowing full well they would have to wait. Drakken crossed his arms as he stood in the line, completely missing Ed talking to him over the loud noise. He was considering how many hours until he could get back the lab and finish his invention. He took a step aside as people squeezed by them to navigate to the crowded dance floor. Drakken glared. It was far too crowded for him and on this end of the place, the sound was much louder.

His eyes ghosted over the crowds, trying to see any familiar faces. He squinted into the distance slightly when he thought he'd seen long dark hair and thought he'd seen Shego. His thought fell into wondering where she was celebrating her New Year's Eve with Dean. He scowled as he imagined her at an upscale party, which was a lot less unsettling at the image of she and Dean in a secluded setting. Drakken's jaw tightened and he tried to focus on something else until he finally tuned Ed back in.

"Seriously, what are you looking at?" came Ed's voice. Drakken paused.

"I thought I saw Shego," shrugged Drakken. He was about to clarify he had been trying to see any familiar faces but Ed didn't give him a chance.

"Cuz, seriously," glared Ed. "It's like I said at the party. You need to seriously do things without Green."

"I was looking for—"

"Green. Yeah, I heard," scoffed Ed. "What are you and Blondie doing after this?"

"If I'm not too tired, I was hoping to get some work done on my laser—"

"How... HOW are we related," snapped Ed as they made it to the bar. Drakken glared.

"I ask myself that often...but I keep it to myself," scoffed Drakken.

Ed suddenly looked agitated and Drakken couldn't figure out what had set his cousin off for no known reason. Drakken was glad they finally got to order because the sooner the drink came the sooner they would get back to the table. Drakken placed his order with the newer bartender as Ed continued whatever mental rant he was fighting not to share. His agitation had been forced away to some sort of concerned look.

"Seriously Cuz, I'm not telling you how to live your life," scoffed Ed, "but for real, you need to get out more and out of that stuffy lab."

"My lab is not stuffy," Drakken snapped. "It has an extremely nice air flow."

Drakken watched Ed's fist clench before he raised a brow at his cousin.

"I meant, you seriously need to get out more and live, seriously. How about you and Sweets come out to the family cabin," said Ed quickly, "for a weekend? Seriously, we haven't been there in ages."

"No one has," scoffed Drakken. "There's probably a wildlife family living in that thing."

"Well fine... We can go clean it up or something," shrugged Ed. He grinned. "We could have a cousin's weekend like when we were kids."

"You mean where I lock you in the basement so I can get reading done," said Drakken calmly. Ed's grin faded. "Because we can do that now. I'll just lock you out of my lab this time."

"It wasn't funny then and it's still not funny now," grumbled Ed. "I just think you need a major break, seriously."

"I appreciate whatever concern you have," asked Drakken suspiciously. "But I'd rather get my invention complete now that I have the equipment."

"Why?" scoffed Ed. "Red's just going to swoop in and break it. Seriously, the amount of truck she tanked—"

"Not this time," snapped Drakken. "This is my work, not some stolen or tampered experiment. None of those hastily-made quick fixes."

Ed rolled his eyes as they got their drinks. Drakken felt the fury in his chest build as he glared.

"So this time, the blame is solely on you when it fails," smirked Ed. Drakken glared more.

"It's foolproof," hissed Drakken. "Even Shego agrees with it this time... And normally she is very vocal about condemning plans she finds unfavorable."

"The project will be there when we'd get back," said Ed. "Who knows, maybe the four of us spending a weekend together could come up with a better plan even."

"My plan is fine," stated Drakken. Ed rolled his eyes yet again. "Shego believes in me, it would be nice if my cousin did."

"Shego just appeases you," snapped Ed, "Seriously, when will you open your eyes. She sticks around because you're predictable. She does the bare minimum and then you tinker away on contraptions that fail. Seriously, you should know that by now. It's not because Green believes in or favors you in anyway."

Drakken's jaw tightened and he suddenly wanted to march out of the place and back to his lab.

_I'll prove him wrong!_

His retort or actions were cut off as he heard his name a few feet away from near the bar they had left. His narrowed eyes followed the voice to where he saw a frantic excited wave from Dean, Shego smiling apologetically next to him. Her smile faltered and she raised a brow at his expression. He shook away the glare he still had on his face and gave a polite nod in their direction. He took the moment to turn and bypass Ed in order to get to the table.

"There you guys are," said Cleopatra. Carmella slid in the booth for Drakken to sit next to her. "We thought you got lost."

"Long lines," said Drakken as he put his and Carmella's drinks down.

"What's wrong with Eddie?" asked Carmella with a head nod away from the booth.

Drakken was going to make a snide comment as he looked towards his cousin. He paused as he watched the wide-eyed and confused look on his cousin's face. Ed kept looking back over his shoulder as if he had seen something disturbing. Ed put the drinks down and sat down silently. Drakken raised a brow but before any of them could speak, Ed did.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Ed as he pointed in the direction of the bar.

"Shego?" suggested Drakken.

"No, not Green. The **dude** she was **with**?" asked Ed. His wide-eyed confusion finally clicked.

"That would be Dean," shrugged Drakken. "Her... boyfriend."

"Oh, Dean's here with Shego," smiled Carmella. Her eyes darted as if she was waiting to see them. "Are they joining us?"

"No," said Drakken. Carmella looked relieved.

"That... That guy she was with..." Ed stared, "is her...boyfriend? Seriously? Where did she find him?"

"He's an accountant that she met one weekend," said Carmella calmly. "He explained that to me when we were at the movies."

Drakken saw Carmella's smile falter for a second but didn't question it.

"She's dating an accountant?" asked Cleopatra. "Is he an evil accountant?"

"No," said Carmella with a nod.

"Little disappointing," sighed Cleopatra. "Is he cute?"

"I think so," responded Carmella.

"Well that's something," shrugged Cleopatra.

Drakken sipped his drink and watched the confused look on Ed's face. He could understand his expression vaguely. The idea of Shego dating someone so...mundane...did raise plenty of questions. Drakken felt that familiar discomfort in his chest as he had the night at the hotel when Shego had declared she was going on a date with him.

"Seriously," said Ed. "Did...do you not see what I see, Cuz?"

"I am well aware of just how nerdy her boyfriend is," said Drakken. Ed's eyes narrowed.

"That's not what... The glasses...the hair?" asked Ed. Drakken nodded. "So no?"

"Is he okay?" asked Carmella in a low whisper. Drakken shrugged.

It was idle chatter without Ed for a few minutes as Cleopatra took a glass vile out of her golden purse. Drakken heard the agitated hiss from Carmella before he looked at her. He'd been too focused on Ed's distant and confused look to really contribute to the conversation. However, this caught his attention.

"What are you doing with that?" asked Carmella darkly.

"You can make more, calm down," sighed Cleopatra as she put a few drops of clear liquid in her drink.

"What poison might that be?" asked Drakken with a slight smirk at Carmella.

"It's something I made but haven't perfected and I explicitly said not to touch," said Carmella. Cleopatra gave a wicked grin as she put a few drops in Carmella's drink. "Excuse you."

"Oh relax. We've used it dozens of times," scoffed Cleopatra. "It just stops hangovers and makes it easier to get a buzz. The drinks may be half-off but they're watered down... Why pay more for less when we can get a quick pick me up?"

"I'm sorry, I heard no hangover," said Ed. He had snapped out of whatever daze he had been in.

"What are the side-effects?" asked Drakken curiously.

"It's perfectly fine so long as people know their limit," said Carmella as she snatched the vile from Cleopatra. "On drinks that is. You only need to drink it once and it lasts all night. But some people...such as my friend across from me...use it as an excuse to drink far more than they should, despite it already having a liquor effect on a person."

"I should not be shamed for choosing to get a prolonged buzz for less money and still function in the morning with dangerous items," scoffed Cleopatra. "Besides I've only used it twice before. You act like I drink all the time. I am not a bloody lush to be very clear."

"I want to try it," grinned Ed as she slid his glass over. "Save some funds for better things, right. Seriously, hit me Blondie."

"It's very important not to over-drink. So if your limit is four drinks, that's all you drink because it will hit you fast and hard," huffed Carmella as she put a few drops in his drink.

"Seriously, market it with that statement," laughed Ed as she drank his beer.

"I'm not marketing it," said Carmella quickly. "Last thing I want is a bunch of dumb college students getting alcohol poisoning because an immature junior villain thought it would be funny."

"Fair point," nodded Ed. His eyes drifted to the dance-floor again.

Drakken followed his gaze and wondered if his cousin was debating going out into the crowded area. His eyes fell on to where Shego and Dean were slow-dancing near the edge towards them. He couldn't help but think Shego looked pretty content as they rotated in place. She clearly felt eyes on her as she looked directly at him without even having to search—a true mark of how good her instincts were, he was sure. She gave him a half-smile and lazily raised a hand to wave. Drakken mirrored her actions as he took a drink of his Peppermint Pattie and he let out a deep sigh as he looked back at Carmella and slid his drink towards her.

"Mind if I give it a try?" asked Drakken. Carmella gave a slight smile as she put her concoction in his drink.

Drakken took a drink and was relieved not to taste some sort of sugary flavoring added to it. He mentally told himself two more drinks and he was done, but his eyes ghosted over the dance floor yet again. Three more.


	106. Drinks and Labels Part 2

**Labels and Drinks Part 2**

* * *

Shego rolled her eyes as she danced with Summer. She wasn't exactly sure how much time had passed. Only that and the mixture of alcohol was definitely the reason she had been talked into participating when a line-dance song began playing. Somewhere, Dean was dancing with Duff the last she saw. She felt she'd had way too many drinks to continue participating, but no one else seemed fazed by a bunch of villains currently square-dancing. She had a strong suspicion that the ones requesting the songs were a couple dressed like Wild West bandits...but one could never be sure.

She had only a few seconds of clarity at the insanity of it, especially if they were to be raided by Global Justice or Kim Possible. As they switched partners again she decided to sneak off back to their table, but an arm caught her around the waist too quickly.

"Howdy there partner," came the tipsy voice of Drakken as he faked a southern accent.

Shego raised a brow as she was pulled back into the song's fast-paced dancing in the small break before they were to switch again. It was abundantly clear Drakken may have reached his limit early for the evening, but she found herself more concerned with where he'd managed to acquire a cowboy hat than his consumption limits. She yelped as he spun her around, despite the song clearly indicating to do so.

"How drunk are you?" laughed Shego as his arm hooked her waist again and they skipped in a circle.

He continued his horrible fake accent.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, little lady," grinned Drakken.

"It's clear you are done for the evening," snorted Shego as she spun again and they stepped in tune to the fast beat.

"Oh no Shego, the evening is still young," replied Drakken.

He shoved the hat on her head and with a small spin, she was dancing with Dean as the partners switched again. Drakken resumed dancing with Cleopatra who had somehow acquired a hat of her own. Shego rolled her eyes but grinned as she watched them dance off into the middle of the floor. She felt her hat tipped up and looked to Dean as the song began to fade out and the dancing slowed.

"Having fun? I remember someone protesting when it started," said Dean as a slow dance started. "Nice hat."

Shego shrugged as she felt her wide grin fade into a smile as she patted his shoulder and pulled him away from the dance.

"Yeah, well. I need a drink after that," sighed Shego as she headed towards their table. Dean hesitantly followed.

Shego pulled the hat off her head as she managed to get through the crowd of dancers. Overall the patrons had started to filter out. Shego looked at a few slumped at tables...or passed out it seemed. Shego sat down and Dean sat next to her. He played with the hat she'd tossed on the table. Shego couldn't quite place the expression on Dean's face before he smiled over at her. There was something about that fleeting look and the way he looked at the hat that caught her attention. Before she could pursue what it might be DNAmy came cheerfully back to the table.

"Would you two be interested in joining Summer and I at for pool?" asked DNAmy. "Those silly guys ran off to play with fire for money and we'd rather do doubles."

"For fun?" asked Shego. "Or..."

"We're playing one of those fun drinking games like we did at Eddie's," laughed DNAmy. "Another reason we want doubles."

"What do you think Dean?" asked Shego, "A few games and we hit the dance floor?"

"I do like pool," nodded Dean. Shego raised a brow at the slight smirk he had.

"Play often?" asked Shego as they got up.

"For fun," he replied as they followed DNAmy over to the pool tables.

* * *

Drakken nearly choked as the burning liquid went down his throat. It subsided in seconds and diminished to a tickle. He looked at the small, empty glasses, mentally trying to count if they were equal or more to the limit he'd set for himself... But he couldn't remember if he'd already had the limit yet. He was sure he hadn't or the others would have said something. Carmella was giggling against his arm but he couldn't figure out if someone had said something amusing or if she'd seen something.

"Did someone say a funny?" snickered Drakken. Carmella looked at him in amused confusion.

"It's just us here Drakky," she replied.

Drakken looked across from them at the empty booth.

"When did they leave?" asked Drakken. He squinted into the crowd to look for them.

"Well, Motor man said, '_Seriously, let's get a pitcher,_' and Cleo replied, '_Hell yes_!' and then...they left...two shots ago." There was a slight slur in her overly-cheerful tone.

"That was a good _'Eddie_,'" nodded Drakken. "Kinda creepy...wait...what was funny?"

"You. You keep muttering numbers and then they change as you drink," snorted Carmella. "I was picturing this big notebook in your head with little cartoon versions of you doing math with a giant pencil...like on School House Jam? Did you watch that?"

"I _loved_ that," sputtered Drakken. His rants were cut off as a bright blue pitcher was set down in front of them.

"All right, let's seriously get this started," grinned Ed.

Drakken looked at the sloshing blue liquid and had a very patchy memory of a sandy beach, a bar fight, and a strip-club wedding. Drakken wasn't so far gone as to not associate the drink with a very foggy week of debauchery and other concerns.

"Is it drugged this time?" Drakken tried to sneer, but it came out like he was about to sneeze.

"No," laughed Ed. His smile faded. "Bartender babe refused."

"This time?" asked Carmella.

"It was a fun week and you know it," said Ed as he struggled to slide in the booth. "I mean, I got shot twice and it was still a fun time."

"You got shot?" asked Cleopatra with a broad grin. "By who?"

Ed looked at Drakken who was wondering the same thing. It took him what felt like a solid minute to remember.

"Oh! I shot you," stated Drakken. He started laughing. "I forgot."

"How do you forget shooting someone?" giggled Carmella.

"In his defense he was drugged and had flown through a windshield a few hours prior," said Ed calmly. "It wasn't the first time. Probably not the last."

"Shooting you or flying through a windshield after being drugged?" smirked Cleopatra as she took a glass.

"Both," shrugged Ed. Drakken snickered. "All right, seriously, grab a glass."

"Pass," responded Drakken. He thought for a few seconds. "I think...I think I had my limit."

"What was your limit?" sighed Ed.

"Three," nodded Drakken. He looked at his empty glasses and began counting.

"Shots don't count, so you only had two," snickered Ed as he poured a rather large glass.

Drakken stared at the glasses on the table and then to the one that was filled rather high. He tried desperately to do the math and tell himself that shots did count. He stopped this as he took a drink. One more drink couldn't really make a big difference, right?

* * *

A dagger whizzed past Ed's head, who jumped and then laughed hysterically.

"Should have aimed more to the left," snorted Drakken.

Ed yanked the dagger out of the wall and stabbed the board with it, acting as if it had actually made it. Drakken grabbed another dagger and did his best to aim where Cleopatra's darts had hit, hoping to knock them out or split them. His slight stumble only embedded his dagger into the floor as he hadn't put enough force into his throw. He felt a clap on his shoulder and the snickering of his cousin.

"You lose Cuz," Ed chortled. "At least you hit the board most of this round."

"True," snorted Drakken as he grabbed his glass. "This thing sure lasts a long time."

Ed looked at the empty pitcher with narrowed eyes.

"Which is seriously weird because...this doesn't," snorted Ed. "Babes! What's the plan?"

"I wanna do another round," clapped Carmella cheerfully. She had won two games.

"We can't, remember? Conner said it was our last round," glared Cleopatra as she sipped her drink.

"Oh..." nodded Carmella slowly. "He was really mad when he caught the dagger with his tray. But it was his fault for dropping those glasses."

"Might have been because it was heading towards his head," said Cleopatra. "Probably the reason he chose to drop the glasses."

"You did learn you can throw backwards," stated Drakken confidently as he pointed at Carmella. She grinned and pointed back.

"See! A new talent was discovered," she smiled and made an animated gesture as she nearly slipped off her seat.

"We could play exploding pool," said Drakken as he heard a blast through the crowd.

"Seriously," said Ed as he put his glass down. "I know you're used to losing, but have some restraint, seriously."

The pleasant swirls that Drakken had been enjoying in his head suddenly stopped. He glared at Ed and wished he had a laser gun or something to blast him. A part of him said that was an overreaction, but instinct was favoring the former. He wondered if Shego was still there; she could do so for him. He looked over the crowd, not really hearing what they had started talking about. As if by chance, he saw exactly who he was looking for a few tables over.

"Shego!" he yelled. It might have been louder than he planned it to be.

He only knew this because Shego practically dropped her drink and looked around frantically. He almost laughed at how she took a mild fighting stance. Her narrowed eyes found him and he waved over to her, letting her know he was there. He vaguely noted the eye-roll and the slight relief in her features before she glared at him.

"What?" she yelled over the crowd. Drakken gave a scathing look towards Ed before marching over to her. Her eyes widened. "Oh man, how much have you had?"

"Shego," began Drakken. He found leaning against the beam much nicer than standing. "Eddie says I will lose at exploding pool... I know I would."

Shego was still staring at him and suddenly he noticed Dean next to her. He hadn't seen him there before, yet there he was. Drakken raised a brow and tried to look for where he had been hiding. Dean gave him a friendly smile and waved.

"Hi Drakken," grinned Dean. "Did you say pool?"

"I did!" Drakken leaned forward and used a chair to stand as he felt heavy for a second. "Do you play pool Dean?"

"We just finished beating the others," said Shego. Dean nodded but Drakken's attention was back on Shego who was surveying him critically. "You are loaded," she said.

"I am fine, Shego," said Drakken. "But, Eddie is being mean and I don't like it."

"Motor Ed is always mean...or annoying...or obnoxious...or a combination," shrugged Shego. "Do you want me to hit him for you?"

"Yes please," said Drakken as he crossed his arms smugly. He didn't notice Shego's dramatic eye-roll.

"I am not hitting Motor Ed because he won't let you play pool," said Shego. "I will hit him because he is Motor Ed."

"Well then it defeats the point," sputtered Drakken. He looked at Dean. "Dean, you wanna play pool?"

"We just—"

Shego's response was cut off.

"Yes!" grinned Dean. "I would love to play pool with you."

"Hah! Dean will play with me," snapped Drakken before yelling over his shoulder. "Eddie! We're playing pool!"

Drakken stuck his tongue out at Shego as he walked around the table and put his arm around Dean. He was going to continue over to the pool tables without breaking eye-contact with Shego, but he tripped over something on the ground. He missed Shego's head shake as he tried not to fall, mostly with the help of Dean.

"Someone dropped a gun," said Dean. His wide eyes were comical as Drakken picked it up.

Drakken looked at the small, cheaply-made thing. He knew it was a Hencho reject. He had a dozen of them in a box somewhere from 'lost shipment.' Drakken gave an evil chuckle at that fact. He tossed it at Dean who yelped and tried either not to drop it or not catch it, Drakken wasn't sure which. It went off, sending a laser blast at the bar. Drakken watched Gina jump out of the way and glare in their direction. Drakken threw his hands up and pointed at Dean who dropped the laser gun, soon following Drakken's lead and backing away towards the pool area.

"What does that gesture mean?" whispered Dean as he looked over at the bar. "Why did she write something on a board?"

"It's your first warning," shrugged Drakken. "I'm on my second."

"How many do you get?" asked Dean. "What happens if you exceed your warnings?"

"Three," laughed Drakken. He gestured to the bouncers playing pool. "They toss you out... If you really annoy them you end up in a different state...naked, according to Pyro Pete... But he exaggerates."

"You don't seem worried," said Dean as Drakken stumbled over to the cue sticks.

"Gina and Conner like me, I'm fine," snickered Drakken. He looked at Dean. "You may need that laser gun."

"I uh...dropped it," said Dean. Drakken noted his concerned look behind him.

"Shego really needs to train you better," snorted Drakken. "You find a laser gun...you keep the laser gun. Unless you kill someone... Then ditch the laser gun."

"Excuse me?" asked Dean. Drakken found his features comical and familiar, but he couldn't place why.

Drakken brushed it off and tried to make a soothing hand gesture.

"Relax, we haven't killed anyone," snorted Drakken. He gave an evil chuckle. "Yet."

"What?" whispered Dean. Drakken burst into laughter at his expression again.

"Your face is so funny, I can't stop," snorted Drakken as he grabbed the pool rack.

"Stop it," stated Shego as she walked behind Dean. Drakken rolled his eyes but felt no less amused. "All right, pairs against pairs. We break first."

"Hey," snapped Drakken. "You didn't want to play. Dean is with me."

"Doy," sighed Shego. "I got a new partner."

Ed stumbled slightly behind Shego before putting his arm around her smugly. Drakken felt yet another sudden shift in his mood. He glared at Dean and really wished he hadn't dropped the laser gun. He shook his head in disappointment towards the other man. Dean however looked slightly agitated himself. That was until Ed yelped and Shego's green hand dwindled as Ed's arm retreated quickly from her shoulder. The sound of laughter caught Drakken's attention as he saw Cleopatra and Carmella had found some stools nearby to watch.

"Ow, Green," mumbled Ed. "Seriously, chill out. I ain't hitting on you. I mean seriously like I wanna wake up in a tomb or some shit."

"And he would," giggled Cleopatra proudly.

"All right, let's play before one of you pass out," sighed Shego. "And Dean. Can we keep the exploding balls...on the table? We don't have Duff to take the fall this time."

Drakken looked at Dean who was sheepishly chalking his cue and looking at the table.

"He told me it was a dud, I didn't mean to hit Giraffe and cause a fight," muttered Dean.

"You're just lucky Duff thought he did it because he hit his ball the same time and didn't notice it go in," smirked Shego.

"Huh, suspicious," muttered Ed. Drakken stared at his cousin who was squinting at Dean. "It wasn't intentional? Interesting... It's Dean, right?"

"Yes?" asked Dean as he looked up towards Ed.

Ed gave him a suspicious look but simply snatched the chalk and addressed his cue. Drakken felt a nudge to his left and saw Shego had moved closer towards him. He found himself leaning closer towards her without meaning to. This seemed to be what she had intended as she smirked at him.

"Wanna make it interesting Dr. D?" asked Shego smugly. "Play for cash?"

Drakken felt a little of his cheerful fog settle and nodded. Her eyes darted over to Dean and then back to him. Something about the glint in her eyes made him want to lean closer. A small wave of excitement at the idea was pulled away by a sudden jolt of panic. He took a quick step back, so rapidly he felt slightly dizzy for a second and was grateful for his pool cue for support. He must have still been leaning back as Shego gave his arm a quick tug and things then appeared more aligned.

"Hey babes, wanna get us some more drinks, seriously?" laughed Ed. He was looking towards where Carmella and Cleopatra sat.

Drakken wondered if his wavering cheerfulness was in part due to his lack of consumption. There was a small voice in his head telling him he didn't need anymore, that he was well-past his limit. But his own voice overpowered it.

"Yes," he grinned. "We should get more of the pitcher."

"Whoa there, Drakken," Shego was next to him again. "I think you should take a break. Maybe some food instead."

"Nonsense Shego, I'm fine," snorted Drakken. "Just one more won't hurt."

"Whatever, it's your choice," mumbled Shego. There was a pause. "But you're eating something with it."

"You just said it's my choice," whined Drakken.

"Yeah and it's my choice to force you to eat something if you're choosing to be difficult," she retorted.

* * *

Shego removed the rack for the final game. Six games in, she and Ed had won the majority and had a pretty good sum of cash acquired. She heard Drakken giggle and rolled her eyes. He had been on an emotional roller coaster the entire time. She didn't mind his giddy obnoxious moods, nor his apparent need to be extremely close when talking to her. It was the whining, and—she watched him nearly stumble as he flirted with Carmella—that. She fought the sneer on her face as Dean broke. She was just glad Drakken was eating the snacks they'd managed to get from Gina.

_I have to remember to threaten her about Go City before tonight ends._

Shego made note of this as Dean nearly scratched and missed the ball, only moving it an inch on the table.

"Last game," snorted Shego. "This is getting pathetic."

"We won a game," replied Drakken. He leaned on Dean with a broad grin. "And...no one caught fire."

"Seriously? Pyro Pete doesn't count," scoffed Ed. "He chose to catch that ball knowing full well he is flammable, I mean seriously."

"You two should be sick of losing," shrugged Shego. "How broke do you two want to be?"

"It's not that much," shrugged Dean as he nodded at the cash. "A mild inconvenience at best for a fun time."

"Big talk for an impostor," muttered Ed as he took another drink.

Shego rolled her eyes at the nickname Ed had chosen to give Dean. She assumed it was because Dean wasn't technically a villain. Shego smirked to herself.

_Yet._

"Wanna double it?" asked Dean. "And if we lose I'll also buy the drinks."

"Pfft, joke's on you. You already did," smirked Shego. Dean raised a brow. "Never give your credit card to a villain Dean."

"Not interested," smirked Ed. "Dean... What's your last name?"

"It's—"

"Ignore him," grinned Drakken as he leaned on the table. "He will only use it to antagonize...bother... Those aren't the words..."

"Those are the words," whispered Shego. Drakken waved a hand at her.

"Shh, no they're not," giggled Drakken as he leaned on Dean. "Besides, Eddie talks a big game but he doesn't have the funds to back it up."

"Seriously?" snapped Ed as he slammed his glass down.

"Hey!" came a yell from the bar.

"Sorry," cringed Ed as he looked back at the group. "I'm not ending up in Arizona again...seriously. All right, you wanna put your money where your mouth is? Fine by me, seriously... Make it triple. But you better pay up when Green and I win."

"Re-break or as is?" asked Shego. She looked at the barely-touched table.

"Re-break," snorted Ed. "Might as well give them a serious chance...to lose...again."

Shego grabbed the rack again and stood in silence as Dean waved her off. She saw a glance exchanged between Drakken and Dean and had to fight a smirk at Ed's smug look. She watched Dean cue up and a number one made its way into a pocket.

"My go again," smirked Dean. "Left corner pocket."

Dean hit it in. Shego watched Ed's brow furrow.

"Where are you from, Dean?" asked Ed as he crossed his arms.

"Upstate," replied Dean. "Right center."

He sunk it.

Three games, several explosions, and far too many drinks later, Drakken and Dean were winning. Shego scratched again and got a suspicious glare from Ed as she rubbed her arm and glared back.

"I hurt my elbow," snapped Shego as she rubbed it.

Drakken toasted the air with a tipsy grin.

"She did," he nodded. "Getting me things for the uh...what did you call it?" Drakken looked at Cleopatra who looked to be falling asleep.

"Medusa," she yawned. "I'm bored... Eddie can you lose already so we can dance?"

"Babe, I...am going to win," grumbled Ed. "Seriously...all or nothing, this last shot."

"What shot?" asked Dean. All the balls were scattered around.

"The whole thing, seriously," smirked Ed. "Otherwise game over...Dean from upstate...born in an untraceable year."

"I said 1973," muttered Dean with a raised brow.

"Which is unhelpful," snapped Ed as he took another drink.

Dean looked at Drakken and Shego.

"I know he's drunk, but is he okay?" asked Dean.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot," scoffed Shego. "He was dropped as a child I'm sure."

Drakken snorted.

"He was thrown," cackled Drakken. Shego smirked.

"Gee I wonder by who?" She rolled her eyes and Drakken glared.

"He bit me," stated Drakken.

"Wait?" asked Dean. He gestured between Drakken and Ed. "Are you two related."

"Don't act shocked, we're cousins," scoffed Ed. He gave another curious look at Dean. "Ever time-traveled?"

"All right. Someone make the shot," sighed Shego. "This is getting redundant and Motor Ed's eighty-two question game to Dean is giving me a headache."

"I found it informative and interesting," said Carmella cheerfully. "I never would have thought Dean did competitive horse shows as a teen."

"Really wish I wouldn't have answered that honestly," whispered Dean as a random eavesdropper made a horse sound in the distance.

"All right horse-boy, make the shot," said Ed with a cocky smirk. Shego watched a glare flicker across Dean's face.

Dean looked at the table and circled around it. He took a deep sigh and muttered under his breath before he hit the ball with his cue. Shego expected it to be at least a few shots to sink the balls. Instead in one solid hit, one by one the final balls sunk. The smug look he shot Ed made it difficult not to laugh and feign anger at she and Ed losing the cash they'd already won.

"You played me, didn't you," glared Ed. "Seriously, no way you could sink those in one shot."

"Maybe you shouldn't call people you don't know names," shrugged Dean.

"Ugh, it's over," sighed Cleopatra. "Let's dance."

"I just—" Ed didn't get to continue as he was yanked away from the area by Cleopatra.

Shego's glare faded into a smirk as she turned to look at Dean and Drakken. Drakken was leaning on the table with a broad grin as Carmella practically skipped over, clearly having had consumed more during the games' play. Her energy brought back a familiar skin-crawl as she imagined hearing her own name in a sing-song manner through the lair again.

"All right, here's your money back," smirked Shego as she handed the money to Dean. "And our new funds."

She held it up to Drakken who nodded. His cheerful smile failing to form the smirk he was clearly attempting to make. Carmella seemed not to notice the three of them finishing up their non-verbal agreement. She was more eager to follow Cleopatra's lead and whisk Drakken off to dance. Drakken barely got any words out as he cheerfully abandoned the table to follow her lead.

"That was fun," smiled Dean. "Do you guys do pool schemes often?"

"No," sighed Shego as she put her cue away. "Normally that's a Motor Ed thing, so it was nice to pull one over on him."

"So, ready for some dancing?" asked Dean after they made their way back towards their table.

"Fine, but if another hoedown starts—" She was cut off by a buzzing sound.

Dean looked confused for a second before pulling out his phone.

"Hold on just one second," said Dean. He held up the phone and glared at it. "Work."

Shego rolled her eyes but gave a slight smirk as he took a step over towards a more quiet area. Shego looked around her. The crowd had thinned out, most likely having gone elsewhere to drink or to another's lair for a more private New Year's Eve. Her eyes ghosted the still-packed dance floor and she had to stifle a laugh as she glimpsed Drakken dancing erratically. Despite his clear inebriation, he at least kept the beat...though a little outlandish in his moves.

She was just about to look away but Drakken saw her and waved cheerfully towards her. Shego snorted now at his antics. She waved back lazily as he vanished from sight and she glanced at Carmella pulling him farther into the dancing circle. She looked around again and suddenly wondered what Drakken was planning after the ball dropped for the New Year. Was he headed back to the lair? Was he even going back to the lair? Her stomach twisted and she was glad that Dean had ended his call.

"How's that new promotion feeling now?" asked Shego with a casual smirk.

"Like garbage," groaned Dean. Shego brow furrowed. "Apparently something came up that can't wait till morning."

"You're ditching me?" snorted Shego. She felt a bitter taste start in her mouth.

"No! I have to run downtown," Dean gave her a panicked look. "Shouldn't take more than an hour since I just have to authorize a few things. Maybe you could come with?"

"You want me...a wanted person...to go walking into a federal building at nine at night?" asked Shego with a raised brow. Dean's face fell.

"Yes...that would be...stupid," he shook his head. "I will be back as soon as possible."

"So long as you're back by New Year's... I wouldn't want to find someone else to kiss," smirked Shego. Dean nodded and practically sprinted out the door.

Shego plopped in her seat and looked around as everyone drank and danced. She scanned over the bar and saw that it was pretty light in traffic. A few stools had even cleared. She decided now would be as good a chance as any to deter anyone from the Villain's Inn taking a job among the Go City villains. If not just for her own reputation... Who was she kidding, that was the only reason.


	107. Drinks and Labels Part 3

**Drinks and Labels Part 3**

* * *

Shego tapped her fingers on the bar and leaned against her hand. Her slight buzz was lingering for the time being and the several glasses were finally cleaned away as she watched more patrons coming in to get as loaded as possible before the ball dropped. She watched the bartender, making a mental note to remember her name at least for the duration of her pleas.

"Why Go City? Don't they have training staff there?" scoffed Shego. "You won't like it."

"It's a change of pace and they can't seem to make anyone stay," sighed Gina once again. "Who knows, I might like it there and stay."

"You can't go," glared Shego, not about to let up. "I have divulged too much to you. Send the ditsy blonde over there."

Gina raised a brow and glanced down towards the bartender watering drinks down.

"Marcie?" scoffed Gina. "I don't even think she's going to last here."

"See! Then they will be short staffed. You should not go," said Shego firmly. Gina raised her brow.

"Why? What exactly is in Go City?" Gina seemed suspicious now.

Shego shrugged and was saved from answering as rowdy patrons flogged the other end of the bar. Shego downed her drink and looked at her phone to check the time. She had time to find a different method of preventing anyone knowing her past. She felt a hand on her left shoulder as Drakken leaned around her right. His hand gripped her shoulder for stability she assumed.

"Can I help you?" She smirked at his tired smile as he looked at her.

"I came over here to properly gloat about our winning," replied Drakken. His hand fell away as he leaned on his elbow at the bar to look at her. "Wasn't that dress navy?"

Shego smoothed the dress his mother had given her for Christmas. "It's reversible," she smirked as she folded a corner of the shoulder to show him. "I assume Motor Ed got annoyed of you gloating on your own?"

Drakken was still looking at her shoulder. She assumed he was still under the influence enough that his processing and motions were running slow. He'd reached his energized peak and was crashing. His eyes finally met hers and he gave a slow nod. His smile wavered. She waited for him to start talking or gloat but instead he just smiled at her. She didn't like how her amusement skated past annoyance to slightly flustered far too fast for her liking.

"Are you going to gloat or just stare at me?" scoffed Shego as she looked back at her drink.

"Hmm?" he shook his head. He'd dazed off. "Oh yes. Uh, where's your boyfriend?"

Shego's body tensed and she looked at Drakken quickly.

"Just because someone is your date doesn't mean they are your boyfriend," she felt uncomfortable at saying the word.

"Really?" asked Drakken. "Well where did he go?"

"He had to run off for a while," sighed Shego. She held up a drink. "So I will rack up his card until he returns."

Drakken snickered.

"Poor fool," he chuckled now, "I've seen how you can rack up a bill at the Villain's Inn. He might actually** have** to turn to villainy to afford it."

Shego nudged him and shook her head.

"Looks like that food sobered you up some," smirked Shego. Drakken shrugged. "Either that or its _beddy-bye time_."

Shego made a mock pout which earned a scoff from Drakken but his smile stayed.

"Where's the candy queen?" asked Shego casually. "She didn't want to gloat with you?"

Drakken froze and looked around suddenly. Shego let out a laugh and covered her mouth.

"Did you lose your date, too?" she fought her laughter.

"She was dancing with that shark guy," he muttered under his breath. "I know because Eddie made a _'Swimming with the fishes'_ joke."

"She didn't get enough dancing with you? I could have sworn you were out there every song," snorted Shego. She saw Drakken's tired, smug smirk.

"What... Were you watching me dance?" asked Drakken.

Shego felt her face warm a little but snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Pft, you wish," she finished her drink. As she put the glass down Drakken's hand stuck out to her. "Yes?"

"That was easy," snickered Drakken as he yanked her off the stool by her hand.

"Excuse me..." Shego trailed off as she was pulled onto the dance floor, "Well you could have asked."

"You said yes," shrugged Drakken, his tired grin returning as the slow song started.

Shego wanted to continue their banter if only to distract from the fact Drakken was holding her a little closer than he might have if he hadn't drank so much. She could feel the fluster slowly rising as he held her hand tightly while his other rested on her waist. That wasn't really what was flustering her... It was his soft tipsy smile at her as they danced.

"Did you want to come sit with us?" asked Drakken. Shego raised a brow as she was pulled back from her own internal conflict.

"Yeah, no thanks," scoffed Shego. "I don't want to play fifth wheel on a double date."

Drakken nodded. She wasn't sure if it was to her statement or if his thoughts were drifting. His next question confirmed he had in fact been lost in his own thoughts.

"Am I predictable?" asked Drakken. His smile faltered.

"Not tonight," laughed Shego. "Clearly you should not be allowed to keep track of your own drinks. You are going to have a serious hangover, Doc."

"Am I?" asked Drakken. There was a seriousness to his tone that confused Shego.

"I mean," she thought about his normal daily activities. "I guess...you can be. To me, sure. To anyone else, probably not."

She noticed his hand loosened slightly and he looked away for the first time since the dance started. No smile lingered on his face.

"Why—"

"Do you think I'll just fail again?" his tone was serious, and if not for the slight stumble in words, it wouldn't have seemed like an alcohol-induced question.

"That's a loaded question," snorted Shego. "Everyone fails... Mostly we fail because of some minor, overlooked thing. Like a switch or an unstable building..."

"Yet you still go along with everything," his tone stayed serious.

"All right, maybe you need more alcohol, because you're coming down hard," scoffed Shego. She felt her face grow warmer at his look. "Yeah, so what? What is with these questions?"

Drakken's face contorted into a series of expressions, and before he even opened his mouth she knew a whine was about to come out.

"If I am a predictable failure... Eddie is right, you just appease me—" his statement was cut off quickly.

"Appease you?" scoffed Shego. "No, I support you...no matter how insane or lame it sounds... Because that's what you do when you...ohm...are friends with someone."

She found the floor very fascinating and began wondering if the song was nearly over as her breathing picked up...glad she'd caught her own rant before she'd said too much.

"Why?" asked Drakken. "If I'm just going to fail—"

"News flash, Drakken," sighed Shego. "Look around...no one else has succeeded either... Sure they may have bigger lairs, more tinker toys, and perhaps actual competent henchmen. That aside, at least you are driven and creative... Occasionally too much."

Shego watched his expression while mentally wondering what exactly Ed had said and how hard she should hit him with a plasma blast before the night ended. Drakken's eyes were searching hers as if he was uncertain of her words. There was a brief pause in her own thoughts about hurting Ed as she wondered what she could say to get that goofy tipsy smile back...apart from getting him more drinks. She didn't know if it was the alcohol floating away in hers but she thought she saw something different behind his eyes as he looked at hers.

Her chest thumped louder as she saw the smile had yet to return. Even more as she realized she had drifted even closer against him as they danced. The bittersweet expression on his face made her suddenly livid at Ed. She wanted to demand what he'd said, because she was realizing it had less to do with Drakken's failings as it did with her personally.

She logically knew he was speaking through alcohol, but it wasn't the first time...not even in the last week...that Drakken seemed confused by their relationship... That she must secretly doubt him in some way. Her schooling would tell her it was insecurity...and she was probably right. That would have all made sense and she may have been able to clearly state as much. However the copious amounts of glasses she'd consumed, though faded, made that clear statement dwindle into a simple action.

Her brow narrowed in agitation as she yanked her hand away from his to grab the front of his jacket and pulled him closer to her face. Before her actions could follow-through, her mind managed to gain some control over the thought that had been inbound. Barely a half inch from his face, Shego had a moment of clarity—they were in the Villain's Inn, on a dance floor, both of them clearly there with others... Despite a small hiccup, he was clearly intoxicated, and it wasn't something she should do.

Instead her expression softened.

"I think you're brilliant," she sighed. She saw him swallow hard, but the dopey grin slowly slid on his face. "So whatever your idiot cousin said...is garbage."

She found her hand reluctantly letting go of his jacket as the sound of the song faded. His hand fell from where it had still been on her waist. It had appeared her simple words had at least restored some of his earlier cheerfulness. His movements faded back to slow-motion again as he took forever to step back from her. She waited for him to say something, but as he opened his mouth it was cut off.

"Drakky!" came the giddy annoying voice of Carmella. "There you are! There's a party upstairs. Devious Shark invited us."

"Devious Shark?" scoffed Shego.

"Yeah," grinned Carmella. Carmella's eyes darted between her and Drakken as they still stood awfully close. "It's a little crowded but I'm sure you can come too, Shego."

Shego stepped farther away from Drakken and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, crowded parties being thrown by a person calling themselves...Devious Shark?" snorted Shego. "Pass. You two have fun."

"Nonsense, you can—" Drakken's invite was cut short as Carmella began to yank him away from the dance floor.

"Shego said no thanks," waved Carmella cheerfully. "Come on!"

Shego watched as Drakken stumbled behind Carmella and vanished through the crowd. Shego let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She shook her head as she headed towards the bar, deciding to have a cold drink. She looked at her hand and shook her head at the very vivid recollection of grabbing his coat. As she sat at a stool, a part of her wondered about what she'd almost done instead of compliment him.

_Would he have even remembered if I'd kissed him?_

She seriously doubted it. Unfortunately she would remember having almost done so. She looked at the blonde bartender. Macey? Marcy? Mary? Shego couldn't be bothered to remember at the moment. She knew the woman watered down the drinks enough to justify her next order...or she really hoped so.

"Hey, give me a shot of tequila...two," said Shego with a deep sigh.

_What's the harm..._

* * *

Drakken crossed his arms as he was squashed into a small kitchen. It was extremely crowded and so far had been the only place that he wasn't being pushed or shoved. It also had snacks, and Shego's reminder that he should eat something because of all of his alcoholic indulgences rang through his head. Mostly because he'd had yet another drink. He and Carmella had gotten up there, danced a few times and then suddenly during a rather loud and volatile dance Carmella had vanished.

His head had slowly started to sober up during the upstairs party, thus the drink he was staring at but had only sipped. He kept picturing Shego's face so close to his, how she'd yanked him closer to her to begin with, her words drowning out the sound of the bass and a few yells.

_'I think you're brilliant.'_

He swallowed hard at the flashback. He'd been lucky the song had ended because he'd strongly debated on closing the gap between them, which he was fully aware would have been a horrible mistake. Despite the fact he'd have had the excuse he was drunk...which wasn't an excuse...but he'd probably feel the plasma blast pain less. He sighed and shifted as a few others grabbed some snacks in the stranger's room, his mind solely focused on Shego and not his earlier giddy energy, which he was certain was why he felt so suddenly groggy.

_Did I dance a hoedown in a cowboy hat?_

He wanted to tell himself no at the moment. He glanced around and wondered where everyone he knew had gone. There was a small wave of panic at the fact he might have been ditched at the Villain's Inn at a stranger's party. He hadn't seen Eddie and Cleopatra since he'd worn out his gloating and found Shego. He didn't see Carmella anywhere. It dawned on him as he looked around...Shego was downstairs at the bar alone.

_Why didn't she come up here with us?_

He looked around.

_At least I'd have someone to talk to._

He slid out of the kitchen and headed towards the doorway which had a couple making out blocking the exit. They moved rather quickly when a soda casually sprayed their way. Drakken tossed the empty can as he slid past them into the hallway. He spotted Carmella talking to the guy in the shark costume.

_Is it a guy?_

Drakken really didn't pay much attention to that as Carmella gave him a cheery wave.

"Are you done getting snacks?" she asked, practically falling into him as she wrapped her arms around his. "I was just about to get you."

"Oh, good," smiled Drakken. He felt relief wash over him but something in his head was trying to find some sarcasm to respond with.

"Well Motor Ed and Cleopatra were talking about heading out right after the countdown," she giggled. "But why don't we bail early? You look a little tired."

"We rode with them," snorted Drakken.

"We can take a cab," shrugged Carmella nervously.

_Why does she look nervous?_

"Why do you look so nervous?" asked Drakken. Carmella looked at him for a second.

"Ohm, I'm...not," said Carmella. She didn't meet his eyes. "I was just thinking it would be nice for some more...personal time...with just us."

Drakken took a moment but his own nerves started to pull at his stomach at her words. Taking a cab would get neither of them to their lairs. His mind was racing, which with the mix of what was still in his bloodstream was making him a little dizzy.

"Shego," said Drakken. He saw Carmella's confused look. "Shego can give you a ride back. She has the hover-car."

Drakken saw her grin twitch and her eyes darted towards the shark person who had drifted away slightly.

"I'm sure she has to go get Dean," said Carmella. She kept shifting her stance which made Drakken's head spin. "Wouldn't want to impose."

Drakken nodded but something wasn't sitting right. He must have told Carmella wrong about Dean on the way up because he didn't remember Shego telling him she was going to get Dean at all. He was fading in and out of focus as Carmella spoke and his stomach was making far too many motions. It took him a second too long to come to the realization that pizza had not mixed well at all with his drink.

* * *

Shego snickered as her dagger split the dart in half and Lucius paid up. At some point between her second tequila shot and a handful of pretzels, she'd been waved at by her and Drakken's former henchman. It was an easy transition to Darts vs Daggers.

"Whoa, that one had a green trail," laughed Davis.

Shego looked to see the small smoke trail on the daggers and looked at her hands before letting out a loud laugh. It wasn't funny, but it definitely made everyone else think it was. She shook her hands to make sure her glow was gone. She suddenly became aware of the tingling in her fingers. She had a brief moment of clarity that the tequila had not been a good idea and was glad she'd had only had two shots.

"Well I couldn't just knock it out of the way, what fun would that be," smirked Shego as she flipped one of the daggers. She noticed her hand shake and chose to put it down. "Another round?"

"Nah, I gotta head out," yawned Lucius. "Told the wife I'd get home before midnight."

"If you don't get there, I will," snorted Davis. He was shoved off his stool by Lucius.

Shego listened to the idle chatter of their former henchmen, knowing full well this conversation would have been more interesting to Drakken. Her phone buzzed and she answered it rather quickly and had to take a quick look at the hand holding the phone. Dean's voice came over the line.

"Look who called," snickered Shego. "On your way back?"

"I was," she heard him cuss under his breath. "I had to call another cab, the one I was in broke down. I'm barely out of the city."

"Huh," Shego smirked. "You should have been out of the city at least a half an hour ago. Sounds like someone is trying to ditch me on New Year's—"

"No! No I'm not," she heard him panic. She found it slightly amusing. "None of my codes were working and I couldn't even get into the building so it took longer."

"Did you want me to come pick you up?" asked Shego. She second-guessed her words as she felt her hand tingle.

"No, the second cab should be here soon," he seemed rather firm and she noticed he was trying to whisper to her over the phone but she couldn't make it out. "So...as...then...I'll tell you...when...get there."

There was a static sound. Shego rolled her eyes.

"Where are you?" sighed Shego. She heard the name. "Campbell and Lex?

She heard him say something about waiting for the cab again but she ignored it and hung up. It wasn't like there was a reason to stay at the Villain's Inn anyway. Her stomach twisted and she wondered if she should go wish Drakken a Happy New Year before she left. Her thoughts were cut off by Davis.

"Campbell and Lex isn't far from where I need to drop this idiot off," nodded Davis. "Need someone roughed up?"

Shego snorted.

"No, my date's cab broke down headed here..." she was cut off.

"Davis is coming back here," said Lucius as he pointed upstairs. "He's too good to crash at anyone's house. He can grab the guy."

"Thanks for volunteering me," Davis rolled his eyes and looked at Shego. "Saves you a trip."

Shego was about to protest but the tingling in her fingers and the slight swirl of her head seemed to win over that idea.

"Gee, now I feel bad for beating you at Darts vs Daggers," snorted Shego. She watched their brows rise. "Not really."

They both snorted.

"Can't be many broke-down cabs," said Davis as they got up. "Won't be long. Most cops are on the main roads tonight so back-roads are fair game."

"Try not to scare him, he could barely handle the hovercar," replied Shego. "His name's Dean."

"The hovercar...really?" snorted Lucius as he pulled on his coat. "Oh man, poor guy."

Shego watched them leave and called back on her phone, hoping that static and service wouldn't interfere with it. She waited longer than she thought it should have taken before Dean answered. There was some mild static again.

"Hey, one of our former henchmen is picking you up, so don't be alarmed when an idiot in a weird getup shows up," stated Shego. She heard a relieved sigh.

"That's a relief." He gave a nervous chuckle. "Apparently no cabs are available...which is the mildest weird thing this evening."

"Someone's hit an unlucky streak tonight," chuckled Shego. "Let's hope things change for you."

"In a few hours it's a new year," he responded. "I'm hoping to start it on a better foot than this one is ending."

As she ended the call she found herself standing alone as yet another wave of people had come through. It was probably the last since midnight was getting closer and most people should have reached their chosen watering holes for the evening. She looked around the wall past the dance floor and didn't even see Motor Ed or Cleopatra. In fact the booth they and Drakken and Carmella had occupied earlier was now packed with others.

"I should have just gone myself," sighed Shego.

She felt the tingles in her hand again and crossed her arms. It would eventually subside, more easily if she could fire off some rounds. She glanced around and slid out the large entrance doorway to walk past the stairwell to the upstairs. She assumed a few blasts at the dumpster wouldn't harm anyone and would stop the tingling and flare-ups. She paused as she saw Drakken sitting on the stairs and staring at the railing in a daze. His brows were knitted and he was frowning, the tint to his face apparent in the dim light. Shego looked at him through the railing and waited for him to notice her staring at him.

"Why the long face," smirked Shego. Drakken jumped and smacked his head into the arm railing. "Pfft."

Shego snorted even as he glared at her.

"Why? I asked you to never sneak up on me," whined Drakken. He clutched his head. "Uhg, the spinning is back."

"You seemed really focused on the railing," Shego leaned against it and looked at him through the spindles.

"It's missing a screw," he muttered after a second. There was a long pause. "Shego."

"Drakken," she snorted and tried to mirror his town. "Why are you pouting this time?"

"I got sick," he whispered and leaned on the spindles near her. She could smell mint.

"Well at least you had mints," she sighed. He held up an actual bottle of mouthwash. She glanced up the loud stairs. "Where's Sweets?"

"In Devious Shark's bathroom," he muttered. She saw the darkening of his cheeks and the drunken embarrassed look on his face.

Shego stared longer than she normally would have and felt her body shake as she tried not to laugh. Judging by his demeanor and his words, it didn't take her long to realize where he'd gotten sick. The noises that were escaping her mouth as she tried to hold back the full hysterics had gained Drakken's attention. He had gone from pouting to glaring at her. She gripped the spindles and did her best to stop herself. When he rolled his eyes and she saw the flicker of a smirk on his face. She lost it. It was a mixture of a laugh and a cackle and she was glad for those drinks or she would have felt far more embarrassed by the sound than she did.

"Feel better?" asked Drakken with a sigh. There was a slight smile on his face.

"I'm sure you did," sniffed Shego. He groaned and covered his face. "Oh calm down. It happens... She probably won't even remember in the morning."

"She's used to the stuff we took, she'll remember," grumbled Drakken. Shego's smile fell.

"What stuff?" asked Shego. She meant to sound more serious than she did. "Did... Did you drink one of her concoctions?"

"It was something Cleopatra brought of hers... Prevents hangovers," sighed Drakken. "I don't think it's working for me."

Shego sprung over the railing to sit right next to him. Drakken grasped the railing.

"Shego, I just said it's missing a screw—" Drakken began to whine, but Shego had grabbed his face to make him look at her. "Shego?"

Her hands flared and he nearly smacked his head against the rail as he tried to back away from the flame. Shego ignored this and tried to watch his eyes for any off-dilation. She had a series of rapid emotions running through her head. She wasn't exactly sure what would actually win but at the moment it was panic. She didn't even know what she was looking for. His extreme emotions she had witnessed throughout the evening could easily be attributed to alcohol consumption. She tried to remember every off-behavior she'd ignored when Carmella had put him under mind control before.

"I'll have to wait," she whispered to herself. Anger took over. "Why would you drink anything of hers?"

"Everyone else—" He seemed calmer but the whining was back.

"Well that's great, so a bunch of people drank one of her mind-control concoctions so you did?" snapped Shego. She saw his eyes slowly go wide and then a look of frustration across his face.

"She wouldn't do that," his voice didn't sound as certain as he tried to look.

"Really? Put you under mind-control? Because she hasn't before. I mean maybe she perfected it now, so she's giving it to others. How stupid do..." huffed Shego. Her fingers tingled and she yanked them back from Drakken's face. "If she's done that then how am I going to be able to tell?"

Drakken was looking down and the range of emotions that spun across his face were like the ones she'd kept internal. Shego was dealing with her own thoughts. She wanted to shake Drakken and yell at him for doing something so stupid, but it wasn't worth it. She wanted to give her tingling fingers relief but she was sober enough yet that firing them off at Carmella would do nothing...especially if it was nothing to worry about. She could feel rationality starting to win over the anger and panic she'd just had. She was glaring up the stairs in contemplation when Drakken's hand touched her arm. She looked at him.

"What?" sighed Shego. She still wanted to shake him regardless if it was harmless.

Drakken was looking at her, attempting to focus his eyes but she could clearly tell he still wasn't anywhere near sober; perhaps just more self-aware than earlier. He let out a sigh and then let go of her arm and looked over the railing.

"If I ask you to leave," muttered Drakken, "then it wasn't just a hangover tonic."

"Or if she annoys me enough I snap," snorted Shego, "then you have to."

No, I'm not about to go through that again.

She had a flash of memories of what had transpired the last time. Drakken moved extremely close to her.

"No," he stated. "She knows I will choose you every-time... If she asks me again."

She watched him give a tipsy nod before his head slumped against the railing, his eyes heavy.

"I feel tired...that's normal, right?" asked Drakken, his focus shifting again.

Shego was staring at him and processing his statement. She'd been going to tell him that feeling tired was definitely part of coming down from too many drinks; that he only didn't remember the last few times because he'd just gone to sleep and not consumed nearly as much as she assumed he had tonight. However her focus was on the 'If she asks me again' statement. She wanted to inquire what he'd meant but she was already putting bits and pieces together. She knew it would have been quicker if the last of her alcohol had faded but her mind was picking and choosing what to remember. She looked at him, his eyes closed and leaning on the rails. His thumb was picking at the spindles, so he was still awake.

"Did she ask you to choose last time?" she asked quietly. He hummed and nodded. Her chest pounded at his nod. "You...you chose me?"

"Obviously," he gave a tired snort and didn't open his eyes.

Shego stared at him long and hard as he said this. Her hand grabbed his shoulder to pull him from his slumber. However, her mind was spinning and swirling at the revelation, and her tingling hands were starting to burn now. She wanted to discuss it but the twisting feeling was proving that those drinks and the tequila were having their own mixture troubles. She grabbed the bottle of mouthwash and dove over the railings, dashing towards the exit.

* * *

Drakken shot awake as the railing shifted and hit him in the face. Well not so much awake as alert. He turned to look at Shego, who had vanished. He looked around. So had his mouth wash. He felt like he was going in and out of a sleepy fog and his stomach hurt in a new tight feeling he didn't like. He felt a hand clap his shoulder and looked up to see Ed stumbling against the railing with a wide grin, Cleopatra trailing behind him.

"Hey Cuz, seriously, we're grabbing a room down the street. Did you want us to reserve one for you guys?" slurred Ed. He was holding a new bottle.

"Where is Carmella?" giggled Cleopatra as she flopped next to Drakken.

Drakken had a very slow recollection and groan.

"Bathroom," muttered Drakken. "I thought you were staying till midnight?"

"Too many people will be rushing to get rooms," smirked Ed.

"Ohm," Drakken stood up slowly. "I think I'm going to ask Shego when she is going back to the lair and have her drop me off."

"What about the Impostor?" snorted Ed as he fully leaned on Drakken. "Or is she done playing pretend?"

"What do you mean pretend?" asked Drakken as he brushed Ed off him.

He watched Ed roll his eyes and scoff at him.

"Seriously? You don't see it?" laughed Ed. "Seriously?"

"See what?" asked Drakken. He knew he was a little foggy. "Dean not being a villain?"

"...Seriously, I can't be the only one," muttered Ed. "Does no one see it, seriously?"

"Maybe you just had too much," smiled Cleopatra as she patted Ed's arm.

"See what?" Drakken closed his eyes as he stood, gaining control of his equilibrium.

"He doesn't remind you of anyone?" growled Ed. Cleopatra shushed him. "Fine, let's just go. My head hurts."

"Maybe you shouldn't have tried rooftop baseball after three shots," sighed Cleopatra as they headed down the stairs. "'Night."

Drakken leaned over the railing and waved lazily as he began walking down the steps. He heard running behind him to see Carmella had returned, though her normal giddy smile, like Drakken's mood from earlier, had faded.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Carmella. "I was worried you were still getting sick when I didn't find you upstairs."

"No, I was just talking to Shego," shrugged Drakken. "Sorry about that again."

"Could have been worse," cringed Carmella. She looked at Drakken. "Have you thought about leaving?"

"I forgot to ask Shego for the keys," said Drakken. "I'll ask her in a few."

Carmella raised a brow.

"Isn't she going to get Dean?" asked Carmella. Drakken shook his head. "Oh... really?"

"I don't think so," said Drakken. "She didn't say anything."

There was a long pause and Drakken felt uneasy as Carmella grabbed his arm.

"Want to go back upstairs—" He cut her off.

"It's very loud and crowded up there...I'd rather not," Drakken tried to slide his arm away from her. She slowly moved her grip and raised a brow but smiled.

"Well then why don't we get some air? Maybe I can persuade you to share a cab with me and not fly all the way back to your lair," she grabbed his hand and jumped up. "Come on."

Drakken had reluctantly agreed and they ended up outside sitting on one of the benches against the building. Carmella was talking away and in his fading fog she'd even taken or made a few calls. He hadn't been paying much attention and they were brief. He was thinking about his drink again and Shego's panic as she'd looked at his eyes. She'd been worried. Which made him feel like he should have been worried about what he drank... Then a wave of warmth swirled in him for a second at how worried Shego had actually been. He'd seen her walk back into the Inn so he knew she was still there...judging by a small green trash fire. Something had clearly bugged her enough to shoot off a few rounds. He was a little concerned by this.

"Drakken?" came Carmella's voice. Drakken shook his head and looked at her. "You okay? I've been talking to you for five minutes now."

"I'm fine," muttered Drakken. He rubbed his face. "You were saying?"

"I asked if you had thought about my offer," said Carmella with a flirty smile.

"Offer?" asked Drakken.

"I asked...for the third time," she had a forced smile. "Do you want to join me?"

Drakken didn't like the fog in his head and he felt slight panic again as if he was about to pass out or become numb. Until he knew for sure that he was just having a reaction to the serum or alcohol...he felt more confident than he normally would have in his response. Especially remembering the smoldering trash can and finding out what was bothering Shego.

"Not tonight," he sighed.

Carmella's face fell and she crossed her arms, leaning back against the bench.

"So you'd rather ditch me just to play third wheel with Shego and Dean?" Her voice lacked its normal cheerful tone. "Or is it just you and Shego for New Year's?"

"I uh...don't know," said Drakken. He hadn't even talked Shego about using the hovercar yet. "She seems upset so perhaps Dean isn't coming back—"

"How convenient," snickered Carmella. Drakken raised a brow and glared.

"It's not like that between Shego and I," sighed Drakken.

"You say that...and you may mean it...but does she feel the same?" asked Carmella. She gave a tired sigh.

"What do you mean?" asked Drakken. He felt uncomfortable. "Shego sees me as a partner and a friend."

"Really. Because it didn't look like that when I interrupted you after that dance," scoffed Carmella. "Looked like she was about to kiss you."

Drakken rolled his eyes.

"She was just reassuring me that she believes in my work," replied Drakken. His heart pounded at how close she'd been and her words were the only uncloudy thing in his mind.

"What did she say?" asked Carmella. She was looking towards the road.

"That she thought I was brilliant," smirked Drakken.

In a split second Drakken was in a mirrored position as he had been with Shego. Carmella had grabbed his coat and pulled his face close to hers. He suddenly wondered just how long Carmella had actually been watching them on the dance floor, because it was scary how similar her expression mirrored Shego's.

"I think you're brilliant." Her tone was the exact pitch of Shego's. Unlike when Shego had said it, he felt his skin crawl at Carmella's even tone. "Now, what do you think I'm thinking?"

"Ohm," Drakken swallowed hard and felt his head hit the wall behind the bench as she moved closer to him.

She let go of his coat and her wide dark blue eyes narrowed at him for a second. He was blatantly aware she'd been about to kiss him but his mind was a swirl or confusion yet again for the evening. The memory of him being sick and the drops of liquid in his drink that may have been part of that came spinning into thought.

"What was in that concoction we put in our drinks?" he asked cautiously.

Carmella's brow rose and then narrowed before she pulled her hand back and scooted away from him. She crossed her arms and shook her head bitterly. Before he could back-pedal and make it seem like a simple inquiry versus some sort of accusation...her expression shifted faster than his normally did. Her agitation was now a lopsided smile and sigh.

"I may not have the best track record, but I would hope you would give me credit about location at least," she snorted. "If I was going to put you under mind control again, I would have chosen a more private setting."

The conversation dwindled and Drakken became solidly aware of his fading fog and the fact that he'd clearly upset Carmella, despite her half-smile. He felt like he should say something to back-pedal or convey he wasn't suspicious of her or find her threatening...but that seemed like more of an insult to her intelligence. He had a direct desire to be back in his lab. No foggy thoughts, no worrying about anyone else... Just working on his projects.

_This is why I stopped going out..._

He snorted to himself. It was in fact exactly why he'd stopped going out and socializing years ago. He'd been content to work in his lab in peace with occasional assistants and just live through various news outlets from time to time. He cursed Shego's name under his breath at the reality she'd been the one to get into his head and force him out more and more. While it had its perks...at that moment he could do without the foggy swirl.

He wasn't exactly sure how slow or fast time moved but he'd walked back into the bar a little while later, Carmella's cab having come and taken her to the nearby hotel. She hadn't seemed surprised when he told her he was going to head back to his lair since he knew Shego was still around. While mentally he told himself he was done with the evening, he found himself sitting at the bar in deep thought as he ordered.

Drakken knew it was a mistake, but the simplicity of a Peppermint Patty had tempted him too much. Regardless, he swore by morning he was swearing them off and anything else. He didn't like the swirl, or the sickening feelings, or the copious amounts of foggy problems he'd caused and witnessed. He'd gone years without these social settings. Decades really. He was remembering after one solid night, just how idiotic they made him feel. He downed his drink and waited for the year to end, his attention focusing back onto the dance-floor as his hand touched his coat collar.

_Maybe..._

* * *

Shego looked at her phone as the minutes ticked by. Midnight seemed closer than it should have been, yet there she sat, alone and leaning against the pillar behind her chair in annoyance. Favor or not, she felt the urge to plasma blast Davis when he arrived. Apparently he'd ended up in a high-speed pursuit. At least that's what Dean had said over the phone while clearly trying not to panic. She knew it meant a few evasive maneuvers and some videos to watch on Villa-TV later... She was actually feeling a little down at not having a New Year's kiss...again. She scoffed and shook her head and wondered why she'd just not gone to a more crowded club and grabbed a random person.

She glanced at the bar and wondered which one of the bartenders might be a candidate if she was really feeling desperate. Her eyes fell on Drakken who was dancing with the new bartender, and she rolled her eyes so hard it actually hurt. She hissed to herself at it. She stopped herself from touching her face only because she saw green. She shook her hand. The tingling was lasting longer than normal and she wondered what brand of tequila that had been.

"Shego!" She jumped as her name was yelled and Drakken headed her way. "Just who I was looking for."

"Really? Because it looked like you were having a nice dance with...yet another blonde?" She gave him a devious smirk.

Drakken stared over his shoulder and then paused before rolling his eyes. He collapsed in the chair across from her, knocking her feet down to the floor.

"That was my foot rest," she scoffed. "Where's Sprinkle Maiden?"

"Where's Dean?" he asked in an equal tone.

"Our former henchman took him on a high-speed chase," said Shego as she finally put her phone down.

"She went home...and I would like to do the same," said Drakken. He held out his hand and Shego raised a brow.

"You are in no condition to operate anything," snorted Shego. Drakken pouted and hung his head.

"It has autopilot," he whined. Shego scoffed and handed him the keys. "Yay."

"Didn't you have enough already?" asked Shego as he reached for her drink.

"Last one. I'm going back to being a shut-in after midnight," declared Drakken with a broad grin.

"Pfft, yeah right," snorted Shego. "I don't think you could survive not gossiping with Duff and Monkey Fist. Or purposely running Dementor's bids up online to call and gloat."

"...Partial shut-in," nodded Drakken. Shego looked at him and raised a brow.

"You and Sweets have a fight?" asked Shego. Drakken shrugged.

"Pretty sure not kissing her and accusing her of possibly drugging me should warrant a fight...but I really can't recall," shrugged Drakken. Shego snorted but tried not to smile.

"You also threw up on her," muttered Shego. Drakken nodded.

"I may have been dumped," nodded Drakken. He drank the rest of her drink. "Happy New Year."

"You've got a few minutes yet," smiled Shego. She rubbed her hands as they tingled.

"Right," Drakken smiled and looked around the bar.

Shego nodded to herself and looked at the clock as it ticked down. Her eyes fell on Drakken and she began rubbing her hands not just because of tingling now. She saw everyone pairing off and growing louder as anticipation built. She bit her lip and chanced it, swatting at Drakken's arm. He looked up at her and rested his head on his hand with a grin.

"Yes?" he asked cheerfully.

"If I suggest we kiss each other when the ball drops, are you going to throw up on me?" asked Shego. She was glad her nerves didn't show.

Drakken looked at her a long time, clearly trying to process her words in his mental fog she was sure. He shook his head and his smile faltered only for a second before opening his mouth but nodded instead of actually saying anything. Shego felt her nerves fall away and shrugged.

"Fantastic, now we don't have to find some random bartender," sighed Shego. "I think the blonde's a baby Villain Hopper. We don't need that around the lair."

"I never understood that term," muttered Drakken. Shego snorted.

"It's a wannabe villain who uses established villains to climb a social ladder for money and power by using her body and feminine skills to do so," stated Shego. Drakken nodded.

"That just seems like a good strategy in an unequal world," shrugged Drakken. Shego raised a brow. "What? I read Villainess Weekly."

"Yeah, I know...can you stop doing the crosswords with the wrong words?" scoffed Shego.

"Maybe I do that on purpose," smirked Drakken. Shego glared at him. "Kidding...maybe."

Shego kicked his chair and he laughed. She felt the most relaxed she had all evening and rested her feet across Drakken's lap. He seemed not to care as he leaned against the table. In fact he started fiddling with the heels of her boots. She leaned further against the pillar and found herself pulling a loose string from his coat sleeve. A weird thought arose of just going back to the lair and calling an end to the night. She looked at her phone and gave it a sad smile and reminded herself she could not.

She heard counting and her eyes darted back towards the clock as everyone filtered in around them. Shego's chair was bumped a few times before she decided to get up. Drakken looked hesitant but followed her in standing. She rolled her eyes at the chaotic yells, some late in the chanting due to alcohol. She looked at Drakken watching for a similar annoyed look which even in his state, was there. He shook his head and cringed as someone let out a shrill yelled number. It was well off. Shego saw others already kissing and was about to comment when her nerves suddenly formed into a solid ball in her stomach.

Drakken's shoulders stiffened as their eyes met. She found herself smoothing out her knit dress at the sudden realization they were intentionally about to kiss. She mentally tried to think of a time they had both been consciously aware and not being socially forced to do so, but none came. She heard the yells of "_Happy New Year!_' ring around them and she smiled at him.

She leaned forward the same time as he did. His lips seemed as hesitant as she felt. It was a small relief if not a little bit of a let-down when it was just a simple kiss. She wasn't surprised however; it was Drakken. She was about to pull away when the hesitance in his kiss seemed to vanish. His lips pushed back against hers stronger. She took a deep inhale of breath through her nose as his hands found her waist and he moved closer to her. She found her back pressed against the pillar and she let her concerns and questions fade. Her hand gripped at his coat as her other hand slid to the side of his face. Her body was tingling all over and her hands itched at the friction of the kiss.

Shego wasn't exactly sure what was going on in Drakken's head but hers was a muted fog of calm that she wasn't familiar seemed to slow. She was waiting for him to pull away and panic or stop and laugh it off. Something. What she hadn't expected was to feel his tongue ghost over her lip.

Her gasp should have been an invitation, but in a split second everything suddenly changed. The tingling in her body burned and Drakken sprung away from her with a yelp, falling back over the chair still behind him. Shego smacked her head against the pillar in shock at the sudden reaction. The sound of the loud bar came back and no one seemed to notice them and Shego was about to yell at Drakken for stopping the kiss, until she saw him clutching his face in pain. Shego's confusion and anger came into focus as she looked at her hand, which a moment ago had been on his face. Both her hands were glowing and she was certain she'd shot him with the other hand. Shego shook her hands and went towards Drakken. She tried to suppress her anger at her flaring hands with more pressing matters. In her confusion Drakken had found his way to his feet.

"Drakken," she said quickly, but he looked at her with pure fear.

"I shouldn't have..." he muttered.

She realized she was still glaring and tried to clear her features at the same time she waved her hands in an attempt to gain control of her glow, all while trying to yell and convey over the growing din that she hadn't meant to blast him. She reached for him again but he seemed not to have noticed her expression change as he fixated on her hands. Someone bumped into Shego for a split second and she glanced away. When she looked back up at Drakken, all she saw were the crowds of couples and drinkers. He was gone.


	108. Hangovers

**AN: **Alright, I want to as always THANK ALL MY REVEWERS! and Readers... And while I can messege some of you on your reviews... Other's I can't. So I would like to thank **CalamityCrane** and assure you... I will be doing my best for more frequent updates and again to all Guest reviewers. Thank you so much!  
A big thanks to the wonderful **bcbdrums** for editing! Please do check out their latest fic **Pandemic**!

* * *

**Hangovers**

* * *

Shego practically threw her coat when she made it back to the lair the next day. She hadn't slept, her head was pounding, and she'd spent an hour looking for Drakken only to realize he'd taken the hovercar. That alone had set her off. Then she couldn't get a cab because of the high-speed chase on the freeway, which ended up helping her ease some frustration since she'd gotten to plasma-blast the driver...who had been Davis...which she already knew.

When the police had left to chase him on foot, she'd taken the car. Dean had been cowering in the back seat the entire time. By the time she'd managed to calm him down enough to get him into his apartment, it was already sunrise. She'd at least been able to have coffee while at the apartment...and a granola bar. Turned out Dean didn't keep food in his apartment, which was an inconvenience. When he'd calmed down enough to fall asleep on the couch she'd decided to head back to the lair.

This, in theory, would have been great. However it was the morning after New Year's and every cab had been occupied. Davis's car could only take her so far before she had to ditch it because of police still looking for it. She'd actually ditched it outside the jail after blasting Davis's cell wall out. He had gone to get Dean after all, successful or not.

After another stolen car and a new boat acquired via trade of stolen car, she was finally back at the lair. She yanked her boots off as she walked down the hall, her feet screaming in relief. Her pace slowed as she looked down the dark hallway. Her heart began pounding for a different reason all together.

She'd not thought about what to say to Drakken once she saw him. What if he didn't even want to talk to her? She had a lot of questions suddenly spinning in her head. Had it just been the alcohol? What had he meant on the staircase about choosing her? Shego shook her head to try to focus but it only made her headache even worse.

"I really hate tequila," she groaned. Her fingers were still tingling, which should have subsided by then.

She continued walking down the hall towards her room. She would have time to dwell on things after a shower and a nice long rest. With the amount of alcohol Drakken had consumed he was probably passed out himself.

She heard the distinct sound of a welding iron and froze. She had a split second to realize how much that actually made sense. It seemed like something Drakken would do instead of letting himself sleep after drinking; he would work on a project.

"Destroy it more likely," hissed Shego. The sound made her cringe but she moved towards it and the lab.

The only light in the lab was on Drakken's desk. His overhead light was on and the sparks flying from whatever he was working on made a ghostly glow over the equipment scattered around him. Shego's nails dug into the doorway from both the sound affecting her hangover and the spinning in her stomach at an uncertain approach.

_Just get it over with... He's the one who escalated the kiss._

She took a deep breath and nodded at the floor. Her internal pep talk was halted by Drakken's voice.

"Shego! You're back." He sounded cheerful.

Shego looked up as he put his tools down and gestured towards the front of his desk where she could see what he was working on. His laser was built, minus the spare parts still in front of him. Shego didn't know what to focus on, the completed invention or the blatant nonchalant behavior from Drakken. He was in fact smiling, though it wavered as he looked at her, his protective goggles still obscuring his face as his face dropped into a frown.

"I know it's not exactly finished, but I got pretty far in one night," he sighed. "Turns out that little potion of Dr. Sweets does work. I took a five minute nap and BOOM...completely fine... Little foggy about the night."

Shego gave a slight snort and crossed her arms as she walked into the room. She felt on edge, as if waiting for him to say something as she looked at the laser.

"You think you're lucid enough not to have botched it?" scoffed Shego as she examined it. She could feel him watching her.

"Whatever was in that stuff of hers, after a brief sleep...it's like...nothing transpired at all last night," Drakken stated. Shego felt tense at his words and continued focusing on the laser.

"Don't remember much from last night?" asked Shego as her gaze lingered on a weld seam for longer than normal.

"Some..." he trailed off but she waited as she heard him snort. "Last clear memory was getting sick on my date... Not a shining evening in all honesty."

Shego glared at the ground for a second before turning around with a curious expression on her face.

"After that?" she asked. Her stomach was twisting.

"Not a lot," he shrugged. "Why? Did... Did something happen?"

Shego looked at him and then back to the laser again. She wanted to rant, to tell him they had kissed...that her powers had been acting up and she hadn't meant to stop it...her mind was swirling along with nerves in her body. She wanted to do all that. She shook her head and sighed, letting a casual smirk fall on her face, hoping it didn't look as forced as it was.

"Nothing," she sighed. "It was an uneventful evening."

She watched his smile flicker and then slowly form a relieved grin.

"You're back earlier than I thought," he said as he played with a pen in front of him.

"Would have been back sooner but someone took the hovercar... Not many cabs after New Year's Eve," snorted Shego. Drakken cringed.

She sighed and walked back around the desk and flipped his face shield back down as she did so.

"I'm getting some rest, you should do the same, Dr. D," she stated as she walked towards the exit.

"I will after I finish these last parts," she heard him respond.

"You better. I'm not re-stealing parts because your hangover was tinkering without sleeping," she snorted as she rounded the corner.

The moment she turned the corner she felt all the tension in her body fall as she leaned against the stone wall.

_He doesn't remember..._

She thought hard about it as she focused on the dark ceiling.

_Or if he does...he doesn't want to._

It was enough for her to get a clear answer. It had just been the alcohol and being dumped. That was it. She picked up her discarded boots and headed to her room. Her chest was aching more than her head at the moment, and she needed a hot shower to wash away the whole night.

* * *

Drakken let out a shaky sigh of relief as he heard Shego's footsteps fade away. He yanked off his mask and rubbed his red eyes in frustration. After a moment he tossed it rather harshly away from the desk. He fell back against his chair and looked above him in thought, playing his evening over in his head, all of it...foggy and clear.

He barely remembered flying back to the lair, autopilot or not. Only that he'd somehow managed to keep himself together till he got to his bedroom. He groaned at the disaster he'd woken up to...not just the emotional one. The lab had been the only thing that had seemed a good idea to clear his head. He was thankful because it had given him enough focus to think it through.

If Shego didn't say anything...he wouldn't either.

It came as a small relief that she either didn't remember or was choosing to ignore it. His stomach knotted again as he crossed his arms and let out a deep breath.

_I crossed a line..._

He nodded. He had let himself indulge in drinking, far too much for anyone really. The night had been filled with bad decisions from the start. Going out for one. It had all lead to something as simple as a New Year's kiss nearly costing him his partnership. Intoxicated or not, there had been no excuse, the tingling in the side of his face a stark reminder of that.

_What if she hadn't come back..._

He shook his head. She had.

Still. He'd played that scenario in his head a dozen times while attaching the core pack on the laser. He wouldn't have blamed her. He'd escalated something he shouldn't have even tempted under his mental state. He knew better...and yet he had.

He forced his eyes closed and tried to focus. The night was over, both of them had marked it off as nothing... It was over. He just needed to be mindful of the boundaries he had spent an hour focusing on. He knew he'd let them slip over the years. Standing too close, subconsciously leaning on her... He even remembered a few times he'd grabbed her hand when they had been on a caper. That had not helped him in any way other than, for a second, letting himself overstep.

_It's not happening again..._

He was not tempting fate again. Drakken had given himself that pep-talk last night and this morning. No matter how tempted, he wasn't going to any more parties or events. He was working on his plans and completing his goal. He'd allowed himself far too many distractions for too long.

He looked at his laser and nodded. It was nearly complete and it had only taken a night of regret to wake him from his stupor. He had done more work that night than he had done in weeks. He looked down at his notes and squinted to focus on them before getting up and grabbing his discarded goggles to help him focus on them better. He just needed to attach the readjusted Particle Regeneration Core and attain the power source.

He felt a small wave of euphoria as he looked at it and then looked back at the paper. His hand tapped on the power source and its many scratched-out ideas. The circled one had been scratched out several more times. It seemed the only thing that he knew would work. He didn't want to risk destroying his work after all the trouble Shego had gone through to get him what he needed. He chewed at his lips and groaned.

_Maybe Tibet?_

He nodded. It wouldn't hurt to try and see what exactly the governments were hiding there. If it was a rare power source it could be something far safer than the alternative. He hesitantly took his pen and re-wrote the only thing he knew for sure might work, mentally hoping there was something of equal energy or minerals being hidden by the government... Or somewhere...another form of it.

"Painite," he muttered to himself and tapped the paper.

He swallowed hard and looked over his shoulder for Shego as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a heavy box. His hands shook as he opened it to look at the only power source he had. A last resort. He took a deep breath as he flipped up the lid. Looking down at the worn bronzed metals, the ornate carvings, the dark dried blood at its tips, and the large dark Painite stones. He swore he saw it twitch causing him to slam the lid shut and lock it.

"Last resort," he whispered as he looked at the box.

He quickly put the box away and locked the drawer. He looked back down at his notes and swallowed hard as he looked at his still-fresh writing. Seeing the word no longer crossed out, and seeing **them** once again made his skin crawl.

_'The Gauntlets.'_


	109. Exposure

**Exposure**

* * *

Shego picked up an extremely gaudy crown encrusted with millions of dollars' worth of gemstones. She wondered how much it would sell for, but her musings were cut short by a _tsk-ing_ sound behind her. She rolled her eyes and put the crown back before looking over her shoulder at Drakken. He was tinkering with the small box-shaped device he'd brought with them and she wondered if he even knew how the thing worked. She let out a loud sigh.

"I am double checking the energy level I have it set at," hissed Drakken.

"Yeah, that's nice," shrugged Shego. "Explain to me why we aren't taking things to peddle for cash?"

"We are only at this museum for one thing. The less we touch and disrupt, the less likely Kim Possible will come barging rudely into our lair." Drakken rolled his eyes and looked at the crown she'd held. "How much do you think we'd get for that?"

"To the right collector...a few million. Quick turnover? Half," shrugged Shego. She weighed the odds. "Not worth it because there's only a few who'd want it, and selling to anyone else would involve contacting specific people and splitting the cash. I'd rather stick to money and simple jewelry to pawn."

"Moving on then," said Drakken. "We need to get into the lower storage levels where they keep the research artifacts. That's where we'll find the good stuff."

Shego rolled her eyes and pondered if he'd actually looked at the layouts she'd shown him or if he was basing his infiltration plan on the movie she'd walked in on him watching. She glared slightly remembering how quickly he'd decided to return to the lab when she'd walked in. She crossed her arms and was about to make a comment about the whole trip, but she suddenly got an idea.

* * *

Drakken focused on his device, hoping to see anything spike on their way towards the stairwell. They'd already managed to kill the security system and the guards would be out cold for at least a few hours. This still didn't mean he'd rather not find something quick and leave with zero chance of anyone being alerted. He was a little suspicious that the security of one of the world's major museums for artifacts and research was so lax.

He just hoped he could find something there with similar levels of Painite for his Tubtonic laser—

_Medusa._

Drakken rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath at his own mental interruption. He focused on the numbers as they jumped and he looked up...to see a statue gliding towards him. He screamed and ducked behind a display, hitting his knee hard as he tried to cower. He heard Shego's laughter and his panic turned to agitation as he pulled himself up. Shego was doubled over laughing as she stood beside the statue that was clearly on wheels. He felt his face grow warm from embarrassment rather than anger but he was glad his voice didn't convey that.

"Will you zip it?" he hissed as he stalked past her.

"You should have seen your face." She shoved the statue carelessly and followed him. "I thought I'd give you some authentic action like that movie you watched. Didn't everything come to life at night and attack people?"

"That was not the point of _Evening at the Registry_ and will you stop messing around?" Drakken scoffed.

"Well I wouldn't know. Someone didn't invite me to movie night," snorted Shego. Drakken tensed but shrugged. "Normally you don't start movies that early."

"You said you were going out," shrugged Drakken. "It's not like you came back early for movie night or something."

"Pfft, yeah right," he heard her scoff and give a slight laugh. "Who in their right mind would cut short a night out just to sit around and watch a movie."

"Exactly," replied Drakken. "Besides, it was only a small break before I had to get back to the lab."

A moment passed.

"I still don't understand how you could lose the one item you actually had for the laser," scoffed Shego. "You have hordes of random junk but the one useful thing—"

"Yes, well...it happens Shego. I might have done so in the last three rebuilds courtesy of Possible and the buffoon," snapped Drakken as they reached the stairs. "Shego?"

"What?" asked Shego. Drakken swallowed hard and nodded toward the dark stairwell. "I hope you just want me to light the way and you're not afraid of something jumping out at you."

"Clearly," sighed Drakken.

Shego lit her hand and Drakken nearly knocked over a priceless vase as he jumped away from her. He watched her pause and raise a brow. His chest was pounding as he saw the light; it gave him far more of a reaction then he himself found normal. He coughed slightly and chose to act like nothing had happened. Shego rolled her eyes and moved forward down the stairs.

* * *

They had gone down a good distance with Shego lighting the way. It would have taken less time if Drakken wasn't trailing so far behind. Shego glanced at him a few times, his eyes darting quickly from watching ahead of her and back to his device. It almost felt like he was intentionally keeping distance. She debated on calling him on how slow he was being but instead let her hands' light vanish. She hit the wall and grinned as she heard Drakken's response.

"Shego?" he heard him growl. "Shego?"

She fought her snicker at his panic.

"Is someone afraid of the dark?" she whispered. She was grateful that it carried, making it sound more eerie.

"Stop it." She could hear the agitation fade to slight panic. "Shego I can't see."

"Doy," snickered Shego. She heard Drakken yell and then the sound of something heavy rolling down the stairs past her.

Shego panicked. Her hands darted out in dread towards the sound. She felt nothing and flared her hands to see. A boot lay at the stairs in front of her and she heard snickering. She glared around to see Drakken still on his stair where she'd last seen him, a smug grin on his face as he laughed and his toes wiggling beneath his exposed black sock. Shego felt a wave of emotions spinning as fear and panic faded. She forced a sneer on her face as she stood up and flipped her hair, walking ahead and kicking his boot further down the stairs.

"Hey," grumbled Drakken as he hobbled behind her. She ignored him. "Oh, so scaring me is fine, but when the shoe is on the other foot...heh...then you're not too happy are you."

"Whatever," scoffed Shego as she reached the landing. She opened the door and kicked his boot into the room.

Shego crossed her arms as she looked around the storage facility, ignoring Drakken grumbling behind her as she calmed her thumping chest to take in their surroundings. There was a wall of dimly-lit practice-display areas, piles of books on tables, and aisles of floor-to-ceiling drawers of varying sizes. Each aisle's end was labeled with numbers in similar fashion to a library but far more complex. She heard a clatter behind her and glared over her shoulder. Drakken had dropped his device while trying to shove his boot back on and she crossed her arms tighter as she stalked ahead.

"Any idea what we're looking for?" asked Shego.

"Painite...or something of equal value," grumbled Drakken. "Are you going to be in a foul mood the rest of the caper?"

"Haven't decided yet," snorted Shego as she looked at the labels.

* * *

Drakken read the labels a short while later, trying to decipher the codes that were being used. If they hadn't cut the power save for emergency lights, he'd have had Shego hack the network and look. He glanced over at Shego who was looking at the practice display cases and frowned. She hadn't said anything to him since they started searching the storage room.

_She's such a poor sport._

He mumbled under his breath. He'd simply been playing along with her little scare tactics. Perhaps she was annoyed he'd beat her at her last one. He shook his head and focused. He needed to find something there to replace what he already had. He'd chickened out in trying to explain using the Gauntlets to Shego and honestly he didn't want to mess with them if he could avoid it.

_There has to be something here..._

He looked at his device and groaned. It was all over the place on the scale he'd set. There were so many different materials for it to pick up on, he'd have to concentrate its focus. He whined to himself under his breath. It meant having to go from drawer to drawer to get readings versus it telling him where the needed material was. He must have been making more grumbling and whining noises in his frustration because he heard Shego scoff.

"Are you done with your mini tantrum?" she snapped. "What's your problem now?"

"At the moment, **your** attitude," he snapped back. Shego narrowed her eyes.

"Well then you shouldn't have pretended to have gotten hurt as a joke," she retorted. "It's tasteless even for you."

Drakken opened his mouth to rant about the device and their current dilemma but paused. He fought the smirk on his lips as he looked at her.

"You're mad because I made you scared I got hurt?" he asked. Shego turned away from him and held up a rock. "Aw, you were worried."

"Puh-lease," scoffed Shego again. "I was more worried about having to take care of your whiny crying the rest of the trip. I was **worried** for my sanity."

Drakken's smirk grew as he felt a warmth tingle in his chest. As if to stop whatever feelings were trying to win over his thoughts, he felt a phantom tingle on the side of his face. His smirk fell into an expressionless response as he instead rolled his eyes. He walked over towards Shego and held the device up to a few items on the display wall to test the concentration he'd turned it to, trying to broaden the detection at least so they didn't have to hunt the whole place for something useful.

"We're going to have to broaden it to find a general area...but after that it will be drawer by drawer due to the concentration setting," mumbled Drakken. He heard Shego breathe heavily through her nose. "I'm sorry, did you have a date this evening I was unaware of."

"Maybe I did," snapped Shego. Drakken stared at her and she sighed. "No... Just hoping not to be here until two in the morning looking at pretty rocks. What is this system?"

"It's by mineral potency," replied Drakken. "Just because a stone normally has a certain level doesn't mean there aren't environmental factors. That's why not all Painite would have the same readings...thus the need for my ELR—"

"Energy Level Reader, yeah you ranted for half the trip about it," groaned Shego. She looked around the room and then at Drakken. "Where did you learn that fact? College?"

"Don't really remember, probably," shrugged Drakken as he began walking down the halls. "I did spend time in the geology labs, remember... Roommate from heck."

"Uhm hmm," Shego walked behind him and he heard her snicker. "Gee, wonder who you talked about rocks with..."

"Shego," Drakken cut off whatever rant she was about to embark on...only for the ELR to start beeping. "This is promising."

They turned down the aisle and Drakken heard Shego groan the same time he did. It was the biggest aisle with the most drawers in the entire storage room.

"Figures," sighed Shego. "All right, where do we start?"

Drakken walked silently down the aisle and sighed as the meter would go up and down as he walked, not helping in determining a specific area. He gestured to the first ten feet of aisle and put the device on the ground in between them before opening a drawer.

"I'm assuming you want us to pull out drawers and hold them over the device till it goes off," asked Shego. Drakken nodded. "Suddenly you lost your voice?"

"Wish you would," muttered Drakken. He smirked and moved quickly as he dodged where her foot was attempting to kick him. "Losing your touch."

"If I really wanted to hurt you, we both know I could," she snorted. Drakken felt a little relieved as he saw her smirk.

Time ticked by slowly as they worked. Drakken was already getting frustrated and they'd barely moved past the first section. There were a few that seemed close and Drakken wondered if combining some of them might achieve the levels he needed, but he reminded himself that he needed it as exact as possible in order to be able to even test it. His shoulders slumped at the thought. He didn't even know if anything they found would actually work... He didn't even know how correct he was about the Painite. His mind was spiraling downwards, tearing apart his whole plan. What if after all this it didn't do anything?

"What if it doesn't work," he muttered to himself.

"Your device?" he heard Shego respond. He looked at her and she pointed to the device on the ground. "If you made me dig through hundreds of rocks for that thing not to read it...I'm going to take those rocks—"

"No...the Tubtonic laser." Drakken leaned back against the shelves. "What if after all this...it doesn't even work."

Drakken began mentally going over his notes, his calculations, and wondering if he'd missed something. What if he had the levels wrong? He lazily went back to the drawer he'd pulled and sighed as he waved it over the device to hear nothing. He heard Shego sigh and looked at him, a rare smile on her face as she spoke.

"It will work...and if it doesn't," shrugged Shego. "You'll tweak it until it's done. And if it still doesn't...you'll come up with something else. You always do."

Drakken gave a slight smile at her words and she turned back to her drawer. He stared at her for longer than he should have and found his thoughts falling back to New Year's and her words on the dance floor.

_'I think you're brilliant.'_

He smiled a little wider to himself at the memory, but it turned to a very quick stabbing pain in his chest at what that had led to. He glared down at the stone in his hand and told himself to focus. It took a few more drawers and another mental once-over of his formulas for him to do so, but he managed it. Drakken squinted down at the device as they moved further into the darkness of the aisle. He nervously looked up at Shego and swallowed hard as he glanced at her hands.

"Shego, could you..." Shego looked at him.

He indicated to the device and the darkness around them. She rolled her eyes but her hand ignited over the device to see how close it was to his requirements. The device sprung to life and skyrocketed over the levels. Drakken felt a wave of excitement until he watched the levels drop as Shego let her glow fade. He looked at the device, and then to her, and then back at the device. Shego was looking down at it and to her hands. She let the light die and the device stopped. She flared her hand again and it spiked. She finally diminished her hands.

"Guess that won't work," said Drakken. He was simply going to have to rely on sounds versus sights.

Drakken moved to yet another drawer and jumped when he heard the beeping and spun around to see Shego smirking. Her hand fell to her side and she went back to her drawer. This happened three more times before Drakken's face was contorted in annoyance enough for her to relent from her games. Drakken wondered how long they had been there and how long they still had to go. It might warrant another break in, but it would set them back because security would probably be amped up after that night.

"Shego, how long do we have before those guards wake up?" asked Drakken as he opened another drawer.

Shego didn't answer but he saw a green glow around him and wondered if she was checking her watch. The ELR started beeping and grew louder and louder until with a small fizzling sound he heard it crack, and he dropped it. Drakken glared at his feet where he saw the thing smoking before turning his head to glare at Shego. His aggravated yell died in his throat before it started.

Shego was staring at a chunk of what looked like glowing charcoal in her hand. It was pulsating faint colors, the strongest being green. But that wasn't what froze Drakken in horror. It was Shego. A green glow swirled and pulsated around her, her eyes glowing and fixed on the stone she held. Drakken didn't know how to react to what he was seeing. It was growing warmer around them. He could see liquid leaking down her cheeks.

"Shego!" he yelled, trying to get her attention. "Put that down!"

She didn't move and Drakken saw the tiles beneath her feet begin to curl and melt in front of him. There was a wave of utter panic rushing through him at how hot she must have been getting. He went to knock the stone from her hands but it was like getting near an oven. He looked around as he continued to call her name and try and gain her attention. He darted past her, only glancing at the metal drawers starting to wilt around her. He looked for anything, even a chair, anything to gain her focus.

* * *

Shego's mind was swirling, her stomach felt hot and heavy as if she had eaten flaming steel. She heard nothing as she gazed at the stone. Its colors pulsated and her head was filled with images she couldn't place. Sound came back, but not from around her. She was hearing her voice aligning with the images in her head. Everything faded.

* * *

_Shego's feet nearly slipped on a large rock as she walked through the creek. It was covered in moss and she'd lost her bearings. She looked angrily at the crystal clear water near her feet as her shoe got wet. Reflected back in the water was a young dark haired girl wearing a light pink jean jacket and a hiking pack. The anger she felt reflected back at her._

_"Come on She-She!" came a young boy's voice. She looked to see the sandy brown hair of her younger brother fading from view._

_"Mav! Wait up!" she yelled after him before running. "Mom said we can't explore without each other."_

_She was running as if she'd known the place before; each log and stone were all familiar. She caught up to her brother quickly and nearly smacked into him as he made a sudden stop. She was about to yell but he shushed her and pointed up ahead to where a dark-haired teen boy was talking with a girl in hiking gear. She and her brother shared a devious grin as they snuck closer. Shego snuck along the tree's edge and got closer._

_The dark-haired teen boy was grinning at the girl, obviously interested in more than the conversation they were barely having. Shego saw the log he was standing on and glanced across to nod at her brother. In one swift movement the two turned the log, knocking the teen boy into the creek with a sputtering splash._

_"Henry, are you okay?" laughed the teen girl as the boy struggled to get to his feet._

_"Need to work on your landing, bro," snorted her brother as they both laughed at the teen._

_"Uhg, really," glared the teen. He blushed as the girl he'd been talking to stifled a laugh. "These are my uh...brother and sister."_

_"They're cute," she laughed. "I should be going back to my camp ground anyway. Nice meeting you all._

_Shego watched the girl walk away and watched Henry's shoulders fall before turning and glaring at both of them._

_"Do either of you know timing?" he snapped._

_"Yeah, that's what Mav and I were doing," smirked Shego. "Finding the perfect time to flip that log."_

_"Way better than rock collecting," smirked her brother._

_"Yeah well, you should have stuck to rock collecting nerds," grumbled Henry. "I hope you two wanted to go for a swim."_

_Both yelled as he started after them, nearly tripping on the log again as they ran._

_"Kids!" came a woman's voice from the ledge above the creek. "Dinner is ready. Save whatever revenge till after, okay?"_

_Shego looked up on the ledge to see a sun-kissed woman with dark sandy hair like her brother's staring down at them. She looked like her, minus the hair. A dark-haired man came into view holding up a plate as if to show them that there was in fact food._

_"Henry has a girlfriend!" yelled Maverick as they climbed the ridge._

_"I do not," snapped Henry as he followed. "Because I have horrible evil siblings."_

_"Hey, Mav's the evil one remember," snapped Shego. She smirked, "I'm just devious."_

_"We'll discuss who's evil and who's not over dinner," said the man with a laugh as they reached the ledge where a picnic table sat. "I mean, your mom and I can tell you about real evil people."_

_"Uhg, let's not talk about work on the family camping trip," scoffed the woman. "I'm more interested in hearing about Henry's new girlfriend."_

_Shego happily tossed her hiking bag down and headed to the table where food sat, a charcoal grill still burning away from where the meal had been cooked. The woman sat next to her and made a 'tsk-ing' sound before Shego felt fingers in her hair. Soft dark green eyes looked at her as the woman began putting her hair into a braid. Her smile and eyes made Shego feel a sense of warmth and protection she didn't understand. The woman's mouth continued to move but the sound faded as ice engulfed her._

* * *

Shego felt the ice fade and her stomach twist like lava. There was a thick smoke filling her lungs as she coughed, the sound of metal hitting the ground behind her the only other sound in her head now. She looked ahead of her where the stone she'd held had rolled. Her mind was swirling and her chest was pounding as the images swirled. She felt a hand hesitantly touch her shoulder and the swirling stopped. The lava in her stomach did not and she doubled over as it forced itself out of her.

She felt overwhelmed by emotions that she couldn't place, by the heart she felt pulsating under her skin, and by the visions and memories making her head throb. She felt cool gloves on her neck as her hair was pulled back out of her face as she got sick. She wanted to yell at Drakken for ending her recollection but as she saw the melted ground and the buckled shelves...she knew better than to do so. The lava kept coming and she felt her jaw shake.

"We have to get out of here," came Drakken's voice. It was soft and something about that alarmed her. "Come on."

"But you need—" she could barely breathe as she spoke.

"Not important," there was that soft voice again.

Shego's legs shook as she tried to stand. When had she even fallen to the ground? She followed Drakken weakly as he walked ahead of her, still close enough to keep watching her. There was an expression on his face she couldn't place...but suddenly it was upside down and sideways, and swirling. She saw his eyes go wide and then it all went black again.


	110. Fever Part 1

**A/N: **Originally this was supposed to one long chapter but since I only got halway through and THIS was half... I figured it was a good idea to end it at this length. Sorry I took so long.

* * *

**Fever**

* * *

Drakken wasn't even sure what he was looking at. He stared at the numbers on the computer screen and none of the numbers for the blood panel were adding up. He scowled at it. He didn't even have a healthy one to compare it with to find if something was wrong. He looked at Shego's unconscious form. She'd yet to wake up since she collapsed on the floor of the museum. There was something clearly wrong. He looked at the monitors he'd been able to acquire and bit his lip at her core temperature. It was very high even after he'd tried ice packs. It had only gotten her skin down enough he could actually get blood.

Despite that, her vitals seemed stable. He felt his chest tighten as he looked at her.

_This is my fault. I should have just used what I had..._

He took a deep breath and cleared his thoughts; he needed to focus on what to do and not what had happened. His mind swam with insults at himself and doubts at his own competence. He pushed away from his desk and walked over towards Shego. He moved his hand towards her head, fully aware that she was still at a high temperature. He could feel the heat through his gloves. He chewed on his lip as he looked at her, he'd avoided letting blind panic take over but it was getting harder to fight.

He began to pace the room again, trying to think of any alternatives. He'd thought about taking her to one of the hospitals, a doctor at the Villain's Inn, or any medical facility... But what would they do? Call Global Justice, lock her into a lab room to run invasive tests... He couldn't let that happen. He slumped next to the bed and looked at her.

"What do I do?" he whispered to himself.

He leaned back against the bed and looked at her closely. There was a sheen of moisture across her ghostly pale face. If it was from her fever or the cool rag he'd kept putting on her head, he didn't know. He tore his eyes from her and looked at the monitor, his hand absentmindedly touching hers only for a second before he yanked it back. There had been a few times he swore he'd seen them give a faint glow over the past days and he needed to be cautious. He was already far too close to her without knowing what she'd been exposed to. Reluctantly he got to his feet, cursing at himself for not grabbing whatever she'd held to run tests on that. He looked at her again and saw the slight twitch in her face just as the monitor spiked.

* * *

_It was hot as Shego sat next to the fire, a nice relief in the cooling air. The only downfall was that the stars would be clearer away from the orange glow. She looked into the distance where Maverick was still attempting to collect fireflies without much success. She couldn't figure out why he was struggling so hard; they didn't fly fast._

_"Why don't you go help your brother?" came a man's voice behind her._

_She looked up at the dark haired man from the picnic table from earlier, his tired deep eyes looking at her warmly. His face was slender adorned with a lopsided smile and a nose similar to Henry's. The shadow on his face would make most see him as intimidating but she felt nothing but content as she looked at him._

_"Do I have to Daddy?" asked Shego with a sigh._

_He laughed._

_"You don't have to, sweetie," he sighed, "but you are his big sister and he needs help..."_

_"I know," she rolled her eyes and got up._

_"What have I told you about eye-rolling?" came a woman's voice near the small camper behind the fire._

_"It's unladylike," sighed Shego as she picked up a jar._

_"She gets it from her mother," smirked the man. Shego smiled at the woman's annoyed look as she gave her own eye-roll, "See. Like mother like daughter."_

_Shego sprinted into the field as the man and woman began to playfully banter. Maverick was pouting on the ground as she reached him. Shego snorted and bumped into him intentionally and held up her jar for him to do the same._

_"I don't want to anymore," he pouted. "It's too hard."_

_"Fine, I'll catch them all myself," shrugged Shego as she held her open jar. One drifted in on its own and she grinned. "Easy."_

_"Hey! That's cheating, you're not even trying," he yelled as he got up._

_"Maybe you're trying too hard then," said Shego as she handed him the jar. "There you go."_

_"I don't want it," he crossed his arms. "I want my own. It's not fair."_

_Shego was about to roll her eyes but stopped herself. She smirked at the jar and then let the firefly go and reached down to grab Maverick's jar and shove it towards him._

_"I don't..."_

_"Are you really going to let the hero get all the power bugs and get stronger than you?" scoffed Shego. "Typical villains...no drive."_

_Maverick blinked at her and then glared before snatching the jar, a playful smile on his face._

_"No way a hero is going to defeat me," and he was off._

_It felt like hours passed as they ran and laughed attempting to capture more and more fireflies. Shego was both impressed and irritated that Maverick had gained so many simply because he didn't want her to win. She saw movement through the woods and Henry came sluggishly through the trees, a look of agitation on his face as he looked behind him. She noticed this but ran towards him quickly._

_"Henry!" Maverick declared dramatically as he held up his jar. "Join my side and defeat the evil villain She-She with me!"_

_"I thought I was the hero?" snorted Shego. Maverick shrugged._

_"I changed my mind," he replied. Shego smirked and took his jar. "Hey! You can't do that!"_

_"If I'm the villain I don't have to play nice," Shego laughed. "Come on 'Hego' join me in evil!"_

_"Aren't you two too old for that silly game?" snorted Henry. Shego felt a wave of annoyance as she saw Maverick's face fall._

_"Ignore him, he thinks he's too good for us now he has a girlfriend," huffed Shego. "Probably wasted his last brain-cells making out with that girl from earlier."_

_"I didn't know he had any left," muttered Maverick. Henry snatched their jars. "Hey!"_

_"I thought you wanted me to play?" smirked Henry as he opened the jars and tossed them._

_"You're such a jerk Henry!" snapped Shego as Maverick ran after the jars._

_The retort faded to muffled darkness. Shego felt as if fire was engulfing her and her chest felt tight as if she was being crushed by a car. She wanted to scream but she could only hear buzzing._

* * *

Drakken fell over his desk as green flames spiraled around the room. The monitors were going berserk and Shego's body seemed to shake. Drakken covered his head as the heat swirled around the once-cold lab, grateful he'd had the awareness to move anything flammable or combustible out of the area earlier. His mind fixated on this instead of the panic and fear that was crawling through him. As the heat seemed to fade he opened his eyes and looked towards where the monitors had stopped beeping rapidly and returned to their previous readings. Her body was still, save for her labored breathing and contorted face. Her temperature was rising.

"Ice," Drakken hissed as the panic finally flared passed his mental distractions. "I need more ice."

_You need help!_

He screamed at himself as he began dragging a bag of ice towards Shego, glad it had only slightly melted in the heat spike. He began pouring it around her as best he could while going over their contact lists for anyone with even basic medical skills. Names swam through his head like ripples in a clouded pond. There were plenty but would any of them be helpful? Would they just run all the tests he already had?

_Waste more time._

Drakken watched the temperature slowly begin to drop as the ice liquefied slowly around her. The fear and panic was climbing again. It wasn't for his own safety but for Shego's. He looked at the monitor, watching the colors become foggy blurs in his stupor as he stared at all the names and resources he'd ever encountered, checking a mental list of credibility versus trustworthiness. The idea of leaving Shego in such an unstable state around anyone made his insides ache. As he looked at the rainbow of colors on the screens and then to Shego...it clicked.

"Mego!" Drakken exclaimed.

* * *

Drakken couldn't believe how he'd completely forgotten Shego's brother. A medical doctor, and her own blood. Not only could he be trusted with Shego in her weakened state but an extraction of his blood might let him be able to understand the levels more clearly. He knew Mego had no problem giving blood samples, or at least testing them himself. He'd been lucky that Shego had yet to actually delete his contact from his phone like she had threatened. Knowing Shego she probably had figured out a way to block any server nearby from reaching her brothers' website.

_Do they have one?_

Drakken pondered looking into that at a later date. He heard the machines beep and looked quickly towards Shego, but she didn't twitch and nothing looked off about the machines. It might have just been a small spike. He moved from where he had been anxiously monitoring the surveillance in anticipation for Mego's arrival. He looked at her temperature reading and frowned. It had gone up again. Not as much as it had been, but still far more than it should. He poured more ice around her making sure it didn't physically touch her. He knew it would melt either way.

He looked around the lab. It was too large to keep the temperature down enough and it was the only place the equipment would be able to function. He rolled his eyes as he looked at the walls.

"This is built into caves, how can it not stay cooler?" he hissed to himself. The alarm went off on the computer monitor. "That was fast..."

Drakken could see a multicolored jet headed towards the lair and watched as the monitor automatically switched to thermal—a feature Shego had been adamant about using. Drakken's brow shot up as it showed more than one form in the image as he turned off the automatic attack lasers. Drakken looked at Shego and cringed.

"If she wakes up and all her brothers are here...I may never wake up," he muttered under his breath as he headed towards the door of the lair.

_What if she doesn't wake up..._

Drakken's body tensed at his own thoughts. His hand touched the keypad and his thoughts began to jumble up with 'What if's?' and some not even pertaining to his last thought. He felt dizzy suddenly but shook it off as a pounding came at the door. Drakken hastily hit the open button and focused his thoughts and expression. It appeared that not all of her brothers had arrived; the twins were absent.

"So what exactly is wrong with Shego?" was asked by Hego before the door finished opening.

"Geesh, Hego," Mego rolled his eyes and stepped around his bulky brother. "Hey Drakken. Ignore him, he has no medical training and he barged into the jet before I could leave."

"There had to be a reason Dr. Drakken would call you here. If she had the sniffles he wouldn't have bothered," glared Hego.

Drakken stood in silence as the two brothers began to argue about things he neither cared about nor understood. Normally he might have listened in only to bug Shego with it, but he was fighting a build-up of anger mixed with a dull thumping in his head that wasn't helping the dizziness caused by his own prior thoughts. Drakken chose instead to walk back to the lab, the two seemed to follow but their argument didn't end.

"Like Shego wants to see your goofy mug when she's sick. You're going to give her nausea," scoffed Mego.

"She probably already is from the scent of your cologne. It could kill a horse," Hego snarked back.

Drakken's head was pounding as they reached the lab, their arguing still continuing despite the fact that if they had looked up, they could have clearly seen Shego unaware of any of them. Drakken wondered if she was suddenly, but he couldn't even get that thought in focus due to the two behind him.

"Are you two done?" snapped Drakken.

His pounding headache wasn't helped by his own outburst. Their eyes turned to him. He wasn't sure if they were going to argue with him or not, because their eyes went wide. Drakken felt sudden warmth coming from behind him and his stomach dropped before the beeping surged. He turned around to see the ice had melted and was drying rapidly as the green flames flared again around Shego.

* * *

_Her head was pounding as she heard babies crying. She felt so tired and a brightly colored clock showed it was far too early to be awake. Shego climbed out of bed to follow the noise down a narrow, paneled hallway. There was tired singing over the cries clashing with the sound of mobile playing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.' As Shego looked into the doorway of a small nursery, one baby had fallen silent. She watched as the woman was still singing something while holding the crying one. She looked far more tired than just from the child she held. Shego couldn't figure out how she knew that...but she did._

_"Mommy, why won't he sleep?" asked Shego groggily, a small whine in her voice._

_The woman looked at her quickly, slightly startled. Despite her exhaustion, there was warmth in her eyes as she looked at her._

_"He's a baby, sweetie... Sometimes they cry out of frustration. It's natural," said the woman softly._

_"Why is he frustrated...he's a baby," Shego scoffed._

_"Imagine waking up to things you don't know. He's a baby which means...everything is new and overwhelming until he gets used to it," sighed the woman. "Sometimes crying helps relieve all that pressure. As they get used to it, it will start to fade. You'll see. Mavie used to cry a lot more than them."_

_"Well its Mav," shrugged Shego. The woman snorted but shook her head in disapproval. "I wanted a sister."_

_"I wanted a dog," the woman mirrored her whine but smiled as the baby finally stopped crying._

_The woman put the now-sleeping baby back down and made motions they should leave. Shego obliged and leaned against the wall across from the doorway outside the room. She looked down at her bare feet against the dark carpet. There was a floral scent that bothered her despite it being soothing. The closing of the door softly in front of her alerted her to look upwards._

_"You should get back to bed. We're going to your grandma's for brunch. Don't want you falling asleep," said the woman as she pushed her hair out of her eyes._

_"Grandma's talks always put me to sleep," mumbled Shego. "I'm not tired."_

_It was a lie as she could barely keep her eyes open. The woman's pursed lips and raised brow made it clear she wasn't fooling her with her words. The woman let out a deep sigh and pulled her against her and slung an arm over her shoulder._

_"Me neither. We should watch a movie to fix that," the woman stated as they walked down the wooden stairs._

_"We should see if they are re-running 'Earth Babes are Simple' again," Shego said. She felt a little more alert as she spoke. The woman looked annoyed._

_"You are far too young for that movie..."_

_"Henry let me watch 'October 31st' and I am way too young for that and I was fine," Shego pouted. "This isn't even a scary movie. It's a romance."_

_"How about we watch 'Sappy Hours' and call it a night?" asked the woman. Shego pouted harder. "Fine, if it's on we can watch it."_

_The image was foggy as she felt ice cold around her suddenly. She focused harder on it, wanting so badly to watch the movie. The cold feeling became unbearably hot as she was awoken by a loud noise again. The television was off and the woman held her tightly against her. The panicked look on her face in the darkness made her feel like there was a reason to be afraid._

_"Mom—"_

_"Shh," cooed the women quietly, a forced smile on her face. "Stay here okay? I'll be right back."_

_Shego nodded. She didn't know why but something about the serious tone behind the sweetness made it clear something was wrong. She waited and then she heard arguing. Yelling. The voices were familiar. The man from the picnic and the fireflies, and Henry._

_"Are you kidding me Henry! You're lucky my friends at the precinct called me—"_

_"We didn't do anything, relax would you," came Henry's voice._

_"Shh, the babies are asleep..." The woman said sharply. Silence, and then, "How could you sneak out? What if something happened?"_

_"Nothing ever happens..." scoffed Henry. "When did you two get so paranoid? It never used to be a big deal. Suddenly curfews and—"_

_The ice cold feeling was back and the voices faded. The images of the nice house on a dark night vanished as silence and darkness resumed._

* * *

Drakken's hand shook slightly as he hurried the ice around Shego. The fire was gone but her temperature had refused to go down. He'd even put it on her which he had been avoiding out of fear of frostbite. As hot as she was he suddenly felt idiotic at the notion. The ice was liquefying far too fast to cause damage. He hadn't been paying attention to Mego or Hego as his ears were focusing on the sound of the beeping and trying to make it stop.

It finally faded to a dull beep and he let out a deep sigh. It dawned on him that the ice had replenished itself each time he'd reached for a new bag. He looked towards Hego as he put more ice down with a loud thud, a look of confusion and clear fear on his face. Mego's mirrored it. Drakken gestured towards Shego about to say that this was the problem when he was suddenly in the air, Hego's hand gripping his collar.

"What did you do to our sister?" he glared. Drakken choked slightly on both indignation and lack of airflow.

"Hego!" snapped Mego. "What are you doing?"

"An experiment? Some sort of—" A purple blast cut off Hego's words and Drakken hit the ground.

He coughed and pulled at his collar to stop the leather from being twisted. Drakken's mind went into hyper-drive as he mentally tried to find any form of protection in case this turned ugly. His mind fell to his plasma shield in his desk drawer, and then paused to chastise himself for not wearing the belt clip already as it would have aided in protection against Shego's fever-fire regardless.

"Drakken are you okay?" came Mego's voice. "What in the heck Hego? What kind of idiot would call us if they caused the problem they called us here for!?"

Drakken could mentally hear Shego make a snide comment at that statement.

"What if this was an elaborate trap? He's a villain Mego," snapped Hego. His expression was serious.

"News flash," Mego retorted, "so is our sister. And it's not like we're in Go City... You need to get out of the city more... Honestly I would appreciate the space."

Drakken wanted to be angry and wanted to find a laser gun and blast the large blue superhero in his lair. The sheer idea that Hego would think even for a moment that he'd done some sort of experiment on Shego and lured them into a trap... However, he'd heard enough of Shego's past to know that that exact scenario wasn't uncommon in Go City. Unlike Mego and his brief meeting with the Wegos...he'd never actually spoke to Hego one-on-one like them. To Hego...villain treachery seemed the only logical conclusion.

_Oh, suddenly you're empathic... That's not the word..._

"Something happened on our last caper," sneered Drakken. He told himself to pull back. "She nearly melted down an entire museum...and then she just...passed out and hasn't woken up." Drakken gestured sharply towards Shego. "And** that** keeps happening," he glared. The intensity fell suddenly. "So this...has never happened before?"

"No," said Mego and Hego at the same time.

Drakken narrowed his eyes at the lights of the monitors.

_This is your fault... You exposed her to something—_

"Has this been her standard reading?" asked Mego as he moved closer to the monitor. He didn't look too shocked by the numbers.

"Yes...is this normal?" asked Drakken. They gave him a confused look. "Shego's never let me test her blood or vitals before. I know the readings aren't normal but are they normal for her?"

Drakken's frustration grew as all Hego and Mego did was share a strange look. Hego, still with a stern look on his face, turned to look at Drakken as if sizing him up. Drakken might have been intimidated...he was... His musings on what size laser he'd need to blast Hego out a window and a good time to do so were interrupted by Mego.

"Do you have hazmat suits around here?" asked Mego. Drakken and Hego both looked at him. "If she has something or came into contact with something that affects her powers..."

He gestured to himself and Hego. Drakken had a mental image of multicolored flames burning his lair to the ground. Drakken knew there were several hundred suits somewhere in the lair from various henchmen and his old synthodrones. Drakken realized Mego was still ranting only because of the deep sigh and eye-roll from Hego.

"Do you know what she was exposed to?" asked Mego. "A location or object? Something toxic in some other evil lab?"

"We were at a museum," said Drakken as he began looking in one of the small metal storage bins for a hazmat suit. He paused. "A rock of some sort."

"Did you run a toxicity read on it?" asked Mego. "It could narrow down... I'm sorry Hego do you have something to say?"

Hego had sighed again.

"Nothing, I'm just imagining having to deal with this every day," said Hego. "At least at Go Tower you just rant about yourself and don't bark orders at people."

"Well tell you what Hego," glared Mego. "Next time Shego gets food poisoning from Beuno Nacho...you can deal with that malady, okay?"

"It happened one time and I still think the Wegos had the stomach flu," snapped Hego.

Drakken's head was pounding again as they argued. He was starting to see why Shego hadn't wanted him to formally meet them all at once. He kept looking at Shego's monitor and hearing Mego's words. He didn't have that stone, which clearly was what had caused this. He had been so worried about Shego and the waking guards that the stone had seemed irrelevant...and transporting it with them might have made things worse either way.

Was it some sort of poisoning that even got through her thick gloves? It didn't make sense unless she inhaled something. He hadn't seen Shego ill a lot; only a few times. Each time had affected her powers in some way, making her strength weak and her plasma blasts either faulty or nonresistant. He looked at the monitors and watched a few numbers climb. He looked at the two heroes again.

"Zip it!" yelled Drakken. Both turned and looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "Your yelling is aggravating Shego."

"It always did," said Hego. He looked at the vitals. "Did you run any tests on the rock?"

"I don't have the rock," sighed Drakken. He tossed the hazmat suits on the desk. "I was more concerned about carrying Shego out without getting attacked by security."

"Not a multi-tasker?" asked Hego with a slow nod as he looked around. "Makes sense."

"What makes sense?" glared Drakken. Hego didn't get a chance to respond.

"All right, so that's the plan. Drakken, you gotta find the stone so you can test it against her blood levels," said Mego. "Hego can go with you as backup."

Hego and Drakken spoke at the same time.

"I can do what?"

"Hego's going where?"

"Unless you want to go it alone and leave Hego and me here to aggravate Shego," said Mego. His tone and posture made it very clear to Drakken he was Shego's brother.

"Are you insinuating I aid in criminal activity?" asked Hego in shock.

"I told you to stay at Go Tower," replied Mego dryly as he began putting on the suit. "Uhg, these things always smell like soap was never invented."

"So like your room?" asked Hego. Mego gave him a death glare as he yanked on gloves. "Fine. Should we take the jet Dr. Drakken?"

Drakken wanted nothing more than to tell Hego he would rather he return to Go Tower, but realistically...he doubted he could get in and out of the museum on his own. No doubt there would be more security since their last visit. Drakken looked at Shego before letting out a deep sigh and narrowing his eyes at Hego.

"We take the hovercar," he replied. "I'll need to bring a small containment unit so you don't get exposed."

"If he does, leave him there," called Mego as the two headed towards the exit.

"That would be the plan," muttered Drakken.

* * *

The level of discomfort didn't change as Drakken zipped at high speed towards the museum. Hego had said nothing since they had gotten into the craft. Drakken preferred it, but the silence was making his thoughts wander and wasn't helping his twisting stomach. He was still nauseous from the headache that had now faded into a few slight pains here and there. He had tried thinking about his laser just to keep his mind focused but it only pushed the fear and guilt he was having.

If he had just gotten over his own fear of those gauntlets and had committed to working longer on his laser and finding a way to harvest the stones...she would have never been put at risk. He tried arguing that neither of them could have possibly guessed a simple visit to the museum would have caused any problems other than dodging a few bullets from guards at most.

_The gauntlets were at a museum._

Drakken let out a deep sigh at that thought. He became aware Hego had been talking to him.

"I apologize for my brash behavior earlier," came Hego's voice.

Drakken's brow rose and he glanced at Hego next to him. Something about the apology made Drakken more irritated he hadn't blasted him with a laser earlier. Drakken wanted to say something snide and clever but he instead fell silent. It was not in his best interest to antagonize the man next to him for his actions and apology. He needed to keep focused on finding a way into the museum and finding that stone. He hoped the container was secure enough to not affect Hego if they did find the strange stone.

_How are you even going to know..._

Drakken's thought made him take a deep breath. What if it wasn't even there now? He didn't even know where Shego had gotten it and his only memory was that it looked like charcoal. What would they do then? Break into Global Justice for a blood sample and hope there might be answers there? His thoughts switched to trying to find a way to isolate Shego better in case more ice was needed. He couldn't just make a hazmat tent; the heat she was sporadically giving off would melt it. He mentally began ticking off every single place he could think of that might have an alternative.

_Shego would know..._

His hands gripped the controls tighter as he saw the museum ahead. His leg was shaking as his mind raced a mile a minute with a mixture of possible resolutions, worry, self-pity, blame, annoyance, and the thought of returning to his unfinished laser. The last thought made him angry and he willed it away as he landed the hovercar.

"Why were you two breaking into a museum?" asked Hego.

"We were enjoying an evening stroll and cultural learning experience," stated Drakken. Hego nodded as if in understanding. "Clearly we were looking for something to steal."

"Decoration purposes?" asked Hego casually. "Needed something more sinister for the outdated cave motif?"

Drakken couldn't tell if Hego still believed his sarcastic statement or if he was trying to insult the lair. Drakken was torn between an eye-roll or arguing about the lair and how it was not outdated. It was a similar level of frustration he'd felt when he and Shego had first started working together, before he could tell between her being sweet and encouraging or blatantly sarcastic. Some moments he still had to decipher.

"Should we have called ahead to explain the situation?" asked Hego. Drakken slowly turned to look at him in utter confusion.

"Is... Is **that** what villains **do** in _Go City_? Would they call and say, 'Gee, broke in and melted some stuff but now one of us is sick so we need to see if it's from something we thought about stealing... Mind if you let us in?' Because if so..." Drakken's rant was cut off.

Hego looked slightly embarrassed before his eyes narrowed.

"Forgive me for not being aware of villain manners and protocols," he scoffed. Drakken paused for a moment and smirked.

"Really? You wrote a book on it," stated Drakken. "One would think you knew better."

"You...you know about that?" Hego stammered. Drakken shrugged.

"We all do," said Drakken. "Shego was particularly fond of the dedication page."

Drakken didn't hear his reply as he began looking at the prior entrance he and Shego had used. It was repaired and he saw a new security feature above it. While he himself wasn't incapable of getting in the same way through the window, he knew his laser didn't have the same impact as Shego's blasts so they would need a new way to enter the security room and take out the system. He hoped they hadn't beefed up the number of guards too much.

He haphazardly pulled out the map Shego had printed for him to read on their last mission...which he had not. She had things clearly labeled for him and had even written 'Not Here!' in spots he may have wandered off towards out of interest or distraction. He heard a large smashing sound to his left and looked to see a busted window a few yards off and up in the air. He looked towards Hego but the large man was gone. He scanned around himself expecting to see the man running back to the hovercar.

"Psst!" he heard a hiss right in front of him.

Drakken looked to see Hego slipping through a lower floor window under his and Shego's former entrance point. Drakken quickly looked around and then sprinted towards the window that Hego had vanished through, nearly dropping the container and the map as he did so. Drakken hit the ground hard after the slight drop over antique swords, knocking a few down in the process. Hego closed the window behind him and yanked him against the wall.

"What are you doing?" hissed Drakken as he looked at the faint flickering lights revealing a security feature.

"You're the villain," Hego hissed back. "What did it look like? It's called breaking and entering."

"Aren't you a hero? Where'd you learn that?" asked Drakken. "How'd you miss those swords?"

"How'd you knock them down?" retorted Hego. "Are you always that sloppy?"

Drakken's retort was cut off as the alarms buzzed loudly and the sound of footsteps could be heard down the hall. They had in fact beefed up the security. He was full-on ready to sprint when Hego picked up a display case with the ease of a coffee cup and hurled it at oncoming security. Drakken covered his head as things busted and he looked up at Hego with terrified wide eyes.

"Guess my rock through a window distraction didn't work as good as I thought," sighed Hego before cracking his knuckles. "How many can you take?"

"None," gasped Drakken. He was still crouched on the floor covering his head.

"That's probably for the best," nodded Hego as he picked up a giant bronze vase. "I think Shego prefers you with only one scar."

Drakken wasn't exactly sure what transpired in the next ten minutes, only bits and pieces really. There had been a dozen or so guards and he had planned on actually helping but it appeared Hego had not needed nor wanted any assistance in his fight. Drakken looked at the unconscious people as the alarm stopped. Drakken turned his attention to Hego closing a pin pad and turning towards him. Hego dusted his hands and gave a broad grin that faltered quickly to unease.

"How did you..." Drakken looked at the pin-pad and Hego snorted.

"It's a number sequence. Most common numbers are 1, 3, 6, 9, and 0," Hego indicated to wear on the number pad. "It's a six-number pin system. There are several sequences but most try to use security numbers easy for people to use and the card key indicates you enter the number and slide an ID badge. So. 0, 1, and then straight down 3, 6, 9, and then one more number. Zero."

He held up a key card from one of the guards.

"Also Ted let us borrow his ID," smirked Hego. He looked at the unconscious guards. "Nice guy."

Drakken narrowed his eyes.

"And you are again...a superhero?" asked Drakken suspiciously. Hego narrowed his eyes and stood up straight.

"Yes, I am. I am only participating in such depravity because it is a hole you and my sister have dug," he stated sternly. "And I am only doing this because my sister is in need."

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself," stated Drakken.

"As if I, Hego, hero of Go City...took pleasure in defeating poor guards simply doing their jobs," huffed Hego. "Hardly."

"Really...because I swear I heard you snicker when you hit that guard with the suit of armor and the helmet got stuck," retorted Drakken.

"That was stifled anguish," snapped Hego as he began walking away.

Drakken pursed his lips and wanted to keep questioning Hego but instead took out the map again. They were in a different level of the museum and he needed to know which turns he had to take to get to the storage room. He swallowed hard as he worried about not being able to find that stone or mineral... Drakken wasn't even sure if it was just a dense gemstone if he was being honest.

_What if this trip is a waste of time?_

His concerns were further interrupted by Hego who was talking to Mego. Drakken looked up at him as he held his watch up to his mouth and Mego's voice came across in a muffled buzzing form. Drakken wondered if Hego's mask held an ear piece of some sort as he seemed to clearly understand what was being said. He didn't like the furrowed brows behind Hego's mask and Drakken felt a surge of panic twist in his stomach.

"What's happening?" asked Drakken quickly. "Another spike?"

"Mego wants to know how many suits you have and where to get more ice," said Hego quickly. He shook his head. "He's using terms to purposely annoy me..."

"Fire or no?" asked Drakken into the watch.

"Mild, not as much as last time," said Hego with a nod. "But the ice is low and part of his suit...melted? How could it melt... What did you do Mego?"

"There is more ice in the ice room. Door off the side of the kitchen," Drakken grabbed Hego's wrist and pulled it to him. "Have you tried running a comparative blood test?"

Hego nodded as if listening to the buzzing and Drakken felt a twinge of unease pitting in his stomach. He felt slight nausea again but shoved it off as just guilt trying to edge its way in. He swallowed hard and felt slightly warm but shook it off as Hego finally spoke after a beep noise ended the call and he pulled his wrist from Drakken's grasp.

"You have an ice room next to the kitchen?" asked Hego in confusion. He stood straighter and looked at him. "Dr. Drakken are you feeling okay?"

"Fine," lied Drakken. The room spun a little as he turned to walk towards where the map indicated. "Was he trying to get more blood or did it just happen again?"

Hego grew silent and stopped walking. Drakken looked at him over his shoulder. His expression read unease and Drakken wondered if something else had happened at the lair that he wasn't disclosing. He began to think of every possible outcome and he had to stop himself because he was already feeling the forming of a headache and he didn't want to further aggravate it with paranoia.

"Mego can't compare a blood sample," sighed Hego. "All our DNA was compromised by the comet. None of us read the same. Well, except the Wegos. Theirs is very weird."

"So genetically," Drakken paused. "It changed your DNA completely?"

"Sort of, it's similar in patterns I guess. It's more a Mego question... Just our baseline levels are all different," Hego shrugged. "That's why getting this...whatever it is...is so important. Mego has a theory—"

"What if we can't get it?" asked Drakken. He scratched his head in frustration. "Is there somewhere else she might have a blood sample out there?"

"I only know of two samples of blood that were taken," said Hego. "The one is at a lab outside Go City and the other Global Justice acquired in the hospital after the comet."

Drakken didn't know what he was feeling as he nodded and turned to keep walking. It was a mixture of emotions really. Interest, confusion, a sudden renewed wonder about the Go DNA that he couldn't touch... A reminder that Shego was already going to be livid upon finding out he'd taken a sample. Then the reality that if the stone wasn't there they would have to find a way into Global Justice. And though Hego was surprising him with his slightly devious actions, he doubted he could be relied on to break into Global Justice.

_He'll probably call them and completely forget Shego is a wanted woman._

Drakken would cross that bridge when he came to it. He thought about Shego back at the lair and wondered if Mego had gotten the flames under control.

* * *

_She could hear soothing words and panic as that painful heat ran through her body again. Dampness touched her forehead. Shego didn't feel well; her stomach ached and her body hurt. She couldn't sleep and the woman was sitting at her bedside. She kept placing a cool rag on her head, but it burned. Her whole body burned. The woman didn't look like she should be sitting at her bedside tending to her ailment. She was dressed in a dark pink dress that looked ready for a fancy dinner. Yet she didn't move._

_"How's our little girl?" came a male voice._

_The dark haired man crouched down at the bedside and looked at her with the same concern as the woman._

_"I don't think we should go," said the woman. "She's still got a fever and—"_

_"We have to go Maia," said the man with a heavy sigh as he looked at the woman. He gave a sweet smile to Shego. "We'll be back right away okay? I'll bring you your favorite ice cream."_

_"Ken..." the woman's voice was stern but there was a deep concern behind it._

_Shego was too tired to turn and watch them leave but she could hear them talking._

_"Ken, the case briefing can wait a few more days," she heard the woman's voice, "I'm worried about our daughter. She's never sick..."_

_"I'm trying to get everything finished so we can get our life back to normal," he pleaded. "We can't keep looking over our shoulders and worrying...with the case finally closed."_

_"I know you took this cold case for personal reasons, but whatever it's stirred up—" the woman trailed off. "Henry, where are you going?"_

_"Out," came the annoyed voice of Henry._

_"It's late—"_

_The heat became stronger but then suddenly she felt the icy water from the cool cloth finally sink in. She felt herself finally drift off to sleep._

* * *

Drakken watched the door fall to the ground with a loud thud as they reached the storage area. He raised a brow at Hego who had been adamant that his way of opening the door would be less destructive than Drakken's laser gun. Hego didn't make eye contact as he hastily picked up the door and placed it against the wall. Drakken mused that one minor scorch mark would have been far less invasive than the ripped holes in the wall and the wobbly door handle. He chose not to point this out as his main focus came back.

The room was seemingly untouched. Simple caution ribbons wrapped around the area where they had been. Some melted shelves still seemed to be hanging loose. There was a wave of relief that sheer luck at probably needing specialists to inventory the chaos might be their saving grace. He felt the smile form on his face only for a second as he looked at the ground where Shego had collapsed the second time. The dim light from the display cases made an almost perfect outline in a metallic sheen of where she'd laid before he'd scooped her up. His mind flicked back to the dampness on Shego's head. Was that sheen moisture or something else?

"Probably best if you stay put. Don't think this place needs another fire," said Drakken as he held up the container.

"Do you want me to stand guard?" asked Hego confidently.

"For what? The guards you massacred?" scoffed Drakken. Hego's eyes narrowed.

"I simply incapacitated them so you can finish your fiendish deed," scoffed Hego.

"What about the guy on the ceiling fan?" asked Drakken. There was a pause.

"Some may need medical attention," muttered Hego. "Which I will personally see to as soon as you get that rock."

Drakken continued walking towards the aisle and watched as Hego began looking through books to kill time perhaps. Drakken turned down the aisle and felt his heart sink into his already twisting gut. The ribbons weren't the only thing after all. The melted section was unchanged but as he looked closer...no stones remained. His eyes fell to his melted device on the ground and then along the circle of metallic sheen that had been where those flames had surrounded Shego. Before a meltdown or anger could form, his eyes darted back to his device.

"Hego, where do you think one might keep a crowbar and wires around here?" asked Drakken as he leaned around the corner. Hego looked up from where he'd been playing around with an old helmet. "What are you doing?"

"I wasn't putting anything on," said Hego as he dropped it back on the table. He cleared his throat. "Uh, well it's a museum so they would have to have something in here to open shipping containers."

Drakken knew it was a long shot as he and Hego began rifling through drawers and cabinets. But as the effort continued his hope that there would be a salvageable reading on what was left of his device dwindled... Until he found a log book. It was sectioned off by aisle and he flipped to the one they'd been in. There were pictures, readings, and dates. Unfortunately, a lot of the images looked similar to what he only vaguely recalled from the first break-in. He tried to remember what the settings of his device had been to have caused it to spike as much as it did. The log book readings would have had to have been similar or higher than what he'd seen.

"Hego I need your phone," said Drakken. Hego raised a brow. "Can you call Mego? I need him to give me some notes out of my desk.

"I can put it on speaker?" suggested Hego as he dialed on his watch. Drakken nodded as they waited.

"Now what do you want?" came Mego's voice over the phone. "I'm kind of busy here..."

Drakken's eyes shot open.

"Is it still happening?" he asked quickly. It should have subsided by now...he hoped. He had no idea.

"No, but I'm trying to haul more ice in here in case it happens again," sighed Mego. "Did you find something?"

"Dr. Drakken needs notes out of his desk," said Hego. He smirked. "Think you can handle minimal paperwork without whining?"

"I make no promises," muttered Mego. The sounds made it clear he was moving, most likely back towards the lab. "I've been running all over this place. I finally found Shego's room and a decent sized hazmat suit. What, were all your henchmen Hego's size?"

"You mean manly and not a bean pole," cut in Hego.

"Like a moose on steroids is more like it," snarked back Mego. "All right Drakken. What am I looking for?"

"In one of the drawers there should be a piece of paper with writing next to a laser—" began Drakken.

"I see lots of lasers and papers. More specifically..." Mego inquired.

"It has a tiny doodle of Shego with snake hair," muttered Drakken. Hego snorted. "She was really on my nerves—"

Mego and Hego spoke at the same time.

"No, I get you."

"No explanation needed."

"Can you tell me which drawer...what's in the locked one?" asked Mego. Drakken panicked.

"Don't open that!" he yelled. Hego looked at him and Drakken backpedaled. "Don't open that...it's ohm...very personal."

There was a pause.

"Like Shego's nightstand personal?" asked Mego. There was a hint of fear in his voice.

Drakken felt slightly curious at this but chose to let Mego be the sole person to gain Shego's wrath upon snooping in her room. He went with it.

"Yes," said Drakken as confidently as he could muster.

"What is wrong with you two?" he heard a shuddering response. Drakken felt suddenly very concerned. "Okay I found it... That's actually a really good picture."

"Thanks," smiled Drakken. He cleared his throat. "I need the mass numbers."

"Okay. So may I remind you," scoffed Mego, "I am medical doctor. I have no idea what I'm looking for...and there are just letters on here...and one six."

"It's a code," said Drakken proudly. His smile faltered. "Eh, what do I have next to the small scorch mark Shego made?"

"PlRd1?" responded Mego. "And then what looks like a snake head."

Drakken started thinking over where he'd written those notes and his eyes looked back to the aisle. He'd written it on the paper attached to it so he wouldn't forget the numbers. He heard the faint memory of Shego's voice telling him not to lose the paper if it was so important...and her also telling him to give it to her. Which he hadn't. He was thinking and chewed on his nail before an idea struck him and he hoped it wouldn't come back to bite him later.

"Mego, can you get Shego's contact list..."

"I'm not going back in her room," he practically yelled.

"Nehgn," Drakken growled. "Fine, see if you can find it on the computer. The password is... Oh, what if she changed it again?"

"You don't know the password to your own computer system?" asked Hego in confusion.

"No, I do...most days. Sometimes we change it on each other," Drakken shook his head in dismissal. "It might still be 'cocoa moo'... If not try 'Shego Rocks.'"

"...Those are your secure passwords to your evil computer system with all your files?" asked Hego with wide eyes. "No wonder you two are so easy to track down."

Drakken glared at Hego.

"I need you to see if she has a contact for Hermes," Drakken grimaced as he said it. "He's..."

"An appraiser," said Mego and Hego. Drakken paused.

"He's a friend of Shego's friend Ruby," nodded Hego. "He tried helping us on a number of mysterious art thefts last year."

Drakken raised a brow.

"So, you work with villains regularly?" asked Drakken. Hego looked confused.

"Nonsense. Ruby assured us he had nothing but the best interests at heart," beamed Hego. Drakken bit his lip and spoke cautiously.

"Did...you find any of the missing pieces?" asked Drakken.

"Only one painting...though the curator wasn't so sure Hermes's appraisal was correct...and..." Hego paused and looked at Drakken with wide eyes. "No."

"Yes," nodded Drakken. The look on Hego's face made him wish he had a camera to show Shego.

"The fiends... To think that sweet little Ruby—"

"She goes by Pandora," smirked Drakken. Hego began furiously looking at his watch.

"I can't get in," sighed Mego.

"No need. I shall call the untrustworthy snakes myself," glared Hego as he hung up. "Swindled and blindsided by a common art thief... We bought them dinner!"

"If it makes you feel any better they swindle and blindside villains as well," shrugged Drakken as the watch rang.

"It kind of does," nodded Hego as a voice came over the line.

"Hello?" it was Hermes.

"Listen here you—" Drakken waved frantically. Hego looked confused but continued. "Hermes. This is Hego. We worked together in Go City."

Drakken could hear the underlying agitation but held up the book and pointed to numbers.

"Oh yes. Hego," Hermes sounded smug for a split second. "How can I help you?"

"I need to know what might," Hego squinted as Drakken wrote 'Painite' on the paper, "'paint rite' may be similar to?"

Drakken groaned.

"I'm sorry what and what?" asked Hermes in confusion. Drakken sighed.

"Painite. I need to know what the energy and material readings of Painite might be so I can decipher a log book," ranted Drakken. There was a pause.

"Drakken?" asked Hermes. "Are you honestly having Hego call me right now?"

"He had the number in his watch," sighed Drakken. "There is a log book with entries that look like energy and material levels and I need to know—"

"He hung up," said Hego. Drakken hissed under his breath as he glared at the watch. "Maybe it was service..."

Hego dialed again. There was a pause and then a sigh.

"If I hang up again are you planning on calling back?" came Hermes's voice.

"Relentlessly," stated Drakken. Hego nodded. "I wouldn't be calling you unless this was of utmost importance."

"Ah...desperation. Familiar," scoffed Hermes. "Why do you need Painite readings? That's a broad spectrum."

"Specifically...those that may be found in a particular cursed item," cringed Drakken. Hego raised a brow.

"That was not specific..." whispered Hego.

"Are you...are you wearing them again?" Hermes sounded angry and slightly forlorn. "Are you mad...? Don't answer that."

"No. No... Shego and I were looking..._neighn_. Can you just give me the reading!" snapped Drakken.

"Not with that attitude," snapped Hermes. The call ended again.

Hego shook his head in disapproval as he clicked the watch again. Drakken bit his lip as Hego hit it again.

"So is this how you **and** my sister communicate with fellow villains?" asked Hego. "I'm getting a lot of insight as to why there isn't a villain organization anymore."

"No one wants that responsibility and liability," growled Drakken. He felt suddenly uncomfortable. "It doesn't end well... Call him again."

"Is there a Plan B if he doesn't answer?" asked Hego. Drakken could see the concern as Hego looked towards the book.

"I guess we break into Global Justice for those blood samples," groaned Drakken. "Unless you have some sort of inconspicuous way of attaining them."

Hego wasn't looking at him and continued to hit the call button.

"That a negative then?" inquired Drakken. Hego looked slightly shifty and Drakken raised a brow.

Hermes's voice suddenly broke the silence.

"You are so lucky I can't turn this phone off at the moment," he scoffed. "Do you have a pen to write this down? Mind you, this is only a vague assessment."

"It's better than the nothing I can remember and the melted reading I did have," mumbled Drakken as he wrote down the offered numbers and looked in the book. "How close are these?"

"Depends on the mass and how much of it was corrupted by those hell-hands," was Hermes's response.

Drakken looked through the pages and felt his shoulders slump.

"Do you know of something that might be toxic to someone who has energy focused abilities?" asked Drakken cautiously.

Drakken's internal monologue returned as it berated him for not taking proper precautions—how this was his fault for unknowingly exposing Shego to something possibly lethal. Drakken felt very ill as he thought those words. There was a sudden image of Shego flashing in his eyes where the fire never stopped burning. His hands gripped each other with far too much force and he felt a sharp pain in his thumb. The sharp pain focused him back on the call instantly.

"Well ohm..." There was a strange note in Hermes's voice that Drakken couldn't place. "Unless it was something openly toxic such as pure mercury or—"

"It looked like charcoal," said Drakken. "And it did something with Shego's powers."

There was a pause.

"Where are you?" There was movement on the other end. "Which museum?"

"The Global Exhibition," said Hego. His eyes narrowed. "I'm sure you and _Pandora_ are familiar with it."

"Very," stated Hermes. "Some of the most priceless and valuable things under one roof. Not to mention one-of-a-kind collections of specimens for study. I believe some of Cleopatra's...discoveries that _'never happened_' are stored somewhere there."

"Why, is there some sort of cursed item laying around the storage room unchecked...? Or unmarked hazardous materials from..." Drakken trailed off as he looked at Hego and then towards the melted metallic area. "Oh..."

"What?" asked Hego.

"Oh no," muttered Drakken. "They use this place for scientific studies..."

"Such as fragments from a comet that crashed at high velocity to earth," finished Hermes. "Just a guess... And since I don't exactly have connections stranded in a foreign country in the middle of the jungle... It's not my field but you might want to see what's abnormally spiking in her blood."

There were yelling and noises in the background.

"Oh shi—" The call ended.

"Hello? Hermes?" asked Hego. He cringed. "That sounded concerning. Should we do something?"

Drakken shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure its fine," responded Drakken. "This whole museum trip was a waste of time. We should have just broken into Global Justice and hacked the system for the sample records."

Drakken rubbed his face in frustration. What were the odds that of all the places in the world and of all the aisles...of all the drawers... Shego would somehow find a leftover research piece of the comet.

_Astronomical._

Drakken glared at his own reflection as he made the pun in his head. He shook it off and mentally tried to figure out the quickest way to get into Global Justice. He wondered if Shego happened to have a map or access to one on the computer at the lab. He shook his head. He didn't want to have to fly all the way back and waste more time. When had he begun pacing?

"Global Justice and where else?" asked Drakken. Hego didn't respond. "Hego?"

Hego was chewing his lip and glaring at his hands. They kept clenching. Drakken had a sudden concern that there might be fragments in the air that had started to affect Hego. With a loud groan, Hego's shoulders fell and he rubbed his face.

"The lab Shego destroyed and Global Justice had the only samples." Hego shook his head.

Drakken sighed to himself. Of course the lab Shego destroyed would have been the only one... Drakken paused and thought back to Shego's tale of Mr. LiteBrite and the lab. How it had been the only sample taken. Her delighted Christmas tale and how Hego didn't know... He looked at Hego.

"You know about Shego blowing up that lab?" asked Drakken cautiously. Hego nodded.

"Of course I knew Shego blew up that lab. She's my sister." Hego let out another deep sigh and finally made eye contact with Drakken. "I know because I did the same to the lab at Global Justice."


	111. Fever Part 2

**A/N:** ITS VERY LONG!

**A/N:** Thanks bcbdrums for the edits!

**A/N PLEA**: **I just want to thank all who review AND read this story**. It means a great deal to me as I work hard to write this for you all to enjoy.** If possible could you leave a review,** even a guest one if you haven't before. I really appreciate it and it lets me know the story is worth continuing. Please and thank you. (It doesn't have to be a long one, even just a small word is nice)

* * *

**Fever Part 2**

* * *

Drakken stared at Hego as he processed his words. Hego looked less like the superhero he painted himself as and more like a worried child being caught after curfew. While he had many questions as to what had brought that about and knew Shego would approve...he had the urge to berate him and call him a series of names. But his frustration passed quickly into fear. It bordered on the blind panic he'd been fighting the entire time. They had no stone—a piece of comet, if that's what it was—no blood samples to run panels on, and a disorganized book of miscellaneous rocks and stones.

"Why?" asked Drakken to himself. Hego took it as a question to him.

"I didn't want it being misused," sighed Hego. "Shego constantly mentioned her unease about blood samples and DNA... And would point out how it was always a hero's downfall in comics. After Dollmaker...that's—"

"I know who that is," cut in Drakken. Hego nodded and had a flicker of a smile as he leaned against the table.

"After that incident with Shego, I inquired with Global Justice about the samples. They said they were secure, unused, and untouched. But I knew Dollmaker had greater connections, so I paid their lab a visit." Hego rolled his eyes. "Then when Shego sent word of a Dr. Taxley just a year ago, I had the Wegos wipe any digital data for safety."

Hego's brow narrowed and Drakken watched as the table cracked below Hego's hands where a faint blue light touched it. Drakken took a large step back and turned as the glow grew and the table buckled and splintered. The blue light faded quickly, and as he looked at Shego's brother he saw that scared childish look again before he cleared his throat and took a defiant stance.

"I thought I was doing what was best at the time," he huffed. "Yet another lesson why one should not interfere with right and wrong. I could have simply called Global Justice and—"

"Handed over your sister as a wanted fugitive of the law for experimentation," finished Drakken. His eyes narrowed as Hego vocalized what he himself had worried about.

There was a shifting of emotions yet again. Drakken felt the blame and worry melt into anger and hostility as his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. He briefly registered that Hego was doing the same.

"At least they would have had more competent scientists and medical staff," snapped Hego. "No offense Dr. Drakken but at least Mego finished medical school."

Drakken balled his fists and did his best not to let his temper rise. Though he wondered how far he could get if he hit Hego hard enough with a chair and ran. Drakken's mind flew back to his makeshift set-up, the glowing stone in Shego's hand, and the gauntlets in his drawer. In between those images, every one of his failed schemes flooded his mind and he narrowed his eyes as he focused on Hego.

"No one asked for your help or opinion, Hego," hissed Drakken. "Going off what Shego indicates...it's not like you to care about anything more than being the hero of Go City. Why start now?"

Drakken expected a pride-filled boast about Go City and Team Go and for Hego to look like the comic book superhero he tried to emulate. What he hadn't expected was the contorted features on Hego's face that yanked Drakken out of his own anger. It was a ghost of an expression on Hego's face before he pulled it back to unreadable. But for a second Hego looked more like the villain of a comic than the hero. Suddenly, the glow of his hands reminded Drakken that Hego was Shego's brother** and** a superhero. Drakken was the villain. Drakken took a step back as Hego's hands glowed brighter and he dove just as the remnants of the table flew at him.

"You know nothing about me," glared Hego. "But I know you. You're just a self-centered, egotistical villain who my sister had the misfortune of meeting when she was getting her rebellious stage out of her system."

Drakken scoffed and let out a dark laugh at Hego's words.

"Rebellious stage? Shego is a grown woman. You talk like she's some otherwise obedient teenage girl," snorted Drakken. "She went evil well before she met me. Toxic environments at their best, always producing the best villains."

A chair flew past Drakken's head and he had a moment of clarity, wondering why he was still egging the muscle-packed hero on. As if in reply he felt a tightening in his chest.

_You did this..._

"If it wasn't for you...she would have stayed at Go Tower after Electronique," stated Hego. "But no, someone needed to swoop in and pick her up."

Drakken narrowed his eyes and let out a loud scoff.

"She was under the influence of the Attitudinator, you fool," replied Drakken. "A simple mentally altered state. She was essentially under a form of mind control. If that's preferable to her real self, you're no better than a villain, Hego."

"At least she wouldn't be in this circumstance, would she," glared Hego as he tossed a chair. Drakken didn't even attempt to dodge this one.

Drakken's back smacked into one of the heavy storage aisles with such force it wavered and the chair splintered. Drakken hissed at the pain in his back and head as he slid down the metal. The glow in front of him vanished. He barely acknowledged it as the pain in his head caused his eyes to blur as hot liquid fought behind them. He squinted his eyes to fight the tears, not even sure if they were from the pain at all. He vaguely heard running from the ringing in his ears. Drakken went to slide away from the wall with a groan. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dr. Drakken, are you all right?" Hego's voice was frantic, but the blue glow in front of Drakken's closed eyes didn't match.

"Nope, still alive," groaned Drakken. His back and chest ached for two completely different reasons. "Just going to power punch me to finish?"

"No..." Hego fell silent and in a swift motion Drakken was pulled to his feet. Hego's voice was even-toned. "My apologies. I should have not let my emotions—"

Drakken wiped his eyes and tried to focus on Hego, but a wave of nausea took over and Drakken pulled away from where Hego gripped his shoulder and doubled over to get the swirls and heat from his stomach. He felt dizziness briefly as the light-headed feeling of being ill came swimming. He'd mostly dry heaved into his panting state. The double-vision was fading as the salt of the tears faded away. There was glowing again but he realized it wasn't from Hego.

Drakken took a shaky breath as his eyes focused on a faint blue glow down the dark aisle and under the cabinetry. Drakken's chest pounded and he was aware of Hego apologizing but he wasn't listening. Drakken scrambled forward and down the dark aisle. He didn't even fully stand up in his motions. He didn't need to. His hand darted under the narrow crevice and towards the glowing stone.

He knew Shego had dropped it, but it seemed no one had thought to look for a stone they didn't know was missing. He grasped it and sat back on his haunches to examine it, using the crook of his arm to wipe his face and focus his eyes. He felt a grin spread across his lips as a wave of relief and excitement washed over him. He spun to look at Hego and fell slightly from his wavering equilibrium.

"Hego! It's the comet piece! I found it!" He laughed in excitement as he clutched it for dear life. "We can run the levels... Hego?"

Hego was standing at the end of the aisle with a very confused look on his face. He was gesturing to the wall and back to Drakken before tossing his hands in the air and scratching his head just as his watch went off. Drakken got to his feet and stumbled slightly, but he ignored the pain he felt all over his body.

_I have the stone!_

Drakken's delirious stumbling halted as he looked at Hego and took a step back. He didn't want to get too close to him with the stone. Hego's eyes never left him as he took long evasive strides past Hego to the container he'd brought. Mego's voice was muffled again; clearly Hego had opted not to put it on speaker. That confused expression was still fixed on Hego's features.

"Yeah, turns out it's a piece of the comet... Yeah... Okay...I'll let him know," said Hego and then Drakken heard him whisper, "How can you tell if someone has brain damage?"

Drakken secured the container and paused in his mental relief and ramblings of what needed to be done as he looked at Hego. Mego had called him not the other way around, which meant something was happening. Hego clicked his watch off the call.

"What's happening?" asked Drakken seriously. His head spun meaning he'd moved too fast again.

"Mego says the ice isn't working anymore," sighed Hego. "She keeps flaring and—"

The watch lit up again and Drakken felt that sinking feeling return to his stomach as this time he could hear the monitors alarming as Hego answered another call from Mego. He tightened his grip on the container as he stared at the watch, the ringing in his ears returning and muffling anything Mego was saying. He needed to get back to the lab...if there was even anything left.

* * *

_Shego didn't feel well. She felt like her stomach was made of hot lead...but the images and the sounds shifted again. She vaguely recalled the bed she'd been laying in was adorned with a lace canopy. The bright colors, dolls, and stuffed animals seemed more akin to a fairytale princess than her... But, they were hers. She knew it was her room. Though most toys seemed untouched, while instead dozens of books looked worn despite her knowing they were new._

_Shego curled up in a large frilly chair, a book she couldn't remember but was excited to hold nestled on her lap. It was thick and heavy and had no pictures, and the words escaped her despite her knowing that she knew them. She felt content, happy, and comfortable. She felt mildly annoyed suddenly as Maverick came into her room. She didn't want him in there but something about his expression made her more concerned._

_"What's wrong?" she asked, her book still nestled on her lap._

_"Henry called me a baby and kicked me out of our room." He slumped dramatically to the ground and sniffed. "I'm not a baby."_

_"Not helping your point, Mav," Shego smirked at him. He rolled his eyes._

_Shego put her book down and felt annoyance swim over her as she yanked the door open and headed down the dark-paneled hallway to pound on a door. It was her brother's room. She knew that. There was a soft whine from the babies' room that made her soften her knock. The door was yanked open aggressively. Henry stood with his arms crossed and an agitated expression._

_"Did you seriously tattle on me to our sister!" he yelled with a scoff towards Shego's room._

_Maverick stood outside the door with a smug look on his face that made Shego regret getting involved. She paused however, noticing Henry had his coat on and a bag over his shoulder. Her brows narrowed._

_"Where are you going?" she asked. He rolled his own eyes at her._

_"Out for a few hours," he scoffed. "I think you two can handle the sleeping brats for two hours."_

_"You can't leave, you're supposed to be watching us." Maverick looked startled._

_"Yeah, well. Mom and Dad didn't even bother asking me if I had any plans," sighed Henry. "They decided they need a night out to celebrate whatever Dad's working on...with no regard for what I wanted to do."_

_"It's not like Mom and Dad go out every night," glared Shego. "You can stay away from your loser friends for one evening."_

_"You two can be shut-ins like Mom and Dad for all I care," sneered Henry as he stepped into the hall, "but I like to have a social life. I'll be back in two hours at most."_

_"What if something happens?" asked Maverick in concern. "What if—"_

_"Uhg! Nothing ever happens," groaned Henry. "Our lives are so vanilla it's milk. Most exciting thing to ever happen is when Grandpa used to tell us about his one-time crime boss friends...before Dad told him to stop."_

_"If nothing ever happens then why are Mom and Dad always worried it will?" glared Shego. "I think they know better than you, Henry."_

_"Mom and Dad are paranoid because Dad's a PI and watches too much Magnum," Henry rolled his eyes and jogged down the stairs. "I'll be back. Try not to burn the house down would you?"_

_"Henry!" Shego yelled angrily._

_There was a feeling of intense dread as the door closed behind him. The images swirled and twisted and the sound was a buzzing noise. She knew something was going to happen and her stomach ached with a familiar sense of pain that wasn't physical. Her chest hurt as the feeling of coolness faded into a soft burn._

* * *

Drakken ignored the pain shooting through him as he hopped out of the hovercar. Each footstep felt like his body was pulling itself apart, but he focused. His eyes fixed on the container, his vision still a little blurry but not as bad as it had been. He was still bitter about Hego flying the hover car back, despite him knowing it was for the best. He just wanted the headache to subside so he could focus. He felt like he was walking into ice as they entered the lair and up the stairs. In fact, ice crystals had started to form on certain doorways. But as they hit the hallway, Drakken felt warmth. He quickened his pace but there was no fire as he walked into his lab. Shego still lay where she had been when he left.

A heavier sheen on her as he approached and her temperature was slightly higher. Buckets of ice sat liquefied around her and he watched it evaporate in small bursts of fog. He heard wheels and watched as Mego pulled another bucket of ice in with the dolly. It was suddenly clear what Mego had meant by them not working. The lab had become a hotbox despite the fact Mego had clearly turned on the air to full blast.

"You're back," gasped Mego. He sounded worn as he pulled the mask off to show he was doused in sweat. "This is the last of the ice."

Drakken and Hego both responded to this.

"What?"

"It's the last," he breathed and gestured to all the empty containers. "The room's too warm...and I tried bringing her in the ice room... Big mistake."

"You moved her?" asked Drakken. He wondered if the sheen was from the dew out of the ice room.

"I had to," sighed Mego. "The temperature keeps getting too warm, but all it did was deplete the ice when she flared up while we were in there."

"Great going Mego," snapped Hego. "How long will it take the room to form ice again?"

"It's just a cooler Hego... So I'm assuming ice is bought and store there?" asked Mego. Drakken shrugged. "This was all I could gather from the fridge... We could get more... Do we have the comet piece?"

Drakken placed the contained rock down on the small table as he looked at Shego closely. He squinted to focus his eyes on the sheen on her face. There was in fact a metallic color to it as if her body was trying to purge itself of the contaminant for her. He felt stupid as he thought that, as that was the exact point of a fever. The fact it wasn't breaking was more proof of just how high the level of toxicity was in her bloodstream. He stumbled slightly as he turned towards where Mego and Hego stood looking at him.

"How long do you think we'll be able to wait?" Drakken felt his words didn't make sense. He thought for a moment longer. "How...long do you...the stone will take?"

Mego tilted his head and looked at him before glaring slightly at Hego.

"I may need an actual medical facility which could take a few hours at the minimum," said Mego cautiously. "But the more pressing matter is the rising temperature. Ice isn't working because it's melting too rapidly... That needs to be dealt with first before we can counter any contaminants."

Drakken nodded and felt very dizzy as he did so.

"What did you do to him?" hissed Mego.

Drakken wasn't focusing on the Go sibling argument. His eyes darted around the large room and his mind pulled at the idea of an ice room which could be left to replenish itself... He tried to think of a room that could fit all the equipment safely and allow them a way to keep the temperature cool enough for Shego while Mego worked... Then the sudden realization that the heat might simply be a fever which meant it needed to happen... His head was swirling with questions and problems so fast that he barely heard Mego's voice directed towards him as he tried to concentrate.

"A fever happens because the body is fighting a foreign contaminant," stated Mego. Drakken chewed at his lips again and fought the urge to yank out his own hair.

"The ice has been causing problems...?" he inquired. His eyes narrowed. "So we just let her turn herself into an inferno and hope it works out?"

"That would be too risky and even if we get more ice on standby...if she gets too hot it would send her into shock to douse her in ice," retorted Mego calmly, "even if it didn't melt before we got it on her."

Drakken growled under his breath. He didn't know if it was because of how _'professional_' Mego was acting about the whole situation or because of the continual sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew on some level Mego was dissociating himself—medical training at its finest. If he wasn't so focused on Shego's dilemma he might have tried to tear down that professional wall just to have someone with whom he could revel in misery.

"What about an actual freezer...like the one at Bueno Nacho?" suggested Hego. Drakken raised a brow.

"Too sudden and uncontrollable," said Mego. "The sudden heat and cold might cause more damage on a cellular level than the actual exposure."

Drakken looked around the room, his mind falling back to his own concerns about needing a controlled environment. Something resistant and compact... He looked at Shego and her readings. He wondered which of the incomprehensible levels were due to her natural immune response, and which levels were just solid toxins. Mego's concern about her cells being damaged and breaking down was equally incomprehensible. And even in a controlled environment they couldn't prevent cellular damage... There was also no telling if her cells would purge the toxin on their own even if they managed to mediate the immune response. Mego's expression seemed to convey a shared concern. Drakken glared.

_Then what? If we find a room... Who has something laying around for concentrated particle cell ionizing..._

Drakken's mind went blank.

"That's what it's for," Drakken muttered to himself.

His mind was a mess of numbers and images flashing at once, so quick and so rapid he himself wasn't keeping up entirely. He moved quickly out of the room, ignoring Hego and Mego talking to him. He was mentally creating a layout while figuring out what he needed or didn't need. He made his way down the halls and to the storage room most of his lab currently resided in. He yanked the sheet off of his Tubtonic laser, nearly complete and perfectly intact. He looked at the one, not-quite-invisible seam and glared at the obstruction.

He looked around the room at the assortment of jumbled tools and items and made haste at hazardously dismantling his work. As sheets of metal chunks hit the ground he finally reached it—Protonia's particle regeneration core. He'd intended it to harden atoms and cells... He looked around the lab scatterings for paper and pieces of wires. As he made one turn too quickly, the pain he'd been ignoring came flooding back. He felt extremely dizzy and had to grab onto the remnants of the laser's stand to keep himself upright.

Hego's voice came from behind him.

"What is this room?"

"Where Shego hides my lab stuff to annoy me," he muttered to himself.

If he wasn't so fixated on standing upright or pulling parts he needed, he'd relay the story of how he'd found out she'd once put a majority of his lab in that room before Mego had visited once. However, he was doing his best to focus before his thoughts shifted to something he didn't need in the moment. He was so busy mentally going over things he had or needed and arguing with himself over whether they would or would not work that he didn't notice Hego picking up the things he was shoving aside.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Hego. Drakken finally noticed him holding the varied objects.

"We need a controlled environment. I'm going to make one," he said with more conviction than he actually had.

"You don't have a good plan track record," stated Hego. Drakken felt sudden doubt wash over him. "And that's with my sister's help."

_It's not going to work... He knows it... This is another useless—_

"So, what can I do to help?" asked Hego. Drakken looked at him curiously and looked around.

"Can uh...you bend sheet metal?" asked Drakken.

* * *

Drakken tightened the re-wired particle regeneration core to ionize the table that Shego was being moved to. It had taken several hours and Drakken was sure it was near morning, and Mego had yet to return with the comet fragment. Hego had stopped checking in on Mego and had taken to watching Shego instead as Drakken tinkered elsewhere. He was in what was once a storage room at the lair's side entrance. It was closed off enough and the walls thick enough that with the sheet metal reinforcements they should be able to keep it cool and safe all at once. Drakken stood up and had to brace against the table from the nausea and pain running through him. His dizzy spells from the migraines had made it difficult to focus on the wires, or the work would have taken less time and have had fewer errors.

"Please work," he muttered to himself for the seventh time in the last hour. He flipped the switch.

He waited for the sound he thought it should make. Nothing came and he flipped the switch off and tightened a coil that wasn't loose. He flipped the switch again and still nothing.

_Of course it won't work... You made it._

He rested his spinning head against the door-frame. He tried desperately to focus on what he might have forgotten, a small detail if anything. He went over coils, wires, buttons, pins, screws, bolts, amps...and he looked around towards the electrical source that he knew wouldn't work to power both the rearranged device he'd taken from his laser and the room. He made his way to his lab again and slowly entered it more because of his own stumbling than the swirling thoughts he was having. He moved quietly to his desk. He kept glancing at Shego as if expecting her to sit up and catch him as his hand rifled in his desk for the key to the bottom drawer.

"Dr. Drakken," came Hego's voice.

Drakken slammed the drawer shut quickly. He felt searing pain in his hand.

"Eee-yow!" Drakken hissed as he pulled his aching hand from the drawer.

"I didn't mean to startle you," said Hego. He held a look of suspicion on his face as he spoke. "I simply wanted to ask how the room's coming."

"The room," sneered Drakken as he clutched his hand. "Needs a stronger power source."

"Like jet fuel or—" Hego's inquiry was cut off by loud beeping.

Drakken's eyes, looking at his own throbbing hand, darted up towards where Shego lay, a dull faint flame rising higher as the beeping soared. She wasn't stationary as she had been before. She was shaking and her hands were clutching blindly at the sheet Drakken had covered her with. Drakken's heart pounded as he and Hego took cover as flames shot out around them. He rested his head against the desk as the heat rose.

"It's getting worse," he whispered to himself.

* * *

_Shego sat in the large soft armchair in the living room. The striped pale pink and white wallpaper was the only thing she noticed besides the clock. She watched as the black cat clock ticked, its tail swinging. It was late and Henry wasn't back yet. She pulled her knees up to her chest and couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding, but she didn't know why. The clock ticked to ten and she looked out the window waiting for a car that should have been home an hour ago._

_She felt like she didn't want to be there, and all she wanted to feel was worried and angry. Her eyes narrowed at the clock as she knew Henry should have been back two hours ago and he still had yet to return. The twins were upstairs with Maverick and she knew she needed to check on her younger siblings, but she didn't want to leave the clock and the window. The quiet thud of small footsteps near the top of the stairs didn't do anything to change her focus._

_"She-She," whined Maverick with a yawn, "the baby won't go to sleep."_

_"He's not crying," she reassured him. "Let him stare at the mobile-thing."_

_"Yeah, but...if he doesn't go to sleep now...then when the other one gets up he'll be extra cranky," pouted her brother. "They're closer to my room than yours... I have to hear it first."_

_"Nothing I can do about it," she sighed. "Sing him a lullaby."_

_"I tried," pouted Maverick. "The other one started to cry."_

_"Let that be a lesson," giggled Shego._

_Maverick rolled his eyes and whined his whole walk down the stairs before flopping on the couch._

_"Where's Mom and Dad?" he gave a muffled whine into the couch. He suddenly gave a devious grin. "Henry's not home yet... He's gonna be in so much trouble."_

_"What's new?" snickered Shego._

_"He's been sneaking out a lot," said Maverick. Shego looked at him. "He told me not to tell but he was a jerk today so..."_

_Shego tossed a pillow at her brother who gave a slight laugh._

_"You can't not tell me things like that," smirked Shego. "How are we going to torture him without this information being shared?"_

_"I was mad at you for hiding under my bed and scaring me last week," he glared. "I still am."_

_"I told you...that wasn't me," smirked Shego. "That was the boogie monster taking my form—"_

_"Stop it!" Maverick yelled and threw the pillow back as she laughed. "It's not funny."_

_The pillow hit a lamp causing it to smash to the ground. Shego fought the louder laugh that wanted to break free as best she could. Maverick looked wide-eyed at the mess he made and it only egged Shego on. She laughed as she helped him pick up the mess that he didn't find funny at all._

_"They're going to be so mad," he sniffed. "Mom really liked that lamp."_

_"You're going to be in so much trouble," hummed Shego. Maverick glared at her._

_"You started it!" he yelled and the sound of a car coming up the driveway stifled her laughter as Maverick panicked._

_"Oh no," he muttered._

_"Someone's getting in trouble," teased Shego._

_Maverick sprinted up the stairs and she snorted as she picked up the pieces of the lamp and placed them on the end table. She went to sit in her chair but paused as she looked outside at the cop car in the driveway. She rolled her eyes and went to open the door and mentally wondered what Henry got into now. When she opened the door two officers were walking up the steps. She knew them both, but didn't know how. They were friends?_

_"Hey, Honey," said the one. His soft voice cracked and Shego saw his red tinted eyes. "Is you're Grandma here?"_

_"No, Henry was supposed to be watching us," said Shego. "What did he do now?"_

_The two men looked at each other with uncertain eyes and Shego took in their saddened expressions... The feeling changed. Shego could feel anguish screaming through her body._

_She didn't want to remember this or relive it. She could feel herself physically trying to get away from the images and the emotions. She felt like she was on fire and her head ached as the images still tried to force their way in. It wasn't going away with the icy feeling again like it had before. They shifted and changed but it still felt the same._

_Shego felt confusion, fear, and internal pain she couldn't fathom being real. She was curled up on the couch, the one she'd watched movies on with the woman. An older woman with graying dark hair was holding her tightly to her squishy side. It didn't make her feel any different, but she herself was trying to fight the emotions. The older woman's face was lined with mascara that had run down her cheeks. They heard the front door open and there was a surge of hope running in her mind as she looked up._

_Henry walked into the living room with an agitated expression that turned to confusion as he looked at Shego and the older woman. He gave a defeated look and crossed his arms._

_"I told Mom and Dad I was going to the pier," he sighed. "You didn't have to call Grandma and the cops, sis."_

_"Henry," said the woman with a soft cracked voice._

_"I did. I ran into them in town, I swear," said Henry defensively._

_"Henry, sweetheart, sit down," said the woman as she reached out to him._

_Shego felt angry now as she looked at her ignorant brother unaware of what was happening as he ignored the older woman's request and instead rambled on with excuses and a story about running into their parents in town and how they weren't happy with his actions but they hadn't stopped him from going to the pier. That he would have been home sooner but there was a roadblock and he had to go around. The entire time the older woman kept speaking his name softly and in comfort. Shego's blood boiled and she felt all her other emotions fade away as she screamed loudly and shrilly just to stop the excuses and the comfort._

_"Sh—" the older women began with wide eyes._

_"Whoa," muttered Henry as he took a step back. "Sis what the—"_

_"They're dead!" she yelled. It hurt more as she said it and the tears returned. "You said nothing was going to happen! Well it did!"_

_"Honey," the older woman was reaching for her but she smacked her hands away. "Please..."_

_Shego could hear bubbles of the conversation as it started to fade. Henry's expressionless face as he stood in his own trance, the older woman trying to calm her down as Shego yelled at her brother out of her own pain. She felt the emotions swirling but the burning was fading as she felt her chest tighten and her breathing become painful._

* * *

Drakken tossed his still-smoking coat to the ground and let out a sigh of relief as he crouched down next to the table where Shego lay. He felt extremely hot and more nauseous than before, but the fire was out and her thrashing had subsided. He glanced at the smoldering coat on the floor across from him, glad it was fire retardant... He saw only a few holes...for the most part. His hands burned suddenly and he quickly yanked off his gloves as they seemed to have started melting.

"Dr. Drakken?" called out Hego. Drakken pulled himself up.

Hego had suggested smothering the fire as some of the equipment had started to break down around them. Drakken nodded over at him as he assessed Shego again. He used part of the remaining cloth she hadn't burned or kicked off her to wipe her brow. The metallic color in fact transferred to the material, the sweat and heat working overtime to purge Shego of the impurities in her body. Drakken looked at the scorch marks on the table, the fabric and his coat marred with holes. Shego's uniform even had holes in it.

"She just got these," muttered Drakken as he tugged off what was left of Shego's gloves. "The heat is growing hotter."

"Is she burning out more of the contaminants or just...burning?" sighed Hego as he kept his distance.

"I don't know," snapped Drakken as he tried to untangle Shego from her kicked-off sheet. "Where is Mego?"

As if on cue the man in question came in through the doorway holding the fragment container and a large bag. Drakken realized after a second he no longer wore his regular mask and the bag was clearly from a medical supply facility by its thick white lining.

"No worries, I have returned," sighed Mego. He gave a tired cocky smirk at Drakken. "I know you missed me."

"Shego's combusting at a higher degree," said Hego sternly. "Did you go change?"

"Yes, in the jet," sighed Mego. "I couldn't just waltz into a facility as Mego, could I."

"I broke into a museum, you could have done the same," muttered Hego.

"Well?" asked Drakken, still standing next to Shego.

"Got what we needed," grinned Mego as he held up the bag. "How's that room going? We're going to need that for this to work otherwise she'll just burn these right out of her system before they can take effect."

"What are they?" asked Hego as he grabbed the bag and Mego snatched it back.

"Very highly concentrated chemicals that no one is allowed to carry," snapped Mego. Hego looked at him. "Never you mind how I get what we need."

Drakken looked at them with a raised brow. His mind focused on the room and the power source. He started thinking about the gauntlets in his drawer and if they might cause more problems as a power source than help. They were unpredictable. His mind recalled the beeping of the device at the museum as Shego had toyed with it to bug him. He let out a small snicker at the memory now, as he remembered her antics that whole evening. He sighed as he looked at her and tried to figure out an alternative. He heard his name and looked over at Hego and Mego.

"Hego said power source-wise there's an issue?" asked Mego. Drakken nodded. "What about using the comet?"

"What?" asked both Drakken and Hego at the same time.

"Well it doesn't affect you...but you can enter the room, " Mego began and then raised a brow. "Drakken, you should really wear gloves regardless."

Drakken nodded and then followed Mego's gaze to his hands. He'd been absentmindedly holding Shego's hand since he'd taken off her gloves. He retreated quickly and nodded. He hadn't even been aware he'd been doing so but as Mego pointed out there was no telling what he might pick up and what might affect him. He thought about his own dizzy spells and nausea and had a brief moment of concern before dismissing it and going to wash his hands and grab some spare gloves from his room. As he did so he wondered about what Mego had suggested; it was similar to his own thoughts about how Shego's powers had affected the device reading.

By the time he reached his room he felt a wave of exhaustion hit him and he couldn't remember when he'd last slept. It took a great amount of energy to cross the moat as he went to wash his hands and get new gloves. The tasks completed, he shook his head and tried to fight his heavy eyes as he took another stride over the moat to exit his room. He'd grabbed a few pairs of gloves just in case of another flare-up. Drakken tried to figure out how to test the theory of the comet piece safely and if it would create further problems or not.

_There are no answers..._

He nodded to himself as he walked down the hall. He felt like he was taking ages to cross the short distance, his mind foggily trying to piece things together and also losing track of focus as he pictured his torn-apart laser, agitated that he had dismantled it so hastily and it might not even work anymore. He felt the heat hit him again as he reached the hall closest to the lab, and as he paused to lean on the wall the heat bled through. He heard the beeping sound again and his exhaustion melted away as he moved towards his lab to see the flames had returned.

* * *

_Shego leaned against the door-frame of a small bedroom. She'd been standing there for what felt like an eternity, staring at a lace-covered canopy bed surrounded by dolls, stuffed animals, and a few action figures. Everything in the room made her feel like she should be happy to see it, but she didn't feel...anything. She felt numb. She saw the girl with sun-kissed skin, dark green eyes, and long wavy hair from the creek looking back at her. The girl was dressed in all black and looked as she felt. She blinked. The girl blinked. She was looking in a mirror. An older woman with tight dark curls and a forced pleasant smile stood behind her, she too in black._

_"Dear, can you see if you can get Mavie out of the tree-house?" the woman asked sweetly. "I'm worried about your little brothers being up there."_

_"I'll get him Auntie," she said with a slight smile. She felt angry though as she walked down the stairs lined with pictures she didn't look at._

_She slowed as she stepped down the staircase that faced an ornately-carved wooden door. Her eyes darted to dozens of people in black and various dark colors. She felt a wave of anxiety rush through her as eyes turned towards her. She focused on her shoes until she had cleared the stairs and only glanced up when she heard a woman's voice. She looked to see the older woman with graying dark hair and tear-stained eyes—the one who had held her on the couch when Henry had returned. She felt a surge of warmth while looking at her. Her voice was weak but sounded similar to hers as she spoke to a man._

_"...She was telling me how hard it was on her daughter-in-law when her son died...but at least her grandson was a baby back then... I don't know how the kids..." the woman trailed off as she saw her. "Hello sweetheart."_

_The look she gave her was sad and soft, but Shego felt more anguished for the woman._

_"Have you seen Henry, grandma?" she asked quietly. The woman's hand stroked her hair affectionately as she smiled at her._

_"He was outside," she said sweetly. "Did you need something?"_

_"No, it's fine," said Shego. She didn't want to say anything more and found her way quickly through the crowd._

_She felt as if she'd not spoken to him since that night, whenever that was. She didn't know how much time had passed. She could hear some light laughter beyond the door and it made her angry before she got outside. A small group of teens sat on the back porch, sitting closely on the ground and bench, all surrounding the person she'd come to get. Her brother sat with a teen girl leaning next to him. He held a forced smile on his face as if he was trying to enjoy whatever joke the others had made. His dark eyes looked at her and his smile faded._

_"Did you need something sis?" asked her brother. He looked alert. "Can I help you—"_

_"No," she said quickly. She didn't like the group around him but didn't know why. "I'm just going to the tree-house."_

_She wanted to ask him for help, wanted to talk to him, but instead she found her way to the old rope ladder. She could hear babies giggling and the sound of her other brother muttering as she got closer. When her head made its way through the opening she yelped at how close her baby brother had been to the ledge. Anger roared through her as she looked at Maverick. He yanked the baby back with lightning speed. His smile fell into annoyance but returned when the baby looked at him._

_"Do you know how dangerous it is up here for them?" she snapped. Her eyes found the other baby sleeping in the carrier Maverick had brought up there for them._

_"It's dangerous down there too," glared Maverick. "It's safer up here."_

_"What if they fall—"_

_"I'm watching them," he snapped. The baby gave a sniffle. "You're scaring them."_

_"Your face is scaring them," she muttered as she moved over to the sleeping baby. "Auntie wants you to come down."_

_"Why?" muttered Maverick. "So people can gawk at us?"_

_"You like being gawked at," she responded. She looked out the window as their other brother sat with his friends. "Rather be gawked at than have to pretend."_

_"Henry's stupid friends are still here," grumbled Maverick. "They're so fake. Acting all nice when they're just punks."_

_"So's Henry," snorted Shego. "He's probably counting down the minutes before he can sneak off like he always does."_

_"Already did," came Henry's voice as his head appeared in the opening. "Why are we up here?"_

_"Go away before they follow you up here," glared Maverick. Henry gave a soft smile that Shego found weird as he pulled himself all the way in._

_"They went inside. Probably leaving soon," said Henry. He shrugged and looked at his feet dangling._

_"Did you want something?" asked Shego. "Or did you just come to tell us about leaving with your friends?"_

_Henry looked at her with a furrowed brow and a head-shake._

_"I'm not leaving," he muttered. He gave a tired smile. "Can't I just be in our tree-house with you guys?"_

_"Hmpf," sniffed Maverick as he held the baby tighter and looked out the window._

_"Why?" grumbled Shego. "You never wanted to before and Mom and Dad can't stop you from leaving now."_

_It hurt as she said it, but by the look on Henry's face it hit a nerve. His eyes looked down at the rope ladder._

_"I'm sorry," he whispered. Shego focused on the baby, still fast asleep._

_"For what? Being a jerk, making them worry, or just because they—" Shego stopped as she saw Henry's shoulders shake. Her anger faded as she rocked her little brother. "It's not your fault."_

_"He shouldn't have—" Maverick began but Shego shot him a glare and he stopped._

_She could feel her own grief desperately trying to crawl out but she didn't let it. There were so many emotions outside the tree-house that it had made her cling to the numbness. It held her so tight it felt like she was suffocating. She glanced at Maverick and saw his face was red but he wasn't crying. She didn't want to hear any more crying. She wanted to go back to her room and pretend it was all a bad dream. She looked out the window to see Henry's friends back on the porch._

_"Your friends are waiting for you," she muttered as she fixed her baby brother's blanket. "Don't want to keep them waiting."_

_He looked at her and then to Maverick. The tears in his eyes made her angry again. It was the only emotion that was fighting through that numb feeling. She wanted to cry and be upset but she couldn't. She wanted him to leave the tree-house and go away with his friends like he always did, like he had the other night. Because if he wasn't there it meant it was still that evening and no one had come to the door that night... This was all her sleeping in a chair, waiting for her parents to come home and too many scary movies. The anger boiled._

_"Go away," she heard Maverick say. She looked to see him look from her to glare at Henry. "You're upsetting her and we don't want you here."_

_Shego wanted to counter this but his words made her feel better. More than someone else had said them and not her. She knew she didn't want Henry to go but she didn't want him there either... She just couldn't decide what to feel and how to stop the anger. Henry looked to both of them and then at the ladder again. He was taking deep breaths as he seemed to try to control his own emotions. He moved quickly and Shego and Maverick were pulled into a forced hug by their bigger brother. Shego felt the anger finally fade and a searing pain in her chest resume she hadn't known was already there._

* * *

Drakken heard the beeping finally fade as he tightened the comet fragment's container to the cobbled-up device he'd rigged to the table in the storage room. During the latest flare-up the fire had set off the sprinklers, and he wondered if it had simply blown the power out to the lab. He didn't want to get distracted, even though he was already mentally calculating how much of the lab had been damaged, and wondering if Hego had unplugged the equipment like he'd told him.

He looked at the device he'd made. It was barely more than a series of wires arranged to touch a stone from which he could see a faint glow in the dim light of the room. He'd torn out the light fixture above in case Shego turned the room into an inferno. He'd covered the hole with sheet metal so there wasn't exposed electrical, and it was the best he could do. He slid out of the room and hit the button again.

A soft humming sound began and he could feel the air change in seconds. He let his shoulders fall as he reached to touch the bed in the center. He could feel it already start cooling to the temperature they needed, at least for starters. He didn't want to argue with Mego's math...but he was certain her temperature was normally higher than the medical man's conclusion. Shego always wanted to be warm. He made his way down the hall to where the heat had clearly spread.

Hego was now wearing a hazmat suit as well. A third lay by the door for him and he assumed Mego had made another decision. Drakken might have been irritated or even argued against the bossy demands Shego's purple brother kept initiating...but he would save that for after. He put it on before finishing closing the distance. The sprinklers were dripping, having run their course or perhaps they had been turned off. The scorch marks along the ceiling showed how high the flames had reached this time.

"The room's working," said Drakken. Mego looked up from where he'd set up fluid bags for an IV.

"Once we get her temperature to drop at least ten under the current reading, we should be able to get her fluids started," said Mego. Hego rolled his eyes at him. "What?"

"The way you dictate things around here...no wonder you eat alone at work," muttered Hego.

"Is this still about the suit?" he hissed. "We don't know how it will affect us or Drakken."

Drakken looked at his own covered hands and ignored the silent bickering that was happening around him. He didn't find much use in wearing the hazmat suit as he had already carried, touched, and been around Shego for days. He had been wearing his lab coat and gloves nearly the entire time but he had touched his face plenty, and all the suit did was make him feel more concerned for what was coursing in Shego's veins at the moment rather than any risk of his exposure. He looked at Shego and the fabric of her own suit covered in scorch marks and metallic coloring. He took note of the fabric of the now-wet sheet and the puddles on the floor. They all swirled in a metallic color that looked like oil faded on pavement.

"Her clothes are saturated with the metallic sweat," muttered Drakken as he narrowed his eyes to see the sheen in the light.

"Once we get her in that room, you should probably change her to regulate her body temperature. Leather doesn't help with that," said Mego casually. Drakken seized up as he looked over at Mego.

"Excuse me?" he sputtered.

"Why did you put her back into one of those..." Mego trailed off and looked at Drakken. "Did you not change the original exposed outfit?"

"No," said Drakken. He felt extremely uncomfortable. "Her suit regulates her...temperature and...no."

"So she's just been wearing contaminated material this entire time," glared Mego. Drakken had thought about it briefly but had dismissed it very quickly.

"Wouldn't the sprinkler system have washed away—" Hego was attempting to argue Drakken's point. Drakken assumed it had more to do with the museum incident versus actually helping. "Maybe the flames burned away things."

"If taco meat hit the ground and then was re-heated, would you serve it to a customer?" asked Mego with narrowed eyes. Hego fell silent.

"I'll go get...clothes," said Hego instead. He walked off muttering words like 'bossy' and 'obnoxious' as he did so.

Drakken looked towards Mego and was about to inquire about moving Shego when he felt sudden warmth from in front of him. He looked to see the glow around Shego again before he quickly moved away from her. The fire began its familiar eerie green pulsating before it grew taller. Shego was twitching again, but her jagged motion wasn't nearly as concerning now as the frequency of the fires. Not only was it getting hotter, stronger, and lasting longer...the last fire had been less than five minutes ago. Drakken backed into the wall and watched it. The beeping didn't even trigger this time; he saw the screen flickering numbers before it burned out entirely.

* * *

_Shego felt like her whole body tingled in aches as she felt the sickening warmth again. Her chest hurt and her stomach twisted. She was still in the tree-house. Time had lapsed, but again, she didn't know how much. The sky was growing dark and street lights were on even though there was still light from the sun. More cars were in the driveway and more of Henry's friends had showed up. She could hear climbing up the ladder and Henry returned._

_"Did you tell your friends to leave?" asked Maverick as Henry scooted over towards them._

_"Yeah," he sighed. "They're helping Grandma though."_

_"You mean finding what they can steal before leaving," muttered Shego. Henry looked towards the house and his brow furrowed._

_"Mom and Dad didn't like them much," he muttered. "But they always made me feel included. Not like some home-schooled loser."_

_"I heard Dad tell Mom they weren't good kids and he was worried you would get into trouble hanging around them," muttered Maverick. Shego nodded._

_"I know," said Henry. He gave a faint smirk. "I saw him sometimes... Dad. He'd wait outside in the car to make sure I wasn't getting into anything. I'd get so mad, but he just didn't want me turning into a bad guy his friends would have to arrest someday."_

_His smirk vanished and he leaned back against the bench._

_"I'm sorry I went to that stupid pier." He let out a shaky breath._

_Shego leaned down and put her arm around his neck in comfort._

_"It's not your fault Mom and Dad stopped to help the wrong people," she heard Maverick whisper._

_"Why were they out there?" asked Henry. "What if they went to get me and..."_

_"Stop," said Shego firmly. "You just did what you always do. Went out with friends... You shouldn't blame yourself...only the people who did it."_

_Henry sniffed and nodded as she pulled back from her comforting hug._

_"Kids, can you please come down?" came the call of the dark-haired lady again. "Your Grandma is getting worried and it's getting dark."_

_Shego looked at the still-packed driveway through the windows and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. She felt the anxiety of having to see people looking at her with pity and sadness; it made her feel ill. She, for the first time, had started to feel normal while up here with her brothers. She'd almost forgotten that their house was packed with family, friends, and strangers...all coming to pay respects. She knew what it meant if she went down there. They would all begin the drive down a twisting road to where two stones marked fresh mounds that held their parents among countless other graves._

_"We'll be down," said Henry, though he made no effort to move._

_"What if we just stay up here forever?" said Maverick. There was a pause. "I do have to pee."_

_"Thanks for the overshare," snickered Shego. The small laugh from Henry faded like her smile did._

_"Do you think wishing on stars really works?" asked Maverick. "Like, if you wish hard enough."_

_"For bikes, dogs, and silly things...maybe," Henry gave a sad smile as he turned to look outside. "Not this, bro."_

_"I know..." sighed Maverick. "I just wish it did."_

_"I wish people would leave us alone," muttered Shego as she leaned against the window. She saw a glowing light where Maverick's gaze was focused. "A shooting star?"_

_"There's supposed to be a meteor shower or comet thing tonight," said Henry as he joined them._

_"What if we wish on a comet?" asked Maverick. Henry looked at him. "I know..."_

_There was silence as they watched the colors of the comet streak the sky. Shego felt anxiety and fear grip her as she did so. She shouldn't feel that while looking at something so beautiful, but she did. The comet grew larger as it crossed the sky, but she was certain that was normal...wasn't it?_

_"I wish there was a way to start over," she heard Henry mutter to himself as he leaned on the window sill for a second. "We should get down guys."_

_"Fine," whispered Maverick. He looked towards the carriers. "How are we getting them down?"_

_"How'd you get them up here?" asked Henry as he stood._

_"A rope and their carrier," said Maverick. Shego looked away from the sky and glared at him. "What?"_

_"You're an idiot," she breathed._

_There was yelling suddenly from the porch and Shego looked at where Henry's friends had gathered. They were yelling and screaming at the tree-house. Henry raised a brow as their names were all called. More yelling. Horns were blaring in the distance. She watched Henry turn back to the window they had just been looking through as everything started to shake. The tree-house was flooded with rainbows of light and in one swift movement Henry yanked them all to the ground._

_There was an ear-splitting 'boom.' The heat was unbearable, but the pain and the feeling of metal and wood in her skin was far worse. Shego wanted to scream but she was too afraid, and the heat...as sudden and as hot as it had been...was suddenly cool._

* * *

Drakken tossed the melted part of his suit off as he gasped for air in the hallway. He felt dizzy, and the whole of the nerves in his back were seizing in pain as he rested it against the cave wall. What was left of his blue lab coat was on the ground where the melted protective gear lay as well. It had been stupid, foolish, and completely dangerous... Yet in his sleep-deprived mind...he'd done it. Her flames had flickered for a moment and he'd taken the chance to get close to her. The peeling of her suit and the welts that had started to form on the skin he could see had made him panic.

He'd grabbed her without thinking and booked it down the hall to the new containment room. He'd barely gotten her there and onto the bed before the burning and melting smell hit him and she flared again. Not as bad, but it had been brief and the coolness of the room seemed to dissipate any heat around him. His stomach swirled and he felt the nausea hit but nothing followed save for saliva. He felt dehydrated and assumed it must have been from the heat he'd exposed himself to.

"Drakken?" came Mego from ten feet down the hall. "Everything okay?"

"Fine," Drakken cleared his throat. He indicated to the room. "She's stopped now."

"Was she still...when you ran?" asked Mego. He looked at Drakken as if he was insane but it faded quickly into an eye-roll. "Is it mandatory for villains to be nutcases?"

Drakken shrugged.

"Probably not, but it makes things interesting," smirked Drakken. "Is it mandatory for someone to be bossy to be a doctor."

"You tell me Dr. Drakken, is it?" smirked Mego. Drakken was about to comment but Mego continued. "Not that you're actually a doctor."

"All right," grumbled Drakken with an eye-roll.

"You know what...hypothetically if I married you, I would be Dr. Drakken," snickered Mego. "Yet, you really wouldn't be."

"Well there goes your place as favorite Go brother," grumbled Drakken. "Might have to put Hego above you."

"You wouldn't," Mego's eyes shot open. The sound of hurried footsteps interrupted them.

They looked to see Hego walking down the hallway with garments in his hand. His eyes looked at Drakken and then to Mego before grumbling.

"Oh, now he doesn't have to wear one," glared Hego. Mego and Drakken looked at him before Drakken pointed to the melted heap. "Oh... **Shego** decided he didn't need to wear it."

Drakken looked at Mego and smirked.

"Close..." he nodded. Mego glared but turned to Hego.

"Did you get the flame retardant clothes?" sighed Mego.

"You just said get clothes," sputtered Hego as he held up two black garments. "I am not rifling through my sister's drawers to find out what materials her garments are made out of."

Mego shrugged and grabbed the clothes before tossing them at Drakken. Drakken panicked as he grabbed them. There was an uncomfortable sinking feeling as he looked at them and then in the room at Shego. He looked at Mego and gave a nervous grin.

"Uh, she's your sister...and you're the doctor... You should do it," gulped Drakken. He held up the garments. "You're wearing a suit."

"This is true," nodded Mego. He took a step forward and then back. "But I have to go get plasma bags and that seems like something only the favorite Go brother would do for you. Too bad the Wegos aren't here. Come on Hego, let's go get the things wheeled down here.

"She's you're...and...I should not...!" Drakken whined but the two seemed to ignore him. "This is wholly inappropriate!"

Drakken glared down the empty hallway. He grumbled and grabbed the gloves out of his back pocket and mentally snarled back at Mego about appropriate safety wear. He'd made such a big deal about it and now Drakken was in there with just a t-shirt and gloves on. That was less concerning than the fact that both Hego and Mego would actually leave him to change Shego's clothes or even that they thought he had earlier. He had thought about the contaminants on the surface but he hadn't wanted to be in that very awkward situation. He suddenly wished he had his henchmen back... He froze at the idea of them changing Shego and mentally slapped himself at the suggestion.

"Just do it," he snapped at himself as he stared at her.

He looked at her leather jacket and cringed at how thin the fabric had become and the holes that had started to form. The level of discomfort he felt as he tried to separate the clasps and realized they were practically melted was immeasurable. He took a deep breath and looked at the dimly lit room around him. He heard wheeling and quickly sprinted out of the room as Mego and Hego returned with the equipment.

"Good, you're back. I need to go get more safety equipment," said Drakken as he shoved the garments in Mego's hands and made his way back to the lab.

Drakken felt relieved as he crossed his lab to his desk. He felt dizzy as he slowed again and lazily dug out a new hazmat suit, an old two-piece that was really all he had left without digging around in storage rooms. He looked at all the slightly singed or smoke-damaged papers on his desk and sighed. He surveyed the lab in general from the scorch marks to the melted items. Shego's partially-melted gloves on the ground made him realized how idiotic he'd been to carry her still aflame. He simply hoped that whatever concoction Mego had whipped up would work.

He slowly walked back down the halls and noticed it already seemed cooler since leaving the still-warm lab. He could see Hego tossing various melted suits and stuff into a plastic bag with a look of concern and annoyance through his mask. Drakken raised a brow and Hego just rolled his eyes and held it up.

"Mego wants them properly disposed of," he grumbled. "Apparently we can't just burn them with our powers. We need an incinerator."

"End of the hall, third door on the right," shrugged Drakken. Hego raised a brow. "Are you really surprised?"

"Not really," shrugged Hego. He paused. "What I said at the museum... I was out of line and I let my emotions get the better of me."

"I'll think about that while I plot my revenge," smirked Drakken. Hego looked concerned and then he smirked. Drakken continued. "I'll let it go simply because you helped me commit a crime."

Hego's smirk faded.

"About that... Can you not tell me sister about any of that?" said Hego quickly.

"You mean you breaking into a museum and taking out guards or trying to kill me twice?" asked Drakken calmly. He watched Hego look more uneasy.

"Any of that," he responded. Drakken's response was cut off.

"All right, Shego is hooked up with the plasma," sighed Mego. "Now we wait."

"How long?" asked Drakken. Mego shrugged.

"Depends how much has already burned out of her system," said Mego. "Minutes...hours...days."

Drakken felt Hego's hand clamp down on his shoulder and he looked at him.

"Then we should all get rest," said Hego as he then turned towards the hallway to the incinerator.

"That's actually a good idea," said Mego with a yawn. "Is the guest room still—"

"You know where it is," gestured Drakken. Mego nodded and vanished down the hallway.

Drakken felt his own body react to the idea of sleep and he thought of his soft bed waiting for him on the floors above. His mind focused on this for a few minutes before he felt slightly fearful that if something happened, all three would be floors away and unaware. He yanked off the helmet and top of his suit and rolled it up as a makeshift pillow. The cold hard ground actually felt good against his aching back. His eyes looked into the dimly-lit room and watched as the small light Mego had put in illuminated the fluid bag filled with chemicals and he found his eyes slowly closing.

* * *

_Shego felt like every bone in her body was broken as she lay in the cold damp earth. She couldn't breathe as she spat on the dirt and coughed out hot burning liquid. She felt her body burning from the inside out. Her hands felt like they were blistered and bruised. There was rain turning the ground into mud as she sat up. Something heavy was on her and she shoved it off with great effort. She looked around her and found herself in the middle of a large crater that seemed to stretch for blocks. The wail of sirens in the distance was the only sound beside the rain._

_She looked up the tall edges of the crater far from her and then down, and saw the rain swirling at the very center of the basin where a large glowing rock sat less than five feet from her. The images of glowing colors and the speeding comet flew to her mind. She'd been in the tree-house... Where she now sat...had been the tree-house._

_She heard a groan from next to her, from the thing she'd moved off her. Her eyes focused in the pulsating light on the figure of a man... Boy. Henry. His face looked the same but he looked wrong, his clothes were torn and scorched, showing burns. She recalled him shielding her and the others from the light._

_"Maverick," she called quickly as Henry opened his eyes. "Maverick!"_

_"Sis?" came Henry's voice. His eyes shot open but he didn't move. "What... Gahg... It hurts."_

_"Don't move," she whispered. She was panicking. "Mavie..."_

_She heard a slight cry a few feet away and saw motion in the pulsating light. Maverick wasn't there but then he was. She could see him and the two carriers, where crying started coming from. She slid further towards the sound to find Maverick crying, his sandy hair so caked with dirt that it didn't even look like him. He was crying and shaking._

_"It hurts," his body, like her older brother's, looked off._

_She looked at the babies... Nothing but their simultaneous crying seemed any different. Until they opened their eyes. Shego gasped at the sight of bright red glows that seemed to fade into the dark brown. Shego heard voices approaching._

_She felt her body seize with pain and she cried as her hands felt like they were on fire. She called out for her grandmother before it dawned on her as the sirens and voices grew closer to the crater's distant edge. They had been in the tree-house. The house had been yards from where the crater met its halfway point. A metal piece of a car door lay on the ground as the rain beat down. She felt a dizzy sickness mixing with fear again. She felt the nausea swell up._

_Everything was gone..._

* * *

Shego choked as she sat up and coughed out hot liquid. Her hands gripped the bed she lay in as she wretched over the side. Her body ached but the heat she felt was gone and replaced by cold, save for the pit of her stomach. She felt hot tears on her face as she felt like she was being purged of something. She almost fell off the side of the tall frame she was on but hands quickly grabbed her shoulders. She went to light her hands in reaction but found her arms seize in pain. She felt it shoot through her whole body and she doubled over in agony.

"Shego. Shego, relax," came the voice softly. "Shego."

"Drakken?" she breathed out and blinked into the dark room. "Where... What?"

"We're in the lair," he said.

Why is he talking so softly?

"What happened?" she swallowed and her throat was painfully dry. "I need water."

"Right, yes...water," said Drakken. He sounded relieved and quickly left the room.

Shego blinked and took in her surroundings. Her head ached and her stomach now felt cold and empty and no longer hot. She let herself lay back and look at the ceiling as she took deep breaths. Her mind swam with images again. Voices. People... Memories. She felt her shoulders slump against the hard fabric behind her.

_I remember..._

She wanted to feel excited, to feel complete by the memories flooding her and filling in holes and replacing lies she'd told herself... But instead she felt...empty. Numb. As if her body and mind were fighting some sort of grief. She tried to focus on her surroundings and her memories of now... The museum... Opening a drawer. That was all. Her mind started pulling her back to the faces and names she was trying not to think about. She was already confused.

"Here," she heard Drakken hit something as he came in. "Ow...here."

She sat up and took the cool glass from him. His hands were shaking nearly as much as hers were as she drank the cold water. The last of the heat in her throat seemed to fade in relief. She choked on it slightly, as if her throat was too dry to comprehend moisture. She looked at Drakken and paused before looking at the needle in her arm, the bag of fluid pumping into her, and the coldness of the room. She wasn't in her suit but instead a thin tank top and shorts. There were already fading warm patches along her skin. Her eyes fell back to Drakken. He looked gaunt and ill and was wearing the bottom part of a hazmat suit and a scorched white t-shirt.

"What happened?" she asked. "Have I... How long have I been in here?"

"You came into contact with a piece of the comet," he said calmly. There was a guilt in his voice that confused her. "You've been in here only a few hours...but you've been asleep for days."

"I was in a coma?" asked Shego. Drakken seemed to think about it and. "For days?"

"Yes," he affirmed. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused and like I got hit by a bus," she stated. She looked down at herself and her eyes shot open. "Did you change my clothes?"

"No!" he said quickly. "Mego did. I would never... No."

"Mego?" asked Shego suddenly. "Mego was here?"

"Actually he and Hego are in the guest room," muttered Drakken.

"Hego is here?" asked Shego in horror. "You let them in our lair?"

"Kind of had no choice," said Drakken. "I was running out of options and you were starting to burn the lair down."

"I was what?" asked Shego. She looked at herself again and then looked at the bag of fluids. "What's this?"

"It's ohm...a bunch of things to get your temperature down and get rid of the toxins from the exposure... We couldn't figure it out from your blood, so I had to go get the comet piece and..." Drakken was rambling, his speech slurred and sleepy.

"You took my blood?" asked Shego. Drakken held up his hands in innocence.

"I had to... But Mego disposed of his samples and I of mine." He looked apologetic. "I didn't know what else to do..."

Shego looked at him, barely hearing him as he rambled on about blood work, the comet, suits of armor, and a whole mixed-up story. She nodded as if she was listening to it but her mind was picking and choosing what she needed to hear. Comet, coma, her brothers, blood panels, days, and his voice. She looked around the room that he'd clearly made to keep her body cool and to stop flames. She could only imagine the damage throughout the lair. She looked at him again as he ranted. He seemed to sway slightly as if he was fighting his own dizziness. She felt a slight smile on her face before rolling her eyes and covering his mouth with her hand.

"Shh, I get it," she nodded. "When did you sleep last?"

"A few minutes ago," he said through her hand.

"Actual sleep." She looked to see the balled-up hazmat suit on the ground and moved her hand.

"Ohm...before the museum." He hesitated, as if trying to count days. He sat slightly on the edge of her bed. "I just feel a little dizzy, that's all. It's fine."

"Eat?" asked Shego as she felt her own pang of hunger. Drakken squinted in thought. "Are you dizzy, nauseous, and have headaches?"

"Yes," he muttered and then snorted. "I wasn't exposed to anything... I just need food and not to be thrown into a wall."

"Yeah food... Who threw you into a wall?" glared Shego. Had her powers done that?

"Nothing, it's fine. I'm going to go get you food," said Drakken with a deep sigh. "Just rest."

"According to you I've been in a coma for days. I think I should stop resting," muttered Shego. Drakken glared at her and she lay down. "Fine."

Shego stared at the ceiling, taking deep breaths as she heard Drakken leave. She tried to keep her mind as blank as possible. If anything, she wanted to process Drakken's words, but her other thoughts came flooding back. She was holding back so many things racing in her head along with still feeling weak and tired, but it wasn't physical pain she wanted to avoid... It was the images and sounds, the voices, the faces, and the feelings she'd thought she'd lost, all coming back. She could picture people she'd not remembered. Her mother's smile, her father's eyes... They had seemed so foreign as she'd relived it, because they had been strangers to her own memory. She felt her breath hitch.

She wanted to stop the emotions and get to her room, despite Drakken's insistence she stay in there. She sat up with the mindset to do so, but she didn't move much farther. Her head was spinning now as one by one the pieces of her memory flaked back...more than she had even visualized. It was like foggy images were suddenly in focus, long burnt away photos suddenly whole again. There were still patches and holes and cracks, but at least she knew they were her own.

She wanted to feel excited or even indifferent, but that wasn't what was winning. It was grief, anguish, and loss flooding her. It was as if she'd gained a whole new life, but then as quickly as it came...it had already been ripped away. She was in mourning. Something she'd never been able to do was now pulling at the threads of her mind. She wasn't mourning over not remembering, like she'd done in the past... It was over finally knowing what she'd lost.

* * *

If you would be so kind to leave a small review I would really appreciate it!


	112. Recovery

**A/N:** **OMG! Thank you all so much for the reviews!** I can't begin to express my gratitude for your kind words. For some reason FFn is having trouble posting but I read them in e-mail (_it would not let me respond to the ones who have accounts_) so I will address them here.

There will be in fact more chapters dealing with family, mystery, and the old world villains as the story progresses. There will be more Team Go, don't you worry. You all may have noticed this fic went from being 100 planned chapters to 200 and if I am being honest it may continue beyond that. I am just so glad you are all enjoying it and its twists and turns and I hope that you continue to enjoy and read it as it progresses.

You have no idea how emotional all the love made me and gave me more drive to write more and more. If you haven't already I do have a tumblr for illustrations of RTD and its rtdragko on tumblr if you are interested.

**Thank you all SOOOOOooooo much!**

As always a major thanks to _**bcbdrums**_ for editing and please go give their wonderful work some love and reviews too!

* * *

**Recovery**

* * *

Drakken's body felt like lead as he lay in bed. He'd barely left his room for the last three days since Shego had recovered. Her brothers were long gone, mostly due to Shego's very physical insistence that they leave and never return. Drakken had also become aware that his constant asking if Shego was doing all right was starting to get to her, since she seemed like she'd much rather spend time in her bedroom than out in the lair. Resting like he was, most likely. His back had only just stopped its sharp twitching that morning and he wasn't about to push it until the pain turned into dull aches that kept him from work.

Notes littered his bedside table from trying to reconfigure his laser and salvage what he had left. He looked at his television as he propped himself up on his pillows to stare at it. He really didn't want to watch anything as much as he just wanted the pain to go away so he could get back to work. He heard his phone go off and groaned as he reached for the landline. It took him a moment to realize the only person who tended to use his private number was a few doors away. He raised a brow and grabbed it with a pained groan.

"Yes, Shego?" he sighed. He felt uneasy. "Is everything okay?"

"I was wondering if..." She trailed off and Drakken turned off the television. "Are you in the lab?"

"No, I'm in bed," he groaned as he sat up. "Did you need something? Are you feeling sick again?"

"Are you?" she asked more strongly. "What are you still doing in bed... I thought you were working on your laser."

Drakken looked at his notes and felt frustrated by the fact that it was exactly what he wanted to do.

"I want to," he whined. "It hurts too much to walk all the way to the lab."

There was silence, and then, "What hurts?" she asked.

"My back, Shego... my back hurts," grumbled Drakken. He mentally cursed Hego. "As soon as it stops hurting so much, I will get back to the laser."

He wanted to whine about the fact that he was only so far behind because he'd torn it apart for her... But he stopped himself. He didn't want to aggravate Shego or make her feel less important than his work...despite his work giving him global domination and all she was giving him was the third degree about his lack of progress. Drakken rolled his eyes and grumbled.

"Did you need something?" he asked. He was fighting the annoyed sound in his voice. "Otherwise I'm going to take some sleeping medication and wait for this throbbing to stop."

"You have sleeping medication?" asked Shego in shock. "Since when?"

Drakken thought about it and looked at the bottle with great effort.

"One of my old assistants got it for me but I never used it," he shrugged and regretted the movement. "It might be expired."

"Pfft, you would take questionable and expired medication," she sounded like she was talking to herself. "Give me a few minutes and don't take anything."

The line ended and Drakken glared as he hung up the receiver. He groaned and tossed the bottle and hoped it reached his trash can. Honestly, he didn't care if it missed. He had no desire to check... He stared at the ceiling and then muttered under his breath as he slid off the bed to check if it had made it in. He nearly fell in shock as he heard his door slide open. He back-slid onto his bed and sat up slightly to see Shego. She gracefully leapt over the moat with a large box. Looking at her in the dim light and watching her move...it was a strange notion to remember that just a few days ago she had been terrifyingly ill.

"You look better," he said in response to her arrival.

"You look horrible," she countered. Drakken rolled his eyes. "What did you do to your back, anyway?"

"Not important," muttered Drakken. Shego looked at him suspiciously but placed the box on the bed.

"Is it your whole back?" asked Shego. Drakken shrugged and hissed from the resulting pain. "Well stop doing** that**."

"Did you bring some sort of pharmacy or something?" asked Drakken in concern as he looked towards the box. "Something you need to tell me?"

"That you're probably just being a whiny child in a man's body like normal," smirked Shego. "Did you fall in the moat again..."

Drakken glared. He wanted to tell her it was a result of him and Hego having a verbal argument that turned physical but instead he huffed and glared at his pillow before laying back on it.

"I'm assuming you have a better sleeping aid," he muttered.

"I don't know about that. Depending on how old the ones you were willing to take are...there might have been another coma victim in the lair in the same week," smirked Shego. Drakken rolled his eyes and looked at her. While her expression was smug he noticed her eyes seemed heavy.

"Shego—" he began to inquire about it but stopped himself yet again. "Should I dig them out of the trash?"

"No," she snorted as she climbed onto the bed. Drakken raised a brow. "Turn around."

"What?" asked Drakken. He felt even more confused. "Why?"

"You said your back hurts," she shrugged and held up a bottle from the box. "I use this stuff all the time. It helps relax the nerves."

Drakken stared at her for a solid minute. He knew this by the series of expression on Shego's face as he processed her words. On the one hand, having his back stop aching was definitely something he wanted, but on the other hand...he didn't think Shego massaging anything into it would help with the internal struggles he had been trying to ignore. He mentally debated if this was crossing a line. His hesitance must have been too long as Shego lunged towards him. He panicked, and his sudden movement as he jumped shot sharp pains down his back.

"**Ow**owowow," he chanted as it seized up.

"Stop being so jumpy," snapped Shego. "I know what I'm doing okay... You think I want to hurt you or something...? You're whiny and needy enough on a daily basis."

Drakken wanted to glare at her and snap a comeback, but he didn't get much of a chance. He'd been rubbing his back and trying to think of a response which gave Shego enough time to yank his shoulder with enough force for him to land on his stomach against the bed. He tensed up at this motion and was going to protest. However her fingers dug through his nightshirt at a specific tender spot in his neck. He felt his shoulder give in to the relaxation.

"There, see," she scoffed. "If I didn't know what I was doing, I wouldn't have offered."

"This seems more like force," he muttered in the fabric. Shego pressed hard. "Hey!"

"I mean...I can still hurt you," she snorted. Drakken could picture the smirk on her face.

"I can whine even more than you know," he responded with the same amusement she had used.

It grew silent and Drakken felt the pain in his back melting away. His tension and concern that Shego was the one massaging him faded even faster than the pain. There were a few sharp pains as she hit sensitive spots but she would avoid them if he jumped or made a noise after. He was starting to drift off slightly when her palms pulled away and his back tingled at the loss.

"That should be enough for the lotion to work," said Shego. There was a pause and then a hesitant, "Gonna need that shirt off there, Dr. D."

Drakken felt all the tension return and he swallowed hard.

"You know, I think it's fine," said Drakken with a nod. He jumped slightly as Shego's face appeared in front of his.

"Shirt off. I didn't just do all that for you to sleep wrong and then whine about pain in a few hours." She glared and her face retreated. "So unless you want your jammie shirt to be unwearable again, you should probably take it off yourself."

"Aren't your hands sore... You should be resting," countered Drakken. "I mean, thank you but—"

"Shirt off or I test how well my powers are getting back to normal," snapped Shego. "Warning. I have not done much testing. I am trying to be nice."

"Do you know what nice means?" grumbled Drakken as he slowly sat up and undid the buttons. "I don't think you do."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll look it up later," Shego replied with crossed arms.

Drakken grumbled the entire time and didn't pay attention to Shego as he hissed through the pain of bending his arms again, undoing all the work her fingers did. He tossed the shirt over the headboard and resumed his position and turned his head the opposite way. He felt less awkward about it now than he had when she'd first told him to do so. He felt silly for even arguing with her. They were friends and he was in pain... And he had just essentially saved her life.

_Don't get cocky, it was your fault to begin with._

He wished there was a way to physically slap a subconscious and if there was a way to invent something to do so. He waited for Shego's hands and whatever liquid she seemed so invested in to touch his back but it didn't come. He was about to ask if something was wrong when he felt her hand touch a very sensitive part of his back. He felt his back twitch slightly and then her other hand touched another sensitive part.

"What did you do?" her voice was sharp now. Drakken was confused until she continued. "You look like you fell out the hover car and onto a stone bench or something."

"Is it bad?" asked Drakken. He hadn't looked at it in his bathroom mirror, mostly because turning his neck hurt too much.

"Unless you normally have a purple and green pattern on your back?" Her voice had an edge to it. "Did... Did I cause this?"

Drakken turned to look at her. He could see the edge to her voice now, displayed on her face. That had been the reason she kept asking; she thought she'd been the cause of his back pain. He wondered if that had been the whole reason she'd even come into his room. Drakken felt the awkwardness that had been buried finally surface and he shook his head.

"No," he reassured her. He saw several emotions cross her face. "This was an issue with Hego and me."

He saw her eyes widen and then narrow. Her expression confirmed his thoughts. She'd only come to help out of obligation. He'd gone and crossed the line without even meaning to.

"I should have just told you that before," sighed Drakken. "I did appreciate the help however, my back hurts a little less."

Drakken waited for Shego to roll her eyes and leave but she simply shook her head and grabbed the bottle again. She seemed lost in her own thoughts and seemed annoyed by whatever they were. He was about to say that she didn't have to continue since she didn't have to feel obligated...but her expression softened and it made him fall silent. There was something off about her expression...and how heavy her eyes were. He fell silent save for the hiss of surprise as he felt the cold liquid on his back. He heard Shego give a slight snicker.

He let his mind stop racing as he felt his muscle scream in relief. The liquid tingled and ticked slightly as Shego rubbed it in. There was a soothing scent to it that was familiar. He began letting himself relax as he felt her fingers and palms knead into his flesh, the light floral scent engulfing him. Shego's hands were far softer then he'd imagined they'd be with all her fighting. He felt shifting on the bed and tensed as she slid her leg on the other side of him.

"Shego, what are you doing?" he sputtered as she straddled him.

"The same thing I've been doing," she snorted. There was something in her tone but he couldn't see her. "My arms were hurting trying to crane to the other side... Do you have a problem with this?"

"I ohm... I just don't think... I think it's fine," said Drakken quickly. "My back feels fine."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked sharply. Drakken shrugged and hissed at the dull pain.

Shego slid off him at lightning speed and had nearly cleared the bed before Drakken could move. He saw the anger on her face mixed with that heavy-eyed look she'd had since she'd come in. She tossed a small box at him of what he assumed was sleeping medication and aggressively put the bottle she still held in the box.

"Well instead of whining and arguing, just say that," she snapped.

Her expression reminded him of the night they'd spent sharing a bed in the yellow hotel room, as if he'd put a pillow wall up again. He'd been so confused that night and did nothing to sort it out now. He remembered her constant movement and prattling on that they were adults and it was childish to feel uncomfortable... Drakken grabbed Shego's hand which earned him a glare and he was certain he would have received a punch if she hadn't been distracted by him pulling the box away. He let go of her wrist and held up his hand defensively.

"I meant...the pressure and...I think it's not helping with what you've already...fixed," he lied quickly.

He watched Shego's expression shift as she tried to read him. He forced his eyes to concentrate and his expression to stay the same, hoping she would buy it. It was either she left angrily thinking her presence was unwelcome and he didn't appreciate her assistance...or he could explain to her she actually made him uncomfortable because he was trying to re-suppress his feelings for her. Neither of those options would turn out well, he was sure. Shego's shoulders relaxed and she seemed to buy it.

"I can finish...What's that?" asked Shego as she looked at him closer.

Drakken raised a brow and followed her eyes to the cuts from the broken chair debris but then to one of his tattoos. He grabbed his shirt quickly because he could practically sense the mischief in Shego's voice. He felt the bed shift again and hurried his efforts.

"How many do you actually have?" asked Shego as she tugged at the fabric. Drakken swatted her hands away. "Hey! I am still in recovery... I am _frail_."

Her hand darted again and he fought her hands off. The pain in his back had already started to dull from whatever concoction Shego had produced. His discomfort of Shego being too close to him shifted to slight annoyance at her continued attempts to **try** to annoy him, which she always managed to find a new way to do. Her hand darted to the fabric again.

"I am so sure... _You're_ **frail**," scoffed Drakken. He rolled his eyes as he managed to secure both her hands. "Never you mind what tattoos I have."

There was a glint in her eye that faded into a casual smile. She sighed and retreated. He hesitantly let her hands go as she sat and looked at her box. Drakken scooted back against the radio bed-frame of his bed. He kept an eye on Shego for any of that glint he'd seen for a split second. Drakken expected Shego to leave but instead...she sat there fixating on her box. The smile had gone from her face and he saw her eyes dart to the door but she didn't move. He wondered what she was thinking about and he wondered if she wasn't feeling well after all.

"Shego, are you feeling—" he was cut off.

"I have memories," she blurted out. Her expression looked annoyed suddenly. "I meant... I gained memories...from the comet thing...or the coma... Either way. I have memories."

Drakken stared at her in confusion before her words finally registered.

"It gave you back your memories?" asked Drakken. He smiled. "That's great...right? They're good?"

"Yes," she said so swiftly and quietly it sounded like a whistle. "Uh, yeah...some picnics, camping...firefly catching."

Drakken felt truly happy at this, that despite what had transpired Shego had at least gained something from it. His smile faltered after a few seconds as he was about to tell her so...but she wasn't smiling. She was shifting things around in the box. He watched this and was reminded of when he would rearrange his desk drawers when he was avoiding mentioning he needed a part after he'd told Shego he didn't.

"You don't seem happy about it?" asked Drakken. Shego shrugged. "Shego?"

"I... I think I was better without them," she breathed. "I had already made peace with not having them...and now...now they're back."

Drakken opened his mouth to say he didn't understand what she meant. He knew he'd be excited if he'd remember something good he'd forgotten. He looked at the papers on the side of his bed and sighed. Sometimes he forgot formulas he'd just made because he couldn't find a pen right away. He looked back at Shego and couldn't even see things through her eyes if he tried. She should be happy, not moping in his room tinkering with a box. The fact she hadn't left at least made it clear she wanted to talk about it... With him of course, who else?

"Did you want to talk about it?" asked Drakken. He waited and she slowly nodded. "Okay... what—"

"Can we do one of those sharing things so I don't feel weird?" asked Shego. Drakken raised a brow. "You tell me something... I'll tell you something."

"I don't see why not," shrugged Drakken. "Though I think I'm running out of things to tell you."

"I have something you could tell me," said Shego. She looked at him and he saw the flicker of the glint in her eyes.

Drakken narrowed his.

"I am not discussing any more tattoos than you already know about," he said sternly. Shego scoffed.

"Lame," she sighed. "Fine...but...if I get emotional and what if that's the only thing that will make me feel better...because that's what friends do."

"Are we going to use that again...because I am not painting your nails," Drakken stated.

"So if telling me...about your tattoos would make me feel better...you wouldn't?" asked Shego with wide eyes. "Wow...this friendship is clearly one-sided."

"Yes...and if you persist... I will drop you in the moat," said Drakken defiantly.

"Whatchya going to do there, genius? Lift me with that perfectly pristine back of yours...or is there an eject button on this bed?" smirked Shego.

"Maybe," snapped Drakken. He made a mental note to look into that.

"Pfft, yeah right," snorted Shego. "You know I can always call your ex and ask about those tattoos."

"Yeah? Good luck, she's never seen them," snorted Drakken. He saw an expression flicker across Shego's face but it was gone before he could fully register it. "Are we going to argue all night or did you want to actually talk?"

"I enjoy our banter," said Shego. "It's one of the reasons I live here... It keeps me coming up with new sarcastic comebacks. Sometimes you make it too easy."

"That moat isn't that far," threatened Drakken. Shego smirked for a second before grabbing one of his pillows and flopping down. "Oh, now you're getting comfy?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" asked Shego. Drakken saw the heavy look in her eyes despite the playful smirk she wore.

He paused for a second and glanced around dramatically.

"If we're going to do this properly we need more pillows," said Drakken. He waited as he watched confusion float over Shego's face before she rolled her eyes.

"You are not building a pillow fort so we can talk," scoffed Shego.

"I meant for a wall but that would be good too," retorted Drakken. A pillow hit him. "Ow...that's my back."

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. He saw the glint in her eye. "I don't know how I missed that big head of yours."

Drakken felt any of the remaining awkward feelings he'd had from earlier drift away and he moved his pillows to prop up against to, listen to Shego's recollections. This motion seemed to settle any further jokes or snark Shego might have had geared up. He watched her pull the pillow closer and her expression softened as she looked at the pillow. He saw the emotions skate behind her eyes and she let out a deep sigh and waited.

"Drakken?" asked Shego. Her voice was soft and it made the discomfort come back as he replied.

"Yes?" he asked cautiously.

"Before I tell you...can I ask you one thing?" she sighed. Drakken was regretting agreeing to this as she already sounded emotional.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can I see the tattoo of my name?" she pouted. There was that glint in her eyes again.

Drakken didn't care if his back twinged at the motion. He silently shoved her off the bed. He knew she was only doing this to lessen whatever she wanted to talk about, but her snickers from the floor made him wish he'd let her leave angry at him. Especially as he felt his muscles scream at him as he leaned back against his pillow. He rubbed his arm and felt the urge to whine or even cry at the pain. He bit back the sharp pain in his shoulder and forced his wincing face into a slight glare as Shego resumed her position.

He turned slightly to look at her and wait for her to start talking. He knew she was about to tell him something she found heavy and have one of their suddenly frequent heart-to-hearts. He paused at this in his thoughts, trying to figure out when that had started...and why it continued. When had they started having this friendly pillow talk with nothing forcing them to...such as isolation or boredom? His mind played it through his head. This was the first time either of them had actively come to share personal information. The other moments were in small hotel rooms, an emotional moment at a retreat, or huddled up in a pillow fort so as not to freeze.

Was he missing something? He knew they shared random thoughts or stories while working in the lab but mostly funny or light things. He looked at Shego as she gathered a pillow for herself and thought harder. Either, despite her jokes and antics, this was very important...or they had reached some sort of step in their relationship—friendship—in which her coming to his room seemed perfectly normal for a late-night chat.

Sure, she'd brought the massage items for his back...which now raised even more questions. When had that become a thing? He stopped his thoughts as they began to spiral. He closed his eyes and willed them away as fast as he could. He knew better than to think about those things. Before he knew it he'd be misreading those small friendly gestures as more than they were. He'd had this talk with himself too many times to remember and he needed to remind himself of that.

"Dr. D?" came Shego's voice. He opened his eyes. "Are you okay? You look like you're in pain?"

Drakken was less in pain as in more of an internal argument with himself but instead he nodded. He saw her expression shift as she looked towards her box that had moved from in between them to the foot of the bed. Drakken could tell she was thinking about something and he felt a surge of panic as she kept looking at the box.

"I'll be fine, just need some rest," he said quickly. Hoping to avoid fueling his own thoughts, he didn't want her to offer another back massage.

"Oh," she seemed suddenly alert. She looked at him and sighed. "Why don't you get some rest..."

"But your memories..." he reminded her.

She shrugged and gave him a slight smile as she slid off the bed and grabbed her box.

"They'll be there later," she smirked. "I mean they better be or you'll hear about it."

"I can still listen," encouraged Drakken. He felt relief hit him as she took a step away from the bed. "I may not be much help..."

He saw the smirk deepen as she readied a witty comment he was sure, but it faded and she rolled her eyes and turned to walk away with a dramatic sigh.

"No, it's fine," she hopped over the moat. "Some blue drama queen needs his recovery time."

Drakken glared.

"I can still hit you with a pillow from here," he scoffed.

"No you can't," she called from the doorway. "You'll hit the moat and I'm not getting it for you."

Drakken rolled his eyes but was glad when he heard the door slide open and Shego began stepping out. Drakken waited for the door to close to let out a deep sigh in frustration. His back ached, his body felt tired, and now his head was hurting from all the thoughts running through it. The last one was normal for him, but among the usual ideas, equations, images, and arguments with himself...he felt a slight guilt at not letting Shego tell him what was bothering her about her newly gained memories. He turned to focus on other things and stared at his papers and the small box Shego had tossed at him earlier. It was a more-current sleeping medication. He opened the box with a sigh.

"The sooner I can get to the lab, the better."

* * *

**Onwards too Scheming ===**


	113. Rebuilding

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the love guys! Don't worry about reviewing too much (as some said) I love hearing strange thoughts and ideas and all that. I really do! **ALSO.**.. my solemn_ promise_ that they will be together probably in less than 20 chapters from now.

**A/N**: Much love to** bcbdrums** for the chapter title and editing!

* * *

**Rebuilding**

* * *

Shego idly kicked her feet in her own bedroom moat, her mind a swirl of thoughts she was struggling to choose a response to. Images of people she barely seemed to remember associated with feelings that felt familiar yet foreign associated with the images. Even the visions of her brothers seemed so hard to accept. For in the vague memories she'd already had that hadn't been foggy...she'd always seen them as they were now, but younger... Shego looked at her reflection in the ripples and tried to see the girl she'd seen reflected in the creek.

_Why are you doing this?_

She took a deep breath and let out a low growl at herself as she yanked her feet from the moat and got up. She swallowed back her thoughts and emotions that bubbled at the surface. She had spent too much time in her room lost in those thoughts. She looked at her phone and bit her lip. She'd even called her brothers to talk about it, but there had been no answer and they hadn't called back. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the phone. She hadn't exactly been pleasant when she'd kicked Hego and Mego out of the lair and chances were Hego was avoiding the verbal lashing she'd been prepared to give him.

"If the hover car wasn't down for repair, I'd go give him a physical lashing," she muttered to herself as she headed out of her room.

As she walked down the darkened hallway she let her mind focus on other things. What had happened to the hover car? She hadn't asked Drakken... In fact she'd not even been near the lab or out of her room except to go to the kitchen. Mostly because there had been no point in going to the lab. Drakken hadn't much left his room, and when he had he looked uncomfortable and in pain. She crossed her arms and glared at his bedroom door in the dark. His eagerness to get her to leave the other day had been clear despite his efforts to seem nonchalant. He'd looked so unwelcome to her touch that the incident had been the only thing keeping her mind from dwelling on her memories. She could have easily marked it off as him being in pain, but the nagging voice in her head said there was more to it.

Shego looked towards the kitchen and then back at his door before knocking. There was no response. She waited and knocked again. She clicked the pin-pad and watched as the door slid open. The moat's eerie glow was the only light in the room. She could see his bed made up and there was no light from the bathroom door. Shego backed out of the room and looked towards the dark kitchen before closing the door and proceeding down the hall.

She flipped the light on and looked around before her ears heard the sound of scraping further down the opposite hall. Shego's shoulders tensed and she fought the audible groan that wanted desperately to escape her lips in frustration. It was typical Drakken to go into one of his manic tinkering fits when he was still supposed to be resting. She supposed it was better than the shut-in whining he'd been doing. She wondered if her threat when she'd brought him food the other day had triggered his desire to work. While suggesting taking someone to the doctor wasn't exactly a threat, it was when the doctors were residents of the Villains Inn.

She continued into the lab where every light possible was on in the area. The room appeared sparse with its normal gadgets and junk piled in corners. The work table in the center of the room looked marred by scorch marks and holes. Drakken sat before it in his chair with metal parts, wires, bolts, and his welding tools scattered around him. Shego looked at the work table again and it was clear that had been where she'd first lain when Drakken had brought her back from the museum. Her step hesitated as she saw the scorch marks on the top of the lair.

_How high did they get?_

It was a stupid thought and she rolled her eyes. She could clearly see how high they had reached judging by the black spots she saw. Her eyes turned back to Drakken as he hunched over his table and she had to stop herself from yelling at him. She could already hear the whining he would do from his already-injured back. She made a mental note to make another phone call to Go Tower. Shego walked over to the desk and looked at the parts, wondering what on earth was so important to make that it had spurred him out of bed.

She looked at buckled sheet metal that looked as if it had been bent and unbent far too many times. There were loose wires and ripped out buttons, and a once-welded seam on one piece of metal made her raise a brow. Her eyes fell to the stand a few parts were assembled on. She looked at Drakken's desk where the laser blueprints were sitting once again. It took her a few seconds to realize that scattered around her was a shredded Tubtonic laser.

"What happened to the laser?" asked Shego abruptly.

Drakken hadn't noticed her come in and walk around. This was clear as he yelled, dropped his tools, and nearly fell out of his chair to spin around and look at her, fighting to yank off his welding mask. Shego watched this all while holding what looked like it had once been part of the dial. Her sudden agitation that he might have tried testing the thing too early marred any concern she had for him falling off the chair. She narrowed her eyes at him but he seemed not to notice as he struggled with his mask.

"The laser?" asked Drakken as he looked at it. "I may have gotten a little carried away when I was harvesting it for parts... I mean, the dial was more Hego's fault but I didn't help."

"Harvesting... Hego?" asked Shego. She looked at him in confusion now.

Drakken mirrored her expression before shrugging and sitting back down.

"I needed the particle regeneration core to make sure the cold didn't affect your skin too harshly," said Drakken calmly. "I ended up using some of the sheet metal for the room... Worked rather nicely... Not so much bending it back without Hego's assistance however."

Shego put the button down carefully and watched as Drakken put his helmet back on. She felt a sudden tightness in her chest as she processed this.

"You... You, Drakken... Tore apart your own laser?" Shego was in disbelief as she said it. "You took apart your laser?"

Drakken flipped up his mask. His brow furrowed in a deeper confusion than before.

"Yes, clearly. What aren't you understanding?" scoffed Drakken as he flipped the mask back down. Shego flipped it up. "Yes?"

Shego stared at him as she processed her own thoughts about this news. His expression went from confusion to annoyance slowly. In between she saw a flicker of unease. He removed her hand and lowered his mask again as he arranged parts on the table. Shego didn't know how to respond other than stand there. The fact Drakken had torn apart his precious laser...for her... Her insides felt like they we're in knots.

"Shego," sighed Drakken. "Would you mind not standing so close to me?"

She realized he was tapping his fingers and holding his torch unlit. She rolled her eyes and took a step back so he could continue what she'd apparently interrupted. Shego's head was spinning for a few seconds longer than she would have liked. He acted as if it wasn't a big deal... Maybe it wasn't to him...but it was to her. She didn't know— That was a lie... She knew why it meant something to her. Drakken's projects, creations, plots, and schemes...were all he ever seemed to care about. She looked at the parts again and turned off the torch.

"Shego, now what?" glared Drakken as he flipped up the mask. "I am working. I have already had enough setbacks as of late. I would like to—"

"Why did you dismantle the laser?" asked Shego. She held up his mask as he tried to slam it down.

He raised his brow yet again in confusion.

"I already told you... I needed it for the room," he was looking at her with concern now. "Shego are you feeling alright? Did you not—"

"I heard you... But why dismantle it? I'm sure there was another way around it. Aren't you a genius?" asked Shego. Drakken looked frustrated and he pulled away from her.

"What a very nice thank you," glared Drakken. He pulled his mask down. "Belittle me by mocking my intelligence for not coming up with a better plan."

Shego growled under her breath and shook her head in frustration before yanking up his mask again. He physically tossed the unlit torch and turned to look at her. His expression was a mixture of annoyance and anger...but his eyes registered a glimmer of hurt.

"Did you have more?" scoffed Drakken. "My apologies...the laser can wait."

"I wasn't insulting you—" She stopped herself from doing just that and took a deep sigh and softened her hastened tone. "I meant... I know how much this laser meant to you. So why did you take it apart...for me?"

Shego didn't know what she was hoping he'd say. His expression slowly melted to something not even she could read. He looked away from her and at his blueprints in silence. It felt like minutes passed as she watched him. She watched his fingers dig at the papers as if searching for words with them. Her slight hope turned to mild anger at the thought he might say he didn't know why... That he just did it. Because that would in fact, be a typical answer for him to give to her. She opened her mouth to speak when he finally did.

"It's a laser. I can rebuild **that**," shrugged Drakken. He fiddled with a pen. "You are my partner... And my friend...**that**, I can't rebuild."

Shego smiled at this. It hadn't been what she had expected or what she had hoped...but it was nice to hear. Before she could respond he continued.

"I mean I've tried... It doesn't work out," shrugged Drakken as he tapped the scar under his eye. "Though I could make it less lippy and have fewer interruptions than my current one— Ow!"

Shego slammed down his mask down hard and turned away in frustration.

"Can't just let it be a moment, you **have** to keep talking," grumbled Shego.

"Well you didn't **have** to interrupt me to begin with," came his muffled reply. He tried to yank up his helmet. "Ow! Shego it's stuck! Help me get it off."

"Nope, wouldn't want to interrupt you," she smirked as she called back over her shoulder. "I believe that's one of the requests for your new partner, isn't it?"

"Haha," mocked Drakken as he struggled with the mask. "Seriously, Shego. Help me."

"Nah, I should let you finish rebuilding the laser," she continued to mock as she walked down the hall. "Wouldn't want to seem ungrateful."

"Shego!" he bellowed.

Shego's smirk fell into a slight smile as she continued down the hall. She let out a small sigh as she looked back towards the light from the lab. She tapped her fingers against the cave wall before letting out a louder sigh and turning back to the lab. While it would be easier to go off and muddle in her own thoughts and make several more calls to Go Tower...now was not the time. She should at least help him get the mask off before helping bend some sheet metal. She looked down at her hands. She could use a little warm up... Just to check and make sure nothing had changed.

* * *

**Onwards ===**


	114. Memories and Movies

**A/N:** As always thank you for all the love and support.

ALSO...

Hey **Zack**... funny you should mention that... sooner than you think!

Thanks to my wonderful friend _**bcbdrums**_ for editing! Check out their great work!

AND the movies mentioned in this chapter are

_Earth Girls Are Easy_

_Back to the Future_

Enjoy!

* * *

**Memories and Movies**

* * *

Shego might have laughed at the scene she had returned to in the lab, Drakken sprawled on the ground with the mask finally off and glaring in her general direction. She didn't really get a chance as she quickly realized he had found himself another problem. She'd been ready to mock him just as he tried to sit up and could not. So instead of helping rebuild a laser or poking fun at him as usual, she found herself helping him back to his room across the lair.

"Ow! Shego my arm—" Drakken whined.

"You know the whining is not helping with me carrying you," hissed Shego.

"I told you **not** to carry me... So since you decided to do so...at least do it right," pouted Drakken.

Shego in fact, was carrying Drakken down the hall. While she lifted heavier items nearly every day, the whining, shifting, and arguing had her wishing she'd just left him or dragged him. It took every bit of her self-control not to just drop him on the floor. As she reached his door she sighed in relief.

"You know, we should have just took my chair... It rolls you know," chimed in Drakken. Shego let him go. "Eee! Why would you do that?!"

Drakken hadn't fallen but she could see him squint in pain at the motion. Shego felt slightly guilty as she put her arm around his waist as he hit the door panel. She helped him inside his room and over the small bridge on the moat that was rarely used. Usually it was a small leap as the bridge was partially broken from the many lair explosions and rebuilds. Shego saw a chunk fall off as they cleared it. His arm snapped away from her shoulder at lightning speed and he stumbled slightly to his bed.

"Thank you Shego, I can take it from here," he groaned slightly as he moved using his bed as support.

"I think you need to see a doctor," said Shego calmly. Drakken scowled. "You've never had back problems before... What if you seriously injured something?"

"Nonsense. I just need to not strain it and let it heal," he responded. "I just hate that it's further setting-back my plans."

Shego waited for him to blame her for shutting his mask and causing him to fall, but it never came. She watched his movements closely. They were twitchy and strained. It was clear the act of just taking off his heavy lab coat was a task in itself. Shego moved to help him with it and he took a step away from her. He nearly lost his footing and fell back into the moat with his quick motion, but she grabbed his shoulder.

"I am fine... You don't need to help me," he grumbled. She watched him struggle for a few more seconds before he sighed and hung his head. "Shego."

She smirked as she helped with his coat.

"That's what I thought," she muttered.

He'd forgone his normal under shirt and had instead worn a simple tank top. In the actual light, the bruises looked even deeper than before. She knew they weren't and some even looked to be turning a green color, so they were healing. She debated actually digging out his X-ray machine in the storage room, though she told herself how absurd that was as she hung up his coat near his dresser. She turned back around to see Drakken had simply flopped onto his bed near its edge rather than the center she'd seen him favor. He lay on his stomach and had made no effort to take off his boots. His breathing was shallow and reflected the pain he was clearly in. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was in more pain than the other day.

"Drakken?" asked Shego as she hopped back onto the platform. "I really think you need to go—"

"I'm not going, Shego," came his muffled reply as he pulled his pillow closer. "I've had greater injuries in the past. I will be fine, thank you for your concern."

Shego rolled her eyes and restrained herself from clapping her hand on his back just to prove a point... Instead she yanked off his boots. She heard him mumble something into his pillow. She took it as an appreciative muffle but she couldn't be sure. The first boot was easy but the second one ended up falling from her grasp into the moat with a small splash. Shego watched it sink in the glowing water below and bit her lip as she looked back at Drakken. He had turned his head to look at her.

"Was that my boot?" he sighed. Shego nodded. "That's nice."

His head flopped back into his pillow and Shego shook her head in shock at him not whining. It only further confirmed the discomfort he was in. She debated on leaving and letting him rest but her mind fell back to the dismantled laser in the lab, the room built down in the lower levels of the lair for her... She looked at her hands and could feel the ghost of a tingle sweep her body and the images of the museum, and then her new regained memories. She looked at the boot in the water and it did nothing to stop her mind from wandering.

Drakken's muffled voice cut through her thoughts.

"Shego are you still here?"

Shego shook her head and looked at him, his head still in his pillow.

"Yeah," sighed Shego. "I'm leaving, don't freak out."

"No," he said quickly and shifted slightly, "I mean... Could...could I ask a favor?"

Shego smirked. "Well I did just carry you—"

"Yes, and you also tossed my boot in the moat," grumbled Drakken. He sighed. "Never-mind."

Shego rolled her eyes and swatted his leg.

"What?" she sighed. Drakken looked at her nervously and she raised a brow.

"Can you... That stuff you used...ohm?" he indicated to his back over his shoulder.

"Do you want me to get the pain cream again?" asked Shego. "Are you going to freak out again?"

"No," he sighed into his pillow. Shego smirked and headed out of the room.

* * *

Drakken buried his face in his pillow as he heard the door open and close. His back felt like it was in a vice. The throbbing was so potent that he couldn't even focus on anything but the pain. While he didn't want to be dragged off to the Villains Inn to see some odd ball renting an office space...he was not fully ruling out the idea. But he wasn't about to ask Shego to use her pain cream every day. He already felt uncomfortable at having asked her to do it now.

He hesitantly got up and cautiously made his way to the restroom and grabbed his night clothes. It was very clear he wasn't going anywhere the rest of the evening, no matter how good Shego's lotion worked. It felt like it took an eternity to use the restroom and change, each step shooting fire up and down his back. He wondered what nerves he'd hit when he'd fallen off the chair. He glared as he made his way back to his bed. He should have really yelled at Shego for slamming his helmet shut to begin with, but that thought vanished as he lay back on his bed.

He wasn't sure how long he stared into the pillow under his head and mentally mapped out where the pain came from. All he knew was Shego seemed to be taking forever. He looked at his phone but didn't want to move for it.

_Did she say she was coming back?_

He didn't think she had. His mind finally started focusing on other things beside the pain. His unfinished laser, his dismantled lab, the fact he could smell popcorn. His thoughts stopped and he looked up as popcorn was in fact a little ways off. He felt the bed shift as pillows hit his headboard. Shego was back? He hadn't heard the door. Did she change into pajamas? He had a series of questions but said nothing as Shego slid near him.

"All right, so here's the deal. There is no hover car at the moment... Which means you are very lucky because I would drag you to the Villain's Inn kicking and screaming and you know this," said Shego. Drakken nodded. "And since you never invite me to movie night anymore—"

"It was one time," he sighed. "And you went out... Is this argument seriously coming back?"

"It never left... I just dropped it for a short time... Then went into a coma. So now it's back. You owe me a movie night," smirked Shego. "So we're having movie night."

Drakken wanted to shrug but didn't. Then he looked at her. In her pajamas. Popcorn. Snacks. His eyes shot open as he glanced all the pillows.

"In here?" he asked quickly. He felt his heart pound. "I don't think—"

"Zip it," she stated. "I'm not dragging you down flights of stairs when it's much simpler to stay right here."

Drakken couldn't fault the logic but he felt his stomach knot. Had he known this was turning into a sleepover of sorts he wouldn't have asked about the lotion. He was about to vocalize this when he felt the cool feeling on his back. It was as if his own body told him to be silent. The relief was almost instant as Shego's fingers found his shoulder blades. His back still throbbed and screamed, but less so. The relief was enough that his mind went back to thinking about his laser, the parts needed for repairs...and just how comfy his pillow was.

"So, what exactly did my idiot brother toss you into?" asked Shego. He twinged as her fingers touched a painful part. "He seemed unusually fond of you by the time he left... And since then he's avoiding my calls."

"The drawer thing at the museum... To be clear he actually hit me with a chair," muttered Drakken. "It was lucky actually."

"Lucky?" scoffed Shego. "What, that you didn't get impaled, or that your spine didn't snap?"

"That's how I found the comet piece. It had rolled under the shelves. I wouldn't have seen the glowing..." Drakken trailed off in thought. "It must have been reacting to his powers being present... Did you say he was fond of me?"

"It took me three hours to get them to leave and a phone call from the Wegos," grumbled Shego. "All while you were in here... Most of it was Hego talking about how for a villain he thinks you're a good guy."

Drakken glared and nearly sat up, but Shego's hands shoved him back into the mattress.

"A good guy?" hissed Drakken. "And here I thought we had reached an understanding... Instead, he insults me behind my back."

"Yeah, you'd think he'd done enough to your back," snickered Shego. Drakken rolled his eyes.

"A good guy," Drakken muttered under his breath. "I should have shot him with that laser."

"When given the chance...always shoot my brothers with a laser. Don't second guess the action," sighed Shego. "How's your back feeling?"

Drakken stopped his internal grumblings and let his mind focus on his back again. There was still a dull pain, but nothing close to what it had been. He began to sit up to answer only to have her face appear suddenly close to his in his movement. He yelped and was glad he hadn't moved far enough to jump and fall off the bed. He didn't have to ask what she was doing because he knew very well she was attempting to see the tattoo he'd denied her the other day. He yanked his pillow and glared at her.

"Do you mind!" he snapped. Shego flopped next to him and glared back.

"Oh come on, let me see. You're being ridiculous... Is it the one with my name?" her devious grin did nothing to shake his glare.

"There is not one with your name," he grumbled and sat up. He still held the pillow as he grabbed his nightshirt.

"That's not what Lucre said," hummed Shego. Drakken stared at her smug face as she continued to lay and watch him as she then whispered. "I will see them."

"No you won't," he whispered. He tossed the pillow at her as he pulled his shirt on.

"Hey! I just strained my hands out of the kindness of my heart," she stated dramatically. Drakken snorted. "You can show me a tattoo."

"This wasn't a trade-off and besides... You already declared you're invading my personal space to force me into watching movies with you," he scoffed.

Drakken waited for a snarky reply as he finished his buttons but it didn't come. He turned around and half expected a pillow to hit him but it didn't. Shego had moved back to the other side of the bed and her face was unreadable. She seemed suddenly lost in thought... He felt slightly unsettled by her expression. He wasn't sure how to read it, but he felt agitation and annoyance swim around him as he grumbled and turned around. She had to be brooding or plotting something, and in lieu of being tossed into the moat where his boot lay he sighed.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I'll show you—"

"I'm over it," she said suddenly. She grabbed his remote.

"What?" asked Drakken. He saw the slight narrowing of her brows. "Oh no! I know that look... You say you're over it...but then you're not. I don't want to go to the lab and find my tools on top of the giant computer again... Do you know how hard it is to get a ladder over there?"

"Pfft, like I want to haul them all the way to the lab just to do that," snorted Shego. He saw her smirk begin to form. "Easier would be to just...push them out the back door—"

"Shego!" he attempted to yell, but it came out more of a whine. "Don't."

"All right, I won't," she sighed, but the smirk stayed. "But I changed my mind."

Drakken was about to nod but felt the 'but' coming and pursed his lips and asked cautiously.

"To..." he began. Shego plopped her feet on his lap.

"Massage for massage," she smirked and wiggled her toes.

"...First you make me paint your toenails...now this," he sighed. "I really think you need more female friends to do this sort of thing with."

"Mmm, no thanks," shrugged Shego. She wiggled her toes again. "Any day, Doc."

Drakken rolled his eyes and began massaging her feet.

"What else is happening at this impromptu sleepover? Are we going to try _Stiff as a Board Light as A Feather next_?"

Shego looked at him in deep confusion.

"What is that?" she asked. Drakken shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure it's a game played at sleepovers," said Drakken. Drakken thought about it and then suddenly remembered. "You said you got some memories back."

He looked at Shego who was fiddling with the remote. She continued to click it as if she hadn't heard him.

"How do you get your TV to drop down," grumbled Shego as she clicked the button frantically.

"The purple button," responded Drakken. "Shego..."

She clicked the button and his television dropped down, but she continued to ignore his question. He furrowed his brow but didn't press it.

"What are we watching?" he sighed.

* * *

Shego leaned back against the pillow mound she'd made against Drakken's headboard. She was starting to wonder why so many pillows existed in the lair in general. She glanced over at Drakken who seemed to have finally stopped shifting and moving the pillows. She knew she could have helped him, but from his earlier statement, she doubted he'd be okay with it.

_'...You're invading my personal space to force me into watching movies with you.'_

The simple irritated response had made her feel more unwelcome than the prior day. She knew Drakken like his space, so it wasn't exactly shocking he'd wanted to be left alone. She rolled her eyes in thought. He had spent a few days with her brothers after all.

_Still..._

She chose to focus on the movie they had been watching, but she really wasn't interested in it. Instead her mind fell back to her newly gained memories. The woman's...her mother's face as they had watched some movie she'd clearly wanted to see or liked. A movie she couldn't remember the first thing about. She let out a deep sigh as she continued to try to push the memories from her mind.

The volume of the movie went down.

"What?" asked Drakken in mid-crunch of the popcorn she'd made.

"I just sighed," shrugged Shego. Drakken narrowed his eyes. "Oh, that gets your attention. Meanwhile I can be right next to you in the lab yelling and suddenly you're deaf."

Drakken shrugged and began turning up the volume again. Shego waited and then sighed again, this time out of mild amusement as Drakken glared at her. She fought a snort at the expression before actually talking.

"Ever heard of_ Earth Babes Are Simple_?" asked Shego. Drakken's eyes lit up. "I take that as a yes."

"Uh, yes, actually," he grinned and moved some pillows aside.

He opened up what Shego now knew was a hidden door on the curved headboard. She raised a brow as she saw three shelves of what looked like movies. Shego looked to her right where she saw the movie and music players. It really hadn't dawned on her to ask if he had physical movies. In a split second a case was held to her of the movie she had requested. Shego raised a brow at it. It depicted a spaceship, two people, and the generic aged planet logo made it clear it was some sort of science fiction film.

"That one?" he asked. She saw the grin on his face. "I thought you didn't like, as you call them, _dorky_ movies."

"I think it's this one," muttered Shego. She ignored his last part as she willed her mind to remember it. "I think I liked it... I know I liked it... Or I wanted to watch it with my mom. She seemed annoyed by the fact I did and said I was too young to watch it."

"Was that one of the memories?" asked Drakken. Shego nodded. "Do you want to watch it?"

"Well I seemed like I really wanted to, so I might as well," shrugged Shego. She paused. "How dorky is this thing?"

"It's a sci-fi, action, romantic, musical, comedy," smirked Drakken. Shego's heart sank. "The epitome of what you would consider...lame."

Shego glared at him, mostly because he looked rather smug she'd asked about it.

"Maybe it's the wrong—"

Drakken cut her off.

"Oh, it's the right one... Put it in." He let out a content sigh and looked at the television.

Shego suddenly was regretting putting the movie in. Drakken's continued smug look didn't fade as the movie started. She could feel the agitation at her younger-self growing. She tried to imagine what sort of combination all those genres made when she heard the dated music begin to play in an upbeat tune. She felt Drakken nudge her and she glared.

"I take back my annoyance from earlier," smirked Drakken. "I am so glad you wanted to have movie night."

Shego rolled her eyes as a musical number started and a series of perky valley girl stereotypes began to sing and dance.

"Why did I want to watch this?" scoffed Shego. "Are we watching a makeover?"

"It's funny and clever and...yes it's a makeover," Drakken continued to smirk. Shego weighed the pros and cons of shoving him into the moat.

* * *

Drakken watched the movie play out, mentally gaining fuel to bother Shego with in the future. She'd given up her eye-rolls and dramatic gestures. He looked at her and fought his returning smirk. She'd been staring transfixed at the screen and munching away at popcorn since the second song. He grimaced. Something about maliciously destroying a person's house and items who wronged you...had really appealed to Shego. He would agree, but she'd taken far too much delight in it.

"I can't believe she wants to go out dancing...her friend is harboring three aliens," scoffed Shego.

"Well, they don't look like it anymore," shrugged Drakken. Shego flopped back against the pillows.

"I'm with Valarie, they should be figuring out how to hide them...or get back to hating Ted ," grumbled Shego as she stared at the television returning "Are they going to have a dance off...is that happening?"

"Maybe," shrugged Drakken. "Yes."

"Uhg, fine," muttered Shego. Drakken saw the faint hint of a smile on Shego's face as the music started.

Drakken gazed off as the music played and the movie continued. His mind wandered to his torn-apart laser again; the poor excuse for technology in the film was making him think about his own work.

Since he had to rebuild it, he wondered if there was a way to make it easier. As this occurred his mind fell back to the reconfigured device Shego had stolen for him...and the realization...he still had no power source for it. He mused in using the comet pieces and seeing if they could work... He glanced at Shego.

_Too hazardous...even for me._

He pushed out his thoughts and reminded himself they were watching a movie and that he should be paying attention for key moments to pester Shego about later. He watched the shifting of the scenes as a fight broke out with a sub-character...and then he suddenly remembered what was about to happen with the main characters. He swallowed hard and had a vague recollection of a prominent romantic scene involving a lot of colors and silhouettes that was not appropriate for them to watch in that setting with each other.

"Shego, can you go get us popcorn?" asked Drakken quickly.

"Hmm?" she raised a brow and looked at him and then the bowl returned "What? Why?"

"Ohm...or ohm...some snacks," he looked around hopefully.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Why are you so nervous?" asked Shego. Drakken didn't respond as he was too busy calculating the distance to jump over the moat next to him to quickly make popcorn himself.

"I'll go get the popcorn," he grabbed the half full bowl.

"We don't need..." she trailed off and smirked. "Is there a sex scene coming up?"

"I just think we need more popcorn," he stated firmly. "And drinks."

He saw a strange glint in her eye and felt even more uncomfortable than he had started to feel. He was only slightly relieved when she rolled her eyes and turned back to the television.

"You're so lame, Dr. D," she snorted. "We've watched movies with those before."

She paused and looked around them before her smirk turned devious.

"Is it because we're in your room...in your bed...just us?" Her expression made him lean away from her.

Her smug snicker made him glare. Suddenly the fear of how awkward it might be and his own self-preservation faded away into annoyance. She snatched the popcorn bowl and leaned back into the pillow wall behind him.

"You know what, fine. Just watch it," he snapped and munched a handful of popcorn.

Her snickering faded off and he felt her sit back into her pillow wall next to him. He became transfixed by the popcorn kernels as the scene began to play out. The artful scene with its colors and vibrancy made an eerie glow in the room but he began thinking about the laser again. Then he wondered about his controlled temperature room and wondered if there was a way to make a travel version for times they were in different environments.

He chanced a glance up to see the scene had shifted to the dream sequence and was past the mature scene he'd found awkward.

"Is he blue again or...oh it's a dream," he heard Shego mutter. He glanced at her. She still had that devious look in her eyes.

Drakken ignored her and felt the pillows shift next to him as he watched the television. He glared as he heard Shego's voice in his ear. He waited for the joke about his maturity or something equally as tedious and button-pushing. However his stomach knotted at what she said next and he felt his face grow warm.

"You know...in the fort that one night...who knows... That could have been us if you'd agreed to a make-out session," came Shego's voice. He could hear the amusement in it.

He knew she was baiting him and pushing his buttons like normal. If he did anything but push back she'd never let him live it down and somehow turn it into a mocking window.

_Call her bluff._

"I never said no," he said as calmly and smugly as he could.

He took the silence as the one up he'd been hoping for and turned to look at her. He kept the smug look forced at her silence. It wavered as he'd underestimated just how close her head had been to his so she could whisper. Their noses nearly touched. She'd been looking at him with wide, shocked eyes at his response... Or they had shifted that way when he'd suddenly turned towards her. He could see the wavering of the smug smirk she'd had fade away as he stared into green. Drakken could feel the panic building at what this might have suddenly looked like. Calling her bluff as he'd tried to do could have easily crossed a line into pushing a boundary.

She didn't move away. Neither did he.

Drakken watched her eyes soften and the shocked look fade. He waited for a snide comment or a snort before she would turn away. It didn't come. He found himself overthinking more than usual. Everything about her expression and remaining closeness...almost seemed like an invitation... He felt his chest ache and then his stomach swirl.

_An invite...or a challenge._

Drakken could feel her hand next to his, and was very aware of where they were... The images swirled in his head at lightning speed of every way this could play out. He found himself lean ever so slightly closer. She mirrored him and he could feel her breath on his face, the mutual scent of popcorn and sugar from the gummy bears she'd consumed swirled between them.

_Just do it...what if it's not a game or a challenge... She brought it up._

An internal battle waged on about his simply imagining it...reasoning if it was anything, it was simply because of all that had transpired in the previous days—an act of pity for his friendship and kindness. That pulled his thoughts back together. He turned his head back to the television. While it had felt like minutes, even less had actually passed. Drakken swallowed down the twists and turns like he always did during the moments Shego pulled at that particular string in him. He forced a smirk.

"Guess we'll never know," he shrugged.

He heard Shego give out a quite snicker and then she moved quickly. She grabbed the bowl and looked at him with a smug look.

"Might as well go get that popcorn," she yawned and slid off the bed. "Pause the movie."

Drakken did so and waited until he heard the door slide open and then close before he let out a deep sigh of relief.

* * *

Shego wasn't sure why she had sprinted down the hall so quickly. She'd spilled what had been in the popcorn bowl in her haste—something she would later have to clean up as there were no henchmen to do so for her. She had only stopped running when she'd entered the kitchen doorway. She could feel her pulse vibrating in her throat as she leaned back against the wall. The image of how close they'd been, his words, her egging statement... She'd expected him to whine or get flustered and not respond. What was worse was for a split second she'd thought he was actually going to act on it.

That was why she'd run...

Because as she thought about it, her mind began to show flashes of what might have transpired had she just closed the gap between them when he'd moved closer instead of inching like he had. She felt her face run hot with embarrassment of it now. The image of kissing him only for him to react badly and tell her he had only been kidding... Suddenly the embarrassment of what might have happened fell to a dull ache in her chest.

She shook her head and grabbed a popcorn bag from the cabinet. She found herself in a thoughtless trance as she put the bag in the microwave and waited. It only lasted till the first pop and then she felt a wash of anger come over her... Not at Drakken...but at herself.

_Can he make it any clearer... There is nothing there._

She growled in frustration at herself. She knew this, she'd told herself this. She'd even started to let the emotions go, and had found it easy to fall back into their routines of banter, pokes, and sarcasm. Then she'd ditched an evening out with an actual date...to rush back to a movie night he'd not once thought of waiting for her to begin. He'd acted distant and she'd thought it was because of New Year's... But now she wondered if he'd started to notice her behavior and was subtly making it clear. The microwave beeped and she shook her head.

_Why are you doing this to yourself... You've always been fine... You never cared about stuff like this..._

She glared as she berated herself and grabbed the bag. She knew how she felt about him, but she needed to not feel that... Or at least prevent it from blinding herself to obvious friendly gestures and seeing them as something more... To realize he was pushing buttons like she was... That's who they were. Maybe it had been the sight of the dismantled laser in his lab... The fact that he had torn apart something he clearly loved...for her. She never would have normally invaded his personal space for an impromptu movie night.

As she thought about that and walked back towards the room, she began focusing on how to not fixate on the moment that had passed before she left. This fell into the realization she was still invading his space, though he'd reluctantly caved and seemed content with it now... Images of her rearranged closet and her changed clothes on the table came back to her as she opened the door to Drakken's room. A sudden fear and anger swelled as she saw Drakken sitting on his bed and tossing the remote up and down.

"Mego went into my room," hissed Shego. "And rearranged my closet!"

Drakken dropped the remote on his face at the sudden noise.

"Ow...what?" asked Drakken. He looked confused. "Now?"

"No...before...when he grabbed my clothes," she growled as she stomped towards the bed. "I hadn't thought about it till now."

"Well actually, Hego got your clothes... Mego probably went for the hazmat suit," said Drakken, "and to snoop."

Shego's thoughts about anything other than this news vanished.

"Mego **and** Hego were in my room...** You** let them go in my room?" asked Shego. "I never let them in my room...which I can confirm now."

"I was kind of preoccupied," sighed Drakken. His eyes narrowed. "By the way...what's in your nightstand? Mego seemed really alarmed by it."

Shego felt like she was suddenly doused in ice water. Her mind fell to the unopened box that she'd yet to find a way to get vengeance against Junior because of... It made her very grateful Drakken had not gone into her room. She doubted he'd actually pry into her items without reason, but she had a sudden stroke of fear of, what if he had? She became aware Drakken was looking at her with a very concerned expression.

"We should...finish the movie," said Shego as she shoved the popcorn his way.

Drakken's eyes shifted in thought as he pressed play. Shego focused on the television until she heard Drakken take a sharp intake of breath. She looked at him to see a very disturbed look ghost across his face before he cleared his throat and clearly forced his attention on the movie.

"It's really none of my business." Drakken cleared his throat and grabbed more popcorn.

Shego wanted to correct whatever he was thinking but realized it was probably best to let him think whatever it was and avoid the topic. She let her focus fall back onto the movie and grasp at some form of nostalgia it was feeding. It was easy to let it distract her, Drakken seemingly letting it do the same for him. Because neither spoke as the movie neared its end.

She leaned her head in contentment as she let it fill in the rest of her memory of sitting on a couch in a small living room in a suburban home with her mother late at night. Along with that memory came visions of similar movies and a memory of enjoying the blasts and zipping sounds of old sci-fi films. She snorted under her breath. Her mind drifted from the movie as she found a memory of a hot pink board from a movie she couldn't place... A gift she had desperately wanted and gotten...pink and bright green.

"A hover board," she muttered.

"Hmm?" came Drakken's voice. "I already got you one."

"No I meant..." Shego trailed off as she suddenly became aware of how focused they had both been in the movie.

Her head was leaning on Drakken's shoulder and he seemed unaware that he was currently her pillow, despite her hair being on his face. Either he hadn't noticed or he didn't care. Most likely the first one as it was Drakken after all. Just like his moods, his focus was often skewed. She chose to not point this out or move. She just sighed and continued.

"I had a hot pink hoverboard... Something I wanted from a movie—"

Drakken cut her off.

"You had...a hoverboard from a movie?" he asked. She looked at him as his eyes grew wide.

"I mean...it was a toy and did nothing," sighed Shego. She nestled her head a little closer only for Drakken to move suddenly.

She practically fell on his lap as he moved back to the movie cabinet again, a pillow hitting her in his process. She growled slightly and was about to smack him with the pillow when a movie case was shoved in her face. If Drakken had looked delighted about watching the first movie...he looked slightly deranged as he held this one up to her. She raised a brow at the case.

"Return from the Past? Isn't this some 'time' movie..." She trailed off as she vaguely recalled the cover art. "I might have watched it."

"Shego, is** this** the board?" asked Drakken as he flipped the case over and pointed to a teenage boy on the very board she recalled. "Is it!?"

Shego pulled back from the case in alarm.

"Yes," she cringed. Drakken looked as if he had finally succeeded in his conquest for world domination.

"Shego! Do you know what this means," his grin was both alarming and intriguing.

"What?" asked Shego. She yelped as he pulled her close to him.

"Shego...this means," he practically whispered in her ear. Her face felt warm as his arm pulled her closer to his side, "you, Shego..."

"Yes?" she asked in barely a whisper.

"Were a..." there was a joyful note in his tone, "...dork!"

Shego's eyes shot open and she yanked out of his grasp.

"Excuse me?" scoffed Shego. Drakken was laughing in hysterics.

"You were a nerd," he laughed. "A lame, book reading, sci-fi loving...nerd. I mean, I was too— OW!"

Shego hit him with the pillow with all her might.

"I was not," she glared. "How dare you insinuate that I was like one of your dorky college friends. I watched a few movies and had a few pointless trinkets—"

"You owned a Marvin McSoar hoverboard, Shego," snorted Drakken. "That's on the same level of building model rockets in a basement and— Ow! Stop it, I'm injured remember."

Shego tossed the pillow back behind her and crossed her arms. She glared at the televisions as she felt Drakken make the pillows shift. His shaking from silent laughter brought her even closer to tossing him in the moat than he knew. Regardless of the conversation she'd had in the kitchen with herself and being his private room...she could drown him in there and no one would know.

"Do you want to watch it—"

"No," snapped Shego.

"It might be your _favorite_ movie," he snickered. Shego practically snatched the case from him and tossed it across the room. "That was a tad bit dramatic."

"Keep it up and it's going up in flames," she responded.

Drakken's expression dropped and his face became unreadable as he reached for what Shego thought was the popcorn. There was a glint in his eyes as he suddenly held up another case similar to the last.

"I have more than one copy," he stated calmly. "I mean...it's not as hardcore as a hover board— Nope!"

Shego dove for it, but Drakken shoved it behind him as she pounced. She went to reach behind him but the sudden hiss of pain he gave made her retreat. As much as she wanted to grab the box and chuck it in agitation, coupled with the amusement she felt at the childish antics they were both starting...the image of the deep bruises on his back and the pain he'd been in and was still in...ended her desire to continue. She fell back against the pillows and scoffed.

Her eyes looked at his face to make sure he hadn't just been playing her again. But his furrowed brow didn't fade and he'd tossed the case between them. His eyes closed as he most likely attempted to focus on something other than pain. She leaned forward to touch his shoulder in concern and comfort, but instead her hand found the movie case. She said nothing but switched out the movie that had ended prior to their antics and put his in.

"Uhg, fine! If you're done being dramatic. I put the movie in." She crossed her arms.

She glanced at him to see the look of confusion cross his strained face. She looked away and pressed play before uncrossing her arms to grab the popcorn bowl. She watched as the intro began and felt Drakken shift slightly next to her but remain mostly lying down. The silence between them lasted all of a minute before Drakken spoke.

"Did you want more gummy bears?" were the barely audible words as she heard a wrapper. Shego looked at him suspiciously, but he still looked to be slightly in pain.

"Are you actually hurting or just hamming it up?" asked Shego. "Because my hands are sore and next time it's all the tattoos."

Drakken rolled his eyes and snorted.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you," he sighed and then. "How long does it normally take back injuries to heal?"

"It varies," shrugged Shego. She smirked. "But given your advanced age—"

"I am forty one, Shego!" snapped Drakken. Shego laughed at his agitation. "You wait... In eight years I will be merciless on your fortieth. There will be balloons and I am inviting everyone we know...and telling everyone."

"You will not," scoffed Shego. "If you want to make it to fifty, you will keep that knowledge to yourself."

Drakken stared at her and smirked.

"I'll get the hover car to write it in the sky... Very large...with fireworks...global party and all," continued Drakken. "As I will have conquered the world by then...I'll declare it a global holiday...but only for that day."

Shego shoved a pillow over his face. It did very little to drown out the laughing. In fact he seemed to laugh even more. She found herself snorting laughter before yanking the pillow away and putting it back behind her head.

"There better be a giant statue-sized cake," she stated. Drakken snickered now.

"How about a giant statue in Greenland—"

"It's Iceland and New Zealand, don't even try." She held up a glowing hand towards him.

Drakken raised a brow and Shego looked at her hand before shaking it out. She stared at her hand for a second.

"Did you mean to do that?" asked Drakken after a moment.

Shego crossed her arms and sighed.

"Just watch the movie," was her only response as she glanced down at her hand.

They were silent for most of the movie, save for some parts Shego had actually remembered and enjoyed. She'd learned rather quickly not to state this because Drakken's joyful excitement only made it very clear...he was not letting it go. She spent a great deal of time wondering why she'd never watched these movies after the comet... But the reality was...Team Go never had a lot of time for movies save for the occasional late-night film that was normally an action movie or a horror movie she'd picked out to terrorize Mego. Somewhere between that thought and a mad scientist and teenage kid traveling though time...Shego had dozed off.

She only knew this because she groggily opened her eyes to a darkened room. The television had gone off and the only light and sound were from the green tinted moat around them. She didn't know how long she'd slept; only that she was still tired. What had woken her up was unclear at first until she felt her pillow slightly move and two arms pull her close to the pillow. It took her a split second to realize she wasn't lying on a pillow. Her head rested on Drakken's shoulder, the man fast asleep, probably before she had drifted off. She became aware of his chest moving under her arm as his snuggled her around her waist as if she was a pillow he was pulling closer.

Shego tensed only for a second before she returned the motion, pulling herself closer and nestling against him. She let her mind stay blank and accept the scene for a few minutes, listening to his breathing and feeling a foreign sense of peace and comfort wash over her. It was trying to lull her to sleep, but her mind wouldn't let her. The brief images of him looking away from her, of how he'd not wanted her to be in there to begin with... They outweighed the torn-apart laser and the laughter they'd shared. Instead, his voice echoed in her head from when she'd overheard him talking to Carmella at Motor Ed's Christmas party.

_'There is nothing going on between Shego and I... Never has been...never will be.'_

Shego slid out of his arms and forced herself to slip off the bed. She took a deep breath after she hopped across the moat. She wasn't sure when she'd forgotten or let irrational wants and needs outweigh the rational part of her mind. When she'd realized her feelings for Drakken weren't reciprocated...she'd told herself to let go... And she'd thought she had. She glanced back as she slid open the door.

_He's my partner...my friend... My best friend. That's all._

She smiled and rolled her eyes before exiting the room.

_That's more than most people have._

* * *

**ONWARDS!**


	115. Sea Monkeys

**Sea Monkeys**

* * *

Drakken grumbled under his breath as the lever stuck on the hover car as they soared over the dark waters of the ocean. He was not keen on it going out there of all places. He'd been glad to at least get it drivable as to get supplies for the lair; he had not planned on traveling so much in such a short span since he'd patched it up.

Shego had in fact dragged him to a doctor, and he'd been both relieved and nervous that it wasn't one from the Villain's Inn. Although he still had questions about her ability to make such authentic identification so fast, he'd not inquired simply because of how amused he'd been to learn that she'd sent all her medical bills to Go Tower all these years...and now had added his to the pile she apparently made her brothers pay frequently.

That had only been a minor trip for the hover car, but the current one was a lot more concerning. He felt the lever click and go back into place and he let out a sigh of relief. He glanced at the still-visible seam on the hover car from where he'd put the side panel back on... Shego's powers were good at heating and bending the sheet metal, but not so great at welding it flawlessly. He looked to his right as she filed her nails. He looked away.

_I am not pointing that out._

He heard her let out a slight frustrated groan as she tossed down her file.

"You think this piece of junk is going to make it there or should I plan on swimming?" she grumbled. Drakken glared.

"The hover car is not a piece of junk, Shego," he snapped. There was a grinding noise. "But just in case—"

She let out a slight growl.

"I should have just asked Junior to give us a lift... It's his father's yacht," she scoffed.

"That would have been nice," grumbled Drakken under his breath. His brow suddenly lifted. "I am still baffled why we're using their yacht for this. I didn't even think they knew Monkey Fist... Perhaps possibly a brief encounter at Duff Killigan's party at most."

Shego shrugged and examined her nails.

"Heck if I know... Junior said something about his father knowing Fist's father eons ago... Honestly I think the old man is just lonely and wants to be more social in the villain world." Shego let out a light sigh and leaned against the side of the hover car. "Kind of makes sense. Junior has been spending a lot of time with his girlfriend."

"Kind of a weird way to have a social," stated Drakken. "A funeral...memorial... I don't even know what it is!"

He looked at Shego for help. She tossed her hands up and rolled her eyes.

"Don't ask me... You're the one making us go," scoffed Shego. She rolled her eyes, "I mean honestly, how much did you actually talk to Monkey Fist?"

Drakken shoulders fell and he shrugged.

"More than you'd think... A few times a week...several times on Thursdays," he mumbled and then smirked. "If he'd find something interesting on one of his little monkey trips he'd send it to me from time to time...as long as Killigan didn't intervene."

Shego stared at him for a moment. He saw her face fall for a second before she glared suspiciously.

"Wait, is that where all the garbage in the junk room came from?" asked Shego. She snorted, "Here I thought you were secretly shopping online and trying to hide it from me."

Drakken shrugged.

"I mean sometimes..." he mumbled, but furrowed his brow. "It's not a** junk** room. It's a storage room."

"It's a junk room," she said smugly and then muttered, "you hoarder."

There was a brief wave of silence between them for a moment, and then: "How did he get turned to stone?" asked Shego in annoyance. "I mean, leave it to him to do so... Was probably monkey-related."

"Oh, it goes without saying it was primate-related," Drakken rolled his eyes. "As to how... Not a clue... I feel like I should be sad, but I'm more confused than anything."

"Confused sounds more reasonable," Shego looked at him closer. "Like, for example...have you always had a black lab coat or is that new?"

"Well someone exploded the blow torch and melted my last blue one...and they're not exactly cheap or easy to get..." Drakken looked at his coat. "The belt is new, but this thing's been in the closet for ages... Early villain years."

"Ah, so the hoarding isn't just junk... There are also clothes." Shego smirked and then looked at him again. "You ordered a blue belt? Why, too much black?"

"Again...I don't know what this is... You're not wearing all black either," glared Drakken. "I mean, you could have at least worn something other than your normal suit."

"Nope," stated Shego. "Every-time we go to one of these things...something stupid and unpredictable happens. I am not in the mood to fight, run, or get chased in a dress and heels today."

"What could possibly happen on a yacht," Drakken rolled his eyes. "If it tries to sink, we have the hover car."

"Yeah, sinking is actually the least likely to happen... Knowing our luck I'm leaning towards a sea monster if I'm being honest," smirked Shego. "It's why I put the harpoon in the trunk."

"When did you put the harpoon in the trunk?" asked Drakken in shock.

"The real question is...why do we own a harpoon?" Shego crossed her arms.

Drakken glared and then focused ahead of them as they continued driving over the ocean.

"It was a good deal..." Drakken argued and Shego snorted.

"Hoarder," was her response.

"Well if we get attacked by some sort of sea monster, then it was worth the purchase, wasn't it," snapped Drakken. He snickered to himself, "I mean knowing Fist they'd probably be some sort of sea monkey type monsters."

He laughed at his joke but Shego had a concerned look on her face.

"Why would you even say that," she glared. "I swear if some sort of water monkey mer-creature attacks...I'm letting them take you."

Drakken let out a mock gasp.

"You would let them drag me to the watery depths?"

"I would toss you the anchor," she smirked. Drakken rolled his eyes and saw a yacht up a head.

"Is that it?" asked Drakken.

"It's a dramatically over-sized yacht with a large black banner on it that has what looks like a monkey on it...you tell me?" asked Shego dryly. She watched as Drakken squinted. "How can you not see that?"

"I see it," hissed Drakken, "I was just double checking."

As they approached the double-decker yacht, the back of the ship appeared to be the only flat surface they could land on. They could both see the bow of the ship was where everyone was gathered. Drakken was certain the back part was probably meant for a helicopter to land on versus any normal yacht having one on the top. He rolled his eyes; it was the Seniors and it would make sense they would have a custom yacht instead of a standard. Shego had practically leapt out of the hover car before he finished landing and had headed towards the uncovered outer stairs. He glanced up them to the second level where music and voices could be heard. Drakken slid out and began tying the hover car down.

"What are you doing?" came Shego's voice. Drakken looked at her halfway up the steps. "Are you seriously tying it up?"

"If anyone gets emotional and intoxicated, I am not letting the hover car be their answer to whatever chaos they want to cause," shrugged Drakken. He followed her. "Besides, who knows who's going to be here."

Drakken heard her scoff and walked ahead to see the cabin of the ship and beyond to the bow where everyone was gathered. Shego muttered under her breath about his antics and his tying the hover car up and her doubt about anyone becoming emotional. He walked under the awning of the cabin and nearly into one of its support beams as a monkey ran by and startled him. He looked back towards Shego to see if she had noticed, but was relieved to see she had been scanning the other side of the ship.

* * *

Shego looked around the deck of the yacht where a large buffet was set up and all surrounding a statue of Monkey Fist. Her eyes darted over the familiar faces aboard the ship. She wasn't at all surprised to see an emotional DNAmy hovering near the statue where Adrena was attempting to comfort her in some way... Looked like alcohol. Not surprising. Dementor and Camille Leon were chatting with Senior about something she should probably eavesdrop about but chose not to. A man in a nice suit sat in a chair, nearly as emotional as DNAmy, and surrounded by a concerning amount of monkeys. Junior a little ways from the buffet table with his girlfriend Bonnie, who looked extremely bored... as did Junior. The Duff... who was chatting with Drakken next to her.

"You'd think there would be more people," said Duff. Shego's brow shot up.

"I'm surprised there's this many," she muttered to Drakken. He rolled his eyes at her.

"I thought you said you needed to talk to Junior," said Drakken. Shego's eyes lit up and she glared towards Junior whom Bonnie had left alone. "Is there a reason you seem hostile right now?"

"I forgot about that..." she muttered under her breath. "I'll be right back."

"Oh, Shego when you come back—" Drakken began. She waved him off.

"I will grab you something," she sighed.

"Can you get cheese-balls—"

"You will get what I bring you," she muttered under her breath as she stalked over towards Junior.

"Shego!" he grinned as she approached. "You must meet my love—"

"Can it, Junior... I have a bone to pick with you," glared Shego. Junior looked confused but the look fell into a smug smirk.

"Interesting choice of words," he stated. Shego's eyes narrowed, and he continued. "You didn't like the gift?"

"Listen, any other time I would enjoy your sick twisted pranks... But on** other** people," she hissed. "Drakken nearly opened it because he thought he broke it."

Junior's loud laugh only made Shego feel more homicidal than she had coming over there.

"I would think he would have been flattered." He tried to stifle his laugh into a giggle.

"It wasn't funny. I told you I didn't want that thing," she hissed. Junior shrugged, the smirk still on his face. "It was bad enough Drakken almost saw... My brother actually did see it when he was snooping around my room a few weeks ago."

Junior raised a brow and his smirk fell.

"You didn't green-glow that thing into oblivion?" asked Junior in confusion.

"I wasn't about to set it ablaze in front of Drakken...my luck the thing would have made a very weird scene," scoffed Shego. She watched Junior fight a smirk.

"I sent that to you in December... It's March." She didn't like his smirk's devious return. "Why's it still in your room, my dear friend?"

Shego felt her face go warmer. She honestly hadn't thought of setting it on fire until Junior had mentioned it... The snickering from her friend pulled her back into focus.

"I've been kind of busy," she sputtered. "Not really been in the mindset to set an adult toy on fire or make time to do so."

"Uh huh…**busy** you say," giggled Junior. Shego picked up a kabob off the table next to her.

"We're all already in black...and the words I say next won't be kind," she growled, her face getting warmer.

There was a pause.

"So you want the sword attachment?" muttered Junior innocently.

* * *

Drakken raised a brow as he heard Junior yell and saw Shego's hand glow. He looked back at Duff who held a similar confused look, but it diminished as he continued his conversation. Drakken was only vaguely listening if he was being honest. Duff was talking about Monkey Fist and how he was found, and that the man surrounded by the monkeys was a butler or something. His thoughts were more focused on how Monkey Fist had been turned to stone. It seemed similar to his own goal with the torn-apart laser in his lab. Well, partially torn-apart; he'd made great progress over the weeks since he'd gotten out of his room after the impromptu movie night.

_When is Shego returning those movies..._

She had returned at one point during the prior week and raided his collection. He'd yet to inquire as to why not just watch them in the living area on Saturday... Though, he had been working through the last two... His mind fell back to the statue near the end of the bow where the monkeys still lingered. His mind raced through the possibilities: if the entire thing was solidified... If it was just hardened DNA... Did the stone-turning force irradiate all of it? There were so many questions... Especially, where it had happened. Perhaps he should have been listening to Duff a little more closely. He zoned back in.

"I guess he messed with the wrong curse this time... His monkeys dug him out," sighed Duff. "At least he went out doing what he loves...attempting world domination with his apish means."

"Primate, Killigan... Primates," corrected DNAmy as she walked over, finally leaving the statue. "Monty wasn't very fond of apes... Boy was that a mistake on my part."

She let out a slight chuckle.

"Still," continued Duff. "If ever I go out...I hope its nine iron up after hitting a shot right at one of my enemies."

"Honestly, there's probably more chance you getting struck by lightning squaring off," corrected DNAmy. Drakken nodded.

"Yeah, well...you have a better chance of one of your monstrosities taking you out," snapped Duff. DNAmy glared.

"My babies are not monstrosities!" she snapped.

Drakken side-stepped away from the two as they argued. His exit was as silent as he could muster until he slipped on a puddle and hit the nearby railing. There was a brief moment of a fuzzy flashback to a pirate ship and cold water as a hand grabbed the back of his coat.

"Whoa, Cuz. Seriously, wait till we hit the beach before taking a dip," came the rough laugh of Ed. Drakken groaned.

He turned around to see the source of the puddles of water as his cousin shook out his hair in a way akin to a dog after a rainstorm.

"Seriously, how's my mane... That jet ski took a dive one too many seriously killer waves in," grumbled Ed. His brow furrowed. "Although, it would be nice if someone had answered their phone. Could have car pooled, seriously."

"What are you doing here?" asked Drakken. He paused. "Never mind, it makes more sense than the Seniors hosting this."

"I wasn't going to come...but the babe wanted to. Half way here, called and said she was stuck in Tibet... Seriously, I wasn't about to turn back," shrugged Ed. "Besides, you know these ritzy types...always the best chow and drink."

Drakken waved away Ed's hand that was still clutching his collar. He rolled his eyes at the statement and half wanted to snap back at his cousin for essentially freeloading at a memorial... But a plate of cheese-balls and small sandwiches was held in front of him. Shego had returned.

"Uhg, the wet dog is here," snorted Shego as she looked at Ed. Her eyes fell back to Drakken. "Here, I got you your stupid cheese-balls."

Drakken grinned and snatched the plate, not really focusing on Shego. Ed clearly did.

"Hey Green...why do you look all flustered?" asked Ed. Drakken looked at Shego. Her cheeks looked flushed and she seemed slightly shifty.

"I am not," scoffed Shego. Drakken watched her flip her hair. "I'm just...emotional."

"Nah, seriously. You look like you just got caught doing the deed in someone else's lair," nodded Ed. Drakken yanked the plate away as he reached for a sandwich. "Seriously, she got you twelve."

"Oddly specific comparison," Drakken raised a brow and kept his plate out of reach. Ed shrugged.

"Sweets shouldn't leave her lair unlocked," shrugged Ed. He looked over to the buffet table. "Are those meatballs? Seriously, time to snack up."

Ed darted off towards the table as Drakken ate one of his sandwiches. Shego's hand moved towards the plate and he moved it away on instinct.

"Ohm, I got the plate," she snapped. Drakken looked at the plate held away from her and quickly returned it. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a sandwich, turning her head to look at Monkey Fist's statue. Drakken looked at her closer; she was still flushed in color. Her eyes darted to where Junior was being tended to by Bonnie, and was holding his eye.

"Why are you flustered?" asked Drakken. Shego glared at him. "I also saw you and Junior fighting."

"I am not," she hissed. Drakken looked at her closer and he felt slightly nervous. "And we were not."

"You're flushed and you look slightly sweaty... Are you not feeling well...? It's been weeks but there might be—" Drakken was cut off as Shego groaned.

"Since when are Lipskys suddenly observant," she snapped. Drakken rolled his eyes and glared at her outburst.

"Ever think maybe we notice, but don't say anything?" he retorted as he ate a cheese-ball. She looked at him as if sizing up his words. "I mean, I know you ate all the frozen yogurt last week because it was your menstrual cycle... I didn't say anything about that or the fact you seemed— HEY!"

Shego tossed his plate over the railing and crossed her arms as she spun away from him.

"Didn't observe that coming did you," she scoffed. Drakken scowled and walked past her.

"I'll just go get my own," he huffed.

* * *

Shego rolled her eyes and leaned back against the railing and shook her head as she watched him walk over to the table. Her eyes scanned the deck and passed over the unnerving statue. She shuddered to think that was once a living person...that they personally knew. Seeing that made her wonder just how many ancient statues in the world were once living people. While she knew Drakken was trying to make a device to do that very thing...it was a concerning reality that it was in fact very possible. Not that she didn't think Drakken's strange mind couldn't do it... Just seeing something similar... She let her thoughts trail off as she tried to focus on something else.

"Shego!" came Adrena and before she knew it, an arm slumped over her shoulder. "I was just telling my new friend Bonnie here...we should do another Villainess Night Out. It's been ages."

Shego's eyes fell to the familiar brunette whom she'd met a handful of times, or rather seen. Camille was right beside her. It was clear the two young villainesses had found a new cohort to corrupt. Shego smirked at that idea.

"I was telling Bonnie about my first one," smirked Camille. "How we hit the town and snuck into a formal... That was a great time."

"Yeah," Adrena sighed and her smile fell. "I remember you ditching us when Possible showed up to bust us."

"Uhg, Possible is such a drag," groaned Bonnie. "Do you know how many times she's just...sucked the fun out a room, just by entering it."

There was a mumbling of understanding and agreement among the three.

"I mean, she did introduce me to my Junior," Bonnie grinned and waved over towards the buffet table. Shego saw him talking to Drakken and shot him a glare. "So I'll give her that."

"So, why are you here exactly?" asked Shego. Bonnie's smile fell. "I mean...this isn't exactly a fun date kind of setting."

Shego indicated to everyone in black-based attire and to the statue.

"Oh!" Bonnie shrugged and crossed her arms. "Junior said it was important to his father and I don't think Senior likes me very much... Besides, we're hitting up a tropical island after for my spring break."

"That sounds freaky fun!" grinned Adrena. "We should all go!"

"Dementor and I are going to Madrid after this. My so-called father is selling my former villa...so we're burning it to the ground," grinned Camille. "I managed to swipe my things back...but now it's personal. I bought that with my own money... I was just too young to have it in my name."

Shego looked at the smug condescending look Camille had but she wasn't the only one to see hurt in her eyes. Her thoughts ran back to Ed's Christmas Party and the messages on the phone she'd seen Camille reading. She didn't think it was a far stretch to believe that had been the actual conversation. It was public knowledge that the Leons had disowned their daughter... But if selling and giving away all her stuff was their current move...Shego wondered if they were just pretending she never existed.

"I'm sorry, Camille," Adrena's expression fell. Camille scoffed.

"For what? The only ones who are going to be sorry are my so-called parents." She looked at her nails and huffed. "Uhg, when did I chip that? I'll be right back."

Shego watched the young woman head towards the stairs to the deck below. Shego glanced over towards where Dementor was arguing with Ed about something. Her eyes fell back to Adrena who made eye contact and cringed before smiling and focusing back on Bonnie.

"I think I have nail glue," said Bonnie as she dug in her purse.

"It's fine, she probably has a whole nail in her bag... Heck she might even have a manicurist downstairs," said Adrena quickly. She looked around. "Hey, I'm going to get DNAmy and we can make plans. She always has some freaky idea... Mostly monsters...but that could be fun!"

Shego watched as Adrena sprinted off towards where DNAmy and Senior were talking to the man surrounded by monkeys. Shego looked back at Bonnie.

"So...tropical islands," continued Shego. "Much better than slumming it around Middleton I bet."

"Uh, yeah... Wait how'd you know I was from Middleton?" Her eyes shot open and she whispered. "Did Junior tell you...? I mean he talks about you a lot... I just didn't know he told you how I knew Possible."

Shego raised a brow.

"We've met," said Shego, indicating between them. Bonnie blinked.

"We have?" she looked confused. "When?"

"Bonnie, my love. You have met Shego," came Junior as he and Drakken joined them.

Shego raised a brow at Drakken, who was still giving her a scathing look. She smirked and moved her hands towards his plate, which he moved suddenly and she watched a cheese-ball roll away. Shego snorted and focused back on Bonnie and Junior.

"Yeah, she says we met...I mean," Bonnie looked at her and then Drakken. "You two both look familiar."

Drakken looked at her.

"I accidentally cloned you once," cringed Drakken. Shego shook her head.

"Yeah, and I was your substitute teacher last semester...for a week," said Shego. Junior's brow rose in shock. "Don't give me that look. You and your father both know my credentials."

"Really?" asked Bonnie. She pulled a confused face. "I don't remember that... I was in your class?"

"Yes," hissed Shego. "You argued with me about your assignment for an hour...and then told me sweaters were '_so last season_.'"

"No, I told Ms. Go that," said Bonnie. She looked at Junior. "The woman had a blue and green sweater look...with a headband... It was tragic."

"The horror," shuddered Junior. Shego scowled and Bonnie's attention turned to Drakken.

"You cloned me?" asked Bonnie. "No...that's not where I remember you from."

"Television...media... I had a blog for a while," said Drakken. He glared at Shego. "**Had** being the operative term."

"It had our address," stated Shego. "It had to go."

"Hmm, no... The only blogs I read are fashion ones... And Stoppable's...but that's more for fuel to get under his and Possible's skin," shrugged Bonnie. She looked between the two. "It's not any of that... I'll remember later... It's really going to bug me."

"I know my love, why don't we get some fresh air on top of the cabin, perhaps it will help," smiled Junior. "Normally when my thoughts escape me...shopping helps, but sadly we must wait."

Shego watched them walk off and turned to Drakken. He shared a similar confused look to hers she was sure. They stood in silence for a few minutes as their eyes scanned around them. Shego smirked as she reached onto Drakken's plate and grabbed one of the meatballs on a toothpick. She heard him grumble but he didn't move the plate away.

"What do you wanna bet that DNAmy is going to swipe the statue?" asked Drakken under his breath.

Shego smirked as she looked towards the woman whose shifty eyes were focused on said statue. Shego leaned towards Drakken.

"What makes you think she hasn't before? She probably already has statues," she retorted.

"Killigan was telling me that something in Japan did that...got me wondering," Drakken began but Shego stopped it.

"No," stated Shego, "I am not hauling your stoned blue butt out of the ground and back to the lair because you messed with weird mystic stuff... I thought you learned your lesson from the gauntlets...and the treasure chest...and—"

"Neign! Fine," pouted Drakken. Shego saw slight nerves pass through his features before he ate another meatball.

Shego looked back at the statue.

"It's kind of creepy isn't it... We knew him...and now he's a lawn ornament," said Shego. She saw Drakken's shoulders slump.

"Unsettling really," muttered Drakken. There was another pause . "All I'm saying is there might be a valid power source—"

"I will chuck the plate** and** you over," glared Shego. Drakken mumbled under his breath again. "I think I can get you pretty far—"

"Fine!" growled Drakken. "I'll drop it... No mystic Japan-monkey anything... I don't want to get stoned anyways."

Shego snorted and Drakken raised a brow.

"Had too much of that in the eighties?" asked Shego. Drakken rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant," he sighed. Shego could hear a rant about to start but it didn't, instead he changed topics. "Speaking of the eighties...I noticed quite a few movies missing... Any idea where they went?"

Shego grabbed a meatball and shrugged.

"Nope," she smirked. She watched Drakken cross his arms and nearly drop the plate. "Uhg, fine. I snagged a few... You have three copies of Back From the Past and I wanted to watch Earth Babes are Simple again...and a few others."

Drakken smirked.

"Nostalgia hitting hard?" asked Drakken. "Don't think I didn't notice they were all sci-fi ones missing."

Shego rolled her eyes. Their banter ended briefly as everyone shifted. Shego and Drakken wandered back towards the railings as everyone gathered for some sort of speech by Senior. Her focus drifted as the monkeys seemed to move closer to them. She saw Drakken's face cringe for a second before he focused on who was talking. Shego instead watched the monkeys as they shifted around them. She saw one scratch and she shuddered and leaned closer to Drakken.

"Instead of the harpoon, I should have brought flea powder," she whispered.

"Shh," hissed Drakken, "I am listening... This is a serious moment."

Shego raised a brow and watched Senior chatter before her eyes fell back on Drakken and she felt the devious smirk spread across her lips. She looked at the two toothpicks in her hand from the kabobs she'd swiped off his plate and slowly moved her hand around him to drag them gently across his neck. Drakken yelped and dropped the plate, frantically scratching his neck and back.

"Shego! Get them off," he pleaded. Shego had to cover her mouth from laughing as all eyes turned on him.

"Drakken," she forced a disappointed look on her face. "This is a serious moment...shh."

Drakken looked around and then shot her daggers as she held up the toothpicks. She watched his face flush and he leaned against the railing with a bitter expression. She watched everyone focus back as Duff was talking now. Shego waited and then nudged him.

"Way to make a scene," she snickered. Drakken glared. "Oh come on, it was funny and you know it."

"Shego, this is a serious moment and you made me look like a fool," he muttered.

"They're talking about the time Monkey Fist got loaded and crashed his banana jet into Duff's golf course," sighed Shego. "We don't even know if that thing is really him... It is Monkey Fist... He could be secretly in hiding plotting some monkey world take over...like normal."

"Not the point Shego. He was our...colleague of sorts and this is—" Drakken's rant was cut off as Ed appeared over his shoulder. "Will you stop that!"

"Relax Cuz, don't make another scene, seriously," scoffed Ed. Drakken glared at Shego again.

"What did you want Eddie... Don't you have other people to pester?" asked Drakken. Ed shrugged.

"Well I was going to bail... Cleo's still in some canyon or something," shrugged Ed. He looked over his shoulder. "But I'm seriously not about to make that trek with those storm clouds coming in."

"Storm clouds? It's supposed to be nice..." Shego looked behind them.

Large dark clouds seemed to be appearing out of nowhere, a circle of lightning at their center. Shego looked at the rest of the cloudless sunny sky as the wind picked up. The water suddenly went from calm to rocky and unstable as fast as the clouds had formed. Shego felt Drakken pull on her shoulder and she turned to inquire why...when she got the answer. The once-clear sky was a dark sickening color and as she viewed the left of the ship, it was clear that they and the nearest coast were being surrounded.

"What kind of weather is this?" bellowed Junior as the ship started to rock, the currents picking up quicker.

"I don't think it's weather," yelled Dementor. "_Verdammt!_ It's a weather machine!"

Shego looked as a small blimp surrounded by lightning appeared through the clouds. She could see everyone doing a quick headcount and she shared a confused look with Drakken. She knew the only people who would use that tactic...were already on the yacht.

"Huh, so that's where the storm clouds were coming from," scoffed Ed. "Seriously...really pathetic to roll in like that on a...whatever this is."

Shego rolled her eyes but she heard a few yells of shock and her gaze fell back to the weather machine, but instead they drifted behind it. Cyclones were forming connecting the sea and the clouds, and the lightning began striking the water. She glanced around the ship they were on and to where Senior had moved into the cabin and was looking at buttons. She breathed in relief that Senior probably had the yacht loaded with defense weapons. A huge jolt of the ship sent everyone sliding. Shego's hand grabbed Drakken's sleeve as they both hit the railing hard. She glared and shoved him away from it.

"Stay away from the railing!" she snapped. His eyes narrowed.

"**You** stay away from the railing." They both hit the railing again.

"Aye, here's a thought," came Duff a short ways from them, "why don't we **all** stay away from the railing!"

"Father, blast that party pooper," yelled Junior from where he held Bonnie in the middle of the deck.

"My son, this is not the weapon one... This is the cruise yacht I'm afraid," came Senior's voice from the cabin. "The other is in for repairs."

"Oh, that's great!" snapped Shego. "Loon with a weather machine and no weapons... So glad we came."

A shrill sound erupted from the weather machine and Shego heard the monkeys scream as she covered her ears. A voice bellowed from the machine like a crackling intercom with faulty wiring...making the voice seem small and slightly comical...if not for impending doom.

"I hope you enjoyed your last pollution-spewing trip in the ocean...because it will be your last," came the voice. "Now, I, Stormy, shall aid revenge for Mother Nature! Soon the world shall be restored to peace by my hands!"

There was a silent pause across the ship before an eruption of laughter took over. The speakers of the yacht chimed on and Senior's voice returned in volume to the ship.

"I feel this is a simple misunderstanding...we are villains as well," came Senior's voice. "If you proceed west, you will find proper victims of villainy."

"Must be new," laughed Adrena. "Not a really good first impression—"

"Stormy cares not of who you are. All shall suffer the wrath!" came the voice. Lightning struck again. "You are no different than others with your big ship spewing residue of oil and gas in the pure ocean to—" the speakers cut out and broke apart.

"Is he serious?" whispered Shego. Drakken shrugged.

Senior's speaker took over.

"I assume you are struggling with your speaker... I shall take advantage of this small break in your...I'm sure well-practiced speech and declaration of violent villainy," came Senior, slight amusement in his voice, "but it is not proper decorum to assert your acts of...assuming new...propaganda upon fellow villains."

"Bad form," nodded Duff. There was a murmur of agreement.

A screen appeared on the side of the weather machine and the silhouette of a dark figure appeared.

"The weather machine has a screen?" scoffed Drakken. He leaned towards Shego. "That's the same model we had... Why didn't we have a screen?"

"Maybe it wasn't included in ours, geesh," retorted Shego. She shoved Drakken out of her face.

"All weather machines come standard with a screen," came the silhouette. It appeared to pick up a book. "Page seven. You hit the..."

"They can hear us?" asked DNAmy. "Wow, that thing must have good sensors."

Drakken looked at Shego again.

"Shego, you said there was no way of turning those up," whined Drakken.

"Listen, it was a big manual... Excuse me for not reading the tedious things," sulked Shego.

"Pretty sure you were just too worried about those fish," he muttered. Shego glared but he was correct in his assumption.

"Yeah, the audio thing has a dial...just wish I could get this camera focused," muttered the person. They suddenly stood straight up. "I mean...don't try to distract me with trivial nonsense. Prepare for the wrath—"

"What is going on up here?" came Camille as she walked up the stairs. "I have never been on a yacht with such chaotic driving...who's on the blimp?"

"He calls himself Stormy. Apparently he's some lame villain who wants to sink the ship," called Bonnie over to her. "Something about yachts polluting."

"Oh yeah...they totally do," shrugged Camille. "I mean...it's a small price to pay for luxury... And it's minimal at best except small harbors and private wildlife areas... Out here in the clear ocean...it's diluted for the most part."

Shego raised a brow as she looked at the former heiress, who was still looking at her cracked nail. She appeared not to be the only one looking on in confusion. Camille looked up and shrugged.

"I mean like, most of my summers growing up my parents tossed me on one because it was big enough to ignore me," Camille scoffed. Shego saw Dementor shake his head in disapproval at her statement.

"Hey! This isn't about your villain backstory...this is about my coming of villainy," snapped the figure on the screen. "As I was saying..."

"Like how much pollution exactly?" asked Duff. He looked at Shego and Drakken. "There's been a couple near my lair lately...wouldn't want Buttercup getting sick."

"Honestly it depends on size, proper maintenance, engine size..." Camille ranted. Senior had come out of his cabin to listen.

"Well I wouldn't want to impose upon the environment," said Senior. "I wonder if there are more eco-friendly alternatives—"

"HEY! I am talking here!" yelled the silhouette on screen. It suddenly shifted and the screen grew in full color. "Oh hey it's fixed."

The screen came into view and the looming silhouette of the would-be villain and ship-sinker became a clear image. The squeaky voice had yet to shift, and seemed to fit the figure in front of their eyes. A tall thin figure stood in a black storm cloud-themed attire, complete with a cape. He looked young...very young. The glint of metal on his teeth did not help his case as he spoke.

"As I was saying... I shall help Mother Nature take back her world from the likes of trash-tossers like you—"

"Are we being lectured and threatened by a twelve year old?" asked Bonnie. She looked around. "Is this normal?"

"Normally it's just one bossy teenager lecturing us not to do violence," shrugged Drakken. There were a few nods.

"I am thirteen!" snapped the kid. "I will not stand for this!"

"Well I mean, you probably just learned to walk," snickered Ed. There were a few laughs and snickers in return.

Shego, like the others, seemed too lose focus on the storm clouds around them and even on the cyclones twisting in the distance as a series of jokes, puns, and comments rang across the boat, all drowning out the voice of the kid calling himself Stormy in his assumed-stolen weather machine.

"UHG! That is it! Listen old timers!" snapped Stormy. The jokes and laughter died.

"Watch it kid!"

"Aye, I'll take ye over my knee you pint-sized—"

"Seriously, who are you calling old—"

"Someone has a death wish—"

There were a series of annoyed comments tossed at the kid. Shego's hands blazed and she wondered if she could hit the weather machine from that distance.

"I think someone needs to go home," sneered Drakken. "I'm sure you have a nice nap and juice box waiting for you there...so scoot."

"Uhg, I've babysat toddlers with less of a complex than this kid," scoffed Bonnie.

"Okay, that's it! I'll save my speech for people who don't need hearing aids," growled Stormy and the screen went off.

"That was just rude, calling my poor father out like that," scoffed Junior.

"Junior!" yelled Senior.

"Well that was fun," Shego rolled her eyes.

The storm clouds did not part and suddenly the wind picked up.

"I don't think he meant he was going home," cringed Drakken as lightning struck the deck.

There were screams and monkeys sprinting about. Monkey Fist's statue wobbled with the ship's movement, the buffet table slid off the ship as one wave nearly turned them sideways. Shego tried to gain traction as rain began pouring down on them, making the surface slick. She dug the nails of her gloves into the grooves to slow herself enough that her back hit the railing versus being thrown over. Her eyes darted around for Drakken as she heard a large splash off the side.

"Drakken!" screamed Shego as she looked over the railing.

Her heart sank as she saw that the results of the kid's weather manipulations had resulted in a maelstrom a short way from them. The ship was drifting towards it quickly. Her eyes darted around for any sign of Drakken when she saw him, not in the water but hanging a few feet over the edge and holding onto Duff and DNAmy who hung further over the side.

"Aye, woman you are daft! Going after a statue," snarled Duff as he held DNAmy's foot.

"You know Kim Possible always busts in on our fun," Shego heard Camille snap. "Where is she when **we** have villain problems?"

"It's very inconvenient," she heard Dementor grumble in the distance.

"Should we call her?" came Adrena from somewhere near Camille.

"Adrena. No," sighed Camille.

"A little help here," growled Drakken. Shego's attention focused back on him as he attempted to pull DNAmy and Duff back onto the ship.

Shego started to move along the railing when the ship rocked the opposite way and the brief second she let go, she went sliding across to the other side. She barely dug her nails in this time and lost a few in the process. Her eyes darted as water began to pool over her and the board beneath her claws started to give.

"_Heir_, Shego," came Dementor's voice. He was holding onto one of the ropes of the canopy and holding out his hand. "Reach."

Shego yanked herself up as much she could and grabbed his hand. She barely made it to the beam the rope was tied to when the railing where she was headed cracked. Dementor did his best to hold them both there as the winds picked up, the fragments that hadn't flown off now flying in the air as they started drifting downwards.

"Do you think you can hit that thing with your hands?" asked Dementor. Shego looked at the weather machine.

"No," she growled, then remembered, "but I got something that will... I need to get to the hover car."

"Eh, that might be a problem," grimaced Dementor as he looked to the lower deck that was taking on water.

"We have a harpoon in the trunk," said Shego. "I can get it out, but I'll need help...Drakken?"

Shego's eyes darted across the now-empty deck. A surge of panic rushed through her as she looked around.

"He went into the cabin," said Dementor quickly. "Why did you pack a harpoon?"

Shego looked towards the cabin, skeptical that Dementor wasn't simply telling her a line.

"History," she said. "Villain gatherings used to be fun chaos, drinks, and illegal activity... Somehow they've become more like...try not to die and don't eat those candies... I was more worried about a sea monster than a teen with a power trip."

"We should always be prepared for a teen with a power trip... We all have the same enemy," Dementor rolled his eyes. "We have to sprint to the railing if we plan on making it to the hover car."

The moment there was a still second in the winds, they sprinted and each grabbed a railing.

"I see your point however... As villains we should be more prepared," yelled Dementor over the whirling of the wind. "As we should expect the worse...because it's what we do."

"Exactly!" yelled Shego. "When did fun become nerve-racking and tragic? The girls want to do a Villainess Night Out again...no thanks. I've had my fill of mind-altering sweets and liquor."

"Yeah, you don't handle that well," he laughed. Shego glared at him as a foggy memory swam in her head of a dark bedroom. She shook her head and focused as he continued. "It took weeks to get my helmet cleaned alone."

"I don't remember and I don't want to," snapped Shego. "Let's just get the harpoon."

"That's the effect of those little snacks we made the mistake of eating. Dr. Sweets sure knows how to concoct devious desserts," she heard him grumble. "_Gott sei Dank_ they made us ill and nothing got too out of hand... But since they got pulled...one less thing to worry about."

Shego raised a brow at this but before she could respond the stairs to the lower deck collapse under their feet.

"_Meign Gott!_ If we live through this, that is!" he gasped as they both slid under water.

Shego gasped and tried to clutch onto anything as they gained their footing. The hover car lolled back and forth in the water. She could have sighed in annoyance at the fact that Drakken had been correct about tethering it. She'd argued against it, but like her harpoon...it was proving a good idea. She cursed the smooth surface of the hover car as she clung to it and tried to unlatch the trunk.

"He locked it! Are you kidding me?" growled Shego.

Her hand tried to flare to bust the lock but nothing happened. She shook off the moisture and tried again. She could feel heat on her hands but nothing was forming. A blast of red shot past her and hit the trunk lock. Dementor's laser gun was spouting water and in a frizzle of light...caught flame. He yelled and tossed it overboard.

"Cheap knock-off," he hissed. "Did it work?"

Shego stopped looking at her hand and focused on the now-smoldering trunk lock. She yanked upwards and the hatch opened with ease. She sighed in relief as she looked at the harpoon. She looked back up to the caved-in stairs and groaned. This was a new problem...or at least she thought it was. She looked at Ed's jet ski with the keys still in it.

"Well this will be interesting," said Shego under her breath.

Shego darted for it.

"How are we...oh well that's both dangerous and convenient," muttered Dementor as the engine roared.

The trek upward wasn't as easy as Shego had hoped, but they made it... Unfortunately only because the ship was now leaning forward into the violent whirlpool that had formed. Shego grabbed Dementor and the harpoon, letting the jet ski careen away over the railing as they grabbed the awning's support beam. Shego could hear Ed over the whirl of wind and water, but didn't care to try and make out what obscenities he was probably yelling. There wasn't enough rope from the awning to steady the harpoon as they were tossed about.

"We only have one shot," said Shego. "Can you hold it tighter?"

"We don't have enough rope and it's not exactly light," hissed Dementor.

"Shego!" came Junior's voice near the cabin door. Shego looked to see him toss a strand of clipped-together belts.

Shego caught it and handed an end to Dementor. It was the best they could do, and after Dementor lengthened the rope with the belts and secured the gun, Shego took the shot. The harpoon jetted towards the weather machine, the resulting impact causing a flurry of sparks. With a loud snarling sound the weather machine began dropping towards the whirlpool. Shego had a brief moment of panic that they had just created an anchor...which Dementor must have assumed as well because they both yanked the harpoon free, letting it drop overboard as well.

Shego held onto the beam and the belts and rope for balance... The wind slowly began to die down and the cyclones dissipated into the air. The ship still rocked in the unstable waters, but it calmed enough to gain some sort of stability. As the weather started to slowly correct itself, the other villains made their way out of the cramped cabin.

"Shego, are you all right?" asked Drakken. He was now sporting a bruise across his cheek.

"Fine... The trunk is broke on the hover car...but looks like my harpoon came in handy," smirked Shego. She let out a deep sigh of relief. "What happened to your face?"

"Seriously Green, that's so rude...he was born with that face," scoffed Ed. Drakken glared. "What, she left it wide open."

"That's my fault," grimaced DNAmy. "I may have accidentally kicked him when Eddie and he pulled us back on the ship."

"Is everyone all right?" called out Senior as he looked around. "Shego, my dear, where did you find a harpoon?"

"I packed it," shrugged Shego.

"Ah, such keen thinking...a lesson learned for future travels," sighed Senior. His smile turned to Junior. "And Junior..."

"Nice thinking with the belts," smirked Shego. Junior grinned but pulled Bonnie from around him.

"It was not my idea, but my Bonnie's... She said you were struggling," Shego watched as Bonnie grinned at him before attempting to look casual.

"It was so not that big a deal," she shrugged. "I mean, I only had to fight Camille for hers."

Shego heard the former heiress whine and looked towards where the belts were still strung on the beam.

"Uhg, it's all stretched out now," she pouted and crossed her arms. "That was Prada."

"A small price to pay for your life," said Senior casually. Camille pouted but rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever... I have more, I guess." Camille wandered over to where Dementor was talking with Duff.

The conversations and atmosphere attempting to get back to normal were interrupted by yells from the side of the boat on the now-still water. Everyone moved closer and avoided any breaks in the railing. The weather machine was slowly sinking and Stormy stood on top of it panicking and crying about how he couldn't swim. It was silent among the villains as they all shared looks. DNAmy was the first to speak.

"Do we...do we save him?" she asked. "He was a total meanie trying to kill us all."

"He is a kid," shrugged Ed.

There were a few shared looks and Shego moved towards the railing about to jump in. She was gently pushed aside as Drakken tossed a life preserver with a rope attached over the edge. Shego raised a brow at him and he rolled his eyes before glancing at everyone.

"If he makes it...he lives... Problem solved," snapped Drakken. There were nods and mutterings.

"Yeah, pretty sure we were just not saying anything for a reason," Adrena rolled her eyes. "I mean...he actively tried to snuff us all out... I enjoy a freaky good thrilling time...but that was a bit much."

"He's just a stupid kid," sighed Shego. "He'll learn...or we'll make him learn."

"He still has to reach it," added Drakken.

"He made it!" yelled Camille.

"Damn it," sighed Drakken as everyone looked at him.

* * *

Drakken smiled down at the hover car as it seemed to be running more efficiently than during their journey to the yacht. If not for the trunk making a racket, the fact that he and Shego had been roped into dropping the child-villain home, and the extremely moist clothes he was in...he would have enjoyed it more. He sighed in relief as he saw their lair and it dawned on him that Shego hadn't said much since trying to throw Stormy out of the moving hover car as they cleared his home.

_He did tell her she was old like his mom..._

Drakken would have let her if not for the fact he would have crashed the hover car doing so.

"I still can't believe we got stuck taking the brat home," hissed Drakken.

"You did save him," shrugged Shego. "Besides...who else was taking him home...and actually getting him there."

Drakken thought for a moment to the angry expressions across the ship as Stormy had been pulled up. He sighed.

"You didn't have to volunteer us so quickly," he muttered.

"I'd had enough villain outings for the day," responded Shego. "I want to get back, take a nice hot shower, and erase the day from my memory."

"Is that why you've been quiet?" asked Drakken. "Trying to push it out of your mind?"

"No, I was thinking..." Drakken watched Shego shift a little. "Dememtor mentioned some things when we were getting the harpoon..."

Drakken's brow furrowed.

"Good or bad...we can still make it to his lair before he does and—" Drakken was cut off.

"No...there were a few things...I should have asked him before we left." Shego let out a deep breath and shook her head. "Some other time... But...did you know Sweet's stuff was pulled from Hench Co?"

Drakken's eyes shot open and he thought about this.

"She did mention that she was unhappy with her contract," Drakken recalled. He shrugged. "She must have found a way out of it... Probably for the best."

"Yeah," he heard Shego mutter. Drakken looked at her tired and heavy expression.

He thought for a moment about his laser, the yacht, and the fact Monkey Fist's statue had fallen into the sea... Drakken smirked.

"Hey Shego," he waited for her to look at him. "Monkey Fist's statue fell into the sea...right?"

"Yeah," sighed Shego. He watched her eyes narrow. "Don't..."

"King of the sea monkeys," he smirked. Shego snorted and shoved him as they landed.

"That was terrible," she responded as she jumped out. "Honestly it was shameful and you should apologize to Monkey Fist...wherever he is."

They walked into the lair and both let out a relieved sigh before looking at each other as they made their way into the living area.

"I'm exhausted," sighed Drakken. He smiled. "I think I'll get an early start on the laser tomorrow and perhaps Saturday... Movie night?"

Shego smirked and was about to nod before he saw her expression shift as if she'd remembered something.

"I ohm...made plans this Saturday," she said. "You were so into the laser the last few weekends... I sort of agreed to go out to dinner with Dean."

"Dean?" asked Drakken in confusion. Then it clicked. "Oh, Dean! Oh, uh...forgot he was around... Well that's fine, another time."

Drakken ignored the sinking in his stomach and the slight agitation that Shego and Dean were apparently still a thing.

_None of your business..._

"I should be back by nine," continued Shego. Drakken raised a brow. "So, long as you don't start early we could have a late-night movie fest."

"Why so early?" asked Drakken. He tried to read Shego's expression as her eyes darted and she smiled and gave a half shrug.

"Dean...has work," she yawned. Drakken was about to inquire about him working on a Sunday, but Shego had started to walk away. "I'm headed to bed... You should do the same... It's been a long day."

"Agreed," stated Drakken as he followed a little behind her. He yawned as well. "Bright and early in the lab tomorrow?"

"Uh, doy," snorted Shego as she waved over her shoulder. "Night Dr. D."

"Good night, Shego," responded Drakken as he saw her door close behind her.

Drakken entered his room and lazily tossed his jacket over a chair and headed towards his bathroom. He let his mind fall back to his laser, which he'd neglected mentally for most of the day. His thoughts swam back to the trip out when Shego had brought up the gauntlets and the pirate chest when he'd wondered about what had turned Monkey Fist to stone...if he really was stone, or as Shego put it...hiding out. The reminder of what still resided in his desk drawer and what he needed to possibly power his laser bounced through his head.

As he did so, his mind pieced bits and pieces of the day together. Ed mentioning Cleopatra was still in Tibet where she'd practically exiled Hermes and Pandora...probably finding all sorts of valuables and powerful items... If he asked Shego to help him with the gauntlets...she, like he'd thought before, would lose it... But there were a few people who might be able to assist him...and all he needed was to pick them up.

* * *

**ONWARDS! - **


	116. Timing

**A/N:** Dammit Sheena Go. You and Zack all up in my noggin. LOL! Well so glad you wont be disappointed!

* * *

**Timing**

* * *

Shego made her way towards the lab early Saturday morning, figuring she could see if Drakken needed anything before she headed out for the day. Last thing she wanted was to make another forced trip to the doctor. He'd whined all Friday about having to pull Duff and DNAmy onto the yacht. She didn't want him calling her and making her fly back to the lair either. While her plans weren't exactly till later that afternoon, the damage her gloves had sustained from their last villain gathering was too much to repair. It had also come to light that she was completely out of replacement gloves.

Tight budget or not, the gloves were a necessity for any of their villainous capers. It was bad enough she'd had to settle for some knockoff ones...not that Drakken hadn't offered to attempt making her some out of the worn ones... While she knew he was capable of it, it would take forever to get them done and there was no telling when someone might crash in.

She looked down at her ungloved hands.

"An actual manicure wouldn't hurt either," she muttered to herself. She turned into the open lab doorway. "Hey Dr. D... Drakken?"

She glanced in the empty but lit lab in confusion. The nearly complete laser lay on its slightly crooked stand, but there was no mad scientist working on it. She knew he wasn't in his room because she'd snuck the movies she'd borrowed back in before heading to the lab to begin with. She listened closely and heard complete silence through the lair other than the normal power sounds that echoed throughout the day.

She waited a few seconds and stared at the laser. It was much slimmer than its original design and used less sheet metal. Most likely because so much had been damaged by too much bending and heat. She looked down at her hands. Her powers seemed back to normal, but she'd be lying to herself if they sometimes weren't a little touchy as of late. Some of the metal had been warped because her plasma had flared too intensely. There had also been a few times, like trying to open the hover car's trunk...that they seemed...stubborn. She glared at her hands.

"If one of my brothers actually answered a phone," she scoffed.

They'd avoided her calls long enough that any possible discussion of her memories she'd originally considered talking to them about...had left. Now she wanted to tear into them for their blatant personal space invasion, especially Mego. As well as sending Hego a few flights down some stairs... It would barely faze him...but it would make her feel better. However, Mego might be helpful medically if something was actually wrong with her powers...not that any of them really knew much about them in that light. She looked at the crooked laser frame and tossed her purse down on the messy work table.

She lit up her hands and grabbed the cooked part of the leg and warmed it up. She pulled the leg and straightened it out. She stepped back and looked at it. It looked much more stable. She felt her hand tingle and looked at it, it was still glowing. She shook her hand and it stopped.

_I'm just out of practice after my little nap... And I haven't had Kimmy to blast around lately._

Shego shook her head to clear it and grabbed her bag before making her way to the garage area...which was currently filled with a bunch of broken down junk save for the hover car and hoverboard. Shego froze as she saw the empty spot where the hover car normally sat... Only her hoverboard remained. Shego's mind fell back to the nearly-done laser, the early hour, and the missing hover car. Her eyes narrowed and she yanked out her phone quickly.

"If that idiot went to Japan, I am going to—" Her rant was cut off by Drakken's voice answering.

"Good morning, Shego," he sounded cheerful.

"Where are you?" she asked sharply. She heard him mumble something.

"At the moment...in the air, approximately—" She cut him off.

"Did you go to Japan?" she asked quickly. "Because if you get turned to stone because—"

"No! I did not go to Japan," he responded in agitation. "I don't even think the hover car would make it there anyway."

Shego let out a sigh of relief and concluded he must have tinkered with its repairs and taken it for a test drive. She rubbed her temples and changed her hostile tone.

"Oh well, okay then," she rolled her eyes at herself. "I fixed the leg on the laser. Did you need me to do anything before I head out?"

There was a long silent pause.

"Nothing comes to mind." He sounded like he'd been actually thinking about it for once.

"Okay, but if you come up with something and I'm—"

"I won't interrupt your evening," he cut in quickly, his voice annoyed. "Thank you for fixing the leg."

Shego rolled her eyes and sighed.

"That sounded authentic," she snorted. "All right, then I'm headed out for the day. Try not to bother me."

She didn't wait for a response and hung up. She tried not to dwell on the part of her that was a little annoyed he hadn't waited to test out the hover car until she woke up...or the fact that she didn't remember the last time he'd gone anywhere without her...unless to go get her. She shook her head for yet another head-clearing...more than once that morning...and it was barely sunrise. She looked towards her hover board and sighed.

"So glad I decided to wear jeans today," she muttered as she walked over towards it. She paused and looked at a sticker on the top of it...bright neon pink and green. "Oh sure, he can't straighten the leg but has time to make stickers to mock me with."

She glared at it and then smirked as she chose to leave it as she jumped on the board.

* * *

Drakken grumbled as he tossed his phone down and sighed. He'd had the thought that he should have gone to Japan just to annoy her. Not to look for any monkey relics... Maybe grab some food just to get under her skin. He looked down at the hover car... It wouldn't make it. It'd barely made it to Tibet.

"Didn't leave her a note?" said the person next to him.

Drakken looked over to see a blank-faced and bored-looking Hermes who leaned against the side of the hover car. Drakken shook his head and sighed as he went over his morning. He'd left the night prior and Shego had probably assumed he'd gone to karaoke or perhaps even to bed. She'd been in a mood the prior day with all the melted scrap pieces... He rolled his eyes at the memory... Wasn't like it was her fault the metal had been bent too much it was too thin to withstand her plasma. She was just lucky he'd not forgotten his phone... Well, so was he. The amount of phone calls he'd had to make was ridiculous.

"It was nice of you to fly all the way to Tibet to un-exile us," muttered Hermes. "I mean...been there since December...and you only came to get us because you need a favor... I mean...it's not like I didn't already help with your last call—"

"Okay, I get it... It would have been more appreciated if I'd come a month ago... But I forgot after Shego was awake," glared Drakken.

"Well clearly Pandora forgot we were forced to be there," grumbled Hermes. Drakken had been a little taken aback she'd chosen to stay behind.

"Yes, I was expecting an extremely awkward and uncomfortable flight," responded Drakken. "Now it's only awkward and mildly uncomfortable... I appreciate your assistance—"

"I needed a ride," cut in Hermes. "That's the only reason I'm helping you. Honestly this is more a Cleopatra thing."

"If I cared about the powers behind the Gauntlets...yes... But what I want is the stones," said Drakken. "Which happens to be your expertise."

"Well there should at least be one doctor on site in case it gets out of…**hand**," smirked Hermes. Drakken glared. "Speaking of lack of doctors on site...how is Shego?"

"I can still take you back," snapped Drakken. Hermes looked unfazed.

"You just told Shego that this wouldn't even make it to Japan." He shrugged and raised a brow. "I'm assuming it wasn't a lie... Lies aren't healthy for a relationship."

Drakken felt fidgety at his insinuation. He'd been shoving those thoughts and imagery far down inside him and he didn't need anyone getting it incorrect now.

"Shego is simply my partner in crime," said Drakken sternly.

Hermes's brow rose and he nodded in understanding before staring off ahead.

"Smart," he stated. Drakken saw his brows narrow at the sky ahead. "It's less messy to keep it professional."

Drakken had a sudden thought that perhaps Pandora's choice to stay in Tibet was less about financial gain rather than a mutual request for space. Drakken assumed that four months in dangerous isolation with one another had probably driven a wedge of irritation between the two. He wasn't about to bring it up or even pry... Instead he focused back on his laser and the gauntlets in his desk. He wasn't sure what they needed as Hermes had yet to look at them. He just hoped it could be done before Shego got back to the lair. He hadn't noticed the leg being crooked on the laser and he began second-guessing if he'd missed anything else. As he approached the lair he could see a dot in the opposite distance that he knew was Shego. There was a wave of relief on his timing.

"Wow...looks even more cliché in the daylight," shrugged Hermes. Drakken glared at him again.

"At least I have a lair," grumbled Drakken.

"What makes you think we don't have one?" asked Hermes. Drakken looked at him.

"Where?" he inquired. Hermes smirked.

"Unlike yours...it's secret," he snorted. Drakken's eye twitched.

"I can dump you into the waters below and no one would know," threatened Drakken. Hermes looked over the edge.

"See, I'd believe that if you'd not had several other chances and far more snide comments over actual deadly areas on the way here," Hermes held a smug look. "But as you said...this is for **my** expertise. Which simply clarifies...I'm your last option."

Drakken fought a snarl as he parked the hover car.

"Were you always this condescending?" he grumbled.

Drakken walked silently through the cool halls of his lair as he headed towards his lab. Hermes was equally as silent. Save for the cringing expressions as he looked around, Drakken would have forgotten he was even there. He walked into his lab and sighed as he'd yet to move half of the tools back in, making it look scarce and dark from the unrepaired lights. He saw Hermes make yet another look of disdain.

"Do you have a comment you'd like to share?" asked Drakken as he reached his desk.

"Hmm...oh," his expression relaxed, "I was just...thinking... I expected more cliché looking items to bring up... Alas I am disappointed. It's rather minimalistic."

Drakken was suddenly glad he'd not put forth the effort to bring up some of his items now... It was already proving to be a long day and he didn't want to make it longer.

* * *

Shego regretted not wearing her normal suit as she walked down the steps of the Villain's Inn to the bar part. She'd had trouble getting past the front desk clerk of the rented rooms... It was early morning and she wasn't exactly dressed to be in a villain setting. The bar was nearly empty save for the weekend bingers and the ones residing in the above rooms more permanently. The several calls she'd made had let her back here where apparently someone had their hands on knockoff gloves for her. She saw the ditsy bartender whom she knew to be the one she'd spoken to earlier.

_Maisy... Macey... Oh who cares._

She practically groaned as the bartender whose shocked expression at seeing her shifted and she gave a cheerful wave. She glanced around for more familiar and comfortable staff faces. The level of energy the woman emitted was almost nausea-inducing so early in the day. Shego forced a pleasant smile on her face as she approached the bar.

"You're early," she exclaimed cheerfully. "I thought you said this afternoon."

Shego internally groaned.

"Did I?" asked Shego; she hadn't recalled giving a time. "Well what time did you tell...what's his name?"

"Devious Shark," said the blonde. She looked around. "I don't really remember...but he's staying just upstairs. I can call up there."

"Please," smiled Shego. She let the expression fall as the girl left to use the phone.

Shego leaned against the bar in thought. She mused on how pathetic it was that she was in the Villain's Inn at early hours, wearing causal wear, and for the sheer purpose of purchasing knockoff gloves from a person calling themselves Devious Shark. She shook her head at that realization. What was more concerning was the fact...she'd not even thought about where she was going or what she was doing. It had felt so casual, she hadn't even tried to blend in as she walked into the street entrance like most villains did. Even when the front clerk had tried to stop her, she'd not even tried to blast them or snapped even.

_I have let myself relax **way** too much._

Shego made a mental note to do something more villain-worthy before the weekend was over before she started losing her edge. Apart from the attempt at robbing a museum...she couldn't remember doing anything evil in over a month. She felt a wave of embarrassment as she realized it.

A black and green glove was placed in front of her and she sat up and looked at them.

"Here you go," smiled the bartender. "Apparently he dropped them off earlier in case he wasn't down."

"Oh, well that's convenient," smiled Shego. "Am I supposed to leave the payment with you?"

"Oh no," said the bartender quickly. "Last time I did that someone accused me of short-changing them... I mean I did...but still...rude. He just said to give you his number."

"Lot of faith to think I won't short change him either," smirked Shego as she pulled out her phone. "But it's always nice to have connections for supplies...so probably not. What's the number?"

"Don't forget to try them on," said the bartender. "Should make sure they fit."

"I will," shrugged Shego as she put the number the bartender gave her in the phone.

Shego didn't bother to try on the gloves since she hadn't paid for them yet anyway. She shoved them in her purse and exited the bar quickly, ignoring the blonde who asked if she'd like a drink. It was too early and the last time the woman had served her...her powers had acted off and she wasn't about to put faith into her powers and some questionably watered-down alcohol. She looked at the time and smirked... Perhaps she had some time for a little evil before meeting up with Dean. She caught a glimpse of herself in a shop window and looked at her dark jeans and a blue blouse.

She stared at her reflection in thought, especially the pale shade of blue on her skin. There was a sudden stillness in her mind as slow images pulled their way through. She began thinking about what she'd been wearing when out of her suit as of late... There was an alarming amount of blue in her memory. She glared.

_Maybe a new top..._

* * *

Drakken felt every nerve twitching in concern as he held the gloves in his hands. His mind was a mess of thoughts rushing through his head; images really. It was like touching the gauntlets in any way was pulling up the deep despairing feeling; the emotional and physical pains...all came back to him. He told himself he was simply letting his fear get the best of him and continued to hold them regardless. Hermes looked equally as hesitant to touch them...though less fearful.

"This seam is nearly flawless," stated Hermes. He moved some sort of tool around the metal fitting around the stones. "It's almost like there isn't one."

"Maybe there's not," said Drakken. He gulped as he swore he felt the finger twitch in his hand. "Maybe we should take a break."

"We've already taken five..." sighed Hermes. "If you would hold them better—"

"Don't put them on," snapped Drakken as he pulled them away. Hermes's fingers had touched the cuff of the gauntlets.

"I wasn't. I am fully aware they're cursed, I'm not stupid," scoffed Hermes. "Who puts on supposedly cursed items..."

Drakken glared but slowly put them back on the table. It was silent as Hermes tinkered with them.

"Maybe I have a vice," thought Drakken aloud.

Hermes raised a brow at him and put the tools down.

"I'm going to assume they had some sort of control over you when you had them on," said Hermes. It was supposed to be a statement, but Drakken saw the question in his eyes.

"Yes," said Drakken.

He didn't want to discuss it, but Hermes hadn't picked up his tools again. He was about to tell Hermes to hurry with his inspecting and extracting of the stones, when another image came flooding back: Hermes's concerned expression as he'd tried to help him in that darkened room. The ghost of the loud snap sound rang through Drakken's ears. Her felt the nausea rush through him as he looked at Hermes's wrist and finally noticed the shake of the man's hands as he picked up the tool again. Drakken stayed silent. Hermes began tinkering around the seam again.

He let the silence fill the air for a minute, listening only to the scraping of metal against metal. He found it easier to ignore the images if he focused on simply watching the tools work on the gloves or try to. He thought about the vice again; it would allow him to work on his laser...and not silently sit here with his mind running wild. Hermes must have gotten sick of the silence because he began talking.

"You never did answer... How's Shego?" asked Hermes. "It must have been serious to call** me**."

"Why would you say that?" asked Drakken. He was already dealing with whatever the gauntlets were making him feel. He didn't want to relive that whole situation too.

"Well, considering it got you to call me after twenty years...**must** have been serious," stated Hermes.

Drakken felt a cold spin in his gut as his face felt slightly warm. He shook it off and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well she's fine... Pretty sure her brothers may have more villain in them then they'd let on...but she's fine," said Drakken confidently.

Hermes snorted.

"I've met her brothers... Not so sure about that statement," said Hermes. Drakken starred and then remembered Hego's comments about Hermes and Pandora.

"Yes, unfortunately, I think your art theft gig in Go City is null and void now," responded Drakken. "Hego seemed rather upset that you and Pandora weren't upstanding citizens trying to aid Team Go."

"Yes well, we didn't exactly go above and beyond to act like we were... Hego's not the most observant person I've ever met. Hego sees things so black and white, he still thinks Pandora and Shego were only college friends after all," said Hermes. "One painting I took right in front of him."

Drakken thought back to Hego on their museum caper. The way he'd managed to help break in, the blatant force he'd used on the guards... Drakken thought for a moment on the way Shego and Hermes described the muscle-member of Team Go... He wondered how much of it was simple blind trust versus some sort of act, though he doubted the second one. He'd known Drakken was a villain and had helped him at any means necessary because Shego was in trouble. It wasn't a far leap to think that Hego saw Hermes and Pandora as good guys...and wouldn't second-guess what they were doing.

"I don't think he gets out much," shrugged Drakken. "Guess you should steer clear of Go City."

"Already do. Pandora has her own beef with that place," sighed Hermes as he put down the tools. "Break."

"You just pointed out we've taken a lot of breaks," said Drakken. Hermes had already gotten up.

"Yes, but this is the first one I'm calling," stated Hermes. "Do you have a bathroom around here?"

Drakken thought for a moment and remembered the dismantled former henchmen's washroom... His eyes fell to his laser and more importantly to some of the bolts and pipes that were in it. Drakken sighed.

"I don't want mocking on my aesthetics," mumbled Drakken as he walked ahead of Hermes, glad to not be holding the gauntlets regardless.

"I feel like this is setting me up to fail," said Hermes. Drakken saw his smirk and rolled his eyes. "I mean...if you already know there's something worth mocking—"

"Tell me...when you and Shego met...was it to mock Brotherson?" asked Drakken. Hermes nodded. "Why am I not surprised."

"It was a fun time... We even conspired together," shrugged Hermes. "It was actually that particular caper that introduced me to Pandora... Shego needed something for you...and Pandora was more skilled at break-ins... What a weird twist."

"Yes, a big cosmic jest," said Drakken as he slid open the door to his room. "No mocking."

"What am I...is that a moat?" asked Hermes. Drakken heard the amusement.

"Just...the bathroom is through that door," grumbled Drakken as he waved towards the door in the far end.

"Such a scenic journey to the bathroom," snickered Hermes as he looked around. He paused. "Is that a boot in your moat?"

"Just go to the bathroom," Drakken practically screeched.

Drakken really hoped that his laser was worth all the trouble it had been causing him.

* * *

The retail therapy was exactly what Shego had needed to gain some focus. She wasn't sure when she'd stopped actively going about evil things... She even made a note that a few heists and bank robberies might fix their current financial dilemma. That would have to wait. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror of the restaurant she was meeting Dean in, smirking at the new pale green wrap blouse she wore. It felt more like her. She grabbed the blue fabric draped over the sink and was about to shove it in her purse when she paused.

The shades of blue fabrics she'd been wearing returned to her thoughts and she felt her brows knit in anger again. She didn't have to think that hard to realize she had been subconsciously placing more blue around her because of Drakken. She balled the fabric in her fist and watched as green engulfed it. There was a strange tingle of relief as she watched the fabric burn away. A sense of control. She let out a small sigh and focused on the stolen jewelry she still had on the sink. She placed the bracelets on and felt the relief flip to unease and tangle her guts. She ignored the swirls in her stomach she was feeling suddenly at thinking about it. Clearly she needed to do more evil or even trivial bad things tonight if she was starting to feel uneasy at doing so.

She might have gotten more if she didn't just have her hoverboard, but the night was still young. She smirked at the idea of further corrupting Dean into villainy. It was a fun and exciting thought, even if she had no actual plans to do so...at the moment. She walked out of the restroom just to see the person in question arriving. He saw her and quickly looked at his watch, clearly thinking he must have been late. She smirked. She did have a need to be fashionably late...or rather Drakken making her fashionably late.

"This is a first," he smirked. He looked apologetic suddenly. "I mean, normally I'm early."

Shego snorted.

"Really, you don't say. Here I thought I was being fashionably and memorably late...how unfortunate," she teased. She watched his expression go from slight panic to a shrug.

"Gotta try harder then I guess," he responded. Shego snorted and shoved him. "I hope you don't mind a more casual restaurant...it was the only one I could think of when you said an early dinner was better."

"It's fine," said Shego. "I mean I did stand you up the last one."

"Yeah... I'm still confused on the coma thing...but yeah," he shrugged. "Have caper plans tonight?"

Shego paused and her mind flew to sitting on a couch watching movies with Drakken later. She felt slightly embarrassed by the thought. She was in fact ditching her date early to go watch movies. She shrugged and gave a slightly nervous smile.

"Well if I told you...you'd be an accessory wouldn't you?" she stated. Dean hesitated but nodded.

"Yeah...best keep that more on the down-low." He smiled suddenly. "Unless you two take over the world... Then I want to pretend I knew about it the whole time."

"I can support that... In case we do...you can pretend you already knew...for bragging rights among the peons," she grinned as they grabbed a seat.

"I will use it copiously and without restraint," smirked Dean. Shego snorted and glanced at her phone as she heard a beep signaling a missed call. "Gee, I know I'm boring but at least pretend you're not waiting to bail."

Shego looked up at him. He was cracking a joke but she felt slightly embarrassed by his words as she put her phone back in her bag.

"It's not you," she said firmly. "I was just checking ... I saw I had missed a call but it was just Devious Shark..."

"Who?" laughed Dean. "Is that a villain friend?"

"Oh no. I haven't met him but I got some replacement gloves from him today and I'm assuming he's asking for payment," Shego stopped her rambling. "Nothing I can't just drop off before I meet up with Drakken later."

"What kind of a name is Devious Shark?" asked Dean. He paused. "Was he the person in that shark Halloween costume?"

"Pretty sure," nodded Shego. She smirked. "But if you want to hear about some lame villain names..."

"There are worse?" asked Dean. He raised his brow. "If so...please enlighten me."

"Well recently...we met Stormy... But how about old school. The Mathter," grinned Shego.

Dean put his menu down and leaned against the table, fully committing to the rambling of idiocy she was about to share with him. She wondered how much she could elaborate on just to get a reaction. She smirked as the waitress brought them their drinks.

* * *

Drakken looked down at the tangled bits he'd been hiding in his desk. What was once the Particle Regeneration Core was a mess. He'd been leaving it for last... He looked to where Hermes held one of the gauntlets in a vice... Well, second-to-last things he'd been avoiding. He'd pulled so much apart to make the container for the comet piece to fit in...he'd completely forgotten where most things needed to be placed. Some of the soldering had been so precise before, he couldn't even tell where he'd snapped the pieces from. He scratched his head and moved the wires around.

"So what is this thing supposed to be for anyway?" asked Hermes. He didn't look up as he began using a thin pick to wedge around the stone.

"I need it for a power source," said Drakken. He looked at the empty container. "Theoretically the energy source should be similar to what the Tubtonic laser would need."

"Tubtonic...vessel of frequency waves? What kind of frequency waves?" Hermes looked up and at the laser. "What is that thing for? Sound? Light?"

"Particle matters," smirked Drakken. "Hardening them or solidifying them—"

"Like stone?" asked Hermes. There was a pause as he shrugged. "Sounds kind of like the Medusa thing Cleopatra was talking about."

Drakken growled at this.

"That's **my** laser... Why is she going around telling people... How does she even know..." Drakken trailed off as he recalled a foggy memory of sitting in a booth on New Year's again.

Drakken fell back into silence as he mentally cursed out Cleopatra and Ed... Ed simply by association of being in the booth. Drakken added yet another reason not to go out along with the long list that night had created.

_You're better off alone..._

Drakken nodded and then froze. He glanced down at the gauntlet closest to him and used his screwdriver to push it away. Hermes looked over at him in confusion.

"Something wrong?" Hermes' eyes fell to the gauntlet Drakken had moved and his own hands stopped moving.

"Nothing...just...a little too close for comfort," grumbled Drakken. Hermes put the tools down. "It's fine."

"What exactly do these things do? Obviously there's some truth to the urban legends around them or you wouldn't be so jumpy and uneasy about them... Did they just...control your actions?" asked Hermes. Drakken glanced at the right gauntlet Hermes was working on.

"Just that one I think," muttered Drakken. He pointed at the left one he'd moved from him. "That one gets in your head... It's both a very unpleasant memory and I have work to do."

"How did you get them off?" continued Hermes.

"Shego... Can we talk about a less uncomfortable subject?" asked Drakken. Drakken saw Hermes smirk and narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever happened with that necklace? Still lingering around?" Hermes picked up the tools again. "Because I know Camille Leon's is a fake... Very passable...but a fake."

Drakken was going to say he'd given it to Shego, but a series of things ran through his head. It was probably in his best interest to pretend not to know anything or play dumb. He looked at Hermes for a second and narrowed his eyes.

"No idea what you mean," shrugged Drakken. "Perhaps Camille needs better henchmen... Perhaps an alternate conversation topic?"

"How's your Mother?"

"I was thinking of silence?" countered Drakken.

Hermes said nothing more and focused back in on the gauntlets. Drakken waited but it remained silent and he looked down at his own work. His mind was a blank mess as he poked the wires again and looked at the containers. He looked at the time and realized the day was half-gone and he'd done very little. His stomach made a swirling motion as if registering the time and he glanced at Hermes.

"Are you—"

"Hungry? Yes," said Hermes. Drakken raised a brow. "Your stomach has been going off since you poked those wires the tenth time."

"I was rearranging them," grumbled Drakken.

"There's only five... Not much rearranging to do... Are you missing some?" asked Hermes.

"No," scoffed Drakken.

"So the ones on the ground...just...extra?" Hermes indicated under Drakken.

He looked to see a piece with wires attached. He snatched up the device on the table and turned it over to see a hole that had gone unnoticed because it was on the surface. Drakken closed his eyes and took a deep breath before placing it back down on the table and getting up.

"I'll be back," he muttered, making his way to the doorway.

"With food or just after you throw a tantrum?" called Hermes. Drakken stomped back into the door-frame.

"I am not going to throw a tantrum!" yelled Drakken. Hermes blinked at him and gestured towards Drakken's stomped foot. "...I will be back with food... This was not a tantrum."

"I mean... I assumed they had just mellowed over the years...but you still throw tantrums then? Or just the mock dramatic ones?"

Drakken kept his eyes narrowed as he stepped back into the hallway. He waited until he got halfway into the kitchen before kicking a chair in frustration. He'd been so fixated on the five wires he hadn't even noticed he'd busted a piece with wires off...which meant all his thoughts on what went where...were still wrong.

Not that there was much progress anyway...

Drakken hit his head against the fridge and tried to clear his thoughts. Perhaps stepping away to make some food was best... Let him re-focus on his task when he returned to the lab. He nodded to himself.

"Just...focus," he sighed.

Hermes's voice came from the doorway.

"What happened to the chair?" asked Hermes. Drakken glared.

"I tripped—"

"You kicked it?"

"...Yes."

"In a tantrum?" Drakken didn't like the smirk on his face.

Drakken's eye twitched.

"Do you want the food poisoned or un-poisoned because it's leaning towards the first right now," sneered Drakken.

"Surprise me," shrugged Hermes as he walked through to the other hall. "I'm using your bathroom."

"That's fine," grumbled Drakken.

Drakken aggressively made sandwiches and tried to map out the wires in his head, trying to recall the image of what it had looked like before he'd haphazardly ripped it apart. He knew a blue wire was wrapped with a yellow one. He grabbed the plates and turned around to see Hermes sitting at the small table. He nearly dropped the plates and then glared yet again at the man.

"I thought you were using the bathroom," asked Drakken. Hermes looked confused.

"That was twenty minutes ago. I went...came back... You were staring into space... Went to the lab...came back in here. Thought it best not to eat by those things," shrugged Hermes.

"Oh," Drakken looked at the sandwiches and sighed before putting the plates on the table. "Might as well eat in here."

"So I have to ask...why did you switch to a black lab coat?" asked Hermes. "I mean...it's a better look for you, more intimidating... Less like a blueberry with the blue on blue."

Drakken smooshed Hermes's sandwich as he slid the plate over.

"Yeah, I spent a week eating beetles...a smooshed sandwich isn't upsetting," stated Hermes as he grabbed the sandwich.

"My coats are on back-order... Blueberry..." Drakken grumbled and glared at Hermes. "You're wearing purple!"

"Purple is a power color," declared Hermes as he bit into the sandwich.

"Well blue is **my** _power_ color," hissed Drakken.

"Blue means passive, calm, and peace," stated Hermes. "Purple means strength, power, privilege, and royalty. Dress for who you want to be and are."

"Privilege?" snorted Drakken. "Correct me if I'm wrong...but didn't your family live more...less-privileged?"

"If by that you mean a trailer park...yes they did," scoffed Hermes. "A lot of things changed junior year...clearly."

"They moved? Mobile home park then?" asked Drakken smugly.

"Even better...a nice spot in a memorial park for two," stated Hermes dryly. He got up and headed towards the hallway. "Should get back to work."

Drakken looked down at the half-eaten sandwich on the plate across from his. He felt like he should say something more... Perhaps words of comfort? He felt uncomfortable at the thought and instead tossed his own half-eaten sandwich down and got up. The time was ticking away and Hermes was right.

"We need to get back to work," sighed Drakken.

* * *

Shego sipped her glass of wine as she leaned back against Dean's couch. Dinner hadn't taken long and the noise had made it nearly impossible to talk. A short ride later and she was enjoying her quiet evening. There was light music playing from a band on a nearby street corner but it was muffled enough just to not ruin the conversations. She'd told stories about capers, terrible villains, pathetic heroes...and after some coaxing. Dean was talking about his work now.

"I know it's so boring compared to what you do," sighed Dean as he fixed his glasses. "Numbers, paperwork... Most exciting thing is tracker papers...which is just more paperwork."

"All right, so just to be clear Mr. Accountant...who works for the feds," smirked Shego, "you are a forensic accountant correct? You're the jerk that most of my colleagues try to out-swindle and avoid."

Dean looked nervous.

"I mean...yes...but I didn't say that," said Dean. Shego snorted.

"Pfft, I don't care. That's what villain banks are for," smirked Shego. Dean's eyes shot open.

"There are villain banks?" he asked with a little concern. Shego grinned.

"Something tells me you already know that." She nudged him with her leg and he smirked.

"Do I?" asked Dean. "Well if I didn't...I wouldn't be good at my job would I?"

"True," snorted Shego. "Probably should have kept your job more on the down low at New Year's... I mean, not that anyone probably remembered."

Dean's face paled.

"I do." He grumbled and clutched his stomach. "That joyride made me sick for days... Probably the only clear memory I had... Apart from the creepy cab driver."

Shego pulled her wine glass away from her lips.

"You never did finish telling me that story," Shego leaned against the couch more as she turned to look at him.

"The whole night was weird... Couldn't get into the building... My code wasn't working to stop the crash...nothing was encrypted...the breach came from in the building... We figured it was just a fluke bot..." He trailed off, stopping himself from telling too much about his work she was sure. "Cab driver's radio kept messing with my phone after we broke down... It was just...he gave off a very strange vibe...and kept insisting that I have you just come pick me up."

Shego raised a brow at this but snorted.

"You were at a villain party...and the cab driver was creepy?" asked Shego. Dean's uneasy look at the memory changed to a snort of his own and an eye-roll.

"I mean...typical me, really. Room full of criminals...but gets disturbed by a lone cabby in the middle of the night," he sighed. "I always find myself in problematic settings."

"I am often in those same settings," smirked Shego. "Thought I'm the one causing the problems."

"Yes, but those problems have something much more appealing to them," said Dean. Shego raised a brow. "A beautiful woman."

Shego felt her face go warm before chuckling.

"Smooth, Mr. Accountant... Smooth." Dean laughed a little as he stood up.

"Another glass?" asked Dean. Shego looked to her empty wine glass and then to the clock. "Oh... I forgot, you have to leave soon."

Shego saw the disappointment ghost across Dean's eyes before an expression of understanding fixed on his face.

"Capers await," he smiled as he took her glass. "I'll be right back."

Shego said nothing as he headed to his kitchen. She listened to the sound of glass hit the sink as she again looked down at her phone.

_What am I doing?_

Her hand tightened on the phone as her mind raced. It fell back to the blue blouse she'd worn earlier...and now this. She was ditching a nice evening to sit on a couch all night with Drakken and watch movies. Her eyes narrowed at this. Her thoughts fell back to before the museum and when she'd ditched Dean then to return to the lair for nothing. Then to when they'd lay in his bed talking, when she'd opened a window and he'd slammed it closed by not kissing her...again.

_What is wrong with me?!_

It was a scream in her own head and she turned her phone on silent and tossed it carelessly on the armchair where her purse sat. Just like the blouse she'd set ablaze earlier, she needed to gain control over herself by actions. She was still letting Drakken get under her skin. She'd reached a place of self-understanding weeks ago...and she needed to finish sealing that metaphorical coffin. She felt anger at Drakken run through her. Anger for making her feel that way. There was a tingle of relief at this. A sense of familiarity.

"Dean," called Shego. He was just in the doorway coming back into the room. "Change of plans... I'll have another glass."

* * *

Drakken looked up from where he was assembling the Particle Regeneration Core to the clock. His shoulders slumped as he looked over at the silent Hermes. He was still tinkering away, trying to find an angle inside to remove the stone. Shego would be back to the lair within the hour and he still needed to find a way to get Hermes out of there.

"Eh, maybe you should take it to your lair to work on..." said Drakken. Hermes looked up. His eyes looked massive from the magnifying glasses and confused.

"When I asked that two hours ago, you told me no and that you didn't trust me," scoffed Hermes.

"I didn't say I didn't trust you," said Drakken nervously, "I was just impatient. Perhaps you could come back tomorrow or—"

Hermes rolled his eyes.

"I appreciate the Tibet ride but I'd rather get this done and over with tonight," grumbled Hermes. "Trekking back and forth to your lair with the Gauntlets of Khaos...not exactly something I want added to my plate."

"Yes...you see... Shego doesn't know about them and she'll be back soon..." Drakken trailed off as Hermes raised a brow at him and Drakken back-tracked. "Not that it's a factor...we just have plans."

Hermes narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Plans at nine in the evening... How many things are you actually working on?" sighed Hermes, "I know you've always been a scatter brain but geesh."

Drakken was about to declare it was simply a movie night when Hermes finished. Drakken felt an odd wave of self-pity hit him as he looked at his laser. He thought back to his failed Bebe creations and the laughter of his peers... His eyes fell to the gauntlets. He was starting to think being so close to them was physically affecting him at that point. Drakken narrowed his eyes and picked up his tools again.

His mind was racing and his focus was gone. The silence wouldn't return as he imagined Shego's disappointment in realizing that he'd messed up the Particle Regeneration Core so badly he wasn't even sure he had the wires in the right place. The doubt he held about his laser in general...the stone statue of Monkey Fist...and images of laughter in his head at all his failed work... It was so loud in his head that he felt like screaming. He dropped his tools and his eyes darted to the gauntlets again. Anger at how unaffected Hermes seemed to be...and anger that his mind was being pulled in all directions.

"I need them out of here!" he yelled. Hermes jumped at the sudden yell.

"Okay, fine," said Hermes in shock. "I can take them and... OW!"

Drakken's relief at Hermes's words at leaving with them fell away as he heard the exclamation. He didn't need to look, didn't need to hear the hiss of pain from Hermes...because in that moment his mind became still as if the gauntlets no longer affected him. He looked over to where Hermes had been working on the gauntlet...the right gauntlet. To the tools he'd dropped when Drakken had yelled...to the drops of blood on the table as the gauntlet flexed on its new host's hand.

"Oh no..." breathed Drakken as he saw Hermes's eyes give a distinct red glow.

* * *

**Ohhh YES!**


	117. False Faces

Where are Kim and Ron you ask? Dealing with other villains. This takes place in the really long time span before Clean Slate. Drakken and Shego were MIA for what was only a few episodes but time duration wise... was kind of a few months... this was the stuff happening during that time.

**A/N:** I'm sorry about that cliffhanger... but...

* * *

**False Faces**

* * *

Drakken dove as metal razor claws swiped over his head. His mind was racing as he yelped and dove under the table to avoid another strike. Hermes's eyes were still glowing red, an emotionless expression on his face. Drakken's thoughts focused on his experience with the gauntlets...not that he was keen to relive that in any way. Drakken couldn't understand why Hermes was in a zombie-like state... He was fairly certain his own eyes hadn't done that for hours after putting them on.

_Which I can only speculate..._

Possible and Stoppable had been present and he had been focused on the task at hand rather than emotions... Perhaps it needed a distraction.

"Hermes! Calm down!" yelled Drakken. He stood up across the table.

Hermes seemed to pause, and the hand froze in midair. Drakken let out a deep sigh of relief, but Hermes's eyes still glowed. Drakken smiled and was about to continue talking in hopes of further distraction...but in a split second the hand lunged. Drakken only managed to step back enough that instead of his throat, it grabbed his coat collar.

"Okay, maybe calm down wasn't the right— Eee!" Drakken yelped as he was yanked across the table.

Drakken would have panicked more if not for the sounds of items hitting the ground from off the table. The actual danger of the moment fell flat as he watched the laser wobble. When it finally stopped wobbling, Drakken mentally thanked Shego for fixing the leg that morning before panic set back in. Drakken felt the leather around his neck tighten as he was lifted into the air. There was no movement but the gauntlet kept twitching under his chin as if waiting for something.

Drakken looked at the other gauntlet lying on the floor, still spinning. Hermes's head turned as well to watch it spin and the gauntlet dropped him. Drakken stumbled to the ground as he saw Hermes's gauntlet-clad hand outstretched towards its other half on the ground. It clicked in his mind suddenly that it must need the other for balance.

_Or more chaos..._

Drakken had a dizzying amount of scenarios play out in his head as the seconds passed. The other gauntlet might balance out... Or it might want him dead too... Two was worse than one. As Hermes's metal clad hand touched the other, the stone glowed from black to red and Drakken panicked. In one swift motion, Drakken had a lot of regrets. Tackling Hermes into his laser was the main one as the heavy laser came crashing down on top of them. The next-strongest being...he should have probably secured the laser to the stand better.

* * *

Shego hoped the room she was pushing Dean into was his bedroom. He seemed more focused on her lips than directing them anywhere in particular. Not that she minded. His hand slid up her back as she pushed him against the door. There was a strange swirl of unease in her stomach as the knob turned and they entered a dark room.

_It's after nine..._

She growled into the kiss at her own lack of focus. When the door closed she pushed Dean against it and kissed him harder, trying to turn her thoughts. She tried to focus on the moment, and not the pulling in her stomach and chest as his fingers dug into the denim on her hips. She pushed her lips harder against his and heard his head hit the door. His hands let go of her and he let out a hiss of pain. Shego opened her eyes and took a step back. Dean was rubbing the back of his head where she'd clearly smacked him into a knob holding a jacket behind his door.

"Are you okay?" cringed Shego.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he laughed. "Wasn't expecting that much aggression— I mean it happens."

Shego felt her face grow warm and was glad for the darkness of the room. That was, until she turned to survey the room and tripped over something. She reached out for a wall but grabbed the curtains instead. Dean's hands grabbed her waist before she could actually fall but she still yanked the curtain askew. She looked at the trunk at the foot of his bed that she had tripped on, the glowing blue lights of the signs outside his apartment letting her actually see around her. She'd in fact directed them to his bedroom, the plush bed in front of her confirming that.

"Are you okay?" asked Dean. She could hear the amusement in his voice about how well things were going no doubt.

She stood up quickly and nearly smacked him in the face with her hair.

_I should have just gone home..._

She shook her head and nodded at him. She looked towards the bed for a second, her stomach knotting in nerves as she did so...before pulling him back into the kiss they'd been in the middle of. She kept her thoughts focused on the sensations versus whatever else was trying to break through. If she focused on the touch of his fingers touching the skin between her jeans and top, it stopped her from focusing on what time it was.

_I should call—_

She dug her nails into Dean's shoulder as the back of her legs touched the edge of his bed. He fell with her as they continued their frenzied kissing. She was desperately trying to not list things and reasons in her head of why she should leave. They were warring with why she shouldn't leave... Why she needed to do this to gain some control over her emotions. Over her actions...over herself. There was a very strange thought fluttering in her head that this had less to do with Drakken than she thought it did. She fixated on that. Locked in on it. It was helping her push away the thought of Drakken sitting at the lair waiting for her like she had a curfew of sorts.

Dean's lips parted from hers and she looked at him. His eyes looked at her with pure hunger. It was a flashback to the car again at the club, the alcohol draining from her bloodstream as she'd attempted to do the very thing she was doing now. Except this time, she knew him... It did little to stop the swirl of nerves in her gut. She focused on his expression, the dim blue light from beyond the curtain creating an eerie cast around his dark eyes and messed dark hair, the gel style loosened by his fingers and a complete mess. There was no glare from the glasses he'd lost somewhere between the living room and her shoving him into a door.

Something suddenly began turning in her head as he gave her a cocked-eyed, lust-filled smile.

"You're beautiful, Shego."

The words came out of Dean's mouth, but it wasn't the voice she heard in her ears. It was Drakken's. The dim blue light had suddenly made something abundantly clear to her. She became terrifyingly aware of what Ed had been talking about at New Year's. Shego shot up and smacked her head against Dean as the panic rushed to her core.

"Is everything okay?" asked Dean. "Did I say something—"

"No!" she yelled. She shook her head. "Uh...no."

Her chest was pounding as she looked at Dean. She felt suddenly stupid as she looked at him. While he had similar attributes to Drakken, he didn't look like him. It was just the light and her mind messing with her. Making more and more excuses...

_Like I always do..._

A parade of a similar situation marched through her head that she chose to ignore. She looked at the confused expression on Dean's face before she changed tactics in how to gain her mental control back. She held up her hand and then quickly and wordlessly, moved on the bed to push the curtain closed. Dean was saying something but she followed his voice in the darkness. His words, which she wasn't listening to, stopped as she shoved him against the bed. She made her mind only focus on the sensations of his hands on her shoulders. Not her moment of panic.

_He doesn't look like him... You're going crazy... he's in your head more than you thought._

She could feel how focused he was as she straddled his waist. His hands slipped under her blouse to run up her spine. Her fingers found their way through his hair in the darkness as the kiss became more sensual. There was less hunger now. Her mind focused on her fingers in his dark hair... That hunger in his eyes... To a game of spin the bottle and how her lips hungered for Drakken's as she'd forgotten the game around them.

She pulled her lips from Dean's quickly, trying to shake away the feeling. It left when his lips found her neck and began biting her flesh gently. She pulled away for a second only to lightly ignite her hands. She saw his eyes go wide and she had the sudden realization she'd never done that in front of him before. His confused and alarmed expression made it even clearer her mind was playing tricks on her. It had to be. She quickly extinguished her hand.

"Sorry—"

"That was terrifying and really amazing," she heard him shakily breathe. He cleared his throat, "Ohm... Maybe a warning—"

"Got it," she cut in as she pulled the moment back, her lips covering his again.

Her mind focused on the sensations for far longer this time. Long enough to have gotten his button-up shirt off and for her blouse to be undone. That was until the muffled sounds of the band still playing on the street corner came through his window, now playing ballroom music. It was an upbeat waltz, and Dean's breath on her neck made the dim blue-lit image of his face come back again. She couldn't stop seeing it no matter how much she told herself or flared her hand green to look at him. Because while she could let the comparison to Drakken go as just a trick of the mind, her thoughts had fallen back to the ball. Drakken in the makeup, his scar hidden, their reflection on the mirrors as they danced... There was no denying it.

Shego let out a growl of frustration and pulled herself off of Dean's lap. When the lamp flicked on Shego didn't even bother trying to look embarrassed or make excuses. She was angry. Not at Dean but at her own obliviousness...and the fact that trying to use Dean to get her emotions in check would now only make them further out of control. She didn't look at Dean but pulled her legs up to her chest and glared at his clean white carpeted floor from the edge of his bed. She massaged her temples and debated over saying anything or just sprinting.

"Dr. Drakken," sighed Dean. Shego's eyes shot open as she looked at him.

"Excuse me?" she asked suddenly. She calmed down, assuming he meant about the caper she'd told him was planned that night. "I mean...yes. It's later and—"

"You love him," cut in Dean. Shego was about to argue when he snorted. "When I first met you...you said you loved him...and New Year's blatantly spelled out that you didn't mean like I love him."

Shego stared at Dean, awestruck. Her mind fell back to the memory of Drakken's voice on the radio and Dean's saying he loved Drakken's music...and her own words after. She scoffed and was about to counter this with her own frustrations, but then her brow shot up.

"New Year's?" asked Shego. Dean had been gone most of New Year's.

"Never seen someone so enamored with spinning their partner round and round during a do-si-do," shrugged Dean. He gave a soft smile. "I kind of...just hoped I was seeing things..."

He trailed off and looked at the window.

"Is that why you had to close the curtain...because it was blue in here?" asked Dean.

Shego, who'd been lost in her own recollections of New Year's answered without thinking.

"You kind of looked like him... It made me uncomfortable," she muttered, then heard what she'd said and back-pedaled. "I mean..."

"You think I kinda look like Dr. Drakken?" He looked confused and before Shego could say anything else, Dean grinned. "That made this rejection so much better."

For a split second Shego thought Dean was being sarcastic until she remembered who Dean was and laughed. It did little to make her feel less of her internal struggle, but it made the awkward situation lessen. Until Dean spoke again.

"So are you just waiting for he and that blonde woman...Carmella, right? To break up, or..." Dean trailed off.

"Why can't all guys take rejection this easy," smirked Shego. She shook her head. "I was honestly going to simply use you to try to get him out of my head... That did not work."

Dean looked confused and Shego felt that anger building in her.

"Listen, despite all this," Shego indicated to the room and themselves. "There is and never will be anything between Drakken and me... That being said..."

"You have to kill me now," joked Dean, but she saw a brief panic flash over his eyes. It made Shego smile.

"Not today... But if you breathe a word of this...I will," glared Shego. Dean bit his lips and looked at his feet.

"Can I tell people **why** you broke up with me if I don't use your name?" asked Dean. "Specifically some of the other fans?"

Shego blinked for a second and there was a deep unease in her stomach and in her nerves. Another alarming realization was hitting her twice in one night. Dean had managed to curb or forgo talking about Drakken the majority of the time they had gone out... And she had forgotten that Dean was in fact...a Drakken fanboy in a really nice apartment with a government job and a nice car... She slowly slid off the bed.

"I have to go now," she muttered under her breath. "I...I need to get back to the lair...and...ohm...have to stop at the Villain's Inn...and I'm gonna go."

She gave Dean a nervous smile as he looked at her with confusion. She bumped into the dresser as she left. When she cleared the doorway she quickened her getaway and grabbed her purse quickly as she sprinted towards the door. She nearly forgot her shoes and hadn't tied her blouse till she got to the elevator. As the reflective metal slid closed she let out a sigh of relief.

"How blind can I possibly be?"

She shook her head.

"I need to get back to the lair," she muttered under her breath. "Villain's Inn. Lair. Never talking about this again."

* * *

Drakken pulled the tissue from his still sore nose and was relieved that the bleeding had stopped. His eyes fell on the still-overturned laser and the blood spot he'd not cleaned up, then to the source of the hiss of pain coming from across the table. Hermes, no longer red-eyed due to the hit from the laser most likely, was watching his hand twitch as it was secured in the vice he'd been using to hold the gauntlets prior. That decision had resulted in the second nosebleed and the bruise on Hermes's face from attempting to assist in wrestling it into place.

"Why does it sting when it moves?" grumbled Hermes.

"Could be the poison... Might be the pins in the finger tips... I didn't exactly examine or even try to think about them after I got them off," said Drakken. He looked at the laser. "Tried not to."

"I'm sorry did you say poison?" Hermes's eyes shot open.

"Well...whatever that thing does to get in your head," sighed Drakken. "Shego will be back soon and she'll rip it off."

"Rip it off?" yelled Hermes. The hand thrashed even more.

"I meant use her powers to...okay I meant rip it off... I know it hurt because I passed out," cringed Drakken. "Might have been that thing though—"

"I should have stayed in Tibet," scoffed Hermes. "I'd rather avoid government slags and eat beetles than be here right now."

"Be lucky it didn't get to the second one," said Drakken. He gestured to the one across the table. "That one gets in your head... The one you have just—"

The gauntlet twitched and grasped into a fist.

"OW!" screamed Hermes, the spikes of the gauntlet digging into his palm.

Drakken practically threw a screwdriver at Hermes to force it into his hand, the fingers no longer reaching the palm for its attack. Drakken stared at it and then to his own hands. He didn't remember it doing that. The rage had seemed more outwards while the left hand taunted him.

"I think it's more active because that one's not balancing it out," said Drakken as he poked the other gauntlet with pliers.

Hermes stared at it and then at Drakken like he was insane.

"I'm not putting it on," he glared. Drakken rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't suggesting that!" grumbled Drakken. "I was simply saying...I don't know what that does on its own."

Drakken focused on the one in front of him more closely. There were no thoughts racing in his head that were not his own, and in fact...it felt...harmless. To him anyway. That strange fear that had been in him felt almost gone. His hands still shook slightly as he picked it up to look at it. He peered inside and wondered if it was docile and manageable now. If he could rip it apart for his laser...

"What are you doing?" asked Hermes as Drakken tilted the gauntlet around. "Are you looking for a release button or—"

"Since you're wearing the other one, perhaps this one is docile enough that I can extract the stone," said Drakken as he stood up. "Perhaps the power or curse is now conflicted enough it's not a danger."

"Why am I not surprised? That's what you're thinking," came Hermes's voice.

Drakken barely acknowledged it as he walked towards his laser and placed the gauntlet down as he began pulling it up. He looked towards Hermes about to ask for help before his eyes focused on the thrashing hand in a vice and Hermes looking at scattered tools. Drakken was about to inform him that tools don't help but instead focused on his laser. It took some effort but he finally got the laser back on the stand and grumbled under his breath as the leg he was sure Shego had fixed, became crooked again. He picked the gauntlet back up.

"Maybe there is a way to stretch the metal or at least loosen the pins... If I can get a blow torch inside..." Drakken began rambling to himself.

"Drakken..." came Hermes's voice.

"You're right, that might be too much to hope for," grumbled Drakken as he paced his laser. "You said this seemed to be shaped around the stone. The pins have to have a weak point... Inside most likely—"

"Drakken!" He heard what sounded like a fist hit the table.

"I'm just brainstorming. Obviously I'm not about to put my hand in the thing," responded Drakken. "Perhaps making an extension arm... I think I have an old Bebe arm in storage—"

"Drew!" Hermes yelled.

Drakken's eyes narrowed and he turned around to snap at Hermes for using his real name. However, it became apparent that Hermes hadn't been trying to argue amid his ramblings, but was trying to make him aware of another problem. The gauntlet on Hermes's hand had used the screwdriver that was supposed to prevent its hurting him to somehow wiggle out of the vice it had been held into. It had yet to drop the screwdriver. Drakken saw the balled fist holding the screwdriver swing towards his face. Drakken's hand automatically thrust forward and grabbed onto the wrist part of the gauntlet, suspending the blunt object a few inches from his face. Hermes's free hand was attempting to yank his arm back into control.

"You could have told me the thing was loose!" snapped Drakken. The screwdriver flew and nearly hit him. "You need to calm down."

"I am calm," snapped Hermes. "And I was trying to tell you I needed help, but you were rambling about your stupid laser."

"No, you just said my name. I thought you were just interrupting me—"

"A normal person would have looked!" snapped Hermes. "Or you know...not been rambling about what good fortune they were having because someone trying to help them is paying the price for them!"

"I was trying to use an opportunity," retorted Drakken. He thought quickly as Hermes's anger was growing and the hand became harder to restrain even with his help. "If I can get the stone out it might help calm that one down or stop them."

Hermes's expression was unreadable before his eyes narrowed. Clearly he didn't buy it.

"No, you were being your usual selfish self," scoffed Hermes. "Guess some people never grow up."

Drakken was about to argue back, but his grip was slipping and he dropped the other gauntlet in his hand to try to restrain Hermes's wrist. They both fell silent as they moved back towards the vice. Drakken looked around for something to strap it down with this time. The gauntlet became calm and Drakken's body tensed as if knowing something was shifting. Despite this, when Hermes's arm yanked back and his elbow collided with Drakken's jaw, he was clearly caught off guard. Drakken lost his footing slightly, seeing stars as his jaw twinged in throbs of instant pain. Hermes was still attempting to wrangle his uncontrolled hand back into the vice, when it changed tactics. The left gauntlet lay at the floor below Hermes and the other gauntlet seemed to have noticed. It dove for it. So did Drakken.

* * *

Shego let the breeze of flying on her hoverboard distract her. Probably too much. Her mind was falling back on the evening, despite her own attempts to forget it. She wasn't even fixated now on how blind she'd been to seeing the similarities between Dean and Drakken...or even that she'd completely forgotten the fact Dean was a Drakken fanboy. She wondered subconsciously if that had been the reason she'd continued to enjoy his company and ignored those things... Then her mind shifted.

_The dates weren't bad..._

She had enjoyed going to dinners, and being romanced without it being over the top. Shego sighed as she shifted her legs to turn direction towards the Villain's Inn. She crossed her arms in thought. Her thoughts fell back to her date with Steve Barkin. It had been the first real date she'd had. No false pretense of trying to distract, no ulterior motives to rob... Just a nice date. She replayed the evening and her motives of the night.

_**You** had ulterior motives..._

Shego growled under her breath in frustration. She had in fact, still had ulterior motives. She'd been using Dean to try to kill her own emotions about Drakken. She thought back over her own history...and concluded it might have even been more than that. Shego didn't date, she never had time... And even going dancing, she'd only ever done so to rob the people...trick someone into a nice room and then plasma blast them out the door before they could step foot in it themselves.

Her nails dug into her arms as her mind pushed further. If she really wanted to get over her emotions or have just a simple hook-up...she could. They were only a call away... But she never did... Something about that seemed desperate, though she knew it wasn't. She shook her head before her thoughts could go deeper down the rabbit hole of some form of self-discovery she was having.

_You wouldn't have gained any control by being weak.._.

She scoffed at herself and uncrossed her arms to shift balance as the Villain's Inn came into sight. She just wanted to pay for the gloves and get back to the lair. She'd stay at the inn but it really wasn't in the budget and she didn't want to show up in the morning and have Drakken make assumptions about where her evening had gone.

"Uhg! Who cares, he probably wouldn't even notice or care," she told herself.

_It's not like he ever said anything when you'd go out dancing or with Junior and came back the next day... Never asked where you were... Assumed whatever he assumed...while you crashed in Junior's jet or stole a key to a hotel room..._

She shook her head. She focused on anger again... Associating anger with Drakken was easier than whatever depressive state her mind was craving.

"Maybe a girls' night out isn't such a bad idea," sighed Shego as she landed the hover board and jumped off.

Shego navigated towards the now-busy entrance and shifted uncomfortably at not being in anything but casual wear. She detoured from the bar entrance and instead to the false front end on the ground level of the Villain's Inn. It looked more akin to a horror movie setting, but that was only to scare off travelers actually wanting a room versus a hideout or temporary residence between lairs and villain career shifts. Shego raised a brow at the hostess; it was the same bartender from that morning. Her name tag read Sam, which Shego knew was just a borrowed one.

"Who's Sam?" asked Shego as she leaned on the desk.

The blonde jumped and then smiled.

"Shego! Hi...oh this," she looked at her own tag. "I don't know, I found it back there with like a dozen names... Thought it seemed fun... Did you need a room?"

"No," sighed Shego. "Do you know if Devious Shark is around? Thought I'd drop off payment for the gloves."

Her smile grew and Shego had a flashback to the woman in front of her and Gina's description of her briefly on New Year's... Devious Shark was probably the blonde's current stepping stone mark to villainy.

"He is. He should be in his room," said the woman...Maisy? Shego wanted to go with Maisy. "Second floor, room next to the broken light on the right... I can show—"

"No need. I know where it is," responded Shego as she headed up the stairs.

"I'll call his room to let him know. I believe he has people over," called Maisy.

Shego ignored her and continued up the steps. She was simply dropping off money and leaving; she could care less. The dark hallways of the inn seemed even darker than her last stay. She could hear music on the floors above, and sounds of dangerous, probably stolen items, behind doors...along with other noises that made her recall how much she'd hated staying there. She reached the end of the second floor hall where the broken light hung upside down on the wall. She knocked on the door and wondered why no one had fixed that light in the years she knew it to be broken.

She reached into her purse and pulled out the gloves, supposing she should try them on before she paid for them. She tugged them on and was surprised to find they fit rather snugly for knockoffs. They were a little tight, but a few blasts and action would warm them and reshape the leather fine enough. The claws lacked the normal shine she liked, but it was better than nothing. She listened as she heard other doors opening, probably wondering who was knocking at someone's door so late.

_Gossips._

Shego practically scoffed aloud to look at who was brown-nosing when the door in front of her opened. A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts and pulled her attention from her surroundings.

"Hello, Shego."

Panic surged through her. Devious Shark wasn't the person standing at the door.

* * *

Drakken's head was killing him and his hand ached...and he wondered if tightening the vice on Hermes's hand would bring any satisfaction. He glared down at his own hand, now clad in the same metal as Hermes's. At some point in the wrestling match for the gauntlet and avoiding being slapped by metal...his hand had come too close and whatever curse lived in those things...just like with Hermes...had latched on.

"This is your fault!" snapped Drakken. Hermes's hand sprung to life against its holdings.

"My fault! How's it my fault," bellowed Hermes. "This whole **thing** is only** your** fault!"

Drakken glared.

_It is your fault, idiot. Stop blaming others!_

Drakken glared at his hand, unsure if it was the cause or if those were his actual thoughts.

_Ignoring everyone unless it's to blame... Never changes._

Drakken knew that was the gauntlet...it had to be.

"Okay, we need to remain calm and wait for Shego to get here at nine—"

"It's nearly eleven," snapped Hermes.

Drakken looked at the time. Hermes was right.

"She said she'd be back..." Drakken trailed off. His brow furrowed and his annoyance was only interrupted by more thrashing from next to him. "Can you please calm down before it breaks out again?"

Hermes glared at him but took slow breaths.

_Barking orders like you know what you're doing... Can't blame Shego for staying out..._

Drakken glared in confusion. Then he paused. He looked at Hermes's calmed hand in the vice. Drakken let his mind stay focused on this, on anything except the fact that Shego wasn't back... Or that he was, because of the situation, more angry than upset at her not keeping her word.

_She's probably spending the night with Dean..._

Drakken glared and felt his shoulders tense at the thought. As if on cue, Hermes's hand began to thrash again.

"Okay, this calming isn't working!" snapped Hermes. "Any other suggestions, genius!"

Drakken glared at him.

_If you were so smart, you would have found something else other than these deathtraps to tinker with!_

Drakken's anger fell and he looked at the gauntlets. They were a pair...they worked together... Yin and yang in a way, balancing each other out. Even when not on the same person. Drakken took a calming breath and watched Hermes's hand remain unmoving, then at his own.

"It's mirroring us... My anger is setting your gauntlet off," sighed Drakken. He quickly looked at Hermes. "But still stay calm just in case."

"Oh great! How nice! Of course I get stuck with this because of you," grumbled Hermes. "Meanwhile you're just hanging out with yours!"

_Your only good luck comes at costs to others... Selfish._

Drakken's own thoughts began battling in his head in defense to the intrusive ones.

_This was an accident... That's not true!_

It waged on for a few seconds of insults and his head hurting. Now that he was aware of what was going on, it seemed to be feeding more into his concerns and insecurities... Either that or Hermes was stewing. Drakken glared at him.

"Stop it! Stop...stop thinking!" yelled Drakken. Hermes's hand thrashed again as if attempting to rip his whole arm off with it.

"Did you just tell me to stop thinking! You stop being angry!" snapped Hermes. "Ow! What is it trying to do!"

"No... no," Drakken took a calming breath. "While yours and its actions feed off your anger...mine feeds off emotions and thoughts...yours to be precise... Just...just think about something else other than how much you detest me."

Hermes looked between the gauntlets and then fell silent.

"I'm going to call Shego," sighed Drakken as he pulled out his phone. He hesitated. "Maybe I should give her some time... Maybe she's just running late."

"What was she doing?" asked Hermes. "Shopping? Mission? Caper—"

"Date," said Drakken calmly.

_Shego wouldn't knowingly break plans... No._

Drakken felt a wave of annoyance come across him, but he couldn't decide if it was his own or... He looked at Hermes as the man gave out an annoyed groan. They weren't his feelings.

"A date? No, she's not coming back unless you call her," said Hermes. "And as much as I am happy she's probably having a great night...I don't want to sit here staring at you all evening with my hand in a vice."

Drakken bit his lip and then dialed Shego's number and waited, hoping she'd pick up despite her warning earlier. It rang and then fell to voicemail. He was about to put the phone down when more thoughts swarmed in his head.

_Keep calling! You need to call!_

Drakken glanced at Hermes who seemed not to be looking at him but at some tools. It wasn't his thoughts in Drakken's head then. He put the phone down and was about to speak when the phone rang. Drakken practically knocked it off the table in his haste to answer it, Shego's name printed across the screen. He clicked the call button.

"Hi, Shego! I know you said not to call you but—" Drakken's rant was cut off.

"Hi Dr. Drakken." It was Dean. "It's not Shego."

"Clearly... Is Shego there? I need to talk to her." Drakken felt the venom in his voice, unwarranted, but it was there. Hermes had twitched.

"No she's not," sighed Dean. "She must have forgotten her phone on the chair when she left. I only noticed it when the light went off."

"She's not... When did she leave?" asked Drakken. He looked at the clock again.

"A while ago," said Dean. "She should be heading home...though she did mention she had to stop at the inn... Maybe she stayed there then."

"The inn? What inn?" Drakken knew which one, but he was feeling agitated and uneasy.

"The Villain's Inn. Something about paying Devious Shark for gloves," said Dean. "Maybe you could call there?"

Drakken barely spoke as he ended the call and began scrolling on his phone for the Villain's Inn. He didn't have the number but he also didn't want to call Shego's phone back and talk to her boyfriend about her whereabouts.

_She didn't stay there... But might stay at the inn?_

Drakken wondered if there had been a fallout as she'd left her phone there in her exit. He ignored the jovial feeling in his gut and tried to smack it away internally. He looked at Hermes.

"Do you happen to know the number to the Villain's Inn?" asked Drakken. Hermes raised a brow but began digging his phone from his pocket.

"Date didn't go well then," asked Hermes. "Why the inn and not just head back here?"

"Apparently not," Drakken tried to fight the smirk on his face with a throat clear. "It seems she bought some gloves from Devious Shark or something."

"Devious Shark," snorted Hermes. He rolled his eyes. "What's sad is it's his villain name and not a gimmick for his act."

Hermes continued to scroll and Drakken raised a brow.

"Act? Is he a performer?" asked Drakken. He knew there were entertainment circuits for villain parties...if you couldn't get something better. "Music?"

"No. Comedy. He's not very good...well, you would know. You and Shego both saw him at the retreat," shrugged Hermes, "before those creepy hench-dolls busted in... He didn't have the shark thing then."

Drakken furrowed his brows in thought, trying to pull it from his memory. He remembered the bad jokes and the black fog...and being punched by one of Dr. Botox's strange mutilated henchmen... And an image of the young man who'd been telling the jokes and trying to grab Shego before she blasted him as more of those things swarmed. Drakken's blood ran cold and his eyes shot open.

"Devious Shark was the comedian at the retreat," whispered Drakken. There were a series of things racing through his head at lightning speed but the main thing was blind panic. "Devious Shark works for Dr. Botox..."

* * *

Shego backed away into the wall. Her chest was pounding and a familiar gripping fear threaded through her. The doors that had opened revealed the room's occupants not to be curious patrons, but the unsettling henchmen of Dr. Botox who stood in the doorway, now fitted with a golden eyepatch courtesy of Drakken's toothpick shooter from the retreat. That wasn't what made her blood run cold...nor the fact that Devious Shark stood a few feet away from her in a different door completely... No...not even the trap she was aware she'd clearly run into. It was the voice from the person beside Dr. Botox that made her heart pump painfully against her chest.

"D-Dollmaker."

* * *

**I am A little Sorry for this one...**


	118. Woven Paths Part 1

**A/N:** Thanks to the marvelous **bcbdrums** for editing!

* * *

**Woven Paths Part 1**

* * *

Shego's heart was pounding as she stepped back, but as her head hit the corner...everything shifted. She wasn't a scared young girl, and she for sure wasn't about to look like she was a cowering weakling in a corner. She fell into a defensive stance despite her nerves, taking in angles not to fight, but to run. Four of the thin emaciated looking hench-people stood shoulder to shoulder in the small hallway. She avoided looking at Dollmaker, ignoring everything about him. A small glance showed that he and Dr. Botox still stood in the room's doorway. Devious Shark, comical costume and all. stood behind the hench-people.

She watched the twitch of the stiff, altered joints of the hench-people all shift into fight mode. That was her cue. She lunged as if to fight but dove over them and kicked off the wall. Devious Shark grabbed for her, but she gave a swift knee to his face and used it for extra momentum to thrust herself forward down the hall, knocking his ludicrous mask around. She sprinted, not caring if they were pursuing her. She knew her powers would only amplify their energy and she wasn't going to risk a brief power spurt to do that. Her hand hit the banister of the stairs where Maisy stood ascending them for the night no doubt.

"Get out of here— Ahhh!" Shego's hands flared with pain. The gloves she still wore constricted.

The pain surged through her like electricity, her hands sparking in green as she tried to burn the gloves off. It only increased the pain. Maisy had an apologetic look on her face as she held up a little black clicker. It was glowing green and pulsated with the same rhythm as the electric pulsing in the gloves. Shego's body felt tired and rigid as the pain increased. She could feel hands tighten around her arms to hold her. There was little she could do to fight as electricity ran through her nerves.

"Come Shego, I know you better than that," came a voice behind her.

Dollmaker's words echoed in her head as the pain took over completely, and darkness flooded her eyes.

* * *

The racing paranoia was overtaking the thoughts that the gauntlet was trying to push into Drakken's head... He blocked out Hermes telling him to calm down and the thrashing of the other gauntlet trying to break free. He gained a brief moment of rationality...a thought that perhaps Devious Shark had only been a temporary hired hand, and had no actual connections to Dr. Botox... Shego was on her way back... The inn was too busy... It was a weekend after all.

"Thank you!" gasped Hermes.

Drakken spun around to look at him restraining his now-loose hand as it calmed down and became docile once more. Drakken continued to think positive, despite the array of failed thoughts pushing into his head and what he assumed was Hermes's nerves transferring to him.

"How certain are you that Devious Shark is the comic from the retreat we were all on?" asked Drakken.

"Completely. Cleopatra was ranting about how annoyed she was that Dr. Sweets had brought him around or something...because he kept cracking bad jokes that made her uncomfortable," shrugged Hermes. "I mean, she only brought that up before ditching us in Tibet a second time and because she'd seen Devious Shark while in Tibet... Then we got stuck in a canyon and I really stopped listening."

Drakken stared at him as he rambled. He'd barely heard any of it, only the confirmation of his fears. Drakken saw Hermes's hand twitch and tried to calm down, but there was a wash of unease and...hurt, hitting him that felt forced. Drakken snatched up Hermes's phone that had been on the table.

"Do you care to explain what's going on or are you just...doing your own thing now?" asked Hermes in agitation. This shifted in Drakken as well.

_You never think...just act... __T__hat's why you fail..._

Drakken glared at Hermes who grabbed the wrist of the gauntlet as it moved.

Drakken tried to calm himself as he dialed the number for the inn from Hermes phone into his before giving it back to him. Drakken waited for the phone to pick up...hoping... His chest was pounding as he repeated a mantra of _'__j__ust a coincidence'_... He was wrong... He was wrong often. This could be one of those times... He might simply be panicking for nothing...

No answer. Drakken felt himself tense as he dialed again.

It rang. No answer.

Again...and again... Drakken felt the panic mingling with raw fear as no one at the inn even bothered to pick up the line. His mind began spiraling in directions he couldn't place, shoving together pieces of a mental puzzle that didn't fit or fit too well, trying to figure out any possible reasons he could... All while still hitting the call button.

"Drakken?" Hermes's voice cut through his thoughts. Drakken looked up from the phone to see Hermes gesturing to his clenching hand. "What exactly is going on?"

"If Devious Shark is the comic from the retreat...then he was working with Taxley...er...Dr. Botox," Drakken growled. "Whatever they call themselves... And if they still are then Shego is in danger, or might be...I don't know... And I won't know until **someone answers the phone!**"

Drakken yelled as it again went to a dial tone. In a split second the gauntlet snatched the phone from his hands with a flare of sparks and smoke as the pieces fell to the ground. Drakken glared at Hermes, who looked just as taken aback. Drakken took calming breaths as the gauntlet became docile again.

"Okay, you need to stop yelling and making our new fashion accessories angry," hissed Hermes as he rubbed what part of his wrist was left exposed. "Taxley? Isn't that the guy who double-crossed Shego and Pandora over a year ago? How do you know Devious Shark was working with them at the retreat?"

Drakken stared at him in confusion. He had a vague image of Pandora helping an unconscious Hermes...

"Those...whatever they are...test subjects-turned-army... Those apparently are Taxley's thing." Drakken narrowed his eyes and almost his lost train of thought before continuing. "They were after Shego at the retreat... The comic...shark boy... He was in on it... Tried to grab Shego but she blasted him."

Hermes looked more confused.

"That...wasn't Global Justice?" asked Hermes. Drakken felt another wave of emotion fighting over him that didn't feel like his.

"Didn't Pandora tell you?" asked Drakken. That feeling swiftly turned back to a form of anger and anguish he couldn't place.

"She doesn't tell me a lot of things," scoffed Hermes. "Could have been a simple hired hand at the time... He's not very well known...and probably just takes odd jobs."

"Right...give me your phone again," ordered Drakken. There was a twisting in his gut. "Even if that's the case...we still need Shego for the—"

Drakken was cut off as there was another array of sparks as Hermes's hand crushed his phone now. Drakken felt a boiling of fury overcome his attempt at calm.

"This!" Drakken yelled at the hand that had broken the phones, "has nothing to do with you so cut it out!"

"Technically it does," said Hermes. He sighed as his hand finished crushing the phone. "We were getting Shego to get them off at first.

"Well don't tell **them** that!" snapped Drakken. Hermes blinked at him and slowly raised a brow.

"Aren't they—" Hermes began but Drakken growled.

"Yes! They're attached to our psychics," he hissed.

"'Psyches'?" suggested Hermes. His right hand lunged towards a tool. "Will you calm down!"

Drakken glared and then took a deep breath.

"Forgive me if I am otherwise preoccupied with things more than words," he grumbled. Drakken felt the panic waver. "She doesn't have her phone so I can't track her—"

"You have a tracking device on her?" asked Hermes.

_Because you're insecure... __Y__ou know she wants to leave... __S__he only stays because of pity._

Drakken took a deep breath and pushed the thoughts down. He knew it was the gauntlets but he assumed it was less Hermes's thoughts and more the things were getting used to him again. The idea was nauseating, but he needed to move past that and focus on the current situation. They needed to get to the Villain's Inn. If Shego had walked into a trap, that's where she had been headed... If she was fine...then it would just be a desperate act to get the gauntlets off.

"We have to go," said Drakken. "If we go to the Villain's Inn—"

"Oh so now we're traveling with **the****se**?" Hermes indicated to their hands. His expression fell. "I'm sure it's all—"

"You can stay here if you want, but I don't know how well off you'll be with it being on its own," Drakken snapped and indicated to Hermes' hand. "Mine will drive me mad... Yours...well good luck."

Drakken didn't care to stand around and argue about going or not. He began stalking out the lab and towards the hover car, mentally calculating how far the hover car would actually make it... If there was time for a tune up... His mind was swirling with every possible scenario... Good...bad... What he might return to if he left a gauntlet unchecked. Drakken's pace slowed as he felt a surge of guilt but didn't turn around. He needed to focus.

_All he would do is slow me down... __C__ould be in on it... Who_'_s_ _working for who...__?_ _D__oes Cleopatra know... __I__s this all a ploy... __A__m I overthinking... _

Drakken hissed at his wave of thoughts. They did nothing to help him move faster or sort out the hover car concerns. He looked at the hover car as he walked into their garage area. He hopped in and started it up.

_Why even bother... Shego would do better without you._

Drakken narrowed his eyes.

_It would help you get rid of these feelings you try to deny...if she wasn't around._

Drakken jumped out of the hover car and was about to storm back to the lab when he smacked right into Hermes as he rounded the corner. Drakken's already sore nose stung on the impact. He felt a rush of anger come over him versus the pain and annoyance he should have felt. He looked down to see Hermes on the ground but before he could say anything, a leg swept under him and he hit the floor painfully.

"What was that for!" snapped Drakken as Hermes got up.

"What do you think," grumbled Hermes. "Let's go so I can get this thing off."

"That was childish and uncalled for," snapped Drakken as he got off the floor. "I was clearly on my way back!"

_Not like he would__n't_ _doubt that..._

Drakken took a deep breath as he watched Hermes's gauntlet scratch along the side of the hover car.

Hermes suddenly looked nervous.

"That was not intentional," he stated firmly.

Drakken said nothing as he climbed into the hover car and started it up. He instead focused on the gears of the hover car and just how fast he could push it before something broke. His eyes darted towards Hermes's hand and he had a flashback of the shredded hover car he'd been stranded on the island with...because of the very things on their hands.

_Stay calm... __Y__ou can't help Shego if you can't get there..._

There was fear and nausea in his stomach again. Panic.

* * *

Shego's head was pounding as she felt herself come to. Her whole body ached and twitched and her hands felt blistered. She tried to rub her head, but she couldn't move. Something was holding her in place. She blinked her eyes and saw dim light. She was in a lab...overlooking a lab... There were cylinders around the far end of different colors...something pumping into the ground with pistons...and blurred figures as she blinked away the grogginess. Her vision came into focus on the tank nearest her. A slender near-skeletal body floated in it.

Images flooded her head from a memory she didn't want to remember. Young women... Propped-up corpses... Disfigured...altered... Dressed like her...

"Dollmaker." She felt it leave her lips with a terrified ache.

"Ah, you're awake." The voice was near her left and her head turned quickly.

While the years had changed the once portly middle-aged man into a slender and aging elder, Shego recognized the empty eyes of the person who'd plagued her nightmares back in Team Go. She felt the rush to attack, but couldn't move. She finally registered that she was bound to a vertical platform. She knew thrashing did nothing, but she couldn't stop the flight and fight instinct inside her.

"Oh, Shego, my dear...please do be careful," Dollmaker made a _tsk _sound and sighed. "You never could relax."

"Don't talk like you know me...let me go!" snapped Shego. She pulled with all her strength.

"Oh, but I do know you," smiled Dollmaker. He pouted. "You used to be such a perfect young girl..."

There was a sound of boots on metal and Shego looked to see Dr. Botox walking up the steps of a small platform towards them.

"Try not to get attached," sighed Botox. "When you do that, you let your guard down."

Shego tried to regain some composure as she looked at Botox's face. The skin looked like a new mask, fashioned on with a golden eye patch that seemed to hold it in place.

"New hideous accessory." She tried to sound confident. "Oh and I like the eye-patch."

Botox smiled, which barely affected the chemically-treated face. The squint of the eye showed no wrinkles.

"I was a little sad your boyfriend wasn't with you this time." Botox tapped the gold patch. "I was _so_ hoping to repay him the favor...but I suppose there'll be opportunities... I can hold grudges for generations."

"He gave you an eye-patch?" asked Dollmaker. "That seems rather nice."

"I have forgotten how...simple you can be," sighed Botox as they glared at Dollmaker. "I mean my eye you fool."

"Oh...well then you should choose your words more carefully," grumbled Dollmaker. His attention turned back to Shego who was desperately trying to get her wrists free. "Why must you always be so difficult? Think of how much simpler life could be."

Shego growled as his hand touched her shoulder. Her body felt rigid and her skin crawled at his touch. Botox seemed bored and unamused. Shego's eyes scanned the lair as her vision had fully returned. The hench-people abominations that weren't in tanks seemed to be mindlessly cleaning or just standing. She tried to count them and look for any possible exits—

"If you're looking for an escape route," smirked Botox, "there are two entry points on the left and the right...should you escape your bindings...and get past my beautiful creatures. There are miles to cover...and they wouldn't be painless in any way."

"Pfft, beautiful?" scoffed Shego. Her eyes darted to the exits in calculation of Botox' threats, "You mean your monstrosities... Tell me...do you dig up corpses just to make them look like that?"

Botox's tight, smug expression shifted. The face did little to shift but the narrowed eye showed nothing but anger. Then it shifted to something she couldn't quite read.

"My creatures...like you...didn't know who not to cross nor when to bite their tongue." The smirk returned and stretched the taut skin. "So I took them away...made better use of them. Vagabonds, liars, thieves, harlots..." Botox gestured to random figures and then their hand fell on one sweeping nearby. "Those who pry too far into what they don't understand."

Shego had already figured as much, but the careless confirmation...made her stomach turn. She preferred the blindness to thinking they were never human and made to look like they had been. And the knowledge that the creatures...were once human...made a new panic swell in her. She wondered if this had been what Dollmaker had been trying to do years ago; make a type of distorted doll army...but had no cognitive means to do so. Just the basic idea and supplies from Botox. Shego should have been silent or tried to talk her way out, but her instinct to lash out was being stewed up by her fear.

"So...who copied who, then?" she scoffed. She still couldn't look at Dollmaker but she nodded her head towards him as she stared at Botox. "You rip off doll boy or did he rip off you?"

Botox laughed, which furthered Shego's discomfort. The laugh was shrill and loud but the face barely moved. Dollmaker's hand finally let go of Shego's shoulder, but the relief was short-lived as he moved to stand near Botox and she couldn't avoid seeing him.

"I suppose you could say...it's more a family business," said Botox in a bored tone. "Some fall flatter than others, but one can only spare so much time for the brainless."

Dollmaker looked annoyed by the statement.

"Are you referring to Devious Shark, because he is still—" Dollmaker was cut off.

"I was referring to you," snapped Botox. "As much as it pains me...'doll boy' as you call him...is my son."

Shego's eyes shot open as she looked between the two. She was well aware that Botox was once a woman...decades ago... Her mind was quickly running the timeline when it clicked that it overlapped correctly. Even from a psychology standpoint, seeing Dollmaker's obsession with dolls and perfection... And the once well-known plastic surgeon with mutilated people as their guards, was his parent... Dots were connecting that she'd rather not be connected. She let out a nervous snort.

"Rotten apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it," said Shego. "So did you bust him out of the psych ward or did he never actually go?"

"Oh he went...thought it might help," shrugged Botox. Dollmaker looked annoyed. "He is capable...but a complete idiot."

"I am right here," hissed Dollmaker. Botox rolled their eyes as Dollmaker glared. "They said in the hospital that this belittling behavior—"

"Oh, I am not listening to this again... Just take the blood we need so we can get this over with. The sooner you get your doll, the sooner I can get to work with those samples," groaned Botox. The smile they gave Shego made her blood run cold. "I hope you're good with cleaning, because quite frankly...we need a better maid... The other one sweeps in circles."

Shego's stomach sank as her eyes fell over to the one monstrosity of Botox who was still sweeping the same spot. Her wrists pulled at the restraints begging for them to snap.

* * *

Drakken looked around the Villain's Inn, attempting to see Shego. He hadn't seen her hoverboard, nor did his shifting nerves sway. He'd spent the better part of the flight trying to time how long it took to get there and how many hours had seemed to have passed since she'd apparently left Dean's apartment. His eyes scanned over the dance floor and the bar.

"Since the board isn't here, maybe she headed back and we missed her," said Hermes. Drakken knew he was attempting to keep him calm but he felt nothing but annoyance and he wasn't sure if it was him or the gauntlet by that point.

Drakken drifted through the crowd towards the bar where he saw Conner cleaning the counter. The paranoia was running through Drakken as he approached, mistrust billowing in him. Logically he was aware he lived in a villain world where trust was only something that existed on a base level...but his mind was lost in the stories he'd heard of the villains of old from his uncle growing up...and just how deeply woven some loyalties might still be. Drakken placed his hands on the counter.

"Hey Dr. Drakken, what will it be?" smiled Conner.

"Has Shego been here?" asked Drakken. Conner raised a brow.

"I saw her earlier during shift change...don't know if she's still here. I'd ask Maisy, she was talking to her," said Conner nodding towards where a blonde bartender served drinks at the end of the bar. "Another villain quarrel?"

"No," muttered Drakken as he headed towards the end of the bar. He heard Hermes start talking to Conner.

Drakken felt a rush of irritation.

_She's probably upstairs... __Y__ou should be back working on the laser... __Y__ou don't need to be here._

Drakken squinted his eyes in frustration and clenched the fist the gauntlet resided on, a swarm of noise in his head. The thing was starting to focus more...if that was possible. It had been less nauseating and destructive than he remembered. Drakken chalked it up to them working on separate beings versus tormenting one. He felt the calm return and opened his eyes. They met the bartender's he was headed towards. He expected a pleasant smile or an eye-roll at another patron. What he hadn't expected was a wash of panic across her face before she seemed to quicken her pace to leave.

Drakken's confusion turned to anger rather quickly. He moved faster to cut her off and she darted towards the back room. He didn't know much about the layout of the Villain's Inn but he was certain there was an exit back there or she wouldn't have booked it. Drakken wasn't thinking. He simply followed, knocking two arm-wrestling patrons from their bar stools as he used them to get over the bar counter and follow after.

_Why is she running? Why do you think... You __were_ _right. __S__omething_'_s wrong... __M__aybe it_'_s just __that_ _a villain __is_ _glaring at her? You're—_

Drakken felt a strange fog come over him and heard yelling from the bar as the heavy door swung closed behind him. The back of the bar held a small kitchen, with a dim light and the smell of grease wafting through the air. He scanned through the darkness of one side, looking for movement. His eyes spotted the exit and he ran through the door to the dark alleyway...or what was once an alleyway. It was simply a large pocket between buildings with only a barely-there gap towards the parking lot. The only way out was up. He heard the door squeak behind him.

_Duck._

He didn't argue with the voice in his head. He ducked. A swift wind flew over him along with the sound of metal hitting the wooden door. The sound and breeze he'd felt made his anger swiftly change...or combine with a sense of fear and panic. He'd just chased a woman into an alleyway through a villain establishment. He had a brief moment to realize that might have not been viewed as what it really was. He fell to the side as he heard the wind whistling from the metal again.

A bat hit the concrete where he'd stood a second before his fall. The pavement below cracked with a spark. He looked to see the blonde woman he'd chased out there wielding the bat, her eyes a fogged-over swirl of white and a blank expression on her face. Something around her neck was giving off a dull red glow. The events since the first swing she'd made had occurred in mere seconds, but it seemed his adrenaline rush was already fading and he didn't move as she raised the bat again.

On instinct he slammed his eyes shut. No bat came, but instead a tightening of the gauntlet on his wrist was the only pain. There was the sound of a loud thud and whispered apologies. A strange swirl of fog seemed to muffle them.

"Drakken...calm down... I'm sorry...I'm not doing this." Drakken's eyes shot open at the sound of Hermes's voice.

Hermes stood with a panicked expression, his gauntlet-clad hand around Maisy the bartender's throat as he held her up against the door. His other hand yanked at the wrist pinning her. The bat fell from her hand as she kicked Hermes with great force, but the gauntlet held tight.

"Ow! Drakken...a little help in any way would be... Ow! Nice... Hey!" Drakken shook out of his fog and tried to focus.

"What is going on—" Conner came into the doorway. "Release her immediately."

"I am trying," hissed Hermes. Drakken saw the gauntlet relax slightly and the thrashing slow.

The glow on her neck...

With a swift twitch Hermes's hand reacted and released her, yanking whatever the glowing item was with it. Something small and metal began pumping small black goo down Hermes's hand before he dropped whatever it was, the blinking glowing brighter. Maisy was taking wheezing breaths from where she'd slid to the ground after Hermes had let her go.

"He said that...would...help...if...I'm in...trouble," she muttered to herself, her wide eyes and breathing showing shock settling in.

Drakken's mind was a swirl of questions but they were trumped by the reason he'd come in the first place, the blinking, garbage-spewing device no longer leaving any question about who was involved.

"Botox and Devious Shark are involved aren't they?" asked Drakken sharply. Maisy pushed herself into the wall. "Where are they?"

She remained silent and Drakken felt anger.

"What is going on here... What is that—" Hermes shoved Conner into the kitchen and closed the door as Maisy moved away from it, shutting the man inside and leaving the three of them outside.

Drakken looked at Hermes, but the other man's eyes were glued to the device on the ground as the gauntlet hand held a firm grip on the door. Drakken ignored this and instead knelt down near Maisy. He wanted to grab her and demand where Shego was, but that's not how he reacted. His anger was won over by some form of pity. If it was a mirror of Hermes playing through the gauntlets... he didn't know. His hands balled into fists of forced calm as he spoke as softly as he could.

"Where is Shego?"

* * *

Shego's fingers desperately tried to reach the clasp on her restraints. But whatever was on the gloves she wore was making her fingers numb and she couldn't get any grip. She had no idea how much time she had before Dollmaker came back for blood-samples. Her eyes fell to the cleaning figure from before, now on the platform and sweeping in slow circles. Shego's nerves tensed as she examined the creation. Paled skin, thin bleached hair, and glowing thin tubes on their neck, head, and arm. She'd never looked at one of them that closely. Their attire reminded her of an old nurse uniform.

_How cliche...a doctor and nurses._

She wondered if there was anything left of who they used to be inside them. She knew some must have tongues, as she'd heard one talk before... Perhaps that had been a newer one at the retreat. She wondered how old they were... **Who** were they... Did anyone miss them? Were they someone's loved ones long thought dead? Shego didn't like the twisting turns in her stomach. She needed to focus on not becoming one of them, not who they were.

She yanked against her restraints as the figure swept around her, in circles as Botox had pointed out. A thought came across Shego and she took a chance.

"Hey...hey," she said in a whisper. It stopped sweeping. "Hey...how does it work... Can you...can you let me out?"

The thing looked at her with fogged-over eyes for a second before continuing sweeping. She let out a groan. Shego wondered what time it was...and if they'd brought her purse with her or left it at the Villain's Inn. She wondered if Drakken would check on her since she hadn't returned.

_He probably hasn't even noticed...unless he needs something opened._

She knew he had a tracker on her phone. She'd often planned on yelling at him for it, but instead she'd retaliated by putting one on his belt...which he no longer had. She rolled her eyes and mentally began figuring out a way to get a new one on their tight budget, and wondering if there was a spare one in one of the storage rooms.

_Not like it_'_s going to matter..._

Her eyes narrowed at her own thoughts as she pulled on her restraints. She didn't know a way out of this. She bit back the fear swirling through her and any tears that wanted to fall. She tried to focus, but images of the creatures before her and memories of preserved and rotting bodies dressed like her were not letting the fear go so easy. She looked around again and saw her hoverboard in the far distance. They'd brought it... Her mind raced. There had to be something on that for a tracker or an emergency signal like her suit's belt. There had been one on the old one, so why wouldn't the upgraded one have it.

"Come on Dr. Drakken...be obnoxious and invasive," she hissed.

The sweeping figure paused at her voice. She wondered if it was only used to Botox's voice and she had confused it. Shego found it easier to refer to them as an it. Who knew what gender they were... Their bodies were all misshapen and nearly identical, most likely from Botox's experiments. Shego took a chance and tried again.

"Do you understand me?" asked Shego. It stared at her. "I know some of you can talk... One spoke at the retreat... Do you have personalities?"

It tilted its head. Shego sighed.

"Can you do me a favor... Go flip a toggle switch under my hover board," she practically snorted in desperation. "Kind of hoping to get my...my friend to come get me."

Shego's shoulders fell.

_No one is coming... __I__t_'_s just you. You don't even know where you are._

Shego looked around. The thing was still staring at her with a tilted head and blank expression. It was her only company, and if Botox lived up to their threats...would be her company... forever. Shego went back to wondering how much human was in them again. Did they socialize with each other or just wander around like zombies?

"What do you all do around here for fun?"

Its grip on the broom slacked. A few others had stopped moving.

"I mean, if I'm going to end up like one of you...need something to look forward to, right? Do you watch movies? How about dance...karaoke? Or is this it."

Shego was rambling. She didn't know if it was fear or nerves...or both. She'd been in plenty of sticky situations and near-impossible scenarios. What made this one so different?

_Those were possible arrests or a bullet wound... _

Shego let out a shaky sigh as she spoke.

"I'm taking it as a no on fun around here," she spoke. Her eyes fixated on her restrained feet.

_Wow. So I'm just giving up then._

It was an internal battle she had in her head. She was vaguely aware of rambling under her breath, or maybe louder. Incoherent options...a series of regrets that seemed trivial and silly to dwell on. She found herself musing about how at least Junior had Bonnie to spend time with... How she wished she had gone another girls' night out... How long Drakken would take to realize she was gone... She thought about Carmella weaseling her way...

"Dr. Sweets," hissed Shego. It clicked. "That piece of human chewed-up gum."

Shego felt rage boil through her as things began clicking. She thought about Carmella's strange numbing candies and how they had been related to Dollmaker's early experiments... She'd wondered about that connection. Not the fact Dollmaker got it from Botox...but what if it was direct from the source? And how at the retreat, Botox had...somehow...found her there. Then the memory of New Year's, and Carmella introducing Drakken to Devious Shark...'a friend of hers.'

Her mind was connecting dots she didn't know were even there. Dean having to leave that night, and all his strange problems and unease while gone... Had that been a night intended to capture her?

She looked up to see that a majority of the creatures had moved towards her. She wanted to curse and yell but they brought her back to reality.

_This is what Botox did to people who didn't obey... __D__eals and contracts gone wrong._

It was like a deal with the devil. Follow your job or become...whatever stood before her. She glared with rage still boiling, but she would deal with that later. She needed to get out of there. She needed— The broom was propped next to her. She looked through the small gathering of beings towards the hover board. The figure that had been sweeping was walking in circles around it and Shego felt a surge of hope spring through her as she heard a small click sound in the silent lair.

It _listened__!_

* * *

**Follow the Crazy this Way -**


	119. Woven Paths Part 2

**Woven Paths Part 2**

* * *

Drakken paced the concrete around the hover car. He ran his hands through his hair and hissed as the claws of the gauntlet scratched him. The bartender had not been helpful. They'd only gained the knowledge that the thing around her neck had been supposed to protect her if she ran into trouble; a gift from Devious Shark...or rather, Botox... It had been a fail-safe, not an aid. Drakken had been trying to pull every story from his memory he'd ever heard about Botox...but he didn't know which were just scary stories elaborated on from fact, and which were actual truths. He was regretting not letting Eddie go through those attic boxes now... They were all in code, but... Drakken changed his thought process. He could focus on what he should have done later... The crooked leg of the laser came back to mind and he wondered about stabilizing it. He grumbled under his breath that his mind was going elsewhere and not where he needed it to be.

"So are you panicking...or do you have a plan," asked Hermes. He was looking at his trembling hand. "Because—"

"I don't know what to do... It's not like there's some sort of...beacon that—" Drakken's rant was cut off as the hover car started making a beeping noise.

They both looked at each other and then at the hover car. Drakken practically dove over Hermes to get into it. He banged his knee and fell into the console. His hand fumbled for the location radar he used for Shego's phone tracker. It was usually silent unless she had her belt on to send him a location signal on purpose.

"I thought she didn't have her phone—" Hermes began.

"Shhh," snapped Drakken.

"...Is it voice activated?" whispered Hermes. Drakken looked at him in confusion. "Well then don't shush me."

Drakken ignored him as the screen came into focus. It was spinning to a location, but it was broad and not nearly isolated enough. It took him a moment to realize it was from her hoverboard; something he'd neglected to put on a central zoom location...mostly because he figured if she got stranded, making her wait would be funny while he looked for her.

_You're a fool!_

Drakken tried to lock in the coordinates or even general ones, but the beeping stopped. The screen stayed frozen but where the dot had been was gone. The coordinates hadn't been saved. He felt nothing... He leaned more towards confusion, but he couldn't place where his feelings wanted to run. Before the war of words running in his mind could settle, Hermes interjected.

"Tibet." There was a waver in Hermes's voice. "Of course it's Tibet...couldn't be anywhere else."

"What?" asked Drakken. He looked back at the screen. "Tibet?"

Drakken didn't question the logic, nor think about narrowing the location down. He yanked himself in front of the steering column and began locking in a general direction. The hover car roared to life, a little more loudly than it normally would have he noted. He heard scrambling as he lifted off, not having realized Hermes was only partially in the hover car as he did so. As Hermes hit the floorboards, Drakken gunned it.

* * *

Shego closed her eyes and cringed as the electrical sound resonated throughout the room. She didn't want to look at the figures being tormented in front of her. The sound stopped and she opened her eyes to see the figures who had seemed to come to her aid now twitching and shaking as they resumed their posts. Her chest was pounding as she looked towards where Dollmaker stood with a sad expression on his face before turning to her. It wasn't sincere, but forced.

"Some are defective...and it's unnecessary for you to make them go through that." He put down some sort of device on the metal table that was next to her.

"I didn't do anything," hissed Shego. "Clearly, your so called defects are stronger—"

"It is simply residual," grumbled Botox. They let out a deep almost apologetic sigh. "There is nothing left up there that would make them...in any way conscious of actions. They are susceptible to coercion at most. So the shock treatment was wholly unnecessary."

Dollmaker dropped a metal item he was messing with on the tray.

"But—" he was cut off.

"Nothing was gained by it," snapped Botox. They shook their head and looked at Shego. "Don't do that again...not that it would work... They'll associate that action with pain for a while...before they forget."

"Is that what those metal strips do...cut off nerves?" asked Shego. "Block thoughts?"

"They keep them living," said Botox calmly and tapped their own head. "There is nothing much up there anymore...but the synthetic fluids filter through their systems, keep them sustained. Without it...they would be nothing more than vegetables... It was actually something I created to help regain the consciousness of someone with severe brain damage... It did not go as planned...but it has its purpose now."

Shego started to wonder how alive or dead the hench-people actually were...as if suspended on the border. The way the one had looked at her before going to the hover-board... She didn't fully believe there was nothing there. Botox walked over to the hover-board and handed the broom back to the one. Other hench-people seemed to scurry from where they had surrounded that one. Shego narrowed her eyes and felt her chest pound in panic. Botox leaned over the board before clicking the switch off. Shego's heart fell to her stomach.

Botox shook their head as they moved through the hench-people and back towards the platform.

"Hoping that signal would get to your Dr. Drakken, were you?" sighed Botox as they looked at the twitching hench-people more closely.

"Dr. Drakken?" Dollmaker froze. This confused Shego. "But—"

"A comical poser." Botox shook their head. "On with what you were doing."

"He is not a poser." Shego rolled her eyes and felt agitated. She needed to distract them. "So his plans don't work out all the time...just like everyone else... See anyone else taking over? Uh, no."

"I meant taking a name that doesn't belong to him," interjected Dr. Botox. They rolled their eyes in return. "At least be original."

"Oh, because _Dr. Botox _is real authentic," scoffed Shego. "Took you like what...ten seconds to come up with it?"

"It's a family name," Botox walked back up the platform. "Unless you assume I am immortal...well not yet, but in time," they smirked at her. "My mother was the original Dr. Botox... She was brilliant... She could concoct a serum like no other... Of course many had side effects. Those intended for blood aid would make one feeble and cognitively damaged...but many chose to pay the price for flawless skin... She made the serum Dollmaker has used...you are familiar?"

"Disgustingly," whispered Shego. Her eyes glanced where Dollmaker had sat next to her.

"Yes, well...he doesn't know how to make it right," scoffed Botox. "Such a shame about those lovely girls."

"Can we not talk about that," Shego heard Dollmaker barely whisper. Shego agreed with him.

"Perhaps we should... Maybe it would make Shego less weary knowing it will be done properly and not pathetically." Botox shot Dollmaker a narrowed look.

"I'll pass," stated Shego. "Both are equally pathetic and deranged."

Shego saw Botox take a step back, as if being called out on their hench-people being the same as their son's was shocking. Shego saw the window. She found another delay. Another argument could buy more time to come up with an escape...or hope the signal had actually worked. Either way, she pounced.

"I mean, at least Dollmaker tried to make his beautiful," smirked Shego. "Yours look like botched surgery dolls."

"Please don't," Dollmaker whispered frantically. His hand patted her arm and Shego ignored her skin crawling.

"Are you insinuating...that his crude and faulty attempt at making _his dolls..._were better than my fully capable creations?" Botox's eye twitched.

Botox opened the window.

"At least he showed some creativity and wasn't a carbon copy of each other... I mean...at least put some effort into your craft," scoffed Shego.

Botox let out an angry breath of air and Shego fought the smirk that wanted to spread on her own face.

_Always hit the ego..._

* * *

Drakken knew this wasn't exactly safe but he wasn't about to pull over. They'd already lost time the three times he'd pulled the wrong plug in switching out wires. He let out a sigh of relief as he slammed the small flap on the side of the hover car closed. He would have finished sooner had he not been feeling swirls of emotions that weren't his own. It was driving him more insane than when it was his own insecurities that the gauntlet would draw from.

_Not that it_'_s still not doing that._

Drakken heard an echoing in his thoughts but pushed it aside. As intrusive as those thoughts were, it was not as strong as he remembered...which was slightly relieving. At least for him. He could see Hermes's hand twitched involuntarily as it hung over the side of the hover car. Every time they got near a tree top it was as if Hermes was intentionally smacking it on items. Drakken glared as he noticed the rope tied around his waist that was supposed to be a safety precaution was idly hanging and no longer tied to the seat.

"Was that you or the gauntlet?" scoffed Drakken. Hermes looked over at the seat in boredom before his eyes went wide and he grabbed the rope. Drakken sighed. "Well it doesn't matter now I'm done...hopefully."

Drakken felt emotions swirl and rolled his eyes.

"Can you...not," he hissed. Hermes glared at him.

"Well excuse me for thinking and have general human emotions... Not all of us can only range from tantrums to madness." Hermes was going to continue his rant but a scratching noise on the side of the hover car stopped him.

"Well it's affecting me," snapped Drakken. He heard more scratching. "Do you know how hard it is to focus when your own thoughts are being invaded... Now add an emotional parasite."

"They are rather like parasites," muttered Hermes as he pulled up his hand from outside the hover car.

"I was talking about you," finished Drakken. There was a glare but silence.

Drakken looked at the map and at its center. Wondering where in the mountains a lair might be. How many of the hench-people were there? How to get in? What was he even doing? He had only what was in the hover car, and he hadn't thought this out at all. He had been in such a blind panic and hurry, that getting weapons or a giant robot had escaped his thoughts. Not that the robot was functioning anymore... Some parts had been harvested for the vehicle he was driving. He could feel his mind falling down a rabbit hole of questions and concerns all while trying to focus on anything else.

_What if—_

Drakken needed noise, sound...anything but his thoughts. He turned on the radio but no sound came. He glanced at his unwilling companion next to him, staring off into space and...for once there were no emotions filtering through that weren't his own. Drakken narrowed his eyes.

"How come there's no effect—" Drakken felt annoyance rush though him. "Ow."

"I am trying...as you requested...not to think," said Hermes. "Which would be easier if you didn't talk to me."

There was silence again. Drakken began mumbling under his breath, letting the sound of his own voice distract his thoughts. But singing and going on for miles...he knew it was affecting Hermes, because Drakken felt angry and the sound of scratching began again. Drakken hummed a little louder as more thoughts filled his head.

_You don't know what you_'_re_ _doing—_

_Making it worse—_

_She doesn't need you, you_'_re_ _going to get in the way like normal—_

_You have no plan—_

_Even if you did, it wouldn't work—_

"I need a distraction... Tell me something...anything!" yelled Drakken. Hermes jumped and the scratching intensified.

"Ohm...you have a new design pattern on the side of the hover car," sputtered Hermes quickly.

"Oh that's nice, been meaning to have to replace the whole thing," grumbled Drakken. "Next."

"Certain beetles taste like chicken if cooked with certain leaves," continued Hermes. "Flat stones make good pillows if a camp is raided."

"Noted," said Drakken. It was silent and the feeling of agitation came back. "Keep going."

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Hermes glared. "First you tell me to stop thinking...then freak out about that...then you annoyingly mutter and sing to yourself... Now suddenly you want to have a friendly conversation?"

"I need to stop the noise in my head or the options are I will crash the hover car or make your new fashion accessory go berserk," said Drakken. He tried to sound calm. "So yes, let's have a friendly...non-sarcastic or venom-filled conversation."

Hermes rolled his eyes.

"How's your mother?" he asked after a second.

"As obnoxious and smothering as ever," said Drakken. "Waltzes into lairs, sends Shego gifts... She even dropped Eddie off at my lair once... That didn't go well for any of us."

"I imagine not... I remember she did that one weekend freshman year... Didn't you lock Eddie in the boiler room?" asked Hermes.

"Possible did... Not that I blamed him for that... You know how he coveted his brownies," scoffed Drakken. There was a snort from Hermes., "At least she gave me an hour's heads up for that one... She just dropped him off to ride a motorcycle through my lair last time. Shego was not thrilled by our lair guest."

"Would imagine not," said Hermes.

"I mean the cross-country drugged road trip that followed didn't help matters either," shrugged Drakken. Hermes had a raised brow. "Eddie married a stripper at a topless church in Vegas, we ended up in Mexico, I flew through a windshield...we robbed a bank... Of course I remember very little of this adventure."

"Wow. Were you all under the influence?" asked Hermes.

"Why else would we attend a topless church wedding in Vegas?" snorted Drakken. He paused. "Why does that even exist?"

"Be glad it was him and not you and Shego," replied Hermes. Drakken's stomach twisted at that thought.

"Yeah, small favors," cringed Drakken. There was silence. "Tibet?"

"Nightmare. Beautiful to visit I'm sure... Trapped in the mountains and tracking around to the nearest towns with very little funds...horrible. I think it was pure luck that I've at least had to rough it before... Pandora...not so much." Hermes rolled his eyes . "I don't think she's gone camping in her life."

"Interesting she stayed behind... Did she get used to it—"

"That was mostly because of a private issue," Hermes stated. He pulled a phone out of his jacket.

"When did you get a phone?" asked Drakken, confused as the prior one was destroyed.

"I took it off the bartender," said Hermes. "You just reminded me that if— It's blank. This must be a throwaway phone. There's not even a call history."

Hermes began dialing on the phone.

"You said..." Drakken trailed off as it rang. "Who are you calling?"

"I figured if we're headed to Tibet and don't know where to start looking, might as well have someone start while we fly there," shrugged Hermes. The ringing stopped. "It's me. We're headed back... No... I..."

Drakken focused his attention to the map frozen on the screen. They were getting closer, but even with the impromptu tune-up he'd done throughout the flight, every minute made him nervous. His hand twitched and he looked at the gauntlet closely, observing a dull red glow in the blackened stone. He didn't know how long the things would be controllable either. The first time, it had been hours before they had begun their true torment...so that time was nearing with every second.

"Not yet," he whispered. He watched as the glow faded away.

* * *

Shego's plan was working. Botox had taken to ranting...though not in a way she was familiar with. It was half to themselves and half at her. She didn't care so long as they kept it up long enough for her to figure out an escape or another distraction. She was running on borrowed time and she knew that.

"You may see them as monstrosities...but you know what I see them as?" hissed Botox. "Progress... No scientific and medical progress has ever been made without unorthodox procedures behind it."

Shego needed to keep them talking, but her eyes narrowed.

"Experimenting on unwilling participants is not the same as taking a risk on a medical patient," retorted Shego. Dollmaker was hushing her and it only encouraged her. "Only cowards do that."

"You should have brushed up on your history," snickered Botox. "Most were done on the unwilling... And these people...the ones who you see before you... They had nothing to contribute to the world...so I gave them a purpose... And with it, I contributed in strides to the medical world."

"Your contributions are a sham." Shego kept going. Waiting. Hoping for time to pass.

Botox stared at her with a blank expression before the thin brows tried to knit in frustration. Shego heard Dollmaker slide away from her, not even having succeeded in getting a single vial of blood. Shego's relief was short-lived as Botox came closer to her, the glint of light on the gold eye-patch making her squint for a second.

"I thought someone of your intelligence would have done research before working for my alter ego," said Botox. They gestured around them. "This may be all anyone sees of Dr. Botox. A medical mad doctor with questionable morals on the surface. But Dr. Taxley... Dr. Taxley is an advocate, a humanitarian...whose research and procedures have gained awards, notoriety, praise...have saved countless lives because of all of that... And **this **is what made that possible. The only _sham _about my contribution to the world is no one knows how much work I really had to do."

"Congratulations. You fooled the world into thinking you're not a mad quack," scoffed Shego. She needed them to rant more.

She didn't have to wait long because Botox hadn't even acknowledged her comment and was pacing with a far-off look in their eye. Botox's expressions were already hard to read, but whatever was being emoted, Shego couldn't place. Botox seemed to be talking to themselves versus to Shego. Shego looked towards Dollmaker. He was gone. Only the metal table sat next to her with syringes and other various tools that made her queasy. She tried to stretch her hand. Her fingers touched the cloth the tools lay on. She looked back at Botox to keep an eye on them.

"Imagine how many advancements I or my family would have had without being muzzled like mongrel dogs," sighed Botox. "Generations and years wasted because of a fool's deal before I was even born."

Shego needed to keep them going.

"Muzzled?" she asked, hoping they wouldn't turn. They didn't.

"The Taxley name was once destined for greatness! Until my grandfather blindly joined contracts with fools... Then suddenly...everything changed... No experiments on the unwilling... Rule after rule...that was blood-bound," hissed Botox. "Progress can't be gained that way...all under the pretense that their medical scientists said it could be."

Shego's fingers finally grabbed the cloth and she saw the sharp blade near the edge and slowly began to pull. She looked back at Botox as they muttered under their breath, letting it click in her head. They were talking about the Company. She remembered the old painting in the secret office entrance to their lair. The disdain in Botox's voice didn't match the memento she'd seen.

"If you hated the Company, why did you have that painting?" asked Shego. Botox turned and she let go of the cloth in perfect timing.

"Oh it had its perks... Status because of my family ties to its start. It was far more open at the start... More wiggle room and turned eyes... Unfortunately...family successions started to change that. My mother's rival wheedled her way in...and even after a fall from grace, as she put it...she still gained control in marriage... Making it softer...encouraging change... Then it continued. It still held its threats...but the rules were more restrictive," Botox turned around again. "It was unfortunate...it had to end."

Shego's fingers tugged the fabric and her ears picked up at the tone. Something in Shego told her to press. She needed time to get the knife...time to see if Drakken even noticed the signal had been on at all.

"Contracts can be broken... Your family could have left anytime... They chose to follow rules," said Shego. The knife inched closer with the cloth.

Botox's laugh startled her and she almost pulled too hard on the cloth.

"Break a contract? No," they snorted. "Breaking a contract with the Company was a death sentence. Not by their hands...but by those loyal to it... The only way to completely break that contract...was if it no long existed."

Shego watched as Botox walked to the edge of the platform and looked towards where the henchperson continued its sweeping circles around the hoverboard, as if it had never been shocked into obedience at all. Something was nagging at Shego as she pulled the knife closer. The lair had fallen quiet and it unnerved her. Shego had been around villains to know a quiet villain was a brooding villain.

"I do regret the power I had then... Instead of everyone running in fear or just...running when it dissolved," sighed Botox. "Perhaps I acted too brash when I was threatened for my work...should have played nice longer and turned everyone slowly... But you can't undo what is done...and it was all a game of cleaning up loose ends."

Shego's fingers touched the knife and her fingers did their best to grip it so as not to fall and make a sound. Subconsciously she listened, like she always did to ramblings... She looked at the back of Botox's head. They still faced towards the hoverboard and the sweeping henchperson, now joined by another. Shego's fingers slid the knife into her hand and she waited in the silence. She needed them talking to avoid any noise. They were silent again and dots started connecting in Shego's mind. Such as how they'd been so inquisitive on where she'd gotten the Leviathan shoes she'd worn when they'd still been parading around as Dr. Boa Taxley...

"What did you do, start a gossip war or something?" Shego scoffed, sliding the blade to brace against her bindings. "Turn everyone against each other?"

There was a snort.

"Is that what villains do now... How pathetic and juvenile," stated Botox. "Whatever happened to the villainous ways of old... If you had a beef with someone...you got rid of them before they got rid of you."

Shego had glanced at her wrist to make sure the knife was lined up, but her thoughts stopped all together and she swung her head to look at Botox. The connecting dots... The strange subconscious feeling she had was no longer so subconscious. Shego stopped cutting at the binding as she fully listened to Botox.

"So to get out of whatever contract your family had...you needed to dismantle the Company..." Shego said it instead of questioning it. "So you could...do whatever you wanted with no one telling you no? How?"

"By making sure the other half of the contracting party... can't uphold it," was Botox response, "If there is no Leviathans... there is no contract. No contracts. No company... and now that I have bored you..."

Botox trailed off and took a step down off the platform.

Shego's mind was spinning but she didn't have time to dwell on everything she was realizing. She began sawing away at the strap on her wrist, glancing at Botox who seemed transfixed on the hover board or whatever their hench-people might be doing around it. She felt nauseous and she could hear the sound of Dollmaker's boots returning. A slice of the leather showed her progress, but in an instant her gloves came alive with sparks and she dropped the knife as pain surged through her again.

* * *

Drakken wasn't sure if relief or nerves were winning over as his feet hit hard ground. The sound of water from a nearby stream, a narrow pathway through a mountain pass, and the fog of clouds above the mountain blocking the setting sun would have been beautiful if not for the situation at hand. He walked around the hover car as Hermes hopped out. The side looked like it had been in a fight with a prehistoric monster versus a single angry hand. Drakken hopped up and avoided the jagged edges of torn metal to open the glovebox, grabbing a single laser gun he wasn't even sure was working anymore.

"Would have been easier to grab it before hopping out—" Hermes cut in.

"Yes, well I forgot," sighed Drakken as he touched ground again. "Where is Pandora?"

"Unlike you, I don't have a tracking device attached to her—" Hermes was cut off once again.

"Yes, but I have one on you," came Pandora's voice from a small ridge above. "Little hurt that you don't really. Feels a little one-sided."

"You have..." Hermes shook his head in frustration. "That is not normal."

"And yet...you could track through mountains and blindly get lost...or I can just push a button and find you." Pandora slid down the ridge. It was clear by the state of her suit she was used to those methods of climbing and bracing impact. "So, you sent me all over this place looking for a lair without anything to go on... So what's going... What are those?"

She indicated to the gauntlets with a raised brow.

"Did you guys seriously spend the day together and then get matching jewelry?" she rolled her eyes.

"I'd get a refund," muttered Drakken as he looked at his. "Have you had any luck finding a lair of any kind? How many miles have you tracked? What—"

"We have spent weeks up and down these mountains. Do you think if there was a lair with running water either of us wouldn't have found it?" declared Pandora. "So if you two would like to elaborate on more than _'Just look for a lair or something—'_ that would be appreciated."

"There has to be something out here...perhaps an underground lair," muttered Drakken.

"Trust me, the only thing in these mountains is the scavenged-over dig we've been exiled to and the government facility with guards who shoot if you breathe too close," said Pandora. She glared at Hermes. "You know that, so why did you tell me to circle the mountains?"

"It appears that Dr. Taxley has been working with Devious Shark... It's all a very long story but it involves Shego missing... And to get these things off we need Shego who may or may not be in danger," sighed Hermes.

Pandora stared at him, and Drakken wondered if she was about to laugh but she suddenly glared.

"**You **sent me traipsing around this mountain looking for a _psycho_'_s_ lair...**alone**?" she snapped. Drakken took a step to the side as Hermes backed away.

Drakken felt she had a point from what he'd heard and seen of Dr. Botox.

"I wasn't thinking about that..." Hermes seemed apologetic. "I was just trying to get a head start and you were already here—"

"Wow! Jasper. I know we aren't on good terms right now, but how about a divorce first!" Pandora retorted. Drakken looked up from where he'd been fixated on his laser gun.

"You two go married? Congra—" began Drakken. They both looked at him. "Right..."

Drakken began walking down the path and looking up at the mountain ridge. The signal he'd briefly seen had seemed to be somewhere near the mountain he was looking at. He could see an opening where Pandora had jumped from, clearly a small cave-like camp they'd temporarily made home. There wasn't civilization for miles and as he scanned the area...it should be easy to narrow down possible ways in. **His** lair was built into a mountain cave too, so it should be cake to find a hidden entrance... But where to start.

_What if there's no time—_

_What are you trying to prove—_

_Failure— Loser—_

_Crawl back into your own cave—_

"Zip it!" yelled Drakken as he clutched his head. The metal dug in and he yanked his hand away. "Can you two save your bellyaching for later!"

Drakken glared at them just in time to see Hermes's hand reacting to his anger.

"Duck!" yelled Hermes and Drakken at the same time.

Pandora screamed as Hermes's hand flew over her head. Drakken couldn't really pinpoint everything that transpired in the next few seconds. He attempted to help Hermes gain control over his hand even by force. Pandora, unaware of what was happening, had kicked Hermes into Drakken and if not for sudden gunfire bouncing off rocks around them...who knew how long it might have continued for. Drakken yelled as sparks ricocheted around them, all three ducking behind a fallen boulder that gave little cover.

"I thought you said there was nothing around here?" hissed Drakken. He held his grip on Hermes's gauntlet as it tried to attack him.

"Those are probably the government guards," said Hermes. Pandora moved. "Pandora, where are you going?"

"I'm moving before you shove me out there in the line of fire," she hissed. Drakken saw an array of emotions on the woman's face.

"I wasn't attacking you... The gauntlets... Drakken could **you **calm down so you can stop holding my hand?" hissed Hermes. Drakken smacked Hermes's hand into the rock as it tried to claw at him.

"I'm not having fun holding your hand," hissed Drakken. The claws of the gauntlet neared his face.

Pandora was unmoving for a second.

"The... Those things that **he** used to break **your** wrist," hissed Pandora. "Is that what you went to work on!?"

"I think you two should discuss this later. Between the bullets and the hand holding, the argument is not helping us calm down enough to get these under control," growled Drakken. Hermes's gauntlet was digging into the rock it was held against.

"They feed off emotion," said Hermes calmly. Bullets rang out,

"Maybe we can make it to the hover car," said Drakken. The bullets stopped. "Run?"

They made it several feet before more bullets rang out. Drakken made it behind another boulder. He looked towards the hover car, wondering if they could make it in there without being shot.

_You could leave them—_

Drakken glared over at Hermes who seemed to be forcing calm. Drakken cringed as he realized it was just him thinking it. He thought about it for another second before the firing stopped and then a male voice rang out towards them.

"Dr. Drakken? Is that you!?"

Drakken's eyes shot open and he looked around the boulder to see two guards had made their way closer, one with hands cupped over his face to call out. Drakken slowly stepped out from behind the boulder and looked around for bullets or a sniper but none came. The two guards, who appeared to have been the only ones, exchanged some sort of interaction before sprinting down the ridge. Drakken blinked in confusion as they neared. Their uniforms looked like government-issued wear but as they got closer Drakken recognized the two men.

"Hector? Williams?" asked Drakken as his former henchmen came into view. "What are you doing here?"

"Some rich doctor paid a bunch of people to play security guards," shrugged Hector as they slowed in front of him.

"We're not supposed to tell people," sighed Williams. He looked at Drakken and then shrugged. "You guys come to bust in?"

"Oh hey, you two," smiled Hector as he waved at Pandora and Hermes. "Still here?"

"Yes, we're still here," retorted Pandora as the two slowly walked from behind the boulder.

"We chased them off a cliff last month," laughed Williams. His eyes trailed over Drakken's hand. "Aw man...those things again?"

Drakken watched his former henchmen take a step back and look around. He didn't analyze this, though he remembered his dismantled lair and reclusive behavior the last time they had seen him wearing the gauntlets. He nodded to this but their words finally hit him.

"It's a lair...not a government... But what about the power source?" asked Drakken.

"Why would you have a lair near a dig site?" asked Hermes. Pandora shrugged.

"Makes no sense."

"That dig site is bogus," stated Hector. "I mean...might be real—"

"Kind of a ruse thing," shrugged Williams. He looked at Pandora and Hermes. "I don't think we're supposed to have said that."

"Are you telling me...we have been digging for priceless items...for months...as an elaborate ruse?" asked Pandora. Hermes's eyes shot open.

Drakken saw them share a look and then burst into mad laughter.

"Are they okay?" asked Hector as the laughter kept going.

"They've been driven to insanity by the mountains... This lair...who owns it?" asked Drakken. He already knew the answer but the two shrugged.

"Not all villains talk to their hired hands," Williams stated. "I miss bowling night...it was so fun."

"We've never actually met them... We just get paid in cash...that's it," shrugged Hector. "Sorry about the dig."

"I'm not here for the dig. How do you get in the lair?" Drakken waved his hand dismissively.

"We can't just—" Williams muttered. "Honestly we are told to shoot without hesitation...not sure showing you in won't get **us **shot."

"Listen, we like you Dr. Drakken but—" Hector cringed.

"Shego's being held captive in there by some creep," said Drakken shortly.

The two looked at him for a second before exchanging a quick look.

"We'll have to use the back entrance—"

"Do you need our weapons?"

Drakken didn't listen to their prattling but simply followed the two up the ridge as fast as they could move. There were no doubtful voices clawing in his head this time. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

**Follow The Path of Destruction -**


	120. Woven Paths Part 3

**Woven Paths Part 3**

* * *

The sharp pains in Shego's hands began to fade, but the knife was already lost. She looked at the tremble of her digits as it felt like small daggers had been ripping through her flesh. The clattering of the knife had seemed like a faint echo in her moments of torture. She felt her heart throbbing in her throat and waited to hear Botox or Dollmaker address her, but it didn't come.

"So, we're just...letting them have escape knives... Life is not exciting enough?" came a male voice. She looked to see a familiar face of a thin, dark-haired man she couldn't place.

Shego looked to see the little black device in his hands as he looked towards Botox. Shego's eyes darted towards them. Botox seemed unfazed by the dropped knife but their deep eye darted back across the room for what felt like the hundredth time. Shego couldn't imagine what was so fascinating about the hoverboard, but that wasn't a concern. The _concern_ was that she'd failed to escape in time not to be caught, and the tray was moved farther away from her now. The man with the device spoke again.

"I mean, if you want a real challenge...how about normal henchmen—" He was cut off.

"Save whatever jokes or insults you have lined up," snarled Botox. "Blood or not, I am not going to pretend to find you amusing."

Shego looked at the man again. The blue suit and shiny shoes...the same thin frame as Devious Shark. Her eyes narrowed at him. Then it clicked. She remembered kicking him into the hench-people in a foggy room... The comic from the retreat. Then Botox's comment. Shego looked at him harder. Those same deadpan eyes as Dollmaker... There was a seething rage rushing through her.

"More rotten apples," scoffed Shego. "Please tell me the orchard burned down?"

She heard a laugh from the bottom of the platform. Dollmaker was collecting syringes again.

"See, that's funny," said Dollmaker. "Burned down orchard... Ah Shego, beautiful and witty. If it makes you feel any better...I won't make you look like the others."

Shego felt a surge of renewed panic run through her as she saw Dollmaker holding a mask. She pulled against the weakened restraint in blind hope. Before the mask could reach her, an alarm sounded and they turned towards the doorway.

"Devious," said Botox sternly. Devious Shark nodded and sprinted down the steps where a few hench-people joined him.

"What if—" Dollmaker was cut off.

"Go check the other entrance," it was a statement. Dollmaker nodded and left out another entrance with a few other hench-people.

Shego felt a swirl of relief in her, but then a new fear came to light. There would be no giant robot to crash in like the last time Drakken had attempted to rescue her...which meant he was on foot...and alone...and overconfident. She felt thin hands on either side of her face pull her to look at them. Botox was uncomfortably close and there was a searching look in their eye, as if trying to bore into her soul. Shego pulled her head back as far as she could against the surface behind her.

"Tell me my dear Shego...where did you _actually _get those shoes you wore to my party?"

* * *

Drakken darted behind the pillar as he heard running, the now-empty gun he'd gotten from his former henchmen nothing more than a useless metal stick. He glared at Hermes in the small cramped space. Hermes in turn was glaring back at him and gesturing to the twitchy hand that had decided to bust open the door without care. Reacting quickly, Pandora had used Drakken's rifle to take out a camera system of sorts. Not many shots had been left in the item to begin with. He felt his hand twitch as he still held his glare. Drakken knew the gauntlet was feeding off his irrational energy and emotions... He was still going to blame Hermes for this. He heard a deep sigh from Pandora who was pressed into the corner.

"I understand you two have sentient hands...but maybe refrain from blowing our cover," she hissed. "Great, now the walking nightmares are coming."

"Wasn't like either of us planned this," retorted Drakken. "You didn't have to waste our ammo."

"They could have given us more ammunition, or you know...someone could have **not **messed with cursed—" Hermes's rant was cut off as both Drakken and Pandora nudged him. He fell silent.

Drakken watched through the opening as a man in a blue suit ran by where they had been, the hench-people with them and blindly staring for orders. The man—the comic, Drakken noted—Devious Shark...looked around and over the area. Drakken felt rage and groped for the laser gun in his boot. Hermes's normal hand grabbed his wrist to stop him from pulling it. He glanced at him and he shook his head.

"Do we shoot them?" asked Pandora in a low whisper. Drakken felt annoyance transfer through him as Hermes looked at Pandora. "I was just asking."

Drakken saw disgust flicker over Pandora's face in the dimly lit hiding space as she looked off towards their current obstacle to Shego. He didn't know where her personal vendetta was rooted when it came to the hench-people and Devious Shark, but he didn't care much. He still didn't know who all was in on whatever trap this was. He would hope that whatever bad blood was between the two wouldn't mean Pandora's assisting in Shego's kidnap and possible imprisonment. Drakken was questioning a lot of people's motives right now.

He glanced at Hermes.

_The only reason the__y'__re not letting you do this on your own is because of the gauntlets... __C__an't trust them...can't trust anyone... __C__an't trust yourself._

Drakken shook his head and moved to step on the metal on his hand. Devious Shark and the stiff-jointed beings began to leave when footsteps were suddenly heard. Drakken saw the silhouette of a man in a lab coat through a small gap. He tried to look as there was a small gasp from Pandora. Hermes's hand clamped over her mouth with such speed he elbowed Drakken. Drakken bit his lip to stop his own yelp of pain.

"I didn't see anyone," said the man.

"No one here either... This place is all sorts of unstable. Who builds a lair into an old temple," scoffed Devious Shark.

"Yes, well, we should get back...there's a lot to be done," said the man again. "Before they change their mind."

"Yeah, or she grabs a knife again... I think they're slipping in their old age," snorted Devious Shark as they went out of view. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't be disrespectful," was all that was said as the last of the hench-people vanished.

Drakken looked at Pandora and Hermes for an all-clear as Pandora had a better viewing angle. Instead she looked wide-eyed and fearful. Drakken stared at her as she yanked Hermes's hand from her mouth. She practically shoved them out of their spot.

"We have to hurry," said Pandora. "This isn't just some whack job with a fountain of youth complex."

"I thought they just wanted her blood?" asked Hermes. "You don't think they'll try and turn her into one of...what are they?"

"People," said Pandora as she began moving down the hall quickly. They followed after her. "Those were people."

"Are you sure they're not some...zombie-robots—" Hermes was cut off.

"No." Pandora no longer looked annoyed or inconvenienced. Drakken saw real panic in her eyes. "Looks like the mental ward did nothing but perfect his craft."

"Who?" asked Drakken. Drakken knew she'd seen the man he couldn't. "Who was that with Devious Shark?"

Pandora cringed.

"Dollmaker," she hissed. "And I don't think **he **would just want Shego's blood."

* * *

Shego was glad when Botox's hands left her face. Her skin was crawling as they looked at her and waited for her response. Shego knew exactly what Botox was asking her, in a very casual way. Shego's mind raced as it became clear Botox hadn't been staring at the hoverboard to read the stickers on it... They had been thinking about Drakken's name... It sunk in that 'Dr. Drakken' was based on his grandmother's bedtime stories...and her mind was whirling. He'd said his grandmother had been in the medical field.

_Rivals? They'd said rivals?_

Shego answered with the only thing she could think of.

"I told you. A friend was cleaning out a junk room and found them," scoffed Shego. "If you wanted them so badly then maybe you should have worked on your kidnap plan better...like staging a formal event so I could wear them... When I get out of here...I'll send them to you."

Botox looked at her with suspicion.

"This boyfriend of yours—"

"Drakken is **not **my boyfriend," Shego needed to distance all ideas of this. "He is my partner and that is all. I'm sure _Sweets_ told you all sorts of misguided drama."

"Sweets?" Botox raised a brow and then nodded. "Dr. Sweets... Oh...so she's told you?"

"We're not exactly gal pals," snorted Shego. "I'm just not stupid... So how long has she, actually, been plotting with you?"

"Plotting with... Oh no my dear. I was her supplier and in return she did me favors here and there," sighed Botox. "Unfortunately...she isn't up to the job... Calling Global Justice at the resort did not go unnoticed... And...as Devious Shark has told me...she has too much of an attachment to people to be of much use to me."

"Uh huh," scoffed Shego. "So you're telling me she's just...been there by coincidence."

"When I found out she has connections to you...I may have attempted to sway her... But that was a lost cause... She's even turned down my supplies." Botox paused. "Thank you for reminding me to pay her a visit... Now if you're done evading the question with lies—"

"All clear," came Dollmaker as he walked up the back of the platform. "Must have been faulty."

"Faulty?" Botox's eye narrowed. "So, the alarm going off...you are certain...had nothing to do with Shego flipping a tracker switch a few hours ago?"

Dollmaker's unsettling smile flicked away. There was a pause.

"I was just asking Shego about her...partner?" Botox sighed. "Perhaps you could get more information out of her...since you are certain."

Dollmaker looked uneasy as he turned to Shego. He approached her and that renewed fear from the past came spinning back to her. His hand touched her face and she wanted to scream or blast him, but she couldn't.

"It would be best if you tell them what they want to know," he said with a pout. "I don't want to ruin what little perfection you've already let go."

Shego balled her fists and turned away from his breath. The scent was almost as nauseating as the person.

"Don't touch me." She tried to sound calm and direct.

She was hoping it wasn't just a fault in the system and that someone was actually coming through that door to get her... She didn't even care if it was Global Justice or Kim Possible. Even if the alarm was a fault, she could use that again. But she was out of time. There were no more distractions or conversation topics she could come up with to stall. The fact it had worked so long shocked her. Dollmaker's voice was a whine and it made her stomach squirm.

"Shego, please...I don't want to flaw you... I don't want you broken like the others."

Shego slammed her eyes shut, trying to will away the memory that his voice was pulling back. The familiar restraints may let her move but it was like her body remembered being unable to do so as his voice rang through her ears. Faces...scarred, flawed...hollowed eyes...fake dark hair and painted skin... She could almost smell it again. His hand was touching her face again and she reacted. She opened her eyes and bit the fingers touching her lips. Hard.

"Ahh!" Dollmaker was thrashing away from her but she bit harder.

If she was going down, it wouldn't be without a fight... Or without scars that weren't easily fixed, plastic surgeon or not.

"Let go! Let go!" He was pulling away from her but she bit harder. She didn't care if she bit them off.

_Do it, it will bu__y_ _more time if he has no fingers._

She was not going to be anyone's strange doll, nor some mind-altered pudding-brained henchperson, and she was getting out of there. She felt new hands on her face yanking her jaw open. Shego clenched tighter. She could hear Devious Shark had returned and was yelling obscenities at her, coming to the aid of his family.

There was a loud zipping electric sound and she heard Devious Shark scream. Everyone let go of her face and all the sounds of movement made her let go and open her eyes. Dollmaker fell away from her, the fingers she'd been biting already bruising and she could see blood. She spit the taste from her mouth. She looked around as hench-people started moving like well-organized guards around the platform and exits. Devious Shark lay on the ground where Dollmaker had scurried to him.

Shego would have possibly analyzed the parental-like concern Dollmaker had for Devious Shark... It made him seem normal for a second. She saw him pick him up as if to drag the unconscious form to safety. However her eyes ghosted past them, looking for whatever or whoever had shot him with what Shego knew to be a stun laser.

_Drakken?_

Her eyes darted but she saw nothing. She knew hiding and sneaking wasn't his best attribute so her not seeing him made her concerned. She twitched as she felt the cuff on her wrist move. She glanced down to see a thin hand undoing her restraint. She followed the purple clad arm to the dark long hair of Pandora. Shego blinked in shock, almost unable to process her wrist being freed. Her ankle was next before Pandora moved to the other side and reached around to her other wrist. Shego's free hand began working at the belt around her waist. A noise made them both look up.

Hench-people were on the platform looking at them. Shego smiled at them in hopes that one of them was a defect like earlier. As they took fighting stances, her hopes, again...were dashed. Pandora ducked as one attacked her. Shego desperately tried to get the restraint glove off of her freed hand. The hench-people were on her in seconds attempting to secure her again. She kicked one right into where Dollmaker and Botox had been moving towards her. She watched Dollmaker fall from the platform. She kicked high upwards and hit one of the creations hard in the jaw. She heard a crack but it was unfazed. There was a loud smashing sound and Pandora careened into the cart that had been next to Shego.

"Well done, my dear... Looks like you managed to call in a rescue party with your earlier trick," hissed Botox. "I needed new additions anyway...oh I remember her."

"New face?" groaned Pandora as she tried to sit up, a syringe sticking in her arm. "I liked the other one better...made you less ugly."

"Such a smart mouth," grumbled Botox. "Can't wait to silence it."

Botox moved towards Pandora.

"Yeah good luck with that," scoffed Pandora. She tried to get up but she collapsed.

"Well that serum will help," Botox sounded smug.

Shego couldn't see beyond the wall of hench-people she was trying to kick off while keeping her arm free. Finally she felt two of the creations restraining her leg and the rest pulling the gloves tighter as the binding started to go around her wrist again.

"I am...really...over...this...damsel in distress...thing," she growled and kneed upwards. One creature fell away.

"I don't know, I think you pull it off well," said a new but familiar voice.

Shego's eyes opened wide as she looked to her right, just in time to see Drakken hit the hench-people in front of her with a metal chair. The rush of feelings racing through her made her uncertain what to focus on first. She saw metal on his hand as it ripped her bindings completely with sharp claws. The glowing red of the stone on the back of his hand focused her emotions. All joy and excitement fell away to anger.

"The gauntlets! Are you insane!" she snapped as he yanked the strap off her neck. "What on earth would possess you—"

"Shego can you please let me rescue you before screaming at me?" sighed Drakken. "It's been a long day."

He held a relieved smile on his face and Shego saw his arms open and move towards her. Her eyes darted over the scene to where Botox stood, their hand grasped around Pandora's hair who seemed to have been immobilized. Shego shoved past Drakken and yanked her gloves off. She didn't get a chance to attack as Hermes came into view. A metallic glint, and Botox was clutching their face, Hermes shaking his hand and grumbling about pain.

Shego looked at Drakken. He held a slightly sour look and held up his hand.

"We're trying a new form of bonding... Very medieval right?" He was trying to crack a joke. It was short lived.

Drakken let out a yelp as his legs were yanked from under him. It appeared Dollmaker had gotten back on the platform under the legs of the surrounding hench-people. Shego lit up her hands and shot at him. Well, she attempted to; her glow was faint and her hands ached as if the gloves were still on. She could see cuts on her fingers. She briefly contemplated if the gloves were laced with something as the cuts stung. She went to kick Dollmaker off Drakken but Drakken's gauntlet-clad hand was over Dollmaker's face. The stone was glowing brighter. Drakken's eyes were glowing the same deep red color.

"Drakken!" yelled Shego. Now was not the time for it to take over and for him to pass out. "Snap out of it."

Shego grabbed his wrist as she kicked Dollmaker like she intended. There were cuts in the shape of a hand on Dollmaker's face, as if the gauntlet was going perform its own twisted reconstruction of the doll-obsessed doctor. The hand moved swiftly and grabbed Shego's wrist.

"Drakken!" She watched his eyes go back to normal. "That's better... Save the homicidal rage for when we don't just need to escape."

Drakken looked panicked for a split second before rolling his eyes in a huff.

"Well then what's the point," he sighed. "Fine. Any escape plan?"

Shego looked around them as the hench-people began to form a barrier to the entrance point she was certain her three rescuers had snuck through, then realized it made full sense that Drakken wouldn't have thought of a way out. She groaned and used the hand still gripping her wrist to yank him to his feet.

"Fighting an army of botched cyborgs is first on the list." Shego took a fighting stance. She flexed her fingers in pain.

"Uh, about that," came Hermes's voice from her left. Shego glanced in his direction.

Hermes was attempting to keep hold of a staggering Pandora whose limbs seemed to be weighing her down. Beyond them was a wall of hench-people. Shego took a mental count. There were at least two dozen, give or take a few—enough to encircle them in an unsettling wall. Some wore the familiar lilac-colored scrubs she'd remembered. She saw the _'defects' _standing a ways back as if watching.

"Okay, so normally I'd say we book it and ditch these two, but given the circumstances, I'd feel kinda guilty," muttered Shego. Drakken nodded as they both took a step back.

Shego surveyed them and a new concern came over her, and it wasn't that Drakken's twitching hand had chosen not to let go of her wrist. It was that among the sea of unsettling faces...three were missing. Dollmaker's crumpled form from where she'd kicked him was gone. She wanted to assume they'd made a break for it, but she knew that wasn't true. She felt more on edge from that than by the hench-people getting closer.

"Not that I'm complaining you actually brought backup...but were you out of choices?" whispered Shego.

"If you notice, I'm only wearing one gauntlet. This was more of a 'no choice' situation... Otherwise I wouldn't have brought anyone," retorted Drakken.

Shego rolled her eyes and glanced to her left again.

"Can Hermes fight?"

"Uh," Drakken shrugged and looked towards Hermes and Pandora. "I don't really know... Hermes, have you kept up on karate?"

"It's judo," grumbled Hermes as he struggled with Pandora. "And no...not really."

"This is why I suggested you take it up again," Pandora murmured as best she could under the serum's paralysis. "Not so annoying now, is it."

Shego let out a deep sigh and glanced at her hands. Her plasma blast, which seemed to be unavailable at the moment, only powered up the hench-people. Her hands stung and she had no gloves to protect them. She didn't have much choice as they lunged. Shego kneed upwards as bony hands tried to grab her neck. The creation fell back but only from momentum it seemed. She wished she'd learned more about how to defeat one versus how they controlled the defective ones. She didn't have time to focus on what the other three were doing.

Another one lunged at her and she jumped, her hands bracing on its shoulders as she flipped over it. She gave it a backwards kick as she cleared the air, sending the henchperson careening into the surface where Shego had been tethered to. Her jump almost brought her to land on the other side of their surrounding adversaries, but a hand grabbed her ankle mid-air. She lost her balance and landed hard on the cut palms of her hands. She let out a hiss and blindly kicked upward behind her, hoping to make contact with a face.

She heard a whine of pain and saw that it wasn't a henchperson who'd grabbed her. Dollmaker clutched at his bleeding nose, but his hand stayed firm on her ankle. She felt very little fear as she looked at him now, bleeding and bruised. She didn't know if it was because of that or because she wasn't in a familiar helpless state. Now she felt nothing but disgust. She kicked again.

"Get off!" she snapped, "or you'll have to have a face like your parent."

"Not this time," he gasped as he grabbed her other leg. "I'm not letting you go this time, Shego."

"Yes you are," she snapped. She concentrated on her hands, willing them to heat.

It felt like acid running through her veins for a second before the plasma boiled through her palms and cuts. Green energy pulsated before she fired it at Dollmaker. He let go as he was thrown by the force into some of the hench-people Drakken was fighting. Shego moved quickly and jumped up. Hench-people stood there but did not move. The defects. She zigzagged through the small handful and towards her hover board. She didn't have a specific plan, but getting out of there was the main objective. She just hoped it could carry all four of them. A henchperson flew to her left and into an electrical grid. Shego glanced back to see that Hermes's gauntlet was taking over.

"Oh that's just great," hissed Shego as she jumped over a broom, the henchperson from earlier staring at her.

Shego slowed and looked at their tilted head. Botox's words about them not having cognitive thoughts came back to her...but something about the defects, especially the one who'd flipped the switch for her made her pause.

"Do...do you understand?" Shego asked mostly to herself. Its head tilted the other way.

"No they don't," said Botox. Shego's head snapped back towards the hoverboard where Botox stood. "They react to sound and commands. An infant could sway them with a gurgle."

"Then why keep them around?" asked Shego. She needed a clear shot to the hoverboard. "If they are that unstable."

"Convenience, memories, lessons," sighed Botox. "I know who they were and what they used to be... Call it sentimental. The men who crossed me but can gather things I need. The women who wasted opportunities and spread lies but can repair others who are broken... Young women who dig too deep and can't get out."

They gestured vaguely around the frozen defects as they spoke, stopping at the one holding the broom.

"But they can still clean up dirt... All a little off...but of use," finished Botox. "No need to have blood on your hands for no reason."

Shego's eyes narrowed.

"So...you see nothing wrong because they are still alive?" she scoffed. "You are deranged. I see where your son gets it from."

Shego's hands flared and Botox took a large step back.

"So fascinating you know...how that gives energy to my creations...but is so destructive," said Botox. "While your blood is what I wanted, this allures me more."

"Unless you want to see if your face is flame proof, shouldn't you be running to hide or something?" Shego took a step forward. Botox stepped away as she advanced. "What makes you think my rescue party came alone?"

Botox glanced towards the platform and to the henchperson still holding the broom behind Shego. Shego didn't like the small smirk that tugged at the thin skin of Botox's face, as if there was an inside joke. There was a spinning in her stomach as she wondered what was planned. She knew Dollmaker was back at the platform, but where was Devious Shark?

"Because... I have a hunch...thinking ahead isn't your _partner_'_s _strong suit," sneered Botox. They lunged and Shego fired.

Shego's blasts missed but Botox didn't get close enough to grab her. A _swoosh_ sound moved close past her ears and Botox flew back into one of the glowing tanks. Shego's head spun around to see the broom had flown over her shoulder and right into Botox. The head-tilting henchperson was staring off as Botox staggered. Shego took the opportunity to dash to the hoverboard. She'd barely gotten it turned on and airborne before Botox tried to grab onto it. Shego looked towards the defective henchperson but they had gone back for their broom. Shego hissed as Botox's bony fingers dug into her leg. She fired a blast down at them forcing them to let go.

She got the hover board high enough to avoid the fighting and looked for Drakken and the others. Shego blinked for a second. The defective ones...were fighting the lilac-clad ones, and keeping most at bay. Shego maneuvered around the room, trying to figure out how to swoop in. She began blasting objects to fall and distract the hench-people as she calculated. Hermes's eyes were glowing and his hand was attacking blindly... Drakken...Drakken was in a similar state. The gauntlets had taken over. Her thoughts were interrupted as something hit her in the side. A sharp electrical feeling nearly made her crash. Instead she careened into the platform and into a few hench-people, falling from the board in the process.

Shego looked at her side and saw wires. A taser gun. She used her plasma blast to cut them as more pain surged through her. She glared upwards to see Devious Shark had finally joined in the fray. He dropped the taser and Shego could see something else in his hand. It was the vial gun from the retreat. Shego smirked and fired another blast at him. It hit his shoulder as he dodged. Her hands still stung from the heat but they felt more in control. She fired more plasma blasts, hitting anything she could. She was so blinded by firing at Devious Shark and in Botox's general direction that she'd not paid attention to what was behind her until a sharp pain stabbed into her shoulder.

Dollmaker's arm was around her neck as she saw the blood vial begin to fill. Before she could blast him he let out a loud scream of his own and dropped to the ground. Shego yanked the item from her arm and turned to see Dollmaker clutching his leg in pain. Pandora was halfway down the platform and had a syringe jabbed in Dollmaker's leg.

"I'd destroy that if I were you," groaned Pandora. She seemed to be gaining some control of herself again. "I think one Shego is quite enough. Don't need brainless ones."

Shego smirked as her plasma burned the cartridge that held her blood. She'd have shared a witty retort if a loud siren hadn't sounded. They both looked to see the room being cast in a yellow glow. In the commotion and lights, she'd neglected to see Devious Shark dragging Dollmaker away. Shego saw the security alarm was also lighting up again as the sound of footsteps came heavily through the entrances.

"Global Justice," hissed Pandora as blasts and flares began to be seen down the hall. "Not sure if that's good or bad."

"I don't want to stay to find out," muttered Shego.

She scanned the room for Drakken. His eyes were flickering between red and normal as he was hunched over clutching his gut. There was blood coming from the gauntlet as if one of the hench-people had tried to yank it off. She looked at Pandora who was slowly forcing her way upright. Shego looked for her hover board and was relieved to see it hadn't been destroyed in her blasting fury and was still hovering. She yanked Pandora up as she moved towards it.

"Any plans to take out Hermes?" asked Pandora. "He's gone rogue. I'm pretty sure he's the one who took out Drakken."

"Generally knocking one unconscious works," shrugged Shego. "I— Now what?"

There was a rumbling sound and Shego saw Global Justice retreating. Some of the hench-people had vanished as well. The only ones remaining were those fighting Hermes and the defects. Holding Pandora up, Shego flew towards Drakken quickly as he'd gotten to his feet. He didn't even wait to ask the plan and lunged over the hoverboard.

"Can this hold all four of us?" asked Shego. Drakken clung to her leg as he hung from the board.

"It's going to have to," yelled Drakken. "Something tells me this lair isn't going to be standing for long."

"Oh, you think," snarked Shego as stones began to fall around them. "Hold on, we have to get your fashion buddy."

"Good luck," muttered Drakken. Shego stared at him. "Oh, I'm grabbing him?"

"She's kind of holding me right now," said Pandora. Her arms were gaining strength in her grip but Shego knew if she let go Pandora would fall off.

"Use your armor," yelled Shego. Drakken looked confused for a second before looking at his hand. Shego rolled her eyes. "Did you get hit too hard in that fight?"

"You try having your head invaded," he hissed. Shego sped close enough to Hermes for Drakken to snatch his raised gauntlet.

Hermes's thrashing was not helping her stay balanced as she picked up speed towards the exit and avoided falling debris. Shego's eyes darted around them to where the defects either stood in confusion or still fought. She tore her eyes away and picked up speed, listening to Pandora's directions for the exit. She could feel the hoverboard wobbling as she picked up more and more speed and Drakken's grip slipped from her leg more than once. She shot a plasma blast as they neared what she assumed was the exit door.

The scent of fresh air rushed over her and before she could stop their momentum, they hit the side of an adjacent mountain. Shego yelled as she fell, dropping Pandora as the hover board was thrown from under them. She hit hard ground and grass with a hiss. A heavy weight on her leg and movement made it known Drakken had landed with her. The sound of rumbling made her look upwards.

Shego watched as the mountain lair collapsed in on itself. A Global Justice ship sped off in the distance in hot pursuit of another craft. There was no relief over the escape or smug amusement that she felt should be washing through her. As the last boulder rolled down the incline to rest in place, she felt a bittersweet sadness. The hench-people who hadn't escaped with Botox and company, the defects being the majority...they were entombed and crushed inside the mountain. Nameless, forgotten, and broken people. Some, despite Botox's claims, still had some cognition of their own left... Shego shook her head.

_It_'_s better for them than what they were..._

She saw a metal-clad hand extend towards her. Drakken had already stood. Shego didn't turn down the offer to pull her to her feet, though she regretted it slightly as the metal dug far too sharply into her hand. She hissed in pain as she got up and yanked her hand away.

"So what, are you immune to them now?" scoffed Shego as she shook her hand.

"Uh, no," said Drakken. He looked at his hand as it flexed. "I think they're just...more confused at having two hosts. Trust me, they're still a festering time bomb."

Pandora's voice cut in.

"Uh, yeah, about that." They looked over to where she'd pulled herself to a slight stand. "Still kind of a problem."

They both looked to see the still red-eyed Hermes regaining consciousness. Shego let out a deep sigh and concentrated on her hands. They flared without hesitation. The cuts still burned but the plasma felt oddly more stable than it had been since the comet shard's interference.

"Did you tell him it hurts?" asked Shego as she walked towards where Hermes was staggering from.

"Not in detail..." sighed Drakken, "I'm not looking forward to it either."

"Yeah?" Shego called over her shoulder. "Well, whose fault is that?"

There was silence as she reached Hermes, but she smirked as she heard Drakken respond as her glowing hands reached for the gauntlet.

"Mine."

* * *

Drakken watched the setting sun fade completely behind the mountains as they drove. His hand ached and the crude wrapping under his glove itched. Still, he wasn't about to whine about it. Shego wouldn't exactly be kind as she'd yet to fully express her annoyance at his messing with the gauntlets again. He supposed she was still lost in her own thought and keeping it for later. He cringed. He'd much rather her just lecture him immediately instead of when he was in better spirits.

He looked at his hand, knowing he would have to forgo working on any projects for a while to let it heal. His mind turned to his laser, still on the floor in the lair...dismantled...dented... He shook his head. Yet another invention that had wasted his time, caused more problems than it was worth, and would be shoved in a storage room for scrap. He had no regrets sending the gauntlets with Hermes and Pandora. He didn't care what became of them if he was honest, just so long as they were far away from him. He wasn't too thrilled they'd taken Shego's hover board though.

Shego shifted beside him and he looked over at her. He'd assumed she'd started to drift off. She was snickering as she focused on him. Drakken raised a brow, expecting that lecture to come. It didn't. She looked almost content. Tired, but content as she shifted closer to him and leaned on her knee.

"I was thinking..." she snickered. Her hand smoothed out the shoulder of his coat.

"Should I be scared?" He gave her a half smile.

"You know... The new black lab coat, the puzzle solving, and you know...the confident rescue." Shego smiled. "What are you trying to do? Sweep a woman off her feet?

Drakken felt the heat in his face as he looked at her. He'd not thought of any of those things. He felt his heart pick up its pace. His mind was racing on how to respond, but he didn't get a chance. Shego snorted and fell back against the seat of the hover car.

"Good thing it's just me, right?" She laughed. "Don't worry Doc, I'm not about to start swooning over you."

Drakken swallowed hard as he focused on the sky ahead of them and gave a slight chuckle. His stomach knotted.

"That's a relief," said Drakken. "Don't need any of that nonsense."

"Pfft, agreed," sighed Shego.

"I'm glad you're okay," smiled Drakken. "Honestly, finding a new side-kick would have been a nightmare."

"Partner!" corrected Shego as she shoved him gently in the shoulder.

It fell silent as they flew, and Drakken saw Shego shift out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to ask what had transpired before he got there, how everything had played out in the last twenty-four hours... He didn't. Just like her memories and her past, he knew Shego would tell him if and when she wanted.

_She could at least say thank you._

He nodded to himself but let it go...for now.

"Drakken?" Shego finally spoke. Drakken's head turned.

"Yes, Shego?" he asked.

"Have you ever... If someone knew something about..." She trailed off and looked down at her hands. He watched them open and close.

"What?" asked Drakken. He fought the urge to grab her hand the same way he'd wanted to hug her earlier.

"If you knew something about someone's family...would you tell them?" asked Shego. Drakken stared at her for a second.

"Depends if the knowledge changes some sort of dynamic?" he asked. Eddie came to mind and the reality that Cleopatra had been involved with Botox before.

Shego's brow furrowed and she looked at him.

"There is no dynamic...but it's something they don't know," said Shego. Drakken's mind shifted to whom she'd been with and his stomach twisted.

"Does it pertain to the Company?" He didn't like the bitter taste in his mouth at saying it.

Shego nodded slowly. Drakken turned back towards the dark sky.

"Then I don't want to know," said Drakken firmly. He heard Shego open her mouth to argue but she said no more.

It was silent for a while. Then in a quick motion, Shego slammed into him hard. He was glad the autopilot was on because he was pushed a few inches from the steering column. Shego's face was in his shoulder as her arms wrapped tightly around him in a strong hug. He felt his heart pound in his throat as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and returned the embrace. The tension and fear at her being in danger finally melted away as he rested his head against hers. It was clear that her rejecting his hug earlier had only been because of the setting, and that she was as relieved as he had been. She pulled him tighter against her and she shifted so her one leg slightly draped over his. He mirrored her actions and squeezed harder. He felt her breathing shift slightly.

"Shego?" he whispered. She stiffened. "You're welcome."

He heard a snort into his shoulder.

"Little full of yourself that there was going to be a thank you." He could hear the quiver in her voice, but then in a low whisper, "Thank you."

He just held her tighter.

* * *

**A Clean Slate Awaits -**


	121. Cocoa, Cookies, and Distractions

**Cocoa, Cookies, and Distractions**

* * *

Shego woke with a start as the vent system kicked in. Her eyes scanned her dark room lit only by the glow of the cave's waters. As the air circulated she let out a deep breath. Images from her last nightmare were still at the forefront of her mind—long forgotten ones from her years on Team Go that weren't so much nightmares as they were memories. Dollmaker's escalation to making human dolls, Dweller's twisted games, and even Stitches's and Hush's dark strange games of hide and seek. She knew this was all brought on by her prior weekend's experience, because now all of the nightmares were woven together with Dr. Botox's hench-people.

Shego let out a shudder as she pulled her blanket closer. She needed to find a way to sleep. Over the last week she'd been unbearable, even to herself. Her lack of sleep had made her less than helpful in the lab as Drakken tried to fix the hover car. For three days straight she'd left the lab and regretted the insults she'd tossed at him, but she had been too tired to take them back or even counter them. This morning, or yesterday, had been the worst. He'd be tinkering with his laser and talking about how he needed a different power source when she'd snapped at him about it being a waste of time. What else she ranted exactly was a blur.

She slid out of bed and decided maybe a late night snack might help her sleep. She doubted it, but it was worth a try. She needed to do something, and she'd even debated on asking Drakken for that sleeping medication back. Since he had been up at his strange hours she seriously doubted he was using it. She felt the slight guilt trickle over her thoughts instead of the nightmares as she walked past his door to head to the kitchen. She slowed for a second but picked up her pace quickly.

_No. I'll just ignore it. He's avoided talking about last weekend. I will avoid talking about—_

She stopped her thoughts and rolled her eyes at herself, suddenly aware that all her jabs and snappy moments at him this week were a mixture of lack of sleep and her agitation at him acting as if nothing had happened. That Monday morning he had been right back to work.

She froze as she saw movement in the kitchen. The only light on was above the stove to illuminate the figure slumped at the small table doodling sluggishly away on pieces of paper. Shego could smell food as she got closer. With a deep sniff and a few steps she could almost taste the chocolate chip cookies as she saw them cooling on the counter. Drakken looked up as she cleared the threshold. She saw a look of agitation ghost across his face before fading as he went back to writing.

"Couldn't sleep?" he muttered. "There's hot cocoa-moo—cocoa, on the stove... Should still be warm."

"Clearly you couldn't either," sighed Shego as she helped herself to some cocoa and cookies. "What's wrong? You only late-night bake when you're frustrated."

His grip on the pen tightened.

"If you must know, Shego, I am trying to come up with another plan...something that actually works," he snapped.

Shego paused as she approached the table.

"I didn't mean it—" He cut her off.

"Yes you did." His statement wasn't a whine. "Everything keeps going wrong with it and the designs are flawed...the resources are unstable... It's another failure."

Shego narrowed her eyes and was about to argue, but she changed tactics and sat down.

"Well then prove me wrong," she shrugged. "Isn't that what has always driven you? Proving others wrong about your genius?"

Drakken looked at her for a second and then at his sketches.

"It is," he muttered.

"So what's the problem?" smirked Shego. "If you think I was telling the truth...prove me wrong."

His brow narrowed as he tapped his pen.

"You have a point," he whispered. He opened his mouth and then closed it for a second. "Why are you up?"

She knew that wasn't what he was going to say but she let him change topics. She debated on answering truthfully or shrugging it off.

"I had a nightmare." She had apparently chosen the truth. She bit into a warm cookie.

"What about?" asked Drakken. He cut himself off. "That's a stupid question, clearly last weekend's events."

"Actually it was you forcing me to watch soap operas at karaoke," shrugged Shego. Drakken gave her an exasperated look. "Yes, of course it was because of last weekend. Seeing Dollmaker again...it triggered something in my memories from when I was on Team Go. It will pass, but I could do without the mood-swings from lack of sleep."

"**You** could do without the mood-swings?" scoffed Drakken. "Try being on the receiving-end."

Shego rolled her eyes and gave a dramatic sigh as she kicked him.

"Uhg, my bad. Sorry, okay? I won't take my frustrations out on you." She gave a half smile.

"Doubtful," snorted Drakken. "We'll see in the morning... Did you want to talk about it?"

Shego looked up from where she was dunking her cookie into the hot cocoa. Drakken had put down his pen, which by that point had just been making patterns of circles due to his drive for distraction. He had turned to look at her as he waited for an answer. Shego thought about telling him about her nightmare. How it wasn't just her old villains and Dr. Botox or the hench-people, and that it mostly consisted of her trapped as one of them and seeing him— She shook her head and took another bite of her cookie.

There was a long pause.

"Did you want to talk about what happened before I got there?" he asked calmly. Shego looked at him.

"Why?" asked Shego. He'd pretended the whole thing hadn't happened all week.

"Because you were duped by a guy named Devious Shark and this concerns me," he said as he rolled his eyes. She knew it was meant to be a joke but her hand clenched the cookie in her hand and it instantly became charred crumbles within a faint green light. "Shego. I was only joking... If you want to or don't want to talk it's fine...but don't take it out on the chocolate chip cookies."

Shego rolled her eyes and grabbed a cookie off of the plate in front of him, her eyes still narrowed at her mug sitting in front of her. He didn't make an effort to stop her, or make a comment. She'd seen his hand react to her sudden movement, but he said nothing. The sound of the vents and Drakken scribbling were the only noise.

She slid a doodle over towards her to look at. It made no sense to her even if she tried. His strange codes that only he knew and sometimes forgot, lists and random words to trigger only his thoughts... She'd never bothered to learn deciphering it, because he'd eventually rant it all to her anyway. She glanced up at him, his eyes fixated on the paper he was working on. Her mind flashed back to flickers of the nightmares she'd had all week and she slid the doodle back in the pile.

Her thoughts fell back to the lab destroyed under a collapsed mountain. She wondered if Global Justice caught up with them or if they were just lying in wait for another sneaky attack. She fixated back on Drakken. How Dr. Botox had been interested in him, piecing together whatever twisted problems they had with The Company and pulling Drakken into it. The family contract ties, the stories of people Botox had mentioned...

She'd been annoyed he hadn't wanted to talk about it, but now she'd told him **she** didn't. She wondered if subconsciously it was because she wanted to talk about the things she'd learned rather than her experience and she knew he wouldn't favor that.

She bit her lip as she chose her words carefully.

"You said your grandmother was a doctor?" asked Shego. "She made medical things?"

Drakken looked at her with a brief look of confusion before he clearly chose to dismiss her line of questioning as anything more than curiosity.

"She was," Drakken smiled but it faltered. "She never got much of a chance to work on anything she really wanted... I used to think that she made up those stories she told me as a sort of...ulterior life."

"The Dr. Drakken stories," Shego felt like a piece lined up. "And she never got to do much...why again?"

"In her youth she did... She had so many things and designs, but as I told you. She had a type of lab accident that caused a lot of minor cognitive issues and her motor skills were unstable... She never wanted to talk about that or perhaps she didn't remember. Why?" Drakken suddenly looked suspicious.

"In her stories, was Dr. Drakken...a man?" Shego was getting more and more curious. Drakken shrugged.

"It was just Dr. Drakken," he picked up his pen again.

There was another silent pause but Shego noticed Drakken was moving much slower as if waiting for her to ask something else. She knew he was trying to read her and normally she would be annoyed at this, but it gave her the push.

"How did your grandparents meet?" She leaned her chin on her hand. His pen slowed further.

"I...don't really know. I never knew the man. He died shortly after my aunt was born," his answer was slow, still on edge.

Shego knew if she mentioned The Company he would get up and leave, but before she could ask a question about that, her curiosity piqued.

"Aunt?" asked Shego. "Since when do you have an Aunt?"

"I **had **an Aunt." Drakken rolled his eyes. "Lydia's mother. Where do you think she came from?"

"Well you talked about Eddie's dad, I'd think you'd mention there were more spawn to be concerned about," Shego tried to make a joke. "What happened to her?"

"No idea," shrugged Drakken. "She was eight years older than me... I vaguely remember her babysitting us, but when she turned eighteen she became obsessed with my uncle's Company stories and just...left. I only met Lydia the same time you did."

"You have no idea?" Shego scoffed. "Is she a flake, is she dead... I know she's not around, but nothing?"

"I don't know," glared Drakken. "After Uncle Bart died, I didn't exactly keep up on family events. I was busy pursuing villainy. I missed a few phone calls here and there. What is with all these questions?"

"Listen Doc, I'm all for pursuing villainy...but how can you not know basic things?" Shego raised a brow.

"Hmm? What's going on with your brothers?" asked Drakken calmly. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Mego graduate from medical school and you had no idea until he dropped into our lair?"

Shego opened her mouth to argue but fell back into her chair.

"I'm assuming these questions had a purpose?" Drakken sighed. "What is it?"

Shego could see the shift in his eyes and chose to move the conversation elsewhere.

"I was...thinking about those journals you mentioned," she lied. He looked at her for a long moment before seemingly accepting her answer.

"It involves a trip to my mother's...and it's a trip I don't wish to take yet." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Is that all?"

She thought for a second.

"In my defense...you have now met my brothers—"

"And you have met my family."

They stared at each other and Shego let out a small snort as she saw his lip twitch upwards.

"Makes you wonder if villainy is just an escape," said Shego. She didn't like the shiver that ran up her spine. "You never did tell me how much **fun **you had with them."

Drakken's slight smile melted away and she could see him swallow hard.

"I wouldn't call that time **fun**," he grimaced. "It was as fun as this weekend was relaxing."

Shego raised a brow and then nudged him.

"Had you worried?" She gave a tired smile. His brows furrowed.

"Of course I was worried," he hissed. He hadn't taken it as a lightening-the-mood jest. "First I put you in harm's way with a comet chunk, then because of my poor funds you get abducted—"

"Whoa. Whoa. Slow your roll there, Drakken," Shego covered his mouth with her hand. "I was only joking... Wait, do you think that **you **caused those problems?"

Drakken's shoulders slumped and Shego had to stop herself from laughing.

"I know I didn't cause them per se, but—" His voice was muffled slightly.

"Doc. A museum trip was probably the safest thing we've really done. Neither of us knew that space trash was there... And you not only dealt with my brothers but didn't rest the entire time." She smiled slightly. "Botox, Dollmaker, and shark-boy would have found another way... I mean, the retreat... By the way, Botox is salty about that eye... The New Year's party...and the gloves... There would have been something else. I mean, honestly I'm a little flattered by all the trouble. Still. You came to rescue me. Although you made a questionable choice of teammates."

She let out a laugh, but as she let her hand fall away from Drakken's face he wasn't smiling.

"New Year's?" asked Drakken. His brow furrowed but he shook his head. "Be that as it may—"

"You did not just say that," snorted Shego. Drakken's face scrunched up. "Listen, things happen... I mean, this 'damsel in distress' thing better not happen again...but it's the life we live. Besides. I'm getting a new hoverboard out of it, I have fuel for later about those gauntlets... And before that...I got some nice sleep without you blowing things up around me, avoided my brothers, and got back memories I lost... So it wasn't such a waste."

Drakken pursed his lips.

"Fuel? A new hoverboard?" he asked.

"Oh yeah...if you think our conversation about those things was already had, you're dead wrong," snorted Shego as she got up. "Also since my hoverboard is probably never coming back...I think after all that's happened I deserve a new one... Without stickers."

"You think so, do you," Drakken scoffed. He got up as well. "I'll make the whole thing neon pink...just you wait."

"You threaten, but it means there will be one," smirked Shego as she began walking towards the hallway.

"On one condition," stated Drakken. Shego raised a brow.

"What's that?" asked Shego.

"Admit you were in fact a nerd...and don't tell me you can't remember," he grinned. Shego's eyes narrowed.

"Uhg, I'll walk," she scoffed. Drakken snorted as she took a few steps.

"Fine," shrugged Drakken as he walked ahead of her. "Don't tell me, walk everywhere...never know what Hego did at the museum, guess we just move on—"

Shego put a hand in front of him to stop his walking.

"What did Hego do at the museum?" Shego's curiosity was piqued.

Drakken shrugged and gave a devious smirk.

"Well since we're not sharing." He took a step.

Shego glared for a second, but despite his devious expression she saw actual curiosity.

"Uhg, okay all right... I liked those movies," she whined. "Now spill."

"Oh no," Drakken shook his head. "When you want to talk...I'll be in the living area watching said movies."

Shego watched him detour back to the other hallway. She crossed her arms and glared down the hall at her bedroom before grumbling to herself and walking in the direction Drakken had gone, snatching the last cookie in her wake.

"It better be good!" yelled Shego as she rounded the corner. Drakken stood there waiting for her with a smug smirk. "Oh, zip it."

* * *

**Okay, not lets start with a Clean Slate, shall We? - **


	122. Back to Basics

**A/N:** Set during Clean Slate

* * *

**Back to Basics**

* * *

Drakken had finally found a power source for his Tubtonic laser—the most concentrated power source known to man. He let out a deep sigh of frustration that vibrated his lips. He shouldn't have been surprised Possible and Stoppable had snatched the nanotronium from his grasp. Literally.

Drakken flipped through TV channels idly, stretching out his legs on the couch where Shego's warmth had diminished. He wasn't exactly certain at what time she had declared she was going to bed, but hours must have passed.

His brow furrowed in thought. He couldn't remember a time when Shego had left in the middle of a movie before. He knew she wasn't exactly in good spirits after their defeat. And the fact the hover car, newly repaired, had almost been destroyed again... Shego had managed to grab the gears in time to straighten them out before they'd landed in a nearby park. He glanced at where she had been sitting. Her mood had been off before their defeat. And it wasn't in the...dealing with the issue from weeks ago, way. She seemed more...uninterested.

He'd thought getting some of their henchmen back and getting her several pairs of her gloves would have lifted her spirits. But she'd barely smiled as she'd taken the gloves and had ignored the henchmen all together. Drakken had almost yelled in anger about that, but he'd bit his tongue. He'd wanted to give her a speech about how the funds he'd managed to track down could have been used for other resources instead of gloves...but he hadn't.

Drakken's thoughts drifted to the now mostly depleted funds he'd scrounged up from a forgotten savings account that had accrued a lot of interest in its neglect of nearly fifteen years. He'd only thought about it when he'd been digging through his closet to hang his new lab coats up and had come across an old box that had been moved from lair to lair over the years. It had regrettably contained a lot of memories from college and his early villain years. It hadn't given him a boost in the slightest and he'd almost chucked it until he'd found an old checkbook.

He'd honestly forgotten he'd had those funds set aside. His eyes narrowed at the TV screen. Drew Lipsky had those funds set aside for a childish future dream. There had been a brief time in his early villain years that he'd still fed into those funds with the odd job taken under another mad scientist or crime boss needing someone to run errands who looked like a typical college kid. His mind shifted from the acquired funds to looking at his hands as he lay on the couch, studying their blue tint in the dim television light.

He recalled the unstable explosion that had triggered the tint. He supposed it was karma that he'd taken those chemicals blindly when alarm bells had rung at the lab he'd stolen them from, aided only by another young villain clad in an outfit worse than his in their escape. He was supposed to bring the chemicals to the person who'd hired him... But instead the brief camaraderie with the other villain had made him bold.

_Arrogant._

He smirked and nodded sleepily. He'd rushed right into trying to make something of his own...and it literally blew up in his face. It did push him to continue, to prove to himself that he was competent, and to mock the ones who laughed at his genius.

The pep talk he was giving himself to inspire motivation fell silent. He needed something new...something stable. He went big too fast. He needed something small and detailed. His greatest plan had only happened because Shego had essentially grounded him and made him think with bare essentials. He needed to go back to the basics...but he needed an idea first.

He let out a deep sigh and let his eyes fall to the dancing on the television. A commercial break advertising for the military played across the screen. He watched the figures all march in place...a force to be reckoned with...and an army of unstoppable— He nearly fell off the couch as she scrambled for a pen.

* * *

Shego looked through her phone in frustration, the morning already proving to be as agitating as the previous weeks had been. Since her and Drakken's brief talk, her nightmares had dwindled but instead she found herself analyzing everything she'd done since leaving Team Go. It was her own fault really; she'd been the one to ask if villainy was simply a distraction from other issues. She'd taken psychology. She had aced it, even. But analyzing your own actions never really came into thought unless you tried.

That morning she'd planned on swiping a new phone and then activating it, but instead, she'd stopped herself and traveled to Dean's to get her old one. She should have knocked instead of breaking into his apartment. Because the conversation that had transpired had been far more awkward than just knocking would have resulted in. Dean had met someone... Which was very nice... Shego's showing up while said woman was in the shower and Dean wasn't wearing clothes...had caused her to run into a door before running to the elevator.

She tapped her phone. It was clearly uncharged and she would have to fix that sooner rather than later. She looked at her chipped nails, her gloves in the pouch on her leg. She'd thought of wearing normal clothes, but it was proving more and more hazardous to be in casual wear. Her mind ran back to her analysis of villainy again.

_Am I going to wear this for the rest of my life...__?_

She let out an audible growl and a few people near her scattered. It made her feel a little better that she didn't feel guilty about it. She walked down a dark alleyway and past a few unmarked doors before knocking on one in a coded repetition. A sour-looking woman in a nightdress opened the door.

"What do you— Oh Shego, it's you. Come in," sneered the woman as she let the door open.

Shego walked into a very exquisite nail salon where people were being pampered around her. The woman in the nightdress went behind a tall black counter and tossed the misleading garb aside, revealing black and red attire that matched the glowing sign behind her—_Harpy Talon Salon__,_ in glowing red. It was one of the nicer places for villainesses apart from a few nice ones in Greece.

"Haven't seen you for a while," said the woman. "Your nails are atrocious."

"Maybe it's because of the customer service," snorted Shego. "Usual."

Shego barely paid attention as she pulled out the latest Villains Weekly that she'd grabbed before heading out that morning. Why it had been laying in the hallway was beyond her care, but she'd grabbed it. She kicked off her boots and zoned out of the conversations around her as she flipped through it. She needed to submerse herself back into steady villainy. The casual clothing, the actually paying for things... It had to be the reason she'd said what she had that night to Drakken. She was becoming too relaxed. When she returned to the lair, it would be villainy as normal. Drakken would be in the lab, and this weird intrusive thought she'd created would be gone.

She cringed at the latest trends as she looked at the style section.

"Uhg, who's bringing back capes," she groaned.

* * *

Drakken crossed his arms as Shego drove the hover car. He was still frustrated that his idea written down on the magazine had been illegible. A part of him wondered if Shego has spilt something on it, but he knew otherwise. He should know better than to plot and scheme while half asleep. He slumped back against the seat and thought of the pieces of the MRM machine all over the Middleton Hospital floor.

He was blaming Stoppable for it. He nodded. He'd at least tried to fix it before it blew up. He glanced at Shego as if waiting for a lecture but she was...grinning. Her eyes were darting over the city below them as they flew back to the lair, her brows narrowed and a mixture between malice and glee plastered across her face where earlier had been agitation and annoyance. Drakken's brow narrowed as he looked at her.

_How can she be in good spirits... I still don't remember my plan?_

"Why are you so chipper... Without the MRM machine I'm no closer to remembering my fool—"

Shego cut in quickly.

"Eh! No. Remember what we talked about... Calling it fool-proof only means it's going to fail." She gave him a stern look before her grin returned. "Besides. What's the rush? Kimmy's out of our way for once. We can go on a full-on crime spree and all we have to worry about is police... If we stick around Middleton, we're golden. The cops around here are so used to **not **doing their job, it will be cake! Oh! We should get a cake... There's this ridiculously expensive bakery. I say we steal the best one they have..."

Drakken raised his brow in confusion. Shego was ranting off a list of criminal activities that seemed almost juvenile rather than that of a villain... He could appreciate the basics of villainy... His thoughts stopped for a second.

_Basics._

Drakken had been going through basics...step by step. A vague memory of marching soldiers flashed through him and the reminder that his storage room of junk as Shego put it...had come to mind in his late night scribbling. He yanked out his cards and began writing down what he could recall. He had to reuse some as he'd forgotten his blank ones back at the lair.

"So, a few banks and— Hey! Are you listening?" snapped Shego. Drakken waved her off.

"Yes. Yes. Banks. Cake. I heard you," grumbled Drakken. "I'm trying to remember my plan for world domination. You go ahead and plan your fun."

He didn't look up as he heard Shego scoff.

"Fine. I'll go on a crime shopping spree on my own then," he heard her mutter. "Are you just going to sit in the hover car?"

Drakken looked up.

"No Shego. I need my cards. I'm going back to the lair and working... Since when do you need me in the hover car? Kim Possible isn't exactly a threat right now," Drakken muttered.

He looked up to see Shego's expression shift as if in deep thought before her frown from earlier returned.

"Whatever," she scoffed. Her face turned into a scowl as she sharply turned the hover car.

Drakken considered asking about her current mood shifting, but he had far too much already swimming in his mind. He needed to remember his plan. Worrying about Shego's continued mood swings could wait.

* * *

Shego casually relaxed in the hover car eating a gourmet cupcake and admiring her haul of cash from several stores and banks. If anything, this would at least replenish their funds so they could get back on track. She'd forgotten how overly fixated Drakken could get with his own work and the Tubtonic laser had been an irritating reminder. While she didn't doubt his capabilities, at least with _outsourced _materials if something went wrong there was normally an easier means to put an end to it. Stopping his self-made projects was much harder...

Her content mood shifted slightly.

_Put an end to it?_

She sat up and looked at the bag of money before tossing her wrapper in the hover car's garbage compartment. She sat in silence as she thought about her apparent perspective. Since when did she want to make stopping Drakken's plans easy? The point was to make it complicated and hard so no one could stop them...right?

She'd been annoyed he'd not joined her in a crime spree, instead working on a plan back at the lair. She'd momentarily feared it had been because she wanted to spend time with him despite her own stomping of those feelings she'd had. Now, like earlier, she was wondering if she was trying to subconsciously prevent him from planning.

Her head began to pound.

"Uhg, the sooner we get the funds...the sooner I am taking a vacation," grumbled Shego as she started up the hover car. "I'm not trying to distract him from a plan...no. I just don't want him wasting more time on a horrible half-baked plan while we don't have Kim Possible in our way."

Shego nodded as she headed back towards the lair. She paused and another frown fell on her face.

"Great! Now he has me rambling to myself! When did this start?" she was about to answer but bit her lip and growled.

_I __definitely_ _need a vacation._

* * *

Drakken nearly tripped on the money Shego had left laying on the floor. Her attitude was starting to wear on him. She'd mocked what little she knew of his plan and frankly...it was less upsetting than it was infuriating. She seemed more focused on petty or rather felony theft than world domination. She seemed to be forgetting that if he controlled the world...they wouldn't need the funds. His ire may have also been due to him already having added to said funds earlier. It wasn't exactly a necessity at the moment.

He nearly slipped down the stairs where a form of algae was growing. He paused. Perhaps using some of the newly acquired funds Shego had gained to have the floors professionally cleaned wouldn't be a bad idea. He slowed his walk down to the storage room and kicked aside a few stray boxes that had been carelessly left around during his earlier digging. He'd found quite a few things he'd been looking for from other projects including a large box of seeds from something he barely remembered.

"I have more than enough of my shampoo to make it concentrated—ah there it is," grinned Drakken.

He shoved a box of junk aside to find a few boxes of his mind control shampoo buried beneath it. He grumbled at the memory of yet another failed plan. This time he was going to be smart about it. No more mind control plans involving peons, and no bodies. He would gain the troops. Then the government. Then he would have no one standing in his way.

He let out an evil laugh that turned into a yelp as a bunch of boxes collapsed near him. A few boxes of broken items and unusable parts scattered across the floor.

"Okay, Shego may be right about the hoarding thing," sighed Drakken.

* * *

Drakken wrote out his cards in excitement. The formula was ready; his plans with the copious amounts of laxatives wouldn't be a problem. All he had to do was gain access before the train took off to the troops. A few bored and newly-returned henchmen would be able to do that with ease. His smile faded for a second. Shego still seemed irritated and reluctant about this plan.

_Perhaps she had invested in the laser more than I thought..._

He shook his head. Once he had people under his control, they could still finish the laser. He finished card forty-three just as the door slammed open. He was about to yell at Shego that with all the door slamming she was bound to break one...when a blast of green took out his trash can. He frowned.

"Have a bad shopping spree?" grumbled Drakken. He looked towards the trash can. "That was a new one—"

Drakken jumped as Shego slammed her hands on the table and got close to him.

"How old do I look?" she snapped. Drakken blinked.

"Ohm...excuse me?" sputtered Drakken. "What kind of a question is that... Your genetics—"

"Seriously. I know I look younger than I am...but how old do I actually look?" Her brow was furrowed and her frown deep.

"Well when you wear that expression...it highlights some wrinkles—AHH!" Drakken yelled as his cards burst into flame. "Shego! I just wrote those!"

"So...what. I look old now?" snapped Shego. She crossed her arms and sat on his desk.

"I didn't say you look old—"

"Dying your hair doesn't make you look less old, just so you know," grumbled Shego. Drakken glared.

"I am going to assume you are having a bad day and are simply deflecting," stated Drakken. Shego glared at him but shrugged. He pursed his lips. "I would say elaborate but—"

"Uhg, Stoppable implied I looked much older than them when I was trying to scam Possible," sighed Shego. "She's still got butterflies for brains but Stoppable seems to be a little more brazen than normal."

"I have to re-write these cards—"

"I mean, I know I like the sun and all, but do you think it's actually aging me?" continued Shego as she used a letter opener to look at herself. "Maybe I should try that stuff Junior uses. He doesn't have any lines."

"He's also in his early twenties," muttered Drakken. Shego shot daggers at him and he sighed. "You look perfectly fine. They are teenagers after all. Anyone over twenty-five is ancient."

Shego stared at him and then smirked.

"So what are you? A relic?" She snorted. Drakken snatched more cards and began writing. "I still can't believe you're making lists. I'm all for getting more organized, but why not start with the hoarding collection first."

"Done," grinned Drakken. He gestured to the still-smoking trash can. "Took care of that while I waited for my things for card forty-three to arrive."

Drakken looked up smugly to see Shego pulling at her eyes and looking at the letter opener again. He glared and snatched the thing from her. Something about Shego suddenly worrying about her looks made him uncomfortable. He would have focused more on his anger at the teen hero's side-kick for making her suddenly concerned about this...but since he had to rewrite the cards he was not in the mood to carefully choose words that seemed platonic and simple about her appearance without also making her annoyed further.

"You're very attractive and no matter what, you will never look your age. Lie in the sun all you want," he sighed and quickly began writing. "After my fool-proof plan is completed I will tinker with the rejuvenation machine to reverse it so you can make the brat look like an ancient dinosaur to mock."

Drakken tried to remember what he had written as he began re-numbering cards. He was halfway through a card when he realized Shego hadn't gotten up from his desk. He looked up at her and froze. She was staring at him with a confused look on her face.

"Now what?" whined Drakken.

"How long did you think world domination would take?" Her shoulders slumped. "A decade...several?"

Drakken blinked at her and he tried to think of a limit he'd set at one point.

"I ohm...never really paid much attention to that... Only the process," shrugged Drakken. He started writing again.

"So. Hypothetically...if this fails... Is there an expiration date on it?" asked Shego. She tilted her head with a curious look.

Drakken shrugged. Something in her expression made him feel there was a right or wrong answer. He thought of all her petty thefts, the items she'd gotten for the laser, how she'd been nagging him...clearly wanting confirmation that he wasn't about to give up if this failed...which it wasn't. It was fool-proof.

"Well as I am about to succeed. The answer is obviously no expiration date," smirked Drakken confidently. "Besides. Evil doesn't expire like milk... Oh yes...we need milk."

Drakken quickly wrote that down. Shego didn't leave as he added a few more things to the list.

"Did you need anything from the store? I'm sending Davis," sighed Drakken. "I need more note cards too."

He looked at her expecting her to add something to the list. Instead she was looking at the cards with narrowed eyes.

"Shego?" asked Drakken. He looked at the cards and rolled his eyes. "Mock all you want, but I'm not overlooking anything this time."

Shego nodded and got off the desk before giving him an annoyed smirk.

"Yeah, well. Keep calling it fool-proof and it's going to smack you right in the face," sighed Shego. She grabbed a few of his cards. "I have a few notes to make myself."

"Shego, I need— Erg. Fine!" he snapped as she walked off. He looked at his cards. "Now what was I supposed to do with the bypassing of the cooling system again..."

* * *

Shego watched as Drakken pouted on the railroad tracks. She tossed away the card on which she'd written, _'Pick Drakken up after smacked by failure.' _She hadn't thought he'd literally be smacked by a wall. She cringed as she saw a small trickle of blood come out of his nose before he began trying to stand up. Shego sighed and stood, offering her hand. He glared at it before taking it and letting her pull him to his feet. He crossed his arms and began angrily stalking up the side of the hill towards where she had parked the helicopter to watch.

"So...fool-proof—"

"I don't want to hear it," snapped Drakken as he climbed the steep incline. "You ditched me to fight Kim Possible on my own."

"I mean, you did a good job. I saw it before you...well, hit the tunnel wall," smirked Shego. "Oh come on, stop pouting. I mean are you really surprised? You know how I feel about mind control, Doc."

Shego scoffed. She'd let it go for the most part, but she'd be lying if the whole thing hadn't made her uneasy.

She walked right into Drakken who'd stopped in front of her. She nearly lost her footing but recovered. Drakken had frozen in front of her and she looked around to see if he had noticed authorities coming and she hadn't.

"What...did you hear something?" asked Shego. She looked around before wondering if he was just having side effects from a concussion. "Looks like we're on brain damage alert...again."

He spun around to look at her. Shego raised a brow as he had a terrified expression on his face...or rather, apologetic and terrified. Shego's eyes shot open as he grabbed her shoulders, his face very close to hers. A wash of emotions ran through her stomach before her brain caught up and she glared and took a step back.

"Whoa! A little close there Drakken," she snapped. Drakken gave a confused look before letting go of her quickly. "You okay there?"

"Uh." He looked at the distance between them before shaking his head. "My apologies, Shego. I, ohm...hadn't considered recent events and personal feelings regarding this...ohm, plan."

Shego wasn't sure how she felt about his sudden apology, so she shrugged.

"Eh. Mad scientist and mind control are kind of a package deal. So long as I'm never your test subject again, I'll get over it. Don't start changing your plans because of me." She walked past him, uncomfortable with her own words as she did so. "There's always next time."

Drakken hadn't followed her. "Shego...you don't think I—"

"Drakken. It's fine... Let's get back to the lair and start working on your next plan," sighed Shego. She looked over her shoulder to see a hurt expression on his face. "What?"

He sighed and shook his head before walking in pace with her again.

"Nothing. Let's get out of here before the soldiers track us down," said Drakken as he climbed into the helicopter ahead of her.

Shego looked at Drakken's expression as he leaned back in his seat and seemed to rub his temples. There was something off about it and she wondered what he'd actually meant to say before she cut him off. She bit her lip and then sighed, shaking her head and assuming it was some half-annoyed comment he'd had the presence of mind to let go. She climbed into the helicopter and started it up, sparing a glance at him before putting it into gear.

"Do we need to stop at the doctor's, Doc?" smirked Shego, trying to lighten his mood.

"No. I just want to get back to the lair and drown my sorrows in cocoa moo, thank you," he sighed dramatically.

"Fair enough," shrugged Shego. She waited. "Davis never went to the store."

She snorted as Drakken let out a loud whine.

"Shego," she barely heard him mutter. She smirked.

"I'll run to the store and grab some milk."

* * *

**Whatever Happened to the Lair I wonder... -**


	123. Unfriendly

**Unfriendly**

* * *

Shego tossed the newspaper in the trash, the article on Dementor having been already cut out and apparently saved for later mocking. The article on the back had been interesting but not enough to ask Drakken for the scrap back to complete. She nearly slipped on the sleek floor as she turned sharply. She let out a loud sigh as she regained her footing.

"What?" came the garbled voice of Drakken at his desk.

She gestured to the floor, which simply earned a shrug as he went back to his current project.

Shego looked over at him surrounded by a series of items he'd dug out of the storage room. He'd been happily humming in his sorting while munching on crackers for so long that it had become white noise to her. The boxes scattered around him were marked crudely with 'Toss,' 'Keep,' and '?.' Shego walked over towards the assortment of smaller things he'd yet to sort. She picked up a small black box.

"What is this?" asked Shego. It was in the question mark box.

"A piece of garbage mostly. It was part of a voice disrupter from years ago. I forgot I had it; stopped working, but I kept it around for the core. Very hard to come by," shrugged Drakken. He tossed a folder in the 'Toss' box.

"So these boxes are stuff from your earlier lamer years?" smirked Shego. She held up a wallet covered in dust. "Does this have embossing on it? '_Drew Lipsky_.'"

She snorted before it was snatched from her hand and tossed back in the box she'd taken it out of. Drakken went back to digging in his unsorted box. She slipped slightly on the ground again and remembered her earlier annoyance.

"Geesh. Did they have to use so much wax? It's been two days and it's still a hazard...and a waste of money," she muttered. Drakken sighed this time.

"Shego. There was algae on the stairs—"

"We hired Hector back—"

"Something was growing in the lab—"

"He has his hench-maids—"

"Shego! You agreed to it, you can't keep skulking at it," snapped Drakken.

"Who's skulking?" shrugged Shego. "Hey, you chose to waste your allotted funds on the floor...have at it."

Drakken raised his brow.

"My allotted _what _now?" glared Drakken.

Shego shrugged and gave him an amused smirk.

"Well, seeing as I got the majority of the funds this time... You have a habit of spending money on things we don't need..." Drakken opened his mouth, but, "Moon laser."

"That was **years **ago Shego! You can't keep using that as an example," grumbled Drakken.

"I just think the funds should be kept for villainy and paying the henchmen... I told you this when we got back from your little train crash of a plan," finished Shego. "You wanted to do the floors...I want a hot tub. You made your choice."

"Shego, that's not fair," whined Drakken. "I did that for the lair...in which villainy occurs... The base of our evil empire to be."

"Ehk," scoffed Shego. "How about our base be someplace nice...like the tropics...or Greece. Greece would be nice."

Drakken seemed to pause in thought.

"I'm not really a fan of Greece." He shrugged and went back to his boxes.

"Are you kidding?" scoffed Shego. "Clearly you just need to go there with me. There's nothing **not **to be a fan of. The food, the art, the beaches—"

A pounding came at the lair entrance as the alarm sounded. Drakken and Shego both stared at the entrance and then slowly turned to each other.

"So we spent money on floors but not a better alarm timing sensor?" sighed Shego. Drakken's confused look at the sound turned to annoyance at her.

"Well maybe if I was _alloted _more funds we could remedy that," grumbled Drakken.

Neither of them moved and Shego scoffed as she leaned over Drakken's desk to hit the camera button.

"Because that was too much effort for you there, Doc?" she muttered. Drakken rolled his eyes and got up and headed towards the door.

"Who is it?" he asked Shego. The button on Drakken's desk hadn't worked, leaving her to walk the distance to the cameras.

_Another thing that should have been fixed before f__l__oors..._

"Well I don't know Doc. Kind of another problem with our lair... Everyone and your mother knows where we are," sighed Shego as the front door image appeared onscreen.

A tall thin figure clad in metallic armor stood in frame. Sharp angles on the armor were an attempt at a feminine robotic form that looked like something out of a Ben Tilton film. The figure's arms were crossed and it was tapping its toe. Its blank white porcelain doll-looking face was locked in a frozen mask of annoyance. Shego covered Drakken's mouth as he went to inquire who it was, practically dragging him with her. Her foot reached for the light switch as she prevented him from talking.

"It's Protonia," hissed Shego. "Quick. Pretend we're not here...we need to hide."

Shego shoved him blindly towards the hallway as she darted to activate the door shield as a precaution, hoping that it was still working. She clicked it. Nothing. She shot a glare at Drakken who looked slightly flustered as he looked at the screen.

"That's Protonia?" he asked casually.

"Doy...you said you met her," scoffed Shego. She hushed him as another pounding came.

"I know you have my invention and I am not leaving without it!" came an agitated female voice from behind the porcelain unmoving mask on the screen.

"Yes...well when I met her it was under very different circumstances," he grumbled. "Is that robotic armor?"

"Uh, yeah...I think... Where is our defense system...? Can the hover car outrun her? Did you switch out the throttle like you said?" hissed Shego. Drakken shook his head, and Shego scoffed. "What **isn't** broken in this place?"

"Your attitude," he muttered before walking towards the door.

"Drakken," hissed Shego, "may I remind you...her and my last encounter ended with her blasting me with a giant missile-launching laser."

"Yes. And **mine** ended with me climbing out of a vehicle window and running down an alleyway... We all have our pasts." Drakken put on a bright smile as he opened the door. "Ah, Protonia, right? To what do I owe this visit?"

* * *

Drakken let the ice pack over his eye fall to the ground as he looked at the ceiling of his lab. He heard footsteps, and Shego's face loomed over him as she crouched down, pulling the ice pack away from his face slowly to look at his eye. She cringed.

"Come to hit me in the other one?" sneered Drakken. He turned away from her and swatted at her hand.

"Hey. It was an accident," she snapped. "Next time don't get in the way of a fight."

"There was no reason for the fight," he glared back at her. His eye twinged in pain. "We were having a lovely conversation."

"She was insulting you, but you were too enamored with her armor to hear it," Shego growled and stood up. "Or were you just enamored with batting eyelashes?"

"Hardly," grumbled Drakken as he sat up. His head throbbed. "The only reason I...as she said...propositioned her last time was because I thought she was Hector's sister at a Valentine's party you made me go to... Remember?!"

"Oh yeah... The one where you orchestrated an escape plan to go work on a plan in secret...without me," scoffed Shego.

Drakken stared at her. He knew he should stop the argument, because he would be the one to lose it...but he continued instead of listening to the logic in his head.

"It wasn't that secret. The henchmen knew," stated Drakken. Shego's expression was blank. "That was not the right thing to say, was it?"

"You think?" said Shego. An emotion ghosted over her face. "Whatever. It's late—"

"It's five," cut in Drakken. Shego crossed her arms.

"And?" asked Shego. "I'm going out... Have fun sorting your boxes."

"I will!" snapped Drakken as she headed down the hallway.

_Why did I do that?_

Drakken had immediate regrets as she vanished in the darkened hall. He told himself to apologize for continuing to escalate a touchy subject. Instead he flopped back on the ground as his head throbbed. His mind played back to the first time he'd met Protonia, or Shay as she had called herself... A very awkward and regrettable evening for sure. It had been his major step in the Li'l Diablo catastrophe...which had put a very sour note in his and Shego's dynamic for months.

He knew he shouldn't have opened the door to let Protonia in, but there was a part of him that wanted to get slight revenge on Shego for letting Lucre in months ago when he'd not wanted her to. He hadn't expected the scientist's very advanced suit, or her flirty behavior. He knew he should have, given the last interaction they'd had...but it had all been innocent... Okay, so he flirted a little to see if she might help fix what he had broken on her device... A 'friendly collaboration.'

_Even if I was... __I__t_'_s no business of Shego's!_

"She did fire lasers at her," Drakken grumbled to himself.

Drakken tried to recall the conversation. Had Protonia been insulting him? She'd called his work simple, interesting, and comically devious. Drakken glared.

"She was insulting me," scoffed Drakken.

"You think!" Shego's voice made him jump.

He turned his head to see Shego had returned and was sitting at his lab table and glaring at the partially-melted laser.

"I mean...look what she did to the laser," glared Shego. "That was intentional. That blast was nowhere near me."

Drakken let his head roll to look at it. He wanted to be angry, furious even...but he felt nothing. He'd be lying if all the problems arising because of his ill-fated device hadn't soured the whole thing. He'd been avoiding it since they'd gotten back from Tibet. He'd focused on organizing and cleaning...and...anything but working on it. He'd even tried to go back to mind control...just to avoid it. He felt...relief at seeing its melted metallic carcass.

"It was a horrible idea anyway," sighed Drakken. He sat up again and turned to Shego.

"Why was it horrible?" Her brow furrowed. "You loved that idea... It was your invention."

"I have more," he shrugged. His eyes shot open. "I know you went through great effort for those parts and I appreciate—"

"Yes, you have more...but a lot of them aren't very good and kind of pathetic," glared Shego. Drakken felt the sting in his chest at her words. She continued. "Some border on idiotic."

"Well if they're so mundane and ill-conceived...then why do you even want to be my partner?" snapped Drakken. "You don't make sense Shego. One moment you think I'm brilliant...the next you act like I'm an idiot. Well which is it?"

Shego stared at him far too long for his liking before she looked away and picked up some scrap papers.

"Why does it matter what I think? You're the _mad genius,_" grumbled Shego. "Don't let me interrupt your life-long goals... Excuse me for trying to help."

Drakken couldn't place the tone in her voice. He got up with a slight head rush and stumbled slightly to the lab table.

"Sometimes," hissed Drakken, "it's nice to not be my only supporter... But you're right, it shouldn't matter."

Drakken straightened his shoulders, ignoring the internal argument he was playing out between them in his head. He wasn't really winning that one, so he wasn't about to bring it to the real Shego. He looked over her head and around his lair. Carved-over burn marks, a shiny slicked floor...which had probably aided in him getting in the way of the fight... He actually hadn't meant to look as if he was trying to stop it while trying to hide. People dropping in, malfunctioning parts, a musty smell still in the air... It was...it was home. But too many visitors wore out the welcome.

"Pack your things," sighed Drakken as he turned to walk down the hall.

"Excuse me?" Shego's voice was barely audible, it was so soft and fast. "Did— Are— What?"

"I said...pack your things." Drakken rolled his eyes as he walked down the hallway.

Drakken was halfway to his room, wondering how many listings were available... They had the island lair, but it was in need of cleaning. He'd much rather it be move-in and lab ready. It was also a matter of budget. There would need to be a definite downsize...even if he did get what he'd paid for this lair...or half hopefully. He supposed he could sway Shego with her new hold on their budget. He glared at that, but he couldn't really blame her. His many musings were cut off as a hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him around. He yelped out of shock but calmed when he saw Shego's face.

"Shego, why aren't you packing?" asked Drakken. Shego's expression was unreadable, but her jaw was twitching.

"You're joking, right?" scoffed Shego. "This is a joke to try and push my buttons?"

"No. It's not a joke," Drakken was confused now. "You're the one who implied it."

Shego raised a brow and he slowly continued.

"You said that everyone knows where we are...and point proven...that if we take over...this probably shouldn't be our empire—" Drakken stopped talking and his eyes shot open. "Did you think I was asking you to leave?"

Shego shoved him and shook her head.

"We are in the middle of an argument and then you tell me to go pack," groaned Shego. "Do you even follow conversation flows? Don't answer that, I should have known already."

Drakken rubbed his already aching head in frustration.

"Does it look like I have a death wish?" smirked Drakken. "I may be petty but you are vindictive. We both know that if we ended our partnership at this point...we would dedicate our lives to foiling the other."

Shego snorted.

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "I spent the last ten seconds thinking of how to burn this whole place to the ground as quickly as possible."

"Was I in it?" asked Drakken as they continued walking the rest of the way down the hall.

"Obviously not... You were tied up outside watching it burn," scoffed Shego.

"Ah yes...torture is best," he nodded. "You do realize we have to downsize, right?"

"So long as I get my hot tub and a bigger closet than yours...I'll live," sighed Shego. Drakken glared at her.

"My closet now...or at the new lair?" asked Drakken. Shego shrugged, and he glared. "You are not getting a bigger closet than me."

"You barely wear clothes besides your lab coat... Why do you have so many?" responded Shego. "I have seen you wear...maybe...three feet of what's in that thing...in **three **years."

"I'll have you know...when you are out with Junior and others I wear different attire," grumbled Drakken.

"Jammies don't count," stated Shego. Drakken glared. "Nowhere do they count except a slumber party for children," she added.

"Hmpf! See if you're invited to my slumber party at the new lair," he pouted and turned towards his door. He heard her scoff.

"Yeah, like I'd want to," he heard her try to sound confident.

"You and I both know you enjoy my company," he shrugged. "Clearly you're not saying for my brilliance."

Drakken stepped in his doorway and smirked. Shego's face looked slightly flushed and he fought the urge to raise his brow in question. But his amusement was too high for that.

"So if it's not my mind...what is it?" Drakken let the door close to separate them.

He fought the laugh he wanted to give at her shocked wide eyes. Instead he went to work on packing before he got nostalgic and changed his mind about relocating. He got three feet towards his closet when he remembered that he needed the henchmen to pack the lab. He mused over where to begin their hunt for a new evil base of operation.

"I've always wanted a mountain lair," mused Drakken to himself, unaware Shego still stood flabbergasted at his last words to her, just outside the door.

* * *

**Hot Tub you say...**


	124. Hot Tubs and Hazards

**Hot Tubs and Hazards**

* * *

Shego looked out the doorway of the frigid mountain lair. She pulled her coat closer, listening to the vents as they pumped heat slowly through the new residence. Drakken could have chosen something warmer, but no. He had to choose something desolate and freezing. She rolled her eyes. He could do as much or as little in a nice warm atmosphere where she could spend her off time on a beach. When she'd brought this up he simply clarified that she could travel to a warmer climate on the weekends if she wanted. She knew this was very accurate, but knowing full well she doubted she would do so.

"You know, it would heat better if you weren't standing there with the door wide open," came Drakken's voice from behind her.

She closed the door and turned to see him up on the raised platform of his lab. The lair was less the dark cave motif she had grown accustomed to but more new age and with clean lines. Sure there was stone and mountain, but it was still unfamiliar. When Drakken had said downsizing, he hadn't been joking. The new lair could fit nearly twice inside of their old one. The lab was on the top-most part of it, with other rooms far below into the belly of the mountain itself. Their first few days there she'd found it hard to sleep without the sound of the gentle water flowing through caves.

"Explain to me how you managed to put a timer on the heat again?" Shego flopped onto her chair and cringed. It no longer matched their new residence.

"I was trying the Eco feature," grumbled Drakken. "I'll fix it."

She watched him move a few boxes around for a second before speaking.

"Actually fix it...or **you **fix it?" she smirked.

"I will fix it!" he snapped. She waited and he sighed. "I will use the manual."

"That's all I wanted to hear," she nodded and stood back up. "Well, if the heat is in fact back on. I'm going to set up my closet."

She heard Drakken repeat what she had said in a whining tone under his breath as she left. She chuckled to herself. After a very long-winded argument in which Shego walked away from Drakken unnoticed, she had in fact claimed the room with the biggest closet, for which Drakken was still bitter.

She made it less than three feet from her chair before Drakken called out to her.

"Shego! Your obscene purchase is here." She could hear him grumble as she turned back around. The monitor on the screen in fact showed a helicopter with a large crate.

She rubbed her hands in excitement as she glided past Drakken towards the larger entrance door.

"Shego, what are you doing?" came Drakken's voice. She looked at him and they both mirrored a confused expression.

"Opening the door for my hot tub's arrival," she snorted. "Just in time. Hope it doesn't take long to set up."

"Shouldn't you have them go to the ground entrance?" sighed Drakken. "Evil or not, having poor delivery men haul that monstrosity down flights of stairs is just cruel."

"Downstairs?" asked Shego. "You're kidding right? Where?"

"Your room...or the recreation area," stated Drakken. Shego let out a loud laugh that startled him.

"You expect me...to what...run up the entire height of a mountain when you need something mundane and less than five feet from you?" asked Shego. "We don't even have an elevator."

Drakken was looking at her as if processing her words slowly. Shego rolled her eyes and hit the open switch for the door, pulling her jacket tighter as the landing pad slid out and the cool breeze swirled into the lair.

"In the lab!?" yelled Drakken. Shego smirked and shook her head as he finally got it. "Absolutely not Shego. I caved on the heating lamp, but under no circumstances is there going to be a hot tub **in **the lab."

"I'll put it off to the corner," Shego waved over her shoulder dismissively. "Won't even know it's there."

"That is a hazard," he sputtered. Shego opened her mouth to push buttons but shrugged instead as he made to continue. "It's also highly unprofessional. This is a place of work."

Shego snorted.

"Since when?" She practically laughed at the shade of his face. He'd apparently marched over to her during their argument. "Oh relax. Putting it up here makes more sense. If Kimmy shows up or something goes down in the lab, do you want to wait for me to get up here or take care of it right away."

"The hot tub is only supposed to be for down time and to unwind when you're stressed... I recall a speech—" Shego cut Drakken off.

"And you don't think listening to you isn't stressful most of the time? Hot tub in the lab...essential to my health." Shego waved the helicopter to land.

"There are far too many hazards—"

"Yeah, and if I don't have something to de-stress on site...**I **will become a hazard to **your **health." Shego crossed her arms and pursed her lips in agitation.

She wasn't really annoyed or bitter... He was actually making sense if she was being honest. However her expression and posture won her the argument. Drakken let out a frustrated growl and stomped back off to his platform. She smirked and looked at the blank space near said platform as the men began to unload the hot tub crate.

"Where would you like it ma'am?" said one of the men. Shego's grin became devious as Drakken saw where she had been looking.

"No..." he breathed.

"Right over next to the platform," shrugged Shego. "Ignore the blue man throwing a tantrum."

"Shego!"

* * *

Drakken looked at the jumbled mess around his work space, bins of nuts, bolts, screws, and nails all a frustrating sight. Somehow in the move all of them had become jumbled and spilled, and despite designing a robotic sorting machine...he wasn't exactly able to make it until the bins were sorted for the parts he would need.

He'd tried ignoring it and working on his latest plan, but the reality that he would eventually need those items had stopped any further concentration on his work... Simply knowing they were still a problem had driven him mad. He'd barely slept because of it.

"Dr. D? Are you still staring at those bins?" He heard Shego snort. "You know, looking at them doesn't sort them."

"Neither does splashing around in a hot tub," he growled under his breath. "Shego will you get out of there and come help me?"

"Nope. Still on break," she replied.

Drakken glared at the bins and began slowly sorting them. He heard the bubbles from the hot tub start and grit his teeth in agitation. Two weeks. They had been at the new lair for two weeks. Some things were still left unpacked because Shego found every chance to lounge in her new toy. Drakken knew if he had the henchmen there it would be easier, but he'd rather have the upkeep done on the old lair to sell it faster than worry about items that could wait in boxes below.

He glared over at Shego as she had her head laid back and was contently smiling in the bliss of the bubbles. Drakken threw a bolt in a bin and stood up and balled his fists.

"Shego!"

She opened one eye and looked at him.

"What?" she gave an exasperated sigh as she closed her eyes again. "Can't you see I'm de-stressing here."

Drakken rubbed a hand across his face in frustration.

"Shego. All you have done since you got that thing is lounge. I need your assistance in getting the lair done so we can get back to taking over the world...and I can't do any of that...until I have those bins sorted." Drakken forced his voice to stay calm. "I knew this hot tub in the lab was a horrible idea. Not only is it a hazard, it is taking focus off of what's important."

Shego opened her eyes and moved to the edge of the hot tub. Drakken glared at a few boxes as she began talking. He waited for whatever snide remark she had geared up yet again. When he'd told her she needed to have a changing area so as to not get water everywhere, she'd only asked if seeing her in swimwear was a distraction...in a very Shego way that made him flustered and enraged. When he had slipped on the puddle she'd left and fallen into the hot tub, she had made a snide remark to the effect of if he was joining her, the boots had to go.

He could live with the comments, jokes, small hazards, and all its frustration-causing issues... He could **not** live with her seemingly careless attitude at his plans to take over the world...or the fact that despite the tiny changing area, he was still horribly aware of the difference between Shego in a swimsuit sunbathing and the effects of the fabric once it was wet.

He didn't look at Shego as he heard her voice... He waited as she let out a small sigh.

"Clearly, you are way too stressed right now. Take a break and then we'll sort the bolts," Shego stated. Drakken chanced a look at her but there was no smug look on her face. "I mean, we have a hot tub. Hop in."

Drakken glared.

"I will not partake in the main cause of my stress...in order to somehow relieve it," sneered Drakken. "That would be like joining Kim Possible to save the world versus defeating her to take it over. Not going to happen."

"Don't be so dramatic," snorted Shego. "First off we both know that you somehow saving the world is laughable... And second, it's a hot tub. I got it so we could take a break and de-stress."

"No. You got it for **you **to de-stress and cause me annoyance," whined Drakken.

"Oh come on. Join me," smirked Shego as she gestured around her.

Drakken looked at the bubbles around her in the steaming water. It did look very appealing if he was being honest. His skin twitched as if trying to sway him into it as well. He looked back up on the platform he didn't remember descending to come talk to her...and then back at Shego. The tint of her face from the water, her feet slowly drifting behind her and gently splashing... The twisting in the pit of his stomach and nerves from the past two weeks of seeing her in a damp swimsuit returned. He felt his own face grow warm as he turned around.

"I need to get those bins sorted."

"How about this..." Shego propositioned. "Half hour in the hot tub and then we sort."

Drakken raised a brow and glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Sort now and then the rest of the night in the hot tub?" he countered. He saw Shego's eyes light up and he cursed at his own internal twists.

"Deal," she smiled. Drakken bit back the nerves more.

He needed that hot tub out of there. He'd made himself completely oblivious to Shego in certain aspects since the whole New Year's fiasco. The hot tub, her flushed expressions, and the tight attire she'd been spending hours in for weeks was not helping anything. He looked at the bins as he walked up the platform and glared. It might also be his frustrations at the lack of progress in the lair...but for now he was blaming the hot tub.

* * *

Shego tossed another bolt into the bin. She had half a mind to plasma blast them all but it would only have defeated the purpose. It would have been done much sooner if not for Drakken stopping her halfway through to argue about sorting old ones from new ones. He'd failed to express he'd wanted the clean ones and ones that had seen better days put in separate bins until she'd been nearly done.

She looked up at Drakken contently humming as he sorted his piles around him. It made her a little less irritated that they were almost done and he seemed in better spirits than when they had started. She was eager to return to the hot tub and actually relax. Watching Drakken tinker away for the last two weeks had not helped Shego relax at all, with her mind alternating between future villain goals, uncertain motives, and all falling back onto his comment before the move; the smirk on his face as he'd joked about her not being around for his evil genius.

_Why am I here? _

She had been thinking about that for weeks, even before he'd said it. She found all she wanted to do lately was just...exist. It frustrated her, and the point of the hot tub was to help her focus. Let her mind and body relax so she could renew her focus on exactly what Drakken was preaching to her. World domination plans. The day before he'd been venting about his new plan involving something with pollination but she barely listened. She'd spent most of his rant watching how excited he seemed by it and the other half knowing it was going to fail and how miserable he would make himself and her in its wake.

Drakken tossed the last of his screws into the bin and dusted his hands in accomplishment. Shego snorted and finished her own last few before getting up from there they had been sitting on the ground.

"You know, we're supposed to have henchmen for this stuff." Shego stretched as she stood. "I mean, you're getting a little too old for sitting on the ground sorting these kinds of things Drakken."

Drakken's content grin faltered before he smirked.

"Funny. I'm not the one stretching and cracking all over when I stand up." His smug tone caught Shego off guard as she heard a few cracks from her body. "I thought your precious hot tub was supposed to help you not make your bones fatigued."

Shego shoved him which only earned a snide snicker from him as she turned to head down the stairs of the platform.

"Mock all you want," she said as she went behind her changing area. "You'll change your tune once you feel how relaxing it is."

Shego yanked the strap of her swimsuit up as she walked around her changing area towards the hot tub, the damp chill of her suit sending shivers through her as she practically ran to get into the hot bubbling water. It took only seconds to feel the warmth run up her spine and over every inch of her body. She let out a relieved shiver and grinned towards the platform. She blinked as she saw Drakken sitting at his desk doodling away, still humming, still smiling contently. She gestured around herself in her own confusion before scoffing.

"Hey, genius!" she called. Drakken looked up. "Hot tub, remember?"

"Yes. I remember very well that there is a pain in my rear in the middle of my lab," he said casually and then smirked. "And you know...currently sitting in a hot tub."

Shego rolled her eyes and smiled before gesturing to the water.

"May I remind you, the deal was bins sorted...then hot tub the rest of the evening." She made arm motions in the water. "Why are you sitting there?"

"I was just wrapping up a few sketches before calling it a night." Drakken went back to doodling. Shego slowly sunk in the water. "If I get some rest now, I can start fresh and early on my Pollinator."

Shego's eyes narrowed.

"After?" asked Shego. Drakken looked at her.

"After what? The bins are sorted." He chuckled as he sketched away.

Shego shot his pencil with a plasma blast.

"Hey!" yelled Drakken before glared at her. "What now?"

"Doy! The deal was you join me in the hot tub...not I go back to the hot tub. I would have just stayed in here with the original offer then." Shego felt a wave of frustration building in her.

"Shego. I have said before. I want no part of your hot tub fun. There will be time for leisure and relaxation after I take over the world." Drakken glared and pulled out another writing utensil.

Shego clenched her fists at being unintentionally tricked and she lashed out as she got out of the water.

"Like that's ever going to happen," snorted Shego. She didn't mean to say it but she had.

"Well thank you for your vote of confidence!" snapped Drakken. He didn't stand or argue, just sketched away. "If my **partner** maybe helped more instead of lounged around all day, I'd probably be a lot farther."

"Maybe if you took a moment to look around and I don't know...join me in lounging around," she snapped back as she walked through the lab, leaving puddles. "Who knows. Maybe you'd notice there's more to life than evil schemes that go nowhere... Pfft. Pollinator. What are you, taking up botany now? I recall you saying you don't do well with plants."

"Well if you would listen to the plan—"

Shego was already stomping down the stairs in annoyance. She was aware she was in the wrong yet again since they had gotten to the new lair, but her own frustrations were not letting her listen to reason. She had been so lost in thought about all the failed plans, his trickery...though she knew he had probably not intended it or he would have been cocky about it...and the overall internal struggle of where her mind kept going...she'd not remembered getting back to her room.

Let alone her grumbling and yanking of a brush through her hair. One strong tug cracked the handle off and she finally let out a frustrated sigh. She looked at her reflection in the mirror as she pulled out the broken part still in her hair. Something about it made her snort but it wasn't out of amusement at the brush breaking. That angered her.

Shego grumbled as she tossed her broken brush in the trash. It was really her mistake attempting to brush her chlorine-affected hair when she was upset. She normally would wait and saturate it with a conditioner in a shower, but she had been too bitter about the argument to wait. She'd needed something to fixate on other than her own mental state. She knew full well that she had no right to be angry at Drakken for wanting to focus on his work rather than float in the hot tub with her. That her words, though some of them may have been born from truth, were not appropriate. He was also correct in declaring the hot tub a hazard to their work environment... But his logic only encouraged her emotions.

She flopped on her bed and rubbed her hands over her face in frustration.

"What is wrong with me?" She let out a loud groan before falling back against her bed.

She stared at the mountain's painted stone ceiling and let out a small sigh as she let her mind race. She knew exactly what was wrong with her. She had gone from squashing her feelings about Drakken to attempting to squash her wavering feelings on villainy. It was her own fault... She'd been the one to call villainy a distraction... Question how long Drakken would keep going at it... She'd never really given herself some sort of villain timestamp; she didn't imagine others did either. Something about the constant repeat of trying to take over with the same failed results...just felt...uncomfortable.

There was a blankness in her mind as the questions and concerns swirled again and she let out a loud snort at her own pathetic thoughts. She could leave villainy...go on heists of her own...or even just retire in luxury with a few quick thefts. Yet. She stayed. She came back time after time...and she knew how she felt about the so-called evil genius, probably back to tinkering on his latest invention in the lab above her.

She found herself content to just lounge around and space out as Drakken worked, letting that be her life in some sort of comfortable acceptance.

"Pathetic," she scoffed and pulled herself off her bed. "You need to get out, get a grip on yourself, and focus. Drakken's right, your mind is not on villainy like it should be. I need a better outlet than lounging around...something—"

She cringed after listening to her own statement.

_I need to stop talking to myself._

She looked at the boxes still near her closet door and rolled her eyes. She'd barely even unpacked. She looked for the box labeled with her spare vanity and nightstand items which would hold another brush, letting her mind focus on basic necessities other than how she felt slightly guilty for snapping at Drakken. Not that she would apologize for it...but it was there. She opened the box she was looking for and froze.

"Uhg! I can't believe I packed this," she grumbled as Junior's Christmas gift still lingered in its box, unopened and obscene.

She thought back for a second as to why it hadn't been burned into melted blue goo and an ashen box in a wave of green. Drakken. He'd walked into her room to ask if she had needed help packing and she'd thrown it in the box quickly before he could finish walking in. She nodded at the memory and then looked at her door. She double checked that it was locked. Normally Drakken knocked, but as she was about to burn something and him being as nosy as he was...the last thing she wanted was him walking in on that.

She walked back over to the box and took the package out and snorted as she looked at it. It was comically unrealistic and the fact there had been a sword attachment almost made it actually funny. If had been any other color...any other name...she would have probably been amused by Junior's antics... But instead it made her very uncomfortable. As if Junior knew and didn't see it as a joke. Shego rolled her eyes as she thought about Dean, the blue light, and the surge of panic that had run through her before she had stopped them from progressing and had a very strange heart to heart conversation.

She'd almost forgotten about that with all that had transpired after. She rolled her eyes at the mental list of pathetic antics she had been slowly adding to her daily life. Her mind fell back to the hot tub as she let the box in her hand fall back into the bigger one. She had pestered Drakken since the hot tub came about joining her in it. Why the night had gotten so out of hand was beyond her. She knew it wasn't his thing. When they'd had to stay at that hotel months ago, she'd gotten mad then... And when he had showed up and joined her and Dean, he had looked extremely uncomfortable in his swim shorts and shirt.

She thought back to his bruised back in the dark and how he'd blocked her from looking at his tattoos. She pursed her lips in thought as she wondered what they were now, perhaps a little more eager to get him in that hot tub just to possibly see them. They had to be embarrassing. She snickered and imagined what horrible and comical tattoo he must have on his chest. Imagined trying to see it through a wet shirt in the water...or playfully pulling his shirt off. Shego felt the heat rush to her face and she let out a groan.

"This is not helping." She covered her face and kicked her feet slightly at her own self-pity.

She tried to think of other things but her mind kept falling back to her focus on the hot tub and what she might have been subconsciously trying to do as less than innocent, casual, comfortable chatter. The scenes playing out in her mind were differently not innocent.

"What am I just...making a list of the many ways to be pathetic?" she huffed. She continued to mentally talk herself into a different focus and perhaps blowing up that hot tub herself...but the images still stayed and the reactions coursed through her body against her will.

She turned her head to look at the box that still held her unopened gift from Junior. Her brows knitted in frustration. She grumbled under her breath as she got up and walked over to the box, her face flushed.

"What the hell," scoffed Shego under her breath as she picked the box up. "Might as well add one more to that list... Curse you Drakken."

* * *

Drakken grumbled under his breath as he walked down the hallway. Shego's room was a far greater distance from his now and it felt counterproductive to walk away from the stairs that led to the lab just to knock on her door. He knew if he called her phone it would just seem silly. He sighed as he raised his hand to knock on her door. He paused as he heard concerning sounds for a second. He wondered if she was grumbling to herself about the whole ordeal from earlier. He nodded and rolled his eyes as he heard his name through the door. She was bemoaning their argument. He knocked on the door.

"Shego," he said. "If you're done in there, I'd like to talk—"

Drakken heard a loud thud and a lot of movement in a matter of seconds.

"Drakken!" Shego gave a panicked scream through the door. Drakken tried the handle.

"Shego, are you okay...? Did you fall...? You're door's locked—"

"**Go away**!" Her voice was a tangle of tones he couldn't distinguish.

Drakken backed into the wall across from the door. He blinked in shock and felt anger rising as he took a step towards the door again. He understood she was angry with him, but her reaction was to the extreme. He looked down at his swim trunks and towel and grumbled under his breath. She'd even won…not that she knew that yet, but he had half a mind to storm back to his room and put his lab coat back on.

"Shego, this is a tad bit dramatic because I didn't want to float around in a hot tub, don't you think?" he stated. "Nehn! And just so you know I **was **about to go use it, so the overreaction can stop now."

There were a lot of sounds and then the door creaked open to reveal a very flustered Shego who seemed very focused on her doorframe. Her hair looked tangled and she no longer wore her swimsuit but her pajama robe. Her hand was smoothing her hair and she glanced at his attire.

"Were you going to sleep?" asked Drakken. Shego nodded. "Are you okay? You seem flustered...did you fall?"

"Yes... Yes I fell," she scoffed. "I'm fine...so why are you bothering me? You can use the hot tub without my permission."

Drakken narrowed his eyes.

"I know that," he sighed. "I just thought since..."

Drakken trailed off at his own words. He hadn't needed to get her or even let her know he was using it. Especially if it was doing nothing to fix the argument but agitate them both further. He shrugged his shoulders. He was lying to himself to think he hadn't wanted to lounge in the hot tub with Shego and talk, but his previous conversation with himself about boundaries was making him feel suddenly embarrassed.

"I just thought you should know, so you don't think I don't appreciate it." He fought the sigh of relief as she glanced at him again. There was no anger in her expression but her face was still flushed.

"Pfft, what is this like a lame apology?" she snorted. She looked up at him. "Did... Did you like, want company or something?"

Drakken shrugged.

"It might be nice, but I clearly interrupted—" Drakken didn't get even close to saying the word 'sleep' when Shego interjected.

"Nothing. You interrupted...nothing," she cringed. "Let's just...I'm going to change. We can talk about whatever evil plan you were ranting about earlier."

The door closed in Drakken's face and he wondered if he was supposed to wait for her. He wondered suddenly why she had seemed so flustered upon opening the door. He felt his own face grow warm as he remembered trying the handle as he wondered if she had been changing while she'd been grumbling to herself and it had startled her. He was suddenly relieved she'd locked the door as he wasn't exactly keen on being plasma blasted into space anytime soon.

_Boundaries._

He practically hissed at himself. He had spent the last few days locked on this topic due to the hot tub.

"This is exactly why you should just go back to work," he grumbled under his breath.

He'd in fact, lost time debating this instead of working on his new creation...or rather theory of his new creation.

"I'd be much farther if not for that infernal distraction," he scoffed.

There was a sigh as Shego's door opened.

"You get distracted by bolts that are shinier than others, don't blame the hot tub," stated Shego. She rolled her eyes to look ahead of them as they began walking.

"I do not get distracted by shinier bolts... I just don't like them mingled with the old ones when I'm working on something," he whined.

"Oh...that's it?" asked Shego. He saw her smirk. "Hmm, so it would be a real shame if they got mixed up."

Drakken stopped in his tracks as Shego continued walking.

"You didn't," he breathed. He saw Shego shrug her shoulders. "Shego. Shego?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." He heard amusement in her voice as he continued walking again. "Maybe there's just...one...shiny bolt, in a sea of old ones... Or maybe one old one in a sea of new ones... Guess we'll wait and see."

Drakken felt a wave of discomfort wash over him. He practically darted towards his room to get his lab wear back on and begin his search. His hand barely touched the door when her green hand grabbed his arm and wordlessly pulled him along with her.

"Oh calm down. I'm just joking," snorted Shego. Drakken sighed in relief. "Maybe."

Drakken's attempt at turning back to his room again was foiled as Shego tightened her grip and they ascended the metal stairs. He would simply have to worry about her possible prank later.

* * *

** ... Alright grab your caps... let's graduate! -**


	125. Mutations and Aliens Part 1

**A/N:** There will be some parts of dialogue from Graduation in here to set more up for the scene.

**A/N:** I have a different version of Graduation but this is not an AU so, here's my hot take on furthering the narrative.

* * *

**Mutations and Aliens Part 1**

* * *

Shego leaned on her hand as she put the hover car on autopilot. She'd stopped trying to hide the smirk on her lips when they'd reached the ocean. Drakken was brooding in the corner and glaring off over the side, his arms crossed, and yellow petals around his face blowing in the wind. She felt the laugh build up from her stomach slowly before it burst from her lips as one petal blew back and slapped Drakken in the face.

"Stop it!" yelled Drakken. He growled and yanked the petals out again. "My most humiliating defeat to date...and these horrendous petals won't go away!"

There was a full three seconds before another popping sound and they were back. Drakken resumed his brooding position. She knew he might have been in a less foul mood if she hadn't hosed him down the moment Possible and Stoppable left... It hadn't helped that it encouraged the flourishing of the plants now invading their new alpine mountain lair.

"So when were you going to tell me about renovating the tropical lair?" asked Shego, choosing to change the subject.

"When it was done," he grumbled. "I don't even know if the power's on."

"So we're flying and having all our stuff brought to a non-functioning lair?" asked Shego. She scoffed. "Figures."

There was another silent pause.

"I can't believe you told Kim Possible, on me?" hissed Drakken. "I don't know what's worse, these petals or the fact you didn't even hesitate to message Possible...which...is that a new thing?"

"Uhg, I only messaged her because Junior is getting ready for his girlfriend's graduation and is unavailable... And Mego was in surgery and I didn't want to talk to Hego about it... Oh they finally decided to answer my calls," ranted Shego.

"Well I'm glad," smiled Drakken. His frown returned. "You still blabbed to Kim Possible and ruined my plans."

"You know, she called me. Apparently she was checking in on any and all villains as her graduation is this weekend," grumbled Shego. "Honestly, it would have been super lame to ruin her graduation."

Drakken scoffed and his scowl deepened.

"I was going to wait until Monday," he crossed his arms even tighter and pouted.

Shego bit her lip in thought before rolling her eyes before forming a gentle smile.

"Think of it this way... It failed. We know it failed...but it was in our own lair and not publicized. Plus Kimmy couldn't even have us arrested because we didn't technically do anything yet," Shego reasoned. She watched as Drakken's pout slowly faded and he gave a slight shrug. "Last thing you want is your new fashion accessory on broadcast television."

The slight accepting expression fell into one of contempt as Drakken rolled his eyes and stared off over the side of the hover car and yanked out the petals again. Another popping sound came and they returned once more. Shego snorted and Drakken pushed her shoulder so she would slide to the other side of the seat away from him. It only fueled her amusement as the sight of their yet to be finished island lair beeped on their coordinate map. She was about to take over the landing when Drakken slid over and took it off autopilot. Shego fought the laugh building in her gut again as she watched the yellow petals flurry in the wind.

The image of toxic chemicals spilling even more over Drakken as he'd ducked under the tanks when the glass had broken...that made her amusement fade. It was sheer luck that the chemicals had only given him a mild petal mutation. Until their lab was set up and he was able to actually check, it could have caused more issues than they both knew.

_He's fine. He's always fine._

She rolled her eyes and let out a soft sigh. His eyes darted to her for a second but then were back on the nearing tree tops. Shego felt a wave of deviousness run through her and she sat up and slid closer to Drakken. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and she sat back and relaxed until he focused once more. She smirked and leaned over casually and touched the soft petal near his neck. His eyes darted to hers and she snickered.

"He wins," she plucked a petal, "he does not." She plucked again.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" growled Drakken as he swatted her hand away. "That's not even the right words."

Shego paused for a second and after a quick mental conversation over where to draw the line, she ignored it altogether and reached again.

"He loves me," she sang and plucked another, "he loves me not..."

Drakken yanked out the rest of the petals and turned to land the hover car in front of the lair.

"Aw, now I'll never know." Shego let out a dramatic sigh. Her smirk never wavered as she jumped out after him.

"It's not—" the petals appeared again, "funny...grr!"

Shego clapped her hands together and gave a devious grin as she followed behind him into the darkened lair.

"Oh joy, I can continue my game," she snickered at his tensed shoulders. "Does it hurt?"

"No," snapped Drakken. She watched him rub at his neck. "It itches a little..."

She stepped around a box and watched as Drakken pulled the petals out several more times before finally leaving them alone. Shego sniffed the air, wondering if Drakken gave off a floral scent. She leaned closer to him but couldn't really smell anything over the tropical scents around them. She closed her eyes and sniffed harder, ignoring Drakken's grumblings, and not noticing when he fell silent.

"Are you sniffing me?" sputtered Drakken.

Shego's eyes shot open to see he'd turned around, and judging by his recoiled stance had stopped himself from colliding with her. She stood up and shrugged.

"Eh, just trying to see if we need to buy air fresheners anymore," she responded. "Too soon to tell."

"You know, I'm glad you find this whole thing amusing," he muttered as he began looking at the petals in a mirror. "Nice to know that if something serious had happened you'd take delight in it."

Shego rolled her eyes at this.

"I would have kept you watered and alternated your sunlight if you'd turned into a pot of flowers," she joked. Drakken muttered under his breath in a mimicking tone as he repeated it. "I would have even gotten you a really nice pot—"

Drakken seemed to have tuned her out as he began yanking at the petals again. She sighed and began looking around for her lawn chair.

The next few minutes Shego wasn't really focused on much, with the exception of trying to list all the things she could do to annoy Drakken about his petals. The list wasn't very long and she knew it would get boring fast before Drakken managed to make some hazardous solution to his brightly colored problem. She rolled her eyes as her mind went back over the whole ordeal. She knew very well that Drakken might not even look for a solution and jump right onto another insane idea. She was starting to miss the brief amount of time he'd slacked around the lair for a few months... Her inner musings fell silent as bright red light filled the lair's windows.

_Now what?_

* * *

The mental question had seemed simple and innocent. However in the few minutes that followed the day went from questionable failure, teasing, and an impromptu move to an unfinished lair, to Drakken being pulled up into a light beam and the blinking obnoxious device they'd gone to investigate...currently attacking the island lair.

Shego dove as a giant metal blade slammed down next to her. Parts of the lair had already been hit by the thing's beam of red light. She was smacked upwards by the thing and hard into the upper part of a tree. Shego's eyes narrowed and she growled under her breath as she looked down at the device and powered up her hands. She jumped down and aimed for the shining red light. Her hands ached after delivering a few powered blows but the metal hunk sparked and fell to the side. She let out a panting breath as her glow faded. The side of the lair was collapsed, and trees and stones lay in various places after being uprooted by the machine's attack.

She glanced around her for a few seconds before the adrenaline faded and she remembered Drakken and the light.

She'd froze.

She'd just watched him being pulled upwards, unable to process what she'd been seeing. By the time it had registered, the blinking thing had started to attack.

She looked upwards but all she saw was clear sky and starlight. The only sounds were of the waves crashing hard on the shore, the various insect noises, and the settling of the lair's support beams from the carnage. The questions flew through her head at such an alarming speed that she couldn't even process how to answer them. She didn't like the spinning in her head; it was causing the remaining adrenaline to swarm in her stomach in a nauseating, sick feeling.

"What happened?" she asked herself. "What now?"

She didn't like the empty and unsure feelings aiding in making her sick. Her mind kept telling her to leave and act like nothing happened... Go back to the lair...go back to Drakken. It was her go-to move when things got out of hand. What she'd always done... So the fact that this was the lair...and there was no Drakken... She finally let herself be sick as the swirling in her gut won out.

She could feel more emotions wanting to slip in due to her weakened state, but she wiped her mouth and glared. She needed to focus. It was troubling how fast her mind was able to do so as the adrenaline snuck back in. The questions faded into options... Without a fallback or safety net...her mind was a mixture of her villain years and her Team Go training. There was no time to focus on any emotions below the surface. She needed to act.

She crouched down and took her phone out of her leg pouch. The service bars were barely there and she wondered if that **thing** had jammed the signals as she saw it struggling. Her fingers clicked down the buttons. Even if she could find service...who was she about to call? Her brothers? Another villain? She looked at the metal thing on the ground. On the screen, her eyes fell onto the name of the last person she'd spoken to and she snorted before rolling her eyes.

"Okay, Princess... Maybe you have a plan," muttered Shego as she made her way to the hover car.

* * *

Drakken looked around the empty room of a spaceship with his heart pounding in his throat. He tugged again on the restraint around his hands and wrists, but the searing pain around his wrists reminded him why he'd stopped the first time. The gravitational light had pulled him in, where metal appendages had restrained him and forced the contraption onto his hands. He'd known it was an alien ship immediately; he just struggled to narrow it down at that point with his prior alien experiences, none of which were exactly pleasant.

He looked at the stars through the glass in front of him and then to the control console. He tried to walk on instinct but the device on his feet made him aware he was still stuck, sharp electrical spikes tingling through the leather of his boots. He could hear movements and the echo of heavy footsteps. Then the circle next to him made a whirring sound like he vaguely remembered it making when it had pulled him in. His chest pounded as his immediate thought ran to Shego.

_She_ _got caught trying to rescue me..._

His mind fell back on seeing Shego standing there watching him be pulled upwards without trying to stop it. He frowned, fully ready to snap at her about it once she was there...but his mood instantly soured as Possible appeared next to him. And yet, a strange sense of relief at not being alone mingled heavily with the sour feeling.

"Well, well, well. Even captivity can have an up-side," he said and gave his best cocky grin. "To see Kim Possible, helpless."

Possible seemed not to grasp the smugness of his comment as she looked around in confusion the same way he had when he'd first looked around. She looked less afraid than he knew he had looked. He felt agitation at that before she spoke.

"Drakken?" No fear, only confusion. Further annoyance. "Where are we?"

The loud stomping footsteps came closer and Drakken finally saw who had captured them. A mammoth of a man appeared from the shadows. His eyes were a dull white and empty of color, while contrarily he had deep colored markings over his skin. The giant form was intimidating in itself.

"Prisoners will be silent," he stated firmly. Drakken spoke against his better judgment.

"Hello, ohm," Drakken gave a nervous grin. "I think there's been a bit of a mix up..."

Drakken looked at the green skin and the high pony tail and tilted his head. Did he know him?

"Hmm, you look familiar. Have we met?" Drakken's actual curiosity faded as the man's face got close to his. The razor-edged teeth and odor from the man's breath made Drakken cringe away.

"Silent," he hissed before turning away.

"Enough said," confirmed Drakken. The scent still burned his nostrils as he watched as the man walk to the control boards.

More stomping sounds and a familiar voice caused Drakken and Possible to both look behind them.

"The blue one who deceived me..." Warmonga came into his sight range. Drakken felt a swirling twist of residual pain at being thrown through a roof filter through him as she continued her speech, "and the girl one who defeated me."

Drakken groaned a little in internal fear as he glanced between the two. Nothing about the situation was good, and it had just gotten worse. He was certain his ramblings and attempt at acting casual hadn't exactly encouraged more than a response of revenge. And he was getting a concerning amount of clarity over why he would have assumed her simply tossing him through a roof would have been considered 'moving on.' Her name had _War_ right in it...

He felt like arguing that he hadn't deceived her. He had in fact just been the man in the video that had made **her** believe he was some sort of rumored warrior or sorts, all on her own. He also weighed the odds of throwing Possible under the bus, but neither seemed like a good response.

"Drakken, did you see anything on the way up here that might be a switch for this platform?" Drakken was yanked out of his thoughts as Possible whispered to him. "My hair was in the way," she continued.

Drakken looked towards Warmonga and her companion...Warbird or something... He hadn't been listening. Drakken looked around at the stars above and the platform below.

"Assuming I saw anything while panicking...I'm not really in the mood to be killed by open space anytime today," Drakken grumbled.

Possible raised a brow at him. Drakken backtracked.

"I didn't panic. I meant—"

"Do Earth-dwellers ever stop talking?" asked War-... Drakken tried to remember.

"What amuses me more is they think we cannot hear them, Warhok," snorted Warmonga. "Let them chatter. It will be short lived."

Drakken heard a hiss from Possible next to him and watched her shoulders move.

"Don't pull on them." He almost yelled at himself for telling her.

She shot him a look.

"Yeah, thanks. Got that," she muttered. "How about feet?"

"Shocking," retorted Drakken. Possible hissed in pain. "I said shocking."

"Clarification would have been nice... Listen if we keep them talking it buys us time," said Possible. "Bad guys always like to talk about their plans."

"...Did you suffer some sort of head trauma on the way up?" asked Drakken with a raised brow.

"Well I didn't know you were aware of it," smirked Possible. "I assumed if you did, you'd have caught on and stopped doing it every time."

Drakken glared and then looked away towards the window.

"I preferred solitude," he grumbled.

He watched the backs of the large chairs the two aliens had sat in, the pair now completely ignoring them. He glanced at the controls trying desperately to understand them. He didn't know exactly what they had planned but if he played his cards right, he could buy himself time.

_Possible just suggested how to do that..._

He internally grumbled to himself, knowing full well she was probably right in the options she'd stated.

"So, enslaving or mass destruction your sitch? What's the plan?" spoke Possible. She was ignored. "Winging it then?"

"They apparently talk to their captors on Earth," muttered Warmonga. "A custom of sorts."

"How odd. Why would one want to familiarize themselves with someone that will be mere décor later?" Warhok asked, sounding puzzled.

"I don't think they partake in similar customs as us," Warmonga responded. "Humor them Warhok."

"Must I?" There was a sigh. "If I must."

"What is the harm?" Warmonga sounded amused.

"Is it customary on your planet to tell your adversary the plan?" scoffed Warhok.

Possible and Drakken spoke at the same time.

"Yes."

"How foolish. Allowing your enemy to know the plan while they are still breathing." Warhok made a tittering sound. "Does no one train for the art of war on this planet?"

"Apparently not," responded Warmonga. "Warhok. I'm bored."

"My apologies, I momentarily lost focus on the objective." There was a low chuckle and the sound of a switch. "Objective. Total world domination."

Drakken felt a mixed welling of feelings at the statement, but the one that won over was agitation and he couldn't help the whine coming from his mouth.

"That was **my **objective!"

They watched as more large **things** went flying to a graphed image of Earth on the ship's screen. Drakken felt panic seizing through him along with anger; anger that he wasn't the one taking over Earth, panic at the fact...that this was far more problematic then he'd thought. There was no swaying or smooth-talking to be had. He kept forgetting what Warmonga had alluded to when he first met her: these weren't peace-loving people. The Lorwardians were conquerors. She'd come looking for The Great Blue to lead her people on to more destruction. His mind raced with alternatives and tried to piece together words, but instead his thoughts fell back on the fact he wasn't the one taking over **his **planet.

"Hey! We're a pretty tough planet!" stated Possible. Drakken glared and nodded.

"Yeah! Tough!" He was on the verge of fuming. Yellow caught his eye but he stayed glaring.

He needed to look intimidating and tough, if just enough to not let them know that as the time ticked...his other emotions were winning over. His bravado faded as he registered a groan from Possible. He raised a brow, only to see the yellow petals around his head. He was partially pleased they'd been gone for so long, but more bitter about the timing of their reappearance.

The sound of the two aliens laughing and congratulating each other pulled Drakken out of his thoughts. The screen showed blinking dots and numbers mixed with letters. Drakken squinted his eyes at them, attempting to make out codes he knew nothing about. Whether they were confirmation of landing or of destruction stats, he couldn't tell, but he felt fury eclipse any other emotion again. He cursed out loud, or he thought he did. He wasn't even listening to his own words.

"Nyn! You can't conquer the world in the time it takes to order a pizza!" snapped Drakken.

"Maybe you can't," muttered Possible. "They can."

Drakken shot her a glare, which was missed as the teen was squinting at the numbers as well. He heard movement and his eyes fell back to the large forms rising from their chairs to come over to them. He stood back as best he could as they approached them. He didn't like the shared looks on their faces as they looked between the two as if assessing trophies. Possible must have come to a similar conclusion as she finally leaned away from where she'd been standing her ground in a sense.

"Blue Imposter, such an interesting look." Warmonga touched the yellow petals. "Is this new attire or growth?"

"Do humans bloom like vegetation?" asked Warhok. "Perhaps a table piece instead of wall hanging?"

Warhok made a suggesting gesture to Warmonga who had plucked the petals with a bored look on her face.

Drakken cringed at the personal space invasion but he was also glad the petals seemed to be staying away longer. Though, he focused on the conversation in hopes to find an opening for bargaining in some way.

"It is an idea. But I thought we agreed on head mounts," smiled Warmonga. Her eyes fell to Possible. "I am not sure the red will match the décor but we can make due."

Drakken felt his skin crawl as he finally understood what they were talking about. Judging by the flare of wide eyes from Possible, she may have figured it out before him.

"Décor?" Drakken tried to hide the stutter and flexed a charming smile. "Perhaps I misheard."

"I don't understand how they casually talk to us." Warhok looked perplexed as Warmonga shrugged. The green man continued. "Such odd customs."

"It is Warhok's gift to me," Warmonga smiled warmly at Warhok. "Those who humiliated me vanquished, their planet acquired, and new trophies for our home. It will be the talk of Lorwardia instead of my failures."

Warmonga glared at them.

"Just so I'm clear—" Drakken was cut off.

"They're going to turn us into wall-mounts," stated Possible. He saw her give a nervous swallow, but her expression was unwavering. "I'd hate to see your place. It sounds hideous."

Warhok's eyes narrowed and Warmonga crossed her arms.

"Well then it's good you will never rest your eyes on it," snarled Warhok. "Save for them to feed the scavenger beasts."

Drakken didn't know what Possible was playing at, but making the two in front of them angry didn't seem like a good idea.

"I'm sure it's...very charming." Drakken gave a nervous laugh. "Perhaps if she saw it, her mind would change. Right? Possible?"

Possible seemed to be trying to convey something to him, but he wasn't about to try to decipher what the teen hero's logic was. She was far too confident and optimistic in the situation, he was sure. Probably a plan best-suited for Earth villains like himself or Dementor, but not for the beings standing before them. He ignored the sense of panic and fear trying to mingle inside him and pulled out his charm again. He didn't know what would become of it, but it was better than aggravating an already hostile situation.

"It matters not if she will see differently," said Warmonga. "After we have successfully overtaken your planet, your execution shall be broadcast to your people to send a message that we have defeated its protector and would-be conqueror to show our strength... According to the computers...a few hours at most."

"Our fastest was one day," grinned Warhok.

"A new Lorwardian record," grinned Warmonga.

"Ohm, perhaps there's been an **actual **mistake," cut in Drakken. "Getting rid of us wouldn't send any message."

Drakken looked at Possible, hoping for help. She seemed to be busy with her own thoughts so he continued.

"I mean...we are nobodies...nothing really. If it's some sort of credit you want with your people," Drakken muttered under his breath for a second before continuing, "not that we made you tell them... Perhaps simply broadcasting our defeat to them... Or better yet...we tell them you defeated us in minutes... Even more in your name."

Warmonga and Warhok exchanged a look.

"On Earth we have different customs," Possible finally spoke. "What Drakken is suggesting is...we could tell the Lorwardians that we were humiliated and defeated with ease. Bringing us as trophies wouldn't prove much. You could have just picked up any old...trophies...and said they were from Earth."

"Why would we want to do that? When we can show them a planet, trophies, and your public execution that your people will watch as well," Warhok chuckled. "Ah, now I see the chatter. They are trying to distract us and change our minds."

"Uhg. A whole planet of tricksters and deception," scoffed Warmonga. "Are all your people such a way? Or just to those above them?"

Drakken and Possible exchanged a confused look and Drakken tried to think back to anything he might have said to Warmonga that fit what she was saying. Possible seemed to have figured something out before he did and it further soured his mood.

"You say **our **people, and say our execution will be broadcast to show your strength," said Possible. "Did Drakken give you the assumption that Earth is under ownership?"

Warmonga raised a brow and looked at him. Drakken blinked rapidly and thought back. He'd made a very big deal about stopping Possible before they took over Earth; perhaps therein laid some misinformation. Drakken hesitated to speak in case he was wrong.

"Warmonga, perhaps there may have been a misunderstanding... Possible does not...protect or own Earth in some way... And I was not solely trying to defeat her to dominate it." Drakken watched the alien's head tilt. "Sure, Possible is annoying and causes endless migraines...countless incidences of destruction of property... And don't get me started on the minor inconveniences of her side-kick and the mole-rat—"

"Drakken," hissed Possible. He glared at her and then shook his head to focus.

"What I mean is, neither of us have any real...pull on Earth as a whole," finished Drakken.

"Executing us publicly is pointless. I don't own Earth. Drakken doesn't own Earth. No one owns Earth... We just live there and protect it... Or in Drakken's case, try and fail to control it," Possible continued.

"I wouldn't fail if you weren't apparently doing checks on us all the time. Do you have no life outside butting into the lives of others?" snapped Drakken. Possible looked at him as if assessing for a second.

"I have a life. Just that you and the other villains keep interrupting it," scoffed Possible. "I'd much rather be enjoying Saturday night with Ron at Bueno Nacho than trying to foil some seismic ray thing."

"I never created a— Yet! I haven't...yet," snapped Drakken. "Here's a novel concept. Don't answer the phone. I do it to my mother all the time and it saves me a lot of mental stress."

"And let any of you take over? Hah, fat chance," retorted Possible.

Drakken's and Possible's argument was cut short as Warhok let out a loud groan.

"Enough! I tire of this squabbling." The large man stood and stomped over. "To the confinement area with you two!"

Their platform shifted and they began to move. Drakken panicked slightly at this, but he saw Possible's smirk before she whispered.

"Nice work, Drakken."

Drakken didn't get a chance to ask what she meant as there was no sarcasm in her voice or on her features. Warmonga walked beside him as they moved and he was more worried about not seeing the growing numbers on those charts and, he was certain, not being able to hear further plans of the fate that awaited him.

* * *

On the list of things Shego had not planned for the day—such as fighting off an alien invasion, having to play nice with Stoppable, and not to mention the constant swirling in her stomach while using her Team Go training to survive all the chaos—wrestling a grown man for a space suit was probably the mildest. She'd half expected Stoppable to intervene in her attempts at fighting his girlfriend's father, but the teen stood aside, his expression fixed elsewhere in thought. Possible swatted at her as she finally yanked his helmet off.

"Listen, I have tried doing this the easy way," scoffed Shego. "Don't make me use the hard way."

Possible blinked in confusion. His green eyes narrowed.

"This! This is the easy way?" he snapped. ''Wrestling me to steal a space suit?"

Stoppable finally spoke.

"Actually, this is pretty mild for her. Normally there'd be a lot more green lights and screams," nodded Stoppable. "I speak from experience."

"Ronald! Ahk—" Shego pinned him with his arm behind his back. His voice was muffled as his face was pressed into the ground. "A little help here."

"Sorry. No can do, Mr. Dr. P.," sighed Stoppable. "I'm going to side with Shego on this one. No offense, but she's kind of owning you right now and that's the level of energy needed when facing aliens bent on conquering the world."

Shego might have laughed at that or agreed but she was igniting her hand.

"You have five seconds," she warned.

"This is highly unnecessary—"

"Five."

"You don't even know how to operate the Kepler—"

"Four."

"This is highly dangerous and I am a rocket—"

"Three."

"Ow! That's my wrist there... This is not up for debate—"

"Two." Shego flared her hand more.

"**Fine!**" hissed Possible. Shego unpinned him, feeling a bit disappointed as she let the glow fade from her hand.

Shego ignored his mutterings as his space suit was handed over to her. She looked at her hand and then at the suit. Possible was rambling about logistics, fan-fiction, how it was his daughter in space...and lecturing on the importance of the mission... Shego's eyes narrowed. She looked at Stoppable, already in the ship waiting for her, then back at Possible. The idea that she would even entertain the thought of letting him go instead of her was almost laughable. Leaving the fate of Drakken in the hands of two Possibles and Stoppable.

_Not a chance..._

She yanked on the suit and as she entered the ship she shot a plasma blast directly at Possible's pants. She felt a little smug as the man was forced to toss his trousers and she closed the hatch. She had no idea what he was rambling as he beat on the glass and she really didn't care. She felt the wave of unease wash back inside her as her hands gripped the controls. She needed to keep her mind focused on other things than the feelings crawling within her.

She turned to Stoppable.

"Is he always this excitable?"

* * *

**Aim For the Stars -**


	126. Mutations and Aliens Part 2

**Mutations and Aliens Part 2**

* * *

Shego looked at the coordinates blinking on the screen in measured intervals with the signal the ship was tracking. Her thoughts had drifted off of it for some time, her adrenaline levels rising and falling, making it hard to keep her mind focused as she kept biting back all the concerns she was having. She glanced ahead through the window at the endless starry sky ahead of her. She swallowed hard. She'd not had a second thought tracking down Possible, joining Stoppable and James Possible, tossing herself into space by commandeering a ship, and...she felt there should be some sort of self-preservation screaming at her for all of it. There wasn't.

Not even the fact she was traveling with Stoppable in an experimental rocket ship to face an alien that had been too strong to defeat other than tricking her...blindly. There could be more of them. It could be an entire fleet for all she knew. Those machines were large and there had been many... How big was the mothership? She shook her head and focused again. She kept watching the time tick by as she felt like they barely moved because of the vast space around them.

"Shego—" Stoppable spoke.

"I said no talking," she snapped at him. "It's distracting and I need to drive."

"...It's on autopilot you know... You can let go of the controls," said Stoppable. Shego's grip tightened. "I mean if you want... Probably a good idea to hold onto them in case of some space wind or something."

Shego glared over at him. She knew he wasn't as stupid as most thought he was; at least not dumb enough to think there was space wind. Was there space wind? She thought for a moment before shaking her head and loosening her grip. The sudden release of tension made her realize her hands had locked up from how much pressure she had been gripping the controls with. She looked onscreen for the distance and time to their destination again and let out a small sigh. Next to her, Stoppable cleared his throat awkwardly.

"What?" asked Shego. She stayed focused on the view ahead of them.

"You don't think anything bad has happened to Kim, do you? I mean I know Kim said that—" Shego cut him off.

"I'm sure Princess is fine... They're both fine," muttered Shego. This was not the conversation she wanted to have.

"I'm sure you're right. I mean...Kim can do anything... Save the world, get into hundreds of colleges, make a bad situation good, still make time for things... I'm sure she is fine with alien abduction. Yeah." Stoppable was giving himself a pep talk.

Shego swallowed hard and narrowed her eyes.

Drakken couldn't do everything... He couldn't take over the world, let alone save it... He dropped out of college, made bad situations worse, had clearly angered an alien bent on war and destruction... Shego found her own internal conversation not helpful to her focus in the slightest. Her leg shook slightly as she tried to mentally give herself her own pep talk.

Stoppable spoke.

"I'm sure Drakken's fine."

Shego glanced at him as he focused ahead of them at the stars. Shego raised a brow, not certain if she hadn't just imagined him saying it. Stoppable looked at her and then glanced at her leg before letting out a deep sigh and looking ahead.

"Pfft, yeah, I'm sure," muttered Shego. "It's nice to have a break from his annoying chatter for once... He's probably annoying them to death."

Shego hated the words she said because it was a reality that Drakken might in fact annoy his captives.

_He's fine. He's always fine. Stoppable is just driving you crazy._

A beeping emitted from the dash and Shego felt a sudden wash of paranoia that something was wrong.

"Why is it beeping?" snapped Shego. "Don't tell me we're out of fuel or something."

Shego was following the lights and symbols and looking at the dashboard. Their journey still had them nowhere near the alien ship's signal. There were a series of things racing in her head before she got that worry under control. She looked at a number of dots on the screen between their location and the signal and raised a brow.

"Uh...Shego?" spoke Stoppable. Shego looked up and quickly hit the handbrake to stop the ship, or rather drift it.

Ahead of them were large floating boulders or...asteroids. Floating. Seemingly harmless as they drifted in their own gravitational field ahead of them. In the darkness and lights of the ship, there was no telling how thick the debris ran. Looking on the monitor simply showed a mile or so, but it was only a rough estimate Shego was sure. She began moving the onscreen map around, looking for a break. It was miles before the barrier would let up and she was certain time wouldn't exactly be gained by a detour.

Shego's grip tightened on the gears and she glared ahead as she watched one asteroid bump another in the distance and a small chunk drift its way out of whatever pull they had. Small. Insignificant piece of space rock... Shego shook her head before her mind began dwelling on something that couldn't interrupt her focus; she was already struggling enough.

"We either go through or go around," muttered Shego., "Who knows how much time we'll lose...but there's no telling how dense this field is... We could try going upwards but again, this could go on for miles—"

"**Can** you fly through it?" asked Stoppable. Shego raised a brow. "If it's a matter of time...we should try."

"Yeah, well one wrong move and our rescue mission takes a pretty dark turn," sneered Shego.

Shego glared at Stoppable but he looked unfazed, perhaps because he was looking at the screen. She didn't know if he was simply thinking or trying to, as she had, figure out the time difference in taking a new course versus the importance of haste. She was pretty sure it wasn't the last one, but what did she know? The kid once almost took over the world in a weekend.

"Mr. Dr. P. helped design this ship like his fanfiction... It should have some sort of defense system then, right?" asked Stoppable. Shego blinked at him.

"Are you suggesting blasting our way through?" Shego felt a smirk slowly spread across her lips.

Stoppable hit a button and Shego watched a glowing color appear at the front of the ship. Shego raised a brow.

"You think you got this, Stoppable?" asked Shego as she grabbed her gears.

"Years of video games and fiction have prepared me for this moment," grinned Stoppable. "Let's do it."

"Test fire?" Shego suggested. Stoppable hit a button and with a streak of light there was a slight opening in front of them as rubble floated around them. "Nice shot."

"Booyah!" grinned Stoppable. "All right, let's go save our _compad__re__s_!"

"I thought she was your girlfriend?" Shego rolled her eyes at his excitement.

"Our _i__namor__atos_...?" asked Stoppable. Shego rolled her eyes. "It's Italian, right?"

"Closer...but no," sighed Shego.

"Okay fine. Let's go save our other halves," Stoppable shrugged. Shego's head snapped towards him.

"First off—"

"AH! Space rubble!" Yelled Stoppable as he sent another blast. "Fly!"

"Why did you blast that...we were talking!" snapped Shego as she steered out of the way. "You know what? No more talking until we get there!"

* * *

Drakken winced at the pain in his neck. He found it unnecessary for the strange technology of the Lorwardians to restrain them by the neck just to transfer them to another floating platform. Though he had only himself to blame... He had tried to sneak away the moment the metal was slightly loose on his ankles. He hadn't hopped too far unfortunately. His neck was already starting to become sore from the petals he didn't need to add more problems to his day...days? How long had they been up there? Hours at the least.

"Didn't get very far did you?" sighed Possible. "You could have **not **tried to resist."

"Well you could have **tried **to resist a little as a distraction," snapped Drakken. He heard Warmonga sigh.

"Gah, do Earthlings ever stop bantering?" groaned Warhok. "Their incessant chatter is taking all the enjoyment out of our conquering."

"They are like _s__quiblars_. All noise, but not as pleasant," smiled Warmonga in affection to Warhok.

"What are _s__quiblars_?" asked Drakken, attempting yet again to start a conversation to barter with. "Other strong and powerful planetary invaders such as yourselves?"

"They are hairless small beings," said Warhok, "Much smaller but not much unlike yourselves in certain aspects."

Drakken grinned.

"Minus one thing," continued Warhok. "Unlike your species, they have a high intelligence level."

Drakken glared.

"Hey!" snapped Possible. "Our planet is filled with brilliant scientists, doctors, scholars... Just because you haven't met any of them doesn't give you a right to judge our planet like that."

Warmonga gestured to Drakken.

"We have met your intelligence," she said calmly. Drakken smiled. "Not very impressed."

Drakken suddenly didn't care about bartering for his life. He'd much rather say a few choice words...which wasn't in his best interest. Though he did grumble a few as Warmonga and Warhok discussed their imprisonment and plans. Possible seemed unfazed and this further pushed his buttons.

"Unlike before there will be no trickery or battle-mates to get in our way," said Warmonga with narrowed eyes. "Once it is time...we will commence with the fun."

In the many ways Drakken had thought about his end, being abducted by aliens with his archenemies and executed publicly as Earth was taken over...was surprisingly...something he had actually thought about before. Normally it ended with Shego busting in to rescue him before it actually happened. His eyes narrowed as he thought about Warmonga's words and the memory of Shego staring at him as he was pulled away.

_She __didn't do_ _anything..._

He didn't like that thought. He was certain it had been a shock to her. It wasn't often one witnessed an abduction. His thoughts ticked back to earlier when the vat of chemicals had fallen on him. Shego had simply stared, rolled her eyes afterwards...had seemed...indifferent to what had transpired before she'd started poking fun and laughing at the yellow petals on his neck. He shook those thoughts away as just despair trying to creep in because of his current predicament. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't been aware his captors had left until he noticed his movement and the lasers sealing the chamber behind them. He realized it was simply he and Possible now in an isolated chamber with a giant device locked on them.

"Good," said Possible. Drakken looked at her narrowed eyes in confusion before he glared back.

"Good? What about being held prisoner aboard an alien spacecraft **is **good?" he retorted.

"It's good because they're not paying attention to us," she rambled. "It's good because they think we're trapped here."

Possible's devious smirk made Drakken's eyes peered around them and then he raised a brow at her. What was she seeing that he wasn't?

"Aren't we?" he asked.

"Not for long," smiled Possible. Her eyes began darting around them.

It took Drakken less than a second to understand she didn't actually have a plan and was just assuming they had a way out of the situation. Drakken let out an agitated sigh and shook his head. He wondered at what point in her life Possible might actually realize some situations weren't escaped so easily.

_Well probably this one._

He found that accurate, but saying it aloud caused a swell of panic in his chest before he chose to vent his frustrations instead of letting the fear take over.

"Erg. I find your youthful optimism irritating," he growled and looked away at the metal wall.

His head was hurting, his emotions high, and his neck was beginning to throb dully down his spine. It was like the nerves in his back were rubbing up the ridges of his spine. And unless Possible had an actual idea, he'd rather spend his last few hours reflecting in silent brooding.

"Would you—" Possible stopped talking and he hoped she'd gotten the hint. "What is that?"

Drakken glared at her in confusion.

"What is what?" he glanced around them.

"On your neck." Her expression looked disturbed and confused.

Drakken's eyes shot open and panic surged through his being that he couldn't fight. It was one thing to be executed... Quite another to have some sort of alien creature possibly nest in him. It was the only thought he had as he moved frantically to shake something off that he couldn't see.

"On my neck!" Drakken moved his shoulders. "Is it a bug? Get it off! Get it off!"

His eyes caught sight of a teal-colored vine curving around into his view. He imagined the horrible creature it belonged to only to see a pink flower bloom delicately and move almost as if it was looking at him. Drakken's mind went blank as he tried to understand what he was seeing. His thoughts ran back to his petals and he tried to process what might be coursing through him. Was he mutating...still?

"Oh! This again," he hissed. The thought of being some sort of flower when he died was further annoyance as the yellow petals appeared again. "This is not helping!"

The vine grew almost cheerfully, the sliding feeling in his spine making him realize it wasn't just nerve pain. The pink flower tilted into his view. He felt anger swirling amid embarrassment as he tried to look away from it.

"Beat it!" he snapped.

He wanted to pretend the last few days had never happened. The flower and petals were making that very difficult to do. He watched the pink petals and vine wilt. His spine tingled yet again as it retracted somewhere inside of him. He would be disturbed or afraid if there weren't more pressing issues at the moment.

_Not like I'll be around much longer..._

He hated his thoughts but it was the only thing that seemed logical...plants and location beside the point. He felt the tug again and a cold strange feeling before noticing the flower and vine had drifted away from him. Until Possible spoke.

"Spanking!" She sounded delighted and it did nothing to un-sour his mood.

"Uhg, teen slang," he grumbled. This was not the conversation he wanted to have before his demise.

"Drakken!" huffed Possible. "Your flower."

Drakken felt rage fizzle through him at the fact he wasn't even allowed to wallow in peace... He was stuck with Possible...**and **now she was calling the abomination growing on him **his **flower. He snarled towards her.

"Just because it grew on me, doesn't make it **my **flower! It's not like I can say," Drakken's rant turned to a mocking tone, "Flower! Attack Kim Possible and—"

The vines wrapped around her at lightning speed and he watched them constrict as she was yanked off the platform and into the air. Drakken blinked before his eyes shot open in understanding.

_They listen to me?_

"Oh..." His words were cut off as a whirring sound began and the laser device soared to life.

The next few minutes were a blur of emotion and action that he would never be able to recall if someone asked him. The shock of possibly defeating his foe by accident...to being fired at as the young woman ran around causing the laser cannon thing to keep blasting...his arms and legs being freed because of her skillful actions...to being tossed into a corner, was a lot to take in. He grinned in accomplishment as he ordered the flower to destroy the canon...and he let out a low chuckle when the vine retreated down his spine.

"I should have gone green years ago." He heard a snicker next to him. "What?"

"Nothing," smirked Possible as she stood up and offered her hand. "Come on. We don't have much time before they figure out we just blew their evening plans."

"Might be day plans," shrugged Drakken. He stood on his own and ignored the hand extended to him. He looked at the seal to their prison. "All right...lasers."

"No big," smirked Possible as she moved quickly to kick off the platform they'd been on to hit a button on the wall.

The lasers vanished and the door opened. Drakken glared.

"Who puts the open button where there are people being held captive? Amateurs," glared Drakken as he began walking out the door. Possible pulled him back and he scowled. "Excuse you?"

"Do you want to walk right back into captivity?" glared Possible. Drakken grumbled but fell back slightly as Possible peered around the wall ahead of him. "Okay...looks clear."

Drakken walked past her, his mind now intent on finding a way off the alien ship. He had no idea how large it was, or if or where there might be smaller crafts to be stolen to return to Earth. He wondered where the nearest computer might be? If he would be able to understand it? He grumbled as yellow got in his way and he yanked out the petals in annoyance as he continued in his thoughts.

The idea of finding a way off the ship took a complete backseat as he yanked the petals off of his neck yet again. He felt along his neck trying to find their source. He had tried looking earlier but he knew he'd have to feel without his gloves. While the spots were sore, there was no actual pain. His spine no longer held any either and he wondered where the coils of the vines came from. So many questions raced through his head now that he was no longer restrained. His mind fell back to Shego's potted plant joke and he felt uneasy at this.

What if—

"Drakken!" yelled Possible. Before he could respond, lights began flaring past him.

"Gah!" Drakken dove as lasers nearly hit him. "Why didn't you tell me there were lasers!"

Possible raised a brow.

"Ohm...because I just saw them like you did," she said as they hid behind a beam. "Okay...guess there's a security system. Probably why they leave the open button for captives...to mock them."

"You know, that's not a bad idea," whispered Drakken under his breath.

"Can you **not** get evil ideas from our alien captors?" scoffed Possible. "It's so—"

A blast soared from above them. The winding noise and light made Drakken react without much thought and he yelled as he grabbed Possible and moved the few feet away from the new attack. A small circular device zipped above them, glowing red showing what he assumed was another attack warming up. Drakken cringed, but with a small tingle in his back the object was smashed into a wall. Drakken blinked as his vine retreated back down his neck. His hand grabbed at it, as if trying to see where exactly it was coming from, letting go of Possible's shoulders to do so. She stepped away from him to look at the item now in a heap on the ground, kneeling next to it. "So. Probes and lasers—"

"Don't say probes on an alien spacecraft," breathed Drakken. He didn't even want that put into thought.

"Huh," sighed Possible as she stood up with something in her hand. "Grappling hook attachment. May need this."

Echoing sounds rang through the hall and Drakken exchanged a look with Possible before they sprinted together in the opposite direction, ignoring the sounds of lasers going off behind them in hopes of avoiding a possible angry Lorwardian. Drakken focused back on finding a way off the ship instead of his new plant-like growths. Escape craft would need to be along an outer wall, which meant being next to windows at least gave them a starting place. He hoped anyway. There was no telling how the ships docks functioned or even how big the ship was. They barely rounded a corner when another probe came into view. Drakken grumbled.

"Why can't they just have henchmen," he whined, "or guards...or something tangible— Ahh!"

He ducked as the probe fired above them. He watched Possible kick the thing like a soccer ball, its laser streaking over his head and hitting something behind them. They both spun to see a large item hit the ground, most likely another security machine. A large tube rolled between him and Possible. It was narrow in shape with one wider end. Drakken glanced at where it came from but there was only metallic carnage blocking a doorway. He noted that the windows behind Possible showed stars and darkness before his eyes fell back to the tube.

"What is that?" asked Possible as Drakken tilted his head to look at it. Her brow furrowed. "It looks like some weird...artillery gun, right?"

"Fancy alien bazooka?" suggested Drakken as he went to pick it up.

"Don't touch it." Possible waved his hand away from it.

"In what universe do I listen to you?" glared Drakken, but Possible grabbed the device first. "Oh, now that's just rude."

"Honestly Drakken, with your luck? You'd probably detonate it," smirked Possible. "It's pretty light."

"You know, I am getting real sick of all this negativity... I'd say as of late but it's been going on a while now," muttered Drakken. "Something's gotta go my way from time to time!"

"Yes, well let's hope us escaping is it this time," shrugged Possible. A sound emitted from the device in her hands. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh— Don't throw it at me!" yelled Drakken as Possible made to toss it, but he instinctively reached for it.

"I wasn't," she snapped and threw it away from his hands.

A yellow light shot out of the object as it spun on the ground. A gaping melted hole through a wall into another room was the result. The beam had narrowly avoided the wall of windows into space. Drakken didn't want to fathom being sucked through a vortex-like hole to his death, especially not when he was just starting to gain a sliver of hope at actually escaping. Drakken slowly looked at Possible who was staring wide eyed at the hole.

He leaned over to her and whispered, "You did that," before standing back up. Possible glared at him.

"We should probably leave," she muttered. Drakken began walking. "I meant down that...fine, whatever."

Possible sighed and Drakken heard her behind him as they began walking through the vast tunnels of the Lorwardian ship. He glanced out windows every now and then, looking at the stars as a reminder that they were nowhere near out of danger yet. His eyes ghosted over a twinkling light in the distance through one window. As he cleared it, he couldn't help but wonder if that brighter light was home...or something else.

* * *

**Lasers and Flowers This Way Please ==**


	127. Mutations and Aliens Part 3

**Mutations and Aliens Part 3**

* * *

Shego let the small sigh of relief escape her lips as the vast black void of space finally cleared of the debris dust that had gone on for miles. She'd not let herself grasp the possible carnage they'd escaped until the last of the dust finally faded. She began to wonder if parts of their destruction would find its way back to Earth's gravitational pull. The mental image of small to large craters littering the lands of Earth didn't help the anxiety that she had already been fighting. She narrowed her eyes and focused ahead and on the beeping noise that signified they had gotten closer to their target.

_We saved on time... __I__s it enough—_

She cut her own thoughts off and tightened her grip on the steering column, knowing full well she didn't have to hold it as the autopilot was engaged. She just needed something to focus on. Like the sparkles of stars, the distant shapes of planets and galaxies...desperately trying to find something other than her thoughts...or Stoppable's rambling. She'd been able to ignore most of it, but every so often a word slipped in and she was pulled out of focus and back into the fact they were flying an untested spacecraft on a blind rescue mission to an alien ship that was captained by a being that had only been defeated by a trick.

"Shego."

Shego snapped.

"I am trying to concentrate... One more word and I'm testing the hatch," she huffed.

It was silent for a longer period of time than it had been.

"Wouldn't you get sucked into space too?" asked Stoppable. Shego glared at him but it was pointless as the teen was staring out the side portion of the windshield. "Are you thinking about what's happening back home?"

"No," said Shego truthfully. "Word of advice...try focusing on what's happening right now."

"There is nothing going on right now to focus on," grumbled Stoppable under his breath. "So what do we do when we get there?"

Shego clenched her jaw as Stoppable talked. She had no idea what they were doing once they got to the coordinates the signal kept beeping at them. Who knew how many ships there were...or if it was just Warmonga. Would they be even able to get close enough to get on the ship? If there were more ships...which one then? She couldn't just call Drakken to find a location and she couldn't hone in on a tracking device. What if the ship was empty? What if they weren't on the ship at all? What if—

"Shego can I ask you something—"

"Nuh-uh," she held her hand up; she was not letting this continue. "School bus rules apply here. Don't talk to the driver."

She should have said that the moment they'd gotten into orbit but she'd been mentally elsewhere.

"When you went from hero to villain." asked Stoppable, "that must have been like, an epic change—"

"'Kay, why are you still talking?" She couldn't have been clearer.

"I mean you're on a new path..."

Shego wanted to ignore him but the question wasn't one she had expected. She answered as he continued on but she wasn't really concentrating on her words. There was a series of images flashing in her head of **her **graduation, packing her bags, depleting her funds at cheap motels, her first bank heist— She focused on the stars ahead of her. There was something blocking out light growing closer and the signal had stopped beeping.

"Well I do," she heard Stoppable whine his response.

"Yeah, I've noticed."

Shego's eyes darted back and forth as the light scarcely illuminated the structure they were approaching. Her heart sank at the sight of the enormous red spacecraft in front of them. Their ship was like a fly on a car windshield in comparison. There was a very real fear running through her that the ship was filled with many versions of Warmonga, and dealing with one had been plenty.

"Okay, uh," swallowed Shego, "I take it back. **That **is scary."

She slowed to a near stop as they approached, her eyes still darting along the windows for something un-seeable.

"All right. We need to figure a way in." Her mind was back to mission mode, though she could hear the nerves in her own voice. Stoppable's had none and it bothered her.

"Uh, easy." She glanced at how casual he looked. "Look for the garbage hatch."

Shego could have done without the smugness of the teen next to her as her statement in reply to his had been cut off...by him being correct. It did little to actually dull the swirl of nerves and excitement swirling through her as she flew into the garbage hatch, Stoppable further annoying her with his clingy antics. Though they had no idea what they actually had to face or what might transpire...they had made it to the ship.

She looked at the readings as their ship came to rest among the remaining trash in the room they had entered. Before she could check the atmosphere levels around them, Stoppable had already opened the door and was halfway out.

"We are on an alien spacecraft," snapped Shego. Stoppable looked at her in confusion.

"Well...that Warmonga lady had no problem breathing on Earth...so I assumed..." Stoppable slowly closed the door.

Shego narrowed her eyes but the green light on the dashboard overruled any logical argument she might have had. Instead she pushed past him and jumped down on the unmoving metal floor. She unclipped her helmet and tossed it back in the ship after exiting. Immediate regret followed as the smell of the trash made her cough. She almost flared her plasma as her helmet was unceremoniously shoved on her head. She glared at a panicked-looking Stoppable in confusion before she rolled her eyes.

"It stinks in here." She took her helmet back off. "I appreciate the concern, but I don't need any help."

"Yeah, well...what if I do," rambled Stoppable. "Because if you died from some sort of poison environment I'm not exactly sure I could fly the ship back on my own."

Shego snorted and looked at the door in front of them. She took a deep breath regardless of smell before activating the jet-pack on her back. There was no telling how much time they had or where to start. She heard Stoppable do the same and she let her focus take over again. She needed to find Drakken and get out of here. Past that point, she didn't have a plan. She kicked the opening control pad near a large door. She had a brief moment of fear at what she might find behind it, but she shook it off.

_I need to find Drakken._

* * *

Drakken's patience with dodging lasers and wrong turns was gone. Nearly falling through some garbage chute hadn't helped matters since it only made Possible more bossy. Not to mention his arm being sore from his ramming a door to avoid some sort of robotic guard. Possible doing the same before finding the pin-pad had only briefly made him feel a little better. Neither had any idea where they were but they'd gone down two floors on the massive ship, circling until they found a corner to turn and another door hiding a stairwell.

"Wait. Drakken." Possible's arm halted him and he rolled his eyes.

"What now?" he grumbled and hit the wall in case she spotted something. "Do you always stop and recap so much? Every turn it's a—"

"Shh," Possible glared. Drakken mocked her in silence as she hesitantly creeped around a corner, "What is that?"

Drakken leaned around her shoulder to see what looked like large metal squares rearranging themselves by a doorway. He blinked and looked past them to see what looked like vehicles. He felt his whole body tense with excitement. They'd found their escape. He was so focused that he walked around Possible who was grabbing at his arm to stop him, but he didn't really care. The blocks froze and Drakken did the same.

"I...seem to have made a mistake," he muttered under his breath. The squares closed the entrance and began glowing. "Ahh!"

Possible practically tackled him towards the opposite hall.

"Do **you **always act without thinking?" snapped Possible. She ran ahead of him and he tried to find a snappy comeback. "We'll have to go around and find a different entrance point. At least we know where it is."

Drakken gave up looking for a comeback or point for argument. She was right, despite how irritating it was. If anything they would have to double back, but at least they knew something. He stopped himself from letting excitement take over; they still needed to commandeer a ship and figure out how to drive it and set coordinates. He furrowed his brow as he thought about Shego. She could fly anything. His mind became unfocused as he ran, thinking about travel time, how fast a ship went, was Earth taken over? He wanted to be mad at Shego as his mind fell on her frozen features as he'd been pulled away.

_What was she going to do, fight a beam?_

He wondered what might have transpired after he was taken. Had the things attacked the lair? Was she okay? Had she taken the hover car and fled? Had—

"KP!" came a familiar yell.

Drakken looked up to see the side-kick flying towards them from beyond a door. A wash of utter confusion came over him at seeing the teen in space...on a spacecraft...with a jetpack. So many questions ran through Drakken's head but they stopped completely as Shego came into view. A spinning wave of euphoria that she had come to get him and at seeing her again overwhelmed him.

"Shego!" He felt the grin match his relief and excitement, his arms outstretched to reach her quicker.

He saw her doing the same as her feet seemed to reach for the ground. He could feel his heart in his throat as he focused on her smiling lips and felt the urge to pull her into a kiss. As they were mere inches apart the thought smacked him in the gut. Possible and Stoppable were next to them...they were on an alien ship... The overwhelming desire he had to kiss Shego rather than simply hug her...made him retract his hands and take a step back. He ignored her arms and cleared his throat as he tried to gain control over his emotions before he acted on them.

He turned away quickly.

"About time you got here." He mentally cursed at the harsh tone he had put behind the words, glancing back to see her reaction.

She was raking her hair and looking away from him.

"Yeah-yeah, y'know, I-I-I've got a lot on my plate now," Drakken swore she stuttered, "so you know, just..."

Drakken watched her shifting. Was she embarrassed? He glanced at where Stoppable and Possible were talking about the Lorwardian invasion on Earth, and then back to Shego. His choice to stop himself was confirmed by Shego's shifting. She was embarrassed by nearly hugging him in front of them. He wouldn't have been the only one mortified if he'd let his emotions get the better of him.

He gave her more distance, angry at himself for his near lapse in judgement. Unfortunately his mind was overthinking what he'd almost done amid a swirl of what they needed to do to get out of there. His mind pulled in different directions as the teens chatted and Shego stood idly in thoughts of her own he was sure.

_Wouldn't have been the worst thing...could have just blamed it on the moment—_

He felt an itch around his neck and the flash of yellow did nothing to aid in his inner turmoil. Save for focusing on agitation.

"S-Still?" came Shego's voice behind him as the petals rested around his head.

"Yes. Still," stated Drakken.

Their awkward moment was interrupted as the sounds of alarms rang out ahead.

"I think they found the Kepler." Shego looked towards Stoppable who looked defeated.

Drakken was about to ask what that was, but Stoppable responded.

"That's our ride back to Earth," he whined. Shego rolled her eyes and began moving down the halls.

"Yeah, not anymore. Looks like we're going to have to bring this whole bucket down. Come on!"

Drakken was torn between relief at Shego's hasty thoughts and being bitter that yet again...someone else was in charge.

He whined out loud but mentally his mind had begun spinning as what Stoppable had said clicked in. The Earth was being overrun by giant robots of destruction. He pouted further.

_Sure...apparently it works for __**aliens**__..._

* * *

Shego wasn't sure where she was going, but she could feel the others behind her. She needed to focus on finding a way in to where those smaller ships were being blocked by the angry blocks they'd ran past. She kept glancing behind her to make sure Drakken hadn't wandered off or something... It would be very him to get lost after she flew with Stoppable on a space mission to get him and Possible. The alarms only got louder as they came across a smaller doorway. Blasts shot towards them.

"Looks like we're turning!" yelled Shego as she ran through the doorway and covered her ears.

The lights were brighter, the sounds were louder...but the advanced equipment made it very likely this room was important...if only to turn off the alarm. Her eyes looked at the cables, wires, colors...this was the power of the ship. It had to be. She scanned the walls and then to where it looked like everything centered around. The large mass near them seemed to be the focus. Her Team Go training seeped in yet again. Memories and flashes of old villain lairs, different experimental ships they'd had over the years...the very thing that powered most of Go Tower from beneath the island. This was the source.

"Congratulations! You found the loudest room in the ship!" huffed Possible.

Shego narrowed her eyes but gestured with her elbows around them.

"Try the central power core." She tilted her head up to where the largest things were. "Do some damage here. You'll get results."

Shego's eyes darted to areas that her plasma blasts might do just as she indicated. She could hear Drakken and Stoppable talking slightly, the noise drowning out their voices too much at their distance. Until there was no noise at all. Shego looked to see Stoppable standing by a large 'off' switch, the mole rat gleefully patting it with its paws. If they weren't still in danger...she would take a moment to reflect on the fact that twice...twice in the span of an hour, Stoppable had solved a problem.

"I'm starting to wonder about that kid," muttered Shego. She looked at Drakken who was scratching his head in confusion as he looked at it.

"Who puts an 'off' switch on their ship," scoffed Drakken.

"I mean...you always have off switches on your stuff...or a plug to pull... That one time—" Stoppable's rant was cut off as the ship lurched forward. "What's happening?"

"We turned off the engines," said Possible. "We should probably get out of here before Warmonga and Warhok find us."

"Who?" asked Shego. "Wait, does Warmonga have friends?"

Her slight fears that there were more than one flared back.

"Well considering they planned on Drakken and I being the centerpieces for their dining room...pretty sure they're more than friends," said Possible as she sprinted towards the door.

"Centerpieces?" asked Stoppable. Shego saw Drakken cringe and nod.

"Nhn. Let's just get out of here." Drakken looked around nervously and Shego wondered what had happened before she and Stoppable had arrived.

She shook it off and sprinted after Possible. They needed another plan... The sound of vibrations headed towards them was not a good sign. While she'd thought of taking the ship down, an escape craft might have been nicer. Unfortunately the ship was careening towards Earth, which was now in view outside the window. She didn't have time to think about when they had gotten so close to home, or if the planet had been conquered in their time in space and the aliens had decided to collect their new prize. This all halted as Warmonga came into view and an even bigger figure next to her. Shego's eyes shot open in shock.

_How tall do the__ir_ _people get!?_

Shego glanced out the window. They would need to keep the aliens distracted long enough for the ship to get in the atmospheric range of the planet.

"You! And—" Warmonga's companion spoke. Shego cut in.

"And you must be Mr. Warmonga," smiled Shego. She ignored the confused look from Possible.

The man stood back in confusion and Shego saw the perturbed look on Warmonga's face. Neither alien seemed to be in a hurry to attack or stop the ship. Shego waited for Warmonga to say something snippy, though she had the urge to rub the alien's previous defeat in her face at the drop of a single word.

"She is the blue impostor's battle-mate," spoke Warmonga. The man's features shifted as if this was a prior topic.

Shego's eyes narrowed as she felt her heart pick up pace, her mind flashing back to Drakken's horrified expression at her outstretched arms. She scoffed... She was really hating this whole alien adventure.

"Whoa! Time out," Shego looked out the window and at Possible who said nothing. "Yeah the two teens are uh..."

Shego waved her hand in Possible's direction.

"Are a thing," she took a deep breath, "but there is nothing going on with me and Dr. D."

"Nothing?" Shego looked at the smug smirk on Possible's lips.

Fury and embarrassment boiled inside her. Luckily, the anger won at this.

_We are in front of our enemies—_

"**Nothing!**" She lunged at Possible. There was no telling where the teen might take this conversation.

Something in Possible's expression made it clear she wasn't simply trying to distract the aliens like she had been. Shego saw movement and looked to see Warmonga...a similar smug look on her face as on Possible's.

"Then why were you so threatened by my arrival?" Shego fought the eye twitch as she took a step back.

"I dunno," Shego sighed and then snapped, "maybe because you're nine feet tall!"

She saw Possible smirk out of the corner of her eyes.

_When this is all over I am going to—_

"Denial," spoke the man calmly as Warmonga nodded. Shego's fists clenched. "It is more than just a river on the planet which we now own—"

Shego's rage was cut off as Drakken came flying directly into the two aliens. Shego jumped back in shock as she and Possible watched while Drakken and Stoppable flew around with reckless abandon. She would be lying if she wasn't relieved that the conversation had ended. Even if she hadn't been able to plasma blast the veritable Amazonian and her companion into space...yet.

* * *

Everything had transpired so quickly that Drakken was certain the only thing keeping him from collapsing in exhaustion was the adrenaline...and the fear coursing through him as he jumped from Shego's grip. He'd managed to focus on his plan versus flailing from the long and awkward flight to their old lair. He could have done without the freezing wind as they'd neared it. He was aware Shego was talking, but whether it was to him or to herself he didn't know.

Drakken was calculating mileage and square footage for dispersal of his chemicals. How little or how much based on... He looked at the giant tree-like structures that filled the icy lair.

"I don't need that much," he muttered under his breath.

It meant he had made it far too potent. He had overstepped yet another small thing out of fear of failure. He knew he'd been worried it wouldn't be potent enough even with his math being checked over and over again. So he'd amped it up with more of another chemical to make it stronger. He kept glancing at the floral structure around him.

_Less is more in this case—_

"Drakken?" Shego interrupted his calculations as he hefted up the pack of chemicals.

"Yes?" he asked in haste, examining the nozzle where the pink weasel had previously twisted it.

"Do you really think it will work?"

Drakken paused for a second at her question, his mind pulling away from all the numbers and scenarios in his head. He started looking at all the negative outcomes more closely. He didn't know if he could actually control those plants not attached to him, and he didn't have time to really test the theory with the ones in the lair. One wrong spray could just result in decoration and not destruction.

He didn't have time to respond or think of a valid answer. The sound of alien machines approaching brought reality back as the roof vanished with a metal beam of a leg crashing through.

"Looks like the answer is going to have to wait, we gotta hurry," snapped Shego. Drakken glared as she'd been the one to interrupt him.

He yelped as he nearly dropped the pack as another leg slammed through. He would save that argument till later.

* * *

Drakken jumped off the hover car and onto the hard ground. He blinked in slight shock as the flowers shoved themselves aside for him. This was short lived as the aches rang through him as the adrenaline began to dwindle. He looked over at Shego, who stood in shock looking at where Possible and Stoppable finished their embrace. He still wasn't sure of what 'monkey style' meant, but he was suddenly becoming too tired to care. He put his hand on Shego's shoulder as he walked behind her, somewhat to remind him the nightmare was over as well as to stabilize his footing. Her hand automatically reached for his. He was going to remove it, but instead she just rested her hand on his tightly. He figured she must have realized he needed some stability.

"So...that's done," sighed Shego. "Now what?"

She had turned to look at him as if he had an answer to give her. Before he could shrug or say a word, Possible's voice interrupted.

"Drakken, Shego!" The two teens had begun to walk over.

Drakken raised a brow at Shego, wondering if she was in agreement they should leave. Shego was staring over her shoulder where her hand rested on his. He assumed she was looking at the flowers still weaving around structures behind them.

"Great idea Drakken," smiled Possible. She was using Stoppable to stabilize her own footing. "Way to save the world."

"Uh, yeah." It was an odd feeling—one of accomplishment, and one of disappointment. "Seemed like a better alternative to execution and destruction."

"Even if it was self-preservation, it was still pretty cool," said Ron, looking at one of the plants. It swatted at him. "Hey!"

"Just don't...what's happening?" asked Drakken. Lights began returning around them.

"Looks like the power grids are becoming active again," said Shego. Drakken raised a brow as noises began.

"And with it..." muttered Possible as helicopter sounds could be heard, "looks like visitors."

"The media's about to swarm," whispered Shego. "Those are news and police helicopters. Probably Global Justice too... Drakken?"

Drakken nodded and the two hopped on the hover car quickly.

"Wait," Possible held up her hands as she stood in front of them. Her expression was soft. "Hospitals are going to be booked up. You two should have my mother take a look at your injuries."

Drakken appreciated the gesture, but the idea of being around the Possibles after such a very weird and exhausting ordeal...caused him more mental strain than the physical pain he was in. He hit the flight button as Shego spoke for them.

"We've had worse," she smirked. He felt her eyes on him as they got airborne.

"See you around Kim Possible." He was about to hit the acceleration when Shego nudged him and nodded her head at Stoppable. "What?" he asked.

"Just...say it," she muttered under her breath. Drakken raised a brow for a second before rolling his eyes.

"Fine," he muttered before continuing, "and Ron Stoppable."

"Okay, now drive," said Shego quickly. They could hear the excited yell from the teen below. "Drive before he finds a way to fly with his monkey power thing. Go!"

"You made me say it," he hissed back as he did as she requested.

"Yeah, well...throw the kid a bone." She gave a tired shrug before her eyes fixated on him. "Should we have taken the offer?"

Drakken shook his head despite the pain he felt creeping through him. He shot a look at Shego, wondering if she was hurt more than she appeared.

"Do you—"

"No," she shook her head. "Nothing some pain killers and a hot shower won't fix."

"Good..."

There was a silent moment as they flew, the events still not fully developed in his head as he focused on a nice bed, a hot shower, and sleeping for days...until he remembered that they were hours from their lair... He looked at Shego.

"How's the lair?" he asked. He watched Shego's eyes go wide before she gave him a lazy smirk.

"What are the odds we can get a hotel room after global alien destruction?" she asked. Drakken shrugged.

"Guess we'll find out," replied Drakken.

As the sun began to rise, Drakken altered the craft's course toward what remained of the city. A small detour to a gas station for provisions would be the first stop before scouring for shelter... As he watched the power on the hover car falter, he hoped it was sooner rather than later.

* * *

***screams* FINALLY! Onwards to the aftermath!**


End file.
